


Is Now Found

by Pathfindr



Series: Hips series [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, BAMF Steve McGarrett, Bondage for fun, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Consentual D/s for fun, Danny Whump, Danny coming into his own, Devotion, Duty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil spirit animals?, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely perverted Spirit wolves, Fluff, Home making, Honor, Hurt/Comfort, Learning to be who they were meant to be, Love, M/M, Mystic powers, Mystic weapons, National Geographic was never meant for this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Protective Steve McGarrett, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Spirit phasing is a thing now, Steve Whump, Steve coming into his own, Top Danny Williams, Top Steve McGarrett, Two guys really in love with each other., Very helpful Spirit animals, Very overpowered Sentinel and Guide because that is the point of this entire particlar story, Wolf Cubs, Wolf bonding, Wolves plotting, ley lines, spirit wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 462,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Steve and Danny have arrived within the Spirit realm. But they still face danger and understandings as they finally grow to learn about their powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the next one. I took a week off to read the entire story and good thing I did. I forgot a lot of things I put into this one.
> 
> Updates won't be as quick because this is my baby and I really want to take my time and colorized the chapters as best I can. Its a whole new world in here and I want to make it pretty and fun.
> 
> There is danger but not like the third Hips. 
> 
> I knew as I wrote the first 3 hips that Steve needed to grow into his powers but I could never figure out how in the hell to do it. The other stories just didn't give me the flexibility to do so. It's why I wrote hips 3 the way I did because then I had the ability to write Hips 4, get the boys away from everyone else and just focus on Steve and Danny learning about themselves and the powers they have.
> 
> The title is actually the second half of a title I had made up. The full title when I was thinking of making this one long ass story rather then breaking it up into the 2 I have, was Once thought lost is now found. I figured splitting up the title along with the two themes of the stories worked best. Hence we have Hips 3 then Hips 4.
> 
> Now I need to say this. I HUMBLY APOLOGIZE TO THE MAKERS OF NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC. Please forgive me but my god I got this joke into my head and I just couldn't stop myself. I had to add it in. It will come up every once in a while in the story as it moves along so please don't sue me. LOL.
> 
> All mistakes are my own of course. I hope you have a lot of fun reading it. I know I had a lot of fun writing it and when I got to edit it I hope to have it even longer.
> 
> Please take a look at how many chapters this is going to be. I think people will be pleased. The rough draft itself was over 187K words so it's going to be a while to get this story finished. Hope you're all in for the long haul.

Is now found.

 

Sasha was running as if she was one of the Hounds of Hell. She was stretched in a full run, breathing heavily as she raced over the amber waving plains. She was focused on her goal which was still many hundreds of miles away. Her cub had entered the spirit realm fully, instead of just using his own spirit. He was not ready for the astronomical influx of power needed to transition a fully solid body to this world. He was supposed to slowly transfuse the energy into his being, slowly, easily and without pain. It’s why he had been told over and over, he would not be coming here for 100 years. She did not want her birth home and his adoptive one, to be the cause of any more pain for him. 

 

But then she and Loki had been forcibly removed from the earthly plain with that damn cannon, which had sucked most of their own spirit power from them. Forcing them to come back and recharge. They had finally after a couple days rest managed to get enough of their strength back to return to their companions. But by that point it was too late. She had felt all the pain and anguish he had been enduring. His heart crying out for safety and release from all which was being done to him. She in the spirit plain and unable to reach him, had been angry and frustrated to not be able to help.

 

Loki had taken off with her blessing, when her mental state began to be affected, due to her cub’s own tormented mind. The link between them so strong, he was unknowingly sending her all his confused emotions. Causing her to strike out with fang and claw, at her pack mate in frustration. Loki was bonded to her cub’s mate, and the Sentinel was not protecting Danny. She had already chewed his tail, to practical ruin, she was so pissed off and he didn’t blame her. Steve simply wasn’t ready to handle all the crap they had been dealing with over the last few months. Instead of being given time to work out their powers and duties, multiple assholes had been coming after them at all times. Giving neither man any time to just learn and develop, what powers they could wield.

 

She felt it the moment when her precious cub’s mind had shattered. Not able to comprehend any more violence against him. His mind, not able to handle the final assault on his body, allowed his instincts had take over once again. This time instead of pouring all his power into protecting another, his instincts were protecting himself from others. He had grown strong enough, barely, to withstand the pull of his instincts which were demanding, he fix the other broken ones immediately. It was the only reason why he was able to start a rescue without losing his mind. But he couldn’t stop them from pouring forth, when his very sweet, young and loving soul, was crying out in fear and despair for help. He wanted his mate but his mate had failed him to many times. 

 

She knew it wasn’t Steve’s fault in any way, but Danny had, had to many horrid experiences too quickly. His own instincts now associated his own mate, as unable to protect what he claimed over and over, what he always said he could. He would have to grow stronger now, before Danny would ever contemplate returning to him. Maybe it was a good thing Danny wasn’t sane right now. If he understood what was actually happening and what he was, he would not get over it. He would be ashamed of himself, for putting the man he loved to so much trouble. Even if Steve would dismiss it instantly, and assure his mate that he loved him no matter what.

 

She shook her head even as she leaped over a fallen oak tree. Glancing down she could see the white of her rapidly moving paws, against the sage brown and green of the central plains. She shook her head, she hadn’t been a white wolf for years. Not since she finally bonded with her little boy, and out of love and devotion her coat changed. Taking on the same hues as her loving child's own hair, who delighted in her matching coat. Making him feel like she was a part of his family. But when the destruction of his mind hit, it had caused many side effects, one being it started to bleach her back to her birth colors. She knew when she found him he would match her in color and she was devastated about it. It would take a lot of time, patience and energy to return him to his proper state. She just hoped Steve was up to it. It would not be easy for him.

 

She kept up her breakneck pace as she came upon a herd of American buffalo, one she knew well. There was an older calf who was always looking to cause trouble. Standing in the middle of her wild run, she didn’t have time for his mischief making. Besides a calf should know, when a six foot at the shoulder white wolf was running at full speed, it wasn’t a time for play. Gathering herself again she leaped over the silly beast, whacking him in the face with her fully plumed tail, as she continued with her time critical mission. She was pleased and amused, to hear his indignant bleat and the answering laugh from his mother, who had watched the whole thing.

 

Dirt and years old dust flew up behind her, as she ran across a dry stream bed, rocks and pebbles shifting between her splayed out toes. She needed to get to her cub before anything else did. While the land of the spirit realm, was a much less dangerous place in some aspects, then the earthly one, there was still danger here. The boys just had not run across it, since they never stayed here for more then a few minutes, when they teleported. Or long enough to reunite a spirit animal with his human companion. But now that they had entered the spirit realm fully, those creatures who did not approve of humans or had some other issue would seek them out. Danny was in extreme danger, not having any idea as to who he was, where he was, or how to defend himself.

 

She was racing to his side to defend him from those who would wish him harm. Puzzled even as she ran faster, than the winds from the snow bound mountains she was born from, as to his instincts choice in locations. His instincts which had taken him far from her familiar den, far from any place he knew had animals. He wanted to be alone, it was the only thing she could think of to stop being hurt. If no one was near him he couldn’t be hurt. Jumping another creek then a set of boulders buried deeply in the tall burnished grass, with barely a thought to either. Problem was he had landed himself near the outer realm, where those who did not subscribe to the ways of the majority lived. They could be sensed and avoided. But again she had not taught Danny or Steve how, because she did not expect them to be in this world in a little over two months rather then the 100 years. She and Loki had both decided to slowly introduce the pair to how the land worked, how the citizens lived, and how to avoid those not part of the common way. 100 years was a long time, to allow them to become used to the idea and learn what they needed. Not the two months they had been bonded, before being thrust into a land foreign and unknown to them.

 

Now she was racing to his side, to give him the protection his heart and soul was craving and calling out for. Sliding down a hidden gully, she nimbly sidestepped a family of black masked ferrets, hunting for fish in the slow moving brook. She belonged to him and it was time he knew someone was in his corner. After all now that he was here, lost, alone and completely unable to care for himself. He would not be leaving this place, till she was fully persuaded in his ability to handle the powerful forces found in the spirit realm. Concentrating on pouring more power into her mad run to the southern lands, she scared a flight of geese into the air, honking their displeasure at her interruption of their dinner. She couldn't care less, she was a wolf on a life mission. Coming to a fast moving river, she found it too far to jump across, so she collected herself, launching off the short cliff face with a mighty thrust of her dust covered white hind legs. Jumping as high into the air as she could, preparing to hit the multihued white frothing water. Landing with a heavy splash, she swam strongly across the current, to the river edge before dragging herself out. Shaking quickly she resumed her run, body glowing arctic snow white, as she used her never measured power to continue her quest.

 

She had a long way to go and a short time to get there. She was sound bound and running down her cub.

 

505050

 

Loki lay with his bond mate pressed tightly against him. The black beast was genuinely concerned at the rapid breathing, fast heartbeat and pale complexion of the man laying against his belly. Steve had called him for help and he had answered his chosen’s call, as he always would. He had actually been going to his man’s side, when he whispered his name with such heartfelt longing. His Warrior brother needed help finding his mate, and the only way he would do so was by coming here fully, into the spirit realm. A place which could be dangerous to those who didn’t know how his home world worked. A place Steve would brave, regardless of the danger, for his mate was all which mattered to him. Steve’s world revolved around his mate and he no longer felt whole when Danny was not there, where his senses could stay grounded.

 

Loki knew when his companion came into his home land he would be unbalanced. Due to his mate no longer being by his side and the massive forces found in the spirit world.

 

He wondered, as he nuzzled the sleeping Sentinel, if either man knew just how much stability they gave to the other. How being in each other’s presence, simply calmed them and allowed them to work so well. He didn’t think they did, they were rarely out of each others pockets. The pair of them, had the tightest bond of any pairing he had come across or been told about. And their devotion to each other, along with seeing others receive justice who may not, made them extremely strong. It was one of the reasons the men had been chosen to be who they were. They loved to help, they loved to be of service, they loved how the other shared those same values. They had dedicated themselves to the pursuit of making life a bit fairer to everyone. So sure they blew up a building on occasion or if he was honest on multiple occasions, or he, himself chewed up a suspect who had threatened his companion’s partner. And don’t get him started on what he had done when someone threatened his bond mate’s adopted daughter. That guy still to this day walked with a limp and was lucky to have his leg. If he ever tried to attack his adopted pack daughter again, he would rip his leg off, before ripping his throat out.

 

Steve had called him and he had come. Knowing what was going to be requested and he could not deny him what Steve wanted and needed. Danny was in the spirit realm and so he must follow his mate to the same dimension. Their own bond demanded they be together, supporting each other, looking out for each other. So Loki had called forth his own dark power and infused it into the distraught and unbalanced Sentinel. Using his own formidable strength to keep Steve’s mind clear and relatively sane unlike his mate’s. Danny who had come to this realm alone, borne along by his instincts who could no longer handle the cruelty being fostered on him. Without Sasha there to help him make the transition, his mind already shattered by the horrible events on the Outcasts Island, fractured further. His out of control instincts sending him to the southern lands, away from all the places he knew spirit animals roamed. And even if they had waited the 100 years, both Loki and Sasha would have had to been there to finalize the men’s transition to this other worldly plain. But their minds would have been prepared to handle the change, the change of going from a world with little mystic power and energy. To a land so infused with it that all creatures within used it in their daily lives. Lives the Sentinel and his Guide would have been shown how to work with and live with. Their bodies ready for the needed adaptation for the final move to this world. Bodies which would have been slowly infused over the 100 years with the energy needed to reform their very cells, to handle that mystic energy. 

 

Loki right now was doing that for Steve, keeping his mind relaxed as the changes which should have been slow and steady were instead dangerously rushed. He kept a close eye on his inner workings, watching as each cell accepted or rejected the changes demanded. If the cell rejected the change to handle the mystic power, he purged it from Steve’s body so a new younger more malleable cell could handle the change. His body still glowed with the dark colors of their bond, as they blended in and out of his Sentinel’s body. Sometimes flowing into his own wolf flesh, when Steve’s mind became to stressed and needed his calmness. It would be a fast process insofar as waiting 100 years. It would still take some days to finalize his new bonds and establish the energy channels needed, to control the power which was his by right to use.

 

Looking around his private den, he sighed as there wasn’t much to it. He and Sasha normally shared a den when in the spirit realm. Something he was very much interested in continuing to do. He thought he was finally getting somewhere with her accepting his interests, when this shit happened. She had been irritable for hours, finally snapping at him and chewing on his tail to get him to leave. So he had moved to his back up den. Raising his head to look at the plain, grey rocky walls, he spotted something in the back, which had him widening his eyes. If his bond mate saw what he was seeing, he would be totally screwed. Glancing down at the man, he found his hands gripping his fur tightly. If he tried to move Steve would know and possibly wake.

 

Shit, fuck, damn, oh crap I’m in so much trouble, were his thoughts as he looked at the item in question. Steve would never let him live it down, and he would hold it as blackmail for others. God how could he have been so STUPID.

 

A husky voice, throat much abused from the hours already spent in transformation, rasped into his head, ’You’re male of course you’re stupid.’ Loki shot green emerald eyes to his companion’s face. Seeing tired, pain darken pupils. ‘What’s the problem?’

 

Loki shook his head way to quickly, trying to show there was no problem. Instead of believing him, Steve pulled himself up painfully from the comfy pillow which was his wolf’s belly. Scanning the cave he found nothing really noteworthy, till he looked in the back. There halfway covered in the sandy and rock strewn floor, was a very familiar looking, yellow edged cover. Giving Loki a half smirk, half what is that smile. He stood uneasily and shuffled over hand bracing on the rough cave wall to avoid falling. Loki standing followed, head hanging as he may as well get this over with. He wouldn’t hurt his companion by knocking him down, like he wanted to do, to get to his prize. But god this was so embarrassing.

 

Kneeling down, hands shaky from the changes still going within him, Steve reached for the magazine. “National Geographic Magazine?” He pulled open the sticky pages to read the table of contents. “It’s a whole issue on the wolves of the world. What they look like, eat, how they socialize. Pack structure.” Steve continued to read, even as he was puzzled as to why his wolf would have something like this. Or where he would even get something like this. He didn’t subscribe to the magazine, and no one he knew did either. Fucker must have stolen it but why? Continuing to turn the page, he had a really tough time getting to the centerfold, as it was super sticky and didn’t want to budge. But he managed to pry it open without damaging it. 

 

Truth be known Loki unstuck it, like he had countless times before. He didn’t want it damaged. 

 

In the center, Steve took in the sight of a very lovely wolf with soft yellow fur which was tinted red in certain places. It looked similar to Sasha, but not quite since this was a real wolf and not a spirit one. She did have dark brown eye’s and a very sweet expression as she bent just so. It looked like she was showing off her good looks for the camera, by standing on that rocky ledge with the sun shining behind her. Her head looking over her shoulder towards the lens as her front looked away. A fully plumed tail which appeared super silky and flowing as if a breeze was blowing against her, waved from her well toned back side. Strong hocks and paws with lovely claws which were perfectly manicured thanks to a little spirit realm photoshop.

 

It was odd Loki would have a magazine here of all places. Then the white stickiness finally penetrated, through his foggy headed brain. His eyes widened before he dropped the mag back into the sand. Turning as quickly as he could, raising his hand to his head to stop his pounding headache. The Seal looked at his embarrassed wolf and couldn’t find the words to describe what he just realized. Shoulders shaking as he understood just why they were sticky, he fell face forward into the sand and crawled to his partner. Cuddling up to his belly, needing rest again he simply mumbled. “Next time you want a dirty mag tell me and I’ll buy you one. I don’t want you stealing as a habit agreed?” Loki heaving a huge breath of air, agreed easily. There was a new one coming out in a couple months that looked simply delicious.

 

505050

 

He shivered in cold and wetness, as he lay along the heavily rock strewn riverbed. Filthy Rags encasing his body, he had no idea from where they came. He had found himself in a grassy field some hours or maybe it was days earlier. He honestly didn’t know or care at the moment. All he cared about, is that he was no longer being hurt. No one was beating him or getting ready to do unspeakably evil things. He still hurt, his whole body did in fact, and his right arm was throbbing for some reason. 

 

He found himself thirsty, so tried to stand and only managed to get to his hands and knees. The sound of cool water trickling nearby, had him crawling towards the sound, which seemed so far away. Brush, debris, trees, and other manner of blockages and entanglements slowed his already slowed progress but he needed something to drink. Something to cool the harshness of his throat, and the maddening itching, which seemed to never end over his whole body. Coming over a sandy berm he spied a small river, winding away from him but it was moving so should hopefully be drinkable. At this point he really didn’t care, so many other things in his unknown life, was fucked up what was one more? Trying to gently lower himself over the edge had him falling when the sandy cliff broke away, and rolling along the sandy slope, picking up multiple spikes of pain, along with cuts and abrasions from hidden rocks and stiffen stick like plants. 

 

But he made it to the waters edge, once he had finished falling and slowly eased a single hand into test the waters. Finding it cool, he brought his hand back to taste. Waiting a few minutes, nothing seemed to happen to him so cupping his hands together he brought a few mouthfuls to him. The cool liquid seemed to quench some of the uncontrolled fire within him. Which was a relief, his insides had been burning for what seemed like forever with no end in sight. Cupping his hands together, dipping them into the first bit of good he could remember, since he woke in this nightmare he called his unknown life. He took another few mouthfuls of river water, before relaxing to look at his surroundings.

 

The side of the river he was on seemed peaceful enough, grassland flowing for long swaths as far as he could see. Small batches of dark purple, cheery red and daisy yellow flowers popping up here and there, adding some color. It was across the river that looked darker, more menacing to his beaten and bruised body. Large black caverns of imposing rocks, dotting the cliff face, some with large claw marks along the rims. The sand was churned up, as if many things dug in with foot prints the size of elephants. A fog was rolling down from the top of the cliff and slowing moving to either side of the river.

 

Then the thick menacing gray fog headed onto the river itself, and that is when his own badly burning instincts kicked in. Screaming at him to get away from the river, he backpedaled till he reached the berm again. Trying to climb it he found himself unable to get any purchase. Looking back at the water, he found the fog still rolling near him so he did the next best thing. He ran as best he could, managing to find the strength to stand. Ignoring how his arm began to glow feebly brighter as the fog reached for him.

 

Working up a sweat, using a body which hadn’t been given a chance to recover from anything, he fell many times over the suddenly sharp rocks, pebbles and sandy river beach, as he tried to escape. The pale light of his arm, tried to keep the fog at bay. But even it had a limit, when it came to his body’s natural strengths. He was a part of this world now, but he had been much abused previously he was sure, and his body needed rest and proper energy. He knew he hadn’t eaten in so long and his reserves were almost nonexistent. His bond mark instinctively tried to create a shield for him. But with healing his many injuries, transforming his material body into a structure which could adapt to the fluctuating one of this realm. A mind no longer whole and no idea where he could go for help. He didn’t have any chance. Stumbling around a bend, hidden by river plants, he fell into the water, feeling it as it carried him downstream.

 

The fog tried to follow but something was pulling him out of its reach. He stretched his arm out but felt nothing in the water below him. Still he was grateful to the water for helping him out. Carrying him away from whatever it was which had decided to hunt him like the prey he knew he was at this point. He was so tired of being hurt, he wanted it all to stop. He wanted to find someone, but he didn’t know who. But he was sure there was someone out there, who cared a little bit for him. In this whole world he thought, retched though he and his life might be, he might be entitled to at least one friend. 

 

As he washed up on the shore many miles further south, the last thought he had was. ‘Maybe that one friend will be able to tell me who I am.’

 

Then he knew no more.

 

505050

 

Many miles upstream came the maddened snarls of beasts denied their choice looking prey. They had reached out for the creature gifted on their very doorstep, only to see it run from them. But it was weak, it would not outrun its power. Then the delicious looking creature had fallen into the water. They had sent their dark gray fog after it, to pull it in to their lair. Instead the river and those vile creatures who called it home, came for its prey. Swooping up underneath and pulling the tempting morsel out of their reach.

 

The beasts sensed it as their toy washed ashore leagues further down stream. Maybe it was time they left their lair. They hadn’t hunted in a long time. It would be so much fun to play with their food again. The power the creature had stored within its body seemed scrumptious, and no doubt would taste so. 

 

Yes it was time for a good hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets some unpleasant news. Sasha takes her frustration out on idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. There is a tiny hint of smut but more as a distraction. 
> 
> Sasha is on her way go girl go.
> 
> I liked on this chapter I went from 3100 words to 4400 words. Before it seemed a bit short. Much happier with the new length.

Steve lay pressed up against his wolf’s side, still reeling from the amount of mystic power being fed into him. Every time he tried to stand, his legs would shake, wobble and threaten to collapse out from under him, and he would have to lay down. His skin constantly itched as if hundreds of fire ants were marching up and down the length and breath of his body. The itching didn’t hurt per se, it was more like little annoying pricks of energy popping all the time. Hell if he focused his sight enough, he actually could see it as his skin popped before his eyes in ebony blacks, shining silvers and arctic blues. Loki ended up nudging him hard, to break him out of the zone he had fallen into. Before grumping at him for losing himself in his senses. 

 

Which for him now was ridiculously easy for him to do. He would listen for some sound and get caught up in the noise; Loki would have to pull him out of the zone. He decided he wanted to sniff inside the cave, when he couldn’t identify something floating in the air, Loki would whacked him in the face by a tail. His focus on touch was the only thing which remained steady mostly due to him always keeping in constant contact with his wolf. Using him to keep grounded as his mind expanded and contracted with the power, forcing him to adapt to a new world he was not meant to join after only two months with his spirit bond.

 

Loki he knew was keeping a sharp eye on him as the days past while he changed. But his methods, for pulling him out the zones he kept falling into, left much to be desired. Especially yesterday just after the sun rose and the light was distracting him again. Loki had sidled over to him and belched loudly in his ear, along with blasting him with the most foul canine breath. It had broken him out of his zone even as he wanted to punch the black bastard in the nose.

 

More then once he found himself sprawled on the packed dirt floor of Loki’s den, dry heaving as the spirit energy readjusted his balance of hormones, ethereal, and oxygen levels at 100 times the rate it should have been. He tried to breath deep and slow, but all it brought was new unknown smells to his nose. The smell of old mountains, snow on the unseen tops, wind blowing the scent of pines, cedars, ash woods. Ferns and moss growing among the rocks the den was snuggled between in the crags. Spirit animals also roamed the area like big horn sheep, cougars, llamas which surprised the hell out of him, mule deer, moose. There happened to be a very nice moose lady who was expecting a visit from her niece some time in the future. All those strange and new scents coming to him as he lay in the den of his brother, trying to understand, accept and assimilate them without losing himself. 

 

If his mouth was open along with the scents hitting his nose introduced him to things never tried. Tastes he had never tasted before and wanted to. Some were so smooth and organic feeling like the mushrooms Loki found for him or those strange berries which glowed. Others rough but spicy the way he liked on occasion, just like how his mate could be when in bed. Thinking of Danny depressed him, and while he hated to do it he tried to keep his in depth thoughts about the lost man to a minimum. If he didn’t, Loki had an even harder time keeping him sane, due to the grief which always lurked in the back of his readjusting mind. It was too painful to think about his lost love, while he was laid up unable to move most hours of the day as his body changed.

 

Then there were other tastes which hit him, disgusting tastes he had to wipe his tongue off with his hand though in truth it did no good. He would scratch, spit and slurp up water from the trickle fall outside the den trying to clean away the foul essences. The latest nasty flavor to hit his tongue actually made him gag, turn a particular shade of green that did NOT match his eyes, and want to soak it in napalm to replace the revolting flavor. Course it caused Loki to fall back and laugh his head off, in some sort of amusement he didn’t want to explain right away. 

 

The taste had been nasty, rotting garbage combined with his old football buddies used sweat socks and jock straps, after a horrible case of diarrhea. The following smell was like methane, which had been fermenting in an old disused sewage sucking truck, in the noon sun for six months straight. The wind which had been blowing into the cave, brought with it the loathsome visitor. Steve needed to identify what the hell that horrible taste was so he never came near it again or let it near him. Honestly his sense of smell was so far out of whack that he was about to dial it down to negative six just to stop smelling the detestable odor. Finally Loki took pity on him and explained what it was he was tasting and when he did he spit again. Then glared at his chuckling guardian.

 

What the deal turned out to be was Loki had farted, and the unholy smell had come back to bite at Steve’s super sensitive nose and tongue. It would have been fine if it had been regular farts, those wouldn’t have been an issue. But Loki had dined on some muskrat like creature earlier and it was now finished processing. Most food didn’t bother Loki’s system in the spirit realm, and he simply adored getting drunk and full to the gills on regular mundane food. It was so super tasty he couldn’t help himself, even if his partner was a dick about it. Which led him to thinking again, he needed to talk to Sasha and see if she would trade, once all this crap was taken care of. Danny was so much nicer to him when he had a 10 pound massive hangover, happily pounding away in his skull.

 

But spirit muskrats were a favorite of his for munching on. The fuckers were mean spiteful creatures here, who were always causing trouble for others. Loki considered it his duty, to eat one every once in a while, and let it figure out how to reform back into a muskrat again. They were delicious meat wise. But could be counted as deadly when passing gas after eating one. Oh well Steve deserved it anyway after all the crap he had put him through over the years. A little fart taste wouldn’t hurt him and do him good to help rework his system.

 

Glaring with disgust at being forced to endure the wretched smell, Steve growled at his smug as shit wolf. “I really hate you sometimes. Seriously I never want to taste muskrat fart again. I forbid you to eat them while I’m around.” Dear god if he ever smelled it again he honestly thought he was going to just off himself and be done with it. Till he realized he was immortal and the option was firmly off the table forever. Maybe he could bribe the muskrats to leave the area? No, not if they were the nasty little shits Loki said they were. It looked like he didn’t have any other options, he was going to have to take the chance that Loki would eat one again. If that was the case, he was going to put a hepa filter in the fucker’s ass and see if that would cut down on the smell.

 

Loki raised his head and growled at him. Green eyes glowing with annoyance and amusement he informed his whining Sentinel, he would eat what he wanted and if Steve didn’t shape up, all he would bring him back for food would be muskrat so there. Then in the most mature of finishing responses, he stuck his tongue out at him.

 

Shields dropping before he could stop them, he picked up on how worried his pack mate was about him, never mind the snarky come back. Sighing he settled down deeper into his soft black fur, “Sorry buddy. Migraine is really doing a number on me. I see why you and Sasha didn’t want us here for years to come. My mood is changing faster then a disco ball. My senses are all out of proportions. I can’t control my power like I’m used to because so much more is flowing within me.” Loki, eyes softening at the admission from his friend, licked him behind the ear, trying to help sooth him like Sasha could do with Danny. 

 

Leaning into the attention, ignoring the slobber for the moment, he spoke about his true worries. “Thanks I’m also super worried about Danny. I have no idea where he is. I have a general direction of that way.” He waved his bond marked hand vaguely in a southernly direction, “But I can’t get a grasp on him to teleport to him.” It was super frustrating because he wanted to get to the man now, hold him, care for him, never let him out of his sight again. God that man was his entire world, and without him his world was shattered.

 

Loki stilled when he mentioned transferring directly to his mate. Not really ready to tell him some bad news. “What? What is it? What’s wrong?” Steve asked alarmed at the feelings suddenly coming from his bond mate. Loki nudged him with his mind, then showed him what he really hadn’t wanted to so early.

 

Eyes darkening to fearful and depressing greens, laced with charcoal blacks, “We can’t teleport there?” Loki sadly shook his head no. “Why not?” He had been counting on teleporting to his mate, the minute the changes within him were finished. If he couldn’t get to Danny how in the hell would he be able to rescue him? This was just another setback he couldn’t stand, his partner needed him like never before and once again, he couldn’t do a damn thing to help.

 

The black beast explained the spirit realm was quirky, and had its own rules and laws about it. When they moved from place to place so quickly on earth, they used the spirit realm as a pass through device. But they didn’t pass through the realm itself. They never saw the land or animals when they moved. They more or less pass through the ethereal border between the spirit and material plains. But didn’t Steve remember, that when Danny had come looking for spirit animals to return to their bond mates, He always walked or moved towards the animal, when they came here?

 

“Shit I didn’t notice!” Steve snapped alarmed. Which meant it was going to take even longer for him to get to Danny. He had no idea how far away he was, or how long it was going to take for him to march to him. He did know, he would not return to the regular world till he was united once again with his mate. If it took him a 1000 years to get to him, he would take the time. But he hoped not. He didn’t think Danny would be able to handle losing, all that time with his family.

 

Loki nudged him again amused before explaining more. Showing him a picture of what they would be doing, once Steve was strong enough to handle the experience. “Ride? You? I can? Holy crap!” Steve looked at his partner with amazement and wonder, realizing for the first time just how big he was, laying next to him. He was Loki, his wolf, he was always with him in mind and spirit. Having a body as big as a horse didn’t really compute, with all the other crap going on. “Can we get going now? I want to find Danny so bad.” It was like a never ending pull to be near his other half, to feel him, see him, hear him, smell him and taste him. God he longed for his taste, the thickness of his cock as he slowly slide up and down the shaft. Tasting the pre-come as it dripped down his willing throat. He couldn’t help it, he was getting hard just thinking about it, but his companions next words took care of his issue nicely.

 

The large wolf shook his head, conveying how sorry he was because they could not move. Steve wasn’t ready for it yet. His system had yet to settle down with the new energy invading him and until it did, they had to stay here. “Why? Why here in this cave?” Loki shifted his eyes not really wanting to spill the beans on other things that his human could do nothing about.

 

“Loki god damn it TELL ME!” He snarled knowing something was wrong now. With a deep sigh the black animal told him. That there was danger even here in the spirit realm. Creatures normally on the outskirts of the main lands, who didn’t like the bonds they made with the Sentinels and Guides. Creatures who were outcasts themselves, because they had lost their own bond mates through violence and greed. Or were so broken hearted, they turned to the darkness to swallow their grief. 

 

Alarmed Steve reached out to his mate, trying to feel what he was feeling, but the bond was very unstable. It couldn’t tell him everything or anything really, because both men’s bodies were trying to come to grips with a fucking shit load of mythical spirit power dumped very quickly within them. Till they stabilized, the bond couldn’t give each man everything they wanted to know about the other. Their systems would give accidentally false information as things simply changed. What he could feel though was his partner was very far away and very alone.

 

Trying to stand, willing to crawl to get to his vulnerable mate if needed, he tried to persuade his own guardian to leave. “We need to go to him. He’s alone.” Again Loki shook his head because it just wasn’t possible. Steve needed another few days for the energy inside him to settle. “Why can’t we do that on the road?” Steve asked desperate. His Guide wasn’t built or trained for survival in the wild, not like he was. In a new land it had to be even worst, especially since he didn’t even know who he was or who he could trust.

 

Again Loki told him it was due to how much energy Steve was being blasted with. His entire body was being consumed and reborn, cell by cell. Loki needed to be relaxed for his total transformation into a being able to withstand the forces of the spirit realm. He was the one keeping Steve from going completely insane, from the forces moving inside him. If they took off after Danny, Loki would have to concentrate on his surroundings and his pack mate on his back. If they had to fight which might be likely as they traveled, then Loki could easily become distracted, as he defended them both. Steve would lose his own focus and possibly his mind, just like Danny. Then he would have to find another safe area to bring Steve back to the brink of sanity.

 

Collapsing back into the comfort of his companion, completely despondent, he sighed quietly. “So we are staying here till my body adjusts properly? So when I’m ready, we can go and kick whoever’s ass stands between me and my mate and I won’t loose my mind?” He bowed his head, trying to hide the tear that wished to fall, as he thought of just how much he had failed his sweet, gentle, and completely alone mate. “So I can be the proper protector he deserves? Instead of the loser that is always watching as his most cherished and beloved love of his life is tortured and abused before him?” Steve choked out the last part as he tried to contain his sorrow.

 

Loki nodded pulling Steve closer with a foreleg, cuddling the heartbroken man, letting him know he wasn’t a loser. He was simply a very young cub in the great spirit realm of life. They had been chosen for their roles now because this is when they were alive. And the age they were at was best because their bodies were strongest and would remain this way forever now. If they had waited till the men were in their 50’s, 60’s or older, they wouldn’t be nearly as strong later in life, because their bodies would naturally be weaker with the change. All was going nearly according to plan, for the spirit realm to have their chosen protectors and guardians. It’s just a lot of assholes in the real world were having a field day with them. 

 

“But Danny is alone. He has no one with him. Who is going to protect him if I’m not there?” He asked quietly as he thought of the man he loved. The man who didn’t even know who he was any more. To much trauma to fast, not enough time to heal. Not enough time to relax and simply enjoy being his much beloved mate.

 

Nudging his companion closer to his belly, he covered him with his very full tail. It easily able to cover the man completely if he moved in tight. Licking him gently he showed him one more image. The image of Sasha racing over the fields as they spoke, going to her cub with a single minded determination that was awe inspiring. She would protect his mate until they could get to him.

 

Closing his eyes, knowing rest was the only thing which would help him reach his mate faster he sighed. Then another idea popped into his head. “Loki if there is anyway you can help me get to where I need to be for adapting faster. I’ll buy you TWO national geographic when they come out.” Grinning he snuggled in deeper to the warm belly and fell asleep. Loki making sure Steve was asleep, scanned his pack mate. Trying to figure out if there was anything more he could do to help him adjust faster. The idea of two mags to um ah read sounding very good.

 

505050

 

Sasha didn’t slow down her breakneck pace, even as she felt her cub flowing further away from her. She had been running non-stop for the past two days with more to go. The Spirit realm was a vast place, as large as the material one was in its own way. It had to be in order to incorporate as much as it did in the earthen world. So many Sentinels and Guides in so many places, trying to maintain balance and order, enough for people to get along. Danny had an uncanny instinct for knowing where a needed spirit animal was. It wasn’t something gifted to him by the citizens of the realm. He just knew, but she thought it was because he had such a large giving heart. One which wanted to make sure whoever he was helping, received everything he could give. So if finding a spirit animal was needed, his link somehow showed him the general area of where the creature would be.

 

So why he was so far down south, from Loki and her combined den she hadn’t a clue. They lived high up in the mountains, far to the North and he was at the polar opposite to that. Leaping over a stone out cropping, she stumbled a second losing her pace. Shaking her head, she took a few cautious steps, to make sure she hadn’t hurt anything she couldn’t afford to. Finding all was well she resumed her breakneck speed. 

 

The grasslands extended far, far, far to the South and she was still in the middle of them. She could see the various herds of animals roaming easily around her and honestly wished she could just flash to where her cub was. But it didn’t work out that way, within the realm of her home. The home Danny was trying to adapt himself to with no guidance, no partner, and no one to watch out for him. She leaped over a sleeping rabbits warren, as she thought about her baby. She knew he was in bad shape, very bad shape and would be for some time, till she could get to him. He needed protection and she was the only one he had right now. Steve was far to the North with Loki taking care of him. She hoped Loki’s chosen would stay put, till she could get to her little one and comfort him. If she could then it would be much easier for them all to reunite together as a pack later on.

 

Continuing to run through the blowing sages, grass and occasional large tree, it was the sound of an enraged roar that had her skidding to a dust churning stop. Coming before her was a large pack of lions. Lion who should know by the size of her and the speed she was moving that she wasn’t in the mood for their bullshit. Then she caught sight of their coats and growled low herself. The beasts running towards her all sported tawny coats which had a dark gray cast to them. The males having fully gray manes while the females were lighter. They were called ghost cats because they lived mostly in area’s with river’s close by. Hunting in the morning and evening fog. They also hated anything and anyone who wasn’t their own kind or anything that invaded their territory.

 

They circled around her, with teeth bared even though she stood nearly six feet tall. Nearly twice the height of any of them, but they had her in numbers. Over 16 members in this group not including the cubs she figured were close by. Seriously she had more important things to do then deal with these idiots. She eyed them as they came nearer, chest heaving as she recovered her breath, paws digging into the earth, testing her footing. When they were within 20 feet of her she snapped her jaws. Letting them see, as she drew back her lips, her elongated two foot canine fangs. Fangs which were razor sharp and she would not hesitate to use on them. 

 

One of the largest females she had ever seen, came near her with a smug stride as if she had no fear. They had the large wolf surrounded with their greater numbers, and they were here to teach her a lesson on invading their territory. She snarled at the white wolf with the pale blue eyes in challenge. She must fight for the right to cross what they claimed as their own.

 

Sasha didn’t have time for any of this bullshit, and let them know it with a fierce snarl and a half lunge, at the female. A lunge which would have ended with a fang to the throat, if the lioness hadn’t moved back. Snarling at the wolf, the tawny grey female showed off her claws, digging in to attack. Sasha summoned her own power, pale colors of mellow yellow, pastel pink and light sky blue which swirled around her. She lashed out even as the pride tried to summon their own power. Power which even combined did not have a fifth of the strength of her own, being of both elder and ancient, blood and bone. Spirit Wolves, especially the bonded ones could call in great amounts of power in defense of the packs. Those packs who sported wolves descended from Elder lines could call even more mystic power. Spirit bonded prides, packs, flocks or herds could call power to them, but these ghost lions had never bonded with humans, finding them beneath them. Honestly they found all creatures beneath them, and hunted them many times for sport.

 

Lashing out with tooth and claw, Sasha attacked first. Barreling into the female lion who received four large fang marks in her side. Ripping her head up and out, the furious white wolf tore a huge chunk of tawny gray flesh, almost her entire side, from the lioness in retaliation for keeping her from her ward. The other lions sprang up, and sprinted towards the bonded wolf but she didn’t care. She had other things to do and these fuckwits were not going to keep her from her goal. Leaping over the downed lioness, with a single spring of her powerful hind legs, she sprinted away from the pride. Her legs carrying her swiftly, leaving dust and debris behind. The lions tried to race after her, to capture and torment her. But for every stride of their legs, she took three, she was gone in under five minutes from all their sight.

 

Grumbling at the lost chance to have some fun, the Ghost cats slunk back into the mist. They would have another chance someday. It was only a matter of time. The female who had been injured snarled for as long as the rest of the pride was near her. Ordering to let her be till she reformed herself. Once they were gone she spent some time putting herself back together. Sighing, she looked around one last time, to make sure no one could see her before she smiled. While she didn’t like humans and most spirit animals annoyed her, she secretly held a respect for the white wolves. Ever since one had saved her life as a little cub lost from her pride. So if she decided to pick a fight, so she could secretly give the female white wolf a quick meal, with her own side of flesh, it was her business alone. It wasn’t like she couldn’t reform herself in just a few minutes anyway.

 

Finally restored to normal she headed back towards her family. Happy she was able to repay her debt to the white wolf line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter done. I pushed a bit to get it done but I am taking my time. Trying to flesh out these chapters and describe so much more. Not sure if I can do it for each chapter but going to try.
> 
> Send me a review and let me know what you're thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha continues her race to her cubs side. Steve has a really hot ass and Danny's luck is good and bad like normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo more suspense maybe? But more excitement for this chapter. I managed to get it done before I head to work. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I expand a bit more on Loki's interesting "training" style so should be good for a giggle I hope.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Sasha licked her white lips of every morsel of meat left in her mouth. She hadn’t slowed down since the lions had made the extremely lame attack on her and yet she still had so far to go. She didn’t know the lioness personally herself and if she ever came across her again she would give her a piece of her mind. But at the same time she couldn’t help but feel that the lady had some other motive for attacking her. She had left herself wide open for Sasha to rip into her and it puzzled her. For now she would continue on her race to the southern wetlands and swamps. She could feel her cub’s distress even from this far and she growled her displeasure. Danny had suffered enough in her opinion and it was time they all had a bit of good luck thrown their way.

 

She was running along a river, one of the rivers that flowed within the spirit realm. It wasn’t a great river, those were over a mile wide and much further east then what she was now. But the Great River did feed a lot of the grasslands and prairies as it flowed in an underground aquifer system, only reaching the surface in certain areas. Like further south in the wetlands where she was heading to. For now she ran beside one of the little rivers, as it headed in the same direction as her. Rocks, pebbles, dirt, plant matter even a few remains of spirit beats who were to bloody lazy to clean up their mess by dissolving the left overs of their kills. The river was fast moving with boulders sticking up out of the water, creating rapids which thundered next to her rapidly flying feet. The three beat staccato of her pace lost as the rushing water covered the noise of her passing. Up ahead she spotted the sharp turn to the West, the water was taking as it plunged down a steep cliff. She had been to the bottom of that waterfall and it was beautiful. The spray cooling in the summer heat and the fish to be found at the bottom delicious. She wondered if Loki had ever been to the deep pool, to relax but it was a question for another day.

 

Gathering herself she leapt the water bend above the falls, which was nearly 30 feet across. Continuing with her run she pushed herself even faster, she wanted to reach her cub yesterday even if it wasn’t possible. The grasslands were far from flat in this area as she traveled, it was made up of hills and rock ledges with various waterways meandering through as they all headed towards the wetlands. Moving away from the ridge line, the one defined at the bottom by the river she had been following for hours she leaped over a set of downed trees. Landing easily she made her way to a flatter area, breathing a little easier at not having to worry about falling down the cliff.

 

Cocking her sharply pointed ears behind her, she wondered what was thundering up behind her. Moving her head to the side just a bit to see behind her, it was a large herd of black horses. Each looking strong and proud with their arched necks and high stepping gallops. The feathering on their feet, flying behind them just as much as their long tails and manes. They continued to gain on her, before passing her by with neighs of encouragement and praise. The large majestic Friesian horses also sent large amounts of energy towards her, fueling her incredible needs, without her having to spend her own resources to gather it. One blue black mare, came directly up beside her and lashed her with her long wavy tail. The result from the hit was an even greater amount of power being fed directing into her. Resulting in a burst of speed which had her flowing even faster over the plains. The speed wouldn’t last but with the energy given her from the herd, she knew it would be a few hours before the power waned. Every little bit helped, so with a howl of joy and thanks Sasha moved ahead of the slowing herd.

 

The black mare snorted as she slowed down, breath heaving from her run. The rest of the herd also slowing as they watched the white wolf continue on her mission. The mare raised her head and longed to follow her but knew her own duty to her yet to be born Sentinel. The Guide had saved her chosen, while she and her brother were about to be consumed by fire. It was only just and right she help his wolf to reach him. After all she had helped the Sentinel when he needed to find the wolves. Lifting her head, she reared high, pawing the air as she called to her sky brother. The black eagle, not even a speck in the sky, at the moment to the naked eye gave a clarion cry. Then he streaked towards his sister bond mate, circling her head before both followed the herd. They were preparing for the day the twins were born and her brother eagle could bond to his Guide just as she was looking forward to her own ward.

 

Sasha breathed easily, as the energy she received from the herd renewed her. If all worked out, by the end of the week, she would be back with her cub. A cub who had already been alone for days in this world, and would be alone for more. Glaring at the sun showing only a little after noon maybe, she sprinted as fast as she could. Muscles bunching in rhythm as her long legs carried her towards her charge.

 

505050

 

He came too slowly, shivering as he still lay in the cool, gently flowing water. Something was tugging at his torn sleeve, splashing his face and doing what it could to rouse him. Opening bleary sky blue eyes, just shy of being totally white, he glanced around to find out what was demanding more of him. What he discovered was a little red fox, with a deep black mask, black tipped ears, tail and four black socks, pulling at him, desperately. The fox stopped pulling when he noticed he was awake, coming to lick his face, chitter in his ear, before going back to pull insistently at his sleeve. It was obvious, once he cleared his pain filled mind for a moment, that the little beast wanted him to follow him. With a distressed groan, he slowly pulled himself out of the river, he was half submerged in. Stumbling on hands and knees not having the strength to get to his feet. He crawled over the rocky shore, hands and legs being ripped and gouged as he was unable to avoid the sharp stones, found all along the river bed. Continuing his slow crawl up the shore till he could reach a faint deer trail, the fox was leading him towards. 

 

He panted with the exertion, wondering why he was even bothering, but the fox must have his reasons. He sure as shit didn’t care right now, this was the first creature he had come across, and at least he seemed friendly. He could do with a friend right about now when no one else was around when he first woke up in this strange land. It frightened him how everything seemed to glow with an eerie ghostly light. He was sure he had never seen anything like this before, but then again he doesn’t even remember anything from before he woke up the first time. His mind was a complete blank which scared and depressed him even more.

 

With another groan he slowly climbed or crawled up the trail, losing his footing multiple times as he followed the tiny fox. The beast led him into a thick wood, sunlight filtering lazily through the gently blowing green and blue leaves. Reaching a young tree, he managed to pull himself upright, swaying as badly as the willow sapling. The little canine circled around yipping urgently at him, so he stumbled down the trail, following his black tipped tail. The critter, with many backward glances over his shoulder to make sure the man was following him. Led him to a what looked like a giant mound of mud and leaves, with vines dragging on the ground. It was pressed up against a rocky overhang and surrounded on three sides by a pond of water, the fourth the cliff itself. Going around to the back of one of the U shape sides of the water, the fox sprang back, barking at him to hurry.

 

Grumbling he followed the red devil around towards the large dome of leaves and mud. What he discovered with dismay was a pool of still water being filled by a trickle of a waterfall. Looking further above the dome was a cliff overhang, as if the land had been uprooted at some point in the distant past. The fox yipped again before diving into the water. Watching the creature, the fox disappeared into the water, leaving him puzzled as to what he wanted. The black masked animal popped back up, and barked in a demanding manner, as he dived again. 

 

Sighing, he realized what the bugger wanted and didn’t fight it. What would be the point, no one else ever gave a damn about his comfort. Sliding feet first into the water, shuddering at the coolness of it, he went to the spot the fox disappeared in. Taking a deep breath he surrendered to the depths of the pool, feeling something taking his hand. Following whatever had him, he found himself popping up, in a surprisingly roomy and warm hollow. The fox grinned in the very dim interior, for only a couple pinpricks of light actually made it through. Allowing fresh air to enter and keep it from getting stuffy. He found the walls, except for the few pin holes, hard as if they had been pounded for many days into a solid wall.

 

Using his hands to feel around the floor, he discovered large pine boughs, soft cotton like fibers and even a few furs, making the place feel cozy. The fox encouraged him to lay down, butting his head against his shoulder affectionately. He relaxed into the softness, relieved to have something nice in his life for once. He was starving but he would ignore his hunger for now. Wasn’t like he could do anything about it, the fox wanted him here for some reason and he wouldn’t leave. The fox chirped, before licking his face once and leaving him alone, going back the way he had come in. He didn’t argue just closed his tired eyes and fell asleep.

 

The fox scanned the hidden area, to make sure he had not been spotted. Before racing back the way he can came, towards the river. When he arrived he barked quickly, till multiple creatures began swimming towards him. With a grin he raced off back into the woods to deal with other things. 

 

Alligators, with large gleeful smiles, swam to the shore the fox and man had just come from, and started to wrestle with each other. Churning the ground up till nothing but reptile feet, tails and bellies were the only imprints to be found. They then settled down to some serious sunbathing, blocking sight of the deer trail. Slowly if one looked upstream many miles up, one could see a slow billowing menace gray fog, moving on the river surface.

 

The fox moved back to the wood, yipping quickly, calling others to help. Red squirrels came out of thick green tree tops, running up and down the trucks the man had touched, in any way shape or form, with his body. Deer strolled out, eating any greenery looking unnaturally broken. Skunks began spraying various spots, in random patterns to hide any scent. Even spirit skunks were to be avoided because they could spray as many times as they wanted rather then just once or twice. Birds began to sing in various keys throughout the wood and riverbank, distracting creatures from any sounds which shouldn’t be there. Some wild hogs also rustled around, digging hooves into mud and sand, helping to obliterate any trace of the Spirit Guide which might be around.

 

Pleased with the work of everyone, the fox moved off to watch from a distant point. He was unbonded like all the other creatures who had helped the man. But they wanted bond mates. They wanted to go to the material realm and help maintain the balance. And they knew he and his mate were good people, they liked them and hoped to work with them for a long time, once they were back together. Especially the Spirit Guide, a lot of shit had happened to him, but he also could bring animals to their bond mates. They wanted to make sure he was well taken care of, if they ever found their own companion but couldn’t make contact with them. They had one person out there who could help. 

 

In a matter of 15 minutes the dark gray fog rolled through the bank the man had crawled away from. The alligators stayed on the bank, as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Some happily munched on critters who hadn’t moved fast enough. Chuckling at one especially annoyed goose who had been caught while minding his own business on the river top. The alligator had gulped up the goose, by creeping up under the bird. With an indignant squawk, the bird had reformed and instantly began berating the alligator. The large lizard had looked at him with a very smug grin, slurping up the last of his treat. So the goose, high enough over head to not get caught again, took aim properly and let loose a wet sloppy mess right on the gator’s nose. He had been less then pleased, but simply moved to the water to wipe his nose off. The fog was coming and he did not want to leave his subtle guard station.

 

The fog paused for a few minutes assessing the activity, sending tendrils out to check but found nothing. Prey still missing it moved on further down river. It would find what it was looking for, it was only a matter of time.

 

The fox watched grimly. He knew the beings in the fog wouldn’t be fooled for long. But hopefully they bought enough time that his wolf could come for him. When she arrived he would be safe and cared for. 

 

For now they would watch, and if they had to move him, they would.

 

505050

 

Loki looked over his own heavily sleeping charge, pleased with the way his body was handling the influx of power being dumped in him. Course the mess of fine cells were starting to pile up to actual visible heights within the cave. Nothing quite like sleeping in a pile of dead skin in essence, both Steve and him who Steve was laying and shedding against. But each cell within the man’s body, had to be purged and reborn to handle the power and energy coming in. And the Sentinel, would continue to purge and reform each cell, over and over till his own body stabilized. Loki would then have to teach Steve how to control his ability to transition between spirit and physical presence. Loki had done it the first time, when he brought Steve into his home world, settling him into his den to start it all. Only when he had a handle on that skill, could they attempt to make the trip south to find Danny. Sasha would be with him by then, but she would have her paws full, undoing as much damage as she could. Even this far north, his pack link to the Guide was telling him, he wasn’t in good shape. He needed food desperately, food he was unable to get himself. Vaguely he felt it as the animals who lived that far down, were doing their best to help him. But something was wrong, very wrong, he didn’t know what and he couldn’t go to check. Sasha would have to take care of it when she finally found her cub.

 

Sighing as he allowed himself to worry about his friend for a few minutes. Danny had been through a lot of shit, Steve too, but the Guide had taken the brunt of it. He, himself felt guilty over it because like Steve he was supposed to be a Warrior. He had skills, but if he wanted to help his companion in the coming years and centuries he needed to grow stronger. Problem was he didn’t have time to do his own training regime, not if he was working on keeping Steve healthy and sane. Instead he would have to make time, when the two men were occupied and become the shield to his chosen’s sword. It was all their duties to look after the Guide and make sure he was sane and whole so he could help maintain the balance. Allowing his mate to guard him even as he did the same for every other Sentinel and Guide out there. 

 

Taking another deep sigh, he raised his head to sniff the wind. Extending his senses out, he judged it safe to do what he needed next. Standing slowly, making sure Steve wasn’t disturbed, he headed out of the den. Lifting up his nose, he began to scent where he could find food. Steve would need it, to help combat his own extra energy use. Danny would always burn through more energy then Steve and need the bulk of food given. His mental powers naturally drawing more as his own strength was used to control the spirit energy. But Steve wasn’t far behind his mate in energy needs, his needs tended to be more physical, so his own strength was all he needed to bash skulls in. Leaping down off the ledge, he began jogging down the trail, towards his typical hunting grounds. Thinking about what he wanted, he licked his lips in anticipation. With a wicked smile he left to hunt along the river bank.

 

50505050

 

Steve woke an hour later, eyes gritty and entire body feeling itchy as hell. Scratching his ass, then under his balls, with half closed eyes of extreme pleasurable satisfaction. Nothing like a good scratching, he looked for his wolf. He spotted him further back in the cave, doing something which involved a hell of a lot of head bobbing. Eyes widening in disturbing and pained thought, he scrunched up his face, as the idea of what his partner was doing to himself, came into his head. 

 

Growling at the head bobbing black monster, “Loki, I swear to god if you are rubbing one out right now, I am NOT going to buy you another magazine.” 

 

He didn’t mind if the other male wished to jerk himself off, but dear lord it wasn’t the time nor place for it, not when they had to work at getting to his much beloved man. Once he had Danny in his arms and his bed, Loki could screw whatever he wanted, whenever. But he didn’t need the reminder of awesome sex with his gorgeous mate, when he wasn’t around to take care of the hard on he always sported when thinking of him.

 

Loki turned around with the last of his meal, still between his teeth. Blinking, he picked up the leg he had saved for his companion, and brought it over to him. The black bugger had laid a fire earlier when he returned, but didn’t start it at the time. Starting a fire would be as good a place as any, for Steve to start learning how to control his powers. Dropping the hunk of mystery meat in his lap, Loki sat down looking at him keenly with amused green eyes.

 

“What the hell is this?” He held up the leg of something to look closely at it. It still dripped reddish fluid he did not want to think about. The smell was interesting in a raw sense, but he hoped to god it wasn’t more muskrat meat. One nasty ass fart was more then enough for him to handle.

 

Loki looked at him like he was stupid before he told him it was food. And before he could eat it he would be getting his first lesson on control.

 

“Control?” Steve looked down at the laid fire. He had conjured fire before, so it shouldn’t be too hard. “My control is fine. I’m more interested in knowing if we can go south yet. I want Danny.” Honestly his blond babe was the only thing on his mind, anything else was secondary towards his goal of getting him back in his arms.

 

Loki knowing exactly what Steve wanted, ignored the 7000th repeating of his goal. He had to learn these lessons first before they could do any traveling towards the detective. Nudging him insistently with a firm black nose, he directed him to start the fire. Grumbling the Super Ninja Seal, Sentinel Spirit Warrior lifted his bond marked hand towards the wood. With a petulant pout on his face, he pulled on his power within him. This was something he had done multiple times, and he knew exactly what he was doing, he felt it stupid that Loki was insisting he create a simple flame. What happened next had him shouting in shock, while Loki was smiling with anticipation. 

 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT PUT IT OUT!” As flames taller then anything he had seen sprang up. Racing along the den ceiling and falling like rain to the floor, causing the local Warrior to dance around as if his ass was on fire. Come to think of it, the wolf looked behind his companion and did see his ass was actually on fire. Smoke was coming from the seat of his pants and Steve was working hard to slap it out, while trying to control the flames still coming from his arm. Loki exerting his own power, while trying to control his hilarity at his bond mates expense, dampened the fire instantly. He snickered at the face Steve was pulling, as he swatted a few last times at his burning butt. Glaring at the snickering fool he humph. “You could have told me.”

 

Huffing at his partner, even as he controlled his own chortles, the wolf nudged him to try again. Gentler as if having to pick up a new born chick. Steve concentrated this time on being gentle, but not like with a new born chick. No, what he picture was caressing his mate’s face, on the night they began their life together as a married couple. Stroke up and down the sides of his body with his hands, as they took their first kisses as husband and husband. Gliding slowly within him as they joined together and enjoyed the pleasure they gave and received. God he wanted his adored man so much. Wanted to claim him in so many ways. Thinking all these thoughts, this time the fire which sprang forth was much calmer, sparkling merrily in the wood from his arm. Loki wagged his tail, pleased, he always was a fast study when he was determined to learn something. It was a good trait to have since he needed to learn many things so he could get to his mate.

 

Nosing the leg, which had fallen while Steve was doing his fire dance, he encouraged him to cook it and eat it. Steve needed to keep his own energy up now that he was beginning his training on how to live in this world. He didn’t tell him about Danny’s own weakened condition for the moment, there was nothing either could do about it right now or for the foreseeable future. Steve took the leg and eyed it critically, before raising an eyebrow at his wolf. “Loki what is this?” The gleeful and completely shit eating look, he received back made him roll his eyes at his bastard of a brother “You know I really hate you sometimes. Don’t think I won’t forget this next time we have a party with booze.” Still he settled down to eat what Loki wanted him too, knowing he had to keep his own strength up if he ever wanted to be the mate his most cherished love deserved. He had failed him so often, he only hoped when they met up again, Danny would forgive him and give him another chance to be the guardian he wanted to be.

 

Loki wagged his tail lazily, before heading further into the cave. He wanted to finish his own meal, before settling down for a few hours to help Steve learn to control his powers. The fire was a good start, but he needed to work and learn so much more before they could move out. Plus he wanted to earn that second National Geographic. The females teased about in there looked HOT.

 

505050

 

Sasha panted heavily as she slowed down after almost five straight days of continuous running. The sun had set hours ago and the half silver moon was risen but dark clouds were overhead, obscuring most things and shadowing the rest. She had night sight and could go on but she was exhausted. Stumbling around she found a small hillock with a natural spring by nose alone. Stopping she took her time drinking, before looking for a place to bed down or collapse really. She was hungry but too tired to hunt, she would try for something in the morning when she wasn’t dead on her paws. Circling around she was about to collapse into a dusty worn hollow at the base of a few boulders taller then her, when some rocks dropping from above, put her on guard. Drawing back her lips, revealing two foot long fangs, she growled deeply. A mid size male Gazelle looked calmly at her with moonlight shining off his antlers. Tilting her head in question, the beast smiled before letting loose a sudden bolt of energy, which went straight into the ground and back into his belly.

 

Throwing her head back in startlement, she backed away from him. Only to watch as he collapsed to the ground. Blinking her dull red eyes, she turned her head in all directions trying to figure out what he was doing. A few feet away there was another bolt of energy, then the Gazelle was back, as if nothing had happened. With a cheeky smile but sincere eyes he bounded away. She looked back at the body before her and licked her lips in hunger. Giving a quick howl in thanks she dove on the freely offered food. Eating every morsel, she felt it as her own energy reserves refilled. She would get a few hours rest and continue her journey.

 

505050

 

He woke up briefly, there was no light in the den, none what so ever. His mind no longer quite as muddled and bone tired realized it was dark and started to panic. He hated the dark and he whimpered for someone to come turn the lights on. But the familiar feelings he vaguely remembered never came. He was alone, he was always alone, he had no one, no one to comfort him, no one to keep the darkness at bay. He didn’t even remember if there ever was anyone who would help him out of the dark. It was just another example of how he was not a person worth caring about that he knew of. But now he had to get out, he wanted out of this dark prison, he wanted light and sunshine and to feel the breeze caressing his skin. The thought suddenly made him feel like at once point something else caressed his skin but he couldn’t remember what or who would want to. He wanted to know he was safe, but the dark was closing in. Moving to his hands and knee’s he twirled around trying to find a way to get out.

 

Then there was light, not much but enough to show him every detail of the cozy den. He could make out details along the wooden walls, walls he had been in for some time, maybe days he figured. Time had no meaning to him any more, it just meant more hurts and troubles for him as the days passed. The fox, who seemed to be the only friend he had, was with him again, glowing softly with a light pink quality, even as he rubbed his black masked head against his elbow. Making little chirps at the pale man, who even now had tears gently falling from his cheeks, at having the reassuring light and soft body so close. Reaching out with a shaking barely colored tattoo arm, the fox didn’t fight it as the hurt Guide brought close to his chest. Meeping at the distraught man, the little creature projected feelings of safety, comfort and the knowledge that he was loved.

 

But the little fox didn’t want the scared man to get to attached to him. He assured the young cub he did have a bond mate, she was racing towards him even as they lay in the hollow. But he also needed something for the nights they were waiting for her to arrive. He really wished he could find something to feed him but was loathed to leave the man. Also with the way his system was, he wasn’t sure what would be the best things for his sensitive needs. He continued to stay cuddled in the broken man’s arms, while he cried himself out. Soon the pale human leaned to the side, tired from the ordeals he had been dealing with for so long. Laying back into the nest of pine boughs, cotton and fur he was soon fast asleep. 

 

The red bandit made sure he was asleep, before slipping out to find something to eat. About to run off he was distracted by the scent of nuts, and a few apples. Looking up he found a half dozen squirrels above the trees. With a grateful yip, he began moving the food into the den. It wasn’t much, but better then nothing. He placed the food in a neat pile inside, before settling down to watch his temporary charge. Glowing just enough to keep the darkness at bay, he closed his eye’s and waited for another morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it sweet, Danny made a friend.
> 
> He finally has someone looking out for him even if its not Sasha. But she will reach him soon.
> 
> Not sure when I will get the next chapter out. This one was a short one to start off with at 3100 words. I managed to get it up to 5100. My goal for the story is to get it over 200K when I am done. So I'm looking foward to seeing the final tally.
> 
> Send me a review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns his lessons but holy shit Loki's teaching techniques leave a hell of a lot to be desired. Sasha is close to her goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to say sorry ahead of time. I could have probably made this chapter better and longer. I only added about 1000 words to it this time from 4500 but I am feeling really fucking depressed right now. 
> 
> My mom has been told and we are starting all the paper work and shit needed that she only has maybe 1-2 months to live. So updates are going to be a little hectic as they go while I help my brother settle Mom into a new living center. A place she wants to go so we can start emptying the house and selling it. She has all her senses and mental health still but she wants to get started.
> 
> I don't mean to depress others but fuck it's hard to know she will be gone soon. She's had a good life and I know that at some point while I'm still possibly posting this story I'll break the news that she is gone. So please bear with me and my depressive moods from time to time.
> 
> On the other hand please enjoy this chapter, while not as detailed as I probably could have gone into. I just wanted to get something posted so I could read some nice friendly comments. They really do help me many days as I deal with all this. I reread them often and try and respond to as many as I can.

“Loki am I doing this right? I swear to god I’m doing what you said but I feel the same.” Steve asked even as he was standing in the cave, dark fire surrounding his body, as he attempted to gain control of a new facet of his power. The fire didn’t scare him, he had control of it flowing up and down his body easily, he believed Danny called him an over controlling freak of nature to be exact. But his body was humming with forces of energy he wasn’t sure what to do with. 

 

Loki nudged him in the hip, going back to his regular size for the moment so Steve could have more room practicing his lessons. He had to master spirit phasing before they could go. If he couldn’t then they could be in a world of hurt when they went after Danny. All spirit animals could phase through things in the regular world. In the spirit world they changed from solid to spirit to suit their needs. But if some beast took exception to Steve and tried to kill him, if he didn’t know how to release his physical body, transform into nothing but spirit and reform his body. Bad things could happen. If one was born here not much would be a problem, because young were born with the instinctive ability to change if danger threatened, learning how to control it properly as they grew. But he was from the material plain so it was imperative he learn how to phase in and out.

 

The great wolf showed him how to change again. Starting with just a finger, how to make it seem like it could simply change to practically nothing. Steve tried but when he went to push it into the cave wall, he just stubbed his finger. “This isn’t working, I understand what you want me to do. You want me to be able to go through walls and shit like you and Sasha do all the time.” He growled highly frustrated at himself.

 

Loki nodded, it would be the first step in learning to spirit phase. “But something is missing, I’m not getting the connection you want me to bridge and it's pissing me off.” Which was the truth, Loki refused to leave till Steve had mastered this lesson. He had stated his reasons and with much growling Steve agreed. He was in a hostile environment, his wolf was still seeing to it that he stayed sane. And whatever Loki was doing to allow his body to adapt was working, but he itched like crazy and needed a massive bath, he had actually seen his skin cells flaking off in colors of black, silver and blue. The only thing standing between him and his much beloved mate was himself. Learning to master this one trick so if something should happen to him, if Loki isn’t around to help, he could help himself long enough for the wolf to come and rip whoever’s throat out he needed to.

 

“Ugh this is stupid, I want Danny, therefore I need to know how to do this to get to him.” He began to pace as he muttered to himself. “This is bullshit, I’m a Sentinel, I’m a Seal, I’m a fucking Commander in the United States Navy. I’m mated to the most wonderful man on Earth. And I can’t do anything to get to him because I can’t walk through walls! Fuck my life, why is it everything is always so hard.” Scowling he continued. “Relax my hold on reality, understand there are many phases to life. Some are clearer then others.” Shaking he waved his hands like Danny, would when frustrated.

 

Continuing to mutter, frustration mounting into self hating rage at his own ineptitude. “He says it can take years to master, the spirit to material phase. But I don’t have years. I have hours, MAYBE. This is stupid we should have had more time. Should have been allowed to live our lives normally.” Growing more agitated at his failure, he didn’t notice it as his powers began to increase, silver slowly sliding up his legs, around his torso and his head. Throwing his head up, eyes flickering with silver specks, “Fuck it I’m done. I don’t care if I can’t shift. I need to find Danny now!”

 

But he didn’t go to Loki, demanding they get a move on no matter how much of a complete failure he felt he was. Instead he went to the cave wall and began banging his head against it, punishing himself for once again not being the proper mate his partner deserved. The cave wall was solid, rocky and jagged, it hurt, it hurt a lot but he didn’t stop, because he was so overwhelmed with worry and fear for his lost mate. He needed to get to him but he just couldn’t master what Loki was trying to teach him. 

 

He just wanted his mate, to hold him, comfort him, receive comfort back that Danny would forgive all his failings towards him. With an anguished cry at all the unbelievably bad bullshit, which had been thrown their way over the last few months, he continued his assault on the poor cave wall with his face. Smashing his head one last time, there was a flash of silver light, then he yelled out in shock as he went crashing through the rock face. Blinking he pushed himself up and found himself staring at the inside of the rock wall. Loki came through and grinned at him in delight.

 

“How the fuck did I do that?” Asking in wonder as he sat within the mountain stone itself, rubbing his bloody forehead, till his body healed himself a couple minutes later. He had no clue how he had gone through the wall. Loki showed him how his body kept adjusting itself to meet his need. How each time he banged his head against solid rock, and was distressed and angry over not accomplishing his goal, it adjusted again. Standing he returned to the den, turned around and found himself in his physical form again. “So I can go through rock now?” He tried passing his hand through the rock and encountered solid mass again. “Now what? It can’t be a one time thing.” He stomped his foot while clenching his fists in suppressed rage at himself.

 

His wolf patiently showed him it was simply a matter of practice. His body knew what Steve wanted, now he just had to control the want. “I want to phase through that wall!” He shouted out loud with fierce concentration on the idea of walking through the damn thing… then he did just that. “I did it.” He said with awe, out loud. Steve tried doing it again and this time it only took him two tries to get it right. He felt within himself very closely as he picked up the trick. Of dissolving the bonds of his cells so that other cells, not of his own, could pass through HIM. Or at least that’s the way it felt to him. He was still solid to himself, but he was so spread out other things could go through him.

 

“This is so weird. But it’s a start.” Steve said finally pleased with some progress. Soon he could go hunt down his missing detective and when he found him he was never letting go. Placing his hand on the wall he phased himself a few more times, giddy at seeing his hand pass right through. Loki nodded before leaving him to practice. He needed to get his bond mate more food. Now that he was starting to phase, his energy demands would be higher. Seeing the black beast about to leave, Steve reached out and stopped him with a hand on his ruff, “Hey I want to come with you. I’m bored shitless here.” Loki glared before informing him to keep practicing. He wasn’t good enough yet, he needed to be able to phase practically instinctively before they could go. Then with a flick of his snotty tail he jumped through the rock and out of sight.

 

“God damn it. I hate it when someone other then me is right.” But he settled down to practicing walking through rock, walking through the fire. Jumping up and slamming just a hand through the ceiling or the ground. As he practiced he grew stronger and could feel the minute differences between when he was solid and spirit. His bond mark swirled with his colors lazily as he grew more confident with his new skill. He was pleased because he was that much sooner towards going and bringing Danny home. As the Seal worked, he realized something else with his new skills. If he could phase here in this land, maybe he could in the material world as well. If it was the case, then he could get up to all manner of fun with bad guys. Wouldn’t it be awesome to sneak up on some son of a bitch, in a hostage situation, or stand off in a house and just tap his shoulder? Grab him before he knew what was happening and let him wonder how in the hell he ended up on the floor. Hmm spirit phasing just got a whole lot more interesting now.

 

An hour later Loki was back with something he did not want to identify in his mouth. Setting it down, he let Steve skin it and cook what parts he wanted. Loki already having eaten the entrails and other choice bits, settled down to watch as his pack mate showed off. For only a few hours worth of practice he was doing well. The harder part now was going to be dropping his entire form, changing to spirit form and reforming his material form. 

 

But that would happen later, the wolf could tell even if Steve didn’t, that he needed rest. So he would eat then nap. In a couple hours they would practice some more and see if he could do this second needed step.

 

505050

 

Sasha woke up a few hours later, refreshed and recharged. She hated taking the nap but the benefits from doing so were worth it. When she had opened her eyes she had found the carcass of a gopher and she hadn’t hesitated to eat that as well. Now she was ready to go and didn’t wait around, pushing herself into an all out run. She had a few days to go before she would reach her cub and didn’t want to waste any time. 

 

505050

 

The twilight blue half moon, shined down on her as she raced across the last of the grasslands. Providing her with more then enough light to run by. Her breathing was deep and hurried as she pushed herself, watching the land before her so she did not get a paw caught in something. Ears pricked forward she focused on the sounds before her. The sounds of water was becoming more common as the grasslands faded out to more wetland type habitat. Large heron’s and cranes could be seen in the sky very far to the South when it was day light, but at night it was still. 

 

She ran all day and night and as the sun finally rose on her ninth day, she was deep into the wetlands. She had to slow her break neck pace because she was running into to many obstacles. Sunken logs, downed cypress tree’s which still grew, numerous still water ponds which were home to many creatures she just didn’t want to deal with. There were also streams meandering along the pathways she was using her nose to find. Solid land was hard to come by and she ended up swimming as much as running most times. More black gum, juniper and water ash trees were in her way and she had to watch carefully as she ran nimbly between the wooden trunks.

 

She was actually running smoothly on a surprising long pathway, it was covered with brambles on the sides, with ferns located in every crack they could find. Blue, purple, white and pink flowers grew in clumps, petals falling off when she was able to get up to a good speed. Which was happening less often with the way the trail was displaying signs of age. She jumped a fallen dusty blue moss covered cedar when said pathway collapse out from under her. Giving a startled yelp of pain and frustration she rolled down the embankment, hidden by large sharp pointed bushes. Rolling over rocks, stumps, small thistly bushes, and other thorny growth, she came to an inelegant sprawling stop at the bottom. Laying on a rocky beach beside a slow moving river stunned, she had to take a moment to recover her equilibrium. Heaving herself to her feet, when she was testing her legs, putting each one down gently then more firmly that she discovered the pain in her right hind paw. Whimpering in pain even as she lifted the paw in question, she looked it over and found it twisted and swollen. Growling not needing this, not when she was close to her cub, she laid down to deal with the issue. Glowing brightly she was not going to be denied her goal any longer then needed. 

 

She wasn’t paying much attention to the other side of the river, or the rocky outcropping along the far shore. Instead she was breathing heavily, as she worked at restoring her paw. She could feel her cub, he wasn’t close but he wasn’t far either. Maybe another few hours left of running. But she would be by his side and he would be safe. She would do anything for her baby boy, whom she had helped to raise so long ago.

 

Across the river the fog began to roll again, as they took interest in the new creature in their midst. A white wolf hadn’t been seen in these parts in ages. She could be the one to lead them to their prey. Prey which had eluded them for the past few days. They would follow her and if she found what they were looking for, it would be good. Both had much power and to consume it would make them very strong.

 

Sasha finally finished healing her paw. Testing it she placed it down firmly and found it well. Checking the rest of herself out, she found no troubles and resumed her run. The bond between her companion and herself stronger now that she was closer. It wouldn’t take her long to reach him and when she did she was never going to let him go. Electing to follow the river, concentrating on what she would do when reunited with her chosen, she didn’t take note of the danger on the other side.

 

505050

 

Steve glared at Loki, who glared right back at him. They had been working for hours to perfect Steve’s mastery of phasing. But his pack mate refused to take him to Danny, till he had learned the other half he insisted he learn. Once again trying to convince his pack mate “Loki really look if someone tries to attack me I’ll just phase out. They can’t do anything about it. Can we just get going, Danny needs me?” 

 

The wolf rolled his eye’s before snarling his displeasure at his stubborn bond mate. Dear god with all his problems, Danny STILL was the nicer mate. Damn it he wished Sasha would switch just for a little while, he was getting a headache from fighting his own ward, who was a stubborn ass. He snapped his jaws in frustration before turning on his tail and leaving. Throwing up a cloud of dirt as he left the cave. If he didn’t get lost for a while he was going to do something both would regret.

 

Steve watched him blowing his breath out between clenched lips. God damn it he knew Loki was trying to help and he, himself was being a stubborn ass. But he wanted Danny so much, he knew the man was in a bad way and needed help, protection and his love. God he was craving his touch so much, his breath on his skin, the sound of his heartbeat as he slept peacefully beside him. Looking around the cave he had been stuck in, he realized he had to get out. He had to see something of this land besides rock face and dust. Besides he really needed a bath, his skin itched something fierce from changing.

 

Going to the cave entrance he extended his senses out, looking for danger. But all he could sense was Loki somewhere far off, working off his steam. Sniffing he found a stream close by. Climbing down the rock face he was surprised there wasn’t a trail. Then he realized this was a secondary den and not used much. Probably as a safety thing, so others couldn’t bother him nearly as easily. Course it sucked for him because he had to be careful, as he lowered himself down. Scrambling for hand holds he tried not to drop to far.

 

“God damn it why can’t I just flash down to where I need.” Giving it some thought he concentrated on phasing, changing the cell structure of his being into something which might getting him to the bottom faster, which worked sort of. He got down to the bottom all right, straight down, and down, and down some more, into the solid rock base of the mountain itself. He couldn’t reform into a solid state, for if he did then he would fuse with the mountain itself and Loki would have to come free him. At the expense of many jokes and or blackmail potential to him which he didn’t need either. No instead he had to walk for nearly five miles in the extreme dark of solid stone, eyes glowing silver to improve his sight. He did notice many shiny bits within the mountain, such as gold and silver veins. Some precious uncut gems which he would love to make into a locket for Grace. Other trace elements which reflected back the silver of his own eyes as he instinctively headed in the direction of his missing mate. He kept going out of the towering stone monoliths, till he reached the outside of the mountain range. Blinking his eyes at the sudden light, as he went from dark to light in one step. He looked around noticing the boulders around him, leading up into the mountains. While spread out before him was plains of tan and green grass with scattered trees leading up to where he was. Grimacing as he realized how stupid he was to phase without thinking about his location, he knew it was going to be a long way back up. 

 

“Fuck I just screwed myself over six ways till Sunday.” He turned to head back towards the den, but stopped as the sound of quiet footsteps sounded nearby. All his well trained instincts kicked in, as he knew something or someone was stalking him. Summoning his power, his arm began to glow darkly, darker then before he came to this world physically. He had grown much stronger and his colors showed it. A stray thought entered his head as he realized Danny’s would be much brighter then his colors. He would look gorgeous in his golds, ruby’s and sapphires. Especially his eyes, as they looked up at his own deep emerald colored ones with that special spark of whole hearted love. 

 

Steve completely distracted by thoughts of his mate, screamed for a second just before the creature who attacked him, ripped his throat out. Unable to breath, he fell back into the earth as whatever it was on top of him, dug claws into his belly. The creature was starting to feast as it went for his liver, and guts. Slurping up his own essence with extreme satisfaction. Not knowing what else to do, only wanting the agony to stop, he phased out like he had been taught. But it wasn’t enough, no he could still feel it as his bones were bitten through, by whatever it was which was eating him alive.

 

Screaming in his mind, he snapped completely. Dropping everything he could think of to stop the pain, stop the feelings of having his insides sliding down someone else’s gullet. He floated, floated above whatever it was that was attacking him. He looked down and discovered it was a huge snow leopard, feasting on his very real body. His belly was opened and the cat was chin deep within him. He wanted to hurl to see himself like this, laid out as a banquet for some other creatures pleasure.

 

He realized finally what Loki meant when he said there was dangers about. Now it was too late, he was dead and he would never be able to find Danny. God how could this happen, how he could let his mate down so badly. Then he spotted Loki running over the mountain sides and cried out in relief that his pack mate was there. He would avenge his death, he would avenge his partner. He would bring forth retribution 100 fold against the ice bound brute who had taken him as a snack.

 

Eagerly awaiting his partners wrath, his mind screeched to a halt, as he saw his pack mate go trotting by the cat, as if he didn’t give a damn he was laid out for lunch. Instead the black beast came over to where his spirit floated above the grass and sit down. Head cocked and eyes amused.

 

“Loki I’m dead can’t you see that? That damn cat killed me.” He screamed out, thinking the wolf would never hear him. But he did and simply looked at the cat again before turning to his charge and shrugging his shoulders in a so what movement. “So what? What do you mean so what? He KILLED me! He is EATING me! Aren’t you going to do something?” He waved his fully phased hands around trying to make his point. Still distracted from the cats attack on his own immortal form he didn’t remember that he was in fact immortal and therefore not able to be killed. But he would get there in time, maybe, if he paid attention.

 

Loki looked at him again before sighing and trotting over to the cat, who was easily and happily feasting the next course of his meal which happened to be, oh god not rocky mountain oysters with sausage. Ewww yuck. Nudging the cat it looked up before licking its lips in satisfaction. The cat sauntered over to where Steve’s ghost form was, and looked steadily and deeply for a minute into his eyes. Then the Sentinel felt the weirdest sensation as if he had weight again. Looking he found himself becoming more solid, as the cat continued to look at him.

 

Solid at last he raised wide eyes at the feeling, shifting his eyes between the two spirit beasts. The cat with a feline smile, grinned at him easily and with a friendly twist. Till he launched himself at Steve again, and started the whole process over. Screaming as he felt his throat ripped out, before the cat again started to chew on him. Steve tried to escape and without realizing it, snapped his bonds much faster, not wanting to feel it as he was eaten alive again. The cat put his body down quicker this time, and headed over to where Steve was in his phased form and stared at him amused.

 

Steve finally caught on to what was happening. If the Sentinel was going to be a stubborn ass then Loki was just going to change the way the lesson was taught. A little extreme but it was working for him. “God damn it Loki you trickster bastard. Did you really have to do this?” He growled, he wasn’t sure how to change back but the cat was being helpful again. He concentrated his mind on showing Steve how he had reformed the Sentinel back to a solid shape. Steve watching and concentrating on the feelings as he was changed into a solid form again.

 

As his solid feet touched the ground one more time, he raised his face up with a smile, only to widen his eyes as his scream of frustrated rage was heard for miles. The cat once again pounced and Steve didn’t even stop to think about it, he snapped his connection to his body instantly. Moving away he worked on forming himself back into a solid state. Glaring when he did so but the two animals were pleased. The cat gave the wolf a chug chug growl, hissed something vastly amusing to both, then winked out. 

 

“You are the worlds biggest bastard, you do know that you asshole.” He snarled. Loki didn’t even pretend to be contrite. Not if the jaw splitting grin on his face was anything to go by. “I really hate you right now.” But he knew if he had been in the same boat he might have done something similar. Hard headed training for hard headed Seals.

 

Loki not sorry in the least decided to pass on what the cat was to him. He was an old friend he didn’t see very often both their duties taking them to different parts of the world. His friend happened to be in the mountains, because he couldn’t stand the noise any more his own Sentinel was making with his very vocal and highly sensitive Guide. “Kinda like Danny and I at times?” The timber wolf nodded his head, Danny and Steve could both be very loud when they were getting it on. 

 

Sasha adored seeing her cub get fucked in so many interesting and entertaining positions. Whenever she could she would discuss the various positions with Loki, trying to think if it something only the men did or if others could. Loki wisely didn’t give to many of his own opinions on things. He was a glutton and a drunk and happily so, but Sasha was a delightfully perverted creature who loved voyeurism, the sounds they made and the love which radiated from each man after a truly fun session. Other time she just liked to see thick juicy cocks plunging into tight holes and it make the black wolf wonder about her. She was a kinky little thing and was proud of it. God Loki loved her so much, even when she wouldn’t swap chosen’s for a while. Oh well he had taken Steve so may as well accept it. Unless he was super hung over then he wanted Danny to himself.

 

Continuing the story, the cat decided to come home to the mountains for a bit and relax in the quiet which was the snow he loved so much. Loki happened to spot him and asked for a favor. Cat was fine with it, both could reform Steve if needed, and he was hungry. So he was about to pounce on him in the cave, when Steve so elegantly fell through to the bottom of the mountains. Both animals couldn’t fathom anyone managing to do something so stupid and were laughing themselves sick while monitoring Steve’s walk through solid rock.

 

When he finally came out the cat pounced and started his own brand of lessons. “Jesus you are both pricks, seriously just absolute pricks.” Steve said disgusted. Then Loki finished the rest of the reason why the cat was here. His Sentinel was back enjoying himself with his wife, but had ulterior motives behind it. They already had three boys but the man was absolutely desperate for a daughter. A little girl like her much beloved mother, who he could spoil and cherish and scare boys off for the first 40 years of her life. The mother was perfectly fine with just having three boys and wasn’t planning on having any more kids. But well he was a sneaky bastard and had hidden her birth control pills, replacing them with look a likes which were completely fake. His own companion was taking so much medication himself, to hopefully get a girl this time, he wasn’t putting much thought into anything else. His wife was happy with three boys but he knew she wouldn’t mind a fourth if something happened and she found herself pregnant. He was counting on that to keep him from being killed by her. He was Army Intelligence but the leopard was pretty sure he wasn’t displaying much intelligence at this point.

 

“Oh my god! He is going to be so dead when she finds out.” Loki chortled, because his own snow leopard knew it and was waiting for the fun to start. He hoped his bond mate got the daughter he wanted, because it would probably be the last time his balls were attached to him naturally. “Does the wife have a spirit animal?” Steve couldn’t help but ask, only to break out into chuckles himself, as he was told it was a large female grizzly bear.

 

“Oh shit if his wife doesn’t kill him, the bear will.” Sitting down in the grass he laughed for a few good long minutes. Something he really needed, to help alleviate the stress of the past days. Then his eyes fell on his own body and he churned his nose up in disgust. “Okay that is really super fucking creepy, seeing my own dead body on the ground like that.”

 

Looking over his shoulder, Loki took in the sight of the bodies laying behind him. Standing he went and placed a paw on one and it disappeared in a shower of sparks. Going to the one which was more devoured, he made it disappear as well. Coming back he nudged his pack mate to see if he felt better.

 

“Yeah I do. It is super weird seeing me laid out like that.” Loki shrugged before calling his own power. Steve confused watched as wind swirled around his feet in his own colors of black, silver and blue. The wolf grew larger, fangs lengthening, fur becoming thicker as he grew so tall, his shoulder was at the same height at the Sentinels head.

 

Looking up at his suddenly large wolf he was puzzled as to why he wanted to be as big as he was. “Loki?” The black beast looked down at his companion for a moment, then huffed at his thick headed friend. Projecting in his mind, his assumption that Steve wished to hunt for his mate. He had learned his lessons, he needed to, to protect him on their journey. Now they could go, or they could wait for Sasha to bring Danny to them. However long it took, because she would be seeing to his needs first and foremost. Even if it meant avoiding Steve till she thought Danny was ready to be seen by him.

 

Eyes widening at the realization he was all but jumping up and down to ecstasy as he realized it was time to start. He had learned the lesson Loki wanted him to but now it was time for Danny. “Okay lead on McGruff, I’m sure it's going to take forever to get there.” Still he was puzzled as to why Loki was so large, maybe to help keep predators away while they traveled?

 

Rolling his eyes he laid down, using his muzzle to push Steve to his back. Eyes large as he finally took the hint, Steve climbed onto the broad strong back of his friend. Not sure how to position his arms and legs, to keep himself steady. Loki showed him the picture of Steve laying flat along his back, legs tucked up just in front of his hips while his hands gripped handfuls of his ruff. When Steve had done so, Loki stood up and paced for a few minutes, twisting and turning. Both getting used to the new sensations as they learned how to ride together.

 

Steve pressed his cheek against his bond mates back. Feeling the power flowing between them and knew he had to say something. “Loki thank you for being mine. Thank you for looking out for me and helping me with everything in my life.” Loki stilled at his words, feeling the truth and the sincerity of them. Steve and he had been together a long time. Not as long as Sasha and Danny true. But they had been together through some really horrific missions, when Steve was an active Seal. Missions that sometimes the only reason why they survived was because of Loki being there, bringing them food or water from where they had no idea. His boy had grown up, mated and now was working towards becoming more then he thought he ever would. Turning his head he nuzzled at the man’s shoulder for a moment. Letting him feel how much he was loved.

 

“Let’s go find my mate, my brother wolf.” Steve said quietly.

 

Loki lifting his head to the sky, howled his response, pouring power into his voice as he declared the two of them pack. Challenging anyone who may stand in their way. As the howl died away Loki leapt along the grassy plain, carrying his brother towards their pack mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for those that may not know what rocky mountain oysters are let me tell you. Their testicles. So the snow leopard was eating Steve's own cock and balls and I'm assuming no guy would like to see an animal eating those particular parts any time. It's gross humor but couldn't help myself.
> 
> I'm having fun with Loki's "training" but more is in store from yet another source. So please stay tuned.
> 
> Send me a review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy the long ones too as people give me their thoughts in detail about what they like and stuff. Makes me smile for hours if not days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha gets pissy, Steve and Loki share some more bonding moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter I hope had a bit more action and adventure if people were into that. I worked hard over a few days to put more description in so I hope it worked out.
> 
> Not sure how good I am with battle scenes but I tried.
> 
> Along with some more fluffy stuff on Steve's end, though I did throw in some more angst stuff too. Steve is just so in love with Danny its fun to showcase it. Especially since it was always hard for him to display emotions.

Sasha was trotting along the river bank. Nose just a few inches above it tracking her prey. Her cub was only a couple miles down stream but she knew when she was being stalked. At first she hadn’t noticed the fog directly across from her when she hurt her paw. But when a rolling fog bank seemed to keep just a few hundred yards back from her at all times. Oh yeah she knew when she was being hunted. And she didn’t like it one bit, it was keeping her from getting to her bond-mate. He was in massive distress as his instincts tried to keep his body together, as the changes took place. But his mind was in turmoil, and hadn’t even started trying to put itself back together.

 

She glanced behind her as she sniffed around, pretending to search for her ward, checking out the fog following her. She studied it as closely as she could and she knew there were more then one creature in the rolling gray fog. What those creatures were she wasn’t sure, but she knew they were from the out lands. The place where those who did not want the same things, as the majority of the citizens of the spirit realm lived. Bearing her fangs in a dangerous display of her short temper. Unlike those fools in the fog, she was very old, from an elder line in wolf blood, and had access to a vast array of power and knowledge at her paw if she needed it. It’s what allowed her to make a crossing this far from her den in just a matter of a 9-10 days. Rather then the month or two, depending on the species, it normally would take.

 

Now something else was interfering with her reunion and she wasn’t going to put up with it. But she needed to decide if she wanted to confront them here. Or go to her cub, and defend him from the scum, where he was hiding. The fog rolled lazily towards her, seemly at random but she knew better. It was getting closer, hoping she was near whatever it was she was hunting. And since wolves didn’t normally run in the southern wetlands, it must be she was after the same thing they were. The prey which had eluded them last night. 

 

It rolled closer then began passing her, flowing with the river as if it was a natural part of the environment. But she had, had enough and called for her white winds, winds which normally would be colored in the same brilliant hues as her cub’s Golden hair with Ruby accents and deep ocean turquoise eyes. Unfortunately because her cub wasn’t stable in his mind and body any more, his powers were in the same state of distress and displayed it with the pale lightness of his typically radiant colors. She was bonded to him, mind, heart and soul and therefore her own colors were bleached displaying to her his own abused and troubled state. But she was of this land and knew her mind so the different colors of her fur only disturbed her insofar as making her worried even more for her companion. But she, oh so did like, how she matched her little one. 

 

Mind mate up, she was done with being stalked, done with allowing others to think about harming her ward, she howled to the sky, white flames erupting at her feet, as her temper was set loose. Calling forth white winds, the trees shook at the display of power, leaving falling all around the shore line. Dirt, sand, and tiny bits of this and that flying everywhere, as her anger grew at the bastards. Stepping to the shore line, the river began to quiver in its channel, waves starting to form and frothing white tips as the violence intensified. Lowering her head from her howling, she snarled at the fog, pushing her own wind against the billowing clouds radiating nothing but menace towards her. The warmth of the wetlands, the humidity stifling suddenly cooled, as arctic cold winds brought frost to a land which had never seen frost before. Plants shriveled, tree branches broke as the weight of the arctic hailed down on them. Ice skimmed over the river, as even stronger glacial winds began circling the large bank of deadly miasma was beaten back.

 

The fog tried to fight the icy rage of wind directed at them, pouring pooled power into maintaining its concealment, but it could not withstand her biting force. Not when it was fueled by ancient ways, ancient power and ancient understandings of nature and the elements themselves. The Siberian gale, blew through the creatures hiding within the mist and revealed many of them, skating the surface of the frozen water. Dark gray Komodo dragons, black King Cobras, tawny African Civets, A pure white lion all stood against her blast. More creatures continued to be displayed as the winds forced the haze away. Side Striped jackals, A Stygian owl, A few baboons with sharp fangs and very cherry red asses, various colored Skinks and a Urial appeared. All creatures glaring at her with hate in their eyes for destroying their cover. Other outcasts she could see further up the river, holding back, not sure if they wished to join the coming fight. But these spirit beasts were the ones who were following the closes to her ward, to herself. Wanting the power she had and the power of her pack mate.

 

Holding her head up, tail erect, growl rumbling deeply within her, she displayed her dominance over all of them. She was an Ancient and would call upon the power that could annihilate them for weeks if she wished. Weeks they would spend putting themselves back together instead of the few minutes normally needed. She would spread their spirits around the entire realm if they tried to harm her cub. She warned them to back off, go back to their dens, leave this place which she froze just as their hearts had been so long ago. She would not be denied the company of her most cherished packed mate by these mongrels of dishonor.

 

The spirit animals in the Outcast pack growled back. They had their own power and the power of numbers. They wanted her and they wanted the human who should never have been allowed into their world. They coveted her control over her own element and sought to have it for themselves. They would fight her for the power they could only dream of having. Never mind none of them had the ability to wield that which she handled, as easily as a feather floating among the winds. The human had the same scent of power on him and once he was found they would devour him and take his own energy and use it for their own benefits.

 

The fog began to reform around the spirit creatures, as they tried to exert their own show of dominance, and she was having none of it. If they wished to fight they would do it in the middle of the day, with light around them so they could not hide like the cowards they were. Blasting the beasts with another round of arctic winds she kept them from reforming the deadly fog. Snarling low and menacingly herself as she lowered her head and snaked it in rage. Ears flat to her skull she challenged them to try and take which she had claimed long ago. As long as she was bonded to her Guide she would stand by him, for him and in front of him. Protecting him from all those who would do him harm. Snarling again she dared them to attack her, she would teach them the folly of their ways as she blasted them from existence.

 

It was the Komodo dragons who moved first, they always being short tempered, short sighted, and just plain well short. But they were fast, very fast, they were across the river before she could blink and opening their mouths ready to take multiple bites out of the Winter wolf. She dodge out of the way, jumping high into the air at the last second, before twisting and snapping her two foot long fangs into a tail. The beast she had attacked hissed, turning like lightning aiming for her snow white side, which she managed to avoid with nimble foot work. 

 

The other animals began their own attack, using their numbers to try overwhelm her. She was six foot tall at the shoulder, with long deadly fangs and razor sharp claws, but having to take on over 30 creatures or more, who slithered and slid around was tough going. She focused her energy on creating wards around her body as she moved. Wards which would pulse with winter cold slowing the reptiles who fought against her, slowing the mammals who fought by making the ground slippery. Slowing those who flew as the winds blew them against trees and cliff faces on the other side of the river. The Cobras shimmed up her legs and snapped at her shoulders, trying to get a poisoned strike in. The owls diving for her eyes, keeping her distracted. The baboons pulled her tail and tried to get their large jaw bites into her to bleed her out. If they could overwhelm her they might have a chance.

 

The air was littered with the sounds of hissing, spiting, howling, growling and snarls of the various animals as they fought with the Winter Wolf. She was not holding back and neither were they. Screams as bodies were bitten and slashed abounded in the free for all. The river shore churning up with muck as the thin sheet of ice was broken, causing all but Sasha to many times loose their footings. She was as sure footed as ever for she was on a mission for her chosen and would not be denied.

 

She was growing tired of this, she didn’t really want to hurt these animals, she knew where most of them came from originally. Knew that at least a dozen of the animals fighting her had been bonded. Reaching out she felt a familiar left over evil energy hovering over many. She had been hit with a similar feeling not long ago. Not long at all as it was what ultimately led her to being in these wetlands, for it was the same energy blast which had forced her and Loki to the spirit realm to begin with. But compassion could only go so far, especially when it came to her cub, even towards animals she knew, should still be bonded but the connection was shaky at best. She was about to blast the animals with her snow scented wind, to the four corners when a sudden, painful yelp came from behind her. Pivoting on a single white paw, claws digging into the frozen muck crusted shoreline, she whirled in the direction the sound had come from. What she saw made her mind stutter in shock, even as her fangs and claws continued their battle.

 

505050

 

Loki was enjoying the run immensely. One of his dreams when he bonded with the 17 year old was to carry him on his back and just run. But there had never been a need nor a place to display just how large and powerful he could be. In fact spirit animals tended to stay the same shape and size as their mortal counterparts so the humans wouldn’t flip out. He snickered as a thought came to him, it was fun watching the water animals with their bonded. When there was no water to be had, they simply swam through the air. A needed trick so they could always be by their chosen, but no one likes seeing a nearly four ton great white shark barreling for your head in the middle of the air. He had seen the picture in Steve’s mind when the shark had pulled that exact stunt with his own Sentinel.

 

Now he was running over the sprawling green and tan grasslands, taking an indirect route towards their goal. Easily leaping over gullies and the odd creek or stream as he carried them towards the West. But unlike Sasha who he felt was now nearly at their lost pack mate, it would take them a few weeks to get down so far south. A few weeks of uninterrupted traveling which he knew would not be uninterrupted, they would have to sleep, hunt and possibly deal with others not so enthused about the men now citizens of their home realm. Unless she met them somewhere in the middle which he hoped she would, it would be good to be together for the sanity of all their minds. She had tapped into an enormous amount of energy and raw power, to sprint so far south in so few days. Loki himself wasn’t old enough, to have access to that amount of stored energy. Being only 160 when she was many centuries older. Plus he had a feeling other citizens had helped her along. Even she couldn’t run that fast without help in the way of energy and food being delivered rather then she having to hunt it out. Not to mention she was an avid runner to begin with, she loved to run even if she didn’t show it. He knew once Danny was in his right frame of mind, had training to stay on the lovely creature he coveted, the pair of them would be here in this realm quite often. Riding along at full speed for the shear joy of it. He knew Steve was enjoying the ride even at this moment even as he worried about his mate.

 

His route would take him towards the ocean in the West. It would appear to be out of the way, to someone who didn’t know these lands, but in reality it had a direct way into the wetlands to the South. Which was easier to get access too and housed less troublesome animals, who didn’t like having Steve and Danny part of their world. Steve wouldn’t be happy but it was what it was, it would take time to reach Danny. At least he had learned the most important lesson. How to spirit phase and reform, he snickered as he remembered Steve falling so far down the mountain cause he phased wrong the first time. Then the methods he had used to encourage Steve to release his form fully. His friend said he had never tasted rocky mountain oysters before, and may have to try them again next time they met. But wisely he didn’t mention that little tidbit of information to his rider.

 

“What are you snickering over?” His partner asked easily, Loki showed him the picture of him falling through the mountain while carefully keeping his other thoughts to himself. Steve not pleased growled at the memory. “Just don’t tell Danny okay. All I need is for him to know, and I’ll never live it down.” Steve adjusted himself on the furry back carrying him, enjoying the ride very much. But worry for his friend and partner was never far from his thoughts, Speaking over the rushing wind of their passage, “This is fun even if we are chasing Danny. How long do you think it will take to get there? Just be a couple days right?” Steve raised his head, as he looked at the deep black ears cocked back to listen to him.

 

Loki tightened up at the question, pace faltering minutely at the answer he was to give. He really hadn’t wanted to tell him this early. Best to get it out of the way, so Steve could rant and rave as he ran. With a sorrowful woof and couple whimpering sniffs, he told Steve the bad news and he took it as well as he thought he would.

 

Bolting upright in shock and dismay at the unwanted and unwelcome news, “A few WEEKS? How the hell can it be a few WEEKS! Didn’t you say, Sasha should be there soon if not now? Wasn’t she with you when we both came into this world?” Steve shrieked at the news. Sighing again Loki didn’t slow his pace, as he explained more about how the order of power and animals worked here. His paws beating a simple three beat rhythm into the land as Steve lay quiet along his back again. 

 

It was many hours before he spoke to the wolf again.

 

505050

 

“So Sasha is much older then you? I knew, but didn’t realize there was such a difference in power levels.” Steve opened with when they had settled for the night. Loki could run for a few more hours but Steve was tired, riding wolf back when one had never done so, took a whole new set of muscles and coordination. Loki was back in his normal size form, once he came back from hunting. Dinner was a very tasty buffalo calf, who had a mother who was about to lay the smack down on the bugger. Seriously how many times was that little twit going to pull that crap. It was more food then what they really needed but then again, it would provide them with breakfast and possibly a snack on the way. Loki also planned on teaching Steve the various fauna and flora to be found and what could and could not be eaten. All that was time factored into the weeks it would take to get down south, because these were all things Steve would need to know. Once they met up with Sasha and Danny, Steve wouldn’t have time to deal with any of it, being focused on the detective exclusively.

 

Loki nodded as he lay behind Steve, who was staring at the cheery fire, completely the opposite with the subject of the discussion. “Do you know if she has met up with Danny at least? That he finally has someone watching out for him?” His voice was quiet with worry over the lost man. 

 

The man who didn’t know who he was, where he was or if anyone out there was an actual friend to him. The man he, himself had promised to look out for and protect with everything he was. Instead he had failed him time and time again, it was all he could think about even after the wolf assured him over and over it wasn’t his fault. He loved his Guide with everything in his heart, had waited years to find him, storing up his love for the day he would. Knowing when he found that special person which would complete his soul, he would use all his training to keep him safe and happy. 

 

So far he was not living up to the promises he had made to himself, to do those very things. He had failed many times in his life and expected to in the coming years. But he never expected to fail at protecting what he most cherished and revered. Danny was his world, he revolved around the man and was never happy when he was far from his side. When he first met him there had been an instant connection even if he had no clue what it could be. Him getting shot the first day together had been a punch to the gut for him. Why it was hadn’t made sense at the time, but once Danny revealed who he was and who he belonged to, it did. His Sentinel senses even with Danny dampening them down still reached out to the man. Called to him, felt safe with him, grounded him in a way none of the temporary Guides who had been assigned to him over his years in the Navy did. 

 

He was so much more then just a Guide to him, more then a friend, partner, lover. No what Danny was, and the only thing he could think of to describe him was his. His to hold, cherish, worship with his hands, tongue and body. His to have always, to know that finally there was one person in the world who would never leave him. So many over the years had either left him or pushed him away. Danny would never do that, willingly offering himself to Steve in their Wolf Bonding and being with him forever. Always standing by his side and giving him the love and confidence to know, he finally found someone who wanted him as much as he wanted them.

 

Loki closed his eyes and he tried to follow the pack link to Sasha. She was busy very busy and not in a good way. Alarmed he could tell she was distracted, but she didn’t have the feeling of guarding someone. No the feeling he was receiving was she was fighting to prevent others from going after what she was there to collect. She hadn’t found Danny yet. Other emotions coming over the stretched bond were anger, frustration, pain and the fact that she was about to lose her explosive temper. Loki wasn’t happy she was fighting but he did feel sorry for whoever she was about to let loose on. Never was it a good idea to piss the she-wolf off, especially if they were hindering her connection to her own bond mate. Very tightly bonded those two were, even as he and Steve had their own connection. Forged from many battle missions deep in enemy territory when the only thing which had saved Steve and his Seal teams lives had been himself. Many time bringing them food, water or much needed medical supplies for a member. Even on a couple occasions when they were sent in to assassinate some asshole for reasons, knowing the job would get many of the team killed if not his own bond mate. He had simply phased into the persons quarters and ripped his throat out rather then let his team die. For while Steve was the official Seal, Loki was just as much a part of the team. Many times used as German Shepard's had been in jungles to hunt for the enemy.

 

Honestly he would never want to switch with Sasha for bond mates, both uniquely suited to each others temperaments. But god damn when he overindulged and had a pounding hangover from that fifth bottle of Jack Daniels, Danny was the nicer of the two. Helping him with his pounding skull even as Steve and Sasha berated him in loud deeply penetrating voices.

 

With a deep sigh, Loki nudged Steve and let him know. The man nodded, roasting a stick over the fire. “Can we travel at night? Would it be quicker getting to him?” The black creature licked at his ear, showing Steve he wasn’t ready. His own grasp on the power now coursing through him was tentative at best. Loki still keeping a firm hold on his mind, to keep it from going over the edge. He would need these weeks of travel, to train himself how to control his powers. And harden himself to the rigors living in this realm required. Energy and power flowed through everything. The beasts could call upon what they needed to survive and of course bond with their Sentinel or Guide. But Steve and Danny were more then any other pairing, to be able to handle the same power and the creatures.

 

Plus they could do so much more then anyone. Weapons of their own creation, calling fire, creating wards, shields. Then there was Danny with his overly kind and loving heart. He would be a strong healer someday. Stronger then what he was now and he would help so many people. Steve would be right there backing him up and keeping him from screwing himself over with to much to fast. They would be a good pack once the boys came into their full strength.

 

“Can we travel between dawn and dusk? I know it’s going to be hard but we need them. I need him, I feel unbalanced when he isn’t around. Like I’m not whole and I don’t like the feeling.” He continued in the same quiet tone of voice. Not having the heart to say no Loki agreed. With breaks for lessons and certain needs through the day. “Fine then lets get some sleep. I want to go as soon as dawn hits.” The Seal threw the stick into the fire and laid down beside it. Not caring, he had no blanket or softness under him. He had slept in so much worst places in his life. But he wouldn’t have to sleep like that tonight or any other night. Loki increasing in size once again, moved to where his belly was against his pack mates back. Folding his tail over him as a make shift blanket he let his deep breathing soothe Steve into sleep.

 

505050

 

The man was scared laying in the den he had stayed the last few nights in. It had been dark but his little friend had staved off the darkness by glowing softly for him. For a while he hoped the friendly, helpful creature would stay by him always, but the fox shook his head. Another was coming for him, another who would help him for as long as he lived. He shook with nerves but didn’t argue, why would he argue with a creature who was doing nothing but helping him. Now it was morning again, he could tell because of pinpricks of light coming through the dense foliage around him. He had found the fruit and nuts the fox had brought him to eat and eaten everything each day and night. But he was still so hungry, always hungry as his body demanded fuel to continue with the changes happening to him though he knew them not. He didn’t know what was good to eat himself but after days of small piles of food he had to find something more substantial even if he had no clue what he could and couldn’t eat. So when the fox was away, he had crawled out of the hole through the water pond. Scrubbing himself off in the process, he had itched something fierce for days. As if his skin kept shedding itself and never stopped. When he had cleaned himself off, he heaved out of the pool and looked around. More sun was shining through the branches, and he could hear birds and little creatures making noises in the canopy.

 

He needed something to eat, his belly was grumbling loudly for him to fill it. But looking around he didn’t spot anything that looked remotely like it was edible. He didn’t see berry bushes, fruit trees, he didn’t even see any nests that he might be able to rob. But then again he wouldn’t want to if they were baby birds in there. Chicken sounded mighty good though, anything actually did. He stumbled through the wood, looking for food or the fox who might know where he could get something to eat. Rags catching on stray twigs and brambles as he made his way through the wood and wetlands.

 

His tatty rags hanging despondently on his thin frame just enhanced his thinness. When he looked down at his hands, he could see how pale his skin was, almost translucent. He hadn’t taken a look at his face, but he had a feeling it would be about the same. He put a hand to his head and rubbed at it, more or less used to the cloudy state he seemed to always be in. His focus was very short, and only the rumbling in his stomach kept him motivated to find something to eat. His right arm he could see bore a very interesting image of a wolf’s head snarling, with stylized lines looking like fur circling his arm. It was very faded in color, pale yellow, pink, and baby blue. He didn’t know where, when or how he got it but he did think it was pretty. And it somehow seemed to swirl in color from time to time. But looking at the artwork wasn’t going to feed him, to he continued to wander deeper into the wood looking for something to eat.

 

505050

 

Sasha couldn’t believe what she was seeing, even as she broke the back of the lion who dared to challenge her. She knew he was a bonded animal at some point recently, what he was doing here she had no idea. Chomping down on his back, he howled in pain even as she dissolved him back to his very essence, using her arctic winds to blow him away. Other animals were fighting beside her, alligators, deer with razor sharp antlers, a goose that could not stop crapping in the enemies eyes. A few other animals where there, including a fox standing on the hill looking as if he was directing the battle troops. She was their heavy tank but the others were holding the others back, till she could get to them. Smaller animals like skunk, mink, otters and badgers were chasing after and eating the little outcast animals. Making them use up their energy reforming again and again. Even some fish were popping out of the river at the outcasts feet, disrupting, and distracting them from walking on the ice skimmed water like they were. When they did get distracted they broke the ice and had to struggle to focus enough energy to regain their tenuous footing on the half frozen surface. 

 

Sasha ripped the head off a really obnoxious baboon, spitting it out as she watched it try to reform. But she blasted it away without another thought only focus on one thing. She kept her winter wind blowing, knowing that as others fought and disabled the enemy, she could knock them away. Hail rained down on them, knocking the enemies in the head but avoiding her allies with ease. She was in charge of where her strikes would go and she would not harm those who were coming to her defense. The spirit realm was not all friends and family, just like in the mundane world there were those who could not get long with others.

 

Fragmenting the animals fighting her wouldn’t hold them for long, but even a few weeks time, would be enough for her to get her ward and start on the way home. Home where even now, Loki and Steve were leaving as they headed towards her. She planned on meeting them in a few weeks, depending on the condition Danny was in. But that was the future, now she had spirit animals to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well end of this chapter. Tell me what you think of it. I really worked hard on it and I hope people will like it. 
> 
> Sorry feeling a little needy with everything going with my family right now. Writing is soothing me and reading all those lovely comments about how people are happy with my writing. I really like knowing I'm making others happy when they read my stuff.
> 
> Send me a review I love hearing about them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha takes care of business and reaches her goal. Little fox takes an unexpected flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this has some more action in it but its mostly a feels, angst, fluff fluff fluff chapter.
> 
> It's hard to describe but I will say I think it has lots of fluff moments.
> 
> I say read it and tell me what you think. Its one of those I don't know exactly how to show case it.

He continued to roam around the wood, looking for food and stopped when he found a berry patch. The leaves were glowing softly and the berries were multicolored, firm, distinct and plentiful. Sniffing at one of them, he plucked one of the berry’s off, wondering if it would be good to eat. He was about to taste it when something inside him urged him to put it down. That he wouldn’t be happy with the results if he ate even a single one. Mournful at the loss of possible food, he nether less dropped the berry, turning away from the bush. If he had eaten even one, he would have been throwing up for hours. Spirit animals loved eating the berries but his system was still transitioning to this new reality. He wasn’t ready for the extreme tartness the berries contained. In time as his system settled, he would be able to partake of the berries, which grew all across the lands, but for now his own healing system was warning him away. The cost to him physically wasn’t worth filling his belly up with there were other things to eat laying around. 

 

Deeper he walked, taking in the sights of the woodland wetlands, the morning light was fighting to break through the canopy of leaves. Breeze gently blowing around him, cooling him from the humidity which was rising as the heat increased as the day wore on. Finding a trail he meandered along, searing for something to eat. Glancing at the willows, cedar, ash trees even if he didn’t know their actual names. They were billowing for some and standing upright for others. The path he walked lined with the tall guardians of time stood silent but yet still made their voices heard. Spreading pollen and seeds throughout the wetlands to keep their own species alive and well. 

 

Ferns of various types were everywhere, growing at the bases of both live trees and those who had fallen due to age or bad elemental weather. Providing habitats for any number of creatures who called this place home. Including his little fox friend who seemed to have run off to who knows where. He scanned the ground and picked up similar nuts or berries, his friend had given him before and was happy to have something in his stomach finally. He wished he could find more food but he wasn’t a hunter, wouldn’t know where to start to look for game. Hell even the thought of killing something with his bare hands was making him feel green with sickness. But it also could just be had no idea what would be around the next corner.

 

Water ways at times blocked his passage and he had to think of ways to go around the bodies of water he dared not enter. He had no idea if the murky green was a covering over water or solid ground. Many places dripped water from high up in the canopy into the grounds around him as he traveled. If he found such a spot he would cup his hands around the trickle of water to bring to his face to drink. It wasn’t satisfying really, he wanted something in bulk to quench his parched throat but rightly so his instincts forced him to steer clear of the large bodies. All manner of bad things lurked in the water.

 

Limping his way around the wetlands he surprisingly did not encounter any actual creatures though he knew many lived here. He wasn’t to know that the animals were looking out for him, electing to keep themselves hidden so they would not overwhelm his very confused mind. Seeing a little bunny or squirrel was one thing, those were small and cute and could move very fast. But if he was to see the large black and brown bears which lived in the area, jungle cats and wild dogs or canines it would cause him to run in fear. He would think they were out to get him and many could not stand the idea of bringing so much fright into an already very frightened man. Many knew the story of how he arrived in the spirit realm before he was ready, how he arrived so far south from what should have been his home territory since his bond mates den was in the far North. His instincts even as they ran wild felt the call to help and here in the southern wetlands, where many spirit animals in need of help. Too bad he was not able to give that help to them at this time. It would have to wait till later when the man was fully functioning and had the power to do something about the other halves of the spirit bonded, still locked in their own personal hells. Personal hells that screamed of darkness and evil and bonded ripped apart.

 

Because of this, though his mind didn’t actually process any of the reasons why he was in the South, he took his time and stayed as much in the light as he could. For some reason he knew not why but he felt that he wasn’t always afraid of the shadows. Instead he had felt at peace within them, like they would always guard him from danger rather then be the cause of it. But something had changed his perspective and now he feared the shadows and the danger they held. The dark light was not a source of safety to him, it was a source of disappointment, worry and sadness and he did not like to dwell on those feelings. 

 

He had no idea who he was, where he came from or where he was going. He only had his little fox friend to tell him things were going to be okay. And his fox wasn’t always around, in fact he had run off this morning and hadn’t been back since. He hoped he was okay because that fox was the closes he had to a friend. He felt he should have more but obviously if he did, he wouldn’t be wondering around a swampy wetland looking for nuts and berries he could eat alone. So he was sure he had no friends and probably never would, he was a loner, an outcast like all the others in the wetlands. Destined to remain a nameless person no matter what the fox tried to assure him of.

 

He had just crested a small hill, when he felt a strange familiar feeling, in his mind. Which was odd since all he had been feeling within himself lately was pain, fright, hunger and more pain? This presence though was angry, very angry along with being annoyed, worried, harried and in an urgent need to get somewhere. Whoever he was feeling was impatient to continue with their quest and wanted nothing more then to kill those keeping them from doing just that. 

 

But along with all those feelings, his own heart seemed to be calling out to the entity who was so enraged. For he could feel they were enraged on someone else’s behalf, concerned for one who was all alone and needed their help, just as they needed air to breath, food to eat and perfectly trimmed nails to scratch ones backside just right. The feelings of love and joy and dedication were there, right under the furious emotions, as if the owner was conflicted at the moment and just wished to find what they were looking for, to bring peace to themselves and the one they were looking for.

 

It drew him as nothing else had since he arrived here, the feeling he had felt this presence before. He wanted to help the creature whoever it was, felt it was his duty to sooth it and make it better. It’s the first feelings he has felt which were nice, other then the fox helping him. He wanted to help so bad, so he followed where the feeling was taking him.

 

Stumbling over hidden roots, sharp rocks and other debris, he stood up each time, following the feeling of love and longing mixed with the frustration and anger. Sun glistened down the trunks of willow and cypress trees, some large and tall others saplings. Many surrounded with large leaf ferns and other grasses, vines dancing over his head from a breeze, which seemed to be growing colder by the minute. While limping his way towards the presence, he came to a small moss and leafy flowered, covered hill hidden by cattails and more of those berry bushes he wished he could try. Pushing his way through he didn’t realize the hill ended abruptly with the bushes. Tripping he fell down with a fear fueled cry for help, rolling down the embankment till he landed heavily and painfully on his ankle. Feeling something snap, causing him to scream in agony even as he accepted yet another painful event in his miserable unknown life. Tears streaming down his face, reaching with his hands towards a broken purple moss covered log, he pulled himself to a sitting position. Breathing heavily as he tried to control the sharp pain from his ankle and the raw rub marks along his torso, still he felt the pull of someone needing his help. 

 

Scanning his surroundings, trying to find something to prop himself up with, he found nothing but the rotting log against his back. Bitter, soul clenching tears fell as yet another abuse on his body happened. With child like sadness he wondered if this would always be his life? To always be hurt, no matter who it was he was trying to help. Bringing his dirt and dusty covered hands up to his face, he cradled his eyes within his palms, wishing just for once something would go right for him. 

 

Then the feelings of anger and hate mixed with longing and impatience continued and he couldn’t let it. He could help whoever it was and needed to help them, his instincts wild for so long, still overrode his sense of self preservation. Eyes closed as he attempted to gather his waning strength for what he needed to do, he pulled his hands apart, not noticing the pale light coming from his palms. Finally opening his eyes he looked once more for anything to stand up with, Confounded when he found a long knobby staff like branch around six feet in height right next to him, he swore it hadn’t been there a moment ago he would have seen it. Pleased at his turn of good luck, he was quick to pick it up but cautious to its use. Knowing his luck, it would break on him first time he tried to use it. But testing it failed to show any flaws, so putting his full weight on it he managed to pull himself up. It held steady and true as he used it to limp along. Ignoring the excruciating pain of his foot and the lesser pain of his body, because pain was a way of life for him, what was one more cause of it.

 

The feeling grew stronger, along with the sounds of many things snarling and snapping at each other. The environment seemed to be freezing over, he could see frost and ice forming on the trees as he moved closer to the sounds. He slipped on a patch of ice barely managing to hold his footing, as he stumbled around. The breeze was growing stronger and made him shiver as he left the humid portions of the wetlands. The scent on the air reminded him of snow, and hard work, at bright colored lights in a city he only remembered loving to live in. Where that city was he figured he would never remember but the cold drew him even closer then the heat did. He didn’t like the heat and the refreshing breeze reminded him of home. Closer he moved, taking in the sounds of fighting surprised when he heard a very familiar bark. Why it was familiar he had no clue and worried seriously about the noise as he cautiously moved towards the sounds. Climbing another hill he looked down at a mind altering sight.

 

505050

 

Sasha was just about done fighting with the bastards. The Komodo dragons being the biggest pains in the ass cause there were so many of the fuckers. She was just breaking the neck of another one, when a very familiar and much beloved feeling came upon her. Snapping her jaws shut, while glaring around at the animals which were trying to prevent her from going to her ward. She cocked her ears back as very harsh breathing assailed her from behind. Whirling her giant form around, she moved her head back and forth looking for her companion. Then another hiccup of air had her looking up and she spotted him. Her very much in pain cub who was looking down on the carnage with fear. She managed to take two tentative steps towards him when another creature sank her teeth into her leg. The female jackal’s bite of her leg was enough, with a howl of arctic rage, she blasted everyone attacking her back to their spirit forms. Letting loose the formidable anger of an Ancient wolf who was being denied what was her’s by right. The animals attacking her gave a shriek of distressed anger and pain before exploding everywhere in a riot of colors found throughout the color spectrum.

 

When the river bend was calm once again, she looked up eagerly to see the much beloved and longed for light blue eyes of her cub. What she found instead was emptiness, he was gone. Leaping up she discovered him hobbling away from her, scared out of his mind. Not allowing herself to be denied what was hers, not even by her own chosen, she snorted in fond annoyance. Three leaps with her powerful legs, soaring over him when he wasn’t looking, and she was in front of him. Her chosen had turned his head turned back to see if he was being followed so never saw her quick leaps. She leaned back on her haunches, parting her front legs, taking the hit as he smacked right into her chest. Closing her legs around him, she tucked his head into her pristine white shoulder, and gave him the biggest love filled hug of his life.

 

505050

 

He had looked down at the fighting going on, the sight one of the scariest he had ever seen. The frozen river was littered with the bodies of various animals even as it appeared more were fighting against others. It was the white wolf’s anger he had been feeling, and when he saw how large she was he was shocked and whimpered in distress at such a large creature possibly turning on him next. Then she had turned and looked him in the eyes, he stood still as fear began to overwhelm him now that she was focused on him. The sight of all the animals battling with each other and for all he knew killing each other was another source of fear that they would turn on him. The white wolf largest of them all, and her fighting was fearsome, but seeing her pale blue eyes look at him with something he couldn’t identify, made him panic. He turned and began to run or more accurately hobble, as he couldn’t stand the sight of the wolf coming after him, to eat him next for all he knew.

 

Hobbling away, he breathed heavily as he leaned on his staff, the sounds of an enraged howl sounded for miles around behind him. Then the fighting stopped, the freezing wind doing the same, but he didn’t, he kept moving trying to escape from the horde of scary creatures. He didn’t want to be eaten, he didn’t want to be killed, he knew if he could last, someday he would find a friend who would want him. Someone who would love him and be there for him even if he wasn’t the most worthy of people to be around. 

 

It shamed him to know that he couldn’t even help himself and his lot in life. Still he felt an overwhelming need to help others so he constantly overrode his own well being needs, to find the source of the conflicts around him. Looking at those fighting he had thought the white wolf was someone who would be the one. But she looked so angry and furious he couldn’t see how she was meant for him. So he ran hoping someday he would find the right person to look after him. Because of those feelings of someone out there wanting him, he would kinda like to be around for it instead of some pile of squishy crap on a dirty swamps floor. Checking over his shoulder, hoping he wasn’t followed, as the sounds died off, he breathed in relief at finding his escape not noticed.

 

Then he was ramming into the softest tree he had ever felt. Just as he was registering it wasn’t a tree, legs came around him holding him tightly. At the same time he was realizing what was happening to him but he didn’t have time to panic. Instead feelings of pure, love, devotion, loyalty, honor, friendship, relief inundated his mind. He was shocked as all those and more flowed straight into his mind, body and soul. Relaxing completely, he cried into the soft fur even as he pushed tighter to the being holding him. This was what he wanted, someone to hold him, someone to care about him. 

 

Snuggling deeper into the paws which would welcome him always, he released all the pent up emotions he didn’t know he’d been storing. All the fear, hate, pain, despair, loss, confusion, loneness, heartsickness and more. He just dumped them all into the creature holding him, amazed when she took it all in and did nothing but project back to him, he was now claimed by someone who would never let him go.

 

Being pulled in tighter to the body, he could feel her encourage him to snuggle as much as he wanted. She would be happy to sit here forever, if that is what he needed to feel safe and wanted. Her head was over his shoulder and he could feel a rumbling which felt so much like purring he melted into her embrace. Hands coming up he held on for dear life as he sobbed out everything within him. Feeling it as parts of himself finally let go, allowing him to feel something other then overwhelming fear and confusion. He still didn’t know who he was or where he came from, but it didn’t matter now. He had her and he was content.

 

505050

 

Sasha held her much missed and beloved companion, for hours that day as he cried himself out. She didn’t care, she had her cub in her paws, and she was content. He would no longer be alone and she would help him with all his issues, because that is what a bonded spirit animal did. They were there for their companion and she would always be there for him. She looked down at the man laying on her belly, tucked under one huge snow white paw. She had to put the other one down for balance eventually, but the other stayed firmly wrapped around him. He was sleeping finally, and she could tell it was the first full nights sleep he had had in days, which he wasn’t mindless with fear and loneliness. Tomorrow they would begin their journey out of the southern wetlands. There was so much danger for her cub here, and she wanted him out where she could watch for danger easier.

 

A little red fox with black points came trotting up to her, with a happy wag of his tail. She tilted her head wondering what he wanted. With a large smile on his face, he informed her that he and others would be watching the river for the time being. Till she decided to take her cub and leave. All were very pleased and proud to have helped him, he was a fine man and would be even better as he recovered.

 

She would have wagged her own tail if it wasn’t wrapped tightly around her little one. Instead she reached out and totally forgetting just how large she was at the moment, opened her mouth and gave the fox a firm loving lick of her tongue. Problem was her tongue was as large as the fox and it lifted him into the air, flinging him a good 20 yards away with an yieeeeeee sound coming from the creature. She pointed her snow white ears forward at the sound for a second, before dropping them behind her head in extreme chagrin. The fox shaking his body came forward, staggering a bit as he did so. Sensibly staying out of range of her tongue, he smiled to show he didn’t bare any malice towards his unexpected flight. 

 

Woofing an apology she listened as he explained to her that the outcasts had been causing trouble for some time in these parts. Many showing up unexpectedly over the years, and showing signs of heavy mental damage and also at one point they had been bonded. Not all but quite a few, they were taking comfort with each other and learning how to deal with being newly unbonded. He did not know what happened to their human counterparts, but many had broken hearts and minds because of the severed connections.

 

She glanced down at her bond mate and realized why he had appeared in this part of the Southern realm. Even when out of his own mind with pain and confusion, his instincts overwhelming him with the need to run. Even this wasn’t enough to override his need to help others. She made a note of it but she would put it aside for now. The important thing was to get his mind and body back together. To reunite him with his mate and get him on the road to recovery. He had many lessons he needed to learn while here, and would not be able to learn them for some time to come, till he recovered.

 

The fox yipped an agreement before trotting off, with a flip of his black tipped tail. She would remember the fox and all the good he had done. Foxes were always clever little beings and she liked them. She just felt kinda bad she had thrown him across the wood, when trying to thank him. For now she was going to concentrate on her cub, he needed food and a lot of it. It would be a long way back, because she would be hunting like crazy to put weight on him again. She knew he had lost around 40 pounds from the last few months of trouble. Well, being jerked by his own uncontrolled instincts, into a land he wasn’t not ready for, having to keep himself together didn’t help. She knew he had lost at least another 20 pounds suddenly, which wasn’t any good for his health. Probably the only reason his system had not shut down completely, is cause he was immortal now. And Steve was too now that he was here in the spirit realm fully. They just didn’t realize it yet, she and Loki would tell them later. First was getting her companion fed, rested and reunited with Steve. 

 

Settling a little bit more she smiled down at the man, who’s eyes were gently closed, drool coming out of his relaxed mouth. When he had fallen asleep, he had fallen hard. Un-dreaming as he simply trusted her to look out for him. And she would too, anyone who threatened him would simply find themselves turned to dust. She did not want to hassle with fighting assholes, when she didn’t have time for it. She would hunt and she would protect, those were her two goals right now.

 

Tucking her tail closer to her companion she maneuvered so she could finally lay down. Moving him just enough he could lay fully on her belly. Wrapping her tail over him as a blanket, she covered him completely, even as she tucked her nose under his hand. Tonight he would sleep knowing nothing could hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happily I got up early and this was a short chapter. Very short like insane short and I had to look at chapter 7 to figure out why I had it so short to start. But this chapter started out at 2100 words I think and I was like crap I need to make it longer to help fill it in. So I managed to shove an extra 2000 words in. Always fun when trying to think of filler lol.
> 
> So tell me what you think. 
> 
> Lots of feels I think in this one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki invents his own spirit realm version of meals on wheels. And Steve is taught some history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got this chapter up and running finally. Took me a few days because of time and wanting to make it interesting. If a history lesson could be called interesting.
> 
> There is a bit of smut in here but not much.
> 
> I hope people like it.

Loki woke before Steve, standing and stretching slowly. Yawning hugely showing two foot fangs which glistened in the early morning sun. Taking care of some needed and satisfactory bodily functions in the private corner Steve had used last night he thought about his plans for the day. First and foremost he needed to hunt for his pack mate before they left. Second he had to make sure Steve kept up with his lessons, snickering at the creative ways he had to invent, to help the Sentinel. Cocking his head at a strange joyful feeling, ears perking up naturally, he turned his head south, sniffing the wind. Then he smiled large and full and relieved as he realized their pack mate was where he belonged. He was safe and would soon be returned to his mate. Shaking his fur out, working the kinks out of his muscles, he began trotting out of the cul-de-sac they had camped in, glancing around looking for something to hunt.

 

Then he shook his head in amazed annoyance as he saw the same idiot half grown calf from before, which he had hunted and killed last night. This was getting ridiculous, he had reformed the little bastard last night, but his mother had not been pleased in any way shape or form that Loki had had to do so. She had mentioned over and over he refused to reform himself, saying he didn’t know how and needed others to do it for him. It frustrated her because she had tried teaching him how to, sent him to school where he did nothing but annoy the teachers and the herd leader, who drove them along the game trail to and from school, along with the other young in the local area. Eyes narrowing in anticipation, he licked his lips, time to teach the little shit a lesson and save his very nice mother a few extra headaches. Trotting over to the calf who was looking at him smugly, as if he knew what was about to happen. Loki loathed to do what the ornery shit wanted, changed the plan, he could kill the calf but what good that do. Still he should probably ask. 

 

Glancing around he spotted the mom, who he knew was actually good friends with Sasha and strode over, his entire stride full of evil mischief. Growling quietly he conferred with the fed up mother, on a plan of action. A plan which when fully explained, had her practically dancing with unholy glee in the grass. Her dark brown and tan body jiggled in delight, as all four feet moved quickly and her head was nodding complete agreement, so hard he was afraid it would fall off. With a wolfish grin he smirked at the alarmed youngster who started to sidle off. The black beast was having none of it, cutting the bugger off and snarling.

 

Loki with a wide shit eating grin on his face, explained to the little shit, he was coming with him and his bond mate on their journey. He didn’t want to have to keep stopping to hunt so he could feed his energy burning mate, so he would simply keep his food handy. Anytime Steve needed a snack, he would simply kill the calf’s body, reform it quickly, and let him watch as he was roasted before the fire. 

 

The calf’s liquid brown eyes grew large at the explanation, then he raced over to his mother, bawling his fool head off, for protection. Protection she was loathed to give, as she gave the lazy snot a kick to his backside, with orders to go with the wolf. Laying her ears back and snorting at her son, If he enjoyed being hunted so much, then he may as well be useful. It wouldn’t hurt him for more then a few seconds at tops. Bleating in temper he stomped around the meadow, not wanting anything to do with this.

 

Loki rolling his eyes went over, snapped his neck and shook the now meaty morsel in his mouth. The calf, in his spirit phase, floating above the grass, bellowed in youthful rage. Loki growled even as he used his own energy to reform the piss-ant. The spoiled calf, pleased at his return to a solid form, went to stand next to mother dear, who kicked him again with a hind leg, and told him to get going. Gleefully informing her wayward young, the Spirit Warrior would need a lot of food and he was young and tender, perfect for him. She snickered at his disgusted look.

 

Bleating again, he threw a fit as he whined about not wanting to go, not wanting to be a meal-on-wheels buffet. He wanted to stay and play and fool around like all the calfs his age. Mother not impressed in the least, told her calf, that the others actually went to school, learned their lessons and didn’t cause nearly as much grief as he did. It would be good for him to go out and learn some responsibility. Butting him in the shoulder, she pushed him back towards Loki who still had his former body in his mouth. Sullen, the little bastard walked with stormy steps, towards the wolf. 

 

Nodding at the mother Loki led him back to where their camp site was. Steve standing at the foot of the cul-de-sac, trying not to laugh at the antics of the critter. Sulking completely the calf ignored the man who he was going to be feeding for the foreseeable future. Steve keeping his chuckles in through strength of will alone followed behind the two. Loki carrying the carcass easily towards the fire, where the calf had the pleasure of seeing himself chopped up into reasonable pieces. He was not pleased.

 

Steve not knowing exactly what was going on, patted the shoulder of the calf, who flinched at the foreign touch. “Cheer up little guy I’m sure that Loki will be nice at some points.” Why they needed to saddle themselves with a youngster he had no idea. Loki, giving the calf a pointed look to behave, turned towards his own companion. Growling, he indicated he wanted Steve to prepare everything and eat. And he needed to eat a lot, his energy demands were growing and spirit meat would help provide him with the needed energy.

 

The Seal was feeling peckish and went to town eating all the leftovers from the night before. Using only the finest in Navel Seal table manners the deepest covert missions had ever seen. He inhaled the food, using the back of his hand to wipe the juices dribbling down his chin. Then surprisingly eating another huge helping of the new meat, Loki encouraging him to stuff himself. There was more where that came from. The calf lowered his head and glared at the large wolf which was now the bane of his existence. Belching deeply and long, the sound echoing against the cul-de-sac walls, Steve leaned on a boulder, throwing a few looks at the brown buffalo’s half grown body. He was worried the calf wouldn’t be able to keep up, but trusted Loki to know what he was doing. There wasn’t any booze around anyway to make him cautious over his actions.

 

When done with breakfast, Loki happily eating every scrap left, with gleeful bone crunching relish, in front of the calf, they prepared to take off. Steve put out the tiny fire, packed up what few items he had in his ratty pockets. Crouching down, Loki waited for Steve to mount up, happy he remembered the proper position from the day before. Standing when his companion was settled, he nudged the calf with his sharply pointed nose, to follow him. Trotting out of the stone outcropping, the wolf turned to the mother who was still giddy as shit, that her calf was going off to learn some much needed lessons.

 

She gave a few last minute instructions to her son, things like he better behave or she wouldn’t save any elderberries for dessert for him. Do as he was told and help the very nice, helpful and powerful wolf who won’t hesitate to use you for target practice. Loki grinned at the antics of the mother and her advice to her son. He would have to make sure he told Sasha at some point what she said. Shaking slightly to make sure Steve was settled, he took a couple steps towards the West. With a short commanding bark at the little one, a final glare from his mother to behave, the wolf took off, Steve easily holding on to his broad back. The up and down rolling motion of the wolf, as he ran across the plains looked elegant and refined. The ease which muscles pushed the pair, over the swaying brush and grass poetry really. The stilted unhappy running of the four year old calf, not so much when he was still in a pissy mood. He hung back deliberately, not wanting to keep up with the pace Loki was setting. The midnight wolf was going at a pace the calf could keep up with, but the little shit hoped if he kept holding back, they would just forget it and let him go return home. 

 

Loki had other idea’s.

 

Turning on a dime, he raced behind the calf and began snapping at his hocks with large dripping fangs. The snot gave a bleat of fear and hurried his pace away from the super sized fangs. When he was running at the speed Loki set to begin with he let him relax, but the minute the stubborn twit started slowing down, the spirit bonded wolf was back on his case. It continued like that for a few hours till lunch was becoming an issue and he knew Steve would need to be fed. 

 

The calf starting to slow again, hoping to get away with it this time, smugly smiled to himself when the wolf didn’t snap at his legs. He wasn’t anticipating what his tormentor was about to do, even if it was the whole point of him being on the trip to begin with. With a feral snarl, he reached for the calf and quick as thought brought him down. The animal didn’t even get to bleat, before he found himself in spirit form again. Sullen he watched as Loki trotted to a halt, his recently solid body firmly in his jaws again, allowing Steve to slide off.

 

Stretching his legs, Steve walked around the open plain Loki had chosen for lunch. There wasn’t much to see, not with regular eye sight. If he stretched out he could see other herds on the horizon, the occasional tree, large cliffs forming drops for waterfalls. Many people thought the plains were large, flat and uninspiring. But the plains actually had many features, as upheavals through time, water and creatures changed it. It was hardly flat for more then a few miles before they were climbing up and down slight inclines or even hills. Trees were rare but there still were small clumps of them providing some much needed relief to the animals who lived here. Relief in the form of wind breaks and back scratchers, along with some cover for a nap or even a place to have a bit of privacy for a good solid mating. 

 

Which when he narrowed his eyes he could see happening as he scanned. Seemed a couple horses, one a palomino stallion and a dark chestnut mare where going to town with each other. From the set of her head she was enjoying the ride immensely and she should, bastard’s cock looked huge as it pounded away into her willing body. Shamelessly he turned his hearing up and focused it on the pair, able to hear the grunts and whickers as the two found pleasure with each other. Plus the mare really wanted his foal and he was more then pleased to give it to her. Continuing with the breeding between the pair, they kept at it till the blond shook with his climax, the brunette neighing in satisfaction at being so well used by her mate. Dismounting, the stallion checked the mare, pleased when he found her bred by him. She would give him a fine colt in a few months time.

 

Unexpectedly hard at the show taking place over 10 miles away from them, he adjusted himself, wishing Danny was here so he could take care of his problem. God the Stallion reminded him so much of his own blond mate. How well he could ride him when they were fooling around. Feeling him pounding away in his ass, as he encouraged his Guide to fuck his hole and really give his Sentinel, a taste of the power stored in his compact body. ‘Fuck I need to jerk off now, this sucks.’ Moving a little bit away from his eye rolling wolf and the sullen calf he kneeled down, pulled his cock from his pants and took himself in a firm grip. 

 

Closing his eyes he imagined it was his mate stroking him, using his cock for his pleasure, not letting Steve touch himself till given permission. His hand stroked over his length, pinching the tip, using his other hand to roll his sack. Moving his hand faster as the image of the stallion taking the mare filled his head again, wishing he was in the same position with his own mate taking him. Dreaming he was on all fours, moaning so loud people three houses over could hear him, as his own mate took him like a horny come slut, thirsting for his mate’s spunk on his tongue or in his ass. When the part about the Stallion coming in his mate’s sweet little willing hole flashed before him, he groaned his own quick release. Spurts of come flying from his prick as he released some of the tension floating within him. God he needed his man, needed him to take him, fuck him and reclaim him. He so missed his Guide and all the naughty things he liked to do to his Sentinel.

 

Plucking some grasses, he wiped himself clean, not bothering to eat the come since it didn’t taste like his mate. Tucking himself in, he turned back towards his companions to see what they were up to. Loki was snacking on a thigh and leg while his bond mate was pleasuring himself, enjoying the food and show immensely. Glancing at their travel mate, Steve was a bit puzzled at what he was looking at.

 

The calf still in spirit form, floated around annoyed he wasn’t helped back into his regular body. “Loki?” Steve asked as he nodded towards the youngster. Loki looked at the bugger and shrugged, when lunch was done he would reform him if needed. “If needed?” He grinned, if the little fucker actually decided to learn how to reform himself, he could go home any time he wanted. But until then he would be coming with them, as the snack he was for the moment.

 

Smiling in amusement, “You hear that fella? You learn how to phase like I can and you can go home to mamma.” The calf glared again and walked off a few steps to take a dump behind a tree. Never mind the tree was only around six inches around and in no way hid what he was doing. Or that he was in spirit form, and the oddity of watching a floating buffalo calf, taking a very real steamy dump boggled the mind. Instead Steve turned his mind towards food, about to start a fire and highly annoyed at the time it would take to cook when Loki nudged him. “What?” He raised an eyebrow at his partner. Loki nosed at his arm and sent him a picture of fire.

 

“Holy crap, Really?” Steve exclaimed as he tried it out. Holding the chunk of calf meat in his hand, he thought of fire and how he would really love to have it cooked. His own dark light came together in his palm, like it had so many weeks ago when he burned those stupid orders from the first Outcast. Flowing over his fist, it surrounded the meat for a few minutes, till it dissipated on its own. When it was gone Steve took a bite out of it and found it exactly the way he wanted, rare and cool in the center.

 

Eyes wide with incredulous wonder at his newly discovered cooking skills, “Oh My God I can COOK! Do you know how long Danny has been nagging at me to cook something decent? Oh man I can’t wait to show him this.” But the happiness was short lived as he thought of his mate, depression at the distance separating the pair affecting his own peace of mind. Loki nudged him, cocking his head to the side as he asked him a question. 

 

Steve shaking off the sadness for a moment in light of his skill and what it could mean for them in the future. He answered his wolf, “I can cook simple things, soup, breakfast, sandwiches or steaks. But you give me a roast, or a turkey and I’ll burn the damn house down. Awesome I can now cook a roast sooner then mashed potatoes.” He took another piece of meat and worked on cooking that to the degree he liked it.

 

Loki smiled to himself, he knew Steve sucked at cooking, if it didn’t involve devices which used fire to cook meat. Why anyone really wanted to cook meat was beyond him, he liked his meat raw, unless it was human food at a party. Those hamburgers and hotdogs and everything else tasted really good even cooked. And of course the booze, man he really missed booze. Next time he was in the regular world, first chance he got he was going to find him a couple bottles of Jack Daniels, get his latest issue of Nat Geo like Steve promised him, and go to town.

 

He just had to remember to puke outside or Danny wouldn’t help him with his hang over. But asking Steve about his cooking skills, took his mind off his mate, letting him relax. His own emotions tied heavily with the shorter man and the distance between them wasn’t good. They would have to move quickly, so both could settle down in their hearts and their minds.

 

Even the calf found the Sentinels statement amusing and settled down to graze while they took a 30 minute break. The wolf changing him back into a solid form before giving his bond mate another lesson. In that time Loki and Steve practice calling fire to his palm, working with his three colors to learn their true properties. 

 

Loki began to explain more about what his Seal was able to do. His colors had significance in the performance of his duties, to both Danny which was also his first. Second to his fellow Sentinels and Guides and third to the citizens of the spirit world, which he and Danny were now a part of. His colors reflecting in his wolf tattoo were technically Raging Storm Midnight Black, Crystal Bright Crescent Moon Silver and Seven Fathoms Deep Navy Blue. The Commander while they traveled, had to learn to master his colors together and separately because each was a property of his own personality. He would have to look deep within himself and know what was true and what was false about him. So he could be as powerful as he would grow to be. But unlike spirit phasing these were lessons he could learn over time, because he and Sasha would be there to help them along the way. 

 

His first and strongest reflection of his character was Raging Storm Midnight Black, stood for many things including the right to bring death. To move through shadows, to be an impenetrable wall in the defense of others, and to lay the foundations for those who were to be Outcast. Black is what would come to his call first as the Warrior, for he was there to protect others, save others, defend those who could not defend themselves. Black was strong and true and absorbed all danger around it, choosing the best options to defend who needed defending and not hesitating in it’s actions. Black allowed him to kill, allowed him to eventually walk in shadows in the performance of his duties. To help him rescue those who needed help like the Sentinels and Guides just a few days before. Black stood for other things and in time, as they went about their lives, he would learn more about himself, his mate and their pack.

 

Crystal Bright Crescent Moon Silver was fluid, never still, always needing to be at the front and flowing freely. It endured, it endured many things, it endured him with unwavering resolve to protect those around him, who did not have the ability to go on. Allowing Steve to take the hits, take the hurts, to take the pain of others. Silver allowed him to understand so much from so little and make wise decisions even if they were a little convoluted. Crystal Bright Crescent Moon Silver was pure like his heart, quick like his body and could not lie to those they loved, like his soul. It was ready to defend and yet was also willing to simply listen and help. Silver is the power behind his spirit phasing, as he changed from solid to spirit form. It would allow him to return to this world whenever he wished, to recharge like the spirit animals did. It flowed between the two worlds easily and happily. Silver gave him direction, to make him a part of something greater then himself.

 

Seven Fathoms Deep Navy Blue was his strength and stalwartness. His love and devotion to his mate. It was the subtle yet immense power behind the other colors, always standing true. It symbolized and reenforced his devotion to justice and making sure things were right. It allowed him to face adversity, thrive on it in many ways, but still love life and those around him. Seven Fathoms Deep Navy Blue gave him the strength and command to control his mate’s own over powering instincts. Because Steve’s need to protect Danny was all consuming for him. His mate’s own variation of blue was linked closest to his blue, forming an unbreakable bond between the two. Allowing the Sentinel to take control of his mate when he needed and when he wanted. Whether it brought him pleasure or annoyed the crap out of him as Steve cared for his partner. Giving him the power to force Danny to care for himself, when his instincts would rather help others. The deep blue is what allowed him to show his mate, just how much he loved and worshiped him, for the Guide could feel what was in his heart at any time. They were so closely linked because of the colors they sported on each others arms.

 

Checking out his tattoo with new, seriously impressed and awed, eyes. Moving it back and forth as he checked out the dark colors as they were reflected in the sun light. “Damn Loki, is that what’s so powerful about a wolf bond?” Loki looked at him with serious eyes as he nodded. “How come it’s wolves who can do this? Can other spirit animals actually do this? Sasha said it was a bitch to make one.” He wondered if others could make them if strong enough like Danny and he. If so would they be immortal like the two of them? Or have to live on the material plain always?

 

Loki snorted as he heard the questions floating around in his friends head. Time for some history into the spirit realm and wolves in general. Wolves were some of the first spirit creatures ever in the spirit plains. They came into creation the first time a humanoid creature, walked the earth. Watching and learning about the world they lived in, and the link connecting them to the new material plain they discovered. Wolves were the first to join sides with man through the ages. They were the keepers of knowledge from the beginning as humans first started hunting and learning about fire. Other animals began to bond later to humans, as man expanded out, discovered new people, places and things. 

 

But always the wolves stood by man as they grew. The first Sentinel and Guide of the world were a pair, bonded by wolves. Who like Danny and Steve loved each other greatly and wanted to help those who couldn’t help themselves, but they were not at close. The bond if they had been able to make a wolf bond, back then would not have given them a 10th of the power Steve and Danny had access too. They would not have been immortal for one thing, for not all spirit animals agreed at the time, it was needed. Also the other pair did not share as much as he and his mate did. They did not live in each others pockets, they didn’t have that instinctive connection the day they first met, unlike Danny and Steve, so they were not as close as they thought they were. When they tried it, the bond was not successful and they died suddenly and surprisingly. No one knew the pair would have died, especially their wolves, it was the first time this kind of bond had ever been attempted. Their wolves heartbroken their bonded were gone, and always blaming themselves for the failure, returned to the plain and founded new lines of wolves. Lines who would keep the knowledge of what happened forever, stronger, faster, more powerful lines. All bred with the mindset to defend and have the strength to control a bond, for the next pair, if one was ever to come into existence. Lines who grew stronger and more determined with each generation to support man, choosing who they would bond with carefully. Always looking for those who would do well with each other, work hard at protecting people, seeking justice for people or simply having a caring heart, wishing to help others.

 

Steve stared at the black beast sitting next to him, mind trying to comprehend so much history. Course what he took away from the entire conversation was “Damn so it’s just wolves who have been around since dinosaurs?”

 

Rolling his eyes at his partner, who didn’t always focus on the key information, he continued telling his kinds own history. But no spirit animals typically never took a material form till man came about and started livening everything up. Happily and joyfully screwing with the balance as humans like to do. But it also gave the animals a purpose, living in this mystical world could get boring and some animals just faded away as there was nothing for them to do. When your immortal what do you have? So the wolves watched and waited, bonding with those who had the instincts and characters they were looking for.

 

Sitting up at his words, “Wait did your people selectively breed us for your standards?” Steve wasn’t sure if he was amused or aghast at the idea. But Loki shook his head again in the negative.

 

No, they simply bonded to those who had those traits they most wanted and loved. The wolves always cherished, truth, justice, honor and some of them, really perverted minds. Course the wolves themselves could be just as perverted, Sasha being a perfect example. Steve snorted as if Loki wasn’t just as bad in his way.

 

The big black beast dug a claw into his teeth, picking out a bit of bone and gristle. Finally getting the piece from behind a back tooth, he scratched behind his ear. Green eyes crossing in pleasure at the deep scratching, he was even more pleased when Steve took over the duty and dug his nails into the base. Sighing with bliss he continued his history lesson.

 

Then the Guild came into being many centuries ago and began screwing everything up. They had evolved over the years, but the theme was always the same, they felt they knew best. The animals could correct many things and did for generations. But then the Guild decided Sentinels were more important to PEOPLE, and disregarded everything else including knowledge about keeping things in balance. They ignored how Guides were just as critical to people, because they helped Sentinels stay focused when they were working. Guides also could calm crowds of people, feel how others are, display understanding when others may not be willing to listen. All these skills done but not in a visual sense. When the Guild focused its attention on Sentinels, it’s because they could see their talents visually. Guides were mental work and couldn’t be easily tested and seen so therefore must not be as important.

 

They started deciding who would be bonded to Sentinels and forcing Guides to accept it. It became standard for Sentinels to be more important and Guides simply support personal who could be interchanged at the Sentinels whims. Guides regulated to lower status and of little importance. The Guild deciding in the best interests of the Sentinels, those more important beings, would have the right to use their assigned Guides as they saw fit. Guides were given less rights over their own bodies, for the good of the Sentinels. Finally rules being laid down by the Guild stating Guides were more or less chattel unless they willingly gave themselves to the Guild and its rules. In the last 100 years or so the Guild had improved some, Guides no longer thought of chattel but not by much. Still assigned to a Sentinel but given more chances to find their true mate if they didn’t already have one. Putting procedures and testing in place to find more Sentinels and Guides, to use for the betterment of mankind. And hunt those who didn’t wish to be found and force them into the Guild, no matter the plans they had made for the future.

 

Break over, Loki nudged Steve, crouching down so he could mount. Once on board he began to run.

 

Then there was Danny Williams, who at a young age was one of the brightest Guides to ever be seen. When he had been born, the wolves knew he would be bonded to a special beast, but weren’t sure who it would be. Then a white female wolf had stepped up and howled a challenge to the entire realm. Daring anyone to fight her, for what she was claiming for her own. Of the two lines formed from the first pair she came from the Elder line, a direct decedent from the first. She was also one of the oldest wolves around, she knew all the tales, all the problems that had happened in the past. She was also sweet, kind and very loving. 

 

She also didn’t take shit off anyone and when some animals, including wolves challenged her for her bond mate. She showed them exactly what kind of wolf she was. Ripping into the challengers without mercy, not letting her naturally sweet disposition stand in her way, as she went after those who would keep her from her cub. He was her’s and she belonged to him at his birth. She would not be denied what she claimed as her’s by right.

 

She had fought for days without rest, as others came to see and try and claim him. Pulling in energy and power not seen in 100 lifetimes easily, as she showed the others what she was capable of. Finally after seven straight days of fighting, the last wolf gave up and submitted to her power. She raised her voice up in victory as she pulsed in power. When done she was no longer white with red eyes but strawberry blond with sapphire eyes, to match the boy who had been born a week ago.

 

She left that same hour to watch over her newly born bond mate. Keeping her presence secret, till the day his powers came into being. She had watched, taught and protected him ever since.

 

Loki informed Steve as they continued their travels, keeping his mind open so the calf could learn the stories as well. And whom seemed to be fascinated with bonding, and learning more about a world he had thought was kinda boring.

 

Steve thought about what his bond mate had told him, ridiculously pleased his mate had such a noble, protective and loving companion. Sasha was even more special and he was relieved she was heading towards his mate. To give him the protection and sanctuary he was craving since he had been unable to give him what he most deserved. He hoped she found him soon because he would need her more then ever with the state he was in now. It depressed him that he couldn’t be there for him.

 

Lifting his head he watched as the land rolled by. The swift stride of his mount carrying him easily. Taking in the richness of the sky even as he longed to be somewhere else. He mentioned quietly to his traveling companions in a wishful manner, “I wish I knew if she has found him yet. I know he is really bad off and needs someone watching over him… Loki what’s wrong?” Steve asked, surprised when he felt his stride stutter for a second and his ears go back in guilt. Loki looking over his shoulder for a second, turned his eyes back to his run. Then he informed Steve that Sasha had found Danny last night, he was safe and protected. 

 

Steve gripped his shoulders tightly in shock, before relaxing completely at the news. Feeling it as all the pent up tension in his body flowed out of him. He felt so relieved he didn’t even care that Loki hadn’t immediately informed him. It was more important that Danny was safe, especially since he couldn’t be there to do the job himself. He closed his eyes, laying his head against the soft fur, as he bent and sprung his body naturally to the back of his wolf. He simply concentrated on his bond with his mate, trying to determine how well off he was. The connection was dim but he could feel it as Danny had relaxed and was feeling secure. It was enough for now.

 

Thinking on the story told to him, about how Sasha had to fight for Danny, he made him think of another question. Raising his head, he directed his voice to the cocked back ears, “Loki what about you? Did you have to do the same thing when I was born?” He asked quietly over the sounds of the even pounding of his paws. Glancing back at his rider, he informed him yes he had had to fight for the right to bond with Steve. Another wolf had challenged him, but in the end he had won. And like Sasha he had gone to his bond mate within minutes of winning. His own Warrior blood line had won out, as he was bred to do. And he was proud to stand by Steve’s side and carry him forevermore. 

 

Sighing in gratitude for everything the wolf had ever done for him he told him. “Thank you for being with me. I don’t think I could do this, being parted from Danny like this as resignedly as I am.” He leaned forward a bit more and hugged his mount, partner and friend as they continued their journey.

 

The calf ran beside them, thinking hard. He had no idea companion bonds could be like this. It made him think and think hard about what he wanted to do with his life after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter done. I hope people were not bored with the history lesson. Not sure when I'll get the next chapter done but hoping it will be soon.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is enjoying being with Danny. Steve is a glorified scratching post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a fluff and feels chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

He came awake slowly and cautiously, wondering why he felt warm, safe and loved, for the first time in forever. He huddled in a cocoon of silky soft, warmth and affection which surprised him even more. Slowly looking over his fluffy white blanket, he wondered why he felt this way. Till a nuzzle to his ear startled a shriek out of him, scrambling out of his safe haven, jumping up to escape whatever monster had him, he landed on his sprained ankle with a pained cry. Instantly he was surrounded in feelings of warmth, love and safety, drawn in with a white leg, cushioned against a strong fluffy chest.

 

“Wha…?” He asked confused, even as he was encouraged to snuggle deeper into the fur. Too tired to care any more, not with those feelings of love and comfort being showered upon him. Murmuring out a question “Who are you?” A purring in his ear, and the answer simply stated was yours. “Mine?” He almost fell asleep again, his eyes closed as he sunk into the safety and comfort being offered.

 

Sasha looked down at her sad little cub. His hair was bleached white from fright and stress. His powers out of control, as his instincts forced his body to do things it wasn’t ready to do. She had already calmed some of his instincts and power overnight, but it would take many days for her to correct the problem. His cells regenerating at an astonishing rate, as they reformed to adapt to his new home, but every cell was doing it including the ones in his mind. Unlike Steve, who had Loki to keep the changes from overwhelming his mind and losing himself. Controlling the change where it was most important, keeping him sane. Her baby had not had that guidance, and on top of all the other horrors he had to face, it had been to much.

 

He would be returned to whom he was before all this shit happened, but it would take time. Time, love and patience which she had in ample measures. She would stay by his side forever, give him as much time as he needed. Love him through all the work and play which would be needed, to restore her bright and happy cub. She nuzzled him again and this time he responded by pushing back a bit, returning the affection now that he was no longer scared out of his mind. 

 

He pulled himself away just enough to look up, seeing for the first time, the love filled pale blue eyes. He lost himself in those pale jewels as they looked down on him. He felt safe and peaceful and strangely better. Wounds he had gathered lately and from other parts unknown seemed to be closing. Including those in his heart, as he feared there was no one out there who wanted him. Who wanted to be around him or found him of worth. Here was a being who wanted everything about him and always would. She was his partner.

 

“I don’t know who you are but I love you.” He whispered as he pushed himself back into her comfortable front. Then felt it as she gathered him in her paws and held him closer. Letting him feel how very much he was wanted and loved. “Will you help me? Will you show me how to live?” Quietly and hopefully he asked his question to the creature holding him.

 

Sasha licked at his cheek, this time making sure it was gentle enough not to flip HIM out of her paws. She so did love her little cub, and she assured him she would help him in whatever he needed forever. The first order of business is to get something in his belly, he needed food and needed it now.

 

“I don’t want to let you go.” Plaintively whining in the same manner, as a certain Seal she knew, who wanted to get his own way. She grinned even as she unfolded herself, till she was laying flat on the soft moss covered ground. Nudging him with her nose, she indicated he should climb on. “You sure? You sure it won’t hurt you?” Looking at the broad back and the silky looking fur. She ruffled her shoulders in amusement at the cute question. Then shook her head that it wouldn’t, using her nose to boost him up to her back, via his rump. A little startled, he hiccuped in surprise before settling down. Very carefully she stood up, while she wouldn’t let him fall naturally. It was possible for him to simply fall off, if he wasn’t paying attention.

 

She walked off from the cozy nook they had slept the night in, letting him grow used to riding her, as she hunted for his breakfast. This time it would be nuts, berries, and leafs, him being not yet strong enough to ride her, as she hunted. Putting her nose to the ground to sniff out the best things for him to eat rather then things which wouldn’t. It took some time and many stops, many times of her laying down, so he could reach that which she wanted him to eat. Or standing up to reach the nuts, she encouraged him to try. For all she found would give him strength for the journey they would be making soon.

 

Sasha refused to let him climb off her back at all, unless it was to relieve himself. Wishing to keep him near her, and know that he was safe. Walking easily through the woods they enjoyed being together. To him the bond was new, but to her it was a renewal as she carried her cub with love and pride. Once he was back in his right mind, she planned on running across the plains, woods, mountains and beaches. Feeling the wind as it blew along their face, their bodies and their souls. Being together and enjoying everything like they should, running beside their packs mates for the sheer joy of being a pack.

 

As she walked, happy and content to be carrying her bond mate, he spoke up with a question, “Umm, not to be rude, but I’m not sure what I should call you?” Looking over her shoulder at her rider, she told him her name. He tasted the name on his tongue and found he liked it, “Sasha? That’s a pretty name. I like it.” He grinned happy to have a friend, one that seemed to care for him.

 

She corrected him quickly, she didn’t seem to care for him she DID care for him. She cared for him deeper then anything else out there. She would stand by his side for all time, protecting him from harm, killing those that tried it. She then showed him a picture of another who would stand by his side. A tall man, taller then him with dark brown hair and piercing jade green eyes. Beside him a black wolf as tall as she, standing just as proudly.

 

“Who is he?” He licked his lips, because the man she showed him looked absolutely delicious to him. 

 

She smirked at his feelings for the man, but refused tell him his name. Stating his name was for the man to tell him. But the tall man could be trusted with anything he needed, and would protect him as she would. The black who stood beside him was another to be trusted… well he was to be trusted to protect him. Trusted to keep out of the booze or stuffing himself not so much.

 

Her cub giggled on her back as she showed him the image of a very drunk, then very hungover wolf, who staggered around everywhere. It was very amusing to them both. Plus it allowed him to relax as the bond between them strengthened again. It had been stretched with distance as it was still stretched between Danny and Steve. Seeing the silliness of Loki staggering around was just want her boy needed, a bit of gaiety in an otherwise traumatic time.

 

Meandering through the lush vegetation, she followed a path that would take her north. She wanted out of the southern wetlands, as soon as possible because of the Outcasts who called this place home. They were a danger to him and she would not stand for him to be in danger any more. Though she passed that thought not to him, he was scared enough as it is. It would take time to leave the place, avoiding the many ponds, streams, sand caches and other obstacles which she knew were put in her way, only to annoy her. But they would leave and she could hunt easier, when not having to watch her back as much. Her little one had lost even more weight, and needed many heavy feedings to put it back on. Regular food from the material realm would not work for him any more. Not till he had regained what he lost, he needed spirit meat to give him the energy needed to finalized his transformation. 

 

“How long before we meet tall, dark and handsome?” He was so cute, asking his questions without a care in the world. But the attraction was there, it was a good sign. Meant their bond was very firm even if dim. His mental state as his system changed, was the cause of his confusion, and would improve now that she was here to help straighten him out. But Steve would have to be the one to finish it. He was the one settled deeply into his heart, and could bring about the final changes in his mind, to let him remember everything he was.

 

So she told him it would be a few weeks before they could meet up. He needed rest and she was in no hurry to push him. Instead she planned on stuffing his face at every opportunity she could. He was very much in favor of this idea, settling back and resting on her back. It didn’t take much before he was sleeping easily and without care. Finally confident that someone would look out for him.

 

505050

 

The calf sighed, as he looked at Steve who was once again eating him. He was really getting tired of being a snack. But it was his own fault, for not bothering to learn how to spirit phase, and now he was paying the price. It did feel different this time around, as he lost control of his physical body. Like something was snapping his bonds, and shoving him into a different lighter form. Steve as he insisted he call him, was very nice and did something never done to him before. He groomed him.

 

Now he had no idea what a humans idea of grooming was. So when he saw him taking one of his own rib bones and using his sword to cut little grooves in it he was puzzled. When done the man had come over and told him to stand still. He wanted to see if his comb would work. Boy did it, at first it was very strange and confused him. But as his coat smoothed out, and the strokes worked his sides he felt good. It scratched many itches he had and he lulled in pleasure as the comb worked through him. Leaning into the strokes over time and closing his eyes in bliss at the new sensations. When Steve was done he butted his head playfully asking for more, which was granted for a few more strokes. Then he put it away for good and settled down for another lesson with the wolf. 

 

“Okay so now I’m supposed to create a wall? Or a shield? Sasha showed me how to create body shields.” Steve was puzzled trying to learn his next lesson. He wasn’t being stupid but something wasn’t adding up.

 

Loki patiently explained again what he wanted his companion to do. He wanted him to create a dome around them to block out the light. It would be handy thing in case he needed to protect someone, or just wanted sun blocked or keep the rain off. The way he wanted him to do it, is to summon his black light and form a circle around them. Then reach up in the four corners, similar to when he created the ward in Danny’s room in the hospital. Bring the four lines together, meeting in the center at the top.

 

Steve’s problem is, he could do it when he just used his power normally, but Loki only wanted him using his black color. Most times he would use them together, but sometimes separate is good. This was a simple exercise to get used to doing things differently. Trying again Steve focused on what he wanted and only picturing his black colors forming the dome. When he lifted his eyes to the top, he gave a large smile, as he saw his work for the first time. Only to have it fall flat as he lost his concentration holding it.

 

Once Loki stopped laughing, rolling around in the fresh smelling grass, at his trouble he tried it again. Finding it was easier the second then third time around. Loki please his hardheaded Navy mate was such a quick study. 

 

For once, dear god when they had been in basic training and Steve never could figure out how to stuff everything Loki wanted in his duffel. So what if it was against regulations, he needed his distractions (booze) when in the field. Mind wandering back to that time he brought it back to his companion's next words.

 

“Ugh this is harder then it looks and I’m starving.” Going back to the fire, he plucked a juicy bit of meat off the skewer and began to nibble. Nothing was every wasted, whatever Steve didn’t eat Loki did. Having a moving lunch buffet was a serious advantage. Steve had noticed his own energy demands had increased, as Loki showed him how to use his powers. Because of that, he was grateful to the little calf who really couldn’t be a called a calf, he was almost as big as his mother. Maybe a foot shorter, evidently buffalo took longer to grow in the spirit world? It’s why he made up the comb to see if the little fellow would like to be groomed and he did. Plus the Seal still found it creepy to “kill” the guy, eat him like a prime rib roast, all while the kid was over next to a tree, grazing on grass after he dispatched him. Or at least Loki bumped him off. He didn’t think he could do it cause he was pretty friendly.

 

Loki didn’t care as much, mostly cause he was also trying to teach the bugger lessons he should have learned long ago. But he was getting there, he was paying more attention and keeping up easily. Still it was getting late and he wanted to get some more traveling in, before they had to make camp for the night. “Loki want to head out?”

 

The wolf, who had been in the middle of a really vigorous ear scratching, stopped for a second. Looked at his partner with a contemplating eye, then went back to scratching his ear. He would go once this itch was taken care of. Rolling his eyes Steve stood, strolled over to his wolf and reached behind his ear. Digging his finger nails in, he started scratching deeply, Loki eyes turning up in pleasure, leaned into the scratching hard. Tongue lolling out as he found the exact spot that was driving him nuts. Groaning as strong hands subdued the bothersome annoyance.

 

The calf noticing what was going on, trotted over, rubbed his head against Steve’s other hand and demanded his own attention. Looking over he reached out and began scratching the other creature’s ear. Mock glaring at the pair, “Seriously? I’m a Navy Commander, Seal, Sentinel and Spirit Warrior. But this? THIS Is all you think I’m good for? A glorified scratching post?” He snapped with no venom. The wolf and calf looked at each other, before both nodded at the human among them. “I hate you, I hate you both.” But he continued to scratch, till both were satisfied.

 

Loki once his ear was taken care of, he stood rounded the corner, out of sight and took care of some needed business. The calf doing the same and Steve shrugging his shoulders followed their nature calling examples. Loki called on the energy within him, and increased his size so Steve could mount, and they could continue their trip. The three of them, could get in quite a few more hours travel and he planned on running long into the night. Steve was learning to sleep on his back, which meant he could spend more time running. The sooner they reached Sasha and Danny the better.

 

Crouching down so Steve could throw a leg over him, he stood, making sure he was settled. Checking on the calf to make sure he was ready to go. Assuring everything at the camp was taken care of he walked a couple paces flowing into his smooth ground eating lope. He could keep the pace up for hours at this speed without tiring himself. Which was good since they had so far to go.

 

The three males continued on their journey, keeping eyes out for trouble.

 

Which was watching them as they continued traveling west.

 

505050

 

Sasha was looking for a place to rest for the next few hours. Her cub wasn’t up to hard traveling yet, and she wanted him to get a few hours of sleep laying still. Plus she still needed to get him meat to boost his energy levels. The Guide’s strength was dangerously low, and only getting lower as he didn’t eat enough. Nuts and berries were fine for a quick snack, but he needed so much more. He was being very quiet on her back which was never good, not even when he was in his right mind. She glanced back to see how he was doing and wasn’t happy with the unsure look on his face. Sending feelings of love and acceptance, she encouraged him to tell her what was bothering him. She could pluck it out of his head if she really wanted to, but it was more important to let him learn to focus thoughts on his own.

 

“Sasha, ummm, I’m hungry. Is there any more berries around here to eat?” He asked shyly, hoping he wasn’t annoying her. Stopping she laid down, allowing him off her back for a few minutes. Then she swept him into her chest with a huge paw and hugged him tightly. Laying her head over his shoulder, and letting him know again just how much she loved him. She let go when she felt his stomach start to rumble insistently. She really wanted meat for him. A good heavy meal of energy is what he needed to kick start his healing and recovery.

 

Lifting her head up she sniffed around, trying to find something she could hunt. She didn’t want to leave him, but the trauma of seeing her hunt would be to much for him right now. Not after seeing all the spirit beasts fighting earlier, he needed calm not more death. But it was the sound of something snapping branches ahead of her which had her going on full alert. Shoving her cub on her back, she stood, ears back, fanged bared and growl rumbling deep in her chest.

 

Out of the darkened woods, between a stand of willow and cypress tress, came more dragging and then a snarl of frustration which sounded very familiar to her ears. The same little fox who had helped her bond mate, came from between two thick prickly bushes within the thicket of trees. In his jaws he was carrying a large multi-hued brown rabbit. Which seemed to think it was a great idea to get caught on every thorn in his path, as its limp ear snagged AGAIN. Giving another yank, along with a snarl of frustration at the stubborn bastard of a rabbit. He finally broke free and trotted over to the she-wolf, laying the food at her feet. Looking up he gave a yip of surprise and pleasure, as he wagged his tail happily.

 

Sasha looked down startled for a moment before the food registered. It was the perfect size for her cub, and best of all he wouldn’t see how it was hunted. Lowering herself down once again she sniffed at the rabbit. It needed to be cooked but that was a simple thing, she pulled on her power for a moment, nudging it with her nose she cooked it quickly with a wave of fire. Looking back at her nervous cub, she encouraged him to slid off and eat.

 

He looked down from where he was sitting on his wolf’s back. The little fox was back and had something in his mouth. He wasn’t sure what but he trusted his lady to take care of him. He saw the fox place something at her feet, then she knelt down. A flash of warmth then she was encouraging him to dismount. It was then he smelled something that made his mouth water. Stepping forward a few inches, looking around her broad chest, he spotted the meat and didn’t hesitate. He pounced on it like his guardian was encouraging him to do. 

 

With table manners, which would make an active Sentinel Seal who would remain nameless proud, a.k.a. nonexistent at this stage, he dived onto the food. Digging in with teeth as he ripped into the energy packed flesh. As the first swallows hit his stomach he felt good. Energy already filling him and hurts he had been suffering started to heal. His ankle which had been bothering him was the first to go. Second was deep lashes on his back he had no idea how he got. The cuts and abrasions he had suffered on his lost wondering within the wetlands, closing up. When the last morsel was finished, he licked his fingers, then blinked sleepy belly satisfied, eyes up at Sasha.

 

Nudging him with her nose, she pushed him to her belly. When he had settled down, with his head propped on her shoulder, she covered him with her tail. Lowering her head she had a quiet conversation with the fox. With a happy yip he ran off into the murky swamp land to return later. Sasha looked back at her cub and was pleased to find him deeply asleep. Rest and food is what he needed and she planned on making sure he got both. Planting herself in his head, she began reconstructing his mind. Laying the foundations back to when he was just a few days old. It would take time, but she didn’t care if it took centuries, she would spend the time. But laying the foundation would help steady him, and his own memories would start falling into place as she worked.

 

An hour later the fox returned with another rabbit, who looked very similar to the first one. Calling her fire again she cooked it quickly. Then with a nudge to her cub and a flick of her tail she woke him.

 

“Huh?” He asked sleepily, not wanting to wake if he didn’t have to. But when his lady showed him more food he was all for it. With the same lack of table manners, he dived onto the rabbit and savored the feeling of energy hitting him. When done he leaned back on his wolf’s chest and relaxed. Stroking her cheek as she lay her head next to him, he felt good, happy and safe. All things he wasn’t going to take for granted. He knew how fleeting it seemed to be in his life. Some time later he felt the need to answer natures call. Standing he went to a tree a few feet away and under his lady’s watchful gaze watered the bushes. When finished he walked back to the waiting canine.

 

“Well, now what?” He asked even as he petted her black nose. With a raise of her eyebrow, she indicated her back again. Taking the hint he mounted, loving the feeling of safety he received each time he did so. Once secure, she stood and started on her way. She hadn’t moved more then five steps, before a red and black blur came racing up to her. Lowering her head it zipped up her nose, then settled down as a spot of red color, between her ears. Looking at what had climbed his lady, he smiled as he spotted the fox sitting proudly on her head. Making sure everyone was secure, Sasha moved into a ground eating trot. It wouldn’t tax her cub any to move at a faster clip, now that he had some food in his belly. But he still wasn’t strong enough for a full out run yet.

 

But for now all was working out well. It was just a matter of time before their pack was together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said its mostly a fluff and feels chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki encounter an issue. Danny and Sasha continue to head west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm surprised I got this chapter out. I wasn't sure if it was going to be today or Monday cause I've been swamped with dealing with mom issues. But the good thing is we might have found a foster home for her. She wants to move asap but they have to do an assessment first to find out what her needs are. Here is hoping it all works out cause the place I want to move her to is only FIVE minutes away from my house.
> 
> This chapter has a little more action and adventure in it but also feels and fluff.
> 
> also remember not everything is as it seems in this story.

Steve was happy as hell, as Loki continued to run. It was late at night and he was moving at full speed. The moon’s light shining down brilliantly, giving them enough light for the great wolf to see by. At least till Loki showed Steve how he could use his own power to see at night, courtesy of his silver light. Night was McGarrett’s friend now and he may as well get used to it. He was a Sentinel after all and enhanced sight was one of his skills. He, thanks to his enhanced powers, had the ability to see at night, as if it was high noon. So he was enjoying seeing this land at night, the way refracting crystals of energy floated up towards the sky. Sometimes as streamers, other times balls or flakes as they drifted upon the wind. The moonlight making each crystal prism stand out against its fellow crystal. Each living creature gave off a signature crystal energy glow, as they moved along the plain. He could see deer, elk, cattle and others roaming around with an ethereal aura around them. There were birds flying over head from time to time and smaller creatures he couldn’t see due to the height of the grass. But each had its own life signature and he relished in the idea he could see all this because of his bond with his mate.

 

Steve closed his eyes in bliss, at the way his wolf’s body moved effortlessly as Loki ran. Carrying him easily and contently as they continued their journey. The Seal could tell it was strengthening their own bond which he loved. This wolf was his brother and he would stand by him for all time. When he needed to give his mate comfort, Loki would be there offering his own version of encouragement, the bastard. But he would also defend the man even if Steve couldn’t, keeping what he held most dear safe. Steve would grow stronger in time with his help, teaching him lessons and showing him the best ways. He could not have a better pack mate. 

 

Glancing to his left, when he heard a very faint snort on the wind, he could see a large group of creatures in the distance. He didn’t pay them much mind, they were moving slowly and Loki wasn’t going to go near them. They looked like wild razor back hogs, and some of the boars, he did not want to mess with. Large tusks and cloven hooves which looked sharp as hell. Powerful shoulders, with thick backs and strong hindquarters. They were rooting through the grasses of the plains looking for late night suppers.

 

Turning his gaze back to the front, he concentrated on the animals ahead of them. They were coming up to a herd of long horn cattle, who were grazing lazily. Loki moved through them easily and passed the entire herd, in just a few minutes. Then the bleat of the calf, as he was rammed in the side, snatched his attention. Swiveling his head around, he discovered the cause of his cry of pain.

 

The calf was down with a half dozen hogs attacking him, holding him down with tusks, teeth and hooves. Loki slid to dirt digging, grass uprooting stop, to turn back when he was rammed from the side he wasn’t facing. With a yelp of pain he scrambled for balance, claws digging into the soil. Crystal streamers which had been floating gently, stirred up and shattered, as he tried to keep Steve on his back. Another ram to his hip, from a thick tusk shoved against him, and he went down. Throwing his bond mate across the churned up ground. 

 

Already the sounds of battle was being heard across the plains.

 

In shock from being tossed, he picked himself up quickly, many years of black ops training kicking in instantly. Shaking his head from the blow with the ground, Steve gathered his confused senses and rushed to his companions defense. Over 50 head of large tusk hogs were actively attacking them, in the space of less then a minute. Snorts, squeals, and snarls were heard, even as the crunch of unseen dried twigs, grasses, bones and rocks being shattered played a counter tune to the battle.

 

The Navy Commander and Sentinel Seal, heard the calf was crying out in pain and fear and that would not do. Snarling in rage, his eyes lit up in murderous death at a young creature under his protection being attacked without provocation. It pulled at all his senses of justice, fairness and the need to care for those which he claimed for his own. He would not stand for another person he cared for being hurt and failing again to come to their aid. He had failed his mate and look where they were now, he would not fail with the calf or his brother wolf. 

 

Putting his hands together, grimly smiling, he pulled out his sword. Eyes widening at the welcome sight of the flames which formed the sword. Black Silver and Blue were his colors and before his arrival into the spirit realm they were large and impressive. But compared to what they were now it was as if they had been muted. Now his dark flames sprang up as tall as himself, Midnight black the dominant color, as it swirled around the blade itself. Moon Silver and Fathom Blue kissing the black edges of the flames as the sword finished forming. The Wolf head emblem in the hilt itself snarled, eyes blazing blue while the fangs opened revealing silver fangs ready to deal death. The Warrior sword itself was taking offense at the attack on its companions, ready to do its Masters bidding in ridding the attackers from their presence.

 

Racing into the fight the Spirit Warrior didn’t hesitate, swinging his battle eager and battle ready, Wolf head sword through pork bellies, shoulders and heads. The hogs taking exception to the damage being done to them, returned with their own more powerful show of force. Blood dripping tusks came for him, ripping into his own flesh, gouging his legs, arms and torso, causing him to cry out, but his instincts kicked in and he phased out. Dropping his form and reforming instantly before attacking again. His sword howling gleefully through the onslaught as he went to the calf’s side. The little one was down but strangely the pigs were just keeping him down rather then killing him.

 

It was Loki the infernal hogs of war were after, as they ripped into his flesh, biting at his ears, his sides, his legs and his tail. Ripping their elongated teeth deeply into his belly and his throat. Blood pooling at their feet from both sides, the Warrior Wolf was lashing out savagely, ripping with his own large poison dripping fangs, and razor sharp claws in his huge paws. Snapping and snarling even as he was tossed over again, the herd of glorified bacon and sausage ravaged his body. Digging deeply into his form with their cloven hooves till with a snap he phased himself, reformed his own body and continued to go after the wild pigs. He was enraged they would do something like this, attack what he claimed for his own, attack an innocent child, something which went against all the cub loving instincts wolves had. He began to gather his own furious power to teach them a lesson the fuckers would not soon forget.

 

Steve deadly intent plastered to his calculating face raced to his brother’s side, slashing at the pigs who had the gall to take on the awesome beast. Losing himself, falling deeper into his own feral fighting instincts when he saw how Loki had to change form, his body so damaged and he unable to escape the mob. Warrior Sword with Black Feral Fire swirling lit into the red, black, brown and gray spirit animals and at this point he did not care, he was killing them, driving them away from his small pack. Forcing them to leap back away from his weapon, spinning to keep them at bay but more hogs kept coming. Slashing at him with tusk and hoof and distracting him with their calls for death and squeals of pain and anguish. He turned his back to a group of large males, so he could attack an even large group of pigs attacking Loki, when the group behind him took advantage of his distraction. 

 

Rushing him with heads bowed and snouts bloody from the black wolf, they hit the Sentinel from behind and he went down, hard on his knees. Feeling it as tusks and hooves pierced into his back, and through his belly, imbedding themselves into the ground itself. Till the pigs finally and painfully yanked their heads up, ripping into his organs and destroying more of his form. Taking shallow breaths of air, he tried to change again, drop his form and create a new body, but he was stomped in the head by a thick hoof and addled. The suddenly confused state of his mind, came back to his wolf, who leapt to his side. Ripping the swine off him, standing over his chosen’s prone form, using his own horse sized body as a shield, till Steve could recover. Shaking his head to clear it the Spirit Warrior opened his senses as wide as he could and started calling up even more of his own power. The energy which had been shattered and blown across the plains, started blowing towards him, in answer to his call. 

 

Digging deeply into reserves he hadn’t tapped before, he summoned the power gifted to him from this realm. Roaring out his infuriated frustration at the entire situation, the whole unfairness which his life was. He was without his mate, the man his life, heart, soul and world revolved around. These beast were preventing him from traveling to his side and showering him with the love and devotion Danny deserved as no other person in either realm did. He couldn’t take it, he screamed at the world around him. Not even realizing it when he blasted the pigs off the poor scared calf, and shielded him with a dome made of black protective fire. That distraction gone though the energy needed to keep the shield going was huge, he turned back to the pigs attacking his four legged soul mate. 

 

More and more razor backs kept coming under the bright moon light, he could see their energy patterns, clear as the noon day sun, as they swayed in a wild frenzy around them. He stood at Loki’s side, slashing with his deadly fire, guarding him while his wolf sank fang and poison into the beasts. Suddenly a clarion bellow of porcine temper was heard over all the other sounds of battle going on. A huge black and gray boar with yellow death dealing eyes, as large as Loki himself, came storming into the group, the other pigs parting before their King. The Hog, maddened at the sight of so many of his herd defeated, sank both tusks right into the wolf’s throat. Ripping it out even as he snorted something wetly into the blood dripping cavity, which caused the wolf to shriek in unholy pain, lifting the struggling canine up, and tossing him nearly 200 feet from the group. 

 

“LOKI!” Steve screamed out even as his temper completely snapped. Instincts reacting to the sudden silence in his mind from his fallen friend. Reaching out with his left hand, he shot another wave of black flame at his downed companion. Forming a second thicker dome to protect the wolf who had not stood up from his final wound at the King Boars attack. Turning he gave the largest boar he had ever seen a deadly smile. 

 

Voice so deep and assured as his Feral protective nature finally was fully loosed. “You who would come between me and what I claim shall not do so again.” Raising his sword up, a pillar of black fire blazing towards the moon which shined down on the battle around him, he spun in a circle, the black fire morphing to silver as he began his final attacks. The Silver flames flowing like liquid in the air, as he decapitated every single pig jostling around him. The Silver flames leaving black spots of energy over the swine bodies, which began to pop with blue flickers. The blue flickers of fire spreading over the corpses, dissolving their very cell make up, just like Steve had done before to the island he had destroyed. 

 

The only one left, as he had intended had been the King Boar, who cast his eye over the rapidly dissolving bodies of his fellow pigs. Turning back to the Sentinel, the swine glared at him with menacing, deadly yellow eyes and charged. 

 

Taking his sword, black once again the primary color, holding it horizontal before him, he wrapped it in fathom deep silver tipped flames. Placing his left hand on the wolf pommel, keeping his right foot before him, back foot keeping him balanced, he closed his eyes, and phased himself as the pig ran through him. The Snarling Wolf sword staying solid and true, as the King impaled himself. Squealing in unexpected agonizing pain he tried to back off the sword but Steve would not have it. Instead he sent his power out to each cell of the creature. Turning them into liquid fire of black, silver and blue. The boar cried out in tormented anguish, as he was melted from the inside out, turning into a puddle of energy before the Sentinels inflamed green eyes.

 

As the pig continued to cry, squeal and bellow in maddened distress, the rest of the herd who had been about to attack, backed off. When the last of the King Boars cries were nothing but whispers on the wind, they disappeared. Steve looked down at the pile of energy which had been the largest pig ever and with one last shove of his mind, blew the energy away. Circling around he checked for any more enemies and found none. The fields around him, cut and ground up from the battle, were completely empty of every living creature on the land or in the air. The only things he could see were the two domes he was maintaining.

 

Wanting to drop to his knees, but knowing he needed to check on his mates. He turned loose the dome on the calf. Who sprang up terribly shaken, but remarkable unhurt. Fluffing himself out, he trotted over to Steve looking for comfort. He petted him for a minute as he gathered his wits and his strength. Then he moved to where he was covering Loki. Calling back his power, feeling through his body, as the energy drain lessoned, he witnessed the damage to his friend.

 

It wasn’t as bad as could be, but Loki would not be traveling any more tonight and wouldn’t be up for much tomorrow. He had multiple gashes, punctures and slashes all across his body. Energy was flowing sluggishly out of him even as he lay within the green circle of grass he had been tossed on. The King Pig had done something to his brother, because he wasn’t conscious at the moment. Placing a shaking hand on his wolf’s side, he could feel how much pain his brother was in. He needed to do something, so closing his eyes, he concentrated on healing him like he did with Danny. While not nearly as skilled and never would be, he could at least take some of the pain away like he did with his Guide’s headaches.

 

The calf came up and nosed at the prone wolf. Then his own instincts kicked in showing him how he could help. He began pouring what energy of his own he could, into his odd teacher. The wolf’s body took the helping hand like the lifeline it was, and applied it to his many wounds. Both upright companions, watching as injuries began to slow down the flow of blood and finally close. At the same time Loki returned back to the land of the living, blinking pain hazed green eyes at his companion. Not sure what had happened, till he saw how badly off his own human was, growling at Steve to stop, he rolled himself up to all fours. The energy needed to fight off the herd, was immense and he could feel just how much Steve had expended. Both of them needed food but the beast refused this time to use the calf. The little one had been shook up and he didn’t need the image of his companions ripping into him this night as well.

 

The calf realized what both of his traveling companions needed, and knew the best solution was him. Turning his head this way and that, looking at the aftermath of the battleground. He thought hard about the lessons both wolf and man, had been trying to teach him. Looking within himself, he pooled his energy and tried the snap Steve had been describing to him. With a weird bleat of surprise, he found himself out of his own solid body, and floating just a few feet to the side of it. He could see as it fell to the ground, and nervous at this new development, wished he was back in his solid body. Focusing again he imagined what he normally felt like, and with another bleat full of wonder this time, he was back. The excited calf danced in place, making sure everything was working and was delighted to know it was.

 

Loki who hadn’t been paying much attention to the calf antics, instead was watching his Sentinel closely. When he had gone down, he had unintentionally let go on the link he was using to keep his mind stable. Steve had gone a little crazy at the end, as he took down the King. But remarkably not as badly as he thought he would. Meant he was acclimating to the environment faster then expected. Pleased, he still wished he had something to eat. He was drained especially after having to spirit phase himself in the middle of a battle, against multiple creatures, while watching over his mind mate. Something he normally didn’t have to do, and honestly didn’t want to think about doing again any time soon. 

 

The calf came up and butted his head against his shoulder, and with a snarl prepared on his lips, he looked over at the bothersome youngster. He really didn’t need this now. Then he looked at what the calf was trying to pull towards him, but having difficulty with. Raising astonished eyes to the boy, the calf gave a hopeful smile. Softening his green eyes, he licked the calf in thanks, before gobbling the very much appreciated meat down. Ripping a piece off for Steve to eat, as soon has he recovered his breath. The calf seeing how fast the meat was going and knowing his temporary guardian was still starving, changed forms again right next to him. It would be enough for the night.

 

Steve breathing heavily as he recovered, watched as the calf gave his wolf food and crawled over, getting his own share. He was starving and needed the energy the meat would give him. Using a bit of black fire, he cooked it quickly and with typical Seal manners gobbled it all down. When he couldn’t eat another bite he lay next to his wolf’s belly. Loki laying down on his side, covered his partner with his tail, and both were asleep in moments.

 

The calf blinked at both of his mates. Knowing exactly what it meant for the wolf to fall asleep. While young he had proven himself to the wolf. Loki was trusting him to look after the pair, for the few hours he would need, before he could take up the watch. He had never been trusted before, always told he was a foolish silly calf, who needed to grow up. Well, today he had, and now he was being trusted by one of the strongest predators around. He flicked his tail in giddy wonder at the feeling. Looking down at the two, he sniffed one more time to make sure all was right, then moved off far enough he wouldn’t disturb them. Then he set about watching the plains, keeping a sharp ear, eye and nose out for any trouble. He would keep guard until the others were ready to relieve him.

 

505050

 

Many miles away the King Boar reformed himself in a huff. That damn sword hurt like a bitch, more then he was expecting anyway. Along with his entire herd who, looking around were all here and accounted for. Good then his deal was done and his favor paid. Scanning with his eyes, he spotted who he was looking for, high up on a rocky outcropping. Trotting up the trail, he shook himself when he reached the other spirit animal standing there. Snorting a question, he asked if his debt was repaid or if he would be required to do more work?

 

The other creature shook his head, letting him know his debt was repaid from so many centuries ago. And no favor was required back for him reforming his herd, which hadn’t been part of the bargain. The King was surprised and pleased, dealing with this particular person was always an intriguing idea. He had anticipated he would have to reform his herd himself in the coming days and weeks. The Warrior had really done a number on them, more then they thought he was capable of at the moment. Snorting once more, informing him if he did need help to call upon him to bargain once again, he went back down the path. A few minutes later he was leading his herd away from the outcropping.

 

The White Wolf didn’t turn around to watch them leave. Instead he watched over the three, who had passed the first of many tests. In the coming weeks, there would be more as he did his own duty. The Sentinel’s own mental state was not as strong as it should be, through no fault of his own, not that he believed it. Steve did not feel confident any more in his abilities to protect his mate. It was his job to change those feelings. So after the black cub did his own teachings, he would follow along and make sure those teachings were solid. The Sentinel would learn his true strength, and never doubt again that he could be the protector he wanted to be for his mate.

 

Settling down on the outcropping, out of sight of the three who were not looking anyway, he waited. When they moved on the next day he would as well. For now he would simply guard and make sure they were not disturbed.

 

505050

 

Sasha trotted along the wooded path, following her nose as she headed towards the West. She had cut through the grasslands, on her sprint towards her cub, but it was actually easier to go around them. Besides it would do her ward good to see the beach, help remind him of all the things he loved to hate about it. She snickered to herself at the idea. She knew he didn’t hate it nearly as much as he said he did nowadays. But he was still cautious and it would be a while before he would go in it again. Especially after the terror of being shipwrecked on the open ocean during a massive storm, then captured by those bastards and tortured out of his mind. She would need to talk to Zijan later and thank him for his service. He was a good spirit animal and was there for both men when she and Loki couldn’t be. 

 

That weapon used on them was disturbing. Twice now they had felt it. The first time she and Loki thought they had it handled and could withstand a hit. Now she was not so sure. But she didn’t want to have it happen a third time, so she would simply increase her powers in the earthen realm, to a degree if she was hit again with it, nothing would come from the intense pressure it had used. That is why they had to go back so abruptly. It had taken all the energy they typically used in the regular world, to fight off the effects of severing their bond with their bond mates. Lesser spirit animals would not be able to recover for months, if not years from the amount of energy drained from them. She suspected that’s what had happened to the Southern Wetland Outcasts. If that was the case, then she and Danny had a lot of work to do, once he was better. She wouldn’t stand for bond mates to be separated, and her cub had the power to reunite. How he got the power she hadn’t a clue, but he had it and it had come in very useful.

 

She felt something tapping on her hips, she glanced back to see the little fox, stretching before resuming his nap. He was another good spirit animal, waiting for his bond mate to appear and she hoped the person did. He was smart, cunning, kind, and a willing fighter. He helped her cub out simply because it was the right thing to do, and hopefully would lead to him learning more about bond mates. He would be traveling with them till they met up with her pack mates. Helping to care for her cub, because she could not hunt easily right now. It was too soon for him to see her make kills, and she would not leave his side. Him going to relieve himself 10 feet away, was the furthest he had been from her since they reunited. And even then she watched like a hawk, to make sure nothing came for him. 

 

So far nothing had disturbed their travels. But it might have something to do with the, “If you think about fucking around with me, I will rip your fucking throat out in seconds” vibe, she was projecting all around her. Along with the fact she was a very large predator, who was very powerful. A possessive she-wolf who knew quite a few tricks, and was willing to use them all in defense of her cub. She knew she would need to eat soon, so she could continue to work on her boy’s mind. It was seriously screwed up, and not ready for the stresses which lessons would cause. He didn’t even know his own name and she didn’t plan on telling it to him.

 

Instead she planned on restoring his memories, and letting who he was come gently to him. Already she had finished restoring the first year of his life. He didn’t remember it, but still the memories where there. Listening, learning, adapting, all things babies learn quickly. It was lucky in some ways he was only 31 years of age. If he was say 131 or even 1031 years of age it would suck so much ass. She would still do it, but it would cause her ward so much more confusion, as he restored himself. 

 

A sudden launch off her ass had her stopping and looking around alert for danger. The fox was gone, racing into the deep wetland woods and she wasn’t sure where. Trying to decide if she should continue on or wait, it was the sound of a quiet scream which had her growling. The fox returned a few minutes later, with a very plump pheasant in his teeth and an indignant squawk, following him a minute later. Chuckling as she realized what happened, she settled down into the cool undergrowth. Her cub was still sleeping easily and she was loathed to wake him. He needed rest as much as he needed food. 

 

The fox came back and presented it to her. With a cock of his masked head, explaining the food was for her, not the cub. Drawing her head back she looked at him baffled. He told her if she didn’t mind small things for the time being, he would hunt for all of them. He understood she did not want to part from the little one. He was not ready to see her kill herself, not after the previous carnage. She needed to keep her strength up, just as much as the young one needed to build his. He would do the hunting in return for a ride as they moved northwest. Grinning down at the much smaller creature she nodded. It would work out well for the time being. 

 

With a yip of excitement, he took off again and she settled down to eat. Chuckling as she heard the same scream, followed by the same indignant squawk a few minutes later. The fox came back and dropped another pheasant at her feet. Before taking off in a different direction and she didn’t blame him. If he tried for a third time for the same pheasant, the bird would probably peck his balls off. When he came back it was with another rabbit, this time white in his jaws and this he set aside for her cub. Pleased she sent her power to cook it, and it was this smell which woke him. He sniffed even as he looked around with sleepy eyes, before yawning and stretching. “Sasha? Why’d we stop?” Nosing his leg she pointed towards the cooked rabbit. Eyes lighting up at the sight of food, he easily slid down and reached for it. Taking a bite he closed his eyes in bliss as the juicy food hit his empty belly. So many meals in a row was spoiling him, but he would take it. A deep growl had him freezing, with the next bite halfway to his mouth. He looked into his wolf’s eyes, to see them full of displeasure. Not sure what he had done to upset her, must have been him eating, so he slowly started putting the food down. Only to have her growl even more with disapproval at his actions.

 

“Sasha what’s wrong?” He was starting to get scared. She glared and showed him, how she didn’t like the idea of him thinking he was being spoiled, because he was being fed. It brought her a lot of happiness and contentment, to see him stuffing himself. She planned on seeing him enjoying being fed, for a long time to come. She didn’t want to hear him thinking any more, that food was a gift which might be taken from him at any point. 

 

Looking down at his hands, he sniffed for a second in heavy emotion. To have someone care so much for him was a change. He couldn’t recall anyone else loving him that much. When she growled a third time, he took the hint and began stuffing himself again. Grinning when her growl turned into a pleased purr, and her tail wagged a few times. The rabbit helped but he was still hungry, and wasn't sure if there was anything more to eat. The fox came back with a large branch of blueberry’s in his jaws. Dropping it he raced off and brought more back, till there was a large pile in front of him. Reaching out carefully, he tried one and found them tasty. Plucking them, he made sure to not miss a single one, and found himself content afterward.

 

He stretched out his legs in front of him, while raising his arms wide as he yawned. The fox came back soon, with another rabbit this time for Sasha. She slurped it up quickly then nudged her boy up. Encouraging him to stand and take care of any business he might need to. She wanted to be on their way and they still had much daylight they could travel in. Smiling in happiness he moved off a few feet, took care of his business, then returned and mounted the she-wolf. The fox shimmied up as well and she headed out at a brisk trot again.

 

Ears up, eyes clear and nose going on full, Sasha trotted through the woods, jumping streams and logs if they were not to troublesome. Allowing her cub to get used to the different movements of her body. At the moment he was sitting up enjoying himself, as he gripped her white belly with his legs. His hands were holding on to her ruff loosely, enjoying the closeness of being with her. When she jumped it was as if she was flying and he enjoyed it. Gleefully laughing at the way the air hit his face, while the sun warmed it, the same way her antics were warming his heart.

 

Dusk was approaching when Sasha decided it was time to camp. Lifting her nose up, she sniffed around for a place which would be good to stay. The fox jumping down, as he went to scout what had been his home range for years. Sasha followed a deer trail to a glen with various fallen trees around it. Putting her nose down she sniffed for anything that might be dangerous, but found no recent scents. Ears alert she took a few tentative steps but something was warning her back. The glen floor had a strange shimmer she realized shouldn’t be there with the angle of the sun. The ferns on the perimeter were not moving with the breeze, unlike the canopy above of various ash wood, cypress and willows.

 

Ears flat on her head, she raised her lips in a snarl, displaying two foot long fangs. Stepping back she made to leave, when it exploded out of the hidden and glamoured water. A 30 foot green anaconda hurtled towards them, mouth open to snatch something to start her deadly dance of constriction. While it wouldn’t hurt Sasha, her cub was another story. He had no clue how to do anything yet in this world, and it was her responsibility to keep him safe. She side stepped her lunge and rather then fight turned to run. Her cub was the only thing important to her, her cub who had been sleeping on her back for the last hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was having fun with my battle scene. Putting in a bunch of extra descriptions and things.
> 
> Plus had to keep up with the fluff and feels with Danny and Sasha.
> 
> Little calf is starting to think and just grow up. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'll get the next chapter out when I can.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never good to fuck with a mother wolf protecting her cub. Some friends come calling, and Dustin is completely shameless and proud of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter out. Took me a while to get it done cause there was so much going on in this one.
> 
> It honestly does have a little bit of everything in it.
> 
> It's also smuttyish at the end but not a lot of actual smut. Dustin is just being a snot to Andrew and I had fun with it. Oh and talk of actual various sex toys so be warned about that. Course the boys love them.
> 
> Hope you like it.

The calf continued to watch late into the night, thinking hard about what he wanted in his life. His two traveling companions had protected him from real danger today. Rather then the silly hunting danger, he had been toying with since he was born. Toying with it, cause there was nothing else for him to do, he thought with his life. But these two, they were going out and helping others. Facing dangers because people they cared about needed them too. As he grazed, pulling up grass and chewing absently, he thought about what he wanted to do, now that his eyes had been opened to the possibility of bonding. He had never really thought about it before as a concrete fact, more like an obscure idea. But seeing these two in action made him realized how strong their friendship, love and devotion to each other was.  
  
  
He paused his grazing to look up at the bright moon, seeing its silver light as it shined down on him and the two heavily sleeping creatures near him. They were of the dark but they feared no shadow, they embraced it because they were strong enough and born to it. They used the dark to help others and were proud of it. When the human had come to his wolf’s aid, there had been no hesitation he had used his powers to save him. Hell Steve had used his powers to save him first. Creating a dome he had only just learned to create this day to protect his foolish ass.  
  
  
Loki had told him he was coming along to be a snack, for as long as he needed to learn how to spirit phase. Well, he learned it and learned it well. He had changed twice so they could get a good feeding, and now he had to decide what he was going to do. Looking northeast was his home and where he should go in the morning. But southwest is where Steve and Loki’s family was.  
  
  
Putting his head down again he started to graze. Heavy thoughts could wait till morning. He needed to rebuild his energy from two shifts and a fight.  
  
  
505050  
  
  
The super sized hungry snake lunged for her, and she felt it as her sleeping cub began to slip from her back. That wasn’t going to happen, not on her watch. Slipping her hips around, she came up under the man, centering him against her back, and belted him down with a shot of her own power. He was waking and waking fast and already she could feel the mindless fear starting to take hold in his fragile state. Everything scared him at the moment, and she had not had enough time yet to heal his mind so he could start processing multiple elements. So she locked his mind down, pulling him under and hoping to god he wouldn’t wake up. Steve did the same thing, but if he was upset it didn’t matter. Her cub would wake up and demand to know what is going on. How he did it she hadn’t a clue and still didn’t know if it was a good or bad talent, but right now she had other things to worry about.  
  
  
She felt it as he slipped back into unwilling sleep, but already he was fighting her hold on him. Then she pulled harder, and he submitted to her will, giving up his fight and returning to his rest. Shaking her head as she danced out of the way of the attacking reptile, she contemplated her odd chosen. Some instinctive need of his was calling him to come out and help, his Guide instincts deeply focused on helping others no matter how badly it affected his own well being. Growling in annoyance at the normally helpful habit, she sank her thick fangs into the snake’s thickly scaled neck right behind the head. The snake immediately began to coil up her green and black diamond scale body, around the white leg of her prey. Sasha was having none of it, her cub had been put into enough danger, and she was not going to put up with him being put into any more.  
  
  
Growling viciously, shaking her head while sinking razor sharp teeth deeper into the cold blooded flesh, she blasted the enemy with Ancient energy. The snake with a shriek of pained surprise at the turn of events, disintegrated completely into spirit form and was spread by the Arctic Winter Winds, the Elder line wolf conjured up. The force of her cold winds, mirrored by her temper, froze the shimmering pond solid, it would be hours before it thawed. Breathing heavily now that the stupid snake was gone, she understood the shimmer had been a ruse to bring unwary into her midst. It was a large pond with a green skim over it made to look like solid ground. Snorting it was solid for the moment and any who tried to walk on it would be sliding on their ass all over the place. Hopefully they would be paying attention and realized they had an impromptu ice skating rink.  
  
  
Temper still short, the cub on her back secure, but in her mind no longer safe in these lands. Not wanting to take a chance with any more hidden dangers, or Outcasts coming for the pair of them, she howled. The fox came immediately, knowing not to be around when the big animals were fighting. Scrambling up her leg, he sat behind her shoulders. Making sure she had a firm hold on her cub both with body and mind she began to run. Jumping logs, tree’s, stream, still lakes, anything that was in her way. She was in a hurry and she didn’t want to stay in a place that had so much danger. Better to get out into the open where she could see danger coming.  
  
  
It would take her hours to reach the western edge of the wetlands. Lifting her nose high she constantly sniffed the wind, hunting for any who may try to stop her. Jumping a high cliff spanning a slow moving tributary below, she landed easily on the other side. Pushing her way through the brush and undergrowth, careful of the logs rotting around her, she made sure her cub would not fall. He still slept soundly on her back as far as she could tell, but she didn’t hold out much hope he would stay that way. He needed to be fed, but she wanted out of this humid hellhole as soon as possible.  
  
  
The sun overhead, traveled with her, providing what light it could as she made her way out of the eastern part of the wetlands and hit the full western areas. With the purple flowers, large berry patches amidst the tall trees, rotting logs spanning slow moving waters. Other animals she scented made themselves scarce, for she was taking no chances at being stopped. Twice a coupling hunting cats tried to stop her and she didn’t hesitate, simply projecting her rage at the temerity of the beasts trying to stop her. She blasted them into pure energy, using the wind of her passage to keep them from reforming till she was gone. They had been very disgruntled because they were just curious about the human and didn’t realize her temper was gone.  
  
  
Dusk came and went, merging into night as the sun decided to take a break for a few hours. Careful of where she put her paws, she did not want another incident, like at the river bed. She ran via moonlight using her power to see better at night. Slowing only slightly due to darkness, her cub heavy on her back. She could feel him sleeping but it wasn’t comfortable, he knew something was wrong but couldn’t figure out what was going on. He was worried but didn’t have the strength to figure out how to break the hold she had on him.  
  
  
Which worked out for her, when the sun started rising again at dawn she was loping along sandy beaches. The wetlands finally gone behind her, she could concentrate on her companion. She might simply find a safe place to hole up for a while and heal him as best she could. He wouldn’t mind staying put and she could hunt food for him. He needed energy and the more he ate without moving, the faster he would heal. Yes, finding a place to stay for a few days would be good. Happy with her decision she began to hunt for a cozy cave or den to stay in.  
  
  
505050  
  
  
Danny didn’t let Sasha know he was awake, he knew it would upset her to know he had been. Keeping his eyes closed and his body relaxed as if he slept, he could feel her moving at a steady pace under him. He didn’t have the heart to tell her, he had been awake for the entire snake fight. He wasn’t sure how he was able to break her hold but he had, might have something to do with his instincts, which seemed to be constantly doing something to his mind. While he had been terrified during the fight, something within himself, seemed to think this was normal for him. He honestly hadn’t been as terrified of the snake and what it could do to him, but scared out of his wits that Sasha would be hurt, he loved her with everything he had. If she came to harm he didn’t know what he would do, but he was sure it wouldn’t be pretty. The familiarity of being in danger as a regular thing, he didn't think came from Sasha taking on dangerous foes. Then a face popped into his head, it was the delicious looking man, with the jade green eyes and the tempting package in his pants, they were off to meet. The feeling of heading into danger and it being normal came from him.  
  
  
Growling in instinctive response, ’I swear when I see Steve I’m going to kill him.’ Blinking, he wondered where the name came from. Sasha hadn’t told it to him, and he hadn’t been around the man yet. But Steve fit so well, and he could feel there was some connection between him and the yummy looking guy. For now he wasn’t going to stress over it. Sasha would protect him, she was honest about all her feelings towards him, he believed her when she said he would find out who the guy was. Instead he leaned forward as if settling deeper into sleep, and began moving with her body as she ran. His legs tucked up before her hips while his hands held onto her ruff.  
  
  
505050  
  
  
Sasha glanced over her shoulder as she ran across the beach, checking on her cub. He was moving around and gripping her like a rider and she had not shown him how to. But he was moving and flexing properly and making the run much more comfortable. She suspected he was awake, but his mind was relaxed as if asleep and dreaming. She grimaced, his mind was a sneaky place and even she didn’t know the full extent of the powers he had. Hiding when he was awake, when everyone really wanted him asleep was one of them. Being unable to tell when he woke up from being pulled into sleep was another. She kept an eye on him and his mind, but continued to run down the coast, until her own belly was grumbling for food.  
  
  
She hadn’t wanted to run the rest of yesterday, all night and then into the morning, but to ensure her chosen’s safety she had. Now her bond mate needed food. But she wanted to find a safe place to hole up for a few days. To let him rest and recover from the various ordeals he had to endure for the past couple of week, and looking up she thought she just found it.  
  
  
Up on the cliffs running along the beach front, she spotted a cave with no trail to it. It had a large over hang to hide it from predators from the top and protection from rain, but a wide view of the beach for miles. Leaping up she squatted down to check inside and found it just the right size, it was around five foot tall so both of them would have to duck to get inside it. The floor was covered in fresh ocean scented sand, mercifully free of large rocks, but it did have old plant matter inside.  Off to the right of the entrance, tricking down was a tiny stream of water falling with a cheerful crystal sound, as it found its final resting place 16 feet below in a small pool. The pool emptied into another creek which bubbled its way merrily along towards the ocean, lapping at the sand around 50 feet away.  Licking at the waterfall, she found it fresh so they had water, which was a load off her mind, one less thing for her to try and find later. Turning back to her rider she nudged at her cub’s knee to wake up and slide off. Raising his head, he looked around after blinking sleepy eyes, then slid off. The fox followed him easily.  
  
  
“Sasha what are we doing here?” He sat down in the soft sand, looking up at the huge white wolf with deep blue eyes. Looking down at her partner she tilted her head, something was different about him. Shaking it she would deal with it later, for now she really had to go and hunt something big. She hated to leave him, but it would be better if she went and hunted in the day light. Turning to the little fox she asked if he would stay with her cub. The fox grinned, eager to be of use. She wanted something which would feed all three for the next day or so, and the fox just wasn’t big enough this time around to hunt the prey she wanted.  
  
  
Jumping down from the lofty cave, she turned her nose to the area and breathed deep. She could detect nothing dangerous, but still she wanted to be gone for as little time as possible. She really hated leaving him though, she paced outside the cave undecided as to what would be best. Staying and protecting him, but not getting him the food his system needed, or leaving and hunting the big game so he could finally start feeding properly. He needed to be protected and she was the only one who could. She looked up at the cave again pondering, before deciding he needed food and she would just have to find something quick. She was just stepping away, when her instincts screamed at her that something was coming. Jerking her head back and forth, she spotted it when a fin started to rise out of the ocean. Spinning around she faced the sea, as the fin grew larger, and it was coming towards her.  
  
  
Growling she glared as the large animal continued to move towards her, then it leaped out of the water and started swimming in the air. Holding something massive in its jaws. Her ears which had been laid back, showing her furious displeasure at another animal possibly attacking what she claimed as her’s, suddenly popped right up. Her white plumbed tail stood out in surprise behind her, as the great white shark deposited a large sunfish at her feet.  She looked down at it, then back up as Zijan winked at her, before circling around to study her cub above her.  
  
  
He was standing on the ledge, nervously eyeing the flying fish but not trying to get away. Zijan looked him over very carefully, taking in his silver hair and dark blue eyes. The way his clothes, tatters really, hung off his too thin frame. Zijan shook his head, he didn’t like seeing the man who had freed his own bond mate, in this state. But he was whole and he was with his spirit animal so he would be well in time. The shark had come because so many people in the material world were worried sick about the pair of them. Finally his own Sentinel, with much disgust at how they couldn’t even let the men have a couple weeks privacy to do what they needed to do, had suggested he return to his home plain and see if he could find them. The blond he happened to find first, he wasn’t sure if he would bother looking for the Sentinel. He gauged his general direction and he was still several hundred miles inland. Much further then he wanted to travel just to give some humans an update on both. He would return instead to the material plain and let others know that the Guide had been found.  
  
  
Sasha barked at him and he floated over with a large tooth filled smile towards her. She explained she didn’t want others to get their hopes up. They would not be returning any time soon. Possibly not for months and it would be best if they continued on with their lives. Steve and her cub had much to learn and experience now that they were here. Also she didn’t want them sending their own spirit companions after them. They would be a distraction to her and her pack mates as they taught the two their lessons. Her cub had many issues that she would be working on and she needed to concentrate on him. Not updates for their loved ones no matter how much they wanted it.  
  
  
She didn’t like telling him these things but their pack mates had put so many people before themselves, and they would continue to do so in the future. But this time the wolves needed them to concentrate on themselves. To grow strong, learn their lessons, and control the powers gifted to them. They would not be able to concentrate, if they were constantly bombarded with requests for updates or worse yet, requests to return. This time the spirit world had to come before the material world, simply to let the men learn how to be the Spirit Guide and his chosen protector and guardian the Spirit Warrior.  
  
  
Zijan circled around her as she spoke to him, nodding at a few other points. Then with final circle around Danny with an affectionate bump to his shoulder, he floated back into the ocean sinking out of sight. The shark never mentioned to Sasha, anything about him coming back and keeping a long distance eye on them. He would not bug her, understanding and agreeing both men needed to be taught the rules of the spirit world and quickly, but if she happened to come across a few more fished tossed her way, he was sure she wouldn’t mind.  
  
  
Sasha watched him leave, making sure he was truly gone, before she looked down at the fish he had brought and sighed in happiness. Now she wouldn’t have to leave her little one to go hunt. Plus the fish was very large and would last for a few days. It was good, she could concentrate on repairing the damage done to her cub, rather then hunt. Picking the fish up in her jaws, she jumped back to the cave entrance, squatting down quickly to not bump her head. Shrinking to her normal size, she dragged the fish in and set to work cooking it. Her cub came up beside her and with helpful hands scratched at her pearly white ears.  
  
  
“So Sasha now what? He seemed familiar to me. Do we know him?” The white wolf looked up startled at the comment. Then she scanned into his mind to find certain pieces, floating back together. It was happening a lot faster then she thought, but he was slowly returning to his former state. She had to build his foundation still, rework childhood memories. But the short term were coming faster. It was the only explanation she could think of, for him to know the shark and not be scared of him.  
  
  
When the fish was done, she gave him a demanding look he had no problem understanding. Using hands to break the meat apart, he dived in on the high energy flesh. Each time he ate, he felt fuller and better. He also felt safer with his lady around, which calmed him and allowed him to put what energy he had, towards letting his body heal rather then running in fright all the time, burning energy in ways he couldn’t afford. He did wish he had a knife though to cut up the meat. It wasn’t very civilized using one’s hands all the time. He preferred eating with manners when possible, but since he had nothing of that nature his hands it would be.  
  
  
Reaching out with his right hand, he was pulling off another strip of meat when it refused to give. Glaring at the offending morsel of food, which refused to let go so he could devour the tasty flesh. “Seriously? Sasha is there anything around here I can use to make a tiny knife with or something? This is getting ridiculous.” He growled out as he looked at the mess his fingers were becoming. With a good natured grumble that sounded to much like a chuckle to him, she stood and jumped down to the beach. Nosing around she came back with a piece of flint. Showing  him how he could use it to cut strips off, he happily did just that. Soon the three of them were stuffed to the gills and there wasn’t much left of the fish. Sasha had surprised herself with how much she had eaten. But she had made sure her ward had eaten his fill. Now he was blinking sleepy eyes looking for a place for a nap.  
  
  
With a good natured huff she parked herself behind him, enlarging herself just enough so she could be his bed once again, and settled down for her own nap. He leaned back on her belly, head on her shoulder like he had done since she found him, and quickly fell asleep. Her tail came and covered him, warming him from the cool breeze blowing off the ocean. Ears upright listening for any issues that may come their way, she relaxed in the company of her bond mate.  
  
  
505050  
  
  
Adrynna walked the halls of the Pearl Harbor Navy base with distaste. Dry land was not her favorite especially after what happened days before. But she owed it to the mens loved ones to report what her Zijan had told her. The men had saved her life, ordering her bond mate to take her and not return. So much had happened to the pair on the island, things which freed her but cost them their own freedom. Her shark had been more then adamant, she owed them at least the courtesy of an update to their own loved ones. Then she could return to her home in the water and have little to do with anyone as was her preferred state.  
  
  
Honestly if she could live in the ocean full time she would love it, there were so many places to explore and see. Zijan wanted to take her so many places, but due to her own frail human form was unable to. It didn’t help her any that the bitch who had been experimenting with her, had left her own mark on her body. At times she found her lung capacity not at the level it once was, which pissed her off. But it was a dream of her’s to someday go where her bond mate could.  
  
  
People didn’t give her a second glance as she marched barefoot through the halls, dripping water as she went from her wetsuit. The badge around her neck stated she was one of the rescues from that horrible place and entitled to roaming certain halls and wards without issue within the base. She still smiled in glee as she thought of how well the island of hell had been destroyed. The scientists and military she had met and tried to question her, were pissed off because of all the lost information. And she had refused to give them anything, which would allow them to reconstruct it and subject more Sentinels and Guides to the brutality which had been the fact of life to so many before. But the Warrior Sentinel had been firm, the island would be destroyed and he had done it himself to make sure the job was done right.  Now it was sunk to the bottom of the sea and divers couldn’t find anything left of it. Coming to a door she knocked as her mother had taught was polite so many years ago. The resulting answer of enter, had her opening the door and stepping inside.  
  
  
Andrew looked up from his desk, paperwork strewn all over the place. He had taken over many of McGarrett’s duties while he was gone. And no one was sure if he was coming back, but he kept up hope. Still the amount of paperwork generated with the new rules and regulations was making his own hair turn grey. His mate’s streak of silver had grown wider, which just made him even more desirable to him. Speaking of his mate, Dustin was a constant presence in his mind and if not for him, this job would be 10 times harder. Leaning back in his chair, he smiled with real pleasure at seeing her. He liked her feisty attitude and how she didn’t bow down to anyone who wanted her to do things she didn’t want to do. She played nice with him because he played nice to her, and didn’t hesitate to tease her.  “Adrynna what can I do for you? Changed your mind about joining?” He smiled nicely at her, even as he knew she would never join.  
  
  
Knowing he was teasing she returned the tone of voice to him, “No, I haven’t. I never will you dork. My home is the sea, I don’t know why people have a problem with that.” She shook her head exasperated even if he was teasing her, at being asked to join the US Navy again. She was Australian anyway, she would join them if she wanted to.  
  
  
“Only because we care about you.” Eyes turning serious,  “The Guild is really breathing down peoples necks wanting to assert their supposed authority. They evidently don’t like it how the US Military has cut them off from over half their Sentinels and Guides, with the new rules and regulations coming into play.” And to top it off he told himself gleefully, many police officers who were also Sentinels or Guides were signing up in droves, wanting to get out from under the Guides thumb.  
  
  
They had to sign up for full time, not reserve which was creating some real headaches, over family life and timing. But since there were so many signing up, other rules, modifications to the ones in place now, were being floated about to take care of the problem. Hopefully in a few months time or even a year the new regs would be in place and everyone happier. But people still were grateful they could join and have a safe place away from the dirty corruption of the Guild. Many were complaining about the rules, but were being patience as Kingston had announced there would be modifications to them, thanks to the influx of new personal.  
  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she snarked out,  “Yeah well I don’t care.” She sat down placing her bare wet feet up on his desk, he had to scramble to save various files from getting wet. Glaring at her, she returned it with a knowing look, which stated she was just being a bitch for the fun of it. “Now would you like to know why I’m here? Or would you prefer to keep on wondering how McGarrett and Williams are doing?” She smiled devilishly at his sudden and complete attention towards her.  
  
  
Andrew sat up straight in shock at the mention of the men. Men he honestly didn’t think he would be seeing again for a long time to come, if ever. Both men’s families had flown in a few days before and were making a complete and happy nuisance of themselves. Especially Williams family, over a dozen family units from Jersey had come to town with the intention of staying, and they were already turning the island on its ear.  
  
  
How he did it he suspected collusion with the Kelly clan. They had found a kinda dumpy, shitty neighborhood to move into, in the really bad part of town. The rents were low, the tenants scum and the land utter shit, from many generations of neglect. In a matter of days, they had harassed and terrorized the so called citizens, who lived in Wash Away Alley as it was called, into a mindless stupor. The Williams had simply bought out the houses for sale in the neighborhood, one for each family. Then proceeded to repair, repaint, and re-sod the lawns. Fences were mended in a matter of hours. New roofs put on, new plumbing and electrical, it was a battlefield out on their streets, with how many repair companies were out there looking for parking.  
  
  
And they had not stopped there. Nope they had then, once they had their houses firmly on the way to being repaired, moved on to their new neighbors places. Starting with the elderly then had gone to each house and talked to the elderly residents to meet them. If they had younger adult children living with them, they assessed and debated the merits of letting the person live the life they had been. Drug dealers were out completely, they had taken them out the first day. Pinched ear’s and sharp tongues did what squad cars and prison sentences wasn’t make a dent with.  
  
  
505050  
  
  
“Yo bitch wha chu think yous is doing over here?” One younger gentlemen just starting his career as a drug dealer snapped out.  
  
  
Sharon Williams looked over at the man addressing her, before marching over and grabbing him by the ear. Pinching it harshly and dragging him towards one of the houses the family were working on to repair.  
  
  
“I’ll tell you what I am doing, you ungrateful bastard. I am helping your mother and your grandmother out by improving their lives. Something you obviously don’t give a shit about. Now come with me, you are going to be made useful and if you don’t like it, well I have more of me then you can ever possibly over come.”  
  
  
She then shoved him towards the side of the house where he was shocked to discover over a dozen of his fellow drug and gun dealers. Including the local boss, who didn’t take shit off anyone and had beaten men for disrespecting him, just by sneezing in his presence. He was covered in paint, cleaning his brush while one of the Williams men, was talking to him about an actual legitimate business deal, which would make him at least five times more money then what he was doing now. His boss was smiling and nodding fascinated with the plan and willing to give whatever it was a go.  
  
  
He was rudely pulled out of his stupor by the same woman shoving a pair of gloves, hedge clippers and a straw hat over his bald tattooed head.  
  
  
“Listen you little bugger, your mother tells me you try and hide it, but you love art and the only outlet you have ever had is graffiti. Now that is all well and good but we want to improve these places and graffiti would not be welcome in this location. Instead I want you to take these hedge clippers and see those god awful bushes?” She pointed over his shoulder to the large haphazard line of odd bushes. He nodded when he spotted them. “Good they are yours to play with and make pretty. Nothing vulgar but design them the way you like.” Giving him a shove she sent him on his way, while turning to deal with a new person, captured by another woman and dragged into living a better life.  
  
  
Blinking at the massive change of events in his life he walked over to the bushes in a daze. Raising the clippers to the bush, he hadn’t a clue what he was doing but he went to work. Many hours later the bushes had taken a life of their own with cute rough designs of squares, triangles, and of all things an impressive looking dragon.

  
He wasn’t sure how but he had enjoyed himself, and at least two of the new neighbors had complimented and offered him an apprenticeship, with their gardening and land maintenance businesses. He was seriously thinking about taking them up on it, because one it was a hell of a lot less dangerous, and two he had had more fun this one day then he had for the last year. Working on the bushes was something he never thought could be an outlet for his art.  
  
  
All in all it was a very strange day for him. When he went into his mother’s house that night he found it completely redone. New paint, new glass for the windows, lighting fixed and all manner of other problems he had never felt like getting around to. Now seeing how much help his family had been given, he felt ashamed of himself. He went up to his room and found it clean, tidy and made with fresh linens on the bed. On his desk, was a job offer and advice to help his mother to church on Sunday.  
  
  
505050  
  
  
Once they had the younger adults squared away, new roofs, plumbing, electrical and painting was the next focus, for the surrounding neighborhood and eventually businesses they had started up. It was going to take some time to get it all squared away, but they were turning the shittiest neighborhood and business district in the city, into one of the hottest in demand ones. And they were not sitting idly by while realtor sharks were circling, licking their lips in hopes of kicking the old ones out and selling their land out from under them.  
  
  
Nope the Williams had come with lawyers, doctors, construction experts, a cop and fireman. The lawyers were having a field day with the shifty bastards who wanted to kick the elderly out. Sometimes just buying the houses out right, if a person was renting. But most of it was already owned by the elderly or not so well off. But they wanted to show their new neighbors and Hawaii, what it was like to really have a Williams among them. The island hadn’t particularly cared about the one who was in their state. Able to ignore him and treat him like shit till Steve got hold of him.  Now the state was learning what it was like to have a clan of the bastards around, changing everything to suit them.  
  
  
Wisely the Governor was staying out of it as much as he could. He had learned first hand, what it was like having one Williams clan member annoyed at him. He did not need a whole herd of them all pissed off, if he tried to step in and tell them they couldn’t do what they wanted. Besides they were improving the neighborhood, increasing property values and showing the dope heads out there, that yes there were things worse then prison. A Williams Woman in full Italian fury about life choices was one of them.  
  
  
Getting back to Adrynna and her question “You know about them? Have you talked to them? Are they back?” He couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice. Dustin feeling his sudden mental change, came in from the other room. Where he had been doing his own office work.  
  
Eyes puzzled as wondered what Adrynna was doing here, “A. J. Whats going on?” He asked confused as to his partners excitement.  
  
  
Jittery with excitement, he barely kept from bouncing in his own chair as he explained what had him so keyed up. “Adrynna here has news about Steve and Danny.”  
  
  
“WHAT?” Dustin exclaimed as he swiveled his head towards her.  
  
  
Snapping because she honestly wanted to get off dry land as quickly as possible. “Yes, and if you bastards would stop interrupting me and each other, I’ll tell you want little news I have. I want to get going.” She dropped her feet down from the Commanders desk.  
  
  
Sitting down, Dustin was all ears and barely kept in check motion, just like his mate. “Okay tell us. Everyone wants news.” He demanded in polite tones.  
  
  
“Okay let me tell you this I do not know much. I will tell you what I know and no questions. I won’t have answers. Do you understand me?” She glared at both men. She knew what they could be like when following a trail. They had badgered her enough about her travels around the world.  
  
  
“Fine sure. Just tell us.” Andrew made a hurry up motion with his hand.  
  
  
“Zijan went to the spirit realm. A place as you know none of us regularly bonded people, can go to. So this is all he told me. He found the blond one Danny. Only he had silver hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes. He didn’t seem to know who Zijan was but he wasn’t scared of him. Nervous but not scared.” She smiled as she saw the men relax at learning Danny was found. “He was with a large white wolf with matching blue eyes. I’m assuming that’s Sasha, he told me it was.”

 

She frowned down in puzzled thought,  “I thought she had blond or red fur but she is snow white right now. They have another traveling companion a little red and black fox. Who he is, he doesn’t know and he didn’t ask. The two are holed up on a beach, in a cave and evidently plan on being there for a few days.” She pulled down the left arm of her wetsuit, to a more comfortable position.  
  
  
“McGarrett? Loki? Did he see either of them?” The Guide asked hoping the answer was yes. Danny and Steve had been through enough shit. If they didn’t want to come back fine, but he hoped they were at least together.  
  
  
She pursed her lips at the question because she would have said something if they had been. But they were worried and she did owe it to the other Sentinel. “No Zijan said neither was there, but Sasha wasn’t acting like she was worried about them. So they must be safe somewhere else. My animal went to check and see if Danny was safe and he was. He even brought them a fish because the Guide is horribly underweight.” The image her shark had shown her was a very underweight man, vastly different to the man she had seen for so few minutes during her own rescue. She didn’t mention much about Steve mostly because Zijan didn’t mention it to her. He hadn’t seen the Sentinel and he decided not to report on things he hadn’t been able to verify. No sense getting peoples hopes up over things they had no information on.  
  
  
Grimacing at the news of his fellow Guide, Dustin said, “Damn that’s been Danny’s problem for a while now.”  
  
  
“I have no idea. Either way he has been found. He is being guarded by his own spirit beast. And looks to be on the road to recovery, however they are accomplishing it.” She made to rise up when something else came to her. “Oh also the white wolf said, she didn’t want a bunch of spirit animals coming to check on her. She has a lot of work to do to help her bond mate recover and doesn’t want the distraction. She doesn’t know when they will be returning, but it will NOT be any time soon.” She said while moving her eyes between the two Navy men.  
  
  
Standing she brushed off imaginary dirt from her legs. “Now I’m leaving and I don’t know when I will be returning. If you need anything else from me tough, if you need to know anything more about those two tough. I will say, if I do find out more I will report it. Good day I need to get home.” Before either man could say anything else, she headed out the door. Five minutes later she was diving off a dock and into the ocean. Grabbing the dorsal fin of her shark, she was miles out to sea before anyone could stop her.  
  
  
Andrew leaned back in his chair, hands steepled in front of him. Dustin leaning forward as he processed the information. Then the Guide looked up at his mate and smiled, “He’s safe, we know he’s safe. That’s what counts most of all.” And he was happy to know Danny had someone looking out for him. While he hadn’t seen the state the other Guide had been in when he disappeared, the state Steve had been in when he left was telling. Man had been completely distraught and lifeless within his own soul.  
  
  
A. J. nodded as he started to organize his thoughts with this new information. “Yeah, listen I know we should tell the rest of the family, but that is going to be a day long affair.” He wasn’t looking forward to the event. The Williams were loud, obnoxious and so full of love that diabetics had to steer clear, in case they went into shock.  
  
  
“That’s for damn sure.” He smiled he had met the family when they flew in. They had taken one look at him and Andrew and immediately demanded keys to their apartment. When they came home next, it was filled with so much family love. Food in the kitchen, flowers on the mantel, and phone numbers in case they needed anything. Not to mention an assortment of adult toys in a large basket, he and Andrew were still working their way through. How they knew so much about them, both men were afraid to ask. But that huge bullet shaped dildo, was one of Dustin’s favorites. Along with the vibrating butt plug, Andrew liked using on him on weekends.  
  
  
Making up his mind the Commander stated, “We’ll finish work and call the clan together.”  
  
  
“What about Kono and Chin? We should probably tell them first. Give them a chance to process the information before all hell breaks loose.” Dustin really didn’t want to surprise the news to those two at the same time as the clan. Kono was scary as hell and Chin would just look at you with those eyes showing how disappointed he was in you.  
  
  
Andrew debated whether it would be good or not to tell them. “Call them tell them to meet us here. It won’t be strange we’ve been doing it almost every day. We may as well, cause the Williams family will think they knew to begin with anyway.”  
  
  
“Okay I’ll get things started.” Standing he came and leaned down to whisper in his mate’s ear. “Make the meeting for tomorrow. Tonight I want to go home and celebrate this nugget of news.” Reaching down he began to fondle his partner.  “So I hope you are prepared to do absolutely filthy and quite possible illegal things to me tonight.” Reaching down he sucked on his mate’s ear for a few minutes. Projecting what he would like to have happen to him, including being forced to suck on his Sentinels cock till he was gagging. Andrew tying him up and using some of the new toys they had been gifted with.  
  
  
Including that awesome fuck machine which blew both their minds. They had been shocked to receive it, being such an intimate and expensive piece of equipment. Thank god the clan had left a note stating they had done research and found many times, true mates pairings ended up enjoying a lot of heavy sex, but sometimes one partner tired before the other. As a welcome to the family gift and to show how perverted the clan could be in their own right, they had pooled together and bought the men the machine.  
  
  
Andrew also suspected some of his Seal buddies had been less then discrete, when talking about him and Dustin together. More then once, they had been caught in all sorts of odd places, as they screwed each other. Both liked sex and both knew times and places when it was appropriate to have it. But well, sometimes they ended up getting frisky after training and didn’t have time to go home. Dustin had taken to the idea of being taken, a lot, and wasn’t hesitant to tease his mate, till he got what he wanted. And Andrew being a loving Sentinel and wanting to honestly give his man everything, ended up fucking him in the most obscure or inappropriate  places. There was the one time in the ammo dump behind the crates of C-4. Then there was the  Base Commander who was still annoyed, she had found them under her desk getting it on, when she had to go out for a meeting. His ears rang at the scolding even as Dustin the slut, had kept a straight solemn face, but was in fact sending him dirty images of other places he would like to try screwing in.  
  
  
Dustin sent all sorts of images as he fondled and sucked on his man’s ear. Whispering more filthy things he would love to have done to him or do to Andrew. When he could tell his mate was going cross eyed with lust, he left him to his own duties. Leaving his mate’s office and heading down to the office of records to pick up a few files he needed on new personnel.  
  
  
Cock hard as stone in his pants, from his filthy minded partner, “DUSTIN, I AM GOING TO REDDEN YOUR ASS SO MUCH TONIGHT, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR A GOD DAMN WEEK!” He bellowed loud enough that everyone in the corridor could hear him.  
  
  
It didn’t help, when his highly perverted and totally shameless partner shouted just as loud. “IS THAT A PROMISE?”  
  
  
“Gah, why in the hell did I get saddled with a man who thinks anytime anywhere, should be strictly enforced multiple times a day?” Sitting down from standing after his bellow, he tried to adjust himself. Then the feelings started up, Dustin projected how happy he was to know their friend was safe. It was all which really mattered but hell if he could get some awesome sex out of it tonight so much the better.  
  
  
Reaching for the phone, he decided to call Chin and Kono. The sooner he could talk to those too, the sooner he could take Dustin home and teach him a lesson for his wicked ways.  
  
  
“I FELT THAT!” Dustin yelled way to chipper.  
  
  
Shouting back, “I WANTED YOU TO!” Rolling his eyes he made his calls.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter done. I decided to do a check in chapter with the real world. After all their lives continue just as Danny and Steve's do.
> 
> But I also thought hmmm haven't had a lot of really smutty things and while I could actually fit smut in. Figured talking about it was better then nothing.
> 
> Not sure when I'll get the next one out. I'm taking them slow so I can add details and plus I'm working a lot over at my mom's house and that takes priority right now.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a new shiny or two, more about his history, sort of. The calf starts to grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for some reason I must have been in a mushy feels type mood when I wrote this. Because I have a ton of fun and fluff in it. Some action but mostly just feels.
> 
> And I'll say this Steve really inherited many characteristics of his great grandfather. I'm just saying...
> 
> Enjoy the read.

Steve woke slowly and with much squinting, when the sun was half way towards noon, groaning from both a massive headache and a growling belly. Finally realizing just how Danny felt from a reaction headache. Feeling behind him with a flaying hand, he found crud encrusted fur and knew it was Loki’s, blinking his eyes he checked on his wolf. He was laying flat, the left over blood and debris still tangled in his charcoal gray and black fur sleeping, but the actual wounds he had received last night, were healed. He scanned his partners mind, something he typically didn’t do, but worry and concern made him. He found the wolf still deeply asleep but in no agonizing pain, just aches and soreness he would feel once he woke up. Assured Loki would be well once he woke up, he turned his attention to his other traveling companion. A grinding of teeth, and the sound of grass being torn had him glancing around for the calf. Steve discovered him finishing a mouthful of grass, attention centered on the Sentinel with perked up ears, brightly intelligent brown eyes, standing about 30 feet away from him. Finding both his travel mates safe and whole he relaxed, taking a few deep breaths before he set his mind to the next problem. Food and lots of it, food for him and food for Loki, especially his wolf because the guy had used so much up in defense of both of them. With another groan he decided to get up and see what he could hunt. 

 

Rolling to his hands and knees, he took a few minutes to let the vertigo settle in his head. Once the dizziness had passed, he pushed himself to his feet, staggering a bit as vertigo once again hit him. Propping himself up on a small boulder, he took his time reorienting himself to the upright position. His green eyes were dull from the battle last night, but he wasn’t letting that stop him from what he wanted to do. Taking a deep breath as he pushed the last of his dizziness away, he drew enough energy to himself to begin planning his hunt.

 

The calf came over and huffed at him, rubbing his head on his chest and almost pushing the man over. The only thing saving Steve from a tumble was him, propping himself on the rock. Then the little fellow, covered in his own battle debris, looked up with a question in his eye which he was quick to voice. Scratching his hardened cloven toe, shyly in the dirt, he quivered with both trepidation and anticipation.

 

Shaking his head in fond appreciation for the offer, “No little one not this time, you did enough last night. I’ll hunt something for Loki and myself.” Petting the fluffy head, he extended his senses out, listening for something he could kill. Climbing up on the boulder, when he couldn’t hear anything, he cast his sight out looking for something to hunt. Growling in frustration at not seeing anything, he used his ears again to try and listen for prey. But the plains around him appeared to be completely empty, evidently the creatures had scattered in the night and not returned. The calf bleated again with another question.

 

Patting the large animal on the shoulder he repeated his earlier answer, “No, I really don’t want to eat you again. You earned the right to not be breakfast for one morning at least.” Raising his nose up, he began sniffing the air and finally caught a hint of a herd of something, far in the distance. Very far and he wasn’t looking forward to the run to get to it. But Loki needed food and frankly he wanted to be the one to provide it for his friend. The great wolf had been doing most of the work, taking care of him as he went through his needed changes, now it was time he started doing his fair share.

 

Stroking the youngster on the neck, Steve dialed up his hearing, till he could just faintly make out the whispered sounds, of grazing going on. Extending his sight he could just make out the small bodies what he had finally scented. “Listen, I’m going to go hunt. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Loki. When he wakes up, tell him what I’m doing and I’ll be back as soon as I can be.” Not waiting for a response, he began jogging in the direction his nose was telling him to go.

 

No one noticed the hint of sky light silver, encircling him as he ran.

 

505050

 

Sasha was grooming herself, while her ward slept further back in the cave. She would have preferred him laying on her, but she understood his point. Having a wolf scratching her right ear vigorously, picking at her left front foot of that meddlesome thorn, between her second and third toe and nibbling on a hip to untangle a knot of fur, didn’t really help at nap time. He had settled a reasonable four feet away, in a comfy depression of warm sand and promptly went to sleep. The food in his belly playing a big part in his drowsiness. While she groomed herself, she also went to work reforming his shattered memories. His long term ones were a mess, all blown to hell, and if he went home now he and his family would be devastated, because he wouldn’t know who they were. But his short term memories, to her amazement were beginning to piece themselves together. Images of his mate, his car and their friends were floating around at the forefront of his mind. She could tell he wasn’t exactly sure who they were to him. But the images were there, she even chuckled at the one of Steve. Her cub may not know exactly who he was, but he had no problem remembering how annoying he could be, or how much his mate took enjoyment at riling her baby up.

 

Grinning she continued to work, piecing his life together. By the time he woke up, looking for dinner, she had restructured his mind up to the age of three. He had his solid foundation back, and hopefully his own memories would start to come back on their own. His sorely abused body was appreciating the food and rest, because the last faint remnants of the lash marks on his back, were gone. His ankle was healed and any thing from the last few days which may have affected his system, before she arrived, had been purged. He was well on his way towards regaining all the strength he had lost. She planned on keeping him in the same state of recovery, till they met back up with their pack mates.

 

Pausing her grooming, she simply gazed at the man she had watched over, since he was seven days old. He had grown so much, seen so much, done so much. She was very proud of him and what a fine, caring soul he really was. He had so much love to give, it’s what made him such an impressive healer. And with the care and love of herself and his mate who adored him that love would never wane. 

 

She chuckled to herself, oh he would become annoyed as hell at Steve, herself and anyone else from time to time. Couldn’t be helped, you just did get pissed off at those you loved it’s one of the features of being human. But he would never stop caring even as they argued or in his case ranted with much hand motion. Looking him up and down for fondness, her eyes widened as she spotted something she didn’t think should be happening this soon. Just a hint of pale yellow in a few hairs on his head. 

 

Tilting her head, she concentrated on other strange changes to her cub. 

 

Come to think of it, his eyes had been pale blue when she found him, now they were dark blue.

 

Jerking her head up in startlement, she realized his powers were coming back. Coming back much quicker then his memories, it seemed like. Delving deep into his sleeping mind, trying to find the source of this latest development. She found his instincts no longer blasting away, at changing his body’s fundamental cell structure. Oh they were still changing, but not at the frenzied pace they had been. He was mostly adapted now to this world physically, which wasn’t something she was expecting.

 

Sighing she wasn’t sure what she could do with this latest development of his powers. He needed to be trained in his powers, she couldn’t suppress them completely, like she had been for the moment. But she would not be able to continue to do so, not when he began to really regain his strength. Only Steve would be able to do so as his mate. He could fully control his Guide in whatever was needed to look after his health. It was the point of him being so strong. 

 

She laid her head on her paws as she continued to watch her sorely tried partner. He was a good strong man, devoted to so much. Willing to give so much and now he would have to give more. But this time it would be for himself, this time he would need to give himself time to learn all he needed to learn. She would teach him everything she knew if it would help him and she would stand by his side for eternity. But still she worried about all the things he needed to learn before his powers started overwhelming him to the point she couldn’t control him. She wanted to get them under his control or at least return him to Steve’s side so if Danny did lose control, his Sentinel would be there to help. 

 

A voice speaking to her quietly pulled her out of her thoughts, “Don’t worry so much for me Sasha.” Her cub said quietly to her. Sliding her eyes to her companion, she found them open and honest. “I know I have issues and you are helping me with them. I can’t even remember my own name, but that will come in time. Right?” She nodded slowly. “The reason you don’t want to tell me my name, is you want me to remember it correct?” Another slow nod. “Then relax, I know you are doing things to my head to help me heal.” He smiled as he rolled over and sat in the sand. Brushing off the grains, even as he mumbled to himself about getting sand in places sand should never be, making her smile.

 

He stood up and brushed off his rags hanging off his skinny frame, grimacing at the crustiness of them and his own disgusting smell. “Look I know I’m fucked up but honestly I don’t care right now. It will come back and I’ll relearn whatever it is you want to teach me.” He scratched her ears for a second before heading to the cave entrance. “There is something I’d like to do with you if you're willing?”

 

Sasha stood to come stand at his side. His hand reaching down to pat her shoulder in a very familiar way. “If you wouldn’t mind think we could go for a run and possibly a bath? I stink to hell and gone and I’m surprised the stone hasn’t melted. Not to mention our little friend has been staying out of the cave for the entire day.” A yip of cheerful agreement was heard by both parties.

 

“For the run I had no purpose in mind really, other then maybe something to eat later. But just go and run for the sheer joy of being together. We haven’t had a chance to do that yet.” He continued to stroke her ears as he watched the ocean waves lapping at the shore line across the beach.

 

Sasha wagged her tail it was something she really wanted to do. But she scanned him again to make sure he was strong enough for it. He wasn’t as strong as she would like but he could definitely last at least a half hour. She could hunt for something at the same time for them both. Eagerly she knelt down, increasing her size till she was large enough for her cub to mount her back. Throwing a leg over her he settled down in proper position. The fox woken from his own nap, with their mentioning of a run and bath, watched them leave. He hopped back up to the cave entrance to guard it till they returned. This run was for the two of them, and he wouldn’t interfere with their bonding, not when both really needed some quality private time.

 

Making sure her companion was settled on her back, she leapt down to the beach. Testing his seat once more, finding it secure she took off at her fastest lope. It wasn’t her break neck speed she had used to reach him, but it was fast. She delighted to hear his laughter, as he held himself in place easily. To feel this wonderful man’s joy, as he let all his stresses go for the moment. The beat of her paws on the sand as she flexed and bent her body easily under him. The waves came crashing close by and both could feel the sea spray hitting them. 

 

Today he was not scared of the ocean, he loved it like he had done as a little boy. It saddened her for a moment, to know soon she would return his fear of the sea, but she would do it. To not do so would be to change him. Something she could not handle, it’s a part of what made him who he was. Instead she put it aside and continued to run, frolicking on the shore before heading inland when she found a path up the rocky cliffs. It was time to look for a good place he could get a much needed bath, then something to eat. 

 

He had felt her momentary sadness and wondered about it. But then she pushed it aside, and concentrated on her feelings of love and gladness, as she ran with him on her back. This is what she had dreamed about doing since they had bonded. He wasn’t sure when they had, but he figured it had to have been when he was young. She knew to many things about him, to make him think it was a recent bond. Either way this was enough heavy thinking. It was time to enjoy being together. Settling down, projecting his own happiness at the closeness, he held on to his guardian.

 

505050

 

Steve was moving quickly across the grasslands, very quick. The battlefield had been left behind in moments, to be replaced by fresh, wind blown green and tan wild grass. If he focused his sight he could see the energy still floating up serenely but with the sunlight it was much dimmer. His legs pumped easily as he pushed himself to do one of the things he had always enjoyed doing. If he couldn’t swim he loved to run, to push himself to his limit and make sure he had access to the power his life’s calling demanded. His grin was wide, as he felt the air rushing by his face, from the speed he was achieving. He didn’t think he had ever run this fast, but he wasn’t worried about it. Figured it was just a by product of the heavy energy meal he ate last night, along with the amount of time he slept in. 

 

He had been only running for around 20 minutes, following the scent the breeze had brought to him, when he came upon the smell which had floated to him on the wind. In a sort of half canyon, littered with heavily laden bushes, trees and a cliff face that went up at least 200 feet. The rock wall was covered in sticky vines, moss growing where it could, purple and blue with yellow veined flowers, and two softly sounding waterfalls trickled down the embankment. The direction he came from hid him from view of the prey he was hunting, a bit of good luck there. Ducking behind a set of thick white oak trees, before he was spotted, he surveyed the animals he came upon.

 

It was a small family herd of 15 Hartebeests. A few bucks and does plus three fawns, they were milling around, minding their own business grazing, and paying absolutely no attention that a predator may have come to call. He was thankfully downwind of them, and crouching behind the trees trying to decide who would be best, to feed to his soon to be waking, starving wolf brother. Scanning with narrowed green eyes, he tried to find one who seemed large and slightly older. Figuring the odds of them being able to reform themselves high, rather then a calf like his friend. Finally he spotted a large buck, who was scratching at his ear with a back foot, eyes crossed in satisfaction, before going back to his brunch of fresh spring fed fronds.

 

Making a fist Steve called his sword, about to spring to the attack when he realized it was completely inappropriate to use. He wouldn’t make it five feet before the deer either ran off, laughed or poked him in the belly with those sharp horns, for his bad manners at interrupting their brunch. No what he needed something he could shoot instead, something which would allow him to hit them from behind his cover, yet bring them down fast. Thinking hard, he tried to picture conjuring up a gun with his power, but it was a no go. Every time he tried, he felt a shooting pain down his spine and pounding in his head. Evidently the spirit realm didn’t approve of guns here, but he felt it was because of the noise then anything else. Trying again only with a silencer, he received the same shooting pain. So guns here were out, he would try in the material realm later. Danny would be so annoyed, if he could create guns from nothing and really screw with the bad guys heads. 

 

But that didn’t help his problem with hunting for his partner now, he needed to come up with a solution. Chewing on his lip, while he leaned against the tree he was hiding behind, he tried to think of something else. His instincts came to him with an idea, showed him something else which would work in the spirit realm, something that made him grin. Danny was going to go off on him once he found out, but that would be half the fun. He was the Warrior after all and warriors should be able to use many weapons. 

 

Still ducking behind the large oak trees, he placed his two fists together, thumbs straight up and finger knuckles touching. He then pulled back his right arm, till it was close to his ear, as he kept his left arm forward. In his left fist he felt it as a solid shaft began to form growing out the top and bottom of his fist. Fire of Midnight black began forming the four foot long shaft. The part where his hand was gripping turned into a Silver Wolf, with piercing blue eyes, stretching long ways up. Ears flat on its head, while the jaws were closed, but there was a hint of a snarl as the lips were pulled back just enough to show teeth. The wolf body grip ended up being nearly a foot long itself, the front paws ended but the claws on the paws stretched up and out with black fire, forming the top of the bow. The tail and hind legs stretched to form the bottom the bow, the back claws doing the same, being formed from black fire.

 

The twilight silver string gleamed in the noonday sun, practically invisible if you didn’t look at it just right. Pulling his right fist back another inch a Navy blue arrow formed, as he drew the silver cord. Flames flickered around the entire weapon, as the bow was finished forming, ready for his first use. Smiling gleefully as he thought, oh yeah Danny was going to flip when he saw his latest toy. The tall recurved bow felt good in his hand as he prepared to use it. The wolf’s body providing a secure grip, the eyes of the wolf actually moving in sync with Steve’s eyes. Whatever Steve was looking at it was doing the same, insuring it would hit whatever he was aiming for.

 

Stepping carefully around the tree, the Seal dipped his head around to see if his target was still there.

 

He was and the Commander didn’t hesitate, taking aim he pulled back the string just a tad more, then let it loose. It went flying straight and true to his target, silver flames flowing a few inches behind the arrow slicing the wind towards its target, hitting the creature right in the heart. The Hartebeest gave a startled bellow before collapsing. Steve not even realizing he was doing it, pulled his string again and released another deep blue arrow, taking aim at another juicy looking fellow. He too going down quickly. 

 

The herd not happy with the disturbance of their meal, glared around till they spotted him. One particular female not happy at all, came storming over to him. She poked him in the belly with her nose, before turning and raising her tail at him in disgust. Sheepishly he put his right hand behind his head, and watched as the two beasts he had taken, looked annoyed at him. The rest of the herd then began to walk off to other parts of the plains. Parts which didn’t have predators around, who wouldn’t interrupt their lunch.

 

“Sorry I needed the meat for my partner. Really, I’m still learning.” He called out to their elegantly retreating forms. Trying to mollify their annoyance, shrugging his shoulders when it didn’t work, he went over to the bodies to check his kills. Picking one up he struggled with the weight for a second and he threw it over his shoulders. Getting his balance as he staggered for a moment with the weight, he puzzled out how he was going to get the other body in the same place. Then Steve remembered he had moved an entire building with his mind, he figured he could he picked up one 200 pound body. Concentrating on the task he wanted, it didn’t take much to float the hartebeest over his shoulders and settle on top of the first. Hungry as hell from his mornings efforts he wanted to get back to his wolf to feed him. Making sure all was secure with the nearly 400 pounds of food on his back, which he realized didn’t seem to be much of a problem. He turned towards the area he had left his companions, setting a pace much like the one he used to get here he headed out.

 

505050

 

The White Wolf watched as the Warrior discovered a new aspect of himself. He was pleased the man was learning and discovering so quickly. He needed to do so if he was ever going to be able to earn his mates trust back and protect him going forward. Sword, Bow, and many others awaited him and he began his duties. Steve was right he was a Warrior and he would have many weapons at his call. Though his sword was the only one with the power to mark Outcasts and would always be his favorite. It was his main weapon of choice and would always be his most powerful. He was also correct in another assumption as he chuckled to himself. His mate was going to go off on him, having yet another thing he could use to blow shit up. For no doubt he would try it just to see the blonds expression.

 

He chuckled as he thought of his own companion’s great grandson. He was a good boy, steady and true and so much like his own bond mate, it was scary. He remembered when they had been out doing some shopping, for a nice present for a lady he really wanted to impress. He had walked beside his bond mate invisible to all, so he could be a simple man instead of the Sentinel he was. Some idiot robbers had barricaded themselves in a store near the jewelry one he wanted to shop in. The police were already present trying to talk the morons out. He didn’t have time and more importantly patience for that foolishness, and since he could hear the buggers inside, confused as hell, wondering how they broke into a candy store instead of the jewelry one. He had walked to the back of the shop to take care of business. Pulling out a couple grenades from his cargo pants pockets, which he never should have had in the first place. Armory master would have a field day, once he discovered them gone. He taped them to the door, with some handy electrical tape he pulled from yet another pocket, and sprang the pin. Racing out of the way with a gleeful smile on his face, he managed to get far enough down the street so the explosion wouldn’t hit him. Course he may have wanted to tell the police and others who were trying to corral the idiots what was going on. When the grenades went off, it shocked the shit out of everyone, especially the fools inside. 

 

His companion had raced inside, and with a bat he had picked up from god knows where, started wailing away at the men inside. He had naturally helped, chewing on pant legs, and nipping at asses, as they screamed like little girls seeing a bug. They didn’t even get a chance to open fire, because the police came in as they were distracted and managed to arrest the bastards. The police then tried to hold his Sentinel for questioning and blowing up a part of down town Hawaii. But he had simply lied to them and said he thought his Guide was in here. He had been looking for her for a long time. The cops not wanting to believe it but having no choice let him go. 

 

He never did find his Guide all his life, but he did manage to buy the present he wanted for his lady. A simple diamond ring with an inscription saying forever and always. He had presented it to her the next day and they were married within a few months. They had a single son and lived a long happy life. Before his companion passed he had asked him to keep an eye on his heirs, a few hour later he had slipped peacefully into his final sleep. Konik had been devastated at his own lost, but still would do as his much beloved chosen bond mate asked. Since then he had watched over his Companions line. Sighing he hoped it would not end with his great grandson, It was a noble line and should be continued. There were ways it could be done and should be, if they were careful. He knew his Guide mate wouldn’t mind one bit. He loved kids and cherished them.

 

Carefully keeping back, he watched as the Warrior in training, ran back to his wolf. They were all well matched in bond mates. They looked out for each other and had each others backs. Except for when that black bugger decided to get super drunk. His great grandson had the right idea to let him get over it himself. Maybe the bastard would learn a lesson from his chosens refusal to help, but as was expected the Guide’s too kind heart always won out. At least Danny didn’t hesitate to gather blackmail against Loki even as he healed him. So he wasn’t all bad.

 

Keeping pace with Steve as he ran, Konik found the Sentinel was running as fast as he had this morning, when the Warrior started his hunt. He wondered when Steve’s wolf would realize that he had run the equivalent of 15 miles in 20 minutes. His speed was increasing, which was all to the good. The faster and stronger he became the easier it would be for him to protect what he claimed for his own. Watching as the man carried his burden easily he thought to himself, maybe it was time for another test.

 

505050

 

Steve returned to the place he had left his friends. The calf lolled a greeting to him, wagging his tail and Loki was just blinking sleepy green eyes open. He rolled to his grumbling belly, before stretching his legs in front of him, digging his claws into the churned up ground, pulling himself forward leisurely, to stretch his back legs. Steve trotted up the last few steps to his huge friend, and dropped the loads of meat in front of him. Loki cocked his head curiously at him, lowering his head to sniff at the offered food.

 

Steve scratched under his friend’s chin as he spoke, the calf seeing what he was doing, coming over for his own scratches. “I wanted to get you breakfast. Figured you’ve been doing most of the hunting. It’s about time I started doing my share.” He grinned as he presented his prizes.

 

Loki grinned before looking over at the calf with a question. The calf, whose eyes were closed in bliss at the attention he was getting, therefore paying no attention to what was being said. “Hey yeah well, I just figured he was pretty good about helping us last night. He made himself two meals for us. Least we could do, would be to not make a third one out of him in the morning. But before you ask, he did offer.” Pulling on a back leg, from one of his kills in his left hand, he asked Loki to watch. “Check this out, this place seems to be a good influence on me. But I’m sure Danny is going to shit bricks.” 

 

With a wicked grin, Steve closed his eyes as he pictured what he wanted next. His right bond marked arm began swirling with black colored energy, traveling to his open right palm. Closing his hand into a fist, the energy began taking on yet another form, as a six inch dagger came into being. The blade was silver, razor sharp with a wicked point. The guard was dusk dark blue with a wolf’s head jewel in the center. The wolf was at peace, muzzle closed for the moment, but the glinting in its eye, suggested the face would change depending on its wielders mood. The handle was light absorbing black, with hints and swirls of silver and blue threaded throughout ending in a wolf’s head pommel. Fire flickered around the entire blade while it formed, only settling to small flashes once done.

 

When he finished forming his new shiny toy, he held it up to two pairs of astonished eyes. Grinning he whirled it, in a few figure eight type moves, around before cutting into the leg of meat he wanted. “So what do you think? I’m learning more and more all on my own now.” He happily chirped as he admired his accomplishment. Finished with his slice he held it in his left hand, easily cooking it to the rarity he wanted. Letting go of the knife, it disappeared and he began to eat his breakfast. Never losing his smile.

 

Loki was shocked at the display of his companion, his tail moving behind him in stilted waves as he dealt with this new development. He had suspected in time, Steve might be able to form new weapons. But didn’t expect it at this point of his adaption to this realm. Looking deeply into his mind, he found it almost completely one with this realm. Another shock, since he thought he would have to keep a close link to keep him sane. He had no idea how it had happened. It should have taken weeks to acclimate to this place. To adapt to the energy forces flowing around them.

 

Settling down he went about eating his meal, which he appreciated and found considerate, since the little calf had helped them out so much, in his own way. Thinking about how the Seal could have done so much so quickly. His bond mate was strong and resourceful, but the purging and reforming of his very being should not have gone this quickly or this smoothly. Then again Steve was determined to grow stronger for his mate. To be the protector the Guide deserved in his mind. The Commander had failed multiple times to keep his partner safe and it rankled him deeply, made him feel like a failure each time it happened. His instincts must have picked up on this and accelerated his adaptation. With himself to keep his Sentinel’s mind stable and true, his body must have just run with it and had a field day with changing. It made a hell of a lot of sense especially as Steve was wanting to eat constantly.

 

The black wolf did know Steve’s energy requirements were high, higher then he thought they should have been at the time. But now with this new revelation it was good to realize why the Sentinel had always been hungry and needing food. Steve needed a lot of fuel to keep himself healthy, to have the energy to do his own duties. He also knew Danny would require even more as he fulfilled the ones he would be responsible for. Steve was the full time protector of one person really, along with helping others as needed and didn’t interfere with his primary charge. Danny was the one who could heal, multiple people at the same time if needed. Sasha had the bigger issue of the two wolves. She had to return a shattered mind to a whole one. Good thing she knew how to do so being of the elder line and having access to the ancient power. Cause he sure as shit didn’t know how to fix something like a broken mind. If it had happened to Steve he would have needed her help, and step by step instructions on how to do so. Along with her supplying the power required to piece it all together again. Yes Sasha really did have the bigger problem.

 

But he also missed that little she-wolf and sighed to himself, as he thought about those deep blue eyes, the fluffy tail and the wicked sense of humor. The loyalty she gave sparingly, and her awesome temper when really pissed off. Those hocks of hers just sang to him, and he really wished someday she would look at him, with the love he had for her. God he missed her, but she was rightly taking care of her bond mate, just like he would do with Steve for the rest of his life. They may annoy the ever living shit out of each other, collect blackmail material like others collected baseball cards. But if Loki ever had a problem, Steve would be the first one in line, no he would be out in front of his wolf, cutting down whoever threatened him instantly. Loki would do the same for his bond mate, then tease him afterward for it and demand booze and another Nat Geo mag with all the really hot girls. Speaking of which, wonder what he could do to get another magazine out of him. 

 

Finished with his food, he stretched one more time, before going to complete some needed nature induced business. Returning he found Steve giving the calf a final grooming, before he left for home. He had learned the lessons his mother wanted. Grown up just a bit and now it was time for him to return and rejoin his herd a wiser, braver and ready to face the spirit world creature. Crouching down in the riding position, he waited for Steve to come and mount, they had a lot of traveling to do and it was time they get started.

 

Steve finished putting the final touches on the calf’s fuzzy coat. It was slick shiny and soft to the touch. The little bugger had leaned into the strokes of the comb, once he learned to enjoy it. Now he wanted to be groomed all the time. Placing the comb back into his pocket, he patted the brown coated animal. “Okay little fella, we need to get going. We’ll see you at some later date. Thank you for all the help you’ve been.” Scratching him under the chin, then standing as the calf rubbed his head on his chest, before he turned and walked the few steps over to his waiting brother.

 

The calf rubbed his head on his human friend’s chest a few more seconds, then watched as the man headed towards his waiting wolf. Grabbing a handful of fur, he vaulted easily to the broad, strong back. The wolf stood and with a growled goodbye, launched into a full on run. Standing in the place they had spent the night, he looked around lost in thought. Raising his head he could see they were already out of sight, so turning he took a few steps in the direction of home.

 

The pair had taught him many lessons in so few days. Lessons he knew would be with him the rest of his life. And he was happy with that, more then happy. He felt he now had a purpose in life. He wanted to find his own bond mate, have the close connection, the man and his wolf did. It was something he could feel inside him, that whoever his bond mate was going to be, he would be proud and devoted to. There was so much still for him to learn, and he wanted to learn it all, so he could bring needed skills and talents to his future companion.

 

With a smile on his face, knowing not what was going to be his fate, he started his own journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So enough feels for everyone? Don't worry I looked at the next chapter and there is even more feels to come. Dear lord what the hell was I doing when I wrote these chapters? lol.
> 
> So let me know what you think.


	12. darkish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha explains to Danny just what he means to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a strange one. It has dark elements in it. As in there is mention of rape but I don't actually write it in detail. Also someone is put to death in it.
> 
> Please also I'm basing the attitudes and beliefs in the medieval time periods and how men thought of woman at the time. It's a history account story for this chapter.
> 
> Oh and we found a place for my mom, she is happy and comfortable and only 5 minutes from my house.

Her cub was getting hungry again, plus tired and needed a break. Turning around on transitioning grassland, she headed back the way she had come, along the cliff face. At the same time she kept her nose busy, tracking anything which may be a good meal.

 

“Sasha I have a question?” He asked her while she was trotting along. She cocked an ear back to listen better. “I’m not a normal person, am I?” The she-wolf stumbled as he asked, having no clue where the question came from or what inspired it. Looking over her shoulder, she whined slightly at him.

 

Sitting up straight on her back, he grimaced as he voiced his reasons. “The reason I ask is because, I haven’t seen any other humans like me. The only one close, is the person you showed me in my mind, and he isn’t anywhere around. So either we are the last people on earth, which I highly doubt. Or there is something different about me compared to anyone else.”

 

Checking her surroundings for danger, she pulled up to a stop under a set of palm tree’s. Laying down gently, she let him dismount before resuming her normal size. She whined again, when he didn’t sit down, so she paced next to him and leaned on his hip. She looked into his mind, and could see it struggling to understand his short term memories. Especially since his long term ones were still fucked up. Stroking her head, he looked out towards the ocean and smiled at the antics he saw there. A pod of dolphins were jumping, leaping and spinning out of the water, enjoying life and each other immensely.

 

Still gazing out to sea, watching as creatures just as intelligent as his wolf, played among the waves, he asked again. “Just what the hell am I Sasha?” It’s a question he had been pondering for a while, as they traveled.

 

With a sigh, she had hoped to avoid this conversation a few more days or even weeks. Just until he was strong enough, and she had repaired more of his memories. But it wasn't to be, he was asking and she wouldn't lie to him at this stage, it would hurt him even worse if she did so. So she told him what she could, within the limits of his own damaged mind’s ability to handle at the moment. He was a man who was specially chosen for a job for life. Both given and naturally born with certain powers as a gift, to help him complete duties which came with the job. A job she would explain more about as she repaired his memories, over the coming weeks. For now he did not have to worry about what the job was, because it would start when he was ready to start it. 

 

But he had been terribly injured a couple weeks back, on top of other injuries he was still recovering from. Because of this latest attack on his very being, his mind had lost the connection to his memories. She was working on restoring them and she would restore all of them. But it would take time, time they had plenty of and she was in no hurry to rush a job which didn't need to be rushed. She would rather take her time and do the job correctly and spare him any more hurts and pains. It was due to his injury, which led to his instincts pulling him away from the place he called home. Sending him here to the spirit plain, as he was eventually going to be able to do on his own. But no other humans, other than the one she had already shown him, would be able to come here. They didn’t have the bond, or the power to do so granted by the citizens of this realm. This was a land made up of intelligent individuals who happen to have animal forms. Creatures who came into being, most for the purpose of making lives better, their own and in time those of the material realm.

 

Danny couldn’t help himself, there was something funny about her statement, which had him thinking of the other man. “So what about the delicious looking man you showed me earlier then? You said this place was for intelligent individuals.” He grinned hugely “So what is he doing here?” It felt so right teasing the man, even if he wasn’t here next to him. He was looking forward to meeting him. He petted her head, scratching her ears which began a happy rumbling in her chest.

 

Sasha wagged her tail, as she chuckled herself. But she did explain the other man was well known to both of them and in time her cub would remember. For now he was making his own journey of discovery, to learn about himself. The black wolf was his brother and was seeing to his education in his own unique way. The way she said it, along with a few images of Loki’s training style, had her companion smiling. Loki’s methods were a tried unconventional but they were working. 

 

She was also happy because he was starting to remember feelings, if not actual ideas from the past. Rumbling out a few other comments, she explained more about himself, about how he was a very caring, kind and yet sarcastic and temperamental man. He liked giving his opinion, and he had an opinion on everything. Kids adored him, bad guys tried to pick on him and he enjoyed showing those bastards, the error of their ways. He was dependable, honorable and true. He was also a pain in the ass and she was proud of him for it. 

 

Gazing down at blue eyes as deep as his own, he asked her another question. One he still puzzled over, considering all the help and love she was giving him. “And what about you lady? I know you love me and have been taken care of me. But what am I to you? See I want to make sure what you get from me, is equal to what I get from you.” Sitting down, he crossed his legs in front of him. Pulling her to lay down by his side on the cliff overhang, watching over the ocean view. “You have given me so much. I depend on you for everything and I love you from the bottom of my heart.” He pulled her closer, till she was actually half sprawled in his lap. “But what can I give you to make you feel like the special, divine creature you are?” He leaned down giving her a kiss between her ears.

 

Settling down she closed her eyes in bliss. This is what she loved and longed for. The connection to a true heart to her own. His was more true than anyone else she had ever come across, and her own heart sang with the love flowing between the two. What she received out of it, was the uncompromising feeling of whole hearted acceptance of her and what she was. The love she was willing to give, and knowing as she gave it, it was returned in full measure. A being so close to her, there was no wiggle room for anything else like her. A being who would stand by her, defend her and never forsake her.

 

She had always been set apart from others in her old pack. Because of her lineage, and strength, her understanding of the old ways and acceptance of what the new meant. How she did not compromise for others, what her own heart wanted. The other wolves while very tried and true in their own ways, did not take to heart like she did, the connection that could come from a bonding. She had seen it with her own eyes as a youngster many centuries ago.

 

A bonded wolf and her own beloved Guide. The love flowing between them, the loyalty, and devotion so true. And how time and time again the Guide had come to the wolf’s defense, in a time when wolves were thought to be evil. 

 

Finally one day the men in cloth came to the Guide, ordered her to renounce the unholy connection between the evil which was the she-wolf and herself. The Guide had refused, instead saying she would leave and never return. But the men did not approve of her idea. She was a woman, therefore the property of her local Lord at the time, and he greatly desired her. But he did not wish to anger the local clergy about taking her while she had the wolf. So because he was a highly influential Lord, who gave generously to their parish, they came up with this ultimatum. 

 

505050

 

“Letizia daughter of Rozele, we are here to take you into custody and try you for witchcraft.” A large paunchy clergy man shouted outside her mud and stick hut. 

 

Letizia sighed as she knew this day was coming. Why couldn’t these old farts just leave her alone, she had done nothing to no one and simply wished to live her life in peace? But her local Lord was a complete ass and womanizer and wanted her. Round of face with a sharp nose and chin, piercing gray eyes and a nonsense mouth, she didn’t take kindly to his advances. She was fully figured, a gift given to her by God to be used as she saw fit, not as men wanted. Standing nearly five foot six she towered over woman of the area and many men. 

 

Dressed as a man, because she had planned on working in the deep part of the forests today, she opened her door. The sight she held was nothing new to her, an entire company of soldiers from the Lord on matching chestnut horses stood before her. The Clergy man was sitting on a mule who she could feel was heartily displeased with the burden she was carrying. She was itching for a chance to buck the fat man off and go off to that delicious looking meadow a few miles down the road. Some of the flowers there were her favorite and she was itching to get at them.

 

It wasn’t her fault she was born with the powers to read other peoples emotions but it had helped her so far in her 18 years of life. Unmarried and no prospects because of her unusual gifts and sharpened tongue, she had lived a hard life but fair. She didn’t lie, cheat or steal, she made good on any debts she might have within three days and was a healer of sorts. But she also had a very unusual companion others had seen around her place by accident. 

 

A large red eye, white furred wolf which had scared many people with her looks. She was actually very sweet and kind but did not take kindly to her mistress being accosted by the local Lord. When he was drunk and demanded she be brought to him, so he could take his pleasure off her, the wolf had snarled and driven off the men sent to fetch her. 

 

When he had been denied and told the stories of a wolf from hell with glowing red eyes, he had called the priests to drive the demon away. For a year they had tried everything in their powers to purge Letizia of the red eyed demon, to save her. Only to have her scoff and tell them to go away, the wolf was not harming anyone and she didn’t bother her. She also had no plans to go to the Lord just so he could take her maiden head on a whim. She was saving herself for the man she would marry someday, who would not be that fat pig.

 

“Go away you bastards, I have work to do and don’t want anything to do with any more of this foolishness.” She snapped up at the idiots. She knew it wouldn’t work, the men of his era completely convinced they knew best and women were nothing more than property.

 

“We will no go away, not this time. The Lord Ethelbert Pygott has demanded you be brought to trial for witchcraft and defiance to his lawful rights.”

 

“It’s lawful to demand a woman allow herself to be RAPED? Since when? I thought it was a sin to have sex before marriage? Are you saying those holy rules and laws have been changed just so one man could have sex out of wedlock?” She demanded, enjoying the redness of the clergy man’s face as he blustered at her baldfaced words about sex and rape. The church professed marriage was best and sex should only be after one was wedded. Otherwise you were a whore if you became pregnant and or an adulteress and would always be shamed because of it.

 

“I have no interest in being raped and I would kindly like you all to go away and not bother me any more about it thank you. I have work to do and having that slob paw all over me is not on my list of chores.”

 

Finally recovering from his fit the clergy man snarled. “Listen wench you have no man to claim you as his, therefore the Lord has claim over you and the right to take what he wishes. You are property because you are female and not fit to govern yourself, the price of that benevolent govern ship is a night of your company. But even your LORD and MASTER will not have you unless you renounce your connection to that devil spawn wolf.”

 

“Like hell I will, she is a tried and true friend and would not harm me. You dumb asses are a whole other story. I suggest you leave before anything else happens.” She then reached for her staff and slammed it down in front of her, daring them to try anything.

 

The father calmly opened his mouth and ordered “Take her, take her and throw her in the local jail. She will be tried and sent to the gallows for her crimes.” He smiled evilly with dark black eyes. He had seen her and if the Lord hadn’t wanted her he had been tempted to take her for his own.

 

The men had dismounted and thought it was going to be easy, they were going to be taking a weak woman into custody. But sadly they were mistaken as the first blow to the head by her staff showed them. She whirled with practiced ease as she lit into the men. Skimming by the mule’s nose causing her to throw her head up in shock. But the hit to her chin had her bucking back and throwing her rider, to her delight as with a bray of laughter she kicked her heels up and ran back to that meadow. Her riding falling into a large muddy puddle soaking him completely in filth.

 

But 30 men against one woman were heavy odds, especially when the men were dressed in chainmail and leather barding. She had already warned her wolf away, refusing to give the men more satisfaction in their biased beliefs. Many minutes later she had been captured, but three men had broken arms, many broken noses, and one would not be going to the tavern to do some wenching, for many days to come, if ever again. 

 

The priest stood up and shook the muddy scum off him as best he could. “You will pay for this insult slut of the devil. You consort with those unholy minions of the fallen one and you will have to account for it. Take her away.”

 

Letizia stood with head tall and spine stiff as she was led away to one of the horses. Thrown on the rump as a piece of baggage the men glared at her, especially the one who wouldn’t be wenching. She had given a good accounting of herself and shown them that women could be strong.

 

Many days later.

 

“Well bitch do you still profess to consort with the devil and have that creature stand by your side?”

 

Letizia glared up from the bed she lay upon naked and chained too. She had been subjected to the mens advances in attempts to break her. But she refused for she knew while they took her body, they could not take her spirit or her beliefs if she refused to give them up. “Like hell asshole, Isyng belongs to me and I to her. She is my companion and protector, she wishes to live in peace like I do! But you idiot morons can’t seem to grasp that simple concept!” She spat out.

 

The holy man looked down at the woman who was bleeding and bruised. She had been heavily used by his men but to no avail. She would not recant and would not accept her proper place in the world. In order to control others and remind them of a woman’s proper place as the chattel she was, this one would need to be made into an example.

 

“Very well daughter of the devil. You will be made an example of. It cannot be allowed for others to think that walking with a demon is a good thing. Tomorrow you will hang and all will see what happens to those who are evil.” Turning he left her in the cell one last time.

 

She watched as he left her and knew what he spoke was true. She would die tomorrow, but she would die because she refused to forsake a good friend and companion. “Isyng come here my love.” She called softly from a throat rubbed raw from holding in shouts of defiance or cocks shoved deeply in.

 

A white wolf appeared and whimpered in abject misery. She wanted to take her mistress out of here. She could, she could rip those guards throats out and have them away in an instant. Reaching out she petted the white head. “Listen my beautiful Lady, it’s too late for that. We would be hunted down and even if we might escape others who come after us would be treated the same. I need to set myself up as an example of what true loyalty and honor is. That I would not bow to those who were wrong and refused to listen to others, just because they don’t like what they have to say. I need to show those men and women out there that having a bond mate and being true to them is good. It’s not just wolves who bond but birds, dogs, and other animals. I know for a fact the farrier’s son has a bond mate himself, that sweet little brown dog that looks like every other dog out there. How they hide themselves away and hope no one catches on. I need to show him and others out there that, spirit creatures such as yourself need to be loved just as much as you love us.” 

 

Isyng whimpered again but didn’t fight to save her mistress any more. If it was her wish than so be it, but she would stay and she would watch. She would not allow her chosen to be abused any more.

 

The next morning the woman could hear as the men shuffled down the steps towards her cell. It was time. Calling to her wolf she said her final goodbyes and last minute instructions, while she could. The wolf disappearing before the door opened and was spotted.

 

“One last time unholy whore do you cast away your unnatural bond?”

 

“Fuck you, pig sniffing cock sucking mule worm, I don’t betray those who are good, honorable and true. Unlike you of course you degenerate bastard whose own mother would disown him for the way you treated me.”

 

The priest turned red again but said nothing. Instead turning on his heel allowing his men to take her to the gallows.

 

505050

 

On her final day, she was to be taken to the gallows and hung as a traitorous wench to her God, her Lord and her fellow man. She had called her wolf to her side, who was still trying to find a way to free her and run away, no matter what she had promised earlier. She had called her and told her to leave. To live her life for both of them. With a final kiss to her head she had gone to the door of her cell and said she was ready. Ready to die for her beliefs, rather than change them for men who were too stupid, and full of righteous fury over what they though was the proper place for a woman. The men had come and taken her in irons, leading her towards her final fate.

 

The wolf had watched from her mate’s dreary cell window, as she was led up to the wooden gallows. She looked one more time upon the people come to see a woman standing and defying the men who sought to own her and make her do things against her beliefs. Stating she had refused to allow a man to rape her because he wanted to. Show she refused to forsake a friendship given to her with love and honor. How not all beings not able to be understood completely were not automatically evil. 

 

The old rope placed around her neck, and the deck opened by the hooded man who watched her impassively, as the command was given to hang her. Her neck broke instantly in her fall. And the wolf watching in the cell, howled a death howl, so loud and mournful it was heard throughout the land. When her mistress’s body was cut down and thrown on the hangman's cart, as nothing more than garbage, it had been too much for her. She had leapt from the cell over 300 feet away, to on top of the cart and shown herself to everyone. 

 

Shown everyone her rage and power, as she transformed her most beloved bond mate into a tower of blistering white enraged fire. With eyes glowing red from fury, she had burned the gallows to the ground and beyond, leaving a black scorch mark which had lasted for decades. And no matter how many times people tried to build a gallows on that spot, for it was a prime spot. It failed each time, falling apart at the zero hour, as the person to be hung was about to be led up the stairs. In fact gallows built anywhere in the city failed, as the curse of the white wolf was felt. Any who were to be hanged must be hanged out side the city, miles from where anyone could go and see it easily.

 

The inconsolable wolf had returned to the spirit realm for a time. Doing as her much misunderstood and maligned Guide had asked her. She had lived her life, but it held very little joy without her. She had done one good thing, she had taught her niece what it was like to love. What it was like to live up to your convictions and die for them too. To find someone who would stand by you for the length of their days. Her Guide had done all that for her, and so she owed it to her to pass all those lessons along, to one who could truly appreciate them.

 

Of all her kin, her niece was the only one who had come to her and asked for those lessons. She had passed down everything she had learned, in the short time she had been with her bond mate. Teaching her things, not even her brother wolf knew. Which tickled her niece at the time and made him grumble with good natured annoyance. Then one day her niece had come to her for a lesson, and her Aunt had sat her down for it. She had told her this is the last lesson she had to learn.

 

Love, love was everything in a bond between human and spirit animal. Without love, without the connection, it was just two beings walking side by side, going in the same direction. When your bond mate is born, you will know who he is and your heart will sing. Whoever her bond mate was going to be, was a person filled with so much love for everyone, he would be unable to contain it. He would need a protector for his heart and his soul, so he could give his love freely but possibly not openly. There were those out there who would love to corrupt it, if they caught him before he was bonded. So keep an eye out for him. When he was born she would know it, because his heart would be as large as her own, filled with love the moment he took his first breath.

 

Her niece had rubbed herself against her Aunt and they had sat quietly, watching the sun move across the ocean. When it was setting her Aunt had nudged her, telling her it was time for her to return to her den. Sasha had looked up at her Aunt then and asked her a simple question. Knowing the answer already but having to confirm. She had asked her Aunt if she would ever see her again. And she had answered no she wouldn’t. She had lived her life and shared all she knew with her niece, who was destined to be bonded to a man of love. Gave her all the skills she had, all the knowledge, all the experience she could dream of over the years. Now it was her time, her time to go and be with her own Guide. For she had learned a few things while teaching her niece. She had learned how to return to her beloved Guide’s, side by simply letting go of who she was. She loved her family and adored her niece. But the bond between spirit animal and companion could be even stronger. That was the way it was for her. So she would go to her Guide and finally be content.

 

Sasha had looked at her and come to her own decision. Her Aunt would not be alone on her final hunt. She would wait here while she started her journey. So the she-wolf would know that her family approved and wished her good hunting. The younger wolf watched as her Aunt called forth her power, red eyes shining as arctic winds surrounded her. A white storm came in from the sea in answer to her call. Blowing in all directions as it obeyed its old mistress one final time. Storm clouds forming above her a descending pathway leading the elder wolf to where she most desired. As she climbed the bank of clouds, Sasha could see a tiny figure far in the distance. Human in form and arms outstretched in welcome and joy. Her Aunt had run towards that figure, never looking back, with nothing but joy and surprise and love in her heart. 

 

As they met, she rose up on her hind legs, placing her paws on her shoulders for a deep soul binding hug not felt in years. Then they had turned for one final look at the younger white wolf standing alone on the bank. Power surged from both, wrapping around the young one. A final gift from the pair, as all the power accumulated over many life times was given. She was now a wolf with an ancients power, knowledge and control. It was a gift of pure love, to be passed on to her own companion, when she met him.

 

Sasha had been thunderstruck as the power entered her system, and she knew then just how powerful love could be. She would know when her companion was born and would go to him the instant he was born. Hell she loved him already even though she didn’t know who he was. 

 

Many years, centuries even, her companion had finally been born. And she had known he was hers, because his first cry out of his mother’s womb was not for the traumatic event of his birth. No, it was the cry of a Guide’s heart as he called for his true spirit. Her own heart had instantly known he was hers and she was his. 

 

Those seven days she had battled for him had been hard, because for the first seven days of his life, he had done nothing but cry. He would eat then cry, he would cry himself to sleep, wake up crying, never playing, never smiling just constantly sad. His wails and whimpers never ending, because his heart was calling out for his companion. When she finally won and put the others in their place, she had gone to him. His parents were highly upset because their beloved first born was upset and they had no idea why. They had tried everything anyone suggested, and still nothing would stop his heart rendering wails of despair. Then she had come, touched his small frame in his cradle with her nose, and his cries had ceased. Instead replaced with joyous laughter, as his companion was finally here with him.

 

From that day forth he was a normal child growing up. She did not actually show herself to him, till his powers came online at eight years of age. But he was always willing to love and look after those he cared for. And his heart proved that every day, and she never regretted her bonding to the most loving man ever born.

 

“You get all that just from being with me?” He asked quietly, tears running down his face.

 

She looked at him and informed him, she got all that and more, just by being his. He was everything she ever wanted, and she felt so thankful she would be by his side forever. Just like her own Aunt was with her Guide now. As they both wanted.

 

Danny looked down at his wolf, he knew who he was now. Or at least he knew his name. Daniel even if everything else was confusion in his mind. Laying his hand on her head as he looked out towards the sea a moment, before meeting her eyes with the softest, knowing look she had seen to date. “Sasha I remember you. And you’re right I was crying for you when I was born. I know it now, but even then I knew what I wanted. I wanted you and was devastated you were not there. Now you are and like your Aunt’s Guide, I’ll always be yours.”

 

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her into his chest. For the next few hours they simply watched the clouds float over the ocean waves. Basking in the love they had for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if it is a tear jerker but I would hope that it might have made people a little sad to read it, yet happy that Isyng found her Guide again and went to her.
> 
> And it also might explain just why Sasha is so much stronger then most other companion animals.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Dustin come out of the closet finally. There is a family conference and a news man is less then pleased with Steve and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off wanted to say sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Been super busy last few days working on things for mom and my brother.
> 
> Now I want to explain a little bit about how certain things came about in this chapter. There is smut in this chapter here is a few of the reasons why. One when I first wrote this chapter it was around 4500 words which was fine, I try and make each chapter at least 4000 words long. But I wanted to make it a little longer and so had to think what I could use as filler. Then I realized I hadn't had much smut in this story lately and figured what the hell I'll put some smut in.
> 
> Well I wrote the smut then realized I don't have to be in a hurry to just shove it in, and I could expand on the smut into more detail. So the paragraph I first wrote, which was around 300 words was expanded to over 3200 LOL. 
> 
> Then I remembered a comment written by sue2556 "I think Dustin & Andrew will give Loki & Sasha a run for their money in the perv department."
> 
> I couldn't let the idea go and so came up with the location for this little romp of the boys. 
> 
> This chapter also has a nice shootout and some Danny whump along with overprotective and pissed off Steve. It has a bit of everything in here including Williams and Kelly women on the prowl.
> 
> In the end the chapter which started out at just 4500 words ended up being over 10,300 so I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!” Bellowed Dustin, as he tried to bring order to large boisterous families, who found order to be on the same level as herding cats, nearly impossible. He glared at the group of nearly 100 people, as they all were trying to digest the information given to them. Not only had the Williams family shown up but the Kelly family, the HPD family, the Navy family, and even Marcus and Annette had shown up.

 

Andrew and he had called the meeting yesterday, informing them to show up today at 9 in the morning. They had news and wished to share it. And if any of them actually called wanting to know ahead of time what it was about. Well, they were inform, information wasn’t available till 9 the next morning. Their own matriarch of a secretary had taken gleeful pleasure on the phone as she informed them of this. She loved the families completely, but she felt that if they were told to be there for the information, calling and nagging about it before hand defeated the purpose of the meeting in the first place. Many were not happy about it. Chin and Kono though were told ahead of time, because the Seal and his partner knew they would need help wrangling the mob.

 

Somehow the family got wind they knew what the meeting was about and started hounding them. Showing just what they were made of, they stood their ground in the face of such a concentrated effort, to learn what the meeting was about. By turning their phones off, packing an overnight bag and hiding in rooms on the Navy base. When this second source of possible pre-information, had escaped their tea and cookies subtle interrogation methods, the family was cooing for blood. Very scary could the Kelly family be when they wanted answers, almost as bad as the Williams family.

 

Now the two were meeting and already the Women of the Clans were forming their ranks. Andrew had over heard no less than three family barbecue’s planned in the span of five minutes. Turning his hearing up, he could make out the different conversations going on around the room, shaking his head at the speed which both families worked. A dozen lunch meetings, two bridal showers, a baby shower, some bachelor discussion parties for males, who had the misfortune to not being looking as hard as their females thought they should be for a mate, and extended shopping and tour trips throughout the island, to show the clan their new home. He also heard earlier in the day, in the time the Williams had been on the island, maybe a week, week and a half, total, there was one marriage proposal already. The bastards worked fast, that was for sure. Now he was calling them all together, to inform them of what little information he had. Knowing all hell was going to break loose when he did.

 

After Dustin’s little outburst every eye in the place was focused on him. Oh thank fuck he was already happily mated, and they couldn’t get their loving claws into him. To a man who had been nervous enough around both families, he ended up on his knees in some dusty closet filled with cleaning supplies, giving Dustin a long blow job to make him relax. 

 

505050

 

Andrew walked steadily through the halls towards the auditorium set aside for the meeting, he and his partner were going too. Dustin walked beside him but something was off, he didn’t smell right and his stride was hesitant. It was completely unacceptable to his Sentinel senses to have his Guide not feel comfortable in his presence at all times. Which meant something was wrong with the man and he didn’t want to tell him about it. Another completely unacceptable situation, Dustin should always feel like he could tell him anything. Putting a hand out he grabbed his mate’s shoulder and pulled him to a stop. The scent of nerves and trepidation and something else underneath it all hit his nose and made him want to sneeze to clear his nostrils. Deciding to put a stop to whatever was upsetting his love, he pulled him to the side of the hall. “Dustin what’s wrong?”

 

The scent of nerves and something else became stronger, annoying him since it covered the clean pure scent of his own, coming from the silver streaked man. “Nothing A. J. really it’s nothing.” The Guide stuttered as he refused to meet his eyes.

 

Finally unable to stand the horrible smells of nerves, acidic undertones of fear and the extreme tension he could feel, he turned his sense of smell down to practically nothing. Gripping the other man’s uniform in a strong grip he dragged him towards a random room. Opening the door he shoved Dustin in none to gently, angry and greatly concerned because his mate wasn’t talking to him. 

 

The room happened to be a small supply room, closet really from how crowded it was with cleaning supplies. A sink with a grunge encrusted mirror above it, reflected the weak light overhead, barely giving him enough light to see the interior. It was lined with shelves holding various bottles of bleach, soaps, paper towels, window cleaners, along with sponges, towels, and other things needed to keep things neat. A mop bucket with what looked like well used water, sat in the corner with a mop sitting inside it still. Brooms lay haphazardly in a corner next to half used rolls of toilet paper and everything was covered in dust. Or at least he hoped it was dust, because he didn’t want to think what else it might be.

 

Shoving Dustin all the way in, and against the sink he kicked the door closed. Shutting his nose down completely, the varied scents starting to give him a headache, he confronted his partner. “Dustin you tell me what is wrong right now, or I’m cancelling everything and taking you to see the doctor right away!” He barked out, tone stating he wouldn’t take anything other then the truth.

 

With a deep sigh, knowing he couldn’t refuse his mate an answer, he ran his hand through his dark hair. Andrews eyes immediately went to the motion, reminded of how many times he had done the exact same thing himself. He snapped his eyes back to his Guide’s own as he began to speak. “Listen it’s nothing bad really, just nervous about what is going to happen at the meeting. Those Williams and Kelly's are nothing to sneeze at. They have their own methods and ways of getting what they want and will do it with so much love and kindness it leaves you breathless. I don’t really like the idea of all that focus on us when we don’t have much information for them and I know they are going to want to know more than what we have. I guess you can say I’m just tense with worry and stress over what is going to happen in 45 minutes.” He raised his hands up as he shrugged his shoulders with his explanation.

 

Tilting his own red head A. J. looked at his mate, relieved it really was something simple rather than he having something sick with him. Then his words penetrated his mind and he knew he couldn’t leave his love like that. He needed to relieve his stress or he would be agitated at the meeting and distracting to him. He wouldn’t be able to focus on the families questions if Dustin was a bundle of nerves. But he had a solution he felt would work, after all it was his duty to take care of his Guide in any and all things.

 

“It makes you breathless thinking about it? What if I gave you something else to think about?”

 

Puzzled Dustin looked up to him in the weak like. “Something else to think about? Like what?”  
“Like this.” Then he leaned forward and kissed him deep, running his tongue along full lips which opened instantly for his exploration. Gripping his head in his left hand, A. J. deepened the kiss, while his right went to town on his pants, pulling the zipper down and reaching inside. Running his hand up and down the rapidly hardening length, he could hear Dustin as he moaned with pleasure. Gripping his cock he pulled it out and slowly stroked him up and down while keeping control of the kiss. Dustin leaned back on the brown and black stained white sink, bracing with his hands on either side.

 

Sucking on his mates tongue, Andrew slowly released his lips, pleased with the glazed quality of his eyes from being so well serviced by his lips. Reaching with his hand, not full of thick cock for a towel from the shelf, he placed it on the floor, not wishing evidence to be branded on his knees. Sinking down he gripped his Guide’s cock with his right, while he fondled his balls with his left. “Maybe I should do something else to relieve your tension.” Before Dustin could say anything else he sucked the head into his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue while the man tried not to squirm.

 

Dustin kept his hands tightly on the sick while Andrew went to work. Swallowing him in slow strokes, tasting the pre-come as it leaked into his mouth. Burying his nose to the hilt he was annoyed at the pants keeping him from reaching to that special hole in back. So he quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them down, all while keeping the shaft deeply in his mouth. Finally free to do as he wished with his mate he increased his strokes. Listening to the man’s moans as he didn’t hold back from sounding off with pleasure. The sounds were deep, long and totally filthy as his cock was swallowed. The concrete walls doing nothing to stop the sounds from leaching into the hallway, where others walking had no doubt as to what was going on.

 

But they were polite enough to realize it was probably a Sentinel and Guide going about their business, many had seen Dustin and A. J. in the area. Many knew that Sentinels had the right to take their mates any time any where, especially if it was for their own good. So they kept on moving and ignored the porn like sounds coming from the dirty supply closet, which was scheduled for its own cleaning in another day or two.

 

Concentrating on the cock in his mouth he ran his tongue under the shaft as he moved. Nibbling on the head when he pulled off before swallowing him fully. The sounds his Guide was making had him becoming hard and he shifted to a more comfortable position. He reached around to his mate’s ass and started fingering at his hole. Dustin whimpered needing more contact so he pushed a finger inside and began thrusting in counterpoint to his sucking. Dustin pushed his hips into his mouth, before moving back to push against the finger inside him. 

 

A. J. knew what he wanted and pushed a second then a third finger into his ass. Continuing to suck as he pleasured his partner as much as he could stand. The wanton moans growing louder as his climax approached. The Sentinel increased his suction, swallowing the precome which was coming faster and faster, rubbing his tongue along the head before vibrating deeply in the back of his throat.

 

It was the vibrations which did it for the Guide, with a deep groan letting anyone within hearing range know exactly what was happening he came. Pushing deeply into his mate’s throat as he shot his load heavily into Andrew’s waiting mouth. The feelings of completion and satisfaction humming within his very bones as he gave his mate exactly what he wanted. The taste of himself, full of love and something else which Andrew was hard pressed to identify at the moment. Making sure to suck every drop from the tasty cock he never got enough of, he pulled off with a pop which would make a veteran porn star proud. Standing the Seal leaned over and kissed his mate deeply, letting his tongue enter his mouth and taste himself. Dustin let go with another moan of extreme pleasure to taste himself. 

 

When the need for air finally reach critical point, Andrew broke the kiss to take a deep breath. He was then able to look down and see something totally unexpected, a large shit eating grin on his mate’s expressive face. “Dustin?”

 

“Oh fuck babe that was good. I wasn’t sure it would work but it did. Danny showed me how to manufacture emotions to help distract people. I was hoping it would work with you and it did.” He crowed happy as hell at his little prank.

 

“Manufacture emotions?” He was startled and not to pleased at being manipulated. If Danny was showing Dustin how to do things like this, he would need to have a word with Steve. They needed to be able to trust their Guides.

 

“Yeah for when we are going after bad guys or other assholes. If we could project emotions or feelings to them to make them think they don’t have a chance at escaping. They might surrender quicker and with less chance at loss of life. I just decided to try using it in a different scenario.” And it had worked so well he was going to have to try it again.

 

The Seal breathed a sigh of relief at the news, he really didn’t want to think of Danny showing Dustin how to do something to upset his mate via emotions. Using it on bad guys though was something he could totally get behind, using it on him not so much. “DUSTIN! What the hell do you think you were doing? You do NOT manipulate me like that EVER. I need to be able to trust what I’m sensing from you and I do not appreciate it one bit.” 

 

Grabbing his still half naked mate, he turned him around and bent him over the dirty sink. Raising one hand back he brought it down hard on his partner. Dustin yelped at the strike but didn’t hesitate to push his ass out for more. Rolling his eyes at his totally shameless slut of a Guide, he continued to spank him till his ass was cherry red. The way he loved it and even now, while he was being punished, the man was purring under him, encouraging him to spank him more. Each time his hand hit that perfect ass, the sight turned him on even more, Dustin’s perverted love of being spanked infecting him with his crazy. He loved seeing the man's ass so bright red and it was making him impossibly harder.

 

Finally unable to help himself, he stopped with the spanking and pulled his own cock out of his pants. Dustin humming with pleasure and encouragement, to take him like he was entitled to, to use him for his total satisfaction. Pushing deeply into that perfect ass, he buried himself to the hilt, slapping the bottom flesh loud enough to be heard outside. At this point neither man cared as the need to mate had taken priority with both instincts calling to pleasure their opposite. 

 

Dustin leaned over further, face practically level with a row of dirty rags next to the faucet as he was fucked. He could smell the different cleaning agents his nose was so close, and the sink had something dark and fuzzy growing in the bottom of it. He could care less cause the pounding he was receiving was exquisite to him. He loved being fucked and getting screwed in a dirty supply closet was a dream, because it was being done by the man he loved. He would do anything for Andrew and honestly would not try and manipulate him again like he had. He knew it was wrong and he accepted his punishment, course it was all Danny’s fault for showing him how to do it in the first place. Along with just telling him that Sentinel Seals were highly clingy and needed to know absolutely everything about their partners. Refusing to stop pestering them till they got their way, and they could spoil their mate the way they felt they deserved.

 

Andrew continued to thrust till he felt his own climax start to form. The feeling of his cock sliding deeply into that warm, tight heat blowing his mind, as he had just blown his partner. He felt it as his balls slapped the back of those strong thighs, which only enhanced his pleasure, as Dustin moaned at the feeling. Turning his sense of touch down one notch, he made the feeling last till a glance at the watch on his mate’s arm, made him realize they only had 20 minutes left to get to the meeting. Knowing they would have to clean up in the showers after their little romp, he increased his feeling of touch five points. Gripping his Guide's hips tightly he came after three more thrusts, roaring out his own pleasure loud enough to shake the bottles on the shelves, and a roll of paper towels to fall to the floor.

 

Taking deep gulping breaths he spent a few minutes recovering from their mating. Pulling out his cock was dripping with spunk from his balls and other areas. Dustin, breathing heavily from being so well used himself, stood up and turned around, allowing Andrew to see his cock, hard once again and panting from his own need.

 

His next decision was instant. “On your knee’s Guide, clean your Sentinel up using your tongue and lips. If you’re good you can jerk yourself off at the same time.”

 

Eyes lighting up, he didn’t hesitate to do as ordered, falling to his knees on the towel his mate had used earlier, he reached out with his tongue to clean his mate’s softening prick. Lapping at the juices there, he took himself in hand and quickly stroked himself to a second release. When Andrew was completely clean, he looked up to make sure he met with his Sentinel’s approval.

 

“Good boy, now we need to get cleaned up properly, we have about 13 minutes to get to the meeting.”

 

With a smirk Dustin stood with Andrew’s help. “Well, I think we are going to be late cause, we both need showers and you know we can never pass up shower sex.”

 

“Ugh your right, fine they can wait. We need to head out though.” Tucking himself back in, Andrew quickly grabbed the towel from the floor. Glancing at the part which had touched the floor he found it covered in a thin film of something he shuddered to think could be. He did know he would be having a talk with the maintenance supervisor letting him know the state of the supply closet. There was no way in hell a Navy base would have this filthy of a supply closet unless someone was slacking off. Tossing the towel into a hamper overflowing with other dirty articles, he didn’t even want to contemplate their previous locations, he made sure Dustin was ready to go. All in order per se, knowing showers and the mentioned shower sex, and no doubt the locker room sex to follow, plus god another shower, he reached for the door.

 

Turning the handle, grimacing as something not quite slimy coated the palm of his hand, he opened the door. Stepping out he was welcomed with the sight of a dozen other people in the hallways, many with stupid grins on their faces. Including another Sentinel and Guide team. The Sentinel female was rubbing her belly, whispering something he had to turn his hearing up to hear. When he realized what she was saying, he shuddered to think how she would tell her future kids how they were conceived. Her Guide had large eyes in his face, along with a pleased and horny smile. His own pants were tented and he swore they were just waiting for their turn in the closet. He better get on to maintenance about cleaning it up in a hurry. Maybe he could do that while Dustin was showering and it would allow them to break the multiple screwing sessions before they got started.

 

The others in the hallway quickly found other things to do once he started glaring at them. His Guide, unrepentant grin plastered across his face, strutted out proud of the games they had played. When he spotted the other team his grin grew even larger, knowing exactly what the other Sentinel was thinking. Meeting his own mate’s eyes for a moment, he turned back to the lady. “Ma’am if you want to have absolutely filthy sex, now would be the time to do it. No doubt my mate here, is going to have the room cleaned up within the next two hours, and you won’t find a better spot.” With a chuckle he headed towards the showers, needing to get cleaned and hoping his mate joined him. He really did enjoy shower sex and this would be great to have both shower and locker room sessions. Turning the corner he greeted someone else then was gone.

 

Andrew shook his head at his shameless mate. Bastard was a very good man, took care of him well and he loved him with all his heart. But he really enjoyed bonding in any place, and didn’t hesitate to pull stunts were he could get a good fucking in. Turning to the other team, he made his own comments. “He’s right you know, the place is absolutely filthy in there and I will be calling maintenance.” Then he paused as he could see the disappointed looks in both Lieutenants faces. “I’ll be calling them in four hours. So if you plan on doing a through inspection of the location, you better do it soon.” Saying no more he turned and followed his mate. Ignoring the delighted looks on both their faces, along with the others who had stayed in the hall.

 

The other team, with wicked perverted expressions, decided to make their own inspection. Grabbing her Guide mate she dragged him into the closet, slamming the door shut, the clicking of the lock loud to Andrew’s ears. Soon the sounds of moaning and flesh slapping against flesh could be heard to his sensitive ears. He had smelled how the lady was in heat, and had no doubt, her husband would be working hard to plant as much of himself in her belly. Something he knew she was looking forward too. What the hell had his life come to, that he was reduced to dirty closet sex, and then giving people advice on how to have their own.

 

Dear god it was going to be a long day.

 

505050

 

His mate would be the death of him yet, but still thank god he was already happily mated to the perfect perverted man. He knew the Williams and the Kelly's would have been setting him up on a dozen dates by now, from potential people in both families. Going to the center of the stage in the auditorium put aside hastily for them, he cleared his throat. This was going to be one of the most stressful announcements he had ever had to make. 

 

“Okay everyone, I would like to start off with saying thank you for coming. My name is Commander Andrew Jackson and this is my partner Commander Dustin Slater. We are part of Steve McGarrett’s new team here at Pearl Harbor, dealing with Sentinels and Guides in the Navy. We are also their liaison, when they are not available to give comments themselves.”

 

He looked around at the blank faces, as the room was quiet and focused on him. He knew that wasn’t good, the Williams were a very vocal family at any time, no matter who was speaking. They were up to something or about to be.

 

“Okay we know you are very concerned about Danny and Steve, so are we. But where ever they went, we don’t have the ability to follow.” A tiny lie because they did have their animals if needed. But the instructions not to bother them right now, was more important. “We wanted you all together so we could tell the news at once. And I know there will be questions and we will answer them to the best of our ability, but realize we have very little information.” He spoke in clear tones, voice used to giving orders to men ready to receive them quickly and quietly. These people were not quiet in any way, the fact they were being so at this moment still led him to believe plots were being telepathically discussed. It wasn’t possible but the eyes of the ladies seemed to radiate ideas.

 

Dustin stepped up speaking into the mic, “We mean it, we have practically nothing. Just some bare facts.” He stepped back to let Andrew take over again. Even if he had perverted ideas about when and where he liked to mate with his partner. The fundamental fact was he would stand beside him till their last day together. He loved Andrew with everything in him and would support him in whatever situation they found themselves in. So he was closely monitoring his mental state, calming him as the quiet expressions on a family known to shout their emotions to the sky, made him jittery with suspicion.

 

“As you’ve been told Danny left due to some harsh circumstances, and Steve left a day or two after to follow and find Danny. Well, we received information yesterday that Danny has been found. He was found by his spirit animal Sasha. They are resting on a beach somewhere. And no, I do NOT know where it is. We do NOT know where Steve is, but we are assuming he is meeting up with Danny and Sasha.” Holding up his hands in a that’s it motion. “That is all we know.” It wasn’t but the condition of his hair, eyes or even that there was another spirit animal staying with them, seemed irrelevant right now. 

 

The audience stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then all hell broke loose as voices babbled questions at them, at their neighbors, to themselves. Then cameras and mic’s appeared as a few news casters had snuck in, when they heard about a meeting regarding the two men, and started asking questions and demanding more answers.

 

One a local news man with a distinct dislike of 5-0, sneered as he asked his question, “So if Williams appears to be found and safe when do we expect him to return?”.

 

His sneering raspy voice grated on the Sentinels ears, and only years of training kept him from barking in full parade snarl at him. Instead he answered with feigned politeness, “We don’t have that answer.”

 

Glaring at the Commander the news man asked in the same annoying voice “Why not? Can’t you ask your source?” The man wanted answers so he could twist the scenario to his liking. Anything that would help him put the two men in a bad light, and show the citizens what kind of dangerous and annoying men they truly were. Besides he owed them for uncovering all those unpaid parking tickets, a friend on the force was supposed to have fixed for him. Not only did they reinstate the parking tickets but the fines for non payment were inane. He tried going to court only to be told he would have to pay them, the fines, and the court costs because the tickets were so late in the first place being paid. 

 

It didn’t help that the blond guy had shown up, face smiling in a knowing way. His over protective and dominating partner, glaring at him if he so much as thought about coming over and bitching at them. At the time he hadn’t known Williams was McGarrett’s Guide, but it made so much sense now as to why he hadn’t trusted the blond. He had been keeping what he was a secret from everything and denying the Sentinel his rights. That just screamed dishonesty and made him wonder what else they were keeping from the public. Information he felt his fellow citizens had a right to know. Never mind they were men fully entitled to having their own private life.

 

Andrew knew there was bad blood between the news man and 5-0. He thought it started early in Steve and Danny’s partnership, long before Danny was Steve’s known Guide. Whatever it was that caused it he would love to someday get the story from them. He had a feeling it would be fun and hilarious and no doubt show just how much of an ass the guy really was.

 

505050

 

“GOD DAMN IT STEVE! SLOW DOWN!” Danny bellowed as he reached for the handle again.

 

“Danny what is your problem? If we slow down we won’t catch them.” He didn’t even glance at the gorgeous man in the other seat. If he did he might start to focus on the glistening sweat trickling down his cheek, down his throat or his Adams apple bobbing away at keeping his temper in check. God ripping his focus back to the street in front of him, and the guys he was chasing. He pushed down on the gas again to catch up with the perps. At the same time he glanced at the rear view mirror, and scowled at the news van following them. He knew what station they were with and he knew who would be in the van. 

 

Shitty little creep named Ugo Maykis who didn’t like the liberties 5-0 had been given. The man was short, skinny as a rail with a pale and pasty complexion, no matter how long he spent in the Hawaiian sun. He sported a long discolored gray and brown flecked mustache, like in one of those old cartoons, where they tie a lady up to a railroad track. Long pointed nose, narrow eyes and a mouth constantly scowling when he wasn’t on camera. He probably also didn’t like them cause they had his news van towed, from the front of their offices one time. When the 5-0 team gleefully discovered it had been parked in a disabled parking spot, they hadn’t hesitated to do their civic duty, according to various disabled parking laws. The news crew had gone around the corner to shoot something really quick, that later on was discovered to be yet another complaint about the 5-0 task force. But thanks to a very helpful call from Kono to the right department, who also happened to be a cousin driving a tow truck, managed to have the news van towed in the 10 minutes they had been gone. That may be another reason Ugo was always on their ass.

 

Danny didn’t look back behind them, he could feel the annoyance clear as day on his partner. It had a special flavor of disgust, when a certain news broadcaster was around. “I take it MaynevergetKissed is back there?”

 

Rolling his eyes even as he swerved to avoid a tree planted in a very stupid spot. Really why do they plant so many trees in public parks nowadays? “Yeah stupid fuck. What is his problem anyway?”

 

Shaking his head, gripping the handle more he began waving his free hand as he started to extol on the virtues of the island, “Who knows babe. So many assholes on this pineapple infested hell hole what’s one more. I mean it could be the never ending heat, or the humidity  
which makes you feel like you’re drowning. Hell it could be the way, he no doubt has never been nor will ever get laid. Either way this place sucks!” Danny glared out the window at the people they were chasing.

 

Unable to help himself, he cooed to the attractive man in the other seat with humor, “Come on you know you’re starting to like it here.” This said while he was taking a corner on two wheels. The shouts from the people having to dive for cover, was over laid the squealing of tires as he returned to all four.

 

Waving his hand, letting go of the handle so he could use both hands, to make his points about the hell this island paradise was. “No, no I am not starting to like it here. This place is Satan’s paradise, with all the sand, sharks, over priced tourist traps and outrageous rents.”

 

This time with a squeal of the brakes as he slammed them to a stop, as a flock of Japanese tourists stood in the middle of the road, taking hundreds of pictures of the police chase. “Danny how many times have I said you can always come stay with me?” He had no idea why but god he wanted this man in his house. His scent, his sound, the way his very presence made everything come alive around him. He knew he was becoming addicted and he hadn’t a clue why. He wasn’t displaying a shred of Guide spark to him. But he was finding himself not caring. He just wanted Danny after only knowing him for three months. Stomping on the gas as the tourists finally parted and he could continue what he felt was a very fun and thrilling ride after the bad guys. Seriously he hadn’t driven like this since the mission in South American which he never was in officially.

 

Danny with full snark in his voice, “Yes, well I like my privacy and it’s not like I don’t spend nearly every waking moment with you anyway.” He rolled his eyes even as he wished he could move in. But certain conditions, with a certain Sentinel not knowing about a certain Guide, would certainly not be good. Not for another nine or so months, God why did he have to find his Sentinel so close to being free.

 

“Yes, yes I regularly shanghai you into coming over to my place. Drinking my beer, eating steaks that I cook for you, when you come over.” He snarked back, before making a 90 degree turn into an alley to try and cut off the van they were chasing. Reaching the end of the alley and just missing said crooks, scraping their bumper with the bumper of the Camaro, but not enough to spin the bastards.

 

“YES, YOU DO! You are the one driving my car to begin with. I get ready to go home and bam your snatching my keys again and driving to your place.” He made a motion with his hands, like he was about to snatch the keys to his own car, away from the idiot.

 

“Well, my place is on the way to yours whats the big deal?” He shrugged, even as he avoided a slower moving car. Plus he did want him to come over, and honestly needed him around as much as possible. And he regularly rode in with him. Needing the shorter man’s smell surrounding him and steadying him for the day.

 

Glaring at the man driving HIS car at over 50 miles an hour in a 30 zone. “There is something seriously wrong with you. You know that right? Normal people do not take over other peoples lives, just so they can smell them all the time. Don’t think I haven’t caught you sniffing at me in the mornings. You’re worse than a dog.” He pretended to be disgusted, even if it was far from the truth. He enjoyed seeing his partner squirm as he tried not to show how much he depended on his scent. 

 

Honestly he wouldn’t deny him anything if he could, but with nine months to go, after so long of fighting he wasn’t going to give up. He had the power to delay the bonding, but not stop it, he only had delay for those few months than Steve could have him completely. He was really looking forward to the surprise and shock on his face when he revealed what he really was. No doubt the two of them would be bonding and fucking within an hour of the reveal. Probably within 10 minutes actually, so he needed to make sure he told him while in Steve’s bedroom. Otherwise his back would not be happy when they were done. 

 

Blinking his eyes free of the future he returned to the present conversation. Glare returning as he listened to his partner’s and future mate’s next words.

 

Chuckling Steve opened his mouth “Well in certain circles in the Navy I was called Smooth dog.”

 

Rolling his shoulders, he turned to blast the full force of his temper on his highly amused partner. “See I knew it! You’re an animal and absolute animal. Now I suggest you slow down before you kill me.” Honestly the man was having way too much fun, chasing these guys. 

 

They hadn’t seen any action in over two weeks, evidently there must have been a bad guy convention out of town, it had been so quiet. Steve hadn’t had a chance to blow anything up, or dangle people off roof tops, so he was making the most of this chase that he could. The fact he was riling up his partner just added to his fun.

 

Purring as he jumped a curb, and mowed down a nice set of outdoor chairs and tables which had never done anything to him, “I would never kill you Danno. Its more fun to hear your diatribes on the subject.” He couldn’t help himself he loved to hear the other man rant. The various tones just flowed so smoothing over his ears. He needed to hear those pure units of sounds just as much as he needed to scent the man. Now if he could find even more excuses to touch him than what he did now. Taste was mostly out, he knew if he started tasting he wouldn't stop till he had tasted everything.

 

Hiding a smirk, Danny decided to really screw with his partner’s head. “Fuck you McGarrett! Just for that I’m not coming over this weekend…”

 

Steve went cold, this was a long weekend, Rachel had actually given Danny Grace for three whole days in a row. It was unheard of for the witch, to give Danny so much uninterrupted  
time with his daughter, but it could be something to do with her being pregnant with Stan’s baby. They wanted to have their own weekend, so as a matter of convenience to them, they gave Grace to Danny. His young partner had told him all this in yet, an earlier rant but didn't hesitate to take his Monkey for the weekend. Steve happy as hell to have the girl he considered his niece over the weekend as well as his partner, had so many plans to do with both and he did not want to lose them. “Uhh Danny…” The worry dripping from his lips, as he glanced at the other man.

 

Knowing exactly what was going through his worried Sentinels head, he smiled smugly to himself. As if he would deny him his company, when he wanted it so badly. But didn’t mean he couldn’t get something extra out of it. “I mean it, I’m not coming over this weekend with my precious offspring. Unless there is copious amounts of ice-cream for her, beer for me, and large unblemished pizzas, with no hint of that devil fruit you call pineapple, provided. And you have to wash my car while I drink said beer, she eats said Ice cream and we both share the pizza.”

 

Steve grinned “I can do that.” Yanking the steering wheel one last time, he stomped on the breaks again, as their suspects had crashed into a large palm tree. Already they were jumping out and taking cover behind some alley way dumpsters, side walls and a really big stack of broken down shipping pallets laying in a messy pile over eight feet tall.

 

Jumping out of their own car, Steve raced to put himself between Danny and the suspects, even now not able to stand the fact of him getting hurt. Hiding behind the front wheel of some random SUV, he shot under the engine nicking one of the suspects in the leg, Satisfied when he went down with a pained yell.

 

“Steve LOOK OUT!” Danny shouted as a suspect shot at him from over a wall, just barely missing his head. Danny hiding behind a concrete construction barrier, shot him in the shoulder. Two down four to go.

 

“And here we have Hawaii’s elite 5-0 Task Force, once again bringing terror to the peaceful streets of this wonderful city.” Came the snotty voice of the reporter Ugo Maykiss, a person Steve was coming to loathe. Even from over 100 feet away, his slimy voice was crystal clear to him.

 

Changing positions he aimed for another suspect, the one behind the pallets this time and managed to get him with a shot to the knee. He wouldn't be walking right again.

 

More bullets began to spray as the suspects really opened fire.

 

“As you can see folks, they have no trouble endangering the innocent lives of your fellow citizens. And for what a couple coins or maybe even a few pounds of drugs? But not enough to justify blowing up half a city block.” He sneered into the mic as his camera man panned around, recording all the people racing to get away. Or people taking pictures and high fiveing each other when Steve or Danny hit one of the guys.

 

“God damn it UGO get the fuck down!” Danny shouted at the man who was reporting, at what was practically the line of fire. He honestly had no idea how stupid the asshole was.

 

“Hey I have a right and a duty to report the news as it happens.” He snarled back at the blond, who had been the one to have his van towed last week. His boss had not been pleased when he received the ticket and the cost to pay said ticket. He had read Ugo the riot act for two hours, for parking in a spot he knew he shouldn’t have. Along with other issues he had caused with his idiot crusade to screw over the 5-0 task force. 

 

“For christ sakes you asshole MOVE!” Danny tried again even as he began to move towards the idiot. He may not like him, but still Danny knew it was his job and duty to protect the little fucker. He managed to shoot another man in the chest, sending him down in a gurgle of his own blood, from a perforated lung. Two left to deal with and they were the ones really increasing the fire, as they attempted to escape through the alley.

 

Danny watched as one of the gun men took aim at the crew, he was trying to get to hide still, when he saw him pull the trigger. Not thinking about it, he threw himself in front of Ugo, taking three rounds to the back. Plowing into the crew as the shots hit him, he pushed them all over the concrete half wall fence, separating the road from the park being worked on. Danny grunted at the impacts hit him, even as he heard the scream of his name and two more shots. Then his head hit the ground and he knew nothing.

 

Steve had seen it as Danny raced for the bastards, who shouldn’t have been in the way to begin with. He had also seen it as Danny jumped and put himself between the gunman and the news crew. Taking three slugs to the back. “DANNY!” Not even bothering to try for anything else, he aimed and fired steady, right into the man’s forehead. The last gunman seeing all his brothers down dropped his weapons, his kits and himself as he cried he was giving up. Steve didn’t give a shit, he let Chin and Kono deal with him.

 

Instead he raced over to where his fairly new, and quickly becoming the love of his life, partner was laying still on the road. The crew sliding out from under Danny even as they filmed him laying there bleeding in front of them. Seeing red himself but of a different type, Steve rounded on Maykiss. 

 

Face red with Sentinel induced rage, at a pack mate under his protection, coming to harm because of fools he roared at Ugo. “YOU FUCKER, YOU ABSOLUTE ASS LICKING, COCKSUCKING MOTHER FUCKING PISSANT!" And before Maykiss could do anything to defend himself, Steve let loose with a full force punch to his face. Knocking the man to the ground to wallow in his own pain. Moaning at his broken nose even as he cupped his face to try and stop the bleeding.

 

Kneeling down after he had vented some of his rage, he gently touched the back of his unmoving partner. Narrowing his eyesight, he could see how two of the bullets had been stopped by the vest. But the third had hit and glanced off the shoulder strap and gone in to the muscle. Ripping the vest off, trying to do as little damage as possible he was pleased to see the bleeding was sluggish at best. It was a through and through going under the arm and scraping the skin in his armpit, but hadn’t nicked anything vital or broken anything. What had knocked the blond man out, had been the hit to his head as it came into contact with the pavement.

 

“Danny? Partner? Hey buddy come on speak to me.” The Sentinel called out, not even aware he was using the same soft tone he would use when trying to call to a beloved mate. Stroking his head, doing what he could to wake him up and make sure he was okay. Reaching into one of the many pockets of his cargo’s, he pulled out an absorbent patch package, to help stop what bleeding there was.

 

With a heavy moan of pain, Danny blinked dark blue eyes up at the man who would claim him someday. And said the only thing he could think of “You owe me two weekends of beer, pizza and car washing now you neanderthal. I told you to wait for back up.” Then closing his eyes, he sighed as the pain hit him again. He wasn’t looking forward to getting up in a minute.

 

With a huge grin on his face, the Seal responded back. “You got it buddy. How about we get you checked out then?”

 

“Fine but Chin’s driving, I want to get there in one piece.” He growled even as he slowly pushed himself up one handed, the other he kept pressed tightly to his side. Steve gently helping him up, placing his good arm over his shoulder, and leading him over to the concrete fence to sit for a few minutes.

 

That is when Ugo made his presence know again. In a wheezing, smooshed nosed sounding voice he bitched, “Hey what about me? You punched me? I’ll have you brought up on charges. Along with your pal there who owes me a new shirt?” Blood stains covered the frumpy pink shirt with ruffles everywhere.

 

Danny tired as hell and in as much pain, glared at the dick of a man. More than happy to let Steve take this one. “Owes you a new shirt? For what? Saving your life? FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! You’re lucky I’m not having you brought up on charges.” The Sentinel growled even as he placed himself between his unknown Guide, and the man he considered a threat, to what he instinctively claimed as his.

 

“HA You can’t because I’m filing charges on police brutality. I’ll win too because I have it all on film.” He smirked as he pointed to his camera man. The camera man who winked at Steve, before assuming a somber face as his boss turned towards him. Hiding his amusement at seeing his ass of a co-worker getting a well deserved punch, he informed him contritely “Umm Mr. Maykiss, looks like the something happened to the footage. I’m trying to play it back and getting nothing but black. I think the camera got bumped once too often and I’m going to have to get it repaired.” He turned the camera viewer around to show the blank screen.

 

“WHAT?” He turned in rage at the lackey man. He wasn’t pleased if the footage was lost, it was his ticket towards getting his own revenge against the bastards. Especially the Commander who was the biggest pain in the ass. Always causing trouble, always getting away with it. Using his immunity and means to break so many rules, just to make the streets safer for everyone in a hurry. He didn't care about any of that, just knowing he had finally gotten some of his own back against the bastards would have him crowing for weeks.

 

“I don’t know what happened sir, but it’s all gone. I’ll try and get it back though. It could just be the camera, the hard-drive should still be in tack.” He smirked to himself, at screwing with his bastard of a boss’s mind. He liked the 5-0 guys and wouldn't see them screwed over. Especially since Danny had jumped in front of all of them to save their lives, even if it cost him his own. That he wasn't to badly hurt was good, because he would have felt horrible, knowing he had been one of the causes of him getting hurt, in the first place. He had tried grabbing his boss, to get him to duck behind the barrier, but the fool had resisted. A punch to the nose was too good for him really.

 

“Good you do that and it had better be.” Turning he went back to glaring at McGarrett. Who raised an eyebrow at the smiling man. The camera man later had edited the footage in such a way that all of Ugo’s idiot acts had been there, but the punch seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. Except for the copy kept locked up tight in Steve’s personal safe.

 

Then it was a matter of loading Danny into an ambulance and taking him to get checked out. Steve of course went with him, not letting the man out of his sight. After a couple hours and many happy drugs later, Steve loaded Danny up into the Camaro and headed home. Till the blond was better, which wouldn’t be for a few weeks due to the bullet wound. Even this soon into their partnership, Danny had learned really quick that if he was hurt on the job, he stayed at his Sentinels place till Steve thought he was better. 

 

How did he know this? Because the first day they worked together, Steve had ended up getting him shot. Danny had punched him in return, and for the days leading up to the weekend with his daughter, ended up staying in the man’s spare room. Three days he had spent at his place and it had been that way ever since. This would probably entail at least a month of staying over, because the man was already getting more clingy, and refused to let him return to his own shitty apartment, till he determined he was better. Never mind what the doctors said.

 

505050

 

Glaring at the annoying news guy, Andrew informed him curtly “Our source is currently unavailable at this time.”

 

Not to be denied he sneered once again “Who’s the source? Maybe they just don’t want to talk to you any more?”

 

With a smug fuck you smile, “I have to protect their confidentiality.” A. J. knew that would annoy him.

 

“Yeah bullshit he does.” Ugo mumbled to himself.

 

Then one of the newly arrived Williams family members raised his hand so he turned his attention to them. “Yes, you have a question?”

 

“Will you be able to get more information on them? Maybe talk to them and ask when they are coming home?”

 

The Commander looked over at his mate and raised an eyebrow. Dustin shook his head while shrugging, cause he didn’t have a clue. Sasha had stated she didn’t want people bugging them and she knew how many people were in Danny’s family. She would realize how many questions were needing answers. Not wanting to be bothered meant she had some massive work to do along with Steve and Loki.

 

Stepping forward Dustin answered as best he could, “Honestly we’re not sure. We did receive one message back from them. And it was the request to not be disturbed. They’re working through issues I guess and need the time apart.”

 

“What issues?” The man asked, he was a cousin to Danny and had strict orders to report back to the family in New Jersey. Not to mention he was also very concerned about the man, he was a good cousin and good man. He had helped his own family out a few times when they had been growing up. He wanted to return the favor if he could.

 

Dustin shook his head before answering again, “We don’t know?” 

 

“Can you send the source to find out?” This from a lady who spoke up from the back.

 

“No we can’t. We’ve been asked to give them time. After all they have been through its the least we can do. No matter how much we want them back.” Dustin looked over the crowd at faces who mostly showed and were projecting nothing but love and kindness for the two missing men.

 

And many more questions along the same line were shouted at them. The news agencies were jumping all over this latest development on the odd Sentinel Guide team. 5-0 was always interesting news, but now that they had shown they can topple buildings, and move from place to place in an instant, they were even more fascinating. At least the news hadn’t received detail information on how the island went down way out to sea. 

 

Looking out at the mass of bodies, Dustin could see them talking among themselves. Till his eyes landed on a group of about seven woman. Made up of both Kelly’s and Williams, he grew really nervous, when they kept sending him calculating looks. Along with gleeful eager smiles.

 

“Uh, A. J. that doesn’t look good for us.” Dustin said, he sidled up and pretended to not be hiding behind his own mate.

 

“No, it doesn’t.” He agreed as he watched the women saunter towards them. Then the other women in the group, through some sort of telepathic connection began moving with them.

 

One of the seven raised her hand, with a way to cheerfully hopeful expression.

 

Trying not to shutter because his own instincts were starting to scream, DANGER DANGER WILL ROBINSON DANGER. He smiled even as he asked “Yes you have a question?”

 

“Yes, my name is Karla Williams, related to Danny via marriage on his Uncle’s side.”

 

Nodding his head, cause the reference made no difference to him, when the family was so huge. “Okay nice to meet you Karla what is your question?”

 

“Are you single?” She asked sweetly.

 

Dustin gave a surprised choked off cough, before hiding his mouth behind his hand. Really wishing he could kick him, A. J. looked her in the eyes. “No, I’m not single. I’m with someone.”

 

“Do we know who that person is?” She hadn’t missed the other man’s response.

 

With a deep sigh not sure where this is going, “Well I introduced him earlier, Commander Slater here is my partner. I’m a class A 5 sense Sentinel and he is my Guide.” A. J. reached back and dragged the hiding man forward. He wasn’t going to face a Clan Woman alone.

 

Slightly disappointed in the news, still he could see it when she changed gears. “Is he your partner as in work partners? Or are you partners like Steve and Danny?”

 

Growling a bit at the same question, still he needed to be polite. Danny might get pissy if he wasn’t and that would upset Steve, and he didn’t need them upset when they eventually came home. “Commander Slater, Dustin here is my mate and partner. We’ve only been together a few months be we do have a full bond between us.” Now his instincts were screaming, run away, run away as fast you as you can.

 

“Okay that’s always good. Now when Danny came home, he explained to his parents and family that while he and Steve were partners and mates. They were not yet MARRIED. They planned on getting married here at some point.” She turned deeply calculating eyes on them.

 

“I wasn’t aware of that information. That is good to know.” Hoping by understanding, he could move the conversation on to something else.

 

“What we want to know is, are you two are married yet? Because Danny said being mates was not the same as being married.”

 

OH SHIT, OH SHIT, WOMEN WITH MARRIAGE PROJECTS HELP, HELP, HELP! MEN GOING DOWN OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!

 

He looked over the sea of bodies and discovered the men in the back. Looking at both of them on stage with pity and compassion for their fate. They knew what was coming, and they would not interfere with their women’s plans. They knew better and wanted to keep eating and more importantly, keep their balls intact on their persons. A. J and Dustin were doomed.

 

“Ummm well actually…” A. J. tried to think of something to say. Then Dustin stepped forward to help.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“So you do plan on getting married?” She looked between the men carefully.

 

Dustin looked at his mate for a second, doubt easily read in his face. Something his Sentinel did not like seeing. Stepping up he gave him a deep, loving kiss, then wrapped an arm around him. “Yes, we plan on getting married, but I haven’t asked him yet. I wanted to find the proper time and place to do so.” A. J. relaxed as he felt his mate melt against him.

 

“Ahh okay, keep us informed for when you do. We will take care of the rest.” Turning she and her marriage lieutenants filed out of the room. Signaling the other family and friends that it was time to leave. A few men stayed till the end before approaching.

 

“Yes, can we help you.” A. J. was feeling suddenly protective and kept himself between the men and his mate.

 

“You did good today buddy. I’m Karla’s husband, Albert. Look take your time you two, for doing a proposal. The women won’t bug you over it, because they know they can take time and want to be special. But be ready for the firestorm afterward, because Danny and Steve are not letting them plan their wedding. The women want to plan a family wedding here, and by god they will do yours if you’re not careful.”

 

Dustin with a questioning eyebrow, glanced at A. J. before stating. “Umm we’re not family.”

 

“You are now Dustin. Honorary members from this day forth because of all the help you’ve given those two. Be prepared for house warmings, showers, bar-b-ques and all sorts of other nonsense. It’s also good you two are together or they would have had the singles who came with them, on your doorstep.”

 

“You serious?” A. J. asked eyes wide.

 

“You don’t know the half of it. Our family grows each day, the women LOVE families and bringing more in. The men too, but the women consider it their quest in life to make sure everyone is loved, appreciated, fed and part of the family.”

 

“Oh shit.” This time by both men.

 

“Pretty much. You two are just lucky, because the majority of the family stayed in New Jersey. We only have about 40 clansmen here. But more will come eventually. Especially now that Danny plans on staying here and may need some family around.”

 

“Thanks for the warning. We don’t have anything planned for the moment though.” A. J. stated wholeheartedly.

 

The man waved way his thanks before continuing with his spiel. “Don’t rush it, just know the women from two clans are now circling around you. Danny and Steve’s wedding is out and they really want to plan a wedding for a Sentinel and his Guide. They want to try new methods and styles.”

 

Dustin cringed at the words and the meaning behind them. “Crap we’re ginea pigs?”

 

“Yep.” The man replied cheerfully.

 

Pulling Dustin closer to him, needing the assurance the shorter man gave him as he smelled him, and heard his steady heart beat. “Okay thanks and we’ll get around to it eventually.”

 

“And keep us informed if anything more comes from Danny and Steve. The entire clans are worried about them.”

 

“We will.” Dustin assured him.

 

Turning the men left to return to their new homes on the island. Dustin and A. J. made their way out of the hall as soon as the last person was out. 

 

“I hope Danny and Steve get here soon. I don’t think I can handle the entire focus of two clans on us.” Dustin stated as he walked beside his mate. Holding hands and breathing from their near miss.

 

“Me too.” Andrew agreed completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> I couldn't help the location of the smut, making out in a dirty supply closet just seemed so silly to me. And adding in the other S&G team just as perverted and dirty minded made me laugh. And I really do believe the Navy would never have a closet this nasty but for my story I needed it. Think of the supervisor off on vacation or something and someone was slacking off. Who knows but it worked and I got the fun I was looking for.
> 
> And then action and adventure along with a snapshot of Steve and Danny as they were still getting to know each other. Steve still doesn't know what Danny is to him anyway at this time since it was early in their partnership.
> 
> And finally the Willams and Kelly's getting together, working to slowly rule the island with love and scheming lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think of it. I'm going to go work on the next chapter for later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki discuss their packs future. Danny is attacked again but manages to subdue his assailant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry it took longer then normal to get this chapter out. I was busy this weekend helping my mom with stuff. She probably doesn't have much longer but my brother and I are holding out hope for at least a month. But she is thinking she might go next week. Its kinda up in the air. But she is VERY happy where she is staying now at her adult care facility. They really are nice people.
> 
> On to the story now, this one has a bit more fluff and cuteness in it.

Steve grinned as he felt Loki move under him easily. The stretch and collect of his muscles, as his large black paws carried him over the grassland. Feeling the wind passing them from his impressive speed, as he took them further southwest towards their goal. His long shaggy fur was soft on his face as he lay his cheek on it, and honestly this was the most fun he had had in years. He could feel the happiness and joy of his bond mate of 16 years, as he took his own pleasure in their traveling. 

 

Loki, mouth open to breath easier as he ran across the landscape, was enjoying the exercise, and the feeling of carrying his brother in his home land. Showing him the various types of environments and terrains this place had to offer. The other spirit animals who called this place home and accepted the two new members of the community. He planned on showing him everything in time, because they had so much and it would deepen their bond to levels never before achieved. To be so close to the man who he happily and proudly carried upon his back, and know he would be able to have this exact feeling for centuries. 

 

Still even with his new spirit bond and ability to live in this land, running like this together was something he didn’t think would be possible for another 100 years. But Steve was almost acclimated to this realm, much quicker than he thought possible. It disturbed him because he wasn’t sure how it had happened. He had looked deeply within his chosen companion’s mind, and could find no reason for the accelerated adaption.

 

“It’s because of Danny, Loki.” Steve whispered into his ear. Startled Loki lost his stride for a second at the information, and the unexpected voice to his own what he thought, private musings. Grunting a question to his rider he resumed his pace.

 

Steve easily moving with his mount’s unexpected stride changes, continued explaining the reason for his changes. “It’s because of Danny I’m adapting faster to this place. I need to be able to help him, protect him and care for his wellbeing. I can’t do that if I’m not able to live in this land.” He cleared his throat as he thought about everything his beloved and cherished world had been subjected to.

 

“His instincts forced him here for his own safety. Because they no longer felt safe in my presence. Somehow knowing I couldn’t defend him the way he should be.” There was deep sorrow in his voice, as he said out loud what he had been thinking since Danny disappeared. 

 

Adjusting himself as Loki easily leapt a babbling brook then a fallen log, “I’m his Sentinel and his guardian. I’m the one destined with the honor of caring for him, as he completes his own duties to help others.” He quieted for a moment as he thought about the enormity of what was before both of them. Loki ears turned back so he could hear every word of his pack mate.

 

Taking a deep breath as he acknowledged out loud again, his feelings about himself in regards to the man he loved, more than anyone or anything he ever had before. “I’m a failure Loki. I have been failing him for months now. Not protecting him the way he deserves. I’m a god damn Navy Seal, a Commander in those circles, trained to protect and serve. There can be no higher service I can perform, then to protect my Guide from any and all forms of harm.” 

 

He paused again as he couldn’t help himself, with a wry twist to his lips even he knew he was being hard on himself but he couldn’t help it. To him it was all true. “Well, at least weird ass shit harm. Yes, we’re cops but that’s different. We’ve been hit with shit that is above and beyond what even our crazy cop days are like. I have more power, and abilities at my command and it’s still not enough to keep him safe.” Puckering his lips he blew them into his ruff. “I’m tired of failing him. I love him to death but it’s more than that.”

 

Loki slowed his pace as he felt his rider needing to walk his thoughts off. Coming to a stop, Steve slide off without thinking about it. Starting to walk absently in the direction they had been heading while he gathered his thoughts. Loki shrinking down to his normal size, walked beside him, side pressed against his bond mate’s leg, supporting the man as he worked through his reasons. “It’s more than me as his Sentinel wanting to protect him. It’s about the fundamental idea that Daniel Williams the man, is just plain entitled to a life, that isn’t shrouded in constant danger and bullshit.” Waving his hands in a manner very similar to another as he made his points. “Again I’m not talking about the danger as cops, even the crazy shit 5-0 get into. That is a given because it’s part of the job. I know it and he knows it, he knows it so well and isn’t afraid to let me know he knows it. But there is more I should be doing to give him the life he deserves.” 

 

He walked with his head down, placing his arms behind him as he spoke his thoughts. “Danny has had a lot of shit piled on him over the years. A hell of a lot of shit and since meeting me has had even more. But he is still human and deserves to be able to sleep at night, eat during the day and be with his kids.” He cast his gaze off into the distance, not really seeing the herd of hippos and ostriches, as they seemed to dance around with of all things a bask of crocodiles, on the far off riverbank.

 

Loki made an inquisitive noise in his throat, to bring him back from the zone he was approaching, and to keep him talking about feelings he normally kept bottled up. Finally Steve voiced the biggest issue he was having right now, and it was dealing with something he wasn’t sure how to deal with, on top of all the other problems both men were involved with. 

 

“It’s Charlie.” He blurted out “He’s Danny’s. I’m sure you’ve scented it and I know I did.” Loki nodded as he kept pace. “He doesn’t know it yet and I don’t want to get into explaining to him the instant we meet. Not until I have a better understanding as to his own mental and physical well being.” He slide his hand down and stroked the silky ears, much to Loki’s enjoyment, even as he paid strict attention to his words. “I do know that Rachel knows about Charlie, but I also feel there is more to the story than what she has had a chance to explain yet.” Another questioning sound from his pack mate. “Yeah could be, but we haven’t been able to sit down with her and just speak about it. I have a feeling Rachel wants too, and she is going to be reasonable about visitation. But I’m also looking at it from her perspective, kinda hard to bring up the subject, when you’ve had your daughter kidnapped, then the man in question goes off to be mated. He then leaves for Jersey, comes back and immediately disappears a few hours later AGAIN.”

 

Loki nodded when Steve put it that way it did make sense. “We’ll sit down and talk to her when we get a moment. Danny needs stability in his life, he needs to know his kids are safe. He needs to know, he can go to sleep at night and someone besides me, due to a case or wanting to just ravish him on the beach, isn’t going to drag him out and beat the ever living shit out of him.”

 

He stopped walking as he came to a slope, which had a large slow moving river running at the bottom of it. Loki would have to jump it in order for them to get across without swimming, but for now he was content to sit and listen to the man who needed to vent. “But in order for him to have all that and more.” His voice grew stronger as he stated what he needed to do according to himself. “I have to do better, I have to grow stronger, faster, and be better prepared to deal with shit that comes our way. So the first step is to push through those changes to myself you said would take time.” He stared down at the moving water, letting the sight of the dark gray and blue liquid take his negative feelings with it. Contemplating how much he needed to do, in order to be the proper protector and guardian his mate needed. 

 

“We don’t have that kind of time. Danny is going to need a lot of help to recover, and I don’t want to spend that time dealing with my shit. He needs someone to focus on him and how special and important he really is. I can’t do that when I’m trying to deal with my own issues.”

 

Sitting down, he placed an arm around his bond mate’s neck, as he lay next to him. “I need to fix what is wrong with me now.” Pulling Loki closer to him as he gave him a one armed hug, needing to show his furry brother, just how much his presence meant to him. “You’ve given me so much help and I know you’ll give me more. So when we finally meet up with Danny and Sasha, we can take over his care and let her just be with him. I can actually be the man he needs me to be for him.” He looked down at the water again, looking forward to the day he could fulfill his duties as his mate’s protector.

 

Loki nudged his partner, reassuringly understanding the Seal’s need to draw comfort and assurance from himself. But he also knew that Steve had valid points. Till he was strong enough to defend the Guide the way he would need to. It would be better to stay here in this realm to learn and grow stronger. Standing the wolf moved a few feet away and grew to full size again. They still had some hours of travel in them and he wanted to get going. Crouching down he waited as Steve finished his thoughts on how he was going to be the man Danny needed. When ready the Commander stood, walked to his four legged brother who would always have his back and mounted up. Loki in a fit of fun after all the seriousness of the last few minutes, threw his head back and gave a long challenging howl. Challenging the world around them, daring them to try and stop them from their appointed task. Not that anyone was around who would take him up on his challenge, it was only meant to bring a much needed smile to his rider’s face. Which it did as the Sentinel howled with him, enjoying the sound as it was carried across the plains. Then with a few good strides down the hill, the big black beast, collected himself and jumped the river. They were gone in a matter of minutes.

 

Never seeing the ones who were following them.

 

505050

 

Danny sat by his wolf’s side for a couple hours, watching as the ocean mesmerized him, with its even motion of the waves against the beach, and the wind blowing across the dunes. Till he couldn’t put it off any longer. He hated to do it, they were enjoying the closeness so much, something which had been lacking for a long time lately. But he was starting to physically hurt and he knew she wouldn’t be pleased, if he got that far gone again. “Sasha love, I know we’re enjoying ourselves. I love this, sitting beside you as we watch the waves move about, but well…” He stopped, reaching a hand up and rubbing at the back of his head. “I’m really hungry now. I’m sorry to be a bother but can we go and find something to eat?”

 

Sasha looked up startled from her own enjoyment and trance like state, as they watched the waves, to look into the pale sky blue eyes of her charge. Chagrined and highly upset with herself, she nodded even as she stood and move a few steps away to grow to full size. Crouching down she let him mount, then raised her nose to the wind. She needed to hunt something and do it fast, he needed to eat and he needed to eat now. He never should have needed to bring his famished state to her attention, for she should have been paying more attention to him, rather than the pleasure of just being in his company. Finding a scent she liked, she began trotting before graduating to a full run. Heading deeper inland after her chosen prey.

 

A few miles away she stopped and let Danny off her back. She dropped him off in a small pocket of land surrounded by a few boulders, a weathered looking piece of drift wood, which looked like it had been there for years, and a single inland leaning tree, growing in the center. A small brook gurgled nearby, hidden by sage grass and the contours of the land, as it dipped and swelled around her chosen resting spot. She didn’t want to leave him, but she still didn’t think he was up to watching her kill her prey. She nosed him with a firm command to stay right here and she would be back soon. If ANYTHING came near him he was to call her and she would come running.

 

Danny nodded before settling down under the lone tree that was growing. Sasha senses alert checked the surroundings one more time, to make sure nothing dangerous to her partner was around. Finding nothing but species of animals typical for the area, along with a familiar scent though she couldn’t think of the reason why the smell seemed familiar to her. Finding all well and safe for her ward, she headed towards the smell she had detected at the start of her hunt. Racing at her top speed, she headed off to where a herd of antelope were grazing. Hoping she could get there and back within the next half hour at most.

 

Danny watched her go only a little nervous. He knew she wouldn’t leave, if there was the remotest chance that danger might be around him. Instead he watched the fluffy white clouds go by, and wondered about who he was. He didn’t have much to go on, his memory was still completely fucked up. He had a few childhood images from when he was really young. And the day Sasha came into his life properly. That was always a good one, a memory he liked to savor as much as possible, but anything beyond that was a blur. He knew something must have happened to him, for him to be here like this. Some sort of trauma or event which broke his mind. How he knew his mind was broke he didn’t have a clue, but it felt right. It was the only reason he could think of, he was a grown man with a ton of issues he couldn’t explain. With the care and attention his she-wolf was showering him with, easing him into new situations and making absolutely sure nothing would hurt him. It stood to reason something in the other place had hurt him badly and she wanted no repeat of it.

 

And who was the delicious man they were going to go meet? With his deep green eyes and deep brown locks, a goofy smile on his face as if he was looking at someone fondly. His face was so familiar, and he had the feeling he should know it easily. So tall, dark and handsome to look at, his rugged body perfect, which made him want to do wicked things too. He wanted to get to know the man better in time. But his face and who he ultimately was to him, was one of those memories not yet restored and he wasn’t going to push it. His own volatile instincts were steering him away, from trying to remember who he was before he was ready. As if something in the not so distant past, associated with the yummy man in ways he didn’t understand, had cause many of his problems to begin with. Instead he would take each day as they came and do as Sasha wanted. 

 

She was his guardian for the moment and he knew he needed one. He had nothing to work with, nothing to defend himself with or hunt. He didn’t know the land or what creatures were safe and deadly. Till he learned those things he was up shit creek without a paddle, which is never a nice place to be. 

 

Turning his eyes over the land he tried to soak up as much of the landscape as he could. It was really beautiful when he took a moment. The pocket of green land he was resting in, pretty open to the surrounding, Savannah grasslands. The wind was blowing and the sun burnt head high grass was swaying gently to its command. Clouds were also billowing lazily across the sky as they went about their own business. Picking at a blade of grass he stuck it in his teeth for something to do, while he leaned back against the tree. Closing his eyes as the sun’s light seemed to be irritating them, he decided it was best to relax and snooze. Sasha would approve wholeheartedly at him getting more rest. Along with food in his belly, which he hoped would happen soon, cause he was starving. 

 

Then he thought, it might just be time to start learning how to fend for himself. Oh not going out and living on his own, he knew he would never get away with that. But learning how to create a fire would be good, maybe even making something he could fish with. He couldn’t hunt right now, but fishing was sitting on your ass at the minimum, and holding a stick with a line on it. That he could manage easily.

 

Body already relaxed as he settled down for a snooze. He only knew something was wrong when fangs sank into his shin.

 

505050

 

Sasha had just made her kill, a lovely female antelope, who had shrugged her shoulders before returning to her grazing. Then she felt more than heard her cub’s cry of surprised pain. Throwing her head up, she practically forgot about the meat in her mouth, as she raced to his side. Already rage was building within her for whoever had hurt her companion and herself for leaving him alone. She wouldn’t make that mistake again, he would just have to close his eyes when she made her kills.

 

She heard another higher pitched, pain filled cry and she increased her speed, fear lending her speed to her strides. She dropped the meat in her mouth, snarl firmly in place as she roared into the clearing. Only to slide to a stop in sudden shock at what she was viewing.

 

505050

 

Danny cried out in surprised pain and fear as he was bitten in his left shin. Trying to get away from whatever was attacking him, he kicked out his legs trying to get the thing off him. Then stopped as he heard the sudden high pitched, whimpering cry of the other creature as it let go. Opening his eyes he gazed down at a grey wolf cub of about four months of age, with white tipped ears and tail who was sitting pathetically in the grass as he continued to whimper in pain. Wiping his black patched nose with a white paw, as he cried his little heart out from getting kicked when he wasn’t expecting it. Shocked Danny could only stare at the little fellow, till a growling rambunctious noise had him looking to the left. Three other cubs, similar in looks came rolling out of the grass, wrestling happily with each other. But it was the sight of the mother wolf, body half out of the grass, which had hidden the entire family, staring at him with very a familiar expression on her face.

 

It was the mortified expression of a mother, as she discovered her son had done something incredibly stupid. She stepped carefully towards him, ears flat to her head whining an apology, even as she nudged her cub further away. The cub still crying heart wracking sobs, over his sore nose rubbed against his mother’s leg. The three other cubs completely ignoring their brother, in favor of running around the little clearing, continuing their play fight.

 

Danny rubbing his sore shin, smiled easily. “Hey no worries, he’s just a kid right?” He had no idea why he liked kids, but the blond did. He looked down at the little cub, who was still whimpering about his nose, with little tears dripping out his eyes. Unable to stop himself, he stood up and limped over to the little guy. Looking at his mother carefully who had sat down to watch, he picked up the cub and held him in his arms. Held him in a way which was very natural, as if he had done it thousands of times. “Hey there now little guy, don’t cry, your nose is fine.” Petting his back, scratching his ears and making silly faces at him. The cub began to wag his tail and snuffle at the person holding him. 

 

This was the sight Sasha saw as she came racing into the meadow, snarling and ready to deal a lot of death. Instead she slid to a stop as she witnessed her companion, holding a baby spirit wolf in his arms, making the same silly faces and noises he made when his own daughter was born. She tilted her head in confusion even as she looked over at the other wolf, hidden for the moment behind Danny’s body. With a snort of recognition, she opened her eyes wide to the other dark grey female. Who snorted herself before they both made a beeline towards the other.

 

“Sasha?” Danny asked as he saw the wolves start to dance around each other. Licking, barking, tails wagging as they moved. His she-wolf glanced at him, before prancing over and introducing him evidently to a friend. “I take it she’s your friend then girl?” He reached up to scratch his own wolf’s ears.

 

Sasha nodded as she wagged her tail happily. She informed him this was her best friend growing up. The assistant to so many schemes, mischief and mayhem's in their younger days when they lived in the same pack. They circled around each other, rubbing their sides and nuzzling in their reunion. 

 

Giving his companion a sheepish look, even as he continued to hold the now happy cub who was snuffling at his ear, and white blond hair. “Umm Sasha I really don’t want to do this. And lady-wolf you are welcome to stay. Sasha would love it.” He nodded at the mother wolf who was grinning at him. “But I’m really hungry still. You didn’t by any chance catch something did you?” Sasha stopped suddenly as her mate’s needs were once again brought to her attention. Zipping off, she found the meat she had dropped earlier and brought it back. Dropping it on the ground she flared up her power and cooked it quickly for him. Watching as he placed the cub down and pulled out his flint knife. 

 

The cubs at the smell of meat, all came over to see what they could find. To the sharp bark of their mother. All four cringed back at the order. They were hungry and wanted their own meal. 

 

“It’s okay they can share with me.” Danny said easily even as he started to chew. He actually wanted to cram as much food into his mouth as quickly as possible. But they had guests and he wasn’t going to show poor manners to them. Another thought entered his head of the other man who didn’t seem to have that problem.

 

But their mother, after her son’s horribly embarrassing behavior, was having none of it. She had barked and growled at her children, to behave while the man helped himself. It was his companion’s kill and therefore he should have first dibs. Not to mention she could see how thin the man was. He needed food and a lot of it. Her kids could wait 15 minutes. The cubs not happy at not being able to stuff their face, whined and cried that they were STARVING and needed food right away.

 

Sasha seeing this growled a question at the she-wolf. Who looked up relieved, nodded and headed off quickly. The cubs whined when their mother left, still hungry, but she returned 10 minutes with their own lunch. So for the next half hour Danny, and the cubs ate while the she-wolves traded gossip. As Danny finished, he grew sleepy and Sasha didn’t miss a beat, as she increased her size once more from when she shrunk down while visiting, moving so that he could lay against her belly. Covering him with her tail she continued her visit with her friend. The cubs finding her fascinating, sniffed around for a few minutes before settling down for their own nap.

 

Checking on her ward, she was pleased he was sleeping deeply. When he woke he would be eating again, since the meat she had brought had not been finished off. Her friend, seeing her companion asleep finally was able to ask her about him. She hadn’t wanted to seem rude by asking while he was awake. She wanted to know how they had been over the years. Even she knew the story of how Sasha had claimed the Guide. So Sasha enjoyed a good conversation with her friend. Telling her about her life with Danny, how she had, had to hide for many years so eventually they both could be free. How her ward had found his mate, skipping the crap he had gone through other than to say some nasty shit had happened in the last few months. And now they were on their way to meet up with his mate, and hopefully get both men better. She wanted to return home and play with her companions daughter, eat strawberry waffles and watch as the men get it on in new and interesting ways.

 

Her friend shook her head in amusement at the last comment. She knew Sasha had always been a bit of a perv. She could completely see how much it must delight her friend, to know her companion and his mate had a healthy mating life. But she hadn’t heard of strawberry waffles and they sounded really good. Which Sasha informed her were delicious, especially when served with a side of bacon or sausage. 

 

Sasha then asked about the cubs and how long she had been mated. She replied she had been mated to a wonderful bonded wolf now for 10 years. He had a Sentinel who only had one sense which was smell so they were part of a pet and human search and rescue squad. Gave them plenty of time to be a family and the Sentinel adored the cubs. She hadn’t found her own bond mate but she wasn’t worried. She had a feeling they hadn’t been born yet, so she decided to have cubs while she wasn’t split in her attentions. Right now they were on their way to visit her parents. They lived up in the mountains as Sasha knew. Her mate wasn’t able to travel for the moment, but he would meet them there in about a week. So she was teaching the cubs how to track and hunt easy things while they traveled.

 

This then caused her to lay her ears back and whine an apology about her son’s behavior. He was the first born and very protective of his sisters. She had been looking for a meal for the girls, when he snuck off. He must have spotted her own chosen and thought he was dangerous, because he had never seen someone like him before. He is very protective pup who looks up to his Father, to help save other people and animals lives. He wants to be a companion to a Sentinel so is already trying to train for his bond mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again sorry it took so long to get out. Also this chapter seems to end as if it was cut off. I'll tel you now it was. I had to break up this section into 2 chapters because otherwise it would have been over 8000 words before editing which would have made my eyes cross. And probably resulted in a 10K or 12K chapter at least. 
> 
> I'll work on the next one as soon as I can.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is once again buried alive, more gossip is shared and Steve suffers at the paws of Loki's interesting training methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so was able to get this done. So I'm posting it now I have so many chapters to go and so little time it feels like. But I'm working on it.
> 
> This has some fluff and a hell of a lot of fun in one area.
> 
> And I couldn't help myself I felt it was time for some more Loki spirit realm training in his own way.
> 
> So hope you enjoy it.

Sasha let her know it was perfectly fine. Her Guide was a father himself, though he knew it not. His mind wasn’t whole at the moment and she was working on correcting the issue. The main thing she was doing was reconstructing his broken memories, but it would take some time. And to please not pass on anything she was telling her to him, she wasn’t ready for him to know yet. He had already forgiven the little tyke, because that is what he did with kids.

 

Her friend nodded, relaxing at her words. She could see the bond her old friend had with her Guide and it made her somewhat jealous. The mother wolf wanted her own bond mate, to have that connection and be a helpful member to both societies. For now though she would work on teaching her cubs right from wrong, and to NOT go biting things the instant they see something strange. 

 

Shaking her head still mortified at her son’s behavior. Still it pleased her to see him acting in such an assured fashion sort of. He was bold, fearless and curious as hell of the world around him. He loved his father very much, along with his own Sentinel and wanted to show both just how protective he could be. But still he needed to LISTEN when she told him to stay where he was, with his sisters, till she could check out the area. If he had none of this would have happened. Looking at her son fondly she couldn’t help but love him, with the black patch on his nose and the white tip of his ears and tail. He looked so much like his father and she wished he was here with them. 

 

But he was busy helping his Sentinel find a lost pet, then they had that silly meeting with the Guide. Ever since the Military had announced the new rules for Sentinels and Guides, they had been scrambling to keep hold of their own personnel. Trying to entice him to stay and work for them when he was having none of it. He was a Sentinel yes, so that automatically put him in the favored category in their thinking. But he was only one sense, so while he was favored as a Sentinel, those who had more senses, or stronger senses were deemed more important. Time after time he had been passed over for promotion, or given shit work because they felt having a sense of smell, with no other sense was all that important.

 

He planned on joining the Army and signing up for their canine division, reserved for those Sentinels and Guides who had canine companions. But first he had to deal with the bother of the Guild trying to keep him with their organization, through any means needed. They were not very subtle, when they said they would simply transfer his sister, who happened to be a Guide to another division. Plus they would assign her to a Sentinel who was a five sense one and loved taking his rights with Guides, even if they didn’t want to give them.

 

Her mate was pissed and refused to leave his Sentinel’s side while they were dealing with the mess. As was right and proper. He had already said if they didn’t knock it off he would simply, late at night when the key people giving his chosen a hard time were sleeping, rip their throats out. Just because he was bonded to a wonderful man who happened to have one sense, didn’t mean he was any weaker than other bond animals. He had grinned in anticipation, before his eyes lit up at the way she had shuddered at his dominance. The kids had been happily babysat by his bond mate while they had slinked off for some quality adult time together. But when they from a few hours of hot action came back, her son was full of wonderful ideas on how to protect others. With convictions that if he thought something was dangerous, the best way to find out was to bite the danger right away. Even if that danger happened to be a dandelion or her best friend’s bond mate’s shin! Shaking her head at her son’s behavior, still she looked at him as he napped with love.

 

Sasha chuckled at her girlfriend’s reaction to her son, even as she felt her companion starting to move against her side. Checking she found him still sleeping, but getting into a different position. She flicked her plumed tail out of his way, placing it back on him when he settled deeper into her side. Continuing their get together she informed her friend, they were on the way to meet his mate in a few weeks. In between the travel time, she hoped to have the majority of his memories in place, so their reunion was everything it should be. Both she and Loki were taking their time, so they could teach and train their companions in the skills they needed. They had been dragged here mostly against their will, thanks to her own bond mate’s instincts. It was imperative they learn the basics as soon as possible for their own wellbeing.

 

Nodding the mother wolf could see that. Her own mate had needed to show his Sentinel a few skills, when they got together. But not to the extent the two chosen would need. She knew of the decision to bring the men into this world, and had voted in favor of it. The idea of two humans able to live here, was a good thing in her mind. They had a place of relative safety and the power to help bond mates make their bonds. Rescue Sentinels and Guides or their spirit animals. Help with healing or defense as needed so that both peoples benefited from stronger bonds between them. 

 

From that point on the two wolves caught up on family matters, local politics, and the crazy that seemed to thrive in this realm. Who was dating who, who was mating who and who was actually responsible for turning the Eastern Great Forest River purple AGAIN. It annoyed the locals something fierce, but didn’t cause any real harm. Just everyone peed purple for a week. 

 

505050

 

The plan was set in motion, in a few hours the fun would begin, just like it had 50 years before and 100 years before that. He couldn’t do it often, his mate would have his balls if he did. But she couldn’t help herself, she thought it was hilarious, and watched his back as he dropped the fermented fruit into the river. It took a couple years for the fruit to get just the right balance of energy, color and fermentation, before dropping them in. He had discovered it centuries ago by accident, and ever since every once in a while, would make up a batch to prank his neighbors.

 

Carefully placing his specialty made fruit upriver, he watched as it interacted with the special properties of the river itself. No harm came from what happened, it actually made people stronger and able to grow, to help them when they found their human bond mates. Or at least that is what he told himself to justify turning the river purple. It did help them, but honestly he just liked to see the annoyed faces on his friends.

 

Dumping the last of his load into the river, the nearly 2000 year old otter patriarch finished his task. Then he took his time as he went back to his village like setting in the woods, to wait for the results. Many hours later he was laughing to himself as his old friend the badger, began to snarl as he realized what color he was pissing. Vowing if he ever found the culprit he would string him up by his tail and use him as a piñata.

 

The otter was very sympathetic and agreed, the culprit should be caught and punished for making the others pee purple. But on the other hand it was a very nice shade of purple, a brilliant violet which glowed gently at night. It left the entire forest glowing and able to actually avoid where people decided to take a leak. So it had some benefits. The badger didn’t care, he preferred people not know where he normally took a piss. Mostly because he liked to do it in that old harpy’s flower garden to the south of the Owl roost tree. The she-devil porcupine had it coming to her ever since she launched a set of needles into his sensitive nose. How was he supposed to know those were her favorite roses? To him they looked and smelled great and he wanted to roll around in them. So now he pissed in her garden whenever he could get away with it, and having purple piss which glowed in the dark was no help. She would spot him easily and let fly with more of those spines.

 

The otter deciding to say no more about it, simply making agreement noises. All while chortling to himself about another prank pulled off perfectly.

 

505050

 

A couple hours later Danny began to move around again, this time waking due to hunger. Blinking sleepy eyes open he found himself at the bottom of a contently snoring and wuffling puppy pile. The cubs when they grew tired of their play, found him the perfect place to flop on, along with the fluffy tail which was keeping them nice and warm. He wanted to get up, he really did, but the babies were having no part of it. They were enjoying their nap and god damn it they didn’t plan on moving. Whispering “Sasha what do I do? I don’t want to disturb the kids, but I really am hungry again.” He pleaded as he looked at her.

 

Sasha glanced down and could see his eyes were much darker than before, but still not the normal dark sapphire blue, they were supposed to be. She wondered about the changing eye color, but put it on the back burner for now. He needed food no matter how comfy the cubs were, even if they were cute little buggers. Her friend realizing what was going on, went over and picked up the meat he hadn’t finished. Pulling a piece off with her teeth, she placed the chunk in his hand with the one arm he managed to get free. Thanking her he settled down to his snack, Sasha grinning with approval as he did so. 

 

She also was pleased with the fact he was finally gaining some much needed weight. Noticing the difference when he was riding her this morning, comparing it to when she first found him. His weight gain after eating and resting after a few days, finally reversing weeks of loss. It wasn’t much but it was a start, losing nearly 60 pounds was not good for him. He had probably only gained back maybe 10 pounds, but it was a start. And it led her down other trails of thoughts on how Steve, Loki and herself would need to care for him from now on. Danny would try, but honestly when his own instincts worked against him, demanding he heal those who needed it, no matter the cost to himself it would be difficult. Having the three of them, especially Steve watching his weight, would be much better.

 

When Danny finished his snack, he tried not to show it, but he was trying to find a way to get another slice. He was all of a sudden starving, his instincts working for him for once and demanding more food to help restore his system. He needed another full meal but he really didn’t want to disturb the cubs, nor look to be ungrateful to the help he had already received. Rolling her eyes at silly cubs, the mother wolf ripped off another chunk and gave it to him. Then licked his face in affection when he thanked her. Sasha good naturally growled at her friend for attempting to steal her Guide. Which brought the response of, of course he is cute and adorable. Who wouldn’t want him? Shaking her head Sasha watched as he devoured the food quickly, barely remembering his manners. Closing his eyes after this latest meal, he went back to sleep.

 

Worried at the behavior of the sweet man, Sasha’s friend whispered an inquiry, as to why he was sleeping and eating so much. She was concerned and if Sasha needed help, would be there for her. So Danny’s wolf explained in a little more detail, that there had been some really crazy fucked up shit, happening the last few months. Danny’s instincts had gone out of control and screwed his system up. Burning him out and using most of his reserves. He needed to have the energy he had lost replaced, so she was making sure he ate a lot and slept even more. It’s why they were taking their time moving, she wanted him healthy again.

 

The mother wolf could understand, she had four little ones she was corralling, and they wore her out. At the end of the day she mostly wanted to eat and sleep. So if his instincts had gone out of control, and burned him out like she could sense. It would be best he eat and sleep as much as possible. In fact… standing she growled something else before quickly leaving. Returning a half hour later with a truly impressive kill. It was a full sized bull elk, what he was doing around here she had no idea. Snooping was the closes thing she could think of, since he had been sniffing around their camp. Which meant he was distracted and an easy target. After killing him, he had rematerialized with a snort of annoyance and glared hard at her. Not liking the challenge in his posture or his eye, she had bared her fangs in deadly response, she would have gone after him again, if it wasn’t for a large eagle owl who suddenly appeared. The owl landed on his antlers, hooted something before both disappeared. Which meant they were bonded, unbonded spirit animals didn’t go to the material world very often. She did because she was mated to a bonded animal, brought her cubs along but they had to concentrate on staying in the material realm, rather than the absentminded way bonded animals could . The energy needed, without a link to a person to keep them anchored in the regular world, was immense over time. But her mate and herself did it because the cubs loved her mate’s Sentinel. 

 

Dragging the meat back, to the field they were resting in, she was pleased with herself. Placing the meat close enough, she took what she needed for her own cubs, leaving at least half for the man. Sasha cooked it quickly with her fire, thanking her friend for her work. It would be good for Danny to have another feeding before they headed back to their cave.

 

At the word cave, the mother cocked her head in question to receive the answer. They were staying there a few days, to build up his strength and restore more of his memories. Nodding her head in understanding, she settled down to her own meal. Sasha joining her as the various aged cubs slept for another hour.

 

505050

 

Steve was improving in leaps and bounds. He was also getting impatient because he wanted Danny, safe in his arms and protected from those who would do him harm. He also just wanted the younger man in his arms. To hold and cuddle and assure himself, that the center of his world was on the road to recovery, but that would have to wait. Loki knew Sasha needed time to restore Danny, to a point where he could accept Steve, as the man who was destined to walk beside him for all their days. And Steve needed to learn more about himself, so he could be the mate he wanted to be for his partner. So time he would take, and there wasn’t anything his nagging companion, could do about it. At the moment, Steve was taking a nap on his back, there not being much else to do when riding wolf back.

 

Raising his nose to the wind as he ran, he detected a large body of water. A large body of salt water far in the distance. Grinning evilly to himself, he settled on a plan which would be fun, enjoyable and help Steve with his lessons, and if it annoyed the crap out of him so much the better. Increasing his speed, he wanted to reach the ocean tonight if he could. It would still take him running late into the night, to reach the water but that would be okay. It would be a massive moral booster to Steve if they reached the sea tonight. 

 

They stopped to eat a little after two in the afternoon. Loki taking a break while Steve decided to do the hunting. Using his nose and his ears, he detected the scent and heartbeat of a warren of rabbits. Looking over the hillside, from where he thought the group was, he found the den opening of his prey. Sneaking up as best he could, he waited to see when they would pop out. Enhancing his sight to make it easier for him to see his shot without exposing himself to the rabbits. Once he found his targets, he quickly let loose with three arrows, blue streaks launching quickly after each other. Each hit their mark, and the rabbits went down quickly, with only a grunt of surprise. Steve stayed still for a minute, to make sure they reformed which they did, before dropping back down into their dens. Trotting over he picked up the bodies by their ears, turning to head back to his partner.

 

Loki seeing the results of his hunting, was impressed with Steve’s weapon skills and looked forward to seeing more. Of course Danny had his own weapon skill, in the form of his staff, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he came up with a few choice weapons of his own. Snickering as a thought came to him, he honestly was really yearning to see the blond, hit Steve in the head with his staff at some point. Sometimes Steve could say really stupid things, things like suggesting Danny not help him when he had massive hangovers. Getting bonked in the head by his own mate with his staff, he was sure would be hilarious, not to mention satisfying to his so abused wolf.

 

He was impressed when he brought in the three large rabbits. Pleased when his Sentinel gave him two of the delicious creatures, and keeping the third for himself. He watched as his chosen closed his eyes as he concentrated on cooking his rabbit. Happily munching through his lunch, the black beast thought to himself, he really was looking forward to reaching the ocean, and the feeling of accomplishment and progress it would leave them.

 

“Loki, how do you think Danny is doing?” Steve asked as he chewed on a leg bone.

 

The wolf looked up from his lunch, piece of rabbit hide sticking out of the side of his teeth, before turning his nose south. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the feeling of Sasha and Danny. Grinning at the happy, content thoughts he was picking up, he passed it on to Steve. Letting him know that Danny was doing better and he remembered his name finally.

 

Steve stared at him, his face neutral for a few minutes. Before breaking out into a wide relief showing smile “Oh my god, that is awesome!“ And it was to him. His mate was finally growing stronger, more stable and eventually would be whole again. Now he only had to grow himself, so he could be the mate Danny deserved. “How long before we meet up with them?” Steve knew Loki had no set time frame. But he so wanted to see the other man, it had been too long and he ached for him. Sometimes as he slept, he would dream about having his Guide in his arms and relaxing as his pleasing scent kept him centered, through the night. Then he would wake and find himself on Loki’s back and feel so off balance. He needed his Guide to help him with so much. Just like it was his duty and pleasure to help Danny with whatever the man might need.

 

Cocking his head, Loki thought about it and figured it would take about three weeks to reach them. “And what if we booked it like Sasha did to reach him. How long would it take?” He was hoping they could cut the time frame, the sooner they were together the better. He just didn't want to be that obvious with his needs. 

 

Loki growled at him even as he shook his head, they would not be traveling at that speed. To begin with he couldn’t he wasn’t old enough, or had enough power built up to reach those types of speeds. He was of the Warrior line, but he was young still for it, at 160 he had much still to collect over the years. Sasha had centuries on him, plus access to ancient power. Steve would have to simply have patience, as they traveled to meet their pack mates.

 

“Sorry I wasn’t trying to hurry.” He lied, “I was just curious. I miss him and Sasha” Loki looked at him with narrowed eyes, before finishing his rabbit and returning to his large travel form. Crouching he waited for Steve to mount, who with typical Seal manners or as Danny would say none, inhaled his rabbit and went to his wolf, wiping his hands on the seat of his pants to get the grease off. Throwing a leg over his back, he just managed to get into riding position, before Loki took off at a full hard run. “Woah what the hell Loki?” The wolf snickered as he increased his speed, till he was at the fastest he truly could go. It wasn’t even a fourth of what Sasha could do already with the help of her power, but give him time. He already had plans to be able to run by her side at her top speed. He wanted to do many things with her, and actually to her. Things people didn’t say in polite society. 

 

He panted not just with needing air, but also he was turning himself on with all the thoughts he wanted to do to the pretty wolf. Take her to a dark secluded glen and have his wicked way with her. Or let her have her wicked way with him. Howling late into the night not because of the moon but because he had pleased her so well. Seeing her look at him with love he was sure was there though she took pains to remind him about manners. 

 

He shook his head at his dirty yet pleasing thoughts. That time was a long way off, he knew he would have to work hard in order to earn his right to court her. So for the time being he would take his sexual frustrations out on his silly Seal. At least till he finally bought him that new copy of National Geographic with the hot babes in it. That teasing pre-release he had discovered on Steve’s work computer, when he had gone to check on someone in interrogation was good looking. Such a pretty looking arctic wolf, with the firm back side and those dreamy fangs. Damn it he was getting hard just thinking about it. 

 

Which was making his all out run even stiffer for his passenger, even as the wolf became stiffer himself. The sudden bitching of his pack mate brought him out of his dirty thoughts, and focus on what was happening around him.

 

“Damn it Loki will you slow down?” His ears cocked back to listen to his irate rider, which made him grin wider as his bitching continued. Steve wanted speed earlier, well he has it now and he was going to have to live with it. They still had about seven or eight hours of travel at his normal speed. If he kept this pace up he could reduce it to about five. Not slowing down he informed Steve his next lesson was starting now. Figuring out how to stay on him no matter what. 

 

“Hey that’s not fair I have nothing to hold on with.” He bitched as he gripped tighter with his legs. 

 

Loki simply shot back, too bad, if he fell off he was walking for the rest of the day. One never knew what emergency may happen, which might cause his wolf to become distracted enough, where care of his rider was not top priority. They could be in a fight for their lives, and only Loki running as fast as he could, being the only way to get away from the danger. There might come the time Steve would have to push himself, even as Loki pushed himself, so they could get to their pack mates and defend them. So Steve better figure out how to stay on, till Loki decided to slow. Then the wolf pushed himself over the land, with long strong strides, making his pace as choppy as he could, as he headed towards the beach. Steve grimly holding on with everything he had in him. Pulling strength from who knew were within himself, as he was forced to go above his limits. Holding on with thighs, arms, hands and feet, he rode his wild running wolf. 

 

Loki kept up the insane speed as he raced the wind itself. He was serious about Steve needing to work to stay on, pulling on his own reserves, then digging deeper for more. As he raced over the land he jumped unseen rocks, boulders, logs, even a surprised spirit beast from time to time. When he came to rivers, streams or even a large lake, he didn’t hesitate to jump them if he could. But with one river and the lake he dived right in. Listening to his rider sputter as he was soaked.

 

“Loki god damn it what the fuck are you doing? Trying to drown me? Slow down you furry bastard!” The Seal who was trained to swim, in all sorts of conditions and mission levels, was highly annoyed. Loki had not slowed down in hours, and his limbs were starting to cramp up. His mount’s answer to his frustration, was to climb out of the lake, shake vigorously to the point where Steve was scrambling to keep his seat, before tearing off again at the same break neck speed. Dust flying behind the pair, along with grass, rocks and anything else the black beast’s paws churned up.

 

Steve glared at the pointed ears which were pointing straight ahead. The frantic pace Loki was setting, was forcing him to dig deep into his dark ops training. Using his strength, agility and endurance to go further than he normally could do. He pulled in his power, his arm glowing with his need, as he used it to keep himself glued to his wolf’s back. His back bending and flexing in ways never used before, but had to become used to, because he had no choice. Loki was not slowing down. His legs burned from over use as he held on, turning to rubber before the pain finally faded away. His chest felt raw from rubbing against the fine black fur he was laying on, stinging his nipples and his belly as they were constantly rubbed raw. The rough ride was doing a number on his unsupported cock and balls, in his castaway pants. The constant pounding of the wolf’s spine, while he gripped with his thighs and arms, put intense pressure on them, which wasn’t there when he was at his slower pace. He honestly didn’t think he would be able to get it up for a week, his dick was so sore. His balls were crying to be allowed deep into his body for protection. But the heat generated from his run made them drop lower, bouncing harshly against the bones of the sadistic fucker hips. Danny would be disappointed if they met and he wanted a good fucking by Steve, instead the Commander would just have to offer up his ass to his mate. His dick would be out of commission for a while.

 

He felt it as Loki gathered himself up for another jump and without thinking about it, adjusted himself for both the high fast jump and the jarring landing. Working with his mount’s stride without thinking about it as he had no choice. Feeling the flexing of the body under him and moving back and forth to keep in balance. When the wolf took a sudden left or right turn, he at first scrambled to stay on, but now he kept his grip tight in his legs, using his arms, elbows and hands to make the turns. Leaning into the change as he became accustomed to the motion. He no longer was fighting the movements, instead he moved instantly as Loki moved. Their bond growing deeper as they merged their minds together, to teach and respond to each others needs.

 

Loki was pleased, he was getting tired from the pace but he wouldn’t slow down till he met his goal. This run was good for him too, making him push his limits, even as his chosen was learning his and pushing beyond them. He was also proud of how his Sentinel was learning how he moved, adapting to the changes. Sure jumping into the lake was a dick move, when he could have gone around, but hey it was just one more step in growing stronger. The pull of energy he could feel Steve using was good, increasing the amount his own spirit power channels were able to use. Expanding his endurance, agility and control. 

 

Testing the air he found they would have another two hours at this pace, but the sun would set in one. He would run in the dark till they met the beach and the ocean. It would be a wonderful way to end the run and give Steve some much needed moral boosting.

 

Calling on his own power he kept his speed, using ever bit of his endurance then going beyond. He wouldn’t be anything less than his own bond mate.

 

505050

 

The watchers were surprised and displeased with the way the wolf was running. It was hard for them to keep up and it would take many hours to do so. But they would reach them and when they did there were be hell to pay.

 

505050

 

Another set watched the pair for a few minutes before they ran out of sight. The elk consulted with the owl before both faded from sight. At least this time the elk didn’t have to worry about being eaten. God damn that she-devil wolf and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what you all think? I wasn't planning on expanding on the purple river but I couldn't help myself. And otters are so playful I can totally see a spirit otter doing this the little shit.
> 
> Loki's training style sure is useful, too bad Steve's balls have to suffer.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a very rude awakening, The General is highly annoyed, Danny surprises Sasha again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wanted to say sorry again for getting a posting out so late. I've been swamped at work and dealing with issues with Mom. 
> 
> The biggest issue being she passed away this morning, not sure when but I got a call at 2 am this morning letting me know she was gone. It wasn't totally unexpected but my brother and I did think she may have had at least another week in her. She had been confused and in pain but the pills she was on was helping.
> 
> So to remember her I really wanted to get another chapter out today. On November 1st 2018 Nancy Lou Nash passed away. She was 67 years old. She was a wife, mother and good friend to many. She had 2 kids daughter (me) and son (my brother lol). Also a sister in Colorado. 
> 
> But I know Dad is watching out for her because about 3 weeks ago, Dad came to me in a dream. I have not dreamed of Dad at all in the entire time he passed away 5-6 years ago. My family has a history of dreaming of loved ones coming a week or maybe a few weeks before they go, letting us know they are waiting and here to take them. So they won't be alone. So when he came to me I let Mom and my brother know about it, my brother said that could be why the cars started to act up too. 
> 
> Cars and my Dad never got along, they would always see him coming and just flat out refuse to do what he wanted, when it came to repair. He always had to have them fixed by someone else. Well my husband was working on one of the cars, something which should have been simple turned out way more complicated. When I mentioned my Dad my brother mentioned the cars and all of us laughed cause it made a hell of a lot of sense.
> 
> So I know Dad came and waited nearby and no doubt she is with him now. Her sister probably is also, since she came to me in a dream a few days after her funeral. We had to wait to bury her for a couple weeks, but once we did my Aunt came to me and told me she had found her own husband and daughter and she was finally happy, content and at peace with her family around her again.
> 
> I'm sure Mom will come to me or my brother and let us know she is with Dad, probably after the funeral and she is laid to rest. But I needed to vent and I wanted a place to remember her that wouldn't be deleted (hopefully) for a long time to come. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I make anyone else sad but I needed this. Just like I needed to post a chapter to remember her by. But to combat this long winded sad opening notes, know that that story itself is mostly just fluff fluff and more fluff. Bit of smut and drunken smut thrown in too cause I needed filler, the chapter was a bit short. But it's mostly fluff fluff and fluff.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest antics of our favorite hero's

Danny was just waking up from his nap, blinking sleepy eyes open when 30 pounds of baby wolf, thought his balls would make the perfect spring board. Launching himself at his sisters, the cub paid no attention to the pained swearing, that came from having sharp puppy claws digging into sensitive flesh. The cub mindless of the weird creature he had attacked earlier, continued on his quest to annoy the ever living shit out of his three sisters. Snapping, snarling and growling the four of them fled into the grass.

 

Danny clutched at his balls and dick, rubbing at them and making sure they were still in one piece. Preferably not bleeding and or missing bits of flesh. Sasha the love of his life, the one he would stand by and defend to the last. The one he went to for all his troubles in anything and everything, was shaking like a leaf as she tried to contain her chortles. He glared up at her red tipped ears, before rolling away in disgust.

 

“Damn it, it’s not funny! I need those parts, those parts are very important for certain things! To certain people.” He continued to rub the soreness away, even as the wolves showed their version of sympathy. The mother wolf trying to contain her own chuckles, stood to nuzzle at him in apology, before going after her own brood. When she was out of sight of the campsite, he heard her literally howling in hilarity. Rolling his light blue eyes, he stomped over to where the left over food was, and began hacking off a piece and stuffing it in his face. His back to his still snickering wolf, he tried to show them how much he was annoyed. It would have worked better if he wasn’t trying to contain his own sense of humor. It had been a long time, since he had laughed so carefree along with Sasha, even if it was at his own expense. 

 

Turning when done with his snack, dark blue eyes amused as he gazed at his guardian. “Okay fine, it might have been somewhat funny, but it still hurt.” He rubbed at his balls one more time, his own arm lightly glowing, as it healed the hurt without him knowing. Sasha saw it and her eyes gleamed in happiness. His powers were slowly returning, with good food, good control on her part and the restoration of his mind. “So what are we going to do next?”

 

Sasha stood up, shaking her gold tinted coat out easily. Dust flying everywhere, she trotted over to him and nuzzled him fondly. His powers were coming back and his eyes were a proper dark blue. She could feel it in her bones, their bond was growing stronger everyday as he recovered. One thing she didn’t expect, was her own coat to start returning to her favorite hues this soon. Danny may not realize it at the moment, but his mind was growing steadier. Even his own natural hair color was returning, showing just the lightest hints of yellow and red. The good food, plenty of rest and she was sure seeing the little ones playing, had helped restore some of his own internal balance. Too many bad things happening too quickly, had thrown him towards the dark end. Now with all the lightness and joy around him, that balance was returning, along with his strength.

 

She nuzzled him a few more minutes, enjoying it when he wrapped his arms around her chest and hugged her back. She wrapped a foreleg around him and held him tightly both taking comfort, even if Danny was slightly confused as to what was making her so happy. “Sasha? Everything okay?” He asked, he didn’t even attempt to pull away from the contact, he felt she needed from him. He wasn’t sure why, but he was picking up her feelings more and knew she was very happy with him. She bent down and licked at his ear with affection and love, before letting him go, giving a bark in the direction her friend and her cubs had gone.

 

The mother and four cubs came out, two of them eating something he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know the name of. Trotting over the mother knew what was happening, and wished her friend a fond farewell. They would see each other again, probably many times over the years. But Sasha had her ward to care for, just like she had her own children to watch. The four cubs came over and nuzzled at Danny’s leg. The male cub unable to stop himself, nibbling at his leg, just to show off how protective and fierce and brave he was.

 

Kneeling down at the little blighter, who was chewing up his already mangled pants leg, he smiled. He patted the boy’s head while whispering “Okay you little snot, you be good and protect your sisters real good okay? You take good care of them and make sure they know you are a good big brother.” Petting his head one last time, he didn’t see the glow of energy flowing from his hand and into the cub’s. Whose eyes became a bit more blue and his sense of duty and love to protect was enhanced. When he finally found his bonded, he would be able to help him even more with his duties.

 

The mother wolf eyed her son as he was being petted, seeing the exchange of energy. A little concerned she switched to Sasha who only smiled and nodded her head that all was well. Assured she stepped over to Danny and nosed at his leg in thanks. Danny reached out to her, “You have a good son there little mother. He will do you proud once he’s older.” Now he smiled wryly, “Once he stops chewing on other peoples legs.” Grinning he scratched her ears, something she was instantly in favor of, as she leaned deep into the touch.

 

A grunt and a good natured growl with twinkling blue eyes, stating he was her companion had her reluctantly stepping back. Sasha came over and crouched down so Danny could mount. Throwing a leg over her back easily, he lay upon the lightly golden coat. Sasha nosed each of the cubs, before walking to the left over meat and rolling it to her friend. She could catch more for her and Danny, but she had four mouths to feed along with her own. Licking her giant red flecked cheek, her childhood friend thanked her, before pushing it towards her always hungry offspring. With a final woof good bye, Sasha turned and resumed her ground eating lope. Heading back towards the beach cave along the ocean front.

 

505050

 

“Well it appears they are doing well. For the few minutes they were able to see them.” Marcus commented to his wife.

 

“Yeah, I wish they could have gotten closer to hear some of what they were saying.” She replied as she settled down into bed.

 

Chuckling hugely at her comment “Well the General did get close to one of them.” Marcus slid in beside her.

 

“That he did and from his attitude he wasn’t pleased one bit about it.” She hid a giggle in her hand. 

 

“We’ll send them to check again later. It will be nice knowing when they are coming back.” He nuzzled into her bared neck, licking it and making her shiver.

 

Leaning into his welcomed touch, “Yeah the whole family and Navy command are desperate to have them back.”

 

Stroking her side even as he moved down to start lapping at a nipple, he asked “You regret ditching the Guild jobs?”

 

Encouraging him to latch on and suckle from her, she responded with a breathy reply, “Not in the least, not after seeing just how deep the rot was. It’s too deep for us to clean up. So returning to the Marines was the best move.”

 

Letting go for a moment, he looked up into her pleasure glazed eyes, “Good because I agree. Sometimes falling back and reorganizing is the only way to win.” He returned to sucking on his wife’s sensitive flesh, even as his hand moved lower. Pleased when she spread her legs, giving him better access to what he wanted.

 

With an evil grin she smirked down at her husband of many years, “Yep now how about we go to sleep. Busy day tomorrow with retraining.”

 

They had been retraining now for a week after their reenlistment. But being high up in rank to begin with and knowing the pair, had given them the benefit of being able to still live in their own house after training.

 

“In a bit, but I can think of other things to do first.” He smiled as he moved down all the way and began lapping at her opening. She squirmed as he began to pleasure her in the way he knew best. She wondered if he planned on her having a that fifth child they had always talked about and never got around to having. Their kids were all still in a range of classes, though the youngest was about to enter middle school. She honestly wouldn’t mind having another child or two if she could. Leaning back she smiled as he worked her with his tongue, diving deeply into her and holding her so she couldn’t squirm away.

 

For his part he was checking her readiness, yes they were retraining but they both knew they would mostly be paper pushers and trainers at this point. They would not be sent back into the field again, not with having experience with McGarrett and Williams. Because of that experience they would be working with Jackson and Slater, in getting the Marine segment of the new Sentinel and Guide regulations in place, just like they were doing for the Navy segment. So if Annette was pregnant at the time it wouldn’t affect much and he knew they were both wanting another kid.

 

Tasting her deeply he found her perfect. While he may not be able to smell her breeding readiness, he could taste it. Rising up he positioned himself and thrust in deeply, grunting in pleasure as she accepted all he was. He would not tell her he was making her pregnant, just like he hadn’t told her, the first four times he had done it. She had her own quirk when it came to sex and kids. They both would discuss if they wanted more kids, then she would leave it up to him to decide when to have them. She loved the surprise of finding out she was with child and trying to guess the exact day he bred her. If she did guess the correct day, then she got to play with him in any manner she liked, for the rest of her pregnancy.

 

Stroking into her easily, he reveled in the velvet feel of her inner walls, the way they clamped around him and wouldn’t let go. Reaching out he played with a nipple and a firm breast, before taking it in his teeth. Sucking hard he made the tip firm before moving his attention to the other one. Increasing his strokes as her moans became louder with the first of her many organisms she would be having tonight. He was determined to have her bred by morning and planned on an early morning taste and screw to check if she was. If so then he would wait, till she realized he had planted their fifth kid in her belly.

 

His wife purred as he played with her, showing how much she was enjoying the attention. She hoped he would breed her, she had been wanting another kid for a while now. This seemed like the perfect time for it. Spreading her legs more she arched her back, offering her breasts to him. Which he was happy to take into his mouth and suck on. Feeling it as he increased the power of his strokes, she shuddered as the first of many organisms would rake her body. It was going to be a long pleasurable night.

 

505050

 

The General as the large bull elk was called, did not approve of the events he found himself in. Being hunted and turned into what he considered dog chow, had not been on his agenda for the day. Hell he wouldn’t have even gone to scout if his own bond-mate hadn’t asked. He relayed all this to his companion and his wife and received nothing but giggles in return. Honestly the things he did for the people he loved, but took pains not to show too much. 

 

Once he had relayed the information and received the aforementioned sympathy, he had buggered out to another part of the spirit realm. One where he could sit back and relax, grazing till his bit on the side showed up, and he could get to showing her just why he was such a majestic bull. He also wondered if her three friends may show up again for some fun. After all elk females tended to group together and spirit elk females loved a good rut. Shaking his head he returned to his grazing, determined to ignore his bond mate till he was good and ready to return.

 

The owl for her part thought the entire affair had been hilarious. Seeing her uptight spirit partner get taken for a glorified lunch buffet had been awesome. He was prissy and stuck up and could be as stubborn as a mule deer. But he was also true and loyal and would not hesitate to kill, if it was in defense of their bond mates. Hell she would do the same thing to protect their family, had on occasion. But still seeing him turned into lunch when he wasn’t paying attention had really made her day. No doubt he was off trying to get laid, too bad the ladies who he normally roamed with, were all pregnant. Course they may be searching for him to help raise the calfs, since they were all fathered by him. Getting drunk on those fermented berries, probably had not been the best idea at the time, by any of them.

 

Either way she would watch over their brood, till she had reason to be elsewhere.

 

505050

 

The trip back to the beach had been mostly uneventful. Sasha had only stopped long enough to hunt something, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the name of for dinner. She had told him to close his eyes while she did the kill, knowing he wasn’t up to actually seeing her do it. Dutifully he had and been better for it. He knew just as she did, he wasn’t up to seeing it. But the loud indignant snort from the animal, had his eyes popping open in surprise.

 

“Wait I thought you killed him?” He looked over her shoulder at the carcass in her mouth. Then to the large whatever it was, standing highly annoyed only a few feet away. She chuckled as she explained that spirit beasts could reform themselves after a hunt easily. They took a solid form in this realm, because it was easy and convenient. But they were born mostly in spirit form first, their mothers changing them to solid form as they came out, and could assume that aspect whenever their physical body was compromised. The prey spirit animals knew this and it highly annoyed them at times. They go about minding their business, then all of a sudden find themselves having to reform. But on the other side the hunters had to sneak up many times on the prey, because they could simply run away or stare at them with a look. At which point it wasn’t really polite to hunt them when they were staring at you. “Oh really?” Looking back towards the annoyed animal Danny pipped up “Sir super sorry about bothering you, honest I didn’t know how it worked. But also thank you so much for the time and trouble. I know I sound silly, but I really do appreciate the food.”

 

The saiga antelope looked at him long and hard, before his face morphed into mollified, then pleased with the apology. With a flick of his short tail he wandered off, to find a quieter place to eat.

 

Sasha grinned at her cubs polite behavior, she had drilled it into him when his parents hadn’t. Gripping the meat tighter she headed back to the cave. They would stay there a few days, while she worked on restoring more of his memories. She hoped it would go faster, now that his own instincts were calming and feeling safe in this world. It’s the only reason she could think of for his powers to be returning to him so soon. But his mind was not whole and she would need to make it so. Continuing her trot back to the cave, they enjoyed the ride together.

 

An hour later they were on the beach, the sun was setting and she was searching for their temporary home with her nose. A yip of excited relief alerted them to their friend the fox and the direction the cave was in. Looking up she could see the little fellow looking down on them, taking a few quicker steps she leapt up to the cave entrance. Crouching as she let her pack mate off her back. Placing the meat down she shrunk to her normal size, helping Danny take the meat inside, where she would prepare it as best she could for him.

 

“Sasha let me try. I need to start feeling useful some time.” He placed his hand on the raw meat and concentrated. Something within him was hinting that he could do what his wolf could. He focused on bright cheery yellow and red colors. Why he had no idea but he did. Warmth rose through his system as the happy colors flirted around his arm and towards the meat. Using his nose and his senses, he kept up the cooking till it was exactly at the degree he loved. Taking his hand away, he smiled at his wolf in the same manner as a child looks at their parent, hoping for praise and admiration for learning a new skill.

 

Sasha looked at her ward with wide shocked eyes. Tail sticking straight out behind her as she tried to process what he had just done. He should not be able to do things like this with his power so soon. He needed to rest his mind and recover his strength, not cook his food and think he had to do anything, but simply enjoy being alive and well. Then she watched as Danny’s eyes fell, as she continued to stare at him. She could feel the depression began to seep into his heart as she said nothing. Then before she could stop it, he stood and walked out mumbling something about being sorry and wouldn’t do it again. 

 

She scrambled to her feet, to find her cub already walking down next to the ocean. How he got there she had no clue, since there was no path and no way to climb down quickly. It’s one of the reasons why she chose it for them. Racing towards him, she could already smell tears falling and a few broken sniffs, as he began to weep.

 

God damn it, she hadn’t meant to upset him. A few strides later she was in front of him, but he only moved to the side and kept walking. Head down and not looking where he was going. Growling at her own fuck up, she could see it as he hunched even further, hearing her growl. With a sigh she ran after him again, growing to full size and not letting him walk away from her again. She plunked herself in front of him, opening her paws up as she sat back on her haunches, and enveloped him in a tight hug. Holding him close before placing her head behind his back so he couldn’t try and escape.

 

Danny struggled for a few minutes before settling into her embrace. “I’m sorry Sasha, I didn’t mean to make you mad at me. I just thought I would surprise you. I won’t do it again.” He hiccuped before wiping his nose on his rag of a sleeve. She blew in his hair, before attempting to make it up to him. She projected how much she loved him, and how she wasn’t mad at him. She had simply been shocked, surprised, and absolutely delighted to see how well he was improving. So much faster than she thought was possible for him at this time. She didn’t mind him cooking his own food, far from it. It pleased her to see how independent he was becoming in such a short time. She loved him wholeheartedly and needed him to believe it.

 

Snuffling some more, he rubbed his cheek in her chest hair. “So you really aren’t mad at me?”

 

No, she wasn’t mad at him. Just worried he would try pushing himself too doing too many things too quickly. She was here to spoil him and make sure she provided everything he needed, while he relaxed and regained his health. They were finally having some good quality time together with no one around. She, in a nut shell was being selfish, because she wanted to hoard his company for herself.

 

Sighing in restored happiness, he looked up into her deep blue eyes. “So did you like my trick? I felt it in my middle for some reason. It seemed cool and I wanted to show you. Was it cool?” He smiled hoping he has pleased her. 

 

She smiled lovingly down at him, assuring him yes it was cool and she liked his trick. “Good cause I’m hungry and I want to go eat.” He bubbled again, his happiness flowing around him like a cloud. Shuffling his hair, she licked his ear before following him back to the cave. They had maybe only gone about 200 feet so it wasn’t hard to find. She did wonder how he managed to get down so quickly. 

 

When they arrived at the entrance, she watched as Danny simply walked up, his arm glowing brightly as he stepped up the rocks. She realized with startled amazement, he had used his own telekinetic power on himself, rather than a different object. And she also realized he didn’t know he had done it. He reached the top and looked down at her confused. Shaking her head she jumped up, shrinking at the same time. Entering the cave he sat down at the meat he had cooked earlier. She could see the lightness of his eyes, showing how hungry and low on energy he was, and still wondered about them. Watching closely as he ate, she could see it as they deepened in color. She also felt it as his energy levels increased as he consumed the energy rich meat. He cut each slice easily with his home made knife, enjoying the taste and how it made him feel better. When done stuffing himself, something she totally encouraged, he yawned and looked around to decide where he wanted to sleep. Sasha walked over and offered her belly as a familiar bed. Smiling innocently in thanks, he settled down to sleep.

 

Sasha looked down at her ward as he fell asleep, thinking hard. Danny was growing stronger in some aspects, but was still damaged in others. His empathic senses were out of wack still, so he is going to look for approvals, scoldings and anything in between as over blown. She would have to remember that. She would plan on how to train him to control his powers, and watch his emotions carefully till he was fully healed.

 

The other thing, which she grinned when she thought about it, was his changing eye color. The trauma he had suffered, had an interesting side effect she felt was permanent. When his energy levels started dropping, his eyes would be changing colors between various shades of blue. Steve was going to love that, he could determine how his mate was feeling through their bond. But if he wanted a quick instant assessment he could simply look at his eyes. Danny was going to be pissed, because no doubt their co-workers would quickly learn about it. And when they did, they would be watching his eyes like a hawk, and would have no problem telling him when to rest or shoving food in his face. Oh yeah her little cub was going to be thoroughly annoyed, when he found out about his latest change. It made her wonder about Steve and if he would have the same eye changing side effect.

 

Curling her tail across her ward, she lay her head down next to his. Linking themselves tightly, she settled down to work through the night. If he was gaining his powers back so quickly, she would have to reassess the time, before they reunited with their pack mates. But in order to do that, she would have to restructure his memories and not miss a thing. They would stay here till she had finished fixing his memories. Digging deep into her cubs mind she settled down to work, happy he was slowly returning to who she truly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter done and over with. The fun stuff should start up again in the next chapter. I don't know when I'm going to get it posted cause we have to clear the house, the apartment she was staying at and start settling her affairs. If people want to send flowers, cards, or whatnot to her funeral it's not needed. But if anyone feels like they want to do something. Please donate time or money to the veterans, she was a big supported of the armed forces because Dad was in the army. She helped out a lot.
> 
> This website was her pride and joy with helping those special people.
> 
> http://www.howtoassemblevaclaims.com/
> 
> So if anyone ever has any issues trying to get the VA to give them what they deserve you can recommend this site. We'll be transferring it over to the person who wanted to maintain it after she passed. A lady who has been drooling over it for years, because its been their go to site for helping people get the benefits they deserve. This site has been viewed by people all the way over in Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan and all those places. Hell some of the guys over there even had a flag raising ceremony in her honor, due to this site and the help it gave to veterans over the years.
> 
> Otherwise just a lot of comments here would really boost my spirits. I actually went to work today, and they sent me home instead. Said to take the day off and they would deal with my route. It's only the second day in 3 years I've missed work. The other day was when my husband had heart surgery, which shows you all I have a very strong work ethic. I just don't like not going into work because we are always so short handed. Makes me feel guilty to stay home, but not this time. This time I really did just want to stay home but went into work anyway cause we are short staffed.
> 
> Long winded again I'm sure but I needed it this time around. Again post any comments you like either about the story or Mom. And again I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter out cause my mind just isn't focused on editing right now. I am SOOOOO glad I got the story DONE I just need to edit. Makes it so much easier when I do finally get around to it.
> 
> Talk to you all later.
> 
> LOVE YOU MOM, WE MISS YOU SO MUCH.
> 
> FUCK YOU CANCER! I HOPE YOU DIE FROM CANCER, YOU BASTARD CANCER!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I didn't forget about this story or anything. I've just been super busy dealing with real life. I had to clean out mom's apartment which only took a few hours but then I had to go over to the house over the weekend and start taking stuff out. At least things I wanted to keep. That took about 4 days.
> 
> I've been working on this chapter for about 3-4 days I think as well. It took me a while to get it done. I added a shit ton of stuff to it. I think it started out around 3700 words, and I got it up to just a little less then 9300 so that tells you about how much I added.
> 
> I'm sure it could be better but I'm tired and I really wanted to get a chapter out after a week of nothing. But one has to be in the right mood to write and some times I wasn't. Just to wasted. 
> 
> So please enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think.

Loki was breathing heavily, even as he kept up his brutal pace. Wet dog smelling sweat, foaming in his ruff and along the contact line where his rider clung to him, making it more difficult for Steve to stay on. But the Seal was making him proud, working in sync with him perfectly, even with the extremely arduous race over the land. The man moving, bending, flexing his torso and limbs in whatever direction he happened to move as he streaked forward. Head bobbing as he stretched it as far forward as he could as he ran, ears laid back on his skull, jaws open to help him take in the large amount of air, his self imposed actions demanded. His nose informed him he was 20 to 30 minutes away from the ocean at this insane, but needed training speed. Compared to at least two hours at his regular easy going wolf lope, and he pushed himself hard to reach those sea waves. His lungs burned from the harsh pace, but it was a good burn, his own powers and instincts, fueling his need as he pushed himself. The ground flying beneath his paws, was covered in rocks and sand, along with the remnants of the grasslands they had been traveling. Sages, cattails, lavender flowers sprouting up along the many small streams and creeks, beginning to show as the ocean drew closer. 

 

Wind blew by him, created by his own speed but did not cool his heavily heated body. He was racing the wind and clouds above him on their journey, and winning if he did say so himself. Grinning he felt Steve shift as he made a high jump over a cluster of wind torn down trees. They were stacked in a messy clump before him and he didn’t feel like taking the time to bypass them. Not when there was more fun to be had, by making Steve hold onto his sweat slicked back. He landed hard on the other side of the half rotting logs, rattling his rider’s teeth, listening to his irate bitching with amusement.

 

He, himself, couldn’t wait to get to the ocean and have some fun in it. The sea was as much a part of his being as it was with his bonded. He and Steve had trained in it since the day they walked out of the Guild academy and joined the Navy. When they had started it had been hard learning so much so quickly. But it was his chosen’s dream to follow in his family’s footsteps, as a Sentinel Seal and he had accomplished it. Then when they were finally deployed on their first mission, one of the key requirements they had to swim more than two miles, in storm tossed waters. The storm had raged harder as they moved and ended up tossing the entire team to the corners of the ocean. Only Steve had managed to carry out the mission because he had guided his young bond mate through the water himself. Pulling him along till they hit shore, and crawled into the jungle to sleep for a few hours. Both were tired and needed the rest no matter how much they wished to push it. But two hours later they were moving, their team still lost at sea, and they having no way to contact the control ship. The young Seal with his help had completed the classified mission and met up at the rendezvous spot 24 hours later. It was there they learned the others had been found, sick, hurt and in need of serious care from the unexpected sea surges. But Steve and Loki had been thanked for accomplishing the mission and sent off for three days down time, while his team either recovered or was replaced. During those three days, both of them had played a hell of a lot in the ocean, racing each other, swimming next to each other and even hunting fish together. And it was the best time he had ever had.

 

Now he planned on staying for at least a day maybe two before trotting down the coast till they could meet Sasha and Danny. Having a bit of fun from the breakneck run of today. Besides it would take a few weeks to meet their pack mates, which would give him time to help Steve learn and grow. Oh the lessons he planned on teaching his irritating Sentinel, such as what that green and blue stuff floating on the surface of coastal rocks, could do to a digestive track. If he thought spirit muskrat farts were bad just wait till he smelled these.

 

His fur floated vigorously up and down as he ran, hitting his rider multiple times in the face, who didn’t seem to notice. Concentrating instead on staying aboard the fast moving back and if Loki didn’t know any better he was throughly enjoying himself. Thrill seeking bastard that he was. Probably due to the fact he couldn’t blow anything up yet, he needed some sort of adventurous outlet for his energy. But give Steve time and Loki was sure he would figure out a way to blow something to hell and back. Course if he would be right there with him helping to blow the whatever it was up himself. He loved a good explosion just as much as his Seal did. 

 

It was the deep ground pounding sound of hooves, thundering behind him, which had him looking back over his left shoulder. Over 50 cape buffalo were chasing him intently, eyes widening in the realization they were actually charging him. Ears coming up, following multiple sounds in an instant as the thundering seemed to come from all directions. More hooves thundered, shaking the ground he raced upon, causing him to look to his left and right and found even more coming after him. 

 

The group behind him were only around 200 yards away while the ones on the sides were even closer, maybe only 100 yards off. They were racing ahead of him trying to cut him off. Where in the hell they came from he hadn’t a clue. He hadn’t seen any one person or even herds this large since he started his little training jaunt. Night was fast approaching and the visibility was waning, not that it mattered to the wolf, he could see in the dark easily. His rider as well which was a good thing, as this bastards were coming closer. Giving a vicious snarl he began to drip green liquid, as he realized they were planning on attacking.

 

The cape were snorting and bellowing in rage, as they continued to give chase. Loki pouring everything into his run already, couldn’t increase his speed any more, and they knew it. Lowering his dripping fang displaying head, he let it be known he was not pleased at their advance, growling loudly with deadly intent. The buffalo didn’t care, the wolf had sped through their territory and they had taken offense to him and his rider. Letting loose their own bellows of fury, they closed in on the pair.

 

Steve doing his best to stay on, as his mount’s gait fluctuated with his need to fight, sat up as much as he could. He was physically and mentally exhausted from the intense, hours long ride, having to hold on tightly to stay on, but loosely to move with his wolf’s body. His arms were so stiff, they felt like uncooked pasta and his legs wanted to cramp in multiple locations, from the tight hold they had been enduring for hours. He had suffered through the strain because he had had no choice. Glaring, now these stupid pieces of beef, were interfering with whatever location Loki had been taking him too. 

 

His instincts were having none of it either, screaming at him to fight and protect his brother. Seeing the danger ahead he didn’t think anything more of it, instead he did what he did best, took action. Putting his two hands together and drawing back his right, till a silver string formed, glowing faintly against the rapidly approaching night. A blue arrow, flickering with silver and black fire in response to his temper, formed at his ear and he let it loose with a hiss of defiance. The blue arrow, made of pure enraged spirit energy, flew straight and true hitting a large bull stampeding directly in front of them, square its snorting nose. The creature gave a mighty scream of pain, before disappearing in a cloud of blue, silver and black sparks.

 

The other creatures enraged at the dissolving of their brother, charged towards them en masse. Steve didn’t stop with the first, pulling back his arm every second letting loose arrow after arrow, listening to the cries of death as they fell. Learning on the fly, as the battle picked up force around him, feeling the spirit power as it drained from his very being. Learning how to pull more life energy in from the spirit world around him, at the same time as it was leaving him. Feeling the burning within his mind, body and heart, scorching his power channels as he called forth his needs from the land around. Balancing out the two forces within himself, till it because second nature to do so, the burning going away as he accepted the pain as a part of him and ignored it. 

 

Soon the pain of drawing so much energy disappeared completely, as his own spirit assimilated his new reality, of being able to handle the awesome forces he was also capable of. He had finally embraced another aspect of his nature as the Spirit Warrior, as he was always meant to do. Danny would eventually become the healer of many people and spirit animals, as his own nature responded to his demands. Steve’s nature followed his mate’s actions in accepting his own role of needing to defend and protect others. Drawing on the energy and power as needed for the many battles he would face as time moved on.

 

Shooting his silver flaming midnight blue arrows behind him, he vaporized three attacking bulls at once. Twisting his body to the left as Loki lunged to rip the throat out of a cow, looking to gore his rider, he shot another arrow directly into a second cow’s eye socket. Her head exploded in a shimmering spray of energy, as her body slowly collapsed under the hooves of her herd mates. Griping with his legs, he paid no attention to the stress his body was under, as he pulled another arrow from air and directed it towards those coming to them from the front. The black tipped arrow launched readily from his hand and spread in a fanning arc, with his need to open a space in front of his wolf. Loki was snapping trying to break free of the closing herd and Steve would not fail him.

 

The killer cows and bulls continued to close on the fighting pair, reaching out with teeth, horns and hooves to inflict the most amount of damage they could. Steve received a deep horn thrust to the back of his calf muscle. Almost unseating him from his black brother’s back as the pain hit him. But he continued on, he didn’t have any other choice and honestly he had received worst wounds, while on deep over seas missions with the Seals. Blood flowing freely down his leg, he launched another set of arrows, feeling as the power coursed from his bond mark. 

 

More animals surged around them, as Loki fought and struggled to break free of the trap laid for them. But soon they were surrounded till there was no more reason to use his bow and he dropped it. Viciously kicking out with his injured leg he smashed it into the nose of a bull, holding onto his wolf’s fur to keep his balance. Loki took a hit to the hip with another bull’s shoulder almost dropping them to the churned up ground. Steve poured his own power into his wolf, creating a quick shield below the falling body to give him something to prop against. Loki grateful for the help, did not stop his own fight as he sank poisoned fangs into the rib cage of a cow. Listening to her bellows of pain as her whole being was melted from the inside out. Disappearing into a pile of goo on the ground, before her own energy force disappeared entirely.

 

Steve took in the endless amounts of animals attacking them, snarling in rage, doing Loki proud with the sound. Knowing he had to do more, he placed his hands together again, as he called his sword. Black raving flames broke free as his favorite weapon came out to play. The wolf’s head jewel in the center, morphing, matching the face of his wolf tattoo on the back of his hand, as both began gleaming in anticipation of death. Dark, silver and blue tipped flames, which typically flickered around the blade, sprang up into blazes of light, down the entire length of the shining blade. Bringing his sword up to begin his attack anew, he sliced it down and through the neck of a red eyed cow. She squealed in death, managing to get a final blow in with her horn, into the wolf’s already bleeding shoulder, before blowing up in a tower of dark sparks. The constant battle to free themselves, combined with the already spent energy and stamina from Loki’s training run, was making itself known. Soon Steve would have to find a solution to end the stalemate of fighting and surviving the battle whole. For the enemy was giving no quarter and riding a battling wolf bareback was not easy. Not when his mount was lashing out with tooth and claw, poisoning those that came near.

 

The night continued to darken as the battle raged on. The Sentinel swinging his sword over and over, watching as the beasts lit on fire and disintegrated from his flames. The wind blew gently, but none realized it, the stench of hot sweat and madness settled around all combatants. Those attacking only wishing to bring the pair down, while the defenders fought to free themselves. Any other creatures near them had long since scattered. The ground became a festering pool of dirt, pounded rock, mud forming from the blood being spilled, and other muck. The cries in the night could be heard for miles as each side worked for their goals.

 

Steve, swinging his sword and managing to burn off the entire right side of a younger bull, kept his eye on the direction they had been going and still wished too. More buffalo were appearing, the herd seeming to grow each time he swung. As if for every one he brought down three more appeared and he was getting tired. Loki slipped on a slimy patch of blood pooled mud and almost threw the Seal over his head, only Steve’s grip on his ruff saving him. The large beast he rode was doing his best to free them both, but with having to concentrate to keep the multi ton beasts at bay, it was proving nearly impossible. Seeing a chance for them both Steve blazed his sword in a swirling rotation towards the front. Loki barely ducking down and saving his ears from being cut, as it was Steve still gave him a buzz cut on his skull. But a few lost hairs was nothing compared to the results from such a move. The Seal had managed to decapitate half a dozen animals in front of them.

 

He signaled with his legs and his mind the direction he wanted Loki to go, now that the way was clear. Completely in-sync the wolf lunged towards those beasts who had fallen from his sword. Snapping and snarling, the Warrior Wolf attacked the animals trampling the bodies of those killed. He delivered death into them with well placed bites from his envenomed fangs, delighting in the squeals and bellows of agonizing pain each time he did so. Steve reached forward and stabbed many more who rose to take the fallen's place in the nose, neck, anything he could reach and willed even more infuriated fueled fire into them. Burning them alive with spirit energy smelling the strong scents of burning flesh. 

 

Turning off his sense of smell was not an option, he needed to be able to use all his senses to help them both survive. His sight was filled with the image of the never ending bodies piling up around them. He could feel the sharp droplets of blood as they coated his skin. Creating a slimy residue which made him shudder with the need to be clean. His tongue wasn't even spared as the blood and sweat and other less talked about solids and liquids flew. They landed easily in his mouth as he panted for breath to lift his sword over and over. So he was also having to contend with not being overwhelmed by all the different actions happening around him. 

 

His own strength was deepening as he had no choice but to keep fighting. Losing was not an option because if he lost then Danny, the light of his life, the center of his world and the man he would travel the universe for, would die permanently and he refused to let that happen. 

 

Snarling in his mind, these beasts sought to destroy his bond to his love by wearing him down till he had nothing left. Well, he would not permit it, if they wanted to drain his strength and endurance, he would simply demand more of himself. He felt it as more will power poured into him. The heart of a battle wolf feeding him, along with his own warrior spirit. His sword blazed up with even darker fire, swirled with silver light and sparks of navy blue, as he stroked faster than lightning.

 

Loki felt his rider growing in strength and will, as the battle continued. Night falling fully, shrouding everything in darkness save for the flashes of light as his sword sang through the air. He was so proud of how Steve was managing the epic fight, staying on his constantly moving body as he had to rip and tear into his own opponents. Plunging his fangs into the hip of a bull who was trying to gore him in his belly, he let loose another load of strong poison. His own energy was waning with the needs being put upon him over and over. But like his mind mate, he would not contemplate failure. He would grow to match his partner and be the brother he needed to help protect their pack. He also wanted to prove to a certain lady, that he was a worthy suitor for her, if she ever deigned to allow him to court her. 

 

His power pulsed inside him, pulling deeper and deeper within him the needed energy to continue to form his poison, which was deadly to the bonds of spirit animals. Each bite depending on how heavy a dose he gave, would break the bonds between solid and spirit form. And would not allow the animal to reform again for some days, if not weeks. If it had been the material realm, the person receiving his special gift would simply die, melted from the inside out in the most painful of fashions. Unless he decided to reverse the deadly cocktail and spare the person who he wished to die. Thankfully it rarely happened for him to need to.

 

The deadly lupus monitored his rider’s mind and grinned to himself as Steve pictured what he would love to do to the bastards causing them so much trouble. Wishing he could just blast them apart with his power in one go. How his arrows before and the trails of silver from his sword gleamed in the wildly fraught confrontation, looked like lightning. When he caught the thought of lightning from his brother, he remembered another fight so long ago. Snapping his teeth into another bull, pouring another dose of poison into his hide, he braced his feet into the ground so Steve could continue his own assaults. 

 

Then he raised his head to the star kissed night sky and HOWLED, loud enough to be heard for leagues around, projecting nothing but pure heart pounding power into his command. The night, which had set nearly an hour before grew even darker if that was even possible, The only light coming from the stars, and the blazes of silver from the Warrior’s Wolf Blade. Storm gray clouds floating leisurely on their way through the land from the sea, instead darkened to a moonless night black, a barrage of thunder cracks, bursting drums of violence and squalling raving ferocity. The winds, gentle for all of the fighting going on, picked up immensely and furiously, as the rage of the black wolf called to them into the night. 

 

The buffalo stopped for a moment as they listened to the sounds of the night changing, before continuing with their battle. What mattered to they, if the storm which had been debatable of making landfall, suddenly sprang up? They wanted their prey and they would have them, a little stinging rain and wind wouldn’t hurt them.

 

Aiming for the unprotected throat of the spirit wolf, they were stymied to find it shielded by the man riding him. Steve had seen the enemy and instantly knew what they were thinking, when his bond mate’s throat was exposed, on the fly he instantly created and adapted new shields. Flexible to move with his body, but strong and secure like the most advance of body armor. He surrounded his wolf’s vulnerable parts as Loki called the storms to him, protecting him as he always would. Together they would always stand, protecting each other even as they stood before the pack, ready to take the blows meant for those unable to defend themselves.

 

Blood flowed freely from their bodies, mixing together as the wild cattle cousins attacked them. Loki took a horn to the muzzle when he was aiming for a thick neck to chew on. Steve was gouged as a cow reared up and managed to get in a powerful blow of her cloven hoof to his left arm. The arm going numb and the Seal having a horrible time gripping the ruff with his hand because of it. His legs mostly was what he was using to stay on the black back, but his arm he many time used for balance as he constantly swung his sword through the beasts. More hits began to make themselves known, as cuts, and bites penetrated the fog of both their minds. Minds dedicated solely to survival at this point, minds which categorized injuries, decided if they were life threatening at the moment. If they were, then more energy was called from fathoms deep, to heal the offending wound. But if it was not, then it was left open and bleeding, energy slowly draining away with the blood as the fight continued. 

 

But weakness was not permitted in their minds, they had family and loved ones to fight for and they were bred to do exactly that. Steve snarled as a bull leapt for his head, knocking him a ringing blow with a sharp hoof. In retaliation the Sentinel gutted the bull, his insides falling in a messy splatter all over the forms of the man and wolf. The bull gave a blast of rage form his throat as he was opened, just before Steve twisted his sword in his groin, cutting his balls off. Loki finished him with a bite to the ass, drenching his wounds in more thick green poison. The bull dissolved in a flurry of sparks and cries of pain.

 

Dark green eyes, the color of murdered death blazed forth, as the Commander looked for yet another target. Finding one, he raised his sword to strike down another she creature, intent on driving him from his brother’s back. The wind, furious as its freedom was taken and was forced to obey a master it resented, took on the same tone of howl as the wolf’s. Wild, tempestuous, and savage, the typhoon powered winds roared along the plains, on the mission to wipe everyone out the spirit realm itself. The fluffy clouds were no more, now they were dark, foreboding and rolling in angry swells of constantly changing shadows. Flickers danced between the thunderheads, but no one was able to tell what the flickers were. They were quicker than they eye could see, if it could even focus but they were too dark. All save one, had no way to track the danger which was now being summoned upon those who fought.

 

Loki lowered his head and glared eyes the same color as his bond mate, before snarling a command loud enough to be heard over the rampaging gale force winds. A command which had Black Lightning obeying his call. The black lighting charged a pathway straight from the shadows above, zig-zagging its way across the sky, and striking the earth in a seven strike pattern around the Spirit pair. It struck first one beast then another driving others back as it destroyed the ones it hit. The ground exploded around the attacking beasts feet as more shadow bolts rained down upon them. Dirt, mud, rocks, and other matter flying through the air and landing on the beasts who stumbled, as the land gave way around them. 

 

Steve hearing his wolf’s call to the heavens, realized there was more to the power he rode with no fear. For what Loki could command, he could control. Instincts showing him the way, he held his sword up straight to the sky, the shadow lighting hitting it and he receiving no harm. Instead the wolf called another bolt and the warrior split the current of dark light, into seven different arcs, each hitting a beast intent on doing them harm.

 

The animals backed away at this new show of power over nature itself, still furious at the pair for entering their territory. But the bond mates didn’t care, they were only looking for a single opportunity. The instant Loki had a chance to escape he did, driving himself much faster than before the attack happened. His prolonged need for power, combined with the natural link to his black lighting, changed him. His body, like Steve adapting to his needs, did the same for himself, giving him more speed than ever before. Not realizing just how fast he was now capable of going, intent only on running from the battle, so he could protect his still adapting chosen, he ran the last few miles to the sea in a few minutes. He dug his blood encrusted claws into the still exploding ground him, his lightning providing a protective shield till he could find a safer place to make a stand. Aiming for the beach knowing if he could reach it he could find a way to protect them, he flew across the land.

 

The capes bugled their disgust at their prey escaping and gave chase, voices raised in unholy attack and revenge. Cloven hooves made a pounding sound against the land which still rumbled beneath their feet, matching the rolling thunder coming from above. Steve raised his blazing Wolf Head Sword again one handed, and lighting called from Loki, hit the blade in a furious explosion of midnight power, separating again into seven arcs hardly anyone was able to see. Swinging his sword with deadly intent, he directed the arcs of energy to the creatures behind him, dropping even more.

 

The beasts, in fear of the lightning which was decimating their attacking herd, held back as they chased the pair over the remaining miles, towards the shore Loki was desperate to reach. They could not afford to lose many more attackers after the pair had taken so many. Snorting to themselves they looked over their shoulder for further instructions. Receiving them, they gave chase once again, but stayed back, no longer needing to push the pair into responding to their aggression. The Warrior and Wolf had other troubles coming their way and would need to focus on those. Still the buffalo snorted and bellowed as they ran after the escaping pair, encouraging the two to run as fast as they could away from them. For if the pair did stop they would be attacked again, until they did what their leader wished them to do.

 

Meanwhile Loki wanted the ocean behind him, hoping the water would slow the bastards down. Mile after mile he raced to the sea till he could not only smell the heavy salt in the air but he felt the storm winds blowing even stronger. He could see the froth on the waves as his storm winds blew across the rampaging waters. He broke through a thorny tangle of sand bushes at least as tall as him and realized too late his danger. His unrealized speed working against him, he could do nothing more than make sure Steve was holding on tight, as he pushed off the cliff top with his legs. Aiming as far out as he could, to avoid the sharp jagged rocks under the storm toss waves. Loki dived straight into the sea.

 

505050

 

The buffalo slowed their chase when the saw the bushes. When they reached it they looked down and could spy no more of their enemy. With loud snorts of satisfaction, they turned around and headed back the way they had come. 

 

505050

 

The Matriarch of the herd watch impassively, as the black wolf and his rider was driven from their lands. Driven out of the grasslands and into the sea as she had been asked to do. She turned her head towards the White wolf who was standing next to her. Red eyes blazing as he followed their trail across the land and into the water he wanted them driven to. She lolled a question at him and he nodded grimly. She turned back the way she had come, pleased she had repaid his favor to her many years ago. Following the pathway she came across the herd of volunteers, many still in spirit form as Loki’s poison couldn’t be neutralized easily and would have to wait the couple days to few weeks it would take to wear off. But most were gloating and prancing around, commenting about how they had not had so much fun in years.

 

She looked over her shoulder, even as she listened to her herd mates talking excitedly. She hoped someday, she could rectify the damage they had done to them. She really did like the pair, but she understood the White wolf’s needs. The man had to grow stronger and more powerful. The White’s job was to see it done and just like a boot camp instructor, he didn’t have a lot of time to do it nicely or easily. The men where here in this realm because the Sentinel could not protect his mate. By the time they left he would be able to.

 

505050

 

Steven followed Loki’s instructions to hold on tight to his body, especially when he realized they were going over the cliff into raging seas. Holding tightly with both hands and legs, he took a deep breath of air before they hit the water. This time, as he hit the solid form of the rampaging water, the shock of entry was even harsher than when Loki jumped in the various rivers during their travels, because it was from much higher. Sinking quickly, after shaking his head from the stunning hit into storm maddened water he found himself gripping his wolfs ruff with an iron grip. 

 

Which he found himself needing to do if he didn’t wish to be separated from his battle brother. For Loki, through no fault of his own had not managed to avoid all the rocks. His desperate dive had been started, pushing as far out as he could. But it wasn’t far enough as gravity sent him down deep into the waters, were even more jagged underwater formations were to be found. He ended up being impaled in the shoulder and chest and unable to free himself. The ocean took care of that issue though by ripping him off the boulders violently, to his pained cries as more flesh was torn away, bones broken. 

 

Another wave sent him back towards those same rocks and he was nearly powerless to do anything. His own warrior spirit was concentrating on one thing only and that was the protection of the man on top of his back. Turning he managed to put himself between the rocks which gouged out chunks of himself in his hip, thigh, and broke his entire right leg. But Steve was protected from those same rocks, as he forced his body to bend in ways the laws of nature in the material or spirit realm never intended. He felt it as his spine snapped, just behind where Steve was gripping him desperately and he didn’t care. As long as his beloved ward and chosen partner was safe, he would take all the damage over and over.

 

Then another wave hit, pulling them back out to sea, and further into its depths, only to smash the black’s head against a final set of sea mounts. Not prepared for it, delirious with his own pain it was the final straw for the wolf. The hit bashed his skull in before he was able to spirit phase and reform himself, he hung listlessly for a second as his neck broke and he knew no more. The Warrior Wolf pushed beyond any endurance training he ever had, unwillingly gave himself up to the seas deadly power. 

 

His partner was on his own now.

 

505050

 

The currents near the rocks pushed and pulled the pair in response to the crashing storm winds flying above. Shore side currents and tides, upset at the interruption of their smooth flowing directions, took their mindless ire out on the unfortunate team. Viciously dragging them further into the hidden depths, pushing them against the sharp unseen objects and cutting them open deeply. Blood easily spilling from both, rising to the top where it frothed with the white heads of the waves, turning them red.

 

Trying to keep hold of the dead weight of his helpless brother, control the haphazard motions of being out of control in an element he normally felt at home in. Recognizing the awesome power of the sea he always tried to respect. His mind was floating in a manner he was not familiar with, not realizing that with Loki out of commission, his hold keeping him stable in the spirit realm was also gone. Steve was on his own to keep himself mentally stable and mentally strong as he took over protecting them both. Hopefully his own instincts would not see fit to take over, like Danny’s had a habit of doing. He could not afford to lose control of himself when so much was at stake.

 

He felt it first, as he was tossed around in the rushing black water, before he saw what was happening. Hundreds of large box jelly fish, more deadly than their material world counterparts, were floating in the same violent waters he and Loki were in. Waters suddenly stormed tossed and wave ridden, which they had not been able to avoid as they normally would. He felt it as multiple stingers from many animals, hit his exposed flesh. His blood stained arms, legs, tattered cloth ridden back, his chest, stomach and even head and neck all being attacked by the long arms of the beasts. Venom shot up through his systems at all points of contact. His heart stuttered as the deadly toxins flowed through his blood stream, he could barely breath, due to his lungs trying to shut down, his limbs becoming lethargic. The Seal’s frantic movements in the boiling seas slowed, as the box fish stings continued to hit his body. 

 

Steve continued to hold his breath in his damaged lungs, pain reaching charts he had never felt before. Loki continued to pull him down but he held on nevertheless, he would not let him go. Still he was tired, in pain and wondered what would happen if he just did let go and let the water take them both. It couldn’t be any worse than what he was enduring now, he could rest as he was tossed around and fight to return to shore at a later point. 

 

But then a pair of warm deep blue eyes came to mind. Blue eyes looking at him in love and commitment. In gentle wonder that a man such as Steve, a war hero, a member of the armed forces, a Commander of a task force which was the envy of others, would actually find value in a man so many others had not. A man who had nothing to offer Steve other than a daughter, an ex wife which was always threatening him with loss of said daughter, and his damaged heart. New energy surged into his blood as his mate’s love enveloped him, clawing his way back to sense, he fought the hold the stingers were placing on him. Even as more hit him, he fought with all the power at his command. Actively changing his immune system, as he was tossed back and forth deep in the ocean, to learn about the poison and counteract it. He would not fail his mate again. Steve would find him and show him, he was also a worthy mate to his Guide. That he now had the power, strength and speed to protect him. Stamina too was a trait he was learning, and he was sure Danny would appreciate a through demonstration of his prowess in their bed.

 

Steve continued to hold onto his limp partner as they were thrown around in the sea. The Seal knew he could let go and save himself, that Loki would eventually wake up far out to sea and make his way back to him. He would probably be pleased that Steve chose to save himself, and he would encourage him to do so again if the situation arose. But Steve would not abandon his brother. No, he would not betray a true and faithful companion to save himself. 

 

Instead he drew upon his power, his mark blazing with black light before it spewed forth into the sea. Each jelly it hit it dissolved into nothingness, freeing up a pathway to the surface. Gripping the black beast with his legs he swam as best he could towards what he thought was up. His instincts were telling him it was up at least. He enhanced his sight, adapting it to see the brutal movements of the currents themselves. Directing his vision to every spot around him, even as he wished for air, to see if he was close to the surface. 

 

Thinking he might be, the meager light of the far off moon glowing above him, he attempted to swim to the surface, pulling Loki with him. Over stressed arms frantically clawing towards what he hoped was the all important surface and air supply. He was forced back down by the strong no nonsense grip, of something wrapping around his much abused and slashed up middle. The thing pulled him further down into the dark water, further down and further out from shore. He was sure that land was no where near his location and worst of all, he had no choice any more, his own body was demanding he fulfill one of life’s most basic needs, he had to breath. Black and blue spots were dancing in his eyes, as his own long breath training failed him. 

 

Opening his mouth involuntary, he was about to suck in sea water when a silver blue light appeared before him. Steve gasped as for the first time he felt the loss of control over his own instincts. For they had been pushed greatly for too long and knew that he must live to fight for others another day. They barreled out of the very center of his being, burning away at his channels as they gained speed. They would not be waylaid by anything, including the silly notion of an immortal needing to breath to live. If air is what his mind felt it needed in order to continue on swimming so be it. 

 

Silver light shining brightly from his bond mate snaked up his right arm, before breaking off into other segments. One traveled around his torso, before heading down towards his legs and the water logged burden they still refused to abandon. The other blazed up and around his neck, circling his head, before entering his nose and mouth and returning to the place where all his power truly came from, his heart. The light quickly laying the foundation of something he never experienced before, but his instincts showing him he could do again for himself someday. When the trails of silver light finished their tasks and rejoined together in his heart, the lines on his body began to flow, just like the stylized fur markings of his wolf bonded arm. As they flowed they expanded outwards, pushing the water away from him, leaving him and Loki is a perfect globe of breathable air. 

 

The drain on his strength was incredible as his instincts demanded more from himself to maintain such a large area. He struggled to control what his own instincts created but they would have none of it. Till he took enough breaths to satisfy what his body demanded they would not relinquish their grip on him. Finally realizing just a shadow of what his much abused mate must have gone through when his instincts took control multiple times of him, Steve finally stopped fighting. Instead he took great big mouthfuls of the life giving air, till his burning lungs stopped thinking they were going to drown. As soon as they reached such a place the globe exploded around him, scaring the crap out of him if he was honest, for once the bubble was gone the water surged back in. He barely was able to close his mouth before the water was able to rush in. 

 

But it was enough and it allowed him to focus on the creature, who even with the bubble of air pushing against the water, was not strong enough to make the being let go of him. More tentacles came up, wrapping around his chest, his legs, and his wolf. Attempting to separate him from his still non responsive partner and pull them deeper into the waters. They must have been at least 1000 feet down by now, thanks to that creature and Steve was sick of everything which had happened to them this night. 

 

It was time to end it and end it now.

 

Snarling, he pulled his legs closer, calling forth his sword, unconcerned with how his arm was beginning to burn, in what felt like liquid fire with the amount of power he had demanded this night. The sword was unconcerned with being under water and easily flamed up in response to its Master’s calls to it. Steve slashed at the arms, grappling with the wolf’s body, slicing them easily as if they were butter rather than flesh and blood. A blood curdling screech came up from the depths as the giant squid, easily three times larger than its material cousins of the same breed, appeared before him. Beak snapping as it sought to take a chunk out of its prey, the Sentinel aimed for one of its large black eyes. Stabbing it, before focusing his power and making the whole sword tense in anticipation. 

 

The 90 foot long squid, attempted to remove the sword from its eye, not pleased its prey was fighting back. It wasn’t often it could taste land based flesh and he wanted his treat. Reaching out with a still intact arm it attempted to pull the blade from the Seals hand only to scream again. The sword itself took exception to its attempts and began oozing a black film which floated within the water. It clung to the sea creature and slowly started to burn it from the outside in. Breaking down the bonds of energy which kept all spirit animals solid. Now the squid realized the danger he was in, but it was too late. When it tried to let go it was impossible and it writhed in agony as he was forced back to a spirit form. A form he would not be able to change out of for some time to come. With a final scream of pain and frustration the spirit sea beast was fully transformed before being atomized and pulled away by the still angered currents.

 

No longer hampered by the tentacles of the large beast, if Steve was thinking straight he may have remembered his old mythology and think the bastard was a baby kraken. But he wasn’t thinking straight and krakens had never properly existed, that anyone was aware of. He let the entire battle slip from his own fast approaching finish and head to the surface, hoping he was not attacked again.

 

This time he was able to make it and thrust his head above the water for the first time in nearly 20 minutes. Not stopping to enjoy it he heaved with all his might his waterlogged wolf onto his shoulder, at least Loki had shrunk to his normal size so he was easier to manage. Pulling his snout out of the water, Steve was horrified to find the animal unresponsive. Not knowing what else to do, he put his mouth over his companion’s nose and mouth and breathed deeply into his water filled lungs. Ignoring his broken neck for the moment for eventually even it would have healed. The Seal concentrated on squeezing the black beast’s gored belly, to try and get some of the salt water out. If he could have, he would have phased Loki out of his body and into a new one, but he hadn’t learned that trick yet. Only how to do it himself to himself.

 

Continuing to breath for his friend, supporting his lax head, he looked to see how far away the shore was only to see it wasn’t even an option. They had been pulled out so far he didn’t know where it was to begin with. With the winds still howling above and the currents below displaying their own temper at being disturbed, he began treading water so he could get his bearings. With a heavy fur coat for a partner, Steve tried to find the direction he needed, hoping something would stand out and give him what he needed. But his own endurance and adrenaline were beginning to find their own hard limits. The pair had been pushed and pushed to the point they couldn’t go any further. And yet Steve must, taking a deep breath he focused on what his instincts were telling him was shore.

 

Swimming one handed he slowly made his way towards what he hoped was the shore. Long moments of time lost in his brain, as he couldn’t focus on anything more than his wolf. Loki, who he is still breathing for, showed no signs of life, as if he was in stasis. Getting them both to the safety of land, was Steve’s only thought. Fighting the sea as it wished to keep pulling him out to where other dangerous sea creatures lived, he moved towards where he thought land should be. 

 

He wanted no more to do with the water for a while, not when his instincts told him that those who made the sea their home were so much more dangerous than the creatures whose home was the land or even air. The spirit ocean’s were filled with much bigger, stronger and dangerous animals then the material plain. Food was harder to come by and territories were hotly contested between the citizens who called the sea home. Not only did those creatures have to fight themselves for survival but the ocean itself many times was working against them. So they must be ready to take advantage of any opportunity for food or defense. It’s one of the reasons why those spirit sea beasts who bonded to a Sentinel or Guide rarely stayed in their home oceans. Preferring to stay with their bonded in the material world, it was less dangerous and a hell of a lot easier to live. Only coming back to check on certain loved ones, or when their own bonded finally passed on. Then the formerly bonded returned to the wild and grieved as they continued to survive.

 

Steve didn’t even notice then large group of fins as he moved through the water. Fins which cut the surface of the typhoon stirred waters, before dipping down into the murky depths. Resurfacing quietly behind him, spreading out as they debated the best course of action, he made his own slow progress back to land. No sounds could be heard from the creatures surrounding him and by this point he was so exhausted he wasn’t paying any more attention to anything around him. His sole focus getting back to land and checking on his bond mate.

 

The water continued to fight the man who was on his last bits of energy. Pulling up the absolute last of his reserves as he tried to find land, and the safety his mind associated with it. His arms shook from being so abused with no end in sight. His head, body, legs and every other part which wasn’t numb was stretched and wrenched beyond any mission he had ever been sent on. He wanted to simply crawl on a beach and sleep for a week. But in order to do so he had to find a beach, one he could actually get to rather than a pile of sharp jagged rocks, blocking his way.

 

Continuing the harsh and brutal struggle of a swim, it took more than another hour to make it to shore. Many miles from where he was sure from the place they had dived from to begin with. But shore he finally found and was grateful to finally have something solid beneath his hands and knees, for standing was completely out of the question at this point. Dragging his still comatose wolf to barely above the water line, he fell into the sand wishing he could rest. 

 

But Loki needed to be brought back, and he had no idea how too. Looking over his shoulder as his instincts alerted his numb mind to the danger he hadn’t noticed before. One of the fins, large and sharp looking, separated itself from the rest as it headed toward the shore he was trying to keep from collapsing on. It only took a few moments for the body attached to the fin break out of the water. The black spotted matriarch of the pod easily swam up and floated above the water. She circled the beyond exhausted man and wolf, before coming to a final decision. 

 

Dipping down she bit the useless wolf body in half.

 

Steve gave a cry of pain and frustration that all his hard work being destroyed in his sight. He wanted to stand up and fight, defend what belonged to him, but his body was no longer obeying. Instead he had to settle for griping handfuls of water saturated sand, wishing he could do more to protect his pack mate. His arm burned from over use in a way he had never experienced, his body bruised, battered and at the end of its newly found extreme endurance. He simply had nothing left within him, other than the knowledge that if something like this happened again, he could withstand the hardship.

 

But the orca with a wink and a wave of her tail, gave a squee of trust before she blew water from her porthole to land on the broken wolf’s body. When the salt water hit the black beasts body, the spirit form released itself from its shadow and Steve watched as it floated above the no longer viable body. The light of the moon showing him how his dear friend even in spirit form seemed way to still and lifeless. The killer whale circled the wolf again as she assessed the damage done. Taking note of how his own energy reserves were so low, he would not regain consciousness or the ability to change back into his solid form, on his own for some time to come after he wok up. 

 

Nudging his spirit form along with the gentlest of touches, she moved him to where she wanted him to rest. Further up the shore and away from the water where he might accidentally be pulled back into the sea. Steve watching the whole time, confused and concerned as to what she was actually doing to his friend. She wasn’t acting dangerous but nothing in this world right now made him feel safe. Still he watched shocked as she gave another might blow from her head, and more water fell on the injured creature. Before his very eyes, Loki was reformed healthy and whole even if he was still out cold. He would recover easily now that his lungs were formed properly again, and his heart wasn’t full of the stingers venom. Or having to deal with the myriad of broken bones and sharp stabbing wounds, due to the earlier buffalo fight.

 

Steve gave a cry of surprised gladness and thanks, as he stumbled on hands and knees to his partner’s side. Once there he was unable to move not having any energy left. The orca circled one more time before heading back into the sea. She had done all she could. The Seal didn’t bother to watch her leave, he had no strength for it. Collapsing next to his wolf he knew no more.

 

505050

 

The White Wolf looked down on the pair after they emerged from the ocean. He was very pleased with the growth the boy had attained. He was much stronger than he thought and this fight while brutal as hell, would show him that. The Warrior did have the strength to persevere in the face of adversity and times of war. But more importantly, when he recovered he would have confidence in himself again, or at least the start of it. He wanted to be a good protector and defender for his mate. Well, he had just done both for his wolf, he would do the same and even more for his most cherished love. 

 

His Great Grandfather would be so proud of the man he had become in just a few short years. He would be even prouder as he continued to grow and help those who needed it as the centuries passed. The White Wolf was determined to be there for the man, for as long as he was needed. It was his duty and honor to do so, his long gone bond mate would have wanted it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that everyone? Exciting? Boring? Way to brutal to the boys? Well if you think the last have to tell you I'm not sorry about it at all. This story was meant to help Steve grow into the man he wants to be. The man who can protect his mate and the love of his life along with his family. 
> 
> He has been feeling like a loser and someone no one can depend on to save them. This should help correct some of those feelings and put him on the path of confidence he needs. He was pushed beyond his limits and he didn't fail he will realize that. Once he wakes up from his nap anyway possibly. Or he might just be to fucking sore to give a damn and needs nothing more then food for days on end. lol.
> 
> Not sure when I'm going to get the next chapter out. This one kinda drained me so I might not even look at the next one for a day or two. But it was a hell of a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Please send me reviews and let me know what you think. I really had a lot of fun writing this one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha continues to help Danny and remembers the past fondly. Chin, Kono, Andrew and Dustin talk about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who managed to get another chapter done this weekend. I was shocked I wasn't expecting it but I did it.
> 
> This is mostly just fun flash back stuff but a little serious stuff at the end.
> 
> I also had some fun. I shamelessly borrowed some stuff from other shows. Actually it was two movies I stole things from. See if you can figure what they are. 
> 
> But otherwise enjoy the chapter.

Sasha entered her cubs mind and was shocked at the various memories and channels which had already fallen into place. His emotions were still fucked up, but she attributed that to his mental state being so scattered. His memories seemed complete to the age of eight when she officially came into his life, but she still checked to make sure there wasn’t some stray ones out of place. Locating the lost instances, she began to reorganize them into the proper sequence. It did help her immensely that she had been present for all his life, so she had her own memories to fall back on and to help put things in order.

 

She worked hard through the night placing his past thoughts back, stabilizing his emotions and calming his own much abused battered spirit. It was heavily leaning towards the flight side of his flight or fight instincts at the moment. Which was good for her to begin with, allowed him to run while she was racing towards his side, when he first arrived in the spirit realm. But now it had to be calmed and put back in check, if not when he returned to his right mind and restarted his life as a police officer, it would interfere with his job. She slowly calmed the flight instinct, resetting it to where it had always been. For when they returned to the material realm, and he was following after his crazy mate, he would be bitching and moaning the entire way, pointing out how Steve could have done things more efficient. But he would still be right there, behind his best friend, confidant and mate, as was right and proper.

 

Because his own mind was working faster than she thought it would, adapting quickly to the repairs she was making, his memories and instincts were falling faster into place. She smiled as she came across some happy ones, frowned at the sad or frustrating ones, and giggled at the embarrassing ones. But there was a special memory she always loved, which happened after his 16th birthday and he had received his license. 

 

505050

 

Danny loved to drive, he loved to drive fast but he also loved to drive responsibly. He knew he would be going to the police academy when he graduated high school. He also felt learning how to drive better than the idiots on the road, would be a good thing. So he had called up his uncle who happened to work at a driving school located outside the city. He was more than willing to show his nephew some driving tricks.

 

“Uncle Bill great to see you.” Danny exclaimed as he exited his black and red ford mustang. 

 

His uncle beamed with pride at his nephew, pleased at his initiative for learning to drive properly. “Danny boy same to you, I hear you want to be a cop when you graduate high school.” He clapped the young man on the shoulder, bringing him in for a one armed side hug.

 

Grinning the youth nodded “Yeah figured I better get started on learning how to drive properly. The more I learn now the better off I’ll be in the academy.” Sasha sat a few feet away from him, scratching an ear. No one could see her other than her chosen, and she was looking forward to the next few hours of fun.

 

Giving another squeeze, along with a smug smile. “Too right there. I know the instructors over there at the school, and they can be some of the nicest hard ass’s around. They’ll teach you how to do it proper, but the more you know going in, the more time you can spend on the fun stuff.” His uncle was a tall man with a trim frame and commanding presence. With deep grey eyes and salt and pepper brown hair, his face showed how much he liked to smile. A steep round nose holding glasses pushed all the way up, with a clean cut face. He was one of his favorite relatives. He had worked back west a while ago, working on a few movies in Hollywood, but for the most part was retired from that business and decided to open a driving school instead. 

 

“Come this way boy and we’ll go to the classroom and spend the next three hours boring the shit out of you with safety briefings and proper gear.” He grinned knowingly even as he dragged his laughing relative towards the door.

 

Rolling his own blue eyes, Danny easily followed the older man. And it was exactly as he was described boring. But that was fine with Danny, boring was good in many ways, he knew going into the police field would be very boring at times, just as it could be exciting at times. Building up patience was a bonus in his book. Besides Sasha was laying below him, under the table snoozing her head off when she couldn’t stand it any more. It was amusing to see the different positions she would achieve when trying to nap. So far his favorite was her on her back, using the table leg as a brace with her tongue lolling out to the side. Good thing no one could hear her either because her snores would be rattling the windows. Danny had to actively tune her snoozes out to hear what his uncle was saying.

 

“Okay so that concludes the safety shit. You ready to suit up and head out on the course to start?” His uncle asked as he put his clipboard down. He was pleased that Danny had not lost focus for most of the lessons. At one point he did seem to be kicking something under the table, but he hadn’t been able to spot what the hell he was kicking. Finally he had ignored it to his nephew’s puzzling relief.

 

“You bet, we’ll start off with simple driving right? Then graduate to faster and faster.” The young Detective to be couldn’t wait to get behind the wheel for some fun.

 

“Exactly you need to know your car before you can drive your car.” Heading out the door Danny followed him towards the stunt car they would be using. It wasn’t anything flashy, they didn’t need it to be. In fact the less flashy the better, most people had regular cars not souped up ones like Camaros and Corvettes. Regular cars would be the ones the young man would be using more often day to day. Danny was starting to learn the proper way to drive for a police officer and didn’t need to learn it nascar fashion.

 

Entering the car on the passenger side, his uncle grinned at the eager look to the boy. “Okay son set your seat, get your belt on and let's go have some fun.”

 

“Sure thing.” He glanced in the rear view mirror to see Sasha, woken from her nap, sitting in the back seat, head out the side wall enjoying herself. Thank god no one else could see her. For the rest of the day they drove around the large track, first slowly as Danny became used to the car, then expanding out.

 

Shalom driving was next and he did very well with that. Learning to drive just as fast backwards as he did forwards. The next few hours was spent playing with speed and turns learning how to get the maximum work out of the car. 

 

When five o’clock rolled around they called it day.

 

“Okay Danny now when do you want your next lesson?” His uncle asked easily as they leaned on their cars.

 

Danny easily told him. “Next weekend. I don’t have anything planned and if you think it would work, what about Sunday after church?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Now he fixed his nephew a stern eye. “Don’t you dare go and practice any of this on the street my boy. If I find out you’ve been showing off, after your parents tan your hide. I’ll be the next one in line.” He was serious, his own son and done something of the sort and the little shit was still bemoaning the tanning he got ten years later. Course his son was now a driving instructor for the police force he worked for in Pennsylvania. 

 

Shaking his head even, if he knew it was true he still managed to grin. “Yeah and how is me doing something stupid on the street, going to help me screw with the instructors heads when I get to the academy. They’re going to be expecting a snot nosed brat with barely any driving experience. It will be so much more fun to give them a shock first day they start teaching.”

 

His uncle grinned as he knew it would. The date was set and Danny took off for home. Each week he drove too and from school never getting even a parking ticket, or speeding citation. He was stopped from time to time but he was always polite to the police. Letting them know he was planning on going to the academy when he turned 18. Only time he got nervous was when he was pulled over by a Guide cop who was always edgy around him. Sasha worked hard at hiding who he really was that day.

 

For two years each Sunday and eventually Tuesday and Thursday evenings, if he didn’t have other plans or school work, he was at his Uncle’s school, learning twists, turns, J-turns, drifting and high speed chases. How to drive on two wheels, between posts, gauging things to within just centimeters of the car passing through. Emergency stops, starts and how to slide sideways. Even in the middle of winter, he was at the track learning how to drive fast and control cars on ice and snow. Learning how cars could get out of control so fast.

 

Rolling hills, jumps, even going through water, oil, and other slick surfaces. Dirt, gravel and hard terrain all with a multitude of different cars, trucks, vans, buses even a few semi’s. He wanted to learn as much as he could, and he was willing to put the time into it.

 

He also, when he was 17 started going to the range on Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings with his Aunt, who happened to be a former firearms instructor. He had asked her to teach him how not to look like a fool with a gun, before entering the police school. While they would teach him the detail they were looking for, he did want to know how to tear apart the gun, how to repair them. Clean them and fire a gun so he wasn’t scared or nervous around them. He didn’t really like guns but his future job would require him to carry one so he did it. 

 

She taught him the basics at first, then as he progressed started taking him through scenario’s which made his hair stand on end at times. Seriously crawling through a narrow tube just slightly larger than him, while having to hold a pistol and the shotgun? Then having those damn zombie targets popping out at him, when it was dark as hell in the tube. Just cause it was near Halloween was no excuse in his book. But he couldn’t complain to anyone really because no one had an idea as to what he was doing. Oh his parents did, couldn’t keep that secret in his family. But his Aunt and Uncle were both putting the effort in to keep the rest of the family from knowing. Because if they knew then it would get back to the family members on the police force. And there went their chance at screwing with their minds.

 

When he turned 18 he graduated high school and joined the police academy the following week. He had studied hard, kept his grades up and took extra courses over the summers to advance his education faster. So he was able to get everything done in school by his 18th birthday. Settling down to learning police procedure was both fascinating and enlightening along with boring many times. But he did it all cause it was his dream. 

 

Six weeks into his new job, he was finally being assigned drive training and he invited his uncle, along with some other family members, who were in the force to come watch. The instructors weren’t too worried about it. Danny was one of their family kids, they’d known him forever and if he wanted his family to see his epic failure the first time he took a cruiser out, so be it.

 

His uncle did his best to keep from splitting his face open, as he watched his nephew slip into the seat for the first time. The instructor getting into the passenger seat, settled his clipboard and pen, ready to start the lesson.

 

And boy howdy was it a lesson.

 

With a slight smile, because the instructor happened to be his father’s, brother’s, nephew’s, cousin’s, former room mate. He was a good guy just a little spacey at times. But he did have the balls, to get into a car with high testosterone males with little normal brain cells at that age. Danny put the car into gear and showed him a lesson. Slowly moving out onto the track, the people who were in the know, watched to see what would happen. 

 

Danny turned easily around the corner, easily driving through the cones. He made sedate turns at the stop signs, and backed up into the starting parking spot. Then came to an easy stop.

 

The instructor looked at him annoyed, this was a training session for the police, not driving Miss Daisy. “Danny you do know this is training right? You can go faster then 10 miles an hour.” He looked at the young cop in training, taking in the way he sat easy in the seat. He wasn’t displaying the usual nervousness most trainees did when they started. But he knew the kid had been driving since he was 16, been pulled over a few times even but was always respectable. Still he needed to get over the safe driving and show some balls. Bad guys sure as shit wouldn’t slow down if he was driving in a cautious manner. Hell they would drive off into the sunset with the way the kid was driving right now.

 

Danny, keeping both hands firmly, yet confidently on the wheel responded to the other man’s annoyance. The grin he wanted to sport being kept at bay by willpower alone. It sure as shit did NOT help to see Sasha in the back, snickering her head off and wagging her tail. She knew what was going to happen and she was looking forward to it. “I know, but my Uncle always said whenever you can, give yourself a few minutes to learn a car. To see how it can handle.”

 

Exasperated at the response, knowing the Williams clan and the multiple men in it. But he couldn’t think of the person off the top of his head who Danny could be speaking about. He sounded familiar to him, something about driving. “Yes, well, your Uncle I’m sure is very nice, but we are police and we need to pick up the pace. We can’t just fart around hoping to pull over little old ladies. So I want you to go over the course like we showed you. Go as fast as you can, then we’ll start improving on your speed and handling.”

 

Danny an evil glint in his eye, asked so smoothly it should have rang alarm bells in the instructors head. “You sure you want me to go as fast as I can? Wouldn’t you rather we do a couple rounds at a decent safe speed?”

 

The man looked at Danny really trying to resist rolling his eyes at the kid. He was after all trying to be responsible, but he needed to learn how to move fast. “Yes, I want you to go as fast as you can through the course. We’ll work on building your speed up once we have a base line.” Pulling out his stopwatch, he made ready to start the clock and hope to god this time he was faster. Otherwise they would be here all day.

 

“Okay but remember what you said. I’m just doing as you asked okay?” The shit eating grin was getting harder to conceal.

 

“Fine just go NOW!” He was getting seriously ticked off.

 

So Danny did. Stomping on the gas, he had smoke coming from the tires as he spun them, rear end breaking loose, before turning the car with a power drift to the side. Spinning the car, tires squealing in protest as they left rubber on the tarmac, he went through the cones at nearly 60 miles an hour when they were set up for only around 45. Gauging the spacing between each pair, down to the last inch practically. Skidding to a stop, he threw the car into reverse and immediately started doing the same course backwards, not hitting a single cone. Arm thrown over the seat he calmly raced over the skid turns, Sasha helpfully ducking down out of his line of sight.

 

People in the grandstands could hear the screams of fear and rage, from the instructor as Danny threw the car into drive and spun the wheels again. He aimed for the curb and popped the car up on two wheels, before going through the cones, a third time. Of course at much slower pace than the 60 miles but not by much, before dropping the car and gunning it through the slicks. In the slicks where water, oil and other liquids were deliberately spilled he had the car doing donuts, side ways skids and drifts. Screeching around in a J-turn he reversed gears again, keeping his eyes focused on the targets. Plowing through the area backwards while doing some of the stunts his Uncle had so lovingly taught him.

 

When he looked over at the instructor, he was holding onto the oh shit handle as if his life depended on it. Danny slammed the car into forward on last time and raced straight ahead, heading right for the waiting area with the other recruits.

 

“GOD DAMN IT STOP! YOUR GOING TO HIT THE PEOPLE!” Screamed the maddened instructor.

 

“So you want me to stop the car and park it?” Danny asked way to sweetly. Sasha was in the back, rolling on the floor laughing at the man.

 

“YES YOU LITTLE FUCKER STOP THE CAR! PARK IT RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” His face was tinged green from the crazy ride.

 

Danny with a sly grin on his face did as he was asked. Hitting the gas then, slamming the breaks while he twisted the wheel. The car started skidding before coming to a complete perfect stop, parallel to the curb he had pulled the car away from 20 minutes earlier. Most of the people waiting at the area had pulled back from the railing, but his uncle was beaming at his nephew with pride.

 

“Sooo I stopped it. You happy?” Putting the car into park he turned to the instructor, with innocence oozing from his pores. An innocence which wasn’t believed for a second, as his teacher tried to gain control of his rapidly beating heart.

 

The instructor looked at the son of a bitch who had been in charge of the wheel. He was ready to pull his gun out and beat him with it, if he didn’t shoot him first. Gritting his teeth, knowing he would be in trouble for doing either. He hissed out “Who the fuck taught you to drive that way?”

 

Pointing over his shoulder “My Uncle did, he’s standing right there.”

 

Looking at the man he did a double take as he realized who he was. “What the fuck? Bill Hickman is your Uncle?”

 

“Well, yeah. I thought you knew.” Danny shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

 

Glaring at the man next to the railing, he went back to looking at the little shit. Blowing his breath out between puckered lips, finally realizing what was so familiar earlier, he closed his eyes and calmed down. When he opened them he was amused. “Son of a bitch, he was my instructor when I first learned to drive. I should have known something was familiar here.” He smiled before breaking out into peals of laughter.

 

Looking out the window he shouted out. “Bill you are an asshole!”

 

“Right back at you, little punk.” Bill grinned even as he winked at Danny.

 

“Okay lets go ahead and let the next team go out. I think you and I need to swap stories. For uhhh, training assessments and clarification of skills.” He grinned at his bullshit even as he headed towards his own personal car, a green 1968 Mustang fastback. It was parked next to his Uncle’s black 1968 Dodge Charger, it was a little beat up, but still in excellent shape over all for its age.

 

“Okay you're the instructor.” Danny and the other man stepped out of the car. Letting the next team take over.

 

505050

 

Sasha had sat in the back seat for the entire time her companion was going through the training. It was a wild ride and she had loved every minute of it. She chuckled to herself, thinking about Steve and how he always thought Danny sucked at driving. The truth of the matter was, Danny was a better driver than him. But he liked following the rules of the road, and setting a good example to those he was sworn to protect. He also wanted to be a proper role model for his daughter, by not speeding like crazy to get to the grocery store. 

 

It only happened one time, but seriously Steve had thought for sure all the double fudge rocky pocky ice-cream, was going to be gone. It had come on sale and he had invited Danny over for the weekend. They had had a really hard week, and Steve needed the calmly influence Danny seemed to give him. The Governor had even told them to take the weekend off and recover. Danny had started to decline stating he had his daughter this weekend and had planned on having a nice pasta dinner with her favorite ice cream of the week. Except he thought they may have ran out and had to get to the store to check. The Seal had been desperate to have both Danny and the girl he was making serious inroads into thinking of as his niece, if not his want to be daughter. So he had raced like mad to the store to get ahead of anyone who may have also wanted the ice cream. Thankfully they had plenty in stock and he bought out the entire store, then the next week Grace changed her mind about it being her favorite and Steve was stuck with 6 gallons of the ice cream. He had been very popular at the HPD picnic with the kids, two weeks later.

 

But he also really loved the man he knew would be his mate in time, and if it meant he pretended he wasn’t as good a driver as him, so be it. He enjoyed watching the various faces Steve created when he was driving. Enjoyment, satisfaction, happiness at driving the powerful machine. Danny also liked to pick fights with him about driving his car. Just so he could see his mate’s eyes light up, at the challenge of proving how he was a much better driver. The way his throat moved, as he listed the various points on how come he should drive the car, instead of Danny.

 

Plus he knew that Steve did get car sick, violently the longer he was stuck in the passenger side, if he wasn’t distracted by the need to concentrate on driving. If he had nothing to focus on, eventually his stomach would become horribly upset, and making a mess in the car was not something either man needed. Danny’s job was to make sure his mate was happy, healthy and whole, even before Steve knew who he really was. So if it made Steve happy to drive his car, gave him the thrill of seeing his face light up as they chased after some scumbag. So be it, he loved the man and it was enough.

 

But Sasha was going to see if they could pull some shenanigans with Steve, when he was being too much of an asshole. Show him just what his mate was capable of doing if given half a chance. Either way that was for a future time. She glanced out the cave entrance and could see dawn was only an hour away, it was time for rest. Danny’s mind was coming back faster and stronger each time. The only thing she worried about was how he was going to handle Rachel, Grace and the hard times that came later for them. 

 

Placing her head down on her paws she closed her eyes. She needed to get some rest herself, before she went hunting for her bond-mates breakfast.

 

505050

 

“So what is the status on evidence and suspects?” Andrew asked as he entered the 5-0 offices. Dustin following closely behind him, keeping an mental eye on his mate. Andrew had been pushing himself hard, trying to detect any scent from what he picked up in the cave system, Steve had shown them.

 

Chin looking at the tech table, pulling up various graphics and files. “So far we’ve pinpointed at least seven people within the head offices of the Guild. Two others on their main council, they have had access to the records which might be found on their systems, of the people Steve and Danny rescued on the island.”

 

“Have you been able to figure out any of them? Their names or families?” Andrew asked, leaning against the table. He was tired and his nose hurt from trying to pick up the scent of the bitch who had escaped. He really hated to fail the other Sentinel.

 

“Actually we have, Danny’s Aunt really has come through for us. Any shred of a clue, she gave us a warrant to search their records. But we have been able to identify two males and one female. One is a Guide named Cory Johnson and his Sentinel Laura Richman and another Sentinel named Bradly Cooper. They are three, who were completely wiped clean in their minds. The Guide is completely non responsive, while the two Sentinels are responding to sound, with slight finger twitches when being addressed.”

 

“Fucking assholes doing this to people.” Dustin snarled. He stayed close offering his support to his love.

 

Kono spoke up, rolling her eyes at failing their friends. “Tell us about it. We haven’t been able to identify the woman, who was in charge of the abuse. Her files are in code and much was lost when Steve took the island down. We have Toast working on trying to crack her files but it’s going to take some time.” She pulled up more files showing the progress made so far, it wasn’t much.

 

Hating to admit to failing A. J. sighed “Steve wanted us to find her, but I only got a whiff of her scent after the fact. Mixed with others. Steve is going to have to hunt her if he wants her dead or brought to justice.”

 

“Knowing Steve in his feral state he would want her dead. If he’s in his right mind, with Danny with him, he might let her get away with living.” Chin said in his normal easy voice.

 

“I wouldn’t count on it Cuz, she pulled some massively nasty shit. Many governments are already keeping an eye out for her and have shoot on sight orders.”

 

“Hmm not sure if that is good. We could get a lot of information from her if she was found. Maybe reverse some of the damage which has been done.” Chin replied while looking at the date on the table.

 

“Either way, the Guild is being looked at with a fine tooth comb.” Andrew checked some other documents he had brought before smiling. “I will say this, because of how much shit the Guild is in right now, other governments are rethinking how much power they have. I’ve already heard that Canada, the UK and Germany, are already looking into adopting laws and regulations, for Sentinels and Guides that are similar to what we have for our Military.”

 

Kono looking up from her files smiled hugely. “That is fantastic. I’m sure the Guild is not happy about that.”

 

“No, they’re not. They’ve already filed motions, and briefs and whatever else needed to derail the ideas. But people are not happy with the very obvious victims we have. They do not want a repeat of it. So those in power, are happily ignoring most of what the Guild is bitching about.”

 

Kono stated firmly, “It’s about time they had their teeth pulled.”

 

Dustin was looking over some news briefs while they were comparing notes. “The news is still demanding answers and interviews, with whoever they can get hold off. I actually had to order squads of sailors to guard over Grace along with her mother, step father and half brother. They were being badgered non-stop, and still have a couple less respectable journalists after them.”

 

“We know, we’ve had some patrols watching them at all times. Danny would not be pleased at all the attention Grace is getting.”

 

“Neither is his extended family who’ve moved here. Seems a few are lawyers and when they saw how depressed and scared Grace was getting from the news crews badgering them morning noon and night. They slapped so many lawsuits, injunctions and cease and desist orders, that the good sites stopped bothering them. Especially when somehow a Williams connection back east got word to what was happening. He managed to convince the jerks that he could have their license to broadcast revoked completely.”

 

“Bet they didn’t like that?” Kono chuckled.

 

“They didn’t they tried to say they were stifling the news. People wanted to know what was going on. They were asked just how much information do they think an eight year old has? Did they really think a kid, who is missing a father and may never see him again, would know where he is? Or her much beloved Uncle? They finally stopped bothering her. They have different ways to get information which is far more reliable.” Dustin concluded.

 

“Do we know anything more about how they are doing?” Kono asked leaning over the tech table.

 

Andrew and Dustin looked at each other before sighing. “Technically no, nothing official but Lenore and Merlin have been strangely absent from our sides. When they do show up, they have a look about them, like they know more than what they are telling us. I think they are spying on the guys, but also respecting Sasha’s wishes to be alone. This is something they need to work out on their own.”

 

“Damn we’re all so worried.” She cursed.

 

“We all are.” A. J. looked at his notes. “Going back to the victims, if you can think of anyone who is a good Doctor, especially with mental issues, we are looking. Scott Mokea has been helping non stop, but he isn’t a Guide who can go into the mind of someone like the people we are trying to treat.”

 

Dustin hung his head as he relayed his own bit of bad news. He hated failing and this made him feel like a failure just thinking about it. “I’ve tried but I just don’t know enough. I don’t have the training or the knowledge to reach into their mind. I can monitor A. J., I can shut down a Sentinels senses for a time. But I’ve tried reaching out and doing what Danny did with that first Guide. The one we rescued from Kern. I just can’t do it.” Andrew pulled his mate to him and kept him close, offering his own comfort to the distraught man.

 

“Danny is in a whole different league than any other Guide on the planet. I don’t know if even he would be able to help those pour souls.” Chin remarked.

 

“We don’t know either, but we are trying to find people who have similar skills. People who are not completely enamored with the Guild, and think they can do no wrong. We want people willing to help. We’ve put a call out to all nations to see if anyone is out there who has a chance.” Andrew spoke up.

 

“But not many are coming through. No one has ever heard of Sentinels and Guides being wiped clean like this.”

 

“Right and now that it’s known it can happen.” Chin spoke up.

 

“Others are going to want to copy it. Not everyone likes Sentinels or Guides.” Kono finished.

 

“And that is another thing we are worried about. We know it’s going to happen again. Especially if that bitch is still out there.”

 

“Right we’ll keep looking but so far we have nothing for anyone.” Chin ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyone figure out what the two movie references were?
> 
> If not I'll tell you cause some may not. But one was Spaceballs one of Mel brooks finest movies I think.
> 
> The other was Bullet the movie.
> 
> But other then that what did you think of the chapter? I had fun putting a bit more of Danny's back ground in cause I needed a filler chapter before moving on with the story.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doctor is consulted, Danny and Sasha play together, Steve and Loki climb up in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having some more fun, managed to get another chapter worked. Not sure when I'm getting the next one out cause I need to reformat my hard drive. But don't worry I have a new harddrive back up and I'm backing this story up in at least 2 locations. Hopefully it will work cause otherwise the story is completely gone. Scary huh?
> 
> I'm not done yet working Steve and Loki in this chapter so don't think they are getting off after that little scuffle they were in before. Nope had to add even more trouble for them but at least this time its not nearly as stressful... or is it? bwahahahahahaha
> 
> Enjoy all of it.

“So we’ll change the eyes here, make the nose smaller. Round out the cheekbones. Making the chin a little sharper, sound good to you?”

 

“Fine with me. I just want to get it done as soon as possible.”

 

“We can get started tomorrow afternoon if you want. Then recovery will be a few months afterward.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Now the other thing, your blood work came back and I have to ask you something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you know you were pregnant?”

 

“I’m what?”

 

“Pregnant.”

 

“No, I had no idea. Shit does this mean you can’t do the surgery?” She wasn’t happy if that was the case.

 

“No, I can still do it. But I wanted you made aware of it cause of the risk to the child.”

 

“I’ll take that risk. I need to disappear as soon as possible.”

 

“Very well, I’ll have everything prepared for tomorrow. Cash and paid up front.”

 

“Fine. I’ll be there and I’ll have the cash ready for you by then.”

 

“Very good, see you tomorrow.”

 

The former sex slave left the offices from the back alley doctor. A former doctor who had taken to much off from too many people. She would get a new face from him just as he would get a special final gift from her once she recovered. Walking down the alleys and back streets she felt it as the rings in her nipples and pussy pulled on her. She had taken the chain connecting her tits together off. But to her surprise she wasn’t ready to remove the rings. For all that he was a massive son of a bitch, he had owned her properly. Something she had enjoyed even as he used her. She wasn’t ready to let go of him just yet. Once she had her new face, she would set up shop somewhere and start her research again. 

 

She would set up her research in some different part of the world, and with this new information about one final “gift” of her former master, raise the child up to believe the in the teachings of his parents.

 

It was only a matter of time before Sentinels and Guides were once more within her power, and the power she planned on passing on.

 

505050

 

Steve groggily came too, still exhausted from the earlier ordeals which seemed so long ago, but wasn’t, to the sensation of being moved. He tried to fight off whoever was dragging him over the rocky beach but was unable. His arms barely responded, the power within him dormant from over use, legs completely rubber from having to hold on for so long. His body was shaken to get him to settle and he had no choice. His limbs were barely able to move, and he felt it as his body began shutting down again. His head was numb from pain, and unable to comprehend much other than he wanted more rest. Relaxing again, he allowed whoever had him to do as they wished for the moment. He couldn’t do anything else.

 

505050

 

Danny woke when he couldn't sleep any more. Mostly due to the rumbling in his stomach. He needed something to eat, and was glad the meat left over from dinner was still here. Pulling away from his comfy wolf’s deeply sleeping body, he crawled over to the food and began to strip slices off and eating them neatly.Closing his eyes in bliss, as the food hit his system he realized he felt better, more centered and sure of himself. Memories which hadn’t been there before were now present, and he relished in learning more about himself. Both good, bad, sad and amusing where floating in his head and it calmed him even more. To learn about the man he really was, to learn what was so special about a simple guy, who others appeared completely devoted to. He knew Sasha was the cause of it, she was working so hard to return him to whatever he was before he woke up in that swamp.

 

Gazing out the cave entrance while he ate, he wondered what they would be doing today. He honestly just wanted to relax and enjoy being with his wolf. The more time he spent with her the better it was. She was doing so much for him and all she wanted in return was him. He could give her what she wanted and both would be so much happier and better for it. To have such a simple yet complex creature standing by his side was calming. She was a person who would defend him, scold him and love him unconditionally and he would do the same. With her help as she reorganized his mind, he realized he wanted to be whole again. 

 

He also wanted to know more about the man in his memories. Why he was attracted to him along with feeling like he was perpetually annoyed at him. He was a good looking guy with eyes he could get lost in easily. With his goofy smile and lanky frame and the world encompassing heart, all willing to love his short, snarky frame, Danny knew this was a man he wanted to spend a good chunk of his time with. But his still out of control instincts were shying away from him in one area, not yet ready to show him complete trust. The man had done something to warrant them behaving that way, but he was still puzzled as to what.

 

A scrapping behind him alerted him to Sasha waking and coming to his side. He smiled as she came into view, but didn’t stop eating his breakfast which pleased her. She nuzzled his head, licking his ear to be a snot, before settling down to watch the ocean as the sun reflected off the surface. The sounds flowing gently towards them had gulls calling to each other, the waves lapping at the sand while crabs skittered about.

 

“Sasha thanks again for helping me out. I do appreciate it.” She licked his ear again, wagging her tail in pleasure. “Do you mind if I ask something?” She shook her head no. He glanced at her before continuing to look outside, “Is the only way to fix my memories to do it while I’m sleeping?” He chewed another few mouthfuls.

 

She looked at him seriously for a few minutes before nodding her head. Doing it while he slept meant she could fiddle without causing him headaches and pain. If he was awake it would feel like someone running their fingers through his skull. “Ahhh I was wondering. Okay cause I really would like to be in my sound head again.”

 

She licked him one more time, before moving the meat closer to him to continue eating. Later she was going to take him out and look for berries, and maybe some greens to supplement his diet. He needed the energy which came from meat, but it wouldn’t help keep him balanced. Also they might go and play in the water, if she could get him near the ocean. The old fear of his friend dying was back and she could feel the same fear welling up. She would have really loved to have mellowed the feelings, but then it would have changed her boy and she wouldn’t do that. Standing she went to the entrance of the cave, looking out at the gently moving waves. Far out to sea she could see clouds floating along, so she would keep an eye on the weather. She didn’t want to get trapped somewhere without shelter. 

 

Contemplating how she wanted to spend the day, she totally missed Danny coming up behind her, tapping her shoulder before with a large grin racing out the entrance. Jumping down he was away before she realized he had left. With a large grin she chased after him, staying her normal size, as her tail wagged happily behind her.

 

“Race you to that big rock down the beach.” Then he took off as fast as his legs could take him. She chased after him, keeping just behind him, barking and yipping in excitement. Happy he was feeling good enough to play, like they used to when he was a child. This was a side Steve had not seen too often and always Danny kept himself muted in his fun. 

 

Muted due to adult responsibilities thrust on him, from the moment he entered the academy. Then his family as he married and became a husband and father. The Guide’s playful side had been even rarer after his divorce, move to Hawaii to be close to his daughter and finding his Sentinel. Knowing if he showed too much of himself, before his 31st birthday, Steve would find out who he really was to him and bond with him. Destroying any chance at the time for both men to finally be free. Danny for all he showed his aggravations, vexations, and annoyance to the world at large, he was very private when it came to his deeper feelings. A lifetime of having to hide who he fundamentally was a big part of it. 

 

Sasha ran around him, wiggling at the sight of her companion letting himself loose. Knowing he felt safe enough to do so in the first place. He ran up the beach, changing directions to keep her on her toes. All at the same time as his belly deep chuckles and laughs reached her ears. She loved her cub so much and her heart never tired of hearing his happiness. Now that he was bonded and mated to his partner, she hoped to hear more of it. Once this little problem between them cleared up, when that would be, she didn’t know. But when it did, she looked forward to Danny being able to show more of who he truly was to those he loved.

 

Reaching the flat top rock he climbed up to the top, while she gave a leap and landed next to him. Scrambling he made room for her before slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Ocean looks pretty huh?”

 

Surprised she perked her ears up, looking at him from the corner of her crystal blue eye.

 

“Reason I ask is because, yes my friend drowned saving me. But I think he would want me to at least consider the idea of going back in. I know I’m older then what my memories tell me I am. I know there is more to my life than what I have right now.” Danny waved his arm around, towards the ocean and the land around them. “I know this here around us, is the spirit realm because I know what Jersey is.” He looked nervously at his bond mate. “I know this might seem silly, but if you check the water really well for me. I might be able to go in for a bit. It still scares me but I would like to try and work on the fear more.”

 

Sasha looked at him, looked towards the ocean, then back to him. Leaning up against his side, she projected she would help him in whatever manner he wanted. It would also give her a foundation to allow her to reduce the fear when she finally restored his memories about being shipwrecked. He had been scared of the water before, but being storm toss and expanded the fear to terrified levels. Only saving grace was he didn’t remember it yet, and she planned on restoring it very gently. Her much abused and over stressed cub did not need any more obstacles with getting better.

 

Pulling her in closer he kissed the side of her cheek, before jumping off and running back the way he had come. When he approached the sea itself, he slowed and looked at it with apprehension. Sasha coming up behind him, leaned on his side before scanning the ocean near and far. There was nothing dangerous she could detect. Not at least until a half mile out to sea. So she took a few steps into the lapping waves and whined some encouragement to her cub.

 

Danny looked out at the ocean one more time before timidly entering the water he hadn’t entered for years. It felt cool on his legs, and pleasant in a way. The force of the waves lapping at his feet tried to gently pull him in but the quarter of an inch he was in wasn’t enough. Smiling shyly he went another few inches into the water but then froze. The pull was a little stronger, vaguely reminding him of another time when he was in the sea, but the memory eluded him. The water’s power becoming clearer than before, because he was now a full three inches into the water. 

 

Sasha looking at him with concern, stepped up to his side and slowly pushed him back. Pushing him back to where he was comfortable. Letting him know, he did not need to hurry this at all. They had plenty of time to get used to it and they would take learning about the ocean gradually. Danny was thankful for her understanding and sighed in relief. Just having his feet in the water was an accomplishment to the both of them. 

 

“Can we walk along the edge line? Just to get used to it?” He asked the blond wolf.

 

Sasha stood up, placing a single paw on his shoulder for balance and licked his face, before setting out at an easy pace, south along the water. Keeping her body between him and the water for the moment, for which he was grateful. They walked for an hour along the shore line, she constantly checking his feelings and comfort levels. Till on one of her many checks, she noticed his eyes starting to lighten. It was time for food.

 

Growing in size she knelt down, wagging her tail as she nudged Danny to her back. Taking the hint he climbed on. “What’s up Sasha?” He asked once he was settled. She informed him it was time for lunch, and they were going to go hunt something other then meat. Trotting back towards the cave, she gave a sharp bark and the fox who had been snoozing while they played, poked his head out. Giving another bark, the fox with a grin launched himself down towards the pair. Shimming up her leg he settled down between her ears.

 

Shaking herself gently to make sure everyone was in place she started trotting towards the path which would lead her up to the grasslands. As she reached it, she extended her nose to sniff for what she was searching for. The fox up top also sniffing looking for food while enjoying the ride. Catching a faint hint of what she wanted, she began trotting then progressing to an easy comfortable lope. She enjoyed the feeling of her cub on her back and the easy movements of his body in sync with hers. She sent back feelings of joy and happiness as they made their trip, feeling it as they were returned.

 

An hour later she found what she was searching for. A grove of bushes, trees and long grasses in various blooming colors. Birds were flitting between the branches of the bushes busy eating something. The wind was blowing in a gentle flow, perfect for an afternoon picnic and a tiny water fall from a spring trickled down into a simple crystal blue pond. A few speckled green frogs looked surprised at their guests, and quickly swam down to where they couldn’t be bothered. They had no interest in becoming a wolf’s snack or the persons riding her lunch. Crouching down she let her passengers off, the fox scampering off to investigate the surroundings. 

 

“What are we doing here pretty lady?” He looked curiously at the area. Sasha went to a few bushes and nosed at them, before looking back at him. She licked at one, swallowing it when it landed on her tongue, giving him the idea as to what they were there for. Which pleased him, because he honestly was getting tired of eating nothing but meat. Settling down he started picking at the slightly glowing multicolored berries. About the size of his thumb, they were sweet and very juicy.

 

“What are these? They are completely delicious.” Grabbing another handful, he popped them into his mouth. Sasha lapping up her own lunch of the white bodies with red, lavender, sea blue green speckled berries, answered with the name Kavia Berries. They were very delicious, grew everywhere, they were infused with natural high amounts of spirit energy. Plant eating spirit animals, especially those not bonded, ate them all the time. If they weren’t so good tasting they would be considered a plague, because of how well they grew. But different areas of the land, had slightly different tastes due to soil contents. Mountain berries were harsher, while ocean ones tended to have a slightly salter taste. She preferred grassland berries near wooded lots but not in the woods themselves. Forest Kavia berries tended to be a bit bitter due to not getting much sunlight.

 

Danny nodded as he continued to eat, while Sasha watched him fondly. His eyes were beginning to darken again, as his energy levels filled like his belly. The jaunty red fox came back after some time, slurping something into his jaws, which neither Sasha or Danny were interested in identifying. But the aggravated croaking of one frog, gave them an idea as to where he had been. Then he also began plucking berries off with enthusiasm enjoying being in their company.

 

The little fox was munching on a particular tasty bunch of the speckled berries, when he suddenly stood straight up in supreme shock. Sasha threw her head up scouting for danger, while Danny immediately went to her side for protection. The tiny canine’s body though was quivering with glorious rapture, his face contorted into incomparable wonder and ecstasy. His tail tripled in size from whatever had him suddenly ecstatic. The rest of his fur following along as he danced around the grove, unbelieving as to what was happening to him. He raced to Danny and rubbed himself against his leg quickly. Then stood up on his hind legs, licking at the wolf’s cheek. She looked down at him with amusement and congratulations. She woofed her approval and gave him a lick of thanks, before nudging him away from her and her cub.

 

He gave another couple yips of excitement, before with a shake of his tail he disappeared completely. “Sasha?” Danny had an idea as to what happened but want to make sure. She looked at her own companion with a fond remembering smile. His own Guide had just come online for the first time, and he was off to meet him. She wasn’t sure where he was, but it was a young 16 year old boy, who the little fox was already in love with and adored completely.

 

“Sweet I hope we meet them someday.” His lady nodded even as she resumed eating berries. Danny though was full and in need of a nap. Laying next to the golden wolf he settled down, closing his eyes. In just a few minutes he was sound asleep and she not wanting to disturb his much needed rest, lay her head down on her own paws. Covering Danny with her tail she closed her eyes. But she didn’t sleep from the movement of her ears. No, she was keeping alert so she could defend her companion.

 

505050

 

Steve woke up sore and hurting in places he never knew existed on him. His head was pounding like a jackhammer on steroids, with a 50 piece drum band as accompaniment. Groaning he tried pushing himself up from whatever rocky, cold damp floor he was laying on. Moving slowly, he felt it as rocks and sand ground into his abraded skin. After just a few moments he needed to rest, unable to make his body obey his mind’s commands to get up and continue towards his mate. Giving up he lay back down on the uncomfortable ground, wishing for someone to put him out of his misery.

 

A snort near him had him trying to jump to his feet and turning. As a reward for his impulsiveness, pain like fire running down his entire nervous system exploded within him. Crying out in agony he fell back on the rocks, groaning as the sharp points dug into his back. Something crawled on top of him, with tiny claws which seemed to poke and prod ever nerve on his chest. The clacking of claws, followed by a deep blow of wind made whatever was crawling on him disappear. Still hurt like a son of a bitch though, all those legs pricking his over sensitive skin.

 

The whimper of pain he let out, was instantly muffled by the distraction as tantalizing smell of something, was placed on his lips. Keeping his eyes closed to keep the dizziness at bay from his rash actions, he opened his mouth just a bit and stuck his tongue on whatever it was tempting him. Familiar flavor hit his tongue and his stomach demanded he take action that instant. Opening his mouth further, he swallowed the thin strip of meat after slowly chewing it. Even chewing hurt his jaw, the way the muscles on the back of his neck, rasped against the abrasive sand beneath him. So he was thankful it was such a small bite, he only had to chew it a couple times. The scurrying happened again across his chest followed by the same puff of wind and another piece of meat was placed on his lips. The Navy Seal repeated his same actions with chewing and swallowing.

 

He tried not to move because unholy amounts of pain still flared when he did, but the energy he was receiving from the food was helping. The Sentinel felt it as his energy slowly started to build bite by bite, but it was going to take a while. Deciding to try and figure out what was feeding him, he turned up his hearing only to feel it as his senses went instantly out of whack. It was too loud, the slightest sound bouncing off the cavern walls, echoing in his head to the same beat as the drums, and he realized he didn’t have the strength to keep control of his senses. Not at anything other then normal levels, so he dialed his hearing down again. Breathing easier as the echos of the rock chamber he was in lessened.

 

More meat was deposited on his lips and he obediently continued to eat them. Then a few weird berries with a salty aftertaste was plopped down. They had a nice flavor and really helped round out what he had been eating. He listened as a gentle wind blew through wherever he was. The wind sound was steady as it blew in and out, till he realized it wasn’t wind rather than someone elses breathing. Someone who was breathing near enough to his ear, he could feel it fluffing his hair.

 

Feeling steadier now that he had something in his belly, he decided to try and open his eyes. Blinking them open, there was nothing but dark gray sandy grit, which was quickly wiped away. Wiped away by something stroking over his eyes, leaving a disgusting film he was very familiar with. 

 

“Loki?” He croaked out with his raw throat, the juice from the berries only wetting so much of his throat. The black wolf carefully laid down next to his companion. Just as sore and tired as Steve, but in better shape. “You okay?” Everything else could wait to the Sentinel, but he had to make sure his brother was okay. After all the crap both had gone through last night or was it the day before?

 

Loki nuzzled him very gently, careful of the still healing injuries of his pack mate. Letting the downed man know he was sore and tired, but he was going to be fine. He was more worried about Steve, who had been out for the last two days, after pulling them both out of the water. “Two days? I’ve been out for two days?” He tried to sit up, only to groan in pain as he was pushed back down by a gentle paw. “What happened?”

 

There was another snort nearby, before a large brown nose came into view. Startled he looked into the warm worried eyes of the calf. “Hey Buddy how’d you get here?” He didn’t try reaching out to him, his back was still on fire. 

 

The calf looked at Loki who panted at him in gratitude, before answering. When they had parted company, he had thought about going back to his herd. But then he decided he wanted to learn more, he wanted to do more. So he had been following them to see how he could be of help. He had seen the cape buffalo attacks, watched as Loki had jumped into the sea. When Steve had finally reached the shore, he was going to step in but the orca had come out to help Loki. After witnessing everything, the opportunity finally came allowing him to drag them both to a sea cave nearby. One he had to pull them pretty deep into, because the cave filled with water near the entrance. From then on he had waited till Loki had recovered his senses, before changing out of form so the guy could get a meal. Then again when Steve had shown signs of waking.

 

“Thanks little guy. You really are a life saver.” He smiled tiredly before looking back to Loki with heavy green eyes. “Okay so now what? I can’t heal like Danny can. And if I’m this sore after two days of sleeping, I must have been in really bad shape.” Loki nodded. When he had woken sore as hell, but whole he had looked for Steve. He had found him with multiple broken bones, contusions and abrasions. Cuts, and gouges covered his body and his head, it looked like someone had taken a cheese grater to it for a few hours. The furry beast really hadn’t wanted to spirit phase his ward at the time, because he was dealing with his own energy problems. The food generously given to him by the calf had helped, but rest had helped even more. Still Steve would need at least another couple days of rest before the rest of his wounds were completely cured. The broken bones already healed to fractures, but still needing a few more days to recover. If Danny had been here he could have fixed him much quicker, but instead they were dependent on his bond and the natural healing powers of a Sentinel.

 

Loki told him rest and food is what he would need. They would move out in a couple days depending on how well the Commander was doing. Steve was on the way to recovery and rest would be the best thing for both of them. “If that’s the way it has to be fine. Fucking sucks though, I wanted to get to Danny.” He grumbled even as he felt his eyes closing on him. Loki limped over and settled down, so that Steve could lean on his belly again for something soft. Looking up at the calf, the Warrior Wolf thanked him again for being there for both of them.

 

The buffalo shook his furry head in shyness, but he would do it again if needed. He wanted to be a good companion to someone someday, so he needed to learn what he should have learned two years ago. He was a stupid little snot then, but he didn’t want to be one any more. He lulled a question asking if Loki would teach him more, which the wolf agreed to immediately. If he wanted to come with them while he was learning it was fine with him. Closing his own heavily tired eyes, the black brother followed his partner into sleep.

 

505050

 

For a few hours, the three travelers rested deep in the cave. Sleeping the sleep of those who needed massive amounts of rest. At least till a wetness started spreading under the wolf, waking him up. Startled he looked towards the cave entrance and while he couldn’t see it, he could hear it and the waves were crashing much harder than before. Alarmed he did what he needed to do. Pushing at Steve’s shoulder he woke him up while grunting at the calf.

“Loki? What’s wrong buddy?” The creature simply whined at him, as he informed his recovering bond mate, another natural storm was blowing in and the cave was filling up with sea water. They would need to get out before they drowned. “Shit, okay help me up. It’s too small in here for you to carry me and not knock my head on the ceiling.” Providing a steady place to rest his hand, Loki moved on the right side of the man, while the calf moved to his left. Able to lean his weight on both animals, Steve moved as quickly as his pain filled body would allow. He really wished Danny was here and could take care of all this. Damn he missed the man and everything he was to him.

 

It took some time to reach the entrance and by the time they did, the water was well up on Loki’s chest while it was level with Steve’s thigh. The calf was able to keep his head up, so assumed most of the Seals weight, allowing Loki to deal with his own problems. When they arrived at the entrance, it was a different view then when the calf had dragged them in. The entrance way was pitched lower down than the actual cavern, and was filled with water. They would have to swim out to escape.

 

“Christ looks like we don’t have a choice.” Sighing he tried to decide the best way this was going to work. The calf made the decisions for them. Pushing Loki into the water, he was very firm of his direction. He then hooked one of his horns under Steve’s arm and dragged him into the sea. Swimming strongly, he allowed the man to catch his breath as he did his own, then dragged him down towards the cave mouth and out the other side. Breaking the surface just a few moments later, both could see Loki swimming in his large size, before diving down and coming up under a grateful Steve. The calf followed the water logged wolf to the shore and shook himself, even as Loki was doing the same.

 

Pounding on the wet dog smelling beast under him with a fist, “Hey damn it I’m still on you. Have a little courtesy for the Sodden Seal would ya?” He grumped. Loki and the calf looked at each other, glanced at the man then shared evil grins. Giving another vigorous shake they quickly drenched his already drenched frame in sea water. “I hate you, I hate you all so so much.” He glared at his supposed friends, before it changed into a gentle smile. “I guess we need to find some other place to whole up. Somewhere with higher ground.” 

 

The Seal took in the rapidly changing weather against the foaming coast line. Noting the placement of more sea cliffs and sharp over hangs. The wind was picking up speed and it wouldn’t be long before the land they were standing on was covered with the high tide waves. He wasn’t looking forward to getting out of the cove they were stuck in.

 

Loki giving one final shake of his paws, scanned the beach side cliffs till he found a place he thought they could climb up. It would be a scramble but once they reached the top, it should be easier to find some sort of shelter. Trotting to the base of the cliffs, he scanned where he wanted to make his first jump. Growling back at Steve to hold on as he began his climb. He so was not looking forward to the next few minutes. He was just as tired as Steve and his own body was aching something fierce.

 

When he felt the man clamp his legs tightly, along with gripping him in his fists, he sprang clumsily up to the first shelf he was aiming for. Making it to the crag outcropping, he then took aim at the next, on his 200 foot climb up the face. The calf was following behind, taking each jump the same as the wolf was. It was when the black beast was around 150 feet in the air that he ran into trouble. His legs were cramping up and he was tired as hell. The last few days had really done a number on him and he needed rest as much as his chosen. 

 

The wind had picked up, and was helpfully throwing him even more off balance. The sky was darkening but not nearly as much as when he called his own storms. Still it was making it harder for him to see, what with his own eyes wanting to cross, before going back to sleep. Pushing forward though, he knew they all had to reach the top and the final safety it should provide them. Checking his rider, he was pleased to know he was holding on, not so pleased to feel how what little reserves Steve had managed to collect, were being expended on this needed climb.

 

The wolf looked for the spot where he wanted to make his next jump, finding it with displeasure, the location wasn’t the best looking to begin with. Taking a deep breath he set his hocks, squatted down and launched himself. He almost made it but his left hind leg completely failed him from strain and exhaustion. He tried scrambling for purchase, but he had lost his balance too much. Giving a pained bark of fear, he could feel himself tumbling over the side, and knew when they landed it was going to hurt like a bitch.

 

Instead fire flared around him and he felt himself being lifted back onto the cliff face. It wasn’t much, but it allowed him to find his footing. Panting as he tried to settle his nerves, he looked over his shoulder at his rider’s tired, but surprised face. He made a questioning noise at the man, who was looking at his bond marked arm in shock. “I have no idea Loki. The idea just came to me, like someone had planted it there.” The wolf asked another question “I don’t really know. But I don’t think so, my head is still pounding like a sledge hammer.” With an understanding nod the wolf checked out his next landing spot. 10 feet above him, he was able to make it easily.

 

The rest of the climb was fairly simple but not fun, when Loki reached the top he moved far enough away, so they didn’t accidentally fall off before he collapse to the ground. Steve rolled off and tried to catch his own breath. Holding onto a leaping wolf with nothing but legs, arms and grits is not fun when your whole body is still recovering from one hell of a horrific ride.

 

Looking up at the sound of scrambling, he was pleased to see the calf making it to the top. Just as tired and sore, but not nearly in as much pain. “Ahh good the last of our party has arrived. Waiter we are ready to be seated. We would like a very comfortable booth, with an ocean view but not too close. We nearly drowned in it the other day.” Came the smart ass remark, reminding Loki of Danny. It was a welcome bit of humor, in a time when humor was hard to come by. He snickered, before chuckling, listening as Steve joined in needing the stress relief the most.

 

Loki rolled his eyes, as the chuckles of his partner continued over his own sense of humor, before slowly stretching and standing. They had to move quickly, there was nothing here for cover or food other then their friend, and the storm was growing worse. Limping over to his rider he crouched down and pushed him with his nose. “Ahh damn it I know.” Standing using his shoulder as a brace he flopped onto his back. 

 

Standing slowly knowing Steve was not holding on very tightly, he walked in a direction he hoped would let him find cover. His nose was telling him something was around that might provide it if he just followed it. Eyes drooping to half mast he limped along the rocky cliff line, staying far enough away to not plunge over it again. Steve pushed beyond his limits, quickly fell asleep again, trusting in his companions to keep him safe.

 

Whatever it was his nose was telling him was cover, it was further away then the tired wolf’s brain had processed. It was over two stumbling hours later, before he finally found something which would do as cover. The wounded wolf wanted something solid, something that would protect them from the elements and anything that might come to bug them. It wasn’t great what he found but it would do. It was an outcropping of three large boulders leaning against each other, facing away from the sea. It had a large over hang, easily keeping rain from pouring inside from the ocean side. The inside was at least 10 feet deep and sported, dried dirt and sand as the ground cover, but mercifully free of large rocks and other pointy things. A tiny winding brook flowed a few hundred feet away, and seeing it while smelling the water made him incredibly thirsty. Limping over he settled down to drink, balancing the dead weight of his rider as he did so. Steve needed water too, but it would be a few minutes before he could get the energy up to wake him.

 

No need the instant his pace changed, then the elevation Steve woke from the sleep he had fallen into. Smelling the water himself, he more or less fell off his back and crawled his way to the brook. Plunging his head in, heedless to how cold it was, he felt clean for the first time in a while. He began sipping then slurping the water, listening as his friends did the same thing. When he couldn’t drink another drop, he propped himself up on his still slowly drinking wolf and looked around. Finding the rock formation, he wove his unsteady way towards the promised shelter and plunked himself down. He was cold, tired and dirty, little creepy crawly things seemed to dance along his skin. His eyes playing tricks on him he hoped, rather than finding out he had spirit realm fleas, or some other type of bug. He wanted to just lay down for a week and not do anything else. If it wasn’t for the fact Danny was still so far away, he may have done exactly that, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to rest till his mate was in his arms again.

 

The calf came in after finishing his drink and promptly changed forms again. He knew both of his fellows would need food. He was getting really good at spirit phasing himself, probably better then what his mother had dreamed of for him. But it was for a good cause. Loki came in a few minutes later, saw the food and dived onto it. Ripping off just enough to give to Steve, before devouring the rest. He was even kind enough to heat it up, so Steve wouldn’t have to which the Seal appreciated. The calf wandered off to graze while they ate, but returned quickly once done and saw that both were sound asleep.

 

It would take a few more days of rest for the pair to fully recover, but they would. Then they could continue their travels to find their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what all do you think of the news that our resident outcast bitch is pregnant? Interesting turn of events, wonder what will happen in future stories about her. But that will be for another day. This story focus's on Danny and Steve, but let that little tidbit keep you thinking and wondering.
> 
> What all did you think about the fox finally finding his Guide. I really thought after all the help he gave willingly, it would be a shame to just let him wander off back into the wild. So I decided what the hell, lets give him what he wants.
> 
> And some were wondering who the followers were of Steve and Loki. Well one is the White wolf as he works the pair. But the other was the calf, who is finally growing up and learning what it takes to be a true companion.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I love the reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki continues with his own brand of lesson teaching. Vampires are mentioned and Danny and Sasha work through some more issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wanted to get another chapter out because I wanted to remember this day very well. Kind of like another record cause today was the day of my mothers funeral. It was a VERY nice service, the pastor my brother hired to help us out did an awesome job.
> 
> I recorded the whole thing on my phone so I can send the video to my aunt who lives in colorado. She coudn't be here due to health issues and she wanted pictures of it. Well I decided to video it instead. Also I was looking through my phone and found some old voice mails of my mom so I saved all those so I have the sound of her voice still.
> 
> Then nearly everyone who showed up to the funeral which was about 20 people, we all went out to dinner afterward. It was a very busy but good time, considering the reason why we all ended up getting together.
> 
> But back to the story. This one is a bit more light hearted in some ways. Loki and Steve go at it in their typical brotherly, annoy the piss out of the other way just cause they love each other, but can't show it like regular people way.
> 
> Danny and Sasha have a good talk about the future and his health. Hope you all like it.

Six long tedious days had past since the battle with the cape buffalo, and Steve was impatient to get going. He had wanted to move out two days earlier but Loki had refused. The wolf had decided Steve needed to learn how to phase others in case another problem cropped up. Many other spirit animals knew how to do it, learning at a young age from their parents, including both Loki and Sasha. If Steve had known how to reform others, he could have reformed Loki on the beach. He had been totally exhausted at the time, but the Sentinel would have found the energy to do so. Leaving his brother to the care of others, rankled no matter how much he tried to hide it and his wolf knew it. It also gave Loki the chance to teach the trick to the calf, who was eager to learn. 

 

Loki was proud of the little bugger, taking the initiative to follow them and help them if they needed it. He had trouble keeping up at first, due to Loki running as if he was one of the hounds of hell. But he stuck with it and tracked them when he lost sight of them, keeping out of sight in case his company wasn’t welcome. Which the wolf had assured him wasn’t the case, he could have joined back up as long as he kept up. When the calf discovered the massive battle the two warriors were in he had wanted to come fight by their side. But he honestly wasn’t sure how to, he had never fought anyone before. Really putting effort in to dissolve another animals bonds and blow it to hell and back. So he had held back, wisely thinking that if he couldn’t fight he could be there for the aftermath and render any aid the pair might have needed.

 

And his help had been sorely needed. After the Orca had reformed Loki and left, the calf had gone hunting for a place for both to rest. The wolf still completely comatose after the epic battle, had no clue who was around them and wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it if he had. Steve had been in a similar boat, endurance pushed beyond anything he done before. Body completely done in and working overtime to heal the myriad of injuries he had sustained. The calf had found the sea cave, it being the closes to the two who still lay well within the high tide marks of the water. Checking it out to make sure it wasn't home to any other beings before gently picking up Steve, as best he could with his teeth and dragging him towards the shelter. It had taken a while and he grimaced as the Seal’s body was dragged over the rocky shoreline but he couldn’t help it. He needed shelter and this was the best he had. 

 

When he had gone back for the wolf he was stymied on how to drag the wolf to begin with. It took the help and coordination of a family of ring tailed lemurs in the area. They were on their way to a family costume party and they were all going as prison inmates. They went as the same thing every year, and still couldn’t figure out why the rest of their families all came as the same. The calf had kept his comments to himself about it, which was good, otherwise they may have been highly offended at his snickers. But they had stopped to help him load the wolf onto his shoulders. He had laid down as close to Loki as he could, and they had manhandled the wolf onto his back. Then they had climbed on themselves and braced his body between them while he stood up. Walking slowly he managed to get the soggy beast into the cave next to his bond mate. Lowering back down, they rolled the wolf off and placed him in the softest spot they could. Thanking the lemurs and complimenting them on their costumes, telling them he was sure they would win this year, he sent them on their way.

 

Loki had woken a day later, tired, hungry as hell and immensely worried about Steve. He had raised his head to look around and sighed in relief when he found the man pressed up against him. A snort had distracted him from looking him over the Seal and he whipped his head around to see what could have made the noise. Only to see the calf, smiling shyly at him before stepping close enough and spirit phasing in front of his nose. The body dropped with a thud and Loki whined a grateful sound, before pouncing on the food. Finishing as much as he could, he lay his head down and went back to sleep, after checking on Steve. The second time he woke he was much better and was able to finish his food, before having a long conversation with the calf. The wolf learned all the calf had done since they had first parted and what he wanted to learn if Loki was willing to teach him still. Loki had licked at his cheek and informed him he would teach him whatever he would like to know.

 

Which had lead to the lessons the calf was now learning. Such as most spirit animals had some powers, which would be of use to their bonded, once they found them. But it normally was in the form of creating fire, tracking down various objects or people, and insane amounts of rage if their partner was hurt. But Loki had showed the youngster how to increase his speed, endurance and size. He would already be able to carry his future bond mate at his current size, but there was something to be said for a 12 foot tall American buffalo charging down on the enemy in a full red eye’d rage. The calf had not been able to shrink for a full day, having way too much fun rolling around and making himself look fierce. Snorting, bucking and charging trees, bushes and whatever else he could.

 

Steve and Loki had both looked at the buffalo with amusement at his antics. Then Steve had asked Loki when they could get moving and that is when his wolf dropped his bombshell. Pissing the Sentinel off completely, whose only thought was to get to his mate. But the black bastard was firm, until Steve learned the skills he needed to learn, they would not be moving.

 

Growling at the unfairness of life right now, the Seal glared down at his angrily writhing arm. “Okay fine explain to me again how it works? Because I’m missing something.” Something wasn’t clicking and it was driving him mad. He wanted to just learn this trick and be done with it, his own instincts were craving and calling out for his mate. 

 

Loki rolled his eyes, even as he bent over and licked at the base of his tail, with his left back leg high up in the air. Steve was making this 10 times harder than it needed to be. And he wanted to get going as much as Steve did, so it was time to take drastic action. Once again he explained that what Steve needed to do, was think about how he dissolved his own cells bonds, to have things move through him. Now he needed to think about how to make another creatures bonds solid. If someone was in spirit form he needed to close those cell bonds, condense them so they were thick and strong.

 

The black beast grinned then evilly at Steve, informing him they would not be going anywhere, till Steve finally did as he was being told. Loki then released his own hold on his body, returning to spirit form. Steve could see it as he floated in a glowing version of himself, before settling down on the grass. They would not move till Steve was able to reform Loki himself. 

 

Which had been two days ago and Steve still had not picked up the skill. It was pissing him off, even as he glared at his glowing wolf. Loki smirked and rolled over on his side, closing his eyes as he prepared to take yet another nap. He paced back and forth, snarling at his stubborn wolf who refused to move. “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! Why can’t I do this? Danny is depending on me to help him out and I’m failing him once again!” He hated the feeling of failure, especially after going through so much turmoil and surviving a few short days ago.

 

He stormed around the rock formations they were using as a base, sometimes walking through the tall gray boulders, without thought. Plucking a few of those berries from a nearby bush, he popped them into his mouth, savoring the taste even as he wished he could figure out the problem. He growled, horribly disappointed in himself that he couldn’t figure out what he was doing wrong.

 

The calf had been watching his friends for a while, and thought he had figured out what Loki was trying to teach. It was true the Sentinel was making it harder than what he needed. But to be fair, the man had been forced to learn a hell of a lot of complicated things in a hurry, sometimes right in the middle of battle. If Steve was still in that mind set, then it was possible he couldn’t see any other way to accomplish the task he was being given. So he had waited to see if he could figure out how to phase someone else on his own, but it wasn’t working. Shaking his head, dislodging flakes of dirt from his earlier roll in the grass, he decided to practice on his furry friend and see if he had the proper idea worked out. Walking over to the glowing wolf and placing his nose on his shoulder, he took a deep breath thinking about what he wanted to see happen. Loki, glowing softly from where he lay, looked at him questioningly but allowed the touch. Closing his eyes he simply wished for the wolf to be solid again, like in his regular form.

 

Steve pacing back towards his unhelpful companion, watched shocked as the wolf assumed his normal solid form. Loki turned from the calf to look at his partner and grinned a full wolfs grin. He then stood up, changed back to his spirit form and placed his glowing paw on his solid form and dissolved it. Not giving his bond mate a chance to simply mount him and ride off. Not that he would have actually moved, no he would have spirit phased and let Steve fall on his ass into the ground. Passing through his body, while he laughed at the look on his disgruntled face.

 

The Commander, mind and instincts throughly upset at someone else learning a lesson, he was desperate to learn himself, stormed over to the calf. Raising his hands in a manner Danny would be proud of, he was about to open his mouth and begin yelling when Loki snarled at him. He would not allow the Seal to abuse the poor boy, because he figured out something Steve should have done two days ago. Steve shook at his wolf’s snarl and closed his eyes as he tried to rein in his very short temper. Stepping back taking a deep breath, he let it loose slowly. Then he did it again till he was calm. The lack of a Guides touch on his mind, combined with the stress of the battles before, and just missing his mate, breaking through his normal iron control.

 

Visibly calming because he knew the kid was only trying to help him. He took a few more breaths, before smiling nicely to the youngster, “Okay buddy tell me how you did it? Tell me what you had to do, that I being the idiot I apparently am, could not.”

 

The calf looked between him and the wolf nervously, who nodded for him to go on. He had been a little scared when the man, who was the source of so much pleasurable scratching, had stormed over to him. But he took a deep breath before explaining. He had put his nose on the wolf, and wished for him to assume a solid form. Then pictured in his head, all the little sparkles of the wolf growing darker and closer together. Becoming heavier and more compact. He kept doing that till Loki was finally solid.

 

The Seal stared at the buffalo with wide eyes before turning towards a smirking Loki. Narrowing his eyes in supreme annoyance, he marched over and placed his bond marked hand on his nose. Picturing the same thing as what the calf stated, the smug bastard’s glowing reducing itself, while the cells of his body came closer together. Steve felt the particles of his wolf’s being containing to move closer together, becoming denser, more compact and he followed that feeling. Learning to adjust and pull the bonds together till they were in a compact solid form, a form his hand seemed could feel physically.

 

Moving his hand, he opened eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed, to see a very solid wolf grinning down at him. Excitement mixed with incredulous anger, was the tone he used to talk to his very smug wolf. Green eyes blazing, arm swirling with agitation at the amused jerk, “You son of a bitch! That was all I needed to do? To wish you solid? To close up the bonds instead of feeling them spread out?”

 

Loki sat down and scratched his right ear with a hind leg, before grunting out a string of words.

 

Hands flailing around just like his mate, and Loki really needed to tell him soon how much the body language was migrating to the taller man. Steve didn’t noticed nor care, he was too intent on making his own point. “NO! NO you do not look good as a Sparkly wolf!” Loki grunted something else, as he contorted his body around to get a scratch on his back, digging in deep with his teeth. 

 

Incredulous at the response, the Sentinel continued to rant, “What the hell do VAMPIRES have to do with anything? Who ever heard of a SPARKLY vampire?” Voice rising at the stupidity of the conversation he was having, Loki was never allowed to go to movies by himself any more. “I swear to god I am going to turn you into a sparkly fur coat if you ever pull this shit again.” He argued, even as he grabbed a handful of his dark black ruff, and swung up onto his wolf’s back. “We are leaving! We are leaving now! We are going to make up the time wasted by riding hard. Starting early in the morning and running till late into the night.” Settling into the proper riding form, he gripped his annoying partners shoulders.

 

His brother immediately began heading in the direction they had all being heading in the first place. Choosing to have this conversation on the move, because honestly Steve had earned the right to. The man was being pushed beyond his limits and as a very power Sentinel in his own right, a man holy dedicated to his mate, Steve needed something to go right for him at the moment. 

 

But that didn’t mean his behavior wasn’t going to be addressed, in a typical alpha males butting heads together fashion.

 

Loki snapped at Steve, stating it was his own fault he refused to listen to simple directions. He was making more of spirit phasing than what he needed to. Will power was a mighty thing here in this realm, and Steve and Danny both were given certain powers to do their jobs. But if he had stopped to think of it, his sword, his bow, his dagger, all instinct produced but willpower controlled. Steve using his sword to split Loki’s lightning was instinct and willpower combined and it worked. If he hadn’t been such a stubborn ass, and decided for once in his life to over think things, they could have been on their way much sooner.

 

Steve rubbed a hand behind his neck, even as he shifted to adapt to his mount’s pace. He knew he was going to lose this one, and wasn’t liking it, not one bit. Losing one with Danny was okay, sort of, well not really, but he could at least fuck him into forgetting his name and hopefully also he had won. Then again, maybe he should try letting Danny win more, if it meant he could screw him into the mattress more often, it would be a win-win for both men. But losing one to his wolf, he would never hear the end of it. Unless… “Umm okay fine I was a stubborn ass, but there is absolutely no reason to tell Danny right?” Loki snorted, jumping a log and running through a small brook, letting him know he would rat him out to Danny first chance he had. Taking a deep breath, not happy with what he needed to do, he leaned forward and whispered something into his wolf’s ear.

 

Which promptly caused him to stop his easy pace and pitch Steve over his shoulder. The Sentinel did a perfect double flip in the air, before landing on the ground, rolling to a stop. Standing he brushed himself off, before slapping his fists onto his hips, glaring at the creature, “Hey watch it!” Loki didn’t care, instead whined out a question carefully. Steve recovering from his fall sighed, “Yes if you promise to not tell Danny I was a complete and utter ass this time. I’ll buy you a full year’s subscription to National Geographic.” He winced as he watched his own perverted wolf prance happily around the grassy plain. His hips moving in lewd suggestion, with his fur covered cock and balls jiggling around enough to do Sasha pervertedly proud, more than Steve ever wanted to know a wolf’s hips and privates were capable of doing.

 

Holding up a hand, moaning to himself he would never be able to unsee what he had just seen, “Correction I will buy you a year’s subscription, if you promise to NEVER tell Danny about this little hiccup in lessons, AND never dance like that again. Dear god have some shame, there are minors present.” Only to glance at the calf and see his own perverted grin. Throwing his hands up in flabbergasted wonder, “Fuck what is it with Spirit animals and sex?” Not waiting for an answer, he remounted his highly turned on wolf, holding on as the still gyrating beast resumed his pace.

 

505050

 

Sasha and Danny had been at the cave for a week now. And she had no plans on moving for the foreseeable future. While small, it did fit their needs and was above the water line. But best of all, it allowed Danny to rebuild his strength, which he was doing so much faster than what she had thought him capable of doing. His body was completely tuned to this world now, each cell of his body forced to change, adapt and respond to the push and pull of the energy forces found within the spirit realm.

 

She had also finally finished restoring all his memories last night. All of them, including the ones which had led his instincts to transporting him to this realm, in the first place. Afterward he had been very quiet, which was beginning to concern her. Danny was never quiet, he was full of energy, love and compassion. He was also full of fire, temper and opinions on everything. To have him silent like this, meant he was thinking and thinking hard. Even now, he was sitting out on the balcony of their tiny cave alone, staring at the ocean. She could read his mind if she wished, but she knew he wanted the privacy of his thoughts and she was going to give them to him.

 

The gentle call of her name perked her ears up. “Sasha? Would you mind coming out here with me?” Not hesitating, she rose from her spot and trotted to her cub, laying down at his side. He put his arm over her shoulder and brought her close. “Everything in my head, it’s all true right?” She nodded as she leaned gently on him. “My life is so fucked up, it's not funny.” 

 

Ears flattening in worry, she whined a question to him. “No I don’t mean it’s all bad, just a lot of shit happening.” Blowing out his breath he continued to stare at the lapping waves. “I have a few things I need to say, ask, consider and what not and I need your help with it.” He looked down at her with his deep blue ocean eyes. “I guess, well I hope so, I’m hoping the easiest thing to start off with, is my bone deep terror of the dark.”

 

Cocking her head to the side she looked at him in confusion. “What I mean is, I know you don’t want to touch much of what is in my head, because it’s what makes me, well me.” She nodded her agreement. “But what I was hoping was this. I know I get panic attacks from being in confined spaces. I’ve always had that. Just like I don’t like the ocean now. I don’t like waking up alone either or being in the dark. I feel the two are tied together, the last two. And I wanted to ask if it’s possible for you to mellow my fear of the dark? Not take it away, or change it drastically. But it’s a new fear, done in the last few months, and I’m hoping if you can it would help with alone part. Keep the fear, but mellow it from the body freezing terror I have now. Otherwise I won’t be able to do my job as a cop, and I really want to keep doing it, once we go back home.” He rubbed absently at her neck, causing her to rub her cheek against his hip.

 

Sasha looked at him, before turning her own gaze towards the sea, as she thought about his request. And honestly she was thinking about doing it, because she couldn’t see the harm for mellowing it a little bit. She had done the same with his claustrophobia up to a point, when he was a child. But it had only grown as the events in the last few months, had really piled on the fear. Danny wanted to get his life back together, and having a fear of the dark would not help him recover. And if he wasn’t so scared of the dark, he would have less chance of panicking thinking he was alone, though she might fool with that fear a bit as well. It would give him more independence, if he wasn’t needing to always look to Steve or her, to assure him he was okay. 

 

She whined a question to him about it. “I don’t know Sasha that might be one better left to Steve, because he is going to want to hold onto me, assure me and comfort me a hell of a lot. For his mental well being. And I think I’m going to need all of that.” He quieted again for a minute to gather his thoughts. “The reason I say that is because, while I love the man with all my heart, I want to be with him forever and with our bond I will be.” He held up his arm needlessly, they both knew what it entailed. “Unfortunately, I don’t trust him to protect me any more.”

 

Sasha’s eyes grew large at the words, even as she felt his whole broken hearted truth to them. Steve had failed in too many ways to protect him. Broken too many promises to keep him safe no matter what, ending with his almost rape at a mad man. His instincts no longer equated his mate with safety. Though they still equated him with love, devotion, compassion, humor and lust. But his trust was broken and it would take much time to replace it. 

 

“So you see why I think you should keep the fear of being alone intact. I think it would help us both, as I learn to trust him again. But there is no reason for me to be afraid of the dark like I am. Not when I used to not be. And I really want to go back to being a cop, and we do go into dark places.” He hugged her a little tighter to his side. “You know I’m fine going into places alone, it’s just the waking up I have a hard time with. So do you think mellowing my fear of the dark would be possible?”

 

Sitting up, Sasha licked his ear and told him she would do it next time he slept. She could see his reasoning for all things, and felt that it was a proper solution. The boys needed to reestablish their relationship and Steve needed to regain his trust. Being afraid of the dark would only slow things down, and not give Danny the confidence to manage both fears, along with everything else. Besides he had had so much crap thrown at him, he wanted something of himself which was tangible, fixed. Tonight she would take his fear of the dark and push it back to what it had always been at. He would no longer have that fear.

 

“Thanks my Lady, God I love you so much and all you’ve done for me. If it wasn’t for you and Steve in my life, I would have been so closed off and alone. Grace helps but I only have her so often. You and him are my life.” He sniffled at the mention of his much beloved mate, and how he couldn’t trust him right now. He wanted to so much, but his trust and faith had been beaten so much. Been failed by a man who wanted to live up to everything he promised, but ultimately just couldn’t because like Danny, he had not been given time to learn about himself.

 

“Now that I have everything memory wise back in my head. Do you think I should contact him? I can, I have the range and I can feel him even as we speak. There’s some sort of barrier between us, but I think I can breach it.” Sasha knew exactly what barrier he was speaking of, because she had placed it there when she had first found him. Not wanting his maddened mind to reach out to his soulmate, who was even then dealing with his own mental issues. 

 

Nuzzling him, she informed him that no he should not contact Steve yet. “Oh… okay.” But his voice wasn’t happy, he wanted to feel his mate, hear his voice. Sasha whined a bit before chuckling her reason. Her reason being she wanted to mellow his fear of the dark, and clear up a few sharp edges he still had. She really couldn’t do that if he stayed up all night, having telepathic phone sex with his mate.

 

Danny looked down at her in shock at her reasoning, before he began to chuckle. Rubbing her ears in the way she loved best, “Okay I can see that, because that is exactly what would happen. But then tomorrow after you’ve done your voodoo I can talk to him?” His voice was so eager and she had no problem with it. It would help strengthen his mind, and give him the workout he needed. She did whine a caution, that if he got to caught up in it and his mind began to stress, she would shut him down for a nap. The telepathic phone sex would be there later. His energy needed to stay at a certain level.

 

Grunting in feigned displeasure, “Fine only 15 minutes then, but they are going to be a HOT 15 minutes of telepathic phone sex.” Licking his ear in amusement, she then yip playfully before jumping down onto the beach. Inviting him to come play with her in the water. Joyfully he complied, and for the next few hours forgot everything else, as they just had fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another chapter done. 
> 
> I couldn't help myself I had to throw in the sparkly vampire bit. I have never seen the movies that it came from. I think they were the twilight movies, but don't remember exactly. I figured what the hell have some fun.
> 
> Course also the visual image of a wolf dancing like a pole dancer or one of those nudie bar ladies, just was to much for me to pass up on either.
> 
> And Danny is getting his strength back. Soon he and Steve will be together again, I think it will only be around another 10 chapters before they due so. 
> 
> So have fun with that, this is a long ass story with more to come.
> 
> Tell me what you think. See you all later.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Martin discuss things. Danny and Sasha discuss things. Steve and Loki discuss things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't updated for a while. Been sick as a dog, along with working on clearing my Mom's house.
> 
> This chapter is fairly short, and mostly a fluff and fill chapter. Just talking with no real excitement per se.
> 
> But Loki does contemplate his next training lesson for Steve. He really is a snot.

The phone rang three times before being picked up, the caller ID displaying the person’s name and bringing a smile to his face and voice. “Larry good to hear from you what’s the news on Steve and Dany?” Marty to his friends answered, ignoring the glares being sent to him from his various aides. Aides intent on micromanaging his life away in the oval office, when he had no intention of doing so. 

 

The President took care of his family, friends and then various associates in that order, no matter who was throwing money at him. He was a good man, who had lost his wife years before, and devoted himself to raising his three triplet girls. When they had grown old enough to enter into the school system, he had set about enrolling them only to find the schools less than adequate he thought. Rather than enroll them into a private school and away from their local neighborhood friends he had entered politics. There he had championed for better funding and through hard work, dedication of himself and others, and local changes in zoning and business areas. It had paid off and the schools in his area had improved drastically.

 

His girls were his his life and he devoted much time to them, but when they were in their last year of middle school they came to him for a long talk. For they knew he had found his other passion in politics and helping his local communities. But he refused to give up his duties to his girls and so his other passion was held in check. His daughters knew they were growing up, and it would be best if he had something to focus on, as they started living their own lives. So they sat him down and encouraged him to start seriously working in politics. They would help him and it would give him something to do to fill in the free time he found when the girls simply were busy elsewhere. 

 

Not that he had a lot of free time, not even now when he was the President. For he still insisted on going to their various sporting events, pageants, and other important school functions. Security pulled their hair out many times because of his independent nature but it was good for them. Kept them alert and on their toes, which always made him smile. But it was his girls who had encouraged him to run for State Senator, and eventually president. He won by a wide margin on simple principals. 

 

Truth, dedication, and a willingness to work for what you wanted. He played hardball with those fools who were too conceited, or wished nothing more than to grow their own power base. He was there for those who only wanted to help make things easier for people everywhere. And he had an open door policy for most items which were not national security related. Or if he was at a function for one of his daughters. People learned really quick, when he was spending time with his girls, not to bug him while the event was going on. He still took his father duties very seriously and refused to let others draw his attention away from them. Whether it was the championship game at basketball, or the community service event where they were feeding the homeless. Something which he participated in with the girls, when they asked it of him. Those points actually won him reelection to the White House. 

 

Now he was in the middle of some hard negations on national security, cyber security and of all other things, new window treatments for the East wing. Evidently his oldest decided the curtains needed revamping and she was determined to pick out new ones, with his help. But he would help her because he loved her. He just wished he could involve his Mary in the process, but if he did that all sorts of hell would break loose. It helped a ton to know she loved his girls and his girls were over the moon with her. They wanted to plan the wedding and have a chance to officially adopt her as their mother. She didn’t stand a chance against his three.

 

So he was happy to talk to his friend on the phone and annoy the crap out of his aids, who had firm ideas as to what the President of the United States, should do with his time. In the just shy of seven years he had been here, they still hadn’t let go of the idea he had a mind of his own. But it was all good, soon they would be another President’s problem and he could go back to being a father, and hopefully a husband.

 

Larry smiled, he could hear his good friend juggling multiple papers, along with three aids nagging him in the background. But the man would do what he wanted, when he wanted and screw the dignitaries’ ball, if his kids had a concert that night. “Not much, heard that Danny’s wolf found him. But that was about it.” He leaned back in his chair, drinking a health shake his own kids insisted on.

 

Growling even as he put his papers down to focus on his caller, “Damn it, we finally get some rules, regulations and what not in place. I want to make sure they have the protection, I’m sure they are going to need. And they had to go and disappear, when we want to show them we really do have Sentinel’s and Guides proper respect and treatment at heart.”

 

Shrugging, even if Martin couldn’t see it. “I know but what can we do. They belong with each other and Steve won’t let Danny be by himself.”

 

Glaring at an aid, who was placing yet another invite down for some fundraiser, which he thought was completely stupid. The aid rolled his eyes before taking the invite back, oh yes his staff was trained, mostly. “I hope they return soon. I really want to meet Danny. I’ve heard so much about him from certain contacts.”

 

“Meaning your fiancé?” He grinned into his phone at the dead air on the other end.

 

Hissing into the phone, “Shut your mouth. There are people in here with ears a mile long.” He paused as he ordered everyone out of the room. “Okay got rid of the snoops, hopefully. There are at least 6 different spy’s in the White House at any given time, all looking for juicy tidbits.” He cradled the phone firmly to his ear, as he looked up when his middle daughter’s concert recital was again.

 

Alarmed Larry began to speak, “Have you talked to the Secret service? Have them clear the rooms?”

 

“Whoah, easy there buddy. Not that kind of spying.” There was real laughter now. “No spies who would love to know, I was back on the market, even if it was for a short time. So many mothers would be inviting me to come have tea with them.”

 

With his own chuckle “And if their eligible daughters are with them, so much the better.”

 

“Right and I just don’t have the patience to deal with that crap any more. But then if people also knew I was marrying into the Williams clan. News stations, gossip columns and who knows what else would just go nuts. Especially since Danny and Steve are part of the family. It would bring more attention to them, which they really don’t need.”

 

“Hence why you’re waiting till you’re out of office?”

 

“Exactly, also Mary wants them to be there for the wedding.”

 

Nodding into the phone, even as he grimaced at the taste of the mucky green “healthy” concoction in the glass, “I can see that. She’s said more than once Danny is her favorite nephew.”

 

“Which is the truth, he’s helped her out more than once, when he was a kid and as he grew up. She could always depend on him to be there for her. The family of course was there. But she was in a bad way for a couple months, and while the family was there to help her out. Danny ended up being there every single day, even though he was in the middle of high school.”

 

“Really?”

 

“From what she told me. He came over in the mornings and helped her with her problems. Came durning his lunch break at school then many times spent 4-5 hours at her place, after his night classes, before leaving for home, if he didn’t stay the night. Which she told me he did more than once.”

 

“Damn what was her problem if I may ask?”

 

“She had a home accident and didn’t have full movement of her arm. Along with having a sprained ankle, he made sure that any thing heavy or awkward she needed, he got. Plus many times he drove her into work.”

 

“What about the rest of the clan? I would have thought they would have helped with that.”

 

“They did, but he was there the most. Never asked for anything in return, simply showed up and organized with the others who came by. But he was always there for her and she was grateful. It’s why she wanted to be in charge of the investigation into the Guild. She understands she can’t do the trial itself, she doesn’t really want to cause before the defense could even open their mouth, she would be saying guilty.”

 

“I can see that.” Larry chuckled.

 

“So can I. Instead she is the one signing off on all the warrants for the information gathering. I’ll say this much, the various law enforcement departments are ecstatic. Having it all handled by a judge who really doesn’t like the Guild.”

 

“Sounds like fun.” He could picture it, the gleeful smile on her face as she helped be a part of taking down the Guild. He was surprised he hadn’t heard she was dancing on her desk after signing each one.

 

“Oh yeah, she told me she has only not signed off on three requests, which was for warrants to find out what breakfast cereals and what positions they like more in bed. Even she doesn’t want to get that in depth, for some of the assholes over there.”

 

“I can see that.” Larry grinned, knowing how much the Guild was frantic to stop all the subpoenas’, warrants, requests, and demands from the various agencies in the States. Many of them worded in such a way, which left the door wide open into the investigations. They were so busy trying to stop the influx of people knowing what they did behind closed doors, that at the moment they couldn’t concentrate on much else. Each time they appealed a warrant asking for information to a higher court, the higher courts being no fools sent it back door to her court. No one wanted to get into the middle of the fight brewing. Mary Williams was a force to be reckoned with and it was best to stay out of her sights.

 

“Okay well people are pounding on my door, and I have a meeting with some fool from Florida. He wants to discuss the property values, for some damn thing I have no interest in.”

 

“Good luck with that. Just don’t buy retirement property there.”

 

“You kidding? Fuuuuuuuccckkkk. If me and Mary decide to retire, we are going to move to Hawaii.”

 

“Because of Danny and Steve?”

 

“No, because it’s about as far away from Florida as you can get and still stay in the states and warm.”

 

Laughing as he pictured the look on his friend’s face. “You really don’t like that state, why?”

 

The eye roll was loud, “It’s the wang of the United States.”

 

Larry paused for a few beats before beginning to laugh. “Martin your impossible.”

 

“Yeah that’s what Mary tells me all the time. Anyway I have to go. Let me know if you do hear anything about the boys.”

 

“I will.”

 

Hanging up the two old friends went to resume their duties. Both concerned and looking forward to seeing their friends again.

 

505050

 

Danny was walking along the ocean front, feet actually in the water by a good eight inches. He was looking for sea shells, interesting rocks, or even fossils because he wanted to take something back to Grace. She would never be able to come here, to this realm, but he knew she would love something. He was approaching a scrag of logs, piled up haphazardly on the shoreline, when a familiar caw had him looking up.

 

“Lenore? What in the hell are you doing here?” He held out his arm and she flew easy to his wrist. Bringing her up to his face, he chuckled as she jumped to his shoulder and began grooming his blondish hair. A hiss below, drew his attention to a grayish red cat rubbing on his legs. “Hello there Merlin, and what is a fantastic feline like yourself doing here?”

 

Both animals started projecting at him, sending confusing images, but filled with happiness to explain what they were doing there. The dual projections were starting to give him a headache, which prompted Sasha to come running and find out what was stressing her cub. When she spotted the two spirit animals she snarled viciously.

 

“Sasha?” Danny asked startled. She didn’t spare him a glance as she snarled, growled and spat at the two. Informing them if she caught them around any of her pack members again, she would teach them a lesson they would not be pleased to learn. And they better not go and harass Steve and Loki either, they were busy with their own issues. Walking towards them on stiffened legs she told them to leave them alone, they would return when it was time and not a moment before.

 

The raven and the cat hissed back at her, saying others just wanted to make sure all was well with them. They were worried and so they wanted to help their own companions, by taking some of that worry away. Both were becoming agitated at the wolf’s continued displeasure at their presence. “Sasha what’s wrong?” Danny asked confused.

 

This time the she-wolf looked at him and explained a few things she had been holding back. Things which she didn’t mind telling him, just they had been busy with other higher priority things, and hadn’t gotten around to working with. Danny would have to stay in this world for some time, along with Steve. They were going to have to explore many reaches of the lands, because the spirit realm could be as large as the land of the earth itself. If Steve and Danny were to be citizens of this land, as they are now entitled to be. They needed to explore it and get to know the people who lived with them. Both the typical individuals and the ones who lived on the outskirts. Those members who did not like them, well that was their problem and they would have to deal. But Danny and Steve were still their neighbors and they should meet them.

 

What they did not need was to be constantly harassed, and reminded there were people waiting for them in the material plain. They knew this but could not be distracted from the duties they were now required to fulfill. Because that son of a bitch’en prick went and tried to rape her cub. Her ruff was becoming fluffier, as her temper at the damage done to her boy, made itself known. Her eyes were flashing deadly blue, and if Steve hadn’t already killed the man, she would have been the one ripping his throat out. Danny and Steve needed time. They needed to be left alone, now that she knew others were starting to watch them, she would take steps to make sure they could not be spied on again. They needed time to cement their pack bonds and restore order to their lives. 

 

She snapped at the cat who was glaring at her. Starting to glow red she forced her will on the cat, who was defying her rights to her pack. He had wanted to let his companion know their friends were okay. If he wanted to help his companion then he could do it by staying away from hers. Dustin was his duty not Danny and not Steve and he would learn to live well enough alone. 

 

Danny watched as his lady snarled at his friends own companions. He was trying to figure out a way to diffuse the situation. “Sasha easy girl, they didn’t mean any harm I’m sure.” Turning to the two animals, “Look I can see her point and from what she has just said and shown me, we need to stay here. It’s just the way it has to be.” Now he turned annoyed eyes towards Sasha “But Sasha we also have family there and I want them to know we are okay. Steve and I won’t return till we’ve finished our duties here. But god damn it I have a daughter, I love her very much along with the entire clan. They would go out of their mind with worry to not see us.”

 

Sasha narrowed her blue eyes at her cub but continued to listen. “So I say we compromise. While Steve and I are separate, Lenore comes and checks on me. While Merlin goes and checks on Steve. You can do this once a week.” Sasha growled that was too much for her. “I didn’t say we would be talking to them girl.” He stroked her head, as she looked at him puzzled. “They can watch and look at us from far away, a tree, a bush, rocks something but they don’t need to be right with us, bugging the ever living crap out of our pack. If we want to contact someone, I can whistle for the animal I need. Then once Steve and I are back together, they only come and watch once a month.”

 

Sasha tilted her head in thought before nodding her agreement. Turning he finished addressing the other two. “How does that work for you? Do you agree?” The two looked at each other before nodding agreement. “Okay then you tell Marcus and Annette not to send their animals either or Sasha and Loki will use them for dinner. You two are small and less noticeable and won’t bug us as much.” The cat and bird grinned, they knew the owl and the elk had already come by once. The elk not pleased since he had been turned into lunch at one point.

 

“Now since you are here, why don’t you go over what’s been happening with the family. May as well get an update, then send you on your way.” Sitting down with Sasha leaning beside him, the two bond mates went over the last few weeks. His wolf snickering at times as they were informed about some of the Williams moving. It didn’t take long maybe a couple hours to go over, and Danny was relived to hear things were mostly well. He missed his family but he wasn’t ready to return. Not even to see his daughter at the moment. Danny needed to talk and reconnect to his mate. Learn to trust him again, though his family and friends did not need to know that.

 

Sasha watched her wards eyes carefully as time went on. When they began to lighten, as his need for food increased, she stood up. Growling at the bird and cat she informed them it was time to go. And next time they checked in make sure they were not seen or heard, they would call if they needed something.

 

Lenore and Merlin wanted to protest but Sasha was firm, especially after Danny backed her up. “Listen guys. We appreciate you worrying over us, but we have our own problems to sort. Give us the time we need for doing exactly that.” He stroked the black breast of the bird before scratching the cat’s ears. Each animal sighed, in both pleasure and resignation at the requests. They understood, they lived here and knew Steve and Danny needed to learn how to as well.

 

With a final wrap around his legs and stroke to the Guide’s cheek, both animals winked out. “Okay Sasha, hopefully that takes care of the family for the time being. I’m getting hungry, what say we go and find something to eat. I’m really in the mood for some more of those berries too.” Grinning up at her ward, Sasha increased her size so he could mount. Making sure he was settled, she climbed the path and headed further inland to find them both something to eat.

 

505050

 

“Yes it’s perfect.” Steve argued, glaring at his wolf who didn’t wholeheartedly support his fantastic idea immediately.

 

Loki growled out his own argument, as he lay on the other side of the fire.

 

Pouting the Sentinel stated, “Danny would agree with me.”

 

Loki snickered before shaking his head, stating no way in hell he would.

 

“WHAT? He would, he would totally agree with me.” He pushed aside the voice in his head, the one which wasn’t his snickering wolf, which said Danny would probably rant at him for days at the idea he was contemplating.

 

Loki barked, growled, yipped, growled some more.

 

Voice and body affronted at his brother’s comment “Oh come on, I’m not that bad.”

 

The Black Beast rolled over and licked at his ass, showing him what he thought of his idea. Or maybe just what he thought of his bond mate. Either way Steve didn’t want to know as he watched his limber partner. The creature snickered at him.

 

“Okay then we’ll ask him when we finally catch up to him.” Steve scowled at his laughing wolf.

 

“Listen I don’t see any reason why we can’t have the wedding on the Aircraft Carrier when its in port. It’s cool, you get a great view, the family would love it.”

 

Loki groaned, covering his eyes with his paw, as he imagined the fallout.

 

“Dude he will TOTALLY love being on the Carrier, along with all the kids. It will be a blast.” He sipped at some water. “Plus we can control everything and everyone who comes on. You know damn well the news stations are going to be there. Danny would not want his wedding that public.”

 

The wolf considered that aspect and realized that part was true. He also knew Danny had something specific in mind for the wedding, even if he had yet to share it. He grumbled out his answer to Steve's eye roll. “Trust me Danny will love the idea, it's simple, easy and will be so much fun.”

 

His companion knew it would be the opposite of all those things but Steve was on a roll. He could picture it now, the carrier all decked out in ribbons. Sailors in their dress whites, party on the deck. Music playing with the best food the Navy had to offer. And when all done, they could jump off the sides and go swimming. His eyes glowed emerald green, just a smidge with excitement at his idea.

 

Instead Loki took the easy way out and decided to let Danny handle his delirious mate. Some things a wolf just should not get involved in. One of those being wedding arrangements, for a slightly deranged Navy Seal, and a Williams man who had very firm ideas on what weddings should and should not include.

 

“Oh and another thing,” He was grinning joyfully with stars in his eyes. “We can let loose the big guns. Bam bam bam it will be AWESOME!” The black wolf winced, as he thought about Danny’s reaction to “the big guns.” “So what do you think we should use as a wedding theme? Wolves for sure, but what about silver and gold? Black doesn’t really seem like the proper color for a wedding. Or maybe red and blue? But I like silver and gold myself. I’m sure I can talk Grace into using those colors.” He patted his thighs wishing he had something to write with.

 

“Damn it wish I had something to make a list with. I have so many great ideas I want to share with Danny. And we really need to start making improvements to the house. I want to repaint Mary’s room for Grace. And since Charlie belongs to Danny, we need to make a room for him. Probably should do some house improvements, like a new roof, new siding, maybe redo the lawn.” 

 

Loki settled down listening to his bond-mate making plans. He could see how happy it was making him, but it was also distracting him from worrying about his mate. Steve’s very being  
centered around his Guide, being separated from him this long was taking its own toll. He hadn’t had any contact with him for weeks, when before he rarely was separated from him for more than a day. If he remembered right, the longest he had been gone from Danny’s side was the conference which had started it all to begin with. When Danny walked into the office with the brace on his leg, Steve had been all over the man. From that point on, he hadn’t been far from his side other than when they had been kidnapped.

 

Steve was stronger now, but the black beast new he could be even stronger. He would be faster, he would learn more about himself, he would be the mate his Guide needed. It was all a matter of time for them. The fight with the Cape Buffalo had really improved his skills and endurance, more than he realized at first. The pigs too had given Steve experience on how to phase himself, even when fighting. 

 

Hmmm maybe he wouldn’t let Steve ride tomorrow. Instead make him run beside him. He grinned evilly at the plan forming in his head. That would due nicely, make him run, learn how fast he could be, if he worked at it. Have him work at running and keeping up and it might just keep him from thinking of Danny, and very large guns going off on an Aircraft carrier wedding.

 

Oh yes that would be a very good plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It was mostly fluff and feels. Which is never a bad thing.
> 
> I was in the mood to write nice happy things so I did.
> 
> Course Loki being up to something is never good lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seals no matter who they are, hate paperwork. Loki continues with his own special brand of care for his bond mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off let me say sorry for taking so long to update. I did not realize it had been so long since the last one. Seriously I've just been swamped with either, dealing with stuff with mom, I've been sick for the last two weeks with a nasty cold I'm just now getting over with. Going to work, Christmas shopping, LOVE AMAZON or dealing with other family things.
> 
> So super sorry for the long time between updates.
> 
> Now also another reason is I've been thinking about how I want to take this series. How I want to develop my worlds going forward, how I will have things evolve as time goes on. Cause things have to change in order for things to keep happening. I have some ideas, wonderful ideas but in order to implement them I have to start putting hooks for them in THIS story. This is the big big story for the Hips series I have so far and honestly it is the absolute best place to put certain hooks for other things I have stewing in my mind for later things. 
> 
> I won't say what for now because not only do I have ideas as to what I want to do. I also have problems with how I want to put them in and of course I have to find ways to solve those problems and put them into the story for all those who like to read this series.
> 
> Hips 5 is in the works but only in my notebook so far. And I'm not sure when I will get to that because I really need to finish my Yondu's new Ride which as been languishing for over a year now I think. I got distracted by the shiny which is hawaii 5-0/Sentinel/ I LOVE SPIRIT ANIMALS theme lol.
> 
> And no dissing to other sentinel crossover stories but when I read them sometimes I just think to myself, where is Loki and Sasha? I miss them and I'm sure they are up to mischief somewhere.
> 
> Speaking of Loki, one of the reviewers asked if he was even his spirit animal because of all the fun ways he "Helps" Steve. She loved it and had no fault with it but it did get me thinking. Steve had been under a huge amount of stress lately with all the shit which had happened to the both of them. He needed a chance to simply unwind so I added a little fun to this chapter to deal with that.
> 
> Course that doesn't mean Loki didn't cause a little mischief to get started on having fun. Or continuing with his special brand of training.
> 
> Another thing I liked about this chapter is, when I started out it was at 2900 words. I typically like my chapters to be at least 4000 words when I finish with them or they can be longer. I'm happy to say this chapter ended up being at around 5400 words so that isn't bad. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think.

“They WHAT!” Andrew exclaimed shocked, as he looked up from his desk at his partner. Paperwork was spread all over his desk, along with briefings, pens, and a large steaming mug of coffee. Everything was forgotten with the news given him from his own companion animal.

 

Lenore, trilling sweetly as she flapped her wings to settle better on her mate’s shoulder, went and explained the results of their talk, how Sasha and Danny did not want to be disturbed. They had many things they needed to accomplish now they were in the spirit realm, and unfortunately could not return to their friends in the material plain as of yet. They missed them and wished circumstances were otherwise but it wasn’t feasible for them. 

 

Steve and Danny had many things they needed to work through and learn due to arriving in a world not their own early. They asked to be left in peace so they could learn their lessons, and being distracted by the constant visitations of their friends companions, would not be useful. Danny was only just this side of mentally stable, and if he was constantly talking and seeing reminders of his life outside the spirit realm, it would only set him back in his recovery. The Guide needed time, space and a chance to reconnect with his mate, too learn about what made them the men they were now.

 

“A. J…” Dustin sat down on the edge of his desk, placing his hands on his Sentinel’s tightly clenching ones. “The news is better than what we had a few minutes ago, and we know so much more. Danny is getting better, still isn’t with Steve, though no one will tell us why. It isn’t our business honestly to question the reasons they have for not returning. We know they’re safe, stronger and working towards getting back together. We should take comfort in that” He stroked down the upset man’s cheek, knowing he was only worried about men who had become fast friends, and people he honestly admired for their bravery in so much adversity.

 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before blowing it out in a question. Getting his feelings off his chest as best he could. “But why can’t they come back to work everything out? Why do they need to stay someplace so foreign to themselves? Why do they need to stay somewhere that gives us no way to back them up?” Merlin strolled in at this point and hopped onto the Sentinel’s lap. Looking deeply into his blue eyes, he informed the red head, the men were citizens of his home plain. They needed to learn and realize what it entailed. Andrew looked at odd shaped red cat for quite some time, before sighing “I know damn it, problem is I want to be with them. Backing them up. They only have themselves and their wolves as defense.” He leaned back in his chair, frustration radiating from his entire posture.

 

Lenore watched her bond mate, sad at his distress. But it was born from love and duty. He wanted to be there, helping them out and he couldn’t. The spirit plain simply wasn’t a place where anyone could go other then spirit animals. When Danny and Steve had performed the spirit bonding it gave them the ability to go where no person had gone before. Or probably ever will again. She knew A. J and Dustin never would because of her and Merlin.

 

But Spirit wolves were unique and mysterious in being able to form those special bonds, due to how long they had called the spirit plain home. They were one of the oldest breeds, if not the oldest of all the creatures within her home, to come into being when the spirit world first materialized. They had a strong sense of pack, family, honor and duty. They, like most spirit animals had many abilities at their disposal, all geared to help their Sentinel and Guide. They also were the ones to first discover the balance of good and evil between the spirit and earthly plain and worked at keeping it in balance. 

 

She had never heard of other spirit creatures even attempting to form a spirit couple like Steve and Danny. None had ever thought the need for one but the wolves. They were highly in-tuned with the human race and followed them closely. The wolves were not common bond mates in the real world but they were also not the most rare. They always bonded to those humans who displayed traits that matched with their senses of honor. Many of those human mates ended up in the military, but some joined the police forces such as the blond had. 

 

One thing she had heard though, was rumors floating on the wind. The wolves as a collective whole were up to something. What that something was she had no idea, but she knew it would involve Steve and Danny and their future together. Danny was a very important person in the spirit world, with his abilities to heal those around him. Lenore didn’t think even he knew exactly what his full potential could be. She was a raven, and her line had their own history of intuitive deduction and reasoning, when it came to those who could change the lives of others. Danny had so much potential in him, and she was very glad Steve had charge of him. The Guide would need a strong helping partner, who could pull him out of his own instincts when they overwhelmed the man.

 

But when she had been flying around searching for the detective and his she-wolf, she had spotted more than one pack of wolves gathered together. She had tried to get closer but strong wards were in place and all she could make out was serious discussions taking place. Which peaked her attention even more, because it meant more changes were going to be coming. The last time the wolves had gathered together like this, they had started the needed conversations with the other citizens of the spirit realm, to bring in the human pair. The majority of the citizens had listened, discussed and ultimately decided the pair had been needed, and pleased to have the men with them.

 

Together those who had elected to create the power base needed came together and pooled their power. Linking it in an instant when Sasha and Loki had called for the power to help them make the bond possible. Lenore had proudly lent her strength to form the bond to the men along with Merlin and most of the others. Those who lived on the outskirts hadn’t all participated but she had a feeling many had given anyway. 

 

The need to have humans who understood how their own world worked, and was linked to the material realm was very important. She honestly wouldn’t mind if more humans were incorporated if there was a way to do so. They were fun, exciting and those who were bonded for the most part were honorable people. Wanting to do a job and help their fellow humans. For generations of humanity it was the way the world worked with the Sentinels and Guides. People and animals working together to accomplish a worth while goal.

 

Then those fools at the Guild started fucking everything up. It then became imperative to find a pairing who would be able to negate the screw ups, and keep an eye out for future ones. Hence why the citizens had elected to bring about the Spirit Pair. Danny had the larger responsibility, as was generally his lot in life. But when you are born with a heart so large, so vast and full of love and caring, it was inevitable he would want to use it. It helped he had a temper to go with it, irascible temperament and firm opinions and ideas on nearly all things. Though frankly, she liked pineapple on her pizza.

 

He would naturally fall into a healing and nurturing role, even as he snapped and snarled at the idiots around him. Helping others was in his very being, and she was so thankful that Sasha had been able to keep him out of Guild hands. The damage they would have done to him, would have taken centuries to fix, before he could have gone about his proper duties.

 

Then there was Steve and his responsibilities, which included watching out for his Guide mate, making sure he took care of himself. Growing up in Guild hands, had given him a deep understanding of how much he really didn’t like dealing with him. The abuse he had suffered in one of their training centers, just because he was a powerful five sense Sentinel. Needing to be thought more special and better, than all the other kids there. Loki coming just when he needed him, and both enlisting in the Navy and eventually the Seals. Going on missions, strengthening his sense of right and wrong. Making him stronger for the eventual meeting with his mate, where he would assume the proper control of him. 

 

Even the prolonged wait for him to meet his Guide in the long run had helped the boy grow into a powerful man. For each year going by without his Guide gave Steve nothing but more motivation to love and cherish whoever the person would be. Steve had been deprived a hell of a lot of love and comfort when a child and young man. He could have ended up cold and bitter about it, but instead his own natural yearning for love and affection had bubbled up. Being translated into a sharp sense of duty and responsibility towards his country and people. He loved the service, because they in a convoluted way, gave him the love he had always craved from others. It allowed him to keep hold of the hope he would someday find his Guide, so he could shower the person, with all the love and affection he showed with his chosen service. Steve grew up cherishing the idea somewhere out there, was a person who would eventually love him back. He just had to make sure he worked hard and could show his future mate, that he was a man worth loving. That he was a man who worked for truth, justice and honor, even if that work wasn’t always the most clean cut.

 

Danny keeping him from bonding right away, simply allowed them both to have an even deeper connection. Steve becoming even more possessive and protective of the other man, which was a good thing, for everyone else. Danny, it could be annoying for him. But the Sentinel’s duty was to help insure, that Danny did not push himself further than he could handle. To watch his instincts, and when they pulled too much from the Guide, stop it. He was the Warrior and his was to look after his mate, even as his mate looked after everyone else. Giving Danny one person who absolutely would support him, and be there for anything he might need.

 

She sighed again as she thought of the pair. It was just too bad they had not been given the time they needed to bond properly. Not that she would mention this to her own companion or his mate. But while the love, commitment and attraction was still there in full measure. The trust was not, broken between the two, because of too many failings on Steve’s part. It wasn’t his fault, far from it, but Danny’s instincts no longer equated safety with his mate. They needed the time together, to regain that trust.

 

“Don’t worry Andrew, I’m sure they are better protected in that plain then here.” Dustin leaned over and gave him a firm squeeze of the shoulder.

 

“I know still annoys me.” He huffed out another breath, even as he glared down at the stacks of paperwork waiting for him. It was another smaller reason why he wanted the men to return. While they were gone off on their epic adventure, meeting new creatures and having once in a lifetime adventures, they were stuck with the paperwork. Steve and Danny were expected to take on the roles, which he and Dustin were doing now. Studying the new recruits and focusing on them. Once the men returned, he and his mate could fall back and be the assistants to them that Kingston had already stated would be their future roles. At least till Steve and Danny were comfortable enough to handle it all themselves. But privately he thought they would never be used to the paperwork aspect, not if Steve was like a typical Seal when it came to paperwork. As in, would rather blow the shit up with whatever explosive was handy, rather than do it.

 

Slapping his hands on his thighs, Dustin stood up and turned to face the mountain of work waiting for them. “Me too, but we have duties to perform ourselves. I have the list of new break outs here. Annette sent them over from her office. She wants to keep as many out of Guild hands as possible, so any time a break out happens she is on top of it.”

 

Reaching for the list, the shorter man was handing him, “What do we have?”

 

“We have looks like through the states 17 Guides and 22 Sentinels.” The Guide stated, already aware of what the paper was saying.

 

Holding the paper, like it was jump up and bite him, he looked into the deep dark eyes of his love, “Jesus just in one day?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, “The United states is a big place. She has already sent recruiters out to the parents, or the people themselves to explain about the new options open to them, if they join the Military.”

 

“She’s quick.” He would give her that, she didn’t do things by halves. Neither did her husband if what he was smelling was true. They had seen each other a couple days before hand, and there was a distinct scent coming from her, which wasn’t there before.

 

“She isn’t happy with what the Guild did to Steve and Danny. It’s why they left and re-upped back into the Marines. Can’t say as I blame her and I’m happy for both. They are preparing to move back to the main land, and open up a processing center there.”

 

Frowning at the thought, “Processing center? Like the Guild? Not sure if that is all that much better.”

 

Shaking his head to alleviate his fears, “It will be, it’s pretty much a huge ass recruiting center for Sentinels and Guides. Secretary Kingston has been given charge of it for the time being. He wants to create a safe area, that the kids and adults can go to. Be assessed for what military branch they want to work in. Navy, Army, Air-force, hell even the Coast Guard. But he wants the center equipped, to figure out what skills the recruits come with, and place accordingly. For example, you don’t really want a Sentinel whose only skill is enhanced hearing, over in the heavy ordinance area. Would probably kill their poor ears off.” Dustin smiled with humor.

 

Nodding as he went back to reading the list, “What about Guides? Because they got shafted with the Guild.”

 

“Guides will be trained on how to control their powers. Kingston wanted me to do it at first, but I can’t be parted from you.”

 

“Obviously.” Andrew said, annoyed at even the thought of it.

 

“So he is trying to find good trainers he can trust to help them out. What he really wants is for Danny to come back, look over and evaluate the people he wants as trainers. Find out who is good and not so good. Then train them himself. Once that’s done the trainers can go and help the kids out.”

 

The Commander nodded at that plan, it was sound and Danny would be able weed out the shit heads who were in it for themselves. “Damn again I wish they could come back.”

 

He squeeze his shoulder again in sympathy but continued on. “In time they will. But we have to carry on. Now here is the list of break outs, according to ability, gender and spirit animal.”

 

Glancing at the list he was impressed at the wide range.

 

Sentinel, Female, raccoon.  
Sentinel, Male, wild boar.  
Sentinel, Male, tarantula….

 

Guide, Male, red fox  
Guide, Female, boa constrictor.  
Guide Male, stingray…

 

The lists went on an on. They also went on to list name, age, military interest and where they were from.

 

“This is impressive.” Said the Seal.

 

“Yes, but one of the boy Guides, is someone she wants us to really look at.”

 

“Oh? Why?”

 

“Because it appears that his fox, was at one point helping Sasha and Danny out.”

 

“WHAT!” He really needed to stop doing that. Being surprised is not a good trait for a Seal in the middle of a naval base.

 

“The fox is really in love with his boy, but also impressed with the pair. So much so the FOX wants to join the Navy. It helps that the boy also is keen for it. So she is going to send him to us later, once he turns 18.”

 

“Damn the Guild is going to be all over him.”

 

Dustin smirked smugly “Nope she got promise papers signed by both him and his parents. Locking him up for us and keeping him out of Guild hands. Even if he decides not to go through with it. Annette won’t let him fall into their hands.” 

 

“Sweet, okay now for the rest of them. I see some are 18 already.”

 

“Yep and Kingston wants us to sort.”

 

“This is going to take a while.”

 

Merlin and Lenore settled down to watch their companions, as they went about their own duties. When Steve and Danny came back they would find things running in order and able to finally take up their own.

 

505050

 

Steve woke easily as the dawn began to rise. He wanted to get an early start, especially after wasting days learning how to spirit phase someone else. Standing and stretching, he worked the kinks out of his back, scratching various places in truly satisfactory ways. He extended his sight out to scan for miles around. He no longer wanted to get trapped, by what should be friendly citizens coming for them. The boars and buffaloes were enough. Here in this realm, his sight was much further, especially when he used his powers to boost it. He couldn’t be sure but he thought his range was around 20 miles now, rather than the 12 he had in the material plain. Course he hadn’t tested it since Danny and he had bonded and subsequent power boost to his senses. 

 

But all was well, there were some small deer grazing miles from them. They could be long gone, before they tried to get up to his friends. There was nothing in the sky and the ocean, which he had a clear view of, only showed creatures far out to sea. Still, he wasn’t going to go back in till he had Danny around. It was a much more dangerous ocean here, than in the material world. He didn’t want to waste any more time getting to his mate. 

 

A sleepy growl had him turning, smile lighting up his face as he saw Loki coming awake. He had put his large front paws forward, extending each toe, while dragging himself forward. Stretching his back, hind legs and tail, with a gigantic yawn showing impressive two foot fangs. Finishing his stretch, he shook himself vigorously, dust billowing up, before finding some plants which needed watering. Then realizing they really didn’t look great, fertilized them as well. Steve feeling the same call, went and found his own plant base that needed help and followed his wolf’s example. The calf, imitating his two fellow travelers in their morning routines.

 

Finished with their business, they all settled around the banked fire. Steve building it up quickly to reheat the meat from the night before. While it cooked, they each continued to blink themselves awake. Loki finished off his own breakfast, the calf continued to graze and Steve inhaled his. Nothing was said as Steve put the fire out completely.

 

Loki though had watched his brother as he woke up for the day and decided a bit of fun was in order. It had been highly stressful the last few days and frankly his partner needed it. Looking around he spotted something which would do nicely, standing he trotted over to the flat gray board. Studying it for a moment he placed his paws in the spots he wanted and managed to break it up into a round chunk. Picking it up in his teeth he didn’t waste any time, he whipped his head around and threw it as his mate.

 

Only to chuckle, pleased as Steve easily dodged the make shift frisbee to his head and catch it in his hands. “What the hell Loki? Trying to brain me with a board now?” The Sentinel growled annoyed.

 

The Wolf chortled back, that it would be impossible to brain Steve as he didn’t have many to begin with, if any at all. Then the wolf took off and ran a few feet from his current spot before turning around and wagging his tail. Snorting when Steve didn’t catch on right away.

 

Steve looked down at the round plate still annoyed his wolf had tried to hit him. Then he realized why he had thrown it and smiled. Standing he took in the beast’s stance and realized it had been a hell of a long time since they had been able to play together. Really play without having to stress about being in the middle of a mission or preparing for the next one. Sure he had to get to Danny but if Loki wanted to play Frisbee then he would play. Throwing the disk back at his friend he was pleased when Loki threw it back. Steve for the second time really put some power into it. More than he planned, since his arm glowed as he launched it, sailing passed a startled Loki. 

 

Who took it as a happy challenge and raced after the old battered plank, barking happily at the game. He caught it, careful to keep from chomping it in his teeth and ran back to Steve to have him throw it again. With his new powers he could throw much further and he was really enjoying the warm up to the all day run they would have. Steve threw it in another direction and Loki dug all claws in to the grass, churning up dirt and plant matter as he gave chase. But instead of bringing it back again, he decided to throw it and make Steve go after it.

 

Who happily did so, letting himself relax for a few minutes. He had been so stressed out his mind was crying out for a bit of fun and his instincts were quiet. Which meant they were enjoying this break from the mad dash to get south. He wanted his mate fiercely, but sometimes one had to take time out to relax and reset oneself. He stretched himself as far as he could jump at times, for some of the throws of Loki’s were quite high. Not intended to be, but when a seven foot tall playful wolf decided to throw a disk with enthusiasm, well it could really get launched. Neither really noticed it when Steve seemed to walk on air to reach the toy being thrown. He simply wanted to get it, and jumping higher worked.

 

The calf watched all this puzzled as the two played, he was trying to figure out the reasoning behind it. If it was some sort of new training, or power to be created. Then as the man and wolf continued to yip, bark, cry and laugh he realized it was none of those things. They were just playing to play and bond in another way. Another way that looked really fun and he couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t in there, doing it himself. Giving a happy loll, he raced after the two and hopped around like a giddy three month old calf. The pair seeing it were happy to include him in their fun and for the next half hour or so the three spent some quality time together. No hurry, no worry, no stress to think about, as Loki and Steve really had their first fun moments together, in what seemed like ages.

 

Catching the toy one more time, the Seal was about to throw it when he realized the morning was passing them by. They needed to get going, but god he felt good. Tired from the running and jumping but a good tired. One he wanted to repeat again, soon, preferably with Danny by his side and yelling at him, telling him he was throwing it too high. Launching the disk one more time at the calf, who had caught on quickly and was throughly enjoying himself, he spoke up. “Well Loki I guess we should get going.” Even as he watched the calf catch it and instead of throwing it, trotted over as he heard his words.

 

Only when he turned to mount Loki, did he suspect something was up. The wolf was looking at him with a glimmer in his eye, and a way to shit eating smug grin, for his peace of mind. “Okay fluff butt what’s up?” He demanded as he placed his hands on his hips.

 

Then Loki dropped his bombshell. If Steve wanted to get anywhere today, he better be able to keep up. “Keep up? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Then his eyes grew concerned, in case Loki was hurt from their fun, and hadn’t mentioned anything. A firm shake of the lupine’s head assured him, he was fine. He then barked sharply at the youngster, who threw his head up in surprise. Another bark, some growling and an evil smirk, had a similar expression showing on the boy’s face. He took off heading south without the others.

 

“Loki?” But his wolf just grinned and repeated, if he wanted to get anywhere, he better learn to keep up. Then launching himself at a good pace, he followed the calf, leaving his companion behind. Neither animal was moving at a top speed, but they were using their day long lope strides. If Steve didn’t develop his own, he was going to be left in the dust.

 

“LOKI! YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!” All he felt in his head is his wolf snickering at him. Grumbling “See if I get you that subscription now you asshole.” Tapping his foot, he watched as they soon left him out of his regular distance sight. Snarling to himself, “I am going to pull his hair out. Starting with the ones on his balls! God damn him!”

 

Having no choice, placing the toy in a makeshift carry sack he made out of his shirt, to join the other objects he needed, he took off after his soon to be hairless wolf. Stretching his legs, he pumped fiercely trying to catch up. Bent and determined to exact hell, at yet another day wasted with stupid training games. For the morning, he ran always just within sight of the other two, but never catching them. They had to be at least five miles ahead keeping a steady pace. A pace he wanted to strangle them with. 

 

When after running for at least three hours solid, according to the position of the sun he had to take a break. Breathing heavily as he slowed, trying to cool himself down properly. He found a spot in the shade of a cluster of palm trees, with a stream running close by, flowing towards the ocean he could hear nearby but not see at the moment. Sipping some of the cool fresh water, he felt refreshed but still took the time to let some cramps loosen. He gazed at his friends who were far ahead, taking their own break since he was.

 

“Loki I swear to god when I catch you, I’m going to pop you one in the nose!” The snickering in his head wasn’t helping. Half hour later, he was ready to move out and disgusted to see the others already on the move. Starting his run again, he growled at not being able to catch the son of a bitches. Becoming more annoyed, as he knew he wasn’t making much progress over the day. 

 

What he didn’t realize was his instincts were starting to kick in again. Responding to his frustration at being unable to do what he wanted. Slowly sliver streaks of flame, began to spiral from his forearm, wrapping themselves around his torso as they made their way to his legs. He began to run faster, as his instincts imposed his will on his body. Forcing it to move faster, run longer and adapt to the changes his mind required of his physical being. So focused was he, he did not see at first the lines running through him, made by his own link to the world he ran in. 

 

He did notice though he was catching up, finally feeling like he was making progress. Though not as much as if he had been riding on his wolf. He wanted to get to Danny and these games were driving him nuts. But then again throwing the frisbee really had helped him in other ways. Letting his mind relax and reconnect to the black beast who had been with him since he was 17 years old. But this shit of not letting him ride till he learned a lesson first was pissing him off. It seemed there was always something, keeping him from his goal. When he was close enough for his voice to be heard, he let Loki know just how pleased he was with the situation.

 

“You flea bitten cur! When I reach you I’m going to pluck every one of your ball sack hairs out! Let’s see how much Sasha is going to like seeing you with nothing back there. I’ll pull your tail, till it’s so sore you can’t wag it! I’m going to find the biggest burr bush around and dump them all in your ruff!” He didn’t really mean it but it felt good to say them anyway. Course if he could yank on that bastard’s tail at least once it would be good revenge.

 

Loki for his part snorted in amusement at his partner’s ranting. He could feel his annoyance, but he was also feeling how much fun the man was having. Able to take some of his restless energy and put it towards good use. He was even catching up and in another few hours might even be running side by side. Keeping to his easy pace of around 40ish miles an hour, he kept his ears cocked back to listen to his human.

 

Most of the afternoon was spent keeping ahead of Steve, but as evening approached, a sound had him snapping his head back. His bond-mate was looking incredulous, even as he tripped over his own feet and went tumbling head over heels. Instantly worried he might have hurt himself, the land here was fairly rocky and tripping was a real factor, if you were not watching where you were going. He loved teasing his bond mate and tormenting him, but having real hurt inflicted on him, was not part of his make up if he could help it. Doing an abrupt 180, he dug his feet into the rocky ground and scrambled back to his Sentinel. Slamming on his brakes, he skidded to a stop and snuffled quickly at the prone man, checking him for injuries.

 

It was Steve reaching up towards the cloudless evening sky with a shaking hand, which alarmed him at first. Loki couldn’t figure out what could have caused the man to react this way. Not till the wolf saw how his friend’s eyes, widened in astonishment, as the Seal choked up in wonder and joy.

 

“Danny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what all did you think of this chapter?
> 
> Was it cute as they all took the time to play Frisbee together?
> 
> Honestly I think it was a needed relaxer for all of them and I am glad I added it in.
> 
> Then there of course is the cliff hanger I left for you all. BWahahahahahahahahhaa
> 
> What is going on? Danny is back? Hmmmm will have to wait till the next chapter, or maybe the one after that? Who knows but stay tuned I think you will enjoy it.
> 
> Let me know and I'll try and be better with the updates, but I've just had a lot on my plate right now.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Sasha spend quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY look at me I got another chapter out. Mostly just fluff and fun stuff. Maybe a little more lore building, but you will have to read it to find out.

Danny woke late the next morning, feeling alive for the first time in forever. Sitting up from the depression of sand, which formed his less than adequate bed, he stretched his arms over his head. Scratching his head he grimaced at the grit which fell out, not pleased at not having a proper bed or at least something to act as a barrier between him and the sand. Sand absolutely got everywhere on him and he hated it so much. He really needed to talk to his lady and see if they could figure something out to keep the grains of irritation out of the crack of his ass and other places sand should never be. The sounds of gulls, typically a very annoying screeching sound designed to irritate him instantly, for some reason this morning didn’t. Pondering what the change was he realized his head didn’t ache the way he had become accustomed to since he arrived in the spirit realm. Smiling in relieved pleasure, he took a moment to realized just what had happened to him over night.

 

Sasha had kept her promise, he knew he was no longer afraid of the dark as he had been for the last few weeks. Not more so than any other rational human being, it felt wonderful to him. He also realized she had messed with his claustrophobia fear as well. Something he had not asked her to do but was very grateful for after the fact. Being buried alive for hours, under a burning building with no idea if he was ever going to get out, stressing his already stressed mind to the breaking point. Many a nights since his entrance to Sasha’s home plain, had been spent in some form of nightmare reliving those hours. At least if his wolf allowed him to dream about it. She had been pretty quick to change his dreams, to something much less threatening, to help him rest. 

 

Speaking of his constant companion he wondered where she had disappeared too. “Sasha?” He called out, throat scratching with need of a morning drink, hoping she was near by.

 

Her head popped up in the cave entrance, ears perked up at the sound of her cub’s voice. Her mouth full of something that was pinkish, slimy and smelled like three day old sweat socks. Danny’s eyes began to water at the stench being blown inside by the morning breeze, even as she finished what to her was a satisfactory breakfast. Holding his hand out to try and stop the smell from hitting his nose, he wished that he had the ability to turn his nose off like Steve could. He instead held his rag of a shirt over his nose, then demanded while breathing as shallow as he could. “Holy crap don’t ever bring me whatever it was you just ate. That is the nastiest thing I have ever smelled. Dear god, don’t even lick me till you’ve washed your mouth out. Ewww gag. I’m gagging here.” The Guide continued to try and prevent the stench from reaching him, even if he knew it was a lost cause. He knew he was going to need a bath to get the smell out of his hair and body, and she was standing a good 20 feet away from him, it smelled that bad.

 

Sasha licked her lips with satisfaction, the octopus she had hunted this morning tasting delicious to her. She hadn’t liked to leave him by himself but she really needed food after her long work through the night. The beast had been tossed up on shore and she had taken advantage of the meal. Course the octopus had not been happy about it, as she snapped it in half and greedily started sucking down tentacles. He had huffed and clacked his beak at her before entering the water again to find a better place to sleep for the day. She had returned quickly to her ward’s side and heard him wake just as she reached the summit. Two arms and part of the head still being slurped up.

 

Scanning her cub she found the work she had done last night complete. The fear of the dark, and his claustrophobia reduced to a more manageable level. Both fears had been at levels way too high for him to manage on his own, or even with Steve’s help she found. Thanks to being buried alive under the building while it burned, and she doing everything she could at the time to keep her cub alive, couldn’t do much to help control his fear. Danny had only asked her to work on his fear of the dark, which she knew would be good to do. But she had thought long and hard about his claustrophobia, before also reducing it. She had thought about it, making the decision ultimately to return his fear back to the level it had been at, before he had been kidnapped the first time. He and Steve had too much work to do to rebuild what was lost between them, to worry about yet another fear. So she had fixed both and left the impression in his head that she had.

 

But the side effect of all that work last night, was it had used up a lot of his own energy reserves. Energy she needed him to replace, before he could even think about contacting Steve. Danny was only just now starting to build up his strength and this intense mind healing, while needed had sapped much of the energy, sleeping over night had given him. He needed food, another good rest and maybe another feeding, before she let him contact his mate. Because once he did they would not be able to stop talking to each other. She was looking forward to the mental reunion and all the fun to be had from it. She was hoping for some really dirty words, postures and possible repeat performances through the connection. It had been ages since she had see her cub in action as he well got some action.

 

Finished with slurping up her tasty breakfast treat, she yipped playfully at him before an evil grin split her face. One he knew from previous experience, letting him know exactly what she was thinking of doing. Trying to stop the unstoppable as she lunged for him, jaws wide and tongue ready for pink, slimy, three day old sweat sock action. “Don’t you dare! I mean it, that smells so nasty. NO! NO! Get away from me! Gahhh” He cried as a very slobbery tongue hit his face, leaving a slimy trail along the left side. 

 

Body wiggling in playful happiness, she listened as he bitched at her. Glaring through the muck on his face, he ran his hand over it even as she aimed for a second “Oh you are so dead lady. I am going to take all your strawberry waffles away. Don’t think I won’t!” He threatened as he tried wiping the residue off. “I don’t have decent clothes to begin with. Now you are getting them even nastier, thank you very much!” He continued to wipe off the spit, but Sasha was distracted by his words.

 

She hadn’t noticed before but looking at him now, he did look very woebegone. Muddy, grime infested pants, which were ripped and torn above the knees. Strands of dirty thin thread handing everywhere. Scruffed up and pock marked shirt which was nothing more then a vest really. She kept him warm at night, and the location they were settled in wasn’t cool, unless the breeze was blowing off the ocean. Which when she thought about it, happened most of the day, Taking in the sight of her woefully under dressed bond mate, she realized he rarely left her side but when he did he had a tendency to start shivering. Danny hadn’t said anything about it and she realized he wouldn’t. He hated being a burden on others and with the way his emotions could flip and flop right now, telling her he was cold would just make him sound to himself more needy. He needed new clothes, proper clothes, problem was she didn’t think the material clothes would stand up well in the spirit plain. She wasn’t sure where these came from, but they were totally inadequate for what he needed.

 

Laying on her belly, she continued to look him up and down, trying to come up with a solution. They needed to create some new coverings for him, to not only keep him warm but to work on making him feel better about himself. He had always taken pride in his looks and wanted to look attractive to his mate, but right now he was neither and it had to be affecting his mind somewhat. Problem was, she wasn’t a seamstress and he wasn’t a tailor. Not to mention they didn’t have any fabric or thread to begin with. What did they have which they could use? She thought about it as he turned his eyes toward her in concern.

 

“Sasha? Everything okay?” She wolf grinned at him that everything was fine. Along with the idea about trying to figure out a way to get him some new clothes.

 

Nodding at her idea, still he needed to complain about the absolute suck-fest it was without good things to wear. “Ugh god I wish I could just conjure up some underwear. Did you know sand loves to get ABSOLUTELY everywhere? Including in places best left unmentioned in polite company.” Then he gave his filthy minded she-wolf a long look before continuing. “And since you are not polite company, I’ll just say it is in my ass and grinding away.” He paused to dig a few more grains out of his crack. “The only thing I want grinding in there is Steve.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to chuckle pervertedly. She did miss watching the boys get it on.

 

For now the only thing she could do about his forlorn state was put it on the back burner. She didn’t have the means to make him something, and neither did he. Maybe she could get some hides from her kills and he wrap them around himself. Steve would love the look and no doubt go all cave-man on him. She wouldn’t leave him by himself to travel to the material plain to get clothes, no way in hell would she do that. She was his only defense and just the idea of leaving him for even the 10 minutes to dig something up made her shudder. Especially if people saw her, it might make them think they were returning sooner, and she couldn’t have that either. 

 

Steve and Danny had many lessons to learn still, and it would take time for them to do so. Steve was well on the way to learning the in’s and outs of spirit phasing, but Danny had yet to learn how. He couldn’t learn the trick yet, because he burned through too much energy too fast. He was getting better, but she wanted him stronger before he attempted phasing. She was going to think more on it while she took him to get fed. There were some simply delightful treats out there today, and she wanted him to experience them all.

 

Nudging him to follow her, they both left the cave to go hunting. Stepping out she increased her size and let Danny mount her. Once settled she set off at a trot after leaping off the small ledge to the beach below. She headed down a ways, before taking another trail up towards the grasslands, to a place she knew had a nice hunting ground, near a large fresh body of water. Thinking rabbits or maybe a tasty beaver for brunch, since her breakfast was met with a large dose of disgust. Traveling a few miles away she came across some creatures who would be perfect.

 

The beasts were floating on a small lake or large pond depending on how you wanted to describe it. Sage and cattails were swaying with the breeze, and she could see Lilly pads floating along the water front. Even some frogs and small fish were flitting around the water, but it was the beasts honking their fool heads off, which had her attention. The Canadian Geese were milling around sharing a ton of gossip. Sasha liked geese, they tasted great, were great sources of gossip and love families. They also could be very friendly if you approached them correctly. Sending back to her cub to stay quiet while she worked, she let out a polite throat clearing. The flock of black headed geese threw up their heads, turning in her direction with questions on their bills. She gave a series of woofs, yips and barks, asking if it would be possible for one of the birds to provide some fowl for her partner. The geese looked up at the man quietly and politely sitting on her back. She wanted him to eat something wholesome, he needed to regain his energy after a few intense days. She had been feeding him on fish and deer, along with Kevia berries, but would like to widen his diet. She would be more than happy to reform the goose or gander, using her own energy.

 

The geese in the flock milled together on the lake’s surface, while they discussed the request. They were frequently hunted by other predators, who thought them easy and in some measure silly prey, but it was a novelty to actually be asked to provide a meal. Especially by a predator as large and pretty as she. Continuing to discuss more and more were actually in favor of encouraging this behavior. Maybe less would then just hunt them for the fun of it. Politely asking for a meal was much better in their book any time, then simply taking it and not even thanking them, after they were snatched for a snack. A decision was made and two geese swam over, curious looks in their faces. They wanted to know who the man was, since they had never seen him before.

 

Sasha laid down and instructed Danny to dismount. Which he did, sliding easily to the ground, then told him to introduce himself. Deciding to get down to eye level as best he could before making introductions, he sat cross legged on the lake edge. Careful to keep away from the water itself, he didn’t care to get wet at the moment. His tatters flapping around as he situated himself next to his companion.

 

Clearing his own throat, ignoring the beginning rumbles of his own stomach for the moment. “Umm, hello…? My name is Danny, Danny Williams. I’m a detective during my day job, I live typically in the material plain, and I have a wonderful daughter. I’m a bonded Guide and the chosen of Sasha my wolf here.” He patted her shoulder easily. The geese looked at him excitedly, another polite person rather than an idiot hunter coming after them. Continuing in a calm yet unsure voice, how polite is polite to a bunch of spirit geese? “Umm well I really hate to be a bother, but she wants me to have a good meal and I haven’t had fowl in a while. Sasha suggested we ask you if it would be all right, and I didn’t want to seem rude by not asking myself either. If it’s not possible we can go somewhere else.” He was gaining confidence as he felt the pleased feelings swirling around them. He may not look like much but he did remember his manners at least.

 

Once again the geese looked at each other before waddling up onto the land. With a flash of energy, there were two neat bodies of goose meat at his feet. Then a second flash and they reformed themselves in high spirits, wings flapping, voices honking, for helping out such polite individuals. The other animals further out in the lake, started up the same wing flapping and honking till the entire area echoed with the noise. Sasha had to force herself to keep her ears relaxed and facing forward, rather than laid back on her head to try and block out some of the noise. Danny also worked at not plugging his ears as the excited creatures, vented their happiness. 

 

Taking in the sight of the food, he was pleased to accept their generous offers. “Wow thank you so much.” He reached over to pick up the birds by their bodies carefully. Tucking their heads under their wings in a respectful manner. Which made the geese even more excited. The noise as they started honking, cracking and hissing, was starting to give him a headache. “Again thank you so much. We very much appreciate this.” He couldn’t wait to leave, while he liked the birds, they were very friendly, his head could only take so much noise. If he wasn’t careful he was going to end up with a massive migraine.

 

Bobbing their heads in welcome, he turned towards Sasha who assumed a mounting crouch, while he climbed to his feet again. Careful of the twin bodies of spirit meat, he tucked them into his rag of a vest. “When we get back, maybe we can then figure out how to get new clothes for me?” Overhearing, the geese began to flap and call wanting to know what clothes were and what they were for. Very curious the flock was and many more began swimming over. Heads moving side to side as they tried to get a good look at the pair. Fascinated by the two polite people, rather than tacky creatures who just took a meal, rather than ask.

 

Pulling on his rags with concealed distaste, he explained “These are clothes. Items which they cover themselves with. Humans you see don’t have feathers or fur to keep them warm. So we have to cover ourselves up with items, to stay warm or look good for our mates.” Bringing up mates reminded him of his own much missed partner. He only hoped he didn’t mind how tattered he looked when he finally took the time to look at him. Danny enjoyed looking nice for Steve, it brought the man a hell of a lot of pleasure to just look at him. For a while anyway, before he started stripping him naked and fucking his brains out, cause he couldn’t contain his excitement at seeing Danny so good looking.

 

More honking, hissing and relative clatter, as they learned a new fact. More geese climbed up onto the bank. They wanted to hear more about this new concept. Sasha took over explaining while she could keep him warm, it was far easier on his skin when riding her, that he have something covering him. Otherwise his mate’s favorite bits would be rubbed raw. Which caused the geese to honk in humor, and the ganders to wince in sympathy. She was trying to think of a way to create some clothes for him, since she didn’t think material plain clothes would work here.

 

The geese then did something very strange, all the birds both on land and in the water. They all put their beaks together and huddled up, a quiet murmur springing up from their little group. Heads bobbing up and down, hissing, clacking and quiet honks as they shared ideas. Finally after much discussion, they broke their huddle and settled down with some observations. It was possible to bring material things here into the spirit realm, such as plant matter, rocks, and clothing but they would not last very long. Not unless they were spirit phased over and over by the wearer, till the cells within them took on the same properties.

 

“I don’t remember much, but I do recall I found these clothes beside me. Not on me.” He knew what spirit phasing was, he had seen it. But he knew he wasn’t sure how to do it himself yet. 

 

Sasha nodded at the geese realizing the truth of their words, but Danny came here with nothing. He was naked so how did he get clothes? The geese put their heads together in another huddle, honking, hissing and even a few burps. Mostly by the males who were quickly swatted to the back of their head by their mates. They broke apart again and settled down to explain their idea.

 

They knew of the Spirit Warrior and the Spirit Guide. Their flock had voted in full favor of letting them have the powers they do. The bigger the flock, the less chance danger could get any one person. So making a flock bigger and giving them special powers was a win win for them. But behind all that power, was the need to control it. Instincts helped a great deal, but conscious control worked even better. Instincts were there for when reasoned response went to hell.

 

Danny and Sasha knew what that meant.

 

What was at the heart of Danny being able to control his vast amounts of power, was his own strength of will. He had a very large heart, cared deeply for people and had a massive temper when it came to idiots. But behind all those emotions was a strong iron clad will, wanting to do anything and everything to keep those he loved healthy and whole. So if he loved his daughter, it came from his heart, just as he loved his mate. 

 

But his mate was a glorified 12 year old many times, who loved jumping tall building, dangling people off roofs, plus found shark tanks very useful. Steve also loved figuring out if there is a way to calmly, rationally and without property damage neutralize a situation in under 20 minutes. But if there was a way to blow the ever living fuck out of problem within 5 minutes, with little time spent on the thought of danger to himself, his mate or the quarterly budget. He would do the explosive routine each time. Which caused his mate to lose his temper, something the Sentinel enjoyed doing because it riled Danny up. It made his deep blue eyes flare with life as he ranted, because the Guide was worried over his partner’s safety. And he didn’t hesitate to let him know and try and get him to back off for the next time. Knowing full well Steve would blow it all to shit again.

 

It took a hell of a lot of willpower, to doggedly repeat the same reasons over and over, and hope they got through the Seal’s thick head the next time around. Only to watch his manic grin spread joyously over his face, as he pissed him off for the shear fun of it. And to put up with all his mate’s shenanigans, as he went out knowing his mate loved to push his buttons by doing crazy crap. Then there was the will power to not show his explosive loving mate, just how much fun he himself was having, hoping to not encourage him to even more outrageous acts of insanity.

 

Danny not able to contain his grin spoke up. “Sounds exactly like Steve.”

 

The geese all nodded their sleek black and brown heads, up and down in sync. So the Guide had a hell of a lot of will power, to control his power if he wished it. If that was the case, then there might be another facet of his power, he could begin to cultivate. He, along with his mate had the ability to form their weapons, as they passed judgements on outcasts. Well, they were taking their power and using their will to form it into the shape they wanted. In Danny’s case it was his staff, Steve his sword. It stood to reason, if they could create their own weapons, they should, or at least Danny should, be able to form other things. His was the stronger will to see to the safety, and health of others, while Steve’s will, was properly focused on keeping Danny safe and healthy as his first priority.

 

One of the geese waddled up and poked at him till he sat down again. She then climbed into his lap and made herself comfortable. When Danny began stroking her back absently as he listened, she sighed in pleasure, before projecting the idea’s they had come up with. If he was able to form his weapons, he should be able to form other things including items like the clothes he was wearing. He must have done it before, because he was wearing them. Their guess would be, when he found himself in this realm he did just that. His instincts craved something to cover himself with, and his power supplied the best it could, in his ragged mind confused condition. Ragged clothing at the time but at least they were something, but he was in his right mind now, maybe he could improve his clothing. Had he tried taking them off since he came to this world? The goose curled her head around, to look him in the eye with amused secrets swirling within.

 

Startled, Danny thought about it and realized he hadn’t. Pulling his shirt off he let go, and found that it disappeared on him. Taken aback at the disappearance of the article of clothing, “Whoah? Ummm how do I get my shirt back?” He already was rag bare, he really didn’t need to lose what clothing he did have.

 

The geese, with the exception of the goose in his lap, did a third huddle, more noise, more burps, more head slaps. Break. They lined up again and said think of the shirt you want, feel the energy as it comes from within. Whatever item he liked, he should try forming it with his power.

 

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at Sasha, who was looking at him intently, he pursed his lips and thought about the shirt he wanted. A nice button down like what he normally wore. Holding his hand out, he watched as power flared from his tattoo and slowly a shirt appeared in his hand. It was a nice mellow yellow, with white pin stripes. Smiling in happiness and satisfaction he put it on finding it fit him perfectly. “Holy crap this is awesome. Wonder about my pants next?”

 

The goose in his lap, chortled before informing him, his pants were a part of him, he should be able to change them by thinking about it. Course he might have to touch them, to make it easier for him to concentrate. So Danny reached out and rubbed his bonded arm on his leg, and his ragged pirate castaway pants, changed into neat black slacks with perfect creases in them. Really excited he tried for shoes and loafers appeared. Best of all though, he thought of a tie and one formed around his neck, much to the amusement of everyone.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know. But think of it. Steve is going to come to us dressed in crap. Wouldn’t it be a kick in the balls to find me wearing my normal set up?” He grinned evilly which was shared by all.

 

One gander waddled over and tried pulling on his pant leg. Not really trying to harm just study the material. It bounced back into the form Danny wanted. He then informed him, since it was his power keeping this clothes, it might be only him who could remove it. Making Danny grin even wider at the predicament Steve would be in. Because once Steve found him, the Guide had no doubt that he would be getting fucked for days at a time. Renewing their physical bond as much as their spirit bonds. It would frustrate him no end if he couldn’t strip Danny right away. Sasha being the loving companion she was, was in agreement of this place. Make the boy work to fuck his mate.

 

505050

 

The goose in his lap had other thoughts. If the Sentinel was able to control his partner as he was meant to, then he probably would be able to strip him of his clothes no matter. But she wouldn’t say anything to either person, they were having fun and that was what was more important. The Guide needed a hell of a lot of positive reinforcement right now and plotting ways to annoy his beloved mate was a good thing. She also kept her thoughts to herself about all the information she was learning about the Guide.

 

She had been asked by the council of Elder and Ancient Wolves, to find out certain facts about the Guide. Facts dealing with his abrupt transition to the spirit realm, without the needed buffer of even his wolf to keep him sane. Unlike the Sentinel who had Loki to help him, and keep his mind from shattering at the amount of power flooding his system. What she was finding out was alarming in the long run, but in the short run would cause no issues. But changes would have to come into the Guide’s life if he was to keep his heart sound. Changes to those who he loved most, otherwise darkness would enter his heart and soul and slowly creep its way through his system. If that was to come to pass, then all the hard work all the citizens of the realm’s hard work would be for naught. 

 

She knew his bond mate was not aware of these changes, she being relatively young herself, in comparison to the oldest of Elders and Ancients, like herself. The goose knew what was at stake, as Steve and Danny lived long lives through the centuries, and the bad which could come from a Guide going dark. Especially this one, but if what was being bantered about came to pass among the wolves, then all would be well. The wolves were already as close as they could get, to the humans they counted as pack. What they were purposing was nothing really surprising to others who lived here. But it would be a surprise for others once it came to pass.

 

Snuggling closer to the man, she dived deep into his soul to pry out certain pieces of information. Keeping her own shields up less Sasha find out and take exception to her intrusion. But the information was needed and she was much older than the she wolf, by at least 25,000 years of age. She would take what she learned to the wolf elders and help them with whatever plans they decided on. She liked the boy and his lady watcher, and would not wish to see him turn dark, as he could if certain things in his life were not changed. 

 

Focusing her attention on him, she pushed aside most of the conversation the rest of her flock was engaging in. None knew who she truly was, for keeping who she was a secret, only helped when she did have to go on these secret missions for others. Many didn’t associate loud, flighty, silly and not very responsible geese, with spy work. Which helped her to no end when she had to go on her missions. This one just happened to be a good one and she hoped whatever the wolves had planned worked. She would make sure she did her part to give them everything and anything they might need.

 

505050

 

The geese taking in this latest piece of information put their heads together, this time without the burps. The males had learned that one. Chatting among themselves, they realized another idea which MIGHT be possible. They had no idea if it would work or not, but it was something to think about. Parting the circle they had formed around the bonded pair, they looked up at the same gander who began with his theory. Which was, that possibly, with a hell of a lot of practice and a strong enough will, Danny could change the forms of other things and have it stick. If the stories they remember were true, his staff had stayed solid for a time without him touching it. It stood to reason he might be able to create something, or more than likely change something into a tool he needed. Say taking a rock and turning it into a hammer.

 

Eyes blowing wide at the concept, “Christ if that’s true, my daughter is going to love it.” He could just picture changing a leaf into a blanket with dolphins on it. Or maybe a rock into a pillow? Sasha nudged him and told him that was for much later to think about. For now it was enough that he could make his own clothes.

 

Taking the hint, the goose stepped off the man, pleased to have learned so much without alerting either Danny or his wolf.

 

Standing up again, he checked the meat, before tucking it away again into his much better made shirt. “Right and if I can make them here. I can make them in the other world. Think of always being clean and neat, no matter how much crap Steve drags me through.” The geese and Sasha all giggled, but then she pushed him with her muzzle to get on her back. They needed to get back so Danny could eat and do some other chores.

 

The geese all honked, hissed and cried in excited goodbyes. Terribly pleased to meet such nice polite people, rather then hunters who simply didn’t ask for some help. They also said to come back if they needed more help at any point. Standing Sasha turned and trotted off towards their cave home. Taking a slight detour to pick up some Kavia berries.

 

505050

 

The goose watched as they trotted out of sight, before stretching her wings. Taking a couple of test swings, she pointed herself into the direction of the wind. With a few honks and calls she said good bye to the flock, before launching herself into the air. She headed due north to pass along all she had learned about the Guide.

 

The rest of the flock watched her leave, they were not sure where she had come from, but none would betray her. Flocks did not turn their backs on each other, whatever she was doing they knew it was important. When the time came they would put aside their silliness and stand behind her. Supporting her in whatever way she needed.

 

505050

 

They had only been gone an hour, with his late start getting up, and it was closer to noon by the time they got back. Deciding to eat near the water, they made a picnic about 20 feet from the water line. Danny cooked his own meat quickly, still tickled at the approval in Sasha’s eyes, while he placed the berries off to the side. 

 

It felt wonderful wearing decent clothes, but slacks and button down shirts, didn’t seem really appropriate for the beach. So he focused his mind on what he wanted. Sasha watched proud and amazed, as loose sea blue green board shorts appeared, followed by a light white t-shirt. “That’s better, and I don’t even feel that tired.” Glancing at his eyes she could see they were lighter, but not enough to worry about. He was growing stronger every day he was here, and it pleased her.

 

Lunch didn’t take long to cook and consume. They watched the waves glide along the shore line, gulls and even an albatross flying over head. Sasha growled as a few of the younger gulls debated on whether they could aim probably and crap on their heads. They flew off when she called up her own Arctic Wind, blowing them far out to sea for even thinking it. Danny grinned at his wolf’s antics, even as he approved, he sure as shit didn’t want to get crapped on while they were trying to enjoy their lunch.

 

Danny munched on some berries while he watched the ocean. The breeze blowing playfully along his skin, cooling it as the sun shined down on the companions. He wasn’t tired and was thinking of contacting Steve, but debated it. He loved the man and missed him, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to reach out to him. Turning to his wolf, he began voicing his thoughts.

 

“Sasha not sure if I want to contact Steve yet.” Ears perking, she honestly thought he would be jumping at the chance to talk to his mate, after weeks of no contact. She whined a question at him. “Honestly I’m not sure what to say to him. What do you say to a man, who watched his partner go through all I did? He must be racked with guilt and stayed that way for weeks.” He leaned back on his hands, digging his fingers into the sand. “Rationally I know he didn’t mean for it all to happen, but my instincts went off for a reason. Just thinking about contacting him makes me shiver. Because I know he is going to make promises to me, that what happened will not happen again. But I don’t have confidence in his word any more, not where safety comes from anyway. Love, oh yeah I know he loves me that isn’t in doubt.”

 

Sasha watched as he grew quiet, not sure yet what to say. Everything he was saying was true. Steve had let him down and his instincts were conflicted. She moved closer, sitting up to wrap a leg and paw around him, pleased when he leaned back into her chest. Together they watched the ocean waves, as the tide came in and went out. Neither speaking, letting their thoughts flow where they wanted. Eventually Danny pulled away, sitting up and picking up a few rocks to throw into the water. Sasha cocking her head, while looking down at the young man between her strawberry blond paws.

 

“I’m going to reach out to him Sasha.” She nuzzled his ear, listening attentively. “I belong to him and he belongs to me. We belong together. We’ll be together forever. He doesn’t know I’m better… or does he?” He turned his head up, to look into the matching blue eyes of his childhood friend. She shook her head no, she was concerned with his health. While yes she had been in contact with Loki, letting him know she had found him. She hadn’t given him an update in a while. “I’m going to reach out, contact my mate and start working on rebuilding the trust we both know we need.”

 

Sasha growled comfortably in his ear, agreeing with his statement. She whined another question. “Yes, I’ll contact him, but not till tonight. I need to work myself up to it still, because I think it’s going to be hard to do. I don’t trust him and it makes me sick to know, that I don’t trust him. What am I going to do? What are we going to do? How do we rebuild what we lost, so that in the future I’ll know and trust him to protect me?” He threw a few more rocks into the ocean. “It sucks admitting it, but it’s only you and I here now. You won’t tell Steve this, but I do need his help. When my instincts overwhelm me, with the need to help others, he is the only one who can pull me out. I need him so much, not just for pulling me out of my head, but for everything else. Just like I know he needs me. He is a crazy son of a bitch, with little regard for his safety or property around him. But that’s his job, to take the hits for me, so I can do mine. Which includes caring for him when he does stupid shit.”

 

He leaned back into her, looking up with a happy grin. “Again don’t say this but it’s one of the things I love best about him. Just how fucked up crazy, he truly is in the head. He makes life interesting.” She snickered as she agreed with him. “But honestly I’m not in a hurry, my instincts are jittery just thinking about it. So I think we should go and play a bit in the ocean, get something to eat later, then I’ll work on trying to get hold of him tonight.” 

 

Now his grin turned dirty, “I have a feeling it might be better to try and get hold of him at night, so if he is interested in some telepathic phone sex…” He waggled his eyebrows as her eyes lit up at the idea. “You are such a perverted little strumpet.” 

 

Reaching up he scratched her extra large ear, before sliding down and grabbing her neck ruff. Trying to pull her down, he began to wrestle happily with her. Sasha joining in easily, as she loved encouraging her too serious cub to take time off and just relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter done. Hope you all liked it. I'm also putting more world building and lore in here. I decided on a direction I wanted to go and it's my story damn it. I can do what I want with what I have.
> 
> Otherwise what the hell is the point of fanfiction? lol
> 
> I'm really excited about how I decided to go with the world I'm building, because honestly it gives me so many more avenues to explore for new stories.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace misses her Dad and Uncle. Danny gets up to some mischief with explosive results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I managed to get another chapter done this weekend. I want to get to a certain point by christmas but not sure I'm going to make it. But I am going to try.
> 
> So I hope you all don't mind a second chapter in two days.
> 
> Word of warning there might be a tad bit of smut in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone.

“Grace time for dinner.” Rachel called from the dinning room.

 

“Be there in a second.” She answered before looking down at the book Kono had given her. The photo album was filled with the images of her Danno, and the family he had made for himself. When her parents had split up, it had torn her heart. She thought they wouldn’t love her any more, especially her father since her mom remarried and took her away with her new husband. He hadn’t followed right away which had worried her even more, till he called and told her the reason why he hadn’t been able to follow. Evidently he needed time to sell everything he owned to pay for the move, along with donations from the family to help him find a place. But then he had moved and it was all for her. He had left everyone and everything he loved behind, just so he could be near his little girl.

 

And she knew the Williams was a tight knit family unit, and to abandon them just for her, made her both happy and sad. Happy she had her father here, but sad because he had no one else. But her dad had made it known, that he would move to the other side of the world to be near her. She was his everything and he would always be there for her. She had friends in school with parents who were divorced, and some of their parents didn’t make the effort to be near their kids in the same state, even though they had the means to do so. She was lucky to have such a devoted Dad, but she wanted him to be happy. Living here in Hawaii had not been a good thing for him for weeks on end. He hadn’t said anything but she knew it was hard as hell for him.

 

Then he had met Uncle Steve and he started hanging out with him. Grace could see how much happier he was in the other man’s presence. How his eyes lit up when speaking with him, how he was constantly touching him and bringing the Seal out of his shell. When her Danno had introduced her to him, she knew Steve was something special because he was very protective of his daughter.

 

From that point forward Danno had gone out his way to include Steve in both their lives. And as a consequence, she gained an Aunt and an Uncle. Which she loved, she loved expanding her family, learning new things and being around happy people. Kono was teaching her to surf and Chin, when he could and her father was no where around to tell him no, was teaching her how to hack phones. Since she had needed to before, he didn’t see any harm in showing her even more cool tricks. Danny would throw a fit when he eventually learned but it’s what made learning even more fun.

 

But now her Uncle and Danno were gone and she missed them both terribly. More of her Aunts and Uncles were here now, moving from New Jersey to Hawaii and made it known that Rachel could not restrict their access to her. They respected Rachel’s rights as her mother, but if they wanted to take Grace for a picnic, or go to a school function they would. They wanted to help distract her from the loss of her father and favorite Uncle.

 

But she smiled to herself, Uncle Steve had left to bring Danno back and she knew to him, it was a personal mission to both of them. Which meant he would bring Danny back and they would be a family again. She was looking forward to the changes to come and her mother had assured her, if she wanted to change her mind she could. But she wouldn’t, she loved her Mother and Step-Stan immensely, but she was more than what she seemed, and needed to be around those who, when she got older, could help her. Her mother understood and supported her decisions.

 

But even thought she supported her daughter and her decisions wholeheartedly she was still her Mother and at the end of the day she had to determine what was best. For now Grace would continue her schooling and education where she and Stan decided. But in time she could change.

 

Now looking down at what Kono had given her, which was a photo album of all the family events they had been to. Pictures of Danno, Steve, Kono, Chin and Kamekona and his family. Trips to the beaches, surfing lessons, picnics, bbq’s at Steve’s place. Even a couple including Rachel, Step-Stan and little Charlie, when Grace said she wanted a big party with all her family. Steve and Danny had been all for it, including them easily just because she wanted it. She loved this album and she kept it with her at all times. Showing it to her friends, whenever asked about her family.

 

She hoped that Steve found Danno soon, she wanted both men home. They had so many things still to do and experience, and she wanted them here for it. “Grace DINNER NOW!” Rolling her eyes she put her album down on her bedside table. Sliding off her bed, she left her room, closing the door behind her. But not behind her dreams.

 

505050

 

For all his bitching and moaning at his wolf, he was enjoying himself and the run he was forcing him to do. He could feel himself getting faster, his strides lengthening and the wind starting to buzz past his ear. He was having no problems breathing as he set his pace, which was getting comparable to a corvette or Ferrari in speed. Evening was approaching and he was just catching up, to his soon to be hairless balls wolf. Feeling the power in his stride, he ran for another few yards over the rocky soil, when he was completely thrown off his pace, and his feet. 

 

Tripping over himself and tumbling in an inelegant sprawl at a voice he hadn’t heard in weeks.

 

‘Steve?’ 

 

Laying on the ground, seeing nothing above him, focus completely internal. He reached out a hand as if to touch the man the voice belonged to, even though he was hundreds of miles away. Loki came to stand over him, nuzzling at the prostate man, checking him to make sure he had not hurt himself in his fall. The calf had stopped a short distance away and was watching them curiously.

 

None of this matter or even factored into the Sentinels awareness, all he knew was he had heard the voice of the man he loved more than any other and hoped it wasn’t a cruel dream. “Danny?”

 

Voice laced heavily with love and amusement, ‘Who else would be talking in your head babe?’

 

Body shaking from so much shock and emotions, as he literally felt his mate’s voice in his head. The sound filled every hole in his mind, heart and soul. Holes he had no idea where there, till the beloved vibrations caressed his inner being fully. Tears streaming down his face unnoticed, he laid on the ground, Loki standing protectively over him. He had to say something, he had to hear those much missed sounds of his most treasured love again. ’Oh my god Danny! Danny are you all right? Where are you? Speak to me! Why won’t you say anything? Oh shit I’m losing my mind. I thought I heard his voice. No please don’t do this to me…’ The Commander began to panic as nothing was forth coming. Believing his mind had finally snapped, without the gentle guidance of his partner, after all this time.

 

Instead what he received was even better, as his partner chuckled easily through his panic, ’It’s a hell of a lot easier to answer you, if you take a breath love.’

 

‘Love? You still love me? After everything? How I failed you over and over again?’ Emotions, pent up for far too long with no control, began to spill over. The Sentinel had been separated too long from his Guide. Steve’s world revolved around Danny, he loved him so much and would do anything for him. Being so far apart and stewing in his own thoughts and worries, had not helped his own feelings of self worth and value. His mind had been doing okay coping without the steadying influence of a bonded Guide, though he didn’t realize it at the time. Loki doing a hell of a lot of the work, which was normally Danny’s job to keep him sane and healthy. But now that he was in contact mind to mind again with his mate, he was getting overwhelmed himself. And unable to do anything other than fall into another depressive abyss as all the ways he had failed the much beloved man forced themselves to the front of his mind.

 

If Danny let him.

 

Just as his own long over due, panic attack was getting ready to hit full force, he felt calming waves of love and joy flow through him. The shock of contact with the beloved man, receding from the force of power being directed at him. Steve could feel it as every cell in his being was touched by his mate, gently suffusing him with nurturing love and relaxation.

 

Voice soft as if speaking to a nervous colt, ’Listen babe, of course I still love you. That won’t change, ever. As for the rest of what happened. We’ll deal with it later. For now let's take the night and just enjoy finally being able to speak to one another.’

 

Bypassing the need to understand most of what his Guide was saying, he focused on the question which blasted into his mind. ‘How? How Danny? I felt your mind shatter? It shattered, and then you were gone. I haven’t been able to feel you, detect you or even reach you through our bond marks.’

 

Quietly the younger man responded to his Sentinel’s shaken questions. ’I know Steve. Yes, you did feel my mind shatter and it’s not completely better, not yet. But Sasha is helping me for a lot of it. To be fair, I haven’t been able to feel you or reach you till now. My Lady has been working non-stop during the nights, to restore my mind enough to be able to reach out to you. I’ve just now grown strong enough to do so. Even yesterday I probably wouldn’t have been able to. Now I’m better in many areas, but there are places inside me which still need work. Those places will be up to you to fix when you get here.’

 

‘Loki says we still have a few weeks to get to you. Especially since he is insisting I run beside him, instead of on him.’ He growled that last comment out of his mind.

 

‘What you have to run some of your unlimited energy off? I can see that.’ The humor was easily felt through the bond.

 

Determination and grit resonated down their connection, Steve’s face unknowingly reflecting his thoughts to the calf and his wolf. ’I don’t care what it takes. I will get to you.’ His other hand dug into the dirt at his side.

 

Sincerity floating through the older man’s mind. ’I know babe. But take your time. You have many lessons still to learn before you reach me.’

 

‘Lessons?’ Steve didn’t want any more lessons, he just wanted his Danny. The man who had been away from his side for way too long.

 

‘What else would you do with your time while heading towards me? The wolves are our teachers babe. They know this world and we are new to it. They know what is best for us and we need to listen to them.’

 

Growling as Loki’s “lessons” popped into his head, ’I have been learning things. Lots of things. Things I can’t wait to show you.’ He felt Danny chuckle, as some of those lessons must have traveled down the bond.

 

Loki nudged at Steve, directing him to mount up. Steve did so, barely paying enough attention to throw a leg over his back before focusing back on the voice in his head. The wolf wanted to get Steve to a good shelter tonight. He had a feeling he would want some privacy. Making sure the man was secure, he took off at his top speed. Steve easily keeping on his back even through the distraction of talking to his mate.

 

‘I’ve been learning things to.’ And there was humor laced in his tone. Steve didn’t pay attention to it though, which he should have if he knew what was good for him.

 

Loki shooed the calf away for the night, Sasha had contacted him just a few moments ago, telling him what was about to happen. He needed to find a good secure place, because Steve would be useless for anything else. And he didn’t want to subject the calf to what troubles were ahead. He found what he was looking for, with minutes to spare. A nice outcropping of trees in a huddle leaning inland away from the sea wind. The canopy was small but covered enough for his purposes. Sliding his hips around he sat down, letting Steve fall backwards off him. The man barely stumbled, easily maintaining his balance as he sat down in the grove.

 

Loki stepped back outside, taking up a guard position as the Guide began his fun.

 

‘What things have you been learning Daniel?’ All Steve wanted to do was keep his man talking. To hear his voice and feel how it caressed his mind with the sweet tones. He leaned back against one of the tree trunks within the grotto, relaxed and at peace for the first time in days. His partner’s next words shattered that feeling completely.

 

‘I’ve been learning, that I really miss sucking on your cock, just before you thrust it deep in my ass and fuck me stupid.’ Was the bland reply to his mates question. 

 

Steve, eyes bulging out at the unexpected answer, reached for his balls to keep from coming that instant in his pants. He was a moment too late, for along with the words, his partner sent extreme lustful and horny feelings straight into his mind. His cock, long denied any pleasurable satisfaction of any kind for weeks, exploded thick white ropy come, it splattered wetly in his torn up pants. 

 

Then Danny sent a loving memory and image of what he had just described, making his Sentinel hard again. The blond chuckled, as he pushed more wanton feelings at him. The long stressful days of not being able to touch his mate, see him or smell him. The sound of his dirty, filthy voice instantly breaking his self control and forcing him to another straining climax. 

 

’DANNY!’ He exclaimed shocked and completely turned on, even after two releases. His bond mark began glowing in his signature colors, as they responded to his own lustful emotions. His cock already beginning to strain at his tattered pants again.

 

‘What? You saying you haven’t missed putting that thick man meat of your’s into my tight little ass? Listening, as I beg you to fuck me harder? To kneel before you, waiting to pleasure you as you come mount me from behind? To take me as your owned piece of delicious submitting ass, and let me know you own it with a hard, deep and fast pounding? You haven’t missed doing that?’ Danny chuckled as he could feel his mate squirming in sudden need for the third time.

 

Panting at the image, green eyes darkening in deep feral lust, he growled at his trouble causing and way to mischievous mate, ‘Oh I’ve missed it and I plan on having you as soon as I get my hands on you.’ His hand was rubbing at his suddenly swollen prick. It acted like it hadn’t just come twice in the last three minutes. He knew he had to do something, something which involved his clothes but he couldn’t figure out what. His parters deep, wanton voice distracting him from all other thoughts.

 

Danny knowing exactly what Steve was feeling, since he was the one sending those feelings over their bond to begin with smiled. He wasn’t done teasing or ramping either of them up. He had waited to long for this himself and planned on getting the most out of their first contact, that he could. Purring into his mind he asked, ’You touching yourself Steven? Taking yourself in hand? Rubbing up and down on that thick, heavenly piece of meat you call a cock, but what I call dessert? Stroking yourself as you listen to my voice? Well? Are you touching yourself?’ 

 

‘Yeah I am.’ He barely could think of anything else, his whole body strung so tight from the words he was hearing. He needed more, so much more and he had a feeling his teasing mate was going to give him exactly that.

 

‘Good, so am I. But not only that, I have three fingers in my hole mate. Three fingers plunging deeply into my much neglected ass. Wishing you were here instead to stretch me, to make me ready for your use. Pushing first one, then two then three fingers, into a place only you will ever have the right and privilege to enter.’ 

 

Danny moaned into his mate’s mind, as he continued with his naughty imagery to Steve. ‘I’m hard Steve, very hard and wanting you, only you. Only ever you to take me, play with me, suck my cock cause you can. To see you between my legs and drinking my man milk as you force me to come over and over. Not letting up till you are completely satisfied with how much pleasure you are making me endure.’

 

Steve started drooling, even as he stroked himself through his pants, listening to his mates words. God he wanted the man, wanted him with a passion. His cock jerked at his Guides words and he was leaking like crazy. He gripped himself to try and staved off yet another climax till his partner came himself. He could feel it as Danny had yet to come himself, even if he had already done so twice. It didn’t take long for Danny’s next words to affect him even more.

 

The blond could feel his mate’s cock straining against his clothes, and he grinned deeply. Knowing how his next words would affect his Sentinel. ‘Wishing I was on my knees, back bowed, ass up high, keening from a very vigorous fucking I have no hope of escaping. Your hands gripping my hips while you plunge deep and hard into me. Being used for my Sentinel’s dominate pleasure, as he takes me as the sexual possession I am to him.’ The voice was deeply wanton and sultry. Showcasing even more, of what he wanted his bond mate to do to him once they reunited. His cock straining in front of him, his hand stroking himself leisurely, as his other hand opened him up, in mock preparation for his possessive fucking.

 

Feelings of need and want hitting Steve like a sledgehammer, as his Guide projected his total pleasure to him. He finally had the presence of mind to strip out of his ratty pants, before he creamed them a third time. Closing his eyes he responded back to his tantalizing teasing mate. Purring himself he sent back his own imagery, of Danny laid out before him, on all fours, waiting to be of use to him. His thumbs stretching his hole, before he himself kneels down to begin licking at the orifice. Steve felt it as Danny stuttered in his mischief making as he received the images in his head. Then began moaning in extreme need as he accepted his Seal’s mental attentions. Seeming to feel it as the taller man prepped him for what they both wanted so much. 

 

Steve hummed in his mind and it went straight to Danny’s cock. He honestly could feel it, as his ass stretched even wider, in memory of when Steve had gone down on him before. Relishing the mental touch of his partner, as he day dreamed about the connection they so enjoyed sharing with each other. The Seal didn’t let up, showing him just what he planned on doing to his horny mate once he got his hands on him. Making Danny swallow with trepidation and need.

 

Finally his mate started using his words again, as the mental imagery completely ravished his Guide’s highly turned on mind. ’If that’s what my Guide wants, that is what my Guide is going to get. A sound fucking to teach him his place, to remind him who he belongs too, who OWNS him and can do whatever he wishes to him.’ The Commander began to stroke faster, as the images started coming inside his head. Danny was on his knees looking out over the ocean. One hand on his dick, while his other was reaching behind him. Pleasuring himself, since his Sentinel wasn’t there to do it for him.

 

Words slurring with his own self pleasure, he let his willing mate know exactly what he planned on doing next. ’Then when I’m done taking you Daniel. I’m going to push you to your back, I’m going to impale myself, on your own thick heavily dripping cock. Then I’m going to ride you and ride you hard. I won’t let you come till I have taken every drop of pleasure I can from you. I’m going to fuck myself on your prick and use it to make myself come over and over again. Till I decide as you are laying there, writhing underneath me, to let you come. Then I’ll command you to shoot your load into me and keep doing so till I am satisfied.’ He grinned, as he heard his mate hiccup, at the visual his words painted in his mind.

 

Danny breathing harshly as his mate’s words struck a cord within him. It had been so long since they had reconnected physically and his own instincts were craving his Seal’s touch. Craving the control only he could give him. For now his words would have to do. ’Oh fuck Steve, god damn yes. Make sure I only come when you want me to. Ride me like the horny little Guide I am.’ He pumped his hand faster into himself, placing the hand which had been stroking himself on the ground so he could, bury his fingers deeper into his own wide open and much needed to be used hole.

 

‘I will. But I’m also going to enjoy remapping your body. Licking every part of you as I reaffirm my daily scent on you. Rubbing myself everywhere you have skin, even as I play with you. Sucking on your nipples, till they are so sensitive a light breeze will have you screaming, with the need to come. I’ll leave my bites all over you, suck your cock into my mouth and drink you dry. Milk you over and over, as I order you to come multiple times. I miss your taste and need to drink it soon.’ Steve wiped his mouth, as he thought of the taste of his mate. It had been too long, and he needed to swallow as much as he could get out of the other man. It was his favorite treat and he had been denied it for way to long.

 

Danny panted as he felt himself starting to lose it. Pounding his own asshole with four fingers now, as he worked to get even a poor facsimile of his partner’s cock in his ass.’Stroke yourself faster Steve. I’m almost ready to come. Jesus I need to come.’ He moaned into his head. God he needed to feel that thick member impaling him soon. Taking his rights to his body even as he took his own. For while Steve claimed Danny, Danny claimed Steve and never was there a happier Sentinel than the Seal, who knew just how much his Guide loved giving him everything he wanted and craved.

 

‘When I get my hands on you, I plan on taking days to worship your body. To go over every nook and cranny many times to make sure I don’t miss a thing. I hope you're ready for rim jobs, because not only will I start getting my morning blow each day. But I plan on turning you over and spanking that ass, before spreading your cheeks and diving in. I’m going to make you come a second time just from me licking and tongue fucking your ass.’

 

Danny hiccuped, as his mate’s words started pushing him over the edge. Just a few more would do it. ‘Then once you’ve come, just from riding on my tongue, I plan on mounting you like the little pleasure boy you are, and fucking you stupid. Fucking you till you come a third time, and only then, maybe, I’ll gift you with my own come. If not in your ass, then you will be sucking my cock. Sucking the cock that owns your tight little ass, till you come a fourth time. I’ll have you glued to my cock, till I’m ready to give you my seed. Looking down on you, not letting you stroke yourself, not letting you play with your own ass. No, you will be sucking your Sentinel’s cock, taking the only pleasure I allow, from sucking on me, till you have no choice, but to beg me to let you come. Slurping up my pre-come while you shudder below me, as your own climax spills over you.’

 

‘Fuck, oh god fuck yes, I need you Steve so bad. God I need to be taken and used by you.’ Everything the older man was saying was driving him further towards the edge. He just needed a little more to push him over the edge. And Steve was ready to give him that push.

 

Voice gentling, as all of Steve’s pent up emotions finally spilled out, and showed just how much he truly loved the man, who he had given his heart too. ’And lastly, I’ll take you in my arms and just hold you. Hold you like the precious thing that you are. Stroking my hand down your cheek, looking deep into those crystal clear blue eyes, bowing my ear down to place it on your chest, so I can listen to the beat of the heart, which belongs to the man I cherish most. You are the most important and dearest thing to ever happen to me. To hold you, love you, cherish you. Satisfy you in any way you want. Then watch as the sun rises or sets, all while holding you in my arms.’ Steve’s voice continue to soften as he spoke in his mate’s mind. Conveying all the emotions he had not been able to express, like he normally would if they were together.

 

It was enough, the heart felt gentle and loving words easily doing what the filthy smut had to work at. Danny, gripping his cock once more, came with a cry in his mate’s mind. ‘Oooooooohhhhhh Fuuuuckkkkk,’ as he let loose in his own explosive climax. Long ropes of creamy come spewing in a wide arc, painting everything around him in white. Showing Steve exactly what was happening. Steve wasn’t much better, he came as he heard his mate crying in his mind. Stroking furiously as he chased the last of his release. His hand, chest and anything else getting covered in thick white rope. His balls aching from the prolonged orgasm, as his body shuddered in stress relief.

 

Taking a few minutes to recover, it was Danny who spoke first. Voice deep with extreme satisfaction he sighed into his partners head. ’That was good. I needed that.’

 

Mind still somewhat numb still Steve responded back. ‘Me too. God I miss you love.’

 

‘I do too.’ He paused for a second before coming back quietly. ‘Listen I need to go babe…’

 

Sitting up straight, post coital bliss forgotten, in favor of stressing over the loss contact of his mate again. ’GO? NO! Where are you going?’

 

Sending him soothing feelings, working to calm the suddenly upset man. ’To sleep. Sasha says I need to rest. My strength still isn’t staying as long as she wants. I have bursts of strength instead of sustained types. So she makes sure I eat and sleep a lot.’

 

Steve wanted to keep his mate talking. Feel his presence around him, but he also wanted him better. So he sighed before responding. ‘Okay I understand and agree. Go get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning.’

 

Pleased that Steve was being so understanding, he knew it must be hard to let him go but he was feeling the strain himself now and honestly needed a nap after all the mental work he had just experienced. ’Okay just let me contact you. Sasha doesn’t want you interrupting my sleep, and it will be hard for you to tell when I’m awake from so far away.’

 

Steve raised an eyebrow at that, but for now let it go. ‘Okay but you need to call me tomorrow. And Danny know that I am on my way to you.’ He projected all his determination and might into those words.

 

‘I know you are babe. And I’m looking forward to seeing you when you show up. Good night love.’ Then he was gone mostly. There was still a gentle feeling in the back of Steve’s mind which let him relax. He could now feel Danny even if it wasn’t much. It was more than what he had a few minutes ago.

 

“Good Night, my everything.” Not even bothering to clean up, he struggled into his pants against the cold. Steve fell asleep where he lay. A happy content smile on his face.

 

505050

 

Sasha watched everything her cub did as he contacted his mate. From him grinning when he first contacted him to when she finally insisted he rest. She also had followed his mind to make sure he didn’t stress himself out with his first contact. To say she wasn’t affected by the dirty thoughts passing through would be a lie. She was panting herself in need and thinking furiously about how she wanted to deal with her issue. Bringing her cub back to himself, she nudged the fish she had hunted for him towards him to eat. Watching as he quickly consumed it, before settling against her belly, forming thicker clothes to keep him warm over night if she had to move away from him for a few minutes.

 

Maybe it was time she start looking for someone to have her own fun with. Though there really was only one choice she wanted. Yes, maybe it was time to enter the next stage of her own life.

 

505050

 

‘Rise and Shine sunshine. You need to get up and get going. You have a long ride ahead of you, if you want to meet up with me any time soon.’ Came the overly cheerful voice of his partner in his muzzy head. Steve startled awake at the sound, looked around, thinking Danny was nearby.

 

‘Danny?’ Mind still foggy but clearing fast.

‘Yes, it’s me. You slept in like crazy, cause I sure as shit didn’t get up early.’ His voice was smug, as he rubbed it in that Steve had slept well past the hour he normally did.

 

Wiping his hands on his shirt, they were flaking something nasty off, he grunted, ’Where are you?’ 

 

Quickly replying ‘Beach cave, miles down the coast from you.’

 

Groaning knowing the answer to his question even before he asked it. ’Ugh please say I can get there in a few days.’

 

‘Yeah should be able to, if you were riding Sasha, and she was moving at the same breakneck speed she moved at, to get to me here to begin with.’ He said with a smile in his voice.

 

Not happy at the news, still he asked another important question. ’Fuck, so how long before I can get to you. Loki can’t move as fast as her.’

 

‘According to Sasha, if he moves at his normal running pace. And you don’t mind putting in at least 12 hour day runs. Should be here in about three weeks.’

 

‘Three WEEKS?’ He exclaimed thoroughly unhappy with the news.

 

‘Yep.’ Danny had conflicting feelings, one he really wanted Steve with him, to hold and cuddle with. To love and be loved. The other was he wanted the man to take his time, he wasn’t sure how to face a man who he loved dearly, but couldn’t trust to defend him when he needed it. Something must have slipped into his thoughts, because Steve’s next words were quiet.

 

‘Danny, I won’t promise this time. I know it’s too soon. But I am stronger and faster. I’m working on becoming the mate you need. The one who can defend you, protect you the way you need to be.’ Steve put everything he had into those truthful words.

 

Relaxing at his words, he responded with ’Thank you Steve for not promising. I don’t think I could handle you promising, then not living up to it.’

 

Reaching out with his mind as best he could. He tried to send the feelings of him stroking down his cheek. ’I know baby. But listen could you at least be open minded enough to let me try? I am going to work so much harder to be what I need to be for you.’

 

‘I’ll always be opened minded to you protecting me. It’s proving it to my instincts, which will be much harder. But I know you can do it. Take your time reaching me. Grow stronger.’ Then some devilment entered his mind voice. ‘Work on your stamina too, I really want to feel you power fucking me for a long time, once you get here. A nice two maybe three hour pounding, where you just fuck me constantly. Taking me over and over, as we both have fun together. Making me come a dozen times simply because you can.’ The Guide could feel exactly what his words were doing to his mate. Feeling the excitement thrumming through his body as his instincts sat up and wholeheartedly agreed to his plan.

 

Scowling in frustration at his trouble making partner. ’God damn it Danny, now I have yet another raging hard-on that I need to take care of.’

 

With not even a remote drop of contriteness ‘I’m so sorry babe. If you want I won’t say anything more, about how I want your long, throbbing cock, pulsing with the need, to come in my tight hole. Or how I love licking your nipples, till you are panting in lust, till I take pity on you and suck you all the way down my throat. I’ll just picture it in my head while you are heading towards me.’ Then he sent Steve the picture he was imagining, of him on his knees while he sucked his Sentinel’s cock, all the way down his throat.

 

‘DANNY! You are such and ASSHOLE.’ He shouted, the image highly detailed and making him wish yet again he could just teleport to his mate’s side. His cock tenting his torn up shorts, just before it released yet another load of jizz. 

 

‘What’s the matter babe? Come in your shorts?’ He asked amused and curious.

 

To incensed and horny, to really pay attention to his mouth, he blurted out, ‘YES!’

 

It was quiet for a few moments in his head, giving him a chance to get his breathing under control and realize he needed to clean himself up somehow. ‘Wow babe, didn’t think you were going to just blurt that right out.’ His mind voice was both smug and amused.

 

Thoroughly annoyed even as he tried to hide his pleasure, at hearing his mate happy. ’You’re a dick, you know that right?’

 

Not fooled at all the blond came back with, ’Well, I have one. And if you hurry your ass up and get here. I’ll even let you suck it.’ Sent with yet another image, only this time of Danny sitting on a ledge, legs spread wide with Steve between his legs. The brunette bobbing his head enthusiastically as he sucked on his Guides cock. Working to get the special treat only Danny could give him.

 

‘DANNY! Don’t make me come again it’s not nice.’ His cock was already alive and looking for round two, and he had only been up for five minutes.

 

With a final chuckle before he relaxed the connection he stated. ‘If I’m so naughty then you better hurry up and get here so you can punish me.’ He sent one final image of himself, bent over a downed tree truck, Steve holding him down easily, while he spanked his ass cherry red. Danny moaning in pleasure, as he enjoyed the strict attention of the man he loved. Then it was quiet in his head.

 

Not that it helped in the slightest, the image doing exactly what Steve didn’t want. “That son of a BITCH!” Steve snarled as he felt his cock let loose again, soaking his ruined pants and neither regions in his own essence. Standing he left the grove, only to stop at the sight of two amused spirit animals. 

 

The calf hadn’t known what was going on at first, when Loki had shoed him away last night. When he returned an hour later, Loki had sat him down and explained a hell of a lot of things to him over night. One being his companion and his mate were very good at mating one another. They loved mating, a lot, and they hadn’t been able to get it on in weeks. He hadn’t wanted his young impressionable mind affected by whatever might happen till he had explained a few things.

 

The calf chuckled at the news, no stranger to mating couples. He had seen many creatures mating over the years, as he traveled with his herd. To know the man and his as yet never met mate liked to go at it just as much as some of them was amusing to him. Once they were finished with their talk he had moved off and grazed through the night. Pointedly not listening too hard at the grunts and groans and cries of pleasure coming from the grove.

 

Steve, rolling his eyes at the two creatures, he headed over to the small creek and washed up as best he could. Stripping down entirely and washing what he could off his clothes. Concentrating on not burning his rags up as he dried them as best he could. Honestly he wished he could get a new set, maybe once he reached Danny they could figure out a way to make something. Course he could always just skin a critter, maybe an obnoxiously laughing buffalo calf and wrap himself in the hide. Flapping the tattered bits of cloth a final time, he threw them back on, taking a deep breath, he steadied his nerves and debated his options.

 

“Loki? Danny tells me it will take three weeks for us to get to him at your normal pace, if we travel 12 hours a day. I’m assuming that is the best you can do?” He wasn’t sure what he wanted, other than to be near Danny. He knew he had more lessons to learn, and he was thinking honestly about which would be better. Getting to his man, or learning how to protect him properly.

 

Tilting his head at his companion, the wolf thought about his question. He knew how close the men were and needed to be. Guess it was time he reveled a bit more about himself and Sasha. Climbing to his feet, he paced over to his brother, crouching down to let him mount. “Loki?” Steve asked even as he threw his leg over him. Standing he began to trot off, the calf following behind as they went looking for breakfast.

 

The black beast began explaining a bit more about the Warrior line, and how it differed with the elder line. Warriors were just that, warriors, they had to be stronger, faster, have more stamina than the regular line wolves and those of the Elder line. Sasha had access to ancient power, so she was a more advanced wolf of the Elder line. But wolves of the Warrior line, if needed could push themselves hard for long periods of time. Including for how long they traveled each day and at what speeds. If Steve didn’t mind riding long and hard, getting up before dawn and traveling well into the night. Loki could push his traveling up to around 18 hours a day. They might have to take a day off here and there to eat and rest, but he could shorten the three weeks by a week probably.

 

“So we could be there in around two weeks?” Hope began to light his eyes, even as doubt clouded his mind. He needed to work on his own strength and stamina, and other skills to become the mate Danny needed. Loki growled out that in that time, he could practice his running skills. There was no reason why Steve shouldn’t be able to run as fast as him. And it would be good to use his legs as they traveled. The exercise burning off some of the energy he naturally had with his impatience to reach their pack mates.

 

“What about Buddy?” Both companions looked over at the calf, who was eyeing them calmly. He lulled out he could keep up. He wanted to be an asset to his own companion, when he met him someday.

 

Taking his word for it, honestly not wanting to leave the little guy behind after all the help he had given him and his bond mate. “Okay if you're sure. Loki I say we go for it. Even with breaks, I’m in favor of longer days, if it gets us there sooner. Hell just the training would be good.” Not wanting to waste any more time, Loki stopped at yet another kavia bush pile. This one nice and thick, allowing them to eat their fill without hunting. Steve picking extra for a snack to give Loki later, they wouldn’t be hunting much for this run. The calf already willing to provide what they needed in the way of meat each day. 

 

Stretching himself for the job ahead, Loki focused his mind and his power. Then with a powerful thrust of his legs, began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick again or well sicker again, cold came back so not feeling good at all. But I managed to get another chapter out.
> 
> How was that for a smutty chapter? Especially since the boys were not actually near each other.
> 
> More to follow hopefully in the next couple weeks.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki get multiple different bonding moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I managed to get another chapter done. Been working on this one I think for 3 days? And while it might not be the greatest cause I edited a lot of it fighting a massive headache. I think it turned out decent.
> 
> I know I am kinda proud that I went from 3600 words to over 10300. The reason why is cause I added a shit ton of world building, hooks and other fun things.
> 
> Things I don't want to say just let you read. But I also knew that after other chapters I had done I couldn't just let it stay the way I had written it. So I had to expand on a hell of a lot of the plot points in this chapter.
> 
> Lets hope you all think it's exciting enough.

The White Wolf watched as the trio began their journey. Something was different today, something had given them hope and a goal. They way they were moving quickly, and the happy, determined smile the Sentinel had on his face, was a pretty good clue. If he had to guess, he would assume it had something to do with the Guide, who was thousands of miles away from them. If that was the case, then he had to increase his own agendas. He would not let the Sentinel fail in his duty to his Guide. And more importantly he would not let him fail in his heart.

 

505050

 

For the rest of the day and for the next three days, all three rose many hours before sunrise. Riding or running hard till noon before stopping for an hour break. The calf would drop his form, and allow Loki a much needed, energy replenishing meal. Then he would take a quick nap before they started off again, running late into the night and repeating their steps from noon at midnight. Loki preferred it when Steve rode him during the dark hours. While Steve could easily see in the dark, there were often creatures who could ambush them if they were not careful. They had learned that lesson earlier, and Loki was loathed to repeat it.

 

But often Steve would run next to his bond-mate when it was daylight. He ran easily now, keeping up with the fast pace of the wolf, and marveled at it. He loved to run and being able to run even faster now and do it all day was wonderful. He couldn’t wait to try swimming and seeing how he did there. But the waters here, with the much more dangerous denizens within, made him cautious. Maybe if Zijan was here he would give it another go. But it was more important to him to just get to Danny.

 

He was also learning new tricks which Loki was showing him. How you could phase part of your body to go through objects if one wished too. Some times they came to large groves of tree’s which stretched for miles and would be hard and very time consuming to go around. So instead he went through, phasing into his spirit form, quickly and confidently. Course the first time Steve tried doing it, he ran smack into a tree at 40 miles an hour and knocked himself out. That was the end of the running for that day. Didn’t help that Loki and the calf could not stop laughing at his smushed in nose till it healed.

 

Morning, noon and night Danny contacted him. Encouraging him for a few minutes. And more often torturing him with lewd thoughts directed at him. When he got his hands on his little tormentor, that boy would be in a world of sexual hurt. Steve planned on firmly attaching his lips to his prick and sucking him dry, till he promised never to tempt him like he had been for his travels. 

 

Absently adjusting his seat as Loki leaped a log, followed by a series of gullies with slow moving streams of muddy water, he continued to contemplate the other man. The landscape changing to a more rugged terrain, as they approached what sounded like a large body of water. Raising his head he could see a fast moving river a few miles in front. His mount was already turning to run parallel to it.

 

His Guide also worried him, sometimes he was very tired in his mind voice, and didn’t stay long. Preferring to say a few words, rile him up with some naughty images, before leaving him to his own devices. His only assurances were that Sasha was with him and she wouldn’t let anything hurt her companion. He wondered what Danny would be like when they finally reunited after so many weeks apart. 

 

It wasn’t normal for any bonded pair anywhere to spend so much time apart from each other. Sentinels who had found their true Guides were very devoted to their other half and deteriorated quickly when they were not around. Needing the comfort and stability the Guide provided in their daily lives. Steve was no exception to needing his Guide, but he had been without him for weeks, in highly stressful situations. He was amazed at how well he had kept it together without the man. He attributed much of it to his wolf, who he knew was still keeping a sharp eye on his mind. But the creature could only do so much in leu of a properly trained Guide. 

 

He himself had learned so much as he traveled with his companions, but he wondered what Danny would have learned. Sasha in his estimate had the tougher task, because she was reconstructing a shattered mind to whole again. Shattered because of his lack of knowledge, understanding and strength to protect Danny the way he had to be. 

 

Loki following his mind was quick to respond to his negative thoughts. It was true he did lack knowledge, understanding and strength to protect Danny in his role as Spirit Guide and chosen First Guide Healer of the Spirit realm. But it was not his fault, not in any way shape or form. They were supposed to have had 100 years or more to learn about their job, their duties and abilities in a slow, meticulous manner. Sasha and he were both prepared to teach them everything they needed to know about it. Instead bad, no horrible timing, had hit both of them, with massive assholes coming out of the wood work to interrupt their training. 

 

It did not take away from the fact that Steve was probably one of the most caring, and devoted Sentinels on the planet and he would do anything within his power to protect his mate. But he only had so much power to begin with and would gain more if given enough time. It was terrible what happened to Danny, absolutely terrible and Loki never wished to go through something like that again, on Steve’s behalf but also his own. Because while Steve was missing Danny, he was also missing Sasha. Together all four of them formed a tentative pack and pack was very important to wolves. Steve was his brother in every sense of the word as far as he was concerned, Sasha was something a bit different because at the end of the day Loki had four feet while Steve had two. Steve had a mate while Loki wished he did, and there were certain things Sasha could understand because she physically was a wolf. 

 

She was much older than him, how much he wasn’t sure but all it did was make her more special to him because of all the experiences she had at her disposal. He was learning a great deal from her when they were together and those lessons in turned helped him help Steve. For one thing when Danny’s mind shattered, Sasha and he both knew that he was coming into the Spirit realm before his time. His instincts were demanding a safe haven and the only place it could focus on was a spot away from all other humans who could hurt him. Sasha only had a few minutes to covey a wealth of information to himself. Information he would need for when Steve called him to follow his mate because she knew he would. Loki at the time hadn’t a clue how to keep Steve calm and stable in his mind and if he had tried to bring Steve to the spirit realm by himself, he would have gone just as mad as his mate.

 

But instead Sasha had looked deeply into his eyes and shown him so many things in an instant. Things he needed to do, things he could do with his own power, to be the mental support Steve would need when he came here. After sharing everything she could think of in the limited time they had, she had nudged him and told him he had the ability to be the brother to Steve he wished to be. She had told him don’t be easy on Steve, he needed to learn quickly the lessons he needed, in order to be the protector destined to guard her cub. But she had also said to not be hard on himself, he was learning too and the 100 years would have been there for Loki to learn, along with Steve. To learn all the things he needed to make the transition to the Spirit plain easier for his brother. Instead they were all being rushed because of those fools on the island. All of them would make mistakes as they were hurried though things they never should have needed to hurry through. 

 

Then she had nuzzled him on his cheek before leaping off the cliff face itself to the grasslands. The leap had to have been at least a couple miles straight up from where they had been resting, but she hadn’t been phased in the least. She had called on her ancient power to fuel her need to get to her cub, using everything she had in her. Just like his devotion to Steve, her’s was dedicated to Danny and if the choice every came down to who they would pick, it would always be with their human half. Sasha would forsake Loki, just like he would forsake her if they were ever put into a spot they found themselves in. The reason being because while they all were pack, the pairs were also half of each other’s souls in a way. 

 

They were all combined together but the bonds between each pair meant they could not live on without the other. Just as Danny and Steve at one point could have been killed. If one had died, the other would have followed not even a day later. Now though they were in the spirit realm, fully fused with it and as long as the Spirit Plain existed so would they. As it was meant to be, but if ever Steve or Danny disappeared from the realm, their wolves would follow after. They would not stay in their home realm even a day, unlike many other spirit beasts who had lost their own companions and did choose to stay in their home world. They would come after their chosen and be with them even in the final place they decided to call home, because they were so bonded to their chosen person.

 

Steve looked down at Loki’s head, who glanced at him from his left eye, projecting just how serious he was. Loki would die to keep Steve safe, just as Sasha would do the same for Danny. They were forever connected, and neither animal ever wanted to be without the bond mate who gave them so much. So it was important for Steve to understand this was NOT his fault, he had not be given the time he needed, to learn all he needed to learn. Steve WAS stronger now, he was faster, smarter ehhhh.

 

The wolf chuckled as he heard Steve’s annoyed snort.

 

He was all of those things and would continue to grow and be able to guard his mate properly. Danny was destined to help others, even at the cost to himself. Steve was their security and Danny’s anchor for himself. Danny would be very dependent on Steve, to watch out for him and make sure he didn’t over extend himself, with his very large and giving heart. Someone who would be selfish for him, and give him the perspective to step back, and let people help themselves. Steve was going to always be the person Danny could look to and know would be honest with him. 

 

The Wolf leaped another set of downed rotting logs as he continued explaining more about his bond mate’s role in life.

 

But another thing Steve needed to remember, because he could feel him tensing up at the huge responsibility he was being burdened with. Was that in exchange for all that, he received Danny’s love and commitment. For that man was so focused on making sure his mate was well cared for it was scary. He would do anything for Steve, bitching and moaning while he did it, but he would look out for Steve, and make sure he was loved in ways he never had been before. Filling up all the large gaping holes which had been placed there over the years, from others who couldn’t love Steve enough. Danny would be there to support him, back him up, love him, guard him when he was down, berate him when he was wrong, and kick anyone’s ass who dared to try and take what Danny claimed as his. 

 

For even as Steve claimed Danny, Danny claimed him and would viciously go after those who tried to hurt his mate. He may not have been given many chances lately to prove it, but in time Danny would be just as good at fighting as Steve. He would just be less likely to choose fighting as the path he would take to solve a problem. For he loved to talk his way out of things, talking peoples ears off if possible, and annoying the ever living shit out of them. It was a lot healthier way of getting things done, rather than blowing them up. No matter how much Steve and Loki preferred to see the big booms.

 

Now both were grinning maniacally as they thought of the wonderful things they had blown up over the years.

 

So for now Steve simply needed to relax and learn what he needed to learn. Danny was learning his own lessons, in a less hectic manner. Because Sasha had to take care that she didn’t push her wards mind too hard. He was still recovering, and most of the tiredness Steve felt came from Sasha healing him over night. The healing took some part of his own energy, because it was his mind they were working on. But in time it would go away and with Steve’s help Danny would be back to 100%. For if he remembered Danny telling him what seemed so long ago, their Spirit bond would not allow them to heal to anything other than 100%. It would take time and energy on all their parts but Danny would get better and then all of them could move on. 

 

Living through the years together in happiness and sadness, the fun times and the hard times. Being together and knowing they all were a family the likes never before seen. Family which in time might be expanded if he had his wicked way with Sasha.

 

“And how is that going for you?” Steve snickered, only to stop as Loki sighed as he ran.

 

It wasn’t going so well for him he thought, all the things he tried to do to impress her had failed.

 

“And what did you try to do to impress her?”

 

Here Loki laid his ears back in chagrin as he thought back on it. Showing his impressive limberness as he scratched himself. Dancing wildly in circles, as he chased his tail, to stop and show how he wasn’t dizzy. At least till he stumbled into her from dizziness. How he tried to howled the most beautiful songs to the moon about her. How her blue eyes were like pools of the bluest beer cans…

 

“I KNEW IT you were drunk when you did all those things weren’t you?” Steve laughed as Loki refused to answer. “When did you find time to get drunk? Was it at the Williams party?”

 

Loki refused to answer, but his swishing tail and stiff back was answer enough. Steve patted his shoulder “Don’t worry buddy, I think she likes you just fine, give her time. And try not to barf in front of her. It might win her to your side someday.”

 

Loki grumbled how it would probably take him years to win her, but then again they had time, lots of time and he could be patient. She was worth being patient for, just as Steve was worth being patient for to Danny. Danny in his heart knew Steve would be the best protector of him, while he didn’t trust him to keep him safe now. He did trust that someday Steve would win his trust back. It was all a matter of time and Steve needed to be patient with himself and realize gaining back Danny’s trust, was worth the extra time to all of them.

 

“Okay Loki, I’ll give myself time, even if I don’t like it. I owe Danny so much and if all he needs is time to restore his trust in me so be it. I want to be the mate he deserves.”

 

Loki nodded before focusing once more on his loping stride. Both quieting as they focused on those they cared about.

 

505050

 

The calf had listened to all the two had said, neither bothering to keep what they were saying secret. He was learning so much, and the more he learned the more he wanted to learn. He couldn’t believe what a fool he had been, for the first four years of his life. But he vowed to himself that when he found his chosen partner, he would be as devoted to that special creature as Loki was to Steve.

 

And when the time came for his own companion to leave the world, he would follow them to the next. Because there was no way in hell, he would ever allow his companion to walk alone. He would act as his mentors were showing him. He would be a tried and true guardian spirit animal.

 

505050

 

A group of wolves looked from afar at the traveling companions. Standing on top of a huge outcropping of mountainous cliffs, overlooking the valley the trio were passing through. Bodies partly concealed from view by the tall conifer trees growing along the cliff face. Water poured down in choice locations, helping to mask any sound they may have made, if the travelers had been thinking they were being looked upon, from over 20 miles away. They also had heard what the Wolf and his Sentinel had been saying to each other. But from so many miles away the conversation should not have been over heard. The group radiated power and control, along with dedication to a cause and nobility.

 

The young wolf does well for his bond mate. (Spoke the black male wolf.)

 

Yes he does and he will be a credit to his pack. (said an even older female)

 

Will he have the power to keep the Guide from going dark, if we do not put our plan into place? (asked a third tawny male wolf with lots of grey in his muzzle.)

 

No he will not, for in fact he may follow his Guide into the darkness, his heart is just as open to love and kindness as the Guide. (the female spoke up again.)

 

Then we speak to the others? See if they are for the plan? For it will require all the wolves of the land to set the plans in place. (The black asked.)

 

Yes we will talk to the others, but from what has been heard so far, all are in agreement. (the tawny stated.)

 

Now stepped up an even older wolf, one so ancient, none knew how old he was. Grey as the storm clouds on an ocean squall, he looked over the pair running south. 

 

They will need help over the coming years, centuries and beyond. They will need those they care most to always stay close to their heart. What we propose to do, will keep them from growing dark, and will forever more keep them in the light. What happened to the Guide at first looked bleak and full of despair. But now I think it was a blessing, for it allowed us to catch a problem before it could be one.

 

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as the three ran out of sight.

 

When the time comes, I along with many others will pay the price needed to bring the plan into being. I have waited a long time to meet my companion again. I am ready to see him and will gladly go. (The ancient grey looked longingly out at the sky to a sight only he could see.)

 

Ancient, it will be as you say, we will talk to the other packs and begin the process when the time is right. (the female stated, happy to see her many times great grandfather finally achieving a sort of peace in his soul.)

 

Good, for it is time we wolves once again do, what we were bred to do. Walk beside those who will maintain the balance for all those who cannot.

 

Then with a snort and a scratch of his claw into the soil, the oldest of all old wolves turned north and walked away, disappearing in a blink. The others watched before turning in the other three directions and following his example.

 

505050

 

At this moment they were traveling along a large river, the one Steve had spotted earlier and his wolf had been heading towards during their talk. It was going roughly in the direction they needed to go, but it bent and curved enough to make them twitch with annoyance. At some point Loki said they would have to cross it, he was just hoping to find a place which wasn’t as wide. It was nearly 70 meters wide, fast moving and deep, boulders stuck up from certain bends, showing them what the bottom more than likely was covered with. The other side of the river wasn’t much better with tall walls looming over the white water. With the shear cliff face on the other side, the rapids and twists and turns, it would be a daunting challenge to try and cross. The ground, thanks to the large fast moving river was strewn with sharp jagged rocks which had been thrown up during violent spring floods, as the water made its way to the sea. Smooth rocks also could be seen and clacked underneath the great beasts, as they made their away beside it.

 

Greenery grew along the river, in the forms of hardy bush plants and flowers. Adding pops of purple, blue, yellow and reds, which brightened an otherwise dreary landscape. The sun had been shining brightly but lately it seemed to have darkened. Steve looked around and could see grey clouds forming leagues off and dismissed it. The wind played across his skin as they continued to travel, cooling him which he was pleased for. Riding a furry vehicle tended to build up heat as the natural movements, played against each others bodies. It did help with the river close by to send cooling air and he welcomed it.

 

The calf was running easily beside them and he was pleased to have him. The boy had done so much for the pair and he really wanted to think of something to give him. But he would have to think on it. For now he would help with his education and training on becoming the Spirit Companion the youngster so wanted to be. The kid would be an awesome companion and tried and true for the rest of his life.

 

Rocking with the motion of his wolf, Steve watched as the land moved quickly by them. They were making good time and he hoped they arrived at the rest point on time. The pads of Loki’s paws made a dull thudding sound with each touch of the ground. He had offered quite a few times to run beside his partner, one to ease his burden and two to run off some excess energy. Each time Loki had taken him up on his offer eagerly and with a hint of mischief. Sparing in a way to see who could get to the rest point faster. Whoever did could relax while the other went hunting for food. Which typically meant looking for the closes Kavia bushes. The calf supplied all the meat they could possibly want. 

 

But this time, for some reason his wolf did not want Steve running beside him, preferring he ride. He was tense, wary and constantly looking behind himself. His claws were fully exposed and his fangs every once in a while dripped fluid. Which when it dripped onto the ground, he could hear the snap and pop of poison meeting plant life. His partner was on edge and wouldn’t explain why. Finally Steve couldn’t take it any more and flat out asked him what was wrong. “Loki what’s up?” He gripped his ruff at the base of his shoulders as Loki’s stride changed.

 

Instead of answering, the wolf increased his speed till he was running at his topmost. The ride roughened suddenly and Steve had to use everything he had learned to stay on. “Loki what is it?” Ears laying back flat to his head, he kept moving, heading away from the river and towards more open ground. Leaping deep ravines to reach the open land he favored for defense or attack. “LOKI!” The black beast finally took attention away from his run, enough to snarl his answer. Startled the man looked over his shoulder and saw what was bothering the wolf so much. 

 

A few miles back the sky was darkening rapidly. The darkness he had seen earlier forming black clouds, swirling around in waves of midnight colored patterns, even as it headed towards them and was gaining ground. Focusing his sight, he looked deeper at the black mass and discovered birds, millions of them, black bodied with blood red eyes, swarming and heading towards them. Faster they flew as they stormed towards them. “Holy shit what are those things?” Instincts kicking in, he began calling up his power even as the sounds of waspish voices screeched obscenities over them.

 

Loki didn’t get a chance to respond as the black birds began diving at them. Pecking with razor sharp black beaks, at their hair, fur, skin, anything they could get hold of. Digging their wickedly sharp talons on their tiny toes into their exposed flesh. Hordes of the creatures dived at them, taking aim at their eyes especially, attempting to blind them and force them to slow. Batting at their faces with their wings, the force of the winds they produced, rocking him on the back of his mount.

 

Steve tried batting them away with his arm ineffectually and when that didn’t work he formed his sword trying to cut them down. But the birds were too fast and nimble and simply moved out of the way of his strokes. More birds descended upon them, screaming in mindless rage at the trio. “What the hell are these things?” He shouted over the noise, even as he tried to form a shield to protect themselves.

 

Loki informed him they were called Death Sparrows, just before he launched himself over a set of boulders, landing with a harsh impact, jarring his rider’s insides. In small numbers they were easy to deal with, you could either run or swat them away, but when they formed the flocks of over millions, they turned into mobs. They were the only species of spirit animal, who had never had a chance to bond with a Sentinel or Guide. Something in their spirit form make up, made it impossible for them to do so. But they wanted to bond just like any other creature of the realm, and it enraged them to see bonded animals. To see what they had always be denied. Many of the bonded in the land avoided them, but they happened to be running across their entire territory. He had hoped they could sneak by and not set them off, but obviously that wasn’t happening. When they saw Steve and Loki running together it set them off, instantly bringing their full ire on the most famous pairing in the plain.

 

“Can they kill us?” He cried even as he swatted some more, who were aiming for his eyes. They never stopped coming, pecking and shrilling harshly in his ears. Forming a black ball of flying rage around all three of the travelers. Steve had to dial down his hearing, if he didn’t want to go deaf, from the racket they were making. From the sound of millions of pairs of wings, all blowing like a black enraged storm on the high seas. More talons sliced into his arms as he tried to find ways to drive the creatures away. The calf beside them stumbled, but kept to his feet. His own thick hide helping to protect him from the birds harassing him. Mostly though they were concentrating on the bonded pair.

 

Loki instead of trying to growl, just projected his response. They could spirit phase them, if enough of them got together and forced it. Combing their power to match most spirit animals around. But the scarier thing they could do, and this is what most animals truly feared and made a point of steering clear of the bastards. Is once you were spirit phased by them, because they were so small, fast and canny, they had developed a trick of being able to pick out your actual spirit particles and carry them off. Scattering your very essence to the four corners of the spirit realm. It would take months to put yourself back together, if they even allowed it. Some Death Sparrows, the really mean spiteful ones, of an already mean spiteful flock, if they found pieces of phased animals which had displeased them, would take the pieces and move it away again. 

 

Steve shuddered at the idea, especially if they ever got hold of his sweet and gentle mate. He had already had his mind shattered once, he wouldn’t be able to bear it, if it happened again. Steve resolved then and there, to never let one of those bastards ever hit Danny. “Got it no spirit phasing. I can try forming a shield around us. Wait till they go away.” He was already calling forth his power and silver light shined, as black poured forth to form his desire.

 

Instead, Loki put on more speed as he tried to get away from the flock, flying faster than he. He continued with his hurried explanation, even as he snapped his jaws forward and chomped on half a dozen birds who tried to gouge out his tongue. Shields wouldn’t work effectively, because there were so many of them, they would simply land and wait their victim out. Taking turns standing guard, to make sure their prey did not escape. “Then how the hell do you get rid of these things?” And for answer, Loki told him he hadn’t a clue. He had never seen a flock this big, or this angry.

 

“God damn it. We don’t need this.” Turning his rage on the little flying menaces, he dropped his sword, it disappearing instantly. Pulling out his bow he began letting loose arrow after arrow. The birds easily dodged the flying missiles and set too with even more rage at the man on the wolf. Loki continued to run, knowing if they stopped the birds would really have a field day with them. He had to leave it up to his rider to protect them. He glanced over at the calf and surprisingly found the birds were not going after him nearly as hard. Maybe because he didn’t have a bonded. They did tend to ignore un-bonded animals.

 

Steve tried shooting over and over and getting no where. He needed something that was as fast as these flying rats, and broad enough they couldn’t doge. The Sentinel continued to fire which wasn’t easy to do while on a galloping wolf, with no saddle, or even rope to help him stay on. Scanning the evil monsters, with their beady red eye’s and black bodies, he could only think of ocean waves. Water they moved like water, they flowed, diving, turning, never stopping, a constant force that you could never control. So if he couldn’t drive them away and he couldn’t control it he would have to use the birds against themselves.

 

Releasing his bow, he concentrated on what he wanted next. He knew he could create wards that reflected the four elements. What he needed was something that would work within the element of water and toast the son’s of bitches bugging them. Covered in welts, bite marks and bird shit he still had enough will power to concentrate on what he wanted. But he would need his brothers help. He would need him to call his storms again and give him the proper power focus to create what his instincts were showing him to use.

 

“Loki I need you to call your storms. I need your power!” Steve shouted even as he focused on what his own inner voice was telling him to do. Loki didn’t hesitate, obeying his rider’s demands, he threw his head up and howled his own commands. Calling forth the white frothy clouds which had been floating gently by. But as they came closer, they darkened in rage at being taken from their own freedoms, to fight a foe as black as their own temper. The winds, blowing gently across the landscape, blew gently no more. Instead they howled a counterpoint to the howls of the Warrior Wolf as he gave his own orders. Thunder rolled in the heavens as more clouds clashed against each other. Lightning flashed within the clouds writhing above, but Black Lightning crackled against the air as it powered down towards the earth. 

 

Birds fell in clusters as the Black Lightning sliced through the flocks, in response to its Master’s demands. The birds screamed in rage and fear as more Lightning raced towards their own flights of fighters. The Death Sparrows tried to dodge but the Flashes of Lightning hunted them down, in the suddenly twilight darkness the raging clouds above created as they blocked the sun’s life uplifting light. Still there were more birds attacking than what even Loki’s elemental power could take out at once. Those not hit by his lightning, dodging between the electrical attacks, attacked the man and wolf. Trying to stop the Warrior Wolf’s control of nature they always thought they should have. They rode the winds as they searched for those who were bonded. It was outrageous to have a ground walker control the elements they rode upon.

 

Steve didn’t give a shit what the birds thought. His only focus was to ensure the safety of his brother and their ward who traveled with them. The Lightning felt comfortable to him as he listened to his Wolf direct the bolts, heedless of how close the blasts came to him. Earth blasted up from the large craters being dug with each impact of the hard to see light. Trees fell to earth as wind and lightning both upset root systems, miles from where their fight was taking place. Loki was taking no chances with range and was spreading the winds, along the plains, hoping to disrupt the birds even more.

 

Seeing the carnage, happening above, feeling the birds as they still attacked those he claims as his own, he lifted his hand up to the sky. Instincts screaming at him, showing him what he must do to combat the flying menaces. “LOKI! GIVE ME POWER!” He ROARED into the midnight light of the day. Another HOWL was his answer, as Loki glowed a deep true blue through his entire being, fur standing on end as electrical power charged through him. More Black Lightning descended from the enraged storm, hitting the pair true. Both lit up instantly in a flash of sparks and power, power which began to gather above the Spirit Warrior’s upraised hand.

 

The birds fell back at this latest show of who the true power was.

 

The Sentinel holding his hand out to the sky above, felt his Wolf’s power flowing through his veins, in response to his demands. A long 14in black handle appeared with a blue eyed wolf’s head on the pommel. A long blue cord of light flared from the handle as it grew long and supple, reaching a length of eight feet. Silver light wrapped around the bull whip, crackling in anger at the menace bothering the travelers.

 

Raising his new weapon up, he concentrated hard even as he kept a death grip on his still running mount. Dropping the whip sharply, it made a thunderous crack, rivaling the thunder coming from above. The birds fought the winds and each other as they maneuvered to avoid the lightning blasting around them. Only to be shocked out of the air as a new danger reached them. The snap of the Warriors bull whip let loose more Black lightning from the tip itself. But the deadly midnight light didn’t stop there. The deadly lightning spread, hitting over a hundred birds before it dissipated. He snapped it again and more birds fell, but it wasn’t enough. Soon they flew back in to continue their assault. Dodging as best they could, even with the winds themselves, fighting the insane creatures.

 

Steve beyond pissed now, took it to the next level. Summoning even more power, the stylized fur blurring with the speed the color flowed around his forearm, he let loose strike after strike with his whip. The Black Lightning not only knocking the birds out of the air this time, but also spirit phasing them as well. Over and over he used his new tool, Loki running as if the world was ending. Continuing to howl commands to the tempest above, demanding more winds, more rain and more flashes of his signature powers.

 

The Whip created by the Black Lightning it housed, started to expand as its Master’s needs became greater. Instead of taking out 100 birds at a time, the shocks of dark light spread out to 200 then 300 birds at once, snapping them out of the sky and blasting them into spirit form. All due to more power, more energy, more will and strength being poured into the need to be free. To protect those he needed no matter the cost to himself. The Spirit Sentinel would defend those in his care, from the child who ran beside them. To the proud beast he rode and would always call Brother.

 

Steve could feel the cost of his actions, as the energy began to take its toll on him. But surprisingly, it wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it would be. He was only feeling mildly tired, not even at the point where he really wanted to take a nap. Loki on the other hand was getting very tired. He was having to call upon his powers, while he ran at a full gallop, fighting the winds even as he commanded them. Directing his own Black Lightning to hit the birds and clear a path for him and the calf to run through. He was also having to keep up the pace, otherwise the Death Sparrows would continue to try and spirit phase himself and his rider. Scattering their very essences through the whole of the lands, their rage was so great now. He would not allow it, not after everything he had gone through to help his two legged brother, find himself and soon his mate. 

 

So he continued to run, but because of the bastards, they had missed Loki’s crucial noon break for food and rest. The birds who managed to still score hits on his huge body, drained him of vital strength, resulting in less speed. Which meant they could hit him more often, as they dodged the wind and flashes of electrical death. It slowed him down even more creating a vicious cycle, he was hard pressed to break out of. Still he would not give up, he would not allow himself to fall, taking his bond brother and their young companion with them. He would endure, but the astronomical amount of power he was burning through, was staggering.

 

Steve understanding the trouble which could befall them, if Loki didn’t not get another influx of power, took his left hand and laid it as flat as he could between his constantly shifting shoulder blades. The beast beneath him had not stopped his mad run to escape the terrifying flock, and keeping a steady hand was almost impossible. While still swinging his whip at the Sparrows, he drove power into his wolf. Calling up and transferring more and more energy, from his own bond with the Spirit Realm, to the wolf till he felt him respond. His pace picked up and his breathing evened out as he surged forward. Loki calling forth more of his own storm produced Black Lightning, along with the winds which drove the rain pounding down on them.

 

“Loki we need to get out of here. Do you have any idea how we can?” He yelled over the sounds of thunder, lightning, screaming birds, and howls of the wolf. The calf ran at their side, panting heavily but keeping up doggedly. The birds for the most part harassing him, but not trying to phase him surprisingly. But they were keeping up their attack on the bonded pair. Loki shook his head, having to concentrate on where he placed his feet as the land continued to erupt below their feet. He leaped over a fast moving river, back feet slipping dangerously on the bank, before he was able to scramble back up. He kept moving, instead entrusting to his bond mate to make the right decisions and ultimately keep them safe. He let Steve know that he would follow his lead, in whatever way he needed.

 

Blowing out his breath, he wasn’t happy with the answer but he understood it. Loki was doing everything he could to keep them ahead of the flock. Raising his whip again, his eyes followed the line of the weapon. He noticed another black cloud coming from in front of them, while he was still trying to defend themselves, from the little flights of death. It was much higher up in the rolling fury of the clouds masking the blue of the sky, and much smaller. But it was flying towards them. When he extended his sight to again check he found yet more birds with wickedly sharp beaks and large talons on their feet.

 

‘Christ not another flock.’ He honestly didn’t think Loki had much more in him. He was having to pour more of his own energy into the wolf, to bolster his reserves, but he knew even he would reach his own limits, and they would really be in trouble when he did.

 

‘Steve are you okay?’

 

Son of a Bitch, all he didn’t need, even if the voice was much beloved and wanted. Still he had to concentrate on what was going on to his friends. As gently as he could given the circumstances, he barked out ’Danny get out of my head and stay out!’ 

 

Surprised at the unexpected order, he was quick to respond ’Yes Sir!’ But still he lurked in his mate’s head. Something was upsetting him and Danny wanted to be there for him.

 

Steve didn’t mean to yell but he had to concentrate, rather than try and explain what the hell was going on at the moment. But even with having to fight, he did like that, “Yes Sir.” He wondered if he could get Danny to say it while he was fucking him.

 

‘Anytime you want babe.’ His Guide purred seductively into his mind.

 

Thoroughly distracting the fighting man, and causing him to again bark out, ’Damn It Danny not now.’

 

Realizing his mate was in massive danger, he refused to leave his partner’s mind. Wanting to offer whatever help he could, ’Yes, now because you’re fighting and you need help!’ Came the growled response to his order.

 

Temper finally snapping, as he tried to fight off the enemy, protect his bond-mate and deal with his highly distracting Guide. He bellowed in fury at his disobedient mate.’YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE! I SAID TO GET OUT GUIDE! GET OUT AND STAY OUT, NOW! I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?’ Unintentionally projecting all his rage at the fight going on, the multiple attackers and the ones coming up, his exhaustion as he fed Loki more of his own power, kept what shields he could on the calf running beside them, and his extreme displeasure at Danny’s continued distraction in his head. The Sentinel needed to concentrate and fight right now, not waste time arguing about what help the man could to give him, from so many thousands of miles away. 

 

With a surprised anguished whimper, Danny fled his mind completely.

 

“Shit!” Realizing too late exactly what he had done, he didn’t have time to worry about his mate. He would make it up to him. He just wanted to make sure he was safe. 

 

He raised his whip over and over and more the birds disappeared in flashes of his own lightning even as Loki called down his. Wind howled around them as the birds continued to swear at them and attempt to spirt phase then carry them to the corners of the land. But his whip stopped them, taking out more of the birds, phasing them instead. Unable to reform quickly enough themselves to come back and bother fleeing group. Loki continued to run, the power Steve was pouring into him, helping to slowly begin outrunning the maddened flock. But then the Spirit Warrior spotted the other secondary flock, flying over the top of the first who where still attacking them. Watched as they dived through the clouds and wind to join the first flock. 

 

Listened in shock and surprise, as the Death Sparrows screamed in rage and fright, as the second flock started attacking them. Their own war cries, filling the air to combat the shrieks of defiance and fury from the little black flying rats. The new birds doing everything they could to bring down the many thousand numbered flock, now that Steve had phased a good portion of the initial group. Biting off tiny heads, ripping wings from backs, snapping those self same spines. Yanking feathers out of every inch of body they could reach, even as they forced them to phase out. Black red eyed bodies, began dropping to the ground, dropping onto Steve, on Loki on the calf, but the three of them dared not slow down. The Death Sparrows were still aiming for them, even as their flock was attacked. Steve continued to raise his whip and the Black lightning took out the bothersome beasts. But it did not jump to the other ones attacking the sparrows. No his lightning knew friend from foe, even if Steve had no clue who these new birds were. His weapons were meant to protect and defend, and instinctively he realized these were beings who had the same philosophy.

 

Steve had not wanted to hurt those helping him. And had only thought it for a brief moment. But it was enough, as his dark light continued to jump at the sparrows, till there was a noticeable thinning of the mob of birds. Then other larger birds of prey began to descend in even bigger droves. Hawks, eagles, owls, falcons and more all diving on the bastards, now that the numbers had been reduced to something manageable.

 

After what seemed like hours, the millions of birds had been whittled down to a few thousands, not in spirit form. The rest, forced into spirit form where blown across the land, scattered thanks to another influx of powerful wind, controlled by the wolf the man rode. The combination of Steve’s new lighting whip, Loki’s elemental control, and the flock of birds who had come to help, overpowering the Death Sparrows. Those who remained flew off with calls of rage and madness, vowing revenge at a later point. Loki slowed down till he was completely stopped, head hanging low, feet braced wide apart, as he took heaving breaths into his lungs.

 

The clouds over head still rolled with fury at being called to a task not of their own choosing. Looking down at the exhausted animal Steve knew Loki didn’t have much longer. But the storms needed to be released so peace could be restored. Placing his hand higher up his brothers neck he stroked down, feeding him more energy. Finally noticing the drain on his own strength and his need to rest. Quietly he murmured to the struggling creature. “Loki release the storms, I’ll take care of the rest.”

 

Loki, grateful for the latest influx of power, his own dangerously low, raised his head one last time. Howling a final command, the clouds stopped their thunder, pleased to be freed, to fly as they wished. The winds settled down to simple breezes, the lighting though wasn’t happy. It enjoyed coming out to play and expressed its anger by striking seven times around the group in spiteful joy. But also with the promise it would come in an instant to their call if ever needed. Lightning always just that little bit flashy and funky. 

 

Steve meanwhile stayed mounted, lowering his whip but not relaxing his hold. He still had a duty to guard his friends and he would. While he would prefer to dismount and save his wolf the effort of still carrying him, both of them knew he was better off on the black’s back. Loki had not stopped producing his poison and he would fight if he had to. But for now he was taking what respite he could while Steve assessed the new situation. 

 

The Sentinel scanned the ruined landscape as the clouds dispersed, and sunlight once again poured forth from the sun, no longer blocked by enraged storm clouds. Multiple birds flew about his companions, but they were focused on keeping the sparrows away, who might double back. None trusted them to leave them alone if they could somehow sneak another attack in. Others flew off, chasing the renegades, making sure they did not return so the leaders of their own flock could settle down and have conversation with the Spirit Warrior and his Wolf. Some landed in impertinent amusement on the calf. Who wasn’t sure what to do with them, but was favoring not moving while bloody talons dug gently into his back.

 

Steve eyed up the strangers, breathing heavily himself and ready to fight if it came to it. He wasn’t sure who these new birds were, but he was not going to take a chance with his friends. A large Red Hawk came to him flying at eye level and showing her breast feathers as a sign of her own trust. She was a dark red with brown highlights, bright yellow eyes and a matching beak, she had razor sharp talons, which still dripped blood, gore and particles of spirit energy from the battle she helped lead. Beside her flew a much smaller bird, another hawk but he wasn’t sure what kind. His coloration had a bluish grey upper body, while his lower was orange barred. His back was mostly brown but he could see some of the blue dusting the main body color. His eyes were bright and still wild from the battle. His talons also showing he had not shied away from killing those who had threatened his tiny pack. Both birds settled on a nearby rock, while the rest of the flock stayed above, keeping the sparrows away.

 

Deciding to be polite to the bird that could literally poke your eyes out with her foot, Steve cleared his throat, lowering his whip but not putting it away yet. He was no fool and after so many surprises since coming to this land, he was going to take no chances. Loki informed him , the larger hawk was female and a friend. Taking his wolf’s word he placed the whip even lower, resting it on his leg, before addressing the creature. “Lady Hawke?” He started with, hoping he got the title proper when he rarely used old titles like this. “Thank you for your help. We couldn’t have made it without you.” 

 

She tilted her head one way then the other before informing him, it was their pleasure. But it was the little fellow beside her who he should thank. Turning his gaze to the proud little bird he repeated his thanks. “Thank you Sir, your intervention was most timely. We would have been in a bad spot if you hadn’t come when you did.” While Steve and Loki would have eventually defeated the blood maddened hoodlums, it would have severely depleted both their reserves and require many days of rest to restore themselves. Delaying their reunion with their beloved pack mates and family. 

 

The Sparrow hawk responded back with it was their duty and honor to help the Spirit Warrior. His kind typically hunted the little fuckers because they were finely crafted to do so. They helped keep the Death Sparrows in line so they didn’t swam like they had when they spotted the three running. Normally the flocks were much smaller and easier to handle. But with such a large flock gathered in secret, laying in wait for Steve and Loki to appear, even they would have been hard pressed to defeat the tiny blighters. So his Lighting Whip, and his Wolf’s Storm really helped out. Blowing the creatures around till they had time to come in and tear them apart and break up the huge mob into more manageable groups. Even now as they were speaking, members of his flight, were scouring the landscape and hunting the creatures. Any who still lurked in the area would find themselves, ripped apart and phased till it took them a month to reform.

 

The bird then jumped up and flew to where the whip rested against his leg, eyeing it with admiration before returning to the boulder where his larger female friend still stood. It was a very interesting weapon and he had never seen its like before.

 

Bringing the weapon up again so he could finally get a good look at his newest toy. He loved it and the explosive power which came with it.“Yeah just another tool I can use to help protect my mate and my brother.” He grinned happily, till he remembered how he had yelled at Danny. His smile falling away in an instant, as he thought of the other man. Danny who was still very much emotionally fragile at this point, and wouldn’t know he wasn’t actually upset at him, just worried as hell. He knew he had some making up to do, but what could he have done at the time. He needed to concentrate on the problem at hand. Not try and keep Danny from exerting himself from so far away. Sighing he could feel it in his legs as Loki shuddered with bone deep exhaustion under him. His beloved brother didn’t have much time left, he needed food and he needed rest, in that order. “Listen I need to get my companion to some place safe, so he can rest. Do you know of any such place nearby?”

 

Steve looked around but it was all such a quagmire of disaster after the storms and lightning did their work. It would be better to have those who knew the area show him a safe place to take his partner. He watched as the birds discussed it, trying to decide where would be best. Loki shaking even harder under him, was done for the day and possibly tomorrow. He would need a couple big meals and a day of sleep to recover from that brutal run. For the moment the big animal was still heaving, head down eyes closed as he tried not to collapse from the hard run.

 

The red tailed hawk trilled a call to him to follow and Steve nodded, before dismounting. “Loki go back to your regular form.” The wolf so tired, didn’t even hesitate to obey. Shrinking down to his normal size, limbs quivering before he finally dropped to the ground, too tired to even stand. Stooping down his human partner picked the exhausted creature up and placed him gently across his shoulders. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable ride, but he would carry his pack make, just like he had been carrying him. 

 

Following the birds now that his rearrangement had been made, it only took them seven minutes to walk to a large cave. Inside was a bit damp in the back, due to the condensation from the close by small creek. But the front where the wind blew often was dry enough. Placing Loki down on a bed of soft bracken, leaves and other assorted materials, the poor wolf was in serious need of a meal. The calf didn’t hesitate to give him what he needed, changing forms in an instant. But Loki was too tired to even rip the food off the carcass. So Steve cut strips using his dagger, then chopped those strips up into wolf size bites. Kneeling down he fed the tiny bites to his wolf, who swallowed them practically whole with deep thanks. Steve didn’t stop feeding Loki, till one quarter of the body was gone. Then the wolf took a deep relaxing breath, before rolling over for a good long sleep.

 

Steve turned back to the birds who still hovered around them. “Thank you again for helping us. I’m going to set some wards, so hopefully those assholes won’t be able to attack us again, at least for the rest of the day and tomorrow. I honestly don’t know what we would have done without you.” Slicing off a small section for himself, he set it aside. He then reached out and rolled the rest of the meat out, to the center of the clearing. “Here take this, in thanks for all your help. It’s full of energy and given freely from all of us. Its not much but again thank you, we really needed the help.”

 

The birds accepted the meat with pleasure, some landing on the body and starting to rip out large chunks. The Sparrow Hawk stating they would continue to fly over the area for the day. Owls would take over in the night. They would be back in the morning to make sure all was well, so the three could continue their travels when they were ready.

 

Eyes shining with gratitude he gave a wide grateful smile, followed by a yawn. “I know I sound like a broken record when I say this. But thank you again.” His own exhaustion catching up with him, now that adrenaline was no longer flowing through his system. With a final nod the two hawks flew off. Leaving Steve and the calf to care for the tuckered out wolf. “Buddy you okay?” He asked now that he had time to look the little fellow over. The American Buffalo was tired, shaken up and hungry, but relatively okay. He hadn’t been hit nearly as much as Steve and Loki had been. “Okay you rest I have some other business I need to take care of. When I’m done, I’ll be next to Loki letting him use me as a pillow.”

 

The calf settled down in the cave, electing not to go out and graze for a while yet. Preferring to relax and calm in the safety of the dark chamber. After setting the wards Sasha had taught him to make so many weeks ago, Steve settled down next to Loki, positioning his head on his thighs to make him more comfortable, even as he leaned back against the cave wall. Once done he turned his mind to his next pressing problem. Figuring out a way to correct the damage he had unintentionally caused, to his very emotionally fragile mate. By yelling at him way too soon for him to be able to handle it properly. It wasn’t good and he wasn’t happy with himself for doing it. 

 

Danny didn’t need the stress of his mate possibly rejecting him, and he would take it as a rejection of his love. He had heard those same tones he had come to despise, when he had fled his mind whimpering. And this time he wasn’t there to comfort him and bring him out of the shell he would surround himself in. Trying to protect his very fragile heart, from the man he loved more than anything else. 

 

Over all it was the end to a rather shitty day. 

 

505050

 

The White Wolf emerged from the tiny rock outcropping he had managed to hide in, before the Death Sparrows had spotted him. He had been planning something else to test Steve and Loki with, and wasn’t pleased with the birds. Even he wouldn’t inflict them on the pair, not a mob that large or at all. He, himself had to hide, less they harass him, for he had had run in’s with them in the past, and neither liked each other. But once he spotted the Death Sparrows fleeing from whatever had caused them too, he cautiously peeked out to see what may have happened. He couldn’t see much, but far in the distance he did spot Sparrow hawks, so they must have driven the little black bastards off. Time to head over to where he could sense the trio and determine what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what all you think? Exciting enough? Mysterious enough? Lots of fluff and feels?
> 
> I ended up putting a bit of everything into this chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I love seeing the reviews come in.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny toy's with Steve some more. Sasha begins some lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get another chapter out. I added some more lore to this chapter mostly cause I needed filler. Otherwise I wasn't going to make the word goal I wanted.
> 
> There is a bit of smut at the beginning, then near the end Danny begins to learn more about his new home.

Danny chuckled, as he replayed his memory from teasing his mate so wantonly, before bed. It felt good, satisfying, and reassuring to hear his beloved mate’s voice again, and he couldn’t wait to hear him in the morning. And man, he had been so horny once he did reach out to the older man, feeling him for the first time in weeks. He hadn’t even known how much he had missed him, till he had actually contacted him and felt the familiar touch of his mind. Playing with himself, while sending the visuals to his mate was heaven. After they finished their fun, he had sat back to recover, and bask in the glow of reaching out to his partner. 

 

Then he felt Sasha nudging at him, reminding him he needed to get his rest. He was tired after playing mentally with Steve, so it was easy to go in some ways, hard in others. Popping a few left over berries in his mouth, he yawned hugely as the day caught up with him. Curling up against his lady, he closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep.

 

The next morning, he woke bright eyed and eager to get in contact with Steve. Sasha had other ideas though, she insisted he eat something and take a bath in the ocean. She had worked on him long into the night, helping to soften edges in his mind, and his body needed to restore the energy she had not been able to avoid using. And while she loved watching him play, after so long and such an intense session yesterday, well to put it bluntly, he stank. Sweat, come and other crusty scents mixing together, in a mishmash of odor’s offensive to her nose. And she watched amused, as Danny lifted his arm and took a tentative sniff, his eyes began to water immediately. 

 

Still he complained, because he really wanted to feel Steve again.

 

“Sasha I’m only going to get dirty again.” He complained with a silly smile on his face. She shared it, but still insisted he take care of himself, before contacting his mate. So out he went, splashing all the way up to his knees in the water, under Sasha’s watchful eye. Scrubbing himself all over as best he could, he felt better and more relaxed once done, as his wolf figured. Going back up to the cave, he found breakfast waiting for him. Which he was glad for, because he really wanted to get on with speaking to Steve. Once finished with his berries and fish, he settled down against the cave wall and reached out to his mate. Smile wide as he felt the contact.

 

In a way to cheerful voice. ’Rise and Shine sunshine. You need to get up and get going. You have a long ride ahead of you if you want to meet up with me any time soon.’ 

 

‘Danny?’ The much beloved voice of his partner asked cautiously, even through his sleep muggy mind.

 

‘Yes it’s me. You slept in like crazy cause I sure as shit didn’t get up early.’ His voice was smug as he rubbed it in, Steve had slept well past the hour he normally did.

 

Grunting as he did something involving scratching, when he asked ’Where are you?’ 

 

Quickly responding ‘Beach cave, miles down the coast from you.’ Danny looked out, able to see the waves moving back and forth.

 

‘Ugh please say I can get there in a few days.’ The Sentinels tone was hopeful, even though he figured he knew what the answer was going to be roughly.

 

Smile wide as he responded ‘Yeah should be able to, if you were riding Sasha and she was moving at the same breakneck speed she moved at, to get to me here to begin with.’

 

With an annoyed growl to his voice he asked ‘Fuck, so how long before I can get to you? Loki can’t move as fast as her.’

 

Opening his eyes he asked his she-wolf his question. She shifted her eyes back and forth, as she thought about the distance, before giving him her answer. ‘According to Sasha if he moves at his normal running pace. And you don’t mind putting in at least 12 hour day runs. Should be here in about three weeks.’

 

‘Three WEEKS?’ His mate exclaimed shocked, completely unhappy at not being able to hold his mate for so long still.

 

The strength of his raw unhappiness outburst, had Danny’s emotions starting to rattle. His body tensing up, as it tried to deal with how un-pleased his Sentinel was. He wasn’t up to handling strong negative emotions yet, but still put on a strong front for his mate. 

 

‘Yep.’ The Guide was also was conflicted over what he wanted. He wanted his mate very badly, wanted to be held by him and assured he was still wanted and loved. But he also honestly wasn’t in a hurry to see him. He loved him but he couldn’t trust him yet. Because his emotions were still so jittery, some of it must have leaked over to the other man.

 

Quietly, as if talking to a many times kicked puppy, ‘Danny, I won’t promise this time. I know it’s too soon. But I am stronger and faster. I’m working on becoming the mate you need. The one who can defend you, protect you the way you need to be.’ He explained earnestly.

 

Letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, he relaxed at the gentle words. ’Thank you Steve for not promising. I don’t think I could handle you promising, then not living up to it.’

 

Concentrating, reaching out through their link, Steve sent the feelings of him stroking down his beloved’s cheek. ’I know baby. But listen, could you at least be open minded enough to let me try? I am going to work so much harder to be what I need to be for you.’

 

‘I’ll always be opened minded to you protecting me. It’s proving it to my instincts which will be much harder. But I know you can do it. Take your time reaching me. Grow stronger.’ Then he decided to go to the real reason why he contacted his mate. With a shit eating grin, no one but a single perverted she-wolf would see, he slyly suggested, ‘Work on your stamina too, I really want to feel you power fucking me, for a long time once you get here. A nice two maybe three hour pounding, where you just fuck me constantly. Taking me over and over, as we both have fun together. Making me come a dozen times simply because you can.’ 

 

Danny felt exactly what his words were doing to his suddenly horny mate. His instincts sitting up and wholeheartedly agreed it was a wonderful idea. Steve pulsed with the need to relieve some pressure from his meddlesome mate.

 

Danny was already working his cock in his hand, picturing what his mate would do to him with his words. Happily sending him the image of exactly what he was doing to the Seal.

 

The frustrated floored tone was music to his ears. ‘God damn it Danny, now I have yet another raging hard-on that I need to take care of.’

 

With not even a remote drop of contriteness ‘I’m so sorry babe. If you want, I won’t say anything more about how I want your long, throbbing cock, pulsing with the need to come in my tight hole. Or how I love licking your nipples, till you are panting in lust, till I take pity on you and suck you all the way down my throat. I’ll just picture it in my head while you are heading towards me.’ The image of him on his knee’s while he sucked Steve’s cock was turning him on something fierce. He wanted to taste his mate just as badly as his mate wanted to taste him.

 

Crying out in exasperation ‘DANNY! You are such and ASSHOLE.’ Steve shuddered as his cock released his load in his tattered pants once again.

 

‘What’s the matter babe? Come in your shorts?’ He smirked wondering if had.

 

The horny rage that came back at him was delicious ‘YES!’

 

Stroking his prick harder and faster he chuckled to the other man ‘Wow babe, didn’t think you were going to just blurt that right out.’ He was pleased he had caused his mate to come again. 

 

Positively pouting now ‘You’re a dick, you know that right?’ But his pleasure at feeling his mate happy also came over their bond.

 

Smugly he informed him ‘Well I have one. And if you hurry your ass up and get here. I’ll even let you suck it.’ Fondling his head he knew he didn’t have much time left before he came. He sent the image to his mate, it was him sitting on the ledge of the cave entrance, with Steve between his legs, the brunette bobbing his head enthusiastically as he sucked on his cock. Danny so wanted those feelings and sight back. His prick jumped in his hand at the future in store for him. 

 

Growling deeply and with a ring of dark command, ‘DANNY! Don’t make me come again it’s not nice.’ His own shaft was pulsing with need again, and really had it only been five minutes since he woke up? His mate would be the little death of him.

 

Unable to stop what was going to happen, he managed one final sentence, ‘If I’m so naughty, then you better hurry up and get here so you can punish me.’ Being pinned down, having his ass spanked before he was taken. The idea of the other fun punishments his mate might have for him, throwing him over the edge in bliss. Coming hard he spurted all over his hand, chest and belly.

 

Then he pulled away from his mate’s mind. Needing to recover from his fun, but also settle his own mind. Meeting up with Steve would be a test of sorts. He hoped the man was capable of passing. 

 

Opening his eyes he glanced around for his companion and found her laying quietly beside him. Head on her paws as she watched him have his fun. Smiling joyfully, he was so pleased to have regained contact with his mate.

 

Sitting back, tucking himself in after wiping the come off with his hand. “He’s coming for me Sasha. He really is.”

 

She lifted her head to listen to him. “He’s coming for me and…” He grinned naughtily at her “And coming because of me.” He laughed at her chuckle before sobering. “But he is coming. Sasha, I want to show him I’ve been learning things to. I know Loki has to be training him to live in this world. And I’m slowly getting there. Is there anything we can do to get me started?”

 

Sasha gazed at her cub, taking his question seriously. She knew Steve was being taught about spirit phasing, and it was something Danny needed to learn as soon as possible as well. Problem was, it was hard and took energy to learn. Steve ended up having to bang his head against a rock, till he got the right idea. She didn’t want that for her young one. Not with the way his mental state was in a lot of ways still. His memories were returned but emotions were still extreme at times.

 

Still it was time he started learning, and there was no reason he couldn’t be explained the basic’s behind phasing, before he started putting it into practice. It was impossible for him to screw up, because she would keep a tight hold on his powers to make sure he didn’t screw up, with an improper shift. Wagging her tail, she snuffled at his hair before licking his cheek. Letting him know she was going to teach him how to live here as was proper.

 

Reaching a hand up to her, he stroked her cheek. “Thanks Sasha. I know it will take time, I’ll do my best to not go over board. We have plenty of time to learn right?” He looked earnestly up at her loving blue eyes, with hope and questions.

 

She nodded again, before heading towards the cave entrance. If she was going to explain and teach him how to spirit phase, it would be nice to do it outside. Standing he followed her out, climbing up the cliff face easily, as they went to their favorite spot to look at the ocean. 

 

His own education was about to begin in this new land he was to call a second home.

 

505050

 

Two Ancients watched the pair from far away, hidden among a tree stand, listening to their conversation and were pleased. 

 

(A black female with hoarfrost in her ruff, looked to her mate.) The young Guide is starting his lessons.

 

Yes, it is time. He will do well. (Her many millennia mate looked at down at the man proudly. His own amber coat, coated in fine gray hairs.)

 

Plans are in the works, the assembly will happen within the year. Possibly sooner depending on how the young wolves respond to each other.

 

Good, it is time, a price must be paid and I will happily help pay it, along with the others. It has been so long since I saw my Companion. (He nuzzled his mate affectionately.) You need not pay it when the time comes.

 

Of course I will pay, I miss my own chosen and I will not allow you to walk to the other side without me. We are pack, all four of us, just as the young ones are. (She nipped at his ear, for the foolish comment.)

 

It is time we found those we love, I am pleased to give up all that I know and have to such worthy bond mates. (He had a soft spot for Guides, for his own companion had been one.)

 

The gift we give those special four will last for centuries. Ensuring they never have a chance to walk in the dark. (She peaked out, watching as the man’s lesson began.)

 

It was sad what happened to the Guide, but we were fortunate to learn of the problem. I am happy to give what I have, so that others will receive. It will also bring so much love, joy and life long happiness to both pairings. (He too watched as the female and her cub began.)

 

Will they be told before the ceremony?

 

No, it has been decided to let them proceed with their lives as they are. In time, many years from now, when the next part of the plan is instigated they will be told. 

 

What if he asks?

 

She will answer his questions with honesty at the time. If in time things change as we know they will, so be it. Life is change, and this change will be welcomed.

 

Yes very much, many of the wolves are looking forward to their new roles.

 

I have heard, it has been many thousands of years since a change of such magnitude has happened.

 

What of the other spirit animals? Have they protested?

 

(He looked at his mate, loving her more each day.) Some have protested, but most others have agreed to the requests. They will not be asked to pay a price as they were when the Spirit Pair were created. So they have found little fault.

 

Good, if we wolves wish the change, and they do not mind the changes which come from it. So much the better for all. (She pressed up against his side.)

 

Yes, besides in time they will be hard pressed to get to all those who upset the balance. What we do now, will give them the help they will so desperately need in the future.

 

I’m happy then, lets go and begin saying our goodbyes, there are many I wish to see a final time.

 

Yes love, we say goodbye here, but in time we will be saying hello, to those we truly wish to be with again.

 

Turning the pair left the grove of trees, disappearing in a flash, as they left to start saying good bye.

 

505050

 

Sasha settled down easily, encouraging Danny to lay up against her belly. Both faced out to the clear sky sea, enjoying the sound of the water. Gathering her thoughts, she decided on the best way to explain, what she wanted to teach him. How she would explain spirit phasing to her ward. It was a needed skill, everyone who lived in the spirit realm learned early on how to do it. Normally it was taught by a parent if the spirit creature had been born from another. Sometimes, for whatever reason, spirit creatures just appeared one day for their newly online companion. But that was rare occurrence even here. Danny needed to learn the skill, since he was born in the material plain, rather than the spirit one. If one of the not so nice creatures of the area grabbed hold of him, they would rip him apart. He would be fine, just not able to put himself together. Which might make him panic, which would not be good with his mental state right now.

 

Grumbling to get his attention, she began to explain what spirit phasing just was. Which for starters, was dropping your solid form and going to a purely spirit form. Able to float through or phase through, solid objects in the material plain and spirit realm. Another variation was when you phased and didn’t drop your solid form, but they would get into that aspect later. 

 

Settling more comfortably, she snuffled at his hair before returning her gaze to the sea. Spirit animals were for the most part immortal, and so couldn’t be killed per se here in the spirit realm. But could be highly annoyed when having to shift constantly. For example, the geese were so happy to have someone politely ask them for a meal, rather then someone just coming and hunting them.

 

Danny nodded his head, listening carefully. He liked the geese well enough, they had provided him with much needed food. Still they could be annoying, adorable but annoying. But the friendliness and easy going nature of the flock, is what really stood out with them.

 

Sasha continued with her explanation. The two who had given him their solid forms, had easily switched to their spirit form, which dropped the solid completely. Then they reformed their solid forms, which did take energy. Energy which they normally found, by eating the grasses and seeds of the land, along with Kavia berries. Predator animals such as herself, Danny, lions and others acquired most of their energy in meat, which was a very condensed form of the energy. 

 

She looked at him seriously, stressing this point. If Danny ever ran himself down to the point he needed to recharge quickly, he would need to return to this world. He would need to have someone hunt for him, if he couldn’t do it himself due to low energy. Meat would be the best thing for him, because of how highly dense the spirit energy within it was. But Kavia berries would work in a pinch. They did have lots of energy, but for every one ounce of energy in a berry, there was 10 in meat so to speak. Plus he would have to rest, and let the natural environment of the spirit realm recharge his batteries. It would go much faster if he was eating, while he rested.

 

Danny looked at her puzzled for a minute before asking her a question. “Sasha, is it possible to take the food back to the regular world? Keep some in the freezer as an emergency supply?”

 

Cocking her head at the question, she thought about the answer. It might be possible, but the energy might also dissipate quickly. She had never tried it herself. The myth was that spirit animals didn’t eat, which technically should have been true, in the material plain. But Loki put to rest that idea. Little fucker was a pig and loved to get drunk when given the chance. 

 

Both Danny and Sasha grinned with fondness for their resident doofus of a wolf. Some gulls came near them, squalling like normal and being highly annoying in a not good way. Sasha not wanting to bother with them, glared before snorting. If a cool breeze suddenly showed up and blew the birds away. Danny smirked gulls were always causing problems. Sasha looked down at her cub, smirking before continuing her lesson tale.

 

Spirit animals generally didn’t eat regular food, because it didn’t have the energy they needed, to do the stunts they did in the regular world. So typically they would return from time to time, to get a quick bite of something and replenish their stores. They could try it when they got back, she would hunt something and they would shove it in the freezer.

 

She looked at him slyly for a second, if it didn’t work then she expected to be taken out for strawberry waffles next time. Danny grinned his lady did like her waffles.

 

Scratching under her chin, the Guide continued to listen to his lady explain. In order to shift into a spirit form, the way to think about it is all the cells of your body spreading out. Gaining space between them, to allow other things to pass through. Then thinking the opposite, condensing the cells to return to a solid state. When you expand yourself, you are dropping the solid form because it can’t be that spread out so all that is left is a spirit form. And therefore you get that lovely meat.

 

A shudder ran though him at the though, his mind not quite ready to accept the reality of spirit phasing. “Ugh not sure I could stand to see myself laying down out of my own body.”

 

His wolf chuckled. There was a way to simply dissolve the body, so it was gone if it wasn’t to be eaten. Just had to place a paw on it and will it to break up. There was no spirit within to keep it together, so it was a simple shell.

 

“Okay that sounds a little creepy still. But the expanding and contracted, I’m not sure I’m getting it.” He thought hard, trying to think of what it reminded him of. He had recently heard something similar to her explanation, but where? The memory came to him, as he looked out at the water. “Sasha this may seem strange and I’m not sure how much chemistry you know. But you remember Grace a few weeks back, she was talking about how in school they were talking about the different states of water?” She nodded to him. “Is it like that? How you pretty much heat the cells up and they expand out creating steam, but in this case it’s releasing the spirit? Then thinking of the cells getting really cold and dense, forming a body?”

 

Contemplating his words, she pictured what he was suggesting. Grinning, yes it could be thought of that way, and if he wanted to think of it that way good for him. It gave him something concrete to base his work on, when they started to actually practice.

 

She then nudge him out of the way, wanting him to stand. It was time for lunch and she would not allow him to start working on his new skill, till after he had a decent meal in his belly. Crouching down she allowed him to mount and they set off to go find something to eat.

 

505050

 

Sasha watched as Danny began to learn how to spirit phase. And she approved of the way he was going. He was going slow and methodical, which wasn’t a surprise to her, it was the way he always liked to work. They were sitting on the beach, the water a few feet away from them, using the sound of the waves to drown out anything else. He had learned to tolerate the sound when sleeping, but he did enjoy it when awake and he wasn’t trying to sleep. His eyes were closed and he was looking within himself, as she had taught him how to do years ago. He didn’t often meditate cause he had no need, his fiery temper actually lending strength to his power, rather than take it away. But every so often, especially when Steve was not around to drive him absolutely batshit crazy, even he had to sit back and reset.

 

“Okay I can feel the energy within me Sasha. It’s swirling gently, as if waiting for me to call on it.”

 

She followed along, watching sharply for any problems before they began. She gave a snuffle to let him know he could begin, proudly watching as he started. He focused his attention on his bond marked arm, as that is where the visual proof of his bond with his mate lay. The core of his power came from his heart, but the tattoo allowed him ultimate control of the energy. He sped up the energy, feeling it as it slowly pushed against his body, as if wanting to be free. He thought about how he wanted to release the energy within, expand, grow. Thinking on how water expanded and turned into a gas form, a type of spirit form he wished to emulate.

 

His own spirit energy began to swirl faster within him, as it responded to his request. He pictured himself floating free, safe from any harm as his body released itself from his very core. Then Danny felt a slow pull on his system, as if someone was taking their time removing a band aid and it was very unpleasant. He wished it would hurry up, to get it over with. Taking his feelings and putting them to action, the pulling increase much faster. Till there was nothing but a pop of sound, along with a flash of light. 

 

Danny opened his eye’s and looked around startled. “What the hell? The land around him looked the same, but had a slight glowing quality to it.” Taking a step forward, he passed right through what felt like a solid object. He glanced down and spotted his own form, as if asleep. Eyes closed, hands relaxed at his sides, and chest completely still. Eyes widening, he began to shake, as he looked at what he thought was his dead body. “Sa..Sa… Sasha?” He stuttered but she was swiftly at his side, controlling his emotions with a firm hand this one time. It wouldn’t harm him, but he needed to see his solid body this one time, to know he was in spirit form.

 

“Am I… err am I dead? It looks like I am.” He really didn’t like seeing himself that way. She snuffled at him, that no he was not dead. Not in any way shape or form. Reminded him that he was in fact immortal, just like her, Steve and Loki. Like all the other Spirit animals. This was a lesson he was going to learn in 100 years, instead he is learning it a little sooner. “But anytime I want to change to a spirit form, I’m going to have to drop my body?”

 

She shook her head no again. He needed to learn how to spirit phase, simply in case something ever happened to his body, he could shift out of it and reform his body whole. Say if he was in an accident, or some perp cut off an arm, hand or finger. He could return to the spirit realm, drop the physical form he had, for the body was now useless, and reform a new whole body. His spirit bond would not allow him to heal to anything other then 100%. 

 

“I knew that, but if I wasn’t able to make it back to the spirit realm. And I lost an arm, what would happen then?” She chuckled as she relayed the answer, he would be itching and going mad for months, with people and doctors looking at him funny, as his entire arm grew back. The itching cause regrowing blood and bone, was slow, and could only use up so much spirit power at a time. It was faster if he could just pop in here, drop his body and reform a new one. “Shit seriously? It would regrow? What if it’s my right arm? With my tattoo? Will my power disappear?” Again she shook her head no, his power came from his heart, it simply showed on his arm due to the wolf bonding. If he lost his right arm and couldn’t make it back, it would regrow with the tattoo in tack.

 

Sitting down, still not liking to look at his sleeping like body, he turned away. “Wow, that is some serious shit. Does Steve know all that?” Sasha snickered, he didn’t know much at all, just how to shift, how to shift someone else and how to return them to a solid state. He had to learn how to shift himself, by banging his head on a rock over and over, till he surprised himself by the change.

 

“You’re shitting me right? He did not bang his head against a rock till he changed.” Her look said it all, and he peeled back and laughed his head off. Bright, clear and full of fond love for his Neanderthal of a partner and mate. “Oh my god, I’m going to have to keep that one in stock for later. Pull it out, when I really have to prove to someone how hard headed he could be.” She grinned a silly wolfs grin, pleased to hear his laugh. He hadn’t done much laughing, since being in her home world. She nuzzled him to get him focused again on his lessons. “Okay so now I’m in spirit form. I can still feel my cells moving, fast and as if I’m floating.” 

 

He took a minute to look at his slightly glowing form, moving his arms around and seeing how everything seemed the same. He just felt a little lighter and more energy was flowing within him.

 

Placing a foot on his old body, she dissolved it quickly, before instructing him how to make himself solid again. To picture himself growing denser, his own mind and body knew what he felt like, and would naturally fall into that same solid state. So like his daughter’s school experiment, he pictured his water vapor gas like state, into a solid state like ice. He could feel it as his body returned to what felt normal to him. Looking down he smiled, he was back to normal and didn’t feel any different.

 

“Cool.” Gazing at his arms and legs, even looking as best behind him as he could, he felt good. “Should I try it again?” Assessing his condition, she could feel his energy waning, but he had a couple shifts in him still. It would be good to lock the lesson in place. Nodding she watched carefully as he shifted, doing it much quicker the second time around. Then he did it a third time, each time she getting rid of his old body for him. It still made him extremely nervous and upset with his emotions to see himself laid out on the ground for the moment. She would show him how to dissolve his body himself later, right now the spirit phasing was the important thing.

 

“Should I try for a fourth?” Truth was he didn’t want to, he was getting hungry and a nap sounded really good about now. Sasha looked into his light sky blue eyes and shook her head. It was time for him to eat, rest and start up again in the morning. Crouching down, she allowed him to mount and they went off to a further patch of Kavia berries. Both eating their fill, neither in the mood to hunt.

 

That night curled up in the cave, Sasha looked down at the man she had helped to raise. She was very proud of all he had done so far in his life. He had fought so hard, had so much shit happen to him. Yet his heart was as kind and loving as always. She, Loki and most especially Steve would work to keep it that way. He needed it, because he would be required to help so many others in the coming years. Tucking the sleeping man a little tighter to her, she wrapped her nose around him and followed him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to give me guess's as to what is going to happen. I kinda use the idea's as things to put into my stories later.
> 
> never know when a comment might inspire some other idea.
> 
> I'll see what I can do towards getting another chapter out, but not sure when.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve talk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this one out. Got flooded with holiday stuff, wrapping presents and baking a shit ton of pecan pies. I made pecan pie cupcakes for work and taking down to family and those take forever to make.
> 
> But wanted to get a Christmas chapter out. It wasn't the one I wanted but I didn't want to push for 5 or 6 chapters in the space of a week. This story I want to take my time on and get each chapter crammed with all sorts of neat lore, action, adventure and of course SMUT.
> 
> Now this story doesn't have smut per se in it. But it does have some mentions of filth for those who want it. 
> 
> Also has a ton of fluff and feels. Its what the chapter mostly is fluff and feels. So if you love that this should work for you.

They continued in the same routine for the next two days. Sasha never pushed Danny into doing more, than what his system could comfortably do. They were not in a hurry, not by a long shot, but she was very pleased to see him learning to shift so quickly, in and out of his solid and spirit form. Best of all he learned how to shift without dropping his body at all, keeping himself together which he found much more comfortable doing. She didn’t care if he never dropped his solid form again, if it made him happy, just as long as he knew how to do so.

 

The last lesson she wanted to teach him, was how to shift someone into their solid form, and she was having him practice on her first. “Okay, so I just hold out my hand and touch what I think is you? If you’re in spirit form, how can I when there is nothing solid there to begin with?” He looked at her puzzled, trying to understand what she wanted. Shaking her head. she explained again the method she was trying to teach. To have him reach out towards where she stood in her spirit form, and wish her solid. Pushing his power out towards her, to surround her glowing body, and think of making her solid like he did with himself.

 

Reaching out he did as she suggested, picturing her as the normal wolf he loved so much. Pictured his power changing her into the form who had played with him as a boy. Helped him through his teenage years, guarding his back. Was there as he learned to be a cop, learned to be a husband, father and eventually ex-husband. Always standing by his side, especially after finding Steve his Sentinel. She was his foundation in many ways, and he loved her so much. He felt the need to wrap his arms around her and let her know. 

 

He didn’t realize what was happening to his mind, all he wanted was his special Lady in her normal form. Wanted to hold her and be close to her, as he knew she always had been, and always will be. Danny looked at her glowing form, with his own deep blue eyes, which were starting to swirl with his power. His need for her growing, his power answering his call, as he learned another aspect of controlling the energy flowing within him. It flowed freely through him, bridging the small gap between his palm and her own body. Her glowing form slowly turning solid, as he used his considerable will power to change Sasha. A few moments later and she stood proudly before him in her solid state. Lowering his arm, the colors of his bond mark slowing, he stepped into her and pressed his face into her warm strawberry blond chest. He sighed as he felt the silky strands, caressing his skin, letting him know she was once again the way he loved most.

 

Sasha could feel all the emotions flowing within her cub. Just before he made her solid and wrapped his arms around her. She wasn’t too surprised, not with the way his emotions could run away from him at times still. It would be a while, before his mind returned to being whole, and emotions were the most volatile, of all the things an empath dealt with. With Danny being more powerful than most, it wasn’t surprising to her in the least, to watch as they got the better of him and made him want to hold her. She loved being held by him even as she loved holding him.

 

Wrapping her own paw around him, she blew in his hair and simply enjoyed being bonded to him. “I love being mated to Steve, he completes my heart.” Danny said quietly, speaking into her fur. “But you Sasha, you complete my soul. Please don’t ever leave me.” Then the morning caught up to him, and he slid down her leg. He was asleep by the time she managed to get him situated to a comfortable position. She smiled in humor, even as she promised him she never would. Steve had an issue with people leaving him, but so did Danny, he just wasn’t as obvious about it, because he was so vocal about other things. But she would always stand by him, just like Loki would stand by Steve. 

 

The men were no longer alone, they had each other, and they had their wolves.

 

505050

 

Danny amused himself by torturing Steve with lewd thoughts and words each day. Normally right after he had eaten, if he didn’t settle down for a nap after working with Sasha on spirit phasing or other lessons she may want to teach him. Today was no different, after a nice lunch of berries, greens and another goose who was so happy to be politely asked for a snack. 

 

Seriously, he couldn’t understand why other creatures didn’t just ask the birds. They were the friendliest beings he had ever met. Then Sasha explained the reason why they were friendly, was because she and Danny had approached them very politely to begin with. If they had simply hunted them first, then tried to talk to them it would have been a different story. They had a tendency to chase the animal which had attacked them and peck the ever living shit out of them. Before flying up and dive bombing them with large white gooey balls of goose crap, sometimes chasing the hunter for miles till they were covered in bird shit. And if they ever came across the unfortunate fool who had hunted them before, they did it all over again. Long memories geese had especially when pissed off. Danny vowed to always be extra polite to them from now on.

 

This morning he hadn’t been able to reach out to Steve, Sasha having plans which included him doing some simple exercises. She wanted him to very slowly start reaching out and picking up objects with his mind again. Tiny things like pebbles or leaves, which were very light and easy to move. It wasn’t about the weight but simply about the exercise of using his mind and improving his control. Steve could move whole buildings of rubble if he so chose, and while Danny would probably never be able to do things so heavy. He would have much finer control on the small things, as his own healing nature started to exert its influence. 

 

The blond had been working for a few hours and needed a break from the training. So he decided screwing around with his mate would be a fine idea. He reached out to contact Steve and share some dirty jokes or just wish he was here sucking on his cock. Or even better letting Danny suck on his. Things which would allow him to feel Steve get an instant hard on, with very little way of getting rid of it other than with his own hand. Which frustrated the taller man immensely, since he simply wanted to sink his cock into his willing Guide’s ass, and pound him into submission for all his naughty teasing.

 

Instead as he reached out to his Seal, he felt his mate in extreme distress, frustration and fury. Strengthening the contact with Steve’s mind, he attempted to find out what was going on.

 

‘Christ, not another flock.’ Steve growled out as the detective made contact with his mind.

 

Alarmed at the aggravation pulsing down their bond, he tentatively asked, ’Steve are you okay?’

 

Distracted by whatever he was fighting, he barked out ‘Danny get out of my head and stay out!’

 

‘Yes, Sir!’ Danny responded surprised with, but still maintained contact with the man. Wanting to be there if he needed anything. Then he felt his mate’s pleasure and perverted thoughts over his words. 

 

With a sly tone he shot back ‘Anytime you want babe!’ Only to realize afterward it probably wasn’t the best time. 

 

‘Damn It Danny not now.’ His Sentinel barked again, trying not to get distracted from his fight.

 

But Danny was his partner and he wanted to be there for Steve. He loved the guy but he was also his back up, the one responsible for watching his back. It had been that way for a year, and nothing was going to change now. It was his duty and pleasure, to guard and be someone Steve could rely on.

 

‘Yes, now because you’re fighting and you need help!’ Came the growled response to his order. All he wanted was to be there for Steve, as he had tried so often to be there for him. He also was getting upset because they were so far from each other. Danny couldn’t be there physically so was doing the only thing he could. Offer his much beloved and in danger mate his strength and support. Feeling the stress his mate was in, the shortness of his patience was unknowingly affecting his own mental state. 

 

Then he felt it as his over wrought partner, stressed beyond words over having to deal with so many issues at once. Took his temper out on him as the easiest thing to control first. ’YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE! I SAID TO GET OUT GUIDE! GET OUT AND STAY OUT, NOW! I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?’

 

Danny could feel the fury in his voice and unfortunately his emotions instantly flared in response. Feeling his anger and displeasure at him as he only made Steve’s job harder. The fury being projected at him even if he wasn’t the primary cause. The exhaustion from having to exert more power into his wolf to protect them both. The Commander’s worry over the calf running at their side and keeping him safe. Danny wasn’t helping, he was hindering and Steve wished he would just leave him alone. He was too much of a distraction, when he had enough already and wished Danny would just leave him alone. He needed to concentrate on what was going on around him, not deal with his Guide, who was of no help to him where he was. 

 

Subconsciously, the still very much in recovery Guide’s instincts, took that as a massive rejection of him and his wish to help, completely. 

 

So with a whimper of anguish, at being rejected by his much beloved mate, Danny fled his mind. Opening his instantly and deeply depressed, light sapphire blue eyes, he spotted Sasha looking at him alarmed, and he dived into her ruff. Sobbing out his broken heart, as his emotions and instincts took over, shoving rational thought aside again. 

 

This time though, Sasha was there and ready for the onslaught, before his instincts could do anything more than upset him hugely. She launched a counter attack into his mind. Reminding him, of how much his mate loved him fully, he wasn’t rejecting Danny at all. But he was the Warrior, and he was protecting his mate the way he was supposed to. In the manner they were all used to. She chuckled with lots of humor, love, and affection for the far away man. How many times had Steve done something incredibly stupid, because he didn’t put any thought into what he was doing? Her cub KNEW Steve did things the hard way. This was no different.

 

Looking up into her true blue eyes, tears falling from his own. “So he still wants me?” He didn’t doubt the man’s love for him. That had been blasted into him for all time. But just because you love someone, doesn’t always mean you want them. His emotions were fluctuating like crazy, not helping him in the least with controlling himself. His own depressed feelings, feeding in on themselves and making him feel even worse for upsetting his mate. 

 

Sasha blasted her cub’s instincts with another round of her own. Privately wishing Steve was here, he was the one best adapted to dealing with Danny, as he was meant too. But his instincts were still very much in control of his mind, and it was time she helped her cub get his under control. Otherwise he was going to be miserable for a long time to come. She brought him in closer to her chest and continued to hug the much distraught man.

 

She hit him within his mind with images of the truth, how Steve was the Spirit Warrior and was fighting, fighting to get to him. She explained what Death Sparrows were. Nasty, black flying rats, who goal in this world and the next was, to do nothing but cause others pain and anguish. Steve was actually fighting and teaching those bastards a lesson they wouldn’t soon forget. She growled as she remembered her own experiences over the centuries with the bastards. Showing him images of fights she had become embroiled in, fighting with her pack as they drove the birds off weaker spirit animals. Helping the Sparrow Hawks drive the birds back to where they came. Danny shuddered at the images, cuddling closer in sudden fear at the birds, his emotions shaking all of the place.

 

Sasha’s mind voice started sliding into a more perverted nature as she began to make her final points. Danny needed to remember, you don’t fuck with a Sentinel Seal, Spirit Warrior, who was doing his damnedest to get back to his incredible attractive mate, and screw his brains out solid for a week. All so that his Guide’s very perverted and voyeristic she-wolf, could get a really great show out of it. So Steve wasn’t rejecting him, he was rejecting those sons of bitches, who were keeping him away from entertaining her immensely. 

 

Her gentle and loving cub’s instincts, were good for many things, but when it came to mating they were not firing on all cylinders. She wanted her lookie-nookie time and those birds were preventing Steve from arriving. He needed to concentrate on the birds, and this time around there wasn’t much Danny could do. She nudged the man in her paws, in a affectionate manner, sending him more images from the past. 

 

How she couldn’t get enough, from watching Steve and Danny enjoy fucking each other over any available surface, both at home and the retreat. The sounds they would make, especially Steve as he sucked the come right out of her cub, multiple times. Danny crying out with pleasure, as he was emptied before he turned his highly turned on mate, on to his own hands and knees before licking at his eager to be fucked hole. Steve urging him on, till the Seal was howling his own pleasure, as his ass was eaten and he stroked his own cock.

 

Danny just stared at her, astonished at her explanation of his mate’s rejection of him. “Seriously? That is all you can say? It feels like he is rejecting me and my help, and you can only think about watching him screw me? That is all you care about?” He had no idea what to think, but the absurdity of her reasons was pulling him out of his depression, riling him up and getting him totally pissed off. In fact he was forgetting all about being heartbroken, as the idea of his wolf only interested in seeing him get fucked, took hold.

 

She wolf grinned at him, nodding, wagging her tail and wagging her eyebrows in her most perverted manner. Distracting him from her real work, which was diving deep into his conscious mind, something she normally avoided doing, and finding the actual instinct nucleus cell and rebooting it. The one that had caused his instincts to rebel at everything, to disappear from the material plain and reappear in the spirit one. She had not been able to find it at first, because Steve wasn’t here with his big mouth and clumsy tongue, to trigger another spell. But she wasn’t about to let this gift go, by rebooting this one tiny little instinct cell, she would get it to normalize in his mind, and allow both men to move forward. 

 

Steve would still have to earn his trust, prove to him that he could protect him. But neither man now, would be fighting a set of instincts, which were mistakenly programmed to run. Run from any danger, run from the man who many times led Danny into danger. Now she could reset that one little instinct core cell, letting it rest till Steve showed up, it gave the Sentinel a fighting chance to prove he would take care of Danny. Take care of him in the way both wanted.

 

Danny stared at Sasha, as she said the most unbelievably perverted things to him. But that is what made it even more believable, and after the anger of thinking she didn’t care, for all of four seconds, he felt relief all of a sudden that Steve wasn’t rejecting him. No, what he was doing was his job, protecting the other inhabitants of this realm. He was Danny’s protector and mate, but he was also a protector of other Sentinels, Guides and Spirit animals. Right now he was having to concentrate on his other duties, which included the spirit animals traveling with him. Rather than stressing over the antics of his very safe, very well guarded Guide.

 

“Well, fuck. I screwed up didn’t I?” Danny said frustrated with himself, pulling out of his wolf’s soft chest, and turning around so he could lean into it instead. Sasha licked his cheek, assuring him no, he hadn’t screwed up. Instead, he had just banked some serious make up sex time, from Steve. Time she was sure would be spent, allowing Danny to do all sorts of deliciously wicked things, to his body. His eyes lit up at the suggestion. “You know you’re right. I could use this, to get a good chance to pound that lovely ass of his.” Feeling his cock start to get hard, he looked down at himself ruefully. “Damn it, now I’m horny, but it’s no fun if Steve isn’t here. Not even mentally. Not when I know he’s fighting.” 

 

Standing he headed out the cave. “I’m going to go take a dunk in the ocean.” Looking nervously at her while he stood at the cave entrance, the ocean waves lapping gently a few feet away. “Would you mind coming with me? I’d actually like to dunk my entire body in, but I don’t feel comfortable without someone watching.” He blushed and cast his eyes down in embarrassment. Sasha with an eager nod, scrambled up and out the entrance. A few seconds later, not only was he dunking his entire body in the sea. But he was also actually swimming, with his head held above the water. 

 

They stayed there for a good hour playing in and out. Course Danny didn’t realize it, but Sasha was using the time to build up his body, along with his mind. By the time Steve found them, she was hoping for some really extended lookie-nookie time.

 

Then again Loki would be with Steve, and she might just finally consent to some of her own nookie time.

 

505050

 

Steve woke up in a foul, depressed mood the next morning. He was seriously pissed off, at his own behavior, towards his Guide yesterday. No matter what circumstances were happening, he shouldn’t have snapped at his mate the way he had. Danny was still in recovery, he needed a lot of help and a gentle touch, he needed to have his trust in his Sentinel built up. So of course, the best want to go about doing so, is to bite his head off. And to put the icing on the cake, he could not feel his mate in his head, at all. When he had told Danny to leave and not bother him the man must have taken it to heart. Probably wouldn’t contact him again and wouldn’t even talk to him, till he saw him in just under a couple weeks. 

 

Looking down at his lap, he could see Loki was still exhausted from the run and fight. Those damn Death Swallows or Sparrows or whatever they were called, flying rats as far as he was concerned, taking a hell of a lot of energy away from his wolf, and himself if he was honest. The calf was in a corner snoozing, preferring not to go out till the sun was well risen. No one wanted to deal with those birds again. 

 

Leaning back against the cave wall, he wondered what he was going to do with Danny.

 

‘Well, you could always try spoiling him, like the fantastic man that he is.’ Said a sharp, highly amused voice in his head.

 

Shocked beyond belief at the voice in his mind, he barely kept his answer in his head, instead of shouting it out loud. ‘DANNY!’

 

With the same amusement, ’Yes, that is what my mother and father named me, babe.’ Smile firmly in place.

 

Now Steve had a case of the reactionary shakes for another reason, a much more emotional reason. His grip tightened in his brother’s coat, till a sleepy whimper reached his ears, prompting him to let go before he woke up. A sigh and a further snuggle into his lap, assured him Loki was going back to sleep. ’Oh my god I didn’t think I would talk to you again till we caught up to you.’ Eyes closed, leaning back on the cave wall, he released much of the pent up tension within himself, just from the sound of his mate’s voice. A voice, which didn’t sound like it was running in terror from him, like it had yesterday.

 

Quietly, sensing how upset his partner was with himself, ’Because of yesterday?’ He reached out, slowly projecting soothing thoughts, wanting to relax the man. 

 

He was giving so much, doing so much, all so he could finally once again have his most cherished love in his arms. Danny had to remember, he had his own mental issues on top of his own. A Sentinel without a Guide was never a stable being. Steve more so than most, because he had found his Guide, found him, mated him and never wanted to be far from him. For him, for years, having a Guide was the ultimate goal, a person who would never leave him and who he could finally settle down and love unconditionally. His world revolved around his Guide, his much beloved Danny and being denied his company for so many weeks must be unbearable. Danny needed to remember his own love’s rightful needs, and think about how to keep Steve calm in the future. Being glued to his side would be a good start, once they were together again.

 

‘Yeah look I am so sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn’t have done it.’ The Commander’s voice was extremely remorseful for his attitude. He honestly never wanted to feel again, his mate running in terror from him, even if only in his mind voice. His own Sentinel instincts, recoiling in horror at making their Guide fear him.

 

He relaxed as he felt Steve relax from his own work and words. ’Babe don’t be, Sasha explained a few things to me and helped me mentally with something I’m sure, but she won’t tell me what. I really don’t question what she does with my head any more. I think I’m better not knowing…’ There was a pause, as his attention was focused elsewhere for a moment. Then Danny came back with a chuckle, ‘Sasha says it’s best I don’t know what she is doing. Then I won’t get as pissy as I normally might.’

 

Steve chuckled at that, before listening as his mate continued. ‘She also says that you should hurry up and get that lazy lout of yours up and moving. There is no reason for him to be this tired, not after a little run in with some flying turd bombers.’

 

Indignant on his wolf’s behalf, ’Danny he was really wasted yesterday. He ran hard and was fighting off those birds even as we ran.’

 

‘Yeah and he is a Warrior line of wolf so endurance, and shit should be bred into him.’ Just a touch of amused snark in his voice, which Steve savored, before responding.

 

‘I don’t really want to wake him up.’ Looking down at his wolf, he could see his deep even breaths. 

 

‘Steve, Loki knows how much you want to get to me. He also knows that Sasha needs time to work on my head. It’s why he’s been stalling as much as he has.’ The detective revealed calmly, knowing it would fire up his mate as nothing else might. He knew Steve wouldn’t like the idea Loki had been taking his time getting to the other pair.

 

As predicted Steve sat a little straighter, absently stroking his wolf to sleep when he protested the movement again. ’What? Stalling what do you mean stalling?’

 

‘It’s going to take a couple weeks for you to get to me yes. But he can run much faster than he has been if he wanted.’ Another pause before continuing, ‘Sasha says she has worked out a major issue in my head, and Loki can move faster now, if he wants.’

 

‘If HE wants? What about me?’ He wanted to be near Danny the first day they arrived, being parted like they had been was driving him crazy.

 

Clucking his tongue in admonishment, ’Steve he is carrying you for long periods of time, not the other way around.’

 

‘But I want to see you, hold you, make sure you’re okay.’ He was starting to pout but he really wanted all those things. He needed his other half, needed to make sure he was okay, smell him, touch him, taste him, assure himself Danny was on the road to recovery after these long days of being separated.

 

‘Then I suggest you talk to your wolf and see if he can speed himself up. Maybe cut down on the time, by tapping into himself. Looking for that little extra which makes him the Spirit Warrior’s Wolf.’ Now Danny’s voice turned dark and conspiring. ‘Sasha went out for a second to give us a few minutes alone. Why I don’t know, but if that crap doesn’t work with him try this. Tell him Sasha is thinking about finally letting Loki have his way with her.’

 

‘Oh shit! Our wolves going at it?’ Steve was already thinking of the logistics of riding a horny wolf.

 

‘Yeah not sure I want to watch that. But yeah, I saw it in her mind before I was completely asleep. She’s thinking of finally letting him take her as his mate.’

 

He relaxed again, as he thought of how much it would make his four legged partner happy. Loki really did love Sasha with everything he had. He was obsessed with the perverted little bitch, and when not exhausted, spent many nights dreaming of the dirty things he wanted to do to her. A few of those dreams, being pushed over into his own mind, waking him up with a hard on himself, he wanted nothing to do with. The only doggy style he wanted to deal with, was with his own human mate. Still, ’He would love that. He’s wanted her since he first laid eyes on her.’

 

‘Well, now he might actually get to lay her. Much better than that Nat Geo dirty mag he likes to read.’ The younger man said back to his love.

 

Surprised Danny knew, since he figured he wouldn’t know never having been in Loki’s den since they arrived in the Spirit Plain, ’What the fuck? How did you know about that?’

 

Danny chuckled ‘Sasha told me about it. She knows what he has in that secondary den of his. She doesn’t care as long as it’s paper and not the real deal. I think she has claimed Loki for herself, even if she hasn’t let him claim her.’

 

‘Think she would?’ Steve asked honestly, he didn’t want to disappoint the wolf in his lap. The creature wanted Sasha so much, and it would break the poor wolf’s heart, if it was all just a big joke. Being teased about having the one thing he has wanted since they became their own couple, would be a harsh blow to his pride and self confidence.

 

‘Yeah we’re bonded, don’t really see them looking for mates outside of themselves.’ Danny knew Sasha wanted Loki, there was no way he could think of she would deny him. But she was being cagey on how he would have to claim her.

 

‘That would make Loki happy.’ Boy would it make him happy. And Loki did deserve his own happiness, he just hoped it, while they continued running south he didn’t send him any more of his own perverted wolf dreams. He enjoyed his own which featured his mate.

 

‘Yeah… oh shit she’s back and smirking. God damn it, I knew it, she was just fucking with me and heard everything.’ Steve heard his mind mumbling something, before returning his focus to him. ‘God she is such a slutty little hussy. She wants us together, so she can watch some hot mate on mate action. Then she said if Loki can prove himself to her, he can have her. But she won’t make it easy.’

 

‘Christ, I’m not sure how long it’s going to take us to get there. I’m not sure how fast Loki will be able to run.’ Chuckling at the idea which just popped into his head.

 

‘Run? I thought he would be running faster with her as an incentive.’ Danny asked puzzled, knowing Steve was thinking something, but not quite grasping what.

 

‘Normally I’m sure it would be. But he’ll probably be running with a raging boner, which would make it really hard on him.’

 

There was a long deep pause in his head, before he heard his mate’s voice snickering, ’Oh that was sick. What a sick nasty joke,’ another pause and some mumbling as if repeating a sentence, ‘Aaaannnnnd I’ve lost my girl. She is rolling around, belly up laughing.’

 

Steve could hear him rolling his eyes. Sasha could be quite dirty minded when she wanted to be. ‘Okay Danny I’ll tell Loki. But now tell me since you tried to distract me with the wolves, how are you doing? You okay from yesterday?’

 

Sighing in his mind ‘Yeah I’m okay. I was upset, like really upset and I just felt like you were rejecting me again. But then Sasha did something, helped me figure out that while I am your mate, we are both more than that. You protect me, yes that is your primary job. But you also have to defend our kind and the animals too. She explained, I was safe and sound with her guarding me. That you needed to concentrate saving Loki, and your little buddy who is traveling… Steve?’

 

‘Yeah what is it?’

 

‘Make sure you tell that calf thank you for me. And make sure he knows he will always be welcome in our pack.’ His voice took on a different quality when speaking about the calf.

 

‘Danny what’s wrong?’ He could hear the change in his voice as if something important was coming.

 

‘I don’t think anything’s wrong. But I don’t think he is going to be traveling with you too much longer. Just a feeling I’m getting. Make sure you give him a really good grooming today okay?’ He had never met the calf but when he did, he would say thank you for all he had done. He was going to make someone an awesome companion, someday.

 

Shaking his head, even as he opened his eyes and spotted the first few degree’s of difference in the morning light. ’Okay fine, weird but fine. Now back to you…’

 

‘Oh yeah, like my lady was telling me, I was safe and sound but you needed to save our friends. It was only understandable that you have your mind on other things. You shouldn’t need to babysit every thought in your head, when you're fighting for your life.’

 

Relaxing at the words, and Danny’s understanding of his own duties, ’Tell her thanks for me Danny. I really needed to hear that. I was so worried I had screwed us up more.’

 

‘Nah it was my bad. I shouldn’t have been like that. I’ve just be clingy and I miss the hell out of you…’ Steve could feel him pausing again. ‘Looks like I have to go. I’m getting the stink eye to get something to eat.’

 

Alarmed, he jostled his lap and Loki grunted before grumbling at Steve to stop moving. Steve absently scratched his ear, till he relaxed and continued with his much needed rest. ’You haven’t eaten yet? What the hell Danny?’

 

‘Easy there slick, reason I haven’t eaten is cause I woke up just a bit ago. I felt you worrying at me not contacting you, so wanted to do that right away. But now I have to go. I’ll talk to you later… god damn it I’m coming, hold your horses lady.’ His voice wandered off, but he left a faint trace of his presence in his mind.

 

Steve let all the tension flow out of his body, flopping back against the cave wall, ’Danny thank god you're safe.’ Closing his eyes he rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what all you think? Steve was reassured Danny was okay. And Sasha and Loki might finally be getting together. 
> 
> More will come in the future, pun sort of intended lol.
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki continue their trip south. Steve remembers another time. Danny and Sasha start their own trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I got another chapter out this week. This one is a bit of a doozy because I kinda screwed myself over. Back when I wrote this entire story, at the end of it I divided it into 55 chapters. Then I go back and fill each chapter in with more details and other things.
> 
> Well with this one I found I had broken it down to less then 3000 words. And I try and make each chapter at least 4000 words. So I tried to think what could I use for filler and realized I had done a few clips of Danny in his youth and It started me thinking. Why not Steve when he was young.
> 
> I mentioned earlier it might be kinda cool to do a flash back to a previous mission with Loki as he started out as a Seal, then let the idea just sit there. So here I am working this chapter and realize that idea might be a good filler story.
> 
> I'm writing the flash back and well it got away from me. By quite a bit around nearly 12000 words away from me lol.
> 
> It actually got to the point after three days of working on just this chapter I couldn't stand looking at it any more. I probably have mistakes in it and I'll go over it again at a later point. Unless people tell me there are massive glaring mistakes.
> 
> But it has action, adventure, and fluff all throughout.
> 
> Best of all Drunk Loki returns, sort of. Steve's wallet is not safe anyway.
> 
> I seriously was getting to the point I was going to stop working on it for another week. I was so tired of looking at the chapter. Its another reason I try and keep my chapters to around 4-6K. This one is over 15k and I couldn't separate it into other chapters since I already divided the entire story up.
> 
> So please enjoy even if its not the best of the others.

A few hours later, Loki finally woke up and rolled over, his belly protesting his lack of food, with a groan, loud enough for anyone to hear. God he had the biggest headache, he swore it was as loud as those football game brass bands, competing with a concrete removal business, all while both were trying their damndest to drown out the sounds of thirty, screaming steam engine whistles, and failing. Every single hair on his body, was protesting the least movement of the wind blowing inside the cave. Sparks of annoyance radiated down his nerve endings, as he tried to control the after effects of the abuse he had put himself through the day before. 

 

Once he managed to somewhat throttle his headache into submission, reducing it down to a level which felt like, an entire tap dancing team was practicing on his brain. He slowly, carefully and with extreme care, extended his front paws out. Wincing as muscles sorely used and abused, screamed at him once more for the temerity of movement. Fighting through the pain, careful of mis-stepping he pulled himself to all four feet. Closing his eyes he focused on lessons, long ago taught him at his mother’s side. Carefully pulling on his own power, mindful of the over extensions from the day before, he settled on reducing just how much pain he was in. He wished Danny was here, because what was taking him long minutes to accomplish, the Guide could do in just a few moments.

 

The sun was well on the way towards high noon, from what he could see outside the dim lit cave. He slowly worked on recovering enough, so he didn’t feel like a crushed car, from the inside and out. His mother’s healing tricks worked, and he managed to limp out to where he could smell the others. Still he placed his paws carefully, not wishing to strain something again after yesterday’s battle. Blinking dull green eyes, belly rumbling as it protested its lack of food, he walked out into the sun. 

 

Looking around he found his companion standing next to the calf. He was grooming the grazing calf and was jealous of the fresh, rested vibe both were projecting. It was totally unfair, for Steve especially, to be up bright and early and looking entirely to cheerful. Watching as he groomed the calf, with that goofy smile on his face, which indicated he had been in contact with Danny this morning. God he wanted to rip on him something fierce, or maybe go hunt a muskrat, eat it and then fart all day, just to wipe his way to bright smile off his face. Why should he feel like absolute crap while Steve practically radiated happiness and contentment?

 

Speaking of crap, why in the hell did he feel like it in the first place? The pounding in his head, along with his completely sore body, indicated he had been doing some seriously heavy fighting yesterday. Did he and Steve decide to go at it with each other? He knew he had been planning on doing some, one on one battle tactics training with him. Show him how to actually go up against Spirit animals, who may be less then friendly with him. Especially after being attacked by those god damn buffalos and pigs. Fuck now he was even hungrier, as he thought of the steak and pork chops those animals conjured up. 

 

Trying to remember the cause of his headache, his memory FINALLY and helpfully supplied him with the image of the Death Sparrows. He sneezed wetly at the memory, even as he limped further out into the clearing. Steve glanced at him for a moment, Cheshire grin in place, before returning to grooming the calf, Loki glared at him before returning to his own thoughts. Fuck he hated those damn things, flying rats, who were way to up tight, totally unhelpful, taking out their un-bondable rage on everyone else and no doubt in serious need of getting laid. It’s not his fault he had the absolute best companion in the whole wide world. Well, most times he did, right now he wasn’t sure, and really wished Danny was here, his head still hurt. Still they didn’t have to take their rage out on him, just cause he was so much cooler.

 

Steve watched Loki, both out of the corner of his eye, and in his head. His brother was in some serious discomfort, but he figured his news would pull him out of it pretty quick. He knew damn well Loki could cure himself of a hell of a lot, in a hurry if he needed to, if he had proper incentive. Hell he remembered when they were out on a mission back when he was just starting as a Seal. That had been a hellish few days.

 

505050

 

Steve was the youngest and least experienced member in their squad, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t any less qualified to do the job. But the thing was, he was the only Sentinel in their group and the only Guide was the medic. They got along okay, but Steve felt none of the drive to bond as had been explained to him he would feel, when he met the person destined to belong to him. For now he was making due with Toby, and following his own training to keep from zoning out. Plus Loki was with him, watching out for him as they made their way through the jungle.

 

God this place STANK, the bugs crawled all over you, biting in the worst places. His balls itched something fierce, from the close shave he had been given. Otherwise the creepy crawlies would have festered for months, happily, in places they had no business being. He had been offered a doctor to shave his groin, but he elected to find someone else to do so. In fact turning to his new quasi girlfriend to do it. 

 

Catherine was a nice enough girl, a five sense Sentinel like himself, who was working towards her own goal of working for Naval intelligence. She was well on her way to doing so, taking lots of courses on electronic surveillance, mapping, and computer programming, in addition to her field training. They had gotten together in a bar one night, and ended up spending the evening talking shop and thoroughly enjoying each other’s company, as two people new to their chosen goals in life. Eventually they fell into bed together, when the urge to connect physically to someone else grew too great. But both knew it wouldn’t last, or at least Steve knew it wouldn’t, because his true goal in life was to find his Guide. Find that special person and finally have someone to devote all his love and devotion on. 

 

So he had asked Cath to shave all his thick hair in places she giggled about. When she was done, she had rewarded his patience in the most enjoyable of ways. God he had almost been late to call, after receiving one of the best lays in months too. Who knew shaving balls would turn someone on so much.

 

He was grateful now, to not have hair down there, the sweat would have stunk even worse. But seriously he hated how much it itched, and how he couldn’t scratch the way he wanted. For now he was on point, senses extended out to make sure there was no one around, who shouldn’t be around. They technically shouldn’t be here either, but south east Asia right now was a hot bed of   
malcontent and there was a person they needed to capture or kill, before they caused any more death and destruction to the other people in the area. Capture had been the preferred method for the person they were after, because he had a ton of information the higher ups would love to have. But they would take kill if there was no other recourse, and count it as a win if they succeeded.

 

So his team was slogging through some high humidity swamps, mud up to their armpits at times, if they were lucky. All the way up to their neck or noses if they had to actually duck down in the various rivers and streams they had to cross. It was doing a wonder with his own senses as the constant smells, sounds and even taste tried to override his control. He wanted to dial everything down, but for the safety of his team he couldn’t. Toby was having a field day keeping him from losing himself, in all the overwhelming input.

 

Loki appeared suddenly before him, silent snarl on his face, as he stopped the entire squad in their tracks. Everyone knew who Loki was and respected him as a fellow warrior. He was also a goof ball and a hell of a lot of fun to be around, when they were not training for missions. He drank more than one of the other guys under the table, on nights when they decided to go to town. Steve busy with his girlfriend and not wanting to be anywhere around, when the wolf decided to party. But when the black beast was working, no one questioned his sense of duty, or his commitment to Steve. Something had happened to the creature in the past, something he didn’t like to talk about, but affected his need to be near his bond mate when Steve was in trouble. He wasn’t far from his side ever, and made it known he would not tolerate others trying to keep him from his chosen human.

 

Something had caused Loki to stop the squad and the men were ready for it. They immediately huddled down under cover, while he relayed what it was he had found to Steve. They were about to cross into a heavily booby trapped mine field. One which extended for at least ten miles in either direction and was another two miles straight ahead. It would be nearly impossible to get through on their own. Not unless they followed in his own paw prints very carefully.

 

“Just like in Viet-Nam and their bomb detection dogs.” Commander Shaw Bowater chuckled. He was an older man, his father had actually served in Viet-Nam and had seen those dogs in action. He himself was pleased to have Steve and Loki on their team, even if Steve was a wet behind the ears Seal Pup. Loki on the other hand, he suspected the wolf had battle experience, more than what Steve even realized. He would trust him till he was given reason not to trust. Whispering back to the pair. “Did you see anything else we needed to be aware of?”

 

Loki was super pleased, the Commander always addressed him like another person. He had included him in the group from the very start, and he made sure to be a proper team member. Unless he was getting drunk with the others, then all bets were off. He turned towards Steve to relay what else he had found, preferring to let his bond mate do the talking.

 

Steve turned to face his CO, “Sir, says there are also snipers in positions about a mile in. They have safe passages they can follow, but would know instantly if someone other than them, tried to use them. At least a dozen of them and all high enough, where Loki would have a bitch of a time getting to them.”

 

Commander Bowater growled, trying to think of a way around the problem. If Loki could kill one sniper, it would leave an opening for them to slither through. As it is, with all the other jungle and human obstacles it was going to be a complete bitch. Coming up with a plan he was quick to put it in place. “Okay McGarrett you’re still on point, have Loki take you to where you can get a clear view of the sniper nest. See if you can take him out, let me know on radio when you do. Stay were you are at that point, and send him back and we’ll follow him in.”

 

“Yes Sir!” Grabbing his gun, making sure it was loaded with the rounds he needed, he quickly and quietly followed his wolf into the damp and decaying Asian wilds.

 

Toby Burns quietly pipped up. “Sir think I should go with him? In case he zones out?”

 

“He needs to learn some time, besides I don’t think Loki would allow him. He can do this and we need to get to that bastard.”

Toby looked off to where Steve had disappeared into the jungle, hoping he would be okay.

 

505050

 

Steve followed in Loki’s precise footsteps. His own senses alert to the real dangers all around him. The animals at least were still going about their business, if they had suddenly stopped, he knew he would be in real trouble. His brother paced quietly and slowly in front of him, testing his footing and making sure it was safe for his companion. He would not lose Steve now, not after all the trouble he had gone through, nearly two years ago to reach him. All during his regular naval training, followed by his Seal he had stood by his side, protecting him as much as he could. While he didn’t interfere with the hard parts of Bud/s he also didn’t allow the instructors to abuse his boy. That was his job when he felt it was warranted, and he loved playing pranks on his bond mate.

 

Now wasn’t the time for pranks, and he would not see Steve go up like a case of dynamite. He finally came to a stop, nearly a mile into the danger zone, behind a set of bushes and tall thick canopy trees which were perched on a steep river bank. Grabbing Steve by his pack, he slid them into the water, flowing quickly down towards the sea, over fifty miles away. It was filled with muck and debris, along with yet more wild life, which was more than happy to try and make a meal out of both of them. Loki and Steve both put up with it, the wolf able to get rid of the midges and mites later when needed. Finally it came time to where they needed to fully immerse themselves in the water, otherwise the sniper they were trying for would see them. They had to cross an open expanse nearly 100 yards long, but then they would be in cover again. 

 

Steve grabbed rocks from the river bottom, tree roots, even Loki’s helpfully extended tail, to keep from being pushed back the way they had come. He had to use minimal movements, to make sure he didn’t upset the surface of the river in a manner not natural. Sight lines were non existent, and he dare not try and scent anything for fear of drowning. How would that look to have a rookie Seal drown on his first deep mission? He could only gauge he was going in the right direction by touch, Loki’s tail and the direction of the water as he swam upstream. Holding his breath wasn’t an issue, his hold time was a respectable 11 minutes, thanks to Sentinel stamina. But it was still slow going as they carefully moved forward. Even Loki was struggling under the water, most of his own senses muted because of the same issues.

 

He was making good headway, listening to Loki in his head as he gave him directions. Planning how he would climb out of the river at the spot Loki was aiming for. So of course his plans were throughly shot to hell, as he suddenly felt the slamming of teeth in his right leg. Barely holding in his scream of pain, he kicked out at whatever it was that was grabbing him. Only to be dragged further down the river by the giant crocodile, which had decided he would make an excellent snack.

 

Struggling in the animals grasp, he had to be careful not to have his leg ripped off and he bleed to death in under a minute. Loki instantly knowing about the problem, though not the cause, snarled underwater before turning back towards Steve. Diving in a blink he attacked the creature still gripping his bonded. Digging in with poison tipped fangs, into the animals tail, raking the armored body with claws which would not be swayed. They ripped the croc’s body open, blood pouring into the river, attracting other crocodiles to the sudden feast. The beast gripping Steve’s leg, let go to turn on the animal who dared to attack him. Only to get another set of strips along his face this time, ripping out one of his eyes. The croc snarled at the upstart who dared to take him on, he who was the king of the river and the largest bull for miles around.

 

Thrashing around he managed to get his teeth into Loki’s leg, ripping it to the bone, but the black beast wasn’t affected in the least. No, to the surprise of the croc, he suddenly had an entire body ramming into his head. Only to receive another harsh bite to the neck before sudden, burning pain flowed into his blood stream. His limbs started to shake, just before they shut down, his lungs and heart working over time as he surfaced to get away from the animal. 

 

Only to feel others of his kind come up to him, grabbing him by his own legs and tail and systematically being pulled apart for the other creatures dinner. The water surface boiled over from all the activity, the swarms of crocodiles getting in on the feast. Giving the sniper a great show and reason for the sudden movement in the water. He held back from firing, shooting at the animals may be fun, but it would give away his position. Something his own Commander would not be pleased with.

 

Loki tired from the fight with the 1000 pound animal, still managed to find Steve who was in his own considerable distress. Bleeding heavily, he was attracting attention neither could afford, from his leg. Swimming back towards him, Loki grabbed his pack and dragged him, underwater towards the spot he had been aiming for in the first place. Steve for his part tried to swim as best he could, but blood loss and the need to breath were catching up to him fast. The river continued to blast around them, rocks breaking off from the river bank and helpfully smashing into Steve’s right shoulder, dislocating it instantly and giving him yet another reason to want to scream in pain. Only training, duty and the knowledge that if he did so, his fellow Seals would be in extreme danger.

 

Loki managed to find the spot he had been aiming for, a tiny secluded muddy rabbit sized hole. At least when the rabbit happened to be a very tall, waterlogged Seal. Pulling his injured companion out of the water, he dragged him to shore. Worried as Steve barely responded, he was conscious but only just, and in need of serious medical attention. Loki was tired as hell too, but his own bond mate came first. Nuzzling the man, he poured his own energy into him, trying to heal the wounds on his own. He did alright but he wasn’t a human healer and didn’t know the in’s and out’s of the human body as well as a real doctor would. The only one nearby was Toby, and Loki wasn’t going to leave Steve on his own for the moment. Not with hungry crocs in the area still.

 

Good thing too because some followed, looking for another meal as the King crocodile was killed and eaten by the others. Steve seemed like a very easy meal, Loki would teach them the error of their ways. As they came on shore, bodies moving in slow motion though they were actually quite fast. They came at the downed Seal, jaws open ready to grab a foot or leg, hand or arm, whatever they could snatch before dragging him back down into the river. Loki snarled his only warning, which wasn’t heeded as the group came towards him. So be it, he lit into the animals, poison dripping freely from his fangs as he attacked. Aiming for the back of the necks he leapt onto their backs, opening jaws as wide as he could and sinking fang. The animals screamed, cried, roared and bellowed in pain, thrashing wildly as the black guardian jumped from animal to animal. Nimbly keeping away from their own long jaws and dagger like teeth. Always distracting them from the goal which was Steve, still lying in a growing pool of his own blood. Finally the creatures had had enough, the excruciating pain in their bodies, driving them away from the shore. They would go elsewhere to find an easier meal to eat. At least those who survived the poison in their systems.

 

None would, Loki had seen to that.

 

The sniper watched as the animals moved about, but couldn’t see what they were hunting. It did help break up the monotony of his shift though, to watch the activity on the river. Over time it quieted and he went back to his own duties. The show was over and he still had to look for those trying to invade his territory.

 

505050

 

Steve panted as quietly as he could. The pain in his leg the most intense he had ever felt, up to and including the crap he had to endure during hell week. This time his leg was mangled, bent in a direction nature never intended it to be. His shoulder hung limply at his side, and he was unable to do anything for either. Losing so much blood in the fast moving river had drained him of any resources he might have. 

 

But he was also a stubborn son of a bitch, and refused to go out without a fight. He was only 20, he wanted more out of life, he wanted to find his Guide and he couldn’t find that person laying here in the filthy mud. So taking a deep breath, he tapped into the energy which made him a Sentinel. It wasn’t much, just a trickle but it was enough to help him reach over and unbuckle his pack, swinging it with much pain off his back. Once gone and no longer putting pressure on his useless shoulder, he breathed a little easier. Now for the hard part, digging in with his left hand he found the waterproof med kit. Opening it he pulled out the bandage and quick set packs. Ripping the package with his teeth, he poured it on the wound, holding back his own painful cries, by biting into his shoulder. Wrapping the bandage around the gouges in his bent leg, he managed to cover the wounds, but couldn’t knot it tightly. Not without a second hand, which was useless at the moment.

 

Loki finally trotted up, through the muddy bank, looking just as tired as Steve. But he wasn’t going to quit either, instead he grabbed one end of the bandage in his teeth, allowing Steve to tighten it as best he could. 

 

“Thanks buddy I needed the help.” The pained voice of the Seal whispered. Loki licked his cheek, before turning his attention to the broken leg, staring intently. He was about to try something he had never done, minor healing's were one thing. But this was something totally out of his realm. He wished Toby was here but there was no way to get to him. Not without a lot of fighting and the river was out as a way to travel. The others were just going to have to stay put till he came for them and told them the story. No way in hell was he leaving Steve alone right now.

 

Closing his eyes he concentrated on his own link to the spirit realm, a place he wished his own chosen could go too. Could be a part of, to know how to use its powers and heal himself faster than what even a Sentinel could do normally. But it was impossible, no human would ever walk those mystical lands, swim those dangerous oceans or drink from the purity of the rivers dotting the landscapes. So Loki would have to bring the Spirit Plain to his partner, even if he knew it not. Fogging his delirious mind mate’s mind even more, he began healing him as best he could. It was a bitch, he was a Warrior not an Elder and also not that old, healing had been part of his training but he hadn’t paid as much attention at the time as he should have. Now his partner was paying the price. But what he lacked in quality, he made up for in quantity, pouring power into his brother’s healing skills and hoping to god they could do the job he wanted.

 

He wanted Steve healed enough so they could get him to a place where he could heal properly in time. Otherwise he would be dead by the following morning and Loki would be without his bond mate. It took time, more time than he liked but he was pleased with what he was seeing. Steve’s healing powers slowly correcting the bend leg, the blood flow stopping and the holes from the crocodiles teeth closing. His shoulder was also healing itself, forcing itself back into the socket with a crunching sicking pop. Pushing as much as he could, Loki continued with his task till Steve was out of the danger zone. Once to that point the black beast had to stop, himself not used to pulling so much energy and focusing it on a body he was not properly trained to heal in the first place.

 

With a sigh he laid down next to his chosen, covering him as much as he could with his body, lending him warmth. Darkness would fall soon, bringing an even bigger host of problems. He set wards around the exhausted Seal, letting him sleep and recovery what energy he could. But he could not rest himself, he had to return to his partner’s teammates and let them know what happened. Taking one last look around the area, assured Steve could not be found by anything, human or animal, he disappeared from sight.

 

505050

 

“Where the hell is he?” Toby grumbled, worried over the young Sentinel. While he felt no inclination to bond to the boy, he still was connected to him. As a Guide he was available for Steve to use however way he wished, and he was more than pleased when Steve refused to use him as the Guild said he was entitled to. He had been used by other Sentinels in the past for their pleasure and never enjoyed it. But he put up with it cause he loved being a Seal even more. He had been put in charge of the young Sentinel to help him learn and keep him centered while he learned how to be a Seal Sentinel. Having five senses in a Sentinel was rare if they were out of the Military, within slightly more common, but to have one on their actual team was amazing. Normally they were put to use in the Marines or other quick deploy team.

 

Because Steve was different, kinder in his own clumsy, youthful way, Toby was even more worried when he didn’t come back from his assignment to shoot the sniper. Something had to have happened to the boy he was responsible for. The Guild and higher ups would not be pleased, but frankly he could care less about that, he needed to find out what happened and help the kid. 

 

“Not sure Burns but I have no doubt, he can either handle it or he’s out of commission.” Bowater stated, but he wasn’t any happier. He liked Steve, he was a hard worker, took orders well and pulled his own weight. He also didn’t like Guild ways and was pleased when he didn’t take Toby to bed just cause he had the right to. Showed strength of character to not force his will on another just because he had the right too. He was an honorable man and he would always be pleased to have him on his team.

A rustling of the bushes from the north alerted the team to something coming. Each man raised his weapons, in the cover they lay in as they waited for their Sentinel. Loki stepped out, mud encrusted coat and blood splattered within his teeth. His eyes were tired but determined as he stepped out and headed towards Toby. 

 

The wolf glanced around till he spotted the Guide’s own spirit animal, a sweet though very shy Fat tailed Dunnart named Minnie, hiding within his collar as she normally did. The mouse like creature was an odd choice for a Seal Guide in some aspects, in others she was the best. For she could sneak into tiny places, gathering intel for her companion, before sneaking out again, no one the wiser. For the most part she stayed within his coat, close to his heart to help him through the tough times being a Guide entailed. He loved her dearly and never wished to be parted from her.

 

Loki looked deeply into Minnie’s eyes conveying a wealth of information. Twitching her whiskers, her own black eyes growing large as to what happened to the very nice Sentinel, she turned to her own companion. Chittering as she relayed the wolf’s message quickly, Toby instantly concerned and wishing to get to the downed man.

 

“What is it Burns?”

 

“It’s McGarrett Sir, he’s down, was attacked by crocodiles in the river as he was going to the spot Loki wanted him to take the sniper out.”

 

“What?” The Commander demanded, hissing the question, when in fact he wished to shout.

 

Toby turned towards him, Loki impatient to get back to his ward but knowing he needed some information on what they planned on doing. “Steve was attacked, Loki managed to drive them off, but he’s alone, in a muddy hole, wounded and unable to do much himself.”

 

“Shit, fuck, god damn it.” Turning towards the wolf Bowater addressed him, “Loki can you get us to him? Or take Toby to him?” Loki shook his head, he couldn’t afford to spend the energy, defending another through the river. His duty was to his Sentinel and he wouldn’t bother trying to defend another at this time. Running his hand through his greying hair, too many missions in high profile areas, he turned looking at what they could do. “Shit, okay, no not okay. Damn we need to get him help.” He tapped his foot as he tried to think of a way to get to the boy, and complete the mission.

 

Loki cocked his head, waiting for some news, he only would stay for a few more minutes before he left to tend to his ward.

 

“Fuck we’re going to have to go around. Mission has to come first, even if I hate leaving him for the time being.” Turning back to the midnight coated creature, “Loki can you watch him? Care for him till we can get to him?” He nodded, it was something he could easily do. “Good, Kokernak, your on point, find us a way around the mined area. It might take us a while but we need to get that bastard. And I’m modifying the mission. We shoot to kill, we don’t have time to fuck with trying to bring the bastard back.” He turned back to the waiting wolf. “Loki go to Steve, watch him. We need to get the target, but then we are coming for you. Might take a few extra days, intel for this op was complete crap when it came to terrain. We will come for you and get him. Just hide and keep him safe.” 

 

Loki nodded before fading from sight, “Alright you lazy gutter rats, pack up and move out.”

 

Toby grimaced as they packed up. He hoped to god Steve could make it for the next few days. Having a wound of any kind in a jungle such as this, only invited infection and fever. He would send Minnie to Steve when he could, for without Loki here to do the heavy scouting and information retrieval, she was all they had left.

 

505050

 

Steve woke, shivering as he lay in the muddy hole Loki managed to drag him too. He really needed to get to a better, safer place, the animals around here he was sure wouldn’t mind another chance at such a tasty snack. Cautiously he looked around him, his night sight better the most, but the pain and fever he could feel starting in his body was making him muzzy headed. He could make out the noises of the night animals, frogs, insects, crocodiles of course and many others and needed to get away. Maybe with the cover of darkness, combined with Loki’s help he could do just that.

 

Looking around, unable to find the beast who was the same color as the night around him, he settled for whispering. “Loki?” Only to practically jump out of his skin, as a snort and a warm muzzle was pushed next to his ear. “God damn it, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that. You fucking hair ball!” Still he was grateful his partner was here, made the night seem less scary. He may be a Seal, but he was still young, been on his own for a hell of a long time, and was injured with no foreseeable way of getting home right away. So sue him if he was highly concerned as to what would be happening to him next.

 

Loki chuckled even as he snuffled at his companion’s hair. He wasn’t pleased with what he found, he had healed most of his injuries from life threatening. But infection had already set in strongly and was well on its way to flooring the Seal for the foreseeable future. Loki just didn’t want to take a chance and screw Steve up without more knowledge on how to help him. He wished he could call his Mother, ask for her help but she was busy with her own duties. Besides she would just say figure it out, you’re old enough. His mother could be kind of cranky at times.

 

Either way he had to tend to Steve till help could come for him. Which wouldn’t be for a good long time. Instead he needed to find a place to hide them both and keep those large predators from hunting them again. Fighting was not on his list of things he wanted to do right now. Checking out his shoulder he found it stiff and practically useless, he had caused more damage than intended when he forced it back into its socket. Steve would need some serious physically therapy when they came home to get it back into working condition. His leg was in rough shape too, Sentinel healing only going so far when it was hurried. The man needed time to get over everything and it was the one commodity they didn’t have at the moment.

 

“Loki, what’s going on? What happened?”

 

Quickly the wolf went over everything which had happened in the last few hours. Including the need for the team to go and hunt their mission target without him. They were planning on killing the bastard, and wanted Steve to find a place to hide till they could come back for him.

 

“But they are going to kill him? The primary goal was to capture the target for questioning.” Steve wasn’t pleased they were going with the secondary plan, all because of him. Loki nodded even as he began scenting the air, ready to find a better place to lay up for a while. “No not going to happen. Absolutely not, the objective was to capture and by god we are going to do just that. Even if I have to do it myself!”

 

Loki snorted with amusement, intent on finding a place for his brother. “Loki help me up, it’s dark out, we can move a lot easier right now, The moon is only a quarter in the sky but it’s more than enough light for us to see by.” Steve reached for his pack, intent on doing his duty, even if his wolf thought he was insane. The man they were after had too much valuable intel in his head to kill him outright. “Come on we can travel up the river, less traps there right? We’re already a mile in and the traps only were a couple miles wide in this area. We can get moving and be there by morning. I’m sure of it.”

 

The Spirit Companion looked at his bond mate like he was crazy. And to a certain extent he was, with no Guide to keep his mind on track. Still he needed Steve to rest let the other’s deal with the guy they were after. He said as much to the stubborn man.

 

“No we are going to get him, we are in the best position to do so. Now get moving, I hurt but I’ll live.” Not giving the four footed being a chance to argue with him, with a groan he heaved himself to his feet. Bracing his body as his head suddenly began to spin. Loki growled at him, telling him he was an idiot and needed to rest. “Let’s get going. I want to be at that camp by morning. We can avoid most of the snipers, the way we did before, staying in the river. You’ll just need to help me steer clear of the big ones.”

 

Not pleased at his idiot of a bond mate, still Loki followed and would help. Part of the problem was this was Steve’s first mission. If he laid about while others carried it out, he would always have this failure hanging over his head and it would affect his outlook on his future career always. Always thinking the next one would fail, or the next, which was never a good mind set. Plus others might think he is jinxed and he would never be given harder missions, or even maybe driven out of the Seals he had worked so hard to become a part of. He was young and needed to know he wasn’t a failure, even if he didn’t realize it. His father had abandoned him to the Guild when he was 15, and in the back of his mind he always wondered what he had done, what he had failed at to make his Father get rid of him like he had. So Loki would follow his friend and help him, no matter how stupid, reckless and insane his idea was. Who knows maybe he’ll meet his Guide in the future and that person could knock some sense into him.

 

Slipping a shoulder under the unsteady hand of his human, Loki supported him back towards the river only a few feet away. This time he expanded his senses all the way, using his powers to really comb the river bottom and drive away any animals near them. He wasn’t going to take another chance, not with an injured man who was too stubborn for his own good. Fish, reptile and mammal all scattered as he projected his own power towards them. Showing all the creatures that he was the most powerful predator around and he would destroy them if they showed themselves. 

 

For the rest of that night, slowly Steve and Loki made their way to the encampment. By passing the snipers, and booby traps they came across, through skill, enhanced senses and a shit ton of luck. As false dawn started, true dawn coming in just under an hour, Steve found himself exhausted from the mile long trek, in the fast flowing cold water. Loki had tried to warm him as best he could, but he could only do so much, when he was making sure they were not bothered by animals. 

 

Smelling the scent of cooking fires, caused both to drop to the ground. “Loki find us a place to rest for the day. I’m beat and won’t be able to do anything for hours. It took more out of me then I thought it would, that swim.” Steve was absolutely exhausted, limbs shaking, body sore, leg and shoulder both loudly protesting his abuse of both for so many hours. 

 

Loki snapped at him but obediently went looking, finding a place relatively quickly, it wasn’t much, just a hole in the ground overlooked due to such high grasses surrounding it, and the hole only being big enough for a rabbit. Thing was, it was deeper then expected and if Steve could crawl his way inside somehow without disturbing the grass around it, it would be an excellent place to hide for the day. He honestly couldn’t go any further till he got some much needed sleep.

 

Nudging the already dozing man, knowing he didn’t have much longer, he led him to his find. Steve looked down skeptically at the hole, before looking at his wolf. “Really?” Loki nodded, gently pulling back a few grasses, showing him the extra large size within. While it looked like a rabbit hole, he suspected its as actually a larger creature’s den. Something which had either moved on cause of the noise. Or been hunted and eaten by the locals in the camp. Either way it was there for their use now. Sighing Steve carefully maneuvered his way into the opening. Taking great care to not disturb the land any more then he possibly could. The locals would know if something was out of place if it was disturbed drastically. Happily he managed to get inside without pulling out any thing more than a couple lumps of grass, which he patted back into place. 

 

Moving a few rocks out of his back, in the tight quarters, Steve positioned his pack like a pillow. Trusting Loki to watch out for the both of them, he settled in to sleep. Loki took up a guard position outside the hole, turning completely invisible, in his spirit form no less. He would get some much needed rest of his own, but if someone came up, while they rested, they would be dealing with him first. And a large vicious black dog was much easier to explain away, then a tall, youthful Seal who didn’t belong in any way.

 

505050

 

Steve slept most of the day away. Only waking up when Loki nudged him, filling his hand with an energy bar or some other type of food to eat. He would shovel it in his mouth, before shuddering with the fever still racking his body, then go back to sleep. Loki kept an eye on the camp, watching the patrols going in and out, how the snipers showed up randomly. There were less than he thought, but the scents on the trees had all been fresh, so maybe they liked to move around. Either way he didn’t care, his only concern was his bonded and making sure they completed this mission. 

 

He scratched his ear with his back foot before contorted around so he could lick at an itch at the base of his tail. Fucking bugs, he was going to need to bath, a real one when they got out of this bug infested hell hole. And a steak and beer, maybe find a nice female to spend some time with. There was that one gal he was really impressed with. She could chase her own tail so fast it was awesome, and she loved beer too. Too bad she was bonded to that asshole Sentinel who thought he was the best around. Steve was so much better than him, and he didn’t treat his Guides like chattel.

 

Evening was approaching when there was a large shake up at the camp. Loki raised his head wondering what was going on. Then laid his ears back as he realized exactly what it was, growling at yet another bigger problem Steve would insist on correcting. His team was limping in, hands behind their heads, blood dripping from various wounds. The camp guards were buzzing around excitedly at the prisoners and didn’t hesitate to cat call, insult and when they could get away with it punch them in the back or belly with their rifle belts.

 

“We have to rescue them Loki.” Came the quiet voice of his companion, startling him as he hadn’t heard him move. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the flushed face, sweat pouring from his body and harsh breathing. The fever was gripping him harder, but he wasn’t going to let a little sickness keep him from freeing his mate’s or completing the mission. Loki sighed knowing it wasn’t worth trying to talk him out of it. His own sense of duty was demanding the same thing. Standing he walked the few inches over and placed his own forehead against his partner, breathing the same air and letting him know he would support him.

 

“Thanks Loki, let’s get started, I’ll run recon…” Loki pushed him back into the hole with a growl. “Loki?” Steve asked puzzled, even as another wave of dizziness hit him.

 

Growling he kept pushing him back into the hole, until he was situated to his liking. Explaining he would scout and find out exactly what was going on. Steve needed to eat, rest and wait which he knew he would hate. But he wasn’t ready to even try and form a plan. Let him do the hard work and when dark fell they could break the guys out. 

 

Steve stared at his bond mate, a little surprised since Loki never was this willing and helpful. Preferring to make him work for anything he needed. The wolf rolled his eyes, this was not the time to be fucking around on either of their sides. A job needed to be done and as Steve was a Seal so was he, and he planned on doing his duty. He wouldn’t leave his team mates behind if he could avoid it. But Steve had to remember he was Loki’s first priority and always would be, if a choice had to be made between saving his human or saving their team mates, Loki would choose him every time. 

 

With a final order to close his eyes and get some more rest, Loki turned and headed into camp.

 

505050

 

Commander Bowater was pissed, they had been careful but with having to move even slower than planned, without their Sentinel and his wolf, they had been caught off guard. There had been a bit of a fire fight, two of his guys were injured before their positions had been over run. Now he had to figure out a way to get everyone out, find Steve and hope to god he was still alive and get out of this shit hole country. He also planned on finding out who in the hell was responsible for the intel on this mission and throttling them for all the mistakes.

 

They had all been taken to a holding area, a metal truck container, sturdy enough but hot as hell. Muzio and Tomlin had both been hit and while not life threatening at the present time, infection was common and they hadn’t been able to do more than treat them with bandages allowed from their own packs. Everything else had been taken and dumped somewhere. Flies were buzzing around the container, indications that prisoners were common to be held here, and judging by the lack of decay not for long. No doubt taken out and either housed somewhere else or simply killed and their bodies dumped.

 

“Sir, Tomlin is getting worse, infection is setting in and I can’t do much with dirty water and spit for healing.”

 

“Do the best you can Toby. I’ll figure out a way out of here.”

 

“What about help, think any will come?” Both understood they were talking about Steve, but from the descriptions of his wounds he was out of action for the foreseeable future.

 

“No, we’re on our own on this one.” The Commander stated, not liking the situation but not having any way of changing it right now.

 

505050

 

Loki carefully made his way into camp, staying in the shadows, even if he was invisible to all sight. He tightened his control because as he scouted around, he smelled the telltale signs of another Sentinel. Not as powerful as his, but still nothing to sneeze at, and he was bonded to boot. A bonded Sentinel was even more dangerous because all his protective instincts would come out in force if his Guide was threatened. Making his way over to what he guessed was the command building, the wooden structure’s door swung open and out stepped a herd of men.

 

The one in front wasn’t very tall but on his shoulder sat a Bengal Vulture, eyeing nearly everyone with a beady eye. It rode his bond mate’s shoulder easily as he began walking over to a metal structure. Behind him a smaller man followed, smelling heavily like the first. Around his neck was his own bond mate, a buttermilk snake which Loki hadn’t seen in ages. Creature was mostly green with black flecks all along its body. It raised its head and seemed to focus its own unblinking gaze right at him. But Loki knew he couldn’t see or smell him, he made sure his control was absolute, it would not do Steve any good to reveal to the enemies, another Sentinel was in the area.

 

This Sentinel he sensed was only a three sense one, but still plenty dangerous if trained properly. His Guide followed easily behind him, meaning he was a willing player in whatever trouble they were about to cause. Which was right at this moment because the Sentinel issued a few orders to the men guarding the container. Two men went in and a few moments later dragged out another man. Sharpening his eye sight he could see it was the Commander, the men were not nice, dragging him by his arms and dropping him in the mud at their own leaders feet.

 

The leader said a few more words, which the Commander refused to answer. Earning him a slap and a heavy boot to the side. Even he could hear the crack as a rib broke, and the grunt Bowater couldn’t hold back. A few more words were said by the enemy leader, one of the soldiers reached down and took the Commander’s hair in his hands and pulled his head up. The leader stroked his bird’s breast feathers, before murmuring something as he grinned in delight. The vulture stroked his head against his bond mate’s before turning towards the prone man. Spreading his wings wide, he launched himself into the air. When he had enough height he dived towards the waiting man’s eyes intent on his own snack of human eyeballs. Just as he was about to strike, there was the muffled retort of a rifle shot and the bird was thrown back hard into the trees. Screaming in pain before disappearing completely to heal in the spirit world.

 

Normally mundane weapons couldn’t hurt a spirit beast, but if they were not expecting it even they could get hit hard. This bird had become used to being the most powerful thing in the area, thanks to his own bond mate’s cruel enforcement of his laws. He would not return for some time as he worked to put himself back together.

 

Loki snarled as he knew exactly who had taken the shot, and when he got hold of Steve’s wallet the fucker was going to be buying him a whole fucking BAR of booze. Another shot rang out and hit the man holding the Commander right in the head, a third hitting the other man. Bowater no fool and able to think on his feet, scrambled up, launching himself at the man who had stood guard at the container. The leader reached for his own gun, even as more of his men came in response to the shouting and shots fired. Indicating it was time he took his own actions.

 

Racing out into the compound he didn’t hesitate to rip out the throats of those who were between him and his goals. Blood shot out as the men went down, gurgling their last breaths. Many took shots at him but he was staying semi-visible only, enough to distract them and make them think they were shooting in the correct directions. Continuing his race around the compound he heard more shots fired and men breaking off behind buildings trying to find the sniper. From the angle and sound Steve was moving around as well, not much but trying to stay hidden while Loki did most of the work. Which at least showed he wasn’t being a complete moron about what he started. Now he just had to kill everyone before they caught his bonded and tried to kill him. Because if they did catch and kill him, Loki would pull the elements down and kill everyone in the compound friend and foe alike in his grief, before he followed after his chosen.

 

The Sentinel and his Guide were racing towards the command house, no doubt intending to either get more guns, call for back up or some other nonsense Loki knew they didn’t have time for. Racing towards them, he was climbing up the stairs when a hiss and a sudden pressure was slithering up his leg and around his neck. Really? The Snake thought he could take HIM on? NO fucking way was he going to allow that to happen. There was a reason why Warrior line wolves were avoided when pissed. Pulsing with power he didn’t spare a thought for the poor unfortunate who was trying to defend his own chosen. He blasted the reptile with his power and banished him to the Spirit world. He would live but it would take time for him to recover, he had his own bond mate to deal with and no snake was going to prevent him from doing his duty.

 

Leaping into the building he was stopped as he was hit in the chest by all things, a stupid flame thrower? What the fuck was up with these people? Steve would be pissed he loved fire and would no doubt want to use it himself when he was better. More people started towards the command building but also towards the container which was busy being defended by the Seals, Bowater had managed to free. Guns out the men on both sides of the battle took cover as they dodged. Sniper shots continued to ring out, popping enemy people and laying them down.

 

Loki paid them little attention, instead dodging the flames and trying to put out his own burning chest hair. God it stung but he could take worse if needed, instead he went after the two they had come for to begin with. Leaping towards the Guide he chomped down on his wrist, before aiming for his calf, if he could get him down, the Sentinel would be distracted.

 

And his planned worked, the Sentinel shrieking in rage as he saw his bond mate fall, thinking he was about to be killed. He dropped the flame thrower, not caring it was lighting the rest of the place on fire. His only thoughts getting to the man he claimed as his own. Loki backed off, only wanting to distract their targets not actually kill them. Though he would if they were a danger to his own bond mate. He heard as more gun fire commenced for a few moments, more shots from the sniper rifle and then a huge ass explosion from further off. It rocked the entire structure, knocking the walls down and collapsing the roof on top. 

 

Pissed off yet again at impatient Seals, he rammed his shoulder into the enemy Sentinel. Grabbing his Guide’s shirt in his teeth and dragging them out of the burning building, paying no attention to the flames around him. Outside was chaos but of a different sort. The Seals had gained the upper hand, and were starting to herd the troops into the container they themselves had been held in. It was still standing miraculously, albeit with a few more bullet holes then what it had started out with. 

 

Giving a bark at the Command who he could see, dusty, dirty and covered with bits and pieces of other people. He was pleased to see the man look up at the sound and eyes light up at what he held. Barking out his own commands he hurried over to grab the man, evidently men they had been ordered to collect in the first place.

 

“Good job Loki. Things were looking pretty grim there. I didn’t even realize you were in the area or McGarrett. Not sure how you planned this little fight like you did but it worked. Things are contained, go ahead and bring your boy in.” Reaching down he pulled the man who was until recently in charge of this entire camp. Tucker and Carlson helping him and shoving the men towards a different container. Already pulling out rope to tie them up with.

 

Loki snorted, it wasn’t his plan at all, it was that idiot he was bonded to. Why in the hell again was he bonded to him? Sure as shit wasn’t for his brains. This could all have been done much easier if he had waited, but then again, having one’s eyes pecked out would not be fun. Sighing he shook himself off, of all the blood, guts and grime, before hunting down his trigger happy partner.

 

Took a little sniffing around, and what he was sniffing was causing him great alarm. He continued to hunt and when he found Steve he as he suspected was not in the best of shape. He had been shot twice more, one in the upper right chest. He was having a hard time breathing, no doubt a lung getting nicked if not all the way punctured. Steve needed help and Loki didn’t have time to fuck around with carrying him. Instead he set up a loud howl calling attention to the others and hoping they found them quickly. 

 

Steve looked up with pain dulled eyes, fever firmly embedded within him, knowing with certainty his first mission was going to be his last. He would miss Loki terribly but he had done his duty, he could die happy knowing he had served, even if he never had the chance to meet his much beloved though unknown Guide. Reaching a hand out towards his wolf, he stroked his ears, “Hey buddy don’t worry about me. We completed the mission, we saved the team, It’s all anyone can ask right?” His words heavily slurred as the blood loss took its toll.

 

Loki cocked his ears back, he could hear others running towards him, but Steve didn’t have that long. At least not if he didn’t do anything about it. Grumbling at life in general he sat down at his bond mate’s side, picking up a mud and blood encrusted paw and placing it on the open wound. God he wished he had paid better attention to his mother’s lessons. She was going to kill him, if he let his bond mate die because when he was growing up, he would rather play chase his tail than pay attention to her healing lessons. Concentrating on his power, he began closing the wound, enough so he could breath easier and have a chance at getting to a proper medical center.

 

The men, including Toby finally arrived even as he was putting the final touches on closing Steve’s wound. He was unconscious, finally succumbing to his various found and the fever which was ravishing his body. But the mission was complete, as far as he was concerned so was he. Toby reaching into his med pack, set to work repairing and treating the wounds he could. Loki sitting quietly beside him, on the look out for any more trouble makers.

 

Bowater came over and stroked his ears, normally a familiarity he only allowed Steve, on occasion, but both beings needed the comfort. “Your boy did us proud Loki. He upheld the traditions and honor a Navy Seal stands for. I’ll have him on my team any time.” 

 

The beast tolerated the petting for a few minutes before shaking his head. Taking the hint the Commander backed off, but didn’t stop watching as Burns fought to stabilize the younger man. “Sir we need to get him and the others to a med evac station. He’s burning up and Tomlin and Muzio are not far behind.”

 

“On it. Tucker is calling in the helo’s now, should be ready to fly within the next two hours. If not I’ll have the balls of whoever is on the other line. We got screwed on this deal and I plan on finding out who screwed up. Its only thanks to our young Sentinel and his awesome wolf we made it out alive.”

 

“Right Sir. Help me lift him up, want to get him on the stretcher.”

 

With much heaving and lifting, Steve was placed on the stretcher and taken to where the other wounded were. A helicopter landing a few hours later with more support personnel and the ability to evac the others out.

 

505050

 

A week later Steve woke up in hospital, most of the tubes having been removed two days prior. The only ones left were the IV’s feeding him fluids, and the tube under his nose feeding him oxygen. He was sore as hell and wondered what in the hell happened to him.

 

“Bout time you woke up. Boys have a pool going as to when you were going to stop slacking off and join the rest of us.” The Commander chuckled.

 

The young Seal looked around with blurry eyes till he could make out the pale blob of a face of the man speaking. “Sir?” He tried to lift himself out of bed, only to groan in pain as his body protested the movement.

 

“Easy there son, don’t try and move just yet. You have a lot of healing to do before your able to go back to work.”

 

“Work? I’m not being mustered out?” Mind still groggy, he figured with his wounds he would have been given a medical discharge. Not that he really knew what all had been wrong with him.

 

“Mustered out? For a couple of bullet wounds and an animal scratch or two? No way in hell! The higher ups are really impressed with how well you saved the mission. They want you in training for the next assignment. But the doctors have already stated you won’t be going anywhere for at least another three months.”

 

Steve grimaced at the news, he and doctors never got along well. “I don’t care sir what the doctors say. If they need me I’ll go.”

 

“Yeah well even if you won’t listen to them. I think you need to listen to your wolf. He’s pretty pissed off at you right now.”

 

The mention of his wolf, made him raise his eyes as he realized the beast wasn’t by his side. Hurt by his abandonment he tried not to show it on his face. A snort under the bed distracted him, even as the black body of his brother emerged. Loki staggered out, eyes blinking in the harsh light of the hospital room.

 

“Loki?” Alarmed at the sight as his wolf, moved slow and took great care to place each of his paws on the ground. As if he wasn’t sure the floor beneath him was steady. “What the hell is wrong with you? Are you okay?”

 

“He’s fine, just hung over like a proper sailor should be.”

 

Eyes still blurry, he looked over puzzled at his CO. “Hung over?”

 

“Yeah bastard has been the hero of the hour. Everyone in the troop not in hospital, which now is only you. Has been buying him drinks, lots of them.” He chuckled as he had watched the second night the guys had taken the critter out to their local watering hole. 

 

The first night had been spent in hospital, being treated himself, but more importantly watching over his men who were wounded even worst off than he. But he had wanted to buy a few rounds to celebrate so had gone out the second night. Laughing just as much as the others as they saw how much the wolf really could put away. And he was a very entertaining drunk, the pretzel bowl on his head had been impressive considering it was facing right side up and not once had the wolf dropped it as he danced around the bar.

 

“So don’t worry about him. He’s fine, you just worry about getting yourself better. We need you back on the team asap”

 

“Okay Sir. I will.” The young Seal relaxed into the bed, eyes closing as his healing body demanded he get the rest he needed. 

 

The Commander watched a few more minutes before standing. “Take good care of him Loki, but also take care of yourself. We need you just as much as we need him.”

 

A snort and a head shake was his answer as the spirit animal crawled back under the bed, trying to get away from the lights in the room. With a chuckle the commander left to attend to his other duties.

 

505050

 

Three weeks later, Steve was discharged from the hospital but still on medical leave. He wasn’t to touch a rifle, grenade or any other device he could conceivable make go boom for another two months. Naturally the young sailor took exception to this, but his own CO was conspiring against him and had ordered the weapons locker closed to him. The only thing he could do was the PT he was required to attend, and sneaking out to the bar against doctors orders.

 

Sitting down at the bar, Steve was enjoying the first beer he had had in weeks. It tasted delicious and he already had two more ordered. A slap to his shoulder startled him into looking over it and finding his entire team, including the Commander grinning at him.

 

“Thought we would find you here. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” The Commander asked even as he let go of his shoulder.

 

“Umm well, err.” Steve said eloquently.

 

“I think that’s a yes, Sir.” Tucker answered with a chuckle.

 

“I think so too, so as punishment for sneaking out. YOU are paying for the next few rounds son.”

 

Eyes wide at the idea, he knew exactly how much these guys could drink AND how much it cost. Thank god he had a good excuse. “Errr um Sir, I hate to tell you this but I only have enough on me for the few beers I have now. I seemed to have lost my wallet and well… you know how it goes.”

 

The Commander raised an eyebrow at the excuse, before being pushed aside roughly and a black body standing up, putting his paws on the bar table. Dropping a very familiar item on top, he barked at the barkeep for a dozen Guinness and to keep them coming. Nudging the leather towards the keeper, who didn’t blink an eye as he set a bowl down in front of the wolf, who proceeded to slurp up the tasty treat. Reaching for the wallet he extracted the money out and added it to the till. A dozen more beers plus some appeared, along with another round already starting. All before Steve could voice so much as a squeak of protest.

 

Eyes bulging out as his wolf spent his money, he flapped his mouth open and closed for a few minutes. Finally finding his tongue, “LOKI what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He barely kept from shouting even as a new bowl was placed before his friend, who ignored Steve in favor of lapping up the refreshment. Reaching out to try and take it away, he snapped his hand back as he received a warning growl and show of teeth for his trouble.

 

His buddies all with wide smiles on their faces watched the show. “Damn it Loki!”

 

“Son I think this is his payback for the mission. He mentioned something to Toby’s Minnie about idiot Seals who can’t wait even two minutes for some sort of back up.”

 

“Back up? What back up? HE’S my back up!”

 

Another growl and snort, along with a new bowl along with some buffalo wings were presented to the rapidly drinking wolf.

 

Carlson spoke up this time. “Face it Stevie you’re not going to win this one. He’s annoyed at you and you only have yourself to blame. So take your punishment like a man and help us put away some of these beers, that you are so generously paying for this evening.”

 

With another glare at his wolf, who was ignoring him, in favor of swallowing down a chicken wing, he slid off his stool. Following his team mates towards an open table they spent the rest of the night relaxing. Knowing the mission was a success and it was all thanks to a young Sentinel, his wolf and the grace of God.

 

505050

 

The next morning Steve woke from the worst hangover, there was something dead in his mouth and he had to piss something fierce. Managing to get his legs over the bed, he staggered towards the head, and proceeded to relieve himself in a manner most needed. Five minutes later he was washing his hands, wishing he could go back to sleep. Looking around he tried to find Loki and when he did he couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

 

Loki was on the bed next to his, laying on his back, front paws bent towards his belly. Back legs splayed out so all could see everything in between. Tail completely still, but the funniest was the tiny little dunnart splayed in the exact same manner, only her head pointing towards the wolf’s back legs. She was laying on his belly, rising slowly up and down as both snored deeply from a long night of drinking on Steve’s dime.

 

It was Loki’s revenge for all the trouble Steve had put him through just over time. He refused to allow anyone to pay for drinks, instead letting Steve’s wallet get a workout in a manner not normal. Everyone was in favor of this other then Steve. The bar tab had reached over a grand by the time they were done. 

 

But as he gazed at his sleeping hung over wolf, he knew he would pay for another round of drinks if Loki wished it. His partner had done a hell of a lot to get them all out of a situation, they had been screwed from the beginning on. It was a small price to pay to know that he could always count on the wolf when he needed his back covered. He only hoped that someday if he eventually found his Guide, it would be the same with that mythical, magical, much cherished creature even if he knew the person not.

 

Sliding back into bed, knowing his Commander this one time would not come looking for him, due to medical reasons, he simply watched as his brother slept.

 

505050

 

“Loki if you’re done over dramatizing our little scuffle yesterday, get over here. Food is ready and we need to get going.” Steve called pretending not to have a lick of sympathy for his poor abused wolf. He knew what he could tolerate and after Danny’s little revelation on him holding back. A little pay back was in order, just a smidgen to help light a fire under the wolf’s tail. Putting down his comb in favor of a brush he had made, he stated “Loki I get it, my head was pounding a mile a minute for me as well this morning. But Danny wants me to hurry and get to him.”

 

Oh sure it’s all about Danny now. God he needed to talk to Sasha about switching companions. She DID have the nicer one of the two. And he needed to figure out a way to steal his wallet and buy a few more rounds of beer, courtesy of Steve.

 

Now he grinned, relishing his choice bit of news, “AND he also had another little tidbit, which might just make you get your tail in gear, and push yourself properly.”

 

Loki slowly made his way across the clearing. Giving his way to perky bond mate a dirty look, he slunk over to the creek and helped himself to a long drink. He didn’t give a shit what tidbit of temptation, Danny might have at this point. He was the nicer, but there wasn’t anything HE could think of, which would make him increase his speed. They were moving just fine as it was. Well, maybe there was one thing, but that wouldn’t be happening, not any time soon.

 

Following his brother’s thoughts, he dropped his bombshell. “My mate informed me that if you hurry your lazy ass up, AND can prove yourself to her, Sasha is finally willing to let you claim her as your mate.” He smirked as he watched his wolf go completely still. Tongue still half way in the water, dripping liquid coming from the back of his throat, as he forgot to swallow his last mouthful. Before he turned his head with the most serious and astonished eyes he had ever seen on his furry face.

 

Laying back his ears in annoyance, as the news filtered through his head. Steve sure as shit better not be dicking with him. If he was, he would find it would take a month to get to his mate.

 

His Sentinel was no fool or he better not be, not if he wanted to keep any money in his bank account from this moment forward. He wasn’t about to play with Loki’s heart strings that badly, not over something this important to him. Steve knew he had been pinning for the she-wolf, ever since he laid eyes on her. But she had refused his courtship, till her cub had been properly seen too. If she was agreeing to a court ship and eventual mating, it must mean she thought Danny was finally in safe hands. 

 

Turning he fully faced his still crouching friend. “No courtship Loki, or maybe I don’t know what that means for a wolf. But Danny did say if you could prove yourself to her, you can have her. She won’t make it easy, but if you do whatever it is she evidently wants. She’ll let you take her as your claimed mate.”

 

He rose from the water and went to the meat waiting for him. Increasing his size so he could eat faster, still trying to wrap his head around this new information. He was already getting horny and only a few things were stopping him from taking care of the issue. One he was very far away, but he would tap into anything in order to get to his soon to be lady. Two, would be the proving and that was going to be difficult because she was very good with her own impressive skills. Three, if he accomplished number two he would finally get laid, and have it done by the prettiest, most worthwhile blue eye’ed beauty he had come across. She would be his and his alone for the rest of their lives. He would never, ever, have to worry about some other male coming and trying to claim her for themselves. Because he would make sure she was marked as taken by him, in the best way possible.

 

Finished with his breakfast, he snarled at his two companions. Startling the calf, but Steve just looked at him with calm amusement. “Okay brother, we’ll take off. Give me a couple minutes to put out the fire.”

 

Loki watched with glowing green eyes as his Seal checked the campsite. When he was satisfied, he indicated to Loki to start moving. He shook his head, no he wanted to move, wanted to get to his mate to be, and frankly didn’t think Steve would be able to keep up. The calf sure as shit would be hard pressed to keep up. 

 

“Going to be that way huh? Needing to be close to the one you love? Needing to be with them after so long without?” Loki glared at his chosen mocking him. Steve shook his head, serious as he stroked his shoulder, “Not mocking you Loki, I know exactly how you’re feeling.” Throwing a leg over his black brothers back, he settled down into position. “How about we work together and we both go after our mates?”

 

Loki wondered at his words, till he felt energy flowing into him, and realized what Steve was doing. Launching himself he reached what had been his fastest pace, that wasn’t a dead on break neck speed. Then he exceeded it as Steve’s energy flowed into him, making him faster with higher endurance. Elevating him to yet another level in his own natural progression in becoming a better, stronger, Warrior. Working together like this would make their traveling go much faster.

 

It was time to reunite their pack.

 

505050

 

Since that late morning they had only taken one single break for around 15 minutes to take care of some much needed bodily functions. Afterward they had run for the rest of the afternoon and into late evening. Now they were stopping for another break, cause the calf was tired and needed some time to replenish his energy. Loki and Steve could have gone on easily for another four or five hours, but didn’t want to leave him behind. He had helped them so much, and it wasn’t right to leave him after all he had done to support them.

 

So both man and wolf were shocked as hell, as the calf threw his head up with a bleat of wondrous surprise. They were getting ready to bed down for a few hours shut eye, allowing the boy his rest and refueling.

 

“Buddy you okay?” Steve asked turning to him, ready to help him with whatever was wrong.

 

But nothing was, instead the calf turned his head, eyes glowing in a way they had never before, towards his traveling companions and gave a cry of such love and longing, he pulled at both their hearts. He was dancing in place with excitement, hooves churning up the dirt. His polished coat, made dusty from the hard traveling all day, suddenly glowed as a newly minted coin. The calf responding with joy, as his own new companion finally came online. All the stories Steve had told him about, the two sharing so many adventures together, were about to be his. HE had a companion, his very own life partner, that while he didn’t know her personally, yet, he knew he was already completely devoted to. 

 

The examples given by the Spirit warrior and his mount, were things he was planning on emulating himself. He would not bring dishonor to all their teachings, but he couldn’t believe it. HE had a Companion, a bond mate, a person to share the rest of her life with. He continued to dance in excitement at this new chapter in his life, a chapter he would have been woefully underprepared for if he had continued on with his ways. Now thanks to his friends, he would be the best he could be, for the lady who would be his forever more.

 

The calf, was a calf no more. He was now a fully fledged BULL, prepared to go and meet his new life mate. Turning in a circle preparing to leave, he stopped as he spotted Loki and Steve standing, grinning happily for him. He was conflicted and didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t leave his traveling companions, but he wanted her so badly. 

 

Steve shook his head even as he walked over to his wolf’s side. “No Buddy, she needs you more than we do. It’s your destiny to go and have your own Companion. But don’t mistake us, we will miss you, but we can always find you again. Tell her to register with the Military if she doesn’t know already. Marcus and Annette Duncan if you need names. After that, we can find you when we are ready. Take all the time you want, she is your bond mate go and be with her.”

 

The bull was thrilled at being released, to go to the one he wanted so much. But even then, he would not leave without giving them one final gift. Growing to his extra large 12 foot height, he spirit phased. Leaving them with enough food to allow Loki another good long run. Rubbing himself against both their shoulders, he looked once up into the sky, gave a bellow of pure joy and excitement and disappeared. He was off to start his new life.

 

Steve looked towards Loki, stunned yet happy for the guy. Also relieved, without Buddy with them, they could move faster and for longer. “I’m going to miss him though. He helped us out when we really needed it.” Loki nodding his head, moved over and began taking advantage of their friends last gift. 

 

They camped in the glade for an hour. Loki eating as much as he could possibly stuff in his gullet. Steve cutting strips and cooking them, before stuffing the food in his pockets and anything else he could hold the strips. But still there was nearly a quarter of the meat left on the ground. Meat they didn’t want to go to waste. It was the sound of a quiet shuffle and some squabbles which had Steve’s head snapping around. Focusing his senses, he could just make out the sound of five or six different animals.

 

Coming up with a plan on the instant he called out. “Hey, if you’re hungry come on over, we have plenty and don’t want it going to waste.” Out of the dusk came six different animals, all female and all in various stages of motherhood. One was an African wild cat with a huge belly, Steve could hear at least three different heart beats within her. Another was a large black bear, who had at least two cubs waiting further out for her to call. She had wanted to make sure it was safe. A badger also pregnant, a leopard with cubs waiting, and two sister sea otters who were raising twins each.

 

All came towards the two males cautiously, but friendly enough, they were civilized after all. “Listen Loki and I want to head out. But if you promise to share, and not let this very much beloved final gift, from a wonderful traveling companion, go to waste, you can have it all, is that a fair trade?” Steve was very conscious of the fact that none of these females seemed to have a mate with them. So either they were separated or all of them had bonded males who couldn’t attend to their needs at the moment.

 

The ladies all looked at each other, instantly willing to share such a fine thoughtful gift. Conveying their thoughts, Steve was happy to see the pregnant ladies getting first dibs on the food. They were the most hungry from the sounds of their bellies. “Then we’ll leave you to it. Enjoy the night.” Throwing a leg over his eager to leave wolf, they both disappeared into the night.

 

The ladies meanwhile feasted on the buffalo, happy with the easy dinner. Chatting amongst themselves, they talked about their mates and the shake ups going on in their world. All their males were bonded and while they wanted to be with their females. Their companions were having their lives readjusted drastically, and needed their animals to be there to watch them. Their wives didn’t mind, it was one of the hazards of choosing to be mated to a bonded male. But the benefits to having a bonded were worth the inconveniences of not always having them around. The fact that they were all mothers was one of them. Some shaking in pleasured memory, of how their males had mated with them.

 

More females came to share the meal, gossip and enjoy each other’s company. Cubs coming out to play and it turned out to be a very nice unplanned party. The meat did not go to waste, it was gone by morning.

 

505050

 

Loki ran easily all night, the meal he ate, along with the energy Steve was feeding into him, allowing him to push. His strides were firm and swift, green eyes glowing as he watched his step. His rider was smooth along his back, flexing and bending to each of his own movements. Both in agreement that while they would not push themselves to go beyond their endurance. They would push to the very edge, running till they needed to sleep and eat. 

 

Loki only slowed down when it was nearing noon the next day. He needed sleep and so Steve would go and hunt, while he took his much needed break. Their friends parting gift had been a real blessing, giving them more energy than they thought.

 

Steve watched as Loki curled up in his large form and went straight to sleep. He would have food waiting for him when the wolf woke.

 

‘How’s it going babe?’ Danny asked, talking to him the first time since yesterday morning.

 

The sound of his Guide’s voice in his head made him long to hold him. But they were making good time, it wouldn’t be too long before he could do just that. ‘Danny love we are doing good. Loki is moving fast, I told him about your lady’s incentive program. He just about flipped, he wanted to get going.’

 

‘I’m sure don’t push it though. I don’t know what he has to do to win her, but he may want to save some time for the mating. I know Sasha is looking forward to it. Or at least if he wins her. She is being pervertedly crafty again.’

 

‘He won’t tell me either but he says it will be awesome. He doesn’t intend to lose this chance.’ He grinned before sobering, ‘Danny he wants her, he wants her bad. He really loves that little lovely of yours with everything in him that isn’t devoted to me. I hope she realizes that.’ It would break his brother’s heart if she didn’t love him. He wanted her but he also wanted her love and companionship, respect well that was a touchy subject, depending on how much he decided to drink.

 

‘Don’t worry, she’s already claimed Loki as her’s. Said she did something to him, to make sure all the other females know he is firmly taken. He just needs to take her.’ Danny said with a chuckle in his voice.

 

Eyebrows raising as he never felt anything different, nor saw anything different in Loki, since meeting Sasha, ’How in the hell did she do that? Without him knowing about it?’

 

The Guide sent him a mental shrug, ’I don’t know, sometimes it’s better not to delve into the female brain. But when they want their man, they will go to any lengths to reach him.’

 

‘Right, changing the subject.’ Not wanting to spend more time trying to figure out a female’s though processes. It was an endveor doomed to failure, for all eternity to males. ‘We should be there if we can keep going at this pace some time next week. We’re traveling as much as we can. But there is a lot of distance to cover.’

 

‘No hurry babe, but hurry up. I want you and I want you just as much as Loki wants Sasha. I want to feel that thick…’ Danny started up, only to be halted by his partner’s next words.

 

Not needing the distraction, ’Stop right there. While I would love to play mind fuck with you. I need to get Loki’s food and mine.’ Man, he hated saying those words, but he really did want to keep moving.

 

‘Okay babe. I’ll see you when I see you next.’ Not offended in the least with his dirty minded teasing being put off.

 

‘Love you Danny.’ All his heart and soul behind the words.

 

‘Love you too.’

 

Then the Sentinel continued to hunt.

 

505050

 

Danny broke his connection to Steve with a chuckle. Understanding how the man just wanted to keep on moving. Then he gazed over at his lady who was staring out to sea, lost in thought. Reaching out, he felt inside her head, and found she was longing for Loki as much as he was longing for Steve. She was feeling the time was right to finalize their own bond, and she really wished she could go to him. He wanted to go to Steve and finally touch him, be close and renew their bond.

 

“Sasha?” She glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow. “Why don’t we just go to them? Loki’s moving as fast as he can. Why can’t we go to them?”

 

She rose to her haunches, looking at him in question. So he explained more. “There isn’t anything special about this cave is there?” She shook her head. “Then why don’t we meet them half way. Or at least some place which might be nicer. This place is okay, but it’s not really fit for two wolves and two humans. It barely fits us which is what you wanted in the first place.” He explained reasonably.

 

Titling her head, she thought about it and realized he was right. This place wasn’t the best there was ,and there was another she was thinking of, which would be perfect. Both for the men and her Loki, some place where he could try and win her and if he did win, claim her. Her nether regions shuddered, at the thought of his mounting her and taking her, like she knew he could. Shaking her head free of the gutter it was in, she yipped out her agreement.

 

“Awesome, let’s get out of here then.” Checking the cave to make sure he didn’t leave anything behind, he followed her up the cliff. Mounting her easily, she pointed herself northwest and began to run. Setting a pace that was fast, easy and could be maintained for hours. Danny was right, there was no reason to wait on them. And she really wanted a much nicer place for her own first mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all enjoy the flashback of Steve and his first mission. I thought about using Joe White but I'm not sure if I want to put him in this story. Or use him later or not at all. 
> 
> For those who may not know. It is legal for kids in the military to drink at the age of 18. So being in a bar at the age of 20 wouldn't be a problem at all.
> 
> and the bar Loki goes to he is a regular. The barkeep has been around for decades and isn't phased by much. He's seen other spirit animals come and go so a drinking wolf probably isn't strange to him in the least.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing the Buffalo getting his own companion. He's earned it after all the hard lessons he learned.
> 
> Let me know what you all think. Still a few chapters to go before the boys meet up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is a dirty minded lady. And they find what they hope to be their new home. Danny tries learning a new skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I did it. I got another chapter out. Along with that I did check and chapter 31 IS the one where the boys get back together.
> 
> I'll tell you more about what I need to do with that chapter later. Focusing on this one was another doozy of a pain in the ass. Like my last chapter it started out at around 2500 words. I think the last one was 2500 or maybe 3000. I forget it was so long ago. Like two or three days lol. This one was also short to begin with at 2300 words so I had to think what would be good filler.
> 
> I came up with describing the landscape they would be in when they finally got back together, because the valley they are in will be the future home. Its the starting place for the next (no pun intended) chapter in their lives.
> 
> for those who may need it. I used this you tube video for a lot of my inspiration for the valley, lakes, streams and other plants. Please check it out some time. the images change but honestly the sounds and visuals really help me with planning the land for my spirit world.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FX06SzfvOE
> 
> Because of wanting to get some imagery of my land I was able to push this chapter up to over 8400 words. I hope people don't mind the longer chapters. It just seems to happen that way.
> 
> not a lot of Steve in this chapter, it mostly focus's on Danny and Sasha and their new home.
> 
> Oh I did put in a little pre-wolf smut in there. And yes I actually went and watched video's of wolf's mating. Cause I hadn't a clue about how open or reserved it was. Along with reading up on it. But that will be for chapter 32 bwahahahahahahahahah. 
> 
> have to wait till 31 for the boys, 32 for the wolves. Well you all do. Me I don't cause its my story. 
> 
> It's good to be the author lol.
> 
> It is mostly narrative because I'm describing things a lot. There will be more talking in future chapters.
> 
> So please enjoy this latest chapter.

The pace Sasha set was faster than Loki’s, but then again she wanted to reach a certain place before him. For each days travel that Loki was able to run, she could easily manage at least two in the same time span. But then, she was taping into her ancient power, allowing her to move faster than most other creatures around. Danny rode her easily, enjoying the way his body swayed in her body’s movements. The connection between them strong, and she was still surprised and pleased with how well he was adapting to this new world. He had issues still, but he needed Steve’s presence to help with them now. She had done a lot to fix her cub, to make sure his mind was ready for it to accept as much as she could. Now it would be up to the two of them to take care of the rest. Unless they needed her help of course. 

 

She was extremely pleased, to have finally found that deep down instinct going berserk in his mind. It had been over reacting for a long time, ever since that fucker Kern had taken him. And never having a chance to reset on its own, giving Danny a chance to correct the issue hadn’t helped any. What with having a building fall on him, then being captured by Kern’s bitch sister and her unlamented bastard of a Doctor. She remembered him from the hospital and had never liked him, she should have ripped his throat out then. But he was much better now, Steve is what he needed.

 

As she ran, stretching herself to race the wind for the sheer joy of it, she wondered where their pack would go next. She hoped Loki would be able to win her, she wanted to be his mate but certain traditions needed to be followed. Ones she was raised on and believed in, course Danny might be a bit shocked at what she would be doing.

 

Couldn’t be helped, she stretched her legs further. She wanted Loki, but he would have to prove himself. All good males wanted to show their chosen female, they were capable of standing beside them. Course she really wanted him behind her, mounting her and finally getting in on some of the action her cub and his mate were enjoying. Feeling that hot long rod slamming into her, over and over, his large balls hitting the back of her legs as he pounded into her. She digging her claws into the ground, to keep from being pushed forward as he fucked her. Feeling his belly on her back, rubbing constantly, even as he forelegs surrounded her own. Squeezing her as he made sure she couldn’t get away, as he took her like a proper wolf. The feel of his shaft opening her, using her, being used by her for either other’s pleasure. Both working towards the final pleasure, as they raised their nose’s to howl at their joining.

 

She had never mated before, waiting for the male who would be her forever mate, rather than just a quickie. It’s what her parents had, and her grandparents. For those of her line and lineage and her heart, it’s what she wanted. Loki satisfied all those parameters and more. With his fine looking coat, strong body, goofy personality, all hiding a solid core of loyalty and devotion to his traveling companions. That he was the companion to her cub’s mate was even better, meant they could start forming their own independent pack and she could formally leave her parents. They would be so proud, their only daughter becoming the alpha of her own fully bonded couples pack. The first in a very long time and it thrilled her, all she needed was Loki’s help, and his dick, she really wanted his dick.

 

“Sasha you drool any harder over that boy and I’m going to need a towel. Watch it girl, cause it’s just flying back here.” Her cub suddenly spoke at her with humor. She swallowed heavily, as she realized she was drooling and it was flying back to hit him in the face. She couldn’t even pretend it was just from running, her naturally keeping her mouth open to breath easier, forming more foam. Chuckling at his lady, “Of course you can’t because I’m in your head, feeling you getting all hot and bothered over him. Which in case you didn’t know, I totally approve of, he’s good for you most times…”

 

Her ear’s perked up in surprise, before easing back again to hear him better, she whined a question, even as she jumped a log and a gully. Continuing to explain, amusement heavy in his words, “Well, I’m not sure how much you are impressed with him, when he gets super drunk. And you know damn well, he and Steve are going to get super drunk at some point.” Sasha flattened her ears at that reminder, Loki was a dreadful drunk. He screwed her out of lookie-nookie time, last time he overindulged, it so wasn’t fair! Stroking her neck, projecting how much he loved and cared for her, still he couldn’t help but smile with good humor, “Ah but darling now instead of getting lookie-nookie as you like to call it. You can just have nookie time.”

 

Sasha thought about it, then chuckled. Fine Loki could get drunk if he wanted, but he better not get whiskey dick when she wanted some. And he sure as shit better puke outside, rather than in the house. She was not going to have her living quarters fouled with that nasty odor again. “That my lady I agree with you, in full measure. Steve will be cleaning it up if it happens again. WE will go out for strawberry waffles, leaving both of them behind. Well, we can invite Grace she would love to come to breakfast, at least if Rachel will allow it.” Danny momentarily frowned as he thought of his daughter. He missed her but it wasn’t time for him to return and he knew it. He had so much to recover from still.

 

Sasha snorted at what Rachel thought, she wasn’t pleased at how she kept the two of them apart. She liked her little grand cub and was plotting ways to get her to stay over more often. Honestly, if there was a way she could bring Grace to live in this world with her cub she would. Danny’s mental state depended on many factors to keep him healthy. Steve was the largest part, with her and Loki taking another slice. But Grace had her own large part in his vast heart. He devoted so much of his time and love into his little girl. He had given up everything to be in Hawaii for her. To make sure she had a father in her life, no matter how little time they actually shared together. When the day came for her to leave the world, it would be a dark time indeed for her little cub. Steve, she and Loki would all have to be there for him, for many years, possibly centuries to come.

 

“Sasha? When do you think we’ll be to wherever we are going?” He was looking to his left looking at the ocean as it flashed on by. Sometimes she had to run a pace inland but right now she was able to run along the beach front, racing the waves and the gulls. Who he still found were highly obnoxious little assholes. They liked to soar on down and scream in his ear as they ran by, cussing at him and her for disturbing the peace. When their calls were the ones really doing it, flying bastards.

 

Looking at the sun, judging the terrain and how fast she was running. They had already been running for two days at her pace, four by Loki’s. Growling an answer, they should be there by tomorrow night. They could be there by mid morning but that would be a rough ride for Danny.

 

“I’d rather chance a slightly rougher ride, if it got us there quicker. We could settle in unless it would hurt you?” Danny offered.

 

Her answer was a happy bark and another burst of speed. The wind of their passing, feathering her fur and his long hair, making him wish longingly for a barber, and a hell of a lot of hair product to regain control of his head. The place she was taking them too she hadn’t been too in a couple centuries and she was looking forward to seeing the changes. Smoothing out her pace, feeling the land beneath her paws she took joy in sharing her home with her best friend.

 

505050

 

The area Sasha wished to meet their pack mates was a small fraction of an even larger valley structure. The main valley was several hundred miles long from north to south. The typical width between the steep cliff sides, separating the ocean and the main grasslands were around 50 miles, east to west. The general look of the cliffs making up east side of the valley, was dark thick rock, pock marked with various caves at levels, many having steep pathways, roughly cut by many types of feet as other citizens of the land traveled about their business. Plants, tiny trees, bushes clung to the cliff faces breaking up the gray face. Waterfalls at certain points could be seen, crashing down into deep pools, teaming with fish who followed the pool outlets, into streams and rivers, flowing towards the ocean only a few hours travel away. The rivers and streams, were either clear blues where the boulders and white waters sprayed up, or dark murky browns as they flowed over the thick settled sediments. Tree’s lined the riverbanks, some scraggly others fully figured fir type trees taking advantage of sunlight they normally didn’t receive. Roots spilling over and down towards the rivers they had as their neighbors. In some spots one could look in slow moving creeks, not yet totally assimilated to the larger rivers, and see fresh water plants swaying in the currents.

 

The river banks were strewn with many round flat rocks, pebbles or large boulders, making travel easy yet dangerous to cross. One had to watch where they were placing their feet, hooves, pages or other walking appendages if they did not wish to sprain an ankle. Some fjords disappearing for hours as the rivers they crossed were close to the sea, affected by its typical rise and lowering tides. Bushes could be found interspersed around the trees growing along the banks. Providing a multitude of Kavia berries for all the people who called the valley their home. Other type of fodder could be found for those who were of the prey variety, wheat, alfalfa, standard grass of course and all of it, when the moon rose just right, slightly glowing. Showing that while they looked like their mundane brothers from earth, they were not. They hosted a wide swatch of spirit energy needed to keep all animals healthy.

 

The land was far from smooth and flat as one traveled the entire valley system for many caves could be found not only on the sides of the valley but with in the center as the valley rose and fell due to the erosion of the rivers. Time doing to the land here as it did on earth. Trees not growing on the river banks also could be found in deep forests, much taller than ever found on earth. Even the glorious Yellow Meranti, Giant Sequoia, and Coastal Redwoods, were pale reflections to the height the trees in the Spirit realm could attain. Easily measuring in the 700 to 800 foot eight regions, absorbing and storing vast amounts of energy for future use. Trunks were large around, normally needing at least 10 people to measure for the small trees, while the large ones it could take over 50 or 75 people to surround. The trees grew slowly over time allowing them to reach such sizes. 

 

When coming to a forest of such giant trees, with their over lapping branches, one could conceivable build entire homes, or small towns, without fear of falling. Birds both large and small made the thick leafed and pined branches their home. Along with those animals who liked to be little snots and hunt those same birds. They were a whole community of themselves and those who lived in the tree tops, many times spent vast hours, simply watching as the grazers went about their business. The trees also played another function as they kept the land from eroding during the strong storms which could spring up at sea. Taking the energy shaken by the hurricane winds and absorbing it into its own trucks, maintaining the balance of power in forms all could use. 

 

Everywhere one looked, one could see land as nature intended it to live. But if one looked closer, looked at the veritable horde of beings the land supported, one would get an idea as to how much power was actually in use. It took more energy than anyone realized to support a world which was bonded to another mundane world. To have and keep the balance which allowed both to work in harmony with the other. The Sentinels and the Guides in the material world, was the link between the two and it had always been tenuous at best. Because if the Sentinels and Guides were ever to completely disappear, then the link between the two worlds would be gone forever. 

 

The citizens of the Spirit plain knew and understood some of this, but even they didn’t understand their own world completely. But it was one of the reasons why they had agreed to changing Steve and Danny. Changing them from simple Sentinel and Guide, to Spirit Warrior and Spirit Guide. The men were from the mundane world and had material bodies to start. Material brains, hearts and convictions. By connecting them forever more to the Spirit plain, the citizens of the spirit world had assured themselves, they could never be ripped apart from the people they loved. Men bonded to both worlds and always keeping the doorways open for maintaining the balance between the lands.

 

The valley as a whole was just a tiny fraction of the entire spirit world which was just as large as the earth itself. If the area one was looking at right now could be compared with to the earthen one, then the area they pairs were running within would be similar to the West coast of North American from Canada to beyond Mexico. The continent shapes were no way similar to those land masses, but the general flow of weather, species and land configurations, tended to mimic parts of those areas. Animals and plants of all sorts did pop up anywhere they damn well wanted. But the tropical plants tended to stay in the more central regions, while the cold hardy migrated north more.

 

The west side of the valley did tend to have more tropical trees along the cliff face, as the large 800 foot trees preferred to be in the lower valley, and somewhat protected from the ravages of the storms to hit. All manner of fruit grew there, including some truly delicious specimens, which five star restaurants would bribe, lie, cheat or steal to get hold of. Packed full of energy needed to give those who did not hunt, and were in fact hunted. Everything in the spirit world was tied to each other and the energy shared and divided to provide. And in the case of the two men, to be used as they saw fit, to preserve their ways of life and defend those who could not defend themselves.

 

Today Sasha was aiming for just a small part of the vast valley demographic to wait for their pack mates. It was located at the southern area, in a mostly tropical setting though the bigger trees could be seen here and there in the distance. The valley walls were actually another valley with in the main one. With cliffs only a few miles away from the ocean on both sides. There was a whole labyrinth of caves to be found with twisting, switch back paths heading towards the grasslands further eastward. Along with pathways cut by rivers heading towards the ocean, making travel to the beach easier

 

They came upon the valley cove Sasha remembered from so many years ago, just around noon the following day. She had decided to take it slow, when she felt her companion starting to struggle to hold on at the faster pace. She was fine with taking it slow and she trotted up to the entrance to the pocket valley, Danny waking from his nap at the change of speed. Both could look down and see the land Sasha was so eager to arrive at.

 

The cove was deeply inland by at least a five or six miles and a ten or eleven miles wide. Surrounded on the Southwest side nearest the ocean were large mango groves, framing a varied level set of smooth sloping stone work. While not as tall as the sheer cliffs towards the east of the pocket valley, the slopes up towards the breakers was a good couple hundred feet tall. Erosion from both wind and water making the edges, smooth and soft looking as the paths through the cliffs allowed animal traffic to reach the sea. On the cliff facing the actual ocean itself, sea grasses, plants and flowers took root. Dotting the gray, tan and sand colors with spots of purples, blues and reds. From the cliff face, water fell in large falls, splashing into pools before making their final voyages to the sea itself only a few hundred feet away. The small streams meandering their way through the tropical forest of palm trees, rainbow eucalyptus, Banana, lemon, orange and avocado tree’s. Floss silk, pride of Burma, Sea Hibiscus, shaving bush tree’s and many more that filled out the jungle making it look lush, tart and a perfect place to relax in the shade. 

 

Once the streams broke free of the lush forests, they flowed for their final time down the white sandy beaches, into the ocean itself. Some pouring over boulders before making their last plunge into the sea. But other parts of the beach were completely protected from all but the most powerful of mayhems. About 700 or 800 feet there was a large set of green, blue and coral colored breakers, protecting the main beach from powerful waves. The waves instead crashing with loud thunder on the far out breakers. Allowing the inner pool to be free and clear for the enjoyment of those who liked a stroll on the beach. The inner pool of water fed through a sea channel, as the waves rose and fell, making a steady lapping feeling but not so strong one could be pulled out to sea unless right at the breakers. The inner water shining with pure tones of sea blue, sea green and dots of bright color from the various fish making the calm waters their home.

 

Taking the sandy pathway from the beach towards the inland cove was a walk but what a walk it was. The tropical forest flowed through the passages where they could, some even making the trek down the cliff faces themselves. The east side of the cliffs not nearly as shear as they were on the west side where the ocean resided. The forest thick with the shelter provided by the rocks of granite and stone. Water even here could be heard but was very hard to be seen as they made their way towards the creeks which they would join, as they headed out to sea.

 

Once past the western barrier, separating the ocean from the Vally cove itself, the valley floor consisted of sand, grasses, fine soil for growing sea grass and other plants. Trees spread around but also vast clearings as two small rivers, or large creeks depending on how you wanted to describe them, flowed down around the edges of the valley. The one towards the west side, the larger of the two ran around 100 feet wide, was deeper and fast moving, being fed by the majority of the water in the area. Because of the various pressures from so much water flowing so quickly, the bottom was actually hidden from view. It was bridged by various fallen logs, or rocky fjords across its span, but one had to be careful crossing it. It fed into a large fresh water lake, very long and deep, deep enough for a Navy Seal who loved to swim every day. Afterward the water flowed back out towards the sea itself. 

 

The other creek was much smaller, meandered its way on the east side of the valley and was only maybe around 30 feet wide. It was much shallower, the bottom easily seen only around seven or eight feet deep. Large shallows dotted the length, allowing slower moving waters to swirl gently. It too fed into the same lake as the larger creek, but in the form of a small water fall, maybe ten feet tall, allowing no water to come back up its length and thereby keeping the small channel slow and peaceful. Slow moving fish took advantage of the speed and lived a life of ease and luxury, compared to the faster moving river. But the faster had the stronger, more dominating fish, the ones more likely to actually bond with a human if given the chance.

 

The smaller creek, also had many more smooth stones near its surface, so as the water flowed over it, ti had the look of mini rapids. White heads bubbling away as if wishing it was like its older sister just a few hundred feet away on the west side of the cove. There were even a few small islands, where soil had built up over many years, till large grasses and even a few small trees could take root. Cattails dotted much of the banks, waving gently in the breeze flowing from the north. Insects skimmed the little sister, only to be snatched by hungry fish. 

 

Little pops of light so tiny you could only see them at night, as the insects hatched out new members. For unlike most of the rest of the population, insects didn’t spirit phase when eaten. They were just eaten, because there could be millions of the damn things before too long. Larger animals, such as spiders, lizards and other’s slightly higher up in the food chain did spirit phase. But only if they were of the large variety like tarantulas or even large gecko’s. The spirit world was a strange place, but in very certain aspects they were the same as the material world. And no one liked being over run with a ton of flying gnats, so they were feasted upon by both fish and birds in large numbers.

 

Between the two creeks, before they joined up into the long lake towards the southern end, was the main land sprouting an actual forest made up of both tropical tree’s but also a few northern ones, who were determined to make a home for themselves. A set of three Giant Sequoia had decided to make themselves at home in the center of the grassy landscape. Each was at least 600 feet tall, with thick branches starting at over 100 feet up. The tree arms over lapped each other, and if one was mindful, would make excellent viewing perches for miles around. The very tip tops of the trees actually grew taller than the valley cove itself and one could see the grasslands if one wanted to chance it. But a swaying tree top just for a scenic view might be a bit much for many people. They were a massive oddity with all the tropical tree’s standing near them but none seemed to mind. The tropical brothers all stood at least 200 to 300 feet tall themselves, shading the valley floor in a huge canopy of humidity and heat.

 

Way to the north of the valley cove, large masses of rock had been cut through by the rivers and streams making their way towards the sea. There wasn’t much to see from the south since it was so far away. Steve would easily be able to see details if he wanted from her vantage point. What could be seen was sheer drops, bright spots of color possibly. and more trees. Animals flew gently in and around the pillars of ancient stone.

 

The Eastern side of the valley cove was even taller than the west side. Made up of broken cliffs, rising easily 1000 feet or more in some places. Water cascaded down the cliff faces, joining mostly with the large sister river, rather the little sister creek. Though some did feed into the smaller one, those tended to be the smaller falls, splashing down with the sound of gentle bells, rather than thundering roars. Grass, plants and trees also made their homes here but the wind had a better chance at disrupting their footholds into the rocks themselves. Still brightly colors flowers bloomed everywhere, lending gaiety to what some might think was a drab set of colored stones. One could see the elemental layers of the cliff face as water over time shaped the wall. 

 

Switch backs and long stretches of what looked like highly dangerous and steep paths wove their way down from the top to the bottom of the cliff face. Surprisingly dry for now, no doubt they would become muddy passageways of danger during the rainy season or heavy storms. Steve would not be pleased to think of Danny going up or down those walkways without him at his side. Or the wolves to be there, one slip and it was a long drop and it would not be fun when they stopped. 

 

The switch backs when they finally reached the top feed out into the grass lands proper. Long grasses, made first from those which were adapted to sea life, slowly changing to those of the wind swept plains themselves. Less trees could be seen here as the powerful winds foiled their attempts to take hold. Only on the edges of the plains where numbers counted could more trees be seen. Or in places where enough hills could be found to allow the giants to begin their growth. 

 

For now thought the eastern cliff faces is what held the she-wolf’s interest, and with a light step she began the journey down into the valley itself. Here, she and her cub would meet their pack mates finally, after weeks of separation. Here would be the chance she would have of finally claiming her own mate, even as her much beloved companion was claimed once again by his.

 

She couldn’t wait.

 

505050

 

Sasha trotted towards the eastern cliffs looking for a good size cave that would work for her needs. Or better yet two caves, because she was sure Danny and Steve might like some privacy when they came together. She could see there were many to choose from. Over a dozen in one area with many more 

 

She knew it would be better for the men’s ears, if she and Loki were in a different part of the area. She wasn’t sure, but she was betting that she would be a very loud mate. It didn’t make a difference to her though, if her companion wanted to see her get laid. She watched them often enough. And she knew they would be watching the first time it happened to her, if Loki managed to win her.

 

“Sasha you looking for a cave to rest in?” Danny asked from atop her back, looking around inquisitively. He could feel many minds pressing in on his shields, so knew there was a lot of life in the area. He had a feeling it was one of the reasons why she chose this place. However Loki was supposed to win her, it was supposed to be witnessed by others. Not just Steve and Danny, who would be cheering them both on. He wasn’t sure what the black wolf had to do to win his lady. He had a feeling they would have to race each other, or maybe do some weird convoluted dance on Loki’s part, to win her affections.

 

Sasha nodded as she continued her search, stopping and sniffing at multiple locations which seemed promising. Stopping at one which seemed to meet all the criteria she had in mind. It had a very tall entrance, easily able to allow Danny to ride in and stayed that way for at least 100 feet in. Then she had to let him dismount and reduced herself in size as they went further back, but she was pleased. The cave entrance did stick out a ways, in a half circular fashion, but the edges of the walls near the outside were worn smooth. Near the top, towards the side, draining into the cave itself about 30 feet in, was a small fall of water. It seemed to have steady pressure, and the water gathered in a pool below it. Another trickling stream flowed out of the cave and towards a very small creek which in turn, eventually fed into the little sister. She knelt down and tasted the water, it was cold, refreshing and very fresh. It would provide and excellent water source for everyone.

 

A few yards down from the water cascading into the cave was yet another but this one seemed as if it was more in line with the cliff itself. Looking through it, it appeared clear near the ending of space, but further up the hole appeared blocked. Something in the past had caused it to close, but she was sure the boys could clear it and make it useable again. If so then they would have a vent hole for a fire, which would be welcome. If it turned cold and it was always possible, having a nice warm area would be good. 

 

Further down the cave, around 200 feet, the roof started to close in, she could feel her cub starting to get nervous, not liking the enclosed spaces. She nuzzled him in comfort, encouraging him to place his hand on her ruff. They needed to explore and while it would make him uncomfortable for the moment, both knew it would be good to see how far down the place went. Interestingly the case went further down, but then branched out into another set of caves. 

 

One cave led off to the north, circling around and ended up coming out further north of the one they had entered. Giving them an escape route if needed. It also had a small creek running through it, with more fresh water if needed. It fed into a larger pool which appeared to be around five feet deep. More than deep enough for a good bath if they could figure out a way to heat the water. But that was for the future and not something she and Danny had to worry about for the moment.

 

Returning to the branch off, they followed the center tunnel. Here they ran into a problem as the light from the outside fell away quickly. “Sasha any idea’s? Should we start a fire and use a torch? Or some other method?” He asked not liking the dark and not wishing to stray from the light. For an answer, she smirked before fire began to swirl at her feet. Her own red gold body began to glow till she herself was lighting up the area easily. Looking up at Danny she could see him grinning down at her, just before his own arm flared to life, matching her own pure golden light.

 

“If you can do it, don’t see why I can’t?” He stated, raising his arm with a chuckle. Sasha rose up and licked at his cheek before both entered the middle tunnel. Which after only maybe 25 or 30 feet opened up into a vast cavern. Easily at least four stories tall, it had to be around 175 feet at its widest point. Wide ledges led up to the top and looked like it even had an entrance at the top. Sunlight filtering from an open way up high in a large amount. If they could find a way to get up there, it would make a good look out station or who knows what. Steve might set it up as a repelling place and practice his crazy ninja skills. Water fell along the walls in small amounts, leaving the walls damp in spots, but for the most part it looked dry enough. What was most interesting of all is that along the far wall even more tunnels and caves could be seen, indicating they might have other rooms to use later on.

 

“We’ll explore those areas when Steve and Loki show up. I think they would enjoy it.” Sasha nodded agreeing with him, even as they headed back towards the last main tunnel.

 

Turning down the last opening it finished off into a cave Sasha had dismissed earlier as not good enough for her cub. But taking a look at it from the other side gave her pause. For in the back was a small pool of water, fed by an underground spring it appeared, the water had a lip around the pool, helping to prevent things from automatically falling in. It would have to be enlarged if they didn’t want to trip into it late into the night when they were sleepy. But it had a partially walled off area, separating the front of the cave from the back, acting like a type of wind break. The cave was only about 75 feet from the entrance to the back, but she knew, she and Loki wouldn’t need as much space for the time being. Looking at the cave walls, they too appeared to be smooth enough, Steve would have to watch a few points though, as there appeared to be some low spots.

 

There was even a good place to set up a fire if needed, though the men would have to tend it if needed. Mostly she and Loki would only need a good place to lay down and sleep, and of course get it on. She sniffed around making sure the sand was soft and mostly free of rocks. Wagging her tail when she found it nice and deep and perfect for a good romp together if wished. Danny did his own inspection, returning outside and seeing the distance between the two caves. They were close enough together, so if he needed Sasha she would be at his side in an instant. But they were far away so if either pairing decided to get a little frisky, well they wouldn’t be blasting each other away. Or at least he hoped so, he would have to think of sound proofing if it echoed too much from the back.

 

Still, he was impressed with the overall place, “Want to know something girl?” She looked over and up at him woofing a question, he reached down to stroke between her ears. “I think this place would be perfect for us. But it needs some home like touches.” He returned to the first cave, the one they both felt would be best for the men. He liked it because it was open and large enough so it wouldn’t upset him, it wouldn’t make him feel trapped like a rat in a cage.

 

“Listen I think we should start working on the caves, making them a bit more comfortable for both of us. Because I know once Steve gets here, he will only have two things on his mind. One will be to just make sure I’m here in his arms, that I’m real. The second will be, once he assures himself of the first, he’ll take me to bed and pound the fuck out of me.” He shuddered at the thought, insides anticipating the touch of his missing mate immensely. He knew Steve had been missing him, especially as a Sentinel who needed a strong Guide to keep him balanced. But he had been missing him just as much, as a Guide who very much depended on the love and protection showered on him by his Sentinel. Steve cherished him as the most important person in his life. Danny felt the same way towards him, and always would, he needed his mate and needed him bad.

 

She nodded as she trotted after Danny, who was heading towards a small moss covered log, propped near the little sister creek. Settling down on top of it, he picked up a pile of pebbles and began tossing them absently into the creek. Sasha sat down in front of him, placing her head on his knee, silently demanding a scratch. Smiling he obliged her even as he began voicing his thoughts. “Now I remember those nice geese saying, in time, I might be able to change the essence of things and keep them changed. I’ve been thinking a lot about it and I want to try something. Because I think I can do it. In fact, I think in time I’m going to need to know how to do it, in case Mr. Boy scout fails to pack something into his million pocket cargos.”

 

Sasha grinned before standing, instantly grasping the idea. But even if she liked the idea, she needed to see about getting Danny fed. He hadn’t eaten for some hours and she could see but the color of his eyes he needed to replenish his energy. Especially after he used his arm as a large multi-hued flashlight. Come to think of it she could do with something to eat as well.

 

Growing to her riding size, she indicated she wished Danny to mount. Taking the less then subtle hint, he smiled even as he threw a leg over her crouched form. Standing she raised her nose to the wind, sniffing for something for both to eat. She really wanted him to have some meat, if he planned on practicing what the geese had suggested to him. She trotted through the creek, snickering as she playfully splashed the water up to her companion. Listening to him gasp and then began bitching.

 

“God damn it, why in the hell would you do that? You do realize this is the only set of clothes I have right? I mean sure I can conjure up another set of clothes, but frankly I would rather not. My balls are freezing cause of your little stunt.” But there was a lot of humor behind his ranting. Both knowing he honestly didn’t care as long as they were both together. She increased her pace to a slow lope and headed towards the other larger sister creek, knowing there would be some good fish. She just hoped she could catch some for the pair of them.

 

Stopping at the bank she crouched down so Danny could dismount. Giving him a nudge and a firm eye to stay put while she went fishing. She hadn’t been in this part of the Spirit world in a long time and she wasn’t familiar with all the dangers yet. She wouldn’t let her cub put himself in danger if she could avoid it. Scanning the waters, looking for a possible meal, Sasha was startled when a large white fish sprang up out of the river. He began circling her around her with a large friendly smile on his face.

 

The white sturgeon was around 10 feet long, not let close to the 20 he would get when fully grown. But he had a clear friendly eye, and his fins waved playfully at her. She cocked her head as she looked at him, Danny staying well back, knowing his lady would not be happy if he approached. The sturgeon looked over at the human but didn’t approach also know she would not be happy if he did. Carefully he slowed his swimming and looked her in the eye.

 

He had noticed the pair just coming towards the river, and thought they looked interesting. Seeing the bonded reminded him of his own much beloved bonded, who was in the regular material world, doing some in-depth studying of human nature. His was a young college Sentinel, out exploring the vast offerings the oceans had to offer.

 

Sasha tilted her head again, puzzled for a moment till he further explained why he was here visiting in the Spirit realm rather than be with his bonded. The reason being he had just found his true Guide and well, both were in the middle of some heavy duty bonding. As far as he could tell he was busy doing his damnedest to make sure his new lady would be having a small fry with in the year. She whole heartedly encouraging him in the process, taking over their mating if he wasn’t doing a proper job in her book. Her own bond animal was a lovely Grouper lady who decided to go and visit her family while she was busy. So he figured he could do the same thing.

 

He had come up the big sister river and was visiting with his parents and older sister when he spotted them. He had heard about the Spirit Warrior and the Spirit Guide but honestly had never expected to see or meet either one. So he was pleased as punch to find one here. He continued to circle around, eyeing both with a pleasant vibe coming from his body.

 

Sasha sat down, no longer worried about the long fish, actually happy there were friendly fish in the river. She gave a quiet woof to Danny informing him he could come to her side. Danny walked quickly over, staying a few feet away from the edge and well within Sasha’s protective domain. He could feel how friendly the fish was, but still new things could make him nervous, especially when his shields decided to take a dump on him like they just had. Dropping and opening him up to all the various feelings of the creatures in the area. Sasha looked alarmed up at him, knowing if his shields were fluctuating this badly he needed food. Glancing at his eyes again, she found them getting closer to sky blue than what she liked.

 

Snorting she decided while she would like to continue speaking to the fish, she really had to find him something to eat. Now it was the sturgeons turn to snort. Before he came in land and spirit phased himself close to the ground. Swimming back up in his spirit form he rephrased into a solid shape, highly pleased with himself. He stated if they needed a meal they should have just asked. He was happy to help the Guide out, as long as at a future time they returned so he could introduce them to his parents. They would absolutely love to get to meet the both of them.

 

Danny looked down at the 10 foot fish wondering how in the hell he was going to lift it. With his mind deciding to drop his shields he knew he wouldn’t have the strength to lift it. Not with his mind anyway, but physically he should be able to. He had lost weight and was gaining it back, but he wasn’t sure if he could lift nearly 200 pounds of friendly fish at the moment. Still he had to thank the guy. Turning towards the free flying animal, “Thank you very much, the food is much appreciated. And yes I would love to meet your parents but probably at another time.” His stomach rumbled with the sudden need for food.

 

The fish with a final wink, dived down into the water. He would rather have stayed but, he could see the worry in the wolf’s eyes. She needed to get her companion food, but didn’t want to be rude to the animal providing them with said food. So he took his leave, watching them just under the surface as the headed back towards the caves they had claimed. He couldn’t wait to tell his parents about his encounter, though he wouldn’t tell his own bond mate. 

 

It wasn’t generally known about the Spirit Pair and he didn’t think they would appreciate it if college students were suddenly gossiping about them. Especially if the military was looking for answers about them. No he wouldn’t say anything to his own bond mate, he didn’t need the hassle of people wanting more information than what he had. The Guild had tried to force him to join but laws put in place in South Africa had made it illegal to force a person to join. The Guild wasn’t happy about it, but after the disaster with the Hawaiian pair many governments just didn’t give a shit what they thought.

 

But it was cool to have met one of them, and he hoped they would come back someday soon. For now he dived deep into the river, heading towards his parents underwater den. Exited to tell them about their new neighbors.

 

505050

 

It didn’t take long for Sasha to cook the meat, not allowing Danny to do the job this time. His energy was running low and she really didn’t like the idea of him expending more energy just to cook. So she cooked it for him, watching with satisfaction as he ate till he could burst. Frankly he needed to gain another 30 pounds if she had her way and fresh fish would do wonders towards that goal. Finishing his meal he licked the last bit of juice from his fingers. They were back on the moss covered log they had started at, when talking about what they wanted to do with the caves. 

 

“Okay my perverted little strumpet. I feel a hell of a lot better, and was thinking of trying that lesson out of the geese. What do you think of the plan?” He looked at her with dark, glowing blue eyes, showing just how much energy he had. He was ready to do something rather than eating and sleeping and she felt it would be good for him to try.

 

With a bark of agreement, Sasha led him over to the nearby tree line, both scouting for likely looking leaves. When they found a set of broad leaf bushes nearby they plucked several and took them back to the log. Then Danny rolled up his pant legs and started searching the Little Sister Creek for smooth flat stones to practice, once he got the hang of it using the leaves. He felt and Sasha agreed the lighter ones would be a good place to start with, they had less mass and therefore should be easier to manipulate. 

 

Settling back onto the log, he picked up with of the blue veined green leafs in his right hand.

 

“Okay I know how to create clothes, or at least the illusion of clothes on me, using my power. Now I need to take it one step further. I want to take this large leaf and turn it into something better for my needs.” Closing his eyes he felt the object in his hand, each ridge, contour and line. He wasn’t as good as Steve of course with his super sense of touch, but he could still reasonable feel a leaf up. A leaf he planned on turning into a blanket if possible. He really did not want to get going in the fucking department, only to end up with a bunch of sand in places sand should never be found in. 

 

Sasha nodded even as she watched him carefully. Ready to step in if his instincts decided to try and take over. But her boy needed to exercise his mind, and she didn’t anticipate anything really working this time around. He needed to get a feel for what he wanted before anything she felt would really happen. So she watched and waited to see how this experiment would go.

 

Danny called up his power and his energy, focusing on what he wanted to turn the leaf into itself. Feeling it expand, become lighter, softer, willing it to be what HE wanted, rather than what nature wanted. When done he opened his eyes and laughed. The leaf was still a leaf but it was stretched in many ways. It was softer than before, so he was making progress in what he wanted. Taking a new leaf, placing the first to the side, he worked again, imagining what he wanted in greater detail. Again he failed but this time the leaf was squarish, white and much lighter. 

 

Sasha could see him getting frustrated, but whined encouragement to him. She would allow him one more try before calling it for a few hours. His eyes were much lighter than before he started, but he still had enough energy in her estimate to try once more. Afterwards, she would insist he eat, and grab a nap. They had all the time in the world to either reach the goal he wanted, or learn it just would not be possible for him to change the true essence of an object to what he wished.

 

Taking a deep breath, Danny relaxed as he went over what felt right and what felt wrong with his other tries. Determining what he thought he had done wrong, he focused his thoughts even more on what he wanted. This time, he pictured what he wanted exactly, how it was made, how it was supposed to feel from his memory. 

 

He growled out his exact demand of what he wanted, using the word to solidify his goal. This time it wasn’t just a vague idea of what he wanted, but an exact goal. He would have what he pictured, no more stalling.

 

A moment later, there was an explosive array of colors, pulsing from his bond marked arm. The wolf head tattoo’s jaw growing wider in pain. Along with the burst of colors, he felt a snap in his head which pulsed heavily, right before knocking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Good? Bad? liked it? Hated it?
> 
> I hope I'm not annoying people by getting these chapters out like I am. I don't have a beta, because I try people then they never get back to me or they ignore me. So I pretty much gave up on trying to find someone else.
> 
> Please let me know if there are things to improve on. Otherwise I'll continue to self edit and get these chapters out when I can.
> 
> Did you like the landscapes? Did anyone go and watch the you tube video? Because honestly I take a lot of my descriptions of what I liked and put them into my world.
> 
> See you all later. I'm off to start work on the next chapter.
> 
> Or play world of warcraft, haven't decided which lol.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve work towards their respective goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, don't think I haven't forgotten you. Nope been working like crazy on this chapter. Chapter 30 woot woot the big 3-0.
> 
> I'll tell you I have been working harder then hell on this chapter for four days. Its been actually harder then I planned because I made the damn thing much longer then I had planned. See this chapter was at around 4000 words when I started. And I was happy adding just another 1000 words or so to it.
> 
> But then silly me, I started to get all perverted, lore focused, future focused, past focused and blah blah blah. And found myself at around 13000 words. 
> 
> And hey that's really good. Nice long chapter I can stop now... 
> 
> except I realized this is chapter 30 and I thought wouldn't it be cool if I could get it up to 200K words total for this story at chapter 30. Which meant I needed to have over 16K words in order to make it work.
> 
> So for the past two days I kept rereading it and adding more and more story/plot twits into the damn thing.
> 
> I have a little bit of this and little bit of that in here.
> 
> Some pre-smut, a lot of lore building. foreshadowing and much much more.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

Couple hours later Danny woke with a groan, reaching a hand up to rub at his pounding skull. “What the hell hit me?” He blinked light, sky blue eyes open, wishing he had something to wash the grit out. A helpful tongue bathed his eyes quickly, and he managed to sit up. Bracing his hands shakily, on the log he had been sitting on earlier. Sasha was looking down at him, in her full sized form, with concern and a little annoyance. 

 

Running his hand through his hair, head settling down to pound in time with his heart. “I fucked up, didn’t I?” She nodded, eyes bright as she saw more sense return to him, “Did I hurt myself?” This time she shook her head. Danny groaned one more time, before picking himself up completely from the ground he had fallen on. Turning around he sat on top, cradling his head in his hands, as the afternoon light shined easily down on his long shaggy hair. 

 

He wanted to cut it so bad, along with the beard he was sporting. A five o’clock shadow was one thing. He liked how he looked with it, knew it turned Steve on something fierce. But having a beard down to his collarbone, and a ratty messy one at that, just drove him fucking insane. Looking up he spotted the unsuccessful fruits of his labor, but wasn’t discouraged. Far from it because he had a feeling he was close to accomplishing something. Something no other person so far had ever figured out how to do. 

 

Concentrating, he focused his power on clearing the ache in his head. It wasn’t the worst reaction headache he had ever had. But it wasn’t the easiest one either. Watching his arm light up as the energy obeyed his summons, he was pleased as the pounding died down and disappeared. Standing he stretched muscles kinked from laying on the pebble strewn rocky creek bank. Running hands over himself as he slowly healed bruises, on his hip and back due to laying at such an awkward angle.

 

When done, he decided he needed to try again and was reaching for another leaf, when he was interrupted. Sasha was looking at him, a hint of a glare just beginning to edge into her bright blue eyes. He knew what she wanted.“I can’t do anything more till I eat right?” 

 

Another nod, another lick to his face, and a wolf grin, before she dragged his first experiment at changing a leaf, towards him. On it was various fruits, nuts, more Kavia berries, and another sturgeon, the same one from before. At the sight of the food, his stomach rumbled in need, allowing him to realize just how famished he was. Plans for experimenting pushed aside for the moment, as his sudden hunger hit him at the sight of the food, he dived on the bounty spread out before him. Barely remembering his manners, not that Sasha would really care, but he still wished to be somewhat civilized, he set to eating everything laid out. When nothing was left, he leaned back, patted his tummy and belched loud enough, to make a 13 year old boy sit up and look proud. 

 

Pushing the leaf away he went to stand only to have Sasha nudge him to her back. Puzzled but obedient, he mounted and was surprised when she headed towards the cave entrance. There she went to a sand wallow she had formed earlier, laying down and instructing him to slide off. “Sasha?” She didn’t answer, instead she pulled him down onto her belly and looked deep into his eyes. Before he knew it he was yawning and settling more comfortably on her belly, slipping into sleep quickly.

 

The blond she-wolf looked down at her unintentionally troublesome cub, and smiled fondly. He needed to rest, before he realized just what it was he had done to himself. He would be so proud and happy, to have something to show to his mate. To show off and demonstrate his own special skills and talents when Steve showed up. But his mind needed more rest, he had snapped a barrier, A barrier even she hadn’t known had been in place. But he had snapped the barrier and in doing so, unlocked another part of himself. A part which would allow him to take another step towards being the Spirit Guide he was destined to be.

 

Reaching around her, where Danny hadn’t been able to look, she pulled up a perfectly created replication of his favorite blanket. The blanket which had laid in pride of place, on his parents couch for years. It was the perfect size for wrapping around one set for a Sunday snooze after lunch, even while some sports game was going on. Danny had done those exact actions many times, when he wasn’t helping out family members. Sasha squeezing in herself or just flopping at his feet, invisible to all but him as he grew up.

 

Pulling up the perfectly sized blanket, tucking it snuggly around him, she settled in to snooze. Yes, Danny would be so pleased with himself. She knew she was.

 

505050

 

Steve moved easily on the back of his wolf. Feeling every muscle as they propelled them further south. Large paws making short work of the ground shooting under them. His claws were out for added traction, as they were traveling in a more mulch like portion of the large valley they had entered, some time earlier. Large trees grew along the pathway they traveled, shading them in darkness and silence. Pine and cedar boughs dotted the valley floor, and when Loki stepped on them, let loose a very pleasant fragrance. 

 

One Steve was sure Danny would love if he smelled it on him. Course the scent Steve loved the most, was smelling himself coming from his mate. Knowing the man would always smell like the completely claimed mate he was. God he missed the younger man, with a passion that was beyond this world of the next. Too long they had been separated, and honestly he didn’t know how much longer he could last without him near. They were still at least week and a half out according to Loki, but for all he was concerned with it could be two years.

 

He knew Loki was doing his best to keep his mind stable, but even the powerful creature moving under him, could only do so much. He wasn’t a true Guide, the natural other half, which balanced out a Sentinel’s mind and heart. Loki was his Spirit animal, the being destined to walk by his side and help him safe guard the person he cherished most. His most prized possession, the man who safe guarded his heart, the man who kept him from ever feeling alone and abandoned ever again. 

 

Danny would never forsake him, even before their special wolf bond which created the Spirit pair, Danny had never been far from his side. The first day they met, Steve’s whole world, whole being had been thrown into turmoil, and he hadn’t a clue as to why. But he knew, just knew, he had to know more about the man, be with him, insert himself into the blond’s life so thoroughly, that Danny would never be able to remove him. He had formulated a plan to do so, and it had worked, worked better than he ever dreamed possible. 

 

They had learned first how to be partners, snappy, cranky bickering partners, but partners just the same. Friendship had come soon after, their bickering taking on fun tones, each enjoying the sounds the other made, as they argued. But the absolute best day for Steve, or rather the second best day, was the day he found out Danny was his GUIDE. The person he had been searching for since he was 15 years old. Standing in the hospital, listening as the doctor told him, he was a Guide. Listening as Danny lost control of his impressive temper and revealing just what he was and who he belonged to.

 

“Okay listen you mother fucker, you see that man over there?” “That man is MY Sentinel”

 

He was Danny’s Sentinel, Danny wanted him, needed him and he would be there for him, every day, for the rest of their lives. Danny would be there, keeping him in control, when he went off half cocked on some wild scheme to get the bad guys. Standing behind him, beside him and rarely in front of him, when Steve himself needed a person to defend and protect him. Danny was loyalty and love personified, and there was no better man on the face of the earth as far as he was concerned.

 

Steve determined as he rode his brother, he would live up to all the expectations he expected of himself, when it came to his mate. To protect him, to defend his honor, to love, and cherish him, to be there when Danny was overwhelmed. Yes, even to control him, when his instincts pushed him beyond what the blond could control himself. Danny was destined to help those of their kind, to use his big heart to save those who might otherwise not have a chance at being saved. But he needed someone to look out for his own well being. To pull him back and tell him enough is enough, he needed to rest, he needed to let others recover in their own way. And to be his guardian when called upon to help the man, when no one else may want to stand by his side.

 

While he hated the way it was being done, he appreciated all the training and honest education Loki was giving him. Sure his brother was being a complete and total ass about much of it. But thinking about it, what choice did Loki honestly have? Steve could only be away from his mate for so long, before his own mind deteriorated in a manner similar to Danny’s. Steve needed to learn many skills, talents and feats, in order to grow strong enough, to be the mate Danny so desperately needed. Steve must grow stronger, faster, have more stamina than he ever thought possible, and he needed to gain it all within a few short weeks.

 

Startled the Sentinel realized something, as Loki continued running through the giant woods. Loki was condensing down 100 years of training into those short few weeks they had arrived here. Loki would have been taking him out on weekends, running, jumping, frolicking in the jungle, as they played and developed Steve’s skills. Doing things they had done when younger, when Steve needed help to master a certain skill. They had done it when he was training to be a naval man and eventually a Seal. He would have spread it out over the course of a century, and he wouldn’t have noticed. Now though. the black beast had no choice, in order for Steve to be the mate Danny’s instincts craved, he needed to learn all those skills NOW!

 

But he was pretty sure Loki would have been more than happy to do without the massive battles with the other herds and flocks of animals, if he could have avoided it. His wolf was more than devious enough to come up with his own training methods. And more than likely, would have shown him how to form new weapons, as Steve’s needs grew. 

 

He held Loki tighter under him, the wolf looking back concerned, till he realized what his bond mate was thinking. Then he wolf grinned and winked at him, before giving another surge of power and doubling the speed he was already flying at. The wind whipped at their faces and he became nothing but a shadowy blur through the woods. Creatures not even able to guess as to what had crossed their paths, not till they tried to smell the tracks. Trails of pine and other debris flying behind them, as they made their travels. Steve realized another part of his wolf’s nature and was amazed by it. Loki was just as in love with Sasha as Steve was with Danny, but even now was loyal to him above all else. He had not been tapping into his full potential, because Steve was still coming to grips, with all the truths about their lives together as pack. He had been giving him time to realize, just why Loki was being as hard on him as he had been, and would continue to do so.

 

Steve needed to grow up, grow strong and show his much beloved and cherished mate’s instincts, he would be there for him from now on. He was his Sentinel, as much as Danny was his Guide, together they formed the start of their own human, wolf couples pack. They belonged together and always will through the ages. 

 

Rubbing his face into the soft fur of his best friend, Steve whispered “Thank you.”

 

Loki’s answer was a rumbling growl and another surge of speed. He was tapping into his own elemental power, calling the black lighting, which was his by birthright to command. He called no storms for he needed not, the power of the wind and rain as well. All he needed was his lighting, and the knowledge that he would always play a big part in his chosen’s heart.

 

505050

 

They still had at least a week and a half before they could meet up with their pack mates. 

 

Loki was running faster than ever and Steve, was working on matching him. He was also projecting all the dirty, filthy things he wanted to do to Sasha once he finally claimed her. Steve had asked about what he needed to do to win her, but Loki was being stubborn. He refused to say, stating it depended on what his girl decided she wanted. Steve dropped the subject of what Loki would be doing, but it didn’t help the images in his head.

 

For example the particular one Loki was fantasizing about currently, was Sasha down on her belly, legs spread as he mounted her. No big surprise there, he only thought about it 100 times an hour. But this one involved her wearing a collar and him holding a leash as he fucked her. Sasha groaning and moaning delightedly as she was taken over and over. Then when Loki was finished with her for the moment, looping the leash around a branch and making her stay in place. Leaving her for however long he wanted, before coming back and taking her again. Mounting her and fucking her brains out for hours if he so chose.

 

“JESUS Loki really seriously? You think she would put up with a collar and being treated like that?” Steve asked, eyes incredulous at the though of Sasha putting up with a collar and leash.

 

Loki snickered before answering, even as he leapt over a large deep ravine. Of course she would love it, she enjoyed watching Danny when Steve put him in bondage. Using him for his pleasure, till Steve allowed the little blond to come. Sasha’s mind was less the pure as he knew, and would probably insist on her own bondage fun, as long as it was reciprocated. 

 

“Wait what? You mean you plan on being collared too?” Steve could not believe the conversation he was having here. 

 

Loki snorted. Of course he was planning on it, hell he was looking forward to it. At some point having her put a collar and leash on him. Leading him to a nice private garden when she would tie him up, and demand a sound fucking, till she was completely satisfied. Forcing him to fuck her over and over if that was her wish. While he was a meek and submissive male, only there to bring his female whatever pleasures she wished.

 

Steve unable to believe everything he was being told, “HOLY FUCKING CHRIST! Seriously you would do that? I thought male wolves were the absolute dominate in a pack?”

 

Loki snorted again, before bucking and dumping Steve on his ass. Running off Loki growled, if Steve wanted any more answers he better fucking catch up and keep up. Steve, groaning from the unplanned dismount, brushed himself off before racing after his pissed off Spirit animal.

 

Waving his arms, yelling at the top of his lungs, paying no attention to the echos bouncing off the mini canyon they were passing through, before hitting more forest, “Loki wait, I didn’t mean to piss you off. I just was wondering. THAT’S ALL!”

 

The wolf rolled his eyes and kept moving, pleased when Steve caught up and kept up, breathing not even labored. He growled and barked out his reasons. Of course he would submit to his lady, why wouldn’t he? She would submit to him. Danny submitted to Steve all the time when they played, just like Steve submitted to Danny when his Guide was in the mood to top. They were partners, equals and both liked their fun. Yes, they were wolves, and shared MANY characteristics of them, but they also had human level thoughts, in case of Steve higher than human thoughts. They would have no problem sharing fun time in all manner of ways, either as equals or kinky creatures. 

 

Realizing the truth of his brother’s words, he realized he really put his foot in it. “Crap I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. You’re right, Danny and I enjoy that type of fun, a lot. I can’t see how you two wouldn’t at some point.” He leapt over a high bank of fallen logs, landing easily as he continued to run beside the over six foot tall beast. “You two will be partners and equals, just as Danny and I are. Well, mostly, since I do need to keep him in line because of his instincts.”

 

Loki snorted before informing Steve to jump on his back again. Steve not questioning it, did as he was bid. Which was a good thing since not even 100 strides later, Loki was launching himself over an entire river. The water crossing had to be at least 200 feet wide, with rushing rapids splashing up nearly six or seven feet in the air. Water falls thundered not far from them, as the water continued to make its way to the sea. Landing easily on the other side, Loki bucked again, but this time Steve was ready for it and landed running. Matching his wolf, stride for stride as they had fun racing each other.

 

It was probably the most help, with burning up the energy both had, as they thought of the ones they loved and wanted to mate with. Steve knew the hard on he was sporting was quickly going away, as he focused his mind on running rather than fucking. Still the image of Danny tied up to his bed, accepting every scrap of loving Steve was going to shower on him, was a massive turn on. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to watch as Loki leashed Sasha, and took her off for their own fun. But maybe watching as she did the same thing to Loki would be interesting. Yeah he could see it now, his wolf all tied up, being led away to have unspeakable dirty things done to him. Things he wouldn’t mind if Danny did to him.

 

Loki snorted with amusement as his bond mate. Steve was just as perverted a bastard as Sasha was. He didn’t bother to mention it was all Sasha’s idea to begin with. He may have the dirty mags in his secondary den. But Sasha was the one who had the passwords to all Danny’s things. Including his laptop, and when late at night, when Danny was sound asleep, she liked to get on and explore. He had caught her just the one night, but it had been enough to know what was on his lady’s mind. The puppy play showing up, as the lady was walked on a leash, while her man talked to her. Sasha had had a hard time keeping quiet as she enjoyed herself. He had snuck off when she was done, only to sneak back when she was asleep, and noticed what else she liked. Like when the lady had the leash and the man was following her around.

 

Oh yeah he would be her puppy whenever she wanted.

 

505050

 

Steve pulled out his bow and took aim as they were running through a marshy area of the valley. 

 

The previous spring, a natural damn had been broken and swamped the area completely. This year it wasn’t nearly as bad, but the beaver’s were having a hell of a time fixing the issue. Evidently many of them happened to be bonded to various civil, private and army corp of engineers, and all of them had different ideas on ways to rebuild it, and to what codes they wanted to use. Loki informed him it was a common occurrence with beavers who bonded to architectural types. They were naturally drawn to people who were of that mindset, and many times brought it home with them when something broke.

 

Which was great and wonderful in some aspects, but in others it was a real bitch. For example the marsh they were traveling in. It wasn’t a true marsh like what Sasha had to run through to find Danny. But there was a lot of flooding everywhere. With gobs of sticky mud which just loved to splatter all in Loki’s belly fur. It also stuck in his legs and ruff making him looking like a fluffy mud ball, rather than a fearsome saber tooth Warrior wolf. 

 

But Steve was practicing with his bow, riding Loki who was going at his top speed. Steve would aim for a place many yards away, loose his arrow, then Loki would race said arrow to see if he could beat it to the target. It was a hell of a lot of fun for both of them, even with the mud. When Steve tired of his bow, he brought out his whip. Stretching himself he would crack it against itself, pretending he was Jim Craig as he chased a herd of mountain brumby’s. Loki getting in on the act from the movie, would snort and toss his head, having just a much fun as Steve. 

 

Honestly, he couldn’t wait to show his partner all the cool weapons he could conjure up, all the awesome things he could make them do. As they ran, he tried to think which one was his favorite AFTER his sword. Because honestly, as he dropped his whip and formed his sword, watching as the fire which birthed it sprang up high, what man wouldn’t love a flaming sword that could do so many cool things?

 

It kinda sucked he couldn’t make guns like he could his bow, knife, whip and sword, but evidently there were limits to what the spirit realm would allow. So he figured he would just have to rip the weapons out of the bad guys hands.

 

He couldn’t wait to see their faces the next time they had a case of gun runners. To watch their faces melt in shock, as he and Danny pulled the guns away. Then pulling out his whip and snapping it at their heads. It was going to be awesome.

 

Loki kept his thoughts to himself, as he thought of the quandary of Steve creating guns in the spirit realm. Honestly the more he thought about it, the more he felt it was the Spirit realms own sense of survival, preventing him from creating them. If Steve could create all those things here, then the entire realm would be in a shit ton of trouble. Man so loved his things that went boom. He would have to see how it turned out in the material world, it might just be interesting.

 

“Loki how long before we reach the cove you were talking about?” The wolf cocked an ear back to listen but didn’t stop his run. Jumping over a very large mucky pond, splashing the edge covered with Lilly pads. They had a good 6-8 hours left before he needed to stop for the night, and he wanted to get as much traveling in as he could. He wanted his girl, but he answered easily his rider’s question. They would be at the cove day after tomorrow, but he planned on running straight through. It was a nice enough place to stay, after they met up with their pack mates, but he wouldn’t be stopping to rest there. Their pack mates were further down the coast from the last contact he had with Sasha. But Danny would like it he felt, so he would recommend returning up the coast to stay and recover there. 

 

Steve knew he would be happy if Danny was happy. To him it was all which would matter to him. Once he had his mate in his arms, he would see to it he was given anything and everything to make him happy.

 

“Sweet can’t wait. It’s been way to long and its time our pack was reunited.”

 

Loki grunted his agreement, before continuing on.

 

505050

 

Danny woke up the next day early in the morning, Sasha had decided to keep him under for the last 18 hours or so, and let his mind adjust to his newest talent. “Sasha? What happened?” He shook his head, trying to clear the sleep from his mind.

 

Sasha nuzzled him, checking him over and making sure he was doing okay. Once assured of his well being, she stood carefully and headed out side. Coming back she dragged the same mutated or maybe mutilated leaf over, with another huge helping of food for him. The local friendly sturgeon family, helping to gather everything, so she didn’t need to leave him alone. 

 

Taking the hint, he started eating but this time at a much slower pace. He hadn’t done any work between his last meal and this one, but he did feel better after another helping. Once done with the majority of the food, leaving some of the Kavia berries for last as a type of desert he asked,“So what happened? My head feels better, but feels like its more open? Wider maybe? I can’t really think of the way to describe it.” Scratching his head behind his left ear, he continued to munch on the berries.

 

Settling at his back once more, she whuffled that he might be feeling more transcendental? Or more other worldly?

 

Cocking his head, even as he raise an eyebrow, he concentrated on her words before nodding. “Something like both of those I think. But I feel in my head that there is more to me now.”

 

Sasha snorted, before digging her teeth into his head and grooming him, saying at the same time, that that was the understatement of the year.

 

“What?” He asked her puzzled as hell.

 

Rolling her eyes she rolled a rock over towards him, telling him to pick it up and think of it turning into a plate. To picture what he actually wanted and will it to take on that form.

 

He looked at her like she was nuts, not paying much attention to everything she was saying, “A plate?” He remembered picking the flattish rock, thinking it could be of use, but that it would take days if not weeks, to learn to make something. Instead he picked it up with his bonded hand, looked at the smooth plains of gray color and wished with his head it was a plate.

 

Nothing happened.

 

“See I know I need more practice.” He continued to look at the unhelpful rock. 

 

Standing she knew what he could do, she also knew what he needed for motivation.Taking a page out of Loki’s Training manual for stubborn Sentinels and now Guides, second edition limited. She turned around till she was in proper position, before whacking him in the face with her tail. “HEY!” He shouted before he spit out blond hair.

 

She snorted again, glaring at him to be serious, then told him to wish the damn thing was a plate and be done with it!

 

“FINE!” Glaring at her then the rock, he wished the god damn thing was a bloody fucking PLATE! Putting his heart into changing the stupid rock, into what he pictured in his mind.

 

His arm flared with power, the wolf head tattoo’s eyes lighting up, matching his deep ocean blue eyes as they lit up. Both sets began changing their colors as his power swelled, to swirl in dark ocean sea greens and blues, as his energy snaked up his hand towards the stone. It surrounded the entire rock with swirls of Sunshine Gold, Crystal Ruby and Royal Sapphire colors which were deep, honest and pure, pleasing Sasha. Showed her cub’s health was vastly improved. The light continued to flow for a few seconds more before fading away, leaving an exact copy of one of his mother’s best Christmas dinner china plates.

 

His eyes bulged out, mouth dropping open as he stared. And stared, and stared some more. Staring so long that Sasha’s good humor was restored, as she could see his mind was starting to rapidly process what had happened. Finally she felt it as his mind began to react. Bouncing in the sand hollow, he showed her the plate he couldn’t stop staring at.“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OH MY GOD! HOW IN THE FUCK DID I DO THAT?” 

 

But he was more excited at what happened than concerned. Meeting his wolf’s matching blue eyes, he grinned the biggest shit eating grin. “Sasha take a look at this?” He picked up a bigger rounder rock, he made another image in his head as to what he wanted. This time when his power flared and his eyes lit up, the rock transformed into a sturdy coffee mug. On the front it said, “Best Guide Ever”.

 

Sasha wagged her tail, as she watched her boy grow up another step. She was pleased with his progress and this was something good for him. He could spirit phase and he could create things with his mind. Giving him the ability to form the tools he may need later in life, to help Sentinels and Guides or even spirit animals. Never knew what part of the world he may find himself in, or called to go to, to help a person. Now he could make bandages, ropes, clothes, and those were just mundane things. 

 

She probably should let him know, there would be limits to what he could make in the Spirit realm. Such as he would not be able to make heavy artillery BEFORE Steve showed up. Otherwise the man would be in dreamy heaven, asking for rocket launchers or flash bang grenades. She chuckled at the look on the Sentinel’s face, if Danny could conjure up a flash bang before his very eyes, here in their secondary home.

 

“I’m having the same thoughts. I tried making one just now but doesn’t seem to want to let me.” Danny grinned not disappointed in the least. She told him the Spirit realm was just looking out for its own sanity, by limiting what he could make here. In the Material world though, he should be able to make whatever he so chose. Because one never knew exactly what tools would be needed to complete a mission. It could be something as simple as a set of tea cups, to discuss world peace over. To Abrams tanks fully loaded and ready to breach a heavily fortified barricade.

 

She snuffled at him, explaining more about his new skill, the ones she had been able to puzzle out, from her own experiences and his instincts. They would have to test it, but from what she could figure out, he would not be able to create large things from tiny. A pebble could not be turned into a space shuttle. But if he found himself, either by himself or more than likely with Steve in a junk yard, he could change a car into a tank because they were similar in size. 

 

“Really you think so?” He asked, still looking in wonder at both the china plate and the coffee mug.

 

She sat down and scratched at her ear with a back leg. Closing her eyes she continued explaining, as she enjoyed herself and a good ear scratching. Yes, he would need to use similar or relative sized items, to change into other things. But he would be able to build up or build down if needed. Including any manner of weapons or weapon components if he needed them. Like Steve, he was a defender of Sentinels and Guides and weapons would be one of his duties to carry around. His staff would be his primary as always, but she had a feeling he would pull something out even Steve would be impressed by.

 

“Really you think so?” He was grinning, he would really love to impress Steve if he could make something really cool.

 

She changed to licking at her belly and chest hair, starting an impromptu bath. Yes, she was sure he would be able to do some really cool things. Things which would probably annoy Steve, as he would want to do them too. Now if she could only reach that spot between her shoulder blades. She leaned backed trying to dig in with a fang, only to fall over and pop her head up in surprise.

 

Chucking at his lady, while he thought about what his mate would want, “Poor guy. Won’t get to play with the boom making toys, while we’re here.” Picking up a leaf, he imagined a shirt that matched his eyes on a storm tossed night. The leaf was surrounded again and changed form, into the size of shirt Danny was imagining. Smiling he made himself an entire suit of clothes. Changing into proper clothes, rather than the figment of clothes, he felt more human than he had in a long time. Maybe it was time for him to do something about his lumberjacks beard and over grown hair.

 

Grinning at possibilities he asked, “So what you think my Lady, should we transform this cave into a home? I’m assuming we are going to be in this land for a while.”

 

Sasha wagging her tail again in agreement, settled in to watch as Danny transformed certain rocks, leaves, branches and even a few bones. She was perfectly happy with this practice, because each different object had different properties, he had to learn and work through and adapt to each kind and types, before he could make it into the shape he wanted. She only stopped him when she could see his eyes lightening up and his belly was beginning to rumble.

 

“Time for food?” She nodded before crouching so he could mount up. She wasn’t going to leave him alone around here. Not till she knew that the other spirit animals, save the sturgeon family, accepted who he was, and who she was completely. With Death Sparrows migrating this time of year, she wanted to take no chances. Course if those flying fuckers did bug them, she wouldn’t hesitate to blast them to the four elemental corners, and see how they liked their own trick being used on them. Only she would do it more powerfully, and with much more gleeful malice.

 

Trotting towards the beach cove proper, she figured some fruit, maybe she could catch a fish which wasn’t the friendly sturgeon for the third or fourth time, and then a proper bath for both of them. She wanted to make sure she kept a level of fun in his life. It would help boost his mental fitness, and distract him from the problems he still had. They needed to work on his shields which were still hit or miss most days. But each day he was getting stronger. Once Steve returned to him, she had no doubt he would heal even faster.

 

Trotting towards the beach, she gave a joyful bounce or two. She was happy her boy was getting better.

 

505050

 

After lunch for the rest of the day, Danny with Sasha’s guidance practiced both spirit phasing himself, her and various objects she found. Testing his limits and very slowly stretching his mind, with new ideas and concepts. It would serve him well, for those times when he had to think outside the box, and his partner wasn’t with him. Letting him create what he needed to help others.

 

That night, both had settled down into the sandy wallow to sleep again. Danny curled up contentedly against his lady’s belly. He had his blanket wrapped around him and was comfortable enough. But tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow come hell or high water he would work his ass off. Because he wanted a real bed to sleep in, especially as his mate was racing to his side. 

 

505050

 

The next day was spent much like the one before. Neither Sasha nor Danny wanted to change the landscape of the out door area. But Danny did insist on changing some things in the caves they were going to call home. One was a set of large heavy curtains to close off the cave entrances on both ends. It would help immensely with the breeze which never stopped blowing through the caverns. Then he created another set of curtains to divide the cave into a set of rooms, specifically a sleeping room for Steve and himself. 

 

Because the cave was so tall, he couldn’t be sure but thought it was around 15-20 feet, which was a very good thing for Danny. He would not have been able to handle being in the cavern if it had been smaller to begin with. It was a bit difficult to attach things to the ceiling, but he and Sasha managed it. Standing on her back, her rearing up to give him extra height, he reached up and set to putting his practice into practicality. He would reach up and call on his power, pulling bits of the ceiling down, forming large eyelets every two feet or so. Squaring up the section he decided would be the sleeping area, he fed long rods of wood through the eyelets. Once done he went out to the working area, the moss covered log, and with Sasha watching closely to make sure he didn’t over extend himself, began making the curtains he wanted. They were light weight at the top but heavier at the bottom, so hopefully they would not blow up when the breeze made it past the heavy outer curtains.

 

With Sasha acting as a furry ladder again, with much cursing and moaning, he managed to get the pieces of cloth hung up. They weren’t the best but they would do for now. They both knew they didn’t have much time before Steve and Loki showed up. They were going for quick right now, they would work on quality later, when they had more time. Pleased with the work, they both started changing the area Danny had decided would be the kitchen. 

 

He went outside again and with Sasha guiding him to the perfect spot, found a set of small wooden logs. Picking up another rock, he imagined it changing into a ax, then began chopping. It was hard sweaty work and his lady was watching him like a hawk. She didn’t need him over extending himself, but the hard physical workout was doing wonders for his mental well being. He could focus on just the project at hand, rather than his mental problems and he was loving it.  
It was the most normal he had felt in a long time, even if he normally didn’t like physical work. Oh he loved going out to the gym and working out. But jumping, running, sweating, dodging bullets and explosions, having to deal with Seals who loved doing all that, not so much.

 

Chopping up the log into the sizes he needed, he fashioned a very crude table. Two stumps for the base, and a longer slab for the table. Dragging them into the kitchen area he set them next to the wall. It wouldn’t be much, but now he at least had a place to put some dish ware down. He and Steve could work on making better stuff, once they were fully settled. The water trickling down the fall towards the pool and out to Little Sister creek, splashed gently against the table. They would figure out a way to store some of the water later. Now he had other things to do and it was getting late. He did quickly make a set of cups, plates and flatware for he and Steve. Liking the homey touch seeing them on the table more than he thought he would.

 

Seeing how happy her cub was, just from the touch of home feeling he got looking at those dishes, made tears come to her eyes. Her baby had been through so much, had so much more to fight though, but to see him relaxed and happy in such a mundane thing, it was beautiful. She vowed to herself she would see him happy, just like this multiple times while they were in the Spirit plain. The happier he was, the more stable his mind became. As if it was settling down and accepting the fact it was in a new place and had to adapt. It was good and pure and about time.

 

505050

 

The last thing Danny made before stopping for the day was the bed. It wasn’t a bed in the traditional sense. It was more of a raised framed platform. He had started by making more crude slabs of wood, to lay on the ground as a base. Then made slatted walls to hold all the cushions he planned on making. Then he really went to town, Sasha bringing him various large broad leaf plants to start his project. He started by transforming them into butter soft fabrics, and sewing the edges together till only a slight opening was left. He had learned how to sew, thanks to his mother insisting all her children learn how too. Then practiced with his daughter by helping her to make custom clothes for all her dolls. Once he had the fabric the way he wanted, he stuffed them full of more soft things, taking more leaves, plants and even a few hides donated by shy animals. He made a veritable mountain of pillows this way, piling them into his make shift bed. 

 

Once he determined it was thick and stable enough, he set about making blankets to actually cover everything. The cushions were to spare his back, from all sorts of discomfort after Steve arrived. He had no doubts, he would be screwing him within 10 minutes of meeting again, and he wanted to make sure they had a proper place to do it. Honestly he was looking forward to seeing the man again, his own heart yearning to feel the touch of his mate.

 

Once the bed was made he sat back on it and wiggled around, it was huge, comfortable and felt like home. He just hoped Steve would feel the same way. This place called to his nature, this valley, this cove, even the caves, something magical resided here, welcomed him and he felt at peace. Oh he loved his skyscrapers and concrete, along with the paved roads of his home land. But something about this place touched something deep within him. What it was he didn’t know, but was accepting of it nonetheless.

 

Sasha knew what it was though. It was the Spirit realm itself, welcoming Danny the way it would have 100 years from now. Each animal in the plain had a place to call home, Danny and Steve were no different. They just came from a different land, a different way of life and so the land itself was wanting to give them something. Danny was affected more because his mind had been so damaged when he came. It had been more sensitive to outside negative influences, rejecting the swamps she had found him in. This place was far from the swamps and the negative memories housed there. This place was open, fresh, clean, and smelled like home in a way. He had the solid strength of the cities with the cave structure, but he also had the Hawaiian beaches he was learning to call home too. The land itself was making him feel welcome after his hard introduction to the place.

 

The she wolf also knew that Steve would never want to move anywhere else, not if this place made his beloved mate so happy. His world revolved around making Danny happy and content, and if staying in this cove valley did, then so be it. He would be happy here as well. He would be happy living in a grime infested alley it if was what Danny wanted. Thank god he didn’t because Sasha would have some things to say if he ever tried it. Or at least tried it and it wasn’t for an undercover mission.

 

The one night when they had to stay over night, pretending to be a wino had sucked so much ass.

 

505050

 

Dusk had come and gone, now it was night and the rats, and other things which squeak, squawked and creepily crawled decided to come out and investigate their new neighbor.

 

“God damn it McGarrett, why in the fuck do I have to play the wino?” Danny growled seriously annoyed. Even as he slapped buzzing flies away from his face. 

 

The light in the alley sucked too, when cars shot by the shadows did weird things to the crumbling brick walls. Filth was strewn about with not a care in the world. Garbage over flowed from the multiple dumpsters, sagging against the buildings. He wasn’t sure honestly who was holding who up, the dumpsters or the buildings. Old posters for some stupid concert, sporting event or nude bar, flapped despondently above. 

 

He could hear cats, hissing and spitting over some left over piece of offal. While dogs growled at any who might come near. Well most dogs, one was laying quietly at his side, invisible to any others who might be curious about the man. Insects insisted on crawling up his legs and biting him in areas they never should have had access to, to begin with. He just knew his balls were going to be red and sore from the amount of scratching he was having to do.

 

Puddles of liquid were everywhere and Danny only hoped it was water and not some other type of liquid. But he didn’t hold out much hope, because earlier, as he staggered in, he saw another man pissing in the corner. Then watched as the homeless guy turned around and left an even nastier, water consistency puddle of waste behind. The man hadn’t even tried to wipe his dripping ass, simple scratched his pants, digging them deep into his crack before staggering away. Reaching for a bottle of something and drinking straight from the neck, in great big gulps. When it was empty, he threw it away, crashing into the brickwork right above were the pissed off Detective was sitting. Glass and unknown liquid drops fell on his head.

 

“Because Danny you’re better at undercover work.” Steve said, before muting the mic and chuckling. The real reason was because he looked adorable as a wino, and Steve was having a hard time keeping his hands off his partner. He had been smelling better and better to him lately, and he hoped the stench of vomit, voided wastes and general unpleasantness would help control himself.

 

“Bullshit Steve, you just wanted to see me drenched in crap. I tell you, you sure as shit better get me something really good for my birthday in two weeks.” Danny shifted under his make shift cover of cardboard boxes and back alley dumpster. A stack of pallets also helped keep some of the wind and water off him. But a tropical storm had decided to spring up and drench everything in the area.

 

It hadn’t helped with the smell in the least, no what the rain had done was instead re-hydrated things which never should have been re-hydrated. The stench was almost overpowering, and he kept wanting to gag.

 

Steve pulled out his phone even as he answered. “Sure Danno, I have something really great planned. You’ll love it, a signed copy of Bon Jovi CD’s.” 

 

“WHAT? No you are not getting me that.” He growled again. He would have been shouting in rage if he could get away with it. But it would have broken his cover, and he was too good a cop to do that over something like a birthday present he hated.

 

Steve smirked as he teased his partner. “Why not? You love Bon Jovi.”

 

“You know why not you ass. I’ve gotten the same set of CD’s every year from my family. It’s like they don’t realize they give it to me each year. I have to put on a happy surprised face, and pretend I’m so excited to get the EXACT SAME DISKS each time.” He snapped, barely keeping from slicing his hands down as he warmed up to his latest rant. 

 

A rat skittered across his foot, squeak in outrage at him, before running off.

 

Again muting the radio, Steve did not want to let on that it was multiple family prank, the entire Williams family was pulling on Danny. Each year someone got him the same disks and mailed it to him, or presented it to him. This year, when thinking about what to get him, Steve had asked Grace what she thought he might like. She had giggled and shared the joke her grandmother, aunts and uncles all liked to pull on Danno. She was still too young to get in on the pranking but she was looking forward to it.

 

Turning the radio on again, he pretended to be disappointed. “Hmm, well if that’s out I’ll have to think of something else.”

 

Growling as loud as he dared, mindful of the woman and man who had just come into the alley, “You better, because if I get another disk set I might just cram them up, whoever gives them to me this year’s, ass.”

 

Chuckling Steve turned serious for a moment. “Right, sure now tell me any movement in the place?”

 

“Other than the real wino, who I swear to god is having another bowel movement? Or the hooker who is blowing the John? Which by the way I hope he isn’t paying her much, her technique looks horrible. No, I don’t see anything. You sure you got the right alley?”

 

Steve stiffened in more than one way, at the report of the hooker. All his hard work at trying NOT to think of his Danny that way, undone. The idea of Danny knowing the difference between a good blow job and a bad one boggling his mind. Did he know because he had received good ones and bad? Or did he know because he himself had given good ones? Deciding to not comment at all about it, he stuck to the other part of the answer. “This is the one all the other hits came from. Some asshole is going around and bashing drunks, rolling them for what little they have.”

 

He eyed the pair as the hooker now lifted a leg over the John’s hip. Him thrusting heavily into her, while she pretended to be enjoying it. Yep she was a really cheap hooker. A better one would have a better game face. “Again why are we handling this instead of HPD? This is something they normally would cover.”

 

“They asked for help, they’re spread pretty thin right now with 17 other investigations and court cases. We’ve mostly been dead for the last week so they asked us to help out.”

 

“So you volunteered me huh?” Rage was building up again, seriously why was he stuck out here. It wasn’t fair, even if he understood part of the reason. 

 

“Danno, you know if I could be in there I would. But the stench just knocks me out, I would be useless in there. You know I would be using my sense of smell and fighting to keep from zoning out.”

 

“As if you would zone out. I wouldn’t let you. I would be bitching in your ear so much, you wouldn’t be paying any attention to what your nose was telling you.” Not to mention Danny would be working like crazy to help Steve prevent those zone out’s he was worried about. He had become a true master at keeping Steve from zoning out without him knowing. Just two weeks to go then he could tell him everything.

 

Sasha sat next to him, listening and chuckling over the conversation, completely invisible as a spirit animal. She wasn’t going to let him do this alone, or as alone as one could get in an alley with a mostly drunk wino and a cheap whore with a score, could get. If some bastard was around bashing people, she wasn’t going to let her cub get hit.

 

A few hours later, the rain still not letting up, there was the sound of someone sneaking around. The whore had come out twice more, but it was three in the morning and he figured she had given up for the night. Or made enough to get the drugs being sold two alleys over, seriously, there was so much paperwork to do and follow ups. Danny cold, tired and hungry by this point, was acting more like a wino than he intended. So he was just a moment to slow as the baseball bat came swinging down on his head. Looking up seeing what was about to happen, he cried out instinctively. Then he heard it, as Sasha came to his rescue, growling and taking on the shape of a large German Shepard. It was only for a few moments, but she ripped into his arm and yanked the bat away from her charge.

 

It was all Steve needed, he was racing towards his partner as soon as he heard the dog attacking. Coming on the scene only a few seconds later, he found Danny standing, gun raised, man screaming in pain. He was gripping his arm like something had ripped it to shreds, but there wasn’t any creature around now. He would worry about it later, now he had to check on his partner, turn the perp in to be processed and deal with the mountains of paperwork to be had. He would deal with that last part later today after a good sleep in his cold lonely bed. Or even better try and get Danny to do it, while he dreamed of the blond in his cold lonely bed. Fuck he was getting hard again. 

 

A cat jumped on the dumpster and yowled at him for disturbing his night hunts. Loki glared at the cat, snapping his jaws in its direction. The pissed off tom took the hint and left. Steve thankful for the distraction, took a deep whiff of the putrid stench around him, and lost all thoughts of arousal. 

 

Slapping the disgusting detective on the back, regretting it instantly as something brown, sticky and smelling like old feet dipped in used chew, moldy onions and gristle, attached to his hand. “Good job Danny, looks like you got him.” Ugh he had no idea where he could wipe this crap off. He couldn’t wipe it on Danny, knowing his luck he would just get more on himself. Trying to be sneaky he went to wipe it on Loki, who growled and snapped at the offending hand. He didn’t want that shit on him either. Giving up, admitting he would be burning this set of cargo’s as soon as he could, he wiped them down his leg. 

 

Danny smirked, knowing exactly what Steve was thinking. 

 

“Yeah no thanks to you, Mr, Slow poke Seal. He was about to bash my skull in, if it wasn’t for a dog in the alley he would have.”

 

Alarmed Steve by passed all the stench surrounding his partner, needing to check him out for himself. Pawing him over, ignoring the nasty, he divested the blond of all the deliberately smelly crap, till he was left in nothing but sweat pants and crude shirt. Then he proceeded to check and make sure he wasn’t injured in anyway. If he had been, the bad guy would have been sporting the same injuries as Danny had received.

 

Struggling out of the Sentinel’s grasp, reinforcing his shields so he could give nothing away. “Steve let me go. For christ sakes I’m fine. Now let’s get this asshole out of here. I want to get home, take a shower and sleep for three days. God I REEK!” Not to mention he had to put some space between them. The need to bond was growing stronger, but he would hold out. He had worked to hard to be free, and he wanted his Sentinel to be free as well.

 

An hour later, Steve was dropping Danny off at his nightmare of an apartment. Saying good night and heading to his own home. A home which he wished was filled with the delightful and delicious scent of his partner. The man he wished was his Guide but knew never would be. He had never displayed any type of Guide spark, and he didn’t think he ever would. But damn did he wish he would.

 

Once settled in for the night, Steve took himself in hand and fantasized about how he wished Danny would be his, forever more.

 

505050

 

Danny felt Steve may want to move, but until he said otherwise, he was making plans on how to incorporate so many things into this home. Things like indoor plumbing and windows. If he could get some more light in here even better. He wondered if Sasha knew anything about a water wheel? Or if the Spirit realm would even allow such a thing here. It should, it wasn’t a massively modern device and having something which could generate electricity might be good. Or maybe they could find something to use instead of electricity. He really didn’t want to turn the Spirit world into a mini Earth. He liked that the place was so natural and pure. 

 

Still no matter what happened he would get indoor plumbing. He didn’t mind most things natural but indoor plumbing was an absolute must. He wondered what else they would need as times passed towards the future. And even wondered what his and Steve’s future held, when he realized something he was not looking forward too. Sitting up in his newly formed bed, he sat and stared at his hands, trying to think of a way to broach the topic.

 

Finally deciding to just get it out there in the open he took a deep breath and spoke. “Sasha Steve and I are immortal now correct? Just like Spirit Animals? At least the ones that haven’t decided to simply fade away?” 

 

His wolf shot her head up, from where she lay at her cub’s feet on the cave floor, at his question and the serious tone of it. Something was bothering him and she wasn’t sure what caused it. Still she answered honestly and told him, Yes, he and Steve were bonded to the Spirit realm forever. They were the chosen to watch over and guard future Sentinels and Guides along with any Spirit beast that may need help.

 

“I’m going to out live my daughter aren’t I?” His eyes were pained as he said words out loud, words he had only been thinking about abstractedly. Quietly she sidled up to him, assuming her smaller form, cuddling up and letting him know that yes he would. “There isn’t a way to give her what Steve and I have?” He knew it wasn’t possible, but still he had to ask. To hear the final words on something, which would break his heart at a later date.

 

Sasha sighed, she had really hoped to have this conversation when Steve was around, and could comfort the man. But it wasn’t to be, and this is a conversation she would not avoid. Pulling him in closer she cuddled him up to her chest. No, there was no way to give Grace what he and Steve had. While her heart was sweet and pure, she wasn’t the same as her father. His heart while sweet and pure, was also true and had a fierce sense of justice and love, from the moment he was born. He was brought into this world with a spark not seen in anyone else. Not even Steve was born like he was, his was a heart of healing and care for others. Steve’s was justice and protection, making them a strong partnership and mating.

 

“I don’t want to watch her die.” He whispered, eyes tightly shut as he envisioned a future without his little girl. It wasn’t a nice place and his thoughts grew darker on the subject.

 

She didn’t want to watch her either, but it would happen. What would be best is to help her, be with her as much as she would allow, as she grew older. Plus also encourage her to have a shit ton of kids, so his line at least could continue. At least until he and Steve decided the time was right to have more kids.

 

Head snapping up, he turned stunned horrified eyes towards her, “WHAT? More kids? How is that possible? We’re both men! AND mated. I won’t be unfaithful to him!” Just the thought of it made his stomach roll. She rolled her eyes and whacked him in the face with her tail, she really had to watch what she learned from Loki. There was other ways, surrogates were always options and laws and rules in the coming centuries would always be changing. It was best not to think of that for the moment, since it was so far ahead. “Ahh okay, well I guess I can see that. But she’s my life. I’m going to be devastated when she’s gone.” 

 

He would be and he knew Steve also would be, his little girl had quickly become Steve’s little girl. Her laughter and joy in life giving Steve another person he had no doubts cared for him with all her heart. Danny was so happy when his mate had claimed his daughter as his. As far as the Sentinel was concerned she was and nothing would stop him from protecting her as a cub of his own pack.

 

So would she, but now was not the time to think of it. At least not so deeply, and she wasn’t sure if Grace was even going to be a Guide. Danny came online partially, when he was born, Steve when he was 15. Grace was 8 almost 9 and didn’t show signs of breaking out yet. It was a wait and see thing. Best to enjoy everything about her and not get hung up on the future and miss the present.

 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused his thoughts. Then he took another deep breath and another. Sasha could feel his pain and it touched her deep to her heart. He was coming to grips with one of the less pleasant aspects of always living. Knowing those around him would eventually fade away. Yet another reason he had such a strong mate, he would need him for support as his heart was forced to deal with so much. Loki and she would be there for the Spirit Guide as well giving him the strength he needed to carry on with his duties.

 

“Okay I’ll deal with it when it comes to it. But for now I’ll just enjoy being with her and being the best Dad I can be.” Then he grinned deeply and satisfactorily. “This is going to sound horrible, but while I have her I’m going to be there for her all the time. And now with this…” he changed a rock into a dolphin figurine. “I might just be able to give her a few toys that Step-Stan can’t give her. I mean how cool would it be, if a father could make his daughter’s favorite drawing turn into a statue, before her very eyes?” 

 

She smiled, happy he was looking at a good side of all this. They would deal with the issue more, as the time came closer many years from now. For now it was more important for Danny and Steve to get together and have Loki try and claim her. 

 

“Okay let’s finish setting up house here. Steve is going to be surprised as hell to see everything. Maybe I should make him a set of weights to play with? I know he likes to run and swim which…” He gazed out towards the far tropical forest with the ocean on the other side. “Sasha I do like this place, and Steve is going to like it even more. I think we could make a good home here.”

 

Nuzzling his hair, she growled out she felt the same way. But if they were going to make it a true home, for all four of them. They should wait till the rest of their pack mates showed up, so they could help pick things out. To make this place not only Danny and Sasha’s home, but Steve and Loki’s as well. 

 

“Sounds good. Let’s get a few other things made, including some tools. I want this place Sasha, I never felt a feeling like this. A feeling like home.” Heading out the entrance he spent some time making a veritable horde of tools and devices he thought Steve might like. Only calling it a night, when Sasha insisted he eat something, before heading to bed. He would need his energy soon, because tomorrow or at the very latest the day after that, Steve and Loki would be joining them.

 

“Just a few more minutes Sasha, I want to see the stars in this place. I think they would be beautiful.” He begged off, pleading for her to understand. With a sigh and a lick to his cheek, she pushed him out of bed, so they could go star gazing. Today, whatever her cub needed she would give him. Especially if it helped his mind settle and continue to heal.

 

505050

 

The sun had been down for an hour, the moon was around half, and the stars were glistening high above the land. Each star seemed to gaze down, and twinkle in happiness at the sight of the land peaceful and content, even as Danny looked above. Night insects sounded distantly, while the croaks and ribbits of frogs and toads came from further upriver. Fish jumped, breaking the surface as they did their own hunting for food. Sometimes even leaving it completely if there was a tempting piece of fruit or insect they wanted. Night birds flitted from branch to branch exchanging gossip they were too shy to share durning the day. The day birds, mumbling sleepy complaints to their cousins, wanting to hear the gossip too but needing rest more.

 

Larger animals snorted from further away, keeping their distance from the large predator who was making a home here in the valley. Not that it was a bad thing, this area didn’t have many predators and those that were home were of the small variety. Sasha had heard from Loki about the trouble the pair had had with some buffalo’s and wild pigs and she was keeping a sharp eye on those species around here. She had even made it known if they gave even a hint they would cause her or her cub especially any trouble, they would find themselves spirit phased and blown so far from home it would take them a year to return. Danny didn’t know about her little threat and she didn’t plan on telling him, it wasn’t his concern and he had other things to worry about.

 

Even the creeks seemed to enjoy being bathed in the stars light, the fish certainly did, for they were having fun, jumping and twirling trying to reach the stars. The creeks themselves played musically across the smooth rocks near the bank. Little sister gurgled quietly as she flowed toward the long lake, gliding over the smooth rocks she had spent centuries forming. Big Sister was stronger and more determined on her quest to the sea. She also smoothed her own rocks and stones but insisted on bringing some with her as she traveled. Breaking off favorites and carrying them away towards the long lake. Some of the stones managed to escape her grasp for a time, but inevitably they found themselves strewn along the river bed, which connected the lake with the river bed.

 

The lake itself was probably only half a mile wide, but at least two miles long and deep enough one could not see the bottom of it in the center. During the day it was a brilliant aquamarine blue, with lighter colors showing as the sun hit the surface. Near the banks, fresh water plants bloomed in pleasing colors of purple pickelweed, blue flag iris swayed in the constant blowing wind. Others including cardinal flowers, Milkweed and Arrow head, which the ducks could not stop eating. Thank goodness the banks were so long otherwise the ducks would probably have starved. Sedges and Rushes also clumped around the various flowers, rising above them as a type of overseer, checking the surroundings and making sure everyone was getting enough sun.

 

Water Lilly’s a personal favorite of Sasha’s dotted one corner of the lake, preferring the shallow water found further way from the two feeding creeks. The churning as the two water currents making it hard for the lilies to find purchase near them. Cattails grew everywhere though along the banks, Standing even taller than the Sedges, acting as look outs for the overseers, they bent forwards and backwards as the sea breeze hit them. Bowing but not breaking as they showed the other living creatures they would be strong. Lizard’s tail grew among the outer edges of the lilies, providing a tasty food source for the few turtles which called the long lake home. Underwater plants also thrived within the clear water, providing homes for tiny fish, who very rarely if ever bonded to a Sentinel or Guide. But some who grew large enough took the leapt and found a bond mate to help with. Shells from fresh water crabs, and mollusks floated by many times as the currents from the rivers and further along the sea affected the water. 

 

Moving deeper into the lake grew even larger fish, those did bond with humans often enough to talk about their adventures to their families in the Spirit world. Sasha had personally checked the lake when Danny was busy creating something for the cave, and encouraged a set of fish to move out. She had see the signs and would not allow the lake to pose a danger to her cub or her cub’s mate. The tell tale shark fins had broken the surface a dozen times as they spied on them going about their business. She had stepped into the water, when Danny was in the cave for a few minutes and delivered an ultimatum. The bull sharks could leave and never return on their own, finding a new better place to live. OR they could leave and never return helped along by her and spend the next thousand years trying to put themselves back together.

 

Unlike White sharks, who were very helpful and friendly and filled with curiosity about people. Look at how Zijan was with his chosen and how helpful he had been to Danny and Steve. Bull sharks were meaner, hungrier and full of short tempers. All the things her own companion could not handle, and should not need to be worrying over as he made a home here. The sturgeon had told her, they had only moved in around five years ago, and in that time done nothing but make a nuisance of themselves. They had argued with her for all of five minutes, when she quickly showed them she wasn’t messing around. 

 

505050

 

Sasha glared down at the male shark who was giving her such a hard time. There were another dozen all circling around smugly sure of their own superiority.

 

She repeated her demand, one ear cocked back to make sure Danny was busy still in the cave. Honestly she didn’t have time for this, Danny probably would only be a half hour at most. It was the most she would let him be semi-by himself. Growling again, she stepped further into the water.

 

The bull shark, circling the bitch wolf who thought she had the right to dictate to HIM where he could go. He only needed her to step a few more feet into the water and he would teach he a lesson of his own.

 

Snarling Sasha stepped further into the water, toes splayed for better traction, till she was up to her elbows in water. The bull shark grinned a full tooth vindictive grin and went in for the attack. The others watched as he aimed for a leg, intending to mangle her and teach her just why land based animals, should never threaten water ones. Thrashing his tail for a burst of speed, jaw open wide to snap on her foreleg, his eyes gleeful as he exerted his power.

 

Only to be stopped dead in his tracks, by a set of two foot long fangs, digging into his head. Trashing in sudden unexpected pain, the arrogant fish tried to free himself. Only to feel himself separating, his cells bonds dissolving as a force forced him to spirit phase. He tried to reform himself, only to panic as his own will was suppressed as a new, stronger and much more deadly will.

 

(Savage snarl coming from deep within her throat.) I told you to leave, you are a danger to my cub and I will not put up with it.

 

Still the fish tried to shake loose, crying out in pain and agony as his bonds were spread wider and wider. The other bulls watched, shocked and dismayed to watch as their fellow shark was violently spirit phased.

 

(Shaking her head, fangs digging deeper into her victim.) You were given the option to leave, to never return and stay in one piece. You CHOSE not take my offer, and you will pay the price. 

 

Sasha’s eyes glowed with deadly intent, before she dug her teeth down even more. With a snap of her jaws, and a blast of her power, she finished dissolving the idiot shark. Calling on her own power, working twice as hard to make sure Danny had no idea as to what was going on. She took each particle of the bastards being and spread it across the land using her arctic wind. The trees around her groaned at the unexpected winter wind, dropping a few fruits and leaves as it blew through.

 

When the shark was completely gone she looked up at the other dozen or so who had watched it all. Raising her head once more, tail fully flagged and deadly intent radiating from her very being she demanded. Anyone else wish to challenge my authority and right to defending what I claim as mine? If so step up and I will do to you what I did to the scum before you.

 

Then she pulsed her power, showing the others just how capable and powerful she was for an instant. Danny thankfully was fully occupied with sewing a particular set of blankets together for a pillow and wasn’t paying any attention to anything else. The other bull sharks were no fools, they knew their associate was gone and would be for a long time. Just as they knew the golden fire wolf would not hesitate to do to them what she had done to him. They all turned tail and swam as fast as they could towards the sea, leaping into the air when certain places became too narrow and they all couldn’t fit at once. In less then five minutes the fish were gone, vowing to never return.

 

Sasha shook her coat out and relaxed her hold on her power. Her cub was safe now, it was all which mattered to her. Turning around she was trotting towards the cave entrance when her precious human child came out. He was holding up his latest sewing project and telling her it was the last one he needed to make. Pleased she licked his face, before both returned to the cave to finish working on his new bed.

 

505050

 

Now they were watching as the night closed in around them. Everything they could see against the darkness, gave of a subtle glow of energy, not quite as bright as the stars and moon, but the shine of energy was there. Droplets of power, breaking off from leaves, grass and all other forms of life, floating towards the sky, till they disappeared from plain eyesight. But to Danny they floated in the air, till the breeze itself blew the drops into the cross currents of power he could see. 

 

It was strange to him, to see the power flowing, as if in a current. He had never noticed the way they floated so above him. Truly it looked like the life’s energy around him was being gathered up and incorporated into a gigantic floating river. A river of twilight blues, luminescence whites, and very pale sparks dotting the river in the sky. He reached a hand out but of course couldn’t actually touch the line, it being many hundreds of feet above. Still he felt called to it, felt the power which flowed with in, and couldn’t help himself. Calling on his own strong heart, he asked to connect to the line, and was surprised when a tendril began to flow towards him. At first it was tiny, not even as thick as his pinkie finger. 

 

But then the tendrils grew larger, stronger, pulsing with a determined light as it approached him. His arm flared in response to something out of his control, something which should have alarmed him but didn’t. Joining with the blue light radiating from his bond mark. The power tickled his arm, causing him to giggle, before it slide further up, wrapping itself like a friendly cat around him. More of the Ley line’s energy flowed from above towards him, pooling at his feet, climbing around him with lazy intent. The power of the line, slowly merging with his own personal power, the two types unsure how to bond, till the line itself changed. Submitting to the power within the Spirit Guide in a warm, obedient fashion.

 

It continued to merge, adapting to the blonds nature, somehow reading what was within his heart and accepting the purity found. It pulsed in time with his heartbeat, learning his rhythm and his style. His breathing patterns, the way his skin changed as he was tickled with the gentle contact. Learning all it wished of the man who was half of the team, destined to watch over both worlds. The line the energy came from changed in the sky, taking on the same beat as Danny’s heart. The currents he could see within, looking like waves upon the beach changed as well. As the power circled around him, the currents above mimicked his own breathing. When he inhaled it drew back, when he exhaled it flowed forward. Over and over it did this, till there was no difference between the Guide and the current. 

 

The power from the Ley lines were fickle things most times, Sasha had never seen them ever obey someone’s call to it like Danny had done. Normally one could not pull power from them in the typical day to day life of a Spirit creature. In fact most Spirit animals had absolutely no control and never would over Ley lines. Ley lines simply redirected and redistributed the energy from the land itself, stronger in certain parts of the land if more than one line intersected each other. But there were a few chosen breeds of animals who could tap into the lines, if the lines were willing. Those would could tap needed to have the strength to control which they called. Wolves were natural callers and users of the lines, but even within the ranks of the wolves only a few could use the lines power. 

 

Sasha herself had never really tried to control the lines, though on occasion she had been able to pull power from them. She had wondered why she could but other wolves could not. As she watched Danny easily gather the power to him, smiling like a kid at Christmas, eyes full of awe, wonder and delight, she understood a few things which had always puzzled her before. She was his bonded an so the lines gave her a bit more leeway when she went to access the power. Otherwise they never would have allowed her touch. She was an elemental wolf and it was advised that she stick with what she knew as an Arctic wolf. Just as Loki was a Sea wolf, where wind, rain and lighting were his elements.

 

Ley lines followed their own set of rules and laws. They were not quite sentient, but it was generally understood, the currents within were hard to tame by any one being. But if they would decide to obey anyone, she was not surprised they had chosen her cub. His whole being was made up of love, honor, duty and the power and belief to help his fellow beings. Oh he would bitch and moan, whine and rant about doing certain things. His outlook and general pissyness actually an asset rather than a weakness, as he went about his duties. He would not be easily tricked by others, cause many times he looked at the problem and saw all the negatives which came with it. But his outlook did not stop him from wanting to help others, even at the cost of his own wellbeing.

 

Ley lines mostly worked in the air as the ocean currents did. Distributing power through all the land, so one place never over flowed with too much. Looking up she noticed there wasn’t one Ley line above, but five, all large and all flowing with dark night blue energy. No wonder her cub was drawn to this place, and wanted it for a home. His destiny required access to large amounts of power at points, and this place had it. Whenever in the future Danny ended up expelling large amounts of power, in the course of his duties, he could come back here and recharge. It would still take time, especially if he was incapacitated, or incapable of calling on the power himself. But in time the lines would feed him the energy he would need to recharge himself.

 

The line continued to weave around the Guide, caressing his skin, making it glow with faint light. He sighed as he felt the energy sharing with him, replenishing what he had lost as he worked during the day. Continuing to circle around him, till his eyes were as dark as the night the line came from. With a final sigh of pleasure, Danny lowered his arm, releasing the power back into the current in the sky. The power winked at him before merging and continuing on its way. The currents within still moving in-sync with his own breathing. She would have to think about it and they would need to do some testing. If Danny became overwhelmed or out of breath, would the lines grow faster? If they did there could be a few extra storms blowing in the area. Ley lines did have some affect over the weather. Yet another reason why most creatures could not access the lines. The weather patterns would turn to absolute insanity otherwise.

 

Danny felt full for the first time in a long time. Not full as if he had eaten well, full as if his energy reserves were finally topped off. Something within him had been struggling to refill itself for a long time and now the feeling was gone. He looked down at his arm and could see the clear colors of his Gold, Ruby and Sapphire, purer then they had been in a very long time. Turning to his guardian he asked a question. “Sasha what was that? Why do I feel like I’m finally full?”

 

Sitting by his side, she looked up at the free flowing Ley lines, contemplating all the changes happening to her ward. He was growing so fast, changing more than she ever thought possible or needed. It alarmed her some, because she wanted to always be able to help him in whatever he might need. But it also made her proud, to be bonded to such a unique and loving being. She called on the knowledge gifted to her, by her long departed Aunt, to explain.

 

Since he came into this world, he had always been running, frightened of most everything, which used up his own energy dealing with it all. In time he settled down, but he was still running scared or nervous about the ocean, being alone, stressed over his mate and even what was eventually going to happen to his daughter. All those factors plus many others, continued to pull at resources he needed to use to recover with. She had been building up his strength, making sure he ate, didn’t push himself too hard and got enough sleep. But still he was using up energy in his daily routine, stressing over his feelings regarding his mate, and worrying over when he will finally be better. 

 

Ley Lines in general did not acknowledge the Spirit beings in the land. Preferring to follow the wind and the sea on its own business. The fact it responded to his call, peacefully, showed it considered him a worthy being. The way it acted, she had never seen before, if it did answer a call. Normally when pulling directly from a Ley line, it grew upset to be gainsaid from its travels, but with how gentle it had behaved, she knew if Danny ever needed to call on it, it would answer. Even if he had to draw much more than a trickle of energy, it would give him all he requested. 

 

She licked his cheek with pride, pleased with his accomplishment. The Ley line had determined the purity of his heart and accepted Danny as something it rarely did. It accepted her chosen companion, as its Master.

 

“I’m its Master? I don’t want to be anyone’s Master.” He stated, not comfortable with the idea.

 

Sasha nuzzled him again in comfort and assurance. The Lines chose who they serve, but when one line chooses, they all accept it. It was a great honor to be chosen by the Lines, and it gave her a great sense of security. No matter what happened in the future, Danny would always have a source of energy to fall back on, even if no one else could get him any.

 

“I don’t understand, why would I always have a source of energy?” He looked puzzled up at the sky, watching as the lines swirled above. Enjoying the breeze which was turning frisky.  
Sniffing his hair, she continued. The Ley Lines did not choose very often to have a Master, instead going about its business through time and life. In fact at any one time, the Lines only had one being to call Master. Refusing to server multiple Masters, protecting itself against being torn apart in a civil war.

 

“Who was its last Master?” He asked, curious now about some of the history of the land.

 

Eyes un-focusing as his lady remembered the lines last Master. Or to be more exact Mistress. The last being the Lines elected to serve was her Aunt. A sweet she wolf who loved her companion so much. Who loved her family and stayed to see her nieces and nephews grow up into fine powerful beings. When she finally chose to leave, she gave all her power to her niece, because she understood and accepted the old ways, along with being willing to learn the new. But that did not make Sasha, Mistress of the Lines. No only they could choose who they would serve, and when chosen would not forsake their choice. 

 

Looking down at her cub, fond smile on her face, and pride in her eyes. He was growing up so fast, learning so much and accepting so much more. It made her heart sing to see how well things were falling into place.

 

Danny looked up at her, before casting his gaze to the sky again, focusing on the Ley lines. Reaching his hand out again, he called for the power floating above. It came readily to his call, arm lighting up as it swirled around his arm. Picking up a wilting purple flower, from beside him on the log, he thought of how he wanted it to look. Power flared for a brief moment before the flower was once again vibrant and fresh. Placing it behind his lady’s ear he stroked her cheek, leaving finger sized gold, ruby and sapphire markings on her face. Eyes full of love but also serious, “I promise Sasha.”

 

She cocked her head, wondering what he was talking about, what was he promising?

 

His eyes started glowing, the same way they did when he was casting Outcast. Voice deep and strong, vibrating as if speaking through time and space itself. “I promise I will not abuse the trust given unto me. I am the Lord of the Guides, as Steve is Lord of the Sentinels. But the Spirit Realm itself, has chosen me to be its protector, given me the power to protect itself and those who call this place home. It is a great honor but it is also a great responsibility. I will treat it as such.”

 

Sasha, eyes glowing the same as her chosen grew to her full size. Throwing her head back she howled long and loud affirming their bond and at the same time acknowledging his words. She would standby him, help him defend those who needed to be defended. She would fight by his side as he fought to maintain the balance of life. She would carry him as he carried those who could stand no more. She would forever more be his partner and serve him faithfully.

 

Lowering her head, she gazed down on her cub. He would always do her proud.

 

“Sasha?” He asked, he had one other thing he wanted to do tonight, before heading in for bed.

 

She whined him a question. Tail wagging gently as the wind blew across them both.

 

“I want to get hold of Steve, say good night to him.” His wolf wagged her tail, all for him having contact with his mate. “Thanks.” Then turning his own focus inward, he called out to the other half of his heart and soul.

 

505050

 

‘Steve?’ He whispered, not wishing to disturb his partner if he was in the middle of something. He had learned his lesson the first time and wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

 

‘Danny? What’s wrong babe?’ Steve’s worried voice reached out to him. He had heard the tentative nature and instantly concern coated his mind. Only to be assured all was well with his next words.

 

‘Nothing’s wrong love. I’m simply enjoying looking out at the stars and wishing you were here.’ He so didn’t feel like explaining what just happened. That was a conversation for another time. All he wanted was his mate’s voice this time to make his night complete.

 

Danny felt it as Steve paused at his unexpected statement, before he returned projecting his own feelings of love and longing. ‘I know baby, I know. We’re working on getting there, another week and we should be there. Loki is running like mad trying to get us to you.’

 

Danny grinned he wasn’t sure when the man would be arriving, but he would be seeing him in less than that. ‘I’m glad, listen Sasha wants me to get some sleep. I miss you and hope to see you soon.’

 

‘Me too love, be there as soon as possible. Loki is looking forward to seeing Sasha as well.’ 

 

That was also a massive understatement. Typically when they stopped for an hour break, Loki would eat quickly, before taking a quick nap. And more often than not, he would dream and project what he was dreaming. Which typically consisted of the dirty, filthy, fluffy things he wished to do to Sasha. Or the things he wished she would do to him. It was highly uncomfortable for Steve, who was longing for his own mate. And many times, he ended up having to jerk off really fast, to relieve some of the pressure.

 

‘Night love get some rest. I can feel you two are still running.’ Danny didn’t want to take up too much of their time. He was tired of being separated from the man he loved.

 

Rocking easily with the motion of his smooth running wolf. ’Yeah we have at least another three hours of travel. We’ll rest for a couple after that and take off again in the dark dawn of the morning.’

 

Pleased at the words, looking forward to the surprise he planned on giving his hard working mate. ’You be careful, don’t let anything hurt you when I’m not there.’

 

Smirking as only a smug Navy Seal could, ’Nah we’re tough son’s of bitches. We can handle ourselves.’

 

‘I’m sure, night babe get some rest.’ Danny closed the connection, followed his she-wolf into the cave mouth and the curtained off sleeping area. Sasha climbed in first, settling down for the night, Danny snuggled next to her side, tucking himself in, he was soon fast asleep.

 

Sasha stayed up a little longer, she could feel Loki was close and sighed happily to herself. She was looking forward to seeing her own potential mate. But she was going to make him earn her.

 

505050

 

A pair of wolves stood at the northern end of the cove valley watching the pair unseen.

 

Sir, the darkness has started to enter the Guide’s heart. (A young she wolf asked, panic entering her voice.)

 

(The ancient Grey smiled down at the panicking wolf.) No child it hasn’t, only the thought of darkness has entered his mind. It hasn’t reached his heart and it won’t.

 

(The youngster looked up, puzzle and concern radiating from her.) It won’t? How can it not? He asked his spirit wolf and she answered truthfully. His daughter…

 

(Nuzzling her side, before turning back to the newly chosen of the Ley lines.) What we have planned will correct that issue forever more. But we have time, a lot of time to handle this properly.

 

We do? (She also looked down at the pair, who were finally heading inside.)

 

Yes, the changes we have planned, will keep the Guide and his Sentinel, in the light for as long as they serve.

 

(She looked back at her Ancient teacher, hope springing in her deep brown eyes.) How long do you think they will serve?

 

They will serve till time no longer exists. Till there is no longer a need to maintain the balance. (He chuckled at her skeptical glare.)

 

There will never be a time when balance doesn’t need to be maintained. (She huffed, fluffing out her dark chocolate coat. Before hanging her head, thinking of the future for everyone.) It will be hard for them to maintain the balance by themselves. 

 

(Chuckling, realizing this wolf hadn’t been paying as much attention as she should have, to the latest changes being discussed and prepared for.) Child of the Elder line, if the plans we are putting into place, work, and they shall! The Spirit Pair will never be alone and have all the help they could wish.

 

(Looking up at him with wonder) And the darkness? The enemy they know not of?

 

(Turning staring at the Ley Lines directly) The darkness will be banished forever, for we wolves will remove the instruments, which would have caused it in the first place.

 

The female wolf tilted her head, contemplating what her teacher was telling her. Combining his words with the ones she hadn’t been paying as much attention to as she should have, she realized what he was telling her. She smiled pleased even if she was also saddened by the coming times. For what the wolves were putting into motion would come at a cost. A very high cost too, which could never be returned. Realizing exactly what would happen to her teacher, she resolved to learn everything she could. For she knew he had already decided he would be one of those paying the price. Paying it gladly for as he paid, he would return to the one he loved so much.

 

The pair then turned and trotted towards the grasslands, preparing to prevent a disaster the Spirit Pair had no hope of fixing themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the end to yet another long as hell chapter. I hope people are not disappointed when I go back to shorter chapters. Because these 10K to 16K chapters really take a lot out of me. But they are fun as hell too.
> 
> Some things to note. I hope people don't mind that I am making this particular story more fantasy based with all the various mystical/magical things I am putting in. I want to put them into this story as hooks for stories I write later on. I probably won't use them in Hips 5 but if I make a hips 6 or 7 or 10. I want to be able to ties those stories in with this one as to why they can do what they can do. 
> 
> Rather then out of the blue it just shows up and people wonder when in the hell they go the power. Or a variation of it because it might not be the same as to what I write but I can adapt for what I need.
> 
> This story is taking place in my fantasy land. So I feel it is the perfect place to add all sorts of cool stuff, rather then in the material world which would be a hell of a lot harder to work in.
> 
> Also someone made comment/question about Steve and Danny becoming lords of the Spirit world. And while I don't plan on them being lords of the animal creatures of the spirit world. I did like the idea so I adapted the concept when I made Danny master of the Ley lines.
> 
> And for those who are wondering. yes I do plan on having Ley lines in the material world. I think it would be really neat. Gives me some interesting idea's to toss around and ways to expand my universe into other directions.
> 
> Because this is fanfiction damn it. Why not have fun creating new lands and worlds doing it?
> 
> Anynoe else think Danny being forced to dress like a wino and be stuck in a nasty alley all night funny too? I can just imagine the rants, demands and points Danny would make to Steve when doing it.
> 
> Or the wolf porn. Cause we all know Sasha is a dirty minded girl and will enjoy taking Loki to the gutter with her.
> 
> overall I think I had fun with the chapter but now I'm wiped out. The next chapter is the reunion but I probably won't get that out any time soon. I want to make it good for everyone.
> 
> Let me know what you think. This one is a long one.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone look who's back lol. I haven't forgotten about you I was just busy as hell writing this chapter. And I do mean writing rather then editing. Because when I began to work this chapter   
> 1 the chapter I had was super short  
> 2 the chapter I was thinking of would have been totally out of character from what I had been leading up to.
> 
> So I started it from scratch. I may have used 100 words from the other chapter. 100 words into a 25K chapter. My longest to date. And sorry to say I don't think the other chapters are going to be as long as this one. I just felt it was so important the boys getting back together that I needed to put a lot of time and effort into making it right.
> 
> So this chapter has a bit of this and a bit of that. Lots and lots of fluff fluff and more fluff. Along with lots of cuddles, kissing and smut smut smut.
> 
> It's a hell of a long chapter and I'm sorry for that. It will probably be one of those chapters you read once, then skim afterward cause it's so long. But I had a hell of a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> also if anyone is diabetic, you may want to get a shot of insulin out because there is some really sweet moments I think in here. Don't want you all going into shock.
> 
> So enjoy.

Steve felt good, Danny had reached out to him the night before, simply to feel his mind. There had been something different about him, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was off with him. Nothing bad, that he knew because his own instincts would have picked up on if he was in distress. All he could really think of, was that Danny was growing in his own way, as he was growing in his. Soon in another week or so, maybe less now that Loki decided to pull out all the stops, they would be together once more. And he couldn’t wait, honestly he had so many plans floating in his head, as to what he planned on doing to his mate.

 

But the most important thing he knew, was that no matter what happened when they finally reunited, was he would not be letting go. He would hold on to his Guide, his partner, his friend and his mate with both arms and not let go. He closed his eyes, as he pictured what he would do, as he waited for Loki to wake up.

 

They had stopped for the night near one o’clock this morning. Loki had been willing to go on, but Steve had known something was off with the wolf. Finally looking deep within him, he found what his brother had been hiding. He was exhausted, in so far as needing sleep, and more then an hour’s worth here and there. Loki, for both their sakes had wanted to reach their mates and finally be together, but while he had the strength and power to go for long stretches of time. Even he needed some sleep, more than the four hours or so they had taken in the last few days. So he had insisted Loki stop in one of the many caves dotting the eastern side of the large valley and get some real rest.

 

Grumbling the entire way, but not fighting what his Sentinel was asking, Loki found the cave among the many around them. This one had a pool of water only a few feet from the entrance, so he was able to get a good drink. Steve had gone hunting, quickly finding and bringing down a highly indignant set of Red deer on their way to a herbivore convention. They were bringing some new plants they had found in their sales travels from the south east and wanted to show how well they did in a more northern climate. Honestly they hadn’t cared about being hunted. But they had cared about losing all their samples, samples they had collected and stored in bags hung from their antlers. Bags created by some very clever monkeys who were bonded to Sentinels and Guides and understood how they were made. 

 

Steve had been apologetic, as the two had stomped and snorted and totally went off on how their samples were super valuable, and it would take them months to collect again.

 

505050

 

Steve lined up his shot, bow string tight as he took aim at the odd looking deer. It had something stuck on his head and no doubt needed help removing it. He figured he could help him out and get some much needed meat for his buddy, at the same time.

 

Letting loose his arrow, it struck tried and true, the deer going down in one shot. His friend threw up his head as he realized his traveling companion had gone down. Before he could do anything else, he too felt the sting as someone hunted him. With a snort of indignation he found himself in spirit form, his precious collections sprawled over the grass, rocks and other debris.

 

Steve trotted up, smile on his face, pleased to be able to help the two even as he gathered meat. They let him know how wrong he was.

 

(Instantly reforming his body, the first red deer glared at the man.) What the hell do you think you’re doing?

 

Steve stopped at the voice, something he wasn’t used to hearing other than from Loki and Sasha.

 

“Umm well I needed some food for my brother, he’s starving and we are traveling hard.”

 

So what! You feel it’s okay to to just waylay merchants for a snack? (The first deer railed)

 

Blinking his eyes, Steve wasn’t sure what the hell the creature was talking about. “Merchants? You all are merchants?”

 

YES! You went and shot us, disrupted our travels and now all our goods are spilled on the grass!

 

Glancing down he could see the bodies of the two deer, along with various odd looking plants near their antlers.

 

The second deer spoke up at this point. Reformed himself, he walked over to Steve and poked him in the chest with his nose, careful of his antlers. While he was highly pissed off, for the most part they didn’t like to cause unnecessary harm. They just needed to make their point.

 

(The second added his two cents.) Yes look at what you did. How are we ever going to clean this up? We had to have help to get our containers made and all the plants put in them properly. We have customers who are interested in these goods. Customers who have paid a handsome grazing and water right price for these test samples. To see if they would work in their fields. We are going to the herbivore convention to trade with them! Now we have nothing to show for it. All our hard work destroyed just because you couldn’t walk up and ask for a meal?

 

(The first deer spoke again) For fucks sake dude learn some manners? What are you a Neanderthal, a common animal who has no sense of what people do in polite society? Spirit Beings, proper ones, ask politely for things, not just taking them. How are we going to clean this up? (He glared around in despair at all his nice samples on the ground.)

 

Okay this was weird to Steve, but he could hear echo’s of Danny, in their rants. And like with Danny he knew he had to make it up to them. After all he hadn’t meant to cause problems. “Hey I’m sorry, I really thought you had things stuck to your antlers. I was trying to help and well I just went about it the wrong way. I was concerned over Loki getting something to eat.” Dropping his bow, he went over to the sacks splayed open on the ground. “Let me help you set things to right, looks like most of this stuff is okay if we can just get them back into the containers.”

 

Picking up the plants, most had already been wrapped in sturdy bark and leaves, covered in twine to keep them contained. Some had lost a bit of dirt but over all it wasn’t as bad as the deer thought it was. They just had no hands so it was a hardship for them to pick things up and place back into their carry sacks.

 

“There, all better.” Steve said with satisfaction at cleaning up his mess. But then he frowned as he could see the deer trying to pick up the sacks and realized it was a problem for them. Especially if they arrived somewhere and had to put their stuff down again. Looking at their antlers as they worked he formed an idea. “Hey do you all need to go anywhere? Think you can stay for around 10-15 minutes?”

 

Perking their ears up, they shook their heads.

 

“Great I’ll be back soon.” Trotting off he went to follow up on his idea.

 

505050

 

To make it up to the deer, he managed to tie the bags, not to their antlers, which they had admitted had been a problem to pick up and drop, every time they made camp for the night. So to make up for his impolite blunder at hunting rather than asking, he had invented a whole new system of carrying, which the deer were going nuts over. He had created a type of yoke, really just a strong branch with a dip then upturned ends, which fitted into their antlers. Now when the deer wanted to pick up their samples, or put them down, all they had to do was raise and lower their heads. They could put the sacks on the ground step back and be free of them to go do other business. Already they were trying to think of ways to market the new idea, asking if Steve could help them later when they passed south again in a few months time.

 

505050

 

(Sniffing at what Steve was showing them. The first deer asked) What’s this?

 

“It’s called a yoke. You can use it to carry stuff.”

 

(The second came around and eyed the branch from the other side.) A yoke you say? How does it work?

 

“You can put it on your shoulders, then attach things on either end to pick up.”

 

On our shoulders? It doesn’t do us much good, trying it that way.

 

“No but I made these with your antlers in mind. Your plants are not that heavy. I even put little notches to make the bag strings more secure. I figured you could pick it up with your antlers, you both have a fine set, with twin forks which I think would work well for you.”

 

Show us. (The first one asked.)

 

Picking the yoke up, he placed it between his antlers. It was fairly light so shouldn’t put much stress on them as they traveled. The deer twisted and turned once it was in place, checking the placement and fit. 

 

HEY I like this! This will work out wonderfully. You have to try this out! (The first deer began strutting around, pleased at the new device.)

 

Really? Okay. (He stood still as Steve placed the second yoke between his antlers. It was a little heavier, but still manageable.) Wow this might work. (Shaking his head, he found the yoke hard to fall off, but when he lowered his head down it rolled right off easily.) Oh this is awesome, we need to find a way to market this. Think of the herds who migrate! They would go nuts over this. They can take their favorite foods with them.

 

Yeah hey thanks for giving this to us. Enjoy the meat we have to go.

 

505050

 

He had scratched his head at the surreal nature of the entire conversation. The deer then picked up their newest gadget and excited, bound away to continue with their journey to the convention. Muttering something about exclusive clauses, product placement, and advertising slogans, as they left. Steve meanwhile returned to Loki and explained what happened while he ate. Loki rolling his eyes, not in the least surprised at the Red Deer. They always did like having the latest and greatest toys and moving shit from one place to another. At some later point he would have to take Steve to see their main grazing lands, and all the different kind of plants they seemed to somehow make work. Finishing his food he curled Into a tight ball and promptly went to sleep. Steve watching him before deciding to sit outside on watch.

 

He hadn’t mentioned it, but even though he wanted to only give him a couple hours sleep, needing to get to Danny as soon as possible. Loki’s care was more important in the short run, so he planned on letting Loki sleep till he woke properly. He wasn’t sure what his brother had to do, in order to win Sasha, but figured he could do with the extra rest. The valley cove Loki had mentioned was a good 12 hours away still and he had already stated he planned on racing right though it. It was pretty enough and a wonderful place to vacation at, but getting to their mates was the higher priority.

 

Staring out in the night, he listened to his wolf snoring gently behind him. Loki had given him so much, helped him travel so far to reach Danny. It was only right for Steve to return the favor. So throwing a stick on the fire, he listened as night became dawn.

 

505050

 

Danny was woken abruptly out of a sound restful sleep. The land was shaking violently around him, sounds which made him think the hounds of hell were coming, causing him to sit up in alarm and fright. Wrenching his head around, trying to find what was causing the issue before he ran outside to escape, he breathed shallowly in his search for the danger. His eyes stopped as he found the problem, glaring as he realized what happened.

 

Sasha was laying on her side, legs thankfully pointed away from him. Deeply dreaming about what he had no idea, but her legs were jerking out as if she was chasing something. Her mouth was open, tongue hanging out, drool pooling below, onto his nice new cushions, before she closed it to start growling. But the tone was something he had never heard come out of her throat, it was deep, sultry and enticing. Rolling his eyes at what he thought was the reason for her shaking the bed, and him out of a good nights sleep, he dived into her head to have his theory confirmed.

 

Sasha was dreaming of Loki playing with her. Running around the valley while she chased him, only to have the tables turned as he began chasing after her. With a happy yelp she burst out of the valley onto the beach, churning up sand and water as she tried to escape. Loki with his own yip of excitement race after, trying to catch and show her just how strong a male he really was. He put on an extra set of speed and managed to leap ahead of her, landing with a deep crouch and dangerous growl. She skidded to a stop, ears flat on her head as she responded to the aggressive stance. Stalking towards her, he didn’t stop growling, snaking his head back and forth. She took on the same look, with a different gleam in her eye as she made her plans. Loki didn’t give her a chance, instead he jumped again, twisting in mid air, to land on her back. She gave a startled bark of confusion as she tried turning to follow his arc. Only to have his weight land on her. 

 

Growling, snarling and letting him know exactly what she thought of his dirty trick. She bucked him off, before whirling around and pouncing on him. They ended up rolling in the sand, water lapping at the shoreline only a few feet away. Birds looking down on the two hard playing wolves as they both fought for dominance and bragging rights.

 

Sasha using dirty tricks extremely well, licked at his cheek before grabbing an ear and tugging hard. Listening as Loki yelped and snapped playfully at her foreleg. She let go only to dive under his belly and lick his rooster red cock for a few seconds. The naked fully engorged flesh began dripping with fluid as she worked him to a creamy lather. Loki meanwhile panted in surprise as she licked him. Till she reached further back and nipped him on his balls. Squawking in surprise and fear of his balls he jumped up and backed away from the she-devil.

 

Amused Sasha took off again, racing down the beach, taunting him to try and catch her. Loki gave chase once again, this time making sure there was no escape for her. Gathering himself up he launched himself at the tempting female. Digging his teeth into her ruff, he pulled her up short, front legs wrapping around her shoulders and belly. Back legs bracketing her own to keep her from moving, he moved his hips as he attempted to penetrate her.

 

Panting hard, excitement shuddering in the very core of her being, she was anticipating the feel of his strong shaft about to enter her, taking her the way she wanted. She could just feel the start of that rosy shaft she had been tasting, entering her, teasing her slick hole. Lust hitting her hard as she closed her eyes, mouth watering as she felt it begin entering her.

 

This was the moment she had dreamed about. She was about to mate with the love of her life. Feel his hard shaft pounding inside her, taking her like the bitch in heat she was. Nothing could stop this moment, there wasn’t a single thing to stop her from the pleasure she had only seen others enjoying.

 

Loki’s shaft pushed further, this was the moment, this was everything she dreamed of. This wasn’t a dream, this was real, she was finally being mated…

 

When she was rudely awakened by a shove to her head and a growled command of “Sasha god damn it, Stop rocking the bed!”

 

Sasha, rudely awakened in her own way, popped up trying to find out who had ruined a perfectly good naughty dream. “Sasha damn it, I really don’t need you rocking the bed, as you dream about your soon to be boy toy.” She laid her ears back and lifted a lip in a half snarl at his annoyed tone. Before jumping off the bed with a flick of her tail to go outside.

 

Danny hid a smile behind his hand, knowing damn well no matter how annoyed she was at him she wouldn’t leave him alone for long or very far. Stretching his arms above his head, he took a deep breath, before letting it all out. Mind beginning to wake up properly, he realized what today was. Giddy with anticipation he bounced out of bed, ready to start what could be the best day of his life in a long, long time. Heading towards the entrance himself, he wasn’t surprised to find breakfast waiting. This morning it consisted of Kavia berries, oranges, an avocado and some river bank greens. Meat would have been welcomed, but it had only been a few minutes and Sasha needed longer than that to hunt something.

 

Settling down on the moss log, he really needed to make a table for how much he was spending here. He could hear in the distance as birds sang their morning songs. The brook just a few feet away was bubbling merrily over the smooth paved stones, before falling down the falls further away. Some sleepy fish, still blinking the night away from their heads, dabbled at the surface, looking for insects to snack on. Further away Big Sister creek, belched as a larger than normal stone crashed into another unseen one, raising a splash before settling down for the morning. 

 

His wolf was laying on the other side of the creek, studiously chewing on a paw, ignoring her companion. Piqued at him for interrupting her pleasant dream, which had seemed so real to her. She was finally going to experience cock, and not just any cock, but Loki’s cock. She had seen it many times, but this time it would be put to a better purpose then pissing away the night before beer bender. Or watching as he licked his balls in a fascinating state, trying to remove the last vestiges of the chocolate cake he accidentally sat on an hour before.

 

It was long, thick, and a wonderful color. She swore she could taste the pre-come off the tip, her dream was so vivid. Then her totally cruel and heartless companion woke her up. He knew what it was like to be laid spectacularly, why couldn’t he let her have this one dream. It was so unfair. She was just going to ignore him, till he repented and begged her forgiveness.

 

Reaching to the mass of food laid out Danny began eating. Amused at her antics, and lusty dirty minded thoughts concerning a certain wolf. In between bites, he spoke to his pretending to pout wolf. “Ahh come on Sasha, don’t be mad. I was just sleeping and then all of a sudden the bed was rocking. I thought it was an earthquake.” Which was true he had thought it for a second and been properly scared, till he realized what was really causing it, and was properly annoyed himself.

 

Sasha glanced at him out of the corner, then looked within his mind and found he spoke truth. Instantly contrite, she stopped pretending to ignore him, coming over to lay at his feet while he ate. She nuzzled into his leg as he ate, till he handed her a peeled orange so she could munch something. He preferred to eat with her, made him feel more at home. Cocking her head, she chewed the fruit before swallowing, then she asked him what he would like to do today. Thinking about it, it took him a few minutes to respond.

 

“Honestly I think I would like to great ready for Steve and Loki to show up. I’m sure they will today, tomorrow at the latest, I feel they’re close, really close and when they show up, all bets are off as to what both are going to do with us.” He smiled pervertedly as he knew exactly what Steve would be interested in.

 

Sasha nodded, though she knew already what she and Loki were planning on doing. For that matter she knew what Steve planned on doing to Danny. But both couples doing the same thing at the same time, not so much. Again she asked him what he would like to do to get ready for Steve.

 

“I think I would like to figure out a way to take a hot shower. Might not be able to install anything for the moment, but warm water would be a great start.” He finished eating the last few berries, before looking over Little Sister, and Big Sister further away. Both ran cold, even while in the more temperate zone in this part of the Spirit world. Sasha thought about it and felt she had an idea for the problem. But they would have to work hard, because Danny was right, Steve and Loki would be showing up within the next 24 hours and neither had an idea they were in Twin Creeks Valley Cove. Nudging him, she encouraged him to climb on her back, once settled she trotted off, heading to one of the other caves further north. 

 

Throughout the main valley which stretched for thousands of miles, south to north, there were extensive area’s of caves and ravines. Other places there was nothing but large trees, trees so tall one couldn’t wrap their arms around them even with 10 other people helping. Rivers flowed further north, crossing the various forests and plains within the valley. 

 

Sasha happened to remember a set of caves about half an hour away which might hold exactly what her cub was wanting. She hadn’t ever entered them, but she remembered smelling them, when she explored the area many centuries before as a young wolf. The cave system was similar to the ones Danny had elected to call home. Trotting up to the one she remembered, she took in the shape of the entrance. It was more ragged than the one they had claimed, which was round. The rock wall here was also taller then next to their new home. The top of the cliffs well over 2000 feet above, before reaching the first flat plain for travelers going up towards the grasslands. Then it extended for another couple thousand above the first plain connection. Ledges popped out in many places, giving a secure base for small trees, bushes and other plants to get a foothold in. Dotting the face with bright places of color and life. Water also flowed down in flashing falls of water, leaping from one cliff ledge to another. But unlike other walling waters, these all appeared to be steaming as they fell, before finishing their journey into larger pools. The pools meandering together to form unnamed streams, before joining with either Big or Little Sister.

 

The rock face wasn’t nearly as shear as it was near their home base, and had many pathways rubbed smooth by past falling water. Till changes in the earth, shook or some really powerful spirit animals lost their temper and changed things for whatever reason, closing off the water from those pathways and creating new ones. She was tempted to take Danny up one day because the view was just awesome to behold. One could see the ocean for miles out, including watching as the spirit whales did their various mating dances. Which made her wonder if there were any currently bonded spirit whales in the Material plain? She didn’t think so because if so those tended to be made known quickly in the news and such. 

 

But there were pathways which would lead up to some awesome views at a later point. For now she was going to take her cub to another place he might appreciate. Entering the snaggletooth opening, it was tall enough and wide enough to admit a wolf with a rider. The inner parts of the cave a sort of yellowish brown color, worn smooth by time and water. A breeze was blowing through and she could smell heat, along with very faintly, traces of their own encampment within. She had a feeling it connected to the cavern inside their chosen sets of caves, but she didn’t want to hassle with trying to figure out which one. Wandering aimlessly through the labyrinth of tunnels trying to find one particular one, when they didn’t have time for it would be pointless. Especially when she knew where the cave entrance she wanted to go in, already was. 

 

When they had more time, they could customize their home, locating where the various branches of tunnels and caverns led off to, but this should do for now. Following her nose, she entered and kept moving till she reached her goal. Which was yet another large open area, above a secondary opening let in some light, but not enough to display what she remembered smelling from centuries earlier. As she walked further in, the surrounding walls became warmer rather than cooler, till she came to the inner cave she had guess to be located. 

“Woah Sasha is that what I think it is?” Danny asked eyes wide as the sight before him. He had become nervous the further in they had gone. The walls closing in till it was only just tall enough for him to ride. He would not be coming back to this place, not without her or Steve around to help. It was way to closed in to feel comfortable in any way by himself. But inside the inner cavern it was airy and open if not as brightly lit as he would like. Some daylight came from other higher up openings in the cliff face, but the roving sun changed the angle through the day. It was darker now then it would be later as the sun moved through the sky on its western route. Sasha, well aware of the problem, grinned as she lit her own golden body up once more, shedding more than enough light to see everything by. A set of pools cascaded down the walls, in a haphazard waterfall pattern. 

 

The top pool was heavily steaming, bubbling or churning away with vast amounts of heat. It was fed by a large underground spring, billowing up like a geyser as it pushed heated water out. The super heated water, was mixing with cooler water from a fall, causing a steamy mist to form where they met. The large pool filled to excess from the dual water sources, fled the conflicting waters, via a series of falls themselves. Three of them falling into other pools which also bubbled with heated water, but not nearly as hot as the first topmost pool. They were fed by more cooler waters mixing together, still it was not a place one wanted to spend a lot of time in. Not unless they were interested in feeling what boiled chicken felt like. But if one had sore muscles one needed to soak, one could reasonable stay in there for a good 10 minutes to really pack the heat in. 

 

They would need to eventually move to the pool Sasha had in mind from the start. It was filled from the top pool nearly 50 feet above but also by two other smaller hot springs. What made this last pool so much better was it was fed from a slow moving cascade of water, fed from mountain snow runoff. Some how the water had managed to find its way into the cavern, by passing all the super heated places. It flowed down the wall, falling in a stepping stair pattern, to finally end up in the super heated water, cooling it till it was as a temperature perfect for long soaks. It too drained out into the same waterway which led out towards the twin creeks eventually. 

 

The pool was wide and deep, at least twenty feet across, 30 feet wide, and a good five feet deep. The water splashed gently against the sides, as the current flowed within. Crystal blue water, shined on by the sun and Sasha, showed within the smoother rocks which would make perfect seats or the longer one in the center at least 11 feet long, seven feet wide, and only a six inches below the surface of the water. The rock center was smooth, with not a single spike or blemish to disrupt the flatness of it.

 

Looking at the rest of the cavern, glowing spots of light, out of reach of the sun or Sasha’s light, showed bits of moss and night loving plant matter. They grew everywhere along with vines and roots from trees growing in other places outside. Also along the back wall of the gigantic sauna cave were more tunnels and caves, shadowed in darkness due to Sasha’s light. Overall it was an impressive room, one she was pleased with because it offered so much. In time they would customize it as they saw fit, for now, for today it would work for what they wanted.

 

“A hot spring? A freaking hot spring? SWEET!” Dismounting he strode over to the water, placing his hand near where the hot water fell and realized it was still a bit too warm for him. Moving a few feet over he found it to be perfect.

 

Sasha continued to provide all the light her cub needed, knowing if she stopped and plunged the cavern into darkness, he would freak out completely. Undoing all the hard work she had put into restoring his mind and confidence. The very top of the roof was in shadows, but otherwise her light reached far enough to make him comfortable. She watched as Danny stripped down preparing to enter, before stopping and looking at the water for a very long moment. 

 

Puzzled she watched as he reached his hand out, arm lighting up even as he brought his other hand up, as if cupping something. The water swirled as he began doing something she couldn’t decipher, but looked interesting as hell. This was his first foray into using the Ley line power he had been gifted. He pulled water from the pool, water dripping as he swirled it in front of him. The selection of water began to spin as Danny swirled his hand, moving faster and faster, taking on an oval shape. He pushed his hands together and the oval flattened out. More power flowed between him and what he was forming, though she was still wondering what it could be.

 

Finally with a flourish of his hands, the liquid formed an entire new state. Turning solid, it hung in the air before Danny, shimmering brightly as her light hit it. Stepping closer, her red tipped ears perked up as she discovered what he had created. Turning he smiled at her, hoping she would be proud of what he had made. “What you think? I needed a mirror and so decided to create one.” Reaching out he plucked the mirror from the air, turning it so she could see her own bright reflection shining back at her. She looked between the mirror and her ward, wagging her tail, she was very pleased. 

 

Privately she didn’t even think it was possible for him to turn liquids into solids or vice versa. But with how he now had access to the Ley lines, pretty much anything might be possible for him. He still had much to recover from, had to have his trust in Steve restored, gain weight and finally accept all he was body and soul. It would take time, and energy but she knew he would do it. To many things were falling into place to make it happen. The Spirit World wanted a fully functioning team and slowly they were getting there.

 

“Sweet, I’m going to shave then take a bath. It’s not a shower, but should allow me to get rid of sand in places it has no business being in.” Placing the mirror back in front of him, she watched amazed as it hung in the air, floating gently against the slight breeze. Danny bent down and picked up a slim, straight stone, transforming it into a straight razor. Absently he let it to hang in the air as he bent down a third time, scooping up a hand full of dirt and rubbing it in his hands, even as he closed his eyes and concentrated. His arm lit up again, swirling with power as it transformed his latest handful. It condensed, rounded and formed a bar of his favorite soap. It wasn’t an exact match, but it was close enough for what he needed.

 

“Perfect. I really can’t stand this nasty beard. Steve is going to be shocked when he see’s me.” Dipping the soap in the water, he rubbed it between his hands, getting enough foam built up for what he needed. Letting it go, it stayed waving in the air absently, as he rubbed his cheeks, scrubbing hard to get the foam in deep. Then he plucked the razor from the air and proceeded to shave himself, till only traces of his beard showed. “Shit, how in the hell do I cut my hair? I sure as shit don’t want Steve doing it, he would probably shave it all off, and bald is not a look I ever encourage on myself.” 

 

Letting go of the razor, he looked at himself in the mirror, disgusted by the long snarled hair hanging from the back of his head. He remembered how he normally liked to look, the short shaved hair on the sides, with the slick back on top. It really was his favorite appearance, and he knew Steve loved the look as well. Wishing he could just fix it, he rubbed his hands together, before sliding them back in frustration through his hair. Only to stare shocked as his own powers sprang up again, gently taming his hair in the manner he loved best. The long strands in the back, falling as if cut professionally, the sides shortening to the style he was used to. “Fuck in hell? Sasha take a look at this?” He turned showing off a perfect haircut. One his stylist would probably be jealous of.

 

Sasha wolf grinned at him, before watching as he turned around and entered the spring. Grabbing the soap from mid air, beginning his bath, he didn’t stop till he scrubbed every inch of his skin.

 

505050

 

Sasha actually couldn’t believe everything he was doing. His mind was a hell of a lot stronger than she thought it should be, which was alarming. So after he climbed into the spring, she snuck into his mind trying to figure out what was going on. He was relaxed, happy, content that he would look good for his mate when he showed up. Looking deeply, she began to see certain things developing within him. The Ley Lines had done wonders towards healing his mind when it came to physical abilities. His telekinetic skills were improving, telepathy of course, teleporting would have to wait till they returned to the material world, to see how that was working out for them. Thinking about it, he probably could go further now without her to lead him to where he needed to go. 

 

But what the Ley lines had not touched were his emotions. They were still wild and very much controlled by his instincts. She had done much to correct the issues, but Steve would have to be the one to finalize their stabilization. He was happy here, as he puttered and made himself look attractive to his mate. But if Steve didn’t handle him right, or said something stupid when he arrived and Danny took it the wrong way. Then her little cub would quickly fall into a depression thinking he was being rejected again, or maybe worse. It wouldn’t be nearly as bad in some ways, because she had reset his instinct for running. But it would be horrible in another, because Steve would be here, his focus would be on Danny. If he didn’t like the way Danny looked and told him so, her cub would be devastated.

 

She chuckled to herself, she knew there was no way in hell Steve would reject Danny over his looks. The man could be in a burlap sack, covered in mud and farting the star spangled banner while picking his nose, and Steve would think he was the most attractive person on the face of the earth. Course it would not stop Steve from teasing him for looking the way he did, but he would still find him attractive. Shit she was going to have to warn Loki, to warn Steve, to watch what he did around Danny when it came to emotions. Danny would be wide open to changes for some time to come. She hadn’t worked hard with him yet rebuilding his shields, preferring to get everything else about him under control. She for the time being had been keeping his shields up, even though it cost her plenty of energy in her own right. But she would support him forever and beyond. Maintaining shields, when his tentative ones decided to crash was a small issue.

 

She settled down to watch as Danny started his bath, scrubbing himself all over, scraping off weeks worth of grime and dead skin with a vengeance. Oh he had bathed himself over the time of their travels, but he hadn’t had the chance to really scrub till now. He grabbed his home made soap and went after each part of his body, scrubbing between his toes, his arm pits, chest and his ass crack. Dunking himself time and time again in the water to rinse, before starting all over again.

 

Amused as he started in on round four, she began giving herself her own bath. Leaning down she started on her back right paw, licking it when a wet something, landed with a splat on her head. Startled she glared up at her companion as he grinned wickedly at her. Already holding up another sponge like item to throw at her. What he created it from she didn’t have any idea, but she refused to get hit again. She lifted her lip in a snarl, showing him how he would regret it if he tried hitting her again.

 

Unrepentant, “Oh hell no young lady! You get your ass in here and take a proper bath. If I’m going to look and smell nice for my mate, you sure as shit will too.” His face positivity dared her to refuse his challenge. Snarling she answered him in the best way possible. 

 

Launching herself from a stand still, she jumped in one smooth motion into the spring pool. Splashing water all over the place, dunking Danny down and totally making a mess. Danny sprang up sputtering, blowing water out before launching his own attack. Dunking her head, he set too with a fierce scrubbing, along with chortles of joy. Chasing each other around the middle island, the water glowed brightly from her light.

 

For the next few hours, the two played in the hot spring as both prepared to meet their pack mates in the coming future.

 

505050

 

Loki woke up with a snort and a grumble as he blinked his emerald green eyes. Sniffing he could tell Steve wasn’t around, but the scent was strong indicating he had been around just a few minutes before.

 

“YO flea bag, if you want food come get it.” His companion shouted from outside.

 

Loki rolled his eyes at the less then flattering name, especially after all the work he had put in to run this far. Stretching his front legs out he pulled himself up, shaking himself fully before wandering out into the full sunlight. Throwing his head up in shock, he blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. But he wasn’t the sun was up and the day birds were singing.

 

Steve sitting before the fire, roasting what looked like a rib bone to some animal he wasn’t sure of, called out again, “Get over here. You need to eat then we can get going.”

 

Loki snorted and growled out a question. Why did Steve let him sleep so long.

 

“Because you needed it.” Steve answered, face serious even as he stood and dragged over a large black furred goat. Steve had been hunting for berries, when the goat had offered him a meal. Mostly cause he lost a bet with his friends and had to spend the rest of the day as a spirit. What the bet was or why Steve didn’t ask, the goat wasn’t forthcoming, but he was decent enough to give him a much needed meal for his brother.

 

Loki walked over to where Steve resumed sitting, chewing on a rib while waiting for Loki. He had taken a quick bath in the local creek, just enough to wipe the dirt and sweat off, before his wolf had woken up. Now it was time for food and to keep on moving.

 

Looking at Steve, he repeated his question as to why he let him sleep so long. He had wanted to get an early start, make it to the valley cove by mid afternoon at the latest. Now it would be closer to evening when they began to pass through.

 

Smiling at his stubborn friend, “Loki you were running on fumes, maybe not even that. You hadn’t slept for more than a three or four hours every two days. You needed rest badly.” He finished his first bone, picked up another and began eating. Reaching for a few berries to balance out the meal. 

 

God he wished he was back in Hawaii, he could really do with a hamburger, fries and coffee. Danny would cackle for days, listening to him bitch about wanting junk food. But sometimes, even he had to break down and admit to a craving. Though the strongest craving he was having was for his long lost mate. Once he had him in his arms, he planned on doing all sorts of nasty, filthy, and completely perverted things to his delicious body.

 

Laying down, the black beast began tearing off chunks of meat, swallowing before lifting an eyebrow for more explanation. He thought Steve wanted to get to Danny, and from his dirty thoughts, his goal hadn’t changed.

 

“I do, but honestly, it’s going to take us around another week to get to him. So if that’s the case, taking the time to make sure you get your rest, is just as important. I hate to say it, cause all my instincts are screaming at me to get to him. But you are just as important to me as he is. He has Sasha to look out for him, just as he looks out for her. You look out for me, and I sure as shit am going to look out for you.” He ripped into another rib bone, enjoying the flavor, as he watched his wolf.

 

Loki continued to eat, touched Steve would put off things for his welfare. He understood Steve would fight and protect him at any time, stand by his side and be his back up. But it was always nice to hear when people said things like that. Made him want to work even harder to get to their friends. And he had needed the sleep, badly, he hadn’t had a good nights sleep in weeks. Not since they arrived in the Spirit world, and he had begun his Sentinels lessons, on how to live here. While he didn’t get as much sleep as he would have liked, having over six hours was nothing to sneeze at.

 

“Furthermore fluff butt, I know it goes against both our grains, and we’ll push hard, but we can take a few more hours here and there to get some more sleep. I can sleep on your back, but I think late at night when we make our final rest, you should sleep at least three hours. Instead of the one, it will help you a hell of a lot more.”

 

Tilting his head, he listened even as he finished his food. Steve was right and he appreciated his thoughts, would he tell him he was right? Oh hell no, because Steve would be entirely to smug for days afterward. It’s why Danny rarely told him he was right, no one with any sense, would let the Sentinel know he was right. You could cut the smug with a knife sometimes with how bad he got. Instead he stood up, walking over to a set of bushes and took care of some much needed business.

 

Watching as Loki took care of some important details, he finished his own breakfast. Putting out the fire, which he really didn’t need to even light. But the feeling of home he received from it, was worth the trouble it took to create. He needed something of home, since Danny wasn’t around. Loki came to his side, crouching down and he threw a leg over him. Not much was needed to be said, both wanted their mates, it was time to continue on their journey.

 

505050

 

They had returned to a few hours earlier, after a very fun morning, playing in the spring. They had a quick snack, before settling down for another nap. This time Sasha elected to sleep on the newly created, super comfy rug, extra thick rug, Danny made for her. She didn’t want to be interrupted if she ended up dreaming about Loki again. While Danny wanted to sleep peacefully, hoping to dream about Steve. 

 

They woke up after two hours, feeling refreshed and satisfied with how things were going. Sasha had expressed a wish to go hunting. Needing to work out some vague excitement over what was going to happen when their pack mates showed. Her cub on the other hand was feeling homebody and wanted to stay in their cave home, puttering. Cocking her head she debated it then realized this would be a good start towards building up his confidence with being alone. Licking his cheek, she headed out of the cave, taking the pathway up to the cliff faces.  
She would give him what he needed, she would just do it in small steps.

 

505050

 

Danny was in the cave, working on a project for later. He knew vaguely what he wanted, but wasn’t sure how to create what it was. He wanted a hot water basin for the kitchen, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to heat it. Whether using fire, power or even sunlight. Plus the kitchen was a joke anyway, a crudely made table with a couple dishes on it. What he wanted was a good stove for making actual meals with. An ice box for keeping things chill and a place to sit and eat when the weather turned nasty. Sasha had already told him, the storms in this area could be pretty intense, when conditions were right.

 

Sighing he couldn’t concentrate on anything. “Damn it, I feel edgy and can’t focus on anything right now.” He mostly complained to himself, Sasha electing to go hunting up top this time instead of the valley like she had been. She felt comfortable enough leaving him alone for a little while, as long as he stayed in the cave. She had warded both ends so nothing could get in that wasn’t supposed to, but Danny could get out if needed. Still he wished she was here, he was feeling off balanced and could really use the help.

 

505050

 

Sasha was actually at the top of the cliff face, over 1000 feet above where the caves were. Or at least the first set of caves, the valley was a series of step downs with high mountains for most of the way up. Here on the southern most point of the valley, not the northern where she and Danny had played in the hot spring, the mountains were more like giant hills with smaller dips and valleys in their own right. Larger plains animals used them for traveling to avoid rough weather or terrain on either side. The hills here could range anywhere from another 500 feet tall all the way up to 2000 feet and beyond in the air if you went further north, before you started getting into the true mountain areas. 

 

On the eastern side of the low hills was the gateway to the grasslands proper and that is where she had been focusing her hunt today. She was feeling hungry in more ways than one, and so to take the edge off she had gone hunting. Leaving her cub in the den, warded on either end for safety. She didn’t really like leaving him alone, but he was much stronger and he needed to have some feeling of independence. She wouldn’t leave him alone for long, she was on her way back, after being gone for an hour and happy for it. She had two fine strong elk, being carried over her back, the bulls happy to help her after she explained her need.

 

They had been traveling together, on their way to see their mother, after nearly three years of exploring. They were waiting for their own companions to come online, for they wished to be like their father, who was bonded to a Marine Sentinel in the mundane world. He was kind of a stuck up son of a bitch, but he was a good provider. Providing he knew when he was having kids. He also liked the ladies and they had many half brothers and sisters from him. Not that elk really cared, they were all large family herds anyway. But the twins had been on their way to visit their mother, and find out how their latest siblings were doing, when Sasha had come across them. She had prepared to stalk and kill, when they turned on her. Somehow they managed to recognize her and stopped her with their next words.

 

Looking at the she wolf the elder of the twins ask if she was the bonded to the Spirit Guide.

 

Sasha looked puzzled but had nodded.

 

Awesome we were hoping to run into you. (The older of the two asked.)

 

Yeah we heard from our Dad you were running around in this part of the world, and wanted to check it out. (The younger snorted and danced excitedly in place.)

 

Listen we have to get going, Mom will kill us if we are late to our kid sister’s birthday party. So would you like a meal? For you and your companion?

 

(Sasha sat down staring at the two bulls, who couldn’t be more than 15 years old) Yes, if they wouldn’t mind, I would love a meal. I need to get back to my cub right away.

 

Perfect here I’ll let you use me. 

 

That is when the arguing started, as the two bulls started fighting over who would get to give her the food. So much so they had actually lowered their heads and started charging each other. Laying down she watched in amusement as they acted like stubborn males, trying to impress a female. And like most other females she wasn’t impressed at all, but she was enjoying herself. Finally they grew tired of the fighting, knowing their mother would kill them if they were late again. They resolved it by both giving her a feeding.

 

Really? Two?

 

Yep, we can’t decide who wants to help more, so you’re stuck with two.

 

Yeah sorry about that, but we do need to get going. Mother will kill us if we’re late again. (Turning after phasing the both sprinted due east. Arguing over who was the one who really had made them late.)

 

Sasha watched as they both bound off, racing the wind as they tried to make up the time they had lost with their fight. Shaking her head, she then had the task of trying to get both racks of meat on her back. It was difficult but she managed, walking slowly and keeping all the food balanced, as she headed towards the cliff path. Just reaching the landing for the walkway, she raised her head as the wind brought her a familiar scent. It was faint but growing stronger with each breath she took.

 

Standing to her full height, dropping the meat carelessly to the ground, one falling over the cliff, landing with a messy sounding splat as it dropped the 1000 feet. Still she did not care, for she had spotted coming fast, a black shape charging down the valley proper. Wind and dust flew behind him as he ran all out. She could barely hear his foot falls, as he made his way towards them. 

 

Shivering in excitement as she picture what was to come, panting in abject want and desire the she-wolf, continued to watch and wait.

 

Loki was coming.

 

505050

 

Danny was scowling at the wall he wanted to place his kitchen in. Frankly he was getting annoyed, because he had wanted to try baking some cookies, before Steve showed up. Figured once Steve was able to settle down, and his ass recovered, they could munch on them in bed. It would be the height of snuggle bliss. He knew damn well once Steve got hold of him, it would be a long time before he let go. Hence the reason why he wanted to set up the kitchen and bake a batch of cookies. Course once he built the kitchen, he was going to have to figure out a way to get the ingredients for the cookies.

 

Tilting his head, he debated if he wanted a large stove and if it was going to be a double oven with a fire underneath or a single with a fire on the side. If it was on the side cooking would be lopsided, but if it was underneath it might burn things. And where the hell did he want to put an ice box? Tapping his foot he looked back at the water gently falling into the pool at his feet. 

 

“Well I guess instead of having a pool in the ground, I could make it a well?” That might work and would give them better access to the water. “Okay lets see, now I can either make bricks and stack them, before merging them together? Or I can simply pull the ground up in one big form? Maybe do a bit of both?” He tapped his foot crossing his arms, trying to think of the best way to redo the pool, because if he redid the pool, he could possibly put in a better stove with a heating element for water. Sure he could heat it up himself, but for those days when both men would be exhausted, it would be good to just have hot water. And he still needed to find a place to put a shower. He really missed shower sex and needed to find a good place to put a shower in for that reason.

 

A tingling across his senses, ripped his focus away from the problem at hand. Head whipping around towards the entrance, he stumbled forward a couple steps, before stopping. Reaching out with his mind, he closed his eyes to savor the feelings he was receiving better. Opening them as he realized exactly what was going on, he turned and barreled towards the sleeping area, heading for the shelf he had created with the clothes he was wanting. Sure he could project clothes, but he wanted the real things. Things Steve could feel, touch, realize were real, not a dream, not a fantasy, not illusion. After too long apart he would need to know, what he was holding was in fact, that which he most wanted to hold.

 

Scrambling into the set of clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror, finding the face sized one he made in the spring, not large enough. So with a wave of his hand, he increased the size in an instant. Looking at himself in the mirror, turning around pleased with what he was finding, he returned to the entrance of the cave. Standing at the entrance he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm down.

 

Steve was coming.

 

505050

 

Loki ran easily, keeping a silky smooth pace as he loped along. Steve was snoozing on his back, needing the rest since he had been pouring power into him for the last seven hours. He had told Steve to take a nap and rest up, they would be traveling for another six of seven hours, before finally stopping for the night. The extra sleep this morning had done wonders for him and he was going to return the favor. If he continued at this pace, he should be able to cut the time for meeting with Sasha and Danny by at least three days. He hadn’t told Steve that, not wanting to build his hopes up.

 

Each time he had tried to contact Sasha, get an update on Danny’s status and her own, she had been very cagey. While she had let him know certain updates, he could not get a feel for where they were currently located. Why she didn’t want him to know, he wasn’t sure, but felt it was to keep Steve from getting to anxious, as to where they were. If he knew exactly how far away they were, he would only get more upset. And she didn’t want Steve any more upset than he did, with knowing how far they were from their pack mates.

 

He lifted his head, taking in the landscape as much as he could. It really was a pretty valley, in this part of the world. He seriously had to talk to the others about coming back here for a vacation. Or maybe staying even longer. It had good food, water and the ocean was awesome. Steve would enjoy swimming in the water. He remembered it being really warm and quiet in one of the inner coves. The outer ocean could be dangerous but Steve knew that. He hadn’t stepped foot into the deeper part of the ocean since their tumble into it. He had no interest in becoming one of the creatures who lived out there in the ocean’s lunch. In time Steve would become strong enough to scare the ever living shit out of them, but for now it was better he stick closer to home.

 

He continued to run, the steady three beat gait, keeping his partner calm as he slept. Loki changed direction when he came across the start of the bigger of two creeks which ran through the valley cove. Running on the western side of it, he took note of a family of white sturgeon having a swimming contest for the younger ones. The rocky bank only a few feet away was dotted with sturdy plants, they were swimming among those plants as they learned how to move fast in close quarters. He perked his ears up as he could hear the sounds of the ocean, just a few miles away on the other side of the wall he was passing. He really would like to go play in those waters, it had been a long time since he and Steve had been able to swim. He missed it, and knew the inner bay would be safe to swim in him was sure. It was well secured by the outer rock formations, making it calm and clear to play in. But that was for a later time, now they had to work on meeting up with their pack mates and renewing their bonds.

 

A familiar scent wafted across his nose from the eastern side of the valley causing his emerald jade eyes to widen. But before he do anything more than snort in stunned surprise, he felt it as Steve woke up suddenly, looked around as he ran a few more strides, before he launched himself from his back. Coming to an emergency stop, legs sliding across the grassy meadow, he twisted, frantically searching with his head, trying to find what had caused him to snort in the first place. What he discovered as he searched, was Steve racing across the land, not hesitating to jump one creek, rolling with his landing before putting on another burst of speed. He jumped again and came even closer to his goal. Moving his eyes in the direction of his Sentinel, he spotted what had his brother’s undivided attention. 

 

Steve had found what he was looking for. 

 

It was the sound of a wolf’s snarl which drew his eyes upward, seeking what he had come so far for. There on the cliff face was an enraged she-wolf, eyes a brilliant blazing blue, as she glared down at him. She was standing in full challenge, letting him know exactly what he was up against. He answered with is own challenging snarl, before stalking towards the cliff face.

 

Sasha was here.

 

505050

 

Steve was dreaming the most naughty of dreams, and enjoying every minute of it. He was dreaming of the most delicious of things, Danny covered in banana cream, whip cream and chocolate sprinkles. The man tied to his bed, writhing under him as he set too, licking all the cream off. His mate’s cock sticking straight up, red as a cherry and Steve was looking forward to sucking that stem of the creamy delight most of all. 

 

‘Steve?’

 

Steve mumbled with annoyance at having such a yummy dream interrupted, even if it was his own mate. Danny wasn’t here after all, why can’t he enjoy licking him in his dreams? Danny was clearly amused, he could hear it in his mind voice. He also could tell he was excited about something, but at this stage his more asleep than awake mind, wasn’t up to processing why. 

 

’Hey babe, I’m totally and completely on board with anything you want to do with me or to me. Seriously I am and I’m looking forward to it.’

 

Still sleepy minded and laying flat on Loki’s back, he snorted, wiped the drool from his mouth absently and asked, ‘So why you waking me up? Its good dream…’ Honestly he had poured a hell of a lot of power into Loki and needed to rest.

 

‘It looked like a very good dream, one I wouldn’t mind doing to you at some point too.’ Danny’s smile was in his voice.

 

‘Fine, sounds good, I sleep now.’ Steve was starting to go back under.

 

‘Okay you can go back to sleep if you want. But.…’

 

Grumbling at the conversation, wanting to rest and annoyed Danny wasn’t letting him, no matter how much he loved hearing his voice. ‘But what?’

 

‘I would be very disappointed if you went to sleep now.’ The smug was becoming stronger.

 

Growling, throughly annoyed at how his mate was refusing to let him finish his nap, ’Damn it Danny, Loki and I are moving fast, trying to get down south…’

 

‘Yes I know, I see you blowing by me right now. I just thought you would rather sleep with me than sleep on Loki. I made a very comfortable bed for us and everything.’ Voice was highly amused but also full of anticipation.

 

Steve, mind still numb from feeding power into Loki earlier, took a minute to process his words. When he finally did process them, his sat up shocked. ‘DANNY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE’RE BLOWING RIGHT BY YOU?’

 

‘Just what I said babe, I saw you just now as you ran on by.’ Now his voice held nothing but excitement and lust.

 

But Steve wasn’t listening to what his Guide was saying. No, he had already sat up and focused all his sense’s towards his wayward mate. Danny would not mess with his mind like this, trying to trick him just for shits and giggles. Turning his head eastward he scanned the cliff face, sharpening his eyesight, as he scanned each cave opening he came to. They finally stopped as they found what he had been searching for, for so long. Standing at the entrance of one of the caves, one of the largest openings, he noted absently was his long lost love.

 

Not hesitating he launched himself toward Danny, jumping from his brother’s back and pelting towards him. Jumping Big Sister Creek, easily landing with a roll before standing and making another fast run towards his goal, jumping the second creek blindly. Looking neither left nor right as all his focus was on the man coming closer and closer to being in his grasp as he ran.

 

Danny was here.

 

505050

 

Danny watched amused as his little bombshell went off in his mate’s head. Steve running towards him, the mixed emotions jolting through him, as his Sentinel finally realized his Guide was moments away from being in his arms. But even stronger, Steve was finally going to be able to shower Danny with all the love and devotion he had not been able to do for weeks. Love and devotion, which was hard wired into him from the time he came online, to cherish what was to be his. His most prized possession. 

 

The man who owned his heart.

 

505050

 

Steve raced up to his mate and hit him hard. Hard, as in he spread his arms wide and pulled the shorter man into his embrace, pulling him tightly towards him. Holding on as if the world would explode, if he didn’t have a firm grip on his partner. The world had exploded for all he cared, when Danny disappeared so many weeks ago, but now the world was right again. Danny was where he belonged and always would be.

 

He gathered him up into his arms and held him, tucking him tightly into his body, head under his chin as he inhaled his scent. Tears falling from his deep green eyes, as he finally allowed his emotions free rein over his actions. Danny was here, in his arms, and wasn’t going anywhere. He needed this man like he needed air to breathe, food to eat and heavy artillery to make buildings disappear.

 

He held him for a long time, rocking him gently, not releasing his tight hold, grateful for Danny doing nothing, as he simply held the person who held his heart. He couldn’t move, wouldn’t move from this spot ever, just in case this all was a dream. Or more like a nightmare, a nightmare he never wanted to wake up from, if the only way to keep his sweet and loving mate forever.

 

‘I’m no dream, nor am I a nightmare to tease you, my Sentinel. I am your Guide and I am here, I am in your arms, and I am ready for you.’ Danny leaned into his chest more, projecting his own feelings towards the man who had hunted, fought and learned so much, all so he could get to his beloved mate. The blond showing him how much he loved feeling his Seal’s arms around him, being pulled so tightly into his chest, he could hear his rapidly beating heart. Feel as the taller man took great pants of air, the better to smell him with.

 

Steve pulled Danny even closer to him if possible, tucking his head further down till his nose was right next to his mating mark, inhaling the scent missing in his life for so long. He wasn’t calm, not by a long shot, too much was happening for his mind to process all at once. But he knew he had to have answers to some things. Whispering brokenly he started talking. 

 

“I need you so much. I need to LOVE you so much. I can’t have you leave me again. Ever! It’s too much for me to handle. My instincts can’t handle you being away from my side. I hate the feeling of you not being next to me. I need you to not run away again, please god never run from me. It’s too much, my heart can’t handle chasing you like this again. It destroys my soul when I can’t be near you.” He inhaled the scent he loved so much again, licking his neck behind his ear for a moment, savoring the flavor before continuing. “You’re mine and I’m yours. God am I yours. Everything that I am is yours and I just need for you to be mine. Please tell me you’re mine.” He whispered into his ear.

 

Danny could feel him trembling against him, so overwrought was he with his own needs. He needed to know that Danny would be by his side, wouldn’t disappear and put him through this again. His Guide said nothing, not yet, instead he simply showed how much he had missed his man. Projected all the love, joy, happiness, and contentment he was feeling, directly into his Sentinel’s head. He had no words at this moment, his own emotions locking his throat, as a feeling of safety and security overwhelmed him. His mate had grown much stronger since they parted ways.

 

Problem was Danny couldn’t promise him what he most wanted him to, not till he had proven to his own instincts, that he had the ability to protect what he claimed. But he could assure him that he was his at least. “Yes, I’m yours and always will be.”

 

“Thank you,” The Seal said quietly in his ear. He also realized what Danny wasn’t saying to him, and it broke his heart, even as he understood why his much beloved mate couldn’t promise him what he most wanted him to. Deciding to leave the issue for much later, for a time when he wasn’t so focused on the feeling, smell and taste of his love in his arms, he began reacquainting himself with the man he claimed for his own. 

 

He buried is nose in the juncture between his mate’s neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent that he had missed for so long again. He couldn’t get enough of that temping scent. Danny smelled like him as was proper, but not nearly as strong as he normally would. Something was covering his scent and he didn’t like it, he needed more, so much more skin, so much more contact and so much deeper connection. He was going to have to do something he hated to do, but he needed to find out what was keeping him from having the full contact with his mate.

 

Pushing his partner away a total of seven inches, his own instincts screaming at him in rage, he looked down to find out what was causing him so much distress. His eyes bulged as he finally comprehended exactly what his mate was wearing. Which was making him hard, and he had to swallow to get rid of the drool pooling in his mouth.

 

How he managed it, he hadn’t a clue, he would worry about it later. But Danny was dressed to the nines and he couldn’t wait to undress him. He was wearing of all things a god damn suit, a deep navy blue suit, which was matching his eyes. He had a double breasted jacked with double gold clasps keeping it closed. Something he would be fixing soon. Underneath was a sharp, crisp and perfectly tailored, brilliant white long sleeved dress shirt. He couldn’t see much of it, covered by the jacket but he planned on seeing more in just a few minutes. His slacks matched his blazer, with perfect lines flowing straight down towards his dress shoes, which were shined to perfection. But topping it all off, making him smile even as he reached a hand out to stroke down his chest, was a god damn tie. It was also on the deeper color spectrum, but it was an emerald sea green, complimenting the blue, enough contrast so one knew it was slightly different but god he loved the color.

 

Lifting his eyes he really took the time to study Danny’s face, and everything he saw he was loving. He had no clue how he did it, but he was neat, tidy and his hair was slicked back in the way he had always seen him. His ultramarine eyes filled with love, amusement and of all things lust. Danny wanted him, wanted him with a passion, which began to flow over to him. His face was clean shaven, though his own 5 o’clock shadow was coming in and he loved it. Loved feeling the rough bristles as they scraped against his own skin. He ran his hand down his cheek, feeling those stiff hairs and sighed in bliss. Before he realized something else, something that was making his own smile dampen and his eyes dull.

 

Danny seeing his face change, feeling the depression roll in, reached his own hand up to his mate’s bristle covered face. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

 

Steve stepped back as he realized just how much had changed between them. God he loved the man, and he was so much better than him. He was such a fool, why would a man as great and special as Danny ever want a man like him? A man who had done nothing but betray and fail him over and over. His Guide, who looked like a TV or Movie star, wanting to be with a man like him, a scruffy vagabond, covered in trail dust and worst. Who had nothing to offer him in the way of matching what Danny was offering. 

 

The man in question softened his eyes, as he felt how overwhelmed Steve was becoming. The man had been too long without a proper Guide. All the emotions Loki had been fighting with, suppressing as best he could to keep him stable, finally coming to a head. He didn’t fault the wolf, he had actually done the best he could with what he had to work with. Now it was time for Danny to step in, to help Steve realize he is all the man his Guide could ever want. Since his appearance materialized as his first stumbling block, that is what he would work on first.

 

Looking deeply into the eyes he had fallen in love with, just a few minutes after meeting them the first time, “Easy love, you are everything I want, never doubt that. We’ve had some problems and issues between us in our lives, but those will clear in time. For now, let me help you feel like the man I know you want to be. The man I know you can be, and the man I know you are.” 

 

Danny then took the initiative, by placing both hands on the side of Steve’s head and bringing him down to his level. Slowly he reached his lips towards his much missed mate’s and touched them together. It was their first after being separated for over a month or was it two? He had lost track with all the other problems both had been facing. But he didn’t care, with the first taste of his Sentinels lip’s across his own, he knew they would solve everything. 

 

Nudging with his tongue asking for entrance, he was pleased when it was instantly granted. Danny knew he only had a few seconds maybe a minute tops left, before Steve took over as was proper. He wanted Steve to take over, to show him he was a strong and powerful Sentinel, who would look after him properly in all things. But first he had to fix his self image, and hey if it saved a little bit of time so much the better. Besides Steve would be more interested in undressing him, he would care less what he was wearing, as long as he could get out of it quickly.

 

Weaving his power, within his mate, even as he weaved his tongue, within his mouth, Danny corrected his partner’s self image in an instant. Picturing how he viewed the taller man, strong, clean and virile. His beard, long scraggly and unkempt for the most part, dissolved in a blink. Hair looking more like Shaggy from Scoobie Doo, rather than a decorated Commander within the ranks of the United States Navy Seals, shortened till it back to regulation length. The dirt, grime and trail dust accumulated from a hard 12 hour run, dropped to the sandy floor of the cave. Steve startled, as he skin tingled as if from a very hard scrubbing. One even harder than he normally gave himself, in all his time after missions spent in less than ideal conditions.

 

Whispering in his mind, even as he whispered his power through his very being, ’Babe I don’t care what you look like, but since you care, I’ll give you what you need. Just never forget, no matter what happens, you will always be worthy, you’ll always be loved, and you will always be mine.’ 

 

The Sentinel never noticed the cool breeze blowing on his ass from the outside entrance. Danny not only had cleaned him up, but had burned every shred of rags he was wearing. No longer would his Guide stand the idea of him dressed in tatters, while he was dressed in proper human clothing. He would create new clothes for him later, for now he had a feeling Steve would appreciate not having to take the time to undress himself. He had enough on his mind, as he enjoyed stripping his mate.

 

Groaning at his mate’s words he followed his tongue, as Danny invited him into his own mouth, and encouraged him to take what was rightfully his. Pushing a little harder, Steve did as his mate wished, taking over and showing him exactly how much he cared for him. Deepening the kiss, caressing each tooth with the tip of his tongue, memorizing all over again, each ridge, dip and plain. Licking at the inner walls of his cheeks, feeling the different bumps and flats that marked his man as Danny. Working his way to the back of his throat, if he could have reached that far, but making sure the smaller man knew something would be properly reaching him there, even when his tongue could not.

 

When he sensed his mate’s need for air, Steve backed off just enough to give him some room. He didn’t release his grip on his lips, but did give him an example of just how flexible those pieces of flesh could be. Smiling as Danny tried to take mouthfuls of air though his nose, not wanting to break the contact. Danny pulling him in again, when he needed to feel his partner’s tongue back in his mouth. Steve more than eager to start once more.

 

Standing at the entrance of the cave opening, doing nothing more than kissing, Steve felt his world centering once more. The loose ends he had been feeling more and more, tying up as Danny wove his way into his very being. The place he would be most wanted and welcome, the place he needed Danny to stay in always. The kiss was just the start of everything. Each man had learned new lessons and skills, and they needed to share those experiences with the other. 

 

But for now it was time to share so much more. Steve knew what he wanted to do, Danny did as well. But it was Danny who spoke first, reaching out and stroking his hands down his mate’s sides. ‘Steve I’ve missed you so much, I have so much to show you, but for now I want you to fuck me.’

 

Steve broke off the kiss, closing his eyes as he lay his head on his partner’s forehead. He was breathing deep, trying to control his reactions to the other man’s words. ‘I would love to fuck you Danny. Honestly I would, but I can’t, not this time.’ No, he couldn’t, not this time, his instincts were guiding him into doing something else. Something much more important, more intimate, something which would make their connection so much stronger.

 

Danny, deep blue eyes, blown wide in shock and dismay at the words, tried stepping back, thinking there must be something wrong with him. Steve stayed his actions, holding him in place, not allowing him to run, as his fluctuating instincts were starting to demand. ‘No beloved, no more running, and while I would love to fuck you, I won’t, not this time Danny. No, this time, our first after being apart so long, no I want to make love to you. To share my body with you as you share yours with me. There will be time for the rough stuff later, the things kinky wolves love to watch. For now this is about us and about reaffirming just how much I love you.’

 

He then reached down and picked Danny up, smiling as he squawked at being carried, he was no blushing bride. Steve didn’t care, he could smell a heavier concentration of his mate’s scent somewhere, and needed to find it. Stepping into the cave proper, he didn’t spend much time looking at his surroundings. Instead he stepped towards the curtained off area and found what he was searching for. 

 

This he did take a moment to look over, because god damn the bed was huge, if you could call it a bed. It looked more like a very comfy looking nest, just waiting for the two of them to snuggle in. He could smell wolf hair and knew Sasha had been staying with his mate, keeping him safe, keeping him stable and showering him with the love Steve had not, while they were parted. Well, he was here now and he planned on having that special spot to himself. Or at least right now he would, he knew in the future Sasha and Loki both, will probably be sharing the space.

 

Either way, for now he was going to concentrate on showing his love, just what he truly meant to him. Laying the younger man down, he took in the sight of all that wonderful body, wrapped up in the best looking clothes he had ever seen. His eyes sparkled with love and lust as he looked down with his deep emerald eyes, the same emotions looking up at him only with azure eyes.

 

“Damn Danny you clean up fine. I’m going to enjoy pleasing you.” He licked his lips as he thought about all the things he wanted to do with his delicious looking mate. He was hard as a rock, and quickly took control of his own body. He did not want to come accidentally, before he was ready. No, he wanted to spend long amounts of time, showering his mate with his love, before he spilled himself within.

 

“I’m sure babe, but come here. I need you.” Danny reached out towards the man standing above him. Steve, heart singing to hear his love say he needed him. Laying down beside his man, Danny pulled him into another super heated, yet gentle at the same kiss. Merging their lips to the point they felt like one. Enjoying the heady feeling of being together after so long apart. Steve worked on his stealth skills, unbuttoning the jacket, sliding his hands along the cloth of his shirt as he managed to open him up. Feeling the buttons holding the shirt closed.

 

‘Beloved, damn I’ve missed this, missed you. Tell me you’ve missed me as much as I’ve missed you.’ 

 

‘I have, I have missed you so much, I’ve needed you and wanted you, now you’re here and I’m staying for as long as you’ll have me.’ The Guide brushed his bond marked hand through the dark locks of his love.

 

Steve drew back, breaking off their kiss, Danny whimpering in dismay to lose the connection. But Steve needed to get Danny undressed, his dick was throbbing and he knew Danny’s was as well. A few layers had to go, and fast. “Easy Beloved, let me do what I need to do.” Sitting up he ran his hands up both undersides of the jacket. Danny sitting up himself to give him better access to removing it. While Steve wanted to just throw it away and start on the next bit, he knew Danny had gone to a lot of trouble to make it, however he had managed it. He wasn’t going to disrespect all his effort by carelessly tossing the article. But there wasn’t many places to put things, till he spotted the shelf, which looked like it was growing out of the cave wall itself. No matter, it had a single hanger, it was enough. Taking the jacket he hung it up, before turning around to spot Danny right behind him. 

 

“Danny?” He asked as he turned back to start stripping him further.

 

“It will be easier if I get undressed here. Course you could help me.” He smirked knowingly. Steve had the perfect idea on how to wipe that smirk off his face. Leaning in he began running his tongue over his partners lips, asking for entrance which was granted a third time. While he kept his mouth busy, Steve ran his fingers over the length of cloth revealed to him. Enjoying the softness, as it practically floated over his man’s skin. Reaching up he began to unbutton the material, one at a time, till he had no choice but to pull it from the slacks he had yet to touch. But from the feel of how taunt the slacks were, Danny was just as turned on as he was. 

 

Steve pulled the shirt out slowly, anticipating all that golden furred skin he was about to caress with his fingertips. Sliding his hands under the shirt, he encountered… something he wasn’t expecting. Ripping his lips from Danny’s he glared down. “Really Danny? For fucks sake you put on a god damn undershirt?” Thwarted for a few more precious moments by a stupid undershirt.

 

Raising an eyebrow “Hey I’m not a heathen, if I’m going to dress up I’m going to do it properly.” The blond was unremorseful, as he looked up at his disgruntled man. 

 

“I swear you do this just to piss me off.” But he was gentle as he removed the shirt and folded it before placing it on the shelf. Turning back he noticed Danny still looking at his eyes, not once had he looked at his naked body. He wondered if there was something wrong with him now. Reaching out with his hand, he cupped his mate’s cheek. “Danny why won’t you look at me? Do I displease you? Am I not as well looking as you thought me to be?” He was suddenly nervous to hear if Danny no longer liked how he looked. He always wanted to be attractive to his mate, cause everything about Danny attracted him.

 

Danny’s eyes softened as he felt how worried Steve was becoming, there was a reason why he wasn’t looking at his body. Well, he had glanced at it, but honestly he was hopelessly trapped by something else. Reaching up, he cupped Steve’s cheek, staring deeply into his eyes. “Love, of course you don’t displease me. And you are very good looking, I’m having a hard time letting you take the lead, cause I want to just go to my knees and suck your tonsils out from your dick. But even that can’t compare to something else, something which is making it impossible for me to look anywhere else.”

 

Leaning into his touch, Steve rubbed his cheek along his hand, “What makes it impossible for you.”

 

“Your eyes, my Sentinel, your eyes which shine with nothing but love, honor and devotion to me. They show me everything within your heart and soul, they are showing me everything you went through to reach me. All the battle’s you fought, all the lessons you learned, everything you did, just so you could once again be by my side. How can I hope to look at your drop dead gorgeous body, when the purity and innocence of all those hard won truths shine from your eyes?”

 

Steve couldn’t close his eyes, not after hearing those words. He continued to look deeply into his mate’s, wanting him to see everything he could ever want. He would bare his soul forever, if only to keep those words in his mate’s heart. Danny continued to watch his eyes, only losing the connection, when he pulled his love’s undershirt off over his head. It hurt more than he could think of, losing the connection with those deep cerulean eyes, if only for just a few moments. When the shirt was removed and toss to a corner, Steve didn’t care about the object which broke Danny’s gaze from his own.

 

Reaching down he began working his slacks, popping the button, pulling the zipper down, running his hand down his cloth covered length for the first time. It jumped at his touch, and he smiled to feel how responsive his blond was to him. Kneeling down, keeping his eyes focused on the blues looking down at him, the face which smiled with such love and devotion. Steve reached for his shoes, removing them quickly, the socks following with a growl. Seriously did Danny really have to put so many layers on just to annoy him. Still it did give him an excuse to lay his hands on even more of his body. 

 

Keeping his eyes glued to his partner’s, he brought his hands up to his waistband, hooking his thumbs into the sides he pulled them down, pants and ocean sea green boxers. Danny helpfully raising his legs so Steve could remove them completely. When off, he folded them, standing as he maintained his gaze, placing them on the shelf next to his dress shirt. Steve then placed his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders, broke their gaze and pulled him in. Needing to hold him close again, this time he had the opportunity to feel him skin to skin. And he planned on doing much more.

 

Danny feeling the churning mix of emotions in the older man’s head, simply held Steve till he was ready. Their pricks rubbed against each other’s body, sending delicious tendrils of friction to each other. But more importantly, it was the total body contact for Steve, which was calming him down. He had been without his mate’s touch for so long, hadn’t felt another human’s skin on his the entire time they had been in the Spirit world. His body was touch starved and the full contact was feeding him like nothing else had. 

 

‘My Sentinel, increase your touch three points, feel me as you need to feel me. I’m not going anywhere, take the time you need to be at peace.’ He worked his arms up and down his back, trying to both calm and excite his partner. But more importantly, giving Steve the time to accept that his Guide was in his arms, safe and sound.

 

Steve did as he was bid, shuddering as the increase feelings across his body, thundered into his mind. This was what he needed, he needed to feel the full length of his love, pressed against him. Feel he wasn’t a ghost, a phantom of his mind, subconscious playing a cruel joke on him, making him think Danny was in his arms. No, from the top of his blond head, to the tips of his toes, everything which could be touching was. Chest to chest, hip to hip, knee to knee all pressed together, giving him what his body had been craving for so long. Sliding his hands down, he stroked his beloved’s back, till he placed his hands on his rear end. Not squeezing, just simply feeling him and cherishing each moment, one by one as his hands felt the firm flesh.

 

They stayed like that, simply holding each other, as Steve finally was able to fill his senses with the touch of his Danny. Standing together for long enough, shadows began to slide down the walls, as afternoon turned into evening proper.

 

Some time later, with Steve’s chest breathing in rhythm with his own, Danny felt it might be time. ‘My Sentinel, if you wish to stay in this spot then we shall, I will not force you to abandon what you need, but…’

 

‘But what my Guide?’

 

‘Don’t you think it might be a bit more fun if we were horizontal for a while?’ There was amusement in his voice, but he also was projecting, if Steve needed to stay like this for longer, he would. He would stay as long as he needed, in order to make sure his partner received everything he had been denied for so long.

 

‘I think you’re right, it would allow me to start having my wicked way with you.’ His eyes crinkled up with lustful amusement.

 

‘Oh good, I’ve missed you having your wicked way with me.’ Danny smiled even as he once more looked into his love’s eyes. They were still shining with how much Steve needed him in all ways. Not just his body, but his heart, his mind, his soul, Steve wanted it all.

 

Moving to the bed, keeping contact as close as possible without tripping on their faces, Steve once again lowered Danny into the deep cushions. Now he watched as Danny moved his gaze up and down his body. Eyes sparking with extreme lust, especially when he arrived at a particular spot just below his waste. Steve glanced down to smirk at the view his partner was taking in and lost it an instant later. Only to hear Danny chuckle as he realized Steve finally noticed what had happened.

 

“DANNY!” He exclaimed, highly put out as this latest development. Honestly what was he thinking?

 

Sheepish look forming for just a moment on his face, “Ummm sorry babe, guess I got a little carried away.” Not that he was minding, he was very pleased with what he was looking at.

 

“Yeah but now its going to itch like crazy down there for two weeks.” Reaching a hand down, he scratched a certain area, in unconscious reaction to his problem.

 

“Sorry, but I must say you do look good.” Danny just stared at the long shaft. It was hard, proud and leaking. It was also completely smooth along with his balls and the surrounding area.

 

Mock growling, not really upset, he fondly stated “I’ll punish you later, right now I have something much more important to do.”

 

Pushing Danny further back he knelt over his lap. Leaning over his head, arms bracing himself as he reached to start yet another kiss. Slow, sweet and the best tasting one so far, for Danny was here under him, he was about to give him unbelievable amounts of pleasure. He was about to show his Guide just how much he had missed being one with him.

 

505050

 

Sasha snarled from the cliff face, baring Loki from ascending the slopes. If he wished to claim her, he would have to wait till her chosen was here to witness the ceremony. She would not be taken till Danny was by her side.

 

The Black Wolf snarled back, demanding he be allowed to start.

 

Crouching she sent her own Arctic wind down the slope, making it impossible for him to climb. 

 

She would have Danny by her side, as Steve was supposed to be by his. Do not taint the ceremony with impatience. The men would be finished before midnight, consider it a test of his endurance, to wait for the object he most desired.

 

He growled, I will come for you, I will take you, You WILL be mine!

 

(Continuing to glare even as she snarled again) If he could earn her, she would be. But I will give you no grace, if you step foot on the slope before the proper time. Eat the food provided, rest for now. All will happen when it is time.

 

Loki snarled but obeyed, he wanted his female, wanted her badly, but certain rules must be met. Certain things viewed and witnessed. Besides he was tired and hungry, she was giving him her own version of a gift. The gift of time, to rest and regain his strength. Too bad all it really did was make him long for her even more.

 

And make him horny as fuck to boot.

 

505050

 

Steve broke the kiss so he could begin doing what he wanted to do to his mate. Moving up he began with simple kisses to each part of exposed skin. Kissing his forehead, slow brushes of his lips, as he began worshiping the younger man’s body. Each kiss, his promise to protect and devote himself to making his love happy and content. The man under him sighing, as he understood the message Steve was telling him with his body. Moving on to his face, placing gentle pressure to each eyelid, the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose. Continuing on till every inch of his face had been covered. Spending more time worshiping the lips he had been denied for so long. Licking along his ear, sucking on a lobe, before kissing some more, listening as Danny’s heart rate increased, as he showered him with love.

 

Slowly he slid down his body to begin working on his neck. Both shuddering as their cocks received friction for a few precious seconds. But Steve was a man on a mission and he always completed his missions. This one the most important of all. He kissed around his neck, pleased when Danny raised his chin, exposing his throat completely. Submitting to his Sentinel as was right and proper. It touched something deep and primal in his mind to see it, instinctively he grasp his throat in his teeth, pinning him down, letting his mate feel his strength, his dominance over the younger man. The blond holding still as he was being directed, till Steve gave him permission to move. A few moments later, his own instincts calmed as Danny lay quietly below him. Releasing his hold, he licked away the teeth marks, purring as he began kissing his neck again.

 

When he finished with hitting almost every spot on his neck, he moved onto his right shoulder, licking and kissing each freckle of skin. But it was his left which held his attention, for that is where his mating mark resided. The brand forever imprinted on his Guide’s skin, shouting to the world, this man was taken. Seeing the dual wolves, their wolves, reminded him of just how much they both owed their bond mates. If it hadn’t been for them, it would have taken both even longer to reunite. Danny would still be lost out in the woods, alone, cold, hungry and out of his mind with fear and confusion.

 

Pausing he had to collect himself, as his combat trained mind flashed all sorts of scenarios before his eyes. All ending with Danny hurt, lost or even worse, with no hope anyone would ever come for him. Tears began to flow gently down his cheeks as he thought of his sweet, loving and gentle mate, being subjected to so much horror. Horror not of his own making, but having to deal with, as he had dealt with so many other things in his life. Things he had to deal with by himself, as no one else seemed to find him worth standing beside.

 

‘Steve?’ Danny asked concerned, he had followed his thoughts, knew what he was thinking, but he wanted to hear his mate.

 

‘Give me a minute. God how could anyone as sweet and gentle as you, survive all the shit which has been shoveled on top of you, and still come out like you have?’ He buried himself in his mate’s neck, cradling him in his arms on the large bed. Overcome himself with emotion, as he thought of how much his Guide’s life had been fucked with.

 

Danny wrapped his arms around the larger man, pulling him into a large hug as Steve broke down. He had expected it as they started reacquainting with each other. Steve was a Sentinel, not a Guide, he had emotions but when they started going to hell, it was the Guides job to control them. Again Loki had done the best he could, but with how tight a bond the men had, he needed Danny to keep him stable. He needed Danny to be there for him, just as much as Danny need him. Stroking his back, he hummed a tuneless tune, projecting calm, love and acceptance. Letting the man take all the time he needed to center himself and decide what he wished to do next. If all Steve wished was to lay here and cuddle so be it. If he decided to fuck him great. But honestly he was enjoying the making love part the best. 

 

Steve tightened his hold, grasping his Guide tightly as everything over the last few months spilled out of him. So much had happened, with Kern, with the Outcast and then the island debacle. And through all of it, the only thing he wanted was Danny. He was his life, his dream, his defender to his heart, the center of his world. Without Danny in it he was lost, never to be found.

 

‘Babe I understand. Take all the time you need. But could you do me one favor?’ His voice had a strained quality to it.

 

‘Anything little one.’ And he would do anything. If he wanted him to do handstands he would, swim to the bottom of the ocean for a pretty shell. Fly to the moon if that was his wish. Right now all that mattered to him was making his mate happy and loved.

 

‘Could you possibly get your knee off my dick? You wiggled around and ended up kneeling on it and it isn’t comfortable.’ Danny tried not to squirm, but damn that is not the pressure he really wanted to feel on his prick right now. 

 

Head popping up in startlement at the totally unexpected request, he moved his knee off. Reaching a hand down he rubbed the offended appendage, listening to Danny moan in pleasure. Only to smile as the moan turned to a groan of dismay, as Steve exerted his power and locked his mate’s cock down tight. Steve wanted to feast on his essence and not miss a single drop. So he put his control on his dick. Making it impossible for him to come or even leak a drop. He could smell how turned on Danny was with his attention so far, he would get even more so as he continued his mission.

 

‘Damn it Steve, so unfair.’ The blond bitched with no real heat. He was enjoying the attention and loved it when Steve locked his cock down. Showing him how much power he could exert over him. His instincts welcomed the control as well, feeling safe in his mate’s power and strength.

 

Steve continued to rub at the shaft he wanted to suck so badly. But he had more skin to kiss and caress and really wanted to focus on that. Danny squirmed some more, unable to come even though he was getting close, whimpering in need as Steve teased him. His balls were tightening but unable to complete the final push needed to bring him over the edge. When his squirming grew too much, Steve didn’t release him yet. No instead what he did was gather more power and secure Danny to the bed itself. Not allowing him to move, as Steve showered him with kisses.

 

Danny glared up at the taller man, as he felt his movements slow as he was taken over. It wasn’t fair in the least and he would get pay back eventually. Sometime, possibly, in the near future, soon, maybe, especially if Steve didn’t get on with pleasing him. For now he dropped his head back and let his Sentinel do as he wished to him.

 

Pleased as Danny accepted his control, he returned back to kissing and licking his body. This time though, he did pay attention to where he put his knees. He had no intention of hurting the guy, but he had every intention of making him wait for the ultimate pleasure high. Hell once he decided to let Danny come, he would be coming hard, down his throat, so he could taste him in the manner he hadn’t been able to for months. 

 

He focused on his bond mark, placed on his neck so long ago. Kissing it reverently, admiring how it marked his Guide as his. Switching to licking the mark, he could feel Danny wishing to move as the sensations coursed through him. His frustration as he was played with, and how he had no choice but to accept everything Steve was giving him. Licking and sucking at the mark till it glowed red from his attention, he lowered his head even more till his teeth firmly sank into the cherished flesh. Danny keened as pleasure broke through him, body needing to come more than ever and being unable to do so. The only thing he could really move was his head, shaking it side to side only a couple degrees. Sweat breaking out on his body as the need to climax grew more and more, only to feel his Sentinel denying him. As was his right to do so.

 

Steve knew he needed to reestablish his control over Danny’s body. And while he worshiped him, he also worked at regaining his control. Pulling his teeth back he licked the indentations soothingly. Course it also just excited his mate more, who was starting to do nothing but keen and groan as he was pleasured. Sliding around he covered his collar bone with kisses, moving down his arms, which were slightly spread out after letting him go from his hug. Reaching his fingers, he sucked them one at a time into his mouth. Acting as if they were a succulent cock he needed to savor. 

 

‘Fuck Steve, god damn what you do to me. Feels good, please let me come.’ Danny moaned into his mind, brain having a hard time handling all the feelings Steve was pushing on him.

 

Returning to his duties, he finished sucking on his left hand, before climbing back up his body via his right hand. Enjoying the colors marking his arm forever more. He watched as the wolf head’s eye closed in pleasure as he kissed it. Kissing the tip of its nose, its ears before moving on to the stylized fur glowing in passion red, sultry gold and mysterious blue. Licking each line of his arm, up to his elbow before moving back up to his shoulder to nuzzle into the area under his arm. Closing his eyes as he smelled the sweat and lust buried underneath, having no choice but to reach his tongue out and feast on the delight.

 

505050

 

Danny sighed to himself, he wasn’t going anywhere for a while. Not that he really wished too, and he appreciated the distraction he caused with Steve’s knee. Damn thing had hurt, but the man had been wallowing too much on the past. He needed to start looking forward, and get his mind off all the trouble and shit both had been in these last few weeks. He would help him explore his feelings more, bring them out into the open a little at a time later. For now he was pleased Steve could turn his attention towards simple physical pleasure. Even if it was being a complete and utter bitch to him. God he forgot how much control Steve had over him, and how he really liked to make sure his dick couldn’t do a thing.

 

Closing his eyes he settled down to accept everything his Sentinel was giving him. He didn’t have much choice in the matter and it was fun.

 

505050

 

He had been eyeing them for a while, ever since he started actually, but been holding off. Now he was there and he couldn’t get enough. He licked on the upright little nubs, kissed them gently before wrapping his lips around them and beginning to suck. He started on the right, applying enough suction to have his mate squirming in need if he could move. Instead he panted desperately as he had no other choice. Pinching the left as he played with the right, he focused on making his mate’s nipple as sensitive as he could. Letting go he licked at it again before breathing hot air on it, then cool. It puckered up nicely, so he latched on again and began sucking harder, till it quivered on its own. He switched to the left, pretending to accidentally brush against the cock he was mostly avoiding. 

 

‘I hate you so much some times.’ His Guild growled, knowing exactly what Steve was doing to him, and would continue to do to him. 

 

Chuckling, even as he reached a hand down quickly to stroke the rock hard shaft. ’Deal with it little one. You need this as much as I do.’

 

‘I know but seriously? I want to come and you… oh fuck…’ He cried out as he was bombarded with so much needed friction.

 

Steve began sucking on his left nipple, while stroking his shaft with his other hand. Shutting Danny up as he stroked him hard and fast for a moment, before letting go.

 

‘You bastard!’ Danny exclaimed, furious at his mate for teasing him so. God he was so turned on. He needed to come, his cock was solid and swollen from not even being given the option to expel any pre-come.

 

His satanical mate’s response, another hard fast stroke or three before letting go. Repeating the powerful strokes each time Danny did something he didn’t approve of. Using enough pressure to cause more pain than pleasure, till his Guide got the idea and shut up. Steve would take his time, enjoy himself and make sure Danny was cared for in the way he needed to show him. Returning to his nipple, now that his point had been made, he repeated to the left what he did with the right. Laying light kisses upon the quivering flesh, before licking and sucking it to a bright red peak.

 

When satisfied they were as red and upright as he could make them, he moved further down his chest. Lapping at his belly button for quite some time, before kissing each defined line of his abs. Danny had been working out in his own way, swimming and running, but there was some crunches in there. Also weight loss was a factor, but he was pleased to see he had gained much back. He would have to make sure to feed Danny properly from now on. With their heightened metabolisms, especially Danny’s, both would need regular feeding from within the Spirit Plain. 

 

He loved his mate’s looks, but he was even happier to see him regaining so much of what he had lost. He looked forward to watching out for him from this point forward. By passing his cock, which by this time was purple with strain, and standing straight up, he kissed the juncture of hip to thigh. Licking the groove and enjoying the taste found there. He wanted that thick shaft badly but would hold off for now. Save it for his special treat when he was done worshiping his body.

 

He traversed down his right leg, spending time admiring the health of the knee which had started their journey together. The knee which had been a problem so long. When Danny had walked into the office, wearing that horrible brace, Steve had been beside himself with worry and anger. Worry over Danny and anger at himself for not being there to help his partner. It wouldn’t happen again, not with what he now knew about the man. How he had kept the knowledge he was a Guide from him, he still didn’t know. Shields, Sasha and stubbornness only went so far. He knew his mate was strong, but he felt sure there had to be something else which had kept him from knowing who he ultimately was.

 

‘It was love babe.’ Came the whispered answer to his question.

 

Surprised he spoke after his first lesson about talking, the Sentinel raised his head to look into deep blue eyes, showing how much he really did love him.

 

Repeating his response, ’It was love. I loved you the minute I saw you. It was love which shined out of your eyes at freedom, justice and helping others.’

 

‘Danny?’

 

Voice the most sincere he had ever heard from the blond, ’I couldn’t let your freedom be taken any more. The Guild steals so much from people, and I refused to let them steal from me. I knew you were out there. I knew I had a Sentinel I would love and devote myself to. But I also knew he wouldn’t be free, it’s harder for Sentinels to hide in some ways than Guides. Especially powerful ones such as yourself, I knew I had to stay free till I found you. So I could give you freedom as my mating gift to you.’

 

Eyes glistening with more unshed tears, Steve left his ministrations of his mate’s leg, to return to his face. Positioning himself once more, he gave his willing man another deep soul shattering kiss. One which didn’t stop till Danny’s need for air percolated through the Seal’s passion filled mind. Once done he gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, before slithering back down his body. Finishing with his right knee he moved on down to his foot, kissing each toe before sucking on them gently. Danny trying not to giggle as the feelings tickled his nerves. He couldn’t move his foot, so he was forced to endure the attention, before Steve finished and transferred his attention to his other leg. Kissing, and licking his way up till he met the left juncture of thigh and hip.

 

‘Steve you missed a spot.’ Danny panted, god he was so hard and he need friction so bad. Not that he could come, not till Steve allowed it. His cock was straining hard, the purple deepening with each kiss. He was enjoying his partner’s control of him, but still it sucked to have to lay here and take it without returning even a single caress. Next chance he got he was going to take Steve apart, piece by piece and show him just how much he was also loved. 

 

‘I’m looking forward to it Danno. For now it’s my turn.’ Steve responded to the unspoken words, before grabbing his legs and releasing Danny from the bed. Flipping him around, he grinned as he heard Danny’s indignant squawk of surprise.

 

‘What the fuck? Steve?’ He tried looking over his shoulder, but too little avail.

 

Climbing up again, Steve fitted his cock in the cleft of his Guide’s ass. “I told you Danny, I needed to shower ever inch of skin with kisses. Your backside is part of you. Now shush while I have fun.” Rubbing himself up and down in the spot he would be entering soon, he groaned himself at the wonderful friction he could enjoy. Danny was stuck once more, unable to move and enjoy creating some friction of his own.

 

‘I hate you so much some times.’ The glare was unseen, but certainly not unfelt.

 

Kissing the back of his neck, Steve laughed. ‘I love you to babe. More than either of us can imagine I’m sure.’

 

Sighing Danny relaxed as Steve continued to play. He knew there was a secondary reason for what Steve was doing. Which was to spread his scent all over his body in a stronger way. Danny always smelled like his Sentinel, as nature intended when they first mated. But Steve enjoyed smelling how much Danny smelled like him in a deeper way. It was his way of making sure no other Sentinels ever tried to claim him. He would rip their arms off if they tried probably. Very jealous was his mate, not to mention protective and highly possessive.

 

‘Yes, I am and always will be. You belong to me my Guide. Just as I belong to you, if a Guide ever tried to claim me, what would you do?’

 

Danny blinked at the question before unknown rage and jealously hit him. If any Guide dared to try and take what he claimed, he would slowly tear their mind apart. Breaking through their shields, finding their fears and bringing it to the forefront of their minds. To always be just at the edge of their consciousness, so each time they tried to sleep, all they would receive would be nightmares. He would create tendrils of sharp pricks against their skin, which would cause them scratch till their arms and legs were bloody and raw. 

 

So focused on the idea of another Guide actually trying to exert their power over his mate, he started drawing on his own. Pulling in Ley line power as he tried to break the hold his Sentinel had over him. He needed to find the Guide which had tried to take what was his and put him down. Someone was trying to take HIS Sentinel? The person he himself had been looking for, for so many years? Oh hell no, he would not allow it, Steve was HIS. HIS to claim, his to own, his to cherish as Steve cherished him. WHO was the Guide who was trying to take what was his?

 

He struggled to break the hold his mate had him in. He would go and find the person who was trying to take his happiness. Happiness he had been searching for nearly 23 years. He had been so lonely for so long, even when he was married he had been lonely in many ways. Not able to tell his own wife or eventually child what he truly was. If he had he would have been taken away by the Guild he despised, taken and given to another to be used as they saw fit. NO he would not allow someone to take the happiness and true love he had worked for. WHO was trying to take Steve away from him? WHO? 

 

Steve was alarmed and perplexed at the sudden change in Danny’s demeanor. Even more worrisome was how hard he was trying to fight his hold. And breaking it almost, he had to pour more power into keeping his suddenly upset partner down. Which only upset him more, his irate and possessive feelings, projecting directly into Steve’s mind.

 

Then Sasha was there, scolding Steve for being a complete and utter idiot, and he better get Danny under control now. He should have scanned Danny before starting anything remotely like what they were up to now. If he had done so, he would have found a still very much emotionally injured man, and would have taken steps to keep him calm. While Danny was physically getting better, and his control over his powers growing. His emotional control was still shot to hell, with shield stability tenuous at best. Especially now that Steve was actually here holding him, what emotional stability he had gained in her custody had gone to shit. 

 

‘Fuck I did this?’ He asked her even though he couldn’t see her.

 

Sighing she knew he was just too happy to have Danny in his arms, and didn’t think it all the way through. Yes he had done it, now he had to fix it. Danny couldn’t handle the thought of another Guide taking what he claimed as his. And with Dustin just a few months back assigned to take his Sentinel from him, his words said in jest, combined with a shaky control of emotions, was too much for him to handle. A switch had been flipped and now he thought someone else was trying to take what was his. Take something he had wanted for so long and now was at risk of losing. He needed to comfort her companion, assure him no one was taking his Sentinel, and make him feel loved.

 

Oh also Steve needed to get to the fucking part. She wanted some hot action soon, kissing and licking was fine, but she wanted full on sex and soon. It had been too long and she was tired of waiting, so snap, snap!

 

Rolling his eyes at highly perverted and impatient she devil wolves, he focused on his understandably upset mate. He was trembling, trying to break free, trying to find the Guide who was taking what he claimed as his own. Take what he had worked so hard, hidden himself for so long, trying to break the bond he shared with the man he had come to love in an instant.

 

Turning Danny back over to look him into his eyes, he began to calm and reassure his emotionally distraught love. Stroking his cheeks with his hands, he soothed his upset love. Words came to him, words he had never spoken in modern times, though on occasion others had addressed him in the old style. Now the old style was spilling forth from him.

 

“Hush mine Little one. Be easy, no one is taking thy Sentinel. No Guide could taketh me from thee. No Guide would dare attempt it. I belong to thee sweet love. I’m hither, I wanteth no other and wilt accept no other. Thee own me completely. Thee art mine beloved, thee art mine world, beest easy Gentle Mate. Calm yourself, mine most beloved of all beloved things.”

 

He could sense the words, never spoken this way, reaching his partner in a way regular words didn’t seem capable. Continuing to calm the man, he kept up the litany of words.

 

“Mine beloved, I belong to no other, thou has't nothing to fear, for I wilt killeth any who tryeth to claim me for their own. Thee art mine and I am most forsooth yours. Thee art mine sweet and gentle little one. Love looks with the heart, not with the mind, and therefore, Cupid is blind, I worship thee, all that I own belongs to thee. Mine body, mine heart, mine soul, all art owned by thee. If 't be true thee wish to thee may taketh me in front of anyone thee wish. Stake thy claim ov'r me as I has't claimed thee.”

 

Sense began swirling in the confused and upset azure eyes he loved so well. Until Danny lifted a shaking hand to caress down his cheek. Immediately he pressed his face into the touch, closing his eyes with bliss to feel his love’s hand on him.

 

“Thee speaketh truth? No one is trying to taketh thee from me? I couldn’t handle t if 't be true those gents wast mine Sentinel. I couldn’t handle t and I wouldn’t handle t. I own thee as thee own me. Love looks with the heart, not with the mind, and therefore, Cupid is blind as thee love me. If 't be true someone didst tryeth and taketh thee all that I stated would befall plus more. Thee art mine Sentinel, thee art mine guardian, thee art mine partner, cousin and lover. I wilt allow no one to taketh what I has't hath worked so hard for. So telleth me doth thee speaketh truth? Wilt thee stayeth by mine side if 't be true ever another tryeth to taketh?”

 

“Aye I wilt at each moment beest by thy side. I wilt cutteth down any who tryeth to taketh me from thee. Still till the end of time. We wilt beest together.”

 

Danny’s eyes cleared of their confusion, just as his mind relaxed, his emotions retreating from their rage and hidden despair. Replaced with love and finally lust once more. 

 

“Thee with me, mine sweet beloved?”

 

Looking up with clear deep blue eyes, Danny smiled before answering. “Still and at each moment mine love.”

 

Then the feeling of the old words past, his mate’s instincts appeased, which was good because Steve wasn’t sure how much longer he could get his tongue wrapped around the strange words.

 

“Good because I still have your back to ravish, then according to a certain disgruntled and impatient lady of yours, I need to get with the fucking.”

 

Danny shook his head, not surprised his wolf wanted to see him get fucked. 

 

“Course she is in for a shock, cause I still don’t plan on fucking you.”

 

Danny spoke up with a smile. “No, you plan on making love to me.”

 

“Exactly now where was I?” He pretended to think about it, just before an evil smile broke on his face. Grabbing Danny he flipped him back to his stomach and locked his body down so he couldn’t squirm. No way in hell did he want him getting friction before he was allowed it. Steve needed to keep him in control and let his mate realize he was safe in his custody.

 

He started by nuzzling at his neck, kissing the back of it, till he took it in a strong grip. Showing his mate who was in charge of their coupling. Danny relaxing completely as he felt the strong teeth taking him in hand. Keeping him submissive as he knew he needed to be, after being so long apart. God he loved this feeling, at least till he could do his own wicked things to his mate.

 

Releasing his neck, he soothed his bite marks with his tongue before kissing his neck. Moving to shoulders and making sure he covered every inch. These were the shoulders which had borne so much. So much sadness, so much loneliness, so much despair of ever finding happiness. So much love, so much goodness, so much loyalty, so much honor. These shoulders were the strongest shoulders he had ever seen,

 

Rubbing his cheek against the broad plain of muscles and bone, he marveled at how they had stood so much hardship and wonder. But now he would take up that burden. He would be the one to hold up all of life’s struggles for his mate. To give him the security of knowing he now had someone standing by his side. Someone willing to be his own shoulder, and share what he has had to endure alone all these years.

 

Some time later, when he felt he had covered his shoulders and back with kisses twice over, he skipped his ass for the moment. Instead spending more time covering his legs with kisses and licks. Especially his bad knee which was bad no longer. He would always consider it his favorite knee, because of the gift it had given him.

 

‘Only you would get worked up over a knee injury babe. You have a very strange mind.’ Danny pipped up, voice filled with teasing humor.

 

Instead of saying anything, Steve grinned before biting him on his asscheek. Danny yelp and would have jumped if he could have. ‘Watch what you say brat. I happen to think your knee is very lovely and needs lots of attention.’

 

‘Riiiiight.’ Danny drawled before settling down to suffering more of his attention.

 

Still Steve switched to a place he really had been wanting to play with since he started. Second only to one other part which he would get to later. Kneeling he settled himself a bit more comfortably, before beginning to knead the taunt flesh of his partner’s tight and delicious looking ass. Massaging the firm flesh, he watched pleased as it relaxed at his touch. Danny knew what was coming and he wasn’t fighting it.

 

Spreading the cheeks, he received his first glimpse of that tasty hole in far longer than he liked. It was tight and puckered and just begging to be lavished with attention. Not bothering to deny himself his fun, he leaned down and took his first proper taste of his mate in way to long. Tongue extended fully, he ran it from the bottom of his crack all the way to the cleft top. His mate shuddered under him, unable to move as the exquisite sensations hit him. Taking another swipe Steve groaned as the flavor hit him. 

 

This is what his mate tasted like. Fresh, clean, his. Laid out for his feasting and his play. Diving in he sucked and kissed at the tiny opening which he would be entering soon. Poking his tongue in as far as he could, keeping his mouth buried as Danny tried to fight what he couldn’t. Licking around the edge he teased it with light brushes of his tongue. Switching to sucking at the opening, as he listened to his mate’s whimpers of pained pleasure. The feelings Danny was projecting back at him was lust, madness, the need, the absolute need to be fucked soon. To be taken and claimed by the man he loved.

 

‘Soon Sweet One, soon.’ Steve assured his partner, even as he continued to prepare him for his eventual connection. The furl was relaxing the more time he spent licking and sucking, spearing his tongue in deep as he worked at preparing him. Taking a finger he began working him open even more, his tongue providing the lubrication he needed. When Danny was relaxed after one finger he pushed a second, scissoring him open, wishing no hurt to come to the man he would dedicate the rest of his life to.

 

When Danny turned absolute boneless, he inserted a third finger, pumping gently in and out of his willing body. Surrendering completely to his Sentinel’s touch, as he was made ready for the bonding both men had anticipated. Steve continued to lap at his opening, even as he pumped in and out, listening as his mate panted under him.

 

‘I love you Danny, so so much.’ Steve told him even as he removed his fingers and turned Danny around.

 

Danny looked up at the man he belonged completely to. Seeing nothing but love, devotion and his promise of always being there for his Guide. His green eyes shining with an unearthly light, as he settled down between his spread legs again. Aiming for the point he had so far resisted till now.

 

Danny knowing what was coming, prepared to be overwhelmed with the sensations as Steve feasted on his cock. A past time the Sentinel loved wholeheartedly, and had been denied too long.

 

‘I love you to Steve.’

 

Pleased at the words, Steve lay down and drank in the sight of his partner’s heavy cock. It was thick, solid and pulsing with suppressed need. All the attention he had lavished on the man, flowing towards that glowing phallus, till it was purple with blood. Reaching out he started his careful attentions by kissing the tip first. Glad he had locked Danny down from moving, because the man would have jumped a mile high if he hadn’t. Smiling he placed feather light kisses down the shaft, covering each inch of skin with his showmanship of love. Nudging the heavy sack with his nose, as he worked at kissing underneath his balls, before finally beginning to really pleasure his man. 

 

Taking Danny in a firm grip, knowing how the touch would drive his blond baby insane he prepared to do worse to him. Starting with licking the base of his shaft all the way to the tip, over and over again. Grinning as Danny whimpered and moaned at the feelings being sent to his brain. He continued to lick, reaching each spot over and over, nibbling the head of his prick before returning to suckle on the base of his shaft. Moving further down till he was at his balls, sucking first one then the other, till he took both in his mouth. Pulling on them gently as he sucked on his sack. Only releasing them when he decided he finally must taste his mate.

 

Returning to his tip, he licked at the slit, pushing inside with the tip of his tongue, Danny holding his breath as he was hit with sensation after sensation. Then he opened his mouth and began swallowing the thick shaft. Having to stretch to fit all of him in, feeling the burn as his mouth protested the extra wide stretch and ignoring it. He wanted all of Danny inside him and wanted him now. It had been too long and he needed to taste his love.

 

Slowly he relaxed his hold on Danny’s cock, and it sprang an immediate leak, dribbling pre come onto his waiting tongue. The flavor hit him hard, especially after so long without, and his own body shuddered violently in reaction. Unable to stop, instincts taking over as they demanded the full load carried by the smaller man. Swallowing his cock fully, he hummed and grunted as he worked and bringing everything up Danny’s prick. 

 

Danny keened with sounds never heard from a human throat before. Steve was keeping him from coming yet but he was close, so close, his balls rattling with the need to let loose his load. The suction hard, the warmth of his mate’s mouth wonderful, the tongue rubbing in all the right places. God all he wanted was to come and he couldn’t. Tears pooled out of his eyes from the pain and pleasure being inflicted on him. His own instincts crying out for release, crying to be allowed their pleasure. 

 

Then something snapped in Danny’s head, his instincts quieting as they realized who ultimately was in charge. Understanding another key reason as to why Steve and spent so long tenderly exploring and relearning all areas of his body. Submitting to their Sentinel and his command over his mate’s body. Knowing they must follow where he led, when it came to pleasure and obedience in the bedroom. Because what started there would affect how their lives worked in a crisis situation. So they would accept Steve’s rights to protect his gentle loving mate from harm. 

 

Neither man consciously understood what was going on. If they did they both would be horrified to think they could control their partner this way. But the Spirit Warrior Instincts craved to protect their Spirit Guide. Just as the Spirit Guide instincts craved protection from their Spirit Warrior. Steve’s instincts were guiding him through the first few turns in his Guide’s mind, working at restoring his trust to keep him safe and protected. The Warrior willing to defend his heart now, while showing the Guide’s instincts they were also willing to prove they were ready to defend his body and his mind. More feats would have to be done to fix all the issues between them. But this, keeping him on the edge till the Guide’s instincts submitted to him was the first. Allowing him to open that door Danny had spoken to him earlier about, just a bit wider. Enough to stick his hand in and pull it open, if he proved himself the proper protection he was meant to be.

 

Danny’s instincts calmed quickly, accepting his Sentinel’s rights to his body once again. Waiting patiently to be allowed their pleasures if their mate was pleased.

 

He was very pleased.

 

Sucking harder, Steve fondled the tight, bunched up sack once more before ordering. ‘Come Guide.’

 

Danny roared out his release as he flooded his mate with his essence. Large sprays of white ropes, flying out of his cock, hitting the back of his throat. Steve swallowing quickly the huge amount stored within his perfect balls. There was more than he anticipated, the long weeks apart with only their own hands to take the edge off, not helping in the least. He continued to swallow as his throat was bathed in come. Danny, managed to claw at the bed with the tips of his fingers, holding on as he arched into the welcome heat. Steve distracted by the amount of fluid entering him.

 

But the taste was so much better then before, so much stronger, flavorful. Distilled down to the core of his man and the purity in his heart. He had never tasted anything so wonderful and he refused to let a single drop escape him. He rubbed his mate’s tight sack, massaging the hard stones within, to relax them and ease them into a gentler release. All the better to swallow everything, for if Danny didn’t slow down, he might lose a drop or two. But the blond’s instincts submitted to their master’s demands and slowed his climax. They didn’t stop it, no Danny was still coming but slower, longer, more like a stream of come rather then jets of it blasting. 

 

And Steve continued to drink from him. Milking him of everything he had, growing so addicted to his mate’s taste, he knew he would go into withdrawal, painful withdrawal from now on if he did not take his man’s prick in his mouth twice a day. They would have to set a schedule. Wake up, use bathroom, take shower, blow Danny. Come home, eat dinner, blow Danny for dessert. He would never be able to forsake the pleasure of being on his knees before his Guide, and wrapping his lips around such a tasty treat filled shaft.

 

Neither man would ever know about the battle between their instincts at this moment. Instincts were instincts, and sometimes they just conflicted with each other without anyone knowing why. Steve and Danny themselves would only feel a sort of peace settling over them, as they enjoyed being together after so long. Danny’s instincts had been won over by Steve’s instincts. They had accepted Steve’s request to give him a chance, to prove he had what it took to defend what he claimed as his. To protect his heart, his mind and his body. 

 

It was a start.

 

505050

 

Sasha followed the men, even as she kept an eye on her own highly motivated suitor. He was still at the bottom of the cliff face, eating and impatiently waiting for her permission to climb. For if he did climb, she would strike him down faster than he could chug a beer with his buddies. He knew she wanted him badly, but Danny was always her first priority, as Steve was with his. She needed to make sure Steve was up to the task of being the protector Danny needed. If he wasn’t, she would put her own interests aside and go to her cub’s. But Steve had won the first battle, he had won the right to prove to her cub, he could defend him. Now he simply had to show Danny he could. 

 

In the meantime, now that their instincts had accepted each other. She really wished they would get to the fucking part. She loved it when they got it on, and it would so help her get into the mood for her own mating. A mating which would not take place until after Steve and Danny had done so. Because she wanted Danny to witness her first mating, just as she had witness his so long ago.

 

She wanted her cub to be present when Loki won her.

 

If he could.

 

505050

 

Steve finished licking his mate clean. Savoring so much flavor denied him so long. But he still had things to finish. Fun things both men had been anticipating for far too long. First though he had to check on his mate. Turning he took in the great gasping breaths he was gulping, as his lungs worked over time from the most powerful climax he had ever been given. 

 

“Danny?” He felt he was okay, but still he needed to hear his words.

 

Danny raised his head, skin tingling as he felt his partner release his hold on his body. He stretched slowly, not wishing to cramp up after being forced to stay in one position for so long. “Yeah babe I’m here.” He said between breaths.

 

“You okay?” Concern coloring his tone, even as he sniffed around his cock for any left over flavor he might of missed. He hadn’t spilled a single drop, but the other fluids from such an intense expression of his physical loved, were also extremely tasty.

 

“Am I okay? Am I okay he asks?” Danny spoke to no one in particular, but there was no malice in his voice. Breath easing as he was given more time to recover, he raised his head to look down at the man who was still holding him in the most intimate of ways. The bastard was licking his lips, and Danny knew he was thinking if he should work another blow in. Eyes traveling down his mate’s body, he could see the long shaft poking up, neglected and wanting its own fun.

 

Plan instantly forming, instincts encouraging him, he sprang up and pushed Steve down with a surprised grunt. Kissing him deeply, he made sure to keep the man breathless as he positioned himself. Feeling Steve’s shaft under him he pushed down, his ass opening to accept the man completely.

 

“DANNY!” The Sentinel shouted even as he groaned, as he was enveloped in the warm heat of the man he loved.

 

“You played with me my Sentinel,” Leaning down he whispered into his ear. “Now it’s my turn to play.” With another smirk he pushed himself down completely, till his ass was cushioned by his partner’s balls. Raising himself he chuckled as Steve growled at the snails pace Danny was using.

 

“Damn it Danny!” He glared up at the man, even as he relished the warm heat surrounding him.

 

“What babe? You tortured me for the longest time. Let me return the favor. I promise you will enjoy it.” 

 

“Fine, but you better make it good.” Steve mock snarled, already laying back to enjoy whatever his Beloved wished to do to him. He was feeling at peace suddenly, as if he had won a major battle, but he had no clue why he should feel that way. Deciding it didn’t matter, he watched as Danny slowly worked himself up and down on his shaft. Enjoying the tightness of his body, even as he received Danny’s own feelings about it. The pleasure the Guide was feeling, over sharing himself with the man he loved. His own feelings of enjoyment and peace as if something had settled properly within him as well. 

 

“God you feel so good inside me. I never want you to leave.”

 

Snorting since that was impossible, still he reached up and began stroking his cheek. “I’ll have to leave your ass at some point little one.” At Danny’s frown and the start of his emotions plugging into another downward spiral. He continued quickly. “But I’ll never leave your heart. Just the feasibly of me always being in your ass would be kinda hard. We need to walk and run some time. And don’t think I don’t smell the ocean from here. I’m looking forward to finding it and seeing if it’s safe to swim in.”

 

He could sense Danny relaxing at his words and realized Sasha was right. Danny was stronger physically and in better control of his powers. But his emotional control was shot to hell, and he would not be able to stand much negativity or what he perceived as negativity. Especially if it came from him, for whatever reason when it jumped into his head. Danny needed his Sentinel to be strong, to help him become stronger. Which would be a massive task, since Danny was supposed to be the expert when it came to emotions. Still he would do whatever was necessary to help his lover regain control of himself in every manner.

 

Like putting away thoughts and just feel as Danny increased his speed, sinking deeper and faster on his cock. Tightening his ass at points just to be a shit and cause him to roll his eyes in pleasure. Yes, his Guide was feeling troublesome and playful but he wouldn’t fault him for it, not after what he had been through. Both when he first arrived all alone here in the Spirit world, and just now when Steve spent the better part of an hour kissing every inch of skin he had. 

 

“Feeling frisky are we?” He couldn’t fault Danny but honestly he needed to come soon. He had been holding off on his own fun. But his own self control was slipping as Danny increased his speed again.

 

“No not at all, I would never feel like I need to torture you with pleasure for hours on end. Just to make you want to come.” Danny purred, lying through his teeth. He, himself was hard again and really needed to come. But he was going to do it his way, and if his partner came along for the ride so much the better. Speeding up his own impalement, he changed his angle till he was hitting that sweet spot inside. Closing his eyes to enjoy the way Steve’s cock hit him in all the right places. How his heavy balls cushioned his ass, where they were already drawing up tight for release. 

 

Knowing he only had a few more moments before both of them blew their loads, he looked down at his mate once more. Wondering what he would see in those sea green eyes. What he saw was a man fully committed to making everything wrong in his world right. A man willing to do what ever was needed, to prove he was worthy of Danny’s trust. A man willing to protect what he claimed and be claimed by what he protected.

 

What he saw was a man in love, and only wanted to share his love for the rest of time itself with him.

 

It was too much, with everything else happening today, the anticipation, the devotion showered on him as Steve kissed his body. The way Steve hid nothing from him, in hope he would see how much he wanted Danny to take him back. To let him once again be the man who wanted to protect him and keep him safe. 

 

He slammed himself down one last time, clenching his ass tightly as he growled out. “Come my Sentinel, spray your Guide with your own essence within him. Show him how much it pleases you, to know he is wanting everything you are willing to give him.

 

Steve’s eyes glowed at his words and he didn’t hesitate, coming in him hard. Gripping his hips as he ground himself deeply in the man who was above him. Jetting his own spunk in his love so deeply he was sure it would never leave. His mate shuddering as he felt wave after wave hit his walls, coating him in his Sentinel’s physical display of love.

 

His own cock spraying a full load into the face of his very eager to taste mate. Danny only lasted long enough to finish, before pulling off and sliding to the side of the man he had wanted so long to see again. He was exhausted from the prolonged mating between them and needed sleep. He had hidden it till the very end, but couldn’t hide it any longer. Ley line power wouldn’t help him in this instance, it restored his energy, but sleep was another matter.

 

‘Babe sorry can’t stay awake. Love you.’ He slurred before closing his eyes. Not even noticing as Steve propped himself up on his elbows to watch as he slid into sleep.

 

Steve watched as Danny passed out and growled to himself. ‘Damn it he did it again. Hid things from me just to keep pushing forward. I’m going to spank his ass one of these days if he keep it up.’ Mostly he was mad at himself for pushing the man as far as he had. It had been fun but Danny’s welfare was his top priority, and wearing him out with sex after such a long time without, had probably not been the best. But he knew Danny wouldn’t mind and this one time he was going to give himself a pass. He needed the connection as much as Danny did.

 

Sasha entered his head once again. Informing him that yes he needed to keep a close eye on Danny. But for fucks sake, they hadn’t had any alone time together for months. An hour to renew their bond would not hurt either man. As long as he let Danny sleep and followed him for his own needed rest. Before he could question her more about that last statement. He felt Loki overwhelming his mind and pulling him in for his own nap.

 

The wolves would watch out for the men till they woke. After that it would be their chance at a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a doozy of a chapter?
> 
> Long as hell huh?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and for the old style words I used I found this awesome translator.
> 
> https://www.shmoop.com/shakespeare-translator/
> 
> I couldn't help myself I loved using it and it gave me ideas for a future chapter.
> 
> I just felt instead of intense violent raunchy sex which the boys love. They would probably go for a more gentle get together this time. They are reuniting after all after so long apart. they would want to savor it, but even then I can't leave them alone.
> 
> Course I had to give them problems, they need to work out as they are busy getting it on. 
> 
> And poor Sasha haven't to wait for her own mating. It's good for her lol.
> 
> Please tell me what you think. I hope people like it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is done waiting. To bad she will have to wait longer anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay want to say sorry for taking so long to get to this update. After that monster chapter of 25K words I was kinda burnt out. I had no interest in writing more because my mind needed a rest. But now I'm getting in the mood again to work on it and excited for what is to come.
> 
> This chapter isn't really big on any particular thing. I'm using it more as a bridging chapter for the fun things to come next. So please don't be disappointed with how short it is. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The White Wolf was sniffing around at a very interesting scent on the ground. Laying down he began rolling in the strong smell of mint and lavender, two of his favorite scents. He was taking a break from following the Warrior pair, knowing he could easily catch up with them later, when they stopped to take their hour long break. He wasn’t very far behind them but he didn’t want them to realize they were being actively followed. Not with all the other crap they had been involved with, crap he had grimly sent their way to help them grow. But Steve and Loki needed someone watching over them, helping them to learn the lessons they needed to learn. It was his duty and responsibility to push them as hard as he could. His own companion from long ago had asked him to watch over his heirs and he would do exactly that.

 

Continuing to roll in the sweet smelling flowers, he closed his eyes as he remembered the strong man who’s side he used to stand beside. He missed him so much, missed his smile, the caress of his hand through his fur, the strength he displayed when fighting for what was right, and the gentleness as he held his newborn son. He knew someday he would go and join him, but honestly he didn’t feel the call yet. Yes he missed him, missed him hard, but he had so much still to do. So much he knew his companion wanted him to pass along for future generations. 

 

His ears perked up as a new sound resounded through the valley. It was the enraged battle call of a mating wolf. Rolling to his feet, he listened again as an even louder howl was heard, rocks rattling down the cliff face from the powerful vibrations. Smirking, he realized what was happening.

 

She had finally decided on who she wanted as her mate. He chuckled she always was a stubborn one, he should have realized she would pick someone who was as hard headed as her. But now he had his own duties to perform, duties not included with helping with Steve and Loki’s training. He had his own interests in the pretty female who he had not been able to keep close track of as he needed to watch over Steve. But now they were together, he could focus his attention on the female had be interested in for so many centuries. 

 

If Loki wanted Sasha he was going to have to go through him. He had watched her for a long time over the years, and everything he saw he was pleased with. She would make a fine strong mate, and bear strong cubs to whichever male ultimately won her. He had planned long and hard for this moment, and he would not be denied. Now was the time for him to strike.

 

Throwing his head up he sniffed the wind before racing to the battle about to take place.

 

505050

 

Danny opened bleary eyes wondering what had woken him. Checking his internal clock he found it had only been a couple hours since he and Steve and reunited. He was still tired from the lengthy mating but he felt calmer for it. He was also hungry, his belly rumbling for something to fill it. But on top of all that was another hunger, stronger, more determined and focused. His own body was shuddering in want and need and he hadn’t a clue as to why he felt that way. He knew Steve was next to him and if he woke him up he would be more than happy to fuck him, or even be fucked by him. Which sounded pretty good to him, he wouldn’t mind screwing Steve into the mattress, not after one of the best lays he himself had ever had.

 

Yawning he snuggled deeper next to his love, hoping to go back to sleep. Eating could wait for the moment, sleep his primary focus. But instead of going back to sleep, he felt aggravated, intense, angry, determined, had a severe craving for something more, and he had no idea why. Then a muted snarl came to him through the walls of the cave, along with his bond to his own wolf, and he realized what was going on. Sitting up properly he turned and began shaking Steve’s shoulder, he forcing him to wake up. “Steve wake up damn it. We have to go NOW!”

 

Bleary minded Steve woke up blinking tired eyes. The race down the valley proper had been long, combine that with the stress of worry over his mate. Then the actual reunion and subsequent time spent re-familiarizing himself, with the man who was the center of his world. He wasn’t sure what his partner wanted other than to wake him up and inform him of something. “Huh?” Then he felt an incredible amount of lust and longing in his bond. Brain still foggy from prolonged tension, lack of sleep and some really incredible sex, he could only think Danny wanted to go another round. He was all for it. “Uhh round two? Or would it be round three?”

 

Smacking his reaching hand away, Danny slid towards the edge of the bed, “Not sex you smuck, it’s the wolves. We need to go.” He could feel it, Sasha wanted her companion with her, she had waited as long as possible. Given the men their much needed bonding time, but now she needed her own bonding. Her own longings and needs breaking from her control, as her own instincts began demanding the wolf, she had decided would be worthy of her.

 

But she really wanted him to be there sharing what she hoped was her own mating. Like he had shared with her. Wanted him to witness she finally getting the wolf, who really had become the love of her life, the one she could depend on to be there for her after his own companion. The one who had so much honor, strength and determination. She needed Danny to be there to witness one of the most important times in her life. To share with her something which was pure and sweet and dangerous. Because what was about to happen would be dangerous, exciting and if all went well, one of the best matings in the history of spirit wolf matings.

 

She howled again as she voiced her challenge to Loki, along with demanding her companion join her to witness the rise or fall of her prospective mate.

 

“Danny?” Steve called out still not quite processing what was happening.

 

Glaring at his partner, he reached towards a stack of clothes his mate hadn’t noticed earlier, in his determination to undress Danny. Till the blond changed his mind and instead ran his hand down his body, forming a simple pull over t-shirt the same color as his light blue eyes. Reaching further down he created a pair of denim shorts, finishing with a pair of sneakers, which looked exactly like the pair he loafed around in at home.

 

“Steve get dressed and move your ass. Sasha and Loki are about to start their challenge for her. She put it off as long as possible but she can’t any longer. She wants him and she wants him bad. She is actually a little sick with how badly she wants him.” He swung his head around trying to think if he needed anything else before going to his wolf.

 

“Okay so what’s the problem?” Steve went to throw on his scraps of clothes, before realizing Danny and dissolved them earlier. He went to try and figure out if there was something else he could wrap around himself. Maybe one of the curtains from the bed area, when he actually noticed what his Guide was suddenly wearing.

 

“Steve get moving!” Danny demanded as he moved towards the entrance.

 

Confused as hell as to where it all came from, even as he watched Danny forming sneakers out of thin air. Reaching out he grabbed the man before he could move any further. “Danny what are you wearing?”

 

His Guide, concentrating on the extreme feelings pouring off his lusty minded she-wolf, looked down at what he was wearing confused. “Clothes duh.” He made to move off again.

 

“Yeah but where in the hell did you get them?” He licked his lips, he looked delicious in his attire and all he wanted to do is strip him down and go another few rounds.

 

“What?” He looked at him puzzled before he took in what he was wearing. “OH! Shit sorry hold on.” Reaching out a hand he closed his eyes, a flare of his power and Steve was dressed in a pair of black cargo's, a polo shirt which matched his emerald green eyes, and a copy of his favorite pair of boots. “There that should be better, now move your ass, we need to get going. I’m not going to ruin this for her.” Running out of the cave he turned left to head towards the cliff face path. Not even a foot on it and he felt himself lifted and carried up quickly. Punching his partner in the shoulder with annoyance, all he could think of is he at least gave him the dignity of throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of grain, rather than in his arms like a blushing bride. “Damn it Steve!”

 

No shame what so ever according to the huge smug grin on his face. He carried his mate over his shoulder easily, as he headed towards where he could hear and smell the wolves. It only took a few minutes for him to reach the first summit, then moving in the direction of the coming mating ceremony. The land he was heading towards was a pocket grove further north from the area Danny and Sasha had quickly explored. He had to circle around another set of cave openings, before coming upon the challenge ring. 

 

The grove was deeper into the tower of tall hills, trees ringing the edge of a grassy plain which sloped down into a large wallow. It was a wallow filled with sand, rocks, hardy plants and both beach and grassland grass. While the men had no idea how the grove had been form, the wolves did. It was a mating circle used for various predators whose traditions included battle or dance to win their mate. Kept especially clear of trees so the challenges could be contained in certain areas and not disturb the other citizens of the land. The land could get highly torn up if the predators didn’t use the mating circles, or the material plain to find their mates. It pissed off the prey versions immensely to be quietly dinning on some succulent salad greens, only to have lions or tigers or bears come crashing in on their brunch. The circles were a compromise everyone was pleased with.

 

The wallow it self was around a couple miles in diameter, while the surrounding area was at least five miles, before it was broken by more hills or mountains, except for a passage way towards the grasslands proper. The trees ringing the top of the wallow were broken by large swaths of sandy paths, including the one the boys were hot footing it over. 

 

Finding a good spot to watch their wolves, Steve put his frustrated and highly annoyed partner down. Making sure he was safely down, they both turned to take in the sight of not two wolves facing off but three. Two of the wolves were facing the third, teeth shown in fierce snarls, deep rumbling growls and ears laid back.

 

Whispering to his mate, “Steve who the hell is that?” As they both looked at the White Red eyed wolf.

 

“No idea never seen him before.” But he was already moving to place himself between his Guide and the interloper. While they were far from the battle, Steve had first hand knowledge as to how fast a spirit wolf could move when he was really motivated.

 

Danny growled even as he started down the banking, ignoring the man who was trying to keep him back. “We need to go down there and help Loki. Who knows what that strange wolf will do to him.” The Guide not fully aware of just how much the black had grown in experience and strength, never mind the contact he had had with his Sentinel as they traveled.

 

At that point Sasha raised her head and stared at her cub. She shook her head, conveying they were not to interfere. Loki had to win her if he wanted her, if he wanted to win, he had to fight for what he wanted.

 

“Sasha you’re not just some prize! You’re a unique individual!” Danny was highly pissed off. He didn’t see his wolf as something to be just given away like a grand prize. She had to make the choice herself, not those two males. She made to shake her head again but stopped, eyes softening as she realized what he was thinking. She was loyal to him to a fault, well the same could be said about her. He would do anything to make sure she received the happiness she was entitled to.

 

Leaving the wallow she made her way to her companion, this was something she needed him to understand. Laying down she looked at him deeply, seeing the concern for her and softening her eyes even more. He was worried that she would be seen by the two males, as a simple female who had to go with the winner. That she would have no choice and would possibly suffer if she couldn’t go with Loki as she wished. Danny was ready to go and kick ass to make sure she had the happiness she wanted, rather than just being passed along as an owned object.

 

Licking his face, she wuffled that she wanted this, this is how she wanted it and she knew her value. That was why the two wolves were fighting. Danny belonged to Steve, but Steve had had to fight to claim Danny against others who wanted him. She wanted the same thing and Loki had to prove he had the power to do so. 

 

Reaching up he raised his arms around his guardian, needing to feel her. She let him hold her as long as it took for him to be appeased. Finally a long five minutes later, he released her a smile on his face, as he understood exactly what was going to happen. He was at peace with her decision and knew Loki was going to be in a shit ton of trouble. He hoped to god the goofball knew exactly what he was doing, for he was trying to win the heart of his crafty companion. “Thank you, we won’t interfere but we will witness it. Let’s just see what that black beast is capable of.”

 

Standing quickly she licked his cheek before running off again, to where the other wolves stood. She took a spot half way between the two, crouching down and snapping at both males who would have her. 

 

“Danny?” Steve asked even as he looked on with concern. He had followed some of the rapidly passing emotions flowing between the two. But as he had his own deep connection to Loki, one based on physical and brotherly feelings forged through strife and conflict. Danny and Sasha had their own just as powerful connection forged between a mother and her son. Oh Danny had a human mother, but Sasha had cared for him since he was young and in many ways was his second mother. Both loved each other very much, but the emotions between the two were so much deeper, so deep Steve couldn’t hope to understand the depth at this time. In a few centuries he would as he fully integrated himself within his mate’s mind. But for now he would have to be happy with knowing their own bond was as tight in their way as his was with his wolf.

 

Looking on with pride for his girl, along with determination at Loki, “It will be okay, we need to witness it all. She wants it and then there will be no doubt. But this is going to be hard. Just remember they are spirit animals. They can’t die but they can put a hurting on each other.” His sky blue eyes watching every move as the White and the Black began to battle. A battle both wolves had fought before.

 

Looking at him askew, still he found a place which had a great view, but in no way would put them in the way of the danger about to happen.”Okay but I’m not happy about it.” 

 

Settling down next to his man, feeling his arms coming around him to hold him tight. “She is and that is all that matters.” Voice filled with grim resolve, “Loki will win, he has too, he has no choice.”

 

505050

 

Loki snarled at Sasha in response to her challenge, climbing the cliff path and standing a good distance away. He had waited impatiently as their men completed their bonding and nap, knowing it was important to Sasha to have Danny with them. But it was also important to him to have Steve there. They were the other members of their very small pack. A pack that if he has his way will be expanded greatly in the near future. Both wanted their Sentinel and Guide to watch as the matching they had started, was finished with their own much anticipated match.

 

It was two hours later Sasha had allowed him to climb to the top of the cliff front. Keeping a strict eye on him, she would not allow him to approach her directly. She knew what she wanted and if he pushed, he would find himself punished like never before. Slowly he circled her and headed towards the mating circle. He would wait till she was ready to start the actual mating ceremony to see if he could win her.

 

Snarling his own challenge, he let her know he would be taking her, claiming her as his mate forever more. She lifted her lip in challenge she was not going to make it easy on him. Keeping their distance from each other, they settled down to wait till their bond-mates arrived. Both wanted them to witness what was going on.

 

Sasha had allowed him to eat and get some much needed rest at the bottom of the pathway. But she would not allow him to approach until just now. Preparing herself for what was to come and showing her own dominance towards him. He would have to prove himself to her if he wanted to take her as his mate. She didn’t plan on making it easy for him in the slightest. But if he won, as she was sure he was able to, she would be very pleased. She had wanted him for as long as Danny wanted Steve, but like her cub been able to act on her wishes. Having to keep herself secret, even as he kept himself secret from his Sentinel. Both knowing in the end they would live better lives because of it. Now she was finally going to be able to make her own wishes come true and start expanding her own family. She brought herself into heat, it would entice Loki even as it distracted him and give her a much needed power boost. For he would have to fight her at full power and not hold back. 

 

She was looking forward to it.

 

505050

 

The White wolf crested the hill between him and the mating wallow. There on the ground were the two wolves in question and he lifted his lips in a snarl. The she-wolf was growling at her potential suitor, while he growled back. It was something which displeased him greatly. The female belonged to him and had for a long time. He would not give her up to some upstart without a challenge. Sliding down the cliff face, he streaked towards the pair.

 

He howled his own challenge, even as he shouldered his female to the side to stand before the black wolf. If Loki wanted Sasha he was going to have to go through him. And he would not make it easy on him.

 

He was old and experienced and Loki was young and untried when it came to fighting for a female. He would show him exactly how hard it could be and see if he was up to the task. Because he would not give up his sweet little female he had watched for centuries. 

 

505050

 

She had called to her cub, even as she howled her challenge, before taking up her position. Sasha took the side on the North while Loki took the position on the South. Both snarling challenges at each other as they prepared themselves. Electric Blue eyes narrowed, black ears laid back, dual fangs exposed, the large beasts dug their razor sharp claws into the ground. Testing their footing for their first attacks. 

 

As Challenger, it was up to Loki to start because Sasha had chosen the grounds. He settled his haunches in deeply and sprang forward, Sasha lowering herself down to meet the attack head on. Only she didn’t get the chance as she was shouldered aside as a white body, half a head taller then her, placed himself firmly in the black wolf’s path. Loki checked up at the sudden intrusion, backing away and snarling at the beast he thought he had defeated so long ago.

 

Sasha stared at the large male who had interrupted her fight, seriously pissed. Where in the hell did he come from? Snarling she went to lunge and push him out of her way, but he would have none of it. Turning on the she-wolf, he snapped and barked before pushing her aside. She flattened her ears and growled and barked right back. Snapping a few choice words out, which had him cringing on the inside, but staying firm on the outside. He would not be denied and his will would win. Rolling her eyes she backed down, letting the males bash each other skulls in if they wanted. Stupid bastards!

 

At this point Steve and Danny arrived and she could feel how scared her cub was for her. To see the strange white male challenging Loki. They were about to get in the middle of it and she couldn’t have that. Even though she wanted to mate, her heat making her stronger. The need to care for her ward took precedence in the evidence of the new threat. So she hurried over, calming her companion and explaining what was to happen, holding her cub, before returning to the fight between the males. Snarling at both she told them to get on with it. She was horny and she wanted action.

 

505050

 

The White stood where he was snarling his challenge to Loki, who took exception to the wolf once again keeping him from what he wanted. Howling an answer he charged the White, going for the throat only to be dodged and get a rake of claws against his nose for a response. Turning he managed to bite down hard on the interlopers thigh, but the red eyed animal phased and his grip was lost. Snapping, growling and using large full sized teeth, both went for the throats. The White managing to get a grip and send a jolt of power through the connection, distracting the Black. 

 

Loki taking his own trick phased out but was still a little numb from the attack and he really didn’t like this bastard. Placing his paws carefully, he knew he would need to use every trick he learned and invent new ones to win against this guy. Striking out again at the White, he aimed for his back just before his hips. Able to dig in one fang and pull the other guy off balance. But the White fought back, reaching out as he fell and biting down hard on his foreleg, snapping the limb in half.

 

Loki didn’t even hesitate phasing out, using his energy to heal himself in an instant. It cost him, that kind of healing wasn’t easy. Danny knew from experience and the wolf was having to fight as he was trying to heal. The White attacked Loki while in spirit form, sending forces of his own power, to spread his essence to the four corners of the land. The Black having to use more energy to keep himself together and return to a solid state. He was panting when he finally managed it, but he was growing tired. He was grateful Sasha had let him rest and given him a meal earlier. He was needing it.

 

The Red eye beast, glaring at his young opponent, phased himself this time and disappeared completely. Loki threw his head up trying to find where he was going to appear. He knew he had moved to the material world for a moment, choosing his new location. When the White did appear, it was right over Loki as he landed on his back, jaws snapping into his ruff and breaking his neck. The Sentinel’s bonded went down flat, and Steve stared in denial of his friend losing. But more importantly being so limp underneath the White. The White glared at the Black underneath him and snorted in disgust at how easily he failed at his challenge.

 

He thought the Black after all the adversaries he had sent his way. All the time he had spent training him from behind, all the work he had put into making him better would show more. If this was the extent of those lessons, then he was not worthy of the female. And he would continue to claim her as was right and proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now please do NOT be disappointed with the "battle" between the two wolves. I deliberately made it short with a lack of details. I didn't want to spend a lot of time describing this fight. Not when I plan on doing other things with a hell of a lot more detail and fun in the next.
> 
> Think of it mostly as a teaser of what is to come, not the main battle between these two. 
> 
> But I wanted to post something after so long without. Again this is mostly a teaser chapter over all, or a bridging chapter. 
> 
> please let me know what you think.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a battle field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I managed to get this chapter out considering I came down in the last few days with a nasty ass cold. So it has a little bit of everything.
> 
> Wolves fighting, world building, lore building and couldn't help myself. A bit of Danny whump, cause who doesn't like some Danny whump?
> 
> I also start getting into how I want to take future stories in the series more. Not hips 4. But maybe stories after that. I was thinking about certain things and decided I wanted something different then what I had planned when I first started this entire line of stories. And since it's fanfiction, I'm the author why the hell not? lol.
> 
> You can also see I hope, why I made the last chapters "battle" scene so short and without detail. I honestly couldn't handle expanding on it when I was coming down with this cold and I wanted to make the next chapter more exciting. I hope I did that.
> 
> I'm sure it could have been better but I just didn't feel good enough to go over it a 3rd time. So I'm posting what I have.

The White snorted with disgust again, as he looked down on the limp body, bleeding sluggishly from a couple pitiful claw marks. Only to hear another snort coming from higher up. 

 

Loki stood upon a tall boulder leaning against some other large stones, further away from the center of the circle. His eyes were dark green and gleaming with malice. His fangs fully elongated as he grew to his full size. His black claws extended completely, dug into the rock he stood on, cracking the top as he flexed his tendons. His tail fur fanned itself as the gentle breeze blowing in the glen passed through it. Rippling along his other fur, in playful ways, even if the black wolf was not in a playful mood.

 

No, he was in a down right murderous mood. How dare this bastard show up again in his life. How dare he keep him from what he wished to claim. He was the same bastard who had tormented him when he wanted to go to Steve, and like last time he wasn’t going to put up with his shit. Being the companion to his own brother’s great Grandfather be dammed, he was going to teach him to never mess with what he wanted again!

 

Flexing his muscles, contracting his claws, the granite underneath him continued to crumble from the pressure. Fissures started to show as the boulder was unable to withstand the force of rage Loki was trying to contain. Midnight Black, Crescent Moon Silver and Deep Navy Blue Power began to swirl around all the creatures, storm scent growing stronger. The playful wind, playful no longer as it responded to its master’s anger, swift assumed gale force strength. On the horizon black clouds could be seen, coming in from the ocean. All brought about by the frustration of one young Warrior Wolf who only wanted to win the love of his life. And he would win, he would not suffer this White son of a bitch any longer.

 

Throwing his head back, exposing his throat to his enemy in a blatant form of daring him to try and attack, Loki called his storms. Howling his commands, he held nothing back. The winds upset to be taken from their freedom once more, screamed into the circle, rage lending them more power. 50 foot tall trees along the circle were uprooted and tossed miles away. Multi-ton boulders shook, some being dislodged and rolled to the side, others simply tossed along with the trees. The caves, many inner connecting, whistled and sang as the ocean winds blasted through them. Bringing with those sounds even more dust, rocks and various debris.

 

The Black snarled at the White, before letting loose another long powerful howl and summoned even more winds. Winds which normally flowed across the grasslands, bringing much needed relief to residents in need of a fresh breeze. But this was no breeze, it was just as furious to be deviated from its course as the ocean winds and acted accordingly. Tossing more trees, bringing more rain, as it fought the Black’s control of it. It wanted a focus to spend its own rage on and he was happy to provide it. Glaring at the White he sent the storms towards him.

 

505050

 

The White was not going to be outdone in controlling the weather. While Loki had charge over Ocean and Grasslands, he had his own tricks. With a snarl and pulse of his own formidable power, he called his own storms. His roamed the mountains freely, and wildly. Content to bring havoc and cold whenever it pleased. But unlike Loki, it was a friend to the White and came readily. Here age was a benefit since the White had long worked along side the Winter Mountain Storms, befriending it, enticing it to come and go at times, to spend its power without making others too miserable. He did not force it to come to his bidding, like the younger one did, for Loki had not yet befriended his wind. In time he would, as he learned the wind could be a powerful ally instead of a wrathful enemy. He simply asked and the Winter Wind came easily, looking forward to the chance to cause some trouble in places it rarely did. Along with the Arctic wind came sleets of ice and hail, pounding the ground itself into submission. Shards of frozen water, the size of basketballs, pummeling what trees were left along with the stone surrounding them.

 

The three sets of wind, battled with each other even as the two wolves began their own deadly dance. Intent on destroying their rival for the affections of the third.

 

505050

 

Steve watched the battle beginning intensely, supporting his brother wholeheartedly against the White. The wind was very strong, too strong actually to stand against and he had formed his own wards and shields to protect himself and his vulnerable mate. Who even now was pressed tightly to his side, seeking his protection and safety. It pleased him so much to feel Danny wanting to feel safe at his side, even as he was disappointed at other feelings coming from their bond. Such as the feeling Danny was only seeking him out, because he knew Sasha was too busy with her own worries, and he did not want to take this special moment away from her. But if he could have gone to her for safety he would have.

 

Steve knew it would take time for Danny to learn to trust him, no matter how much he wanted him to trust him now. But he hadn’t earned the trust back, not from just a few hours of reuniting sex. He didn’t let on how much his own instincts sorrowed with the knowledge his much beloved and cherished Guide didn’t trust him. If he had Danny would have been plunged into even more despair at being the cause of his sorrow. Both needed time to learn, grow and become a proper couple once again. A couple not interrupted by others intent on their own business. Once this mating ceremony was done, he planned on winning back his mate’s trust and showing him Steve would never let him down again. It was a mighty task but he would do it, the future happiness and content of his sweet and gentle mate depended on it.

 

505050

 

The Guide was having his own issues, and he was dealing with them in the way he normally did, by himself. The winds and thunder now sounding over head were having an impact on his still emotionally fragile mind. For they were all charged with battle, anger, hatred, loathing, and contempt for other beings. Snaps and snarls were heard, as the White and the Black were about to start their battle proper. All of those feelings were being shoved into his still recovering mind, and Danny refused to let anyone know. He was blocking as much as he could from leaking out, because he knew this was an all or nothing fight. 

 

Sasha herself was blasting forth her own emotions freely, insanely pissed off at the White for interfering with what was supposed to be HER mating fight. She was looking forward to seeing Loki kick the crap out of him, before it was her turn. She had her own power at the ready and wasn’t at all worried about what the others in the field thought of her own emotions, as they rolled across the wallow. Her golden light, along with the partial moon over head, before it was obscured by the storm clouds, providing the only source of sight.

 

Which wasn’t good for Danny, because while Sasha had reduced his fear of the dark once more, with all the other powerful negative emotions churning through the air, it was bringing all those dark memories back to the surface. Back when he was surrounded by darkness, fire and the feelings of being trapped. So he pressed himself tightly to Steve’s side, needing what comfort his instincts would allow his Sentinel to give him. Needing to feel safe, even though he knew he would rather be with Sasha, who was still broadcasting everything she was feeling to him, full force. He would not let her know though, she needed to focus on what was going on.

 

Then the White brought in the Arctic winds and Danny began to shiver in not only fright, but extreme cold. He and Steve both were not dressed for this type of weather, though Steve was handling it better than he. Steve and Loki had run through mountains and valleys to get to him, and already somewhat acclimated to changing climates. Unlike him though, who for the last few months, had only been surrounded with warm weather or a warm belly and chest. While he came from cold, his body was not ready for the shock of winter weather instantly appearing. 

 

All this he kept back from his guardians, knowing if he let anyone know, the battle would be over and no one would win. Using power from the lines who called him Master, he hid his emotions, and fears. Hid his hunger and cold as best he could from his mate and his occupied wolf. He wanted her to have Loki and he pushed aside his own needs, to give his mind mate all she desired. A chance for her to have her own.

 

But the cold was getting to him, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. Shivering while pressed up against Steve, made it impossible for him to hide how cold he was. But Steve was there to help, and within the shields and wards he had created, he pulled wood from the area, piling it up and setting flame to it. The shields had blocked most of the wind out, and now the small area was beginning to warm.

 

Tilting his head, against the taller man’s shoulder, “Thanks Steve.” Already he was feeling warmer, making it easier for him to hide all the other things he was trying to keep hidden. He did not want to be the one to brought things to an end sooner than they should. He wanted his family happy and whole. He was willing to pay the tole it would cost him to have that.

 

Draping an arm around his shoulders, bringing the smaller man even closer, he nuzzled his hair before responding, “Any time Danny. I want to take care of you and frankly this wind is colder then ice on my balls.” He smiled with humor, feeling as the cold tremors in his mate’s frame slowly disappeared.

 

“There’s a lot out there. Who do you think that White guy is anyway?” The strange wolf made him nervous, but he was quick to keep those thoughts hidden. He did not want to interfere with this fight.

 

“No idea but Loki knows him. I don’t want to ask cause they are both kinda busy right now.”

 

“You think?” But Danny smiled, even as he cuddled closer to his mate. The warmth helping him to settle, even if he refused to let anyone else know what was happening to him. 

 

505050

 

Loki was impressed at the White no matter how much he didn’t like it. While he struggled to control the Ocean Winds and Storms, the White was friend’s with his. Meaning he had to expend less energy directing where he wanted the winds to move. Still he would win this fight, because at the end of it was the greatest prize of them all. The lovely lady he had wanted, ever since he learned of her and all she was. 

 

He crouched on his boulder, glaring down at the White who glared back at him. Both readying themselves for the fight which would determine who would get Sasha. He watched as the other male dug his claws into the rapidly growing quagmire of muck, looking for traction. The ground was becoming saturated with the rains and ice as it was battered by the two of them. Mud surfacing as the rain hit it, the ice gouging deep holes and ruts, making a dangerous fight area even more dangerous. For as they moved they would have to keep an eye out and not slip in one of those holes, resulting in what was sure to be broken limbs. Trees and stones flew easily within the circle of three winds, yet they hit nothing, yet. 

 

That was now going to change.

 

Red eyes glowing with power, the White barked a command to the wind. Instantly there was a shift and before Loki knew what was happening. A large two ton rock came sailing out of nowhere, hitting him on the side and throwing him to the ground. There was a sicking crunch as multiple bones were instantly broken, the stone landing on top of the Black with a messy sounding final crack. 

 

Loki didn’t hesitate, the first second he felt the rock hit his side he phased. Watching as his own body was destroyed, before he became solid once more. Even as he reformed his own body, he was snarling commands out, the thunder over head obeying and letting loose Black Lightning at the White. Who danced out of the way of the shots as multiple blazes of energy aimed for him. At times using his own hail to block a strike while he moved out of the way. Frustrating Loki for the second time, even as he lunged for the Silver coated creature. Opening his jaws wide he went for the throat. Only to receive a large tree branch instead, as his enemy ducked down and sent it in his face. Then followed up by sinking his own teeth into his shoulder, ripping out a chunk of deep seated flesh.

 

Spitting the wood out, healing his own body in an instant he turned and sank fang into the interloper’s flank. Pouring poison he had not yet used into the body. A startled pain filled yelp was his reward and he grinned with delight. Only to lose his grin as claws dug deep into his belly and a huge ball of ice, plowed into his back, snapping it in two. Instantly he phased again, the pain in his back unbearable while he was in the broken body.

 

Reforming his shell, he sent more lightning and pelting rain into the White’s eyes. Who backed off for just a moment as he was blinded, using his own winds to keep Loki at bay, while he fought to control the poison in his body. He could not cure it, so simply phased himself, leaving the doomed flesh to its fate. Once free to again fight, the White lunged after Loki, going for his throat, even as he went for his. The two clashed in a ball of snarls, claws, blood and savagery, projecting all their furious emotions to the wallow at large. Trying to gain an upper paw in the battle. Sparing no thought to anyone else around them, as they had to concentrate on their opponent.

 

The Black managed to break a back leg of the White, who retaliated by sending sharp edge snowflakes into him. The flakes managed to do two things. One they would slice up tiny cuts on his body, bleeding him out slowly, as the White pushed and pushed him to expend more energy. Two they also drained his energy, sending tendrils of ice into his veins, cooling his internal body down and slowing him. Loki had to work at heating himself internally, even while the temperature in the wallow hit negative numbers. 

 

Snow was starting to pile up everywhere they fought, hiding the holes from both males who fought within it. Loki called his winds to remove the snow, splashing it into the White’s face, hoping to have him cut open. But the White knew the trick and was shielded against it, wards coming to life as he began an even stronger attack. Taking a deep breath, he howled a command into the midnight sky, and his friend the Arctic wind happily obeyed. Raging down it picked up the Black and threw him high into the sky. Multiple fragments of ice and hail began pummeling his free flying body as he was tossed and turned, breaking more bones, and cutting deeper into him. Forcing frost to cover his coat and chill him even more.

 

Loki yelped as the ice hit him, unprepared to be flying in blizzard force winds. The ice pounding his body, breaking legs, ribs, his back again and his own fangs. Poison went flying into the air, landing on organic debris and melting it before fading away. He shook his head even as he phased himself to escape the onslaught of cold hitting him. Staying in his spirt form, he fell towards the ground, watching to see where the White was. If he was going to play dirty, then so was he. 

 

Electric green eyes spotted his adversary, standing tall and proud and relatively unhurt. While he had been forced over and over to defend himself and reform. He was tired and wanted this to end. He wanted Sasha and he wanted to be with his pack mates. This bastard was stopping all of that from happening. 

 

Landing heavily on the slippery, snow and ice covered muck, he churned up even more mud, which he threw into his enemy’s face. Or tried to as he realized he was using wards to protect himself. Wards Loki knew damn well, he could have put up if he had thought about it. God he was an idiot, and needed to learn to use everything he knew when fighting. Forming his own wards he watched the White warily, wondering what he had planned even as he planned his own attacks. He was also tired of being on the defensive. You don’t win a battle such as this, by only sitting back and defending yourself.

 

Loki watched as the White completely disappeared and he wondered what he planned on doing next. He had to have gone to the material world for as far as he knew, or even Sasha, wolves could not disappear and reappear in different locations within the Spirit world. They had to run to where they needed to go. 

 

But Loki was young, as was Sasha and not even they knew all the tricks their true elders knew.

 

Suddenly the White was flying straight down onto Loki’s back, all four sets of claws out, fangs fully extended as he landed on top of the Black. He ripped and shredded down his sides, blood flowing freely, as the younger wolf screeched in abject pain and agony. Projecting all his pain filled rage to the world around him. Then the White sank his fangs into his neck, severing his spine right behind his head. Instantly killing Loki’s current form, and forcing him to spirit phase. Calling on his own winter winds to blow the young upstart to the four corners of the world.

 

Loki struggled in his spirit form, holding himself together through will alone, as the elder wolf forced his body to expand more and more. To keep him from taking another solid form, and continuing the fight. The Black pulled more energy from the bottom of his soul, to try and stop what he had been purposely weakened ahead of time from happening. But it was no use, try as he might, the excruciating pain, the chilling of his internal body, making his mind and heart sluggish and confused. He began to feel himself torn apart and he was helpless to stop it.

 

But he knew he had to do something. Sasha waiting at the end of this fight and he would have her. But he was so tired and having his very being shattered by forces outside of his control, was more than what he thought he could handle. 

 

Till he remembered another who had the same thing happened to him. A sweet and gentle man, even if he had a nasty temper when he wanted, who gave of himself wholeheartedly to others. Who had so much done to him, forced on him, taken from him. Danny who had been shattered himself, who had run from all those who wanted to help him, because he didn’t know who he was, or how he arrived here. Then he remembered the quest, he and his own protective bond mate had undertaken to get to this point. How he was the second half of their protective pack and how his duty along with Steve’s, was to protect their Guide, as he worked at maintaining the balance for the world at large.

 

If he was spread around the land how would he do that? How would he help Steve protect the creature he loved above all things? How would he protect Sasha? Or the cubs he planned on getting on her? 

 

NO! HE WOULD NOT BE DENIED!

 

Concentrating he willed more from himself, but even fighting the White’s very real efforts to pull him apart, he couldn’t fully reconstruct himself. He was too weakened and the other wolf had a firm grip on him. No, he had to think of something else, he needed help and he had none he could call on. 

 

Then he realized something, the winds storming around him, were roaring with anger and rage at being taken from their normal currents. They hated how he always demanded their help, commanded them to obey. What if he simply asked for their help? Asked in a humble tone for the first time since he realized he had the power to command the wind.

 

So instead of howling, roaring or any other demand of the Ocean Storm, and Grassland fronts, he whimpered for their help. Whimpered and humbly asked, if they would help him protect those he loved most dear. To defend those who could not defend themselves. Even as he asked, he pictured a soft smiled man with love in his heart, who needed strong defenders around him, when his own duties required him to put others before himself. They were there to protect that man from himself and see to his well being. So he begged the Wind and the Storm to become his ally of their own free will, to help defend a man who would defend so many others. 

 

Afterward he released his hold on the Storms themselves and waited, holding himself together as he tried to fend off the White, who was still working on phasing him to the four corners.

 

The Storms quieted around them, the wind dying somewhat as even the Arctic Wind waited to see what its Brother and Sister wind would do. For the Arctic obeyed the White of its own free will, asked long ago to be his ally. It would see what the others would do, now that they had been asked instead of commanded. 

 

The Ocean and Grass wind answered Loki’s plea in their own fashion. Content and at peace as they had been asked, rather than commanded. Wind picking up once more till it was Typhoon strong, it picked up the same boulder used when Loki was first crushed and hurled it at the White. Startling him from his concentration of trying to phase the younger wolf. With a painful yelp he was thrown clear across the battled damaged glen, landing with a wet messy sounding crack as most of his bones shattered on impact.

 

In an instant, Loki stood, reforming his body and leaping across the nearly 600 yard distance between them in one leap. The winds who had become his allies, helping him with the distance. With a snarl of deadly rage, he sank his fangs into the throat of the White, pumping more poison than he had ever made before directly into his blood stream.

 

The White screamed in pain and agony as it circulated through his system, bringing pinpricks of deadly intent to every cell of his being. Trying to phase, to create a new body and continue the fight, Loki would not allow it. Instead he learned his own trick and concentrated on phasing his enemy and sending him to the four corners. The downed wolf tried to get away but his broken legs would not respond, his Arctic ally was unable to help in this instance.

 

Loki grinned with malice as he realized he would win this battle. Only a few more seconds and this wolf would never darken his den step again. Pouring more of his deadly fluid into his mud and muck splattered neck he was pleased as the White gave up, submitting to the Black and accepting his fate. 

 

A fate which was shoved aside, even as Loki himself was shoved. Fangs forcibly removed, concentration broken as Sasha herself came between the pair for the first time. He staggered back, surprised and hurt at the intrusion. He couldn’t believe Sasha would choose the White over him. He made a noise which seemed half snarl, half whimper, she responded with a roll of her eyes, even as she checked out the White. Sniffing she judged him to live as long as he was left alone for now.

 

Stepping back she turned to face Loki, brilliant blue eyes narrowing as she gazed at the heavily panting wolf. 

 

Growling she issued her own challenge.

 

505050

 

Danny struggled to contain all the emotions blasting his mind from the wolves fighting. His shields sucked ass and had failed multiple times as the battle was going on. He just didn’t have the ability to maintain them without help. But the problem was the one who normally helped him, was busy with her own much anticipated mating. Steve he wasn’t sure if he could actually bolster his shields the way he needed to. Sighing he decided to make do the best he could for the moment. Besides when he checked, his partner was fully focused on his battered wolf, paying only enough attention to him to keep him warm and make sure he was safe.

 

He could understand his concern, he had been highly concerned as their pack mate fought with the White Wolf. Now his own lady was stopping the fight, checking the downed wolf and finding him hurting but able to live. It was her turning on Loki and growling at him, which had his eyes widening in alarm. 

 

Realizing what his Lady was about to do, all he could do was press himself closer to Steve and hold on. Building up his shaky shields once more, he waited for the next installment to begin.

 

505050

 

Sasha came to the White’s defense, pulling Loki off to exam him and see if he would live. Once she determined he would live, she turned her back on him and growled at her potential suitor. She had waited while the males duked it out between them, now it was her turn to finally get back to the business of the mating fight. To see if Loki was actually worthy of HER. 

 

Snaking her head, ears laid back in threat, she stalked towards Steve’s bond brother. Snarl firmly in place as she showed her fangs. Body glowing with menacing light she projected her own feelings towards him and the others in the glen. 

 

Loki stepped back astonished at Sasha and her reaction towards him. He glanced at the White, who still lay passively in the mud behind her. Whimpering a question at her about him and her defense of the wolf who was trying to come between them.

 

She snorted, she had no interest in mating with the old fool. But she would not see him harmed any more either. He had learned his lesson about interfering in HER business and wouldn’t bother them any longer. What she was interested in was if Loki was ready to finally start their own courtship dance?

 

Blinking his eyes, he couldn’t understand for a moment what was actually going on. His limbs were shaking from exhaustion, his mind foggy from having to concentrate so hard on staying alive. She wanted to fight him while he was like this? And was she sure she had no interest in the male he just defeated?

 

She sniffed at him before raising her head, lifting her lips in full teeth baring challenge. Again she had no interest in mating with the idiot, and she was highly offended the asshole had barged in to their mating challenge in the first place. But she wasn’t about to interfere, not if both males wished to make fools of themselves and would simply wait till they wore each other out enough to see sense. So she had stepped aside, watching impatiently as they battled each other, till one finally submitted.

 

Now it was her turn and she would not be denied, would he take up her challenge? Would he actually wolf up and see if he could make her submit? If he couldn’t do it right here, right now, then she would not take him for her mate!

 

Shaking his head, he had to take a moment to wrap his mind around the idea. She was fresh, had watched the fight just now between the pair of them, and learned much about their powers and style. Now she wanted to finally get started on her own challenge, while he was ready to fall down and sleep for a week with periodic bouts of wakefulness where he ate everything in sight?

 

Lunging at him, raking her paw across his nose, leaving welts but at least no claw marks she repeated her stance with an added caveat. Did he accept her challenge, yes or no? Did he wish to fight for the right to claim her as his mate forever more? Or would he rather give up, take a break, refuse her demands, backing down from what she rightfully was entitled to. And if he did so, was he prepared to never have the right to claim her again? To watch as she went out and found another male? Another stronger male then him! One who was smarter, faster, better looking, and much more powerful. A male who would accept her challenge and fight for the right to overpower her, and make her submit to his claim of her? To win the right to have her carry that mystery male’s cubs in her belly, on the night she was made to submit to him as his new forever mate?

 

Loki’s mind began to sharpen at the idea of cubs. Not liking the imagery she was projecting to him at large. She would be raising another male’s cubs, even as she traveled with HIM. Because while they were not mated, their bond mate’s, were, and she would not part from them even for her pleasures. Then even as Steve and Danny enjoyed themselves, she would go to her own male, who was NOT Loki and entice him to mount her, to thrust his thick shaft into her channel and deposit his own powerful seed and make her carry his cubs. All while Loki had to sit back and watch, forever alone from the love he professed. She knew he would smell it every day. The scent of the unknown male on her fur, within her body, smell as the stranger’s cubs grew within her each day, knowing they were not his.

 

Was he prepared to let that happen? Or would he give her what she wanted? She looked at him seriously, letting him know she was prepared to do just as she described if that was his wish.

 

Loki snarled right back, he wouldn’t allow her to go to another. She belonged to HIM and HIM alone! He would fight her and win her challenge this night! She would become his and he would take her like the deliciously wanton creature she was. He would fill her belly so full of his seed, that her belly would drag on the ground. 

 

He lunged at her ready to start only to get swatted on the nose.

 

She growled out she didn’t think he was ready to try and take her. Not if he was wanting to rest after that little warm up with the White. He was weak if he needed a break after so little work. And if he was weak for fighting no doubt he would be weak in other areas, areas of extreme interest in her. If for some reason he did get lucky enough to win her, no doubt he would sire at most one cub on her and a weak one at that. She had no desire to give birth to weak cubs, sired by a weak male. 

 

Raising her head she sniffed the wind, making as if to leave, even as she looked at the seriously pissed off Black, out of the corner of her eye. Maybe she should just leave and go hunting for that mystery male she was sure would be able to properly take her and make her carry his cubs.

 

She was deliberately provoking him, wanting to see just how strong he was. She wanted him, but she also knew that if he didn’t win her properly, then he would see himself as a failure. No female wanted to see her male in such a state. So she would do what was needed to make sure they both got what they wanted.

 

505050

 

Loki stared incredulous at her words, before the true meaning hit him. HOW DARE SHE! WEAK CUBS? WEAK MALE? He would not have it! 

 

Shaking his head to clear all tiredness from his body, he lifted his own lips in a vicious snarl. She responded, crouching down, digging her claws into the still snow covered earth. He launched himself at her prepared stance, intent on barreling her over and getting behind her. If he could manage that, he could mount and begin breeding her. Automatically winning the fight and claiming her at the same time. She wasn’t going to make it that easy for him.

 

She sidestepped him at the last possible second, him turning to match the move, when he was hit with another blast of Arctic Wind. It sent him tumbling ass over teakettle, as he lost his footing, accidentally landing on top of the White, who let out his own surprised yelp of pain from his prone position. Scrambling to regain his footing, not minding in the least he was using his former enemy as a launching pad, he raced after his female.

 

She took off, further away from the former fight area, looking for fresh ground. Whirling when she came to a place which pleased her. Loki tried to leap again, to reach her back but Wind blasted him again. Confusing him mightily for he didn’t think she would be friends with the same Arctic weather as his male opponent. She sneezed wetly and helpfully the wind carried the liquid into his eyes, stinging them with the feel. But he kept his gaze on her, knowing now he could not let her out of his sight. 

 

He needed a new plan, one which would allow him to take her, but not hurt her. Course her plan was much different.

 

She smirked, even as she began to glow so brightly, it blinded his eyes completely. Blinking to rid himself of the spots he found she had completely disappeared. A howl was heard and the Mountainous Storm who had been here for so long obeyed the call. Snow began to fall fast and furious, piling up by the minute as the storm turned into a full raging blizzard. It was nothing but a solid sheet of snow falling, covering everything it touched and hiding trees, rocks and the wallow itself.

 

Suddenly he found himself bowled over as he was rammed from the side, continuing the roll he stood up, digging his claws in for traction. He glared around trying to find where Sasha had come from, how he was not able to see her. A bite on his tail had him whirling only to find her missing once again. Where in the hell had she gone? The darkness wasn’t helping any, she was the only source of stable light, the moon hidden by the storm clouds over head. With the snow blowing and moon hidden, he was going to have to use his senses even more.

 

Enhancing his own eyesight, he adapted it to being able to see through the chill wind and snow. A shadow coming up on his right made him turn with a full face snarl sounding out. Sasha came on anyway, going for his throat, fangs gleaming barely in the dark of night. As he watched her come, he realized what she had done. The dark, the snow and the wind, along with her light now gone. She had changed herself back to what she once was. She was now as snow white as the flakes falling, making her twice as hard to find. But her eyes were still a deep ocean blue, she would not forsake all her companions colors. No doubt in his mind, once this battle was over she would go back to the Strawberry blond she loved so much.

 

She connected with him, and he whirled, avoiding her fangs even as he opened his own to bite down on her back. She avoided the bite, slipping deliberately onto the ground so her paws were in the air. Surprised at her show of submission, he missed for the barest second her true intention. He cried out with pain, as four sets of razor sharp claws gouged large furrows into his belly, opening him up and draining his energy. Before she scrambled to her feet and retreated back into the blizzard.

 

Loki instantly phased out of his useless form and stayed in spirit to contemplate his next move. Only to find it wasn’t as safe as he thought, as blasts of energy hit him forcing him into a solid state. He grimaced but he also admired her honor. She wasn’t trying to phase him to the four corners at least, she wanted a physical fight with elemental elements. She wanted to know if Loki was the wolf she thought he was, and was ready to prove it. God he loved her even more and he was determined to win her.

 

Scanning his surroundings, he changed his eyesight, it was time for him to go on the attack rather than wait to be taken. He began to look for heat signatures, trying to see if he could find her and come to her instead. Very pleased when he spotted her nearly 100 yards away, braced for attack, as she dug her claws in. Snarling he raced towards her, pleased when her ears perked up for just a moment before falling flat again. This time it was he who hit her hard and fast, raking her own side with his claws, drawing her own blood out and listening with satisfaction as she yelped with pain. He turned intent on digging his fangs into her neck when she shot her head down, fangs closing over his hind leg and snapping it in half.

 

Shocked he jumped, trying to limp away for a second, only to realize she had turned once again and was aiming for his throat. Jumping clear he managed to fend her off, not liking being on the defensive again. Phasing his body again, turning solid once more he prepared his next attack.

 

505050

 

Danny was becoming physically ill, as in ready to throw up from nausea, mental exhaustion and heartsick worry over their pack mates. His instincts were battling with him to stop the two from fighting, screaming to him about how it wasn’t good for this to be happening, especially when he couldn’t handle so much negative emotions in the air. Sasha was doing her best to bring Loki down, to see if he had what it took to take her and claim her. She wasn’t going to make it easy on him, and wasn’t happy he was going easy on her. She wanted him to fight her, she wanted him to attack her and take her down. She wanted him to win the fight through his own power and will, to force her to submit to him. But she wouldn’t give him the fight, he had to own it so forever more he could say he had won her fair and square.

 

All these thoughts and emotions were swirling in her head, unintentionally going to her companion, who was doing his damnedest to not let anyone know how upset he was becoming. He was maintaining his shields through will alone and losing his own battle. Probably in just a few more minutes, they would fail and he would fall. Slipping into unconsciousness, as his mind no longer could handle the onslaught of what was happening between their wolves.

 

Taking a deep breath, he turned to the man beside him who was having his own difficulties. Steve was trying to help Loki by being as quiet as he could, but still find Sasha in the blinding snow. He wasn’t paying as much attention to Danny as he should have been, but then again his Guide was also keeping Steve distracted by focusing his mind elsewhere. 

 

No matter what happened next, in the end it was Danny who was going to lose.

 

505050

 

Steve watched the battle, holding his mate close to his side, mind focused though on their friends. He wanted Loki to win as much as Danny did, it would be good for both their wolves if they were mated like they were. Then they could have an honest to god core pack and he reveled in the feeling. It would be the best of all worlds. He glanced at his mate, pressed tightly to his side and scanned his body, he had been to quiet, but it could have been due to him focusing so much on Sasha. 

 

He did find his shields fully intact and strong, before all the shit storm started so many months ago. He was happy Danny was recovering so much now.

 

505050

 

Danny startled as he felt his shields growing around him. No, not his shields, his were shot to hell. But someone was maintaining shields around him and he had no idea who it could be. It didn’t have the feel of Steve or Sasha. Whoever it was he was grateful to them, he honestly wanted to see how this fight played out, because he wanted his lady to be happy. She wouldn’t be if after all was said and done, everyone else found he had passed out while in the middle of their mating dance.

 

The shame of what she had inflicted on her poor companion, would live with her always if he did. He looked around trying to find the source but the winds, snow and hail still falling prevented him from seeing. For now he simply had to wait and hope all worked out for her.

 

505050

 

Two wolves looked down at the mating circle, hidden behind a grove of trees. Both were watching with interest as the younger wolves began their mating ritual. But the female wolf looking down, had switched her interest to the younger one’s cub. He was struggling hard and her heart went out to him. He had done nothing but struggle and fight for everything since he came to this land. Now he was struggling again at what should be one of the happiest occasions in his life.

 

It wasn’t the younger wolves fault really, not even the older one who was much younger then her or her mate. When deep into a mating ceremony, spirit wolves tended to let all their emotions out, to have their pack mates enjoy everything about it. But the poor little two foot cub was not up to handling all those emotions. Not when his own were very sensitive to any minute changes. But as expected, his generous heart and wish for his lady to have her own happiness, overrode his own sense of well being. His instincts were demanding he let her continue on with her mating, blocking everything he was struggling with and suffering in silence.

 

It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right! He should be watching this with joy and excitement, not pain and depression. And she wouldn’t stand for it any more! She focused her own ancient power towards the younger female’s much beloved cub and brought his shields up. She blocked all the strife and conflict entering his head, calming his reactions to the much needed and wanted battle between the two. His lady was so excited to finally have her own mate, and she wanted her companion there to witness, as she was claimed by her chosen male. She relaxed his instincts hold on him, let him settle down to simply watch with eager anticipation as their two life long companions forged the final bonds in their small but much needed pack.

 

When done she fixed it so his shields would hold till the mating itself was over, along with refueling his own much spent energy needs. He had used so much of his own power to keep the others from knowing what he was fighting with. To allow them their fun while he suffered quietly again. He would need a few good feedings, and long naps and rest periods over the next few days to make up for it. But he would now have the strength and energy to enjoy what was happening between their two wolves.

 

You’re doing the young cub a good thing. (Her much beloved gray coated mate stated, watching the fight below.)

 

(Continuing to focus on the younger man.) He needs someone watching out for him right now. All are properly focused on the mating battle going on. If his lady knew what was happening to him, she would stop the battle in an instant and lose out on one of the key components needed for them to complete their pack. They are going to be doing important things in the future. She needs to be properly mated and bred by him.

 

(Her mate smiled wickedly as her) Kinda like how I did to you so many eons ago?

 

(Whacking him with her tail) Yes you dirty old wolf. You bred me quite well multiple times. And you were so proud that I never delivered less then five in a litter.

 

How many times did I take you? (He smirked knowing exactly how many.)

 

Shut up you. Enough times the council asked us to stop as they didn’t want to flood the entire population with our blood lines and risk inbreeding.

 

(He nuzzled at her red flank. Watching the younger ones mating was getting him in the mood.) What about now? It’s been what? 1000 years or so since our last litter?

 

Yes, and it will continue to be our last litter. You know our time is short here in this plain. We go to help pay the price and reunite with our own chosen ones. (She said in a somber tone)

 

(He sobered up as well.) Very true and I am very happy to pay it. It has been so long since I’ve seen her.

 

It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him. We both will finally get what we wish too, and at the same time helping both the Spirit pack, their family and everyone else in this land.

 

They said no more after that, simply watching as the battle played out. Though the little blond cub was also watched. To make sure he finally could enjoy what was happening, rather than endure it till it was over. For it was important for their pack to be whole, to have their family started, so as the coming ages came they would have the members needed to help maintain the balance.

 

505050

 

Danny felt so much better, he had no idea how or why or even who was helping him. And he was too tired to worry about trying to figure it out. He supposed he could trace the energy coming to him, but he could feel no malice in the moves. What he felt was an entity who wished to help him. They also passed along the true purpose of this fight, something which had been eluding him, as he struggled over all the flying emotions. He and Steve along with others, would all be working towards maintaining the balance and fighting those who sought to corrupt it. In order to do that, they needed to have a pack powerful enough to combat those. Sasha would be the mother to that pack, as Loki would be the father to that pack. 

 

Together they all would be working, playing, suffering and rejoicing as their lives continued on. And by having a large bonded pack, it would make the Spirit pair’s life so much easier. He felt there was something more also going on. Something which would change the course of history in both the spirit world and the material plain. It would be something directly connected to his pack, his life, his family and his duties. As if they would be shared among others to help him and his mate along the way. But with those changes, came changes centered on the species of spirit wolf itself. 

 

He shook his head, he had accidentally followed the path of energy to the ones helping him. A pair of older wolves, older than any others he had ever met. He didn’t know who they were, or why they were following him and right now didn’t care. He had to many things on his plate and they were not hurting anyone. No, they were helping him and his family, he just knew it. So he would ignore them for now and focus on how his Lady was about to be captured and taken as the luscious, delicious, completely perverted little strumpet she was.

 

505050

 

That was close, I didn’t mean for him to see all that. (She stated a little shaken at just how easy he had learned of things he shouldn’t have at the moment. At least she had been able to distract him and focus his thoughts elsewhere.)

 

Yes, maybe because you were thinking of needing to get laid again and loosened your hold?

 

Shut up you old fart (She huffed, even as she realized he was probably right.)

 

It will all be fine, it's not like they won’t know when the time comes. What the packs are doing, what the ancients are preparing to do, is for the good of all. We all want to join our companions, and could never figure out why we didn’t feel the call sooner.

 

You’re right, the power we will give up, the changes which will take place, as we leave this world forever will be wonderful. I have little interest in staying here in this world, when he is starting to call to me to the next. And when the children come to help the Spirit pair in their duties, darkness and loneliness, will never enter the Guide or his Warrior’s heart. We will have prevented a massive problem from ever developing again.

 

Yes, I am so proud to be a part of their future, even if we won’t be here to see it. (He raised his head with so much pride at what the packs were doing.)

 

So am I. I am glad the packs decided to do this, and for the other residents of this land to agree to do as we please.

 

505050

 

He nodded, conferences and meetings had been set up, spoken to and with the other leaders of the various prides, flocks, herds and groups over the course of the last few weeks. While the other creatures had not wished to give up any more of their power, as was perfectly fine and acceptable to the wolves. They also had not seen any good reason, to not allow the wolves to change who they were as a collective group, if that is what they wished. Their packs would be providing the changes to come. Their packs would be providing the power needed, to support the future members to be bonded.

 

All the packs had wanted from the citizens, was their blessing to allow the new ones in. They had explained their reasonings, and after debate and study it was found the packs were right. All the hard work and power all the citizens had poured into the men, would have been wasted or even possibly turned towards the evil they had worked to prevent. So they had given their blessing to the packs, knowing soon there would be many less wolves in the world. 

 

Knowing that the wolves would change who and when they would bond with. They would change how they bonded with their people, how they lived with their people. And with those changes, Steve and Danny would have so much more support. So many more to turn to as the centuries went by. And they would have the happiness they would need, as those who sought to upset the balance performed their own dark endeavors. 

 

They would not be alone, though at this time they thought they would be, for Sasha and Loki did not know all, and had no idea of the changes to come. These plans were all being worked on behind the scenes, kept secret from the Spirit wolves, for they had their paws full with their bond mates. They didn’t need the extra distraction of a possibility which was going to be happening in the future. And the men did not need to know at all, not till everything had already been done and the power exchange completed. Once everything was done, when the time was right, they would be told. For now it was best to let them proceed as they had been.

 

505050

 

Look the young male has finally figured out the best way to defeat his mate to be. (She snickered as she watched the female stumble in surprise.)

 

Oh yes, finally, she doesn’t stand a chance now. (Her mate was absolutely gleeful, and also getting horny. Watching wolves mate always turned him on.)

 

You’re right, shouldn’t be too long now. (She was also getting turned on and while they may not mate to have another litter. She might consider a good romp later depending on how turned on the younger couple made her.) 

 

505050

 

Loki pondered what he could do. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt Sasha no matter how hard he tried. He was always on the defensive with her, and it was driving them both nuts. She wanted him to overpower her, teach her, her place and claim her. She wanted to see his strength and dominance, to know he could claim her when he wished. Just like how Steve could claim Danny when he wished. But she would not submit to him just to do so. It was up to him to show her she didn’t have a choice, when he wanted her, he should be able to take her and she would submit to his attentions.

 

But he couldn’t harm her, not like what she was doing to him, already she had forced him to phase a dozen times while he had only managed to make her phase twice and both times had sickened him. He only wanted to defend and protect her, not harm her. So he was going out of his mind with trying to figure out what to do. 

 

The Blizzard still blew around him and he was unable to see to attack. How could he overpower her, yet not hurt her? Looking through the whiteness of the large stacks of snow he could not find her, she hiding deeply where his eyes could not penetrate. Growling he tried to think of something, but the Arctic wind kept blowing in his face. He really wished he could get it to stop, but the power behind it was awesome.

 

Another breeze gently blew by him, surprising him with its fresh spring time warmth. Ears perking up, he listed to what the Grassland wind was telling him. She whispered to her new friend, if he wished to claim his female yet not hurt her there was a way. The best way to win was to use love, his love for her. Put the strength of his love into his command of the storms to start off with. He had command over two types, Ocean and Plains Storms, while she only had Arctic. Both were stronger than the Arctic if he put his mind to it. Then change his attacks to fit how he wanted to strike her. Strike her with all his love, not his anger, make her mad with lust and want, rather than battle and destruction. 

 

He was the Warrior, she was the Elder, he had the breeding needed to fight any battles he came across. He simply needed to adapt what weapons he would use when those fights happened. It was time now for him to tame his female and bring her to heel. She wanted it and would accept no less, than her total forced surrender to his dominance.

 

Eyes lighting up as he heard even more words, he realized how he could finally win this battle. And in such a way as to always make sure she forever more was his. He scanned his surroundings, finding no clue to where his soon to be female was hiding. So he raised his head and howled his requests, adding his own power to the storms raging above. The Ocean and Grassland Winds responded, Ocean by forcing the Arctic back up north, back to where it truly belonged. Grassland responded by bringing warm spring winds to melt the snow. 

 

The Arctic Storm tried to fight the dual winds but lost and surrendered the fight, sighing in dismay at no longer being able to help it own allies. But even it understood this was a mating fight and the next stage was being reached. It held no malice and knew none would be held against it. It would also come next time it was needed. 

 

Loki watched as the snow storm stopped, and the ice and snow left behind melted quickly. Saturating the ground even more into a soggy muddy swamp. At least till the warm spring winds, turned into summer blasts of heated wind, drying the land and making a proper battle location once more. And standing nearly 500 feet away from him, Sasha bared her fangs, even as she changed her coat color again. Back to the strawberry blond which was her favorite. He began to harden as he saw her change, knowing how much it pleased her to match her cub and happy for her. She also looked sublime in those tones with her red tipped ears and deep blue eyes.

 

She sidestepped as she began to glow once more, to add much needed light to the proceedings. And he loved her even more for it. She wanted a fair fight and he could feel how happy she was that Loki was starting to fight back, even if it wasn’t in exactly the manner she had thought he would. She simply wanted to make sure he was everything she had dreamed of in a partner, friend and lover. A wolf to stand beside, support her, love her as she would do with him. She knew he could, but this mating dance was important to her to prove it to herself, Loki and anyone else who might argue he hadn’t done much to win her.

 

She glanced behind him, and for a moment he wasn’t sure what she was looking at, till he remembered the White Wolf was still there. He snarled to himself, even as sorrow entered his heart. He couldn’t stand the idea that she may actually be thinking of choosing someone other than him. No, he would make sure she was his and his alone.

 

He could see her readying her haunches to launch a new attack, one he was sure would bring much pain or torment if it landed. He was determined it would not. No, what he did instead was bark a new command. Loud strong and absolute, the clouds above him thundered for a moment as they processed the new command, sending down blue lightning from the storm dark night. The electric charge came down exactly where he wished it too, just to the left of her side, barely touching her flank. She yelped in surprise both for the spark and the feelings it left behind.

 

He barked again and more blue lightning fell from the sky, making her dance to avoid the blasts, which was his intention. He wanted to keep her off balance and slowly build up to what he would eventually use to capture her. Continuing to bark and howl he spun her across the mating circle, never letting up, never letting her still, never giving her enough time to plan her own attack, as he lined her up so he could make his final one.

 

505050

 

Sasha was pleased that Loki was finally fighting back, even if she could no longer hide in her winter snow. She watched as something came into her eyes and wondered what he was planning next. Crouching down readying herself to send another attack to him. An attack she really didn’t want to do, but she so wanted Loki to beat her fair and square, so no other wolf could ever say in the future that Loki did not win her properly. 

 

She glanced over at the White and could see he was still laying painfully where he had fallen. Which was good, he was an idiot and never should have interfered in the first place. She knew what she was doing and didn’t need him bothering her. 

 

About to launch her next attack, she was surprised as a bolt of blue lightning crashed mere inches away from her. Flinching away, she was shocked to feel extreme amounts of lust suddenly coursing over her fur. Ears standing up straight as she tried to figure out what was happening, she could do nothing but jump as yet another bolt landed next to her, this time she felt deep desire all across her back. More bolts kept landing near her and each time she was struck with different emotions. 

 

Lust, longing, passion, desire, eagerness, earnestness, hunger, wantonness, sensuous, and more hit her, as she was forced to dance across the battle zone. Each time another bolt hit, she moved to avoid it, giving her no time to plan her own attack, let alone a defense to this latest ploy by her suitor. Each time he barked or snarled, another bolt flashed by her and left trails of deep ravenousness passion and yearning. 

 

She was paying little attention to where she was moving, only trying to avoid the strikes as they came faster and faster. Charging the very air around her, with unmeasurable amounts of lust and most importantly love. Even while she was avoiding the bolts, she knew Loki was sending them because he couldn’t stand the idea of hurting her for real. Either way she admired his creativity as he made her do his bidding.

 

For 20 minutes he made her dance around the field, each time avoiding another bolt of lust shot at her. Till he paused for just a few minutes. In those few minutes she panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath, her heat which had been on simmer was now blazing. She was half crazy with the need to be taken, used, mated and ultimately bred till Loki was satisfied with her. To feel his thick shaft claiming her as she so wanted to be claimed. 

 

To know that as he took her for the first time, she just like her own cub, would finally feel whole. She had waited centuries to find the male she wanted to spend her life with. Following the traditions of her family by waiting till she found the single wolf able to win her heart. To be her life partner till it was time to move on to the next world. God she wanted her black pack mate so badly. To cuddle with him at night, to play with him in the day and to mate with and have children with over and over. She wanted all those things with Loki and she was about to have them.

 

She continued to rest, body sizzling with the massive need to be taken by her chosen male, but she wasn’t expecting what was coming next. As she raised her head to look for Loki, she realized he wasn’t in her line of sight. Before she could spin to look behind her, she was hit with the full force of the biggest bolt yet. 

 

A deep ocean blue it hit her in the middle of her shoulders, filling her with the full amount of his love for her. She howled as she was struck with so much love, longing and absolute need to mate with her, she fell to her front knees. Her back legs were splayed wide open and it was only a moment before a warm shaft was searching for her opening. She shuddered as she realized what was about to happen, this time shaking as she was about to be claimed by the wolf she loved.

 

But then Loki backed off, backed away from her. Head shooting up, she whirled around to find out what the problem was. She wanted him to take her, to claim her, to make it so she would never want another male. Cocking her head at him, throughly puzzled she whined a question to him, wondering why he wasn’t taking what was now rightfully his.

 

The black wolf shook his head, she was right, her body belong to him, but her heart he wasn’t so sure about. He had seen her looking at the White and at the last second was not able to take what he had worked so hard for. If she desired the White, even when she said she didn’t, because of the underhanded ways he had worked to win her, he would not force himself on her. He wanted her to choose him fully, to give her heart to him because she wanted him to have it. So he would step aside, let her go even if it broke his heart, so she could be free to give herself to the one she really wanted.

 

Sasha’s eyes softened at his words, the feelings attached to those words and didn’t hesitate. Pacing gently towards him, she rubbed her cheek against his own. Licking at his nose, nibbling on his ear. Rubbing her entire side down his as she marveled at the strength of his heart. She would have no other now, could not even think about giving herself to another. Not when Loki was offering his heart, even as he was letting her choose to give her own to another. She moved back till she was in front of him, turning so her back end was facing him and inviting him to mount her. To take what she was offering with no reservations. He had won her body, but also her heart. Had won her love fully, when he was willing to protect her own heart by letting her go. 

 

With a yearning moan of longing, she encouraged him to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it.
> 
> More is to come though I'm not sure when. Not with this cold kicking my ass right now.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I love the reviews.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone get's Laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I managed to get two chapters out in two days. It's been a while since that happened. Course they were both fairly simple ones kinda. No plot twists just straight action of one type or another.
> 
> So this chapter I'll let you know there isn't much plot to it. It's mostly porn. Smut smut smut and more smut is to be had.
> 
> I will warn everyone Steve gets pretty hard when screwing Danny. As in a hell of a lot rougher then they normally go about it. There is a reason about it but if people like Dominate Steve this might work for you. Even as it does have a purpose.

Loki gazed at Sasha, blazing emerald green eyes full of wonder and joy, to see her offering herself to him. No reservations, no more conflict between them. She had chosen him and now was offering herself up to his pleasure, and the cementing of their pack ties. Walking slowly the few steps needed to reach her, he nosed at her entrance, licking it, tasting it for the first time as he began their proper bonding. Learning to know everything about her, as he started to claim her and be claimed by her. For when he rose to enter her, she would grab onto him and not let go, not till she was satisfied completely. 

 

Licking deeply at her entrance, he could taste the unique combination of her lust, love and scent as he prepared her. Watching as the tiny orifice relaxed under his touch, looking forward to when he mounted her and began thrusting. Her whole body was tense, as he ran his tongue up and down the slit which was the entrance to the core of her being. Watching as she lowered her head submissively in pleasure at what he was doing. Waiting for him to choose when he would take her, like the bitch in heat she was. 

 

And oh god the taste of her heat, Loki couldn’t get enough of it. She tasted like all the things he loved most about her. Strawberries, spring time flowers, and heated tempers as she put him in his place. He kept lapping at those juices starting to flow from her opening, juices thick with the taste of a female ready for impregnation. A female who knew she would be well bred, on this the very first day she ever took a male. He stuck his long black nose in as far as he could, to inhale the divine scent of his love. Memorizing everything so he would recognized it when she came into heat again. A heat which would only stop when her belly was full of his seed, as was right and proper.

 

Needing to feel more of her, even as he tasted her own essence, an essence he would forever more be addicted to. He turned his body so his own tail was towards her head, displaying the object which would soon be joining them together. She looked up from her submissive pose, eyes lighting up as she gazed at the long thick shaft, which was hers to play with. The heavy balls, covered in thick soft fur the likes of which she had never seen, made her hungry for their taste. And as Loki was doing to her, she did to him. Reaching her own tongue out and beginning to lick. Smiling as Loki stuttered a moment at the sensations, before returning to her own opening to lick and nuzzle harder. 

 

She lapped at the pre-come starting to drizzle out of his shaft, learning its flavor, adapting to its scent. Knowing this would be the only one she would ever find interest in for as long as they were a pack. And wolves mated for life, especially her and Loki because Steve and Danny were mated for life. Neither of the couple’s would ever look for another, for the pleasures of the den. As she licked at him, she could see him growing larger, longer, thicker and she shuddered at the idea of it entering her. She had no choice in the matter, didn’t want a choice in actuality, she would be taken by that red shaft of love and she would be bred by it. The heavy balls behind the shaft about to take her, swung fully with the load they carried. A load she herself would be carrying soon and she relished it.

 

Feeling playful and devilish, she decided to see how much trouble she could cause her new mate. Reaching her tongue out, she wrapped it around his 10 inch dick, circling it over and over lightly, smiling with satisfaction as Loki shuddered in pleasure. She licked up and down the shaft, nibbling at times at the very tip which began to leak even more. Not wanting to miss a drop of the tasty treat her mate was producing she lapped heavily at the tip. Not missing how Loki was having a hard time licking at her. She pressed her side against him to remind him of his own duty to pleasure her, even as she kept up licking at him. 

 

Loki himself was hard pressed to keep pleasuring his female, the rough texture of her tongue stroking him so easily and deliciously. He had never felt such pleasure and he wanted her to keep doing it. To gently stroke him even as he was stroking her, bringing about delights for both of them. Then she actually nipped at his tip and he could have howled at the sensation, before he nipped her back in reprimand. Not that it hurt but damn she was being troublesome just for the fun of it. Then she moved onto his balls, nibbling gently, showing how submissive and demure and perverted she could be all at the same time.

 

Not that he believed she was actually submissive in any way. Like Danny, she was willing to submit to him, but she sure as hell was not submissive. No, she had a temper on her, as witnessed by how she had acted towards the defense of her cub and pack mates. No doubt she would let it loose at some future date. Towards the being who pissed her off, for whatever reason it might be. And he loved her even more for it, his spitfire of a wolf lady who was his to have, wherever they both wished it.

 

The strokes were doing to him what they were doing to her, and he was hard pressed to keep up the feelings. Till he decided, why should he when their so many more delights to be sampled, delights both wanted and were looking forward to. Removing his nose from her back quarters, he swung his hips around again. Nuzzling at her side, placing his head over her shoulders just to cuddle a moment, and prepare for what he was about to do. Sasha playfully snapped at his foreleg, growling wantonly as she knew exactly what he was up to. Nipping at her ear to behave, he licked at her cheek, her eye and her nose. Loving the feeling of her, as he cleaned her and began their proper bonding. Grooming her till she responded with a brighter light coming from her gorgeous golden coat.

 

Seeing her displaying her power and her willing submission to his grooming, was the final push for him. Backing up a bit he returned to her flanks and gave her a dozen stronger licks, preparing her for what he was about to do. Sasha groaned, as the delightful touch of his tongue reached her in all the right places. Places which were about to be touched by something even better. Then Loki rose behind her, cock straining with the need to be housed in her warm embrace. He slid up her back, forelegs surrounding her belly as he began to clasp her for the mating they were about to do. Holding her tightly, he positioned himself to take what he had earned. With Sasha underneath him purring her enthusiastic agreement to his actions, tailing fanning to the side so he would have better access to her. 

 

Closing his eyes as he gathered his power, he snapped them open even as he gripped the back of her neck, biting down till he broke skin. Pumping her full of something besides his poison, instead he pumped her full of unmitigated lust, making her mindless in wanton need to be fucked, fucked hard and pumped full of his seed. To make her want nothing else then to have his shaft enter her, and take her like the claimed female she now was. She cried as the feelings hit her, even as more juices exploded from her virgin hole. A virgin hole which was no longer, for as her musk poured forth from her, he was filling her with his thick shaft.

 

Thrusting to the hilt, balls slapping her flanks from the force of his first foray into her opening, he listened as she cried out in pleasure as she was taken for the first time. Pride evident as she didn’t fight his coupling with her, in fact even as she was crying she was broadcasting her complete pleasure and joy at the taking of herself. Declaring to all who watched that she was a mated wolf and mated to the most powerful male ever born. Decreeing she would bear his cubs with pride and distinction as her belly was filled with his seed.

 

Course Loki hadn’t actually filled her belly with his seed yet, but he wasn’t going to stop her from her decree’s. In fact he decided he better get on with the seed filling to begin with. Pulling almost all the way out he pushed back in with an even stronger thrust, the feeling causing her to abruptly stop her calls as she realized the fun was about to start. Moving his hips again he set up a hard rhythm as both of them wanted. This was two animals rutting, mating, working at creating a strong bond and timeless partnership. The cubs to come from this union would be raised by them and their bond mates as future citizens of the land.

 

Underneath him, Sasha snorted suddenly, causing him to ask her what was wrong. She snorted again even as she pushed back. Enough with the philosophy speeches, she wanted sex, she had been waiting for sex for a long time, and he needed to get on with it. Cubs, bond mates and who knows what else could wait. Now was the time for him to take that tasty prick of his and put it to some proper use.

 

Grinning at his mate who was demanding he get on with it, he shot another dose of lust into her body. Listening to her gasp even as she shuddered beneath him. Increasing the speed of his thrusts he worked hard at screwing her brains out, taking whatever pleasure he wished from her, enjoying the velvet warmth of her channel. Shaking her neck in reprimand when she moved too much for his liking. She was there for his pleasure, and whatever he decided to give her was for him to decide. She would submit to his rule of her and not argue about how he fucked her.

 

Sasha for her part settled down, now that he was actually pounding away into her. An action she found most agreeable, and didn’t hesitate to broadcast to any who were watching in the area. The size of the cock within her was massive, opening her in ways she never dreamed of, stretching her to the point of pain sometimes. Then she realized this was HER cock, her play toy and it would never belong to another female and she liked that idea. Liked knowing that even as Loki owned her, she owned him. Pushing back, she relished the feeling of that tree trunk sized shaft moving so deeply with in her. Feeling how it actually grew in size, to make sure it hit every inch within her, touching her to her very core so she would never forget who her mate was.

 

It felt sinful, pleasurable, and made her feel like a most beloved object to the wolf taking her. That she belonged to no one else other than her companion and her mate. This was how they formed their pack. This was how they would grow and this was how their lives would always be.

 

A shake of her neck woke her from her thoughts, along with a grunted chuckle. Now who was the one spouting philosophy nonsense. Growling her own chuckle, she said not her, and pushed back again. From that point on it was simply two wolves rutting with each other. Slamming hips together as they worked at filling her belly. 

 

The sounds of their rutting, along with the feelings being sent could be felt for miles. Snaps, snarls, growls and howls of enjoyment as the two worked hard as fucking each other. Using each other, even as they pleased each other. Working to bring the most amount of enjoyment out of this mating. The fighting they had done before nothing but foreplay, meant to bring her into total heat so she could be properly bred.

 

And bred she would be, for Loki had no intention of dismounting until there was no doubt she had taken all his seed. To know he had planted as much of himself in her belly as he possibly could. He was looking forward to seeing her belly grow as she carried his cubs, watching as she worked to give birth to them. Then raising them together, with their men at their sides. Pounding deeply into her channel, he took a better grip on her neck, not hesitating to inject more of his lust and love into her body. Feeling as she shuddered in uncontrolled desire, as she was forced to accept all he was giving her. 

 

His balls ached with the need to release his seed and he sped up his thrusts, smirking as she whimpered in acute need. She needed more, her heat was demanding his seed, his essence and she wanted it all. She needed it all, she needed to have her mate’s cubs in her belly. And she would have it, snapping at him, she demanded he come, now, this instant! She would not wait any longer to feel as his scalding jizz entered her and impregnated her. She wanted his cubs and god damn it, he better give them to her right NOW!

 

Her barked command, along with the powerful mix of her own high demand emotions, did Loki in. With a final harsh thrust, he poured so much power into her body, she screamed in carnal ecstasy, as she was filled with his come. She locked her own channel down, preventing him from leaving. Feeling as he shot load after load into her, feeling his knot plug her completely so nothing could escape. She would be pregnant within the next few hours, and there was nothing either one of them wished to do about stopping it.

 

She couldn’t stop projecting the feelings of how much she loved being fucked by her new and forever mate. Feeling as he took her gladly. Locking himself balls deep as he purged himself of everything, just to make sure she was filled to the brim with his cubs. She knew she would be carrying more than five for their first litter, maybe as many as eight or even nine. Hell she didn’t care, just as long as she had a large litter sired by him. A large enough litter to prove to the other wolves and other creatures, that her mate was the strongest of them all.

 

She lowered her head, bracing her legs to continue to support Loki behind her. He was her rock most times, well for now she was his as she held him up. Whimpering with extreme pleasure, as aftershocks hit her from the force of his mating. God she couldn’t get enough of his cock riding her, and she knew she and Loki would be mating just as much as Steve and Danny did. If not more so, because while watching it was fun and she loved watching the pair wholeheartedly. Now that she had a proper taste of what sex could be, she wasn’t going to be giving that up either. Hopefully her male was prepared to screw her into the den covers a lot, cause she was going to want it.

 

Loki grunted as he continued to bathe her channel in his seed. Knot keeping her plugged, not allowing any to fall from her body. It was all good and he couldn’t help expressing his own pleasure and delight to all around. Letting them all know he had claimed the best, most perfect, sweetest and fiery tempered she wolf to ever be born.

 

505050

 

The white wolf watched as his female was claimed by the Black properly. Shaking his head he phased himself, his body to broken to bother continuing with. He was going to slink off and lick his wounds, work the poison out of his system, as soon as he could. Till a vicious snort stopped him. 

 

Sasha was glaring at him for just a moment, even as her mate continued to pound away at her tight channel. He was not to leave any time soon, not till they had explained a few things and she could chew him out properly. If he tried to leave before that time, he would be in a world of trouble.

 

Grunting he settled down to wait. Knowing it was never a good thing to piss off a mother to be, especially one who was enjoying the attentions of her new mate in front of his former rival.

 

He was simply going to have to enjoy the show.

 

505050

 

Steve’s eyes were as large as saucers, as he witnessed the fighting between the White wolf and his brother. Then they became even larger when Sasha had begun to fight Loki. When the battle was over and they actually came together to properly mate, the sight of them going at it had him squirming in need. But not nearly as badly as Danny.

 

“Holy fuck that was intense! Didn’t you think so Danny?” He couldn’t take his eyes off Loki, screwing Sasha’s brains out.

 

“Yeah…” Danny answered woozily. 

 

Turning to his mate, he was alarmed at the look on his face. It was both pinched and aroused, tight and dreamy and he knew it had something to do with the fight going on. Then Danny unleashed all the feelings he had been bottling up since the fighting began. He had no choice, his mind couldn’t take it any more, not without an outlet to purge them from. Steve was hit with a mix up of stress, fear, danger and fright as Danny relayed all he had been putting up with for the last few hours. How he had been sick with worry over Sasha and Loki, as they fought with each other.

 

“DANNY!” Steve roared, as he gripped his arms to steady the slowly toppling man. Seriously pissed off, he had hidden these feelings from him. “You need to tell me about this, you can’t keep hiding from me, god damn it!” He glared down at the younger man, very unhappy with his behavior.

 

Then Danny hit him with another set of emotions, ones influenced by the ones below. Lust, love and the all fire need, to have his brains screwed out of him. To be taken by force and shown no mercy by his mate. He wanted to be fucked hard, to be rutted into and if he had been female and capable of it, to be bred by his man, just as his lady was being bred by her male. Shocked and turned on at the same time. It was all Steve could do to hold himself together, as he looked with concern at his Guide.

 

“Danny?” He asked unsure how to help him. “Danny, tell me what you need!”

 

“I need you to fuck me Steve. Like really fuck me. Don’t hold back, take me and use me. Screw me, till I have no choice but to submit to your dominance. Punish me if you have to, for holding back what I was hiding, but god damn it I need you to ram your cock into me and don’t stop till I fully submit to your control!” His voice stuttered as he need to be completely dominated flowed through him. 

 

His instincts were screaming so loudly, demanding so many things from him he didn’t know what to do. His only thoughts to help him through everything, is to have Steve do what he was born to do. Take control of him and guide him back to a healthy and sane level of self interest. Danny’s own ability to look after himself was very low, his so large loving heart only wishing everyone else around him to be happy and content. He knew Steve could help calm those instinctive demands, could help him find his own happiness. He was both looking forward and dreading what his Sentinel was about to do. 

 

Well, those were words Steve wasn’t going to ignore. He shoved Danny in front of him, mindless of the dirt and debris around him. Pleased when the clothes they were wearing simply disappeared. Pushing Danny’s head to the ground, he forced his ass into the air. Pulling his arms behind his back, wrapping them tightly together with a belt that appeared out of nowhere. Gripping his arms for leverage, he did as Danny demanded. No preparation, no warm up, he simply rammed his cock, balls deep into his Guide. Listening to his scream of pain and pleasure, as he immediately began fucking him. It was a hard brutal fucking, his thighs powering into him mercilessly as he rode his mate. Danny cried out in both pleasure and pain, as he was taken like the owned object he needed to be at this moment.

 

Looking up, Steve could see their wolves still going at it and he would do no less for his horny misbehaving mate. When they had come together after being apart for so long, he had been gentle and kind. Something his mate desperately needed then. Now his mate needed something else, he needed to be a possession to his Sentinel. To be taken, used and controlled, to let his instincts know he belonged to Steve in all ways. His balls slapped against his young mate’s ass as he plowed his hole completely. The slide of his cock rough and hard, as he hit all the nerves within him. Remembering his words about punishing him, he began to slap his ass, hard.

 

Snarling out his anger, “You hid your feelings from me again Guide. You know that is not allowed.” He slapped his ass roughly, watching as it turned red. Listening as Danny cried from the strike, even as he moaned in pleasure at being taken. Continuing to fuck him, he made his points with sharp thrusts of his cock. “Guide you belong to ME! I OWN you! You are MY possession! Do you hear me Guide? Everything about you belongs to ME! I am entitled to know everything about you, because it’s my duty and honor to care for you. You canNOT deny me, what is rightfully mine!” 

 

He gripped his arms harder, ignoring how the ground was digging into their knees. They would heal, it was more important he gain control of Danny properly. He hadn’t realized how much stronger he had become since their separation. How much better he was at hiding, what he didn’t want others to know. He would have to keep an even closer eye on his wayward mate from now on, if he wanted to make sure he stayed happy and healthy. Holding back on what was going on with the wolves fighting, then with them mating, was not good for his mate’s mental well being.

 

But he was also pleased, as Danny admitted finally what was happening and a solution. A proper solution for now, because Danny’s instincts had been out of control for so long. He needed to reestablish his dominance over him, make it easy for his Guide to submit to him. So he could watch out and care for him. Both enjoyed the rough stuff many times, but typically they didn’t get this rough. He was only doing it now, because he realized it’s what Danny needed completely. His instincts needed to know, their Sentinel was around and had charge over him.

 

Pumping deeply he snarled at Danny even as he slammed his hand down again, ignoring how Danny was sobbing at the impact. “Come Guide, come now! Show me how much of an obedient little bitch you can be. Show me, you submit to my rightful rule over your body and mind.” He thrust harder, even as he slapped his ass again. Danny with a pained/pleasured groan as he was fucked hard, obeyed the command. His balls ached, his cock stood straight from between his legs, with no touch to him, he began shooting jets of his spunk all over the ground and his chest. Grunting as he felt Danny obeying him, he growled out his next commands. “Good now make yourself hard again. I want you to come in three more minutes. And keep coming every three minutes till I say otherwise!”

 

Danny startled tried to protest. “Steve, no, I can’t…” Only to be stopped with another brutal thrust into his ass, his arms almost pulled from their sockets as Steve drilled him, and him hissing in his ear.

 

“You will do as you are told Guide. You are here for my pleasure. You will obey your Master, till you realize I am in control of your well being. You denied me my rights to taking care of you. Kept hidden, what you are not allowed to keep hidden. I plan on purging all those thoughts of disobedience of my rule of you, out your cock. You will come as many times as I say, till you realize you have no choice but to bow to me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND GUIDE?”

 

Gulping, as he realized how mad he had made his Sentinel, sobbed out. “Yes, my Master, yes My Sentinel, I understand. Please punish your bitch of a Guide, till I submit to your will completely.”

 

Then there was little talking, as Steve continued to pound into him. Danny coming every three minutes as Steve had ordered. Being spanked even harder, if he missed a release by even a second. He must come every three minutes like clockwork, till Steve was satisfied. Slowly little by little as he realized this, coming harder each time, shaft sensitive even though no hand had touched it, his instincts were starting to come around. To realize his Sentinel was here for him, was able to control him, was able to support him in his time of need and could be counted on.

 

He ass was on fire, inside and out, from the fierce pounding, but it was what he was craving. He had adored the softness which Steve had first taken him. Made him feel loved and cherished, feelings he needed very badly. But he was also a highly emotionally unstable Guide, who also needed to be an owned object for the time being. To know when he went out of control, someone was nearby who could bring him under control, and save him from himself. He cried out in relief, to feel Steve accept that role for him. To not only be his friend, his partner, his mate and his Sentinel, but to be his last line of defense against himself.

 

Danny, eyes closed as he was ridden hard, sighed in relief, as he felt tension pour out of him. Tension brought on by his instincts, demanding he put others first, instead of himself. He couldn’t fight those instincts, he never would be able to. But Steve could, Steve could and he would, he would do anything to protect Danny and this right here is what he needed. It was perfect and he felt it with each thrust into his ass. God he felt so much better. Each time he came, every three minutes exactly like Steve had demanded. Being under his mate’s control, rather than his instincts was sublime. To know he was finally safe to let go, and know someone would be there in case he fell.

 

A fucking this rough was not something they normally did. Not like this, it being too hard for either man to really punish the other. Fun stuff is one thing, but this was hard core for them. But this time Danny needed it. Needed to be completely controlled, so he could be free to relax in his mate’s presence.

 

Steve sensed it when Danny’s instincts finally gave up the fight for control of his mate. Submitting to his rule and right to his partner. He had a feeling they would try again, no he knew they would try again, would try many times through the years, to take control of his much beloved and cherished mate. And he would be watching for them to do so. Watching and waiting and willing to do whatever was needed to keep control over Danny. To make sure he took the time to care for himself, rather than caring for everyone but himself.

 

“Beloved? Little one? My sweet and gentle mate? Are you okay?” Steve asked slowing his thrusts to something more tender. He would continue to fuck him hard if he needed it. But he knew at this point it wasn’t, he needed his mate now simply to have him with him. 

 

Danny breathed heavily, struggling to free his arms and get more comfortable. Steve instantly removed the belt, watching as it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He went to pull out when he was stopped by Danny squeezing him. Slowly he slurred his words in a very pleased manner. “Mmmmmm, oh yeah, more than okay. Keep fucking me, nice and slow like you are. I still need the connection, but god I feel so at peace right now. I just need you babe. Please don’t stop.” Moving his arms around he settled his head down on top of them. Pleased when Steve continued to stroke inside him.

 

“Anything you want love. You know I’ll give you anything.” Steve looked down at his now content mate. Feeling his relaxation and enjoyment at being connected in such an intimate way. He slow stroked into him, watching him as he lay with his eyes closed, almost purring with a contentment, he only now realized was missing when they first reunited. Then he felt it as Danny came again, his ass squeezing tightly in pleasure. “Danny?”

 

Knowing exactly what was on the other man’s mind, he responded lazily. “You didn’t tell me to stop coming every three minutes babe. Till you do, I’m stuck that way. You are in charge of me, not my instincts. It’s your pleasure I need to obey, not them. And frankly I am happy to obey that command for now. Please don’t take it away yet. It’s helping me to settle.”

 

“Then I won’t Little one. You continue to come on my cock every three minutes. And I’ll continue to use your ass for my pleasure, till I decide to come in you. Once I come, then you can stop and suck me clean okay?” He rubbed his love’s back, soothing the tension from being bent in such a position. But otherwise reveling in the calm nature Danny was projecting after so long. 

 

He decided to dig deep into his mind, reliving all the trials Danny had been through himself. Danny would tell him more about it later, but just seeing all the struggles with his instincts, made him realize just how much Danny needed him to keep using him. To keep him releasing his loads, in response to his Sentinel’s commands. He was tired of being a victim to his own instincts, and was loving the freedom he had, now that Steve had taken control of him.

 

Pumping gently, both watched as Sasha and Loki enjoyed each other. Smiling and sighing in contentment at their own connection. 

 

Danny slowly began speaking, only stopping to grunt when he was required to come. “We are going to need to talk to those two about their projecting everything to everyone soon Steve.”

 

Grunting as he felt his mate contract around his cock. “Oh?”

 

Pushing back to get Steve deeper into him, “Yeah part of the reason I went nuts, is how much emotion their were sending out. With no warning whatsoever, as to what was going to happen.” He closed his eyes as his balls emptied again, feeling it as his healing powers kicked in once again to replace what he just expended. He was growing very tired with all the climaxes he was being forced to do. But he didn’t want to stop yet, he was reveling in the security of his mate’s total control over him.

 

“Damn, that is all you don’t need, I know how little control you have over your emotions and shields now.” Which was true, now that he had discovered all the troubles he had been having. He thrust a little harder into his happy mate, listening to him purr as he was gently fucked.

 

“God I love you in me. I can’t wait to suck you off, when you’re done using me.” Danny pipped up suddenly. Shorting Steve’s brain out at the words, as his own balls began to tighten in anticipation. “To feel you releasing your load, to be the carrier of your come. To know that I have no choice, but to accept what you give me.”

 

Steve shuddered at the words. Danny was teasing him, he knew it but they were words he enjoyed. Slapping his ass he got his troublesome mate’s attention. “None of that Guide! I come when I wish it, not you. I’m in control of my pleasure not you. You are here to service me till I say otherwise.” Giving a hard thrust into his well used hole. “Do you understand me Mate?” He growled out, putting some power into his words.

 

Danny shuddered as he felt Steve taking control of him even more. Not allowing him to tease him into releasing into his ass. Sighing he lowered his head as he submitted, as he was required and wished to. “Yes, my Sentinel, I understand. Please use me for as long as you like.”

 

505050

 

For the next hour they lay together, connected together in the way Danny needed most. He was going to be exhausted, once Steve finally released him, but he needed this. He continued to come every three minutes, instincts forced to submit over and over to his Sentinels instincts. Something which with each release made Danny so much happier and content, even if it cost him energy. 

 

Both watched as Sasha and Loki continued with their own bonding. Loki pumping his loads over and over into his new mate’s channel. She had lowered herself to lay on her belly, Loki squatting behind her as he continued to empty into her. He was completely locked into her and would not be freed till she was as pregnant and he could make her. 

 

505050

 

Lowering her head, she closed her eyes in bliss as the shaft within expanded and contracted as he let his loads loose. She could not get enough of his cock, and once he was done filling her belly, she planned on enticing him to screw her again. She wanted to mate as much as possible, now that she knew how good it felt. God is this what it felt like, when her cub was taken by his mate? If so then she expected Loki to take her as often as he was taken.

 

For now though, as Loki continued his business on her back end. She wanted to snuggled with her cub on her front end. He had shared his special times with her often enough. Now she wanted Danny with her. Already she could feel the hormones changing within her, as mothering instincts came to life. She didn’t have a full litter yet but she did have one cub and it was enough for her now.

 

Woofing a few more times she called up to her companion.

 

505050

 

“Steve?”

 

“Yeah?” He grunted he was holding himself back, balls aching but he wanted to make sure Danny was fully at ease before he took his own pleasure.

 

“Sasha’s calling me, I’m not saying you have to, you’re in charge of me and everything. But did you want to finish using me so we can go to her?”

 

Looking into his mate, he could see his Guide wanted to go to his wolf. Not just because of security, though that was a part of it. But he wanted to go to her, so he could explain a few things to her. Things which had annoyed the hell out of him, and led to him being forced to come every three minutes for the better part of two hours. It had been good for the both of them though, allowing him to regain control over his sweet mate, and give him the freedom he had been denied for months.

 

Grinning down, he slapped his ass, before he began to pump hard into him. “Hmmm, well I guess you’ve earned the reward to suck me clean. Beg me to drop my load in you Guide and I’ll let you have it.” He voice was firm, as he exerted the last bit of control he needed over his partner. Control his partner was craving.

 

Glaring over his shoulder at the man who hadn’t left his ass for hours. Still he knew he needed to do as he was bid, his instincts were just waiting for a chance to take over again. “My Sentinel please I beg of you. If I have pleased you these last few hours, please gift me with your seed. Please breed me, even as your Wolf has bred my Lady. Use me for your pleasure, so that I may clean you, as is my duty and pleasure.”

 

Even more turned on at his younger mate’s words, “Very well, you’ve been such a good and willing slut. You’ve earned the gift of my come.” Gripping his hips, he began thrusting deeply into his mate’s well stretched hole. Concentrating on the feel of the warmth, as his prick moved in his mate. The softness of his insides, even as he continued to contract around him, as he was forced to come again. 

 

Three more climaxes from the man under him, and he was grunting with his own release. Closing his eyes in pleasure, as he spilled his seed deeply within his body. He kept himself locked, till he knew he had been milked of every drop of his own seed. Danny shuddered beneath him as he pushed out one final climax, one stronger than all the rest, as his body accepted his mate’s control of him.

 

Pulling out of his Guide’s well used ass, he leaned down and began lapping at his hole. Obediently Danny began pushing all his spunk out, so Steve could enjoy the taste of his come mixed with his mate. When all was done he tapped his ass. “Okay babe, come clean me up. You still have duties to attend me.” He told him firmly.

 

Turning around Danny licked his lips as he saw his mate’s spent cock, it was still half hard and he knew what was going to happen, once he wrapped his lips around it. Crawling forward he licked at the limp shaft, cleaning it of all their mingled juices. And just as he knew would happen, it began to get hard. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his lips around the shaft and began swallowing it down his throat. Moaning as Steve placed his hands on either side of his head to position his for optimal face fucking.

 

“I’m going to plunder your mouth baby. Probably choke you a bit as is my right. You’re not going to fight my right to control you, and use you for my pleasure, are you Guide?”

 

Looking up, Danny shook his head minutely, expecting the throat fucking as soon as Steve said he was going to be using him to clean his cock. Steve began thrusting deeply into his mouth the next moment, burying him deeply, listening as he hit the back of his mate’s throat. It felt wonderful and he could feel his sweet little one relaxing, even more as he exerted his final control over him. 

 

Just like Steve who needed a strong Guide to keep him in control. Danny need a strong Sentinel to keep him under control. Especially since his instincts were so powerful and had missions of their own. Now as he used him, his mate relaxed entirely into his strong capable hands. He wouldn’t fuck his mouth for long, in fact he was about to come now. His Guide was already closing his eyes as his body was going limp from use and his total control. Relishing the freedom he had from his own instincts. Relishing the thought that someone else would be watching over him, and shutting him down if he went out of control.

 

“Fuck I’m coming Danny.” Steve groaned as he pushed deep into his warm wet mouth.

 

‘Do it, god I need you to come in me. Do it babe please.’ He begged, waiting with anticipation to swallow his release.

 

Those were the words he needed to expend his load. Holding his head steady, he blasted the back of his throat with his come. Listening as Danny choked as he tried to swallow it all, not giving him any relief as his Guide needed to relax and simply let Steve have total control over every part of his body. A few seconds later he did just that, accepting his Sentinel’s right to take him any way he wished, including forcing him to swallow everything he deposited from his cock. 

 

When done he pulled out and watched as Danny began licking him clean, keeping his eyes on his task, till he was done. Once Steve knew he was totally clean, he reached down and used his hand to raise Danny up to his knees. Leaning down he gave him a deep, through kiss, tasting himself and his mate. Feeling it as Danny surrendered to him completely

 

Some time later.

 

‘Babe I know you’re enjoying kissing me. I’m enjoying it too. But Sasha is really beginning to nag at me and she wants me with her. Evidently her mothering instincts are kicking in, and she needs her cub to baby till the others are born.’

 

Releasing his mate after one final peck on his lips, Steve sighed. “Okay fine, I guess she’s earned it.” But then he looked down at their naked bodies. He really didn’t want to go down there without something on. It was warm in their shields but it might be cold down there and he didn’t need Danny suffering any more.

 

“Don’t worry babe I got you.” With a wave of his hand, his bond mark lit up and a new set of clothes which matched the ones he had been wearing appeared on him. Another wave and the same set was on Danny.

 

“Woah how the hell did you do that?” Steve asked startled as hell as he remembered the trick Danny had done earlier.

 

“I’ll explain later, let’s get going.” Danny stood, turning to head towards the wolves who were laying together in the wallow. The rain had stopped a while ago so it shouldn’t be too hard to get down there.

 

Realizing he did too, Steve followed his man. Then took in how far the wolves actually where, distances deceiving from where, they were because the wolves were in their largest state. Catching up to his mate, he once again did him the “dignity” of throwing him over this shoulder and running to where their pack mates, plus one were all laying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it sweet, Sasha finally got laid. Loki got laid and the boys had their fun time.
> 
> Everyone is happy now.
> 
> Course Danny has some choice words for the wolves over what happened.
> 
> Oh and people tell me how many cubs you think Sasha is going to have. I know people are going to wonder and I would love to see the guess's come in. I won't tell you how many she is going to have, but it would be fun to see how many people think.
> 
> Please leave me a review. I honestly don't know when I'm going to get the next chapter done cause this cold is making me want to go off and nap now.
> 
> See you all later.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve learn more about their wolves. Sasha and Danny are well matched in at least one area of their tempers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I got another chapter out? What the hell. I guess it helped I didn't have to do major re-editing on this one.
> 
> I hope people like it. It's mostly a feels and fluff type of story. Some of it gets a bit sappy. 
> 
> and of course there is mention once again of Wolf porn. I humbly apologize to Nat Geo again lol.

“GOD DAMN IT MCGARRETT! PUT ME DOWN!” Danny bellowed as he found himself carried for the second time that day. At least Loki had cleared the weather earlier so they could have their chat. 

 

Steve arrived next to the group of wolves, and placed Danny down, chuckling at his flustered face. “Figure it would be faster if I carried you. Otherwise it would be 15-20 minutes to get here at your pace.”

 

Brushing himself off, of various dirt and debris from the wind Steve had kicked up as he ran the few miles to get to the center of the wallow. Snapping in a highly annoyed tone, “Fuck you asshole. Sometimes it’s better to take the long way around.” He turned to his snickering wolf who was still locked to her new mate. “And YOU, next time you decide to get laid think of me god damn it! You were broadcasting EVERYTHING to me while you were having your little romp with Loki.” Then he moved his glare to all the wolves. “In fact you ALL were broadcasting, EVERYTHING going on with the fight and I was hit with it all!” 

 

He pointed a finger at each wolf, who had been grinning with humor at Steve carrying him. They weren’t grinning when they realized what they actually had been doing, and how the sick man was bombarded with all their emotions. Wolf mating's like this one were always very intense, many times witnessed by pack members and enjoyed very much by all. But to have all those intense feelings floating in the air, being picked up by a highly sensitive Guide who had little to no control over his shaky shields. No, it wasn’t funny at all to them, and they were instantly concerned at the young man. They could see how much of a toll it had taken on him just from his tired eyes, and staggering movements.

 

Sasha was most dismayed of them all, being bonded to Danny. Her eyes went round at her cub’s exclamation, checking her own bond with her mind mate, she realized everything he was saying was true. Hell it was more than true, he had been hit with triple whammy’s of emotions for nearly four hours, maybe longer. Shit, she had totally forgotten to block her emotions from him and he had taken the brunt of it. She whimpered her massive distress at the news, she never wanted to cause harm to her chosen. God she was a fool she should have remembered it. She needed to get to her cub and make sure he was alright, problem was Loki was still within her, doing his duty to his new mate. 

 

Whimpers quickly turning to crying as she couldn’t get to her cub. She needed him in her paws right now, so she could check him over minutely. Sighing running his hand through his hair, he settled down between her front paws, laying back against her chest. She immediately started sniffing, licking and holding him tightly, to assure herself he was going to be okay. Besides, her furry chest felt wonderfully warm and he was tired. All he wanted was to go to sleep for a few days, eat everything in sight and snuggle with his loves. But they had some other business to attend to, and he wanted to be here for dealing with it. He was immensely curious as to who the White wolf was and needed to know who he was, before heading to bed.

 

Seeing how upset she was, Danny took a deep breath than let it go. She needed to concentrate on other things. Leaning into her chest he pressed his face against it, loving the vibrations she started, they were helping his headache. “Sasha it’s fine. Just remember it for next time. The fight was one thing I couldn’t do much about it, I tried but three wolves going at it, just to much for me right now. I kept my own feelings of what was happening blocked out. But it wasn’t any easier to deal with the problem when Loki finally started fucking you. Hell he still is. Having both of you broadcast everything to the world at large, how much you were enjoying each other, pushed me right over the edge. Steve had to screw my brains out, repeatedly, to bring me back under control.” He settled himself deeper into her warmth, loving how she wrapped her leg around him, he was trying to fight the need to sleep, and losing very slowly. But he wanted answers or he wouldn’t get much rest anyway.

 

Speaking up again, now that he had made his feelings known, “How many cubs are you going to be carrying anyway?” She shrugged she had no idea right now. In a few weeks she would as they developed. In the mean time she pulled him closer to her, “Well, again, Steve was able to take care of my little issue of being extremely horny as hell, cause some little minx forgot her mating manners.” 

 

He huffed at her but there was little heat, just enough to show Sasha that he had been in actual physical and mental distress, while she was fighting. He kept it together but honestly he was going to need a long sleep after all this. She glanced at his eyes and found them to be a very light shade of blue, which made her feel even more guilty. But there wasn’t much she could do right now. She knew Steve, hovering next to her, only inches away from her cub, wouldn’t leave to get Danny food. He was still needing his own reassurances his Guide was going to be okay. Loki was still locked within her properly, getting her pregnant. She didn’t dare send that white idiot out to get something to eat, because she wasn’t sure he would come back. All this was running through her head when Danny spoke up again.

 

“I’ll be okay Sasha, lets finish this business even as Loki is enjoying finishing his.” Craning his neck, to look at the wolf who was happily sprawled on his female’s back, pumping into her still. “Congrats by the way, she is a good lady to have. Just make sure if you get to any fun stuff you make sure she blocks it out. I don’t need my sleep disturbed any more then necessary.” Loki grinned and nodded. But he would heed Danny’s words too, the Guide was just as important to him as Steve and Sasha were. If Danny wasn’t happy then they weren’t and he couldn’t stand the idea of his new pack unhappy. Especially over something as intimate as mating and being together. It’s those bonds which made them stronger and he wanted a strong pack.

 

Steve managed to eel his way into Sasha’s front legs, maneuvering Danny’s unresisting body, so it lay half on her and half on him. Both refusing to give up total contact with the man they loved. Still he was also keeping his body firmly between his Guide and the White wolf. Danny, rolling his eyes as he was manhandled and situated till both were pleased, started off with “Okay so first off I guess someone should explain just who the hell this guy is?”

 

The White wolf shifted his eyes between Steve and the highly annoyed she-wolf. He woofed something quietly to her, which made her eye’s blaze with pissed off-ness, making him cringe even more. Never good to piss off a mother to be. 

 

He should have learned that lesson long ago. She growled out a command that he tell them exactly who he is or she would. He was the one fucking around with following Steve and Loki all this time. If he hadn’t wanted to be exposed, then he shouldn’t have come and challenged Loki. Her eyes glared blue daggers at him, even as she tensed her muscles as if to lunge. She wanted to snap her jaws but with Danny directly below, she wasn’t going to chance scratching him.

 

(His own red eyes glaring back, hackles rising as he barked back) I had too, it was my duty to make sure he was a worthy mate!

 

(She did snarl then.) I’m the one who would determine if he was, and I already had. I was looking forward to some good old exercise and fun. YOU had to go and make it into a bloody war contest. (She quickly checked to make sure Danny was still tucked under her. Finding him secure she set about whuffling his hair.)

 

(He shot up from where he was laying, fur standing on end as his temper began to rise.) It was for your own good!

 

(Her own hackles rising, she only barely remembered not to lunge up. Lips drawn back as she showed all her teeth.) NO! It’s cause you’re a nosy busy body, who is way over protective of his only daughter! 

 

Well, of course what father doesn’t want to see his baby girl protected. (His eyes narrowed in response. Why oh why did she inherit so much stubbornness from his sister? If she was still here he would give her a piece of his mind.)

 

(Laying her ears back in total annoyance), I’m well over 1800 years old, I can totally take care of myself by this point!

 

(Huffing because she wouldn’t see reason) YOU are my little girl. YOU will ALWAYS be my little girl. I will ALWAYS be your FATHER! So if I want to see if your male is strong enough to handle your outrageous temper and spit fire personality, then I WILL! (His own ear tips were beginning to turn red from his own temper)

 

(Growl leaving her throat) TEMPER? I DON’T HAVE A TEMPER! YOU INTERFERING BASTARD!

 

Steve pulling his partner closer to him, as Sasha shifted around, whispered in his head. ’You understanding any of this Danny?’

 

‘More than I want to.’ He said highly amused. Reaching up he stroked her cheek, trying to calm his highly irritated wolf. “Umm Sasha did you ever want to get around to introducing him? Who evidently is your father, to us?”

 

Sasha distracted from the sudden voice of her companion, snorted heavily, before checking her ward and finding he had moved two inches further away from her. Highly displeased at the distance, she immediately scooted him closer to her once more. Tucking him under her chin and out of the direct line of sight of her Father. She then gave another glare to the White wolf who was calming himself. She gave another growl and this time he laid his ears back in resignation, even as he turned his head towards Steve, whom he could see.

 

Grumbling quietly he finally explained who he really was, directing his deep red eyes at the Sentinel. He stated his name was Konik and he was Steve’s Great-GrandFather’s spirit animal.

 

“WHAT?” Steve sat up in total shock, knocking Danny over slightly. The blond grunted at the impact, but was quickly taken in his arms again and settled.

 

Cocking his head to the side, as he watched his Great Grandson, by companion. Just what he said, he was the spirit animal who had stood by his Great Grand Father’s side. He had waited centuries for his own companion to show. Actually ended up having a family many generations before he had been born. When he had been born, he had been ecstatic to finally have a companion and had left as soon as he could. Living a long full life with the man, enjoying his service in the Navy and watching as he had his own family. Before he passed away, he had asked him to keep an eye on his heirs. Make sure they were well guarded.

 

Sea Green eyes wide as he listened to the white beast. “You’re shitting me right?” Steve couldn’t believe it, it wasn’t true that he was meeting the spirit animal of a man he had only been told about. “How in the hell are you here?”

 

The elder wolf lowered his head, sorrow slowly flowing from him as he remembered his own companion. His partner had asked that he watch over his decedents moments before he died. To make sure they always were well taken care of, and to provide any help they needed. If any turned out to be a Sentinel or Guide, to watch over them and make sure they were provided with the best. 

 

He turned towards the black wolf, who was still enjoying himself with his daughter. Glaring at the smug leer sent his way. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the humans. When Steve turned out to be a Sentinel he began to work with Loki. Training him to be the best he could be when he finally went to Steve to bond.

 

Snapping his head up. “Wait? I came online at 15, but Loki only showed up when I turned 17. Where you why he didn’t show for two years?”

 

Konik nodded, he needed to make sure Loki was as strong as he could be at the time. He had promised his companion he would watch his family. He has ever since.

 

Steve, unable to contain his agitated energy, released his hold on Danny. Instead he stood and began pacing trying to get his head around what was going on. Loki finally feeling it as his knot deflated, slid out of his newly bred female. She settled herself a little more comfortably as he moved off her. Maneuvering around so she could place her tail over her companion. She still felt horrible that Danny experienced everything she had gone through when fighting for her mate. Danny reached up and scratched at the chin covering his head. Smiling to himself as he realized like Steve, having him tucked under her’s was a favorite position.

 

Loki went to Steve, shrinking to size till he could stand beside him without towering over him. He whined, trying to break through his companion’s thoughts. He was sorry he couldn’t be there for the first two years. But that wolf had prevented him from coming to him. He paced next to the upset man, staying by his side as he always will. Danny wanted to go to him, but Sasha kept him down. This was something for Loki and Steve to work through as Sentinel and Spirit animal.

 

Konik turned towards the Sentinel, whimpering his own words. He was sorry to put the pair through the trouble he had. He was trying to do as he had been asked. Loki was still young and had so much potential, but he needed training and it was his duty and honor and pleasure to train the young cub. He wanted to make sure Steve had the best. He would have the best, because Steve was related to him through spirit bond, and he deserved the best. 

 

Now the White stood with pride as he looked down at the young man. He could see so much of his own companion in the Seal. A man who was destined to do so many good things over their lifetimes. A man filled with a love of justice and bravery, kindness and good. His mate was as good a man as he and it was an honor to help them.

 

The older wolf then looked at his new son-in-law and there was pride in his stance. Loki was one of the best wolves and spirit animals he had ever come across. He could only think of one other who was better than him.

 

Loki whipped his head around to stare at the older wolf. Immediately growling wondering who the other wolf could be. He was the bonded to the Spirit Warrior there shouldn’t be any other wolf better than him. He hackles rose at the idea there was a better wolf than he around. Still he kept an eye on his bond mate who was being extremely quiet. 

 

The White rolled his eyes, even as he chuckled at the indignant wolf. Explaining if he wanted to fight his daughter again, that was up to him. She was the wolf he was thinking about. She was strong, smart, powerful and most important of all loving. It's why she ended up being bonded to the Spirit Guide. He looked now at his daughter who was still hiding most of the Guide from his sight. But as he watched she wasn’t so much hiding him, as comforting him and her. He could tell the man wasn’t very strong and what they had done hadn’t helped him any. She needed to know her first cub was safe in her paws, as she tried to come to terms to the pain she had accidentally caused him.

 

Steve abruptly entered the conversation again, turning intense diamond jade eyes towards him. “Did you know she was going to bond to my mate? Did you set this all up? Did we not have a choice in the matter?” He wasn’t sure if he should be upset or relieved. He hated the idea, his life may have been manipulated by the spirit world. 

 

‘Babe? Would it matter?’ If he was regretting being his mate, if he thought they had been manipulated. Well, Danny wasn’t sure what he would do. He pushed himself deeper into his Lady, needing her strength, his was fading fast and he was hard pressed to do anything about it. He wasn’t trying to hide how weak he was becoming from everyone, it was more a case of he had no energy to let people know how tired he was.

 

But the older wolf shook his head. He honestly hadn’t known, not even spirit animals know everything. Sasha had gone to Danny because when he was born it was known he as going to be something truly special. He was a born a very powerful Guide, even though his powers didn’t come online till he was eight. Steve was the same way, but lived in a totally different part of the country. And no one knew if they would ever meet, not when Danny was happily married at the time. When he came to Hawaii then more spirit animals took an interest. When Danny finally met Steve and it was realized they were meant to be together, that is when the citizens here began talking. Began debating the merits of having them be the Spirit Warrior and Guide which was something most desperately needed to help maintain the balance.

 

When Danny had been taken and retrieved from that bastard’s clutches, that is when everyone came together and gave Sasha permission to offer the actual bond. Even if she had let slip the bond possibility years before. They knew the rest of the history for the bonding.

 

Steve felt it as his mate’s nerves began to grow, wondering if Steve was regretting being with him. Whirling he took the few paces to kneel in front of the man who had changed his life. Taking his hands, cupping his face he looked deeply into the sky blue eyes, “Danny I will never regret being with you. You are my everything. My love, my joy, my faith, my life. Without you there is no me. You make me be the man I am, because everything I am, I do to make you proud of me. I will never regret bonding to you in anyway.” Lifting his arm up he displayed his colors, flames springing up. “This bond, this Spirit bond we share means the most to me because it means I’m yours forever. I will be able to share everything I am, everything I have, everything I will ever receive with you.” He projected all his feelings of love and commitment to the man in his hands. 

 

Danny shook as his mate’s feelings hit his shaky shields. Letting in more than even Steve realized as his words reached deeply into his very soul. Yes, they had many problems between them, but Danny knew they would be solved. A man this dedicated to him, one whose very being was completely focused on caring for him and only him, could do nothing less than succeed at vanquishing those problems. All they needed was time and thanks to the bonds which Steve was proud to wear, they had the time.

 

Eyes glistening with unshed tears, Danny leaned into the hands holding him. Reaching up he stroked his mate’s bond mark. “Everything I am, is for you. You are my life Steve. I’ll always be proud of you.” He kissed both palms, before smiling at the green eyes staring at him.

 

Smiling back, he waved his unmarked hand, as he took it away from the blonds face. “It’s just a lot to take in, here sits my Great Grand Fathers wolf. I didn’t know the man and with everything else it’s just well wow. It's wow.” He turned back to watch the White wolf looking down at them with fondness and love.

 

Coming to a decision, ignoring Sasha's growl of displeasure, Danny stood next to his mate. “How about we just accept him? Accept everything which happened to us and move forward? He may have prevented Loki from reaching you for the first two years. But when Loki finally came, he was ready to help you in the way you needed. He’s a good guy Steve.” Glancing at the wolf he scanned him quickly, realizing something else. “He’s also very lonely Love.”

 

“Lonely?” Steve asked looking at the now quiet wolf.

 

“Yeah remember he was a bonded wolf. Not an unbonded one who has never experienced what it feels like to deal with a human. When he lost his companion he lost half of his heart. Only his promise to him probably has kept him interested in human contact to begin with.” He turned to the white. “I’m assuming you have a pack? But you don’t spend much time with them?”

 

Konik nodded, his own mate was off in the mountains, he loved her dearly but she was still unbonded, so sometimes it was hard for her to relate. When Steve came online he left, with her blessing and support, to watch out for the boy. 

 

“My question is do you have any other kids? Or is Sasha your only cub?” He wasn’t sure, since she had never told him about siblings.

 

The white smiled fondly. He had five cubs, Sasha was the only female and the biggest pain in the ass of all of them. She got into more trouble than the four boys combined. Sasha sat up indignant at the comment. She wasn’t more trouble then all of her brothers. She was just as much trouble as her brothers.

 

Danny smiled as he listened to her response. But then his eyes drooped, as he finally had to give into his body’s need for food and rest. 

 

“Danny you okay?” Steve asked as Danny suddenly sagged against him. He had to wrap his arms around his chest to keep him upright. Watching as his partner’s head dropped, no longer having the energy to keep anything up.

 

Sasha looked alarmed as she took in the pale sky blue of his eyes. They were almost white and she could feel it as he was moments from passing out. She had really fucked up by forgetting to block her own emotions from him. The others projecting their own not helping in the least either. Rushing to his side, she lay down and he didn’t even think, pulling himself out of Steve’s strong arms, he mounted collapsed on her back. Standing she whined, Danny needed food and he needed it now. The other two wolves scrambled to their feet. Loki going to Steve and letting him mount. They would go and hunt now and left instantly.

 

The white was getting ready to leave heading back towards his pack. At least till Danny stopped him. “Konik don’t go. We want you here with us. Stay till we get me sorted out. Please?” He was so tired, but he needed the elder wolf to stay.

 

The older wolf looked into the pale white eyes of the Guide and knew he really wanted him around. Not for information, or to learn more about the past. He wanted him around because he knew it’s what Konik needed. He wanted to invite them into their small but soon to be growing pack. He would stay till they no longer needed him.

 

“Good. Steve sorry I’m just so tired and starving. I can’t keep my eyes open any more. Sasha can we go back now?” 

 

“Don’t worry Danny, me and Loki will go and get you something to eat, just hold on a few minutes longer.” He was already mounting his black brother who was scenting the wind, looking for something quick to kill.

 

“No promises, but I’ll try. Sasha?” Laying his head down he loosely held on as she raced down the steep path. Working hard to keep him balanced on her back since he was unable to grip her in any way. Entering their den, she headed straight for his bed, sliding around till he could dismount and practically fall into bed. 

 

A few minutes later Steve entered the den and headed straight towards his downed partner. In his hand was a leaf full of berries, glowing with much needed energy. Loki followed carrying a large hare, who was more than happy to help out the pair. 

 

Handing the berries too Danny to start. Steve quickly cut up the meat into bite sized chunks. Throwing them into a pan he found on a crude looking table. Grasping the handle with his hand, he poured fire down the cast iron and instantly cooked the meat. Plucking the meat out, placing on a plate, he made sure the chucks were cool enough before handing them to his mate. Danny quickly shoveled everything handed to him in his mouth, disregarding any idea towards table manners. Then with a sigh as the food hit his stomach, rolled over and fell asleep.

 

Steve stared down at him, before turning to the three wolves who were also in the cave. “Lets go outside we need to have a talk about him.” The others nodded before heading out to talk around the camp fire. Sunrise would happen in a few hours, so the fire was nice, especially since Sasha wanted to douse her own bright light. Sitting at a log which looked absolutely perfect as a bench, he studied the three wolves in front of him. “Okay so this time, was it his fault that he pushed himself too much? I thought he was supposed to be stronger now?” He looked to Sasha, she would be the one who would know best.

 

She shook her head. It was her fault he was so tired. She had been projecting heavily everything going on. He had been fighting not only her emotions, but also making sure she didn’t know what was going on. Same with Loki and her Father with what they were projecting as they fought. He didn’t want to interfere with them, for if he had the battle would have been over and everyone frustrated and depressed. If they had blocked themselves from him like they were supposed, knowing and remembering how vulnerable he was, Danny would have been fine. A little tired, a little hungry but easily taken care of.

 

“Yeah and of course I spent a hell of a lot of time screwing him into the mattress as we renewed our bonds. I also forgot to feed him before we left.” He leaned back, laying his head on the back of the bench, gazing at the stars. “When it comes down to it, we’re all to blame. We’ll tell him tomorrow.” Returning his gaze to the she-wolf “Now it could be because of what happened a few minutes ago. But I really thought his eyes were darker when we finally reunited. Now they’re practically white so I must have been mistaken.” His voice was completely puzzled to think he could have missed something so obvious. He loved looking into Danny’s eyes as much as he could. They were always so full of love for him, even when he was completely pissed off.

 

Raising her head, she looked towards the den to make sure her companion was deeply asleep. She did not want Danny waking while she explained what was happening. Assured he was out for the count she turned her head back to the three others around the fire. Making sure they were all listening, she began her explanation. When she first found him, he hadn’t a clue as to who he was or where he was. He didn’t even know her and was afraid of everything. As she took over his care she discovered the trick with his eyes. Evidently as a side effect of him coming to the Spirit world with no control over his powers or his mind, unimagined stress and fright. Combing that with hunger and confusion his eyes reflected his energy levels.

 

“Huh? Reflect his energy levels?” He was confused but coming to understand as he thought on the changing eye color.

 

Continuing she stated as best she could tell, his eyes now will show what his energy levels are at. If they are a deep color of blue than he is full of energy, life and vigor. Ready to go and get things done. But as the day wore on, if he didn’t eat, or rest his eyes would become lighter. Up to going completely white if his energy levels dropped to rock bottom. If they turned white he also had problems with light and would look for ways to block the light out. But if he rested, ate enough and conserved his strength, didn’t push himself like he has a habit of doing so, his eyes returned to their normal blues.

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Steve exclaimed only to be growled at by Sasha. She again checked on her ward and found him still asleep. Evidently Steve’s outburst not enough to bring Danny out of his much needed rest. Which showed just how tired he was, since normally if his mate was upset he would wake up to find out what the problem was. No matter how much everyone wanted him to sleep.

 

Sheepish Steve also scanned his mate and found him sleeping deeply and dreamless. Whispering “So is this a permanent thing? Or Temporary?” He wasn’t sure how he felt about it but thinking about it was giving him some interesting ideas.

 

As far as she could tell it was a permanent change. 

 

Sitting up as another idea came to him, “Wait could that have happened to me? If Loki hadn’t helped me when I first came here?” God he would not be happy if that happened to him. He depended quite a bit on his eye sight as a class A 5 sense Sentinel.

 

The she-wolf shrugged her shoulders, not sure and at this point not worth stressing over. But while She and Steve could gauge Danny’s energy levels through their bonds with him. Anyone else now had an easy and accurate way to determine when he needed his own rest.

 

“You mean like Kono or Chin? Andrew or Dustin?” He smiled at the idea, suddenly liking the changes, the many possibilities of more people being able to get his mate the help he needed when he needed. Sasha nodded yes, grinning herself. “This is a good thing. A very good thing though I’m sure he isn’t happy about it.” No, he was sure Danny had ranted and raved when he learned about his latest change.

 

Sasha smiled as she let him know he didn’t know about it. “Really?” She snickered at his chipper smile even as she nodded.

 

“Wow he is going to be pissed when he finds out. He won’t be able to hide how he’s feeling now. This is great.” He rubbed his hands together gleefully. Then sobered as he gazed at the White wolf he knew what his mate wanted and he agreed. “Konik I know what Danny said. I heard it and I agree, but if you want to go home, you're welcome to. But honestly I would love for you to stay around. We can talk and get to know each other better.” He smiled fondly at the wolf.

 

Konik wanted to accept but he looked between Loki and Sasha. If they didn’t agree to let him stay, he would leave. This was their pack now, it was small but it would grow once Sasha had their cubs. Loki looked to his new mate and she nodded her agreement. Her father was a good wolf, and she wouldn’t mind having him around. She was just annoyed he had interfered with their mating and her finally, FINALLY getting laid.

 

He looked between the three others in the new pack before wagging his tail. He would stay for a while anyway, visit and be there to teach Loki more. He could tell the boy, now that they were no longer enemies, was desiring more training. Anything to make himself stronger and better which he approved of. He still knew his duty to his own long past companion and was eager to fulfill those duties openly rather than in the shadows.

 

“Okay listen it’s late and I want to get back to Danny. He’s going to need another heavy meal I’m sure in the morning. How about we all head to bed and take this all up then?” He stood about to head back to the cave, “Sasha, I know you and Loki want to be together and all that. But think just for tonight you could stay with us. I’m not sure about the area, and Danny would sleep better with you nearby.”

 

Loki and Sasha had no problem with it, in fact Loki figured she wouldn’t feel comfortable sleeping in a different cave for the time being. She was feeling really guilty due to her screw up. She needed to be near her first cub. Nuzzling her recently bred belly, enjoying the changing scents of his female, he pushed her towards the cave. For reward he got a swat to the face with her tail and a snarl of annoyance. She wasn’t waddling yet and didn’t need his help to get back to her bond mate. Stalking inside she left the menfolk to finish their talk.

 

“Loki you are so screwed.” Steve laughed at his wolf. “You now have to deal with a female and the fallout of all that comes from having one.” But his eyes were kind, promising he would be there every day he needed him. Danny too, because a breeding female of any species could be very fussy. “Lets head to bed guys. We’ll start fresh in the morning.” Steve followed Sasha into the cave, ready to turn in.

 

Loki and Konik stayed out a few more minutes, watching the stars.

 

Keeping his eyes up, he asked Loki if he was fine with him staying.

 

And the black wolf cocked his head before making up his mind. Glacing out of the corner of his eye as the much older wolf. Yes, he was fine with it. More than fine, he had been there watching over Steve’s family. If he hadn’t done it, then Steve may never have been born. That would have broken his heart. Besides he was going to be a Grandfather, he was sure he would have lots of advice he could give him about being a father.

 

Nodding as he thought back on when his own cubs were born and the years he spent raising them. Good years no matter how much trouble they had been. Fatherhood was good, one of the greatest things out there. He was more than willing to help him out with whatever he needed. (Then he gave his daughters mate a sly look.) Besides he had a feeling he would need his help quite soon.

 

Oh why?

 

Because you just proved you're one of the strongest wolves ever born. You over powered my daughter and her ancient power. Even I’m not that strong, I’m just an elder. Her aunt passed along her power to her. 

 

Again why?

 

Because he had a feeling she would be having more than the five cubs he had, when he mated her mother.

 

Oh Shit! (Loki’s ears perked up before laying flat in chagrin)

 

Konik left Loki at that point. Amused as the black wolf was beginning to realized just what he had done.

 

Loki sat and watched the stars for a few minutes by himself. Realizing he probably had filled her very full with his cubs. But honestly he didn’t mind the work which was to come. He had the best mate in the world and always would. Combine her with the second best companion in the world, and he was pretty content.

 

He felt it as Steve grew indignant at being labeled the second best and wanted to know why. With a bark of laughter as he headed inside himself, he explained the reason why. One Danny fixed his hangovers, brought him steak and two Steve hadn’t bought him his subscription to Nat Geo yet.

 

Steve glared at him as he came in, wondering why he wanted it still. He had settled down with Danny firmly in his arms. The man hadn’t even moved as he climbed on the bed. Sasha had crawled on the bed in her full sized form and surrounded both men. Needing to be close to her cub, but knowing Steve had to share with her. 

 

(Loki settling down at the foot of the bed, shrank to his smaller size, finding the extra soft rug there very comfortable.) Duh because the ladies in there were hot. He was mated not blind. Sasha didn’t care as long as it was paper, she would probably want her own copy, only of the males. He wasn’t going to restrict her access to her own amusement.

 

As they all settled in for the night. Steve’s last thought was he and Danny must have the most perverted wolves on the planet. Pulling his deeply sleeping mate closer, he closed his eyes and followed him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a chapter?
> 
> Did I surprise anyone by making Konik Sasha's Dad?
> 
> I'm sure people figured it out, but I'm hoping it was a little wow that's cool.
> 
> Now I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. Hopeing to be soon. I'm feeling a bit better so cold must be leaving. I hope so anyway.
> 
> Please let me know. I really do enjoy reading the reviews.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples get up to more pack bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you all. Been working on it a few days. Not much happening in this one. Mostly informational stuff. Like Steve explaining to Sasha how he wants to care for his mate.
> 
> Oh and there might just be a tiny bit of smut in this one. Just a touch, after all they all just reunited the day before really.
> 
> And no pun intended, but Smut makes great filler.
> 
> Enjoy.

Steve woke the following afternoon, finding Danny still tucked securely in his arms, sleeping deeply and contently. He could feel how tired the guy was and knew he would sleep for some time to come. A lot had happened yesterday evening and night, to all of them frankly and they needed time to adjust to everything. But the best thing to happen in his opinion was, he finally was reunited with his mate. A man he had missed very much and honestly needed to keep near him for the foreseeable future. 

 

He was still feeling at loose ends, even after how much the two of them had gone at it yesterday. A hold over from being separated and out of his mate’s reach of his mind. Danny kept his mental state stable and being parted for so long, with all the fights which he and Loki had been subject too, had really taken their toll. Sure he was stronger now from it, but if Danny had been there, he could have stabilized his mind. Letting it get the rest it needed, instead of constantly worrying over what was happening to his partner. Now things would be better, he had him and he would be keeping him on a very short leash. 

 

Sighing he ran his free hand through his sleep tousled hair. He just wished he knew how to earn his trust back in keeping him safe. He knew Danny trusted him enough to be around him, take care of him, provide for him. But to keep him from getting hurt or abused, no he didn’t trust Steve to prevent that. He looked to Sasha to provide that security and it hurt Steve to know it. It hurt to know he was the one who had caused Danny to feel that way in the first place, but he could not think of a way to restore his total trust in him. He absolutely could not contrive something to trick Danny into trusting him. That would just blow up in his face eventually. Best thing he could do was wait and see.

 

A quiet snort had him turning his head, looking for the source, to spot Sasha staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she needed. Her eyes were dark and serious as she glared at him, raising his own hackles at her challenge. Then she hit him with her thoughts. How she may be having cubs, but Danny would always be her first. How he was still very fragile in many ways, and Steve would have to be extra careful around him. Then she relaxed her glare into her normally soft and sweet expression. She had done a lot of work to build a foundation which Steve could work from. She took away his fear of the dark to the level it had been before all the shit hit the fan. She helped reduce his claustrophobia, to a more manageable level but he still had it. What she had not done was take away his fear that Steve would not be able to protect him. It would be up to Steve to do and she didn’t even like the thought Steve was thinking of contriving something. Danny deserved better and he would receive it, even if she had to nip him in the ass to give it to him.

 

Shaking his head, he pulled his mate closer to him, needing to feel his steady heartbeat next to his own. Still he would assure Sasha of his intentions. ’I know I wouldn’t do something like that. I want to earn his trust back, not trick it back. That would just blow up in my face.’ And it would, he could see it happening so easily and then he would be in even deeper shit with him. It would take Danny twice as long to trust him as before, especially if he thought Steve was going to trick him into giving back his trust. Yeah he may not always plan everything well, not realized all the consequences of his actions. But if he did something stupid like that he would be feeling it for years, if not centuries, and he was not willing to risk his partner doubting and mistrusting him for so long.

 

She nodded as she settled herself more comfortably on the other side of Danny. Then told him how Danny had been working for days to learn new skills so he could make Steve proud. He would show them off to him eventually, but Steve better pay attention, because Danny could do things that Steve would not be able to do. He was the Sentinel, he was meant to protect others and protect Danny especially. Danny was the Guide and he was the one needed to maintain the balance with Steve’s help. She smiled with humor at the tall man, course Danny wasn’t a weapons crazy Seal who had a healthy obsession with making things go BOOM. So she wasn’t surprised Steve could create many different weapons at any time he needed. 

 

Danny didn’t have much interest in creating multiple types of weapons himself, probably never would. But if needs must he could be just as deadly as his much more capable partner. No, his interests and talents lay in other ways, ways which would allow him to create devices and tools through the ages to help them with their duties. Honestly some of the things she had already seen him make impressed her. Along with the ease he was coming to accept his ability to change things.

 

Looking down at his mate, eyes soft and filled with perverted fondness, ’Like making clothes which had me drooling, and trying to figure out ways to get him out of said clothes?’

 

She smirked at his example. Danny could create the illusion of things, as Steve had seen when he created their clothes then made them disappear. But what did surprise her was how he had obtained the trick of changing the very essence of items. To take a leaf and turn it into a towel and have it stay in its new form. Or to pick up a large rock and change it into a plate or a mug. His mind along with his heart was very open to new things, and when he wasn’t being hammered with problems, he enjoyed trying those new things.

 

Turning to her with raised eyebrows, ’Wait what? Danny open to new things? Since when? He hates pineapple on pizza. He thinks rules and regulations are things to live by. Feels beaches are the devil’s land, and rocket launchers don’t belong in the trunks of vehicles.’ 

 

Sasha snickered at his thoughts, knowing her cub minutely. Hopefully Steve would finally be able to get the time to really learn about Danny as well. They had it, they had to learn all about their powers, especially Danny’s. Snuggling closer to her little one, she continued with her lesson on how Danny’s mind and heart worked.

 

Steve shouldn’t say he wasn’t open minded, because it wasn’t true. His heart dictated a lot of what his mind needed to consider. It was his heart which was open to new things. His heart which allowed him to open his mind to learning to love Steve fully. His heart which told his mind to give his crazy partner a chance to prove himself. To invite him into his and his daughters life, introducing him to his crazy Williams family. Putting up with the crazy antics Steve brought to his life. Oh he bitched and complained about it, but that was just his way of hiding how much fun he was having. Steve completed him in so many ways, it made his heart sing. But he wouldn’t be who he was if he didn’t complain and they were minor anyway. 

 

She looked at him slyly, he would never say it to Steve, but he really did like pineapple. He just hated it anywhere near his beloved pizza. You give him a fruit smoothy with pineapple in it and he would slurp it down all day.

 

‘Really?’ Gazing at his tricky mate, he was already coming up with recipes, loaded with pineapple ingredients. Things which would help his mate put on some much needed pounds.

 

She nodded, so if Steve wanted to get him to drink one of those god awful breakfast shakes like he did in the morning. Make something with Pineapple, banana and strawberries. Those were his favorite fruits.

 

‘I’ll remember that, I really would like him to eat healthier.’ He scanned his partner and finally noticed something he hadn’t had much time to pay attention to earlier. ‘Has he put on weight?’

 

She confirmed it, yes with good food, rest and time to recover he had put on a ton of weight. He wasn’t back up to where he needed to be and he would need to eat more often, but he had to have put on at least 25 pounds since last they were together. She was very pleased with the progress with his weight gain.

 

He shifted over to do a better scan with his eyes at the man. Calming him when he started to wake at so much disturbance happening around him. ’How?’ Steve gazed at his chest, noting how his ribs were no longer showing, but could be easily felt, he needed more meat on him but he was doing so much better.

 

Sasha carefully rose and stepped off the bed, sitting down she scratched at her ear as she prepared to head out. Continuing with her explanation to the Seal as to the reason for his much needed filling out. She had been hunting almost non stop once she reunited with Danny. The energy he received from spirit beast meat, much greater then regular mundane meat. It provided him the needed amounts, unlike regular because of the special qualities it contained as the creatures fed themselves. 

 

Both men had much higher metabolisms and needed to eat higher energy foods. In fact they would both be eating spirit meat multiple times a week, if they wanted to keep up their strength. Especially Danny, who couldn’t be allowed to go without for long periods of time, his own body would take the energy it demanded straight from himself, if there was no other choice. Same would go for Steve if he used his powers a lot. Each week the men would have to either hunt their meals or the wolves would. Or they could go and pick a shit ton of Kavia berries. The berries could provide the energy but not the bulk of food their bodies would want. Bulk enough to make them feel full.

 

Both men would start to lose muscle mass, and over all weight if they did not get a constant intake of meat. She looked at Steve, reinforcing the warning for what it was. Danny would be in a constant fight for himself with himself, if he didn’t get the proper food each day. His instincts would put many demands on him and it was up to Steve to make sure he ate properly. 

 

‘We can still eat regular food right? I would hate to have to cut back on the things we both like.’ Steve asked concerned, even as he started planning when he would go hunting. Honestly he liked hunting, gave him a primal closeness to Loki and as Danny would say, his caveman ancestors.

 

Sasha moved around so she could scratch at her other ear. Of course they could eat regular food. Look at that pig of a mate of hers, he ate regular food all the time, he came back here to hunt to restore his energy like her. No, it would be perfectly fine for them to eat regular world food. Just know at some point Steve would have to take Danny back and get a good hunt in. Or the wolves could do the hunting and when the meat was ready, come in for a quick snack. But the men would be need multiple good hunts each week.

 

She turned her gaze fully on the Sentinel who was stroking his mate’s side. Danny would be needing Steve to watch out for him for the rest of their lives. It was a big responsibility and she hoped he was up to it.

 

‘I am, He’s my world, I’m tired of watching as he is destroyed and I won’t put up with it any more. I’ll make sure he always has enough food, even if I have to drop everything else in our lives. He will always come first to me. I can’t handle anything coming before him any more.’ And he couldn’t, his own instincts always screaming, when his much cherished mate was hurt or injured. Making sure he was fed would help keep himself calm, as the years rolled by.

 

She nodded pleased before standing and heading out the door. She and Loki were going to go hunting. Everyone needed food especially after what happened before the sun rose this morning. They were going to try and hunt some larger game, bring back enough so Steve and Danny could both stuff their faces. With a wave of her tail she disappeared, Loki following his mate with a happily filthy grin, and knowing bounce in his step.

 

Steve watched as he left, he could tell his wolf was going to try and get a little action in and didn’t blame him. What couple newly mated wouldn’t want to keep fucking each other. Sasha was a very dirty minded girl and she was planning on making sure her new male was just as dirty minded. Loki had no plans to stop her and was looking forward to his corruption. Just as he was looking forward to his new subscription to National Geographic magazine.

 

Shaking his head, he returned his look to his own mate. The man was so relaxed, pressed up against him. He had burrowed in deep, happy and content to be close to him. His bond marked hand was thrown over his chest even as his head was tucked onto his shoulder. Danny’s right leg was pinning his own right leg down, and was only a few centimeters away from his dick. If Steve breathed deeply, Danny’s knee would be rubbing along it. Then Danny huffed, mumbled something he couldn’t understand and moved even closer if possible, head changing angle as he made himself comfortable. Problem was it was making him uncomfortable, as his breath was blowing over his right nipple. He was getting seriously turned on and could do nothing about it. His bond marked forearm slid down his belly till just the tip of his fingers rested above his groin.

 

For what seemed like forever, he felt his cool breath blowing on his chest. Danny hadn’t moved otherwise, his knee just in the perfect spot to rub if he took deep breaths which he was trying not to do. He felt Danny’s mind start to wake, picking up on how uncomfortable he was becoming, and he really hoped to maybe get some action in. But instead Danny turned around, dropping his hand from his hip and turning so his back was pressing against his side. There was a flutter of breath then he settled again into much needed sleep. But that sleep was leading to dreaming which Steve was being dragged into. 

 

His mate was dreaming of Steve being on his knees, Danny looming over him and using his mouth hard. Holding his hair tightly in his hand and forcing his cock in deep. Making Steve suck on him for his pleasure. Steve would reach to his own leaking prick, but Danny would growl at him. He would be allowed his own pleasure when Danny was ready to let him have it. Steve had to move his hand away and only then would his partner continue to fuck his mouth. Letting him slurp up the pre-come and if he was good let him drink him down.

 

‘Oh fuck me…’ Steve moaned into his own head, his cock hard and aching and in need of some serious attention. 

 

Then a smug voice simply said in his mind ‘Okay,’ and he felt it as his partner, who he thought was deeply asleep, was instead leaning over him. Confused and horny, it took him way longer to understand Danny was awake and alert as ever. He recovered just in time to feel the blunt end of his Guide’s cock entering his ass. Spreading his legs wide, pushing deeply and not stopping till he was fully seated.

 

“Oh my god, Danny I thought you were asleep.” But he moaned out as Danny began to thrust into him. 

 

Grinning down as he pushed himself to the hilt in the warm heat of his mate. “I was but then you started thinking horny things and it woke me up. I wasn’t going to pass on getting the chance to fuck you. Especially after the work out you gave me yesterday.”

 

‘So you’re getting your revenge? Is that it?’

 

‘Sounds good, besides you love it when I fuck you and it’s been ages.’

 

‘Yes, it has so go ahead and give me whatever you got. I want it all.’

 

Leering down at the man he said, "Oh I will.”

 

Then while he was fully seated, he reached out with his bonded hand, colors lighting up. “Danny?” Steve asked throughly puzzled, he didn’t like the idea his mate was using up more energy.

 

“Hush love, you’ll enjoy this give me just a few minutes to get a few things to play with.” He closed his eyes as he called on his power. Changing the rock wall itself, pulling out a section of it, slimming it to the size of a strong rod with a hooked end. Next he reached out and using his own telekinetic ability, picked up a cord of rope he had made earlier. Running his hands over a certain length, cutting it with a firm twist before making a second. Sliding his hands down the middle towards the end he made a set of cuffs, with a chain connecting the pair. Reaching down he smiled as he saw the eager look of his mate, along with his held out hands. Wrapping the cuffs around his wrists he took the chain and hooked it to the rod. Next he made a second pair of cuffs, wrapping them gently yet tightly around his ankles.

 

He patted the black cuffs saying only. “For later…” with a filthy perverted smile.

 

Steve eyes wide with surprise exclaimed, “Holy fuck Danny? What the hell? How are you able to do all this?”

 

“I’ve been chosen master of the Ley Lines, Love. While my bond with the Spirit realm grants me many powers. I’ve been given even more to help us as we travel on our journeys.” He looked calmly down on the man he was still impaling with his hard shaft. “I can manipulate many things in nature if I so choose. And I choose to use those powers to make sure I give you one of the best fuckings after all the love you have shown me. I know you like to be tied up just as much as me.”

 

“Fuck yeah. Screw me good Danny.” Steve moaned as he leaned back to enjoy what his mate was about to do to him.

 

“As you wish.” Danny smiled before pulling out, Steve whimpering at the lost. “Easy babe, fun is just starting.” Standing he gripped his cock, stroking it a few times to make sure it was hard before he slowly fed it into his mate’s hungry mouth. “That’s it babe, suck me good, make me want to feed you my milk.” He held Steve’s head as he began sucking on the tip, then sucking more as Danny continued to push in till he was fully seated. Leaving himself buried in his mate’s mouth, he left him no choice but to hold his breath till he was ready to move. Watching him carefully as time went by, six, seven, eight minutes, before Steve needed some air. 

 

Danny pulled out enough to give him a single breath before pushing in again. Keeping up the deep throat fucking for some time, feeling it as Steve was throughly enjoying himself and the way he was being used. “Okay babe I know you are enjoying yourself but I think you need to have something a bit more filling. Don’t you think so?” He smirked down as Steve’s eye lit up at what was about to happen.

 

Speeding up his thrusts he began to fuck his mouth in earnest. Holding his head in both hands, watching as his cock disappeared so deeply over and over. He closed his eyes as he felt himself beginning to lose his control over himself. The warm wet heat of his mate’s mouth was too much to last for long and there was no need for him to. He could fuck his mate as much as they both wished. Speeding up his thrusts, he watched his mate carefully, seeing his nostrils expand and he realized Danny was about to let his load loose. Wanting to smell everything as he tasted his favorite treat.

 

“Okay babe be ready to swallow, I can’t hold on much longer. You’re mouth is just way to sweet and welcoming.” 

 

‘Any time, I want my treat, gimme.’ Steve demanded as his increased his sense of taste. He needed this, he needed to be claimed by the man who he claimed as well. A dozen strokes later and Danny was shuddering above him, jetting load after load into his eagerly swallowing warmth. ‘Oh my god you taste great. God I needed this, fuck I need this so much. I need to taste you, to know you’re here by my side. Knowing you’re claiming me as I claim you.’

 

Taking gulping breaths Danny recovered slowly from his first release. Before looking down at the man still slurping on his cock, making sure he didn’t miss a single drop. “Damn babe you look so hot tied up and sucking on my prick. Almost makes me wish to stay there.” 

 

‘Then stay, I could suck your cock for days if you let me.’ He wrapped his tongue around his shaft trying to entice him into another climax. Growling when Danny pulled out.

 

‘I’m sure babe but I have other plans and for that I need to move.’

 

Watching as Danny lowered himself to back between his legs he pretended to be disgruntled. Only to gasp as he felt the first lick at his asshole. "FUCK DANNY!”

 

‘Feel good?’ Danny asked knowing it did. Teasing his tied up mate, who could have removed the cuffs in an instant if he so chose. Instead he was happy to stay secured so his Guide could have his wicked way with him.

 

“God yes, do that again.” Steve groaned as Danny did just that. Going down and licking and sucking at the tight flesh he had started fucking earlier. Probing deeply with his tongue, running it along the edge of his opening.

 

‘I want you to come only from my tongue babe. I won’t fuck you till you do.’

 

“Damn it Danny, fine…” He tried to focus on his sense of touch once more, turning it up till he felt his mate smile against his ass. 

 

‘No Love dial it down to a one. No enhancements, just like you are.’ Danny knew it would drive his mate mad to be tongue fucked and not dial himself up. But he could come from this, Danny certainly had multiple times.

 

“I hate you so much right now.” But obediently the Sentinel did as his loving partner wished, and began to suffer one of the best rim jobs he’d had in a long time. 

 

Taking his time, Danny slicked up his hole, nosing at his balls, before returning to the opening he would enter at some point. Licking his fingers, he pushed first one then two into his guardians ass. Listening as his moaning became more intense as the added pressure from his fingers drove him crazy. Continuing to suck at his hole, finger fuck him and sending depraved thoughts.

 

“Fuck Danny, oh god Danny, God damn it, I love you so much. Yeah play with my hole. Use it however way you want. Fuck, oh fucking hell.” Steve humped his mate’s tongue, relishing the attention, relishing the way his arms strained in their restraints. Relishing in the way he could feel how much love and joy his world was experiencing, as Danny pleasured the man he had given his heart too. He would never grow old to those feelings, feelings he thought would never be his. 

 

While all his life he had looked for his Guide, the person he planned on devoting all his love on. It had always been in the back of his mind he may not find that special person. Now those fears were forever unfounded, for he had found his true love. Best of all he would have him forever, a person to stand beside him, a confidant, a person he could snarl at, while being snarled at in return. A person who would see him as the special person he never saw himself as, and was always amazed when he was told he was so special.

 

‘Enough babe, concentrate on my tongue, rather than heavy thoughts. I want to fuck you through at least two climaxes maybe three, but first I need you to come on my tongue. Hard to get you going when you’re thinking you’re not special.’ Danny only half growled at him, not liking the idea Steve didn’t think he was special.

 

‘Oh I am, fuck I’m so glad you belong to me babe. But still I also love you and everything you bring with you. You make me so god damn happy I feel that I’m going to float to the moon.’

 

‘Float later, fuck now.’ Danny informed him, before shoving four fingers harshly into his ass while burying his tongue as deep as he could go. Stroking his prostrate over and over, ignoring Steve’s howls of pleasure and pain. ‘That’s good babe, enjoy riding my tongue, cause I sure as shit am going to enjoy riding you.’ He slurped at his rim some more, pumping his fingers in and out, stretching him at the same time as he was driving him mad.

 

“Oh christ, oh fuck, my god, fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!” Steven yelled loud enough to echo in the inner chambers of the cave system. Coming hard, spurting gobs of his spunk all over his belly, chest chin and the ceiling above his hands. His cock not stopping as Danny pulled another trick, using his own healing power to keep his mate producing massive loads which would not stop emptying. Filling his special button over and over with his healing magic and giving Steve the longest orgasm he had ever had. 

 

His feet braced on the bed, he arched his entire body up from the force of his pleasure. Danny not slowing down as he followed him up, mouth surrounding his puckered flesh, fingers stroking, tongue diving deep as he wasn’t allowed to stop. Cock continuing to strain as everything erupted in a giant geyser of Sentinel essence. He began to whimper as the force of his pleasure rocked through him, needing something more, something only his mate could give him.

 

Breathing harshly, he tried to gather his scattered thoughts to figure out how to convey what he needed. Hard to do when his mind was spinning with no traction to grab. Thankfully Danny understood what he needed for in just a matter of moments, he was grabbing his hips, spreading his cheeks and pushing inside. Standing on the bed, Danny threw his legs over his shoulders, supporting his weight as he lay helplessly suspended.

 

The Guide pushed inside his massively turned on partner. Burying himself to the hilt as he carried his weight easily, just as Steve had done for him so many times. He hadn’t let Steve stop coming yet, pushing on his prostrate over and over with his cock. As Steve liked to keep him from coming till he was pleased, Danny decided to make Steve continue to come till he had satisfied him with his own control over his mate. Yes Danny would submit to his Sentinel when he needed, but they were equals and he knew his Sentinel needed to show his own submission to his beloved companion. Besides Steve wasn’t complaining about the forced orgasms, he was crying out for more. 

 

Crying out to come on his mate’s cock, show him how much he loved his Guide. Show how much he loved the way Danny handled him and used him for his own pleasure. 

 

“FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!” Was the only word he could manage as he was ravaged by his man. 

 

Danny grunted as he plundered into the tight warm heat of his mate. Pleased with how tight he was even after all his play. Watching as his cock continued to shake and shudder as it expelled white cream continuously. Reaching out with his hand he began to stroke the firm flesh, watching as his mate’s face turned red from the additional welcome friction. His loads becoming even heavier as they left his body. Danny didn’t stop stroking, not even when Steve began to whimper at the over sensitive feelings coming from his prick. He increased the pace of his strokes, encouraging Steve to keep showing him how much he loved his mate.

 

“That’s it babe, keep it coming, I want you coming on my cock till you make me flood your belly with my spunk. Tighten that delicious rim of yours, trap me in your body. You own my cock don’t you? Well, then keep it, work that lovely ass of yours till you’ve milked me of every drop. You want my come don’t you?” He gave him a harsh rub on his dick. “Well? You want me to fill you right?”

 

“Gugha.” Steve had no clue what Danny was saying, mind so far gone in bliss. But it was good enough for Danny. With a ROAR he speared his mate in two. Delivering so many loads of his jazz it flooding out of his mate’s hole, dripping onto his thighs and down his legs to the bed. He kept coming, giving Steve as many loads as he always dreamed of. Feeling his pleasure, even if he could no longer form words.

 

Lowering himself to his knees, he carefully kept himself within his love’s body. Reaching up he waved his hand towards the chains, they disappeared in an instant, though the cuffs remained. Steve flopped back exhausted, unable to even reach for the man between his legs. His cock finally going limp as Danny’s control relaxed. He shivered in reaction to so much power flowing through him. “Easy my love, rest, I’m within you so you can sleep knowing I won’t be anywhere else other than safe within you.” Danny whispered as he ran his hand down his cheek. “Rest now beloved, rest and relax, I’m here with you.”

 

Steve closed his eyes, feeling the words more than understanding them. He shuffled around, mumbling as the hard shaft still within him scored a hit on his abused prostrate. But he didn’t mind, he found comfort in the fact Danny was still there. Still within his body, still close to his soul, still his most beloved, cherished and treasured keeper of his heart.

 

505050

 

The afternoon light hit her golden coat as she left the cave, cocking her ears back as she heard the pained sounds her cub’s mate was trying to suppress. She grinned to herself, she knew Danny was awake and was just waiting for her to leave so he could have some fun. Something she completely approved of. Both needed to mate often and strengthen their bonds, allow her own chosen a chance to show his Sentinel what he was able to do, and simply enjoy each other.

 

The sounds of murmuring, followed by Steve asking a question, before they began their rut, all pleasing to her. Too bad she was hungry and couldn’t stay to watch, but there would be other opportunities for her and she really did need to provide food for Danny. What she had told Steve was true, Danny and he would both require massive amounts of spirit meat multiple times a week to keep their energy up. So she would make the supreme sacrifice and go hunting for everyone, even if she really did want to see what kind of kinky, nasty, and filthy fun the men would get up to.

 

‘As if you couldn’t just watch from my mind you dirty minded hussy.’ Danny said suddenly into her mind, startling the crap out of her. She thought he was totally focused on Steve. ‘I plan on being so in a minute. But go, get some food, then find a nice place to work on Loki’s corruption into your kinky pleasures. Steve and I will be finished by the time you get back. But take your time, I have plans…’ Then he was gone as suddenly as he came. 

 

Shaking her head she smirked as she listened to what was happening. Oh yeah that was her boy.

 

Loki came up beside her and nuzzled her shoulder. He really loved her and was so proud and happy he had won her. He was looking forward to the cubs she was carrying, and wondered how many there would be. He was betting on at least seven possibly eight. He hoped it was eight, show everyone just how strong he was. Course he would be happy if it was just one or even two. He honestly didn’t care what the final number would be, what was most important to him, was he had won the heart of his lady. She was sweet, loving and drop dead gorgeous in his eyes. He was completely smitten and would always be so.

 

Sasha rolled her eyes, even as she raised her nose to the wind. Loki was a goof, but he was her goof and once they had hunted, she planned on letting him do what he liked with her. But she and her first cub needed food, especially him and so it was time to hunt. She growled asking him what he thought would be good to try for. There happened to be a couple large herds roaming these parts she had not hunted. He was fine with whatever she wanted to get. So she led him up the cliff path and out to the deep grasslands. She had a couple wildebeest in mind. They should provide enough food for all of them for the next few days.

 

505050

 

The hunt was over and it had been super easy. The Wildebeest matriarchs happened to have a group of youngsters, who were causing a hell of a lot of trouble for them. Refusing to listen or pay attention to their surroundings. So one of the leading ladies who happened to spot the wolves, had trotted over excitedly and had a conversation. They wanted the boys to learn a few lessons. Including spirit phasing back into solid forms, instead of being lazy and having someone else do it. If Sasha and Loki would be so kind as to help them out it would be much appreciated.

 

Sasha had asked how many were causing her trouble. The leader of the herd, who also happened to be mother to one of the boys told them, there were four boys who were being a pain in everyone’s ass. It would be wonderful if they could hunt them and leave them to figure out how to form up themselves.

 

(Sasha growled out another question) Will they have someone there in case they can’t change themselves?

 

The Matriarch brayed in humor, before explaining more. Oh they knew how to do it, but they were lazy bastards who didn’t want to. At first their mothers thought they were having trouble learning the lesson. But then one of the scouts happened to see them changing, where they thought no one could see them. No, they had taken to putting up a fuss making others change so they didn’t have to waste their energy. They wanted to spend their energy and time playing.

 

So with that information, Loki and Sasha found the boys in question, and really laid on the hunt. With sadistic grins of delight, they chased the males all over the valley, listening to them bleat in fright. Till the boys had no choice but to change into their own spirit forms, leaving their solid bodies behind. Sasha dragged the tasty treats over to a column of rocks, smirking at the kids who bitched and moaned about needing to be changed back. Loki snarled at them and said if they wanted to change they could do it themselves. They had other things to worry about. Grabbing one body in each of their strong teeth, they dragged them all the way back to the top of the cliff. Returning to get the others and have a real feast ready to go.

 

Sasha listened and smiled as she heard the sounds of her cub and his mate amusing themselves with each other. Her father was relaxing on the coast itself watching the waves. So now was the perfect time for her and her mate to have a little fun themselves. She turned her head, gazing at Loki, eyes soft for a moment as she thought of how he was willing to let her go if it made her happy. Well, she was happy now, and if luck was with her she would be even happier in a little bit. He was sniffing at one of the slabs of meat, giving her an idea. Sneaking on silent paws she approached him from behind.

 

Loki was standing a few feet off, nosing at one of the bucks, trying to decide which part he wanted to snack on first. When he was nipped in the hip and a sultry growl had him turning around in instant desire. Sasha was splayed out in front of him, front legs low to the ground, but hips high and tail wagging. Trying to entice him to play. She jumped around, yipping and barking till he grinned and began going after her. Shaking his head he growled low and lovingly at her, reaching a paw out to try and smack her on the nose, he wasn’t surprised he missed. He expected to as she moved back, still low to the ground, tongue lolling out in pleasure. Stretching his paw out again, she dodged once more before turning and racing away. Looking over her shoulder to make sure he was following. 

 

She ran towards the mating circle, leaping down into the center as she kept ahead of her mate. It was completely wrecked from what it was before, but that was normal. No mating circle ever was the same each time wolves and other creatures used it for their purposes. The trees were still uprooted, boulders strewn about and even a new water source, making its way towards the cliff face. She took all this in as she leaped over a boulder and across the creek, turning to see Loki smiling behind her on the other side.

 

She yipped again before prancing before him, tail up and wagging fiercely. Loki charged her, intending to do nothing more than tickle her ear. He missed of course, Sasha joyful to have him in her life, dodging as she turned to pull his tail. He yanked his tail out of the way, flashing his balls at her for a moment. Her eyes turning devilish as she spotted them and hatched a plan. Rolling on the ground she splayed her legs out, encouraging him with woofs and whimpers to come near her. He approached her cautiously, knowing she was probably plotting something, ready to spring away in an instant.

 

But she was faster, as he came near she rolled back up, turned her head and was able to put a very, very, VERY Arctic cold nose, in the split between his balls. He howled as the freezing touch coursed through him, causing his balls to shrink up in defense. Sasha with a warmhearted throaty laugh, raced off before he could retaliate. Narrowing his eyes at his strumpet, he concocted his own plan. Taking off after her he grumbled out a few choice words at the treatment of his balls. When he was close he snapped and sparks lit from his fur, crossing the narrow gap between them. 

 

Sasha enjoying the chase, abruptly yelped as she was shocked, not with electricity but with lust. Strong, powerful and demanding lust. He wanted her, but he couldn’t hurt her not really, so he decided to torment her and turn her on at the same time. She growled back in pretend annoyance before tearing off again with a powerful push of her legs. Loki followed along and for the next hour the pair chased each other, romping and racing across the meadow they had first mated in. Enjoying the time to be together, even as their companions took their own time. 

 

But soon Loki wanted something more, something which would bring them even closer together. Sensing his mood, Sasha turned towards him, face displaying a different kind of wanton play. The stimulation of the chase had turned her on and as Loki wanted her, she wanted him. Pacing slowly towards the male who had claimed her, she rubbed her body down his. 

 

Starting nose to nose, both moved slowly against each other, enjoying the softness of each others fur. Taking comfort at each others strength, character and bonds with their companions. They couldn’t separate their men from themselves and never would wish too. They had two of the most powerful beings ever known to be born, bonded to themselves. They took great pride in knowing such men, and knowing those men brought them together. They had a strong pack and knew it would only grow stronger as their children were born. Children who would go out into the world, find their own companions.

 

Little did they know the changes coming to their cubs. Changes which would affect their men and themselves forever more. Changes which would bring happiness and joy to their pack, along with danger and destruction to those who angered them. But there was time still before those events would come to pass. At this moment it was all about two couples who were the foundation of greater things to come.

 

Sasha stroked her way down Loki’s side, enjoying the feel of him pressed up against her. Loki himself closed his eyes as he felt his sweet and temperamental mate, pressing against him. But it was the wet caress of her tongue on the tip of his prick that had his ears shooting straight up, even as his eyes bulged in pleasured surprised. Shoving his head down he looked between his front legs to see her on her belly, nose pointed straight and her tongue licking him in long strokes. 

 

He shuddered at the feeling of her licking his dick and wanted more. Pushing lightly at her, she took the hint and rolled over to her back. Splaying her back legs out, even as she reached her head up and continued to lick and nibble very gently at his cock. His balls were already beginning to tighten but he held on, he wanted to come somewhere else. He stepped over so her legs were between his own front ones. Reaching down to begin licking at her entrance, long deep strokes that had her shuddering as much as he was.

 

Finally it became too much for him. He needed to be inside her so gave a bark of command, demanding she position herself for a proper mounting. With a smirk she did as he said, lowering herself submissively, but like Danny not submissive, which turned him on so hard. He honestly never wanted a weak willed female for his mate. Sasha was everything he dreamed of and more. Her supposed submission turning him on even more, as she moved to stand before him. Wagging her tail suggestively, she looked at him over her shoulder. She wanted him to mount and fuck her. Show her what a powerful male he was again.

 

Taking her up on her request, he rose above her and positioned himself. One good hard thrust and he was in, reaching forward taking her ruff in his teeth, feeling her approval. She shuddered as his fangs dug into her, pouring his lust and passion into her once again. She had found him grabbing her by the back of her neck while he mounted her, was a massive instant turn on for her. Then to feel it as he began to jack hammer into her. She lowered her head, as she pushed back onto his cock, encouraging him to take her harder. 

 

He thrust powerfully into her, using her for his pleasure as much as she was using him for her own. Both enjoying the connection of being one, even as they felt their men enjoying their own connection. He was working at making sure she had an awesome climax, an idea he adored. He wanted to give her everything and a good screw would be a great start. Pushing deeply into her channel, he wished he could smell her heat again, it was so fragrant and alluring. But she was already bred and wouldn’t go into heat again till they decided they wanted more cubs. Which probably wouldn’t be for years. They had the time, they had a hell of a lot of time.

 

Then he felt it as her climax neared, her eyes were closed tightly, her channel was constricting on his cock and her breathing was catching. Finally after another dozen thrusts which had her seeing stars, she howled out in extreme pleasure. Her channel gripped him in a stranglehold, forcing his own release and he muffled his cries in her neck, even as he began emptying his balls into her. Shooting his load into her deeply, he closed his eyes as the bliss rolled through him. This is what he loved, the connection he had with his mate. It was tight and strong and trusting. No other male had ever been here and no other ever will now.

 

He continued to pump into her, but released her ruff to nuzzle at her ear. Licking her ear, he relished their red tips, everything about her was beautiful and he couldn’t get enough of her. Gripping her with his front legs, he hugged her tightly, wanting to convey just how much he loved her. She looked over her shoulder, eyes filled with the love she had for him. Next to Danny, he was the most important male in her life. Loki felt the same way about her and more.

 

Both wolves knew their duties to their men and if a choice was ever to be made, they would always choose their companions first. It was right and proper in both their minds to put their bond mates before their own mate, their instincts were tied most tightly to their men. But they had little to fear with regards to their men ever needing them to chose. More than likely the men would stand up and defend them from any and all adversaries, and they sure as shit would stand with their wolves to defend others.

 

Sasha and Loki continued to enjoy their connection, smirking together as they heard the loud howls through the cave systems. Evidently their men were going another few rounds and the noise from their coupling was echoing far and wide. The sounds faded away after awhile, the wolves realizing the men were taking a much needed nap. Both men probably hadn’t realized just how much energy they had used up what with their reunion and then the harsh mating Steve had been forced to do to save Danny from himself. But now Steve was here and Danny could relax and recover as he needed to.

 

It would be a while before they returned to the material plain, but all would come in time. For now it was time to just come. Come with their much beloved mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you just a touch of smut right?
> 
> also some fluff and feels.
> 
> I'm posting this really late so please excuse any mistakes. I'm probably going to be super busy this weekend and not sure when I'll get around to posting this chapter otherwise.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny dress's Steve funny. Danny gets up to mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY another chapter out. This one has a bit of everything. Family feels, lore building, Smut of course.
> 
> I've mentioned this before but I changed my mind on how I wanted to form this world. So I'm starting to add in more lore for what will happen in later stories. It's my story, my world and honestly I wanted certain things and certain people in it regardless of what I started out with. I had been on the fence for a while on how I should do things, till I finally made up my mind and I am very happy with how things are going.
> 
> I have so many stories floating in my head because of how I changed this story that I honestly am going nuts about it. Cause I want to just get to writing those, but I still have to finish Hips 4, work hips 5. Then work on my Yondu's ride. I need to get to that asap because it's been a year since I added anything to it.
> 
> But god damn I am having so much fun with this particular story.

Konik was rolling in the fine white sand that morning, well away from both mated couples. He was planning on staying around for a while. His own mate visiting some family high up in the mountains, before coming out to keep him company. She was unbonded but understood his need to be around people, being a formerly bonded wolf. No what she was interested in was meeting the wolf who had finally managed to take her daughter. And she wanted to be there when her grand cubs were born. Their sons had joined their various mates packs as typically was normal, but Sasha always had to do things her way. Including getting bonded to the most powerful Guide ever born, mating to the wolf bonded to the most powerful Sentinel ever born. Then deciding she was going to form her own new pack.

 

Snuffling around he dug at an interesting hole vigorously, sand shooting out behind him as he uncovered a cache of old bones. Reaching in he plucked one out, trotted over to some shady fruit trees and began to gnaw with pleasure. He really liked this valley cove, they had chosen a good spot to start their new family. Good beaches, lots of caves for the cubs to get lost in. Good hunting not far away, fishing, both in the ocean and the various creeks, even access to other creatures if they needed help. Fruits, Kavia berries and all sorts of other delicious food. The two bonded had a nice cave system they could make their own, especially when the time came for when they had to leave the material plain for a few years or centuries. 

 

Time would keep moving for everyone and he wondered what the future would be like. He, himself wondered if he would ever see his companion again and hoped so. He wasn’t ready himself to simply let it all go and meet him that way. No, he had too much he still wanted to see and be a part of. Especially since his companion had asked him to keep an eye on his family line. Scratching an itch behind his ear, he wondered what Steve and Danny’s children would be like. Because he knew Sasha would eventually persuade them to have some. Danny loved children too much to forsake ever having more. Plus Steve did need to continue his own bloodline. 

 

They were very powerful and having more Sentinels and Guides with the same basics of truth, love and justice was what the world needed. The boys would watch over all while their offspring went and did the daily maintenance. Saving them for when heavy hitters were needed. It would be fun to watch as the kids brought down the wrath of the Sentinels and Guides, to stop those who would upset the balance of good and evil. And if the dumb fucks couldn’t or wouldn’t take the clue. Steve and Danny would come in and beat some sense into them.

 

He perked his ears up for a second before folding them down. Gripping his bone tighter in his jaws, as he tried not to laugh his head off at the sounds. Really seriously? She must have gotten the gene from her mother because she sure as shit didn’t get it from him. Evidently she was a howler when she was getting laid and she howled loud. Chuckling he shook himself of sand and began making his way towards the dens. Then another howl carried through the air, making him smile. Evidently it wasn’t all her mother, because her own bonded companion seemed to like crying out as he got some too.

 

505050

 

(A trio of ancients stood invisibly between the Elder wolf and his offspring’s new pack.) 

 

The elder has no clue about the changes taking place? (Asked the hoarfrost black male.)

 

He has none, nor will he or his family be told. (Another black male answered.)

 

Good, if they discovered what was in play they may try to protest.

 

Are you sure? From all indications the Guide is very much attached this his own offspring. They may appreciate what is going to take place.

 

Yes, we are sure. What we Ancients plan has never been done. We do not want to create false hope.

 

(A light brown female with white tipped ears spoke up.) So there is a chance this will fail?

 

No, there is no chance, it will happen, along with all the others who are of the correct temperament and also not bonded to their true mate already.

 

Those who have found their true mate? (The female asked.)

 

If they have bonded to another who is bonded to a wolf, both will be changed. If they have bonded to another who is not bonded to a wolf, they will pass on from the Material and Spirit plane in time. Giving up their power as they join their chosen’s.

 

Isn’t that cold? To not give them the chance to walk forever?(Though if her own companion and her mate were still around, she would have gone with them. She missed them both and was eager to return to her mistress’s side.)

 

(The first male spoke again.) No, for they will want to join their chosen above all things. We change ourselves to help the Spirit pair and their future, their cubs and others. We miscalculated the future needs of both worlds, the need for more than two guardians. 

 

(The female spoke again.) So there will be more? Just as powerful as the first pair?

 

(Shaking his head again, the primary wolf watched as the White trotted back towards his daughter’s family.) No, none will be as powerful as them, for all creatures of the Spirit world gave up a portion of their power to create them. But we wolves realized they will need help as time passes on. Help in the form of others like them. Not many but enough so when they cannot be everywhere, there are others to step in.

 

(The other black spoke up) But others don’t have the same strength of heart as the Spirit pair.

 

(The eldest ancient looked out over the ocean, remembering his own blessed companion and her large heart.) Any who bond to a wolf will have a heart big enough. Wolves always walk beside man, now they will take the next steps in their travels.

 

The road will be long for them all, I wish I could be here to walk beside them. (The female spoke again.)

 

(The frosted wolf responded) So do I, I’m sure the adventures waiting for the Spirit pair and their pack mates along with the start of their own clan, will be many. But I need to walk with my own companion once again. She is calling for me, she knows what we ancients are planning and she wants me soon. 

 

Mine also has started whispering in my ear. He has been quiet for centuries, but with the need to make sure the Spirit Pair never go dark, he has begun speaking to me. He approves and is waiting for me at the gate. (The other black stated, digging a claw into the earth, raising his head to the breeze, which brought him scents only he could remember from so long ago.)

 

The price will be paid, we will be reunited with those we love, and we leave this world and this time a safer place for all. (The older male stated.)

 

(With one final glance the three wolves disappeared.)

 

505050

 

Danny watched as Steve slept peacefully underneath him. He was still connected intimately with his mate and had no plans on removing himself till Steve woke. Instead he watched his eyes, closed as he slept deeply. They shifted in random patterns as he dreamed gentle things, family things they would do as a couple when they returned. Taking long walks on the various beaches together, Grace walking between them, holding both their hands. Eating out at family restraunts with the entire family, including a little boy Danny was puzzled over. He had no idea who the kid could be, but it felt right and it felt nice. Taking the kids to school, helping them with their homework, field trips to visit family. All manner of pleasant futures floating in his brunette head as he slept quietly.

 

Carefully shifting himself, he didn’t want to pull out accidentally, Steve was comfortable because he knew his love was within him. As safe as he could be when he was asleep. The older man had been stressing over so many things, many focused on his own well being and if being connected this way, let him finally get some deep sleep he was all for it. Besides he loved pressing his ear on his naked chest, listening to the steady heart beat as he relaxed. How he took deep even breaths, not working hard to fill with the excitement which typically filled their days. Or for that matter their nights as they loved each other. 

 

And he did love his man, never thought he would love another after Rachel left him. How he was so happy to have found him when he moved to Hawaii to be close to his daughter. While he hated all the event which had happened to the both of them over the last few months. He wasn’t sure he would change them if the end result was they were so much closer that they might have been otherwise. The bond they had, the duties they would be fulfilling over multiple lifetimes, needing to have that closeness. 

 

It was going to be hard, just the two of them doing so much work. Protecting not only other Guides and Sentinels but regular humans as well. Steve and he were no longer exactly human, sharing a bond with their wolves and through them the other Spirit citizens of the land. Each holding powers meant to help and give protection too so many. Learning so many new talents and skills all so they could be there for others. But to do it by themselves, with no others to lean on, to know exactly what or who they were? He could see why the animals had needed two people with very strong hearts, with a huge sense of justice and protection.

 

He breathed easily as he thought of the years which would be their lives, the new friends they would meet, the old they would watch as they pass on. Constantly in motion as humanity reached the stars and beyond. And always he and Steve would be there, two men chosen to try and contain the chaos which was to come. For it would come, humans always created it, some for pleasure, some for evil and others because from chaos came much needed changes. It would be hard but he knew the pair of them would succeed, because they would be together and that was the most important thing.

 

Moving to make himself more comfortable he closed his eyes, resting his head on his mate’s well sculpted chest. Feeling the pull of sleep, it was only a few minutes before he was as deeply asleep as Steve. Danny never felt the arms coming to wrap themselves around him.

 

505050

 

Couple hours later Danny woke to the feeling of having his head petted. Purring in pleasure he tightened his hold on the man holding him, happy and content to be in his arms. His cock still hard in his partners ass, pressing in the most pleasant of manners. But for a change neither man was particularly in the mood to go at it again. Instead they felt a stronger need to simply be together and enjoying be so close.

 

Steve gazed down at the man within him, smiling fondly as he continued to pet his love. “Hey little one, how you feeling?”

 

“Better, I really enjoyed fucking you.” He snuggled deeper into chest, not wanting to give up the petting. Sleep still heavy in his mind.

 

“I’m sure you did, just as much as I enjoyed being fucked by you.” He tightened his arms around his precious love. “God I love you, thank you for what you did. I needed the connection before, during and after.” He felt so much better after their fun, to have Danny claim him after all the trials they both had endured.

 

Danny raised his head at the words, sleep slowly receding, “I’ll always claim you babe. We belong to each other.”

 

“Yeah we do and always will.” Continuing to pet his head, both relaxed into each other. Danny was just settling down into another nap, something Steve was in favor of. The more rest his mate took the better in his book, the faster he would recover from so much abuse and torment. The blond snuggling deeper into his chest when he was horribly betrayed once again. Head popping up with surprise, even as Steve looked down with a humorous smile.

 

“Steve?” The Guide horribly embarrassed by the loud rumbling coming from his empty belly.

 

Steve listened, turning up his hearing to see how badly his mate needed food, before transferring his gaze to his own light blue eyes, narrowing them for some reason. “Steve you okay?” Danny asked concerned.

 

Smiling at the sudden worry he was quick to assure him. “Yeah just your belly reminded me I need to feed you. Come on, let's get you fed.” He began to move, Danny taking the hint and pulling out of his warm heat. Sliding out of the nest, the Commander headed towards the crude kitchen looking for something to feed his mate. He would tell his mate about his eyes at some point. For now it was even better than using his bond to check his mate. Instant information as to his energy, which only made looking out for his welfare easier.

 

He didn’t find much, some old berries which didn’t have the glow which signaled they were fresh. He popped one in his mouth and found it dry and no pop to it. Meaning it wouldn’t do Danny a damn bit of good. What he needed was meat to perk his energy levels up. Loki came into his mind and told him there was meat at the top of the cliffs if he wanted to come get it. He and Sasha were busy right now, and couldn’t bring it down.

 

‘Good for you, Buddy, go for another round if you want with her. I’ll take care of the food.’ He smirked as Loki sent a gleeful affirmative at his suggestion and left his mind. He had a mate to play with.

 

“Steve did you just tell Loki to go another round with Sasha?” Danny came over, amused exasperation on his face.

 

The Sentinel looked at his pale eyes which were filled with humor. “Ummm yeah. Was I not supposed to?” Maybe Danny and Sasha had a routine they did and he interrupted it.

 

Shaking his head, he came over and attached himself to his mate’s back for a moment. Kissing his back, before running his hands down his well used ass. “No, it’s just she is worried I’m not getting fed. She wanted to bring the meat down before going another round.”

 

Steve paused as his partner played with him, loving the feel of his hands on him. But another grumble from his belly reminded him of his duties. Duties he was looking forward too, now that he had his mate back where he belonged. 

 

“Oh that, I told Loki I would take care of it. I’m going now. Why don’t you wash up while I go get it?” Danny snickered at his guardian, causing him to stop and turn around to find out what’s so funny. “Something funny Daniel?”

 

“Nope, not really, I mean unless you don’t mind going out completely naked.” Danny himself was already heading towards the shelf and hanger where he had a few pieces of clothes. 

 

Steve looked down at himself, everything out for anyone to see. Course he didn’t care since it was only the two plus their wolves. “Does it matter? It’s just us here.” 

 

“Of course it matters.” Daniel quickly responded back. “We are civilized people, not heathens. Well at least I am, not sure about you.” He looked over his meager selection and decided he wanted something different, something to keep his mate close to him. Choosing a loose pullover t-shirt he summoned a sliver of power and changed the color from soft yellow, to the official blue of the Navy. He was a member of the damn thing now, may as well get used to wearing their colors. Next he pulled out his only pair of work pants, changing them to something softer and easier to work with, light gray sweat pants. 

 

Last was his shoes, he had a pair of professional ones, but he wanted sneakers. So reaching out he grabbed a couple large leafs he kept to the side for when he needed to change things. Focusing his mind, he formed the perfect sized sneakers, white with Navy blue sides.

 

“Danny?” Steve’s voice came directly into his ear, causing him to yelp in surprise at his closeness.

 

“STEVE! God damn it don’t sneak up on me like that.”

 

Ignoring his outburst, instead he focused on what he was seeing. His partner holding a pair of shoes while he was wearing his colors. His eyes were not noticeably lighter, but he didn’t like him expending any energy when he was hungry. Also he was understandably curious as to how he was able to create such things. “How the hell did you do that?”

 

Glaring at the man before shoving his feet into his new footwear, he took the time he need to tie them before answering. “Just recently I’ve learned how to change the essence of objects. A nice flock of geese said it might be possible for me to do so. I’ve mostly been experimenting with clothes and household items.” Walking over to the mirror, he examined himself, placing his hands on his face, to gauge his beard. He really didn’t like it to much and needed another shave. His hair was also wild so he needed to fix that. Running his hands through his hair, he concentrated on the style he loved to keep it in. Slicked back on top while the sides were shaved short. Few moments later he was finally presentable in his mind.

 

Turning he smirked to see the wonder and lust in his mate’s eyes. Watched as he was about to reach for him to take said articles off, when something more important drew his attention. Danny glared down as his belly betrayed him once again, looking up to see Steve’s eyes change to something else, even as he felt him over the bond switch to care taker mode. Focusing his energy on getting his partner fed.

 

“We’ll discuss more about you changing shit later okay? How about you fix me up my own set of clothes so I’m not a heathen in your book. Shirt, shorts and boots?” He smiled amused as Danny rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Steve wanted. Reaching for another set of broad leaves, he formed another set of shorts for the tall man, an exact copy of his favorite boots at home and a tightly formed T-shirt. The shirt front printed with the words, “I bomb at everything.”

 

“Haha very funny you bastard.” Steve mock growled even as he threw the shirt on. Pleased with the way it fit him and his friend’s sense of humor.

 

“What? Not like it isn’t true if given half a chance.” Danny grinned even as he turned to head out of the cave. Steve mindful of the duties he wished to perform stepped in front of him. Preferring to check for any danger first, even though he knew with three actively moving wolves in the area, there shouldn’t be.

 

Leading his man out of the cave after determining all was well, Danny headed to the creek to wash up, while Steve raced up the cliff path. He stopped as he watched Loki and Sasha going at it again. She had her feet braced, head down and a pleased as hell expression on her face as Loki plowed into her. Loki looked at him a second before winking, then returned to his task of making sure his female got every ounce of pleasure she could. 

 

Steve with a smile for the happily horny wolves, picked up the first chunk of meat. The full size wildebeest no problem for him. Hefting it over his shoulder he trotted down the steep path, before returning for the other one. Leaving the last two for Sasha and Loki if, or when they finally got tired of boning each other. Heading down one last time with his prize, he put it off to the side for Konik’s own meal. Danny just finished coming from the stream, was wiping his hands on a towel, he managed to pull from somewhere.

 

Eyeing the body of the creatures on the ground, “Steve Jesus they went to town didn’t they? Two big beasts?”

 

“Yeah, no actually there’s four. I left the other two up above so Loki and Sasha could have a snack between screws.” He formed his knife which would cut the meat up cleanly. Cutting it into the perfect sized steaks and even roasts for later. “Think you can find some fruit?” He asked absently as he continued to cut up the food.

 

It was the sudden nerves which had his head whipping around and seeing the anxiety and distress on his mate's face. “Danny? What’s wrong baby?” He was already extending his senses out, trying to find the danger.

 

Taking a deep breath, feeling it as Sasha entered his mind to help calm him. “Sorry don’t mean to cause trouble. It’s just well… The fruit trees are on the other side of the twin creeks. Way to far for me to walk alone at the moment. And Sasha is kinda busy…” As he spoke they heard yet another very satisfied howl of pleasure come from above them.

 

The older man looked down, not wanting his partner to see his face. It hurt Steve that Danny didn’t even consider him to keep him safe. Automatically turning to Sasha to look after him, even as he understood his partner’s feelings. And knowing she was busy with her new mate, yet wanting to please his own, was taxing on the blond. Looking back up he responded with, “Oh shit I’m sorry Danny. Listen don’t worry about it. I’ll go and get some. You wait here and do the cooking. I should only be gone a few minutes.”

 

Relief flooded his mind as Danny accepted the change of plans. Happy to stay near his wolf even if she was busy getting laid. If something were to happen he could hide in the cave and she would be there in an instant, killing whoever was threatening him. Standing he walked to his partner, gave him a quick kiss and headed out over the floor to the fruit trees on the other side. The trip would probably be 20 minutes round, depending on what he found. Giving him enough time to think on how he could start to win Danny’s trust back. 

 

He wanted that trust, he wanted to earn it and have it so deeply embedded that Danny never again doubted he could keep him safe. So far his track record wasn’t so good, but he was damned if he wasn’t going to try harder. His mate deserved the best and Steve was determined to live up to those expectations. It didn’t take him long to reach the other side of the valley where the mature trees were, looking around at his choices, before making his selection.  
Using his nose to pick out some ripe pineapple, banana, oranges, and even a couple coconuts, he was happy with the variety, it would help boost his mate’s energy. Only after he selected his prizes did he remember he hadn’t brought a sack. “Damn it! How in the hell can I hold all this shit?” His arms were positively filled with all sorts of yummy smelling fruits. He was looking forward himself to eating some of his choices.

 

‘Problems?’ Danny asked in his head amused.

 

Growling at his laughing partner ‘No just forgot a sack.’

 

‘Oh you need one? Okay give me a second, what kind do you want? Shopping sack or back pack?’

 

Steve’s mind kinda went duh before wishing he had a back pack. Few minutes later one was floating in front of him. “What the Fuck?” He exclaimed even as he started to reach out for it.

 

‘Cool it worked.’ The detective was very pleased with himself.

 

‘What worked?’ He settled down to place his prizes in the bag. It was an exact copy of his favorite backpack at home.

 

‘I’m experimenting with changing items into other things. This was the largest and most complicated one to date. Other than your boots. But what made me happy was I was able to get it to you. I haven’t had a chance to check my range for moving things with my mind.’

 

Steve finished packing and headed back to the cave. Danny may be proud of himself but Steve was worried. He checked his mate and found his energy reserves lower than before. He needed food and to replenish his power levels. ‘Did you get the meat going while you were making this?’ Still he needed to encourage Danny’s skills, Sasha had shown him how much Danny would be seeking approval. And how dejected he would be if he did not receive a response about his latest feat. Good or bad he wanted to hear it, it’s when nothing was said that he took it the wrong way and fell into an instant depression.

 

‘Yep should be ready when you get back.’

 

‘Good and thanks for the bag it really helped.’

 

Chirping in his head, happy he had pleased his mate he responded with ‘Great, happy you like it. I hear Sasha eating so they must be done screwing each other. Once we’re done eating want to go for a ride and check the place out? I think you’ll like the cove proper its gorgeous.’

 

‘Sounds good. I’ll be there in a few minutes.’ He needed to talk with his partner and find out exactly what has been happening to both him and Sasha all this time. Maybe after breakfast, if Sasha and Loki decided to leave round three or was it four for later, they could go for that ride and clear some of the air. And he wanted to see that cove Danny and Loki both spoke of. It sounded wonderful and maybe he could talk Danny into joining him a few inches in the water. 

 

Arriving he found Danny finishing up cooking breakfast on of all things a cast iron skillet. It was perched on top of a grate laid over the fire, and he had a pair of tongs in his hand. “Rare right?”

 

“Yep.” He answered sniffing deeply at the food. “Smells delicious.”

 

“Should be I haven’t lost all my skills at cooking. Haven’t lost any in fact, though cooking with proper pans helps a lot.” Pulling a plate from the small flat rock sitting at the side of the bench, he reached forward and pulled the steak off. “Okay this needs to rest a few minutes. Should be ready to go after you slice up the fruit.” He pulled out his own steak to cook it to a more medium rare. 

 

Steve set the bag down on another stone table and pulled the fruit out. Placing it to the side, he really wished he could make him a smoothie this morning. He thought it would go well with his steak and Danny could use the energy. Well, no sense in not asking, his mate wanted to practice creating things, why not see what he might come up with. “Danny we have anything I can use to mix these up into a drink?”

 

Looking up from his cooking, “What you mean like a blender?”

 

“Yeah, not sure what we have around here.”

 

Looking up from his cooking as he answered, “Well, we can’t really make a blender. No electricity and I really don’t want to gum this place up with modern crap. It’s to nice and peaceful here.” He smiled in sudden amusement. “Well, it will be peaceful here till the cubs are born. Then say goodbye to peace and tranquility.” Thinking about it he eyed a few objects. “Give me a second I want to try something. Don’t let me steak burn.”

 

Gathering up the materials he wanted, he went over to the large boulder he had been using as a table, thinking long and hard about his design. Picturing what he finally wanted he called on his power. Steve watched for the first time as Danny changed a pile of rocks, vines and a couple planks of wood into a new device. His colors actually flowed from his arm to around the raw materials, melting them into new forms. He waved his hands, eyes closed as he concentrated on what he wished. When finished he had a tall blender size pitcher. It was attached to a base with a hand crank on the side. Forming a lid with his other hand, he snapped it on to his latest creation. Walking back over to the cooking fire, he handed the entire thing to Steve.

 

“Here try this. It’s hand cranked but it might work.” Sitting down, he went back to checking on his own steak.

 

Still in awe of his partner, he placed the new device down on the stone table. Glancing at his man and seeing how light his eyes really were. He needed to get food into him now. He piled in his fruit, added a bit of water to start, then began to turn the crank. It made little noise as it moved, pulverizing the fruits within. Danny was pulling his own steak off when he finished, and he poured the entire blend into another mug the blond had waiting.

 

Handing it over, in a pleasant but no nonsense voice, “Here drink this before starting on the meat. I’ll get you more if you need it.”

 

Taking the mug he sipped at it, finding it sweet but nice. “Thanks, tastes good.” He took another swallow before starting on his steak. 

 

Watching his sweet and gentle mate eat was relaxing, he hadn’t realized how much he missed it. Seeing his partner receive the energy he needed to begin healing. Loving how Danny kept drinking the fruit juice cocktail and reminding himself to make sure he had one every more. It would help keep his energy up to a level he preferred. Cutting into his own steak he took a bite and stopped. It was the most amazing thing he had eaten in forever. Swallowing he shoveled another and another mouthful into his mouth, till it was so crammed he couldn’t even chew properly.

 

“Umm Steve, you would do well to chew your food instead of doing your best impersonation of a Hoover vacuum.” Danny looked at him with amused dark blue eyes.

 

‘Can’t help it, this is the best. What the hell did you do to it?’

 

‘If I told you, I’d have to kill you.’

 

The glare was hard and fast. ‘You know damn well you can’t kill me. I’m trained in all sorts of ways to prevent it.’

 

Danny leered “You sure? I mean I’m pretty sure the Army didn’t train you to avoid all forms of death. Shall we try one now?” Finished with his own food, he slid to his knees and crawled over to his mesmerized partner. Running his hands up his legs he reached for his cargo's. Instead of trying to pull them off, he simply willed them away, leaving a half naked Sentinel whimpering at the filthy images being sent his way. Taking his cock in his hand, he stroked it a few times before lowering his head and sucking it all the way in.

 

‘Oh my God DANNY!’ Eyes bulging as he tried to balance his plate and watch as Danny swallowed him to the root.

 

‘Finish your breakfast love. I’ll finish mine. Let's see if I can give you a little death.’ Then he started bobbing up and down, using his tongue on the head before running it down the vein underneath. Steve was hard pressed to finish the food in his mouth. Forget what was on his plate.

 

‘Ahh ahh ahh you need to finish everything. When you do I’ll finish you.’ Teased his tormenter.

 

Growling through his full mouth, ’Fuck Danny god damn it!’

 

‘Eat babe. Eat that thick juicy steak I cooked just for you. Eat it while I eat you.’ Bobbing some more he added more suction. Steve whimpered and with shaking hands, lifted what was left of his food and tore into it with his teeth. Fork and knife lost in the sensation of obediently stuffing his face as required, even as he was stuffing his mate’s face. Danny was going down on him, keeping him on the edge till he finished his meal. He closed his eyes the better to concentrate not only on finishing his meat, but trying to hold back on being finished. His mate was way to talented with his mouth, and he was going to be the death of him.

 

‘That’s the point love. You done? Or do I need to keep slowly sucking on you. Keeping you wanting till it’s impossible?’ He varied his suction, mixing it with lapping at his slit, making obscene noises in the back of his throat. Swallowing him deeply, humming before pulling all the way off, nibbling at the tip before starting it all over again.

 

With a groan Steve swallowed the last of his breakfast, throwing the bone away before using his hands to push Danny all the way down. He pumped into his eager mouth, after three strokes with his tongue, howled with pleasure as he came. Spurting his come deep into his mate’s eager throat till his balls were completely drained. With a sinfully sounding pop Danny pulled off his spent cock, leaning back on his own haunches. With a sly grin he pulled out his own cock and slowly began stroking it in front of his addled brained mate.

 

It took Steve longer than it should have to realize what Danny was doing. When he did he dove for his man, batting his hands away and swallowing him in one gulp. He didn’t hold back, relaxing his throat, he hummed and sucked and did whatever he could to bring his partner off. He felt it as Danny placed his hands on top of his head, pushing him to suck him further down. Which he was pleased to do, as he hummed his approval of having his mouth used for his loving man’s pleasure. It didn’t take long considering they had been going at it not that long ago, but a few more heavy slurps of his mouth, a twist of his tongue and his mate was jetting his load into his waiting mouth. He savored the flavor, relishing the taste as it floated on the back of his tongue. It was perfect just like his Danny.

 

“God I needed that. Needed to feel you so bad.” Danny panted as he recovered from his latest climax. Since reuniting he’d had a constant itch to touch and be touched by him. No doubt they would get to fooling around later today but for now he was content. He looked up to the sounds of claws on rocks, and found Sasha and Loki coming down with pleased with themselves grins on their faces. “Oh and I see my Lady was getting her fair share of mate attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, now to go work on the next one. 
> 
> Also as a teaser Sasha knows no shame and loves to share, loudly and often. lol.
> 
> What all do you think of the lore building?
> 
> And I adore Steve's shirt. I crack up every time I read it because he loves to throw so many things that blow up. The gleeful look on his face as another door, building or who knows what else goes up.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to say I am so sorry for taking so long to update. It's not that I forgot or anything. Its just that there was something about this chapter that kept frustrating me. No matter how many times I tried to get into rewriting it I just couldn't get the motivation to do so. It wasn't any big plot twists or anything, maybe because it doesn't have all that much true excitement of a battle in it. I really don't know but I just didn't want to work on it cause it was driving me nuts.
> 
> And to me the smut I did put in this chapter didn't seem all that great to me. Again this chapter has been frustrating me for over TWO WHOLE WEEKS. Ugh it just pissed me off. And rather then fight with it some more I am posting it instead and moving on. I think I had a touch of writers block. Or maybe to much writers idea's. Cause I have about a dozen different plots I want to put into this series, different stories and I could be overwhelming myself with new and neat ideas. 
> 
> So I am sorry if this one doesn't meet all expectations and probably writing this didn't help any. But it just seemed to be kicking my ass.

Sasha nodded, nuzzling the back of her mate’s ear before stepping over to her cub. She needed to check and make sure he was doing okay. Sniffing around she found him relaxed and happy, his eyes a deep cheerful blue. The she-wolf was extremely pleased with how his health was progressing. His was gaining weight, his energy was up and his mind now that Steve was here mostly at ease. She hadn’t missed how Danny didn’t want to go and get the fruit. Preferring to be near her for protection rather than depend on Steve. But then it was for Steve to deal with the issue of his trust. She, herself, would defend her cub for as long as he needed her too, even when Steve finally gained back his trust.

 

Now though she wanted to spend some time with him. If Steve and Loki wanted to come it was fine with her. She was used to having Danny to herself, watching over him since the day he was born and wanted to continue with that connection. She had only had to share him with Steve and Loki for a few months and while she didn’t resent the males from taking their own shares of her companion’s love and affection, she still preferred to keep close to him. They were a matched set and staying close made both happy and content. It had nothing to do with the maternal hormones and feelings developing within her, not in the least, not one fraction. Well maybe it was a small part, but she had looked after her chosen for 31 years, and now she would have the pleasure of looking after him for centuries to come. 

 

It was high time though that their pack begin to look around in depth at their new home. She knew Danny wished to show it off to Steve, and she knew Loki hadn’t ever looked at this place in detail. 

 

From the look in Danny’s eyes she could see he picked up her thought. Standing he pulled his pants up to Steve’s disgruntlement. He liked seeing him in all states of undress. Rolling her eyes at the predictable reaction of the Sentinel, she crouched down and offered her back to her companion, pleased when he didn’t hesitate to climb on top of her. The time would come when it would be too hard for her to carry him as her belly filled with cubs. Course he would be the first one there, soothing her aches and pains, acting like the expectant father even if Loki was the one who had put them in there.

 

Danny smoothed himself down his wolf’s body before turning to Steve who wasn’t happy he couldn’t go another round or two on his cock. “Steve you coming?”

 

Griping under his breath, still all could hear him state clearly, “I was.” His eyes were a lusty green, just aching to get his hands on his partner for some more fun time. After so long apart, the need to be close was overwhelming to his own instincts. And the closes he could get was when the two were in bed together, holding and assuring themselves they would always be with each other.

 

Rolling his eyes at his perverted response, he snipped back. “No horn dog I mean for our ride. Sasha and I want to show you around, see if you like the place.” It was more than that, this was the place which his soul called home. He loved the area and he really hoped Steve would to. If he didn’t then they would be moving. Whether Danny loved it or not his Sentinel’s happiness was also his priority and he would give the place up if Steve hated it.

 

What he didn’t realize was his emotions were acting up again. Shields weakening as his energy fluctuated. So many things had happened in the last day and he was still getting a handle on everything. What with the battle, the various mating's, the emotions from those mating's, the need to make sure everyone was honestly happy. He loved this place, but his own instincts always were looking out for other peoples happiness and contentment. Because of those instincts they were overriding his basic knowledge of Steve’s total support of him. Steve would be happy to live in a trash can with a grumpy green monster if it made Danny happy. There was no way he wouldn’t like and want to live here if it’s what his partner wanted. Eventually it would percolate back into his mind and he would settle down happy and content himself. For now he continued to worry over something which wasn’t an actual worry. 

 

Steve and Sasha both felt the instant mood swing and rather than letting Steve ride Loki, she woof for Steve to get on her back. Danny needed both of them right now, the sudden appearance of Steve throwing his emotions into turmoil. He needed the stability of Sasha mixed with the familiar of Steve. Steve knowing something was wrong, didn’t hesitate and threw his leg up and behind his partner. Loki coming up beside them ready to provide all three with any support they may need. Konik showed up at that moment, pleasing Danny, he wanted to learn more about his wolf and how she grew up.

 

Smiling as his bright blue eyes lit up at the sight of the older wolf, he chirped out an excited request. “Come on guy’s let's head out for a bit of fun. Konik you come too. You can tell us all about raising Sasha as a cub.” He was looking forward to hearing those stories, she hadn’t shared much of her life with him when she was a tiny cub and he couldn’t wait to get teasing material on her. At least till he saw his Lady’s reaction to his comment and thoughts. Sasha flattened her ears at his comment, lifting a lip in a snarl. Danny dropped his smile and he grew quiet. 

 

Perking her ears up, before she flattened them again in chagrin. Shit she had done it again, he was having fun then she goes and makes him think she was mad at him. Well, it was an easy fix, she directed her glare to her father and snorted, letting him know he better not tell ALL the things she had done as a cub. She smiled as her cub’s smile returned, realizing she was warning her father not him.

 

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Steve leaned him back against his chest. Tucking the man under his chin, he squeeze his legs tight around Sasha’s belly. In time they wouldn’t be able to do this but for today they all needed the closeness. Especially Danny, he could feel how unsettled his emotions were. “Why don’t we go to that cove you were telling me about? I really would love to see it.” He sniffed his mate’s hair loving the fresh scent of it.

 

Looking at Konik who was eyeing his own breakfast hungrily, Danny smiled sheepishly. “Listen Konik you catch up when you’re done with your breakfast. We’ll head over to the cove and relax while we wait. Besides I really want to see how Steve swims through the water.” Looking over his shoulder, “I think you’re going to love it.” 

 

Settling the blond in his arms more comfortably, he set about assuring him of his own plans. His own instincts picking up on what had made Danny unsettled. Realizing he was becoming more in tuned to what his Guide’s needs were. How he needed to know Steve was willing to accept this place as home, because it was what Danny wanted for himself. Any time Steve could encourage Danny to be just a tiny bit selfish was a very good thing. The man was very giving and his instincts simply reinforced those feelings to his health’s detriment. “Whatever you want babe. This place is great and I could really see us making a home here. We need one anyway.” Now he took on a silly devilish look, squeezing his man tighter. “We’ll see how the water is. If it’s as nice as you say, We may end up never leaving.” 

 

Danny relaxed at those words, he knew Steve would love the water. Now he could really think of this place as home and start customizing it to suit their needs. One of them being an indoor shower. The creek was fine but if it turned cold he didn’t want to freeze his nuts off. The hot spring was good as well but so far away and many times he probably wouldn’t want to walk that far for a simple shower. Warm indoor water was a must, for both bathing and cooking. Indoor plumbing in fact would be good. He and Steve would have to figure out how to make it happen.

 

Sasha and Loki headed out while Konik stayed behind only long enough to eat his breakfast. Walking easily side by side, taking pleasure in being together. Sasha really was enjoying herself walking beside her wonderful goofy and loving mate, and the men bonded to them on her back. Soaking up the feelings of joy and happiness radiating from her own cub as he relaxed with his mate’s approval of their new home in the Spirit world. It was good, all of them would need a place to relax and recharge over time. Especially the men as they grew into their powers and their energy demands increased. They would be grow to be very powerful as time moved forward, as was needed if they were to help so many.

 

Keeping her thoughts tightly shielded, for she did not want them spilling over to her recovering companion, she wondered how they would do their duties at times. Two men and two wolves responsible for overseeing the twin worlds was a mighty task and could be overwhelming. Danny would want to help so many people and creatures, for his love was so great to defend those who could not defend themselves. Steve would have to not only protect those who wished to hurt those Danny wished to defend, but he would have to protect his mate from himself when he did try to help. She of course would be there helping every step of the way, along with Loki but it was still a daunting idea. 

 

‘Don’t worry Lady love, it will work out, I’m sure.’ Danny slid into her mind, startling her and almost making her jump and buck both men off. She controlled herself just in time. She snorted wanting to know how he had heard her thoughts when she was trying to keep them from him and save him worry. ‘Because of your worry, we are tightly bonded and I know when others are upset or worried about things. I worry about the same things as time moves on. But…’

 

Her eyes narrowed for a moment as he paused, as if trying to remember something which had been blocked or hidden from his mind. He struggled to grab hold of the idea, but it proved to slippery to nail down exactly. ‘But I think something on the wind is brewing Sasha, something which will make it possible for us to do the duties we need to, along with the duties we want to. For now let’s concentrate on our developing pack, and our home.’ He then left her mind, leaving her to her thoughts, both for their future and for the sweet and gentle man who rode upon her back.

 

And think she did because Danny was displaying all sorts of talents and powers she had no idea would be available to him. Steve she wasn’t so sure about, but it was understandable since he was not her companion. Loki would have a better idea as to the gifts and talents he would possess over time. She may have an ancients power but she was no ancient herself. She had inherited her Aunt’s power and knowledge yes, but those were facts, not experiences which made a world of difference. But even then her Aunt didn’t know everything, spending much of her time on the outskirts of their pack as she mourned her companion for centuries. Sasha wouldn’t have done that, not unless Danny asked her to stay. No when Danny in a normal bonding had passed on she would have followed him in an instant. She could not bare the thought of being forever separated from her beloved mind mate. But she didn’t have to worry about it any more, for Steve and Danny would live for as long as their was a Spirit world and animals who called it home.

 

And what a home it was going to be, she could see the plans he was forming as he created a home for himself and Steve. One filled with love, joy and oh boy a healthy amount of smut she was mentally drooling over. Hmmm wonder if it would be possible to get those toys in a form suitable for frisky wolves, she would have to ask about it later. She was looking forward to the changes he planned for the caves, bringing in light and an indoor plumbing system of some kind. So many plans her cub was interested in, and she was all for it. He needed something to take his mind off his very real problems and allow him to enjoy himself.

 

And what about her and Loki? What changes would they have upon their home world and the Material plain? She knew they were already making one change, a most welcome one with the cubs Loki had sired within her. And boy was it fun putting them there. She knew her children would be loving, courageous, sweet and full on hellions at times. What children weren’t, but their men would be right beside them helping to raise them as they grew. She wagged her tail as she thought about her growing babies and wanted to meet them so much. 

 

Sasha also wanted her first cub to meet them, she knew they would get along as a strong healthy pack should. She was looking forward to the meeting between her first by bonding and her first by blood. Then Danny shifted on top of her, as Steve pulled him tighter towards him. Which made her think of another thing for the short term, soon she would be too big to support carrying the men on her along with the cubs in her belly, but that was a temporary thing. Right now her first cub was content as they strolled towards the beach. Focusing back on the conversation around her, she listened as Danny started pointing things out to Steve.

 

The two of them hadn’t explored the surrounding areas a lot, focusing more on getting the cave situated enough so Danny could stay there without having a panic attack. It had taken them the better part of a day to get it squared away enough so Danny could be proud of his work. Then Steve and Loki had showed up and claimed both their mates as was right and proper. Now all four were taking in the sights and sounds of the land around them. Laying their own scents and claiming the valley as theirs. No other large predators were around to claim the area, though they did move through the basin quite often, it seemed as if the creatures knew the place was special and were saving it for a special group of animals. The prey spirit animals were fine with them staying as long as they didn’t make too much unneeded noise. The wolves as they enjoyed their various mating times, and the men to a quieter extent could be heard from quite a distance away. But mating was a natural part of life, and none of the other animals were bothered by it. Many times the wolves could hear other animals as they enjoyed their own fun.

 

They meandered their way across the valley, stopping to say hello to the white sturgeon family again. Steve was very thankful for all the help they had been to Danny when they arrived. Because of them Danny had access too much needed food at the time and another guardian while Steve and Loki had been racing towards them. The family was more then pleased with their new neighbors and invited them over for dinner at a later date to be discussed. They accepted before moving on to explore more of the land. 

 

All of them admired the various tropical trees growing in the same location, even if they didn’t always in the material world. Bananas, mangos, avocados coconuts and of course pineapples along with others never seen in the real world. There were many purple trunked trees which were sporting large fruits similar to Kavia berries, but unlike those little berries these only grew along coast lines. 

 

The trees stood at least 200 feet tall for the mature ones, when they were protected by the valley walls, shorter when they actually had to take the brunt of the ocean winds. The fruit they bore had a dark peach exterior, but the inside was a warm cream color. When picked and opened they had a delightful fragrance, and the meat inside held vast amounts of energy if processed correctly. But what was even better was the healing nature of the fruit if turned into a paste. Take the meat out, put it into a container and mash it into a sticky paste, then smear it on a wound and it helped heal the wound much faster. The reason being is all the energy released from the paste was directly applied to the wound and the healing properties in the wounded person were increased. The monkeys living around the valley used it as a trading source with the red elk when needed. Along with trading and helping others who may need the pasty concoction.

 

The walk towards the beach proper wasn’t far for the wolves, at a normal pace. But they were in no hurry and spent much time simply wandering around, taking in the various sights. Climbing the beach pass, it looped around various trees and outcroppings before culminating into one of the best views around. Sasha placed her strawberry blond paw firmly on the summit of the pathway, angling her body so both men could see what she could without obstruction.

 

She grinned to herself as she looked over her shoulder to take in Steve’s reaction to seeing the ocean in this part of the world for the first time. Very pleased with his captivated and mesmerized delight at the crystal blue green rolling waves below them. 

 

Steve couldn’t stop staring at the water, clear blue green, gently lapping at the sand. A circle of underwater breakers further out for the larger waves to crashed upon. But the inner water was calm enough to float with no care of being thrown on the beach. The white sand glistened with the reflection of the water when it flowed over it, displaying shells from past inhabitants. The sounds were soothing to the man of the sea, reminding him of other coasts he had swum in and enjoyed.

 

The ocean on the far side of the breakers were deep blue, just like Danny’s eyes. The froth as they pounded those far off breakers, reaching high up into the air. Far out to sea he could see a few whales breaching, humpbacks if he was correct, and it reminded him of the orca matriarch who had helped him with Loki. But his eyes kept coming back to that large calm body of water right on the beach. It was perfect for building up Danny’s confidence in the water. 

 

The dangerous sea creatures he knew lived in the deeper part wouldn’t be able to surprise him in that tranquil shallow water. He already itched to get down there and start to swim, it had been a long time since his last one. Preferring to keep moving to reach Danny then take the time to find a safe place to dare a chance in the ocean again. But this place was calling to him, those smooth flowing waves begging for him to sample their delights. Tightening his hold on the man before him, he whispered. “Danny if you don’t want to stay here I’ll understand. But damn this place is perfect. I love the water I’m seeing and I haven’t even entered it yet.” 

 

Danny smiled, but said nothing, instead feeling how excited and pleased his mate was with the calm waters before them in the cove.

 

Extending his sight out, he scanned the water minutely to make sure it would be safe to take his mate in. He wasn’t going to have any blue dotted octopus or large squids try and make a meal of his partner or him like before. He knew there wouldn’t be, being deep sea animals but still Danny’s safety was important to him. Especially since Danny didn’t trust him to keep him safe. He was going to have to balance proving himself with not smothering his mate, till Danny accepted he was safe. Finding nothing but pure beautiful sea water which was calling his name he asked Sasha to keep on going.

 

The strawberry blond wolf happily obliged, enjoying how Danny was pleased and cheerful over Steve’s love of the beach. Evidently it would be official, this was the home of a new wolf pack. They would have to settle down and think of a name for it. Cove Pack? Valley Cove Pack? LSSD Pack? She didn’t think the cops would find it to amusing to be called the LSD pack, especially her ward. She would have to bring it up next time just to see him go off on a rant. 

 

Something he hadn’t done for a while, she crinkled her eyes in anticipation.

 

Wandering down the path she placed her feet carefully. She didn’t want to stumble and throw her riders off. A few minutes later she was near the water’s edge, crouching down to let them climb off. Steve moved first, throwing a leg around her back, sliding down then reached a hand up to help Danny, with a gallant over exaggerated bow when he rolled his deep amused sapphire eyes at his emerald eyed mate. 

 

He wished longingly to take Danny into the water right away, but first he wanted to swim those crystal clear pools and confirm there was no danger of any kind within. If he was to slowly help his gentle ward get over his fear of the water, then he would need to take his time and make sure everything was as calm and peaceful as could be. Steve was determined to win back the other man’s trust and make their bond whole and strong once more. Leading Danny over to the tree line he settled him into to the shade.

 

Laying down a simple blue blanket, “Stay here buddy, relax, I want to make sure the water is safe before letting you in.”

 

“Yeah I’m sure.” But Danny grinned, he knew his partner was itching to get into the water. Man was a freaking seal and if he couldn’t swim each day he went a little crazy. Well, crazier then he normally was. “Enjoy yourself babe, take your time, I’ll be here watching as you try and become a dolphin or something.”

 

“Haha okay you stay here, but call if you need me for anything.”

 

“Just go!” Danny demanded, throwing a bit of sand at his feet.

 

Once assured his partner was settled, he couldn’t help himself, he stripped down to just his birthday suit and ran into the water. 

 

It was everything he thought it would be, warm, gentle and soothing. He played for a bit in the easy going water, admiring the deep sight lines in the shallow water. Steve adjusted his eyes to focus in on each detail, feeling it as Danny steadied him so he wouldn’t get lost in his love of the sea. Moving slowly he went deeper, amazed at the amount of life he found in a simple 20 feet of water. The colored fishes, swimming brightly around him, shells from crabs and crustaceans, being pushed and pulled with the waves. But the bottom was smooth sand, no real corals were taking foot hold here which made him curious about what was out beyond the breakers protecting this inlet. 

 

Turning around towards the sea opening, he moved with firm strokes out to the breakers, wanting to check and see what was around. Diving he found many little fishes, friendly enough but devoted to their own errands. Rarely were the small fish companion animals, the larger ones like sharks, rays and the whales topping out the list. Though the eels, tuna and groupers were fond of humans and had bonded. The colorful fish swam around in colors of crystal blue, yellows, reds, oranges and other combinations and he loved it. The sun shining down just enhanced their bubbly personalities. 

 

For nearly 30 minutes he stayed under, amazed at his breath control, even as he hated the circumstances which led to him having such a long hold time. Danny he assured a few times he was fine, enjoying himself immensely and happy in the water. He frolicked with a group of clown fish, not bothered by the poisonous anemone they called home. Feeling as they played around him, nibbled on his skin before darting away with tiny bubble giggles.

 

Eventually he felt the need for air, shooting to the surface, he shook the water from his eyes. He wanted to check out the deeper ocean, not miles out but another few hundred feet to discover what other inhabitants lived there. But first had to make sure Danny was okay, his partner was his highest priority, and it was essential for him to always be alert to his welfare. Casting his eyes to the shore he discovered something which had him racing back. It was imperative that he reach his mate before it was too late. If he didn’t Steve would live with the consequences for a long, long time.

 

505050

 

Danny watched as Steve dove into the water, swimming quickly out. Staying in the spot Steve had placed him in the shade. The ocean was only a few yards away from him and with the easy breeze blowing off the water, it was easily staying cool. He was so happy to have the man with him once again, able to touch his body, feel his mind, and relax in his mate’s control over his own instincts. Watching Steve as he dove and breached the water time and time again, then deciding to swim out to the breakers. Concern growing as he stayed under for far longer than he had ever before, till his mate assured him he was fine.

 

Loki also came into his head, assuring the Guide, Steve was just fine and in no danger.

 

Speaking of Loki and Sasha.

 

Sasha and Loki had moved off a few dozen yards from him, and were starting to snuggle, no doubt about to lead to some more loud howling. The sight of his partner moving quickly and strongly through the gentle waves was transfixing for him. It was so effortless and he could feel how happy and free it was making his mate. He could feel distress thoughts coming from the taller man, about something which had happened in the past. Danny knew he would tell him eventually but they didn’t have to address it today. The blond smiled as his mate slid through the water, intent on exploring the inland area before moving to where the breakers were. Once there he dived deep and watched the fish frolic in the sun.

 

The image was heavenly and was starting to turn him on something fierce. Then the grunting behind him had him looking over his shoulder for a second and sighing. Not that he begrudged his wolf her fun. She had no shame when it came to sex, Loki was nearly as bad. She had watched Steve and Danny get it on many a time and he was convinced she got off on everyone watching her get fucked. But she still wouldn’t be far from Danny not this close to the ocean when it still made him anxious. So they were only a few yards away which was good for full riding sized wolves. Sasha laying upright, paws digging into the fine grained sand, with Loki behind her mounting her quickly with powerful thrusts, had her grunting in pleasure. Her eyes were closed as she laid her head on the sand enjoying the attention.

 

The problem was, she WAS enjoying herself and she really wanted Danny to as well. So she was projecting the pleasure in small amounts towards him. Letting him feel how good it was to have a thick long shaft buried deeply within her. Which in turned made him want the same thing, enough that he removed his pants and was slowly stroking his cock. The ocean water, tide coming in, was lapping gently at his feet, it felt very cooling with the wind blowing across the water, as his skin became flush with the sounds of the wolves enjoying themselves. He leaned his head back as he moaned quietly in pleasure, feeling how much Steve was enjoying his swim. Gripping himself tightly as he became more turned on as each second passed.

 

The sounds of the newly mated, along with his own pleasurable feelings in his mind, distracted him from everything else going on around him. Next thing he knew Steve was braced above him kissing his breath away. How he appeared so fast he hadn’t a clue and didn’t care, all that was on his mind was the delicious feelings of the taller man covering his body with his own. His weight settling easily between his spread legs, as Steve stroked himself up and down his body. His mate’s cock hard and leaking on his belly even as he was leaking all over. He could hear Sasha purring as Loki put a slow stroke into her, making him want his own.

 

Steve leaned over and nibbled on his ear, ‘I’ll slow stroke you as much as you want baby.’

 

‘God I want…’ Danny moaned into his mind. Steve continued to nibble, moving down his neck till he reached his mating mark. Sucking on it for a while, lining himself up to enter his wanton mate. He was getting just as turned on from the sounds being made by the mating wolves, and what Loki was sending to him. Pushing into his mate’s entrance he closed his own eyes as the tightness enveloped him. 

 

‘YESSSS take me babe. God I need your cock so bad.’ Danny dug his heels into his partner’s back, trying for more leverage, for more connection as he was taken. Steve buried himself to the hilt, hitting spots within the younger man which made him groan with pleasure.

 

‘Fuck you feel so good. I love being within you. I never want to leave.’

 

‘I don’t want you to ever leave either, oh god I need you so much right now.’

 

Steve hummed his approval and pleasure at the words of his Guide, rejoicing at how he wanted him so much. He pulled out till only the very tip was in before slowly pushing back in, listening to Danny as he mewed in need. Bracing his hands on either side of his shoulders, Steve concentrated on moving as slowly as Loki was moving within Sasha, listening as she made the same sounds as her companion. For long minutes both males worked hard to please their mate’s till Sasha couldn’t stand it any more and needed more. Growling out her wants and desires, the need to feel more, the need to feel a stronger claiming, a faster claiming. Danny began whimpering for the same things, as their connection grew stronger as Sasha shared all she wanted with her chosen.

 

Loki and Steve responded in the same manner, Loki digging his fangs into her ruff while Steve bit down on Danny’s mating mark, both pouring absolute lust and correction as they were informed they would be pleased and used as the males saw fit and not before. Sasha was shocked as the lust hit her hard, her rear quarters quivering as Loki continued his slow pace into her. Danny cried out as his cock went rock hard and stopped leaking, building up pressure as Steve made it impossible yet again for him to come without permission.

 

Slowly the two Warriors stroked into their respective partners, giving them great amounts of frustrated pleasure as they refused to hurry their fun. Sasha and Danny where there to amuse them and be used by them, something the two grumbled about even as they moaned in pleasure. They both loved being dominated by their loves even if they were overbearing bastards who wouldn’t get a move on. Each push and pull of the thick cocks, entering holes stretched deliciously wide, hitting spots within which drove the two crazy, over and over again. Never getting enough speed or power to push them over the edge but simply keep them there.

 

The waves of the ocean inlet moved closer to them, till the water’s edge reached the mens calfs, bringing new sensations to them both. The heat of the sun as he traveled the sky, burning into Steve’s back, the coolness of the water as it caressed their legs, adding another level of depth to their connection. They were part of this world, immersed in it, water and sky, earth and fire, energy and power, all mixed together and made whole.

 

Steve shuddered as he felt the water, his own favored element lapping at his legs, could feel the raw power as it was muted by the inner cove. Just like how he was now, his own power muted as he slowly pleasured his mate, but knowing just beyond those breakers there was more power to be respected and feared. Power, respect and maybe just a bit of fear to tease his lovely mate with. Leering down he could see those true blue eyes, dark and full of energy looking up at him with love and submission. His Guide would take whatever Steve wished to give him, he just wished he would give it to him sooner rather than later.

 

‘Be careful what you wish for mate, it just might come true.’ Then with a deviously dirty smirk, he pulled his cock all the way out, before ramming it in as hard and deep as he could. Danny shouted at the difference of pace, even as he spread his legs wider to accept another and another hard, harsh slide of the shaft within him. Loki picking up on what Steve was doing repeated it with his own mate. Listening as she began yowling and crying as she was taken so well.

 

Danny groaned as he was ridden the way he wanted to be, to feel his mate inside him, taking what he wanted but giving him so much more in return. He loved the strength his partner showed him, both with his body but with his heart. How he wanted to be there for him in whatever manner he wished. And right now he wished to be screwed into sand, never mind he hated that sand got absolutely everywhere. His cock was heavy with need, he wanted to come so bad but until Steve allowed him he wouldn’t be, another aspect of their relationship he approved on. His instincts always loved to go wild on him. Having his Sentinel control such a natural part of their bond brought him extreme peace of mind. To know someone would be looking out for him, even as he looked out for his match.

 

‘Enough thinking baby. Why don’t you just enjoy me fucking you.’

 

‘Sure I can work with that.’ Then Danny grunted as Steve pulled out, flipped him over to his hands and knees and swiftly remounted him. 

 

The Seal spread his Detective’s ass cheeks wide so he could see his cock sliding in and out easily. God it turned him on so, especially when Danny made those mewling whimpers of need, broken up with extreme groans of lust and desire. He kept up his pace, aiming for that sweet spot inside and hitting it every time. Danny’s hands dug into the sand, moaning before him as he was taken. Letting go of his cheeks, he reached forward and searched in the forest of chest hair for two little nubs. Finding both he began to twist and pull on the buttons, delighted as their owner shuddered and moaned deeply in need.

 

‘Fuck babe please I need to come, god let me come.’

 

‘In a bit little one, I’m still having my fun, and I want you to as well.’

 

‘Damn it Steve!’ Danny growled god he drove him nuts some times, even if he was enjoying himself.

 

‘You’ll live, now just enjoy.’ The Commander, pushed in again, pulling on his nipples, twisting them a few more times before letting go. Danny panted under him, gulping breaths as the pleasant sensations reduced to a more manageable level. Only to groan and writhe under him as Steve took hold of his cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

 

“Fuuuuuccckkkk, Steve!”

 

“That’s it baby, enjoy me playing with you. Remember any time any where, you’re mine to do with as I please.”

 

“Thank god for that, so fuck me like you mean it. I, oh god, need you so much.”

 

Raising an eye brow at his words, still he obediently did as his Guide wished, which was in essence to fuck him stupid. Letting go of his cock he concentrated on pounding his ass into submission. Speeding up his thrusts till his prick was nothing but a blur in the warm, tight heat of his mate. Sasha groaned louder, causing him to look up and spot Loki increasing his own thrusts to match him. Taking an idea from the way he was fucking her, Steve rose up on his legs, spreading them wide as he braced himself on Danny’s back and hips. He began fucking him faster at the new angle, Danny crying out as he was overwhelmed at the new feelings he was receiving.

 

His mind slowly began to fade out as Steve serviced him so well, his instincts taking comfort in his control and letting him relax. He was the Sentinel it was his right to do as he wished with him, and what he wished to do was bring him comfort and security, along with pleasure. The way his shaft pounded into him, giving him no mercy, his cock sticking out, begging for release but not being allowed till his partner wished him to come. Sasha he could see had her eyes closed, her mouth open, paws scrambling for purchase as Loki did to her what Steve was doing to him. Both determined to give their respective mates one of the best lays they’ve had in a long time. Which thinking about it was only a few days really since they came back together.

 

“Oh fuck I need to come babe. You ready for my load Guide?”

 

“God yes, fill me up, let me come when you come.” Danny begged.

 

Steve smirked he had other idea’s about letting him come, and when. For now he thrust once, twice, three times then he was filling his ass with his spunk. Pumping heavily, till Danny was so full it actually began leaking out his ass. Alarmed Steve took his hand, scooping up what little was coming out, holding it in front of his mate, who obediently licked his hand clean. Knowing Steve wanted to taste himself in his mouth, once they finished and started kissing.

 

When licked clean he pumped a few more times before pulling out, leaning down and lapping at his Guide’s entrance. Tasting his favorite flavor as more came back out. Danny whimpering in front of him as he enjoyed himself, waiting for his own fun. He knew he could reach for his own cock and stroke it to no purpose other than to torture himself. Steve controlled his pleasure and it would be when he decided he could release before he was allowed his own fun.

 

Steve sat back, licking his lips of any stray drops before reaching forward for his impatiently waiting partner. Pulling on his hips he maneuvered him over till he was laying on his back once more. ‘Prop yourself up on your arms, watch me as I play baby.’ Steve whispered in his mind.

 

Doing as he was asked, he nearly cried as he watch Steve swallow him whole. Humming in the back of his throat while he bobbed up and down on the thick shaft. Jaw beginning to burn from the stretch, and enjoying every minute of it. ‘Son of a bitch, damn it Steve, let me come! Please!’ Danny growled out, even as he threw his head back unable to watch as his Sentinel went down on him.

 

Teeth running up and down his shaft, along with a deep feral growl had him looking again to see what had upset his mate. ‘You will do as you’re told Guide, watch as I play, you will come when I wish or not at all. Do you understand?’

 

Rolling his eyes, he snarled but did as he was bid. Eyes following as the dark brown hair went up and down over and over, tongue running along the bottom of his shaft. Teeth coming out to gently graze about every third or forth stroke. His legs began to tremble as he was held down by his mate’s command over his body. And while it was very freeing for him to have someone else dominating his instincts he was getting kinda tired of waiting.

 

Suddenly Sasha let out the loudest howl ever, forgetting herself once again as Loki pushed all her buttons down. She projected all the pleasure she was feeling as she came hard, fast and deeply. Tree leaves shaking or outright falling over them as the wind picked up from her letting loose. Birds went flying at the noise, insects froze and there was sudden silence all around them. The ocean waves themselves even seemed to retreat from the sound and the power coming from the highly satisfied she-wolf after being royally fucked out of her mind.

 

Danny started at the sound, along with being hit with so much lustful emotions. ‘Danny COME NOW! COME NOW GUIDE! DO AS I COMMAND! NOW GIVE ME EVERYTHING!’ Steve shouted in his mind at the same time.

 

He arched his back, unable to control himself as the waves of pleasure rolled through him, burying himself in his partner’s mouth. Keening his overwhelming pleasure to the world, eyes closed tightly as he came hard, all the pleasure Steve had forced him to hold back on, coming out. His entire body shaking as wave after wave of emotion from his companion, his mate and Loki combined with his own, all of them strengthening their bonds with the love they were passing among each other.

 

So strong were the emotions, combined with shaky shields which decided to go down at the moment as they were overwhelmed, caused the younger man’s eyes to roll up into his head. Relaxing completely he passed out from the pleasure. Steve slurped up the last of his release, even as he used their bond to make sure all was right with his mate. Scanning him deeply and checking to make sure no harm had come to his beloved. But all was well, his instincts were content and happy, even as they banked themselves for the moment. Understanding their Sentinel had control of his Guide and not wishing to fight for their own control. Continuing to scan his mate he could see as he recovered and passed into normal sleep.

 

He looked over at the wolves who were watching them intently. Sasha had her eyes on her cub and was scanning him herself. Satisfied with whatever it was she found she settled her self down for a much needed nap. Loki’s grinned matched Steve, before he moved off his lady to settle down for a light snooze as well. Steve elected to stay awake to watch over all, mostly to watch his sleeping partner, and enjoy the peace he brought to his mind. His partner was everything to him, his world, his universe and he was most content, when Danny was. Covering them as best he could with another blanket so he wouldn’t burn, he settled next to him, holding him as Danny took his much needed nap.

 

505050

 

An hour later, Danny started showing signs of life. Steve scooted up a bit to look down at him as he woke.

 

Blinking deep dark aqua blue eyes as he focused on the happily smiling face above him. “Fuck babe I needed that.” Danny smiled sated, leaning his head back to look at his own she wolf. She was snoozing in the sand, content with Loki beside her. Konik approached the resting couples, pleasant smile on his lips as he settled down near the others. “Hey Konik glad you joined us.” 

 

The White wolf wagged his tail a couple times. All of them enjoying the company as they came down from their various bliss filled highs. He had taken his time with his own breakfast, knowing the happy couples would probably want to have some quality time together. He was pleased at the pack behavior all were sporting, since mating in wolf packs was so open. Course no one in the spirit realm really gave a damn, no other humans here to get all constipated over clothes and other things thought needed. But still there was weather and if it made them feel better to wear them so be it.

 

Steve rolled over and looked up at the sky, squinting a bit as the sun shined heavily in his eyes. Then a pair of sunglasses was being handed to him which were perfect. “Babe you are going to spoil me. How in the hell can you make all this stuff?” He reached a hand out, winding his fingers with his mate’s. 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, he reached out and snagged another branch, forming his own sunglasses. His bond mark lighting up for a moment as he called on his power. It was becoming easier the more he practiced, simply focusing on what he wished to make. “Not sure just came to me after some suggestive help from a flock of Canadian geese. Incidentally never hunt the Canadian geese. Instead go and be very polite to them, talk with them and they will reward it. They love polite behavior and have time to deal with those that are nice.” He looked over at the taller man, “Then again with you it might just be better to let me do the talking, you would probably stick your foot in it.”

 

“Screw you Danny.” Steve glared at his annoyingly chipper man.

 

“You just did. What you want to go another round?” Danny grinned ready for anything his man might wish to do to or with him.

 

Rolling his eyes at his perverted mate, knowing it was Sasha’s influence. He decided to get back to the original conversation, he wanted to learn more. “The Geese were the ones who told you about changing things?”

 

“Yeah, they weren’t sure either, only said I might be able to. So I’ve been trying and practicing whenever I’ve had the chance.” He grinned as he saw the wide eyed reaction of the Seal. “I can make most anything I need or can imagine. Sasha has said I probably can’t make weapons here in the Spirit realm, and we shall have to see in the real world. More than likely there I would be able to, not that I have much interest in making them.”

 

Sasha growled out her own ideas about Danny’s powers and limits. Explaining that while Danny in theory should be able to make whatever it is he needs or wants, he would have to balance those out with the strength needed to control the changes. Forming clothes and cooking appliances were one thing. They didn’t take much inner strength, but if he wanted to form larger things like tanks or monster machines, he would have to find similar sized items to change, then also have the strength to follow through with what he wanted made. It could drain him and cause him to need to replenish his energy if he stretched himself too far.

 

“Yeah and while I enjoy creating the clothes and other things I have so far, I haven’t felt much inclination to actually try and form various weapons."

 

Konik actually spoke up having some thoughts about it. Stating it could be due to Danny’s own nature as it progressed along his healing lines. He would be able to create weapons if needed, but he wouldn’t have much interest in making them just to have them. Nor would he in time be able to actually kill others.

 

Surprised a little worried because they were cops and sometimes it was needed. “But we’re cops…”

 

Raising himself up on an elbow, he rolled his head towards his Sentinel guardian, “Steve even I know I’ll be killing people here and there. But there will come a time when it would take to large a toll on me to do it. A time far, far, far, in the future, that’s where you come in as my bodyguard, to keep me safe and allow me the freedom to not have to kill others.”

 

Tensing his body at the admission he had to know. “So you trust me to keep you safe?” Hope and longing resonating in his voice.

 

Danny knew he would ask and he was saddened with the answer he had to give. “No, Steve I don’t. Not right now I don’t, you’ve failed me to many times for me to believe you have the ability.” And he could feel the anguish and turmoil those words caused his mate. He knew Steve wanted to be his guardian and protector more than anything. To know Danny could trust him to keep him safe and unharmed. 

 

Unfortunately it just wasn’t possible for him to do so. His instincts did not associate Steve with safety. Reaching out a hand he gripped the older man’s wrist, squeezing reassuringly, “But babe I said far into the future, which means I know that at some point you WILL be able to defend me and protect me the way you want. We just need to give ourselves time. I do trust that it will happen and hope you realize I’m not slamming the door on you, it’s cracked open, you just need to show me you have the strength to open it all the way. And then keep it that way.” Danny smiled at the man, feeling it as he relaxed somewhat at his words. 

 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief even if his mate’s distrust of his abilities pained him. He was much stronger but he had to prove he was, not just say it. Actions spoke a lot to both their instincts, and Danny’s actions to him were pushing all his buttons good and bad. He wanted his mate to trust him because he was required to as his Guide. But his instincts also demanded he care for his Guide, and pushing him into doing something he wasn’t ready for would hurt him. Danny was right it would take time which they had plenty of. He would simply have to learn patience, which he never liked doing. He was a more, blow the damn problems up with large explosives and lots of them, kinda guy. Not the sit and do hours of paperwork afterward, explaining WHY he used large explosives and lots of them, kinda guy. That was Danny’s job.

 

“Right I understand, and I’ll wait because all good things come to those who wait.” He raised himself up on his elbow to look at his blond. “And I waited a hell of a long time for you love. And you are the BEST thing to have happened to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is the next chapter. Hope you all liked it. 
> 
> Like I said earlier, I was just frustrated by it and I am not sure why.
> 
> So while it's not great, I don't think it's too bad.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Or even if this story is starting to bore people. 
> 
> See you all later, hopefully the next chapter will be a hell of a lot easier to work with.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is being sneaky again. Andrew realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot Woot yet another chapter done. Especially after I wrote Day of Reckoning. Then after I wrote it posted it and was sick as a dog for 3-4 days afterward did I realize I messed up the name of the main character lol. I'll fix it later it's not that big a deal.
> 
> This chapter is mostly fluff and feels. No smut of any kind really but a hell of a lot of cuddles.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The Jersey man blushed unexpectedly, then rolled over till he was on top of his man. Plunking a kiss on his nose, Danny then nuzzled into his neck right above Steve’s own mating mark. Licking it a couple times, he yawned suddenly, then relaxed as he felt the need to nap again. Using his mate as a full size pillow, he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

 

Steve smiled as he felt his mate slipping into sleep, petting his back to help sooth and calm him. Course he had pulled him under to begin with, when he felt his need for more rest catching up to him. It hadn’t been that active of a day, but he was still catching up from the day before. Keeping him deeply under, he managed to maneuver them both up and further from the water line. Parking them both in some shade, wanting to see the water still. 

 

Sasha moved to lay behind him, wanting to be close to her little one. The hormones starting to kick in for her as her system changed due to her impending motherhood. Loki moved to her side, closer to the ocean, determined if a stray wave came it would hit him first. He closed his green eyes as he began taking his own nap, woofing to Steve to follow suit. All had had much excitement the last few days and frankly all of them could use the sleep. Reaching a hand out, the Seal stroked the black muzzle affectionally.

 

“Tell me about buddy. I can’t believe they’re here.” He looked down at the blond gently blowing across his chest. The steady beat of his heart, loud and welcome to his sensitive ears. “I love this man more than I though I was ever capable of loving someone. Hell I didn’t know I was even capable of having the ability to love after being sent away from my family. Danny has given me so much, and will continue to do so as we live.”

 

Loki snuffled something, causing Steve to laugh. “Fine, I’ll take a nap, wouldn’t want your Lady mad cause I woke her with my deep thoughts.” Settling the sleeping detective more comfortably, he closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. Setting his instincts to wake him at the instant something disturbed any of them for any reason.

 

The entire pack stayed by the water all afternoon, listening to the gently lapping waves as they napped. The Guide and his Lady needing the most rest and their mates taking advantage of some peaceful cuddling time. Loki encouraged Sasha to lean on him, letting him support her as he always would. Loving how she did so, snuggling deeper into the sand as she started to power nap. Steve snorted a few times as Danny’s hair tickled his nose when he breathed in, but it was a welcome scent he loved. It gave him a deep sense of security to know the younger man was so close to his heart. So close to him and because of that security he fell into his own much needed, deep sleep.

 

Konik watched the younger pairs, happy with how the couples were adjusting to the Spirit realm. The wolves of course were already citizens of the land and used to the ebbs and flows of the magic of the realm. But they were doing so well in helping their human partners make the huge adjustments needed to live here. Live in a world so alien to the material world they came from, to bring Danny back from the insanity when he crossed over with no guidance. How Loki managed to bring Steve over and spare him that same insanity, which would have been his reward if he had tried to come across on his own. And Steve would have managed to come on his own if he needed to. He had the power and the will to make the crossing, but his mind would have been lost.

 

He watched his daughter sleeping beside her chosen mate. She was strong, stubborn, and throughly dedicated to getting what she wanted in her life. She wanted Danny and knew he belonged to her upon his birth, just as she knew she belonged to him. Watching over the youngster till his own powers showed through and she could reveal herself completely. Showing him how to protect himself and helping him follow his dreams. 

 

And her choice in Loki? Well, he was proud of her decision there too. While he had no idea they were fated to be mates, when he took on the task of training the young cub before he went to Steve. He was just as proud of the black beast as he was of his daughter. Loki was smart, fast, and had so much willpower and strength he would always be able to stand beside Sasha as the equal mate to her. 

 

Adding to everything else was the acceptance of himself. Something he was not expecting at this point, especially over some of the things he had done to Loki to get him ready. Then again, they didn’t know all the things he had done. All the fights he had to create, all the tests of endurance he had to fabricate to teach Loki at first and then Loki and Steve together.

 

‘I do.’ 

 

Konik shot his head up, ears straining forward, throughly startled at the voice suddenly in his head. He snapped his eyes to the blond who still had his eyes closed. Confused as hell he made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. How in the hell was the blond awake, his mate had pulled him deeply under. And how in the hell is he awake but the Sentinel wasn’t. He could see the older man was deeply asleep, not disturbed in the least by the blond who was thoroughly awake.

 

‘Steve pulled me under but when something is disturbing the pack, it doesn’t work. The others are asleep right now and won’t know we are speaking.’

 

Konik’s eyes widened in surprise, he had no clue he could do that. Then he asked what it was he knew, he hadn’t told them, or even thought about it.

 

Deep sea trench aquamarine eyes opened minutely, meeting his own surprised reds. ‘I learned it yesterday. I learned it all when we were talking. Scanned you to make sure you were safe to have around my pack.’

 

He shook his head in shocked unease. Jesus he hadn’t even noticed him doing it. 

 

A small smile formed on the Guide’s amused face, ’No one does unless I want them too. Drives them all bat shit crazy when I just pop up from what they think is a sound sleep. Which I honestly do need still. But I know what you did, both for and to Steve and Loki.’

 

He turned his red eyes towards the ocean, not proud of the damage he had caused. But also knowing it had been needed it.

 

Voice strengthening as he brought up his points. ’Very much so, if you hadn’t done what you did to make both stronger, the door wouldn’t even be open to me learning to trust Steve again. And Loki would never have managed to win the fight with Sasha. It would have broken her heart, that the male she wanted so much couldn’t win her. Couldn’t make her submit and carry his cubs. She’s wanted to for a while now. Pretty much since she laid eyes on him over a year ago. Little hussy really wanted some of his action.’ There was a much beloved grin in there for his highly perverted she-wolf.

 

Konik smiled at the antics of his daughter’s libido, before sobering as he realized what the man was saying. 

 

‘Exactly, while the others may not ever think of it. I do. It’s thanks to your actions that we are the pack we are now. Steve will get stronger and someday prove he is capable of keeping me safe. Loki grew strong enough in will to realize he needed to look deep within himself for the power to take what he wants. He wanted Sasha so very much and they are a good match.’

 

The elder wolf began to relax as his words soothed him. Even he not noticing the careful manipulations of the Guide in his head. Danny was smoothing away the doubts which had started to build, as he second guessed himself and his actions.

 

‘You did good and I thank you. You’ve given our pack and me the foundation we need to build on to make it solid. If you hadn’t it would have been fractured for a long time. Again thank you for doing the hard part.’ Danny continued to smooth out many of his fractured feelings and emotions. 

 

It wasn’t just his memories over how he had worked with Loki over the years. It was also being bond less for so many years, looking after those he was asked to. Watching as others he knew made bonds and experienced the joy of having a human half in one’s heart. Proud to look after his own companion’s heirs, as he was asked, and yet missing the man so much. Now his actions had led his Companion’s great grandson to bond to the wolf he had trained so harshly. Who then became the mate to his only daughter, and was giving him a litter of his own grand cubs from his first born. 

 

It was overwhelming to the Elder wolf who had lived in shade and shadows for so long as he performed his duties. It shook his being and Danny would not have the unbalance in his pack. So he slid into his mind and his being, a whisper of a breeze, touching everything, yet moving so gently the wolf had no idea he was there. But he would not let him continue to be so troubled by his own actions when they had been needed. 

 

He snuffled out a question, no idea the Guide was in his mind again, performing his own duties to the wolf who had given them all so much. ‘Yes, you can remain a member of our pack along with your mate if you two choose it. Besides I think Sasha is really going to want the help. Loki filled her to the brim with cubs. More than what I expect either of them think.’

 

His ears popped up again wondering if he knew how many cubs she was carrying.

 

Snuggling deeper into his Sentinel’s chest, he continued his work even as he answered. ’No, I don’t know for sure, but I know it’s going to be more than six. He’s very strong and their mating was intense. It helped ensure she was well bred as a sign of his strength. No one will fuck with a wolf who got so many cubs on his female the first time they mated.’ He chuckled at the idea.

 

Konik nodded at that, if there was more than six then Loki was very strong indeed. Others would not want to threaten what he claimed as his.

 

Finished with his work, pleased to remove the unbalance in the White Wolf’s soul. He removed himself as easily as he inserted himself, leaving no trace. ’Listen I wanted to thank you and make sure you knew, you were both wanted and okay with us. I need to get back to my nap other wise Steve will bitch at me later. So we good?’ He opened medium sea blue eyes more to check. Red eyes met them and nodded, taking note of the lighter color but having no clue as to why they had changed. 

 

‘Good get some rest we are going to have some fun later this afternoon.’ Closing his eyes the Guide went back to sleep. Happy and content his pack was balanced once more.

 

Konik went back to watching the ocean, the waves hypnotic action lulling him into a doze. The Guide had surprised him with his insight and understanding of his actions. And for the first time since he had challenged Loki to the right to his daughter at peace. There would be more trials ahead, especially as Sasha grew with her cubs. But he was accepted as part of their pack.

 

He sighed as he closed his eyes. Following the others for a mid afternoon nap.

 

505050

 

Four Spirit animals stood at one end of the valley. Sight able to take in the sleeping forms on the beach. The Eurasian eagle-owl and the raven were perched on an antler each of the elk, while the cat sat in the middle of his head. The elk was less then pleased with this use of himself by all three parties, but put up with it.

 

(The Elk snorting at a tail dangling absently in front of his left eye) Well? (He was impatient to get back to his family duties. A couple of his sons were in town and his females would have his hide if he missed them again.)

 

(The Raven responded) We tell them our friends have reunited and need time. (She watched happy as the Guide who had saved her Sentinel’s life was finally healing himself.)

 

The owl nodded her head.

 

(The Bornean Bay Cat suddenly bent over and began licking between his back legs, much to the disgust of his living perch, who snorted at him to stop and was ignored.) Our own companion’s will be less then pleased to learn little to nothing. (He finally stopped only to cough out a hair ball.)

 

(The Bull Elk highly annoyed at the cat shook his head and dislodged all his unwanted guests) Let them be less than pleased, they are the Spirit pair and their word is law among the others of their kind now. As was agreed upon by the others of OUR home land. They wished to be left alone and we will do as they requested. 

 

(The Eurasian eagle-owl flapped her wings, annoyed she was tossed off her perch due to the damn cat’s deliberate hairball.) Yes, it’s true, they are the new Lords of the Sentinels and Guides of the Material World. In time their word will spread and all will acknowledge their rule and their rights. They have a hard life ahead of them. Let them have their peace now, let them learn about and from each other. They’ve earned it and it will only benefit everyone if they are not rushed into doing what others want.

 

They all took one final look at their friends before fading back to the material realm and their own bond mates. They would look in on them again in a month, but while their companions wanted to know each and every detail. Hoping to get an idea as to when they would return. It would not come to pass that way. Their loyalty was to their partners yes, but they also had a duty to the Spirt Warrior and his Spirit Guide. When they came back they would get to decide what was told. 

 

505050

 

“That’s it? Nothing more about what’s going on with them? How’re they doing?” Andrew exclaimed at his bird in annoyance. Lenore pretended to ignore him and preened her wing. His eyebrow started twitching as he received no answers to questions which desperately needed answers.

 

Dustin, ass propped on the corner of his overflowing with miles of paperwork desk. “Face it love. You’ve asked them a dozen different ways the same question. They answer it the same way.” He was frustrated to, but had to keep it locked down as he dealt with his mate’s frustration at the same time.

 

Looking up into his eyes, “Why can’t they tell us more? How are we supposed to go to the family and say Steve and Danny have met up again? That’s all we know.” The Kelly’s and the Williams would have his balls, with the lack of information. This was not what he signed up for when he decided to become a Seal. Maybe there was a hot zone he could transfer too and have a better chance at survival. 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, smiling as he followed his mate’s thoughts of a nice peaceful war zone rather than having to deal with the Kelly’s or Williams. It was scary how easily he was coming to being able to read his mind at times. Not like Danny could with Steve, or vice versa. Those men lived in each other’s heads as far as he could tell. “It’s their life Andrew, they are destined for something else. If our animals are determined to let them have a private life then we need to respect that.”

 

Running his hands down his face, he groaned in understandable despair. “God fucking damn it. Do you know how much I hate it when you’re right? Okay fine next time we get together with the family we can mention that we learned they found each other…”

 

“Who found each other?” Kingston asked as he opened the door to their office.

 

Standing suddenly at his presence, A. J. was hard pressed to not salute. “Sir, just received word on McGarrett and Williams.”

 

That got the Secretary of the Navy’s attention, he waved his hand to sit before sitting himself at the only chair not stacked with paperwork. “Okay so what’s the word? Any idea when they’re coming back?”

 

“None. Our animals have decided to only tell us the bare minimum that we need.”

 

Speaking up in support of his mate, “And what little they told us, wouldn’t even fill up two lines on notebook paper. They’ve met up and are together again.” Dustin slid off the desk to stand behind Andrew’s chair.

 

Rolling his eyes in annoyance he said the first thing in his mind, “Damn it I wanted juicy gossip too.” He smiled as he watched their expression’s change from serious to incredulous. “Well, I did, but also would have liked to know when they are coming back. There is so much to do and get started on. I really would love to have Danny here to help all those new Guides we’ve discovered.”

 

“Yeah not only have more come online, but so many were hidden in the ranks themselves.” Dustin pulled out his tablet looking up the latest numbers. “We’ve also learned of new low level Sentinels and have started shuffling them around. Some were in jobs that we determined were not in their best interests.”

 

Larry sat up at that alarmed, “You’re not forcing them into things they don’t want are you?” If that was the case he would be ripping them a new one. He wanted this program to succeed and make the Sentinels and Guides feel comfortable that the military was looking out for them.

 

“Not in the least.” He shook his head as he went down his list. “Many were actually grateful for the transfers. I know one who is a one sense Sentinel with smell as her only sense. She was moved from Office Supply logistics which was boring her to tears, to Food Supply management. She loves cooking and organizing, along with shopping, but pens and papers were making her eyes cross. She is overjoyed at being let loose to pick and choose the best consumables for her fellow servicemen. She’s able to sniff out the good from the bad produce, meats and everything else. Frankly once I had her transferred, story is she snatched the check board from the former supply sergeant before he was able to sign off on the last truck load. He asked her what he hell she was thinking and she just said sorry Sir over half that crap is bad. They buried it deep to hide it. Her Commander is ecstatic, especially after her little stunt saved them nearly 100K from turning away all the bad stuff, and has already threatened me with bodily harm if we think about taking her away.”

 

The low pitched growl had Dustin smirking at his mate. “Cool it, he doesn’t mean anything by it. He has only been nagging at Jerry for two years to send him someone that could find all the nasty before he signed for it. He already put in a request for three more and wants at least a couple Guides to keep his staff’s mental health on track.”

 

“Really?” Larry asked.

 

“Yeah and discovered a Sentinel and Guide bonded team. Class C for both of them. They had been hiding who they were because they were afraid of the Guild getting hold of them. They didn’t want their heavy handed training. The Sentinel, she is devoted to her Guide and she didn’t want her pushed into that Sentinel is better then the Guide crap.”

 

“That’s awesome Dustin. I’m so glad the changes are working, you let me know if there are any other issues. The President has given me direct charge over the entire program. Let Captain Reynolds know if you need anything he’ll send it over to me.” Standing he made to head out the door. “I have to return to Washington for a time. If you hear anything more on the pair let me know. If they actually show up, call me and I will be on the first plane out. No matter the meeting or people in it. Steve and Danny are my first priority.”

 

“Right Sir.” A. J. shook his hand.

 

He looked over his shoulder at the pair. “Oh and Commander, it’s late, take your partner and get out of here. Figure out something to do together that DOESN’T involve sex to begin with.” He grinned at the horrified looks on both men at the mention of their sex lives from a superior. “You’ve shouldered a lot of responsibility, especially with this new start up program. I don’t want you burning out. Take in a movie, go to dinner, walk on the beach. Hell maybe let Dustin drive his own car.” The snort that came from Andrew made Dustin glare at him. “Right well then just go out and have some fun. There will be more people coming in tomorrow I’m sure.”

 

“We will Sir. Have a good trip. We’ll keep you informed.” A. J. replied back.

 

“You do that Jackson.” Closing the door he left the men alone.

 

Dustin looked towards his mate with hopeful puppy eyes.

 

“No.”

 

“But I want to.” He pouted.

 

“No.” Firm, no nonsense.

 

“It’s not fair.” The Guide whined.

 

“Sucks that life isn’t fair.” The Sentinel shuffled his papers around, stalling for time.

 

“God damn it! It’s MY car.” He growled.

 

“It’s our car and if I let you drive it right now, then I would have to tell you where I plan on taking you to dinner.”

 

Dustin’s head snapped around at the mention of dinner. “You’re taking me out to dinner?”

 

Keeping his eyes down, and his thoughts closely guarded for the moment. “Yes, thought it would be nice.”

 

“And will we have waiters and tables and even candles? Tablecloths? And soft lighting with romantic music?”

 

Andrew looked up at the tone of his mate’s voice. There was something in there which wanted all those things, this time around. Normally they teased each other and picked the closes dive bar to eat at. Good food, good beer and each other, but this time he could see his mate wanted something more. If that is what he wanted, then he would switch out his plans for what his mate craved.

 

Voice full of promise, “All that and more. You go and finish up the rosters for the day. I’ll see you in an hour.”

 

“Right!” The silver streaked man, barreled out of his partner’s office. Andrew felt the rush of supreme emotion as his love left, and realized with all the work they had been doing with the new policies in place, dealing with the Williams clan. Helping out 5-0 and managing many other things, that he had been neglecting his mate in the general affection area. Not in the bed room which was as good as ever. But the simple going out and having quality quiet time together with no agendas. Evidently Kingston had realized it and it’s why he was kicking them out. 

 

Shit, he hadn’t meant to neglect his mate to the point he was asking for the soft things. The Sentinel rubbed his face as he realized his blunder. He could hear Dustin in the other office talking excitedly to his own secretary. A wily old lady who loved that he was in love with his boneheaded Sentinel. She was expressing her satisfaction to hear Andrew was finally paying more proper loving attention to him. Which made him feel even worse, but Dustin hadn’t said anything, and they both had been extremely busy.

 

Pulling out a key from his pocket, he opened his drawer, then reached into the back for another locked box. Putting the key in the lock he turned it, flipping the lid open over what was inside. Pulling out the tiny box, he opened it to admire the titanium wedding bands he had bought a few days ago. They had a beveled edges with Celtic eternity knots wrapping around them. He had loved the design on sight and bought two. He hoped Dustin didn’t mind because he chose his own ring as well. He wanted to show his man that he was in it with him for the long haul.

 

Closing the box on the rings, he put them in his pocket. He had meant to ask in a month, but damn it Dustin deserved the best. And he sure as shit would NOT be looking at him proposing tonight, not when the plans were spur of the moment. Reaching for the phone he made a call to their favorite restaurant when they were in the mood for fancy. When the other end picked up, he was given the typical there is no more reservations available spiel. He asked to speak to Moromoto for a moment and was told he was busy. So he thanked the lady and hung up. Dialing another number, he got hold of Moromoto himself on the second ring, and told him what he needed and asked if there was an opening. And as he suspected the receptionist was new as hell and didn’t realize the permanent reserved table for 5-0 was open to his use as well. Confirming both the reservation and the receptionist would have the facts of 5-0 life explained to her, he hung up.

 

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, as he realized he was about to start a new chapter in both their lives. Opening them he looked down at his desk. Gathering up his things, he locked them away in the drawers, stood and headed out. Yes, now was the perfect time when he could ask his mate something he himself had wanted once the question had been asked of him. 

 

Locking the door behind him, he could only hope he would say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lot's of feels in this one. Hope you all liked it.
> 
> Let me know. Only 15 chapters left to go and this story is done. Whew it's going to go by slow and yet so fast I'm sure. Just depends on how my life works with work and being sick. This year I just got nailed with colds and stuff.
> 
> Let me know how you liked it.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack discuss living arrangements. Steve and Loki make a bet. Sasha and Danny reward them properly for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I haven't forgotten about you all. I've just been busy for the last week and a half.
> 
> I caught a cold but then ended up with food poisoning at the same time. Boy that sucked ass. It was some bad orange juice, it was older then I thought it was. I thought it was my cold that made it taste funny but it wasn't. I'm feeling much better now though.
> 
> This chapter focuses more on them turning the valley into a home. And beginning to gear up and design what and how they want their home to be.
> 
> There also might just be a smidgen of smut in it. It might be hard to spot though so keep your eyes open.
> 
> Also another reason this chapter took forever to get out was because of two things. One I got super distracted and had to write Day of Reckoning out. That was 11K worth of words. Then there was my cold and food poisoning like I said earlier not helping as I worked on that. Then the other thing was I didn't like the way I had the chapter before and so completely rewrote it from the first word. I may have used around 100 words from the last chapter or 200 but not much. 
> 
> Chapter 40 had been around 3200 words. This chapter is topping out at 14k so I hope you like reading the longer chapters. In a nut shell in 10 days time I have written two long ass stories, DoR and this chapter. 
> 
> So enjoy.

“All right I believe we are all in agreement, this place is a perfect spot to settle down and create a home in correct?” Danny asked the others as they socialized around the fire as evening descended. They had spent much of the afternoon enjoying the beach, water and light breeze. Taking some much needed naps, along with some much needed bonding time with their respective mates. Danny and Konik both mentioned nothing about their little talk, they didn’t need to, it was all for the good of the pack. Course Danny didn’t see fit to mention just how much tinkering he had done in the older wolf’s head to get him settled. He really had been bothering Danny’s much needed nap with his heavy thoughts. It was good those thought no longer worried him as they had before.

 

Laying between his partner’s strongly corded legs, back against his chest, the Guide roasted a simple stick in the fire. Steve had his arms wrapped contently around his body, even as he leaned his own back against his black brother’s side. Loki was laying with his head over Sasha’s back, who happened to be curled around the men just enough, so her head lay near her cub’s hand. She didn’t want to take a chance and miss some highly satisfying scratches if she didn’t need to. Danny was happy to oblige her.

 

Konik was laying on the other side of the fire, happily chewing on the femur of one of the idiot wildebeest boys. The four had been hunted successfully again, because they still refused to act responsibly and wanted to show boat. Only this time Konik had taken three of them down himself, while Loki had distractedly only taken one. The cause of his distraction was currently sitting above the left ear of a certain lady wolf. A pretty deep purple, red leaf with white veins fire flower with the most pleasing of scents. He had spotted it after he had made his first kill and was mesmerized by how lovely it looked and just had to have it for his mate.

 

His father in law snorted in amusement at the boy being in love, before trotting off dragging his kills towards the cliff. He then carried them down the pathway one at a time, including Loki’s, because he was too busy making sure he carried the flower just right, so it wouldn’t be destroyed by large fangs and teeth. The way her eyes sparkled as he presented his gift, matched his own as he watched Danny gently tuck it behind her ear.

 

“I would say so Danny. I love this place, the water is great, food is easy to come by. And I have so many locations I can screw you till you forget there is even a thing called language. Errroouuufff” He grunted as he received a pointed elbow to his stomach with his crude yet true words.

 

Danny rolled his eyes at his perverted mate and made a mental note to keep him and Sasha from comparing notes. All he needed was her giving him input on how Steve could please her cub even more, and give her an even better show. “What I would like to do, is to start customizing this place to make it ours. As long as the other creatures who make the valley their home don’t mind.”

 

Tucking his man back under his chin, after his completely unwarranted stomach punch. “What did you have in mind love? I didn’t think many lived here in this area.” Steve had made note of the various smells and scents in the cove part of the valley. Many animals did call this place home, but they seemed to be moving north with the introduction of the wolves and men. Friendly enough even if he hadn’t met them yet. 

 

“Sasha and I explored the caves in the area quickly. Especially this one behind us as our main living area, because it doesn’t make me feel trapped like some of the smaller ones do. There is an entire labyrinth of caves further back and in the whole cliff face.”

 

“Really? They go back pretty far?”

 

“Yes, they do and many link together like an underground tunnel system. Now I don’t want to go into all of them cause some are so small, narrow or way to dark for me at the moment. But there are others which we can modify and configure to what we need.” He slid his head to the side to look at Steve, eyes bright with something. “I can use my power to reform the walls, create things we need. But Steve you are the one who is mechanical and has a wild imagination.”

 

Steve cocked his head to the side, puzzled at the idea of a wild imagination. “Me? I guess you could say I’m mechanical, I love working on my Dad’s car. But wild Imagination?”

 

He snorted, “Babe some of the ideas you came up with to flush out bad guys. Seriously using a grenade as a lock pick?” Danny turned back around to continue speaking to the others. “I live in the present and deal with things I can see. I have a hard time imagining things out of the blue, though I can make things I’ve used all my life. I have a feeling together along with Sasha, Loki and you Konik, we can create what we need to be happy here.”

 

Steve pulled him in close, he liked the idea but he worried how much energy this would take from his still recovering mate. “Danny, I like the idea, but how much energy is this going to strip from you? I won’t have you overworking yourself and collapsing. We all have had enough of that.”

 

“I know, but that’s where you come in. With your input, the wolves we can check and see what needs to be done. And what we need to use to make those changes.” The wolves looked at him cocking their heads wondering what his plans were. “What I’m thinking is Steve you look at the room we wish to create and decide what tools we need. I can make the tools or at least the basic stuff. You fine tune them till they are to your liking and we can do a lot of manual labor to set things right. Sure I’ll tire but its mostly physical tiredness, which you all seem to approve of for me rather than mental work.”

 

“Okay I can see that. I would do most of the heavy work. I have a ton of endurance and strength physically compared to you.” He waited for the elbow shove which never came. “Danny?”

 

“What you think I should smack you for speaking the truth?” Danny rolled his eyes even as he picked up another stick to start toasting in the friendly fire. “You are the Warrior of course you have more raw physical strength and endurance. I have to work myself up to reaching those same limits.”

 

“Danny you don’t need to be as strong as me.” Steve stated quietly, he didn’t want his mate to think this was a competition.

 

“Steve I do need to be as strong, just to be able to control the powers I have. Not only do we both have access to the power inherent from the Spirit realm, I have access to another stronger source. I told you I have access to the Ley Lines. A highly concentrated form of energy and power found here, Lines which answer to my call and command. But in order to control those powers, I must be physically fit enough to do so. I can’t right now in a major extent. But as we work at building our home here. I would gain the physical strength I need to do so.” He turned again to look at his partner. “Steve it’s a win, win in the long run. I build up the strength I need now, to control the Lines for the future. You all can keep an eye on me as I work at it so I don’t over stress, and we create our home together.”

 

The three wolves looked at each other, before looking to Steve. Ultimately it would be for him to decide, because Danny was his mate and he was responsible for him. Steve closed his eyes as he contemplated the blond’s words in his mind. Going over the plan and trying to determine if it was feasible to do. Thinking hard, looking at all angles he could see the merits. “I agree Danny. Especially if we take it slow. We have life times to play here, we don’t have to get everything done in a month or even two.”

 

“Exactly, much of the work in the caves has already been done. Only thing I’m thinking of, is trying to think of what to use as heat sources and how to get fresh flowing water. And I think I found a place which would be perfect as a bathing room.”

 

“Whoah, easy there babe, we can get to the details tomorrow. For now how about we just relax and enjoy the night together. I don’t know about you, but honestly I had one of the best days with you and the pack today. I want to savor it some more without thinking of the work we have coming up tomorrow.”

 

Danny lifted an eyebrow but smiled knowing what Steve really wanted. If the hard rod pressing up against his ass was any indication. “Right. But before we can get to work, we need to ask the others who call this valley home, if it would be okay to start modifying the caves we wish to claim. They were here first even if the system does appear to be unclaimed. I don’t want to go and upset neighbors who live here full time while we won’t always be.”

 

Konik stopped worrying at his delicious bone for a few minutes. He would be more than happy to go around the valley and ask the locals. Get their input and see if there were any other changes the others might like for their homes. 

 

“Thanks Konik that would be awesome. We appreciate your help with it. Sasha and Loki for some reason don’t seem inclined to go off and ask at the moment. Haven’t a clue as to why not?” Danny said even as he began getting flirty thoughts sent from his horny four footed companion. She was starting to get eager for some action from her mate and if she was getting some, she wanted her cub to get some. Loki and Steve seemed to be fine with both ideas. Sometimes it sucked having a pack full of perverts.

 

Steve began rutting against Danny’s ass, subtlety hinting at what he would like. Loki had already stood and was nuzzling Sasha to stand. Konik took the hint and grabbing his bone, hightailed it for the far end of the valley. The Seal stood, pulling his mate up before him. But instead of taking him directly to the cave, he held him in a long tight hug.

 

‘Babe?’ Danny asked confused and concerned at the sudden influx of emotions.

 

Nuzzling the side of his head, ’Nothings wrong Little one. I’m just so overwhelmed at the direction our choices in life have taken us. The most important one being, when you agreed to become my most beloved, cherished, and wanted love.’ He held the smaller man tighter. ‘You’re my everything Daniel, without you, I’m lost and have no direction. God I love you so much.’

 

Danny’s eyes softened at his mate’s words. His own heart drinking up the truly spoken comments. Steve meant every single declaration and always would, Danny was his everything and he would do anything and everything needed to keep him. Pulling the Sentinel tighter to him, Danny tucked himself under his mate’s chin. ‘I know babe and I love you too. I’m always going to be here for you.’

 

Steve nuzzled into his neck, needing the scent of his mate right now. The Guide leaned his head to the side so Steve could sniff his fill. But when the man began to lick at his mark, he knew they needed to move this inside and to the nice soft bed waiting for them. “Come on babe, let’s take this inside where you can have your fill of me.”

 

“Oh I plan on filling you, no doubt about that.” Grinning at his dirty words, he grabbed his mate and dragged him towards their bed. Sasha and Loki made sure both men were secure before heading across the Little Sister creek. Sasha was wanting to mate under the moonlight and watch the stars as they shined down on her new home. She loved the stars and this way when she started howling, it wouldn’t echo quite as much through the cave system and upset the men. With a playful nip to Loki’s hip she ran off. Him following, dirty thoughts swirling in his head.

 

505050

 

“I’m going to enjoy you mate.” Steve told Danny darkly, voice deep and feral as he looked at the body laid out before him.

 

“Oh you are, are you? And what did you have in mind?” Danny grinned up at him, deep indigo eyes sparkling.

 

Steve leered down, licking his lips before speaking, “Oh I don’t know maybe a little fun, little excitement, and a whole lot of sweat.”

 

Crinkling his nose up, not completely pretending he was disgusted by his words. “Ewww sweat? That is not romantic at all. Seriously I thought you were trying to turn me on?”

 

The Seal looked down to where his thick, heavy cock lay nearly flat on his stomach, throughly erect and waiting for action. “Not a problem from what I can see. But I think I need to return the favor from before.”

 

“Favor?” Danny asked puzzled.

 

“Yeah I seem to remember a set of cuffs used earlier.” He looked over the bed edge trying to find them.

 

“Oh that favor.” Danny smirked as he watched Steve try and find the cuffs no longer around. He had used them earlier to make something else for dinner, and hadn’t gotten around to making another set. 

 

Steve looked all over for those delightful pieces of leather, getting more frustrated as he couldn’t find them. He expanded his sense of smell, but could find no trace of them anywhere. His mate was highly amused at something, but wasn’t being forthcoming as to the reason. Finally temper snapping he glared down at the man who was smirking at him. “Okay asshole, where are they?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He reached for his neglected cock and slowly began to stroke himself. Steve snarled as he watched, mesmerized by the slow slide and glide of his hand.

 

“You teasing bastard!” Forgetting about the cuffs, he jumped onto the bed and crawled over to his tempting naked lap. Batting his hand away, Steve didn’t hesitate to swallow his Guide’s cock in one wet, slurpy go. Danny groaned as he was enveloped in the wet heat of his lover, enjoying the way he attacked his shaft. Running his tongue along the underside, diving into the slit, hallowing his cheeks to get the most amount of suction possible.

 

“Oh hell, babe yeah, that’s it swallow my cock. Let me feel you.” The blond gripped his partner’s hair, holding on and feeling everything.

 

Steve grinned even as he bent down and swallowed his cock. Bobbing his head and suctioning it hard. Swirling his tongue around the head when he pulled off, relaxing his throat and taking him all the way. He felt it as Danny shoved his hands in his hair, keeping him down as he pumped into his mouth. Forcing him to hold his breath till Danny was ready to let him up. He drooled even more at the show of power his mate was using on him. God he loved it when Danny took charge like this.

 

“Just hold it baby, just like that.” Danny pushed himself in as deep as he could, feeling his partner relax as he used his throat for his pleasure. When he felt his mate starting to struggle for breath he let him up just enough to breath through his nose before pushing him down again. “Suck me babe, suck the come out of me and you can breath.”

 

Steve enjoyed a challenge, so continuing to hold his breath, he began to suck. Humming deep in his throat, he used his tongue to stroke his mate’s shaft. Wanting to breathe even if he didn’t actually need to he continued to pleasure his lover. He sucked hard, and to add to the fun and get his partner to come sooner he started speaking.

 

‘Baby that’s it fuck my throat, use it for your pleasure. God please use it, I really need you too. It’s been so long since I’ve been used. I love you and love your cock. Bury it baby, bury it deep in my mouth. Take that thick shaft and make my throat raw with it. Bury the head so far down that you can fuck my ass through my mouth. I love the taste of your dick, I love you keeping me from breathing till you’re ready to let loose your load. Do it baby, fuck my mouth like the cum sucking whore I am.’

 

Danny groaned as the images and the words hit him. Shoving himself deeper, he plowed the warm tight heat, drool flowing over his cock. He pumped harshly, the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat over and over, gagging him as he went so deep. Steve pulled on his balls as he swallowed all this thrusts, pressing another set of fingers into his ass, searching for that special spot inside. Pressing hard on his prostate, he choked hard when Danny surged into his mouth, crying out in extreme pleasure as he came deeply into his mate. He listened as Steve moaned his own pleasure as his taste hit him. When he finally finished he pulled out his highly sensitive cock, out of his still slurping mate. “God that was great babe thanks.” He sighed out when he had completely emptied himself.

 

“Not done yet, just getting started.” Steve chuckled even as he flipped his mate onto his belly, grinning at his startled yelp. Diving down he began biting and nipping at the twin globes of flesh that surrounded the most tempting of targets. Parting the cheeks he beheld the sight of his quest. Leaning down he blew gently against the opening, watching as it winked at him in reaction. Unable to resist he reached his tongue out and swiped it across the puckered flesh. 

 

“Oh Fuck Steve.” Danny moaned as he gripped a pillow in his arms, burying his face in it as Steve began to rim him. 

 

‘More to come baby.’ He smirked at his pun, even as he went full in and began lapping at his hole. ‘You taste great, and you’ll feel even better when I decide to fuck you.’ The Seal nibbled on his hole, before shoving his tongue in deep again.

 

‘Whatever you want, just don’t stop.’ Danny closed his eyes, as the sensations poured into him. Along with the images of things Steve wished to do to him later. Things like tying him up and using his cock as a straw, sucking him down for hours. Things like when they finally decided to return home and using a vibrator on his prostate without letting him come till he begged to. Things like walking along the beach at midnight, holding him tightly and showering him with all his love, it would make the stars brilliance above dim.

 

He squirmed at the onslaught of both his ass and his mind, body shaking at the sensations coursing through his nervous system. ’Oh my god Steve just fuck me and fuck me NOW!’ Danny couldn’t take the last thought, he needed to be connected to his mate.

 

Smiling against his ass, he continued to tongue fuck him for a few intense moments. ’Your wish is my command.’

 

‘Then mount me Commander, fuck your Commander. Fuck me like the man in charge I know you like being. Show me who owns my ass. Take that thick cock, shove it into my ass and make me submit to your pleasure. Use me like the fuck toy I want to be for you.’ Danny smiled dirtily even if Steve couldn’t see it. He remembered well his new rank in the Navy he was forced to join. He also remembered how much Steve loved his filthy mouth when it ran away from him.

 

Groaning at the words, Steve rose up and positioned himself, placing his cock head at the wet entrance and pushing in. Slowly it opened for him, surrounding him in warmth and love. Also sweet velvety satin heat. Bottoming out he stayed still for a moment to allow him to adjust. Then he pulled out till nothing but the head was still inside. Pushing back in he slowly went faster. Teasing them both with the speed, shallow, fast, deep, slow. Each a different delight and one meant to excite and inflame.

 

Growling, ‘God damn it McGarrett, I said to fuck me not tickle me.’ Danny then yelped as he was spanked hard.

 

Returning the growl, “Behave yourself Guide, remember you’re here to please me.”

 

“Just get on with it. It feels good.” Steve scowled down at him about to rebuke him again, but then he felt it. The slight tremble in his mate’s frame, which he was trying to hide. Even after an easy morning, sleeping much of the afternoon away, and a lazy evening, Danny was still tired. His body and mind was still recovering from their reunion mating, along with the wolves getting together. And Sasha had a tendency to broadcast her feelings, wanting her cub to join in the fun. And of course he hadn’t a clue as to Danny’s little romp through his Great Grand Father’s wolf’s head and the work he had done in there. If he did he would be pissed and annoyed at him being sneaky again.

 

But it was time to bring it to a close. If his body was demanding more rest, than as his Sentinel he would give it to him. There was nothing more he wanted than to provide for his mate, whatever he may need. “Okay Love how about we get to the good stuff. Remember you can’t come till I tell you, I won’t let you.”

 

Leaning over he placed his hands on either side of his partner and sped up his thrusts. His long shaft pulling all the way out before pushing all the way back in. Over and over, angling so he was constantly hitting that sweet spot inside the other man. He closed his own eyes, as he concentrated harder on projecting all his feelings to his Guide. He loved him so much and he was bound and determined to be everything Danny deserved. He would prove it to him, he knew he would, it was only a matter of time.

 

‘Yes, Babe you’re right. Now come for me, come IN me. Let me feel the heat of your resolve to win me back.’ The thick shaft plunging into him felt delicious, and he wanted more.

 

With a choked sob at the sudden words, Steve let loose, releasing his hold on his mate’s pleasure at the same time. Both men came hard with shudders the other could feel through their intimate connection. Spurts of jizz sinking deeply into the blond even as his own release soaked into the covers of their love nest. Taking deep breaths both men recovered from their fun. Danny laying quietly as his Sentinel’s body pushed on his, letting him feel his strength and something else.

 

‘That was great Steve. Really needed a good screw.’ Steve nuzzling at his neck, enjoying laying on top, licked at his mating mark. ‘But there is something else I need from you now.’

 

‘What is it love? Ask me anything and it shall be yours.’ He was contemplating biting at his mark, forcing his mate into one last climax.

 

‘Could you get off.’ It was getting hard for him to breath, Steve was no light weight.

 

‘I thought I just did.’ Hmmm yeah another climax sounded good.

 

Grumbling, ’No, you twit. Off me, you’re heavy and I really need to roll over out of the spunk.’ He could feel it as it started to dry and get crusty on his belly hair.

 

Continuing to lave attention at the twin wolves on his mate’s shoulder, ’In a minute, first there is something else I need to do.’

 

“What?” Now Danny was looking over his shoulder annoyed.

 

‘This.’ Then he bit down and forced power into his mark. Danny screamed as he came suddenly and hard, body shuddering as climax after climax hit him. His mate controlling his pleasure simply because he liked too. Steve came one more time, thanks to the tight clamping power of his mate’s ass as he forced him to come. His cock shuddered in the tight heat of his Guide, jetting more of his seed deep into his body. Once he let loose his grip on Danny’s mating mark, the man underneath him completely collapsed, breathing heavily even as his eyes began to droop rapidly. The Sentinel encouraging his mate into the deep sleep he needed so much. He had a feeling Danny had been up to something when he should have been napping earlier. He really needed to impress on his young ward, he needed to rest when he was expected to.   
Otherwise he would not recover quickly or fully.

 

Pulling out he checked and found Danny deeply asleep finally, getting the rest he needed. Gently moving him around, he maneuvered the sleeping man till he was out of the wet spot. He smirked to himself, it was a large spot filled with the evidence of just how well Steve had screwed him. Pulling the blanket out from under him, he thew it on the side of the bed. Then he pulled another blanket up, tucking his mate under his arm, he settled down to sleep.

 

505050

 

Sasha and Loki had moved off to the other side of the Big Sister Creek, but the she-wolf wanted to make sure her cub was actually comfortable, before getting to her own fun. Once she felt how completely satisfied he was, along with a few minutes later sound asleep, she relaxed. She also thought he was up to something this afternoon, but couldn’t put her paw on it. His energy levels hadn’t been that low when they woke up from their mid afternoon nap, but they had been hovering at just the edge that indicated he may have been up to something.

 

Once her cub had been taken care of, she turned her attention to her own mate. Snapping playfully at his leg, she barked when he returned the attention. He wolf grinned at his lady even as she circled around trying to entice him to chase her. She wanted some fun and excitement tonight and was looking forward to playing.

 

With his own growl of arousal he gave chase, leaping after her as she took off with a yip of happiness. She ran in front of him, tail flagged and showing Loki just what she had on offer if he wished to take it. Which he planned on doing as soon as he caught her. With another bark of excitement, she soon was jumping over Big Sister creek and landing with an easy grace on the other side. 

 

The clearing was shining under the moonlit night, particles of spirit energy floating around them both. A ocean scented wind began to blow gently, providing just enough cooling breeze for two animals who sported thick winter coats all year long. Night flowers bloomed here and there, matching the stars above with sprinkles of silver and midnight hues. The creek both had jumped rushed by, always in a hurry to reach the ocean they were now calling home. Splashes of water hitting them if they ventured to close, but if they did so what. They loved the water, it was Loki’s natural element and Sasha loved that about him.

 

Turning on her hocks, she faced her mate, splaying her front legs wide in front of her. She lolled her tongue out, panting, as her eyes gleamed with lust and love. Loki slid to a stop in front of her, tail fully erect, just as another part of him was too. She could see the large red shaft which would be claiming her soon and she licked her lips in anticipation. His balls were thick with the same seed he had planted in her earlier and she was longing to feel the experience again. But first he had to catch her and she wanted to play a bit. Jumping up she pranced over and nipped at his ear, not hurting in the least, simply showing she wanted some fun. She then caressed his body with her own, sliding along his side, till she reached his tail. Once there she lowered her head down and reached with her tongue to lick at the thickly filled sack.

 

Loki shuddered as he felt her tongue on his balls, holding still to enjoy the sensations. He loved her so much and she was a real beauty as the light shined down on her golden coat. What she was doing to him was more than he ever expected in a mate. He was so proud she had chosen him to be hers, to be able to challenge her and make her submit. To happily and proudly carry his cubs and proclaim him her mate. How she freely gave herself to him when he wished, even as he did the same for her. 

 

Course she was also a filthy minded strumpet, who loved to share everything nasty with both him and her cub. The images she was sending to him now was making his cock bounce with the need to be inside her. Images such as tying her up between two trees, pounding his lust into her till he came heavily. Pulling out of her and leaving her tied till he was ready to use her again for his pleasure. Fucking her all day like that with no chance of being freed because she had no wish to be. Or what about Loki laying on his side submissively, as she licked at his cock over and over, making him come multiple times. Ignoring the sensitivity of his cock as she continued to oral pleasure of him. Having to lay on his back as she worked him over, watching as his come exploded hitting him in his own chest.

 

He groaned at that image, red prick dancing under his belly, even as she continued her licking on his sack. When she shoved her extremely cold nose into his ass though he yelped. How in the hell did she get it so freezing in this climate. Then he realized she was an Arctic wolf and she was being a snot. Growling he shoved his own nose into her ass, pissed when he found it just as cold as her nose. Well, he knew how to fix that! Reaching out with his tongue he began lapping at her opening, preparing her for the mounting she wanted. 

 

She shuddered as the heat of his tongue mixed with the cold of her cunt, sending wonderful sensations through her body. Her mate lapped at her with vigor, snarling if she tried to move away. Sasha lowered her head unable to continue her own licking as Loki sent his horny thoughts into her mind. She needed his cock in her so bad and she needed it now.

 

Loki was more than happy to oblige as he turned on a nickel and rose above her. Moving her tail out of the way, he thrust into the now warm heat of her body. She cried out as she was taken, feeling the thick shaft enter her and begin to plunder her channel. His thrusts were strong, fast and deep, letting her know who was in charge of their mating. Taking everything she was willing to give, even as he gave her everything which was him. Reaching forward with his jaws, he buried them in her thick ruff, making the connection needed to pour his feelings into her directly. The opening he was within grew wetter as he continued to please her without mercy. The moonlight shining down on her fully, accented her glittering coat spectacularly. He could not get enough just looking at her and realizing she was his for all time.

 

He put more power into his thrusts, wanting to connect with her as much as possible. Wishing he could breed her again and get more cubs on her. She growled at that idea, she was carrying enough she was sure and didn’t need a second batch on top of the first. He chuckled, and for reward she clamped down hard on his cock, causing him to gasp. He let go of her ruff for a second even as she snickered at his reaction. Taking a firm grip once more on her neck, he proceeded to give her everything he could. Wrapping his front legs around her hips, he held on tighter, giving himself more leverage to fuck her soundly. Now it was her turn to gasp as the raw power from his strokes hit deep within her. She closed her eyes the better to enjoy the feelings, even as she felt the tingling running down her spine. She was close, so close and only needed a few more thrusts to push her over the edge.

 

Loki was more than happy to help her with her desire.

 

Increasing his speed, his hips were a blur as he rode her hard. Plowing her channel, feeling as it expanded and contracted around him, in preparation for her release. Taking a stronger grip with his forelegs, he bit down hard against her neck, filling her with massive amounts of lust. Loki also sending images of Sasha being fucked in front of not only her cub but Steve, her parents and anyone else he felt like. Giving her no choice but to accept he had the right to screw her any time any where.

 

It threw her over the edge.

 

Raising her head high she howled her release, her claws digging into the clearing grass as she tried to gain some traction to stay upright. Loki fucked her through her orgasm hard, keeping up his brutal pace, even thought he wanted to come too. He could feel her channel constricting around him, trying to milk him of his essence. But he wanted more, so he continued to take her, continued to reach deep into her, ignoring her whimpers, so he could build her up to a second climax.

 

It came 10 minutes later, as she panted with extreme need for release. Loki had not stopped his pace into her and she was shaking as wave after wave of excitement and lust coursed through her. She huffed as she tried to gain enough air into her lungs. Her mate behind her, keeping her contained perfectly as he used her for his pleasure. She needed to come again so badly, she needed to feel his release into her. She had enough and would take what she wanted, which was him. 

 

On the next powerful thrust into her, she clamped down harder than ever on his red rocket of love. She then broadcast all her own feelings of love and lust into his mind. Not letting up at the feelings he was making her experience. Loki scrambled his back legs as he lost his balance for a moment, before he was coming hard into her. The lock she had on his cock something he couldn’t fight and didn’t want to. Raising his head to match hers both howled deep and loud to the stars above and both came one last time.

 

505050

 

Steve woke to the sounds of two very excited wolves howling in release. His last though before slipping back into sleep, was seeing if he could make Danny howl just as loud.

 

505050

 

The next morning dawned bright, clear and noisy as fuck as two couples decided to out do each other in the pleasure department. 

 

Danny woke slowly that morning, trying to decide what had disturbed his rest. It was the heavy suction on a part of his lower anatomy which clued him in. Looking down he could see a lump moving up and down on his straining shaft under the covers. He moaned in pleasure as Steve worked at getting his morning treat, using him as a living lollipop and creamer. Not that he minded, he loved it when Steve used him for pleasure, because he had the best climaxes from it.

 

‘Oh fuck babe, that feels so good.’ He squirmed a bit as he felt Steve begin to use his teeth lightly on him.

 

‘Oh I plan on making it feel more than good. I plan on seeing how loud I can make you scream. I want you noisy this morning love. Very noisy, don’t hold back.’ The Seal then went back to slurping hard on his prick, running his tongue up and down the vein, before switching to nibbling the head.

 

Raising an eyebrow at the unusual request, he wondered as to the reasoning behind it. Squirming from the sensations, he panted out, ’You going to fuck me too? Or just suck the come out of me?’ He was hoping for both himself.

 

‘Both, now start making some noise.’ Steve helped to encourage his demand by bobbing up and down the thick cock in his mouth. Stretching his jaw to the widest and humming deeply. The Sentinel was pleased as Danny began doing as he asked, moaning loudly as he was pleasured. Throwing the cover off, the heat not welcome when he was doing so much work, he continued to slurp on his toy. Popping off for a few minutes, he ran his hand over his mate’s prick, ensuring he wouldn’t be able to come, and trying to make it more sensitive. 

 

He was determined to win the bet with his wolf, and the only way he could do it was to make sure Danny was as loud as possible. Early this morning, he had been speaking to his brother, comparing notes on how each one’s mate were loud and proud in their pleasures. Loki then stated Sasha would always be louder because she was a wolf. It was natural for wolves to be louder than humans. Steve felt Danny was much louder because the man was a natural loud mouth. Some more bickering had ensured while their respective mates continued to sleep. Till finally they decided to make a bet on who could pleasure their mate better and win the bet. 

 

Now they were working their mates, each trying to win their bet. It might work out better for them if they actually told their mates about what they were up to. In the long run.

 

“Oh Fuck Steve. That’s it suck me so good. Make me hard for you.” Danny dug his fingers into the brunette’s hair.

 

Smirking as he jerked him off, “I plan on it baby, now just enjoy.”

 

Placing his mouth back on his Guide’s dick he began to suck hard, running his tongue up and down the shaft. Playing with the head, digging into the slit over and over, slurping up the pre-come, stroking his straining shaft. Danny crying and moaning as he squirmed at the touch, moving so much Steve finally had to hold him down with his power. Causing Danny to cry out more at the sensations of having to endure so much pleasure. He couldn’t move, couldn’t escape other than through sound. 

 

“Fuck Steve please I want to come, let me come.” He would have been pumping into that warm wet heat, if Steve wasn’t keeping his hips locked to the bed covers.

 

Popping off again, he used his bond marked hand to stroke the thick shaft, tightening his grip, moving to the head and twisting his fist around it. Fondling his balls with his other hand, placing his lips on the cock head and swirling his tongue around it all before saying once more, “Louder mate, I want to hear it all.”

 

Whimpering at the odd requests, Danny continued to call out his pleasure, only vaguely aware of the sounds coming from outside the cave. When Steve switched from sucking on his cock, to fucking him, his noises grew louder. Steve spread his legs wide, angling for that special spot within his mate. Pleased when he finally hit it and Danny started crying out for release.

 

Head shaking as he practically sobbed for his release. “Fuck Steve! Please let me come, oh god why won’t you let me. This is torture please, please let me come.” His cock was so sensitive, straining straight up, leaking furiously but unfortunately only permitting him to feel more and more his need to be released.

 

“Louder mate.” He had heard Sasha’s cries and knew he had to get Danny to increase his volume. The little minx was a hell of a lot louder than he thought. No doubt due to Loki really giving it to her, and he so totally didn’t want to be the loser of the bet. He really began pounding his younger mate’s ass raw, holding nothing back and was rewarded by Danny writhing beneath him, crying louder and louder for a released he refused to give him. Thighs spread wide so he could see as his cock plowed over and over into his ass. Smiling as Danny could do nothing but hold on and accept he would be used for whatever plot Steve had come up with. 

 

Watching as his mate tried to grab onto anything within reach, and only managing with the blankets. The slap of his thighs as he thrust over and over into the well stretched hole. The velvet warmth as he stroked himself within his Guide, pleased as Danny began begging for release. All those details were leading him to one of the most powerful orgasms he had, had to date and he was looking forward to it. He needed to find his own release but he had to make sure Danny was as loud as humanly possible.

 

Finally when Steve thought he had pushed Danny as far as he could, he let loose his hold on his cock and balls. Reaching down he stroked him hard with his hand, pulling even more cries out of the abused throat. One, two, three and it was done, Danny was roaring out his pleasure at the top of his lungs, come spurting in a non stop fountain. His Guide constricted around his cock and forced him to his own pleasurable release, roaring out just as loud as he filled his mate’s ass.

 

Breathing heavily Steve was proud of himself, no doubt he had done it. He had made Danny scream loud enough to drown out Sasha and won the bet. Then he heard an inhuman voice raised in a scream of extreme excitement and release. So loud he could hear birds flying away to escape whatever predator was coming for them. The rock walls around him echoed with the sound of a female wolf who had just been throughly laid. 

 

And he had lost the bet. Fuck.

 

505050

 

Loki perked his ears up as he heard Steve moving around in their den. The sounds of sucking started and he knew what the man was up too. No way in hell was he going to lose the bet, really Steve should have known that a wolf could be much louder. Especially when encouraged to grow to their full size and have the extra large lung capacity.

 

The black beast nuzzled at his still sleeping mate. Sniffing at her belly and rejoicing at the different scents found there. She was growing already and soon they would learn how many she was carrying. But for now he had to entice her to wake up and participate in some dirty minded fun. Licking behind her ear he wuffled his breath, trying to slowly arouse her. But she was tired from last night and wasn’t so easily woken. 

 

Time for plan B.

 

He knew this was a fantasy of her’s and it would work well for what he wanted. Moving behind her, he positioned himself properly, lining his cherry red cock up with her opening. Quick as a cobra, he gripped her ruff hard, pouring obscene amounts of lust into her system, even as he thrust deeply into her channel. He then began pumping furiously into her, not letting up as he took what he wanted.

 

Sasha woke up with a start as she felt Loki enter her hard. Then her mind felt all the primal wolf lust he was pumping into her and she shuddered. She didn’t have a chance to control her feelings as she was fucked. And he was holding nothing back, forcing her to accept his prick within her for as long as he wanted. He was encouraging her to voice her opinion of his use of her and she was more than happy to give it. She snapped and snarled as he screwed her, not trying to dislodge him from using her, but showing how she wasn’t happy with the way he had started.

 

In response he gave her another shot of his own dominate lust, informing her she was his fuck toy and he would use her as he saw fit. He also increased the speed of his hips, pounding into her back side with no remorse. Releasing her ruff for a better grip, he pounded hard into her, his cock a blur between her legs. His black balls swung back and forth, hitting her own thighs as he took her the way all canines mated. 

 

She scrambled for purchase as Loki continued to pound away in her. The pleasure pooling in her belly. This was one of her favorite fantasies because she had pictured it happening to Danny when Steve took him as his mate. Imagining the way the Seal would use her cub, once the Sentinel realized exactly who he was. Watching and wishing it was her on the receiving end of the fantasy, as she had to hide herself from the handsome male who stood by the Commander’s side. To be simply taken and used as a proper sex toy by the mate they loved. She felt it as Loki increased the speed of his thrusts into her, laying into her deeper, stroking every inch within her. She loved it all and couldn’t wait for when he came inside her.

 

Sasha continued to snap, snarl, yip and moan as she was ridden for her mate’s pleasure. Her sounds growing louder with each thrust and stroke. Then she felt the pleasure coming from her cub. The way he was being ridden just as hard as she was, the sounds echoing within the cave. Which turned her on even more, and made her dig deep into the grass under her to push back against Loki.

 

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the shaft pumping into her at such a high rate of pleasurable speed and depth. In the pit of her belly she felt her excitement building up quickly, building up and coalescing into one intense burst of extreme desire. She raised her head up and howled out her supreme enjoyment at the top of her lungs. Birds flying from tree tops as they were startled from their roosts.

 

Loki smirked to himself, he had heard Danny when he reached his climax. No way in hell could Steve beat him thanks to his girl. He had won and now Steve would have to pay up. Nuzzling at his mate, he made sure she was completely satisfied. Her answering purr and slitted eyes indicating she was and then some. Pulling out, he informed her he was going to go hunt for some breakfast and he might be gone for an hour or two. Wanting to find something extra special for her. She laid back and nodded, still reeling from the wonderful way of waking up.

 

Quickly trotting up the cliff side path he hightailed it out of area. It would be up to Steve to make good on the wager. He just hoped to god Sasha would forgive him after all.

 

505050

 

Steve growled to himself as he heard his wolf snickering to him in his mind. Gloating as he won the bet and now Steve would have to be the one to pay up. He looked down at his panting mate, cock laying soft against his thigh after his epic release. He was not looking forward to this and wondered what his future would hold.

 

Deciding to get it over with, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. Danny beat him to it. “You owe me two weeks of foot massages and when we get back, I drive my car every day for a month straight!” Steve blinked his eyes, trying to figure out what just happened. Danny didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes on the ceiling of the cave, but his mouth was smiling evilly. “What you think I didn’t realize what you were doing? You telling me to make as much noise as possible? Something you never do. Oh you like to hear me scream, but actively encouraging me to be as loud as possible?” He raised his head to look at his mate. “That is not something you do, so I knew something was up. Combine that with Sasha all of a sudden getting her brains screwed out and it didn’t take much math to figure out what you and Loki were up to.”

 

Steve scratched behind his head, at least he didn’t have to say what he was up to. “So what was the wager? What did you have to do if you lost, and we both knew you lost because Sasha is always going to be a hell of a lot louder then me?”

 

“Ummm well I had to be the one to tell you and Sasha what we were up to. The winner got to run away and live a few more hours.” He knew it was a stupid bet, but both of them hadn’t been quite awake and in full control of their faculties. It had seemed a good idea at the time when Loki came up with it.

 

Danny raised an eyebrow, medium blue eyes simmering with mischief. “Uh huh, fine you can tell Sasha and she will extract payment when he returns. Now be of some use, go get me something to eat, cause after all that exercise I’m starving.”

 

Steve’s instincts instantly homed in on his mate’s demand, purring at the thought of not only being able to provide for him. But to know he wasn’t going to be instantly killed or even worse deprived of vast amounts of sex for the next few weeks. Standing from the bed, he went over to the kitchen area to see what they had in stock for food. 

 

It was as he was becoming frustrated at the lack of food and modern touches, that he came up with a new plan for their home. It would mean a hell of a lot of work. But in the end if they could do it, the time and energy put into creating a whole new space would be worth it. He could picture his idea’s now and if they managed what he had in mind, well everyone would be really happy. But first he needed to feed his mate and there was nothing worth a damn in the “kitchen” area.

 

Turning he called out to his mate who when he looked was stroking his cock, smug smile in place. Dropping all thoughts of food at the sight, he hightailed it back to his mate and swallowed him whole.

 

“FUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK.” Danny moaned even as he pumped into his strongly sucking partner. Steve relaxed his throat to take all of him in and savored the flavor hitting his tongue. 

 

‘Damn Danny I didn’t think you were up for another round.’ He continued to slurp at his tasty treat.

 

‘I didn’t think so either. But then I realized you actually hadn’t fed from me. And you know how much I love it when I can feed you my milk.’ He sighed in pleasure as he felt his tongue go to work on him.

 

‘You damn straight.’ Sucking harder he bobbed up and down as he went to town on the thick shaft. Reaching his bond marked hand out, he found the recently stretched hole with his fingers. Inserting three to begin with, he searched for his mate’s button and pressed when he found it. Danny arched up at the touch, his own arm lighting up as his powers responded to the need for release. Closing his eyes he focused on the taste of his partner in his mouth, pulling mostly off, only leaving the head between his lips. Sucking hard he gave one last thrust of his fingers to that special place inside his mate and he was rewarded with the milk Danny had promised him. Sucking deeply he took everything the younger man had to offer, forcing him to keep coming till Steve was as satisfied as Danny had been earlier.

 

When the Seal received every drop he knew was possible, he pulled off and laid his head on his mate’s shuddering thigh. “God you taste great. I could suck you for hours.”

 

Breathing hard through his latest climax, he reached his hand out to stroke the hair brushing against him. “If that’s something you want to do, it’s fine with me. But can we do it later? I really am starting to get hungry.”

 

Looking up he could see how his eyes were starting to lighten more than they were even 15 minutes ago, even as their bond indicated his mate was needing food. Standing this time he really did plan on getting something to eat. “Sure Danny, I think we need to go out though and find some berries or something. There is nothing in this place to eat worth a damn.”

 

“Fine with me, but lets hurry I’m starving.” Standing himself he went to the shelf which was holding their merger supply of clothes. Pulling some on hastily, Steve joined him, looking for a pair of clean cargo’s. Finding none till Danny created a new pair for him, much to his everlasting delight. He honestly was still fascinated by the things Danny could create and it was giving him so many ideas.

 

Finished with their dressing, both turned towards the outside, stopping quickly at the sight before them. Loki was no where to be found, but Sasha was busy chewing on a tender leg bone, while Konik was happily crunching on what looked to be a wildebeest shoulder. Wondering where the food came from, Steve didn’t hesitate to go and cut off a portion for himself and more importantly his mate. Not bothering with a fire, he used his powers to cook it, placing it on the plate Danny held out for him. Cooking his own helping, he settled down next to his partner, who was eating neatly but quickly. Steve himself set to in the manner taught him by many a mission which could be interrupted at any moment. 

 

“Seriously Steve? Did you not learn table manners at any point in your life?” Danny snipped at him, even if his eyes where twinkling.

 

Smirking at the often complaint he fired back with, “I think so at some point in the far distant past. But more recent events taught me, better hurry, don’t know when your next meal might be.” Still he slowed down and actually chewed his food. Danny rolling his deepening sea blue eyes, as his hunger was sated. Deciding to postpone his little wager, the Commander elected to ask a few questions this morning. “So Konik, I’m assuming you are the one responsible for this feast?”

 

The wolf in question looked up from his own breakfast and nodded. The White had hightailed it out of the clearing this morning, once he heard the noise of the two couples. He knew they would be getting up to some mischief and it would be better if he wasn’t around. Hunting breakfast quickly, only returning when the sounds died down. He did not fail to notice his son-in-law bugging out fast, nor that he had returned yet. Meaning something more was going on and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but was too curious for his own good. Grumbling a question at the group he asked what all the noise was about this morning.

 

Steve stiffened even as Sasha pricked her ears up and Danny chuckled. When the blond turned his head to look at him, with a knowing look, he swallowed even harder. 

 

‘Yes, Steve why don’t you explain what all the noise was about?’

 

Before he could Sasha spoke up. Stating that her absent mate and her cub’s mate decided to be males and see who could make their partner scream the loudest this morning. Whoever won got to run away while the loser had to explain what the exact hell was going on.

 

“Wait? You knew to?” Steve couldn’t believe this, how did they both know? 

 

Sasha looked at him like he was an idiot. Duh she lived in her cub’s head, it wasn’t exactly rocket science to pick up the reasoning. Not that she minded, it was wonderful feeling her Loki’s long, thick prick, pressing deep into her channel. Using her for so much pleasure she had no recourse but to experience it all. To push back on his powerful thighs as he nailed her over and over, and she could do nothing to stop it. The grip of his teeth in her ruff and he refused to let her go until he had given her everything he wanted, whether she liked it or not. 

 

Then fantasizing about watching as Steve took her cub and bent him over that large rock just a few miles down the valley. Bent him over and fucked him hard and fast, listening to the sound of their thighs smacking each other. The grunts and groans of the smaller man as he was ridden hard, his cock neglected while he was taken. She would watch on the sidelines as the blond was filled with his mate’s essence, while he had to wait for his own pleasure. Steve spilling himself inside his mate, wishing he had some sort of plug to keep all of his spunk inside.

 

Or how about making love in the ocean, feeling the cooling water lap at them as the tide came in. The gentle splashes as tropical fish flirted around the pair as the caressed and cared for each other. Sharing sweet kisses, loving touches and simple words as they declared their love for each other. Steve rising above Danny and lowering himself onto his prick. Bobbing up and down on his thick shaft as he felt he was being split in two. Watching his mate’s happy and content eyes, shining with love as he filled his Sentinel with his seed. Spilling deeply within him, even as her cub used his hands to pull forth his own strands of white man love.

 

Steve was getting all hot and bothered, and wondered why she not only was telling all these things, but projecting them into his mind. Danny seemed unaffected completely, eating his breakfast slowly and with enjoyment. Then Sasha raised her eye, a hint of fang showing as she drew back her lip. She was giving him his punishment and a warning. While it was fun being screwed out of their minds, Danny still needed to recover and being told to use up so much energy, screaming his lust out, before breakfast was unacceptable. Next time Steve and Loki decided to pull a stunt like this, wait till after Danny had something in his belly.

 

For the next 45 minutes, Steve endured the most erotic torture imaginable. Sasha projecting all sorts of fantasies she would love to see Danny and Steve act out in front of her. Including smells, sounds, and various props and devices to make their fun time more fun. Danny for his part seemed to ignore everything, discussing with Konik various plans for the future.

 

“Okay Sasha I think the boy has suffered enough. I know Loki has and he is squirming up on the cliff top.” Danny said smoothly as he leaned back against her fluffy hide.

 

Steve looked up confused and horny as hell at the other man’s words. “Danny?”

 

“What? You really think either of us were going to let it slide? Oh hell no, She’s been sending you images of all sorts of nasty, just like I’ve been sending all sorts of nasty to Loki.” He looked straight at his partner, grin showing up on his face even as Loki slinked in. Highly agitated and horny just like his human brother.

 

Turning towards Loki, the wolf confirmed everything Danny said. All the extremely hot images of things Sasha would love to have Loki do to her, or things she wanted to do to him. He was needing some relief and unfortunately neither was in the mood to give them the relief they wanted.

 

“So I suggest you do whatever it is Sasha told you to do Steve.” Sasha glared at him repeating her warning again. “Even as I’m sure Loki will think twice, before trying what you all did this morning.”

 

Loki whimpered, understanding and promising never to do something like this again. Sasha had also sent her warning to Loki. While Danny was still recovering, hard morning sex for competition was out, till after breakfast.

 

“Okay enough everyone. Let's talk about something else. Way to serious and we have so much to do today.” He picked up a plate of Kavia berries and began popping them in his mouth, taking the final edge off his energy demands. “Konik did you find out anything more from the others who call this area home? If they would mind if we did some changes to the place?”

 

The older wolf looked up from the bone he was chewing, the center cracked so he could get the tasty marrow out. Swallowing what he had, he began his review of the area. He had spoken through the night with dozens of species, land, sea, and air and all were fine with what the men wanted to do with the caves. No one had used them in ages, for some reason always steering clear of the openings as if they were meant for someone else. He had even gone up to the plains for quite a few miles, since a few of the caves could be found along the mountain and cliff ridges. Those animals were also fine with the new pack doing what they wished since they also never used the caves.

 

Many had even expressed an urgency to have the new wolf pack move in and start making this their territory. The younger members all looked up surprised at the news, finding it very odd.

 

Konik explained there were not very many large predators in the area. Oh there were plenty who passed through as they went to visit family or look for new lands to make a home in. But this particular valley area had always been low on predators, and the prey type spirit creatures were not happy about it. While they may not always like being hunted themselves as adults. They really wanted the predators there as teachers for their children. They could tell their kids to be aware of their surroundings till they were blue in the face, and they wouldn’t take them seriously. But with active hunting predators who would stalk them, attack them and eat them it was another story. One which the kids were going to be learning fast, especially if they ever had hopes and dreams of being an asset to their future companion.

 

It reminded Steve of Buddy the buffalo and how he had cared less about anything. Then when Loki had taken him and kept using him as a living buffet his attitude had changed, for the better. Now the sweet creature was off, in love with his new Sentinel companion and happy to be an asset to her. He made a note to look him up and find out how the new pair was doing, once they returned to the real world. He was sure the animal would have changed even more with his need to look out for his bond mate. Just as he learned to do with Steve and Loki to show him the way.

 

Danny nodded his head, listening carefully and relaxing as more and more favorable comments came rolling in. It pleased him very much to know the other citizens were in favor of them staying. And evidently using them as food sources, as long as it helped teach their kids lessons. He looked around and could see the serious, yet amused gleams in the wolves eyes. They would do exactly as the others liked and be pleased about it. Sasha herself was sending pleased little feelings to him, as more and more animals stated they wanted them to stay. Her cub wanted this place for his own, and now he could have it with no qualms.

 

Steve finishing with his own food, leaned back on Loki. The wolf had decided he needed to be near his own chosen, shared misery and all that. Having all those hot and horny images slithering through his head for nearly an hour, knowing he wasn’t going to get any relief from his annoyed female. He needed the security of his wingman close by, to hopefully help take his mind off how horny he really was. Settling himself more comfortably, happy his own hard on was dissipating, Steve wanted to make some of his own ideas known. “Listen I know it’s going to be a hell of a lot of work.” He looked over at Danny eyes serious. “And I have some ideas as to things I would like to see actually CHANGED in the cave systems. Changes only you Danny will be able to do, because it involves actually changing the mountain itself. Do you think you have the power to do so? It doesn’t have to be done all at once, we can take our time, but what I have in mind you would need to use your powers to make those changes.”

 

Danny cocked his head to the side, puzzled as to what Steve needed. For him to say he needed him to use his powers significantly, when everyone is always nagging at him to simply rest and take it easy was different. “What did you have in mind? Because all of you are always after me to take it easy, eat lots of food and don’t do much. We discussed using my powers yesterday, but I had the feeling you all were thinking I use them for easier to create stuff. I figured I would be smoothing out the walls, creating niches for storage things like that. But sounds like you want to go bigger.”

 

Steve nodded as he spoke but overnight his brain had figured a few other things out. He knew it was time Danny started expanding. He was his guardian and it was his duty to look out for his mate. Yes, he would need to rest and recover, but he also needed to rebuild his strength. Steve had grown to control his own powers through the various trials, upheavals and battles he and Loki had fought. Now was the time to start slowly building up Danny’s endurance with his own powers. Learning what he could and couldn’t do with them in the Spirit world, controlling them minutely, expanding his imagination to incorporate new ideas and concepts. All this and more were floating around in his head, being fed to him via his instincts. They wanted their mate better, stronger and able to return to the real world healthy and whole when it was time. The only way to do that, was to start pushing the other man into doing more things. Not pushing hard, not at this stage but it was time to start pushing him into trying to do new things, and working on building up his confidence.

 

“Right and you will start doing that. But I’m thinking together we actually start carving out a place in this area to call home. The cave you have right now is perfect to start with. But there is a hell of a lot of material we can excavate out, creating rooms for ourselves and the wolves. Because I honestly don’t want them far away all the time. Especially when the little ones come. We can take advantage of the other caves and openings in the mountains around here to build our own estate if we so wish. For future generations of young ones as Loki and Sasha have more cubs. Homes for other spirits animals who might want to join our pack. We have a lot we can work with, I’ll help create things too. I can move a hell of a lot of rock out and we can use it to create the home we want.”

 

His eyes began to glow with excitement at the thought, Steve had no idea where these thoughts were coming from, but he wanted it. He wanted to build a home here with his newly formed pack, with his mate, their wolves and the offspring they would have. He was kinda sad Grace and Charlie would never see this place, they would love it, but he could describe it to them when they returned. But it felt right to go big, to put everything they ever wanted in a house into their home. Customize it, decorate it, and figure out all then in’s and out’s of starting something so strange from scratch.

 

Danny could feel his mate’s excitement at the challenge, but he felt something more. He felt how happy it would make his partner to work side by side with him once more. On something considerable less dangerous than having bullets wizzing by their heads, or bombs exploding near them. Not that either of those dangers really pertained to them any more. They would live through it he was sure. But Steve wanted the challenge of creating something, working with his hands, getting dirty and doing it with the love of his life, at his side. He wanted to encourage Danny to push himself, grow stronger without stressing him to the point of excess. They had all the time they needed to build up his strength, both mentally and physically and do it in a controlled way. 

 

The Guide realized as he felt Steve’s excitement at the idea, he wanted the same thing. He wanted to grow stronger, to explore the powers he had been gifted with on a large scale. To learn what he could and couldn’t do, and practice control over what he could do. This would do all that and more, and there was very little chance of him burning himself out, because he would have at least three, if not four, others looking out for him. They could all gauge when he could push himself and when he should sit back and relax, eat and recover.

 

Another thing this would allow him, would be regaining what he lost when he first came here. His memories were restored, but he wasn’t whole yet. He needed to take this time for himself first. Because if he didn’t, he would never be able to, once he returned to the Material realm. Life and responsibilities would come before everything he needed to do. Including those responsibilities to his daughter, whom he missed very much. He so wanted to return to her, to hold her, see her smile, hear her laughter. Shake the worry he knew he was putting on her, the longer he stayed away. But his instincts cautioned him about it, once he started down that path he would not be able to sway from it. He couldn’t return again until he learned how to control everything, other than his instincts, himself. Even he knew when it came to his own needs, his instincts would put others before him, so oddly they were warning him to place himself first. To let those in the other world go on with their lives and focus on what he needed to do. He would return to those he loved when he was ready, better to not push for that goal at this moment.

 

Yes, this would be a good time to learn and grow with his mate. To learn about his powers, develop his control along with his stamina and strength. Building a home here in this land, which was to be their refuge when they needed to disappear for a few years or maybe centuries. A place to call home, which would only change when they wanted it to change, even as their home world evolved as it must with so many others living there.

 

Standing he went over to the man he had given his heart too, kneeling in front of him he looked deeply into his eyes. Steve watching his every move, hardly breathing, wondering what his sweet and gentle mate wanted for he was giving nothing away. “Steve it’s going to be hard work, but I want it. I want us and this will give us exactly that. I’ll stand with you, lets make this place a home.” 

 

Reaching up the Commander pulled his lover down and pressed his forehead against his. “Let’s do this.”

 

The wolves also stood then huddled together, sharing the feelings of a new goal in their lives. Making this section of the spirit world their own.

 

505050

 

Another set of wolves stood from far off, watching all going on down below. A tawny male, gray from thousands of years, studying the forms of the newest pack of the Spirit world. Turning to the black female who was just as old as him, but refused to let her coat lighten, he nuzzled her side.

 

Interfering I see in their plans. (But his voice was amused.)

 

It’s needed. They want to make this place home, and they need to. (She continued to focus on the men and projecting her own idea’s into their heads.)

 

She wasn’t actually interfering or putting ideas in their heads they had not thought of. She was simply cleaning up random thoughts and feelings and bringing the proper ones for the conversation forward. The men needed this time to learn, grow and understand about them and their new world. They also needed to push aside their impatience to return to the Material plain till they had learned all they could. To focus on themselves for once and learn to be the men they would need to be in the future. Now would be the best time for it, as they were alone and could focus. In about 100 years others would come to this place to help them, and they would be too busy getting over the shock and delight of having others share their burden along with their joys, as they helped both the Human and the Spirit race.

 

Don’t push too much at them, it needs to be their choice too. (He admonished her.)

 

I’m not, these are all thoughts which were jumbled in their head. I simply cleared away the cobwebs and brought their thoughts to the forefront of their minds. Now they have a clear goal to work towards, and can learn at the pace THEY want, rather than hurrying so they can join their loved ones sooner than they should.

 

(Her mate looked down at the pack as they moved and settled down once again.) They will make a fine strong pack in time. It will be a shame we won’t be here to see it come to fruition.

 

Do you want to stay here? I will if that is your desire. (Though she longed for her own bond mate. A sweet and gentle Sentinel lady who had always given the best ear scratches and belly rubs.)

 

(He shook his head instantly.) No, I don’t. I want my Guide again, I want to feel her running her hands through my fur. To carry her once more and make us whole again. I need her just as much as I need you. 

 

Good than let’s go, the meeting will be taking place in a few months. The Ceremony soon after that and I can’t wait. To finally be with those we love again will be the greatest thing after so many centuries apart.

 

With one last look at the group of friends, the two wolves disappeared.

 

505050

 

Sasha was all for this idea, helping her cub to grow strong, learn about his powers and be safe. He would stretch himself, push himself but always there would be three or four watching him and making sure he didn’t do himself true harm. Steve would also learn more about himself and his mate and what they both could do. Overall it was a good plan and she was looking forward to it. 

 

Loki snuggled down next to her, his hard on disappearing for the moment in the face of such ideas. He was pleased to watch Danny grow and expand out, to learn about himself and what he could do for himself and others. And if he did grow stronger, no doubt he would be able to magic healing for him in time. Hopefully right before he decided to go on a bender and snort as much booze as he could. If Danny learned his powers correctly maybe he could prevent hangovers before they even started.

 

The snorts of derision from four others startled him from his drunken thoughts. Sasha looked at him disgusted, Konik amused, Danny was rolling his eyes, but it was Steve who was glaring. Whimpering a question at his bond mate he tried for damage control.

 

“I don’t think so. I am not going to sit here and help my mate grow stronger just so you can drink more booze! Now think of something useful you would like in building our home. And no, a barf pit is not a good idea, at least not a good one inside. One outside maybe.” But Loki could see Steve was doing his damndest to keep his grin from showing. He was only slightly annoyed at the black beast.

 

Danny leaning back against Steve’s chest, the larger man’s arms wrapped around him, smiled happily. “Okay little Lady, let’s start with you.” He addressed his wolf. “Before we can customize a home we need to know what we want in it. So what would you like to see in your new den?”

 

Cocking her head to the side, she angled her eyes up as she thought about what she wanted. She didn’t need much, because anything Danny thought of for himself he would automatically include the needed sizes or adjustments to allow her to use them. One thing she really did want though was a nice comfy bed. She growled out her request even as she projected them into their heads.

 

A large soft bed she could stretch out on in her full sized form. One able to support her growing belly easily along with Loki beside her. She wanted something she could snuggle down into and revel in the spoiling she would get as a mother to be.

 

“And we will spoil you like the proud perfect mother, you will be love. One bed check. Anything else you would like?”

 

Loki wagged his tail, bringing their attention to him. He had been thinking about it for the last few days, especially with Sasha in mind. He would like to build actual stout bridges over both the Big Sister and Little Sister creeks. Over time Sasha would be huge with his cubs and he would prefer she not have to splash through the water, getting her paws or belly wet. While the Little Sister wasn’t all that deep in most places, the same could not be said for the Big Sister. Having a bridge big enough for the wolves to cross or even the men when the wolves were not around would save a lot of time and hassle. The other creatures in the area might also like having a bridge over the big creek too.

 

Steve spoke up next. “Hey yeah I like that idea. It would really help Sasha out, especially if her belly is going to get as big as we think it is. Loki you did a number on her and no doubt it will show soon.”

 

Sasha walled her tail in pleasure. She was really grateful to the other for wanting to look out of her. Yes, she could take care of herself for the moment. But in a few months, when her belly made it hard for her to move, their support would be much appreciated. And she knew damn well Danny would be with her every day she needed him to be. Loki might have to take off to do his own duties to Steve, and if he didn’t she would kick his ass. His duty was always to his Companion first, before mate, before cubs, before anything else. Just as her duty was to her Companion, before everything else. Course Danny wouldn’t put up with any nonsense, and Steve and Loki would growl at her for thinking it. Theirs was a good strong pack, devoted to each other. One, as her growing belly was attesting too, would be much larger soon.

 

“Danny think you could conjure up some paper? Maybe some pencils and a table?”

 

Looking over his shoulder at the Seal, “Sure I can why?”

 

“Figured we could make a list of the things we want. Along with rough drawings of the rooms we want to create. The tools we may need and time frames. Nothing set in stone, no pun intended, but give us a general idea as to where we want to go for later.”

 

“Ahh yeah I can. Let me grab some materials.” Standing he went over to a tree and plucked some medium sized leaves. Picking up a few sticks near the base he finished off with a large plank of bark. Settling down next to his mate, he closed his eyes as he pictured what he wanted for each object. His power flared in his arm, covering the items in a mixed light of gold, ruby and sapphire for a few moments. When the light died down he had a stack of papers, a couple good heavy duty pencils and a board they could use to write on.

 

Handing a pencil and a few sheets to his partner, the men settled down for the morning thinking up things they wanted to include. The wolves adding their own input as they came up with ideas for their own home. For the next couple of hours, they had fun, drawing, imagining and creating what they wanted their new home to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story done. I hope you all liked this chapter. I haven't been getting many reviews last few chapters. Probably because people are getting tired of the story in so far as it's at a slow point. I hope to pick up the pace in the next few chapters.
> 
> There is more excitement coming.
> 
> Did anyone manage to find the smut? I know it might have been hard to find. lol
> 
> Please let me know what you all think. I really do like reading the reviews and sorta miss reading them.
> 
> Off to go and see what I need to do for the next chapter. Hopefully not completely rewrite that one.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gives Sasha a taste of her own medicine. The boys begin to work on their home. Loki runs in fear for those he holds most dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow managed to get another chapter out this week. Only because I happened to have 5 days off work including the weekend. I know I won't be able to get another chapter out till next weekend at the soonest cause this week is going to be a busy week.
> 
> For those of you interested there is just a little more smut to be had in here. Especially by our favorite shamless she-wolf. She really knows no shame lol.
> 
> The boys also begin to build their world, literally. They are starting to work on their home proper now. And learning to just flat out use their powers like they are suppose to. 
> 
> also managed to make another long ass chapter. I hadn't intended too. But with all the stuff I wanted to throw into this chapter I didn't really have much choice.
> 
> But the size of this chapter does do something cool. It pushes Hips 4 into being the longest Hawaii 5-0/ Sentinel crossover on the Ao3 site when doing a search for Sentinel and Hawaii 5-0 at this time 3-17-2019. I think that's neat and I haven't even finished the damn thing lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Sasha was lazily trotting through the tropical trees, Danny riding on her back and enjoying being together. Steve and Loki were off scouting some other place at Danny’s insistence. While he loved being around the man, nothing would get done properly if they were together. Steve would be trying to find ways to suck or fuck him and he had other plans. If they were going to start their plan to change the caves around to make a home, he needed to do a few things on his own. Plus he wanted to look for materials to make a specific set of things to give Steve. Something he would like and enjoy and be useful. The few hours they had spent this morning, had been a hell of a lot of fun, as they all had suggested practical and not so practical ideas. 

 

Loki had stated he wanted towers with balconies, so that Sasha could sit in one just for him. He had seen parts of Romeo and Juliet and thought she would make a marvelous leading Lady. He just kinda didn’t realize what happened to the couple at the end, and none of them wanted to burst his bubble. He had been watching a movie of it and was super drunk at the time. Fell asleep before the end, then he and Steve had gone on a mission the following day.

 

But other ideas such as carving out proper rooms from the rock itself, actually would work quite well. Rather than the straight shot from the entrance to the back caves and trying to make it work for their purposes. This was to be their home, and they wanted to make it right. But first Danny wanted to create a few things which would make Steve’s life, a hell of a lot easier.

 

Looking around, he spotted some stone he thought would be perfect for his needs. Along with various building materials they could use when the time came. “Sasha head over there, I see something I want to take a closer look at.” Obediently she trotted over to the cascade of multi colored stones he had indicated. Crouching down she let him dismount, following him as he examined the items in question. Looking up into her gentle blue eyes, “These are perfect, absolutely perfect. Help me collect enough for what I want.”

 

Grinning a grin only a wolf could get away with, she began picking up the dark colored stones. Placing them into the pack he held out, even as he put his own selections in. Plus he was looking for other things to use later down the road. Collecting more stones, rocks and jewels they spent the better part of an hour getting what he wanted.

 

505050

 

Sasha was leaning back on her haunches, vigorously scratching at an itch behind her right ear. Damn spirit fleas, always bugging her when she didn’t want them. She routinely burned them off her skin but every once in a while they got stubborn and held on. Then another bite at the base of her tail had her snaking her head back and chewing to dislodge the pest. The she-wolf was keeping an eye on the men folk, who had decided to take a look at Big Sister and figure out the best way to make a bridge to cross it. They had asked her to keep back because they didn’t want her getting wet and maybe taking a chill. Personally she thought they were just in an overprotective mood all of a sudden, since she wasn’t even dragging yet. But it made all four of them happy to see her laying in the shade resting. At least when she wasn’t scratching at those damn fleas.

 

Speaking about her belly. She personally thought she was carrying at least seven, which would be fine with her. She wanted to have a large litter to show off just how strong and powerful her mate was. It would also show that hussy bitch she knew from way back when, who had the better mate. That no good slut, who had stolen the male she had been interested in at the time, had bragged and bragged about how he had given her six cubs. How Sasha would never have a male strong enough to make her submit and get cubs on her. That grey coated sleazy female had spread it around that Sasha was just too strong to ever get a male. She wasn’t feminine enough, pretty enough, submissive enough to entice a male to her tail. White fur and red eyes were okay on a male, but it looked silly and stupid on a female, eyes that looked like they wanted to bleed you dry.

 

Sasha had for the most part ignored her, and her own parents had discussed it with her’s. But still the mean spirited bitch, had continued to harass her as a youth. Until she had snapped, snarled and asserted her permanent dominance of her. The hussy had learned she would only be pushed so far, but the young males of the pack had grown wary of her with her show. Which really sucked when it was time for the midsummer nights howl celebration. None had wanted to ask her out to it, though she had gone anyway, because it was really fun to begin with. But no one had stood by her during the howling, and none had gone home with her to meet her parents. That witch had gone home with the handsome brown eyed male with the gorgeous fawn colored coat she had been interested in and was mated within a week to him.

 

Well, who was the smug bitch now. Loki was 100 times better than that lazy male, who rarely went out and hunted. Instead he farted around the den making her go out and do most of the hunting. But he did take good care of his cubs she had heard. No doubt Loki also filled her with at least seven cubs because he was so much stronger and powerful. And handsome as hell too, with that soft black coat and the dreamy green eyes. The way he could control the weather to call lightning down. How fast he was and the way he carried her chosen’s mate. And god that tail of his, so proud and the plume when he was riled always makes her shiver.

 

‘Darling you get any more dreamy eye’d, Loki will be entirely to smug with himself. Which means Steve won’t shut up about it. Both are fine catches, but if you want to keep Loki humble in any way, you may want to tap down on your feelings.’

 

Her eyes snapped to his at the sound of his voice in her head. He was smiling fondly at her, his own eyes amused at her thoughts. ‘But yes you are right he is quite a catch. And so is his partner. We both lucked out.’ He left the group for a few minutes as talk slowed down about what kind of bridge they wanted to make. 

 

The consensus seemed to be making a large stone or stone and wood combination arched bridge. They wanted something fairly easy to build but wanted it higher than the water itself. Laying some planks across the large span was out, due to flooding. But an arch should work if they could get it high enough. They did have the power to lift what they needed thanks to Steve, and form what they needed thanks to Danny. But moving all those stones, wooden planks and anything else was going to take a lot of work. Steve thought it would be a wonderful way to get started on building up Danny’s stamina, without him worrying about being in an enclosed area.

 

He patted her shoulder as he made his way towards the cave, giving her time to calm down and get back on track. He nor she, really didn’t need another round with their mates when there was work to do. And thinking dirty thoughts as she was getting ready to, would have spilled over to Loki, which would have then spilled over to Steve. Nothing would get done after that for hours, as their partners decided another few rounds of sex was in order. Making his way towards the main cave, he entered and headed towards the hidden alcove he had created earlier that day. 

 

When he and Sasha had returned, it was to the welcome sight of an empty clearing. Steve and Loki had decided to go off and do some exploring and promised they would be gone at least two hours. Both couples had actually enjoyed the slight separation, as they had grown close to having their human and wolf to themselves. But it did give Danny just enough time to create a special set of gifts for his partner. Now he was pulling them out so he could give them, he had even created a ribbon on top just as an added spot of festive fun.

 

Still he was nervous about how Steve would accept the gift. Returning from the cave, he strode over to where the taller man and two wolves were still in discussion about the bridge. Konik was saying something smaller would do and not stress Danny out. But both Loki and Steve were feeling a need to create something bigger, something which would be able to handle multiple wolves walking across it abreast. So they were leaning towards something which could be walked across by four wolves instead of just two, in their full riding size. It was ambitious but hell they had the time and it would be worth it for the practice.

 

“Hey Steve, I have something for you.” Danny spoke up when he was close enough. Holding his gift in front of him.

 

“What’s this?” The Sentinel asked as he took the well crafted tool box from his Guide. He admired the size and look of it, along with its colors. The box was fairly large, measuring 36 inches wide by 18 inches deep and 18 inches wide. It had a large sturdy handled melded into the top of the case itself, as if it grew there. Twin latches of metal, nice and heavy kept the box closed, guarding the secrets within, even as the hinges in the back showed it could be opened. The most notable item about the box was the color and design on it. For it was painted to match the blue of the Navy exactly, with the handle and the metal latches, the matching gold to be found within those ranks. Best of all the actual Naval symbol, The eagle holding the anchor on a white background, surrounded by chain, followed by blue stating United States Navy and finished off with the gold of the rope, was embossed in the center of the box, between the two latches.

 

“Something I thought you may like. Sasha and I worked on it when you were both out exploring. We figured if we are going to be building things to make our lives easier, than we should probably get started by having the right tools for it.” He quickly walked away, suddenly unsure about how his mate would take the gift he had made. Heading towards the tree line, followed by Sasha who had picked up her cub’s agitation. His emotions getting the better of him as his unstable mind flared up.

 

Steve looked at the box Danny had plunked in his hand, not sure what it contained. It had no smell other than wood and metal, but he couldn’t decide what it might be. He wanted to open it so bad, yet he didn’t like the idea of Danny running away from him again. The Seal was about to put down the gift and go chase the man when he was stopped by his brother.

 

Loki snorted at him and informed him Sasha was with Danny, and could keep him out of trouble for the few minutes they were parted. This item his Guide had worked on out of the blue was important to the man, and it was imperative Steve figure out what was inside it and appreciate whatever it might be. Danny had fled his mate because of his insecurity, and the best way to way lay those emotions was to look at what was inside, then go and tell him how much he loved whatever was found. He needed to hurry it up too, otherwise the longer he waited, the longer it was he might not get laid. And if Danny was upset it would mean Sasha was upset, and if Sasha was upset it meant she wouldn’t be interested in mating with him. And if she wasn’t interested in mating with him, he would be annoyed at Steve and take his sexual frustrations out on him, by not letting him get a decent nights sleep till he begged for Danny’s forgiveness. Loki did not want to take the chance of not getting laid again till after the cubs were born, so he better get started.

 

Rolling his eyes at his single minded perverted wolf he opened the box. 

 

At the first look he knew this was a layered box, holding many marvelous wonders. The first removable shelf unit held the most common of household tools needed. Two different sized claw tooth hammers, channel lock wrenches, both needle nose pliers and regular pliers, and a 100 foot long tape measure. The first level also had regular wrenches in two different sizes and a level which ran the length of the box. Scissors, chalk and marker pens completed the first shelf.

 

Removing the first shelf revealed the second shelf which consisted of all manner of screw drivers and socket wrenches with their corresponding sockets. Each screw driver was lined up via Phillips or standard while the sockets were in both metric and SAE measurements. There were not many of them, only 25 of each size but considering this was a portable tool chest it wasn’t too bad. There were also Allen wrenches, combination wrenches and various wood screws. Punches were lined up neatly for making holes in all manner of material and a box cutter.

 

The third shelf held a treasure trove of wood and stone working tools. All manner of chisels, sharpening stones, squares, wood planers, tap and die sets, and Xacto blades. The fourth and final surprise was the last as he lifted the last shelve and revealed the bottom of the box. At the bottom was an entire set of various sized clamps, corner clamps, long clamps, short ones and others. Also running the entire length of the box was a large saw along with two other half sized saws. It also had an angle level and a smaller half level. There were also two old fashioned drills, one for wood and one for stone.

 

Each tool was stored in a form fitted place, on a velvet looking cover. But looking deeper at the cover he could see it was made to withstand a hell of a lot of abuse. The greatest miracle of it all, and had tears forming in his eyes was the looks. Each tool, every single one was colored in Navy blue, with the golden symbol of the Navy Seals embossed on each deeply. It was a lovingly crafted gift, made with nothing but love for him, he realized. 

 

Closing the box gently, he had to take a moment to absorb exactly what Danny had given him. Loki standing at his shoulder, also a little stunned at the gift presented. Taking a deep breath, the Seal ran his hands reverently across the long box. He loved this almost as much as he loved the one who gifted it to him.

 

God he needed his man.

 

Running his hands over the box once more, he scanned for his mate who was now riding on Sasha’s back towards the tree line on the other side of the Big Sister. Scrambling towards Loki, he jumped on and they ran to where the others were moving. Sasha ears cocked back to listen didn’t change her pace, knowing her companion was just nervous about the gift and needed some time to settle his mind. Steve came up beside them and didn’t hesitate to clamber over to her back and wrap his arms around his startled mate.

 

“Fucking hell Danny they are exquisite! How in the hell did you make them? Where did you get them? You are getting me a full set when we get home. All my tools better look like that from now on. Holy fuck I need to fuck you so bad. Do you know how horny you got me just by a hammer?”

 

Eyes blinking rapidly at the excited Seal climbing over his body, he stuttered out “Naa..naa..nooo?”

 

Purring deeply into his ear, “Well, you did and since you got me the perfect hammer, in the most perfect tool chest known to man, the only gift I can think to give you is a set of nails.”

 

“Nails?” The blond stared at his mate confused.

 

“Yep and I’m going to enjoy nailing you, right here right now. Sasha do you mind?” He asked out even as he reached forward and began playing with his mate’s shirt covered nipples.

 

The highly amused she-wolf shook her head, even as she began to walk so fluidly you could not tell they were moving. Steve released his hold on his partner’s chest, pulling his rapidly hardening dick out with one hand, even as he reached to remove Danny’s pants somehow with the other.

 

Outraged at his mate, along with his filthy minded wolf, seriously she was going along with this? “STEVE you are NOT fucking me on my own wolf’s BACK!”

 

“Wanna bet?” The Sentinel grinned even as he pulled Danny’s shirt off, pants were being tricky due to straddling the wide golden back.

 

Body quivering at the idea, even though he knew it was a lost cause. Still he was going to give it a try to get Steve to change his mind. “No, I don’t want to bet. Because there is nothing to bet. If you want to fuck me fine, but later we have work to do!” Which was true, but now Steve wasn’t playing fair, fondling his nipples again, before moving to his covered cock and rubbing hard.

 

Smirking he informed his partner “I don’t think that’s going to work. See I happen to know this little lady who is really interested in her pack mates, mating positions. This is one she is informing me is a little fantasy of her’s. Feeling it as you enjoy yourself, so prepare cause I’m fucking you on her back, and she isn’t going to let you off till I do.” He nuzzled into his ear even as he began to lick his mating mark.

 

“I hate you both, you know that right? I so very much hate you both.” He glared at the profile of his snickering wolf’s head, even as he simply made his trousers disappear. Bending forward towards a more natural riding posture on his wolf. He felt it as Steve leaned over him, bracing his arms on his hips for a moment so he could aim properly. Then Sasha being a perverted little strumpet, gave a bounce to her step and the men found themselves connected instantly. Steve being driven to the hilt into his gasping lover, even as he moaned himself as he felt the velvet heat envelope him.

 

“Oh fuck me!” Danny groaned as he felt the large shaft penetrate him. Breathing through the awkwardness of being fucked on wolf back.

 

Steve purred deeply into his ear, ’I intend too.’ Holding on as best he could he used Sasha’s sudden change in speed to his advantage. As she moved at a slow trot, Steve would push deeper on her down step, while pulling out with her up step. Danny moaned at the feeling of his mate screwing him. His own cock and balls cushioned by his wolf’s soft fur. Over and over this happened, Danny feeling the pressure slowly beginning to build towards the most dirty of releases yet. 

 

The Seal nipped at his ears, the back of his neck, at his mating mark. Using his hips as balance as he slide into him time and time again. 

 

Sasha smirked as she helped the taller man screw her cub, pleased with how this was turning out so far. She had always wanted to know what it felt like physically for her cub to be screwed. This was the closes she would be getting as far as she could tell.

 

‘Oh really? You want to know what it’s like to be fucked on wolf back? You slutty whore fine, I’ll show you exactly how it feels like to be fucked on a wolf’s back.’ Danny snarked into her mind, before launching his feelings towards her completely. In a reversal of how she had accidentally sent all her feelings, when she was in the middle of her mating ceremony. The intense pressure in his ass as the thick, long cock slid over and over into him. Stretching his hole out in different ways, as the angles were different when bouncing on her back. Feeling the shaft of his mate hit spots within him they normally didn’t hit so dramatically, putting more pressure on points within. 

 

Sasha began panting as he sent her every single feeling as he was ridden. Then there was the way he lay pressed against her back. How her fur was rubbing along his chest, tickling his nipples, causing them to be super sensitive as they moved along her back. His own chest hair at times sending tiny sparks of static electricity through his body, as they rubbed against her own. Those bursts some times making it to his own cock, which raced through his own balls which would tighten in pleasure/pain. How he was clenching his thighs around her own body to stay on, to stay balanced while Steve drove himself in deeply every time she moved.

 

Danny pressed his face into her shoulder, rubbing the fur against his skin, letting her feel how pleasured he was with the softness. How even with the bolts of electricity coursing through him, the softness provided a startling constant contrast. The sounds of his mate above him, as he grunted every time he thrust inside his body. Felt the warm thick shaft as it pounded into him, as her own speed increased due to her own levels of excitement building.

 

Danny projected how he could imagine the hard phallus, the thick head hitting that special place within him. Causing his toes to curl as he was forced to endure the mating. Then inserting himself into his mate’s mind and finding it just as turned on as he was. Learning Steve could feel those shocks of static as they sparked on his balls. Surprising him and causing him to rise up, shoving his dick deeper into his Guide. The Seal’s thighs gripping his Lady for better leverage, as he took her cub as he was allowed to. The way he enjoyed screwing his man, his mate, his love into her soft fur. The way she carefully bounced to time his thrusts into the younger man, all so he could get the maximum penetration possible.

 

Sasha eyes widened in disbelief at how turned on the two men on her were. Then as Danny didn’t hold back his filthy lustful desires and pleasures into her mind, she began to lose her pace. Becoming more erratic as she trotted which only compounded the problem, as the different speeds and trot patters, plunged Steve deeper and faster into him. Which Danny was more than happy to share over and over with her. He refused to stop the images and feelings he was receiving, as his parter fucked him on his wolf’s back. She wanted to know what it felt like, well by god she would feel it.

 

As more images and feelings flowed into her, she panted more and more in erotic need. Her own need to get laid growing stronger each time she felt Steve push into Danny. She wanted what her cub was having and she wanted it bad. Danny grunted, holding her lust down to just this side of needing to be screwed. Wanting her to know what it felt like to be the filling between lustful slices of filthy minded bread. She kept trotting, whimpering in need, legs quivering as her cub was not holding back, how he was close to reaching his own climax.

 

Finally it became too much for him and with a groan from the intense ride for the last 15 minutes, Danny came, hard. Shoving his face into Sasha’s shoulders, moaned as he cock began shooting out long strands of pearly white come. Balls tight as not only the orgasm hit him but also a very strong shock of static. Causing more come to burst out of his slit and onto the furry back of his shameless hussy of a horny slut wolf. But he also let her know another thing, while it was annoying to have it surprised on him, he was looking forward to doing this again. 

 

To feel as his mate climbed behind him, to thrust deeply into him, all while Sasha trotted below, helping his partner to fuck him properly. To feel his thick, long shaft plunder his body as was his right, to know he had no choice but to let him if Steve wished to take him like this again. How he was hoping it would happen while they were on the beach, or maybe going to the hot spring, or one of a dozen other places. To have others watching as he was taken like a sex toy by his love. While his she-wolf moved because she was enjoying the feeling of her cub being taken, where she could feel every movement of both men’s bodies.

 

Steve then groaned as he released his own load into his mate, nailing him the way he wished. Danny sent those feelings to his filthy perverted wolf as well. The supreme satisfaction of a well done lay by the Sentinel. How he was enjoying filling his Guide up with his seed, and how if it was possible, getting Danny pregnant along with Sasha.

 

It was too much for her, the intense feeling of being reminded of how she had been bred. She stopped moving as she closed her eyes to control herself better. She was losing the fight quickly, she needed to be fucked and she needed it now. She wanted the climax her cub just had and there was only one person who could give it to her. Snarling she stood still long enough to get her message across, shaking at all the perverted images Danny was still sending to her.

 

Danny abruptly cutting off his images, knowing he had pushed her into needing her own, which was fine with him. Shameless hussy deserved to feel what it was like as he was screwed, she asked for it after all. Still he didn’t want to be on her for what was about to happen next. “Steve we need to get off.” He squirmed and panted as he tried to move, having 200 pounds of highly satisfied Seal squishing him made it hard to do anything.

 

Eyes closed as he savored the feeling of his mate still surrounding him, he slurred his words. Still in blissful post coital satisfaction he unthinkingly asked “Thought we just did?”

 

Rolling his eyes at his relaxed partner. “No, you asshole, Sasha under estimated how much us fucking on her would turn her on.” He didn’t mention all the obscene, smutty, lowdown and dirty things he had been sending her, little tramp deserved it after all her manipulations. “She wants her own fun and I am not about to get between two wolves. Now move it!” He elbowed Steve to the ground who landed on the rocky pathway with a pained surprised grunt, before dropping himself into the only soft pile of leaves and grass on the other side. 

 

Which worked out well, considering Loki, who had been trailing them for the entire ride, came directly over. Not hesitating a moment he climbed onto his lady and proceeded to thrust deeply into her. The snorts, snarls and growls of demand coming from the she-wolf informing all the males near her, that she needed to be fucked NOW!

 

Loki grabbed her neck and pushed her front end down. Ordering her to keep her tail up, he went to town on her. Pile driving into her eager channel he didn’t hold back. Gripping her hips with his front legs for better leverage, he poured his own lust into her. Watching as their two companions screwed their brains out on her, smelling as her scent changed had done things to him. The way her lust built up, her need to be fucked and unable too. Unable to feel that all important completion because her cub had yet to feel it. He had known Danny was sending her something, what it was he couldn’t be sure, the Guide not wanting to share too much. Just enough to let Loki know he wasn’t playing fair in any way. Not with the way Sasha was panting, straining to control herself, as the men continued to play.

 

Loki growled as she rose up on her front legs, so he pushed her down again, with a stronger command to stay in the position he wanted. He rammed into her, his thick red cock seeking those special spots deep within her. Feeling her warmth and wetness as he rubbed along her walls, the way she clenched around him at times, as she tried to control herself. When she did, he saw stars because it felt so good and he wanted more. Pumping faster, his hips a blur he demanded she show him what she was feeling. If she needed him to do anything else.

 

He was blasted with images of nothing more than the need to fuck her till she came. She needed to be taken, like her cub had been. To be enjoyed by her mate even as Danny had been enjoyed by Steven. God it made her even hornier to think of Loki riding her just as hard as the Sentinel had ridden his Guide while riding her. She wanted it hard, fast and deep with no mercy, just like Danny had to suffer through. Loki was happy to oblige her as he continued to thrust, long strokes which seemed to reach deeper and deeper.

 

Five minutes later Sasha began to whimper in need, her climax was so close and she was chasing it with everything she had. Loki had not stopped fucking her and wouldn’t till she clamped down tight on him. He also loving the feeling of closeness which came from their connection.

 

Few minutes later Sasha raised her head and howled her pleasure even as she clamped down on Loki. He howled himself as he gave himself over to the joy he had been working towards. Birds scattered as they both announced their pleasure to the world around them, insects silenced themselves and the other spirit creatures, unseen grinned at the sounds. Some even turning towards their mates with a question

 

Danny and Steve long forgotten as the wolves concentrated on their own pleasure. The men sitting back and watching as Loki pumped everything he had into Danny’s lady. Grinning as Loki pushed Sasha back down, and she went willingly, hoping for another round.

 

‘Your girl is kinky as hell Danny.’ Steve observed from the tree line they were sitting at.

 

Shaking his head at her antics, totally disregarding what he had done to help her along. ‘My god yes. I never knew she wanted to carry us when we fooled around.’ He watched as Sasha moved into the position Loki wanted, bent forward once again to allow him maximum ability to pump his seed into her. Not that he could breed her again. But the prolonged climax which came from being clamped so tightly within his female felt so good to him. 

 

Steve watching the two, and unable to shake the feeling they might go for a round two in the near future, slapped his partner on the leg. ’Come on lets go see what we need in the way of wood. They’re going to be occupied for a while.’ 

 

Shaking his head at his naughty minded wolf, Danny first recreated their clothes, the better to keep the brush from scraping at their skin. Then headed into the woods to see what fallen timber they could find. Steve followed along, turning his hearing down till the pleased groans, whimpers and sighs were no longer there. If he had kept hearing them he would have been going for another round with his partner.

 

They found quite a bit of materials to use and began to drag it towards the edge of the woods. Joined by Sasha and Loki a long time later, the pair electing to go a round two than a round three just for kicks. With their help and support they began the re-model of their new home in the spirit realm.

 

505050

 

They started off with building the bridge over the Big Sister River. With it being as wide as it was in certain areas, they figured they would need at least four arcs to span the entire thing. They had just about decided on where they wanted to put the bridge when the same friendly sturgeon had come out to see them. He wanted to ask them to move the bridge about 600 feet upriver from where they first wanted it. The reason being is, his family had just planted a nice river garden and it would block the sun from their vegetables and herbs. But if they built it further up river, it covered up their main sleeping areas. They weren’t to bothered by the noise because the pack planned on making a thick bridge high enough up to not vibrate much in the water. The sturgeon family was even willing to help put in the foundation needed in the water. It would go through the middle of their home which in a way delighted them. Because it would give them a solid barrier between his parents, and his brother and sisters who still lived with them.

 

“Okay we can do that, show me where you want us to place the foundation for the center posts.” Turning the Seal address his partner. “Danny can you follow me in your mind while they show me where they want it?”

 

“Yeah, I can. Let me know if you want me to pull the stone up. It will take quite a bit of energy but I can do it.” Danny informed him. 

 

“I don’t think we will need to this first time around I want to get an idea as to where the footing should be. Be back in half an hour if not sooner.” Turning he left his mate standing on the river bank. He wasn’t worried about his safety, not with three large wolves all standing next to him. Not to mention he could be by his side in just a couple minutes. Diving into the deep fast moving water, he was grateful when the sturgeon showed up again. Lending a fin to drag him down to where the family wanted the dividers.

 

Adjusting his eyes to the murky water, it didn’t take long to reach the bottom with the fish’s help. Over 60 feet deep in this part of the channel, he could feel the currents pressing against his skin. He reduced his sensitivity for the moment as he was led to the first spot in question. Looking at the bottom he could find it was smooth in many areas, but rough in others. He was interested in the rougher areas. 

 

‘Danny you there?’

 

‘Yep.’

 

‘You seeing what I’m seeing?’

 

‘Yeah, bottom looks rough, but I see a few points I like. I can use them to pull stone out of the earth since they are already sprouting.’

 

‘Won’t tax you?’

 

‘Of course it will, but I ate well, and it’s not like we are having to build the bridge all in one day. If we get the center supports done first, the rest will be easy. The wolves can jump the river for the time being.’

 

‘Fine, then I think the best place for the footings would be over next to that trio of boulders, and further away I can see another outcropping which might work. The current is already flowing around them so the pressure should be stable for the moment.’

 

‘I see them, want me to pull them up now?’ Danny was leaning back on Sasha’s chest. She had elected to sit behind him and cuddle. One because she wanted the connection and two because she was feeling maybe a tad guilty over all the smut she had sent him, over the last few days. His revenge had been awesome, she wouldn’t say no if he did it again, but still she should learn to control herself a little more. So he was sitting between her legs, while he followed his partner who was swimming so far below. 

 

Steve turned to look up at the surface even if he couldn’t see the detective at the moment. ’Go ahead but if you start stressing too much stop. We can take it in parts.’

 

Danny rolled his eyes at his mate being overly cautious. He knew he could take his time, they weren’t in a hurry and he had promised he would stop if he became too tired. But they needed to start somewhere and this was as good a place as any.

 

Steve continued to kick around in the fast moving water, using strong strokes of his arms, along with his legs. Holding his breath easily as he checked out the spot they wanted. The sturgeon hovered around in case he needed help. The others of his family coming out to watch and offer suggestions as to the proper placement. 

 

‘Danny do you see this broken off edge of this boulder?’ He asked as he tapped what he was speaking of.

 

Shaking his head, he stated quickly, ’I see everything you see Steve, but yes I see it, is that where you want to start the foundation?’

 

‘Yeah.’ He then pulled himself along the stack of boulders till he was a good 20 feet further up river. ‘Okay here is the spot for the other end of the support. Will that work for you?’

 

‘Should, I don’t think I can do it all at once. I’m going to have to pull and fuse from deeper then the river bed. And going up at least 80 feet all told is a hell of a lot of energy.’ He studied the water using his partner’s eyes, working out the angles and logistics of how he wanted to pull the rock up. Checking out the way the rock was already laying, the plant matter as it clung to the boulders this far down. Even the way other fish darted around them, curious as hell as to what they were doing.

 

The sturgeon had told some of their neighbors what was going on and the other fish were very interested. The bridge while it would invade their territory, also might give him new places to rest and even have new territories to live in. Help divide some of the areas which had always been fought over. Hell if they could they might even ask for some more posts to be built and have their own little stable homes, rather than the rock caves which might break loose at times. Possibilities had starting to trickle into their heads, and they wanted to see if this bridge would work.

 

‘Take your time, if you can get at least 10 feet to start it would be good.’ He swam a few feet away, keeping his eyes trained in the direction he wanted the first foundation to be pulled.

 

Danny stood, pushing away from his cuddling wolf, the screwing and mothering hormones both flowing freely within her, ’I’ll try, can you stay down there or you need to breathe?’

 

‘I can stay down here, let me know when you are going to try.’

 

‘I will give me a few minutes.’

 

Danny broke off his deep link with Steve, it was hard to maintain such a connection along with everything else. While they were in their heads all day long, being able to actually use the other’s senses was something completely different. While Sasha and Loki had been having their fun, the boys had been discussing ideas for the bridge. Steve had mentioned it would be nice if Danny could see what he could see in the water. So both could find the perfect spots to lay the foundations of the bridge. 

 

505050

 

Picking up a rock and throwing it into the river in question. “You know Danny I can dive into this river no problem. Not sure I want you in here just yet.” Which was true, Danny could swim okay, but water was still a difficult matter to deal with.

 

“Not like I want to go in anyway. I’m happy being on the shore for the time being.” He shrugged his shoulders, even as he threw his own rock into the river.

 

“But I want you down there with me. Because you are the one going to be lifting the rock. I want you to have first hand visuals down there. So you know what you are doing and can form the foundation the way we want it.”

 

Danny cocked his head to the side, watching as Steve pitched another rock into the river. A fish came up and glared at them, the last stone falling into the river and hitting him in the head. After he made known his displeasure, he dived back down and swam off. The Commander was using his bond marked hand to skip the stones, at least till the large fish glared at them. Looking down at his own bond marked arm, he was heavy in thought. He knew they could feel each other, sense each other and control each other when needed.

 

“Huh.” Danny grunted to himself.

 

Steve, not bothered by the pissed off fish, throwing a third rock, looked up at the blond who was staring at his arm. “Danny?”

 

The blond looked up at the sound of his name before going back to looking at his arm. An idea was forming in his head and he was wondering if he should try it out.

 

“Danny what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, listen I want to try something. You willing to stand still for a few minutes?”

 

“What did you want to try?” He didn’t mind but he was curious as to what the other man could be up to.

 

“I’m not sure, something my instincts and previous conversations in a hodge podge sort of way is hinting at.”

 

“Okay but I would rather you sat down to do whatever it is you want to try. Don’t need you falling over.”

 

“Sure, you better sit too.” Sitting down once again in the shade of a large palm tree, they leaned back on its trunk. Closing his eyes Danny looked within himself for the bond which connected Steve and he together. Following the channels of his power as they flowed within him. Finding the actual link, he traveled along the gossamer connection, his own golds, rubies and sapphires, merging into his mate’s Navy, Midnight and Crescent colors. Skating along the bond he traveled into the taller man’s very being, following his instincts as they guided him to some place. He found it when he was suddenly presented with a glowing ball of Steve’s own powers. Powers which included his naturally enhanced senses.

 

Checking the various senses out, he found touch to be largest, which wasn’t surprising, the biggest organ on the human body was skin. But the next were sight, hearing and smell, each finely developed though each link was considerable thinner then touch. Taste was also highly developed, and he blushed as he realized the most favorite taste of the other, was his own spunk as it was sucked out of him. His mate was very single minded in some areas. Deciding to do something about taste later, he traversed the link which took him to Steve’s sight, his eyes. Here his instincts whispered to him, told him to form a closer connection to those jade green orbs.

 

Danny listened this time around, his instincts weren’t all bad. They just had a very over blown, over developed sense to help others. Screwing him over time and time again. But they could be useful in other ways. This time he merged himself closer and when it felt right opened his inner eyes. What he saw was himself, as seen through the Seal. Blinking in shock he just stared at his own body as he leaned against the tree. His own blue eyes closed, breathing steady, and his arm glowing brightly as he used his powers for this newest development.

 

‘Steve?’

 

‘HOLY FUCK DON’T SHOUT IN MY MIND!’ Steve exclaimed, the sound of his partner’s voice vibrating louder than ever before in his head.

 

Toning down his voice as best he could, he whispered again. ‘Steve, I know you can hear me, but do you know what I’m doing?’ He couldn’t get over the fact he was looking at himself. It was interesting and kind of creepy at the same time. Still if this worked now it should work for what they needed to do later.

 

‘Something in my head I know that much.’ He growled wondering what the younger man was up to.

 

‘Yeah I’m looking at myself with your eyes.’ Danny couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He couldn’t control what Steve was looking at, so when the Sentinel moved his head he began to look at trees, the river and Konik running around in a patch of sunlight and green grass, chasing his tail a couple miles down the valley.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?” Steve yelped causing Konik to stop running in circles and stare in his direction.

 

Soothingly working to calm the instantly excited and not in the good way Sentinel. ’Easy Steve, yeah I’m looking at whatever it is you’re looking at.’

 

Steve swung his eyes back to the other man, seeing his glowing arm and the colors swirling along the tattoo. Narrowing his eyes, forgetting Danny would see them narrow, he ran his own deep scan. Surprisingly he found him using very little actual energy, but it was difficult for him to maintain the close contact. ‘Okay buddy out of my head. We need to have a little chat.’ He wasn’t annoyed but he was curious as to what happened.

 

Retreating back into his own head, Danny blinked his eyes open. Refocusing them on the Commander, as he shook the kinks out of his neck. 

 

“Okay so how did you do that?” Steve asked. He waved his hand between them, curious as hell with this newest development with his partner.

 

Scratching at the back of his head, he cocked his head to the side as he thought about what he had done. “Honestly not sure, I followed my instincts which weren’t going crazy for once.”

 

“Yeah they seemed pretty quiet. I know I didn’t feel them leaping out of control like they like to do.” Now he cocked his head wondering something himself. “I wonder if I could do it?”

 

Danny looked at him puzzled before shrugging his shoulders. “All you can do is try. I followed our bond and found the source of your enhanced senses. From there it was mostly watching what you watched.”

 

“Let me try cause if I can do it, might be good for the future.” He closed his eyes, grateful when Danny sent him the memory of what he had done to discover his latest talent.

 

Danny settled himself more comfortably, watching as Steve attempted to do what he had done. Few minutes later, Steve’s arm was glowing darkly and sweat was building on his face. ‘Danny?’

 

The blond winced at the loud voice in his head. ‘Yeah I’m here babe but keep your voice down. That hurt.’ He shook his head as he tried to stop the ringing inside it.

 

‘Sorry, but god damn this is hard? I can feel how much energy it’s taking to look through your eyes.’ He was struggling, he could see himself but the connecting was pulling so much energy from him. He could feel the burn in his bond mark, and knew it would start bleeding in a few minutes if he didn’t stop.

 

‘Really because I didn’t feel much draw.’ Which was true, he could feel the struggle his mate was going through and was puzzled by it. 

 

Pain growing too much to continue, ’I have no idea but I’m pulling out, it’s tiring me and we still have work to do.’

 

‘Okay babe.’ Danny felt it as Steve withdrew from his head, watching as the man opened his eyes and panted harshly from the strain. “Jesus Steve what the hell?” He asked even as he watched him grip his inflamed bond mark.

 

Holding his burning arm, he was pleased to see it hadn’t started bleeding. “I have no idea. You didn’t feel this tired did you?”

 

“No, not in the least, I feel just fine myself. A little tired but I didn’t even break a sweat. Looking at you, looks like you could do with a nap.” Reaching over he grabbed his partner's wrist and fed him some of his own energy, easily replenishing his own with Ley Line energy. Healing the inflamed mark, cooling it and allowing Steve to relax once more.

 

Feeling the power flowing into him Steve felt his energy returning. At the same time three wolves converged on their location. Two of them HIGHLY satisfied with each other. Coming to sniff at their chosen’s, the mated pair were quickly informed of this latest development.

 

It was Konik who came up with the idea as to why Steve found it harder than Danny. And it all came down to the fact, Danny was Master of the Ley lines and Steve wasn’t. He was forever linked to the extra power and probably naturally drew on that energy to follow their Spirit bond to Steve and his senses. The Ley Lines only chose one Master at any given time, and once given their loyalty never wavered till it’s Master moved on.

 

“That must be it Babe. Nothing I can do about it.” Danny said quietly. He knew Steve was annoyed but not upset.

 

“Yeah I know. Just sucks in some ways. I would love the power to be able to monitor you even more. But then again you having access to another source of power to replenish yourself after one of your healing episodes is awesome.” He nuzzled into his hair, before kissing him ion the temple.

 

Pulling away, Danny raised an eyebrow, there was more to his answer but Steve really didn’t want to spill it. “Okay what else? I know there is something else stewing in your mind.”

 

“It’s nothing really Danny.” Steve hurriedly assured him. Too bad he was ratted out by his most trusted companion.

 

Loki snickered as he informed everyone as to the other reason why Steve wanted the Ley line power. The explosions he could cause, the multiple numbers of perps he could dangle anywhere, or the ability to single handedly win the most prestigious of trophies, from the unofficial Navy contest of beer chugging. He was sure with the extra power he could finally drink Loki under the table.

 

“Seriously? That is what you would use the power for? Trying to out drink Loki? Dude you’re nuts. But then what else is new.” He scratched at Sasha’s chin who was insisting on attention. She had had her mate’s attention for quite some time, now she wanted her cub’s.

 

Trowing his hands up, grinning with humor at the absolutely silliness of his main reason for wanting it. Though to himself he seriously would like to at least one time drink Loki under the table. The black bastard was just way too good at holding his liquor, even if he had the most disgusting of hangovers the next day. “Okay fine, fine. But other than for those reasons, I really don’t want the power. I am very happy you have it and can use it to try and keep you out of trouble.”

 

“ME get into trouble? I never get into trouble. Trouble gets into me. Typically a 6.0 animalistic Neanderthal, who was has never heard of table manners and thinks a romantic night out, is one where he chases drug runners into warehouses, which he then gets the fun of blowing up.” Danny smirked as Steve looked at him in outrage. At least for a few minutes he did, till his eyes began to smolder as other thoughts began to filter through their bond. “Ahhhh Shit! Sasha!” Danny scrambled up onto her back, urging her to run, he did not need another screwing when they had work to do.

 

Sasha with a hearty chuckle turned on her hocks and ran off. Steve leaping onto Loki’s back to give chase.

 

It was at least another 2 hours before they started working on the bridge.

 

505050

 

Focusing his thoughts on what he wished, he started calling for his power. The Ley lines responded instantly to his requests, swirling gently around him as he began his work. Once again linking to his underwater partner, he used his eyes to start pulling the super dense bedrock up out of the river. Tracing the section Steve wanted along with the sturgeons recommendations. Reaching his hands out to the river, he directed the multi-colored energy towards the river floor. At each corner Steve had marked he pushed more energy out, connecting each corner till it was a solid square 21 feet long by 10 feet wide. Raising his hands slowly up, he concentrated on pulling multiple tons of bedrock. The river water rushing towards the sea, began to froth as the upheaval of stone interrupted the flow of liquid. Danny called forth more power bringing more rock up, the effort becoming harder as more tons were added to what he needed.

 

Wind flowed around him, his arm blazed and the wolves watched as his eyes began to lighten quickly. When they were a dark sky blue, Sasha nuzzled at his shoulder, indicating it was time for him to stop. Releasing his hold on the power, he found himself tired and hungry, leaning heavily on the golden coat of his bond mate. Steve popped up a few minutes later, spitting water out and racing to his side.

 

“Danny you okay?” He reached out to help steady the man.

 

Danny shook his head, trying to control the dizziness, happy when it went away a few moments later. Already his power was returning as the Lines fed him what he had lost. Still he needed to rest for a few hours and eat something. “Yeah I’m okay. Just need a nap and a good meal. The lines replaced what I used, but that rock is heavy as hell.”

 

“You sure you’re going to be okay?” He too could see the color of his mate’s eyes and they were not as dark as he liked them. Sky blue in any color was not desirable.

 

“I will be.” Turning to his wolf, she crouched down so he could mount. Trotting over to the cave she walked in and let him crawl over to his bed. Loki and Konik came in, branches of Kavia berries in their mouths, which Danny eagerly swallowed. Once his snack was done he curled up for a nap, not even noticing Steve watching him carefully.

 

When assured his partner was sleeping, he signaled for the others to leave the cave for a moment. Sitting at the fire pit he started asking questions. “Sasha I was following him, but underwater it’s hard. How is he you think? Can he keep going? Or is this too much for his system?”

 

The she-wolf sat down, scratching at an ear as she thought about his question. Before answering she didn’t think there was any problem. They all knew it would tax him, including Danny. He stopped when he was told to and promptly ate and then settled down for a nap. The true test is to see what he feels like after his nap, if he has the morning after soreness or if he is ready to go again.

 

“True. We can see how he is in a few hours, or when he wakes up next. I’m going to let him sleep himself out. It will only do him good till he builds up his stamina.”

 

Sasha nodded, even as she began cleaning between the toes of her front paw. Loki speaking up next as he had a question he wanted to know. Warbling his question, Steve was quick to answer.

 

“He did real good. Got about 30 feet lifted. Hopefully we can get the other 50 feet done over the next few days. After that we can start working on the other footings and foundations for the bridge on either side. Those we can build by hand, Danny melding them together once we are ready. But the center foundations will be the biggest bitch, and also the most stable, coming from the land itself in one solid unit.”

 

Konik snorted, before informing the rest he was going hunting. Danny would require meat when he woke up and better to have it ready for him when he did. Nudging Loki to follow him the pair took off. Leaving the Guide’s guardians to watch over him.

 

Turning to the she wolf who was still picking at her paw, “Sasha I think this will be good for him. If he keeps up and doesn’t push himself too much to start, it will really build up what he needs to have done.”

 

The Golden wolf looked up before nodding her head. She agreed as well, Danny could be a stubborn ass, but he didn’t put up any fight this time. He was starting to get better and this would only help in the long run. Building a home, having a focus for his energies beside himself, would do wonders for his mental well being as well. And it would tire him out to the point he wouldn’t fight it when he needed a nap, rather than the two of them forcing a nap on him. Both knew he could get up to mischief when they thought he was sleeping. This would help curb some of that.

 

“Good then I’m all for continuing with the program.” Standing he headed towards the cave. “I’m going to take my own quick nap, swimming like that pulls a lot of energy too.” Slipping inside the cave he quickly joined his mate. Snuggling closely to him and closing his eyes.

 

He was asleep in three minutes.

 

505050

 

More bridge building took place over the span of two weeks. Lots of trial and error on the part of the men, as neither had ever been involved in making a bridge this elaborate. It took two days for Danny to pull the first river support up, mostly because it was heavy as hell as it grew. Danny had to take multiple rests and meals to keep his energy up to control the Ley lines. In the end it worked, and only after he had pulled the single column of rock up, did they realize they could have done the center support in sections, then fused them all into one solid structure. 

 

So that was how they built the other river footings needed, along with the two end supports. Danny pulled out squares of stone in the size they wanted. Either from the river or from the cave systems they were going to modify later. Steve using his stronger telekinesis talents to move the stone where they wanted them. Large bricks of stone also 21 feet across and 10 feet wide, and weight multiple tons. It was hard back breaking work, testing both Steve and Danny’s mental powers as they began to learn how to use exactly what they were gifted with.

 

Steve had used his powers to rescue Danny when he and Lisa had been buried under the collapsed building. Then it had been an emergency, time was of the essence and Steve honestly hadn’t given a damn who had seen. But it was stressful and took its tole at the time. This time they were both better prepared and they could take their time. Practicing their control over their powers, learning their strengths and weakness and making allowances for them. 

 

Steve was much stronger when it came to lifting things with his mind, it made sense since he was the Spirit Warrior and expected to endure many harsh conditions. Lifting was physical, therefore one of his strengths along with stamina and power. He was taking the brunt of the work with lifting the stones and putting them in place. Danny watching carefully and instructing him on if corners had to be moved to line up proper. Unless underwater, if so Danny stayed on shore and used Steve’s sight to place the rocks where they needed them. 

 

Danny because of his talent with creating things with his mind, having access to the Ley lines along with his own Spirit power was better able to create the blocks they needed. Forming them into the shapes needed, holding them with his own telekinesis power till Steve could take over the task. Here their partnership worked out well again, each knowing what the other was going to do and little needing to be said. 

 

Watching as Steve placed the last brick of stone in place on the West side of the river. “Okay Steve I think we got the basics down. The footings look good and once done I can merge all the stone into one mass if needed.” He patted the dark grey stone easily. Liking how it sat exactly in the grooves they had created to make the stones lock easier with each other.

 

“Right now we need to figure out how to connect the three footings.” Steve stepped back also looking over the various footings they had made over the last few days. Crossing his arms he was pleased with their work. He could see three river foundations sticking 20 feet above the river, none connected yet, but soon they would be. Hopefully building it so tall it would avoid most flood torn debris which might wash down over the years. Course they could always build it back up or make it taller, but it would be a massive bitch.

 

Danny grinned up at his friend, waving his hands easily as he made his points. “You’re more engineer than me. You were the one trained to blow all manner of shit up. So I would assume you knew how to put it together.”

 

Returning the grin, still very satisfied with their work so far. “Haha, no not in that detail. Set bomb, set timer, run like hell was much of what I did. But I think the next step we need to do is create some scaffolding to connect the arches together. We can start with the one on the East side and the support column nearest and work our way over to the West side.”

 

“You’re the boss, let’s try this.” Danny shrugged before following Steve towards their project. 

 

Using their powers to walk over the water, finding telekinesis useful for other things. But floating on water in front of regular people may not be something they wish to do in the Material World. And even here in the Spirit Realm it took energy to do, not much but some. Having a bridge to cross the river any time they wished was much easier in the long span of centuries they were contemplating. Also it was a sign they were making this place a home, having that human mark in a place never marked by humans before. 

 

The wolves brought over many long branches, and together using rope the Guide created from various vines in the area. Taking the branches, they created supports to both walk on and support the stones they wanted to move, till the easter river footing and eastern shore footing were complete. Planks of wood crisscrossed the entire river surface as they worked to bring the stone up. Danny pulling more granite up from the riverbed, in the form of much smaller stone blocks. Steve juggling multiple ones at the same time in the air, as he placed the smoothed rocks in the sections he wanted.

 

Starting with the center of the bridge span they were working on, Steve lifted two stones at once. Each weighting at least a 500 pounds, Danny would wait till he was clear, before tucking support braces under each stone. Once most of the weight was supported, the Seal would lift another two stones while keeping a light contact with the first two. To make one span which ended up being 2 feet wide per section took a while to finesse and put into place. Once the center span was put in, the two men switched sides to work on in sections of two feet. Steve actually ended up being the one needing just as much food if not more then Danny, because he was doing more of the heavy work. 

 

Danny created the size and shape of the stones they needed from the riverbed or from the inner caves they had decided to expand later. Steve was constantly lifting them with his mind, with Danny’s help as needed. The Seal’s bond mark glowing darkly as he did his own work. Placing the stones in position and waiting for Danny to finish. They started early and took many breaks as needed, including naps. The wolves hunted and provided food for them all, so the men didn’t have too. It made things go much faster for everyone, especially when Loki lent his strength to Steve, when he was having trouble putting the final center stone in on the southern end of the bridge. It just didn’t want to go in and Steve was tired and couldn’t quite juggle the 40 odd stones he was trying to work all at the same time. Loki had leaned up against him and given him the extra boost he needed.

 

By the end of the week they had finished the initial arch for the first section of the bridge. It spanned nearly 30 feet across, from the eastern river footing to the shore on the East side. They still had to do the other 30 foot spans, connecting the two other river footings and the western shore footing. This part of the river was actually wider then the place was Steve wanted to put the bridge to begin with. But it all was going to work out in the end and if it kept their neighbors happy so be it.

 

The second week it went much faster laying the stone work down, because they knew what they were doing. Lifting went faster, placement and the size of the stones all went smoother due to experience. The last 1 foot section of the bridge on either sides they made more decorative just cause they all liked pretty things. So they added the traditional contrasting color stones to show the true angle of the arch.

 

Once it was done as a final touch and to help strengthen it, Danny began the work of merging the entire bridge into one unit. Placing his hands on the stone wall which was acting as a hand rail, he began to fuse the entire bridge together. Melting the rocks throughout so they bonded deeply with their neighbor. He left the shapes of the cobble stones on top, but smoothed them out so bare feet wouldn’t get snagged on them.

 

In the end they wound up with a bridge 120 feet across and took a total of three weeks to complete. They had decided to add some decorative elements to the edges to the arches themselves. Plus they had to lay all the river paving stones over top of the spanning stones. Danny and Steve created large thick solid stone walls on either edge and then laid a stone path a few feet past the actual end of the bridge to help combat the transition from becoming mud pits. 

 

The final product looked like the old style English or Irish bridges found throughout the countryside. Dark gray for the main body, but the arches underneath was dotted with a rainbow of lighter gray stones. The side walls acting as barriers to keep people from falling into the river itself were one foot thick, and dotted with pretty white, blue, green and even some rusty red stones, showcasing the different types of stone used. The top of the railing was capped by more square stones in colors matching the arch stones. They even had a six inch lip going over the water making the top a bit wider then the rest of the wall. The paving stones had been laid meticulously and was a uniform color of medium gray which Danny had loved on sight. He felt they would look perfect and incorporate a nice element from Little Sister creek. For all the paving stones had come from her waters.

 

The sturgeon family was ecstatic at the changes to the river and had already begun building a few new rocky burrows in the river as little sleeping chambers. They had taken over the entire section between the Easter shore and river footing as their home. Leaving the other two sections to a few family friends who had expressed interest in the others. Plus with how deep the water was, many had decided to share the area. Those fish who were more deep river fish were on the bottom area, those who liked the surface were closer to the top. 

 

Danny had to actually create a few nooks and crannies for the fish families to make their homes in at various levels. But in return the fist had traded meat and fresh sea and river vegetables for their new homes. It was a novel concept having such a large stout creation in their river. With how solid it was the river life was looking forward to having new permanent homes.

 

But their first river friends, the sturgeon family were the happiest. To have privacy for their entire family, rooms they could decorate they way they wished. Chambers which ended up heralding the announcement of little fry soon to be spawned. It appeared Father and Mother celebrated their new found privacy more enthusiastically than they anticipated. Still it was good for all and other citizens of the area came to explore the new bridge and many were very pleased. Land based animals happy they had an easy, strong and convenient way to get across the river, without phasing or having to jump far. Or in the case of some going miles out of the way to find a crossing. Air based ones having a nice perch to dry wings, or search for fish for their own dinner. 

 

It would prove to be a very popular bridge for all.

 

505050

 

The next project they started to tackle was their own home. While the cave system was adequate for the moment, for the long haul neither were entirely satisfied with it. So all the pack gathered together to start making changes. First on paper, fine tuning what they wanted then starting on the actual construction. The men moved out actually, and set up house in a secondary cave a few miles up, so they didn’t get all their possessions messed up.

 

The first thing they did was excavate multiple tons of rock out of the cave system itself. Some had already gone to the bridge work, but much more needed to not only be removed but added to other parts. Structural beams needed to be created so the roof didn’t collapse as they reformed what they wanted.

 

They started by changing the entrance to a more squarish opening, the easier to add on storm doors later. They also rerouted all water features away from the cave, not wishing to work in flood conditions. Hauling out so many tons of rock and debris piled up quickly outside and the men were hard pressed to figure out what to do with it. But eventually they would use it for something, right now they had to dig. 

 

And dig, and dig.

 

Three weeks of hard painstaking work and they had the rough layout of the home they wanted to create. Nothing was finished, far from it, but actual rooms had been created and pillars supporting the roof finalized. The entire living structure was massive because both men had insisted on creating most of the living rooms to scale for full sized wolves. The bathroom being the only exception really, Sasha and Loki actually preferred to be in their smaller size for that room. The easier to sneak in and see as the Steve and Danny decided to get dirty before getting clean.

 

To start from the entrance to the cave, on the right hand side was the rough dimensions for the new kitchen Steve and Danny would want. It would be large, spacious and have the latest modern conveniences to be found in the Spirit realm. Hot and cold running water at the touch of the faucet. It would also have a window facing out to let in much needed natural light. The better to keep Danny’s claustrophobia in check. Behind the kitchen would be the men’s bedroom. It followed the curving nature of the rock, up a few steps into a large round sided room. Behind their bedroom was the bathroom with again hot and cold water along with another window. Steve and Danny were still debating putting one in their bedroom, but more than likely they would. Shooting off towards the back of the cave system, was the storage rooms. Massive empty rooms which would fill with time as moments and objects of significance came up in their lives.

 

On the other side of the cave entrance was the wolves quarters. Yes, it wasn’t exactly next to the men but they were in the same cave, and it was close enough for them, considering it was built with the large sizes of the wolves in mind. They could shrink if they wished, but some times there was nothing like being a complete and total bed hog to annoy your partner. Who then had to extract their revenge somehow, typically by enticing the other to move in various ways. One thing Danny was planning on doing was putting in so much sound deadening and proofing on their side for when Loki and Sasha decided to go at it. Steve and he wanted a chance at getting some sleep, especially when those two decided to get busy with each other.

 

They would have a couple windows in their den. Large enough to see through and if they wished they could phase through and still see what was going on. Behind their cozy den was the cubs room. Size was going to be very large, but they were not sure how many cubs Sasha was carrying, so it might expand or contract depending on what the final tally was. It would be set up with all manner of toys and conveniences for wolf parents, such as running water for drinking, a litter area to help house break the cubs, and most importantly a high wall so the little buggers couldn’t escape to explore when they were only a few days old.

 

Danny knew children, he had one of his own. He also knew they had an instinctive need to explore, get into trouble then blink innocently up with doe brown eyes at the irate parent. With multiple cubs on the way, knowing how much trouble both parents could be, Danny was taking no chances. He wanted the cubs room secure till they could get a handle on how many actually were going to be born.

 

The rear entrance of the cave, going to the other branches further in would be secured by a heavy door, again cause of wandering cubs. But future plans included expanding out those caves into other homes. Why they felt the need for it they didn’t know, but maybe other spirit animals would like to make a home here, now that the cave system had been claimed. For now it was a future project they would deal with later. They had enough on their plates as they worked out the logistics of running water, both hot and cold.

 

The Sentinel had discovered the source of the hot water from the spring a few miles away, plus had discovered another one closer by, completely sealed off and draining somewhere useless to them. So with his Guide’s help, they had remapped the way the water ran, Danny creating channels through the rock cracks and creases till they had a need for the hot water. And it was very hot, scalding even, which was fine. The cold mixing with it was glacial and would balance everything perfectly. They also had plans for heating the cave system, using the thermal heat from the hot springs, but cooling was still a factor they needed to work with. They might just say to hell with it and use their powers to keep cool. Besides they expected to spend most of their time in the material realm with air conditioning already in place.

 

505050

 

“Okay Danny lift!” Steve grunted as he shoved another support pillar into place. Danny poured power into his mate, and himself as the hauled the massive stone structure into position. They had a total of 9 so far to place, because of how much they dug out. None of them wanted an accidental cave in or debris falling on their heads. Danny planned on fusing everything when they were done to lend more strength but first they had to get the damn things in. The Pillars along with the walls should give them more than enough support for ages to come.

 

Fitting the multi-ton stone structure into place, Danny blew his breath out as the weight was taken off his mind. “Holy crap those damn things are heavy.” Each pillar was as tall as the roof, and two foot in diameter. With three foot diameters on the top and bottom of the post. Heaving the damn things up was hard enough, then growing the stone to fit snuggly sucked even more.

 

“The good thing is this is the last one. 10 key points, along with the walls we’ll put in, should keep anything from falling in on us.” Steve remarked as he patted the last thick shaft standing upright in front of the two. Looking at it, a gleam came into his eye as he realized what it reminded him off. Giving his mate no time to respond, Steve whirled even as he fell to his knees. 

 

Yanking the blonds shorts down, he swallowed the soft cock to the root. “FUCK STEVE!” Danny shouted as he was surrounded by wet warmth.

 

‘Hey thick stone shaft got me thinking of something else I like which is thick and hard.’ Slurping along the rapidly growing shaft, he ran his tongue along the head, before running it under the vein.

 

“Oh god Steve, you suck cock so good.” Danny looked down for a moment at the man wrapped around his cock. Before falling back, leaning on the pillar which had started it all. He began to pump slowly into his mouth, the taller man humming his enjoyment as more of his juice leaked out of his tip. Gripping his hair, the Guide took more control in guiding himself into the wet heat. Hitting the back of his throat, listening to him gag happily as his mouth was stretched as wide as it could go. “That’s it baby, suck my cock, taste me, let me feed you my come.”

 

Steve slurped the thick shaft happily, drooling as Danny sped up his thrusts into his mouth. He loved sucking on his mate and after all their hard work, felt they needed a treat. He inhaled the smell of his horny mate, closing his eyes in bliss. He opened them when Danny began thrusting harder and faster into his mouth. Signaling he was getting ready to come.

 

“Oh fuck Steve, shit I’m going to come. Swallow me baby, swallow everything.” Danny moaned as he closed his eyes, feeling his balls tighten up as he prepared to shoot his load. Steve backed off till he only had the head of his cock in his mouth. Then he sucked and sucked hard, swirling his tongue all along the rim. It was enough, with a loud cry of completion Danny came hard. Spurting copious amounts of his seed into his eager to swallow mate’s mouth. Steve continued to suck on the tasty treat, till not another drop was forthcoming. Popping off he gave Danny a dirty self satisfied look.

 

Rolling his eyes at his perverted partner, the Detective just turned around and presented his firm, well shaped ass. Taking the invitation, Steve dropped his own cargo shorts, gripping his cock to make sure it was nice and hard before he pushed into the tight velvet heat of his mate. “Oh god you feel so good. I love fucking you so much.” Steve kept inching in till he bottomed out, thighs fitting snugly to his ass.

 

Sighing Danny responded with “I love it when you fuck me too.” Pushing back, he snarked out, “Course it would be nice if you actually got around to the fucking, rather then just standing there staring at my perfect ass.” He yelp as his perfect ass was suddenly slapped hard for his words. Then began moaning as Steve started thrusting deeply, angling for that sweet spot buried deep inside. His cock head stroked over and over into his mate’s ass, feeling the stretch as he went deeper each time. 

 

Steve reached forward and removed his shirt, wanting his partner completely naked while he took his pleasure from him, even while giving the smaller man his own. Arms circling around till he found two special nubs he loved to lick and suck whenever he wasn’t attached to his thick cock. Brushing his hands through the thick hair all across his chest. Nuzzling his mating mark, lapping at it and growling when Danny didn’t turn his head right away giving him better access. Smacking him on his rear end till Danny did as Steve wanted and presented the special brand which would always mark his Guide as his.

 

Danny after presenting his mating mark for his Sentinels pleasure, leaned a forearm on the stone shaft which had started it all, reaching forward to take himself in hand as he hardened again. Trying to stay still as Steve fucked into him hard, feeling how his balls swung back and forth as the taller man pushed into him. His own balls were beginning to tighten as his second climax started building. He couldn’t get enough of the other man being inside him, he really did enjoy a good fucking. But he also needed more stimulation and hoped to get away with some self pleasure.

 

Then his hand was slapped away from his dick, causing him to sigh at the lost pleasure. But Steve preferred he only come on his cock, or when he was sucking him. It let him keep a certain level of dominance over him, to help control his whacked out instincts. Danny didn’t fight him over it, accepting the need to be sexually controlled so he could later be controlled in other ways if needed.

 

But damn if it didn’t suck when he couldn’t stroke himself.

 

“Don’t worry baby I always make it good for you.” Steve purred into his ear, before nibbling it.

 

“I know now make me come on your cock again. I need to feel your spunk hitting my insides.” Danny also projected the image of his ass filled with spunk while Steve lapped at his hole.

 

“Oh you bastard!” But Steve was grinning as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Danny responded by clamping down hard on the shaft and Steve didn’t hold back. Letting loose his load, pouring himself into his mate, both enjoying the spontaneous quickie. Once he was done filling his mate, he pulled out and kneeled down behind him. Spreading his cheeks, he began lapping at his hole, pleased and purring against his mate’s ass as his own jizz leaked out.

 

When finished, he stood up, wrapping Danny in his arms. “Man that felt good. Haven’t done a quickie in…”

 

Outrage already spewing out of his mouth at his mate’s thoughts. “In the last four hours! Don’t give me that shit. You fucked my brains out next to the river as we were talking to those two porcupine. WHILE WE WERE TALKING TO THEM STEVE! You actually decided, while you were talking with them, to strip me naked and fuck my brains out. They were strangers, we were trying to have a nice conversation with them. And what do you do, you bend me over the bridge wall and shove your pecker into my ass.”

 

“Hey they didn’t care, I think his wife was even amused to watch.” He was completely unrepentant.

 

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT YOU ASSHOLE! For Christs sake show a little self control and wait to fuck me in front of people or creatures AFTER the first conversation.” Danny glared at the taller man even as he pulled his shorts up.

 

Smirking evilly he leered down at his irate man. “Any time, any where I can use my Guide as I see fit.”

 

Danny snarled again before turning to head towards the cave entrance. Only to stop as he saw matching perverted grins from three wolves. “Oh for the love of …, I’m going to go make something to eat.” Stomping out of the cave, passed the snickering wolves, he headed towards their temporary camp.

 

Steve wasn’t worried, because he could sense Danny wasn’t nearly as pissed off as he was making out to be. He had enjoyed himself, both now as he screwed him against the pillar, and in front of the porcupines. His Guide could be just as shameless as his hussy of a wolf, when it came to being claimed in front of others by his Sentinel. Danny simply wanted to make a fuss for the fun of making a fuss.

 

Looking in the direction of the entrance, he grinned back at the wolves who were snickering. Sasha and Loki had been going at it hot and heavy too, last few days. Sasha demanding more quality time with her partner as she started to actually show the growth in her belly. It was noticeably more rounded and every once in a while he could see movement not related to her breathing. But he still couldn’t detect distinct differences in scent between mother and cubs. It would still be a few days before anyone could.

 

505050

 

Danny and Steve happened to be outside the main cave working on the door they wanted to fit.   
It was heavy as hell but they wanted it to be. Made from both wood and metal bracing it looked similar to the large double gate doors found in medieval castles from the 16th and 17th century. It was rounded on the top to match the rounded top they had sculpted earlier to the cave mouth. The sides were squared and the bottom had been smoothed in preparation for the door they wanted. 

 

The problem was the span for the doors had to be so wide. The entrance was only around 20 feet tall, so Steve could ride in on Loki’s back if needed. All the ceilings actually were tall in their cave home, one for wolf riding and two to keep Danny from feeling closed in. Hence why they were going to have windows later. They had remodeled the width of the mouth to be 14 feet wide and to have the doors open into the cave rather than out. 

 

The spirit animals who lived in the area had stated that the area was prone to tropical storms as powerful as the one which had sprung up suddenly six weeks ago. Loki had coughed when it had been mentioned, while the rest had averted their gaze at the mention of the storm which had brought them all together. Because of the new information, all of them had decided to have thick storm proof doors. Especially since they had never encountered a powerful natural Spirit storm in this area. Steve also insisted on the doors being two feet thick, again because of the threat of storms. Plus when they were gone they didn’t want things just blowing in. Animals they couldn’t do much about since they could phase in. But none were really worried about them, the wolves would teach anyone a lesson if someone broke in just to cause trouble. Another thing they had devised is removable braces, which fitted into slots near the middle of the entrance. When the doors were closed and the braces in, the doors to lean against them for extra support. Those wooden shafts were two foot square and ran vertically.

 

They had been sanding one of the many planks, using a planer from Steve tool box. It hadn’t been with the original set, but when they found they needed one, Danny had created a matching tool for him. Then found a place to slot it in with the rest. 

 

Which afterward had led to Steve pushing Danny down to all fours. He pulled his cock out even as Danny with a sigh, made his own shorts disappear. Steve was in him in a few seconds, grunting in need, after watching how Danny had created the newest device. Danny had spilled his load quickly, even as Steve deposited his. The quick screw the only thing keeping Steve from doing even dirtier things to his mate. But they had more work to do and really didn’t want to take the time for a longer session.

 

With the door to make it as thick as they needed, they planned on lamenting multiple planks of wood together. They were just discussing which boards they wanted where, when Konik came racing up to them. Hurrying them out of the clearing, he pushed them towards the entrance of the cave. He wanted them out of sight before the shit hit the fan.

 

“Konik what the hell?” Steve yelled even as the White wolf in his normal size pushed him forward. Steve was stumbling as the beast butted him in the back and growled at him to get moving. Once he started moving abet slowly, as he was still trying to puzzle out what the hell was going on, the older animal turned towards Danny.

 

Danny who was shaking his head, not sure what was going on but feeling very out of sorts. He resented the wolf starting to push him towards the entrance. At the same time he was becoming highly annoyed at his mate and he had no clue why. He hadn’t been doing anything other then questioning Konik, but he was getting seriously pissed off at him. Starting to growl, needing to release some sudden tension, he snapped at Steve “Just do whatever it is he wants damn it. Something’s got him all crazy.”

 

Shocked at the tone from his partner, he stopped moving. “Danny?” Green eyes widening as he could see the distress starting on his friend.

 

“What?” He was clearly irritated, his whole body shaking with dawning rage. Problem was he couldn’t figure out why he was mad.

 

“What you mad at me for?” Steve was both annoyed himself for being rushed from their project, and concerned with Danny being out of sorts.

 

Glaring at him he stormed towards the cave entrance, while at the same time he snarled “I haven’t a fucking CLUE!” Throwing his planer down he stormed into the back of the cave.

 

Feeling through their bond, he could tell Danny was speaking truth. He was highly pissed off, but had no clue as to why. While he felt his mate getting madder and madder, he, himself, was getting more apprehensive with each passing minute. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and as Danny’s rage grew. His apprehension progressed to alarm, terror then panic. He had to escape before it was too late. He had to escape before he lost his two best friends. He had to escape before his mate ripped his tail off and fed it to him, via his ass.

 

Wait? Tail?

 

Loki came barreling out of the side of their shared cave, through the rock wall itself, Sasha racing behind him. Rage making her glow in all her colors, eyes shooting blue death at her mate. She chased after him snarls and growls of death coming from her throat. Loki ran ahead just barely keeping in front of her, trying to keep certain parts of his body free from her clutches. Tail tucked firmly between his legs, he protected those most precious to him. He was yipping and whimpering, barking and crying as she chased him out of the twin creek valley and towards the beach. The sounds of their fight making all the inhabitants wary of being near them.

 

Konik looked at the man bonded to Loki and could see his eyes were wide with fright. Further inside the blond was trying to control a temper he had no clue as to why he was losing it in the first place. Chuckling to himself he closed his eyes as he created and formed powerful external shields, keyed towards reducing the connection between the men and their wolves. Being a former Spirit companion himself, he had learned a few tricks over the years. The shield wouldn’t hold for long, but it would give the men a chance to separate their minds from their own companions.

 

Steve felt it as the fear seemed to disappear, shaking his head he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, steadying himself he heard the scream of a wolf in terror for his balls. An answering roar, filled with the intent of removing said balls from the wolf’s person, as soon as possible. He wasn’t sure what had set Sasha off, but evidently Loki had done something massive to piss her off. Tuning his hearing to his brother, he wanted to make sure he would live, till a sound much closer drew his attention. Turning his eyes back inside, he discovered Danny coming back towards him with a large shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Danny?”

 

Danny smiled, vastly amused at the sounds coming from so far away. Going to Konik he patted him on the head, before settling down on a round of wood they had been using as a table and chair at times. “Thanks buddy, she hit me again before I had a chance to block.”

 

Irritated at being ignored he asked his question again. “Danno what the hell is going on?”

 

Grinning at the loud yelp which could be heard even miles away, he turned towards the taller man. “Sasha just figured out how many cubs Loki put in her belly.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Yep and she is decidedly less then amused at the amount.” Now it was a cry of forgiveness which was heard. As the black tried to get into his lady’s good graces again. Evidently it failed because there was another snarl of rage and a yelp of pain as someone got bit.

 

“Oh shit!” Steve was starting to grin realizing what was happening. They all knew she would have a large litter they just weren’t sure how many. Now she knew and she was less then pleased at the number. “How many is she expecting?”

 

Konik sat with ears perked up, even he didn’t know how many she was having. He had only felt her rage as it was building at Loki and knew he had to get to the men. She had been so upset she couldn’t think of anything other then getting revenge against her highly fertile male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Everyone enjoy?
> 
> I hope you did because I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter out. I need to rework that one too.
> 
> I had fun with Sasha being a shameless tramp in this one. I just love her being so perverted when she is also so sweet and loving. 
> 
> And I also once again changed my mind on how I wanted the world to be for the Spirit plain and their home building. Figured what the hell, why not create what I wanted to create because the boys are going to be here for a long time to come.
> 
> Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is on the hunt. Loki runs. Steve, Danny and Konik go out for lunch. And the wolves hold a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I'm coming off two chapters which are super long. This one is super short cause frankly its only dealing with about 15 minutes worth of time and I just couldn't think of ways to stretch it into something longer. When I take care of many other details in later chapters.
> 
> But I will say this I did put in some heavy heavy lore building and give away what the wolves are actually planning for later.
> 
> I think it will be fun and cool, and it gives me so much more to work with for future stories. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, even as it is super short.

Sasha was taking a nap in their quarters, a smaller cave a few hundred feet away from the main one, finding she was already needing more rest and food on a daily basis. Wanting to imprint her scent as much as possible on the thick bed she planned on giving birth on in the future, she had the men move it to her temporary home. So when the cubs came, they knew instantly the new environment was a safe and comfortable one. She woke up when she felt something sparking against her belly, startling her. It felt sweet, patient and held a love for everyone in the world. Lifting her head, blinking sleepy eyes she felt another spark coming from within her. This one was different and yet the same, great intelligence coming to mind. Perking her ears, she studied her belly, cocking her head when she felt a third spark. This one had fleck of deep humor and strong emotions. Something was going on and it had her puzzled but not alarmed. Not yet anyway but when the fourth spark, another joyful feeling, hit she started to grow concerned, especially when she felt a fifth. 

 

Each spark felt like a little bolt of electricity within her, but not shocking if felt when submerged in water. No, these sparks felt like sunshine warming a face on a spring day. Or warmth and happiness when smelling hot cocoa before a fire in a cozy winter cabin. They were small, bright, joyful, loving and creative. Each one a new feeling unlike the spark before it and it had her throughly confused yet feeling content and at the same time concerned.

 

Loki and her father came in feeling her confusion and concern. Loki sharing her worry while her father seemed calm about it.

 

A sixth spark, one full of instant mischief, like the fifth one had her moving, sitting upright and staring between her front legs. Glancing at her belly she could see how it was moving and twitching under her, so this had something to do with her cubs. Her father grinned and wagged his tail happily and highly amused. He wuffled what was happening since he had previous experience with his own mate. The sparks she was feeling was the sparks of her cubs personalities beginning to form. Each one was a separate cub making its presence known for the first time. 

 

Loki and Sasha looked at him surprised but pleased. Loki came over and nuzzled at his mate, feelings of joy and delight being shared between them. She felt another spark, also filled with joyful mischief, the seventh so far and she licked at Loki sweetly. She knew he was a strong powerful wolf and was so pleased with how many cubs he had managed to get on her. The eighth spark, was full of righteous temper, was felt strongly followed by a ninth, who seemed to want to discover everything.

 

Konik perked his ears up, he knew his son-in-law was strong but to get nine cubs on his daughter was impressive. The tenth, also full of good humor, though was causing him to be alarmed as he watched his little girl realize how many she was carrying. At the eleventh, one who seemed fully of nothing but shyness and concern, she was glaring at her mate, snarling agitation radiating from every hair on her body. 

 

He being the wise old paw at this, felt it as her temper began to loosen. And he realized that neither of the younger wolves was masking their feelings. He had been bonded once and knew how strong those feelings of realizations could affect others. Turning around in an instant, the white wolf raced out of their temporary cave and headed towards the men. His daughter was about to explode and he knew she would feel horrible if her companion was hit again with all her emotions. He wasn’t on time but he was close getting to the men, shoving them through the open cave entrance away from their work on the door. Ignoring how they bitched and moaned at being interrupted. Disregarding how Danny was snappish all of a sudden at him and his own mate. He knew it was the bond with his daughter, just as Steve who normally wasn’t scared of the known, was beginning to freak out over something he had no clue as to why he was freaking out.

 

Throwing shields over both, enough to cut the emotions down from the pair who were racing out of their own home for the time being. He managed to keep most of the blast of extreme irateness of his daughter away from the pair of them. Especially as Sasha felt the twelfth and final cub make its presence known, with a loud burst of mother matching temper.

 

All three watched, the two men’s emotions fluctuating with their wolves, as Loki ran scrambling over the meadow, black plumed tail tucked firmly between his legs, yowling apologies to his infuriated mate. His daughter teeth fully bared and full of promise of things to come when she caught him. Snapping, snarling and chasing him, letting it be known she was going for his balls, and the source of all her displeasure. 

 

The sight of the two wolves running for the hills, reminded him so much of his own mate. She had done the same thing to him, when she found out how many cubs she was carrying. His eyes following the pair as Sasha took out her rage on her hapless mate, trying to keep his amusement to himself. Every female that he knew did the same thing when finding out they were carrying more than four cubs at a time. Sasha just had the most he had ever heard of. And he had a feeling it would be the most any female ever carried. He knew he and his mate never had any more cubs, duties and little interest in having more being a big part of it. Chuckling, if she and Loki did decide to have more cubs, it would be a long time before they did.

 

Settling with the men, he monitored the chase of the two others with his ears. All of them rooting for Loki to come out of it with his balls still attached to his body.

 

505050

 

Danny chuckled, Konik had managed to free his mind from his wolf’s tight unknowing hold on it. Allowing him the chance to shield both himself and his partner. He needed to speak to her about letting her emotions blast through their bond with no warning whatsoever. It gave him a headache something fierce. Turning towards the two, smile reaching from ear to ear, before wincing as he heard another cry for forgiveness, “The reason why Loki is in a fight for the life of his special boys is because, our Lady just found out she is expecting a whooping 12 cubs.” 

 

Konik and Steve both were staring at him in shock, not able to believe the amount. No wonder Sasha was highly pissed off at Loki. Konik knew the normal amount for a female was around three or four cubs. If the male was very strong he had heard of litters as large as eight. It’s what he thought his daughter was going to have. If she was having 12 then no reason she was super pissed. And he was thoroughly impressed with Loki and his ability to get so many on her. To bad he never would again, if his hot tempered girl did get hold of him. His balls were in danger of being removed and shoved forcefully down his throat. 

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea, his own mate had done the exact same thing to him when she found out she was expecting five cubs. She loved them all to death and she was very pleased with all of them, especially Sasha, but she hadn’t let him get near her after she found out, for the entire time she was pregnant. Knows how to hold a grudge his own lady, and he had no doubt Sasha inherited the trait from her. Poor boy was going to have a case of blue-black balls if he still had them by the end of the day.

 

Steve meanwhile, was blinking rapidly, as his mind tried to fire all eight cylinders at once. The news causing his mind to die out as if starved of fuel. 12 cubs? 12 cute and fuzzy perverted little hellions related to his wolf? 12 little minds and hearts to love and cherish and teach the joy of large explosions too? 12 new personalities and souls to bring into his family? Whether Loki’s balls survived or not was a moot point to him now. He was already in love with each one of them.

 

Danny followed his mate’s thoughts easily as they scrambled from one point to another. When they settled on his last thought, he own eyes softened. Steve had come a long way from closing off his emotions no matter what he was feeling. To loosening himself up enough, to have those typically closed off feelings float to the surface of his mind. It made Danny very proud of him and cherish how much he was looking forward to the kids. 

 

He himself was looking forward to seeing the new kids, even as he wished he could be with Grace. He missed her something fierce, missed seeing her face, hearing her voice, smelling her hair and watching her grow up into a powerful, courageous young lady. Problem was he wasn’t ready to go back, mentally or emotionally. He was getting better but his mind still fluctuated way too often, thanks to his untimely arrival in the spirit realm. And emotionally he wasn’t ready to handle the multiple duties he would have back home. With raising a little girl, no matter how little he saw her, dealing with 5-0 and his new job in the United States Navy. 

 

You pile all those together, along with his continued distrust of Steve’s ability to keep him safe from the really weird shit, and you had the recipe for a total cluster fuck waiting to happen. He wasn’t worried about Steve keeping him safe from a gunshot or knife wound while in the line of duty. That was a risk you took with the job and he understood that. But it was the crazy bastards who kept grabbing hold of him right from underneath Steve’s nose. Taking him and putting him in situations, where he knew Steve was around but couldn’t do anything to help.

 

Though with all the new skills Steve had been telling him about and the ones he had been showing him, he had a feeling Steve was much better prepared now. They could talk mind to mind, shift into a physical or phase form. Not sure if phasing would work for them in the material plain, but the wolves could so he was assuming they could. They would try when they eventually made it back. 

 

Steve could form all sorts of old world weapons, was incredibly strong, fast and powerful. He could lift multiple tons of things with his mind alone. Swim further, for longer and had a laser focus when it came to caring for his mate. He was dedicated to earning Danny’s trust back in time, and would settle for nothing less. He was become fast friends with other citizens of the Spirit World and accepting of his own role in it as the Warrior. His first duty always to his partner, but his second to protecting those like themselves. It would be a life long job for the both of them, and they were expected to last for as long as there were worlds where Spirit animals could be connected to.

 

Danny had his own talents and tricks. Consisting of a powerful gift of healing, so powerful his own instincts ran rampant when they sensed others needing help. Unable to spare enough energy towards maintaining his own well being as they focused on the needs of others. Which is why he had such a powerful mate to keep his instincts in check. He could call any Spirit being he wished with a whistle, phase like the others and manipulate objects with his mind. Creating a coffee mug from a rock if he wished. Being chosen to be Master of the Ley Lines, having access to all the extra power which came from it.

 

Together Steve and himself had started to carve out a home for themselves in this new land. Using their skills and talents to improve their home when they needed to stay there for who knew how long. But while in the Spirit world they were also working on practicing their own protection in the way of creating stronger shields, wards and in the Seals case weapons. Loved him some old fashion weapons did Steve. 

 

But it just made Danny love him more. Another aspect of staying in this plain was reforging their bond, working on building up their trust and just loving each other. Away from prying eyes, and nosy ears and drunk rookies who pinkie swear she will take care of things as she slithers down reception tables.

 

Still listening as Loki cried for mercy he couldn’t help but wish another for another dream. He wished he could share this place with others. The citizens who called this place home were good people, tried and true. Full of friendly and not so friendly folk like the material plain had. But there was something to be said for having another human here who knew what the boys would be going through. Would be there to support them as time moved forward and the Earth changed with it.

 

‘I wish for the same thing too at times Baby. It’s going to be lonely here being the only two humans in this world.’ Steve wrapped his arms around Danny as they listed with amusement to the two wolves vocalizing their various emotions to all around them.

 

‘At least we can return to the Material plain when we wish too.’ Danny leaned back into his arms, taking the comfort offered.

 

‘Did you want to go back now? We can if you wish too.’ Steve would take him back if he wished, but he knew he wasn’t ready for it. Neither of them were, they had so much growing still to do.

 

‘Yes, I want to go back. Do I think we should? No, we’re not ready for it. I’m not ready for it. I know I have so much more I need to recover from. If we returned, I wouldn’t be able to function properly let alone take over all the duties we have.’

 

‘It’s okay Danny, you don’t have to say any more. Let's just take our time and do this right. I want you better in all aspects, not just some.’ He nuzzled into his hair, loving the smell of the blond locks, even as he held him tighter.

 

Turning to look at the elder wolf who was grinning hugely as another string of yelps were heard from further down shore. Followed by even more barks and growls of pure rage as his daughter gave maddened chase to the creature who used to be the love of her life. And now was the bane of her belly the bastard. “Konik how long do you think before she lets him back into her good graces?”

 

The beast shrugged, Danny would have a better idea, he lived in her head after all.

 

“I don’t know, she’s pretty pissed. I’m blocking as much as I can and can still feel the rage coming across our bond.”

 

“Okay how about this then. They are going to be busy for quite some time. Loki is running scared and thinking hard on ways to get back on her good side. Why don’t we go and get something to eat and let them deal with each other?”

 

The blond and the White both nodded, leaving the pair to deal with it. Heading out of the cave, both men mounted Konik, who relished the feeling of finally carrying a person after so long since his companion passed on. Heading up the cliff they all went to find something to eat.

 

505050

 

Far away a meeting was being held for the first time since the need was discovered.

 

Thousands of wolves were in attendance, listening as the conference was beginning. Some young, some old, and many were very ancient. They seemed the most eager of all to hear about the coming changes. Knowing what was to be asked of them and rejoicing in the questions. For the answers meant they would finally be allowed to join their far passed Companions, wherever they may be.

 

(Stepping up to the large speaking rock which would grant the select group set to speak a wide view of the gathering. Six wolves stood on the rock, all mated pairs and the most ancient of all the ancient wolves. Stepping to the pinnacle of the pointed rock, a large white male raised his head up and howled long and loud. Drawing the attention of everyone, the crowds quieted with expectation.)

 

Friends thank you for coming to this meeting. We thank you for taking the time out of your lives and listening to the problems we have come across.

 

(The wolves in the meadows howled in response.)

 

As you know there is a danger approaching which may cause the Spirit Pair to eventually grow dark. We seek to stop this issue before it’s too late. Other wolves have traveled the spirit world and the material world to get agreement from all and I’m happy to report we have that agreement.

 

(The wolves howled in joy.)

 

But in order for us to stop the darkness from approaching and destroying what we all have worked to create. What all citizens of the Spirit world have worked to create, we wolves will need to change. Change the way we are forever more. The way we bond, the way we find our mates, the way we connect with a companion when they are born. Changing our natures to include our companions in our lives forever.

 

(Many wagging tails and happy grins could be seen among those gathered.)

 

But in order to exact those changes, much power is going to be needed. We will need to change the very core of our species and the way our bond works with the Spirit world itself. So we have asked for volunteers who have the power, which only comes from a long life of acclimation. So far all have eagerly agreed to the power transfer needed to help our fellow wolves out. 

 

(Many of the wolves looked towards their neighbors, instantly thanking them, honoring them and realizing what the cost will be.)

 

Many have grown weary of life but something always kept them in this plain. But with the introduction of the Spirit Pair, changes have come on the wind. Voices long thought silenced have started to sound. Calling to their bond mates, asking for them to stand at their sides once again. Our human Companions warning us of the danger and helping us to find a solution to all our problems. Including the one where we wish to be with those we love.

 

(More cries, whimpers and barks of joy and sadness, for those bond mates who long passed on leaving them behind. Some passing many centuries ago.)

 

The Spirit Wolf who is bonded to the Spirit Guide has finally discovered how many cubs she has been gifted with by her mate. It is more than any other female has ever had before. She is due to deliver 12 cubs in a few months time. And believe me when I say she is LESS then pleased with the number.

 

(Exclamations from the excited wolves as they remarked on how many she was carrying. Along with many males who tucked their tails between their legs, as they remember their own females reactions, when they found out they were carrying more than four. And some not even that many.)

 

When the time is right the transfer of power will take place. We do not know when the ceremony will actually happen because it will be done on the same day as when the cubs arrive. We have scouts watching so we know when the birthing will begin.

 

(More eager whines from both the young and old wolves present. A new speaker walked to the side of the white male speaking. She was a sleek grey color, with piercing black eyes, which showed nothing but years of experience and time. She was his mate and second most beloved, after his own dear Guide who passed nearly 7000 years before.)

 

Listen well wolves of the world. We seek to change how we bond with the humans. The other citizens of the Spirit world have agreed to these changes. Especially after it was explained as to why they were needed. They do not want to see all their hard work forsaken, because we did not act on it. They have approved, because we wolves are seeking the power needed to make the changes, within our own packs. They will welcome more like those of the Spirit Pair into this world because it will be needed to secure the mental well-being of both men.

 

(One wolf stood up, howling a question.)

 

No, they will not have all the same powers as the Spirit Pair. What they will have is the ability to phase, as all creatures who live here must have. To speak mind to mind with their beast and their mate. To lift things with their mind including themselves once they are taught. The one gift they will be given is, like the Spirit pair, they will be able to travel anywhere they wish to go in an instant, once they have discovered the locations. 

 

(More yipping, barking and howling as the wolves spoke excitedly about the coming changes.)

 

The wolves when their chosen companion is born or found, will go to them instantly, even if they are invisible till the day their powers come into being. Watching, guarding, protecting them till the human can complete the bond with their own powers. 

 

(She stepped back as a new wolf climbed the rock to speak. This one was a tawny fawn with white tipped ears, and four black socks with white toes. She raised a muzzle gone grey with age.)

 

Listen well wolves of the dual worlds. Our time is coming to an end as we are now. And a new beginning shall be upon us soon. Those who are bonded already to a human, who is bonded to someone not bonded to a wolf, will not live on as we do now. You will follow your human forever, in whatever plain they happen to reside in. Those of you who are a bonded pair, and have not yet had human cubs, shall follow in the Spirit Pairs footsteps, if they are a heart to do so, since these changes are so new. Those who have cubs will pass on and join their humans as they pass on.

 

(Her mate stepped up now. He was a deep chocolate color with molten brown eyes.)

 

We do not wish to bring pain to our humans, far from it. But those who have bonded to a wolf have the heart of a wolf. As you know a wolf never bonds to any Sentinel who is less than five senses. Just as you know a wolf never bonds to a Guide who is incapable of controlling such a powerful being. From now on it will always be like this and never deviate, for it will take a strong heart to live such life times.

 

(The last pair strode to the peak to speak their piece. They matched in color as both were pure black with steel grey eyes. The female spoke first.)

 

We do not make these changes this lightly, but the Spirit Guide is a man whose heart is beyond comprehending the amount of love stored within it. With a heart so large, it would be forever darkened to know those he loves most will move onto a different plain, leaving him behind with only their memories. Memories which will grow older, more distant as time passes. Which means he will grow darker in time because he misses those he loves most of all. This cannot be allowed to happen and we will not allow it to happen. We have been warned and we know the solution.

 

Even now darkness sniffs at the edges of his heart, as he thinks about the future. But what we propose to do will stop it once and for all. Yes, he will still have sadness, both men will, it comes from living the life they will lead. But by changing our nature, including our soon to be bonded with those changes, the sadness is lessoned. It is shared among many and more easily tolerated and deflected. 

 

(The last wolf, her mate, stood up to speak.)

 

Plus the Spirit Pair will have the help they most urgently need, in order to help fight those who upset the balance. More to try and change those who would walk the dark paths and those who are thinking about it. The Warrior and his Guide will still be the only ones who can mark those who are Outcast. But with others to hunt them down it will help immensely.

 

Brothers and Sisters, we seek to form a new pack, one made up of humans and wolves. One which will live both in the Material plain and the Spirit plain once the time is right for them. 

 

What say you all? Do you agree with the changes? (He howled out his questions.)

 

(As a whole, the entire super pack rose to their feet, heads pointed to the sky, all howled their agreement. What was proposed will come to fruition and multiple lives down the centuries will be saved because of it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that for some world building huh?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the clue as to what is coming up in the future. I have plans I want for other stories and wanted certain things included. 
> 
> Hell I've already started a future story, like far far into the future. I'm up to about 8600 words on it on the rough rough draft so far. I haven't even done hips 5 yet because it needs to be set in the present time line. But I needed to get straight some things in the future time line so I could put them into Hips 4 time line. Confusing anyone? LOL.
> 
> please let me know what you think. I'm so happy I managed to get this chapter out quicker then I thought.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew asks Dustin a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry Sorry.
> 
> I didn't mean to take so long to update but well, I, umm, kinda, sorta, got somewhat distracted by another shiny. This shiny is in the form of a whole new Hips story. One that I will tell you takes place in the future. How far in the future I am not sure of. Because I only wrote the first rough draft of it. I have so much work still to actually flesh it out, work in and out plot points, characters and so many other details. 
> 
> But I wanted to get that story down because I didn't have it written yet. It was all in my head and I didn't want to lose it. As opposed to Hips 4 which is all written out even if I am still in the middle of editing it heavily. The newest story I won't post for quite a while cause I still need to write hips 5. But I will tell you at the time of this update the damn thing is 100K words just as a rough draft. And I haven't written any of the good porny bits or major descriptions of battles and such. I am just getting basic ideas down.   
> So you have that to look forward to in who knows how long. 
> 
> For this chapter its in two parts. A Light side and a Dark side. But it is ALL fun. 
> 
> The second half of this chapter deals with heavy bdsm, well what I think of heavy bdsm. I'm going to put the warnings here since its only this chapter I think that I go this extreme in. So if you want to skip it please feel free to.
> 
> In no particular order the second half will have.  
> Figging, bondage, canning, paddling, e-stim, cock rings, gags, blindfolds, filthy dirty words, dirty name calling. reference to Master/slave relationship but only for a scene. 
> 
> These guys are just having a hell of a lot of fun and that isn't their normal relationship.  
> Dustin is just an ass whore and was so giddy about the first part of the story that he wanted something extra special done to tan his ass. It is all consensual on both their parts, they're adults they are allowed their fun in the privacy of their bedroom.
> 
> I probably don't do the greatest job writing it in detail. But I just am not that good at writing detail bondage stuff like that.
> 
> At the end of their fun there is also much snuggling, love and cuddles and a very satisfied Guide. There is also a fun surprise in there for later. Cause I remembered something I vaguely hinted at in Hips 1 and decided to start bringing it into a few other couples who are very strong Sentinels and Guides.
> 
> Please enjoy and again if you don't like that kind of fun, skip till the end, around the last 6 paragraphs I would say.

Andrew drove the wildcat through traffic, Dustin beside him throwing the occasional quizzical look. But he didn’t say anything he was happy because he knew his mate was taking him to a nice place for dinner. They hadn’t done it for a while, due to having such busy schedules and well, Andrew wasn’t really into it much. He looked out the passenger window of HIS car, seeing the boat docks coming into view. The sun was just kissing the surface of the ocean as they pulled up to the place they were going to dine.

 

Morimoto’s

 

“We’re eating here?” Dustin asked excitedly, he had only been there one other time. For a friend’s birthday party and the food had been delicious.

 

Andrew steered the car to the reserved parking spot he had been offered earlier. Placing his hand on his partner’s thigh he prevented him from stepping out of the car. “Stay here.” Exiting out his side he strode over to the other, grabbing the handle he opened the door, with a loving smile in his eye. Reaching his hand down he helped Dustin out of the car, closing the door once he was out of the way. Continuing to hold his hand he led him towards the restaurant door, opening it for him before escorting him to the waiting hostess.

 

“Hello sir, welcome to Morimoto’s, do you have a reservation?” The young pretty asian lady asked politely.

 

Glancing at Dustin for a second he turned to her “Hello yes, reservation for Jackson.”

 

She consulted her book before smiling and leading them back to a table next to the window. It had a full view of the sunset as it dropped over the boat docks. But it wasn’t the table he requested, so Andrew was a little confused. He knew the always reserved 5-0 table, was typically smashed up in a cramped corner, with a view of the kitchen and the hallway to the restrooms. He wanted to say something because he knew what he was supposed to get and this wasn’t it. This was much, much better.

 

“Here you go Mr. Jackson, Mr. Morimoto said he had to move you because another private engagement came up, and he needed the typical table you sat at moved. He hopes you understand.” She gave him a wink that Dustin wasn’t able to see, even as she placed menus down.

 

Startled and pleased at the unexpected courtesy, “Oh okay I understand. Tell him thank you for the courtesy.”

 

Smiling happily she stated “I will, enjoy your meal.” Before walking back to her own station.

 

Dustin was bouncing in his mate’s mind, with delight at the view. This was what he wanted, a nice night out with no sign of plastic forks, plates or paper cups. Candles were already lit on the table, just like many others in the place. Lighting was low so people could enjoy the sun as it lowered into the sea. A. J. held his chair out for him and he smiled, his own eyes filled with love to be romanced this way. It was a refreshing feeling to have the soft, considering he loved it when Andrew was hard and fast and oh god he was making himself horny. Well, if the night continued this way then his mate was definitely going to get laid.

 

Seating himself he watched as Andrew took the other chair. Both were dressed up in suits, his a charcoal grey, while his mate was in a deep navy blue. Spit shined shoes, ties and cuff links decked out each of them and sparkled in the setting sun. His mate looked delicious and he was really going to be enjoying himself this evening.

 

A waiter approached, an older gentleman, asking what they would like to drink as a start. Andrew went with a White Russian, while Dustin asked for an Orange Tundra. They also ordered a crispy rock shrimp tempura and Morimoto style poke. The waiter left to place their orders leaving them to enjoy being in each other’s company.

 

“This is nice A. J. thank you.” Dustin looked over the table at his handsome mate, relaxing in the romantic atmosphere.

 

“You’re welcome. It has been a long time since we’ve been out to a nice place.” He leaned back as the server came back with their drinks. He informed them their appetizers would be out in a few minutes. Sipping their drinks, they watched as the boats floated by. The sun shining on the various trims and bits on the boats. 

 

Appetizers were brought and they placed their order for 135.00 dollar Sushi combination. Looking forward to sharing dinner they gazed into each others eyes. Dustin could feel the love and lust A. J. had for him, but he was also extremely nervous about something. He tried to calm his mate but it wasn’t working, something was on his mind, something heavy.

 

“A. J. you okay?” His eyes showed his concern for the other man. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

 

Sighing he shook his head, “I’m fine babe. Just have a few things on my mind. But it’s all good honest it is.” He reached out taking his hand in his. “Work has been keeping us pretty busy. I’ve just not really noticed till now, how it’s been affecting how I’ve been treating you. I’ve neglected you and it makes me sad to realize that. You are the most important thing to me and I should take better care of you.”

 

Tightening his hand in the other man’s. “You haven’t been neglecting me. We’ve both been busy as fuck at work. And with Steve and Danny gone, well, we just have more to do. It will settle and we can go back to an easier life. But I’m spending all my time with you. Which is what I want to do.” He smiled gently projecting all his love at the Sentinel.

 

“Still I need to spend more time making sure you are taken care of. I’m your Sentinel and you are my Guide. It’s my duty and pleasure to make sure I give you everything you need.”

 

Waggling his eyebrows at the serious man. “Oh you do love, you definitely do.”

 

“Not just that you pervert, but just being there for you. Being there to make you dinner, help with laundry, sounding board when idiots piss you off. I need to give you all of that.” His eyes were earnest as he spoke to the smaller man.

 

Dustin sighed as he listened to his mate’s words, but it was the sincere feelings that accompanied them which really had him going. Andrew was pouring out all the pure honest sap he could and it was filling his heart right up. They both needed this break from work, from routine, from stress. He was loving all of it and couldn’t help but send out his own feelings of agreement and love.

 

Dinner arrived at that moment and both men set too with tasting and savoring the meal and their time together. They chatted over everything, the food, the wine Andrew had asked for, the ambience of the last parts of the setting sun over the water. Seeing how the moon began to glisten taking his larger brother’s place in providing clear light. The background noise of the other patrons as they enjoyed their own meals, with loved ones close by.

 

It was as their dinner dishes were being taken away that Dustin felt the unsure, reluctant nervousness return to his partner. He was up to something, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what. Sometimes he envied Danny’s ability to read his partner’s mind so well. The spirit bond they shared giving each man a link to so much more. He loved Merlin with all his heart and Lenore was a sweet thing, but it was a fantasy of his to have more with his mate. 

 

Andrew watched as the dinner plates were taken away. They had ordered dessert which would come in about 10 minutes. He had asked them to wait so he could ask his question. Now the time was here, and he was finding himself nervous as hell, which was silly. He was a god damn Navy Seal with years of combat experience. He trained men to go into risky situations and come out whole. But that was with their minds and their bodies, this risky situation involved his heart. Dustin may be mated to him but didn’t mean necessarily that he wanted to be married to him. Never mind what was said at the conference days earlier. Seals were expected to be brave, Sentinel Seals even more so. And from the way Dustin’s scent was changing as he picked up on his own nerves, it was time to ask.

 

Taking a deep breath he reached into his pocket to make sure the box was still there. “Dustin there’s something we need to speak about.”

 

Warily he eyed his partner, something was about to hit the fan. “Okay what A. J.?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about how much I love you, how happy you make me and how I would have been lost if I had lost you that day.” The day in question being when Kern was trying to kidnapped Danny so many months ago. When their car flipped and only by Danny using his powers, stretching himself beyond his limits to save all three men. “I’ve been thinking about it and realized I needed more from you.”

 

“More?” Where in the hell was this going? He already had all of him, hell he could have him right over this table if he wanted. Dustin was down for that, but Steve would be pissed because they would have burned their standing invite to Morimoto’s place.

 

“Yes, more.” Taking a deep breath he firmed his spine, even as he slid out of his chair. Pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket, he knelt in front of his mate. “Dustin Slater would you do me the honor of not only being my partner, Guide and mate. But would you also consent to being my husband. To being by my side for the rest of our lives as long as we walk this world together?” He held out the box, eyes suddenly full of baseless fear as he put everything he was and everything he wanted on the line.

 

Dustin’s eyes were huge as he took in his mate’s stance before him. He could feel everything at this moment coming from the man. How he was meaning every word, this was it for him, he had most of Dustin, now he wanted it all. With shaking fingers he reached for the box, Andrew easily letting it slip from his own hand. Opening the simple yet complex gold highlighted blue jewel case, he beheld the sight of a ring so gorgeous to him, he thought it should be illegal. The titanium glistened in the moonlight, reflecting the waves as they lapped against the boats. The smooth beveled edges adding an extra layer of delight. But it was the Celtic eternity knots circling, always circling the ring that made him start to cry. To him they symbolized they would always be tied together, bonded tight and true and fast. It was perfect to him and he found he couldn’t say a word, not a single word because his throat was completely closed off.

 

So he did what Danny had shown him how to do, when words or surface feelings just were not enough. He opened his mind to his mate and showed him everything which was him. How he would stand by his side forever, loving him, guiding him, protecting him, cherishing him as they lived each day for the other. He could see it as Andrew’s own mind opened to him letting him read everything, showing him how much he wanted his silver streaked man. How much he needed him, needed his help for everything which would be thrown at him over the coming years. Andrew needed Dustin and he wanted him in all ways, this just happened to be the last avenue open and he wanted to close it. Wanted to make sure that Dustin wanted to be held closely to him and display it on his hand, so all the world could see, he was committed to him.

 

They stared into each other’s eyes, tears gently falling from both sets, when the silence of the room finally brought them out of their stupor. Glancing around Dustin could see every single eye on him and Andrew and he grew a little jittery. Andrew starting to close off and defend his mate if needed. 

 

A couple both in their mid 60’s, out enjoying a wonderful night of their own, had watched carefully to what was happening. They were sitting three tables over, the last of their own meal before them. It was the man, wearing a neatly pressed black and white suit, with his lovely lady wearing a simple forest green dress, who snapped them into full reality.

 

“Well, damn it what’s your official answer? I’m assuming by your face young man, that the answer is yes. But we all want to know so we can celebrate with you. So tell us? Is it yes? Or no?” The blue eyes twinkled with merriment, enjoying the tease he was setting up. His wife rolled her eyes even as she continued to smile with happiness at the Guide and Sentinel.

 

Turning back to his mate, he displayed the most jubilant, heartwarming and ecstatic smile he could. How he got all those emotions out of his face he had no idea and didn’t care. He continued to project all of it, expanding it to include the other patrons in the place with the simple words “Yes I’ll marry you.” He reached out his hand as Andrew pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto his finger.

 

The shouts, congratulations and wonderful returns were drowned out by the feelings flowing back and forth between the two men. They came back to the here and now, when their waiter said the food had been gifted to them by the various people in the restaurant. And dessert was on the house. A simple sorbet between the two with a single white candle to symbolize the start of their married life.

 

An hour later after many had come to congratulate them, Dustin and Andrew were ready to leave. They had thought about leaving earlier but the genuine happy feelings for both, was to addicting to leave and they had an awesome view of the ocean as the moon traveled through the night. They stood heading towards the door, Dustin still admiring the ring on his finger, loving the matching one already worn by his mate, when they were stopped.

 

“Sir’s just a moment please.” The General Manager asked them.

 

Andrew standing a tad in front of Dustin raised happy pleasant eyes to the man. “Yes?”

 

“We wanted to give you something else, to remember this night by. Please don’t think of it as creepy, because you might. But Morimoto thought this might happen and so he wanted to have everything recorded.” Handing them a flash drive, he continued explaining. “This is put together in a hurry, but it shows from the moment you parked your car, to finally standing and leaving your table just now. Sound is included but I wouldn’t hold out much hope for the quality of sound, still it’s our gift to you. It was a lovely proposal and we felt you may want to remember it in the future.” He smiled kindly at the two.

 

Andrew took it in shaking hands, stunned by the care given them. Raising his own eye’s from the flash drive he couldn’t say anything. It was Dustin who came to his rescue. “Thank you sir very much. We’ll love it forever, everything was perfect tonight and we look forward to coming here again.”

 

“Wonderful to hear sir. Now I won’t keep you and your fiancee, enjoy your night’s sirs.” He held the door out to them and they managed to make it to the car. Dustin seeing how his mate’s mind was still on the surprising gift, took this as a gift of his own. Directing his partner to the passenger side, he easily opened the door for him. The still stunned Sentinel slipped in without a fuss, not registering what was happening. Too overwhelmed with all the good feelings bombarding him. Dustin with a pleased grin on his face raced to the driver side of HIS car and slid in. Turning the key the engine purred to life, backing out he began driving them home.

 

Then Andrew realized what was happening. “HEY! Why are you driving?”

 

“Because love it’s my car and its almost the end to the perfect night.” The grin on the Guide’s face was down right deliciously dirty.

 

“Almost the end?” The same grin slowly growing on his face.

 

“Yes, because when we get home. You are going to tie me up face down. Get the paddle out and spank the ever living shit out of my ass till I come hard from nothing else. Then you are going to take that thick juicy cock of your’s plunge it into my red ass and make me come again as you fuck me senseless.” His dick was already hard, and his ass ached from the wonderful thought of being given a hard spanking, by the man he loved. It really was one of his favorite things to have done to him in the bedroom.

 

Andrew’s own cock was rock hard just from his mate’s words. “Such language coming from my Guide. Guess I will have to spank you hard to show you how much your naughty language turns me on.” He leered at the man driving.

 

“Fuck yes. I want it hard with the paddle. Don’t hold back, make sure I can’t sit anywhere other then in your lap for the rest of the week. I want to remember this night for a long time to come.” He shuddered as he felt his mate’s approval of what he wanted.

 

Andrew wasn’t a violent man in any way towards him. But in the bedroom Dustin had needs which he craved his mate to give him. Being tied up, paddled hard and then having his brains fucked out, one of his favorites. Because of it they didn’t do it very often, saving it for special occasions. Normally his Sentinel used his hand on his ass, before making him suck him off. Then having Dustin take himself in hand and jerk his satisfaction out of him while Andrew watched. Or they sucked each other off and rarely because Dustin himself just loved being fucked, him fucking Andrew. His mate didn’t have a problem with getting his own ass plowed, its just Dustin was a massively horny slut when it came to his mate, and loved everything Andrew gave him. 

 

Tonight was going to be a good one though and he wanted it all. 

 

Andrew glazing at his mate smiled with pride, looking forward to what he was going to get in a few minutes. Reaching over he grabbed his Guide’s rock hard prick and slowly stroked and squeezed it. Loving the way his mate’s breath caught in his ear as he did. “You better hurry up then love because you have 10 minutes to get us home. If not I’ll have you pull us over and I’ll spank you with a switch on the road, take you like the slut you are and make you suck me in the car while I drive us home.” His words dark and commanding.

 

“FUCK ANDREW what the hell kind of incentive is that to drive fast now?” But still he pressed on the gas a little more.

 

“Because if you get us home I’ll paddle you every night this week, and take you like the piece of property you are. You’re mine babe and I want to have every bit of you.”

 

With a lurch and a groan Dustin concentrated on the road. Needing to get home so Andrew could fulfill his promise to take him. He loved it when A. J. got really possessive of him and needed to stake his claim. 

 

Tonight had been and would continue to be a fantastic night.

 

505050

 

Dustin drove them to their modest looking house located only 10 minutes away. When he first moved to the islands, he had rented an apartment. It was nothing special a one bedroom one bath, located in one of the better parts of town. Much better parts compared to what Danny had lived in, but he had no extra expenses like child support. Since he mated the absolute love of his life, they had decided it was best to move into a new place. Especially since Andrew normally lived on whatever base he happened to be stationed at. 

 

The house was around 2200 square feet consisting of three bedrooms, three and a half bath rooms. You entered via the combination living room kitchen entrance. It was large spacious and full of light from the two large windows on two sides of the room. The third side next to the kitchen in the back was a huge folding sliding door to the back yard. To the left was how one went to the bedrooms down a long hallway. On the left hand side you could see a coat closet and half bath. Further down were the two guest bedrooms. On the right was the entire Master Suite.

 

The Master Suite had a large bedroom which also opened to the patio connected to the kitchen. An on-suite and his and hers closets. The boys had filled one closet, the smaller his, with all their various clothes, uniforms and other things one wore. The other, the much bigger hers, they filled with things only they would ever see or use. Various fun toys, machines, and a few large pieces of equipment, such as a sling, paddling bench, breeding bench and cross were all inside. Both men enjoyed the fun which came from using the equipment, and they were consenting adults so who was anyone else to judge.

 

Dustin glanced over at Andrew and melted at the feelings coming from him. His Seal was so happy he had said yes, as if there had been any doubt. He adored his mate, loved everything about him and thanked Danny every day in his mind for getting hurt that fateful day. Because while he had been assigned to work with McGarrett so long ago, because of what happened to Danny, it led to him finding the man who he truly wanted.

 

Now they were going home, engaged to be married and spend the rest of their lives together. And the best part of this entire night was yet to come, because he could also sense the undercurrent of extreme lust his mate was trying to contain. Oh yeah he knew he was playing with fire, when he told his partner just what he wanted him to do to him tonight. He had hoped to provoke his lusty man into using him in ways he could only dream about.

 

The sight of the house coming into view was perfect. Hitting the button which would open the three car garage, he slid the machine inside. Pressing the button again to close the door. He sat waiting for Andrew to say what he wanted him to do next.

 

His mate turned towards him and he could see a darkness there, which normally wasn’t present. At the same time there was so much love and absolute joy at having Dustin be his forever, it was shining brightly from within his eyes. It made him shiver from the dual sensations. Andrew looked him over from head to toe, stopping for a long moment to stare at the large tent inside his pants. Panting a bit he startled when his partner began speaking.

 

Voice dropped at least four octaves, it oozed feral dominance and set his spine to shivering. “I want you to go into our bed room. Strip yourself naked before kneeling on the floor, head bowed, hands behind your back, thighs spread wide.”

 

Rattled at the deep tone, the sound activating a primitive part of his brain which craved the submission he was about to give. God he had unleashed an animal this time. Andrew was planning on doing things to him he had no clue about. Reaching for the handle, it took three tries with a harshly shaking hand, before he was able to open the door. His mate’s growl as he awkwardly struggled to get out of the seat and into the house, making him want him even more. 

 

Dustin ran into the house, down the hall and into their bedroom. Stripping out of his clothes, dumping them in the hamper. Going to the end of their large king sized bed he knelt down, spreading his thighs wide. Grasping his hands behind him, he lowered his head, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

 

He, like Danny was not submissive, far from it. But both men did enjoy submitting to the men they loved, because they were loved back. One word from either Danny or Dustin and the game was done as far as their Sentinels were concerned. Because if being dominated was no longer fun for them, it was no longer fun for their mates. All they cared about was making sure they took good care of their Guides and gave them everything they craved.

 

The difference between the two Sentinels was Steve had been a Sentinel for much, much longer. Over half his life actually, while Andrew had only been one for a few months. Steve’s need and longing to find the other half of his heart and soul, was buried deep within him. He had so much love to give, and had been afraid he would never find it. So when he found Danny he refused to let go. Instead showering him with everything he had, rebuilding his entire mental and physical world around the man who would be with him for all his life. His world revolved around Danny and he would do anything to protect his world.

 

Andrew was different. He had not been looking for his Guide, hell he didn’t even know he had one till he came online. But when he did, his Guide was already there, ready to help him, support him, cherish him and be his mate, partner and best friend from the beginning. Dustin was there to help him train his powers, to help him grow and become the powerful man he now was. But the Guide also showed him how much he was loved, how he had someone to back him up, even as he tore him a new asshole for those times he was wrong. But Andrew’s world did not revolve around Dustin nearly as strongly, because Dustin had been there from the beginning. He hadn’t had to wait year after year for nearly two decades, yearning for a Guide growing stronger for all that time, to find his Guide. In time his devotion would grow to be like Steve’s, but for now it was still young and very much still learning.

 

Now though, now Dustin had pushed him into a deeply feral state with his words and his acceptance of his ring. He reached out with his mind and could feel Andrew moving silently in the house. His mind raging between the emotions of love over flowing, and lusty deep desire for his mate. He continued to stare at the floor, seeing the way his own cock stood up straight, head purple with lust already. He was so horny and in need to come hard, he felt he would explode.

 

The deep toned chuckle startled him, even as he was monitoring his mate. He had no idea he had reached the room, he moved so fast. He gulped as his felt A. J. hand stroke over head and down his cheek.

 

“I see my pet has followed his Master’s instructions properly. Good I like it when my property obeys his owner.”

 

Oh god he had really done it now. Andrew had only done this once before. Going full Dominate on him, with absolute power behind every word. There would be no stopping him from doing just about anything to Dustin and he shivered at the thought. Not unless he projected his need for his mate to stop, which last time he had done so, when pushed beyond even his limits. Andrew had stopped in his tracks, untied him from the position he was about to fuck him in. And then cuddled him for the rest of the night in bed. Bringing him breakfast in bed and snuggles till noon. 

 

Dustin feared just a tiny amount as to what was going to happen this night to him. But it was a good fear, one full of anticipation, need and want. He wanted his Sentinel to take him, play with him, fuck him and ultimately connect them in ways they didn’t take all the way. He was ready to be used and used well. From the way Andrew’s mind felt, he felt the exact same way.

 

“Remember pet, you simply show me you no longer can handle what I give you and this stops. Do NOT push yourself further than what you cannot truly handle. If I think you are going beyond your means. I will end this.” He leaned down, raising his chin by putting a finger to it. “I will end our play and simply put you to bed and hold you all night like the dear, sweet, loving and adorable man you are. You are my world Dustin and don’t ever forget it.” He kissed him on the lips, soft and sweetly. The feral man temporally put to the side to assure his love he would only go so far as to what Dustin could handle. Which made Dustin love him even more.

 

“I know my Master, my Owner, my Love. I’ll tell you I promise. Now please take me like the piece of fuckable property I am and mark me as yours.” Dustin stated, voice bold and pleased as he teased and taunted his mate.

 

Tapping him chin again, Dustin looked up into the smiling face of his man. “I already marked you as mine. Tonight when you agreed to wear my ring. I do love you Dustin.” His voice was still gentle as he looked down at the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. His heart stirred just as much as his very interested prick.

 

“I love you too Andrew. Now please I’m hard as a rock. I need you.” God how he needed his man. His cock needing attention, and his ass was already anticipating the use and abuse it was about to receive. 

 

Voice once again dropping into that deep feral state which made his spine tingle. “Hard as a rock huh? Need me huh?” Poking his cock with a booted toe. “I can see the evening might end sooner if we don’t take care of this little issue to start. Slut take your right hand and wrap it around that prick. Begin jerking yourself off as quickly as possible. I want you coming asap.”

 

Dustin’s eyes darkened at the words. Obediently he took himself in hand, knowing what was to come. Himself.

 

Jerking quickly in the manner he knew would bring himself almost instant release. Humming with pleasure he stroked himself firmly. Twisting the head of his cock, before running his fingers along the bottom vein. He began panting as the rising need to come came closer. Increasing the speed of his strokes, he felt it as the point of no return was passed and relished in the feelings he was about to have.

 

“SLUT REMOVE YOUR HAND AT ONCE!” His Sentinel ordered, startling him into letting go. But it was too late for his climax which dribbled out of his cock anticlimactically. Spunk slinked out of his still raging hard boner, but the satisfaction of a release had been denied him. “Very good pet, I think that will help you last much longer.”

 

Dustin grimaced as his ruined orgasm continued to slowly ooze its way out of his slit. But he knew this was just the start of the fun.

 

“I think I need to dress my pet up first, before playing with him. Don’t you think so Slut.” He walked around his mate, watching his dick intently as it continued to dribble out semen in a puddle between his knees. Smelling how turned on the younger man was, as he picked up on just how hot and horny he made his Sentinel.

 

In a quiet submissive voice, guaranteed to push his partner’s buttons all the way down he replied, “If it pleases you Master.” Fuck he was enjoying this. Enjoying the way Andrew was taking control and using him the way he hoped he would. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, the glint of the moon as it shined down on their patio. Andrew had lowered the lights in the bedroom when he had come in, so the moon was providing just enough light to see by. Their full sized mirror, helpful for checking out their uniforms reflecting the moon and star light adding the final dash needed to keep both of them from being blinded by the darkness.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when his Sentinel traced his hand down his back. Settling it down on his ass and squeezing his cheek. “It does, keep your head down, eyes closed while I get a few fun toys.” He stood once more, chucking as he smelled the frustrated lust of his love.

 

The Guide did as he was told, thighs shaking in frustrated need as his spunk dripped down his flesh. The air conditioner came on, blowing across his chest, making his nipples harden at the cool breeze blowing across them, his cock bouncing as he readjusted his stance. Shivering in the coolness, and in lust, he waited wondering what his Sentinel would bring out to play with. He could hear as Andrew rummaged around in the fun closet, picking out his various prizes. Honestly he hoped tonight would be really intense, he had a lot of energy to burn off, thanks to his excitement over his engagement ring. 

 

A few minutes later the Seal was back, placing his items on the bed. He laid them out all neatly, his own cock stirring as he also looked at what he had picked up in the kitchen. He may not use everything he had pulled out, but he would use most. Dustin would be feeling it all week if he had his way and tonight he would. He himself had dressed for the occasion, feeling feisty himself as he exerted his rights and dominance over his highly turned on mate. Putting on a pair of leather chaps, a leather cross harness on his chest along with two leather straps on his upper arms.

 

“Look at me pet, take a look and see who is about to fuck you like the slutty whore you are.” He ordered, voice allowing no room for disobedience.

 

Dustin looked up as commanded, eyes growing wide at the sight before him. He licked his lips as he focused on the large rod sticking nearly straight towards him, between those leather incased legs. The heavy balls as they hung low, slowly rising as the coolness of the room caused them to seek the heat of his mate’s body. Watched as Andrew slowly took a leather cock ring and placed it over his dick and fed his balls through it. He could see how his Sentinel’s thighs moved as he stepped over to him, the raw power they contained and would use on him soon.

 

“Open slut, I need to come now so that I will last long enough to give you everything you want tonight.” Feeding his cock into his Guide’s mouth he quickly pumped a dozen times, into the warm heat. “Oh that’s it baby, suck me dry, I need to come, make me come.” He held his head in his hands as he fucked his skull quickly. Dustin unable and unwilling to do anything other than enjoy being used. Feeling the hard shaft pumping into him, until with a groan, Andrew’s cock began to pulse and feed him his first load of spunk for the night.

 

“Damn I needed that. Thank you pet, now let’s get you taken care of.” Walking back to the bed he picked up the first item he wished to use. Going back to his mate, he wrapped the blindfold around his eyes, binding it tightly to him. 

 

Bending down his Sentinel whispered into his ear. “I want you to feel everything I do to you tonight. It’s all about you and what makes you feel good. Remember if something becomes too much you stop me that instant. I love you too much to do things you do not feel pleasure from.”

 

Body quivering with sexual want and need, he hoarsely coughed out, “I will, god though I am so fucking horny, I need to be well used tonight Master.” He coughed again, the enjoyable quickie in his throat making it sound rougher then normal. “Please use me as the owned slutty whore I am.”

 

Another deep chuckle and a fond messing up of his hair was his answer. He heard him reach for more things and found his wrists being bound by thick cuffs along with his ankles. Ooh boy it was going to be a fun night tonight. Next came a thick high stiff collar, one when Dustin was on his hands and knees, positioned his head for optimal throat fucking. An O ring was placed in his mouth, affirming more cock swallowing would be in his future, which was buckled behind his head. A thick dildo was pushed into his mouth deep enough, so the tip just kissed the back of his throat. He groaned as he tried to suck on the plastic, but the O ring prevented him from getting a good hold on it. 

 

Purring deeply into his ear, amusement evidently as he watched how much Dustin was trying to suck on the black plastic dick. “My, my you really are a cock sucking whore. Needing to suck on that shaft. Or any shaft, am I right? Would you suck on any one’s cock if I ordered you to? Go down on your knees and beg to be allowed to suck someone else thick prick with those sweet lips of yours? To know you had to obey my orders like the cock hungry whore you are?” Andrew pinched a nipple as he asked his questions. Both knowing the answers.

 

Which was no, Dustin would refuse to suck any one else’s cock or do anything with another person because he loved Andrew. And Andrew would never ask him to do those things because Dustin belonged to him. But god they both loved the filthy words and what they did to both. 

 

Leaving his mate in the middle of the floor, he went back to their closet and pulled out another piece of equipment. Checking the padding making, sure it was in a good working order. Pleased with what he found he returned to his partner’s side, snapping a leash onto his collar. “Okay pretty boy, time to get you into position for some fun.” Pulling on the leash, he guided Dustin the few feet needed toward the bench. Letting him take his time as not being able to see hindered his speed.

 

Reaching out with a hand, Dustin felt for the bench he knew would be there. Finding the deeply padded belly rest, he laid down on it. Placing his hands parallel on the arm pads to either side, stepping up and kneeling on the leg pads. He was now in position to be held down in whatever manner his Master wished. Andrew looked at him, his own cock hard again, as seeing the sight of his mate submissively laying on the spanking bench, made him want to take him right then and there. He had to adjust himself before beginning his next task. Which was securing him completely and tightly with no chance of movement.

 

He attached the cuff rings to the snaps built into the bench, before taking the various leather belts and buckling them around his body. Two for both his forearms, one for his biceps, two around each shin, along with one belted tightly to each thigh. Then came the band for around his waist, along with one securing him across his shoulders. His leash was secured under him even as two more snaps secured his collar to prevent him moving his head too much.

 

Andrew observed the hardness of his mate’s dick and realized he would need to tie something else up. Reaching for the various rings, he wrapped the cock ring behind his balls. Then brought the separating strap between his balls before buckling it tightly. He tied his cock up with a few other straps making sure he would not be coming easily. When done he stepped back to admire his work. Dustin would be coming this way, but it would take him a long time to do so. Exactly what they both wanted, Dustin to feel owned and used and Andrew to own and use him. 

 

“Okay slut I think this should work for now. Time for a little fun for me, probably not so much for you. But then again you may enjoy it, either way you have to endure it.” Slapping him on the ass a few times, he smirked as Dustin moaned around the thick cock gag. He had retrieved something from the kitchen and now was preparing it. Taking his knife out and forming the shape he wanted the vegetable in. Making the ginger long, narrow but with a knot on the end he was pleased with his work. “Okay whore, let’s get this ass of yours started on your wish to not be able to sit for a week. I promise you, I will do my best to make sure you can’t. Unless it's on my cock. Oh and if you wish feel free to come if you can. I would love to see you try.” Smacking him one more time, he gripped his balls tightly in one hand. Slipping the spicy root slowly into his un-stretched hole, he moved it back and forth a few times to loosen him up. Then he shoved it all the way in, till only the knot was keeping it from being swallowed completely.

 

Dustin squirmed as the root entered him, the heat not yet hitting his sensitive insides. A minute later though he was feeling it. The heat hitting his inside walls, burning his channel with dripping juice from the plant stalk. He tried to get away from the heat instinctively, but his bindings kept him in place. Pushing on the stalk to get it in deeper, Andrew paid little mind to the deep gagging noises his play toy was making. “Such a good slut. I can’t wait to fuck you after having this inside you. Once I’m done prepping you, it should have worn off just enough to let me fuck you with the perfect amount of heat.” He slapped his ass again, smirking as Dustin tried to yelp as he clenched around the ginger.

 

Dustin gagged and moaned though his gag as the burning in his ass intensified. He had only been figged once and that was by an old girlfriend. It was fun thinking back on it, but during the act it hurt like a son of a bitch. He was relishing the feeling, he really was an ass pain slut and anything that made his hole burn intensely like this worked for him. He naturally tried to get away, his instincts demanding he do so. But the straps held him and he couldn’t run if he tried. He was truly stuck there till his Master decided to do something else with him.

 

Pulling the spice in and out of his ass, Andrew licked his lips at the sight of the reddening hole. He loved ginger and was pleased to find a fresh piece in the fridge. Unable to help himself, he leaned down and began licking at the tasty treat. Rimming his mate along with the ginger, giddy at the spicy heat hitting his tongue. “Mmmm you taste delicious, I need to do this to you more often.”

 

Dustin tried to respond to his teasing, but all which came out of his mouth was incoherent words. The ginger inflamed his inner hole, burning hotter and he did his best to escape, but his bonds prevented him. He felt the vegetable being pushed deeper, hitting his prostate and causing him to moan in pain and pleasure. Andrew gripped his balls and pulled him back, pulling the ginger out only to shove it in once more. Rimming him every third thrust into his rapidly reddening hole. Dustin shook as he was forced to endure the heat, forced to accept the tongue of his mate and Master, feeling how his ass was on fire from the pleasure of the heat.

 

“Such a good looking sex toy. Just wait till I put some lovely strips on this ass, they are going to look gorgeous on you.” Purred his Sentinel as he worked the ginger deeper into him. He squirmed as he tried to get away from a plant he had no hope of getting away from. “I’m going to leave this here while I get another toy. Don’t go anywhere.” He slapped his mate’s ass as he chuckled at his comment. Returning a few seconds later with a long thin cane of wood, running it across his Guide’s ass, he let him feel what was about to happen.

 

“First I’m going to cane you, then paddle you. The ginger will stay in there for the entire time. You must hold onto it, in that perfect hole of yours. If you let it fall out, we will start all over.” He rubbed the cane on his ass, then stopped as he remembered one other thing. Going back to the bed he picked up a small device with a couple cords on it. Returning to his turned on mate, reaching under him he wrapped the electronic metal unit around the head of his cock. Wrapping another grounding strap behind his balls. 

 

“Oh another thing, I changed my mind, you are not allowed to come again, not till I start to fuck you. But this should be interesting for the next twenty minutes.” He turned the machine on, watching as Dustin moaned and shook as the electrical pulses started. Turning the dial to a setting which would stimulate but not allow him to come, Andrew took up the cane again and began reddening his partner’s ass. Raising it up he brought it down just enough to leave a mark. Dustin’s ass shaking as the first strike coursed through him, over and over he raised the cane, watching as strips appeared on his delicious ass.

 

Dustin shook in his bonds, the stimulation to his dick combined with the canning and ginger root, sending him so much pleasure he was hard pressed to remember his own name. This was just the start to a wonderful night of total dominance by his love and he was looking forward to even more. The cane was a special treat, only pulled out for really special occasions such as this. Though tonight so far was turning out to be one of the best nights of his life. The ring on his finger showing how much Andrew cared for him, and he never planned on taking it off.

 

“Slut you’re not paying attention. I think you’re thinking more about the ring on your finger rather then the ring on your cock. Maybe I should refocus your attention to where it should be.” Reaching over he changed the controller up two points, sending more voltage to his cock head. Dustin gasped through his dildo gag at the stronger sensation. “That’s more like it, your ass has a nice set of strips on it, lets see if we can make it an over all red color shall we?”

 

Dustin grunted as the cane was switched for a paddle and his mate began tanning his ass. He kept clenching his ass, tightening his grip on the ginger root. God he couldn’t wait till Andrew fucked him, it was going to be glorious as he was used as a pleasure tool. Each swing of the paddle bounced off his ass, the straps holding him to his breeding bench keeping him in the same spot. He naturally tried to break free, but was unable to thank god. He never wanted to break free when he was being toyed with like this. 

 

The paddling stopped when his ass was on fire and he was sobbing uncontrollably. “Easy baby, take a minute. I have so much more planned for you, to use like the slave you are.” Andrew watched as Dustin took several deep breaths, giving him a chance to recover. But his sweet mate was leaking like crazy and he could smell how incredibly turned on he was. Sure it hurt, no doubt about it, but he was absolutely craving that hurt, because he honestly just loved a good spanking on his ass.

 

Putting the paddle down, Andrew moved to in front of his secured mate and removed the gag. Laying it on the side he fed his iron hard cock into his mate’s warm, wet mouth. “Suck me babe with those smooth cock sucker lips. You I know, are a hungry man slut, and I plan on feeding you.” Dustin wrapped his lips as best he could against his Sentinel’s member and began to suck, using his tongue to rub under the vein, swirl the head and dip into the slit. Making the most filthy of noises, even as he drooled heavily under the constant thrusting of the prick in him. 

 

Andrew shuddered as the warm wet heat of his mate surrounded him. Feeling his tongue working to bring him as much pleasure as he could. He gripped his blinded head, pushing his dick in deeper, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Over and over he thrust into his cock sucking cavern, not giving him much chance to breath. Knowing Dustin didn’t want it, no what he wanted was to be thoroughly used in every hole he had, for the sole pleasure of the man who had the right to take him any time, anywhere. Pulling out, he slapped the bound man’s face with his prick, before shoving it all the way in again. Listening as Dustin gagged on him. “Such a disgusting whore, will do anything for a good piece of cock. Suck it hard now, I want to feed you my milk. Once you get me to come down that throat of yours, I’ll paddle you some more before taking your ass.”

 

Dustin sucked as hard as he could around the ring in his mouth. His own cock hard and wanting as it was stimulated, but couldn’t come. He was under orders not too, and was unable to do anything but obey. He clenched around the ginger as Andrew increased the electric device once more, making him moan as the pulses combined with the heat, hit him again and again. It was getting to be too much, everything merging into a never ending haze of pleasure and pain. His body was shaking when he tasted something on his tongue. Swallowing as he realized what it was, he tasted his mate’s come as it flooded down his throat.

 

Andrew grunted as his second orgasm of the night hit him, pushing deeply into his mate’s mouth, the head spurting long threads of white silk down his throat. His balls tingled as they emptied again, his spine registering the pleasure coursing through him. Holding his partner’s head so he couldn’t escape, growled out more filthy words to amp up his horribly turned on Guide. 

 

“Good slut, swallow your Owner’s come like the good piece of fuck meat you are. Take it all, there’s a good boy. You obey your Master so well. A true cock sucking whore.” Andrew watched Dustin carefully and could see his mate was tiring, and turned on. Pulling out he picked up the paddle once again. “Such a good whore, following instructions obediently, so I’m going to reward you. You sucked me till I came, now I’m going to paddle you till I’m hard again. Then I’m going to fuck you in the ass.”

 

Dustin grunted as the first impact of the paddle hit him, the vibrations of the hit traveling through his frame and straight to his dick. Andrew had come twice and he was planning on a third time. But it would take a while to get him hard again, his ass would be feeling it for days as the paddling started. Each hit was stronger than the last, missing not an inch of cheek or thigh as was intended. He wanted to grit his teeth to stop himself from coming, but the O ring prevented it. Another hit on his ass had him breathing hard, and another causing him to moan as the pain sent him deep into a space he loved to reside in. Over and over the paddle hit his ass, making him clench around the root. Sometimes Andrew stopped so he could reposition the root, or thrust it in deep before taking it out and rubbing it against the outside of his hole. 

 

Panting as best he could, it took him a moment to realize the root had been removed once again, and instead replaced with something much more blunt. His mate was mounting him, about to ride him for his pleasure. “That’s a good whore, you made me hard all over again. Now for your own reward. I am going to fuck you long and hard, I am going to hit that sweet spot inside you. You are welcome to come at any time as long as my cock is inside you. But if I take it out, you have to stop yourself from coming. Only with my cock buried deeply inside you, do you have permission to come. If you come at any other time, I’m going to lock your cock up for a month, edge you for the entire time, and only allow you to make me come. Do you understand slut?” A. J. Informed him in his deep feral voice.

 

Dustin nodded his head, then gasped as the cock he had just been sucking on a few minutes before, was shoved all the way in. He could feel his partner’s balls slapping his thighs as he roughly fucked him. Slapping his ass with his hand, reaching forward to stroke his cock a couple times only to let go when he felt like it. The stimulation on the tip of his dick increased, causing him to shake as he was taken like a living sex doll. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten in spite of the restriction placed on them. He couldn’t wait, after so long he was going to get his own release. He began to whimper in need and pleasure as his climax neared, only a few more strokes, three, two… 

 

Then his Sentinel pulled out of him completely.

 

The Guide cried out in frustration as he had to use all his strength to keep himself from coming. Focusing on other things so his cock would not explode like he wanted. It wasn’t easy, the e-stim machine was still going strong on his prick’s head and behind his balls. His mate laughing as he slapped his abused ass a dozen times. He wanted to come so badly and now he was made to wait yet again.

 

Chuckling darkly as he observed Dustin writhing under him in need, “Ahhh poor thing, wants to come but can’t. You are such and obedient boy. You did your Master proud by stopping yourself.” Andrew rubbed the cherry red cheek of his mate’s ass. “Now I’m going to continue to enjoy you. Remember if my cock isn’t inside you, you can’t come. I want to train you to only come on cock, my cock. Like the cock hungry whore you are.”

 

Dustin shuddered as the blunt head pushed back into his abused ass, even as his mate’s words made him shudder in need. The Sentinel thrusting deeply into him, taking what he wanted, playing with him, toying with him, pulling out when he was just on the verge of coming so hard he knew he would black out. Andrew fed his cock into his ass once more and set up a brutal pace, no mercy was shown to him and he didn’t want it. He wanted to be a well used fuck toy, to have his body used by the love of his life.

 

His partner changed the angle of his thrusts and began hitting his prostate each time. Ramming into it, causing him to squeal and thrash in his bonds. His balls once again were tightening, but there was a difference this time. He knew, no matter how much he might want to, he would not be able to stop himself from coming. The electrode on his dick was increased and he realized he would be allowed to come. Andrew was giving him what he wanted. A well used, sore as hell ass and the ultimate in climaxes.

 

Taking in a deep breath around the cock gag which was shoved in once more at the last minute, he accepted the thick shaft which was punishing his hole, searching for his mate’s own sweet pleasure a third time. His mate pushed once, twice, three times, into his ass and began flooding his insides with another heavy load of his own seed, breeding him like the owned whore he was. 

 

It was just the spark he needed, with a gagged howl he felt his own balls drawing up and releasing. Copious amounts of thick ropy white spunk coating his belly, as his body expelled so much fluid. He shook as Andrew fucked him through his orgasm, continuing to hit that spot within him which brought so much pleasure. Till he became super sensitive and wanted him to stop. But Andrew didn’t instead he continued to fuck him, thrusting deeper and harder, increasing his speed till he was a blur in his hole. His balls pounding against the back of his thighs, hitting his own constricted balls at times, they swung back and forth so quickly. 

 

Dustin finally figured out what his mate was doing, and could do nothing to stop what was about to happen. Feeling his mate lean over, the electronics on his cock hit the highest setting it could, and he screamed as another climax was ripped from him. His plundered ass surrendering completely to the Domination of the cock which owned him. Hanging his head as best he could he didn’t fight his mate, as he fucked him for a bit longer, feeling it as Andrew came a fourth time that night. 

 

Head woolly from the prolonged evening entertainment, he finally realized he got what he wanted. He was a completely fucked out sex toy owned by a man, who had been worried he wouldn’t accept his ring and his love after all this time. Breathing harshly, he sent reassuring feelings to his mate, who was starting to worry over his lack of response.

 

‘Don’t worry love, I’m fine. God I’m more than fine. This was the absolute best fuck I have ever had. We NEED to do this again.’

 

‘If that’s what you want? For now let’s get you untied and into bed. I want to make sure you’re okay.’ Gently Andrew kissed his forehead, taking the blind fold off along with the, dildo and O ring gag. A few minutes later, he was carrying his mate to the bed, not allowing him to do any of the work of moving. Placing him on his belly, he reached into the night stand, looking for the soothing cream to help his inflamed ass. Dustin may want to not be able to sit down tomorrow, and after the fun they just had, it would be hard for him. But A. J. wasn’t going to allow him to sleep that way. Rubbing the cream all over, he heard his mate hiss in pain, before groaning as the lotion did its job.

 

‘I’ll say this again, thank you Andrew, you gave me everything and more tonight. I am so glad I belong to you and you give me so much.’

 

‘It’s you who has given me everything. Without you in my life I don’t know how I would ever get on. Seriously I have no idea how Steve managed all these years without a Guide. I don’t think I could have done nearly as well, so glad I will never have to wonder what it would be like without one.’ He nuzzled into his mate’s neck, sniffing at his mating mark and overall just cuddling.

 

Dustin snuggled as best he could, considering his sore ass. ‘I love to you baby and I honestly can’t wait to get married. If it wasn’t for the Williams and the Kelly’s women I would say let's get married tomorrow.’ God if he could move, he would go and find an all night chapel, or wake up a magistrate to perform it in an hour.

 

Jackson chuckled with humor as he thought of the blood the women would extract from the both of them, if they tried to get married without their input. ’But if we do that they will have our heads, and not our upper ones.’

 

‘No, they would definitely be displeased if we ruined their fun. Besides it will give them something to take their minds off Steve and Danny. I hope they return soon.’ He sighed he did miss the men, but understood they were on their own journey of discovery. They couldn’t interfere with something they both knew would be so fundamental in the Spirit Pair’s future. He did wonder how they were doing, if they were making a life for themselves wherever they might be. If they were meeting new friends or traveling the Material world and simply keeping it secret? But he did know they would return when they were ready and not a second before. It was their right and they had to be mentally and physically ready to deal with their lives here before returning.

 

‘So do I love, but for now it’s time to get some sleep. We do have a lot of work to do tomorrow.’ Snuggling deeper into the bed and his Guide, Andrew quickly fell asleep.

 

Dustin only a few minutes behind, yawned one last time before closing his eyes. Only to realize at the last minute, eyes flying open, that their last conversation was said with no use of their mouths at all. Only with their minds. Too tired to think any more, deciding to leave the what the hells for the morning, Dustin closed his eyes, letting sleep pull him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?
> 
> Not too bad right? Or at least I hope it wasn't.
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out. I do know I have most of Hips who knows roughly written. So i might finish that off and go back to the next chapter of Hips 4. 
> 
> thank you for having patience with me and waiting for me to get this latest chapter out.
> 
> Send me a review. I'm off to work on Hips who knows or Hips 4.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack continues to have issues within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone got a new chapter for you. 
> 
> I would describe this chapter as intense emotionally. The guys and wolves go through all sorts of feelings, thoughts and issues. And they are not all sweetness and roses.
> 
> Honestly I got to thinking they needed to have some conflict among themselves because they are all still learning about each other. 
> 
> To kinda give you an idea, the boys are still young really. Before they bonded they had known each other for only a little over a year. Now they've been bonded for I don't know I've more or less lost track of how long 3-5 months maybe.
> 
> They have new powers, and abilities no one has ever had before. Their Instincts are fighting for dominance because the Spirit world is a harsh place. It may look nice on the surface, but they were not suppose to show up for 100 years. To give them time to adjust. Yes their bodies have adjusted to the powers flowing within them. Doesn't mean their minds are fully adjusted and with everything else going on with the pack, they are having problems.
> 
> I do try and resolve it all but while this chapter I doubt is a tear jerker of any kind. It might be one where you are sitting tensely in your chair as you wait to see what happens.
> 
> Also Danny displays another skill, and Steve is told he has the same ability. But like I had fun with the boys learning how to spirit phase, well I had the same fun with Steve learning how to do his new skill. Remember how he had to hit his head on a rock many times before he figured out phasing? This way was just so much fun and I couldn't resist.
> 
> Also I add a little bit more fantasy creatures into the story cause what the hell, why not.
> 
> As a word of warning I do talk about thoughts of suicide in the chapter as a point of emphasis, but no one actually dies. Just wanted to give people a heads up about it.

Danny was annoyed, highly annoyed at practically everyone. He glared down at the project in his hands, trying to keep his temper in check as he worked at not broadcasting what he was feeling. Too bad nearly everyone else in the clearing had no such thoughts about their own. His mind was being bombarded at all sorts of odd times with feelings of rage, depression, confusion, smugness, loneliness, trepidation, giddiness, happiness, then back to rage. It gave him headaches trying to keep the mix of emotions out and not push his own on the others. His shields fluctuated constantly, adding to his struggles against everyone pushing their emotions towards him, irritating him even more. He could if he felt like it, drop them all to the ground and let them know exactly how their behavior was affecting him. But he was also trying to rebuild his own strength and independence, but he couldn’t even do that because of some other factor he wasn’t aware of.

 

He was working hard to make sure no one knew how upset he was growing at people, pretty sure he was succeeding there. But what he wasn’t succeeding at was keeping his physical well being hidden, so he could work on his projects. Loki and most especially Steve, kept taking turns keeping an eye on him. If he was working on his latest project, which was making a proper stair case up to the top of the cliff, one or the other would be hanging around, watching him. Sasha had elected to stay in her temporary den, in a fit of extreme temper as she raged about how many cubs were growing in her belly. 

 

So there he was, working his powers, chiseling out the stair case one step at a time, when he would feel one of the other males saunter up to him. Loki would nudge his thigh, snorting at him, demanding to know if he was pushing himself. Danny would tell him he was fine, only to have Steve come over a few minutes later. The Sentinel would take a single look at him, grab him by his bicep and drag him off to the outdoor kitchen to get something to eat, or put him down for a nap. He knew there was no way in hell Steve was scanning him, he would have felt it, but the man absolutely knew when he needed a break, even if Danny didn’t want to take one.

 

505050

 

“God damn it Steve I’m fine!” Danny snarled, fed up with latest interruption to his work. He would never get anything done if he kept getting dragged away every two hours.

 

Steve glared back a him. “No, you’re not, you need food and you will get food. If you do not get food on your own, I will get the food for you. Then I will shove it down your throat. You are not allowed to push yourself Guide.” He glared down at the shorter man, nose flaring as he took in the irate scent coming from his partner. “You will obey me in this regard! I am responsible for watching out for your health and safety while outside the caves. I will not have you pushing yourself and setting back your recovery.” The Sentinel growled out.

 

“Like hell you are. I’m responsible for myself and I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it for nearly 20 years.” Danny snarled back, the negative emotions of everyone else boiling over into losing his own short temper. Inside he was cringing though because he was openly defying his Sentinel, something his own Guide instincts didn’t like at all.

 

“Guide you will obey or you will be punished and it won’t be fun. Now come with me and you will be eating, then you are going to rest.” Grabbing Danny he dragged him over to the table, shoving him into a seat. Then turned towards the kitchen and began fixing a plate, shoving berries, fish, and some wild grain flat bread to the side. Turning back to his stubborn blond he set the plate down in front of him, a glass of clear water following. “Eat!” Then proceeded to stand glaring down at him, arms crossed as he made clear Danny would be eating. 

 

Danny glared right back, even as he ate the food presented to him. He took his time, never letting his glare waver as he did as he was ordered too. When the last bite was finished he opened his mouth to show it was all gone. “Happy now? Cause I want to go back to my work.”

 

Steve gave a sharp horizontal slice of his hand, “You won’t be returning to the staircase today Danny. Now you are going to go take a nap. You need rest and you can’t make me change my mind.” His actions justified from looking at his mate’s eyes, seeing how light they were becoming.

 

Trying to stifle the feeling of bashing his Sentinel’s face with his plate, he gritted his teeth as he bit out. “Steven you are being impossible. I’m perfectly fine. I feel fine. I want to go and finish those last three steps for the first landing.” He stood, already moving to go back to his work. 

 

An iron fist shot out, grabbing him again and dragging him into their lair. “I said you were done for the day on the staircase. You will be going to bed young man, you will be resting as I see fit. You don’t have a choice in this Daniel, just stop fighting my rights to care for you, and this will go much easier on you.”

 

Danny seethed as he was handled like his daughter when she was in a rare fit of temper. She was a young girl, he was a fully grown man. There was a difference between how one should speak to either. Steve had taken the wrong approach. The Guide did understand he was partially responsible for the problem, but the others broadcasting their own stubborn tempers wasn’t helping him keep his. His emotions feeding on theirs and looping back into a never ending cycle of annoyance and anger.

 

Steve pulled him into their room and shoved him onto the bed. Stripping him quickly he placed his bond marked hand on Danny’s own. The Guide protesting even as he began yawning, the last sight Steve had a sleepy glare, and future promise of retribution. Pulling him under Steve put his partner to sleep, deeply. Loki watching from the entrance whimpered a question.

 

“I had to Loki, you saw his eyes, they were way to pale.” The wolf grunted something else, a warning which Steve was quick to dismiss. “No way, he wouldn’t, he enjoys it too much to keep me from him.” Loki shrugged his shoulders before leaving. Letting Steve figure out the hard way he had just made the wrong move with his mate. Steve watched over Danny for a few minutes to make sure he stayed asleep, before returning to his own tasks.

 

505050

 

Steve did learn from his mistake which Loki had tried to warn him about. After five days solid of no sex in any form, Danny refusing to sleep in the same bed with him, and staying close to Sasha, he knew to never speak to Danny as if he was an eight year old. He tried getting back into Danny’s good books, but the man was still being stubborn, why was beyond him. His confusion evident with his Guide’s strange behavior around everyone else, he wanted to get to the bottom of the problem. Problem was he had no idea he was part of the problem, and continued to project exactly what was bugging the blond.

 

It was a never ending cycle of raw emotions hitting the Guide.

 

505050

 

Now Danny was dealing with his own wolf’s depression, rage, elation, and fear. As her pregnancy progressed, her hormones were kicking in and running amok. She was so deeply connected to Danny, many times she didn’t realize she was projecting all her own confusing feelings towards him. But it was giving him headaches, along with having to deal with Steve, who was trying to figure out what was going on with him. Loki was also projecting his worry after his mate, since he had not slept by her side since she had discovered how well he had bred her. Not willing to risk her justifiable wrath again.

 

Sasha was still completely pissed at what Loki had done to her. While she adored her cubs, each and every one of them and wouldn’t forsake any. Would bring each one into the world with nothing but love and devotion to them, second only to her bond mate. She still was less then pleased with the number for her first litter as a first time mom. She had hoped for maybe eight, to stick it to that hussy bitch from her youth, that she WOULD find a mate, that some male would find her pretty and sweet and loving. Showing her up, showing her mate was so much better than the male they had competed for so many centuries before.

 

But dear god she was going to be HUGE!

 

Which meant she was going to be big, bulky, clumsy, unable to support her pack. All things she hated, as she developed along the lines dictated to her by nature. And because she had all these feelings tumbling in her head, confusing her, upsetting her, she was focusing more on herself than she realized. But her bond with her first born cub was deep and strong and very instinctual, which meant he was picking up on everything she was feeling. She had to actively think about blocking him out to spare him, and she just wasn’t focused enough to realize what she was doing to her cub.

 

Adding to her frustration, she had banned Loki from their den and her nest and refused to let him anywhere near her. Angry as hell at what was in store for her, when she had to deliver her litter. It was going to be long and hard and she would be tired as fuck when it was all over. But she also missed cuddling up by his side, feeling it as he licked the back of her ears in the way he did best. So she was annoyed because she was mad at him and missed him, but still he needed to be taught not to pump her so full next time. She wanted him but didn’t want him, and it was driving her nuts, which she unintentionally sent to her cub which drove him nuts.

 

Danny was doing his best to contain his own anxiety from her. He didn’t want her knowing how worried he was about her and her own mental state. He couldn’t block what she was sending him because if he did, she would know something was up. She would insist on him telling her what was wrong, and if he did it would lead to even more depression on her part, because she had been inflicting her emotions unintentionally onto him.

 

Putting down his chisel, he wiped his forehead of sweat. They were taking a break from working on their home. Finding they had been carrying many supplies down from the cliff face, they decided they needed something better long term. Course after slipping and nearly falling a dozen times on the muddy track, both he and Steve had grown weary of trying to not break their legs. So they were working on carving out a stair case with multiple landings to make it easier to go up and down. Steve was off right now with Loki, looking to make a trade with some elk who were passing through.

 

And speaking of Loki, Danny sighed deeply at the black beast’s behavior towards finding out how many cubs he was going to have.

 

Loki was extremely sorry he had bred Sasha so full of his cubs. Projecting his own worry over his mate and how she would handle carrying so many of the little buggers. But the fucker was also incredibly smug at his very impressive tally. To date in wolf folk stories, not a single male had ever been powerful enough to breed a female into carrying 12 cubs. Hell the most powerful litter ever born that anyone could remember was nine. 

 

When he wasn’t actively avoiding Sasha’s justifiable wrath, he was strutting around like a peacock with full tail feathers on display. Till he got all droopy and mopey and wanted to go back to the den and snuggle. Any time he tried it he would be chased out by his mate, fangs firmly bared and snarl deep in her throat. Hell he still was cringing when anyone got near his rear end. Keeping his tail well down if someone was behind him, he wanted no one to see his hairless balls which Sasha had managed to catch. She hadn’t ripped them off, but the hair had come off with a judicious use of her inflamed temper. The smell of burnt hair and yelps of fright lingering for hours in the meadow. So he had been smooth as a baby’s ass for the past week, but now the hairs were starting to slowly grow back and they itched like crazy.

 

Finally there was his own mate, linked closely to Loki, and sharing so many thoughts and plots together, as they tried to think of a way to get Loki back into Sasha’s good graces. The black beast, when he wasn’t helping to haul materials around, would strut around Steve, bragging about how many cubs he was going to have. Steve would grin and congratulate his wolf on nailing the pretty lady so well. Both males pleased at the accomplishment, and wishing they could go and brag to their friends in the material realm. 

 

Then Sasha would snarl at the pair, easily hearing how they thought they were so awesome.

 

Which led to Loki growing depressed he wasn’t allowed next to his Lady’s side. So Steve would try and help him, by planning the most obnoxious and ridiculous things to get back into her good graces. Like their latest attempt, Danny could have told them it wasn’t going to work, he did live in her head after all. But did they even try and consult with him? Oh hell no so they got what they deserved, but in the end it was Danny who ended up paying the price.

 

505050

 

“Come on Loki this will work perfectly. When Cathrine became pissed off at me, I would do this simple thing and she instantly forgave me. There is no way it can fail.” Steve encouraged his wolf.

 

Danny raised an eyebrow, what Steve was planning may work for some woman on earth. But a wolf carrying cubs, a large amount of cubs? He didn’t think so. He tried to tell them as such, he knew what Sasha liked and didn’t, “Steve, Loki I really suggest you try something else. This won’t work and will only serve to piss Sasha off even more.”

 

“Oh hush Danny, it will work just fine, it’s worked every time with her.” Steve dismissed his words, even as he continued his preparations.

 

“Was Cathrine a pregnant wolf?” Danny asked, sarcasm oozing out of his voice.

 

Steve frowned at him, displeased his partner didn’t think this plan would work.“Well, no but she is female so she has to like it.”

 

“Seriously I would suggest something, anything other than what you’re planning.” Danny tried to insist again.

 

“Oh shut it Danny, why don’t you try and help Loki here. We need to get Sasha in a better mood.” Steve snapped, trying to help his wolf, not realizing Loki’s frustration was trickling into Steve’s head.

 

“I’m trying, but you’re not listening to me.” Danny snapped back, really wishing he would listen.

 

Fed up with the negativity, not realizing it was actually over flowing from the two at odd wolves, “Danny I’ve done this many times, it always worked.”

 

Throwing up his hands he gave up on the two idiots. Why in the hell no one wanted to listen to him he had no idea. He was the one bonded to the pissed off wolf, he should know what would and would not work on her. “Fine I give up, I’m going to go work on the stairs. When this fails, and trust me it will, do not come crying to me. Loki make sure you stay far enough away so you keep what little hairs have grown back on your balls.” Turning he returned to the stair case, letting the fools learn their lesson.

 

A few hours later, Danny heard the howls of rage and fright reverberating through the valley. He shook his head as he knew exactly what was going on. Sasha had actually come out and chased Loki once again across the clearing. Turning he watched as his wolf chased after his mate’s, both full sized and barreling over the bridge and up towards the beach. Sitting down he smirked as Loki howled his apologies, to no avail. Sasha was intent on one thing only.

 

It was the flame of her temper, racing across his own mind which made him gasp in pain. Grabbing his head, he sat down quickly, trying to stave off the unwelcome physical feelings. Steve feeling his pain, came racing up, concern deep in his eyes.

 

“Danny! What’s wrong?” He sniffed, and ran his hands down his partner’s side, trying to find what was causing him such agony.

 

Danny raised pain filled eyes, “I told you, having Loki recite really horrible poetry would be a bad idea. Sasha hates bad poetry and your poetry has always sucked.”

 

Grimacing as Steve could feel how scared for his balls his wolf was again, reach down to pick his mate up. “I’m sorry, I thought it would work.” 

 

“Next time, listen to me will you?” Danny leaned his head onto Steve’s shoulder, not protesting as he was carried down the steps and towards their quarters. He was laid down on the bed, the covers quickly drawn up to mid chest. Steve left his side a few minutes to bring him a cold compress, before speaking again.

 

Gently he ran his hand down the blond’s cheek. “I promise Danny next time we’ll listen. I’m sorry this happened.”

 

“Yeah I know. I need a nap, think you could get me something to eat when I wake up?”

 

“Of course, sleep well.” Steve kissed his mate, even as he pulled him under to recover from the headache he and his wolf had caused.

 

505050

 

The failed reconciliation between the couple added even more friction in their small developing pack. Steve and Loki worked hard at not pissing Sasha off any more. Loki keeping his tail tucked firmly between his legs when anywhere near the den entrance, his hairless balls, once again baby ass smooth, hidden. Danny still hadn’t let anyone else know how much distress the pack was causing him, but Steve was beginning to suspect. The interrupted sleep, lack of appetite, snarky attitude increasing, even as Sasha’s insistence Loki leave her alone increased.

 

Danny sighed as he watched Loki slink over to the den entrance and whimper a request to join his mate. A request which was firmly denied, with a growl and more anger and hints of something else affecting her attitude. He himself had gone in and checked on her multiple times, but when he was actually physically with her, her mind locked up and he couldn’t feel anything from her. So he knew she was hiding something from him, something she didn’t want to bother him with.

 

He hated another thing about himself, he hated he didn’t have full control over his emotions and powers yet. They were coming slowly, but the ups and downs of everyone in the meadow, was not helping him to heal. Konik was the only one keeping his thoughts and emotions mostly to himself. But Danny didn’t begrudge him, when the white wolf was chortling over the latest failed attempt to get in his daughter’s good book again. Danny thought it was funny too, watching as Loki tried to dance in front of the den entrance, enticing Sasha to come out and play with him. Hearing her snarl and tell him to go to hell in a hand basket on a pogo stick. It was a good effort even as he knew it would fail, but the good emotions didn’t harm him like the depressing ones did. 

 

Steve was being better about suggesting things for Loki to try, but some were so outrageous, it had Sasha spitting nails and broadcasting to everyone her displeasure. He was concentrating on helping Loki, and spending less time helping Danny. Which added to his mistrust of his mate to keep him safe, because Steve wasn’t thinking of his mental welfare as much as he should have been. Course the Sentinel didn’t realize his mind wasn’t operating at 100 percent, neither was his, due to the wolves conflict with each other.

 

It was affecting them both differently because Steve relied on his senses, the smell of distrust, sadness, loneliness making him want to help. Danny though dealt with the emotional mess of people, and the wolves and his mate were the closes people around. And since he was bonded in one way or another to all three, he typically felt more of the problem than smelled them. It just sucked all around for him, but he wanted to find a way to help his pack. Rather than tell them they were causing him much distress and feeling their worry over him. Either way he couldn’t win till he figured out a way to get Sasha to accept Loki once more.

 

So now it was time to take matters into his own hands, after two weeks of everyone driving him bat shit crazy. Standing from his work on growing a hand rail out of the rock wall itself, he headed towards the wolves den. He was still the only one Sasha permitted into her space, because he was her bond mate and first cub. And while Steve had been taking better general care of him, Sasha was the one he looked too, to keep him safe from true physical harm. He didn’t like straying far from where she was hiding in the back of her temporary den.

 

Reaching her nest he found her fast asleep, dreaming of all things Loki. Loki when he won her and took her as his beloved prize and flooded her belly with his seed. Rolling his eyes at his dirty dreaming bond mate, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly she didn’t wake, instead she settled down into a deeper sleep. Taking advantage of the situation Danny decided to dig deep and find out what it would take to let Loki back into her life.

 

What he found shocked the shit out of him, because while he found his answer, he also found the true reason why she didn’t want Loki around her. Being father and former husband himself, he knew what he needed to do. Petting her head he left to hunt down the one creature who could make all of this better.

 

505050

 

Loki was watching Steve as he worked on chopping wood into proper board lengths, being the helpful wolf he was, he was chewing on a leg bone and offering advice on the proper methods of how to chop wood. Steve was responding to said advice, by offering to chuck the boards of wood at his head. The Seal had an idea of creating a shelving unit, to store their food in the pantry they planned on building in their kitchen. But he was also thinking he might want to put a tree house, or beach hut of some kind near the beach to watch over the waves. Or at least it was the idea he gave Danny, he figured if there was covered shelter, he could try and wheedle a way to get some action out of said shelter. Planning pleasant ways to have his mate, he spotted him coming over the Big Sister Bridge, heading straight for him. Putting his ax down he waited for him to approach.

 

“Danny what’s up? What you need?” He checked his eyes and found them dark and deep. He wasn’t tired or hungry so all was well on that front. No one had bothered to tell Danny about his little quirk, no one was of a mind too. They just all found it extremely convenient to be able to tell with a glance. 

 

“I need to borrow Loki for a couple hours.” He looked over at the wolf, still gnawing on his bone.

 

“Borrow Loki? What for?” He asked puzzled. Loki was the same way, releasing his bone, tilting his head and woofing a question.

 

Fed up, tired of being in pain and no one taking in account is own needs. He may be a Guide and a good one, but he was still recovering. All the volatile emotions of everyone else blasting at him at all hours of the day, were taking their toll and he was done with it. “Because I’m tired of all you idiots giving me headaches, I’m tired of having to work to keep my sanity, when everyone else is going crazy. I would like to sleep at night, rather than sort out three other people’s nightmares, night after night after night. I want to get better so eventually we can go home, but it won’t happen if I’m constantly bombarded with hurtful emotions at all hours of the day and night.” He breathed out a deep sigh, happy to finally get some of his problems off his chest. The Guide instincts within him, seeking out their Sentinel and finally off loading some of his baggage. “I’m going to deal with it once in for all, but in order to do that I need Loki.”

 

Of course Steve grabbed hold of his statements and immediately demanded answers. “You are getting headaches? You’re not actually sleeping at night? And you think you may be losing your sanity? Why in the hell didn’t you tell me?” He narrowed his eyes as he came over and began giving his mate a through checkup. Sniffing, tasting, touching, scanning him with his bond mark, and listening to anything that might be off. He could not go through the trial of Danny losing his mind again. Steve just didn’t have it in him, it had almost been to much for him the last time they had been parted, and he wouldn’t allow it to continue. Once again his mate had kept things hidden from him, kept him from caring for him the way he wanted and denied him the right to protect him from all things. 

 

Grabbing Danny, he pulled him over to the stump he had been using to chop logs to begin with. Sitting down, he yanked his disobedient Guide over his knee. Pulling his pants down, he held on as the blond started to struggle.

 

“STEVE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” He bellowed, before yelping as the first strike hit him on the ass. 

 

Steve gave a half dozen swats before explaining what he was so pissed about. “What the fuck is the matter with you Danny? How many times have I told you, you NEED to tell me when something is bothering you! I am supposed to be looking after you, watching over you, taking care of you, and you hide shit from me!” He swatted him a dozen more times, pinning him down when he tried to struggle free. “Oh no young man you are going to get it, and keep getting it till I get my point across.”

 

He raised his hand again to make his point, when he was blasted with a massive hit of physic energy, directed directly into his head. He lost his hold on his mate, who scrambled out of his lap, tears in his eyes and snarl on his face. Instantly his own clothes were back on him and he glared down with contempt at his Sentinel. “McGarrett, you son of a bitch! How DARE you say you’re supposed to be looking after me, watching over me, taking care of me when you don’t mean a god damn word you say!” He took a step forward and punched his mate in the chin. “Sure, I may have been hiding the surface feelings, out of a sense of SURVIVAL for my own emotional well being. But god damn it you pompous ass, if you had even done a half assed scan through our bonds, you would have seen how much I’ve been suffering for the last couple weeks.”

 

Steve rubbed his chin where the punch had landed. It didn’t really hurt, it was more the shock of being hit by his partner. Looking at the man standing above him, he tried to figure out why the posture was so familiar, then he realized exactly why it was so familiar. This was the man he had first met, filled with rage at the world, and also vast amounts of bitter disappointment. Just like when he had been forced to move from his beloved home of New Jersey, to a hell hole infested with pineapples, all so he could see his little girl grow up. How his ex-wife thought in this order, what would be best for her, her husband and her kid, and only thought of Danny for how much she could gouge him for. His eyes widened as Danny projected everything he had been dealing with, including his own expectation that Steve would actually do as he said he would and look out for him. 

 

Instead, he had been caught up in his own brilliant ideas on how to help Loki win Sasha back. Talking with Loki who was her mate, but it was Danny who was in her head. Plotting with his wolf ways to insert himself into her life again, excluding Danny from much of his plans, dismissing his suggestions when Danny tried to tell him what might work and what wouldn’t. Then when it got to be too much for Danny, disappointment and anger at once again having to deal with things on his own, he had come to his mate to express his frustration at being failed again.

 

And what did he get out of it? A lecture and a spanking for finally giving up on Steve. Finally realizing Steve wouldn’t be helping him sort out the packs problems with him. Taking the leadership role as was his responsibility and duty, seeing to his emotionally damaged Guide’s needs before they boiled over. Nope he had totally missed all the clues, instead just thinking he needed more to eat or needed yet another nap. 

 

“Oh fuck… Danny…” Steve scrambled to reach his mate, to hold him and beg his forgiveness. 

 

But Danny stepped back, fire starting to swirl at his feet as his temper continued to flare. “Fuck you McGarrett, I’ll take care of all these issues myself, like normal. It’s evident you’re not ready to accept the responsibility of watching over me.” The flames at his feet swirled faster, colors of inflamed crimson, blinding gold and depressing blue, wind starting to blow as the Guide called on his powers to escape the man who once more had failed him. “Loki meet me over at Rockmount cove, I need to get away from your idiot bond mate and my pain in the ass.”

 

Steve couldn’t let Danny leave him again, he promised him he wouldn’t run away. “Danny don’t go, please let me…”

 

“Enough, I’m not running away, I’m fixing the problems in our pack. Problems I had hoped you would take the lead on. So much for hoping on you being a leader, so much for hoping I could trust you to look out for me. I’ll be back once I have Loki and Sasha squared away.” With a push of his mind, a flare of his arm, Danny shot into the sky. Calling on the Ley lines to carry him to where he needed to go to get away from his idiot of a mate. 

 

Loki with a look at his own mate, followed after the Guide. While he would have preferred to have stayed to comfort Steve, he knew his chosen would want him to watch over Danny. With a sigh he gave a quick nuzzle to Steve before trotting of after the flying blond. And who in the hell showed him that trick. He would need to ask, because if he could figure it out, maybe he could fly back into Sasha’s heart.

 

Steve watched him fly off, never realizing Danny actually had the skills to do so. Sitting back down on the stump, he held his head in his hands. He realized he had totally fucked up the one job he had here. Which was to take care of Danny. Instead he became too focused on helping his wolf get his lady back. Dismissing his mate’s suggestions and knowledge of Sasha, as if he didn’t know her as well as himself and Loki.

 

“Oh god did I fuck up.”

 

Konik came to him, in his full sized form. Crouching down he snorted to get his attention.

 

(In his deep gravelly voice.) Great Grandson of my Chosen come with me, we have some things to discuss.

 

Steve looked up into the kind yet serious eyes of the wolf who had walked beside his Great Grandfather. On autopilot he mounted the wolf who headed in the opposite direction of his mate. Picking his pace up to a trot, he headed towards another popular spot for the men.

 

505050

 

Water Cliff while it wasn’t the most imaginative name, did describe the place for what it was. Located nearly 40 miles from their main home, Steve and Danny had found it when they decided to do some exploring. It consisted of a series of waterfalls, starting from nearly 3000 feet up, all the way down to the crashing ocean waves below. Steve and Danny had counted nearly 200 different falls, spread over the five mile wall of mountain and sheer cliffs, all of different colors of blue, grey and even a red one from the type of minerals under it. Some ended in pools, which then started their own waterfalls. 

 

Roc Eagles, massive birds which had a wing span of nearly 60 feet, roosted here. They rarely bonded with humans, mostly because they preferred to stay in their full sized form. If they did end up bonding, they reduced down to the size and appearance of a Golden eagle. Never letting on to their bond mate, they could grow to such an enormous size. They had had problems in the past with people thinking them mythical creatures, when they used their full size, guarding treasures when in fact they had done little of that. Though they did love to collect bells of all things. And the damn cliffs were strewn with their collections, making all sorts of racket, and noise driving everyone to distraction, when the wind was blowing wrong.

 

But when the wind was blowing just right, it started those bells up in a series of delightful sounds as the Roc’s had intended. They loved music in many forms and bells were their favorite. Steve and Konik were lucky because the wind was blowing just right and the Roc’s were out hunting their lunch, deep over the ocean.

 

Konik called up a bit of wind to keep the bells ringing nicely, he had a lot of things to say and didn’t need the racket interrupting him. Crouching down next to the sitting stone, which had a view of the ocean for miles, Steve dismounted and took a seat on it. Konik sitting himself beside him, giving the man a few minutes to collect himself from his colossal screw up.

 

“What am I going to do?” Steve whispered, mostly to himself, as he thought of all the trouble he had caused himself.

 

(Flicking an ear in his direction, Konik continued to look out to sea.) Listening to me would be a good start.

 

Ignoring the comment for the moment, wanting to wallow in his misery for a few more minutes, “I fucked up, I can’t believe I screwed up so badly with him. He hates me.”

 

(Shaking his head in denial of the statement) That boy loves you more than the sun loves to shine. It’s why he is so depressed and disappointed.

 

Eyes looking out to sea, yet seeing nothing, “I should have been looking out for him. I say I’m his guardian then I don’t even do that.”

You have been, and you are his guardian and you have been doing a great job of it. Giving him your attention when he needed it, and backing off when he needed some time to himself. (He assured the Sentinel.)

 

“Yeah well last few weeks I haven’t been doing so good. I missed all the signs.”

 

Yes, you missed some signs, I missed some signs and Loki missed some signs. We all have been concentrating on how my daughter has been treating Loki. Working to get him back by her side, what we missed was how it was truly affecting your mate. The man loves all of us so much, he can’t bare to let us know how much it hurts him to see us conflicting. (He shook his ruff of dust and water droplets, the waterfall always blowing up both.)

 

Once again his instincts are putting us ahead of himself. If we are in conflict he wants to help us, but at the same time Sasha is projecting all her hurt emotions through their bond. Many times without either one knowing, because they are linked so tightly and deeply. Remember she has been with him since almost the moment he was born. Watching over him ever second of the day, till he met you and bonded. She thinks of him as her cub, as opposed to Loki being your brother. And because she thinks of Danny as her cub, it reminds her of the cubs she is carrying. She is scared, upset and confused as to what she should be feeling.

 

“I know, but she won’t let us get close to her.” Steve stated frustrated by everything.

 

I know, I’ve tried but she chases me out as well. Only Danny can get close to her, but when he did, only then does she remember to block her feelings. When he leaves her to go work on a project, at her insistence no less, she becomes depressed because he isn’t with her. But she doesn’t want to tell him so he can continue to spend time with you. Something which is also important to her, making sure your bond with him is strong once again.

 

“She does?”

 

Yes, she loves her companion completely, she wants him happy with you, but she also wants him by her side always. He wants to be with her, but he also wants to be with you, so he is being pulled in two directions. So she sends him away, and becomes depressed as soon as he is out of her sight. She tries to block the emotion from him, but it trickles though their tight link. Permeating his mind, causing confusion with his own instincts, and stressing him out even more. The stress is then translated back through their bond unknowingly, increasing her own and making her want Danny even more.

 

“How come she doesn’t want Loki?”

 

I think she does, but there is some reason in her head, which is making her drive her own mate away. She can’t run away, her family is here, creating a home for all of us. So she runs the only way she can, by driving us away. But she can’t forsake her cub so it’s a vicious circle. Does any of this seem familiar?

 

Looking over at the red eyed wolf, “Danny is running, he’s emotionally upset because Sasha is projecting everything she is upset about to him? And he doesn’t realize it? But still I should have known sooner, done something about how upset he was getting. Realized more was wrong with how quiet he has been lately.”

 

(Shrugging his shoulders, not finished with his theories of their problems.) Probably, but Loki and I should have picked up on it too. I think part of the problem is his eyes, they change according to his mood, along with his energy level. But we all fell into the trap which is, if his eyes lighten it means he is hungry or needs sleep. While he did need those things, there were also flashes of ruby and gold flickering at times within his blue. We are still learning all the nuances of what his eyes can tell us about him. Those flickers I’m sure, were his emotions flaring with confusion and cries for help. 

 

Head shooting up at the words, instantly guilty again over missing so much. “Cries for help? Oh god and I missed it. I missed my sweet and gentle mate’s need for love, comfort and safety. I didn’t pay enough attention to what he needed, and he was a victim again to not only his own instincts, not wanting to upset the pack any more. But he was also victim to Sasha’s instincts.”

 

(Nodding his head in the affirmative, he snorted before continuing.) I think that is a good summary, but you are not to blame for it all. Remember Loki and I both have well trained noses, we should have sniffed out how much Danny was suffering. But his depression was covered by Sasha’s own, and it can be difficult to tell the difference if one isn’t looking for it. I think also Sasha is getting fed up with not having help from Loki, even if she is driving him away. But she wants him and those subtle feelings are again flowing over their bond, making Danny finally go to you for help. But those are HER instincts dictating what she wants. Her instincts demanding something to make her happy, which Danny instincts then work to fulfill. We all know his instincts always place others before himself. So he goes looking for you to help. 

 

“And he tells me what is going on, how he has been suppressing his own feelings for survival, or more likely his INSTINCTS have been suppressing his needs, because Sasha is polluting his mind with her needs.”

 

Right and he can’t tell the actual difference between his emotions and hers, till it comes to a breaking point. It’s been two weeks since she has been with her mate and she misses him. She is also jealous of how her companion can spend time with his mate, but she is still upset with Loki.

 

“And that trickles down the bond too.”

 

Yes.

 

“And what do I do when his mind finally breaks once again? I take him to task, I yell at him, I spank him, I break his trust in me. He came to me for help, because his instincts influenced by Sasha made him do it. Once again he took the brunt of the damage, because I wasn’t paying attention to him.” God when he screws up, he really goes all the way.

 

(Nodding again, as what they were sharing together, piecing the puzzles together and issues starting to make sense.) In a nut shell I think we have the gist of what is going on in both their minds. This isn’t exact, instincts don’t think logically, but I have a feeling we are on the right trail for both our loved ones.

 

“Yeah but Danny doesn’t want to have anything to do with me. I broke his trust again. I shut the door on him learning to trust me to keep him safe.”

 

(Shaking once more.) I don’t think you did, he is upset, but I have a feeling most of it is Sasha wanting Loki. Danny came to you, he wants you to fix things. He is looking for you to lead him, but within those thoughts, are the deeper ones of Sasha wanting Loki to lead her. He is her mate and she submits to him, even as Danny submits to you. But Loki is the one who filled her with 12 cubs. That is more than any other female, that is a lot of pressure to be under.

 

“And that adds to the pressure Danny is under.” He wiped his hands over his face and down the back of his head. “Still I fucked up. I spent too much time watching his eyes, and not enough time learning what was really wrong by using our bond.” He looked down at his wolf head tattoo. “I’m the leader of our pack, it’s about time I started acting like it. Danny said he was going to take care of Loki and Sasha, since I’m not capable of doing so.”

 

You are capable of much more the you realize. Remember you also are a young cub in many ways like Danny. You are only 33 years old, he is 31. I am many thousands of years old. She is close to her second. Loki though he is very young in comparison. But all of us continue to learn as we age. You youngsters just have more to learn and we old timers need to pass down our words of wisdom as much as possible. (He gave Steve an amused sly glance)

 

Chuckling for a second, “I’m sure you have all sorts of stories to tell. But that is for another time. I need to concentrate on once again regaining Danny’s trust. I just don’t think I can fly off after him and make it all better. I don’t have access to the Ley lines like he does.”

 

(This time it was Konik who was chuckling.) The only reason he can fly like he did is cause of the Ley lines. You on the other hand don’t need them.

 

Steve snapped his head to look at the older wolf. “What the hell? What are you talking about?”

 

(Deeply amused red eyes met astounded green.) You can fly like he can if you so wish. It’s a form of telekinesis, pushing off from the ground with your mind. You are MUCH stronger than he is naturally, in that department.

 

“You’re shitting me.” There was no way he could fly. Loki would have shown him how as they trained, while they ran to meet their mates.

 

No, I’m not, remember you scooped up many tons of concrete and steel searching for him as he lay buried.

 

He waved his hand around, emphasizing his point. “But I had help, the other spirit animals came, Loki came and helped.”

 

Yes, they did, they came to help the YOUNG Spirit Warrior dig his mate out. In time you will accumulate enough power to do the same thing without needing any Spirit animal helping you. Your bailiwick is the physical, looking out for your mate, looking out for your kind, spirit animals and humanity at large. You need to be strong enough physically to handle the stress which comes with the job.

 

“What about Danny then? I know he can lift things with his mind. I’ve seen him do it.” This conversation was taking all sorts of odd turns, as he learned even more about himself and his partner.

 

Yes, small things, I doubt he would be able to do anything larger than himself ever, if he didn’t have access to the Ley lines. I know he wouldn’t have been able to help you build the bridge without the extra power. His own bailiwick is going to be mentally. Telepathically is where his strength is going to be, he has a powerful mind and heart. He can make anyone hear him if he so wishes. You will never be able to reach out as far with your mind as he can with his. But together you make a great team, and will in the future. First though we have to get both of you strong enough and past all this uncertainly and depression.

 

“Okay then another question, how am I supposed to fly around like him? Press off the ground like he did?”

 

How he did it exactly, I am not sure of. It’s the reason why we are here speaking together.

 

“Here, why here?” Steve looked at him puzzled.

 

Because the Roc’s just came in and owe me a favor. Wait here, don’t listen in if you value you future prospects of sex with your mate. (Standing he went trotting up a few hundred feet to speak to a huge female Roc)

 

They spent quite a few minutes chatting, and he really wanted to listen in, but he was more interested in his future prospects of sex. He could tell Konik finished his conversation cause there was a final snort, a crackle of what sounded like an evil chuckle coming from the bird, and the wolf returning.

 

She has agreed, she will teach you how to fly. I hope you are a fast learner. (And there was evil humor lacing his words. Steve knew this boded no good for him.)

 

“Fast learner? What do you mean?” He was eyeing the large bird above.

 

(Konik gave him an evil smirk before stepping back several feet.) Know what I do, I do out of love of my pack mates. Plus when you tell the story to Danny, I’m sure he will feel a HELL of a lot better.

 

Confusion and trepidation coating his words, “Story?”

 

Yep, enjoy. (Ruby eyes, glowing with anticipation.

 

He watched as the Roc came down from the cliff face and before Steve could say anything, she snatched him up in her talon. “WHAT THE HELL! LET ME GO!” He shouted. 

 

She ignored him till she reached a hight which would work for the lesson she was to give. It shouldn’t take long, never did, but Konik had told her he could be a really stubborn ass. So let him figure out what he needed to do, he had all the clues he needed. It would also be a valuable lesson on learning from what little clues he was given. She grinned, as she looked down at the little man in her talon.

 

Remember young eaglet, push against the surface.

 

She then dropped him over the ocean, watching the water for any dangerous fish. Or delicious fish for that matter. She was going to be dropping bait for a while she was sure. So something was bound to come investigate and she could get an easy meal of it.

 

For the rest of the afternoon, she had the fun of dropping him in the ocean, ignoring his enraged shouts to stop. Dropping him from various heights, starting out low maybe just 100 feet over the crystal blue water, watching as he dived in at the last second. Going down and picking him back up in her claws when he broke the surface sputtering water, before flying up even higher to see if he could learn his lesson. Each time listening to his shrieks of indignation and annoyance with amusement as he fell into the water. The waves smashing against the rocks propelling him towards the stone, making him work to avoid the danger even more. 

 

More than once he broke the surface after a long deep dive, trying to avoid her talons to no avail, resolving to himself when he caught back up to Konik he was going to burn his ball hair off. Watching as other Roc’s came to watch the show, perching on the various protruding cliffs, shouting helpful “advice” to him. Things like flap your wings more, or try not to belly flop next time. A couple points he actually landed on the sandy shore, when a heavy gust of wind from an incoming Roc hit him and was phased out of his body. Steve really hated when that happened cause god it sucked drawing in the energy needed to phase himself back solid. 

 

The lady Roc though was pleased with how his lessons were going. She could sense each time how he was stressing to put together the clues given to him. He was stronger than his mate, his telekinesis much more powerful, and he needed to push against the surface. A surface which continually moved, continually fluctuated due to the winds from her wings and the currents of the ocean. He was learning to adapt, to try and push against a surface that instantly would give way when pressed. The Sentinel finally realizing he needed to make the surface appear solid just enough so he could press on it, to push against it, to lift himself off it. 

 

Over and over he slowly learned as his own instincts responded to his needs. Responded to his demands he learn this skill so he could finally put it behind him, get some dry clothes, and food. Then he could find his mate, and work to repair their relationship. And if all that worked out, find that mother fucking elder wolf and pull all his ball sack hairs off, one by one for making him suffer this way.

 

Through her lesson, she used Steve as an amusing type of bait, hoping to catch something tasty. It was a lot of effort and energy to pick up and carry a man off over and over again, thousands of feet into the air. She finally did managed to catch a couple black tip sharks and a speckled dolphin for a snack. They less than pleased to be hunted and turned into bird food. They had swam off, no longer curious about the loud irate sounds, and harsh vibrations through the water, not wanting to be made a snack by the other Roc’s watching.

 

Many hours later, she was sighing at his stubbornness, before diving down to pick him up again. Instead she gave her own squawk of surprise, he shot straight up and bonked her on the beak. Shaking her head, he hadn’t held back on his punch, she smirked and gave a huge down beat to her wings, causing a massive surge of down force, and dumped his ass once again in the water.

 

Spluttering in fury at finding himself in the water, she plucked him out and climbed fast and high. Letting him go, when she was nearly 4000 feet up in the air, watching as he dropped about half way, before finally managing to stop. She dropped down a few more hundred feet than began buffeting him with her wings. He also dropped but she could see as he called up his own power and fought her down drafts. She kept it up till she could see how tired he was getting.

 

Well, young eaglet I think you’ve earned your wings. Go and be with your mate. If you want more lessons come find me. There are so many things I can teach you on how to fly.

 

She watched as he landed on an outcropping which had a path leading towards his home.

 

Steve looked up at the Roc who had been torturing him all day, shaking salt water from his face. “Yeah once I finally dry off in a year or two, but thank you.” It had not been fun being constantly thrown into the ocean. He knew how dangerous it could be, but he had learned a new skill and more importantly, his mind had been distracted completely from what he had done to his mate. He had a feeling it was what Konik had actually intended for him. A chance to concentrate on nothing more than himself and learning a completely new skill. Otherwise he would have stressed and worried over how to win his mate back again and made himself sick. He needed something physical, to take his mind off the mental, let his subconscious work in the background while he was forced to endure another challenge in the foreground. Challenge complete.

 

Now it was time to set things right.

 

505050

 

“Okay so can you get any higher?” Danny asked as he was reaching for a particularly pretty flower. It was purple with white veins flowing in circular patterns within it. With pink leaves and a green stem. Loki stood up on his back legs, giving Danny those extra few inches he needed to pick the flower from the branch. Finally, prize in hand, the wolf lowered himself down. “Great I think we have all we need. I’m going to make you something buddy. You will take it to Sasha and on your belly grovel for her forgiveness, while at the same time actually addressing what her real issue is. Do you understand me?” He glared at the wolf till he saw serious understanding enter his eyes.

 

“Good now this shouldn’t take long and it has all her favorite colors. You make sure you tell her how you put effort into this because you did. I may have picked the flowers, and I’m making what we need. But your nose is the one which found everything in the first place. We would not be able to do this if it wasn’t for you finding everything.”

 

Loki nodded even as he settled down to watch Danny make his present. When Danny had first told him what Sasha’s real problem was, he was ready to go racing to her side and reassure her. Danny had managed to reach out and grab his tail before making it more than a couple feet. He couldn’t just go into the den and try and make it better. He had to show he was making an effort to help her feel better about herself. He knew for a fact this was something she loved, and the fact that Loki has hunted out all her favorites was key. He just didn’t have the hands needed to make what he wanted.

 

Taking another half hour to complete the design, Danny mounted Loki again and they trotted back towards the den. Danny slid down, careful of the flower ring in his hands. He took a moment to gauge how his she wolf was feeling and found her depressed and lonely. What he held in his hand should cheer her up and bring her out of her funk.

 

Loki himself was nervous about what was to happen, and nosed at the Guide he had been helping and guarding at the same time. Now he was about to confront his lady and assure her about his devotion and love in all aspects.

 

Petting his neck in comfort, Danny instilled peace and tranquility into his thoughts. “It will be okay Loki, go in there, give her this and simply be by her side. She is missing you a hell of a lot more than she is letting on. And don’t forget she wants your cubs and while it won’t be any time soon, cause of your little stunt, she is planning on having more in the future. Don’t talk about it though, if you did I think she really would rip your balls off instead of just burning the hairs completely off.”

 

Patting the black wolf one more time, he handed him the present and watched as Loki cautiously entered the cave. A grumbling growl was his greeting as he did so, but his own whimper and whine along with a few muffled woofs of his own finally got him inside. Danny smiled as he felt the first stirrings of peace settle over him, along with happiness and longing.

 

Now if only he was entitled to those same feelings. With a sigh he turned and headed back up the valley, he needed to figure out what he was going to do next.

 

505050

 

Steve found Danny many hours later, curled up on himself, back pressed up against a tree as he stared at the water. Konik had watched the blond from a distance, while Steve was at his “lesson” and Loki occupied with getting back with Sasha. But his mate had been left to his own devices, left to his own mind and thoughts, which was never a good idea. The Seal wasn’t sure what he was thinking, being completely blocked from reading what was in his head. The shield the Guide had formed, the strongest he had done to date to keep him out.

 

And he hated it.

 

He hated it so much because it meant his mate was lost and alone within himself. He had no one to turn to for help and guidance, no one to care for him. Too much of those thoughts and actions had been happening around his partner, mostly caused by him, himself. He needed to get his priorities back in order and put Danny first. Because for too long in his life, Danny had always been second best, when he was at the top of someone’s list, if he was lucky. Most times he came in a distant third or fourth when it came to people seeing to his needs.

 

The Sentinel just hoped Danny would give him another chance to earn his trust back.

 

“Danny?” He called softly as he moved slowly towards him. 

 

No answer was his answer, he didn’t look at him, he didn’t move, he just kept staring at the water. The waves adding a hypnotic effect to the situation, as he tried to come to terms with how he was going to reach his mate.

 

“Mind if I sit down?”

 

Again he wasn’t answered with words, but there was a minuscule shrug of his shoulders. So Danny did know he was here and was listening to him. Moving slowly he lowered himself down so he was within a couple inches of the man he loved and cherished, but not touching. Even he knew they were not to that point yet.

 

They sat watching the water swaying beyond them, neither speaking, thinking thoughts neither felt like sharing. Birds flew gently by calling to each other, seeing the men and leaving them alone. Gossip had spread quickly, along with sympathy for the pair, who were still learning to be a mated couple. All knew the men had a hard life ahead of them, and they needed to work out how they were going to adjust for it.

 

“You know I’ve been thinking a lot about us and wishing for a few things.” Danny abruptly stated into the so far silent air.

 

Carefully, knowing he couldn’t sense anything of his mate’s mind he asked. “Thinking and wishing for what?”

 

It was a few minutes before Steve received an answer, which instantly caused him to gasp in pain, his face paling, and tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

 

“Thinking it would be better for us to not be bonded. Wishing I could take back the bond we have.”

 

All he could squeeze past his lips was a whimper of extreme distress, his mind and emotions so horrified at not having his mate by his side, he could think of nothing else. He loved Danny with everything he had, now his mate was rejecting him. Danny’s next words though had his head shooting up in shock.

 

“Mostly cause you deserve a better Guide than me. I’ve come to understand I’m just not a good Guide. I have too many problems, too many issues to have you waste any more time on me. Hell, I’m not good enough at anything, to have any one waste any more time on me then absolutely needed. If we didn’t have this Wolf bond, our Spirit bond, we could sever our connections then you could go and find someone worthy of you. I know I’m not worth anything.” He sighed as he relapsed into silence, saying his piece.

 

Steve’s mind sputtered, this is what Danny was thinking? Dear god it was worst than he thought! Danny’s emotions would feed on those negative ones in a never ending circle. How in the hell did they get here? God it was he who wasn’t worthy of the sweet man next to him, not the other way around.

 

“Danny I love you, you’re worth ten of me.”

 

A short sharp bark of a disbelieving laugh was his answer.

 

“It’s true, you are a good man, a man worthy of love and so much more.”

 

Snorting, “You don’t have to lie Steve. I know if I was worth anything to anyone, I wouldn’t have people constantly putting me aside to follow their own interests.” He continued to look out at the ocean, the sun slowly starting to set though they had at least another hour before it kissed the water.

 

Shit, this wasn’t good because it was true. Or at least part of it, Danny constantly was being pushed to the side by others, including himself sadly. But it meant it was Steve’s fault not his partner’s. He couldn’t actually contemplate not having his Danny, he loved him so much, just thinking of severing their bond ripped his heart out. And Danny would do it if they had a normal bond, probably would have done already it if it was possible. Never was he more grateful to have their Spirit bond than right now.

 

“Danny I, uh…”

 

“Steve don’t worry, we can’t sever our bond. But look if you want, you can try finding another Guide to work with, one who is worth your time and your love. I just want you to be happy, even if it’s not with me any longer.” He sighed long and deep, and full of heart break.

 

Steve could hear it all so in tuned with his mate and ever nuance of every breath he breathed. Danny still loved him, loved him enough to set aside his wants and desires so that his mate could have someone so much better than him. To voluntarily set himself aside, as so many had done in his life without asking him, so Steve could find a person he did want to look after.

 

Still not touching, knowing they were not to that point yet, Steve looked out towards the dark blue waves. “Danny I love you with every fiber of my being. If you were to try and sever our bond, if we had a normal bond know this. If I couldn’t persuade you to come back to me, I would be dead within 15 minutes of you leaving me. I can’t contemplate a life without you being in the center of mine.”

 

“Steve I’m the center of no one’s world…”

 

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath as he began to grovel properly. Being strict is what got him into this mess, maybe it’s time he went with super gentle. 

 

“Danny I’ve told you many times you are and it’s the truth. But I do need to tell you some things, which I hope you’ll believe me when I do.”

 

“Say what you wish, I won’t stop you. No one listens to me, so may as well listen to others. About all I’m good for.” The bitterness was vast.

 

“I was talking to Konik and I can tell you that while most of this problem is my fault. Some of it lies with Sasha.”

 

“SASHA? She is a mother to be, how can any of this be her fault? She is doing exactly what she should be doing.” Now he was showing some emotion other than depression. Steve could work with this.

 

“Yes, Sasha, who has been moping around, scared of what Loki would think of her.” Loki had quickly informed him as to what her problem ultimately had been. “Her emotions have been leaking into your own head for this entire time. None of us realized it, not me, not Loki or Sasha or even yourself. Combine that with my neglect of you, to focus on helping Loki return to Sasha’s side and you got hit with so much negativity, it could choke an elephant.”

 

“I’m sure…”

 

“Danny I had a long talk with Konik about it and it’s true. I fucked up I admit it, I should have been looking out for you. Loki and his worry was seeping into my mind as much as Sasha’s insecurity was seeping into yours.” Moving around so he could look his mate in his eyes, kneeling, “Please believe me when I say this, but none of what has happened is your fault. Hell none of this is any particular one’s fault, we are all learning so much about each other. We are bound to make mistakes, especially me, as I learn how to be the man you need.”

 

“I love you, I love you so much and can’t stand the idea of not having you. Even before I knew you were my Guide, I wanted you. Danny that first day, you punched me because you were pissed off at me being an ass. You should know after all this time, that won’t stop. I’ll always be an ass, Seals always are. But when you punched me then, I loved you instantly. You were the first person to ever stand up and not take my bullshit. You were the first person to see through all my constipated, compartmentalized emotions for what my mental state truly was. A man slowly falling apart as nature took its course. Took the course of slowly destroying me from the inside out, as my Sentinel instincts shut down on ever finding the other half of my heart and soul. I had just about given up on ever finding my Guide, my reason for living.” 

 

Steve gripped Danny’s shoulders tightly as he had to make this point above all others. “Danny listen to me, MY REASON FOR LIVING. I had just about given up Danny. Once I finished the business with my Father, I was going to take another mission. And that mission Danny? That mission would have been my final one, because I wasn’t going to come back from it. I didn’t care any more, I just didn’t. I didn’t have my Guide, been searching for 20 years and nothing.”

 

Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes as he continued to tell him things he had kept to himself all this time. “I was done. Then I met you in my Father’s garage, I couldn’t help myself, I snickered in my head when I saw your badge upside down. But I saw you, those true blue eyes, the snarl of your lips and heard your words. How you were trying to kick me out but still be understanding. I was fascinated, I needed to be close to you. Needed to learn more about you, but I was still an ass and had to do things my way. I just about puked when you got shot, why at the time I didn’t know, but even then I had to be an arrogant bastard and think only of myself. You punched me and knocked more sense into me with that connection than anything I’d had for the last five years of my life.”

 

The Seal began projecting what he was saying to the surface of Danny’s own mind. Showing him everything behind his words, his feelings, his reasoning's, his insecurities. “Danny you saved me, you made me take that job with the Governor, but you also made me keep it, cause I couldn’t bare to be apart from you. Why that was I had no idea, but I just couldn’t make the call to put me back on active duty. To go on my last mission and come back in a casket. I was in love with you and didn’t even know it till weeks later. By then it was too late, I couldn’t stand the thought of you out of my life. I needed you Danny. I still need you. God how I need you.” 

 

He didn’t lean in but he wanted to. He needed to do so many things but instead he waited, he needed to let Danny come to him when he was ready. “I know I have a lot of things to learn, one of them being looking out for you. I thought I was doing better, instead I just fucked up and didn’t think again about you. I’m not going to ask for another chance. I’ve had so many and screwed each one up. All I’m going to ask is that you don’t leave me, don’t put yourself aside so I can “Find another Guide” because there won’t be. You are it for me Danny, for better or worst, and you will always be the better, and I will always be the worst, because there is no one else better than you. Till time stops for all time, I will be by your side cause that is where I belong.”

 

Steve stopped speaking, saying nothing else cause there was nothing else to say. It was up to Danny to make up his mind. But god he hoped he hadn’t lost him.

 

505050

 

Danny stared through the man for a time, hearing but not really listening to what his partner was saying. He didn’t care, he honestly didn’t any more. He was tired of always being third best if that. Why wasn’t he ever good enough for someone to want him? Steve was blithering on about fucking up, big surprise there and talking to Konik again who cares. But when he started talking about his Father and taking one final mission, his focus sharpened like a laser.

 

Steve was thinking of leaving and not coming back? Or only coming back in a casket? No way in hell could he have been thinking like that. If he had been, if Steve hadn’t met him, he would be dead right now? The only reason he was alive was because of him?

 

Danny’s mind couldn’t comprehend such a thing. Steve was always so self assured, how in the hell did he miss this through all they had shared when they bonded?

 

Looking into the emerald eyes for the first time, he could see nothing but abject fear, no not abject fear, more like stark terror shining brightly from them. Steve was terrified, absolutely terrified he was going to lose him, lose him because he wasn’t strong enough to care for him.   
Lose him because Danny would eventually turn his back on him and look for a Sentinel who was strong enough to care for him.

 

Danny blinked as another action came over him. His mind was starting to clear, Sasha was in his head, whimpering as she realized just how much her own wretched self image had affected her cub’s own image. It was like a veil was slowly lifting from his mind, the pain, the confusion, the lost feelings. Everything he had been feeling for the last two weeks, slowly starting to sort themselves out. Now that Sasha was on the mend, he could see how closed off and alone he had been feeling. 

 

Closed off because Sasha was closing Loki out, so Danny had closed Steve out. Not letting him see how upset he was. And Steve had done scans, but he had hidden from those and realized it not. God he had been as fucked up in the head as Sasha had been. Steve was right, it wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. They were all learning so many new things, and one of them was how much their wolves minds were affecting their own. They were all so close to one another, they didn’t even realize how deeply they could affect the other, when they decided to close off and hide from their pack mates.

 

Gazing into his mate’s eyes he could still see the terror of losing him. It made him sick to think of it, physically ill for his Sentinel to believe he would want to leave him. Danny never wanted to leave him but thought he wouldn’t want him. Steve would always want him, but Sasha’s feelings of Loki not wanting her, when she grew so large had morphed and merged and warped into those unwanted feelings for Danny.

 

He had to do something about this, and now.

 

Launching himself at Steve he barreled into him, flipping him onto his back and simply holding on with all his strength. Tucking his head under his chin while burying his nose in his shoulder. Tears ran unheeded down his cheeks, as he balled out all his fear of losing the man he loved. He couldn’t lose Steve, didn’t want to, only wanted his happiness, wanted to be the one to make him happy. Thought it would make Steve better off, happier to be with someone else. To let his own heart be ripped out, if that was what was needed to give his Sentinel everything he wanted. Danny projected all this in a miserable ball of want, need and hope to Steve. Hoping he would forgive him for ever thinking about leaving him just so he could be happy.

 

505050

 

Steve grunted as he took the weight of the smaller man, then grunted again as he was slammed with the confusion which was the Guide’s mind. His own filling with the terror his mate had at losing him. Danny wanted him so much, but figured he wasn’t good enough, as had been the case his whole life. Wasn’t good enough and in the end all which mattered was Steve. Danny felt he understood it was better he be shoved aside, so Steve could find someone else. It was better for Steve, better for the Sentinel, better as in putting someone else’s needs ahead of his own. The Guide’s instincts were starting to take over again, and this time Steve wasn’t having any of it.

 

Gripping the man tightly in his arms he began speaking, attempting to soothe the creature who was the center of his very being.

 

“Easy sweet and gentle mate, beest easy and beest safe. Love looks with the heart, not with the mind, and therefore, Cupid is blind and thee alone, thee and thee alone has't the power to keepeth me joyous. For without thee what is happiness? For without thee what is love? For without thee what is the point of mine life if 't be true thee art not in t. I walketh beside thee, handeth in handeth still. By the marks on our arms we art together, by the thoughts in our heads, we bethink and we share our ideas. By the power of love in our hearts we share our bodies, we share our hates, we share our fears.”

 

Steve held Danny tighter, who’s tears were slowing as he did two things. One listen to him and two calm down in the face of so much truth being gently inserted into his mind. 

 

“We art two who hath chosen to beest together, for to beest apart is not possible. I needeth thee, thee needeth me and together we has't each other. Love looks with the heart, not with the mind, and therefore, Cupid is blind, mine sweet and gentle, mine adorable, mine stout ally in the visage of those who art cruel and unjust. Mine heart only knoweth thee, only knoweth thee art the one to keepeth me joyous and content for the rest of our days.” 

 

Steve felt Danny sigh as he slipped into exhausted mentally stressed sleep. His breathing evening out, blowing across his chest, made mewling noises every third exhale, whimpering his distress. His heartbeat though was settling strongly, no sign of it being troubled by the harsh stress his mate had just endured. The blond snuggled deeper into his chest and he held him tighter, letting Danny feel his own heartbeat under him. Steve ran a scan through his mind and found it dreaming sad dreams of being torn away from his mate. Of stepping back and letting Steve go so he could find one worthy of him.

 

Not liking those dreams, instead he gently maneuvered it towards the dreams he did like. Dreams were he, himself was kneeling before his Guide, lapping at his cock before he would wrap his lips around it and suckle him. Providing him pleasure, as he worked at getting his own much loved treat. Other scenarios he soothed his distraught mind with, sitting outside their house, grilling steaks and sharing beers with their friends and loved ones. Or bringing down a bad guy, seeing him brought to justice for some wrong against the innocent.

 

Danny sighed this time in relief, relaxing as he slipped further into restful sleep. Which allowed Steve to dig deep into his core and attempt to change how Danny thought of himself. He was getting heartedly sick of his instincts always placing others before himself. And while he couldn’t change them, he could hopefully tweak them. Searching it took time but he found what he was looking for, and he shouldn’t have been surprised at its location. The place where Danny naturally hid what he thought and felt about various topics, the strongest one being Steve himself. When they first met in his Father’s garage and Danny had to hide himself away to protect them both. It was strong, dominate, and unwilling to concede any other outcome which might be possible. He sliced through those feelings of having to hide himself from Steve, severing the thought once and for all. Not the memory, never the memory because it was the start of their entire lives together. But no longer did he want Danny hiding himself away from him, because he thought that it would be best for his mate. 

 

Instead he relinked a different memory, one much more pleasant and would reinforce to Danny sharing his feelings with Steve, was a much better plan. He linked the night they mated for the first time. Sharing everything about themselves, their bodies, their minds and their hearts. Making it the most dominate feeling for his sweet and gentle, loving and adorable man who had one of the worlds shortest tempers when it came to him. Maybe this would buy him enough time to at least get a word in edge wise when he pissed Danny off. Or at least give him enough time to start sucking his cock and distracting him.

 

‘I know what you’re doing,’ came the quiet sleepy voice of his mate in his head.

 

‘DANNY! How in the hell are you able to do that?’

 

‘I felt you doing something, I didn’t care till you cut a link, then I had to know what you were doing.’

 

Guilt immediately hit him, he didn’t want to hurt his mate. Far from it, he just wanted to help him.

 

‘You didn’t, just tickled but I needed to know what you were doing. Go head and change anything else you want. I’m going to back to sleep.’ Then he was gone doing exactly what he said he would.

 

Steve thought about changing how he trusted him, wanting to be the man Danny looked too, to protect him. But decided not to, instead wisely leaving it for when he earned the right back, rather than forcing it via changing his mind. But he did tweak a few other feelings to reinforce the idea to talk about his feelings to Steve, rather than hide and let his depression stew. He also resolved to submit to the same procedure being done on him from Danny. He wanted to be there for his mate, but he couldn’t keep making the same mistakes of not listening to Danny. Not paying enough attention in the areas it counted, rather than just screwing him blue.

 

Together they would learn to be more open with each other. They had to they had forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how was that? And I haven't even gotten to the point where Loki and Sasha make up. I'm working on that chapter, I've edited it once already but will probably do so again before posting it.
> 
> And I just get a kick out of the idea of Steve being constantly dumped in the ocean till he learns to fly. He is just a stubborn guy.
> 
> And I do realize these guys are really OOC but hey its fanfiction and frankly they are in a different world. Learning new things in an element they have never had to deal with before. So I would expect them to be off.
> 
> Hoping when I get around to doing Hips 5 I can bring them back into proper character.  
> And I like Roc's always have, figured what the hell, if wolves can grow to riding size, why the hell can't Golden Eagles do the same thing lol. All future lore building for the series I love it.
> 
> Send me a review when you get a chance. Love to read them.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun, feels and filth, that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I bet you thought I forgot about you huh? Not so much. I've just been working nearly non stop on this chapter.
> 
> Some points of interest with this chapter. 
> 
> 1) the damn thing is bloody long. Like uber long. It's as long as some stories on the site. I think I started at around 4K words and ended up at 42K words.  
> 2) I thought about breaking it up into more chapters but honestly, I have all the other chapters parceled out and I didn't want to screw around renumbering them and screwing up my chapter count by accident. So people I hope you like a long chapter because this one is the longest one I have done so far.  
> 3) One of the reasons why it is so long is I needed filler for some of it. And what is the best filler? SMUT, smut is the best filler so be prepared for a lot of it. Like lots and lots of it. Be warned, there be smut in here. But it's fun smut honestly.  
> 4) This chapter has a bit of everything in it, except hard core meanness stuff. Like the chapter summary says, fun, feels and filth.  
> 5) if there is any mistakes, which I'm sure there is. It's all my blame, but I got tired of looking at this chapter over and over. After the 3rd time of going over 42K words I've had enough. So please if there are any glaring errors please excuse them. Unless they are really, really bad, then let me know.  
> 6) enjoy the chapter.

Loki entered their den quietly and slowly, not wishing to further upset his very upset mate. She was laying this time facing the door way with her eyes closed. One good inhale of breath though had her opening her eyes and growling deeply. He whined at her while gently shaking what he carried in his jaws.

 

Surprised she pricked her ears up, while raising her head to take in the sight of the flower ring. It was filled with many lovely colors she adored, royal purples, burgundy reds, pale pinks, sky blues, sunshine yellows and sea kissed greens, she could smell how fresh they were. Ceasing her growl she let him approach warily, stopping when he was just within reach of her head. Then he stretched as far as he could and placed the crown between her ears, laying on his belly afterwards, head pressed to the floor.

 

Sasha crossed her eyes trying to look at the ring on her head. It reminded her of the one her companion had made as a child and lay on her in the same place. A very happy memory of a sweeter more innocent time. Then she looked down at her mate who was looking at her with large hopeful green eyes.

 

Snorting, she lowered her own head till their noses were side by side, breathing in the scent of the flowers. Loki moved just a fraction of an inch, to rub the side of his muzzle against her own, feeling his lady for the first time in two weeks. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and slowly licked against her jaw line in apology for what he had accidentally done. He hadn’t meant to get 12 cubs on her, just a lot to show her how powerful he was. To convince her he was a worthy mate, since otherwise he was convinced she was so far out of his league, it would take him 1000 years to travel to her level.

 

Another snort was her reply even as she allowed him to lick her jaw, moving to her neck and leaning on her ruff. Inhaling deeply he reassured himself his lady was okay, he hadn’t been near her and he had worried over her general condition. He really did love her and missed being beside her. The most beautiful, kind, loving and sweet little female he had ever set eyes on.

 

At his words or actually a certain word, she pulled away from him. Her belly already showing her pregnant state with so many cubs within her. Showing how large she was getting, getting large and awkward. How soon she wouldn’t even be able to think of herself as pretty, let alone beautiful. Her big beast of a belly making her look fat, waddling everywhere, bumping into things. How she would soon be so large, she wouldn’t be able to provide for her companion, protect him as he needed, since Steve had yet to prove himself. She knew she would be letting her pack down because of her gravid state and she hated it. 

 

Loki pricked up his ears, at the worry circling her head. He had listened in as Steve had his talk with Konik briefly, and realized the other wolf was right. If she had been thinking these things all this time, no doubt she had also been letting those thoughts seep into her chosens mind. No wonder Danny was just as sick, confused and heartbroken himself. He was receiving all Sasha’s emotions and no one realized it. They should have, they all knew they had an insanely strong connection, and once again they hadn’t been paying attention to the correct clues. Thinking him only hungry or tired, in a way he was but it was due to being an outward projection of Sasha’s own mind.

 

He returned his attention to her exclusively, knowing Steve would take care of Danny. It was his turn now to deal with Sasha and get her feeling better about herself. First step, listening to everything she was saying and assuring her of his place of support for her. She was on a roll now that she had Loki to speak to, the dam being broken, thoughts and feelings flooding out.

 

She wanted those cubs, every single one of them with a passion he could see in her eyes These were HER’S and she would do everything and anything to care for them. Fight those who would cause them harm, hunt for them, teach them, provide for them. Show them the strength and pride which came with being a descendant of not only the Elder Line, but the Warrior line. She wanted every single one and would have them. She growled as her conviction grew, not realizing it as Danny projected his own angry emotions at Steve back at her, as he wandered off to gaze at the ocean.

 

The strawberry blond mother to be, settled down once again as she looked at her devastatingly handsome mate. With his broad chest, strong shoulders and powerful hips, hips which had used her properly and filled her with his seed, green eyes and fully plumed tail. Tears forming in her crystal blue eyes as she thought of the couple months still ahead of her before she would deliver.

 

It just broke her heart she would soon no longer be as attractive to her mate. To no longer feel him laying beside her, after she tended to the children. To see him wander off in search of other sources of pleasure, because she would be too tired to give him what she wished. She wanted him badly and soon he would find she couldn’t give him everything he deserved.

 

She also was stressing over how her pregnancy would affect her bond mate, and his own special needs at the moment. She wanted to be there for her companion, it was her duty and she was leaving him in a lurch. If something was to threaten him, he would look to her to protect him, no matter how far along she was. His instincts associated her with his safety, not his mate. Not yet anyway and she wouldn’t be able to fulfill his need to feel safe, she would be letting him down. His instincts would soon come to not trust her like they have with Steve. And then he would have no one he could turn to in his defense. He was recovering still, he needed time and with her progressing as the cubs grew, her time with him was limited. She loved her first cub and would do anything for him. But soon she wouldn’t be able to, as the cubs took their own toll on her body.

 

Hormones were an absolute bitch.

 

Loki shook his head to himself, Danny had been right and he hadn’t seen it. She was scared to death about becoming a mother and all the responsibilities it entailed. To the cubs, to her mate and to her own companion. She had wanted a large litter to prove to everyone what a fine strong male he was, the strongest ever born. But now the ramifications were coming home, and the realizations of how much she was not going to be able to do, especially as her belly grew so large it would drag on the ground. She hadn’t even changed size to her normal one, out of fear of if she would have enough room within her to hold them all comfortably. Once she discovered how many she was going to have she had decided to stay in her riding size. The cubs would be born near normal size, but her bigger size meant they had more room to expand, play within her, grow without being squeezed between each. To possibly struggle for room, as they fought to make a place for themselves, was a massive worry for her. Staying in her large size would take care of the issue.

 

But she wouldn’t be able to hunt, to provide for her first cub and the others of her pack. She would not be able to pull her own weight, but she wanted to show Loki she was a good provider. That she could stand beside him and defend him in whatever way he needed. She wanted him to know she saw him as an equal, even if soon she no longer would be.

 

It broke his own heart to realize just how much she had been thinking these things by herself. And it was a kick to his ass that if they had allowed Danny to do his own job, they may have found out about these feelings sooner. She had been projecting all her emotions in a jumbled mess to him, making him tired one moment or hungry the next. In fact all of them had been projecting their various emotions, feelings, convoluted thoughts about each other, with little thought given to the Guide. All of them operating under a confused fog of misunderstandings and general good intentions. But none had paid Danny much attention at a deeper level, until it had grown to the point he needed to break their hold on him. To care for his wolf and find out what was actually causing her to behave the way she had been. His own happiness and the future happiness of his pack depended on him solving their issues once again by himself. 

 

Sighing at the trouble they all had caused the younger man, he was thankful Steve had care of Danny. He was the one best suited towards calming him down and begging forgiveness. He would have to remember to seek him out and apologize for his own neglect. Now he had his own distraught mate to assure and help. It was too late now to fix the past, he could only be there for her in the future. Now it was time for him to show her just how much he loved her. Reinforce the reasons why he sought her out as his mate, his own reason for living. Steve’s world revolved around Danny, he had been searching for his Guide for nigh onto 20 years. Well, the same could be said about Loki, he had been looking for his mate for the same amount of time, once he had found his own companion. Now he had found her, he had no intention of letting her continue with her poisonous thoughts. She belonged to him, as he belonged to her, till time itself stopped as having no future. 

 

Quick as a thought he was behind her, mounting her, snapping his jaws in her neck as he dominated her, pouring vast amounts of lust and love into her system. She yelped in surprise at the sudden mounting, he grinned even as his shaft searched for her core. Finding her center, he began stroking within her, pulling her spiraling thoughts away from her depressing ones and into more pleasant ones. Thrusting deeply into her, he was happy to see, while startled at the sudden plundering of her body, she began pushing back into him. As he began fucking her, capturing her attention, he let her know exactly what he would be doing with her, once she grew too large to move.

 

He would be spoiling her rotten. Feeding her the most succulent of game he could bring her. Watching her with pride as she carried the most noble of burdens, with the grace and style which came from an Elder Female. She would be pampered and groomed to within an inch of her life every day if he felt like it. He would bring her flower rings, pretty rocks, tasty bones, or even Steve’s shoes if she wanted to chew on them. He would be there ahead of her, defending her from anyone that sought to do her harm while she was carrying his cubs. Instantly dealing death for threatening what he claimed as his own. 

 

For they were not just her’s, they were HIS! And he wanted them just as much as she did. More so in some ways, because he was insanely jealous of her being so close to his babies. Carrying them, supporting them, feeding them, watching out to make sure they were safe. He wanted to do all that, but he would have to take it second hand. To guard her who guarded his children, protect her until they came into the world and he could see their deep green and blue eyes, their black noses and red tipped ears. He was going to have to wait till he could see, smell and feel them properly, play with them, teach them, while she had the ability to do all those actions now.

 

So in order to make sure he got his fair chance at them, he would stay by her side, help her in whatever manner she needed. And she need not worry about her much beloved first cub’s defense, for he would stand in front of her cub and defend him when she couldn’t. He would rip out throats, sever arteries, remove limbs or call down the elements to protect the man who had brought his most beloved, most beautiful, most practically perfect in every way, mate to him. His own companion would also be there, defending her along with his mate. Standing beside him, sword or bow, staff or dagger displayed as a warning to any who dared to attack their pack, proving Steve could finally give the safety Danny’s instincts needed and craved. Steve had grown stronger, learned many skills as they had traveled. His speed a match for a wolf in full run, he was able to maintain all manner of shields, wards and weapons at the same time. He had worked hard to finally be worthy of his mate, and the Sentinel was determined to never let his Guide get into the situations he had before.

 

Sasha listened to it all and relaxed, her cub would be safe she knew it. While she would still watch out for him, she knew Loki would protect Danny for her. Steve would have to prove himself, but Loki would stand as her champion when she was unable to do her duties to her chosen. She whined at him, she couldn’t help it, was he sure he would still find her attractive when she could barely move, when she was so big?

 

In response he gave her an extra hard thrust into her channel, making her gasp in pleasure. He growled out he would always find her attractive, he hadn’t picked her because of what she looked like on the outside. He had wanted her for what was on the inside, her kindness, sweetness, loyalty, devotion to her companion. Her fiery temper, sneaky snooping ways, her extremely perverted interests and love of strawberry waffles. What she looked like on the outside was a plus, sure, but it was her qualities on the inside which made him want her with everything in him. And now he was showing her another quality on the inside he enjoyed sharing with her very much. His cock hitting all her special points within which made her mad with lust and need.

 

She writhed in both pleasure and contentment at his words, reassured for the moment. She knew she would probably be insecure again, as her body’s needs went into overtime providing for so many cubs. And she would work harder to keep her mind from spilling over to Danny’s. She hadn’t realized what she had done, till Loki had walked in with the flower crown. A crown made in the same way as Danny had made for her, when he was just a child. It was then she realized she had been projecting into his mind again. But it had all been a jumbled mess with no real direction, spinning around in his head.

 

She reached for her cub, unable to take full pleasure of Loki’s attention until she had assured herself Danny was okay. Because while she loved getting taken by her mate, she would stop if her cub needed her. What she found broke her heart, because he was sitting on the beach, totally alone. Thinking truly depressing thoughts about how he wasn’t worth anything to anyone other than Sasha. She growled out at Loki to stop, she needed to get to her cub and give him what comfort she could.

 

‘Don’t Sasha.’ Her cub said into her head instead.

 

Danny!

 

‘Sasha bond with your mate, strengthen the pack. Steve and I’s problems need to be resolved by us.’

 

Where is he?

 

‘Don’t know, don’t really care. I need to think.’ He closed himself off from her after that.

 

She would have broken off her fun, gone to her cub even against his wishes, because it was never good to let Danny stew in his own negative thoughts. She was standing, to do just that, when his presence entered her mind again. Pleased to feel him, she wasn’t ready for what he did next. Which was to overwhelm her mind with his powers, blocking the conversation they just had. Instead superimposing nothing but contentment and love for his mate into her. He refused to let her bonding be darkly shadowed by his own depression, so he would block the knowledge from her for the moment. She blinked a few times, wondering what happened in her head. 

 

Checking her cub she found him on the beach, waiting eagerly for Steve to find him. So they could play together, like Loki and Sasha were doing. She wasn’t to come find him, they would come back to her when they were ready. Sighing she relaxed and pushed back on the cock slowly pushing inside her. Growling she demanded he speed up his thrusts, along with going deeper and harder. It had been two weeks since she got laid and Loki had a lot of time to make up for.

 

Loki for his part, poured more heat and lust for him into her body. He knew what the Guide had done, wasn’t pleased by it. But he knew the Guide was right, Steve and Danny’s problems needed to be resolved by them. And he had to distract his own mate from realizing what was happening with her cub. His memory override wouldn’t last long, maybe a day then all hell would break loose, when she remembered what was really going on. By then he hoped to have her own self image taken care of.

 

Increasing the speed of his thrusts, he growled out all the dirty, filthy things he had planned for her this day. All included him taking her like the submissive slutty bitch she was, using her as a pleasure tool, not allowing her to think of anything but his thick shaft buried to the hilt within her. She shuddered as he did just that, the strokes becoming more powerful, longer, harder and hitting buttons deep within her. God she was loving every minute of it now that she knew her cub was safe and happily waiting for his mate.

 

To her it was a fun way to spend the day. 

 

The next, maybe not so much?

 

505050

 

Sasha woke up the following morning, early, as in the sun hadn’t even risen, it was freezing cold out, and she was laying cuddled next to her mate. But her mind felt funny, like that one time she had gotten a snoot full of those weird mushrooms. They had made her see things, and her mind was a mess for hours. God she hated mushrooms ever since because of those damn things. Either way her head felt fuzzy and she didn’t know why, shaking it she exerted her power, trying to clear her mind. 

 

When she did she snarled as she realized what Danny had done. He had fabricated memories and feelings, all so she could enjoy herself, even as he sat alone and miserable. Standing she paid no attention to Loki falling over and startling awake as she stalked from the den, intent on finding her meddling chosen.

 

Loki scrambled after her, nervous as to what she was going to do when she found Danny. He knew he was with Steve, but the final outcome he wasn’t sure about. Steve had done some things to Danny’s head, he was calmer, but having his she-wolf coming to barrage him wouldn’t be a good thing. He tried to race after her to calm her but she was having none of it. Her cub had rejected her company, she was the one responsible for him. Instead he had tricked her into accepting her mate and his attention. He needed her, but instead put others before himself, as he always did. She was going to give him a piece of her mind as soon as she reached him.

 

A few miles down, as she was working herself up into a full blown snit, she spotted the two men. Danny was still sleeping in his partner’s lap, head tucked under his chin, as he was held. Steve was sitting on the beach, watching the water as it moved across the shore. He had stayed awake all night, ready to soothe and protect his mate from the nightmares which had come.

 

He could hear as Sasha and Loki approached them, especially as the she-wolf was broadcasting her temper and hurt feelings.

 

‘Sasha close yourself off this instant!’ Steve demanded. ‘You’re broadcasting everything again and I don’t want Danny waking.’

 

Sasha stopped in her tracks, blinking in startlement as she realized he was right. She had been broadcasting and hadn’t even realized it. When in the hell did she get so bad at keeping her shields up, and her mind contained to herself unless she wanted to share her thoughts with her companion. Reinforcing her shields, she glared down at her cub, still highly annoyed at what he had done to her.

 

Steve snapped once more, ’Enough, Danny doesn’t need any more negative emotions being thrown at him. We’ve all done him enough damage. I’ve worked with his mind, he won’t run away from me any more, won’t hide his feelings. But he can’t handle negative right now, he needs us all to be positive and a proper pack.’ He maneuvered Danny around again, making him more comfortable. Looking up at the golden wolf, who was gazing at her cub with gentle eyes. ‘Let it go Sasha, he just wanted you to be happy, to finally start being a pack again. We need to start looking out for him in all ways, not just the physical ones. We’ve been looking at his eyes to decide what he needs, now we need to look at his heart and soul.’

 

The two wolves shared a look. Sasha taking a deep breath, let it out slowly as she realized it was exactly what her precious cub needed. Laying down next to the two men, she made sure she made a proper wind barrier. She hadn’t missed how cold Steve looked, even if he was creating a shield to keep most of the cold out, it was a lot of energy. Loki laid down on the other side, both of them covering the men with their tails. Sasha encouraged Steve to lay against her belly, needing to feel both men again. To feel their pack growing stronger even as their newest members grew within her.

 

I’ll remember to keep my little one safe from my mind. Shields are back where they belong. (Sasha informed Steve.)

 

‘Good, I think all of us will do so. I’ve worked on mine, the only thing left is his.’

 

The wolves nodded before they finished curling up to sleep the rest of the morning away.

 

Just as Steve was relaxing, a stray sleepy voice came into his head. ‘What about my eyes?’ Steve pulled him under before he could wake any more.

 

505050

 

Their home was finally finished, and to them it was a marvel of space and engineering. It should be considering it was only them, their wolves and a few spirit animals who were kind enough to lend their aid when asked for it. It had everything they could think of to make living in this world easier. Hot and cold running water, various heat sources, and best of all, they figured out a way to cool the place in the summer. They had heard from various full time residents in the valley, it could become quite hot in their area during the summer. But it could also grow to be quite cold in winter at night, thanks to the harsh winds and storms that blew through that time of year. They had to make careful plans for both environments as they learned to deal with them.

 

To start off with, they had made the outside walls very thick, to help insulate against the heat from the outside. They had started with thinner walls, laid down multiple channels and pipes through the walls, before using the extra rock to add the thickness needed. The pipes, were used to run water through them, hot in the winter, cold in the summer. If they needed more heat they could always start a fire in one of the many fireplaces built into the cave system. Each fireplace had a wood stove type box to make heating more efficient and safe. Good things to have when one was expecting multiple cubs in a just week or so. 

 

The kitchen was the place Danny was happiest in, because it had everything he could think of to adapt from the material world to this one. Running water being one of the biggest luxuries of course, both hot and cold, thanks to the various springs and run offs.

 

The kitchen area to start had a large center island. The island was actually two islands, separated in the middle, each was five foot wide and six feet long with a four foot space between. They had thought of making one long island but then thought better of it. The reason being if they woke up late at night and wanted a snack, or needed to get to the sink while half asleep, they could do so without fighting to try to get around the damn thing. Another reason being, having two smaller islands allowed for more room to sit cubs, who would be taught table manners. No matter how much Steve might protest learning such things. 

 

One of the islands had a smaller sink in it, due to knowing with twelve cubs, three full sized wolves and a Super Seal all eating at the same time, table manners possibly not in use, Danny wisely knew a secondary sink was mandatory for dish washing and food prep. The other housed the stove itself, it was old fashioned, really old fashioned from the time in the old west or even older. It had six large plates on top for burners, heated from the bottom via fire. It wasn’t perfect and the blond was still learning how to use the damn thing, but it worked. He had figured out how to make cast iron, mostly because that is what he wanted for the top. But the bottom was made out of stone, shrouded in glass to conduct less heat to the outside. It still would eventually, but slower, meaning it would be safer to be around in case anyone leaned against it.

 

The oven was much harder to work out, it was round, with only a two foot by two foot opening. It was made of thick brick and lay close to the outside wall. It was heated by another fire box further below it, allowing for another heat source during the winter months. 

 

The reason why Danny had wanted so many heat sources was for Steve. The man was born and bred to a tropical environment, and he didn’t want to take the chance his mate would be cold when winter came in. They had never experienced a winter here but he was more then willing to heed the warnings about nasty tropical storms blowing in. They didn’t have to light the fires if they didn’t need it and in the end he could always fill the places with more plants or decorations.

 

On the other side of the kitchen was the pantry. It was large, very large nearly 30 feet long by 10 feet wide. The reason for it being such an odd shape is they were tucking it in between the bedroom and the kitchen. But it was also the cold room. 10 by 10 of the room was double insulated with thick stone to keep the cold in near freezing temperatures for food preservation. 

 

Danny thinking hard about what he wanted to experiment with in making a cold room, had been watching as Steve practiced making wards. Thick ones, thin ones, square, round, flaming, flowing, all manner of types. Some solid others able to move as the one they were shielding moved. Steve was practicing making them, but he was also showing off for Danny. Showing him how much he had learned as he and Loki had traveled towards him. Impressed by what Steve had learned as he traveled, watching the various kinds appear and disappeared had given him the inkling of an idea for the cold room. When his mate had created a solid square ward, which nothing was able to escape from, he had taken the idea of solid wards and modified them in the past. He did have the ability to create his own, much smaller and not as versatile, but for what he needed, he would need a focus for the energy. Otherwise it would always be draining power from him.

 

When the Guide and his wolf had gone out hunting for pretty gems and crystals they had come across a cache of extra rare ones. Large white crystals as big as his fist, with a blue center. Why Danny thought they would be perfect, he had no idea, chalked it up to his instincts. Later that night, when they were all gathered around the camp fire, he had taken out the blue center stone. Staring at it he let his mind wander and his instincts guided him into doing what he had done. 

 

505050

 

“Here you go Danny, courtesy of a set of rabbits.” Steve remarked as he put a plate down in front of him. It was filled with rabbit quarters, tubers, and fruit slices.

 

“Rabbits?” Danny asked, picking up his fork and spearing a potato looking tuber.

 

“Yeah, one of their kits was being bullied by a group of blue birds. I smacked the birds and the father rabbit phased himself for our dinner.”

 

“Sweet, I was getting tired of varied deer meat.” Danny swallowed a bite, before cutting off a selection of rabbit.

 

Sasha and Loki were happily munching on their own dinner of white tail deer. The entire herd had been moving through the upper plains and in return for some good directions to a tasty spring, offered them a side of food. 

 

“How was your day, buddy? I know you and Sasha were off spelunking in some of the back caves.” 

 

“It was fun, we were searching out stones to use in the kitchen and bathrooms. Found some interesting ones.” Looking back towards the cave entrance, he concentrated on the bag he had collected earlier. Picking it up with his mind he floated it back out to them. “Here take a look, some really pretty ones in there.” Danny suggested as he tossed the bag towards the other man.

 

Steve already done inhaling his food, wiped his mouth with his hand, then wiped his hand on his pants. Ignoring Danny’s eye rolling, he reached in to look at the various stones and gems they had found. “Wow you found some colorful ones didn’t you?” He pulled out one, a red with glittering inner fire of deep orange, another was purple with blue veins.

 

Swallowing a bite of tuber, “Yeah there was a really interesting one in there. Here hand me the bag.” Steve passed it over again, watching as Danny put down his empty plate, pleased he had finished it all. “Sasha found this one, don’t know why but there is something special about it. Picked up all we could find which wasn’t many. I think there was only six of them.” He picked up a white gem, about the size of his fist, with a deep blue center, veins spiraling out to the edges.

 

“I don’t know about it, but I feel like I could really do something with this gem. Or for that matter all of them. There were tons, absolutely tons of a purple gems scattered on the floor, each the size of a marble. I picked up quite a few of those. But these white ones, there’s something about them, some way I can use them to help us out.”

 

“In what way you think?” Steve looked at the gem in his partner’s hand.

 

“Honestly I have no idea, just an inkling, an itching at the back of my mind.” He shrugged before putting the gem aside. “Check out the rest, all of them are good looking. Grace would love to see them.”

 

Steve snapped his head up at the mention of their daughter, he wondered if now would be a good time to bring up the issue of Charlie being his son. He was just about to start discussing it when Danny changed the topic once again, not wanting to dwell on his missing family. He wasn’t up to handling the pressure talking about her would cause. 

 

“Jesus it’s hot tonight.” Danny sat back on his seat, bond marked hand picking up the white gem to fiddle with absently.

 

“It’s not that hot Danny. We’ve had hotter at the office.”

 

“Yeah but then we had the air conditioning to bring it down to a reasonable temperature. Here we don’t have that. Here we have to make do with shade or going deep into the cooler caves to escape the heat.”

 

“I don’t mind it to much…”

 

“That’s cause you were born on that heat stroking inducing sand box hell. Me? I grew up in a proper city, with proper weather. Warm in summer, but with the knowledge that come winter, it would be properly cold. Frost would be forming over the windows. Wind would bring biting razors of ice, racing down your back. Snow forming piles five or six feet deep. You know proper cold weather to relieve the stress of the heat.”

 

“Come on you love Hawaii and everything it has to offer.” Steve smirked, letting the topic of Charlie go for now. He hadn’t heard a proper compliant from Danny since their massive argument and clearing of the air between them. It was nice to hear it again, even if it wasn’t true about loving everything Hawaii has to offer.

 

“No, Steven I don’t. Hawaii is a pineapple, shark infested, sand should never reach certain places, hell hole that I am stuck on. Still it is home now because we’ve claimed it as ours, even if it was never my third or even fourth choice.”

 

“You saying it was your first or second then?” Steve smiled, humor in his green eyes.

 

“Nope, New Jersey will always be first, second would be a quiet little town, in the middle of nowhere, where I could wile away my days till retirement.”

 

“Oh please you would be bored within a day at some no name town, with only a single traffic light.” He grinned.

 

Danny suddenly returned it, feeling calmer for sharing his feelings. What Steve had done to his head had helped a bunch. Made him more relaxed and feeling like he had to keep everything bottled up for the good of the others. He had done the same thing to Steve a week later, but it had been harder since his memories had to go all the way to the time his mother had been killed and he sent away by his father. And boy howdy, if his father was still around he would have given him a piece of his mind. And his Jersey temper. He had really fucked his son over with abandonment issues at such a young age, especially when his Sentinel powers came online. Steve now was much better about expressing his own feelings, but only to his Guide, the man responsible for his own mental well being. Anyone else would find the same stoic, crazy Navy Seal they had come to love.

 

“You’re probably right, but still, sometimes I just wish for the absolute cold of the deepest winters. Especially in this heat.” He emphasized his words, waving his hands around, not realizing he still held the gem.

 

Which suddenly began flaring with winter white light mixed with sparkles of icicle crystal blue. Danny’s arm flared up and his instincts, temperamental after Steve’s meddling with them, decided to put his wish into reality. Drawing an insane amount of power in an instant, they poured power into the gem, power which was returned as an outflowing of frosty winter air. Danny moaned at the sudden, unplanned draw on not only his spirit energy, but his connection to the Ley lines. Moaned till his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed, backwards against the tree log.

 

Steve and the wolves shocked at what they had witnessed scrambled to reach the unconscious man. All of them sniffing, even as Steve gathered his drained mate in his arms. “DANNY!” He cried out, trying to find what was causing the problem. He could feel the flow of energy a few moments before, but now it seemed to be gone. Leaving his partner exhausted, drained and in need of some serious rest. He was less than pleased at the way his mate’s instincts were still trying to control Danny the way they wanted. Plundering his power for what purpose anyway?

 

Holding Danny, he looked at his bond marked arm, noting his hand still held the white crystal. The crystal which was now gently glittering with blue and white light. Picking the gem up, ready to toss it away, instead he froze as he felt the coolness of it. Coolness which was starting to radiate out from it, even though it didn’t actually burn his hand with cold.

 

“What the hell?” He didn’t get to say anything else since Danny decided to come round. Tossing the stone, he didn’t notice when it landed in Little Sister Creek.

 

Moaning Danny shook his head, trying to figure out why he had a headache. “What happened?” He leaned against Steve’s chest, knowing the older man was holding him.

 

“You tell me. One minute you’re speaking, the next you’re passing out.” He growled, glaring at the gem in his hand, not looking at his mate’s face.

 

Danny shrunk at the tone, till he could open his eyes and realized Steve wasn’t pissed off at him, but mostly the sudden change in his condition and not knowing the reason why. Hell he was getting pissed off because he hadn’t been doing anything other than wishing for cooler temperatures. “Steve?”

 

Now the Sentinel looked at his mate and realized what he was thinking. “Oh shit babe, sorry didn’t mean to upset you. But your instincts are being bitchy again, this is the fourth time since our heart to heart.”

 

“They don’t like you fixed it in my head that I shouldn’t be running any more.” Danny kept his words neutral, but a plan was forming in his head. One which should be very entertaining if he could get Steve on board with it. Which shouldn’t be very hard, since it would involve him doing something he enjoyed very much. And would give Danny some very much needed grounding on who was boss, when it came to his instincts.

 

“I’ll say, every time I turn around it seems like they want to act up. I keep having to cajole and persuade them into behaving. It’s getting old.” Steve frowned, not happy at how his partner’s instincts refused to let his man rest. Danny needed them to settle and stop causing him problems, they had other work to do and all they kept doing was take away energy he could use for the other things he wanted to do.

 

Snorting in agreement, Danny got a sly look on his face. “Well, there is something you could do to get them to behave. But you may not want to, in case it goes against your own instincts and concerns for my well being.”

 

Steve turned looking him in the eyes and could see the sly, amused gleam in his deep blue eyes. His own face began to take on a very interesting look, one which was a combination of curiosity and filth. “Oh and what did you have in mind?” His voice deepening into a more feral state, especially as he began picking up the smell of how aroused Danny was becoming at whatever he had in mind.

 

“Dominate me completely again. Just take and take and take from me, till they cry out and submit to your will fully. Make me submit so the damn things will submit to you like they are SUPPOSED to. God I get so tired of not being able to control them when they get pissy like this. Which is why I appreciate what you do for me to help me with them. But the only thing they understand is your total domination of me. And you haven’t really done that since we blew up at each other.”

 

Steve nodded, “What did you have in mind? Because it’s getting kinda late and you need sleep.”

 

Danny grinned before sending him an image of exactly what he would like to have happen to him. An image so filled with lust and filth and fun Steve was forced to take drastic action. “On your knees NOW.” Steve demanded, the idea so wonderful he couldn’t wait to take advantage of it. But it would have to wait for tomorrow. But he could do a little prep work now, start his dominance of his mate.

 

Danny hastened to obey, instantly making his clothes disappear. Which Steve appreciated as he didn’t even wait to prep him. Simply took his cock out of his pants and buried himself to the hilt in his partner’s tight ass. His Guide howled as he was impaled, concentrating on the feelings of pain followed almost instantly by pleasure. Steve reached around and grabbed hold of his hard shaft and stroked him quickly, bringing him to the brink of ultimate pleasure, before locking his cock down completely.

 

“Oh fuck, Steve please let me come!” Danny didn’t expect this to happen so quickly.

 

“No, my Guide, I’ve had enough of your instincts behaving badly. Tomorrow I’ll bring them back under my proper control. Tonight though I wish to prep you. So I’m going to have my fun, and you will feel nothing but the need to come. You will only come when I demand it, otherwise you will be feeling the need to come but unable to. You’re my slut and milk cow and I will treat you as such.”

 

Danny shuddered in need and relief as he was mounted. Steve taking what he wanted from him, using him, and freeing him at the same time. The sensations of being pounded from behind coursed through his being. He gripped the earth below him tightly, panting as he kept his eyes closed from the vigorous fucking he was receiving. Danny groaned as Steve changed his angle and hit his sweet spot each time, making him want to buck and grind to get some sort of relief.

 

“No, slut, I want you struggling, want you realizing you belong to me. Tomorrow I plan on reinforcing my rule over you. Getting your misbehaving instincts to once again realize just who is in charge of you. And it sure as shit isn’t them. I’m tired of you struggling to accomplish tasks you want to accomplish because you are spending energy needlessly fighting them off.” He plowed deeper into his mate’s ass, feeling the need building within him. The need to release and plant his seed in his mate. “I love you too much to let you suffer any more. Tomorrow the fun begins.” He leaned down, reaching around till he found his nipples and pinched them harshly. Listening to Danny’s cries to be allowed his own release and denying him the right.

 

After another dozen harsh strokes, he emptied his own load of come, deep in his parter, pleased with how much he had produced. Keeping himself buried he hissed into his shaking mate. “Plug now!”

 

Danny didn’t know how he did it, his mind foggy from the quick fucking, but he reached for the bag which held the various stones. There were two in there, calling to him and he was going to heed those calls. One stone gold with silver veins, he transformed it into the plug Steve wished, his bond marked arm lighting up as it changed the very essence of the stone. It was tapered on one end perfect for rubbing against his prostate, while being thick at the other to make the wearer feel full. At the end was a cap for his rim to close around making it impossible for it to leave his body without being removed. It was all done in a smooth glass like finish, exactly as he felt Steve had wished.

 

“Here my Sentinel, just as you asked.” He handed it to his mate, who took it, admiring the various silver cords reaching all around the device. He pulled out and slipped the new toy in, amazed at how Danny was able to create something out of nothing really. But he was even more surprised when the man under him handed him another stone. This one was mostly silver with gold channels running in a distinct sun ray pattern, starting from the left the rays were thin and pale, but as the disk grew becoming wider and more brilliant. Puzzled he ran his thumb over it and the golden rays lit up, one at a time. At the same time Danny under him gasped and moaned as his body shook from the new sensations coursing through him.

 

“Danny?” He asked concerned as his mate shook. But the lances of lust and pleasure reached him through the bond making his eyes widen in realization. “Holy fucking shit. You created a remote controlled vibrator?” Immediately he turned the dial down, allowing Danny to breath easier.

 

Panting Danny didn’t bother to get up just yet, instead feeling the soft current pulsing in his well plugged ass. God he felt so full, and he could feel his Sentinels come deep in his body. Just where he wanted it. And his cock was sticking straight up, needing attention and he knew it would receive none tonight. He was very pleased. Already his instincts were protesting this domination of him, not wanting to submit to Steve and his control as they were required to. It was going to be a very fun night. “Yeah, my instincts are all over the map, wanting to obey and at the same time disobey. I hate my head sometimes.” He growled out, as he finally was able to sit back, pushing the plug in deeper.

 

“Why?” Steve loved the idea but wondered at the reasoning.

 

“Because if you’re going to do to me what I want you to. Then you need a way to make sure you are in control of me at all times. Feeling what you want me to feel, even if you’re not in the room. I can create anything I want if I picture it in my head. And this is going to help us both fulfill a lustful fantasy for both of us.”

 

“You sure?” Steve loved the idea but if Danny was doing this mostly for him, he wasn’t interested. This had to be fun for both of them or it wasn’t going to be any fun for either.

 

“God yes!” Danny looked up into his mate’s dark green eyes, anticipation in his own indigo blue. “Steve if I’m wearing that, you use it however you want. Make me submit, make me come, make me do whatever you want because it turns me on to have you have that control over me. I love it when you fuck me, and tomorrow when you take control again, it will only add to my fun. Use me completely till I’m a wreck and unable to do anything other than submit to you.” He gave a disgusted snort now. “My instincts need to be reset AGAIN, and put back in their proper place. That will help you do it.”

 

“All right but the instant I feel you can no longer honestly stand what I’ll do to you. I’m stopping, I love you too much to put you through something which will only cause you true unwanted pain or heartache.”

 

“Deal! I’m looking forward to tomorrow Steve, I honestly am.” Danny smiled a gentle smile, filled with love, hope and extreme perversion.

 

Steve looking at him almost the same way, decided to have a little fun. Thumbing the crystal remote too high he listened as Danny cried out at the sudden pleasure vibrating against his ass and prostrate. Turning it down instantly he watched as Danny shook from results. “Yes, I think this will be fun. But for now let’s get you to bed. You have a big day ahead of you.”

 

Nodding Danny held a hand up, which Steve was quick to grab hold of and help him up. Both stopping as the sudden pleasure filled howls of two extremely horny wolves broke the silence of the descended night. Sasha was bracing all four paws as Loki finished pile driving into her, both of them turned on from watching their companions getting a quickie in.

 

‘I just hope I don’t have to make her one. Honestly could you think of the trouble Loki would get into if she let him have the controller?’

 

‘Yeah, I think he would enjoy it way too much. We’ll keep it to ourselves. For now let’s get you to bed. You will need your rest for tomorrow.’ The Sentinel leered down at his Guide. 

 

Walking him into the cave, Steve quickly settled his mate, pulling him under to get some much needed rest. He was going to have a long day tomorrow as nothing more than his sex toy, as Steve brought his instincts to heel once more. Leaving him to his sleep, he stepped away from the bed to begin setting up the things he would need.

 

505050

 

Danny woke suddenly the next morning, back arching as the plug in his ass was turned on to the highest setting. He screamed as it went on and on, his cock straining for release which was denied. His hands planted firmly in the blankets his instincts fought with him as they tried to bring him under their control, but the toy was doing its job, making him think only of the man who had the remote.

 

“Wakey, wakey sunshine. You have a long day ahead of you and I plan on milking my man cow often.” Steve announced brightly as he brought in a tray of food, turning the remote down to nearly off.

 

Danny flopped back onto the bed, panting as the sensations left him feeling loose and yet tense at the same time. But it also made him so happy to be in Steve’s total control. His instincts needed to be reset and he was looking forward to being what Steve said. After all it was his idea to begin with.

 

“Here eat this, need to make sure you keep up your strength. And remember the instant you can’t handle anything you let me know. This is meant to help you, not hurt you, and provide us both with a hell of a lot of fun. We’ve been working hard for weeks, we deserve a break.” Steve stated, placing the tray on his panting man’s lap.

 

Danny shuddered as the plug in his ass gently vibrated. Reaching a shaking hand forward, he picked up a spoon and started lading the wild grain cereal into his mouth. There were bits of cut up fruit to add extra flavor, along with one of the smoothies Steve was fond of serving him. He didn’t know exactly what Steve had planned for him, other then one idea, but he wasn’t going to ask. Just accept what was about to be done to him, and enjoy the hell out of it. Finishing his food, he placed the bowl on the tray again, looking up to see what Steve wanted him to do next.

 

“Okay babe, go do any business you might need, I have a few things I want to set up. Wait for me at the entrance, I’ll come for you.” Steve helped him out of bed, smacking his ass when he passed him. Danny rolled his eyes, before leaving to take care of a few needed bits of biological function.

 

‘I’m at the entrance babe.’ Danny called out a few minutes later.

 

Steve finished with his preparations, headed towards the entrance. Few moments later he stood before Danny, tying a blind fold around his eyes. “Okay slut, time to put you to work pleasing me in whatever manner I decide. I’m going to put you in the place you will be spending all day in. It won’t be comfortable, but you’ll get used to it.” Chuckling he reached out and grabbed his mate’s prick and led him back into the bed room.

 

Danny whimpered as his shaft was gripped tightly by his mate. Following as best he could, he placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder to continue to walk as quick as Steve wanted him too. His partner led him to where he wanted, stopping him by squeezing his cock, before stroking it a few times. Danny groaned as he was stroked, wishing he could come, his dick was so sensitive.

 

“Okay whore, arms up, shoulder height, straight out.” Steve waited for him to obey, when he had he took his arm and lifted it a few inches before reaching up for the cuff he had attached to the ceiling. Wrapping it around his left wrist, he buckled it quickly, followed by the right. “Spread your legs, wider, wider, there stay right there.” He ordered, bending down to secure his ankles. The Commander stepped back to check out his work, pleased with what he saw. Danny was standing spread eagle, open and unable to prevent anything he may wish to do to him.

 

Going to the rough hewn table he picked up another item he planned on using. “Open up, you’ll be wearing this all day too. Unless I decide to use that mouth for something else slut.” Placing the small ball gag in his mouth he buckled it tightly behind his head. Checking the blindfold one more time he asked him, “You okay? Everything comfortable?” He would take him down instantly if he wasn’t.

 

‘God yes, you going to touch me any time soon?’ Danny told him easily. He knew his shoulders would be aching soon but for now he was good.

 

“Soon I will, but you need to promise me when you can’t handle it any more. I’ll be checking but you’re going to be standing here all day, I won’t push you beyond what you can handle.”

 

‘I promise, don’t worry, I’m already enjoying myself.’

 

“Good, now I think I should let you know what’s going to happen. I’m going to milk you like a cow all day, multiple times a day. I might do it once an hour, or I might do many sessions in the span of just a few minutes. I might fuck you or rim you, or leave you to suffer depending on what I like. You can only tell me to stop when it gets to be too much if it does. You have no say in what I do to you understand?”

 

“Yes, god I’m so turned on right now.”

 

“I’m sure. Now I haven’t had my morning treat. I’m going to enjoy this because I’ve got something special planned.” Nuzzling into his younger man’s neck he bit his mating mark, at the same time grabbing his balls tightly in his bond marked hand. Danny cried around the gag as he felt power being poured into him, pooling straight into his balls, growing heavier as Steve began his dominance of him and his thrice blasted instincts. 'Your balls are going to feel heavier because they are. I’m making your body produce massive amounts of milk just for me. By the time I’m done they are going to be twice the size they are, filled to the brim and just waiting to be emptied.’ He continued to pour power into his thrashing mate, ignoring how he tried to get away from his hold, pinching a nipple when he got too active.

 

‘It won’t work slut, you’re staying there till I say otherwise. Now I think you’re ready for your first milking. You are going to taste so good.’ Releasing his hold on his mate mark, he pulled a stool over and sat down. Fondling the much heavier balls he admired how they were already sagging from their heavier weight. “God you’re going to taste great. I’m going to enjoy milking you like the man cow you are.” Grabbing his partner’s cock, he pressed it against his lips, giving the tip a light kiss. 

 

Swirling his tongue around the head, he smirked to hear his mate’s groans, trying to push in deeper. Nipping the tip in reprimand, he reminded Danny who was in charge. Continuing to lick the head, he tasted the first drops of pre-come dropping on his tongue and it was delicious. Wrapping his lips around the head, he pushed down, slowly swallowing the entire shaft, holding Danny’s thighs to keep him in place. Mouth stretching to the fullest to take in the thick length as he sucked his fill of his mate. Pulling back to just the tip, he ran his tongue into the slit deeply, pleased at the choked off moans he heard. Sliding back down the shaft, he increased his suction, humming in the back of his throat, running his hands along his heavier sack. Danny was producing so much more than he ever had before. He wondered if he should make it permanent.

 

‘If you want to, do it, I’m yours to do with as you wish. And I really do love it when you suck me for come.’

 

‘I’ll think about it, having heavier loads for my morning treats sound so appealing. Now be quiet, I’ve got cock to suck.’ He smacked him lightly on his balls, more teasing than anything, before setting to work.

 

Bobbing his head up and down, he took him in completely, humming when his head hit the back of his throat. When he drew mostly off, he suckled the head, swirling his tongue around the tip. Pushing back in, stroking the underside with tongue and teeth, he made sure Danny could feel how much he was enjoying using him.

 

Danny couldn’t help moaning as he was slowly milked for the first time this morning. And he knew it wouldn’t be the last, probably in less than an hour Steve would be back, because he just loved tasting his cock. He tried to move from his bonds, but was unable too, the cuffs keeping him totally spread and open for use. Exactly the way he wanted to be. Hopefully Steve would also fuck him in this position, multiple times, pounding away at him and making him submit so his head could be clear and they could get on with the rest of their work.

 

God his tongue should be listed as a lustful weapon, because it was doing insane things to his shaft. Spearing his slit, running along the underside, swirling around his head, all of the sensations overwhelming him with pleasure.Then he felt Steve swallowing him down, humming and he thrashed in his bonds, needing release and his mate refusing him his pleasure. He tried to close his legs instinctively, but his ankle cuffs kept him spread wide, just the way he wanted. He didn’t want to escape his mate, he wanted to be used this way, to be milked and god he needed to come.

 

Steve smirked, feeling how much Danny was enjoying himself, even as his cock screamed with its need for release. He planned on playing with him so much today, and no sense waiting any longer. Besides he needed his morning treat, and he knew he would get an even bigger load. His mate’s balls were straining with how much spunk he was forcing him to make, it was time to taste that same spunk. 

 

Pushing his mouth half way down, he circled his tongue around the entire length. Pulling nearly off, leaving his lips wrapped around the head, he anticipated the taste he was about to receive. ‘Come my slut, come NOW!’ He ordered listening as Danny screeched around his gag, body arching as he obeyed his command. Spurt after spurt of pure white heaven falling on his tongue, he closed his own eyes in bliss. This was the true essence of his mate. His love, his loyalty, his heart, his mind, his soul and his body, all condensed into its most pure form of his own seed. He slurp hungrily at it, pleased as Danny didn’t stop producing, course he wasn’t allowing him to. The instant his balls seemed to be almost empty, he would stroke and force them to produce more. He sucked harder and harder, taking what he wanted, ignoring Danny’s whimpers of sensitivity and the need for him to stop. He would stop when he was filled and not before. Fisting his shaft, he pulled more spunk out of his junk, loving the taste so much.

 

Danny groaned and cried as he was drained repeatedly of his come. He tried so hard to remove his cock from his mate’s hand but it was impossible. Steve had him in an iron grip and was drinking everything he was making. His healing powers going into over drive to refill his heavy sack of the milk his mate wanted. The warmth of his lips wrapped around his tip, sucking hungrily to not miss a drop of what rightfully belonged to his Sentinel. His ass clenched around the crystal vibrator he had created, feeling the fullness even as he felt the vibrations on low. God he was feeling so much better and it was just the first time Steve was using him. He knew he would be worked hard but the reward of a clear head and instincts tamed once again was worth it. Plus he was really liking feeling those full lips encircling him, drinking from him.

 

Steve pulled off the thick cock, deciding to let Danny recover before taking him again. Licking a few last strips he chuckled as his mate tried to move away, his cock highly sensitive for the moment. Fondling his ball sack, he looked up at the blindfold covering his mate’s eyes. Pleased to see it hadn’t moved, he would be wearing it all day while he was used. But he also looked deeper, using their bond to check his Guide’s comfort level. Relaxing as he found his answers. While Danny wasn’t comfortable being secured the way he was, he wasn’t uncomfortable either. He had a good solid footing, and his arms were not so wide spread he couldn’t rotate his shoulders to take care of minor discomfort. But he wasn’t in any actual pain, which would have brought their fun to a screeching halt as far as Steve was concerned. Instead he found Danny very happy and content to be his man cow. Best of all, his wild instincts were calming, oh they were still fussy for the moment, but they were taming down much faster than they had in the past.

 

Patting his partner’s rapidly filling balls he spoke up, laughter in his feral voice. “Okay slut, I’m going to leave you for the time being. You tasted wonderful by the way. I’m going to let your balls refill and they will continue to fill till I come to milk you again. So be prepared to be very uncomfortable for a while.” He bounced his balls gently, chuckling when Danny whimpered at the minor pain. Standing he left the room, making way for Sasha to stick her nose in and keep an eye on Danny while he was stuck. No way were they going to actually leave him completely alone, not when he was tied up like this. Sasha was silent and just on the outside of the door, but she had a direct line of sight on her Companion. If he needed help, she would be there in an instant, and Steve a few minutes after that. They had all learned their lessons and wouldn’t take for granted Danny’s health, mental or physical again.

 

He wanted to go work on the steps some more, and working out there for an hour should be long enough to get Danny really riled up and ready for a good ass pounding. Speaking of ass pounding, maybe he should make Danny’s life just that more interesting. Pulling out the controller, he thumbed the rays to about half way, hearing Danny as he cried out at the increase stimulation to his rim and prostate, settling into delightful whimpers of distress. Checking one last time through their mystic connection, he found Danny struggling, but enjoying the hell out of his discomfort, he would be just fine.

 

Danny groaned as the vibrations coursed through his body, shaking his entire being. Including his very full balls, which swung painfully between his legs. The pressure on his sack as he was forced to produce more come, all so Steve could drink from him at his leisure next. Hell his cock was straining with his need to climax but he couldn’t. His Sentinel had locked him down completely, not even allowed to leak pre-come, for his mate wanted it all. And what was happening to his ass, just further increased his physical discomfort, because it sure as hell wasn’t helping him with his need to come. 

 

Still, through all the stimulation's he could feel his mind relaxing, as it accepted his mate’s rule over him as fact. His instincts were not happy and still planning on fighting, but Danny knew Steve would win in the end, because he always did.

 

505050

 

Steve returned after working on the stair case for the last couple of hours. He had kinda lost track of time, but not his mate. Hell no, he wasn’t going to make that mistake again of not properly looking after him. Especially after Danny said he wanted to break their bond, just so Steve could go and find someone he did want to look after. The Seal absolutely refused to think of what his life would be like without his blond in it, and relished how much time they would have together from now on. Even if it was just going to be the two of them for all time, losing those they loved over and over again as they aged or strife struck. It would be especially hard on them when the kids passed on, and he had no idea how it would affect Danny other than horribly tragically. 

 

Speaking of kids, he really needed to talk to Danny about Charlie, but it never seemed to be the right moment. Or if it was they ran out of time and they got distracted by something else, most often each other. But that was yet again for another time. Now was the time to bring Danny’s instincts back under his control, making them understand that HE was in charge of Danny, not them. He wanted his mate to be happy and content, not stressed out wondering when his own mind would turn against him. He could give him the peace of mind he was looking for, and the best way to do that was to screw him senseless, while forbidding him to come till he was allowed to.

 

Entering their still under construction home, he made his way over to their bedroom. Stepping around Sasha who was laying down comfortably, watching her cub for any sign of true stress. Steve looked over his man and found him still hanging from where he had placed him. Sweat was dripping down his body, from the vibrations in his ass and his straining body against the pleasure and pain he was putting him through. His balls were purple with the need to be emptied, and swollen to three times their normal size. There was no way he was comfortable with so much weight hanging between his legs. Hell his cock was shaking itself as it struggled to come and was prevented from doing so.

 

Tapping Sasha on the shoulder he let her know he would take over and she could go and get a good screwing in by Loki. He could smell how turned on she was just from watching her cub for the last couple hours. She licked his face before leaving silently, in search of Loki. Once she left Steve took another look at his mate and found himself falling in love with him all over again. The man just did so many things to please him, first and foremost agreeing to be his mate in the first place. Second putting up with his idiot handling of his well being, willing to give him multiple chances to get it right. Third trusting him to bring his instincts under control, his control, all so Danny could be free and enjoy life without worrying about them taking over and doing what was best for others, even at the cost to himself.

 

Striding over to Danny, he could hear his harsh breathing around the gag, the elevated heart beat, from being unable to remove the vibrator in his ass. The sweat glistened on his body from the sunlight hitting it, making Steve want to taste and lick his entire body. And hell why not, Danny was here for his pleasure, if he wanted to lick he would. But he did have to relieve some of his stress, if he didn’t it would be actual cruelty to leave him wanting, while he played.

 

“I see you’re ready for round two man whore.” He paused as Danny started at the sudden voice in his ear, after so long in the quiet. “You look delicious by the way. I plan on licking you from your head to your toes.” Reaching his hand out he stroked his mate’s straining prick. “But first I think we should take care of this don’t you? I worked up quite a thirst outside, and decided I needed a drink. I could drink water, or make a smoothie, but why should I when I have a cow waiting to be milked to begin with?” 

 

Grabbing his stool he sat in front of his mate’s prick, grabbing it in hand. “I’m sure you won’t mind.” Not giving him a chance to respond, he wrapped his lips around his cock and sucked hard. Mouth stretched to the fullest as he swallowed the thick length. Pushing power into his balls, he released the flood of spunk stored in the heavy sack. Listening as Danny howled at the sudden wet warmth surrounding him, followed by the explosive release of his latest orgasm. 

 

Danny started when he heard his mate speaking in his ear, having no idea he had returned. He had deliberately decided not to monitor his movements, so he could be as vulnerable and subject to his will as possible. His instincts were grumbling but submitting slowly to his partner’s rightful control over him. Instead he had focused on keeping the pain in his balls in check. He could feel how swollen and loaded with his own come they were becoming, pressing on his thighs as they expanded. All because Steve wished to have a good drink from him when he came back from doing whatever it was he was doing.

 

When Steve came in and started speaking, he shook with need, hoping he would let him come and alleviate some of the massive pressure. Hearing him say he wanted to lick him, feeling his hand on his dick had him hoping to god he would actually do something to his cock rather than letting him suffer more. Feeling those perfect lips wrapping around him and sucking hard, he howled as Steve forced him to come. Unloading everything stored between his legs, into his mate’s eager to taste mouth. Then the vibrations in his ass increased even more, as the setting was set to the highest possible. He writhed and thrashed in his bonds, trying to escape the sensations of being taken like an owned slut who’s only duty was to please his Master. 

 

More come flooded out of his balls and into his mate’s waiting mouth. He couldn’t stop coming, he honestly couldn’t, Steve wasn’t letting him. Instead forcing him to produce as much milk as his mate wanted, his balls stretching to accommodate the new demand being placed on him. He was sweating and horny, and enjoying the hell out of being used like a piece of meat with a straw attached. He tried to move his legs, cock becoming super sensitive but his bonds wouldn’t let him. Then Steve ran his hand between his legs, and pushed up on the dildo inside him, rubbing it harder against his prostate. He screamed around the gag as he was forced into yet another harsh orgasm.

 

‘That’s it slut, keep coming, keep obeying your Master’s will. You are meant to be nothing more than my pleasure tool. My play thing, my love, my life, my world, my reason for living.’ Steve ended up saying. Which was completely different from what he meant to say. He had meant to say things to make Danny feel owned, used and just a little degraded. Things he knew turned him on when they played games like this, but just couldn’t. He meant too much to him and it came pouring out and he had no inclination to stop the words. 

 

A chuckle through the gag was his partner’s response. ‘I appreciate the words, and I love you more than anything else imaginable. But babe I need you to own me, my instincts are submitting, faster than they have before. Probably because they know they can’t win against you and your rightful claiming of me. But god damn it I really need to be fucked and sucked and made to feel like your owned piece of ass.’ He followed up with a thrusting of his hips, which buried his cock deeper into his mate’s mouth. Grinning as Steve gagged on the unexpected deep throating.

 

‘Mmmmmm,’ Steve hummed in pleasure as he backed off on the prick in his throat. ‘Need to be owned by me? I thought you already were?’ He stated as he got back into the game. Reaching back he pressed the vibrator again, pleased when Danny groaned and gave him another load of come.

 

‘Fuck yes, make me come, make me come as many times as you want. Hell don’t let me stop, put me on a timer like you did before. I don’t care, just own me!’ Danny demanded.

 

Pulling off completely, he took his mate’s words to heart. He knew exactly what he wanted to do next. “Be right back tramp, in the mean time, I want you to fill up hard. You have three minutes to reload and be ready.” He slapped him on the ass before leaving again to retrieve an item from outside.

 

Danny struggled in his bonds, he could feel his balls, growing again. Growing heavy with his mate’s demands on his body to produce what he wanted. His ass clenched hard on the plug inside him for its vibrations had not been reduced all this time. Why did he decide to make something just for his own pleasurable torture? Then be insane enough to give it to his child like mate who couldn’t keep his hands off anything to annoy him with?

 

‘Because you love me.’ Steve said into his head returning with what he needed. “Now babe this should be interesting, your cock is going to be sore afterward, but I’m okay with that.” Grabbing his stressed balls, he wrapped a set of leather ties tightly to them, ignoring how Danny squirmed to try and get away from him. Smacking his ass to make him settle down, he attached a pair of clamps to his nipples, then strung another leather strip between them. This one was longer, hanging to just a few inches above his dick. Taking the one foot deep bucket, they had been using to move some rocks around outside, he hung it just under his cock and balls. Then yet another tie he wrapped it around his cock head, adding enough weight to the other end to keep it pointing down, into the container.

 

Looking at his prep work he was pleased with what he saw. His partner’s cock was at least four inches into the bucket, so what he planned next should work. “This is going to be your next task as my man cow. I want to collect your milk like a farmer but I don’t want to wait here to fill the bucket. So you are going to do it for me. You are not going to stop coming till this bucket is completely full.” He said in a deep silky voice, playing with the clamps holding the bucket under his Guide’s balls.

 

“But what you are going to have to work around is me fucking you. Me fucking you hard, fast and deep. If you spill any milk, you are just going to have to keep producing till it is replaced. I want your dick buried in your own cream and it will be. Your balls are going to be producing so much more, but hopefully those ties I put around them will keep you from coming as easily.” He moved around to behind his mate, playing with the plug. “You ready to be used like the come producing slut you are?”

 

Danny nodded, unable to hold back his moan of desire at his mate’s words. This is what he wanted, to be used and controlled and told to do the impossible. He was in for a long vigorous fucking as he tried to fill the bucket his already complaining nipples were supporting. He cried out as the crystal plug was quickly removed and dropped in the bucket, adding more weight to the bucket. As Steve had intended, he wanted to make sure Danny knew he was going to be used well.

 

Steve lined his cock up with his mate’s entrance and slammed into his hole. Holding his partner’s hips tightly in his hands, he began to pound mercilessly into his opening. He planned on coming when he felt like it, but he would stay hard as he made Danny fill the bucket. He bit down on his mating mark, causing the man he was fucking to cry out and come. Emptying out his stretched balls, flowing down his cock and hitting the walls of the metal bucket with a sharp twang of sound.

 

‘Fuck Steve, god damn, oh shit, god yes, make me come, make me your man cow. Oh Jesus yes, my balls are so sore from what you to do me.’ Danny cried out in his mind.

 

‘That’s it bitch, just keep it up, I want that thing filled you have 30 minutes.’ Steve rammed his cock in again, pressing against his captive’s sweet spot, shaking his entire body. Danny shook and moaned around the gag in him. Needing this most of all, this need to please his mate, obey his instructions and submit to his will. Each slide of the long shaft within him let him know he was owned by the man. The bucket under him supported by his screaming nipples, hitting his thighs as he moved with the fucking he was receiving. Each time he came which seemed to be about every minute, his balls fought to deliver his loads through the ties which bound them. The instant they did, they were filling again, trying to deliver another load and he could do nothing to stop it. He was simply a man cow meant to be milked by his partner’s cock in his ass.

 

He was loving every minute of it. Especially as he finally felt his rebellious instincts submitting to his mate’s control. Learning once again that his Sentinel was in charge of his care and would not be denied the right to look after him. Since they refused to allow Danny to look after himself and do what would be in his best interest. Peace was settling over him and he relished in the feeling, even as his cock expanded and exploded out another hot round of come. He wasn’t sure how much he had left to go and he was feeling really drained but it was worth it. He needed this so much and frankly it was a hell of a lot of fun too.

 

Steve came hard and often in his mate’s ass, working him open because he knew Danny liked it. Glancing around him he could see how the bucket was already half way full. His partner was enjoying himself immensely even if his nipples were protesting the continually increasing weight as he filled the bucket.

 

But then in the middle of a hard shove into his loose hole Steve felt something different in his mate’s body. Danny still immersed in the other sensations wasn’t aware yet, but it was enough for Steve. Stilling his movements, he calmed his man slowly, letting him get a few more climaxes in before putting a stop to their fun. Scanning him through his bond he knew he had reinforced his rights and his Guide’s instincts were submitting to him again. It was time to stop their game, he had pushed his young love far enough and would not see him hurt.

 

‘Steve?’ Danny asked worried in his head, not sure what had happened.

 

“Shhhh it’s okay. I’ve got control again, but if we go any further, your back is going to be seriously messed up for a few days. We can play some more in a few hours if you want, but you need to rest and lay down.” He pulled out slowly and carefully, not even bending down to taste his come dripping from Danny’s ass. Moving to the shorter man’s front, he gently removed the clamps holding the bucket under him. Listening as Danny hissed in pain, he rubbed the nubs carefully, till the pain went away. Continuing with his care, he removed the ties around his cock and balls, stilling their need to come multiple times. He also shrank them down to their normal size. While he loved seeing the bigger balls, knowing they held so much more milk for him to drink. It would be easier for Danny in all manner to keep them the size they normally were. Both for running, jumping and even riding wolf back. Big balls could be just as large a problem as having to small ones for ones physical health.

 

‘My back?’ Danny asked, not feeling anything yet, but he was still pretty deep down in his submission to get his rebelling instincts under control.

 

“Yeah, another few minutes and would have slipped a disk or something. I don’t know, but it would not have been fun and it would take you a few days to recover even with our healing abilities.” Removing the gag and blind fold, wiped down his face before his final task of removing Danny from his bindings. Tackling his ankles, before finishing with his wrists, rubbing circulation back into them.

 

It was then that Danny felt the first stirrings in his back, twinges which if they had continued would have done some serious damage to him and required he lay quietly for a few days to recover. Never a good thing in his book. Steve helped him to their bed and lay him down on his stomach, which was odd to him for a moment, till Steve reached for the rose petal oil on the night stand. Taking it in his hands he warmed it, before setting to massaging his back gently and relieving the painful stress before it could harm him.

 

‘Oh god that feels great, keep it up Steve.’

 

“I plan on it, till your back starts to behave. I won’t have you hurt again Danny. You’re mine to care for and god damn it I’m going to start doing my job!” He growled.

 

This time Danny knew the growling wasn’t directed at him. Instead Steve was directing his words to himself, he was taking to heart their conversation a few weeks before when everything came to a head and Danny admitted his own feelings. Steve was refusing to be the causation of any more true pain to his mate. Fun stuff like what had just happened between them was one thing. But stopping their fun when Danny was in true danger of being hurt was a whole different scenario. Honestly he was so happy from this care too, it allowed him to start thinking Steve was capable of protecting him after all. He was obviously making strides too.

 

‘I know babe, and thank you. I didn’t even notice.’

 

“I’m not surprised, you had a lot of other things going. I don’t think your instincts were even suppressing the pain. They were just submitting like they should and were getting settled themselves.”

 

‘MMmmmmhmmm.’ Danny replied, now that he wasn’t being actively forced into pleasure, the exercise was catching up to him. Combined with the massage he was fast falling asleep. Steve helping him along as subtly as he could. Both men had received what they wanted from the experience, now it was time to rest and begin work again.

 

505050

 

Late in the afternoon, after eating a light lunch and taking another nap, Danny needing the extra rest to keep his back from going out on him, found them heading towards Little Sister creek.

“Steve does something look strange to you with the water?” Danny asked as he took in the cloud of air seemingly to hang above the water.

 

Looking where he was pointing, Steve increased his vision to check out the problem. If it was a danger to Danny he wouldn’t be going anywhere near it. What he saw shocked the shit out of and he ended up blurting out what he could see. “Damn thing is frozen, that’s impossible it’s moving towards the summer season not winter.”

 

“Frozen? How in the hell is that possible?” But Danny stopped walking, standing where he was as Steve went to investigate. Knowing his partner didn’t want him anywhere near something which could be so dangerous.

 

Approaching cautiously he looked down into the water and could see it was frozen solid for at least five feet in either direction, the water coming down the bank spilling over as it was blocked. Cocking his head he could just make out the glimmering light of the white crystal from the night before.

 

“What the hell? Danny come take a look at this.” He called out, knowing whatever was up with the gem it wasn’t dangerous to them at the moment. Danny came to his side, looking at the frozen water as well.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Remember the white gem you were showing me yesterday? Knocked you out? I guess I must have thrown it in the creek last night. Froze the damn thing up.”

 

“Can you get it out?”

 

“Should be able to. Stand back going to have to melt with fire.” Putting his fists together he drew out his Wolf blade, Danny rolling his eyes at his choice in weapons. His dagger would have been perfectly fine. Take the blade he lit up the midnight flames and pushed the tip into the thick ice. For a minute nothing seemed to happen, then the blade sunk another few inches as it melted away the ice in darkness. Further it went till Steve was able to reach down and actually get hold of the gem itself, pulling it out of the water. Once free he let go his sword which disappeared instantly, while both men studied the gem.

 

Holding it in his hand, Danny held it up to his face to get a better look at it. “I can feel it working Steve. It’s radiating cold, how it’s doing it I don’t know but it is.” 

 

Steve took it in his own hands, feeling the cold himself, also puzzled as to why it was doing so. Sasha and Loki came by finally, after enjoying their own version of an afternoon nap. And if it involved a hell of a lot of grunting, groaning and moans of enjoyment so what. Sniffing at her cub making sure he was fine, she turned towards the gem in the Sentinel’s hand. Loki looking over his companion’s shoulder.

 

“Sasha you have any idea?”

 

The golden wolf took a deeper look at the white gem, before calling on her own spirit power. Flames erupting around her paws she nosed the crystal out of Steve’s hand, dropping it to the ground so she could step on it. Cocking her head for a few seconds she scanned the oddity. Letting her flames die down she scooted the gem towards Danny.

 

Well, my young cub you’ve done it again. (Came her flower soft voice, filled with awe and amusement.)

 

“Done what?”

 

Unlocked a new talent or variation of one. (She nuzzled his head, wuffling into his hair.)

 

Steve looked at her confused, “Okay what did he do now?”

 

(She wolf grinned at both of them, before sitting and wrapping a paw around Danny, bringing him in close to her belly and cuddling.) Evidently he not only has the ability to create things as he needs and wishes. But he also has the ability to imbue items with spirit energy. Creating a focus for what he wishes to appear or happen. The crystal now holds a link to the realm itself, but he also wished for something to make things cold. It is locked forever more into providing a source of coolness. 

 

Stunned the two men and black wolf all looked at the much older she-wolf. Finally Steve spoke up. “What? He can do what? He can MAKE links to the spirit world?” He wasn’t sure what to make of this latest talent of his mate’s. All he could make himself was weapons, and well those were very helpful most times. What could he offer his rapidly out classing mate as incentive to stay with him?

 

‘Your cock in my ass for one, your heart and loyalty is another. I would say your mind but we both know there isn’t all that much there at any given time.’ Danny said into his head instantly. Blue eyes dancing with mischief and love.

 

‘Danny I’m serious. What do I have to offer you to match all the talents you have?’

 

“Sasha, Loki can you give us for a minute? Steve and I need to talk.” Danny looked up at his wolf. Sasha and Loki looked at him, before shrugging and moving off a few feet. Laying down they proceeded to nuzzle noses together, snorting and teasing each other.

 

“Steve come over here, let’s sit and I’ll explain exactly what you give me.” Danny grabbed his mate’s bicep and dragged him over to their sitting area. Pushing him down he immediately grabbed another simple chair to sit on in front of him. “Listen you may think I’m all that, and I admit I do have a lot of powers cropping up which to be honest scare me. Why in the hell am I getting them and not you? Or why am I getting them to begin with? Because I’m pretty sure when the citizens of this world chose us to be the Guardians of the Material and Spirit plains, none of them had any idea as to what we would eventually be capable of. Sure we can cast Outcast on those who would endanger the balance. Sure we can teleport from one spot to another, if one of us has been to the place already. I can heal people, you can lift thousands of tons of objects with your mind alone. Those believe it or not, are normal abilities of Sentinels and Guides to be gifted with, maybe not as powerfully as we have, but they are abilities. But calling forth Spirit weapons? You can call up all sorts weapons to defend me and others.”

 

He paused to take another breath trying to figure things out even as his mate listened, needing a reason for thinking he was as good as his sweet and gentle mate. “But it is not normal to be able to create objects from me just wishing them into being. Yet I can. It is not normal for me to be able to imbue objects with Spirit power, linking solid objects to ethereal power. Those are not powers of a standard Guide or even a powerful one.”

 

He held the Sentinel’s hands tighter. “But Steve there is also something seriously wrong with me and we both know it. I have wild, out of control instincts. Instincts which always put others before myself, instincts which I have very little control over. I’m flawed Steve, like every other person in history and in the future will be. Because of those flaws I’m dangerous, VERY dangerous, because if these growing powers of mine go out of control. If my wild instincts decide to act out, I can’t stop them Steve. Not, I won’t stop them. I CAN’T stop them, I’ll go out of control just like what happened when I first came to this world. My instincts did that, I didn’t, I had no control over what they did with me and my powers. I’m a danger to those around me, and those I love, because I can’t control myself if my instincts do take over. The most I could probably do is self induced trance and lock myself in my mind. If I’m locked up even they can’t do anything. But then I am vulnerable to those outside who would do me harm.”

 

Steve gulped as he listened to everything his partner was telling him. Especially since Danny was projecting all his feelings with the words he was speaking. He couldn’t stop listening to him, nor did he want to, because he could tell Danny was about to make some important points about himself. Points he hoped he would be good enough for because as he saw it, he didn’t have anything special to match Danny’s gifts.

 

“Steve they’re not gifts, just abilities, or maybe curses because if my instincts go out of control I’m fucked. They will take over and do what’s best for others.”

 

“I know, it’s what we were dealing with this morning.” He whispered.

 

“Exactly I NEED you Steve! Steve you are the one I depend on. You have the most important gift or ability of all. YOU can control me. YOU can have total control over me and my instincts. YOU and you alone can make them submit and keep the whole world safe from me. We both know at some point in the future I’ll lose control again. But I don’t fear it because I know you will be there in front of me. Defending others from my powers, or protecting me from myself. For whatever reason I have them and they probably will be needed in the future. Needed in a time we can’t prepare for because we can’t anticipate it. But the Spirit Realm, the world itself knows something we don’t and wants to make sure we have the tools to combat whatever is to come.” He waved his hand around to encompass the world at large.

 

“Steve I love you and I love the fact you can control me. You give me so much peace of mind, you make me feel safe and protected in most areas. Do I trust you completely to keep me safe? No, I don’t, but babe you are getting closer. I feel more comfortable around you each day. But you haven’t proven yourself to me yet. It’s only a matter of time before you do. But don’t think you are unworthy of me and my cursed gifts. Without you to keep me sane, I would have to disappear and never show my face to humanity again. Live out life as a hermit with only Sasha for company. Because I could not trust myself to live around people and know they were safe from me.”

 

Gripping his hands again, he looked into emerald sea green eyes as realization was starting to dawn in them. “Steve, I belong to you and only you because you are the only one worthy and strong enough, capable enough of giving me everything I want and need. YOU are the one who gives me love, loyalty, commitment and safety. Safety for those I love around me, allowing me to be near them and know I can interact without issue. Steve that is the most powerful gift you have. The gift of having me and all that I am, under your control. And in return for that gift I gave you my heart, my love, my joy and my sorrow. I want you Steve, I need you Steve and after our chat weeks ago. I am not letting you go. I belong to you and you belong to me. I won’t trust anyone else to do what I need you to do.”

 

Standing he leaned down and pressed his lips to his mate’s feeding him all the emotions he had as he realized just what kinda of abilities he had and the danger they presented to those he loved. And projecting how he felt so much comfort in knowing Steve had charge over him as they lived their lives through the ages. The Sentinel relaxed, releasing tension he had been building up as Danny poured facts and feelings into his soul. He realized his love was correct, his abilities were not necessarily gifts but curses and it frightened him even as he thought of the possibilities he could use them for. But his wild instincts would always be his nemesis, the being he most feared, which was himself. He wanted Steve to be the man capable of controlling him and letting him live his life in safety and peace. He needed Steve to be there for him because he wanted him to.

 

Moaning into his mouth, Steve took control of the kiss, not to dominate but to affirm. Affirm he would be there for his mate. He would help him in whatever he needed. He would keep him safe and let him live in peace knowing he was there to control his wild instincts, so Danny could sleep easy at night. Taking the younger man in his arms, he held him as he absorbed the truth of everything his Guide was telling him. It was true Danny didn’t trust him to protect him completely, but he was getting close, it was only a matter of time.

 

Finishing the kiss, Danny leaned back onto his seat. “Okay I think that is enough heart to heart for the day. I’m getting hungry, we still have work to do. And I plan on keeping this little beauty.”

 

“Keep it why?”

 

“Because babe, we wanted a cold room or a refrigerator for storing food when we’re not here. Damn thing just froze the creek. I’m sure it can keep things cold for what we need. Let’s go finish building the kitchen and pantry and stick this in there some where.” Danny grinned at his partner. 

 

“Okay sounds like a plan. Lead the way. Sasha, Loki when you’re done screwing each other, come help. You can add your ideas for the room you two want.” Steve called out, shaking his head as he could see Loki now behind Sasha, thrusting deeply into her, while her eyes were closed in bliss. Following his mate back into their under construction home, they set to work.

 

505050

 

The feature which Danny loved most in his finally finished kitchen, was the large bay window.

 

It was an enormously broad window which added a ton of natural soft feeling light, being nearly eight feet wide and four feet tall and two feet deep. It gave the Guide what he needed for not feeling like the walls were closing in. 

 

The side of the kitchen next to the outside wall had a long marble counter running around 12 feet long, with a large double sink in the center. The stone they had used to make the counter, was a marvel in and of itself. It was tropical blue as the main color, with swirls of sea green, sea yellow and foam white moving through the slab. Little pockets of darker hints like sea mounts were spread throughout. Larger pockets of light colors could be found to look like little islands in the ocean themselves. Danny when he and Sasha had found the entire cave filled with the stone, absolutely had to have it for their kitchen. Best of all it was extremely easy to keep clean, never stained, no matter what Steve ended up spilling on it and heat and cold affected it not at all. But still Danny wanted to take no chances so he impregnated it with a concoction of will, and imagination to always keep it pristine. So it had a faint glow to it. Steve was very interested in seeing if his concoction would work for all manner of liquid.

 

The window was so wide there were not a lot of cabinets on the wall. But there were planter boxes on either side and below the window. These were planted with gently glowing green and yellow plants, which when fully grown would allow them to pluck fresh local herbs. The plants also lent a constant calming scent in the air, allowing the inhabitants to feel relaxed and give them a chance to unwind from their busy days. Special rods had been built above the boxes, so those plants which did grow vine like, could travel up and around the ceiling giving them greenery around their home. It would probably take a couple years to really start showing but the men had time and were looking forward to seeing some of the outdoors brought inside.

 

The other part of the window Danny was most pleased about was, while it was clear on the inside, giving a beautiful wide view of the entire valley, the same view could not be said from the outside. If one were to look at the home, one would not know it was anything other than rock. For Danny had worked hard on his powers and really experimented to get the one way glass he wanted. He wanted to look out and see the wild life. But he didn’t want the wildlife looking in as Steve used him for his pleasure. 

 

For once the kitchen had been complete, Steve had.

 

505050

 

Danny wiped the sweat off his forehead, it was hot out and the cooling system wasn’t up yet. But his kitchen was done and he stepped back to enjoy looking at his final touches. Which happened to be the plants he had just finished installing. He had taken off his shirt earlier and was dressed in only a pair of shorts, which hung low on his hips. Very low and of much interest to his insatiable mate. The Guide’s body was covered in a glistening shine of sweat and Steve was very interested in tasting every inch possible. When Danny stepped back to look at his window, pleased with his results, Steve struck.

 

“HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Danny shouted as Steve grabbed him and deposited him on the kitchen counter under the window.

 

“Taking what I want, and what I want is you. Now be a good boy and let me ravish you.” Steve didn’t give him a chance to respond. Leaning down he nipped at his neck, pleased when Danny moved his neck to the side exposing his throat, even as he rolled his eyes. 

 

Pleased he took advantage of the offered skin and clamped his mouth around as much as he could. Biting down just hard enough to show his dominance of his Guide. 

 

‘You’re an animal you know that right? A completely oversexed animal who has no sense of timing or well… sense in general.’ Danny complained.

 

Steve knew the truth though, if the truth was how his partner’s cock was tenting his shorts already. He enjoyed being taken, and forced to submit to his Sentinel’s will. This time Steve had slightly different plans. Releasing his throat he began licking every inch of skin he could. Starting at his forehead, spending time on his eyes, nose and behind his ears. Licking at his lips till he was granted entrance, which he was quick to plunder. Moving down he lapped at his neck, sinking his teeth into his mating mark and smirking as Danny cried and writhed under him.

 

Nuzzling further down he spent much time licking and nibbling at his nipples. Teasing them with his teeth, pulling on them, blowing and sucking till they were hard, sensitive nubs. Danny breathed heavily as they were tormented relentlessly. ‘Fuck Steve, oh god please, damn it you know exactly what you’re doing. You are going to be the little death of me. I just know it.’

 

The Seal grinned, before circling the rest of his chest with his tongue, determined to taste each drop of sweat, even if it was mixed with whatever grime Danny had been coated in when working with the plants. Each drop adding a new flavor Steve couldn’t get enough of and was determined to taste again in the future. Following the line of sweat matted hair he came across an obstacle he did disapprove of, and quickly made it known.

 

‘Remove your shorts or I will. I want you naked and I want it now!’ He demanded, already naked and hard himself as he kneeled over his mate’s body. Danny waving his hand dissolved his shorts, his cock bobbing in the air now that it had been freed. ‘Such a good boy, I’ll have to reward you.’

 

Before Danny could say anything else, Steve was swallowing his cock whole. Listening as Danny howled in pleasure at the sudden warmth surrounding him. Sucking hard, Steve bobbed his head up and down quickly, brining his partner to the brink of release but not letting him fall over the edge. He had other plans on how he would let his mate come. Plans which included testing whether or not that sealing concoction actually worked.

 

Pulling off, he ignored Danny indignant snort, and squawked demands to return to his cock. Instead he nuzzled under his balls, pleased when his Guide spread his legs to give him easy access. Laying down fully on the counter, he licked a trail from his balls to his opening then back up. Over and over he made the same journey till his partner could do nothing else but whimper in distress and need to be fucked. Still he denied him his pleasure for he still had a few places to taste. Taking his right leg, his favorite for it was ultimately what led him to finding his Guide, he paid special attention to his knee, licking and kissing it all around, savoring the memories it brought him.

 

‘Seriously, me being in a nasty brace for knee pain, brings you joy? You’re one sick bastard.’ Danny groused but with little true heat.

 

‘Shut up and enjoy, they’re my memories and this leg makes me happy.’ Steve snarked back, before finishing up by sucking on each toe, digging his tongue between each digit so he missed not a single flavor. Moving back up his mate’s body via his left leg, he gave it the same attention, before returning to the straining cock.

 

Looking at it a gleam entered his eye. Danny would be coming on his cock, he needed to test that potion of will he made. But there is something they hadn’t done in a long time and Steve was in the mood to play. So crawling back up his mate’s body he laved at his nipples so more. When Danny whimpered at the need to be given some sort of friction on his prick, his Seal was more than happy to oblige.

 

Positioning himself just right, he slammed himself down on his Guide’s dick. Burying the shaft to the hilt in his ass, the pain negligible in relation to his grin as Danny bellowed at the sudden tightness pressing on him. Placing one hand on his chest, he firmed his footing on either side of him, then started moving up and down the large, thick cock. He grinned as Danny writhed under him, but when he tried to speed up his thrusts, Steve stopped him. Pushing power into his body he took control and wouldn’t allow Danny to move. No, he was riding his cock because he wished too, he hadn’t had his ass filled for months and he missed it. Danny was going to have to simply lay there and accept he was being used as a pleasure stick till he was ready to finish.

 

“I hate you so much some times. So very, very much.” Danny growled, not pleased he could no longer move and get to some real pounding action. He loved being fucked in the ass, don’t get him wrong. But he also loved fucking his partner, letting him feel what it’s like to be filled completely with the physical representation of their love. But not being able to move was annoying. 

 

Steve continued to bounce happily on the rod buried deeply within him. His own need to come rising as he angled himself so his sweet spot was hit each time. Pulling all the way off then slamming himself down again, over and over, it only took another dozen strokes and he was coming hard, fisting his cock to make sure he shot his load all over his mate’s chest. Some of his spunk even hitting his face and chin. He was looking forward to licking it all off. Clenching his ass as he came, he paid little attention to Danny’s cries of need as he wanted to come and wasn’t allowed. 

 

“Easy slut, I’ll let you come once I’ve recovered. But right now I need to feel that thick shaft filling me deeply. You understand right?” He grinned down, deliberately tightening again just to be a bastard.

 

“I’ll get you for this. And your little cock too.” Danny spat out, reminiscent of a certain Wicked Witch of the West voice.

 

Outrage suffusing his face, forgetting all about licking his own juice off his insulting mate, “LITTLE COCK. You thick dick bastard, I’ll show you little cock.” Immediately he rose up and released his hold on his mate’s movements. “On your knees whore, spread your legs, keep your head down and ass up.” He barked.

 

Danny was quick to obey, and even quicker to howl as he was impaled himself, right to the hilt on his partner’s cock. His shaft bounced under him, leaking pre-come like crazy as he was ridden hard. “Oh fuck, god yes, fuck my hole, teach me who’s your bitch. Pound me into submission.”

 

“So you don’t think my cock is little now do you?” He emphasized his question with an extra hard thrust into his mate’s ass.

 

“Fuck no, but I have to be sure. I think it could be bigger with the right conditions.”

 

“Conditions being I fuck you till you come on my cock alone. You can’t touch your dick. And you come when I do, then you’ll see how big it gets as it stretches you wider than ever.” Steve growled into his ear. Slapping his ass, he really began to plow him. Taking note of how Danny was keeping his head down and ass up, just like how he had been told to. Not holding back he dominated that delicious ass, till he felt the need building in him once again.

 

“I’m going to come, come deep into your slutty fuck hole. When I come you come. I want you to feel how thick I am even as you clench around me. COME BITCH, COME BITCH NOW!” He shouted as his own climax peaked and sent him over the edge. He heard Danny as he roared out his own orgasm, balls pumping heavily, even as he clenched around him. HIs own cock growing in size to deliver his own payload deep into his willing partner’s channel.

 

When he finally finished delivering everything he could, he gently pulled out and finished his tongue bath. By licking every drop of his own spunk Danny willingly pushed out of his ass. He couldn’t get enough of the taste and wanted more. But it would be for a different time. They still had much work to do. Still maybe a few more laps.

 

“You lap at my hole any more, I won’t be responsible for what happens afterward.”

 

‘Oh and what is that?’ He grinned as he continued to munch on his rim.

 

“You’re forgetting what I had for lunch this afternoon.” Danny grinned before letting loose the nastiness smelling fart, right in his Seal’s face. Steve scrambled back, dialing down his nose to a negative three, but it was too late. He already got a face full of the foul smelling gas and was gagging and dry heaving.

 

“I told you not to feed me rim flower soup. You know what it does to my system. But you had too anyway. It’s your fault babe.”

 

Steve glared before answering with. “I hate you so much right now.”

 

“Love you too. And look my concoction does work at keeping come stains off. Good to know.”

 

Sliding off the counter, Danny rematerialized his shorts and headed out the door. Leaving his partner to wallow in stench, after feeding him something Steve knew gave his partner horrible gas.

 

505050

 

Next was the living room, off of the kitchen it was a large spacious area, where wolves could lounge as they saw fit. And boy did they like lounging in the cool room at the height of noon when it was hot. The men had elected to keep the floor thick stone, which just sucked the heat out of anything. But they had also run a few pipes for heated water to warm the floors if it got to cold in winter, to help offset the wood stoves located on the walls. The various pillars were fused into solid shafts of stone with the cave itself. Providing massive amounts of support in addition to the walls holding the mountain top above them where it belonged. The room wasn’t all that large, only about 30 feet wide, proper, but it was long since it also led back to the inner cave system some nearly 150 feet back. Which had a proper thick door to keep out drafts and other unwanted things.

 

They did plan on redoing the inner cave systems later, as time went by and they felt the need to remodel again. But not any time soon, not after all the work they had just put into their home.

 

For furniture, Steve had been like a child in a toy store. He had taken the tools lovingly crafted by his mate for him and created furniture they could use. Yes, Danny could have just created what they wanted with trial and error. But Steve had wanted to reduce the amount of energy he used when constructing. Instead they had hand built many things, including the extra long couch, suitable for a man as tall as Steve. There were at least six different lounging chairs of various types and styles, some wide enough for two people. Others for a single person who may want to read for a few hours if they actually had anything to read.

 

Danny for his part had sewn cushions for each chair and the couch itself. Filled with sweet smelling grasses, combining those with the plants in the kitchen made the entire cave area smell like a home rather than a dark cave. Course when he was done with the cushions for the couch he found Steve in a mood to try them out.

 

505050

 

“Come on please?” Steve begged, batting his eyes adoringly at his mate.

 

“No, we have work to do.” Danny continued to arrange the sea blue cushions on the seat of the couch. The sunshine yellow with white trim went on the couch back.

 

“Won’t take long, I promise.” The Seal wasn’t giving up.

 

Danny glanced irritated at his partner, who was standing suddenly to close to him. “Steve what are you doing?”

 

Smiling way to happily, Steve grabbed his partner and threw him over the couch back. “Testing our work. Now let me play.” He didn’t give the blond a chance to protest because he was already pulling his shorts down and shoving his face in his ass. Licking at his rim and prepping him for use.

 

“Son of a bitch STEVE!” He protested, but it was too late, he already was shoving his ass deep onto the tongue licking at him.

 

‘Yes,?’ He hummed happily as he tasted his luscious man.

 

“Fuck your tongue is dangerous. Fine just fuck me quick, I want to finish setting the pillows out.” He panted, still annoyed even as he felt a finger beginning to enter him. He really did want to get to other things today.

 

‘I will, give me a second and I’ll mount you like the fuck toy you are.’ Steve grinned, blowing on his hole before standing. Reaching down he grabbed his eager cock and pushed into the warm hole waiting for him. “Did you put that come coating on the cushions to? Like on the counter?” He asked in a normal voice, as if he was asking what the weather was going to be like.

 

“Of course, I know you and your interests.” Danny stated, pushing back on the prick entering him. He gripped the couch back, moving to spread his knees more on the couch seat. “God you feel good in me.” The Guide moaned as Steve sped up his thrusts.

 

“I love being inside you. Now enjoy, this is going to be quick.” He sped up his thrusts, knowing this was going to be a quickie because his mate had other things he wanted to work on this afternoon. There were more cushions he wanted to make, finish making some kitchen ware, and go down to the beach looking for pretty baubles to put into a decorative container.

 

Reaching around his mate’s torso, he found the hard nubs in the sea of fine hair. Pinching and pulling he worked at making them sensitive and tender. Just the way his mate was, even if he groused about it. His hips smacking quickly into his partner’s ass, he was pleased at the sounds Danny was making. Taking his cock like a pro and accepting his right to fuck him whenever he pleased. Steve had found if he was more aggressive in taking Danny, rather than cajoling him, his instincts were much more malleable. And anything which made those wild instincts stay settled was good in his book.

 

“Okay baby, now I want you to come, come hard and come NOW!” He demanded, working his hole and burying himself as deep as he could get. Danny shuddered under him, obeying the command as he was required too. His cock pulsing with pleasure as he expelled his seed. Steve finished a few last thrusts, enjoying the aftershocks, before pulling out. Reaching for the plug Danny had made him the week before. Pushing it in, he grinned as Danny groaned, knowing what he was in for, for the rest of the day.

 

“Really? You’re going to use that on me too?”

 

“Yep, I like it and you enjoy it. Now go on and finish your work. I actually need to go hunting with Loki for dinner tonight.” Giving him a quick kiss, he slapped his detective’s ass and headed out the door. 

 

Danny pushed off from the couch, pleased when his come didn’t stain his newly made cushions. Standing he checked the plug in him and groaned as it hit his sweet spot. Steve was going to be the death of him yet, and considering they were immortal that was saying something. He gasped as he felt it turn on and growled to himself. He totally forgot to put a range limiter on the remote and now it was too late. Cause it was linked via Ley line and spirit plain, son of a bitch could use it as far away as he liked, within how far they physically could be separated themselves.

 

At least Steve realized he did want to get other things completed today, so it was on low. But there was no way he would be able to ignore the vibrations completely. He looked down and could see his prick was already straining in his shorts and wished he could come. But Steve only liked him coming when he was either buried in his ass, or there to slurp up the treat. So he was going to have to suffer till he returned.

 

“I hate him so much.” He snarled as he walked out the door, stumbling when the vibrator increased in strength. “I hate him so, so, much.”

 

505050

 

Tables were situated next to each sitting surface, each with a lantern placed on it for lighting at night. The tables ranged from a coffee table in front of the long couch, to a dinning table off to the side when they felt like pretending to eat formal. The side tables each had a shelf or a drawer in it. They were fairly crude looking, but they added to their rustic, beach charm which Danny was going for. He wanted to bring as much outdoors indoors to make the room look more like a house, to help with his various fears and not feel closed in. Steve was all for this.

 

Between the living room and kitchen area, was a small dinning spot, mostly cause they had no idea at the moment what they wanted the corner to actually be. So Steve had made an oval table made from glowing Abecia wood. It was a strong hardwood, dense as hell but light at the same time. It used Spirit realm energy to grow reaching heights of nearly 1000 feet in the oldest ones. They could also be in the largest trees in diameter, nearly 40 feet, making them truly impressive to behold.

 

The trunk was a light steel blue, with slate gray and sea green veins running throughout. The branches thick and strong tended too branch out in pairs of four getting smaller as they went further from the trunk. The leaves for its canopy were very broad, in the same shape as bell style umbrella’s and could be found in colors of pale green, turquoise and violet.

 

The tree Steve had found had not been one of the large impressive ones. This had lost the battle against two Roc’s who had thought it would make an impressive launching point for flight. Their combined weight of nearly three tons, landing and taking off had taken its toll on the 300 foot tree. Its roots had been shaken loose enough, so the next massive storm which had blown in had toppled it over. Steve had found it on a hunting trip with Loki and together they had managed to bring it home and used it to make all the furniture for their home. The couch, bed, and chair frames were all made from the wood. Along with the side tables, cupboards and dinning table.

 

Course the dinning table ended up being used for something besides just eating.

 

505050

 

Steve was in a bad mood. He had been kicked out of his cozy den by his mate and told not to come back till dinner. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the man for the entire day and been forbidden to enter their home. Loki and Sasha were up at the beach and had welcomed Steve to join them, which he declined, he wanted to be near Danny in case he needed help. Konik was off exploring the Northern part of the valley many miles away. Needing to get away from all the sappy feelings of his daughter and son-in-law. He didn’t mind them in the least getting back together but Sasha was a loud bitch when she was getting laid and he needed sleep.

 

About an hour before dinner was to be served, Steve could smell the most delicious things coming from their finished kitchen and his mouth started watering. Lunch had been a handful of Kavia berries and some fruit. So his belly was making itself known, once the smells started hitting his nose and he wanted whatever it was Danny was making. He had tried to sneak into his mate’s head, only to receive shouts of rage at trying to spoil his surprise. Followed by intense waves of harsh pleasure which had his cock screaming for relief. When he had tried to relive the pressure, he found he was unable to. No matter how much he stroked he couldn’t get himself off. When he retreated from the cave entrance, he found the pressure reducing and he could finally get some satisfaction. But if he returned his hard on did as well and he couldn’t get rid of it. Didn’t take a genius to realize what Danny had done and he obediently stayed away. 

 

But he didn’t like it.

 

Finally though it was time for dinner and he wondered if he should go in or wait to be called. Danny solved the problem for him.

 

‘My Sentinel dinner is served, if you care to dine, please enter, your Guide is ready to serve you.’ Danny said very oddly in his head. It was formal but there was also amusement and anticipation coating his words.

 

Steve entered the cave quickly, nearly running because he had to know what the hell his mate had been up to all afternoon. Only to stop suddenly as he took in the sight before him, even as his cock exploded in extreme lust from an instant hard on.

 

On the dinning table, laid out like a buffet was his mate. He was laying as still as possible, chest barely rising as he controlled his breathing, he didn’t want to knock anything off. Because if he did it would be a bitch to put back considering how he was laying on the table. He had used a lot of telekinesis to get the result he wanted with both the food and his placement in relation to the food.

 

Danny had stretched himself out across the hard surface, placing pillows under his back and shoulders so he could be comfortable. Cuffs circled his wrists and ankles, attached to four legs under the table, leaving him spread eagled. He was wearing a blindfold, and of all things a collar wrapped snuggly around his throat. Those were all the devices Steve could see keeping his mate secure, but it was the food laid on top of him which impressed him even more.

 

In his mate’s mouth to begin with was a large brilliantly red apple, and he couldn’t help but smile at the comparison. On his chest was various dishes, laid out in bite sized pieces. Haayhan granola cakes, Oneari fish balls, Tunnor beef flakes, Edoash tubers in a creamy cheese like sauce. Ibelis water crest salad, which he could not get enough of. And so much tiny bit sized fruits, concentrated in certain areas, he didn’t know which made his mouth water more. The food or his mate laid out like his own personal buffet which he realized he was.

 

“Danny?”

 

‘If it pleases my Sentinel, his Guide wishes nothing but to serve him this night.’ Danny said formally but there was so much wicked lust in his words, Steve was hard pressed not to come again in his pants. Knowing a lost cause when he saw it, he removed them and all his other clothes. Stepping towards the table he realized there was only one chair and it was in the middle, pulling it out he could see the fine china set, the goblet of wine, and where the hell did that come from? All ready to be put to use.

 

Reaching out a hand he ran it up the outside of his presented mate, watching as he shuddered but not one article of food moved. ‘Must be using his mind to keep things still on him. I’ll see what I can do to test that control of his.’ Steve thought to himself, wicked grin on his face which Danny could not see.

 

Checking his chest he could see kavia berries cut up very finely fanning over his partner’s nipple and he plucked on of the thin slices, bringing it to his lips. Tasting the fresh fruit he picked up another, only to frown when he spied something underneath. Taking the rest of the paper thin slices off, placing them in his mouth he was delighted to see what was underneath. Picking up the device he tweaked the now exposed nipple till it was hard, perky and sensitive to the least touch. Placing the heavy clamp on the piece of flesh, he tightened it till he heard his mate whimper quietly. 

 

Now that he knew there were surprises under the surprises, Steve was very eager to explore the vast selection before him. Moving to the second nipple he found Etoria fruit this time, cut and stacked in neat thumb nail sized squares. Eating those quickly, another favorite of his, he found to his delight a second clamp and quickly did with the second what he had done with the first. He took his time sampling the various dishes, finding them all small, and loaded with fun toys underneath.

 

The fish balls, ended up concealing a set of round weights, with clips on them. Those he quickly attached to the nipple clamps as they were meant too. Watching as the pulled the nubs even further. When he flipped Danny over to fuck him like a bitch in heat later, those would hurt like hell from the swinging as he was pounded into. From the hiccup in Danny’s breath he had heard his thoughts and was already preparing for a hard long mating.

 

The beef cakes laid in thin slices on a decorative plate, which was laying on top of many leather ties. Perfect for wrapping around his mate’s cock and balls, if he didn’t feel like using his own energy to keep him from coming. He spooned up a healthy portion of Edoash tubers onto his plate, along with Ibelis water crest salad and a few of the Haayhan granola cakes. Sitting down he began to eat, as he eyed his partner laid out so wantonly. He wanted to get to his cock so bad, he knew there was something extra special there, there just had to be. But he did want to take the time to enjoy all the hard work his mate had put into making him a fabulous meal.

 

Eyeing the collar he started giving Danny what he wanted. “Wow such a sexy slave, laid out for his Master as all good slaves should be.” He took a bite of his Ibelis salad. “This is a wonderful dinner, and I’m sure desert is going to be even better.” He ran a finger up the inside of his thigh this time and there was a stronger shudder, the plates clinking together as Danny lost his concentration for a moment.

 

“Now, now, my pet needs to keep still. Don’t want all this delicious food to fall to the ground.” He teased as he finished his dinner. It was perfect, light foods, easy to consume without being heavy in the belly. Standing he took his plate into the kitchen, setting it down on one of the islands. Returning to the dining table, he removed the other plates, covering his chest and belly, putting those also in the kitchen. Under the plates was a smattering of leaves to help stave off heat or cold, so those had to go, and when they did he was delighted with he found next.

 

His skin was a rosy hue from being rubbed with fine Thardon oil. It was something they had discovered on their explorations, it heightened sexual lust and want, was a terrific lubricant and smelled heavenly. He had detected hints of it, but the other food had covered up the scent, but now it was free and he planned on enjoying. 

 

Leaning down he licked a trail from between his nipples to the start of his groin. Which was covered in the crowning jewel and made him snicker at seeing it. For Danny had cored an entire pineapple and pushed his cock through all the rings. His prick was just covered in the fruits juice, combining that with the Thardon oil and he knew Danny would not be leaving that table without a vigorous fucking. Pulling the rings off one at a time, he pulled his head back as he discovered a chain wrapped just behind the purple head of the thick shaft. Removing another ring and he found the chain wrapping around the large cock. Delighted he removed each ring, uncovering more chain till his cock was finally unwrapped. 

 

Reaching out he began to unwind the chain and when done found it wasn’t just a chain, it was a leash. It had a good leather loop on one end, while it had a clip on the other. Not hesitating, snapped the leash onto Danny’s collar, smirking as Danny shuddered at the implied ownership.

 

‘Wow babe you out did yourself here. What a temping and delicious meal.’

 

‘I live to serve my Master and my Mate. What else is there for a Guide and a slave to do?’

 

‘Very true and you will be serving me, and serving me well tonight.’ Steve gripped his mate’s cock and began stroking it, listening to his breath hitch as he moaned around the apple gag. Unable to help himself he pulled on the nipple clamp closes to him, the left one, and grinned at the strained cry coming from behind the fruit. Letting go of the clamp for now he moved to the cock he had to taste. Opening his mouth he lapped at the tip with his tongue, flavor exploding as the oil, pineapple, and his mate’s own natural taste flooded his taste buds. Not able to stop himself and why should he anyway? He swallowed the thick piece of man meat and hummed in pleasure at the texture and stretch of his jaw. Pushing down all the way he quickly began to deep throat his partner, watching as his body shuddered as his bonds held him in check. 

 

Soon the thick shaft was straining with the need to come, so Steve pulled off and reached for the leather straps from earlier. Wrapping them tightly around his cock and balls, he watched as they quickly turned purple. Each ball sticking out from the dividing strap between them, aching to be touched. Leaning down again, he took first one then the other in his mouth, humming and stroking his tongue around the shaking orb. 

 

‘Fuuuuuuuuuuukkkk, Steve.’ Pulling off immediately he flicked the tip of his prick hard. Listening to Danny’s howl of pain.

 

“You will address me as Master or Sir, slut. Do not forget your place.”

 

Shaking in pleasure and quaking in need, he swallowed the apple juices dripping into his mouth before replying. ‘Yes, Sir, I’m sorry Master.’ He spoke quietly and humbly in his mind.

 

“Better don’t forget your place, whore, you belong to me, I own you and I plan on using you like the property you are tonight.” He said but underneath it all he was monitoring Danny closely, making sure he wasn’t pushing him further than he wanted. The instant it was no longer fun, just like when he was milking him, the game would be over and it would be time for snuggles and cuddles.

 

Nuzzling at his balls once again, he ran his tongue up his shaft, before swallowing him once more, sucking hard and enjoying the mixture of flavors coming from the rapidly leaking cock. Tonguing the slit he closed his eyes in bliss as he enjoyed his partner’s true flavor. Taking his bond marked hand, he fondled the balls playfully, bouncing them in his hand, pulling on a few of the hairs just to see Danny flinch.

 

Letting go of the heavy sack he reached his hand down to check out his ultimate goal, between those firm cheeks. Finding one last surprise, he pulled off the straining phallus, to look between his spread legs. What he found made him grip his dick harshly to stave off yet another orgasm. Buried in his partner, how he could have missed it he didn’t know, was the thickest rod of Rilama root. It was a hard to find root in this part of the world, but common over on the East coast. It was a rare treat for Steve, for he adored the flavor of the root. 

 

When he had first discovered the root it was do to a trade with some Red Deer on a trading mission. He had been skeptical of it but was willing to try it, so he traded some impressive new yokes to them for the root and other needed items. When they had sat down a couple days later to dinner, Steve had presented the root for dessert. Cutting into it he had placed it in his mouth and just about gasped at the taste. It had strong hints of vanilla and cinnamon, but tasted most like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies from his childhood when his mother was still alive. 

 

Where Danny found such a large root, he had no idea and didn’t care, all he did care about was burying his face between his legs. Pulling the blonds bound legs over his shoulder to give him some room, he began to devour the root hungrily. It was soft on the inside, but the outside skin was chewy and firm, giving it the cinnamon flavor he loved. Slowly he took each bite, growing closer to his goal, holding Danny firmly when his tongue started to reach his ass itself, and he would squirm at the ticklish flickers.

 

Ten minutes later, after savoring each bite of the root, he was at the ultimate prize. The tight pucker of flesh which was holding the last bit of delectable treat. Attaching his mouth to the last bit of root he could reach, he finished it off, before digging his tongue into the hole and hunting for every last microscopic crumb. Once assured all was gone, he went to his secondary dessert and began eating his mate out, digging in deeply and relishing how Danny’s breathing stuttered as he worked.

 

‘Stay still slut, you are ruining my enjoyment of your body.’ He ordered sharply when Danny tried to move away from his devilish tongue.

 

‘Sorry Master.’ He replied as he settled down, trying to control himself as his partner used him for his pleasure. 

 

‘Good now behave, I’m almost done then I’m going to fuck you like the sex toy you are.’

 

‘Yes Master.’ Danny responded, feeling how turned on Steve was getting from him replying in his meek manner. It was a game both were playing and both were enjoying immensely.

 

Steve shuddered at the words, god Danny was pushing all his buttons tonight with this latest game. But he had to make sure Danny didn’t really think of him as his slave or even submissive. If he did then he would stop in an instant, he couldn’t abide by the idea Danny would think of himself as anything less than his equal in all things. Well, almost all things, he was after all really short compared to him.

 

‘Shut up asshole, I know it’s a game, and you’re ruining the role play with that submissive/slave thinking it’s for real. And fuck you for calling me short! Now get back to tongue fucking my ass till you’re ready to fuck me with your cock!’ Danny interrupted his thoughts quickly with assurances in his own style.

 

Chuckling Steve replied with ‘Yes Sir!’

 

Rolling his blindfolded eyes, he gasped in pleasure as his mate did exactly as he commanded.

 

Steve continued to eat him out, enjoying the mix of Thardon oil, Rilama root and his partner’s own natural flavor. His cock throbbed between his legs, needing relief, and needing it soon. In fact he needed it now and didn’t see any reason to wait any longer. Backing off he quickly undid the ropes holding Danny’s legs in place.

 

“Turn over slut, I need to fuck that delicious hole of yours till I fill you so full of my seed that you taste it.” Helping him he rolled his mate over, paying little attention as his arms were stretched and crossed above him. Grabbing the leash he pulled back on it, raising his mate’s head a few inches. “On your knees bitch, present that firm ass to your Master.”

 

Danny scrambled to obey, not helped any as Steve decided to spank him hard while he tried to move. He was pleased when Steve slipped the thin cushions he had been laying under his knees to make it more comfortable for him.

 

“Good boy, such an obedient slut, such a needful whore. You need your Master’s cock in your tight hole don’t you?” He slapped his ass hard, waiting for an answer.

 

‘Yes, Master, please, your whore needs his Master’s cock in his ass. Please fuck me as your owned property. Claim me as the trampish slutty slave I am. Show me your power.’ Danny begged dutifully, grinning around the apple still stuck in his mouth.

 

Too turned on to wait any longer, Steve positioned his cock at the stretched winking hole. With one mighty push, he was buried to the hilt in his mate. Both men groaning as they were finally intimately connected. Steve didn’t wait to let him adjust, knowing Danny wanted to be taken and used, not coddled, so he pulled back and pushed back in. Ramming his prick deep into the firm ass before him. Wrapping the leash around his wrist, he pulled it tight. Not tight enough to cut off his air, just enough to put some pressure on his neck to let Danny know he was being held.

 

“God your ass, so tight, so warm, it’s like silk. I love owning this ass. I love owning you. I love knowing I can fuck you whenever I want and you have no choice in the manner. So tight, fuck why are you so tight?”

 

‘Rilama root, side effect, leave it in long enough and contracts the muscles. Don’t stop fucking me. You feel so god damn good.’ Danny moaned in pleasure, pleased as Steve worked hard to push into him.

 

“God we need to get some more of that at some point. For now I’m going to ride you like the bitch you are.”

 

‘Thank god!’

 

For the next 10 minutes Steve continued to plow his partner’s ass. Grinning as Danny breathed harshly as the weights on his clamped nipples swung back and forth quickly from the force of his thrusts. Reaching around to stroke his straining cock, he played with the tip, fondling the tightly constrained balls. Watching as the trim back bowed before him, giving him the best angle to screw him with. The collar around his neck, thick and heavy and showing to perfection his tanned skin. His mating mark glistened with sweat and he ached to sink his teeth into it. Bending forward he managed to reach it and did just that. Listening as his Guide screamed around the apple, finally biting all the way through it and having to spit out the section if he didn’t want to choke on it.

 

But it did allow him to finally speak his pleasure, sort of.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuk, Master… oh fuck, yeah fuck me, fuck your slut. Fuck your whore, show me who owns me!”

 

Steve groaned at the words, but even more so at the images and feelings his mate decided to blast his mind with. All the filth Danny had thought of while he was preparing dinner. How he had needed to jerk off three times and couldn’t cause of Steve’s orders. How he was enjoying the hell out of the entire night and was pleased Steve was genuinely happy with all his work. He had wanted Steve to have a fun night after all the hard work he had put into making the furniture for their new shared home. And they hadn’t had a true proper bondage night since he was milked a few weeks prior. And both of them liked bondage a lot. This was perfect for both.

 

Steve broke after Danny clenched his ass hard around his cock, not intentionally, but he was so overcome with pleasure his body did it naturally. The unexpected tightness sent Steve over the edge and with a ROAR of pleasure he buried himself to the hilt as he came. Not forgetting his mate, he poured power into his body and forced him to come, despite the binding surrounding his cock and balls. The man below him shuddering hard as he shouted his own pleasure as he came hard all over the new dinning room table.

 

Neither noticed the perked up ears or the very bright eyes peaking around the corner at the men having their fun. Nor the determined look in a pair of highly perverted gleaming blue eyes.

 

Later that night, after the food had been put away, the toys stored and they were cuddling together in their half finished bedroom, they kissed gently together. 

 

“I loved tonight Danny, thank you.” Steve nuzzled his partner’s sun bleached hair.

 

“I loved it too. You were awesome and it was a hell of a lot of fun.”

 

“It was, and you sure everything is feeling okay? I won’t have you hurt while we play.” He stroked a hand down his body, checking him out. Knowing he was fine but had to hear him say the words.

 

“More than fine, I was mostly just tied up. And you spanking my ass a couple times. Not like we used whips and chains.”

 

“I would never…”

 

“I know babe, not really into that too much myself. But I do love a good spanking.”

 

“I noticed.” He grinned before something else came to him, making him frown. “Umm Danny?”

 

“Yeah?” His eyes were drooping and all he wanted was to sleep.

 

“About the collar? I mean I really liked it but…”

 

“But you don’t really like thinking of me as a collared slave?” Danny came around as he heard the concern in the other man’s voice.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I loved seeing it on you. But it also made me uncomfortable because you are my equal.”

 

“Don’t worry babe. I won’t be wearing it again. Sasha made sure of that.”

 

“Sasha? What the hell did she do?”

 

“Stole it out of the chest and demanded I make it to her size. Same with the leash, once I did and put it on her, she hightailed it out.”

 

“WHAT?” Steve couldn’t decide if he was outraged at her behavior or amused, he decided to be both.

 

“Yep and she said not to wait up for them.” Danny snuggled deeper into his Seal’s arms.

 

“Wait up?” But before Danny could say anything more twin howls of extreme pleasure could be heard from far off. “Never mind.” Pulling his Guide closer he tucked him under his chin. Pleased when Danny fell asleep quickly. His last thought before he too followed behind him was, damn that concoction Danny had made was the best thing ever for stains.

 

505050

 

The next room they finished was their bedroom and attached bathroom. Each had a large thick window to help keep Danny’s fears at bay, and let in natural light which did his mind good. The bedroom was squarish on two walls and rounded on the others, flowing with the natural cave walls, along with their support walls. A large bed capable of holding two full grown wolves sat just under the window. On either side were night tables and lanterns for light if need be. 

 

The night tables were again made by Steve, simple elegant with a single pull out drawer for each and two shelves under. Off to the side were the larger wardrobes for their clothes, of which Danny had spent a good week creating. It normally would have only taken a day, but Steve had a tendency to get handsy when he saw his mate putting on and taking off clothes to measure. More often than not the clothes stayed off for prolonged bouts of time, until Steve was satisfied with how he fit within his partner. But the Guide did manage to create clothes for the pair of them to wear, some heavy and thick for winter winds, others lighter, good for the summer which was approaching.

 

The on-suite was a marvel which had Danny sighing in bliss every time he stepped inside it. First off it had a large single counter, made of the same stone in the kitchen, running along the outside wall. Inside that counter were two more sinks, capable of both hot and cold water. Next to the sinks was the over head rain shower, it was large, eight feet tall, ten feet wide and had a long single wide bench in the center for lazing about within. Danny this time had made sure it was working the way he wished, through much trial and little error, if the moans of pleasure from Steve were any indication. It had a small fire pit off to the side, they could use to make steam with to convert it to a sauna. Or actually have the water fall down upon them when they were trying to take a true shower. Next was the large tub, built for two men to lay next to each other if they so wished. It was an infinity tub, as it was the only way Danny could think of to keep the water from splashing too much onto the floor. The Commander was very enthusiastic about what he thought was the proper use of the tub.

 

505050

 

Steve was sprawled out on the long couch in the shower/sauna enclosure, working on fixing a leak, Danny had mentioned earlier. Appeared to be water was leaking under it and he didn’t want the water rotting the wood. He had some sealer in his hand and was running it along the seam to really fill in the crack. Laying on the couch was the easiest way to get the thick coating he wanted and knew he would be done in a few minutes. He heard the door open behind him, smelling his mate and the stench which came from hard work. He loved the smell on Danny, it turned him on each time. Course his favorite hard work was when he was buried to the hilt in his Guide’s ass and fucking him senseless. Danny didn’t seem to mind either.

 

What the Seal didn’t expect was to feel ice cold water hitting his back as Danny turned the shower on. Yelping he made to stand up and rip into his partner a new one, when he was prevented by the sudden intrusion of a large thick cock in his ass. His shorts mysteriously disappearing in an instant. Water heating up quickly, he panted as Danny began stroking into him.

 

“Danny what the hell are you doing?” He growled even as he finished off with a moan of pleasure.

 

The Guide grinned at his mate, beginning to put more angle into his strokes. He had seen his man, laid out like a buffet waiting to be taken and couldn’t help himself. Plus he really did need a shower and Steve was in the way. Why not have fun and get clean at the same time. He just needed to make sure his partner was as dirty as he was first.

 

“Needed to take a shower, but you looked so tempting, so decided to help myself to you. You don’t mind do you?” He smirked, knowing Steve liked it when Danny decided to take him. It wasn’t often, for the Guide preferred to be on the bottom nowadays. But every once in a while topping for a change of pace pleased them both. And really did a good number on Steve’s own mental health. For when his sweet and gentle mate, took him, it reinforced his much wanted belief they were equal in all things. Plus his cock was super thick and he loved how filled he felt when it was inside him.

 

Danny smiled, eyes full of mischief as he pushed in slowly, making sure to run the as much of his cock over the older man’s prostate. Listening to him groan as the pleasure began to travel up his spine. Pulling out just as slowly, dragging his length across that special spot, smirking as Steve shook under him. Steve responded well to being slow stroked when being fucked. While he like a good hard screwing, when Danny went slow it pushed all his buttons down hard. Pushing back in he leaned over and began nibbling on the back of his neck, licking him, before biting hard enough to leave marks, causing Steve to yelp.

 

‘Danny?’ Steve panted, his own cock hard as a rock and in need of some serious friction.

 

‘You’re mine. As I am yours, you are mine. Now enjoy as I play.’ Danny teased. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he used his back for leverage as he slow stroked repeatedly into his mate’s body. Hitting that sweet spot each time, but not giving him the speed yet to make him come. No, Danny wanted Steve shaking and shuddering under him, while the water cascaded over them both. Pulling almost all the way out, he pushed in again, grinning as Steve growled wanting a faster pace. ‘You may want it, but you are going to get what I give you. Now enjoy as I slowly make you fall apart.’ 

 

Letting go of his shoulders, he placed his hands on either one of his cheeks, pulling them apart. He admired the view of him sliding in over and over again, all while Steve hiccuped and tried to get him to go faster. Growing tired of his movements, he dragged both his Sentinel’s arms behind his back, holding them his fists. Now with him in a better controlled state, he started moving a few moments faster. Keeping enough pressure on his back, Steve was unable to get the friction he craved on his cock.

 

“Ahh is the poor little Seal stuck between a cock and a hard place?” Danny teased in his ear, nibbling the lobe for a moment.

 

“I’ll get you for this Danny. Honest to god when I’m done with you, you won’t remember your own name let alone words.”

 

“I look forward to it babe. You know I’m your fuck toy anytime you want.” Grinning he straightened up and began increasing the strokes of his prick. Knowing Steve was hard and leaking and in serious need of coming. Still taking his time, not going too fast, the Guide just rubbed and rubbed on his prostate. Working to make the man come from nothing more than the pressure of it. 10 minutes of slow fucking later, and he felt the telltale signs of Steve releasing his load. It wasn’t very stimulating, in one sense, since there had been very little friction for him to use. But it was stimulating in another, for once he had come, Danny had pulled out and released him, knowing what was about to happen.

 

Which turned out to be Steve jumping up, cock already hardening again, as he glared at his troublemaking mate. Grabbing the smaller man he threw him over his shoulder, turning the water off quickly in the shower and heading to the tub. There he turned the water on letting it fill, while he dumped his mate in the cold, cold water. Ignoring his howls of protest as the liquid hit his skin.

 

Grabbing a towel he shoved it in Danny’s mouth, gagging him, before placing his own hand in the water. Concentrating he warmed it with his own fire, till it was at a temperature he liked. Climbing in he lay down, back against the tub wall, and ignoring his mate’s annoyed look, pulled the smaller man down directly onto his prick. Impaling him fully, he immediately started pumping into the tight hole, water splashing everywhere as he gave him the serious fucking he deserved. 

 

“You do not slow stroke me EVER damn it! You know it turns me on way too much!” He barked out, as he increased his speed, having to concentrate on heating the water, as the tub emptied from the loss. Steve knew Danny knew what it did to him when he slow stroked him. It made him ten times more aggressive and in need of fucking his mate senseless. Reaching up he tweaked a nipple before bringing his entire chest to his mouth. Tonguing at the nub, he chewed and nibbled till it was super sensitive, then moved to the other one. Danny bounced hard on his dick as he was filled over and over with firm flesh.

 

Danny grunted as he was taken hard, just the way he planned. He knew exactly what slow stroking would do to Steve, and what the consequences would be to him. And he was relishing the attention, feeling that long shaft bury itself within him, as was right and proper. God he loved being fucked in the ass. Surrounding his mate with his body to show him how much he loved him. Feeling his nipples being played with, he wasn’t surprised when a tongue began working him. He needed to be played with and welcomed the attention. His cock strained in the water, heedless of the cold surrounding his body. At this point he needed the cold cause he was so hot from being fucked he thought he could explode.

 

‘This what you needed slut? Needed to be fucked by your Sentinel? Needed to be shown I have the right to please myself with your body?’

 

“God yes, take me like the whore I am.”

 

‘I plan on it.’ Steve growled, lips locked firmly around his tit and sucking hard. Then he really started plowing into his Guide’s ass, hitting his sweet spot just like Danny had hit his. But unlike Danny who had made him come with not enough stimulation. He was going to give him all that he could. Gripping his cock in a firm hand, he began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, and his thrusts were coming fast and hard. Playing with the head, going to the base, over and over, he ran his hand over the thigh shaft. Ignoring Danny’s whimpers as he began sensitive, for Steve wasn’t letting him come yet. Not till he had filled his teasing partner’s ass with his own seed would he let Danny come.

 

Danny whimpered, he needed to come, the shaft in his ass, hitting him in all the right places. His ass spread wide as he was plundered like the treasure Steve considered him as. Water was sloshing everywhere, splashing on his head, his shoulders, between his legs as Steve power fucked him in the tub. It was going to be a huge mess to clean up once they were done. But he could only think about the pounding he was getting. The pounding he was enjoying the hell out of. He loved being fucked by Steve, and winding him up by taking him slow and long, just added to the fun.

 

‘Steve I need to come. Please god let me come.’

 

‘No! Not till your Sentinel has come, slut.’ Steve growled, chewing on his other nipple now. His hand a blur on his mate’s prick as he felt his own climax fast approaching. ‘Fuck I’m going to come. Come now my whore of a Guide COME NOW!’ Steve ordered as he ripped his mouth from his mate’s nipple and ROARED out his release. Pushing so deeply into Danny, he lifted him a good foot out of the tub, his own essence filling the blond to over flowing.

 

Danny himself screamed in pleasure as his body was allowed to finally come. Obeying his mate’s orders to come. Clamping down on the cock buried to the hilt inside him, feeling how long ropes of come jetted deeply into him. His own prick shot out his seed, hitting Steve in the chest, the chin and falling to float into what water was left in the tub. Most finding its way to the floor heedless of the infinity design.

 

It took quite a few minutes for both men to recover, panting harshly as they came down from their pleasure fueled highs. Danny was still impaled by Steve, but he didn’t think the man was ready to go for another round. They had other things to do. 

 

“God damn Danny, you know how to push my buttons.” Steve said, head laid back on the pool edge as he looked up at the ceiling. Aftershocks still flowing through him.

 

“Yeah I know, you love it. You can’t tell me you haven’t wanted me to slow fuck you for a while now.”

 

“I would never…”

 

“Shut up, I’ve been waking up from the naughty dreams you’ve been having about me. Me taking you slowly just so you can fuck me harder then normal. So don’t give me any of your bullshit.” Danny leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the nose. “I will tell you one thing. I need to redesign this tub. We made too much of a mess and I need a better way to get the water to return.”

 

“I haven’t been dreaming…” But he shut up when Danny glared at him in disbelief. “Okay fine I have and frankly that was so good. Thanks love. And yeah I see your point, this place is a mess. Good thing you have to clean it up. I have to finish calking the shower bed.” Smiling he hoped he could get away with not cleaning up.

 

“Yeah I don’t think so. Up Super Seal, show me those skills the Army beat into you about keeping your living space neat and tidy.”

 

Glaring back at his mate, he slapped him on the ass at his comment. “It’s Navy Danny and fine. I’ll help.”

 

Danny standing, helped his partner to do the same. The water wasn’t too bad, since most had already drained into the floor drain. Taking some towels they dried all the surfaces of the bathroom, before hanging the towels themselves.

 

“Hey Danny.” Steve called out.

 

“Hey what Steve?”

 

“That concoction you made, really helps keep come stains off the tub and couch. I don’t see any in either.”

 

“Shut up and get back to work.” Was the sarcastic reply.

 

505050

 

The last big issue was the place to take care of their business when they had to go. Now they had been going in the bushes, but to Danny that was the height of uncivil behavior for a person or wolf. Most especially a human, so they had come up with a fairly simple water closet design. It had enough room for a guy to spread out completely as he read the paper, but was enclosed to contain some of the smells. It even flushed, thanks to a pull handle which flushed in fresh water, the soiled water draining to the grey water filtration system, all the water sources drained into. And the field they had created to allow the water to drain out, had taken a solid week to build and they needed the help of some strong animals to help plow the field.

 

But they had done it and now had full running water in their bathroom and Danny felt just that little more at home. It was the basic touches he missed, because he knew they wouldn’t be going home any time soon. He missed his family, especially his little girl most of all, but he knew the time still wasn’t right for him to return. He had too many problems still going on in his life, both mental and physical and he needed to get those straightened out first. Still he was very pleased with the work they had completed.

 

They had also created a few extra rooms, mostly for storage but Danny’s instincts had been nagging at him incessantly about them. While he knew it was impossible, they would not stop pestering him to make more bedrooms. So while much smaller than their own master suite, they had carved out four more rooms. Each set of two rooms also shared one bathing room. The bedrooms consisting of a fairly large single window, enough space to put a full sized bed, a single wardrobe, bed side table and storage trunk. The bathrooms much smaller than their own, still had double sinks, but the shower and bathtub were combined, the water closet in its own tucked away corner.

 

Steve had looked at him a little perplexed at his instance on making the extra rooms. But when he went to protest, his own instincts started screaming at him. Insisting on wanting the same things as his Guide, causing an instant headache, not allowing him to voice his protest. Rather than fight the unneeded rooms, he simply went along with what his mate wanted. After all it wasn’t that much work, he just worried over the visual of having more rooms and no one to fill them with, how it might affect Danny over the years to see the empty rooms.

 

Steve nor Danny ever realized others had sent the feelings, to build more than what they thought they needed. The wolves watching them, knowing what was in their future, pleased at their manipulations. It was important to them to have the men build the extra rooms, for they would be needed if they had their way. Needed and wanted as they solved a very real problem for all time.

 

Another few rooms were true storage, tucked here and there as the space dictated between various walls and pillars. Much smaller windows placed here and there to help bring in much needed light and feelings of space for the Guide. Brackets everywhere, to hold the various lanterns when light was needed, for it was very dark in the rooms, when night fell. Steve refused to allow Danny to fear in his own home, and having this much rock surrounding him could do so. One of the reasons why all the rooms were much larger than normal, larger than they would be if they were in the material plain.

 

The next part of their home was dedicated to their wolves, which was both simpler and harder in some aspects for creating. Sasha and Loki’s needs were much simpler, a place to sprawl, a place to eat, and a place sound proofed enough that they could screw their heads off and not disturb Steve and Danny when they were sleeping. Hence the reason for the really thick walls on their side of the home, and stout doors. 

 

Danny also did a bit of creative magic and somehow made the walls much more sound absorbing on their side. Which the wolves were happy to test over and over again. Loki screwing Sasha the way she liked best, with Steve standing on the other side of the wall with his hearing turned up to a five. When he could no longer hear them at that level the sound proofing was complete. For Steve still wanted to be able to hear through the walls in case of danger.

 

In their own cozy den, they had a massive amount of cushions and pillows contained in a huge box. It was large enough to allow both wolves to lay completely stretched out in their full sized forms, but if they wanted they could burrow in and snuggle in a tangle of tails, legs and noses if they so wished. Their walls were smooth for the most part, though there were more brackets for the lanterns already hanging. It did have two large windows that while letting in light when wanted, were mostly covered to keep it nice, dim and cozy. In a back corner was their own storage systems, mostly shelves holding various tools Danny used to help groom either one of them. Brushes, combs and even a few ribbons when Sasha wanted a pretty bow behind an ear or wrapped around her neck. 

 

They had another room, just as large, also strewn with cushions which were not contained in a large box. This was to be the whelping pen and bedroom of the cubs to be born in a week or two from now. It was large, airy, but no windows to keep with a dark and cozy setting for when the cubs showed up. Danny had placed larger lanterns to help deal with the enclosed feeling he got when inside it, but he wasn’t too bad. He thought of it as a large room in a home and it was enough most times. Plus it helped that the only thing keeping it dark on one side, was a large thick curtain rather than another wall. One he could pull back and let in all the natural light from the rest of their parents room shine in.

 

Those two rooms met most of the wolves needs, the only other one they had was the litter room. All the cubs would be house broken quickly, and do their business outside for the most part. But attached to their own sleeping quarters was an offshoot room, with a long trough with free flowing water covered by a grate. The cubs could come in, do their business and with a spray of a hose, kept out of sharp cub teeth range, sluiced into the sewer system and out to the gray water field.

 

It was thought to have a water fountain or bucket or something for when the baby wolves became thirsty, but it was decided for the moment not to put one in. Mostly because the four parents were sure, the little bastards would dunk, jump, splash and cause all sorts of messes in it, before they were old enough to understand, no little Jimmy you can’t try and drown your sister Susie in there, to see if you can. And other examples which might cause them headaches. When they were older they might put one in.

 

Danny and Steve did go and spend an entire day, a few weeks ago, making toys, and play things for them. Which Danny had decided was the perfect time to bring up a subject he knew the others had been hoping he forgot about.

 

505050

 

The morning had started with finishing off the room for the cubs, due in a little over a month. Putting up the last of the lantern brackets, making sure there were enough cushions for sleeping bodies to sprawl over, and the large gate to keep them inside was sturdy enough. Loki and Sasha had hunted for breakfast, Konik saying his farewells as he went off to meet his mate who was coming to stay for a few months to help her daughter with her first litter. 

 

Now they were outside, taking a much needed fun break from all the hard construction work they had been doing. Danny was sewing a delightful set of stuffed toy animals for the kids to play with eventually. Steve was collecting bones and shaving down the edges so they were nice and smooth for teething. Sasha had already made it clear, she was not looking forward to the sharp teeth as they gripped her teats when she was nursing. She for the moment, was acting as a back rest for her cub, watching avidly as he brought to life the cutest wolf doll yet. Loki was being the most helpful of all, by laying on his back, legs splayed out, snoring his head off in an after breakfast nap.

 

The Guide had not forgotten the comment about “We’ve been looking at his eyes to decide what he needs, now we need to look at his heart and soul,” and it puzzled him sorely. Because since that time, he had felt it as Steve checked him via their bond much more often. Lavishing him with proper attention as needed, rather than what he thought he might need. And some times the attention included backing off and giving Danny general space. Letting him wander off to the beach to collect stones with one of the wolves rather than him. His Guide knew he couldn’t go off without some escort, but all knew to let him do as much as he wanted to do himself. It was for his own mental well being.

 

And he was loving it, he was finally being given the freedom he needed, in amounts he could compromise on for supervision. While at the same time, if he wanted to be held, cuddled or assured, he simply could plop himself in his mate’s lap and demand it. All of them still made a hell of a lot of eye contact with him, and at times demanded he go and eat something, or take a nap. Which made him wonder how they knew how tired or hungry he was, since many times he himself didn’t know. He had tried hiding how he felt a time or too, and found he couldn’t. Steve messing with his head enough to keep him from hiding from him. It had bugged Danny for months, his instincts demanding he hide what was good for him, if they thought it was better for others to not know what he was feeling. Steve cutting that deeply buried hide and stay hidden instinct, had freed him so much in his mind. He had been sleeping easier, more deeply and for longer periods of time because he wasn’t having to expend energy, trying to keep how he felt hidden from those he loved. Asking for more food because he was hungry, and knew he wouldn’t be taken to task for asking for more. 

 

Sometimes, in the past, he would ask for more food, and Loki or Steve would tease him for eating like a pig, or where did he put it all, or he was eating so much they would have to go and get more to keep him full. Which while they had done it all in jest, teasing him with love, his instincts had interpreted it as something different. They had zeroed in on his requests for more food, and their comments about the inconvenience of having to do more hunting, as extra work they didn’t want to do. And so to be helpful and not be a bother, they had forced Danny to stop asking for more. If he did he would feel sick to his stomach with guilt for asking. His weight gain had been at a crawl because of it. But now that Steve had meddled with his instincts properly, he had no problem asking for the much needed food, which was happily provided by his very proud of himself mate. Steve purring many times, at being asked to provide for his recovering partner, and loving every minute of it. Just as he loved watching how Danny was beginning to pack on the pounds properly again. He still had a few pounds to put back on but all of them thought he was back to near his 140 pound goal.

 

But still the comment about his eyes nagged at him and finally he decided to address the issue.

 

Glancing around, rolling his eyes at the snoozing wolf, he cleared his throat before looking at Steve. For his part Steve looked up, wondering what his partner may need. 

 

“What’s up Buddy?” The Sentinel asked, calm and relaxed as he admired how Danny was looking so much better.

 

“Had a question, and thought now might be a good time to ask?”

 

Steve perked up, happy to answer any question his partner might have. “Sure what did you want to know?”

 

“A while ago you made a comment to the others which made me curious. You said something about “We’ve been looking at his eyes to decide what he needs,” I’m wondering what you meant by that?”

 

Steve happy to answer any question except that one. He paled as Danny looked expectantly at him. Stilling, he gave him what he hoped was a disarming smile, “Would you believe me if I said it was just a metaphor?”

 

Now Danny knew something was up, Steve never smiled like that, unless he was hopeful he could get away with an easy answer. He should have known better than to think that, since he never had before. “Okay now I know there’s something going on. It would be better for you if you just spit it out. You know I’ll find out, even if I have to ask Sasha or Loki.” He smirked as he looked at his flustered mate, leaning back on his wolf’s shoulder.

 

“Really Danny, I was just saying that as an expression, it’s not a big deal.” He stalled trying to think of a way he could avoid explaining what he really meant.

 

Raising an eyebrow, the Guide simply turned towards his own wolf, ready to let her rat out Steve in an instant. So he was highly surprised when she had her ears flat to her head and the most sheepish, guilty look on her face. “Sasha?” He asked concerned.

 

She whimpered but didn’t want to explain either. The whimper did do one thing which was to wake Loki up, he wanted to make sure all was well with his lady. Cocking his head, he growled out a question.

 

“I was simply asking what Steve meant when he said, you’ve all been looking at my eyes, to decide what I need. Steve won’t tell me and Sasha seems guilty for some reason. Do you have any idea what they are talking about?” And like Sasha and Steve, Loki flattened his ears, flattened his belly and slunk to try and hide behind his chosen.

 

Looking between the three, he knew all of them were in on something, something they were all involved in keeping him out of the loop. Which pissed him off, they didn’t like it when he hid things from them. Well, now they were hiding things from him and he wasn’t going to stand for it. Putting his work down, he crossed his arms as he growled at them, “Okay what is it? You don’t like me keeping secrets, so I sure as hell don’t like it when you keep them from me. And since this little secret involves me personally, SPILL IT!”

 

He glared at all three, before settling down on who he figured was the culprit to begin with. “Well, Steven? Explain yourself.” Letting his ire rise to show Steve he meant business.

 

Steve glancing left and right at the two wolves, who were doing everything they could to NOT meet his gaze, cringed at what he was about to say. He knew his mate would not be pleased. “It was Sasha who told us, she first discovered it and told Loki and I about it. Honestly it was, I didn’t know till we met again.” He blurted out, startling Sasha into raising her head, glaring at him for dragging the attention back to her.

 

Shocked Danny turned to his own bond mate, still addressing Steve, “Sasha? What do you mean she told you? What did she tell you? Sasha what is he talking about?” He was getting more confused and if he was honest with himself, a little hurt she hadn’t told him something which seemed so important to the rest. He swallowed as he wanted to retreat back, not force them to tell him if they didn’t want to. But Steve’s meddling of his mind, had erased those strong feelings of backing off, as was right. Instead he could actually voice his hurt instead of burying it. “Sasha what is going on?”

 

She whimpered, lowering her head to the ground and giving him soulful blue eyes. Blinking long black lashes at him, hoping to score some cute groveling points. She really didn’t want to tell him their big secret, knowing what would result in the end of it all. Still, she could feel how he was starting to shut down, feeling hurt they had kept something which appeared such a big secret from him. With a deep heaving sigh she turned and nuzzled his hand.

 

Listen my cub, it’s not as bad as you think. (She spoke directly into his mind, using her soft rose petal voice to explain.)

 

“Then what is going on?” He was starting to get annoyed again.

 

(Another sigh.) It’s your eyes Danny.

 

“My EYES?” He asked confused again, what the hell about his eyes? He hadn’t noticed anything wrong with his eyes.

 

Yes, little one, when I finally found you, your eyes were nearly white. Partly from the stress of transferring, and also from absorbing so much Spirit Energy in an out of control fashion. You were also starving and very weak over all. As I began feeding you properly, letting you rest when you needed it, I noticed your eyes changing, growing darker. But when you were needing food, or rest they lightened. I didn’t think much of it at first, but then they continued to change each time you needed food, rest or to rebuild your energy in other manners.

 

“Are you saying my eyes change color when I’m hungry or tired? That you all have been using this little quirk to gauge how I’m feeling?” His voice was starting to rise with indignation. “That you all have been keeping this from me?” Whipping his head around, he turned on Steve. “And YOU! You didn’t tell me about this when you learned about it? Keeping it from me and using it as a… as a…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence as he realized how much they had been using his eyes to gauge his health. How much they had been concealing from him for the sake of convenience, how they honestly had not wanted to tell him about this quirk, even after he brought it up.

 

“ME! Sasha was the one who first discovered it.” Steve retorted back, still unhappy with telling him.

 

“I’m sure, I’m also sure she said for you all to keep it a secret, so you could all use it as a quick way to check on me. Don’t give me that crap!” But from the guilty look on his wolf’s face he realized that is exactly what happened. He glanced at Loki who had been quiet this entire time and could see he knew all about it. No doubt Konik knew about it as well, he had insisted more than once Danny get rest or food, somehow knowing when Danny was trying to hide what he needed, but he was off for now. 

 

Not that it mattered now, here was a secret they were keeping from him and he didn’t like it. But he had another question. “How long do you think they will continue to change? I assume they are getting better and not showing as much when I need something right?” Because if they weren’t getting better, and others learned of this quirk, he would get no quarter from anyone. Especially their friends like Kono or Chin, if they knew, they wouldn’t hesitate to rat him out to Steve or Sasha if they thought he needed rest. So his eyes had to get better, get back to normal so he could get back to normal.

 

From the looks on their faces, there was another tidbit of information they were keeping from him. “Okay what is it? You hate it when I keep secrets from you all. You get on my ass every time I try, and really rip into me when I manage it, when you find out about it later. OUT WITH IT!” He snarled, tired of the games.

 

He didn’t realize his own blue eyes were starting to flash with flickers of lightning.

 

Danny love, it won’t get better, as far as we’ve been able to tell, it’s permanent (Sasha whispered into his head.)

 

The Guide blinked at the news, staring at all three who wore the same guilty expressions. Waving his hands around, pointing to all three as he directed his building rage into words, he snarled out, “So let me get this straight. My eyes change as my energy level drops, growing lighter. But if I eat or rest they get darker? You all have known this for months and have been using it against me, not being courteous enough to inform me of this little quirk? You all who have reamed me out on multiple occasions for keeping secrets, which I wasn’t able to do very well, because you all just looked at my eyes? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL! You want me to trust you with how I’m feeling, but then pull this shit? FUCK YOU ALL!”

 

Storming off he headed towards the beach, highly pissed off. Unconcerned with how upset they all were, including his own she wolf, who was whimpering in distress. This time he was going to sulk and to hell with everyone. He deserved it after all the crap they had put him through. While he normally didn’t like causing problems for Sasha, this time she deserved a little upset after telling the others but not him. All so they could keep track of him without actually paying much attention to his proper needs. 

 

Arriving at the beach, found his favorite rock to lean against. He knew he didn’t have much time, Steve would come looking for him, which meant he needed to create a plan and quickly. He honestly didn’t mind to much, of the idea of them taking advantage of an indicator like his eyes to keep track of him. But he didn’t like them keeping it secret from him. So he needed to exact revenge against them all. Something simple but would drive his point across, he was watching the water as Steve came to his side, sitting down quietly next to him.

 

Quietly, understanding he had screwed up, Steve apologized,“I’m sorry babe, we honestly didn’t mean to upset you so much.”

 

Danny snorted, his mate would have to do better than that if he wanted to be forgiven any time soon.

 

Voice starting to fall into his groveling tones, which always turned Danny on, and therefor enabled Steve to get back into his good graces much faster, damn it. “Please love, look we should have told you earlier, but well, we were enjoying it so much. An easy way to keep track of you. All of us, without upsetting you with multiple scans an hour, to make sure all was well with you.” Steve wanted to hold his mate but knew this wasn’t the time. He just hoped his groveling would work and he could get his mate’s forgiveness. He hated having things between them, especially since their heart to heart. They needed to share their feelings more, and well he should have told Danny sooner, but it just hadn’t come up really.

 

Danny glared at the water, listening to the words, when a plan began to form. Steve was right, it was a good way to keep track of him, and frankly he knew he needed many keepers to help fight off his own damn instincts. But it still pissed him off, them keeping secrets from him. He opened his mind to Steve and could sense how upset the Sentinel was, for upsetting his mate. He loved Danny, and how he was getting better, he really didn’t want this argument coming between them, not after anything else. Sighing he realized he had to let go his anger, they were only trying to help him in their own way. So he did exactly that, let go of all the building rage within him, for it wouldn’t be productive as they created their home here.

 

But letting go of his anger, did not mean he had to let go of his annoyance. Far from it actually, and he grinned to himself as he realized the perfect punishments he could exact. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly. “Fine I understand why you all did it. I’m still annoyed you didn’t tell me though.”

 

Steve nodded in understanding, “I know, but look we are now paying more attention to all of you, rather than just your eyes.”

 

Danny nodded his head, keeping his grin firmly hidden. “I know, and I appreciate it.”

 

“Great then do you want to go back, we can fool around for a while if you like.” Steve waggled his eyebrows at him.

 

Danny shook his head, plans forming in his mind. “Nah I’m good. I have to finish those toys for the cubs, and you need to finish your teething rings.”

 

Disappointed he wasn’t going to get some fun time with his loving mate, still he stood up and reached a hand down to help Danny stand. “Thanks babe, we can fool around later tonight then.”

 

Danny raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He was making no promises, instead making resolutions on how best to teach them all some much needed lessons. “We’ll see. For now let’s get back.” Swiftly he walked back the way he had come, grin firmly in place.

 

505050

 

A week later all of them were feeling the sting of Danny’s imaginative wrath. For he had exacted his revenge in ways all found horrible, and when he explained his reasons, they all vowed to never keep secrets like his eyes away from him again. Steve was the easiest to come up with, for he just withheld sex of any kind, hand jobs, rim jobs, blow jobs, or full on ass fucking. All were off the table for a week, and watching Steve suffer had been sweet and fulfilling on so many levels. Steve desperate for some action of the sexy kind, promised he wouldn’t keep those type of secrets from him again. He needed his morning treats damn it!

 

Loki had been trickier, but in the end he well, got him in the end. His ball hairs had finally grown back, but while they had been growing they had itched like mad. Danny simply waved his hands and Loki with a yelp of startled pain, felt all his hairs burned off his balls AGAIN. He had to deal with itchy hairless balls for a week and it wasn’t pleasant. He came crawling to Danny after his hairs had started growing back, begging forgiveness and a way to stop the itching, the forgiveness he received, the itching he had to live with. Which made him vow he wouldn’t keep a secret like his eyes away from him again, he needed hair on his balls damn it!

 

Sasha came in for the worst punishment as far as she was concerned, because Danny had done something she thought he would never do. He ceased giving her ALL ear and chin scratches for a full solid WEEK. No deep scratches to that spot just under her chin, no finding that spot behind her left ear, which only he seemed able to soothe. He continued to rub her belly as the cubs made their presence known, but none of the scratches she had come to rely on daily were hers. She vowed never to keep a secret like his eyes away from him again. She needed those scratches damn it!

 

505050

 

But their home was finished, the bridge finished weeks before and already they had plenty of activity across it, as various spirit animals came to visit and check out the interesting new changes. Voicing their approval and admirations towards the changes made by the men. For the Spirit world was very slow to change, being removed from time and death for the most part. Seeing new things in their own land was a novelty too many of them. Those who didn’t like change, lived far out of the normal societies of the other beasts, and those beliefs were respected. But it was fun for them to see their newest citizens making a home for themselves.

 

Especially as they had offered to help their neighbors in other ways, once they discovered what was happening to some of their materials as they were building. They had found it amusing even as they had to track down their materials.

 

505050

 

“Damn it not again!” Danny groused as he came out of their home that morning. Hands on hips he surveyed the significantly reduced pile of wooden planks, and leather materials which had been there the previous night.

 

“Danny what’s wrong?” Steve came out drying his hands on a towel, as he was just finishing up the last dish.

 

“We had a visitor last night, or maybe lots of them. Helped themselves to the wood and leather again.” He waved his hand at the nearly empty storage shed, tucked away under some trees.

 

“Hmmm well, well, well. We did have a visitor didn’t we.” He said with a smile, before his face turned serious. “Stay here till I say otherwise.” He stalked over to the shed, not bothering to wait for his response, which was to follow him anyway. As if Danny wouldn’t back up Steve when he was working. He was his back up in the Material World why would the Spirit be any different?

 

Rolling his eyes, as he grumbled about stubborn Jersey Cops, Steve enhanced his nose up to a 7, taking in all the various scents. He could detect a dozen different beings, male, female, all older and of three species. Two were deer, a white and a red and the third appeared to be, of course a raccoon. Little beasties always taking shit which didn’t belong to them. “We have three species, deer and raccoon. Dozen of them so far, and from what I can smell all of them older.”

 

“Older? What do you mean by older? Older could be 2000 years old.”

 

“Just seem to be older. I’ll go hunt them down and find out what is going on.” Giving a whistle, he summoned Loki, who was finishing his own breakfast of rabbit. Trotting up to Steve he cocked his head to the side, woofing a question. “Come on Loki, seems we need to go find some missing materials.” 

 

Looking at the pile, seeing the reduced amount, he snorted before increasing in size to his riding height. Crouching down, Steve threw a leg up and mounted the black beast. Only to stop in annoyance when Danny followed right behind him.

 

“Danny what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asked annoyed as he looked at the man behind him.

 

“Going with you duh… Don’t think I’m not going.” He told him with his own annoyed look.

 

Loki doing his best to not listen to the brewing fight going on right on his back, sighed, it was going to be a long morning. “I don’t want you to go Danny. Might be dangerous.”

 

“Then I’m definitely going. Can’t let you out of my sight, who knows you may find a cache of C4 and decide it had been a while since you blew something or someone up.”

 

“Danny…”

 

“Don’t you Danny me! We are partners, we back each other up. We may fuck each other, and it’s a hell of a lot of fun. But we are cops, I’m a detective and you’re a trained seal. Someone needs to follow proper procedure and rein in your destructive talents.” He smirked as he projected just what kind of trained seal he was thinking about. Loving the outraged look as Steve could see the seal on the podium, balancing a ball on his nose.

 

“You’re an asshole. And I don’t want you coming.”

 

“Don’t have a choice, you’re wasting time. Let’s go.” He made a shooing motion with his hand, letting Steve know he didn’t have a choice.

 

Growling Steve settled into the proper riding position, not happy about his partner coming along. Loki carefully standing, took a good sniff at the shed before trotting off after the scent. Sasha still in their den, snoozing as she was want to do after morning breakfast. Her due date was fast approaching and she was spending more and more time resting, getting what she could in before the kids arrived in around three weeks. 

 

Following the trail, it wandered up the valley, towards the heavily wooded parts near the beach. The trees here all leaned inward as the sea winds bent them to their will, with large broad leaves, and vines all tangling with each other. It was around 10 miles up, near one of the access points to the beach proper that Steve heard grumbling and grousing from various animal throats.

 

‘What’s up babe?’ Danny asked quietly, knowing something alerted his suddenly tense Sentinel.  
‘Stay here on Loki, DO NOT MOVE. I need to check out what’s going on.’ Throwing his leg over the front this time, he slid down his wolf’s side. Calling out his dagger, he disappeared into the woods, gone in moments, as he phased himself invisible.

 

Danny wanting to follow his partner, instead did as he asked and stayed with Loki. Much to the wolf’s relief, he really didn’t want to cause a row with Danny this early in the morning. And the Guide knew Steve honestly was the better prepared man to deal with any funny business in the jungle. He had too many missions, in too many unnamed countries, he never was officially in, to fall back on. Danny was a Jersey cop who knew the ways of the city jungle. But he would be close by to back up his mate whether he liked it or not. Just like he could feel Loki tensing, ready to leap to his bond-mate’s defense as he had on those same missions. These were both beings ready for war.

 

Then Steve’s amused thoughts came into his head. ‘It’s all clear, come on in guys. Looks like I found the stash and what’s become of it.’

 

Loki looked back on the man still riding him, shrugging when Danny gave him his own puzzled look. Trotting the few hundred feet more, unerringly homing in on his companion’s position, he found what Steve had found so amusing. Danny blinking in surprise as he realized also what was so funny.

 

‘Oh man, that really is sad.’ Danny stated, not wanting to say anything out loud. 

 

‘I know.’ Steve responded back.

 

What they were commenting on was the pathetic shelter the animals were trying to make on their own. Using what they could scrape together with their planks and leather, along with vines, rocks and dirt. Six tiny trees in a half circle was sporting the boards, of which two were already falling off. Vines, more broken than anything dangled uselessly on the ground and the various deer, monkeys, lemurs, and family of raccoons were staring at them with sad, sorry, guilty eyes.

 

‘We have to help them.’ Danny stated, already planning what needed to be done.

 

‘I know.’ Stepping forward Steve shook his head even as he smiled. “You know you could have just asked us to help. We would have been more than happy too.”

 

The animals looked at each other, before dropping their “tools” and bleating apologies for taking their things.

 

“No worries, listen you all wait here. Danny and I are going to go back to the cave pick up a few proper tools and more materials and we’ll build you the shelter you really want. I can see it’s what you’re attempting.”

 

Wagging tails and whistles of thanks followed after his words. Mounting Loki quickly, he jogged back to their den. Sasha awake and wondering what was going on, immediately insisting on Danny climbing onto her back. She couldn’t do much, mostly because the menfolk were not allowing her to do much other than walk around when she felt like it. But she would be damned if she would allow them to keep her from her first cub.

 

Gathering much better quality materials, their tools and a few other odds and ends they no longer needed, they headed back to the place their fellow citizens were trying to build their first human like shelter.

 

“Okay look we are going to be honest here. This was a very nice try, but honestly I think we can, with your help, make this much better for you.” Danny started, holding up a hammer while handing one of the lemur’s a box of nails. “First off this isn’t the best place for a shelter. It’s just going to get hammered during the winter storms. Can you think of a better place? Something further down on this side of the beach cliffs where there is more wind breaks?”

 

The animals looked at each other trying to think of a better place to be. It was the monkeys, long thin limbed creatures that chittered and suggested a different place around a mile south. So they all made their way to the new location, finding it a much better place.

 

“Okay this is much better. More trees here so better wind breaks, lower down too so that should help cut some of the storm access.” Danny looked around, watching as Steve and Loki sniffed and tried to determine the best placement for the new wider shelter. The animals all watched as the newcomers to their land began assessing the best placement of supports and walls and who knows what else.

 

Steve for his part was piling rocks where he wanted to put his support beams. He was thinking of a seven sided structure, with an opening facing away from the shore winds. Casting his eye on the trees around them, not many were in the proper position or thick enough to do what he wanted. Still they could bring in posts and dig support holes. “Danny? What you think? I was thinking seven sided, should be fairly large, we would need to clear a hell of a lot of trees though. Bring in some support posts and dig down four or five feet to make sure they’re solid in the ground.”

 

Danny walked over to where his mate was standing, the other animals following along. “Sounds good but we don’t have a lot of time to do a lot of digging. We have other things we need to work on before Sasha delivers.”

 

“What do you suggest?”

 

“I can grow the supports out of the rock itself. They don’t need to be nearly as strong as the bridge. I can probably pull them up in 2-3 days at the most. Then we can board the sides and roof too. It just needs to keep rain off and wind for the most part away for a few hours.”

 

“It won’t drain you too much?” He wouldn’t see his Guide pushing himself more than needed.

 

“Nah, the posts just need to be the same size as 4x4 posts like what we have at home. They’ll just be stone rather than wood. And wood works just fine there. No sense in thinking stone won’t be better.” He shrugged, he could do the posts in one day he was sure. Just needed to try and see how long it took.

 

“Hmmm okay I’m going to put down markers for exactly where I want the supports, rather than the general idea. Give me a few minutes then you can check my math.”

 

“Sure I’m going to get the boards ready.” Turning to those who wanted to help. “You guys can all help me by sorting out the various sizes we have, so we can decide which boards would work best where.” Walking over the deer elected to help Steve, by standing where he wanted posts, having the patience to stand still for long bouts of time, while he made his measurements. The more excitable lemurs and monkeys were all keen to sort the boards for their new shelter. The activity allowing them to burn off some much unneeded energy.

 

An hour later, the markers were set and the boards sorted according to size and type. Now the hard work was about to begin.

 

“Danny, remember, I don’t want you stressing. Take your time and if it gets to be too much stop. We can finish in a few days if needed.” Steve for some reason was worrying again incessantly over his mate’s health and he had no idea why. Just wanted him to take it easy as much as possible.

 

‘It could be Loki’s thoughts babe.’

 

‘Loki?’

 

‘Yeah she is due in three weeks, she is laying on the ground taking yet another nap, and Loki hasn’t left her side in this entire time while all the other animals are around. He’s growled and snapped half a dozen times at those who did get too close to her and actually phased one monkey when he would not stop bothering him.’

 

‘Shit you’re right. He is affecting me. I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t trust you or anything.’

 

‘I know it took me a few to figure it out. Sasha did the same thing with me, we figured it out at are heart to heart. Now we just have to keep an eye on both so we can control it before it affects us.’

 

‘Good to know. But now this is me. Take your time and if it’s too much we can do more tomorrow.’

 

‘I will but I honestly don’t think it will. These supports are much smaller than the bridge or even the pillars in our home.’

 

“Okay Danny give it a go and let’s see what happens.” Steve called out, drawing the attention of all the other animals. They watched avidly as Danny called not on his power directly, but instead prepared to call out his staff.

 

‘Danny?’

 

‘Easy babe, my instincts may be wild, but they can be helpful to me at times. Something is telling me if I focus my powers through my staff, I can do a hell of a lot more with less than if I try and use my powers directly.’

 

‘Okay, but I’ll shut you down if weird things start to happen.’

 

‘I know but I’m sure it won’t.’

 

Placing his hands together he focused his thoughts and energy, separating his hands and forming the Wolf headed staff. The six foot staff appeared, flames sprouting up, apparently licking at its Master in a playful form. Placing the staff point down into the ground, Danny held his bond marked arm out, eyes closing as he concentrated. The three circles began to spin in counter point to each other. Golden within Ruby, within Sapphire, while the Wolf head in the center began to gleam with anticipation. The Seven spikes grew out to their full length, Sapphire light shining this time from all seven points, but quickly morphing as Ruby and Golden twirled around the blue. The Eight point concentrating all the energy from the other seven into a cohesive whole. The last point at the end of the staff assure it would not topple over from where it was imbedded into the land.

 

Danny began mumbling words, not even Steve could make heads or tail of. With a shout Danny gave a harsh command and seven points of light shot out from the staff, each directed to a spot Steve had picked earlier. More light shot out from the points again

 

Raising his hand up, everyone braced themselves as the land itself shook and 14 pillars of stone started to rise all at once. Higher they went, much higher than the eight feet Steve was thinking of. Danny continued with his work, mumbling more words as the pillars expanded till each was a sturdy 8x8 octangle post standing twelve feet high. Then on top of that, he angled the posts till they met in the center, forming rafters of stone. Strong, durable and capable of handing high loads of weight, all they needed was the roofing to be pounded into them.

 

Giving a final command, the floor of the structure changed from ground and dirt which would soon turn to mud as feet pounded away at it, to stone. Bedding or what not could be brought in to soften it, keeping it clean would be easier because the water could run right off it, rather then soaking in. Waving his arm the Guide finished his work, opening medium light blue eyes, smiling happily.

 

“Hey it worked!” Danny exclaimed thoroughly delighted at his accomplishment.

 

The others could do nothing else but stare at what he had done. For he had accomplished in around 30 minutes what the others thought would take days to do. The 300 square foot structure still needed to have walls put up, but it would go much faster now. There were 10 pillars on the outside of the structure with four closer to the center. The outer posts would form the main structure, as Steve had planned with solid walls facing the sea side. But the side furthest would actually be a shorter wall not connected to the rest of the building. The space between the shorter wall and the main structure would be the pass throughs or entrances to the shelter.

 

The four posts in the center would be connected higher up via limbs, ropes, planks and wide platforms. Three of the sides fitted with those items from the bottom to the top of the structure, the fourth side, again on the side facing away from the sea would be open till it hit around eight feet in height. After that it would also have the limbs, planks and platforms to climb on. Danny had managed to make the entire shelter once completed, more user friendly to even more animals in the area. Instead of just large animals like the deer, bears, big cats and who knows who else using it. Monkeys, birds, reptiles, even some of the large spiders who actually were quite friendly could use it, all at the same time. Sure it would be crowded but it was meant to weather storms, not be a full time house for creatures.

 

“HOLY SHIT DANIEL, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” Steve asked amazed and worried his partner had over exerted himself.

 

“I imagined what I thought we needed, then realized more animals would be using the structure so I added some extra points. Plus those points in the center will help support the weight of the roof, which is all to the good.” He was still tickled at his work, and while feeling tired, he wasn’t exhausted, actually he was far from it.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need to lay down? Or get something to eat?”

 

Now that he mentioned it. “Actually I am hungry, that did take something out of me. But I’m not nearly as tired as I thought I would be. I don’t even need a nap. But food would be very good.” Still he was thrilled at how far he had come strength wise. Steve was just turning to go hunt something, when piles of fruits and vegetables were laid at their feet. The monkeys and birds racing off at the first mention of needing something to eat. Danny picked up some Kavia berries and plopped them into his mouth. Savoring the sweet flavor and the juice inside them, they instantly began filling him with energy once more.

 

Steve still confused as to how Danny was able to accomplish something so much better, had to know. “What happened Danny? What did it?”

 

Swallowing another bite of food, this time Maomar Mellon, he started to explain. “It was my instincts, this time they were working for me rather than against me. Guess our last session together made them decide to behave for once. But they gave me a new piece of information about myself. Each time I tried to do a great work I was using myself as the focus of the power. So I had to use my own body’s strength to work and focus on. This time I used my Staff, which is always grounded in the Spirit plain and is directly connected to not only me but the energy of the land. If I used it as my focus instead of myself, it could bear the brunt of the weight needed to use the energy. Because it is part of the land itself, so pulling the weight of 14 small pillars out of the land it is already a part of would be nothing for it. While for me it would have drained me dry, because my own bones which are not part of the land itself, would have to support the weight of the energy draw.”

 

“You’re shitting me right? Doesn’t sound right to me. Has to be more than that to the story.”

 

“No it’s not exactly correct but I’m not getting a straight answer from my instincts. That is the closes I could come up with. But do you know what this means?” Danny grinned as he took another bite of his mellon.

 

“What?”

 

“Means if we wanted to build another bridge, it will go a hell of a lot quicker, cause I can use my staff to focus the energy rather the myself. I won’t be nearly as weak as I was when we were building the first one. I’ve been given a way to support myself Steve, support myself and my powers in a way which won’t leave me drained nearly as badly any more. I just need to use my staff for the hard work.” He was giddy at the idea.

 

Steve’s reaction was on the same order, mixed with a healthy dose of relief. If what he was saying was true, Danny wouldn’t be draining his strength nearly as often now. It would take a phenomenal amount of power to drain Danny of his energy if he used his staff as a focus. He just hoped he would never witness such an action. Because if he did it meant they could be in a world of trouble. Still he needed to do something to celebrate, and he had just the right idea.

 

Pulling his mate up, he brought him in for a long deep kiss. Tasting the fruit juice still lingering in his mouth. He ran his tongue around the entire area, listening as Danny moaned into the kiss. He was debating whether to fuck him, when the decision was taken out of his hands. Danny broke off the kiss, whirling around even as he clothes disappeared completely.

 

“If you don’t fucking mount me and ride me like the stallion you are, I will not be held responsible for the consequences of my actions.” Danny growled, arms braced on one of the piles of wood they would use later.

 

Steve not wanting to think about those consequences quickly pulled out his own cock, and slammed into his mate. “Fuck you’re always so god damn tight. I love it.” He pulled back and thrust in again, setting up a quick hard rhythm which always turned Danny on.

 

“You saying I’m a tight ass?”

 

Another powerful stroke, left him gasping. “Yes, you are, and I don’t ever want you to change. You grip me so well. I never want to leave your body.”

 

“Any time any where, a Sentinel has the right to use his Guide.” Danny quoted the phrase, pleased with his mate’s words. He loved housing Steve within him. Made him feel like he was giving the older man the love and comfort denied when he was younger.

 

“It sure as hell helps. Now concentrate on making me come. We have work to do and I want to fuck you senseless before doing so.”

 

“Yes, Commander.” Danny teased before pushing back on the cock impaling him. Their hips bouncing, slapping together, while their moans of pleasure echoed in the meadow. They completely ignored the nearly two dozen animals along with their very interested wolves, watching as they mated. What did they care, mating was mating and it was nice to see such a happy pairing.

 

The Guide’s cock stood straight out, as he braced his legs to take the hard mating. He wanted to play with it so much, but Steve was training him to come on cock only. Or only when Steve wished and he honestly loved the idea. Mostly because it gave his man another avenue to keep his instincts in control. He hissed when Steve wrapped his arms around him and sought out his nipples, pinching them hard, pulling and twisting them till they were extremely sensitive. Pulling them out from god knows where, he attached the nipple clamps he had used on Danny, at his “dinner” so many weeks prior. The weights even still connected and hanging.

 

‘Those babies are going to hurt for a few hours after the ride I’m about to give you. They stay on till I say otherwise.’ Steve growled into his mind.

 

Nodding knowing he couldn’t disobey, he widened his stance, waiting for what came next from his mate. The Sentinel snaked his arms under his partner’s and grabbed hold of his shoulders, putting more down force on him, and giving him better leverage to fuck him hard. Which he did.

 

Hips blurring as he called on his power to increase his speed, he speared his mate with his shaft 30-40 times a minute. Making sure to hit that sweet spot, rubbing on it and prodding it to give the most pleasure, pain imaginable. Listening to his Guide’s keens of desire as he was taken like the animals around him. This was a straight mating rut, meant to do nothing more than fuck him senseless cause he could be. Steve poured more power into his mate, going straight to his prick and tickled the tip with his mind, letting the sensation of fingers stroking him increase with each thrust.

 

His mate thrashed under him, beginning to be overwhelmed as the need to come approached. He couldn’t hold back his pleasure only Steve could, and Steve did. He wasn’t ready for his love to come, he wanted him mindless, wanted him pliant under him before letting him have his reward. He wanted Danny to relax completely and accept he would get what he wanted when Steve was ready to let him have it.

 

Danny groaned as Steve took him like a piece of fuck meat, loving every second of it. His instincts weren’t rattled or trying to take over, they actually were being quiet for the moment. No what he wanted was just to be rutted into, the success of his accomplishment making him giddy and wanting a good hard fucking from his mate. He tried pushing back, but Steve was having none of it. He would fuck Danny his way and only his way, giving the smaller man exactly what he wanted. 

 

Steve could feel the pressure building, he needed to come, his cock was actually screaming to be allowed to empty his balls. But Danny wasn’t there yet, almost, but he was still standing under his own power and he wanted him completely loose in his arms. Changing the angle of his thrusts again, he still wasn’t getting what he wanted, so he did to himself what he had done to Danny when he milked him. Increased the size not only of his balls, but of his cock. Thickening it, lengthening it and reaching parts he hadn’t reached before. 

 

Danny screamed as he was bombarded with new sensations of pleasure, as his ass was stretched wider than before. He writhed in his mate’s arms, before giving up and accepting his fate as his mate’s fuck toy. Relaxing his body he gave everything to Steve he wanted, his cock trembling with the need to come, even as his balls were drawn up tight to his body. The only thing keeping him from his orgasmic pleasure was his Sentinel’s hold on his climax itself.

 

“Such a cock whore. You love it when I take control of fucking you. Keeping you from coming till I’m ready to let you release.” He hissed into the blond’s ear.

 

The only response he received was a breathy moan, his mate so far gone he couldn’t even remember what words were. Pleased at how he had taken his partner, driving him so far under in pleasure, he gave him three more hard thrusts, before releasing his hold on both their climaxes. The pair of them HOWLED, shaking leaves from the trees and scattering all but their wolves from the clearing. Danny coming so hard, his come spurted nearly 30 feet across in a clean white arch. And it didn’t stop, Steve pushed him through another climax, even as he followed up with his own in his mate’s body. Watching pleased as more spunk fired away, shooting hard and deep away from Danny’s cock. Shudder after shudder wracked both their bodies as they came down from their love highs. Danny completely mindless as he was held in his mate’s arms. Steve could do anything he wished to him now and he wouldn’t protest it. Which pleased Steve immensely and allowed him to refit the crystal plug into his ass. Pulling out after one last surge of his hips, depositing his final load of come in the pliant body, he pushed the device in, watching with pleasure as it sealed around the well used hole. Not a drop of his seed would be able to escape, it would all be absorbed in his body and make his marked scent even stronger. 

 

Carrying the quickly fading Guide, he reached his she-wolf and looked at her eager look. “Sasha do you want to have some fun with Loki?” He would put Danny to sleep in their bed if she was. 

 

Instead she shook her head, watching Steve rut into Danny had been awesome. She hadn’t seen her cub taken properly like that in ages. Now she got her own fun, by being able to cuddle him in her front paws while he slept. She would let Loki screw her later. Right now to her, she needed her first born close to her body, where she could snuggle properly during her own nap.

 

“Okay pretty Lady, here you go. I’m going to start making the walls. He’ll sleep and stay under till I wake him. He must have really needed a good hard rutting, he went down fast.”

 

She nodded before curling up around her cub and closing her eyes. Following her bond mate in his dreams of being highly satisfied by his mate.

 

505050

 

Danny woke an hour later, ass sore from a proper fucking, and nipples tingling. Looking down he found the nipple clamps and weights still attached and without thinking reached up to remove them.

 

“Ahh ahh Danny, those stay on till your body is finished absorbing all my come from your ass.” Steve said with good humor, holding up another board and beginning to nail it into the post. 

 

“What?” Still sleepy and nothing thing straight he cast puzzled, sleepy blue eyes up at the taller man.

 

“I said till you’re done absorbing all the come in your ass, those clamps stay on. They’ll fall off once you’ve done it.”

 

“God damn it McGarrett that isn’t nice.” But he didn’t try to remove them again. Enjoying the obedience, even if it was annoyingly uncomfortable for him.

 

“Nope, be of some use come over here and hold the other end of this board up. Don’t bother getting dressed, I may want to fuck you again. I haven’t decided.” He chuckled.

 

Rolling his eyes, he carefully pulled himself from his wolf’s embrace. She grumbled put out, before tucking her nose into her side and curling up around her large belly. Sleeping was beginning to be her to go exercise this last few weeks. Walking over his picked up the other end of the wood, trying to ignore how the weights pulled on his abused nipples as he walked and moved. He took in the work his partner was doing, and the work he had already done.

 

It wasn’t bad for just an hour, and he could tell the monkeys and lemurs were helping as much as possible. Two of the sides were done and he was working on a third. The walls only going up the 12 feet so far, the roof he planned on finishing once all the walls were up. But already they could see a difference and all the creatures were looking forward to it once done.

 

While Danny slept more animals had come to investigate the noise, taking in the odd structure, before holding some impromptu conferences. They were just coming back when Danny helped Steve place the last board on the third side. They would need more wood for finishing it, but looking at their stock they could work on two more sides.

 

“Grab that end Danny. Hoist it over to this section. This is going to face the storm winds, so I made sure to keep the thickest boards for this section.” Steve instructed, watching as Danny squatted down to pick the board up. His ass cheeks spreading, showing off the plug sitting in that delightful hole. Dangling just below, he could see his heavy sack, and the tip of his thick cock. Just seeing that tasty organ made his mouth water, and he was seriously tempted to put the wood down and help himself to a snack.

 

“Don’t even think it Steve, let’s get some work done here before you ravish me again. I would like to see as much of this complete as possible.” He grunted as he stood, the clamps swinging heavily as he moved.

 

“Fine, I guess I can screw you tonight.” He huffed, before a sound like a clearing throat sounded from behind them. Turning around, Steve could see nearly 60 animals all staring back at him and his mate. Making him nervous enough, he dropped the board and made ready to summon his weapons. Defending his mate being his highest priority at the moment.

 

‘Easy there, they mean us no harm. I think they are actually wanting our help with some projects of theirs. Let’s hear them out.’ Danny came up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, standing behind to help with Steve’s need to defend him.

 

Breathing out a deep sigh, he relaxed his stance and waiting for the badger who appeared to be their spokesperson to approach. He explained what they all were doing here, how they loved the idea of the shelter and had hoped the men would be willing to help construct more.

 

“We don’t mind but we didn’t want to really interfere too much with the natural ecosystem. Wouldn’t that put others off?” Danny asked.

 

The animals gathered assured them it wouldn’t. Change was coming to land with the men now here, why not create some minor changes by having proper shelters from the tropical storms which could blow for days in this part of the Spirit World. For if they thought the storms in the material realm were bad, just wait till the experienced a winter Spirit storm. When the energies were all wild coming off the sea, and everyone had better bed down somewhere safe. That is if they didn’t want to end up phased and having to hunt down their very cells across the land.

 

“The storms are that bad?” Steve asked, eyeing the shelter they were creating and wondering if it would be strong enough.

 

The badger once again nodded, totally serious and having more such structures, spread around would help so many animals who normally had to burrow in and hope. Having the stone pillars and the inner square would make everyone very happy.

 

“If you’re sure, we would be more than happy to build them for you. Especially if more animals are willing to help. We need to saw more boards the proper lengths and thickness, which might take a few days. If you all are willing to move the boards, and stack them in the locations you all choose it would save us a hell of a lot of time moving ourselves. Will probably take at least 3-4 days of solid work to make all the boards.” Steve continued.

 

“Also where do you want the shelters?” Danny asked, a thought popping into his head. “It might be a good idea to go to the spots. Raise the posts we need, so we can then see the type of walls we need. Because I’m going to assume not all the structures will be the same, land configuration will play a big part of how we construct everything.”

 

The animals looked at each other again, before nodding at his valid points. The badger stated they would go off and find the places they wanted structures, and return tomorrow morning very early to show the men. In the mean time they had volunteers who would be more then willing to start moving what planks they needed for this shelter, if they wished to go and cut more up.

 

“Sounds like a good plan. We’re almost out of wood here anyway. Come on Danny, you can ride in front of me on Loki. Sasha shouldn’t really be carrying double.” Steve tried to give Danny his most charming smile.

 

Which didn’t fool the Guide for a minute. He knew what was about to happen to him, and he did nothing to stop it. Mounting Loki, could couldn’t contain his snicker, Steve mounted behind him, pulling out the plug and inserting his own highly interested cock again.

 

“What are you doing?” Danny asked even as he pushed back to get a better penetration.

 

“Well, you’re riding Loki, so I figured I would ride you, while we go back to camp. Fill you with more come, so these babies can’t fall off for a while.” He smirked as he pulled on one, listening to his mate’s gasp of pain, followed by a moan of pleasure. ‘God you are such a cock whore. Why in the hell are you so horny?’

 

‘Why in the hell are you so horny?’ Danny retorted.

 

Both men thought about it for a few seconds before they said together. ‘Wolves.’

 

Sasha and Loki weren’t going at it nearly as much, now that her time was near. But didn’t mean they didn’t want to, so they were projecting their sexual frustrations at each other, to their bond mates. Who didn’t seem to mind too much, considering Danny was accepting Steve’s attention and control easily. Just as Steve was willing to control his mate and make him do certain things just because he could.

 

Loki started off at an easy trot, which would give Steve plenty of motion to fuck his Guide while on his back. Sasha, woken from her snooze took one look at Danny getting fucked on Loki’s back and snarled. She wanted to feel the men fucking on her. She loved it the last time, but god damn this belly of her’s. The men were not willing to add too much more weight to her already large frame. She was just going to have to deal with watching as Danny was taken like a whore, on the way back.

 

505050

 

Steve was coming deep in his partner’s ass just as they arrived back at their home. To add insult to injury, he had decided Danny wouldn’t be allowed to come. In fact he would remain naked, hard and plugged just for his visual pleasure. The nipple clamps, he tightened down even more, flicking his finger at the weights to make sure they were secured.

 

“I hate you so much, why are you doing this to me?” Danny groused, not pleased but not nearly as upset as he was pretending to be.

 

“Because you’re my sex toy and I want to play with you. Now go sit in the chair over there, legs spread, I want to see that cock bounce as I turn the vibrator up in your ass.”

 

Giving his Sentinel one last glare, the Guide stomped over to the chair and sat down. Making sure he was comfortable, he placed his hands on the back, forming cuffs which snapped around the chair back. Doing the same with his ankles so he would be completely open and spread for Steve’s viewing pleasure.

 

“HOLY FUCK DANNY! God damn!” Steve exclaimed as he saw what he was doing.

 

Danny smirked before telling him the rest of his little game. “Yeah and they are already keyed. I can’t remove them myself.”

 

“What? Why? How do you get them off?”

 

“YOU get them off, by getting ME off. However way you want. Either using your mouth or your ass, but one or the other, I’ll need to come inside you to be free.” He smirked as he could see Steve’s own prick suddenly standing at attention. Along with the contemplative look in his eyes.

 

“Oh and also once I am free, I get to get dressed and do other things which need doing. So I would think very carefully of when you want to let me go.” He smiled, before gasping as Steve activated the vibrator in his ass.

 

“Two can play that game, you shit.” Steve smirked. Then narrowed his eyes as he noticed the look in his mate’s eyes. They were full of something and he wasn’t sure what, Danny was being cagey. “What are you up to?”

 

“Oh about Nine inches thanks to your manipulations, now get to work we do have a lot of things to get done tomorrow.” Danny smiled much more innocently than Steve was able to ever do.

 

Eyeing him sideways, not trusting the Jersey man in any way shape or form, not with that smile, he decided to go ahead and get busy on the work. Going over to the logs, he pulled out his sword, giddy as he could see the flames shoot up, pleased to be let free. Standing the logs on their sides, he sliced them cleanly, pleased with the rough cuts. He would use the planer and other tools to measure out the planks they would really need. 

 

Absently he removed his shirt, the heat starting to climb as the day approached noon, sweat dripping down his back. He was just picking up the planer, to smooth out the plank, when he completely bungled it. Digging a deep gouge in the wood, as he tried to control the need to come in an instant.

 

“DANNY! YOU BASTARD!” He shouted, whirling around on his Cheshire grinning mate.

 

“Why whatever could be the matter partner mine?” Danny asked way to sweetly to ever be considered innocent. Batting baby blue eyes and spreading his bare legs just a little wider. Ignoring the vibrations in his ass, in favor of what he was doing instead.

 

“You know damn well what is the matter. I need to work!” He growled.

 

“Go ahead I’m not stopping you. I’m over here, completely tied up to the chair. I can’t get loose unless you let me.” He shifted, the weights on his chest pulling on his nipples, causing him to moan deeply and wantonly. He made eye contact with his mate, licking his lips as his gaze roamed his half naked body.

 

“You’re looking for a punishing my trouble making Guide.” He tried to bring his extreme arousal under control.

 

“Keep working Steve, unless you want to turn me loose so I can get around to my own work.” Now his grin was wicked, especially when Steve strangled on a growl.

 

“I hate you so much, you are such a pain in the ass.”

 

“Love you too.” He watched as Steve took up the planer again, giving him a sharp look before resuming his work. This time Danny gave him five minutes, before starting in on his fun.

 

Which was to send all sorts of filthy images into his partner’s head. Images for example, of him on his knees, sucking Steve off. Or Steve on his knees sucking him off. Or both of them sucking each other off at the same time. Danny stroking his cock, waiting for permission to come. Stroking Steve’s cock, till he mounted and rode him raw. Laying on the beach, buried in his Sentinel’s ass, eating him out, while he flung grenades at gun runners. 

 

More images flooded the older man’s head as he tried his hardest to work. Danny chortling at the hard on he was sporting, knowing he was determined to win the stubbornness contest. Too bad he wasn’t a parent and experienced in how to have infinite patience. Steve worked hard at finishing his first plank, before picking up the next, and with gritted teeth, started smoothing the wood. Breathing harshly as he partner chuckled before upping the anti of his torment. 

 

This time the blond bastard, started sending not only images, but feelings of how it felt to get fucked. To feel the tall man’s cock plowing his ass, his mouth wrapped around his cock. Danny swallowing his mate’s cock while he jerked his own. The sensations of having fingers inserted into his mouth before finding their way to his own firm cheeks. The Guide bending over and presenting his ass for inspection and spanking if it wasn’t found perfect.

 

The final straw which broke the Sentinel’s resolve, was when Danny sent the image of him being tied up, the vibrator once again buried in his ass, and him being milked without mercy. Struggling to get out of his bonds only to be slapped on the ass while Steve fed from him. And not only being milked without mercy but being milked in front of all those who sought to claim Danny for their own. Letting others know that Danny belonged to Steve and Steve alone. That Danny would willingly submit to no one save his Sentinel and offer up his mouth and ass for the other man’s pleasure, no matter who may see him being taken.

 

With a roar of passionate rage, Steve threw his planer away and descended on his mate’s leaking cock. Swallowing it whole, he growled deeply and ferally, pulling on his extremely naughty mate’s balls, fondling them before separating them. Bobbing his head up and down, he ran his tongue all around the head. Listening as Danny groaned as he was swallowed. Pulling out the remote, he changed the setting to its highest. HIs mate screaming in pleasure as the vibrations tore through him and he buried himself to the hilt in his Sentinels rapidly swallowing throat.

 

‘Come now whore, come like the come slut you are. I want it all and I want it now. Give me every drop or so help me god I will string you up and spank you with a machine I’ll create myself. I’ll spank you till your ass is as red as your colors. You bastard give me your come NOW! GUIDE OBEY YOUR SENTINEL!

 

Danny cried out as he was forced to obey, his cock shuddering as more come than ever before exploded out of his balls. Flooding Steve’s mouth so much he was hard pressed to swallow it all. He gagged as Danny poured more of himself into his waiting mouth, feeling it jet down his throat and into his stomach. The taste bursting against his tongue of the whole love his mate had for him. How he loved teasing him, playing with him, belonging to him, sharing all he was with the other man. Loving how they would be together forever and he wanted for nothing, as long as Steve was with him.

 

Steve had never tasted these flavors or feelings before, and he shuddered himself. They were reaching points in his soul he had no idea had been there. Parts which had been injured when his Guide had to run from him. Run to be safe in another land, run till he was found by the man who loved him more than any other being around save perhaps one. Groaning as he was filled by the Guide’s love for him he came hard, staining his pants and not caring a whit.

 

It was too much and not enough, he wanted more and knew he would have all of time itself to get what he wanted. He swallowed and swallowed needing more of the heavenly nectar pouring forth from the cock in his mouth. It was the actual pain filled whimper coming from his partner which brought him out of his haze. True pain, from a cock truly too sensitive to handle any more suction.

 

‘Steve? Please it hurts, think you can pull off?’

 

Instantly Steve pulled off, concern in his eyes at causing his partner pain. “Danny? You okay?”

 

“Yeah I am now. Just you were sucking so hard, I thought you were going to strip my dick of all it’s skin. Not a pleasant feeling babe.” Danny chuckled as he shook his wrists out.

 

“What the hell was that? I’ve never tasted that flavor from you.”

 

“Not sure, but I do want to tell you, it was all true. It was something I needed to share and you needed to know.” He reached down gripping his shoulders, smiling with love. “I do love you babe. I also love teasing you too. But now I have to get up and do my own work. You going to be okay?” He asked concern in his eyes.

 

“Yeah I’m okay. Now I’m going to go and finish the boards. What are you going to go do?”

 

“Collect supplies, for the shelter and do some scouting with Sasha to find other places. I know the animals are looking, but the small shelters we are building are not the same as a large space. If they want shelters, if they are asking for them, we need to find something more substantial which will hold a lot more and we can customize as we did our home.”

 

“You’re right, listen, you go off, take Loki with you and Sasha. Ride him to give her a break if she needs it. Find what you think is a good cave or cave system. I’ll stay here and finish working on the boards for the first shelter. Will you be good with that?” He asked seriously. 

 

While his instincts were screaming at him to not let him out of his sight. He also needed to acquire new skills himself. The skill of trusting himself to let Danny out of his sight without panicking that he may lose him. He had to relearn his mate was a man capable of independence to a point. They had worked hard, had many talks, fiddled with each others heads. Time now to start branching out and exploring what it was like to be a little independent of each other. Besides he would have both wolves with him, and he wouldn’t be going far. They could talk to each other if needed, and Steve was fast enough to reach him before any trouble really hit if it happened. Especially with the wolves there to buy him time.

 

Danny raised and eyebrow at the words and his question before relaxing, warmth suffusing within his eyes. Standing he pulled Steve up and tucked himself under his chin, wrapping his arms around his body, feeling it as Steve did the same to him. “Sounds perfect to me. Thank you.”

 

They stood that way till Loki nuzzled him and Sasha huffed ready to get going, it was a pleasant day and a walk sounded heavenly.

 

Releasing his hold on his Guide, Steve watched as he mounted his brother. Loki assured him no harm would come to his mate, he would see to it. But he was please and proud at the step Steve was taking today. Allowing both men to grow and take another step towards their ultimate purpose in life.

 

Then he sneezed on Steve, just for the hell it, before trotting off.

 

505050

 

Danny and Sasha were trotting away from their home at the moment, going to check on the progress of the latest massive project they were taking on. Still neither wanted to stray far from their main home. She only had a week left before she was due, but they both needed time away from their mates. Steve and Loki had both become more possessive of them in the last week, as her timed neared and it was driving them both bat shit crazy. They had snuck off more or less, late in the morning, and decided to head over to the cave they had picked out. 

 

The cave he and the wolves had settled on was a few miles south of their current home. It had some features they liked, and other they didn’t. But for the most part all three figured it would work for what they wanted.

 

It wasn’t all that wide maybe 30 feet across and 16 feet high, but it went practically forever into the mountain. It didn’t seem to connect to any other of the inner cave systems directly. But one part of the back wall looked very thin, Steve could hear echos on the other side when he knocked on the wall with a rock. They had smoothed out the walls, and with the help of various young animals and some adults, they had managed to pluck most of the large rocks out, while bringing in multiple buckets of sand to make a good safe place to rest inside. Water had been sourced thanks to Steve and his nose, he had found a spring nearby, and they had managed to reach, it laying down pipes along the foot of the wall. 

 

Designing an outlet for the water to flow out of, the water, cool, crisp and clear, gently fell into the long trough Danny had created out of yet more stone. The rock would be easier to much easier to clean and service as needed. At one end of the 50 foot trough there was a drain hole, above that an overflow hole, so the old water could drain out into a smaller draining field, dug in only a few hours. It was not nearly as large as the gray field next to their home, because it was meant to filter water just used for drinking. Once done, they gave it a final test and found the water was always fresh, moved freely to replenish and was in enough quantity so whoever may want something to slack their thirst, would not be having to wait for it to refill.

 

The next step had been to include a small heat source and waste area. Heating the stone walls with water wasn’t going to work at the moment, they just didn’t have time to design and work them in. Sasha was due very soon. So they created a thick stone oven, which could be started and run for hours with minimal tending by either man. Or even a spirit animal could put a few logs in, if the fire was already going. The waste area was simple, more flowing water such as was in the wolves quarters, also draining to the gray field, but it was in the back away from the fresh water meant for drinking.

 

Now they had to figure out doors, this was the excuse they had given their pack mates to get away from them for an hour or so. They were going to go measure the cave entrance so they could get started on how they wanted to make it and secure it.

 

505050

 

“So what you think love?” Danny asked as he looked up at the large entrance, it was 35 feet across and stood twelve feet tall. “Think we should shave the wall sides some? For when we put doors on they are easier to fit?” He turned towards his wolf when she didn’t respond to his question. Frowning when he saw how distracted she appeared to be.

 

“Sasha you okay?” He asked coming towards her. She shook her head before snuffling at his hair, informing him they should return. She wasn’t feeling good, edgy, kept snapping at her hips and was overall, just off. Her mind was distracted too, not paying as much attention as she normally would. While they needed the break away from the other males, it was probably time for them to return. “Sasha can you carry me? Or do you want me to walk it?” It was seven miles from their home, but if she couldn’t carry him, he was happy to walk it.

 

She shook her head and crouched down allowing him to mount. They couldn’t trot, a slow walk basically all she could manage. Her belly was nearly touching the ground with the amount inside her and she would need a long rest after their explorations. But it had felt good to be with her companion, something they had both needed without the watching eyes of their mates. 

 

They had traveled about three miles with another four to go, when a sharp jabbing pain in her belly had her gasping. “SASHA!” Danny cried even as he slid down her shoulder, helping her lay down, before she fell down. She grunted as another wave hit her, making her whimper in distress. Then he realized what was happening, a week sooner than planned. “Shit Sasha looks like the cubs are bored in your belly, they decided they wanted to come out early.” The wolf glared at her stomach throughly annoyed now. Trying to rise to her feet, they were distracted by the sudden darkness blotting out the sun. Raising his head, shading his eyes, he suddenly was struck with fear at what he was seeing. 

 

Millions of black bodied sparrows, with glowing red eyes, staring down at them with naked unholy glee. Where they had come from no one knew, they hadn’t been seen in months. But now they were here and they were going to take advantage of this predicament. With clear, insolent cries of anticipated carnage, the Death Sparrows dived towards the pair. 

 

Danny tried putting up a shield to protect Sasha and himself, but a burst of raw pain flashed against his mind, as Sasha was struct by another powerful contraction. All he could do was throw himself in front of her, taking as many of the blows as he could, when they finally struck.

 

He would not allow her to be hurt while she was trying to give birth to his new pack mates. Snarling in rage, power blazed forth from his arm, this he could do to protect those he was duty bound to protect. Forming his staff, the three circles, Gold, Ruby and Sapphire began to spin, collecting power, the spikes stretching to their fullest in an instant, as flames grew to defend his lady. He struck down nearly three dozen in a single swing, his fire burning streaks in the air above him. But when he went to swing again the birds dodged his flames and came straight for him. He tried to form another ward, anything to buy him some time, till he could get his lady to safety. Calling on his powers, only as he was distracted once again by clear, raw natural pain from his she-wolf. His Staff expanded, the Wolf’s head in the center snarling as its Master tried to contain the pain, while keeping the flying missile’s of black death from reaching his Lady.

 

Another wave of pain hit him at the same time as Sasha whimpered her distress. Both at the natural action of labor and how she could not help her first born. Danny groaned in shared pain, even as the Sparrows above shrieked in delight at their victims. Diving in mass, the evil birds took aim, and this time, with pain bellowing in his head, he had no way to avoid their sharp beaks and even sharper talons. 

 

Screaming in rage, frustration, and fear for his wolf and himself, he prepared to take the blows he would not allow to hit his lady.

 

It was the only option he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what all you think? Damn thing long enough?
> 
> Enough smut? too much smut? Or dear god not enough?
> 
> For those wondering about the amount of smut in here. I added more then I normally do because I was doing a running gag. Steve wanted to make sure he christened each room in their new house. So that was the reason behind it all. 
> 
> I did have a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope I added to more world building for you all.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Sparrows are simply misunderstood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow am I awesome or what? Managed to get another chapter out, but this one wasn't nearly as hard as the previous one.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. No smut, simple a good old battle scene. I hope I got it exciting enough. But I honestly couldn't think of anything more to add, which wouldn't just drag it on.
> 
> Oh and I added a bit more lore building in as well.
> 
> Have fun.

Steve was going over the scrap pile with a fine eye. They had both added too and subtracted from, as they finished the final details of their home. Rock, wood scraps, assorted leathers, cut up multiple times till there was hardly anything left. He wanted to make sure everything was the absolute bones of what they had been, so he could burn the waste. Some of the items in the scrap pile, he had already set aside to put in the various shelters as windbreaks, perches or items to make things softer for little ones. But what he was seeing now, was mostly just the splinters and scrap which would be no good to anyone.

 

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he grinned to himself. His life was getting so much better day by day. His Guide was recovering not only his physical strength but his mental. Both of them had grown up so much, and he was thankful for the time spent in this world. It was a hard life, very hard, they had to do everything for themselves, in order to have what they wanted. But it was worth it to have Danny in his life. The man he would give anything and everything for with no hesitation.

 

Speaking of man, his mate and his she-wolf had run off this morning to go check out the cave shelter a few miles down the valley. Her due date was in a week, and while he didn’t like either of them wandering out of his sight at this point in her pregnancy, he also understood their need to get away from all things overprotective. And they hadn’t actually gone out of sight or hearing of him either. If he increased his sight he could see them, and his hearing was telling him they were already on the way back. 

 

Smiling as he thought of what was to happen in a week’s time, when all those new little souls, were to come into his home, he set to work again with the sorting. He was so looking forward to seeing all those cute fuzzy ears, and deep green and blue eyes. Having bellies to tickle and minds to teach the joy of explosions to. Feeding, scratching, tending to the little ones as if they were his own kids, he honestly couldn’t wait to meet them all.

 

A spike of dread, mixed with a healthy fear of imminent injury, had his head snapping up. Whirling around he focused his sight towards his partner, for the fear had come from him. Eyes blazing with rage and wrathful fury, he didn’t hesitate in his actions.

 

“LOKI!” He ROARED, as he went from a stand still to a full out run in less than a second. The wolf who had been snoozing in the den, dreaming of 12 little Sasha’s all gazing at their father with adoration, woke suddenly. In an instant, he was up and barreling out of the den, even as he had not clue as to why. His pack and bond mate needed him urgently and he would do his duty. In five strides he was full sized, in ten, he was beside his Sentinel, who didn’t slow down when he jumped to the broad black back. Taking his direction directly from Steve’s mind, he turned towards the black sky only a few miles away, fangs dripping already as his poison began too manifest. The next moment his own senses picked up on the pain his beloved mate was in, and he snarled even more. Lifting his head towards the sky, he howled is rage and barreled towards their goal.

 

505050

 

Danny squared his stance as he tried to defend his lady. His staff blazed with power, but it was tempered, shaky as it picked up on his own distress. Still he would not allow a single feather to fall on his bond-mate, not when it was so full of hatred and malice. Swinging his staff, he brought down a dozen birds, capturing more within the light, but there were so many of them. Six were aiming straight and true towards his heart. Trying to erect a shield around his wolf and himself was impossible, as another wave of contraction pain, screamed across their bond. Nearly doubling over from it, he looked up into the black beady eyes of a large sparrow, as it dived towards him. He was unable to bring his staff up and knew from the glee on the flying rat’s face, the bird knew it too. Closing his eyes, bracing for the impact he knew was coming in only a second, for he would take the hit, never his beloved mother to be, he waited.

 

Only there was nothing.

 

Opening rapidly changing true blue eyes, he discovered a flaming sword, gleaming with pride, standing between him and the bird. The bird who even now was dissolving before his very eyes, as his core physical self was destroyed. Silver and blue wrapped around the bird, squeezing till nothing was left. Following the Midnight blade towards the handle and the hand which gripped it, he beheld the sight of his mate, sitting easily on the back of his wolf. Face completely suffused with rage at the carnage flying about them. The Sentinel looked down at his mate, emerald eyes blazing as he called on his own battle powers, speaking with authority and truth. “Guide, tend to your female. None shall touch you while we stand!”

 

Then the Seal was gone, signaling with weight and leg, how he wanted his brother to move. Sword flying in great sweeping arcs, in one hand, he called forth his whip in the other, striking any who tried to pass his defense. Danny listened as words spoken in a language he, up to this point, had only used, escaped his protector’s throat. Then the most powerful wards he had ever felt formed around him, moving like water over his skin, as he paced next to his laboring female. 

 

Loki the brother to his mate, howled his own fury into the sky, summoning his allies, the Storm Winds of the Ocean and Plains. They heeded his call instantly, flying as fast as they ever had before in deference to his plight. The sky, which had been a glorious cloud clear morning, with sunshine suffusing the land, darkened rapidly. Darkened to the same pitch of grays and blacks found at midnight on moonless, storm raging nights. Bringing with it the smell of the oceans fury at being taken away from its own travels. The Plains Winds overlaid the Ocean, shaking with its own ferocious umbrage, at those who would hurt her ally’s gravid mate. The winds would do their part to protect those who needed so much.

 

Danny took all his defenders action into his preview, trusting to them to keep their word. Instead he focused on what he had been ordered and was his duty to protect. Turning to his lady, he placed a hand, just behind her left ear, concentrating on linking them tightly. Slowly he bridged the gap between her nerves and his, closing the pain receptors on her, and expanding his own. Groaning as the contractions, which were the start to bringing in any new life, increased, he took the pain from them into his own body. Holding on tightly to the pain, for he knew they had some ways to go still, with a pain filled voice, shakily asked into his bond-mate’s ear, “Sasha, love, my Lady, if I control your pain, think you can make it to the den?”

 

Sasha whimpered in distress, not liking what nature intended females to endure. Still she could feel her own pain reducing, allowing her to gain her feet again. She knew none of them, including herself wanted the cubs born outside the den. Outside, where they were vulnerable to whoever may wish them harm, at only a few minutes old. Slowly one foot at a time she started making her way back to their home. Head lowered, eyes tightly closed, she used her nose to find the trail back to the den, Danny supporting her every step of the way. She could feel him feeding energy into her, energy she needed, even as the exercise seemed to help with the pain she was in.

 

Danny encouraged her with words and feelings, letting her set the pace. He concentrated on her alone, knowing he needed all his focus to help her with the pain. For standing nearly six feet in height, he knew if needed, she could carry him, but he sure as shit couldn’t carry her. The rasping screams of the battle raging over head he ignored, dealing only with the duty he had been tasked with by his Sentinel and his lady. The sounds, the sights, the violence faded into the background as he moved with his wolf, caring for her in her time of need.

 

Following along in her wake, he left everything else up to his Sentinel and his battle brother.

 

505050

 

Steve gripped the hilt of his blade tighter, as he slice dozens of birds out of his mate’s path. His whip busy in his other hand as he sent it snapping at the heads of those who would target his Lady. The sound of battle screamed all around him, reminding him of other battles he had been involved in, though never officially. People he had been sworn to protect and sometimes failed. He would not fail this time, there was too much at stake as far as he was concerned. For this was his duty, his honor, his life, his happiness. He had failed his world too many times in the past, vowing to never fail him again. It was too painful for both of them, to have the knowledge that as a Sentinel, he had failed in the basic mission of any pairing. The mission being to protect his Guide from any and all harm.

 

Birds screamed all around him, seething with unholy rage at being denied their prey. The sky dark not only from his brother’s call to the storms but from the millions of bodies surrounding the couples. Wind not just from the South and the West but wind from so many wings, beating the very air into submission. Pulling oxygen from the surrounding battle ground, as it was used by an unimaginative amount of lungs. Lighting flashed starkly within the clouds, only seen because Steve’s eyes were trained to distinguish the black lighting. Lightning which he used to effect as he cracked his whip, increasing the range of force as it released its own power. 

 

The deadly enemies fell at his feet, wings, heads, legs, torso’s all wrenched from each other, if they hadn’t been phased into none existence to begin with. Still more and more kept coming for many of the bodies owners, phased at the last minute, reforming their bodies to keep the attacks coming. Giving no quarter, as they reached out with razor talons and sharpened beaks, to stab and slash at his unprotected arms, chest and body. For when he had been sorting he had only been in his work shorts. Blood ran in rivers down his body, but he was fine with it, for as long as he bled, his mate and his sister in law did not. Dropping his sword, he formed another whip, using both to spread even more of his electric energy along the lines of birds all coming for him.

 

Wind ravaged the battle, but lightning called by Loki added its own element of danger and death. He howled to summon and direct his power, snarling and growling in equal rage. These black menaces had come after his mate, come after his adopted son, they would not live out the day. Jumping high, he opened his jaws and snapped them closed on so many bodies at once, listening as their hollow bones shattered. He minded not at all their screams of death and carnage, he relished listening as they screamed in fury at being denied what they saw as their right to kill. Howling his next commands, blasts of wind stormed down up on them, but what had him perking his ears up was the bitter cold following. For the wind which came to his command this time was not one he had called. The Northern wind, The Arctic wind had sensed his Mistress’s plight and decided to join his brother and sister in the fight. Ice formed on the wings of the beasts attacking them, making them heavy and hard to fly to avoid the Sentinel and Warrior Wolf’s counter attacks. 

 

With the three Winds attacking those who always called themselves master of the air, the Death Sparrows screeched as they drew more collective power from their massive numbers. Melting the ice as soon as it could form, they dived towards their escaping prey, only to be thwarted by Man and Beast time and time again. But Loki would permit them no chance to harm those he claimed as his back. His Guide was absorbing as much pain and agony as he could from his sweet and laboring female, guarding her as best he could as he walked beside her. He would be damned if he did no less. 

 

They all had jobs to do and it was time to do them.

 

505050

 

Danny trudged forward, one hand always placed on his Lady, pulling the pain from her and into his own stressing body. His light blue eyes were only focused on the next few steps ahead of them. Sasha trusting him to let her know of any obstacles in her way, as her own eyes were tightly closed as she concentrated on not pushing. They had a long four miles to go still, before they reached their shared den and the whelping pen. The sky was dark, cold and flickered with the dark light which was Loki’s lightning. He wrapped the arm not touching Sasha around him, trying too warm himself with all the contrary winds blowing. 

 

Those black flying rats, flew directly at him multiple times, screeching and screaming their rage and he was hard pressed to keep their emotions out of his head. But he was doing it, his shields growing stronger as they were stressed beyond anything he had ever felt before. His own powers growing to counter the negative emotions, but it was costing him energy even as he collected it. Many times he was sure those birds would break the ward protecting him and his wolf, only to realize a whip was already blazing towards the flying beast, dropping it before it could touch him. At first he flinched whenever a bird or the whip came near him, till he realized neither was going to touch him. When he finally realized he wouldn’t be feeling the touch of death from the only animals capable of shattering his mate’s ward, nor feeling the flick of the whip on his skin, he let his fear go. He had other things to worry about, and so left the fight to his mate, left him to do what he was born and bred to do.

 

More darkness surrounded him, another ward overlaying the ward surrounding him already. This one bringing him much needed heat, for he had slowed his pace as the Arctic wind attacked the winged demons. The wind had not meant to bring him pain and cold, but he had been in a hurry to drive a blow to the enemy, to protect his Mistress. The warmth helped him conserve energy he otherwise would have spent on himself, instead he could spend the same power, bolstering his lady.

 

Sasha paced slowly before him, spotting a tree she was going to run into if she didn’t turn, he whispered the change in direction. She took it as fact, and made the move, trusting him to protect her as she worked to keep from giving birth out in the open with a battle raging above her. For she knew exactly what was going on and how she was in no condition to protect her companion. This is what she had feared, that Danny would look to her for protection when she was most vulnerable. She felt his emotions through their bond and if she hadn’t been in so much pain, would have been surprised at what she found deep in his mind. Instead another contraction hit her, distracting her from her discovery and focusing on nothing else but to get back to their home.

 

505050

 

The Millions of black devils swirled in mobs, screaming their rage and fury as they saw their prey escaping. The Warrior and the Warrior Wolf battled on land and air, for Steve had flown directly towards the biggest mobs in the sky, unconcerned about the violent winds surrounding him. He guarded his mate and sister as he was meant to do, in the only way his instincts and training as a Guardian of Life and Balance demanded. His whips, morphing out with his mood, changing to flails made of lightning itself. Flares of black light, barely able to be seen against the furious storm born sky, streaked towards the creatures, phasing them out of existence. Steve blazed above the two making their way back toward their den of safety and he would have it no other way. 

 

The Death sparrows, charged after the man in their midst, flying as if he had any right to be in the free air with them. While wards had been placed around his mate and lady, he had set none on himself. Deciding to conserve his own energy, and use it to fight those dealers of death. Furiously he snapped his flails out into the sky, lighting bolts crackling their own sounds of death. Electrocuting birds out of the air, their bodies plummeting to the ground with little regard to where they would fall. The sounds of battle were loud, intense and chaotic, but the smells were just as bad. The birds blood smelled like dead rat which had been baking in a noon sun for a solid week. Their feathers dry and infested with vermin delighted to have such a feast for insects to feast on. Steven’s own sweat was drenched in the scent of worry, anger, and stubbornness as he refused to give up, refused to be defeated once again and fail the person he was determined to never fail again.

 

Steve lashing out with his flails missed a group of birds, coming up behind him. The winds busy blasting away at millions of other birds missed the group as well. Striking a mighty blow to the man, they ran themselves through his entire body. Piercing his back where his heart lay, and tunneling through his chest cavity, and out his front. Screaming in abject pain as his heart was destroyed, his lungs paralyzed and his torso ruined, he dropped towards the ground. Mind trying to shut down as his body was no longer viable. He realized it was the last thing he could do. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on maintaining the shields protecting those who needed them most. Then he dropped his body, phasing it even as he fell in the sky. The Death Sparrows called out with pride as they saw him no longer solid and made to carry away his very atoms. 

 

Instead he sent out jolts of thunderous power, based from the black lightning called by Loki. He defended himself from the little bastards, even as he reformed his own body. He didn’t have time to wonder what happened to his old, he couldn't care less, for as long as Danny needed him too he would fight. He formed his own armor this time around his body, armor designed to keep the birds away from his vulnerable back. 

 

The armor he conjured by need and by must, appeared as Silver light, spiraled around him. Starting with a new helmet, it featured three points at the top. The main center one holding a pure blue gem the color of deep sea trenches, while the two other points were more rounded on the sides like axes used to fell trees. The face of the helmet fully enclosed the eyes, and nose, leaving a gap for the mouth all the way to the chin. The cheek pieces, went fully around the helmet, protecting his neck all the way to his shoulders. His chest piece consisted of a main chest plate going from his neck, under the helmet to his groin. Twin pectoral plates, connected together via an armored strap helped hold on his shoulder guards. Each of the plates sporting a Wolf’s head with snarling muzzles and blazing blue eyes. Shoulder armor grew in three layers, each sporting spikes to prevent those flying rats from landing for the spikes would impale any who landed who meant him harm. Even now they were automatically popping off a good couple of feet as he moved, keeping the animals from reaching him. 

 

His arms were covered in plate armor, all the way down to the tips of his fingers, as gloves encased his hands. Bracers encircled his wrists, pulsing with power as they glowed and blinded the Death sparrows eyes. Following his chest piece, the silver wrapped around his legs, encasing them in thick leg guards, with yet more wolf heads on the outside. A belt buckled by a wolf head, snapping at his tail, kept things where they belonged. Armor for his knees, along with sturdy boots completed the picture.

 

All the armor was black in base, but Silver flowed through it like veins in a body, strengthening the amor, making it more flexible. Allowing him to dance in the sky if he so chose. Blue gems, with the Wolf heads within, shined brightly, helping him to fight by blinding the birds. More spikes appeared, these much smaller, following a line down his spine, along with around his shoulders, protecting his heart as hadn’t been the case a few minutes earlier.

 

Steve took a second to admire and wonder at the plate which now covered him. Plate which felt like the lightest of new born goose down. It hindered him not at all, any way he moved, his armor moved with him like a second skin. He startled as a spike reached out and impaled a bird, before it retreated back into his armor, only to launch again at another. He knew he would have to get used to the movement, and get used to it fast.

 

Birds surrounded him, and he sent out his flails again and again. Bolts of electricity launching as he destroyed hundreds, if not thousands of birds at once. Only to watch as they reformed if he didn’t phase them properly. His armor protect him at all times, the spikes on his shoulder and at his back, harpooning those who came too near. Frying them with dark energy, even as they fell to the ground, helped by the winds down gusts. Turning he spotted a horde of Sparrows taking aim once again at his mate and he knew he was too far to reach them. Instead he came up with another plan.

 

Screaming his own battle cry, having it answered by his brother on the ground, the Seal spun as if he was at the eye of a typhoon. The Winds understanding what he wished, swirled around him, bringing him the snow of the Mountains, the sharpness of the Plains and the power of the Sea. All which was missing was the wisdom of the wood. Wind full of shrewdness and keen judgement, as it blew through the branches of ancient trees found in only the oldest of places. Shouting his orders, the wind obeyed, blazing great gusts through the millions of spirit animals which sought to do what he claimed harm. It distracted and disrupted their flight paths, knocking them into each other, allowing his flails to strike and dismember those beasts. The Sea brought with him, great quantities of storm raged rain, rain which the Arctic winds froze, turning the normally life giving water to death dealing. Coating the birds again with freezing coats of ice, breaking bones again as the Plains wind sent the energy hurtling towards the ground.

 

Loki watched above him, keeping an eye on his bond mate as he flew overhead. He, circled on the ground, guarding those who walked toward shelter. Poison dripping from fangs as he bit, snapped and grappled with the flying pests. His coat, dripping with blood, guts and the remains of permanently phased sparrows. Electricity jolted from his claws, as he raised up on his back legs, aiming for those going for his brother. Protecting his back, even as Steve protected them from the air. In time, when he finally gained enough power he might be able to levitate into the wind as well, being a true equal with his bond mate. But for now this would do as he attacked those attacking his pack mates. 

 

He was pleased when he saw his brother forming armor to protect him. He needed it, if he was going to be flying so high up on his own. The wind he had called was having a field day, pleased to be of use and help the pack save their female. And he couldn’t be more relieved to have finally gained the winds as his allies properly. They were a huge help, he honestly didn’t think he and Steve would be able to pull off all they were doing without their help. Danny and Sasha would still have been protected, they would not fail their pack mates again. But it would be much harder and he and his two legged brother would have been hard pressed in the battle.

 

Snarling he lunged as another flock of birds, came barreling towards him. Snapping his jaws he tasted the foul blood of the rats, as they were chomped to bits. Spitting the carcasses out, he raced towards the Guide and his mate’s side, stopping another group of overblown chickens. This time he sent bolts of his power out of his claws, zapping them to nothing, the wind carrying away the remains. Wind which ruffled his coat, dislodging all the gore which was sticking to it. After this battle, and after the cubs were born, he was going to take the longest bath a wolf had ever known in history. He had their fowl stench imbedded deeply everywhere and hated the smell. His fangs dripped with his poison, but it also dripped with their blood, leaving a slimy coating of their taste on his tongue.

 

A shout from above had he looking up. Steve was hovering over head, shouting something at him. Perking his ears he listened intently to what his bond mate needed.

 

Steve’s flails reached out towards his wolf, calling for more power and he instantly gave it. The darkness of day increasing, as more Dark energy of the Light was called to combat their foes. The Sparrows were giving no quarter, asking for none, in their bid to prevent those who had which was forbidden to them, freedom. They had never been allowed to bond and these strangers, these new comers, these invaders of their lands intended to bring more into their world, who would be able to bond? NO, they would not have it, not again, other Spirit animals were bad enough, eventually finding their bond mates. They never would, but accepted it as fact after millions of years. 

 

Their Spirit world was here for those who would bond with Man in time, in the Material world, but still they were denied. To add to their insults, the animals had agreed to bring humanity to this world? Eventually there would be more humans living in their home? The idea was repugnant and they must stop this calamity before it could come full circle. Humans in their own home world, humans who would not bond with them. Never bond with them, never want to bond with them. All the birds shared the same collective thought of hopeless despair at living a life alone, in exile for all time. 

 

The leader of the Sparrows couldn’t stand it. Couldn’t stand the thought of more Spirit animals, Spirit Wolves of all things coming into this world. Wolves who would bond with humans, being their life partners in the twin worlds. Wolves who were set to become a breed apart from all others and they had not been included in those changes. Wolves who with the changes even he had heard about, would set the stage for a new era in the Spirit world. One the other creatures of the land where not sure of, but agreed to. Knowing in the long run it would be better for all. Knowing the humans to come would not be allowed to wander where they wished without the oversight of a wolf who would be their guardian and bond mate in the Spirit world. For bringing humans here would help the balance, it would stabilize the balance which was affecting the twin worlds. At the moment all animals went to the Material world to create and be with their bonded. Their world while not affected yet, would be if the imbalance continued.

 

None of this mattered to him though. Once again their own plight was set aside for others. Their plight of never being able to be bonded, never feeling the friendly touch of a human which was theirs alone. And now more would be coming? It did not bear thinking about. 

 

Flapping his wings, made heavy by the new onslaught of Arctic ice, and Sea rain, he screeched new commands to his flock mates. He ordered them to attack those who were slowly escaping. To take their justified wrath out of those unborn, too strike back against those who had the temerity to enjoy which they never could. Focusing their collective power, as the birds were capable of, they blazed towards the blond and his she wolf. Red eyes, glowing with fanatical delight at finally striking back at all other spirit animals. They would break through the shield the Warrior even now was continuing to hold, as he followed after them. They would break through the shield and reduce the Guide and his Mother of Wolves to their very atoms. The cubs not yet born, not yet solid in a world of Spirits, would be destroyed and they would have their revenge. Revenge against those who had done them no harm themselves.

 

The mass murders, zeroed in on the pair, over six million bodies, not including those already paying the price of their attack. Beaks open as they hissed in vengeance, they gathered their combined power to break through the Warriors shields. Shields even now growing impossibly stronger, as the Sentinel followed after the mass of death. But it was the blond which really infuriated them as nothing had so far. For the blond, still directing his lady towards safety, looked up calmly for just a moment. But that moment was enough, for they could see his calm, unworried eyes. Eyes which was trusting his mate to keep him and his companion safe from all harm. He knew, his faith in his mate assured him, he and Sasha would not be touched. All he need do is escort his lady home so they could bring their new offspring into their new home.

 

Mouths opening as they screamed their rage at his calmness and assurance of his safety, they would prove him wrong. The wind screamed around them as even the three directions of wind fought to stop them. Steve barreling as fast as he could, Wolf Bow out, he sent out multiple arrows of pure destructive power, towards the forward troops of the birds. Arrow after arrow snapped from his string as he set his sights on the leaders, determined to keep those below safe.

 

The Seal, dug deep into his powers, juggling multiple energy demands easily, as he was bred to do. He continued to keep his shields on his mate, on Sasha, on Loki to an extent as well. Flying high as he surveyed the enemy, knowing this was the same as the battles he had fought in the Material realm, knowing the stakes were even higher here. He flew towards the creature he had determined was the leader. About to pull out his sword and kill the bastard once and for all, he watched with horror as the bird gave a new command. One which had the effect of calling the entire flock to nose dive at his partner. Eyes widening in understanding, he called up his power and increased the strength of his shields around the safety seeking pair. Loki below him, raced towards his mate, preparing to put himself physically between his mate and adopted son. For even if he was phased out of existence, he was fine with that for his mate would live along with their cubs. All which mattered to him would be safe.

 

Instead the birds swirled around the black wolf, calling seething disgust at the wolf for trying to prevent which was unpreventable. Listening to their laughter as they made the pair, only to scream in pain and agony, as the shield they ran into was different then any others the Warrior had put up before. For the first shields had been protective, defensive, this one wasn’t. This shield was offensive, meant to take out any and all who would do harm to those in its protection. Fueled by the three winds, it grew in strength, adapting itself as the birds hit it. Birds shattering in a hail of sparks as they were phased out of existence and their own no longer needed power, fed into the shield and shot back at the attackers. More black lighting, called by the Wolf struck the birds from behind, the energy hitting them from all sides as their numbers were whittled away.

 

The leader, seeing how his troops were being destroyed, focused his eyes on the one flying among them. Shooting his bow as he was supported by the three winds. Giving a new call, he ordered a third of his troops to focus on the man. If they could distract him, they would have a chance at killing the soon to be born brood. Another third was sent to harass the black menace on the ground, while the last third, the strongest of his troops once again tried to get through to the pair slowly getting away. More feathers, blood, and bone, rained down on all as the fight continued. The Sentinel showing no quarter as he protected those most important to him. Ignoring his own wounds, or not even realizing he had any before the armor came to protect him, for it mattered not to him how badly he was off, just as long as his beloved world was safe.

 

Seething as the latest try at attacking the pack was blocked, his head twisted as he heard a new set of sounds entering the battle. Just as hated to him, the sound of the Sparrow Hawks came on the wind. Loud shrieks of their own fury at having to defend those from the menaces to all those who called this world home. Flying above the black sea tempest winds, they dived towards those of his own flock attacking the man in the sky. He gave another scream, ordering half his minions to break off from attacking the man, and to switch to the hawks. But like the man, the new warriors to the fight didn’t care what happened with the Death Sparrows.

 

They came at the black bodies, with talons and hooked beaks ready to rip and rend. Grappling them in their feet, they tore the bodies to bits, ignoring their screams of pain and outrage. Hundreds of hawks were taking on millions of Sparrows, some falling, only to rise as they re-phased themselves to attack the smaller birds once again. Their bodies slowing starting to get covered in gore, but unlike the Sparrows, their wings were free of the ice the winds were still raining down on the enemy. 

 

Then Steve entered the fray once again, flying side by side, with the leader of the Sparrow hawks. She who didn’t blink a wise eye to see the Warrior in the sky. She approved of him and taking his spot above all others as a true Warrior should. Only from above could one see the entirety of the world, and realize just how small one was in it. To realize there was so much more out there and all one could do was learn to live with all there was. She cried out to her own troops, instantly pledging her loyalty to the new Winged Warrior. The others following mere seconds later with their own pledges. As one they dived towards the millions of birds going for the pair on the ground. Sound thundered before them as they broke the sound barrier multiple times, in their race to reach their mates. Air itself screamed as it was forced to part before the hundreds led by the Winged Warrior and his new troops. Dropping his bow and forming his Sword once more, he would take out the leader and be done with this problem forever more.

 

505050

 

Danny continued to pace beside his laboring lady, absorbing the pain of contractions into his own body. Feeling his belly constrict in reaction to his transfer, as Sasha made her way to their den. Miles slowly being eaten away, as the battle raged over head, thunder, lighting and screams of battle following them closely. His mate he knew was above, battling those who would harm Sasha or even himself. Not that he would allow any to touch her, if Steve had not been succeeding in his fight, he would have been joining him. But his mate was doing what he needed, and he could concentrate on what was most important.

 

Looking up, he could see the landscape change, as they came closer to those lands they called home. Trees bent nearly backwards as the wind screamed overhead in their fight. He felt, more then heard as new creatures entered the fray. Casting his eyes to the sky, he found new birds joining the fight, siding his with man. Watching as Steve dived towards the largest group heading towards Sasha and himself. Watched as Steve cut them off and denied them the prey they wished. Casting his Sword out as he called on even more power to defend those under his protection.

 

Pride swelled in his heart as he watched his Sentinel do what he was destined to do. He was grateful to belong to such a man, and such a man belonged to him. He was a marvel as he stood as his shield, before the massive amounts of birds wishing to do them harm. Watching the older man as he stopped attack after attack, he could see the man tiring. He was expending massive amounts of energy, and the battle was far from over. He needed help, and needed it quickly, but he would have to wait till his she-wolf was settled. Using his bond he kept a loose eye on his man. Most of his attention centered on the female which was struggling to reach their home.

 

505050

 

After four long miles, their home came into view. The twin creeks overflowing their banks as the wind followed and blew across their surfaces. The grass, sand, rock and other obstacles on the ground between his lady and their home, shuffled out of their way. The pathway presented the easiest for a pregnant wolf to traverse.

 

Speaking into her mind, knowing she would not hear him, even when he stood at her ear, because of the battle of wind and beast over head. ‘Sasha we’re almost there. Just a few more minutes and you can rest.’

 

Sasha grunted, eyes still tightly closed as she made her way towards home. Danny waved his hand and the door closing the cave off from invaders opened. Swinging on silent hinges, as he had no time for any other nonsense. Sasha needed to be settled, then he could join his mate in taking care of the enemy above.

 

‘Easy girl, just a few more steps, we’re home. Just take it easy, your den is right over here.’ He helped her to her actual room and the whelping pen. Watching as she stepped over the wall carefully, bumping the half wall with her nose so she knew exactly where it was. Once inside she gently laid her body down, positioning herself to face the door. While she couldn’t fight, not in her condition at the moment, she would not leave her cub to face the bastards alone. She would watch for as long as she could, till nature exerted her full strength and demanded she complete her duty of birthing her children.

 

Now that they were back in the relative quiet of their home, he could speak to her normally. “Sasha I’ll be back in a few, Steve is in trouble and needs help. Can you manage while I deal with those black bastards once and for all?” Danny rubbed her noise, before scratching gently at her cheek.

 

The she wolf grunted as her contractions increased, breathing slowly and steadily she nodded. She knew his attention would be split if he didn’t go and deal with the birds. Worry over her and worry over his mate would pull him too far in two different directions. 

 

“Okay girl, you just concentrate on those babies of yours. I’ll take care of the rest.” Giving her a final pat on the shoulder, he turned and headed back to the main doors. The color of his hair fading as he geared himself up for what he must do.

 

Stepping out into the Midnight light of late morning, he took in the battle still going on above and below. For Loki was guarding the entrance of their lair, letting none pass, bodies, feathers, and other types of gore strewn at his feet. Steve floated over head, sweat dripping down his body as he struggled to maintain his position in the sky. Sword blazing with his own colors of the night, he swung it over and over as he battled nearly a thousand birds at once. Even more rained down as the Sparrow Hawks circled around him, protecting the Seal as he protected his wards.

 

Rage leaking through his own control, as he took in all the unneeded carnage, he raised both arms, placing his fists together he called forth his own staff. The Tri-circle Wolf Staff appeared in a blaze of crimson and golden light, indigo blue glowing in a spiral down the shaft as his own temper reflected his emotions. Burying the Spirit weapon into the ground, he began reciting his ancient words as he brought the conflict to a close.

 

Power blazed forth, the circles spinning faster as he called down the power of the Spirit Guide. “ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW!” He ROARED to those above, the Winds beholden to the North, South and West, still for a moment before continuing with their fight. Eyes glowing the same color as the blue of his staff, taking power from the Ley lines to replace the power lost from their trek, knowing it was only temporary, he sliced his arm towards his staff. Watching as the golden light shot straight out overhead, spearing the Storms of the three directions.

 

“ENOUGH OF THIS WASTE OF LIFE!” He continued to shout into the sky, the winds starting to slow as the golden light penetrated the clouds, turning them from black to gold, then surprisingly to blood red, as the Guides temper was thoroughly unleashed. The Wolf head’s eyes shot sparks of enraged cobalt out, each spark hitting a Death Sparrow before sparking again and hitting more. Each spark enveloping the bird so it was helpless to do anything, leaving them suspended where they had been captured, in the storm blue grey sky. Many tried to hide but the flaming red and golden lights, hunted down the birds and left them open to capture by their blue compatriot.

 

The Sparrow Hawks, hovering near the Winged Warrior watched in glee, as the little winged messengers of death were captured. The Lady of Hawks especially proud to see them being brought to heel, after so many centuries of them bringing misery to all. She watched avidly, prepared to defend if he needed help, but she did not wish to miss a single moment of what was to be the Death Sparrows comeuppance in her book.

 

Danny paid no attention to those around him, not even his mate who slowly returned to the ground. Loki coming beside him, letting Steve use him for some much needed support. Twin jade eyes watched every move the blond made, as he reached out for the bird who was the leader of the flock. He was twice as big as the others, eyes red as dried blood, hissing madly as he was captured in the bond marked hand. The Wolf headed Staff, slowed down its spinning for the moment, waiting on its Master’s command as to what he wanted next. 

 

The Guide, who was glowing gently himself, the power of ages and time itself, flowing through his very being, snarled at the bird struggling in his hand. “You who attacked what belonged to me, explain yourself! Why do you turn against your fellow Spirit Companions, bringing death and destruction?”

 

The sparrow glared before hissing in rage. Danny shook him in his fist. “Enough, you will answer or I will ensure your kind will NEVER take a solid form again. I have the power and the authority to do so, because my DUTY to this world is to ensure that everyone has a chance to find their Sentinel or Guide and to maintain the balance. YOU upset the balance, here, in this place, as others do. WHY? WHY do you upset that which you should be protecting?”

 

The sparrow glared, red eyes furious with the man holding him in his grip. He tried to peck at the man’s hand but it did no good, blue light wrapped around his beak and cushioned it. Unable to control himself any more, he snarled it was because sparrows were forbidden to bond. Never had they ever had the call, the need, the want to bond with a human. It was not fair and after so many centuries of never having one of their kind have that chance, it was only fair that everyone else felt the way they did.

 

Narrowing his azure eyes, he gripped the bird a little tighter, so great was his temper at the beast. “So you fly around and ruin other people and creatures lives, because you feel jilted for not ever having a bonded?”

 

The bird spat out his affirmative, even as he wished he could get his tiny talons into his face and poke his eyes out with his beak.

 

“Shut it you little winged rat.” Shaking him again, Danny looked up at the collection of birds being held in stasis in his blue light. The sparrows were spirit animals, they should be able to bond. Why could they not bond, he thought to himself? He looked within the bird he was holding and the ones now in spirit form. Sparrows had little power per individual, but still they should have enough to bond. Sparrows drew strength in numbers, that is where their power came from, so why could…

 

Danny looked up startled, realizing what the actual problem was. Spirit animals needed to be bonded, in order to move back and forth between the Spirit and Material plain. He knew that or that was the way it had always been, the way it was believed to work. They formed a bond with a human and bridged the gap. But what if the idea was wrong, what if they didn’t need to all be bonded, because there was not enough Guides or Sentinels in the world, to bond to over six million birds. What if only one needed to bond to a human and the others were bonded to their families?

 

Knowing he was onto something he reached out and picked out the birds who were related directed to the one in his hand. Changing them to a solid form he looked at them all. They were blood related and there was nearly 6000 of them. A huge, unheard of amount for a flock of Sparrows. Scanning the others he found other family groups, all wanting the same thing. Turning his attention back to the one in his hand, he looked deep within the bastard’s heart, and what he found there made him smile fondly, eyes softening as he realized what the true problem was. The bird was a very hurt, lonely creature who’s heart was yearning for a bond mate, who knew would never come. Looking deeper into the little fellow’s fractured soul, Danny could see how links of dark grey and black lines of power connected him to his family, but there was one link that seemed to lead no where.

 

Eyes widening, the Guide followed the link, it was thin, translucent and weak, but still it was there. So he did something he had never done before, he closed his eyes, drawing power from his staff, the three circles beginning to spin faster, opposite of each other, and followed the link towards the human he knew it connected to. Snaking his way through the ether, which kept the two realms apart, following the weakening link as the human it was connected to grew older. Then he found her, an older lady in her mid 60’s living alone, her Sentinel past away the year before. Her children grown and gone, but at least two also Guides. All un-bonded to a Spirit animal and wondering why they never had one of the lovely creatures of their own.

 

No wonder the link was weak, but her children were the same way and he knew why. Taking a deep breath, he expanded his awareness to the entire Material plain, discovering others like the older genteel lady. All bereft of a Spirit beast and having no clue as to why. His staff pulsed as he drew on more power, trying to focus on what he needed to do. Danny knew what he wanted to do, but had no idea how to go about doing it. He wasn’t trained in any way of creating bonds, he could see them if he focused, but how to stabilize a bond, which was weak and overshadowed by hate and fear?

 

The three Winds of the North, South and West suddenly stilled, astonished as to who came next. For a new Wind entered from the East, flowing with wisdom collected over a millennium of ages. She cut through the flocks, and pack standing around, shrewdly assessing the combatants and bringing some semblance of peace. She swirled around the gleaming body of the Spirit Guide, bolstering his own flagging strength with her own. Gliding around him, she learned what he wished he could do, how he wished to help the sad little bird find his true bonded love. How he had found her, found all the others left wanting a Spirit beast to call their own, and having no clue how to repair the sorely damaged bond. She caressed his skin, making him feel like his sisters were around to impart some much needed wisdom. Then he realized she was here for that very reason. She was the eldest of the four winds, charged with storing all the tales and tides of life itself. She liked him, loved how he wished to bring peace to those who had only known hate. To help them even if he still didn’t like them himself. He was a fair minded man and she chuckled, fruit falling to the ground at the outburst of crystal clear wind, even if he had a massive temper.

 

Danny felt his power growing even as his endurance was reaching his breaking point. Then the East wind circled around him one more time. Gently as a new born day, soft as a white fluffy cloud floating above the world, she gave him the knowledge he needed. The information which would help him reestablish the bonds, uncorrupt the link and bring peace not only to the birds, but the land itself. For the other citizens of the world would not have to live in fear of the Death Sparrows once he had worked his magic. 

 

She twirled one last time around him, before moving on to his staff, which began to spin in a way he had never seen before. Each circle always spun opposite each other, a circle within a circle, within a circle. Different speeds and different lights coming from the different centers. Now his staff rings began spinning together all in the same direction, first forwards, then backwards, the eyes of the Wolf inside turning fire crimson red for a moment. Her work done, she smoothly left the valley to return to her ever growing travels. Her parting words being if he ever needed more wisdom to call on his staff, it was now linked to her and she would answer his call evermore. Then she was gone and the valley was still, her two younger brothers and their youngest sister, all amazed their eldest sister had appeared. 

 

Danny shook his head as he was flummoxed by the rarely felt East Wind. Returning his attention to the being in his hand, he barked out a question. “Do you wish to be bonded?”

 

The bird looked at him confused, why in the hell would this idiot Guide ask such a stupid question? Death sparrows could not bond, why would he think anything else.

 

Fed up with the time being wasted on the feathered twit. “Listen you fucking little shit, DO YOU WISH TO BOND?”

 

The Leader, startled completely, snapped out yes but there was no way to do so.

 

“Of course not, because you’re an idiot, your Guide is thinking a sweet and loving creature was waiting for her. But instead, your heart was so consumed by darkness, thinking you couldn’t, the bond could not form. But I know she is waiting for you. I SEE her waiting for you in sadness and grief. She wants you and knows she is going to die, never having a chance to love you.” He glared down at the fool in his hand.

 

The bird reared back as if struck, HE had a bond mate? He had one waiting? No, it couldn’t be, he had waited years for one and never felt the call.

 

“The reason you never felt the call is because, of all creatures in this land you and your fellows have the unique talent of needing to bond as a group.” He smiled as the sparrow leader shook his head, not understanding. “What that means is that YOU have a bond mate, but because you sparrows always thought you didn’t have much power as a single bird, you started to form groups, family units to give you the power of the masses. That was melded into your bond needs. I can fix it for you so you and your family can bond to the lady who is WAITING for you. For each family unit the leader has a person waiting. Some family bonds will be bigger some smaller but as a whole, many of you have those waiting for you. DO YOU WANT TO BOND?” He was about done with all this. Sasha needed him, her labor was not progressing as it should and he needed to get in there and find out why.

 

Did he want to bond? He thought hard about it for about two-seconds. Yes, he wanted to bond, it was something he had always wanted.

 

“Then so be it.” Summoning the power of his staff, summoning the power of the Ley lines, summoning the knowledge recently parted to him from the Lady of the East Wind. Holding his bond marked hand out towards the Wolf’s head in the middle, the three circles began to spin opposite of each other. The spikes around it extended out to their maximum range. Golden light jumped from each spike as Ruby and Sapphire flames spiraled around the handle. When the circles were spinning so fast that all but one was unable to follow, the Spirit Guide sent out his power in a brilliant burst of flames towards the golden red of the sky, no longer darkened by the raging storm tossed winds. The black sparrows, trapped by his own natural indigo light, with the eyes the same color of blood began to transform. Their eyes changed to a pure natural black and their bodies began to lighten till they were a friendly grey, with red or yellow speckled wings and heads. White breast feathers and tan legs completed the change. 

 

But even more was the feeling within the Leader of his clan, this need, this yearning, the connection he thought he would never have. He had a bond mate, he needed to get to her, but then he felt another pull, the pull of his family and his clan. Looking confused, he looked to the Guide who was still holding him.

 

Understanding, sky blue eyes returned his gaze. “Go little one take your family. You will be the primary bond, but your family needs to go with you. Through you and your bond to your Guide, you will provide them the link they need to stay. Together you have the power to change your lives. So go and claim what you were born to have.” Releasing the little fellow, he watched as the sparrow circled around his family, then with a startled cheep he went to the Material plain for the first time. His family following tentatively, not sure if what the Spirit Guide was saying was true.

 

He felt it as the little sparrow leader made contact and the joy which came from it. He had bonded and his family, surprised, were flying around ecstatic, as they realized they finally had a bond mate. The other sparrows still circling over head cried out, as many of their leaders found out they too had bond mates. Large chunks of birds disappeared in an instant, Danny following as each made contact with a Sentinel or Guide across the globe. Some making contact with children, who were always fascinated by birds and yearned for one or two or dozens. Feeling their joy as something which they thought had always been denied to them, was in fact theirs to have ever more. The ones left, circled over head before flying off, singing in happiness for they knew that some time in the future, they would have their own bond mates. Even they knew it could take years, centuries before a Spirit animal’s Guide or Sentinel showed.

 

Danny watched them go, before a lance of pain down his spine had him staggering. Steve raced to his side and supported him. Loki coming up on his other side, lending his own strength to the Guide.

 

“DANNY?” He cried even as he threw one of his Guide’s arms over his shoulder.

 

“Sasha, Steve she needs me.” He whispered even as he leaned heavily on his mate.

 

Steve felt it through his bond, Danny was weaken considerably. After all the shit he just pulled he wasn’t surprised, but his partner needed rest now. He and Loki would take care of Sasha.

 

“No, Steve she needs ME. I’m her companion and I need to be there. She needs help.” When Steve didn’t respond fast enough he started pushing against him. Steve wouldn’t let him go and with a scowl led him deeper into the cave and towards the she-wolf who was whimpering in pain.

 

“Steve the birth is not going properly, something is wrong, and the cubs are at stake.”

 

Realizing what his Guide finally meant, he hurried them to the den. 

 

The Sparrow hawks gathered around the cave entrance the trees, guarding those who had gone within. The Winds of the North, West and South, flowed up and down the valley as if pacing, awaiting the outcome of what was happening inside the den.

 

And the Wolf headed staff continued to pulse outside lightly, guarding the den of its Master and pack mates, as the process of birth began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. The next I think will take me some time cause I have to put a bit of real time lore in. So might not get done for a week or two.
> 
> But I did get this chapter out and the story follow up over the weekend. If you haven't read Follow up I recommend you do. Seems like others thought it was funny.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> have fun.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The times they are a changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what I got done YAY. Another chapter for you all. Course I'm posting it late at night. Still it's here.
> 
> This one deals mostly in feels again, both happy and sad and in between.
> 
> Also it leads heavily into more of my world building lore. Plus a few clues for future stories I have in mind. Let's see how many people pick up on those clues. 
> 
> Hint it deals with Steve and Danny's future family LOL.
> 
> It starts out kinda rough and ends quietly, but I am really pleased with how it turned out.

Sasha took careful measured breaths, trying to control the excruciating pain her nether regions were in. Her insides felt completely constipated, combined with a burning fire scraping against her system, and a need to push even if it ended up ripping her in half. Honestly how could it hurt this much? Her Mother had explained long ago, giving birth was painful, pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon, always would be. But the body provided endorphins, and resilience to endure the temporary pain as cubs were born. Still thinking back on her lessons, she could not recall her parent ever telling her she felt like she would explode when giving birth. She thought about phasing to see if it eased some of the pain, but nature wouldn’t allow it. She would have to give birth, before changing her body.

 

Closing her eyes, she turned her nose once again to the door, sniffing deeply. She wanted her Companion, her first born, her bond-mate and the man she loved more then anyone else. She tried to follow what was happening outside, but to no avail. Every time she tried to focus a new contraction hit her belly hard, causing her to shorten her breath and try not to scream. She needed her Companion, needed him to come help her control whatever was wrong with her body. The delivery was not normal, she could tell at this point, and had no clue as to what was wrong.

 

She was scared, alone and trying to deliver an undeliverable litter, while her pack mates dealt with those damn flying rats. She didn’t blame them, she understood if they didn’t get rid of them, they would do nothing but interfere with her birth even more. But she really didn’t care, as far as she was concerned at this point, Steve could send them all to the seventh level of Hell. He could do whatever it took to get rid of the bastards, so she could have her family around when she finally delivered her painful litter.

 

Keeping her eyes tightly closed, she concentrated on not pushing. If she pushed she would rip her guts out, she just knew it. Instead she focused on her bond with her cub, anything to distract her from what nature wanted her to do. She needed help, and only her chosen could give it to her.

 

505050

 

She lifted her head when she heard heavy foot steps approaching, sounding like they were dragging something. What she viewed, when the door was pushed further open, was Steve carrying a drastically drained Danny towards her. His hair bleached nearly white, his eyes so light a blue she was hard pressed to even call them blue. Connecting to her precious chosen, she could feel how exhausted he was, how he needed days of rest. A whimper escaped unbidden from her throat, as she realized he would not be able to help her with her own agonizing issue. She would have to think of something to mitigate the pain she was in, and spare her cub any more drainage of his power.

 

Still she really did want him near her, if for no other reason then some comfort as she fought to give birth to her children. Steve gently placed Danny next to her, whispering his own words of comfort to her, and admonishment too Danny to do nothing else. He had done more than needed with the Sparrows and he needed to conserve his strength.

 

Danny gave the instructions the consideration they deserved, by sending him a disgusted look, before placing his hands on his she-wolf’s body. Instantly Sasha relaxed as the agony in her body disappeared, letting her breath a sigh of relief even as she knew Danny shouldn’t be doing what he was. She carefully looked over her shoulder, at the man kneeling behind her as he pressed both hands on either side of her sweat drenched spine, whimpering at his condition. He was sweating as hard as she, as if he was the one giving birth. Panting, chest practically heaving as he worked to absorb the pain she had been in. She wanted him to stop so badly, even as she did not want the return of the pain.

 

‘It’s okay girl. Let’s focus on you. I’ll be alright once you are.’ He gently urged in her mind.

 

Whimpering once more she watched as his hair turned completely white, his eyes following a few moments later. Energy began to be fed into her from her generous cub and he helped her prepare for what she must do. Shaking her head, knowing there was nothing she could do to change her Companions mind, focused on what she could do. Which was to concentrate on giving birth to the cubs housed within her. The males of her pack were doing their jobs, now it was time she did hers.

 

Taking a deep breath she waited till she was instructed on what Danny wanted her to do next. For she knew she needed help, but she didn’t know why. Her cub would have a better idea, all she had to do was wait.

 

505050

 

‘Steve?’ Came the pained voice of the no longer blond man. He was breathing heavily and trying to control the shudders his body wished to make.

 

‘What love tell me what you need.’ He was worried as hell, he could feel how much energy was just pouring out of his mate.

 

‘Sasha can’t deliver properly. I’m containing her pain, but I can only do so much for so long. And my limit is fast approaching. She’s scared, she wants her mom and doesn’t know what is happening. But I do, her first cub is turned the wrong way. It’s what’s causing so much pain and problems for her. The rest are ready to go but this first one is being a stubborn shit and wants to do thing bass ackwards.’ He groaned as the contractions started coming closer together, fighting Sasha’s need to push.

 

‘Okay so what do you want me to do?’ He would do anything to help, but he had no idea what he could possibly do. He wasn’t a healer like Danny, he only could feel what was going on with her at the surface level.

 

‘I need you to reach inside my lady and turn the cub around. I would do it but I have to help control her need to push. Once you do that everything should go smoothly.’ He hoped so, he didn’t have much strength left. He wished he had his staff, but it was still outside guarding the entrance as he wished. While he had dealt with the Death Sparrows, he himself still didn’t trust them around his Lady. Even he knew he couldn’t change habits over night, even if their natures had been changed for ever.

 

‘You sure?’ He gazed down at the laboring wolf, her legs splayed out as she tried to get comfortable. Her entire body was drenched in sweat, her head was laying on the pillows, ears flat against her head, as she panted. Eyes closed to help control the pain she was in, even as she took slow deep breaths.

 

Not meaning to snap but doing so anyway due to exhaustion and worry. ’Yes, now do it! I don’t know how much longer I can hold on without passing out.’

 

Steve closed his eyes for a second, as he steadied his breathing. Preparing to do something he never wanted to have anything to do with. He loved his fun with his ladies, especially when he was with Cathrine, though now he wouldn’t even glance at her in mild interest. But in all his encounters with the ladies, he stuck his cock in them, not his whole fist and arm. Now he was about to do so, cause it was a matter of great need. Raising his arm up, he cleansed it with fire, dousing it quickly, then pulling back her tail, he slowly reached inside her.

 

505050

 

Sasha, mind growing foggy, due to pain and Danny’s meddling, started at the feeling of something thick and long entering her. Surprised and seriously annoyed at the unwelcome feeling, she felt sure she knew what was happening and didn’t like it one bit. She drew back her lips, fangs exposed, as she growled deep in her throat at her mate’s disgusting idea.

 

What could possibly be going through the black bastard’s head, to think this was the perfect time to screw her, instead of this being the worst possible moment? Seriously, she was going to rip his balls off, if he was so turned on by her in pain, that he had to poke it inside for a quickie. Looking up her she did see Loki, but he wasn’t behind her, he was pacing back and forth at the entrance. Glancing at her, extremely worried, but he knew he couldn’t do anything to help her at the moment.

 

No, what she discovered behind her was Steve, shoving his hand up her channel. Barking in surprise, she struggled to rise and move from the even greater discomfort.

 

“Sasha don’t move damn it!” Steve growled out, if she didn’t like his hand up her ass, he sure as shit didn’t like it any more either. “Danny says one of the cubs is turned. It’s hanging everything up. If I don’t turn it around you’ll never get them out.”

 

Settling down, she blinked in pain and confusion at the words. Cub turned around? Facing the wrong direction? No wonder she was in so much pain.

 

“Try to not push girl. If you do you could very well cut my arm off. I really do NOT need the image of my arm flapping around in your birth canal, cut off at the elbow.”

 

(She snorted) Thanks asshole for giving ME that image instead.

 

Steve looked up, realizing what he had said. “Oops sorry.” Before gritting his teeth and pushing in a little farther, hunting for the cub which was turned around. Stretching till he was buried up to his shoulder, he could just feel the little thing, wedged in tight against Sasha’s pelvis. Searching with his fingers, he found the head and slowly worked the baby around. Blood and other fluids were draining all around his arm, but still he worked for his goal. One final tug and the baby was turned, Steve managing to pull his arm out in one piece.

 

Danny at the same time was pouring more energy into controlling the natural and unnatural pain of his bond mate. Breathing heavily, his eyes tightly closed as he concentrated, he made sure the other cubs within her were not stressed. From what he could determined they were all impatient to get out and were starting to argue with who was going to go next.

 

‘Oh please god, could you please not argue with each other while your Mother is busy giving birth to you?’

 

The cubs within her womb all started at the strange voice in their head for the first time. Some were curious, others annoyed to be interrupted from a good fight, while three were instantly coming up with some sort of mischief they could pull as soon as they were out.

 

‘Listen I’m your Mothers cub, just as much as you are. I’m the eldest so you have to do what I say okay? So just wait, my mate is going to get the first one of you clear, then you can all come out and play.’ Danny so did not need to be dealing with 12 eager to cause trouble cubs, who were not even born yet. If he hadn’t been there to see Loki screw the brains out of Sasha, the sparks or merriment as the cubs began to plot their mischief would have pointed to him as their Father.

 

‘Have patience, my mate, your Uncle is waiting to receive you. Give him grief if you want, but I need to concentrate on making sure you all arrive safely.’ 

 

The cubs squirmed, they had waited long enough, they wanted out. They wanted to meet all those creatures which made those interesting sounds when near their Mother. The creature who rocked their world so far in fun ways. They loved it when she shook around at times, causing them to jump in her belly. It was cool.

 

‘Oh sweet Jesus, Loki is never going to live this down.’ His cubs actually like it when he fucked their Mother cause they got to rock back and forth. ‘Just hold on, it won’t take very long.’

 

Growling their agreement they settled down. But they expected to be born soon so they could meet their pack.

 

Danny felt his strength draining and hoped Steve was almost done. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up. Especially as he was now dealing with 12 eager to go cubs. ‘Steve? How much longer?’

 

‘One minute babe, I’ve almost got them.’

 

‘Good hurry.’ The Guide, felt his power leaving him, as he was finally reaching his ultimate hard limits.

 

‘I am babe.’ Another moment and the cub was turned and ready to go. ‘Done Danny. Let Sasha take over and do what she needs to do.’

 

Pulling his arm out, he shook it of blood and birthing fluid, “Sasha the cub is free, it’s up to you pretty Lady.” Steve told her knowing the real work was about to begin.

 

Sasha relaxed for just a moment as the excruciating pain she had been in was no longer there. Just the natural pain which came from child birth, but even that was muted thanks to her companion. Knowing her first cub was hitting the end of his true limits she began her own work. With a grunt she let the contractions take over, pushing the first of her cubs from her body. Steve was at her end ready to catch and in only a few minutes, the first of her new children had arrived in the world.

 

“It’s a girl, Sasha, your first cub is a girl.” Steve said excited to see the slimy bundle of joy slither out of her mother, in a splash of birthing fluid.

 

Sasha grunted as she heard him, already deciding to have a talk with her daughter about being a stubborn, pig headed idiot having to do things the hard way. She did not need her turning out like her Father. 

 

Loki snorted at her comment, before racing to the cupboard the towels for the delivery had been set in. Grabbing a stack he returned to his own chosen's side to drop them off. Watching as Steve cleaned his new born daughter of the sack, clearing her eyes and nose. Looking with awe as she sneezed, before taking a deep breath and belching in a truly lady like fashion. Yep that was his daughter alright.

 

“Like Father like Daughter boy?” Steve chuckled, before placing her to the side, out of the way.

 

For the next couple hours, the small pack worked together to bring the new wolves into the world. Some decided they liked it in their mother’s belly and didn’t want to leave. They allowed their older siblings to move ahead of them if they could. Three of them couldn’t wait to get out and when it was their turn, shot out within two minutes of each other. Course when they felt the strange hands holding them, they changed their mind about what was cool. Instantly they struggled to get out of his grasp, growling, snapping and one of them even bit him on the thumb, pleased to hear his own yelp of indignation. 

 

“Loki your kids are not even five minutes old and already a handful.” Steve growled at his partner. His wolf only snickered at him, before gazing down at his children with adoration. He was finally getting to meet his children and he was loving the opportunity. That they didn’t take shit off his own bond mate was a HUGE bonus.

 

‘Fuck you!’ Steve said into his head before returning to his duties helping Sasha deliver the cubs.

 

Sasha and Danny worked as a team, he controlling her pain while she pushed each cub out, then finished with the afterbirth. When each cub had been dried, Steve placed them against their worn out mother, to get their first taste of energized milk. She looked up as her cubs took their first feeding from her and fell in love with them all again.

 

Danny struggling to stay awake for a few more minutes, smiled down at the hungry creatures all suckling at their Mother’s belly. Stroking her ears he whispered, “Sasha you did yourself proud. Those are the best cubs ever born I’m sure.”

 

Sasha grunted as she licked at the babies nursing, she was exhausted after hours of labor and delivery, but she was proud too. Twelve new souls entering their home and their world, Fathered by the best. Looking up at the others, seeing how tired each of them was, including Loki she realized just what everyone had done, to bring them into the world. It wasn’t just her delivering them, it was Steve and Loki fighting for her and Danny. Danny for changing the birds then pushing himself beyond what he could endure so he could save her cubs. For she would not have been able to deliver them without help. Her first born had been too badly wedged in. She needed Steve to turn her around and pull her out so she could work on the rest. 

 

(Voice tired as the rest.) It was a team effort my Love. I could not have done it without all of you. 

 

Lowering her head, closing her eyes, having no energy for anything else, she fell asleep.

 

Danny patted her shoulder, nodding before stating. “I’m going to pass out now.” With those words his pure white eyes rolled up into his head, then his entire body collapsed behind the new Mother.

 

“DANNY!” Steve shouted, jumping up and carefully stepping over the cubs and to his distressed mate. He was covered in birth and afterbirth, bird guts, blood and who knows what else, but he took his mate gently into his arms. Pushing his own exhaustion out of the way for now, he tried to feed his own energy into his mate. Energy he himself didn’t have. ‘No, no, no, please no, not now. I need to give him something.’ 

 

He needed to feed Danny some energy or he wouldn’t be able to start to recover. The blond had pushed himself too far, gone so far beyond his limits there was no way for him to return on his own. His own strength had been hewn from his body with a knife thanks to all the demands placed on him in too short of a time. And Steve himself had very little left to give, not even enough to share with his mate. He was barely keeping himself upright, but he would give everything to heal his partner.

 

Then Loki was stepping forward, he was tired, very tired, but he hasn’t gone through as much as what the other three had. He was still fresh enough to give his most cherished Brother what he needed. He owed it to him and the Guide who had helped him save his family. Closing his eyes, flames erupted at his feet as he called on his power. Focusing the dark energy, he gently inserted it into his companion’s being, not wanting to overwhelm his own taxed system.

 

“Thank you Loki.” Steve breathed a sigh of relief as the extra power fed into him. Restoring some of his systems, even as he redirected the power into his unconscious mate. Danny’s energy levels came up minutely, but not enough to wake him. No, he would need days of rest to recover, but for now he was in no danger of losing his mind behind shields, Steve would have needed to break him out of later.

 

Taking a deep breath, he turned to the wolf who always walked by his side. “Loki I’m going to pass out for a while too. Hope you don’t mind but I don’t have the strength to even move to the bedroom. You don’t mind do you?”

 

(Loki licked his ear, before nuzzling him into the cushions behind his own mate, who was sleeping soundly.) Rest my Brother, sleep, I’ll guard the pack. 

 

“Thanks.” Settling down deeper into the pillows, arms wrapped tightly around the pure white haired man, the Sentinel fell into his own exhausted sleep.

 

Loki returned to his cubs to just stare and admire them. He loved every single one, and vowed to himself instantly to inflict maximum death on those who would threaten them. These were of his blood and bone and he would raise them with pride and an absolute love of getting super drunk. But seriously he couldn’t wait to watch them grow and become the best companions of man there ever was.

 

Deciding he wanted to get something for Sasha to eat incase she woke. He turned and trotted out of the lair for a moment, heading to the pantry and the cool room. There was a rack of meat hanging in there just for this occasion. It would serve her well till he could hunt some fresh meat.

 

While his back was turned, the others sleeping, no one noticed the various hued colors surrounding the cubs. Surrounding them, and ultimately being absorbed into their bodies. If they had, others may have wondered at the changes which had just been done to the twelve cubs. 

 

Changes which would influence their very innate natures for the rest of their lives.

 

505050

 

Far to the North, buried in snow capped mountains, the North wind blew gently and playfully as the meeting of Wolves was about to commence. They had gathered in one of the few clearings among the mountains at the very top of the Realm, so as to be closes to the pathways to the stars. The clearing was nearly two miles in diameter surrounded by rocky ledges, frozen crags, and glacial water falls, still for all time. Many of the ledges had pockets rubbed deeply into the mountains themselves, providing for those beasts who made the Arctic North their home year round. In those pockets, tiny sprouts of plants fought to survive in the harsh climate. They bloomed only once a year, for a few days only, but those blooms brought much needed color to a place which was routinely shrouded in whites, grays and browns.

 

Snow was everywhere, fell often, and rarely melted before yet another snowfall took place. Therefore there were multiple towers of snow, balancing on the walls of the mountains. From time to time, they would fall, changing the landscape of the clearing. For now, the snow was holding steady on the edge of the clearing, allowing those gathered to meet and mingle. Say their final goodbyes, enjoy the company of others they had not seen for centuries, or impart some last minute advice to those who would stay.

 

The wolves gathered were a collection of colors from around the world. White, brown, sable, tan, gray, red, black, blue-black, and others. Many had white tips on ears, muzzles, tails and paws. Other color combinations would have socks, blazes, freckles, spots, solids or quarters. Some wolves were tall, short, a little pudgy or skinny. Tails were frequently in use as a means to communicate moods, mostly happy at the prospective move to happen in a week’s time. Ears moved and twitched as conversations were held and the biggest action of them all was the noise.

 

The wolves were all growling, snapping, snarling, whimpering, barking, howling, laughing, chuckling, snickering and doing their damnedest to express their thoughts and opinions on everything. And they were having a marvelous time doing it all, because they knew this would be the last time they could gossip like old house wives with their family. While the actual parting would be slightly sad, as old left the young, it was mostly a long wanted returning to home, which the wolves were looking forward to.

 

This meeting and eventual ceremony would change the fundamental core of the Spirit wolves for all time. As a species they had always followed man, been his companion and his guardian. Every time one of their own bonded, the bond between the two species only grew. Now they had two men among them who would forever more walk within the pack. But all was not perfect, for while the men were of the light, eventually if steps were not taken, they would fall into darkness. Darkness which they could prevent, if they changed how they bonded and to who they would bond. 

 

The ceremony would take place in a week, when Sasha was due to give birth. But the wolves wished to gather early, and say their final farewells to those who were about to leave. It was turning out to be a grand happy occasion, even if most were leaving, never to return. All manner of wolves were strewn about the place, eating, playing, gossiping and spending their final times together, before they met with those who they really wished to be with. Their long lost bond mates and companions, the humans who passed on so many years, centuries, or longer ago.

 

Between the two worlds there was roughly 4500 wolves, some bonded, some formally bonded, others waiting to bond. Of the 4500 nearly 2000 were formally bonded wolves. Wolves who had multiple lifetimes of experience, power, wisdom, and a wish to pass all those details to the next generation. And in return they would receive the greatest gift. They would go to meet their bond mates and walk once more beside them. All of them were eager to go and join their lost friends, even if it meant leaving some family behind. But those who were left behind were happy for their grandparents, or even older parents because they understood the close connection and love which came from a human bond.

 

Once their elders and ancients left, there would be only around 2500 wolves left in the world. Of those 2500, only 300 were bonded at the moment, and not all of those bonded were dual bonded. Some were bonded to Guides or Sentinels who were bonded to a different creature. So when their people died, after the changes came about, they would follow their humans to the next world, giving up their power to the next generation. Those who were bonded in the same manner of Steve and Danny, both bonded to wolves would be invited to a whole new world and home. 

 

Steve and Danny were the first, but they would not be the last, in fact there were nearly 100 bonded pairings, who both had a wolf as their bond mate. So in a little over 100 years, the Spirit realm would see an influx of nearly 200 people. It was another cause for celebration, for by inviting the humans to their own world, they strengthened the balance between the two. It was a joyous thought for many.

 

The other citizens of the Spirit World had been contacted extensively about the changes they wished to bring about. The wolves would be supplying the power, wisdom, and energy needed to transform their bonds, but they wanted their neighbors input. Because other humans would eventually need to be brought to their home, if they wanted to save the Spirit pair. There had been many conferences, discussions and negotiations about what was to happen, since it was a massive change to take place in their home. But in the end it was agreed, if the wolves wished to change themselves so be it. They were pack and they had the right to dictate how they ran their packs. But many were unsure about bringing more humans, unless there were controls over them. For the wrong humans to be brought could be devastating for the others.

 

The wolves heard their concern and conceded it might happen if not for the wolves themselves. For they could look deep into their chosen souls, and discover what was in their true heart. For to be able to bond with a wolf, the human would need to have the heart of a wolf. Be strong, sure, kind, caring and willing to kill to defend others. Genteel, compassionate, trustworthy, and able to keep his word. Honor would be highly in demand, so the wolf bonded would treat the other citizens with honor. 

 

Also they would not have access to Spirit energy directly, as Steve and Danny did. For they bore the mark of the wolf and Spirit world on their right arms. Tattoos to show their rank and duty to any and all who wished to see it. Those who came after would be of a lower rank, subject to their will and pleasure, and pain. For to live a long life, would bring as much pleasure as it would pain. As their non wolf bonded families and friends moved on, leaving them behind.

 

They had in mind of creating a new society of humans and wolves. The two breeds walking in the same pack forever more. And in that new society would be the offspring of both the Spirit pair and their wolves. Because all creatures calling the Spirit realm home understood, if the Spirit Guide had to watch his children die before his eyes, even if from old age, he would never recover. He would sink into a depression he could never climb out of. And if he could not climb up out of it, Steve his mate would climb down to meet him, for he would always be next to his mate. And that depression would be their journey to the dark. No one wanted those who had access to so much power to go to the dark.

 

So their children would be bonded to wolves, and save the Spirit pair and all the citizens from a lifetime of darkness.

 

A pair of ancients, truly older then the other wolves here, ready to transition in a week’s time, smiled down at the gathering. They were loving the energy, and pleasure everyone was feeling at seeing old friends, anticipation of meeting up with their bond mates from ages past. 

 

It’s wonderful seeing everyone gathered together one last time. (The sable coated female stated with happiness.)

 

(Her mate, also a sable colored wolf responded.) Yes, I’m glad we were able to see everyone. Though I am looking forward to seeing my companion once more.

 

Me too, has everything been decided? The actual changes to take place?

 

Yes, much has been decided, along with built in ways for changing and adapting as their lives progress. (He sat down and scratched behind his ear, tongue lolling out in pleasure.)

 

(Rolling her eyes at her silly mate.) It will be sad not to see how they go on, but they are young, the future is for the young, to turn old and learn and pass on their own experiences.

 

(Finished with his scratching, he moved on to looking over the crowd once more.) You’re right my dear. But I know the changes we do to our people, for our people, and those who are to become pack will be good for all. The Spirit Pair will need more help in the future. This is the only way for them to get it. Humanity will be seeking the stars soon, and they can’t be everywhere at once.

 

Yes, it will be so good for those young men. And for their daughter and sons, to grow and learn about the world they are too inherit. 

 

It’s good, the others of the land approved the changes, and inviting humanity here. It will strengthen the balance between both worlds. (He was pleased with the idea. He had always loved Man, and to see them grow was always good.)

 

How many humans do you think will make this place their home?

 

More than we could dream. Humanity has a tendency to expand to fill a space. But the wolves will keep them in check. 

 

They will have too, because this world is dangerous for them. If any human un-bonded came to this world, they would be killed as soon as found. If not by the other citizens, but by the very nature of the realm, it is not conductive towards those of the material world, to live here without a bond.

 

True, and the Spirit Pair will appreciate the help which is to be their’s in time. The universe is a huge place, two men cannot help maintain the balance by themselves.

 

A commotion interrupted their conversation, as a pack of wolves came racing into the assembly. Heads raised in blood curdling howls meant to get everyone’s instant attention.

 

(Ears pricking up, the pair started heading towards the center, the female the first to demand) What the hell is going on? 

 

Mistress, the Mother of Wolves has gone into labor early. The cubs are on their way. (One of the others outside the circle informed them.)

 

Son of a bitch! WOLVES the ceremony STARTS NOW! (The female’s mate shouted. Throwing her head up she started to howl, calling attention to the change of plans.)

 

The pack of six raced to the center of the gathering, before stopping in a circle, pawing the snow, before six pure colors, one for each wolf were released into the sky.

 

Raging Storm Midnight Black, Crystal Bright Crescent Moon Silver, Seven Fathoms Deep Navy Blue, Erupting Volcano Crimson Ruby, Fresh Morning Dawn Golden Light, and True Evening Star Everlasting Sapphire.

 

Six points of light, blazing towards the heavens, each color representing one of the true colors of the Spirit pair. The Wolves raising their heads again, howling loud and clear for all to hear and understand what was going to be taking place a full week early.

 

Multiple wolves started at the sudden change in plans, but after a few moments sprang into action. Each wolf who was to return to their Companion, began forming a circle around the Six, then another and another. Till there were multiple rings around the center of the arctic clearing, at the most northern point of the entire Spirit world. As each wolf took their place, they to raised their heads up in howls, calling on the color of their leader. The colors forming a merging type of pie chart, divided by the choices of the Spirit pair. The wolves poured all their power together into a ginormous pool to begin the ceremony.

 

The two oldest wolves took their place within the center of the pulsing pure light. Raising their heads to the heavens they began their final journey.

 

Speaking in the old ancient tongue.

 

Hither beest all those who would seek entrance to the next world. The world our ancestors toldeth us held those who we love above all others. Long has't we denied ourselves their company for reasons nev'r known. Now those reasons art known and we fain giveth up everything which formed us to moveth to the next. In returneth for reuniting us with our beloved mates, we giveth up our power, our experiences, our joys, our sorrows, our immortal life in this world, so we may liveth in the next. 

 

We giveth up this fusty life so that those who cometh after us may has't new life. The new life destined to protect the balance still more. 

 

(The wolves howled to reaffirm their chosen path.)

 

Thither art two who has't been chosen as the ultimate protectors of the balance, not only striving to at each moment maintain the valorous, but in times at which hour valorous may beest out of balance in the stars, whither valorous outweighs the evil, a little mischief wilt beest setteth loose to restore the balance. For those gents art the balance, and must maintain t at all times. 

 

But those gents cannot maintain the balance alone, for those gents art but two men and so needeth help. 

 

We understandeth the only way those gents can taketh this help is if 't be true others similar to those folk art hath brought into this world, the Spirit World. The Realm of Verrawin, the World of Balance between material and ethereal, wilt beest the home for these new humans. Humans who wilt groweth and prosper under the pack which wilt beest hath called the Vaywien. 

 

But thither must beest a price to beest hath paid and we fain, willingly and with joy payeth the price needed. The transference of power, energy and life still more. We standeth proud and honored to payeth this price and would payeth t 1000 times ov'r for the chance to protect those we love, who cometh after us. We giveth ourselves in full, no holding back, to has't taken from us everything we art, so we can wend to those we love most, and protect those we leaveth behind. 

 

Ope the other world and we wilt step through, nev'r to setteth foot in this world again. 

 

Wind began to blow, first gently then with more power as the four directions North, West, South and East came to their call. Each flowing in their own colors, Northern Bronze, Western Indigo, Southern Pearl and Eastern Fire, surrounding the wolves who were displaying the Spirit Pair’s colors. Merging their own unique colors with the wolves, the Winds blew harder, seeking the truth of their hearts. Finding their hearts pure, three of the Winds circled the gathering, while the fourth, the East considered their request. Of all the Winds, she and she alone had the power to open the pathway as they wished. 

 

She could open the way, but the cost would be the lost of all the wolves who would partake of the ceremony. Would they honor their pledges to never return?

 

YES!

 

Would they honor their agreement to give up everything which made them who they are in this world?

 

YES!

 

Would those who were to stay honor the Spirit Pair’s right to bring their children? Their Daughter? Their Sons into this world and share their fate of eternal life?

 

YES!

 

Would those who were to stay, honor their word and bring humans and teach them the ways of maintaining the balance? 

 

YES!

 

With humans being brought to this world, it would change it forever. Have the other citizens of the Realm of Verrawin agreed to these changes?

 

YES!

 

The wolves resolve never wavered, their hearts open and fated for pain if they lied. But none lied, they had no reason too, this is what they wanted more than anything.

 

Very well it shall be as the Twin worlds and the Stars above require. (The East Wind decided.)

 

Gathering up her own power, she began to circle the pack of wolves. Her Brothers and Sister, lending their own strength. Snow blowing in a blinding blizzard as the Wind tested their resolve. If the colors faltered, the transfer would fail.

 

What be the conditions of blood vs bond? (She asked next, for certain conditions would be needed to change not only the wolves, but the humans who ultimately would be their bond mates.)

 

The central pair of wolves stepped up, ready to name the changes which must take place and the ones they wished to take place.

 

Those of the Spirit Pair blood will live till time itself means no more. Those who are bonded to those related by blood, will suffer the same fate.

 

Those who walk with a wolf not related by blood or bond, will live till time means no more unless forces conspire and stop them.

 

All those who are Vaywien, will be gifted with unmeasurable amounts of self healing powers.

 

All those who are Vaywien, will be gifted with strong hearts and minds capable of handling life times of lives.

 

All those who are Vaywien, who will be of Sentinel blood, shall have no less than all five senses.

 

All those who are Vaywien, who will be of Guide blood, shall have no less than a powerful, keen mind able to match their bond mate.

 

Those wolves who walk beside the Vaywien, will always be a mated pair, one male, one female.

 

Those wolves who walk beside the Vaywien, will always carry their Companion to battle or to Peace.

 

Those wolves who walk beside the Vaywien, will always place their Companion before all others.

 

Those wolves who walk beside the Vaywien, will always follow their Companion, in this world or to the next.

 

(The East Wind began gathering more strength, as she worked to bring about the changes to the World of Verrawin.)

 

My Brother North Wind, Awaken the Mountains Will, for the wolves will is just as strong.

 

My Sister South Wind, Awaken the Plains devotion to freedom, for the wolves devotion is just as strong. 

 

My Brother West Wind, Awaken the Seas, for the wolves strength is just as vast and unmeasurable.

 

(The three winds named immediately called on their own reserves of will, devotion and strength. Adding their power to the wolves standing in the colored circle below.)

 

I myself as the Eldest and Guardian of the East will awaken the Heart of the Wood, for the wolves heart is just as fiery, passionate and pure.

 

She swirled around, drawing in the light of the sun, the stars and the heavens not yet discovered. Taking in the power each hue was imbued with, as she worked to open the pathways between the Spirit world, and the heaven all the Companions called home, once they passed on.

 

The power of the wolves, the power of the Wind, the power of the Realm of the Spirit mixing together, became a single multi color force. Typically when a wolf finally decided to join their chosen companion, the power they had acquired, was either given to a family member or allowed to dissipate into the World itself. This time the wolves wished to have their powers dedicated to a specific purpose, and therefore needed to summon those who could make it happen and pay the price needed. Invoking the power of the four Winds for a purpose, a purpose which would affect the entire world, was an event which came at a high cost. A cost the wolves were gladly paying, knowing it would help so many, even as they returned to who they really wished to be with.

 

Wolves have you any other requests you wish your power and experiences to be turned too? For you will not have another chance to request them, for what you propose to do, can only be done once.

 

The wolves howled out the changes they wished to see for their people.

 

(Smiling as best as a wind could which had no face) So be it, the changes be many, but workable. 

 

Collecting the total power, she shot it deep into the heavens, opening the pathway which would lead to so much change. The wolves stopped their howling as they watched the clear light of day change. It became brighter, lighter, more translucent, then the light began to part, glimmering with power as she cast her wind. The pathway continued to widen, continued to reach towards the stars, but also began to lower itself towards the circles of wolves, waiting with eager anticipation.

 

Then cries of surprise, gladness, happiness, joy, rapture and whole hearted love, broke from the 2000 wolves who were about to pass over. For there, standing high up on the path were their chosen. Each and every one of them, every man and woman who had ever been bonded to a wolf, waiting with open arms and jubilant cries of their own. There was no stopping the wolves, who had waited so long to see their loved ones. Racing as a full pack, they ran up the pathway, not even noticing as their coats bleached white and their eyes turned red, then pink and finally too white, as all their power was taken. They cared not, for they had already forsaken their power, to give to others who could use it more than they. No, they cared only for those on the other side, who they wanted to see most of all.

 

When they finally reached their people, they jumped to their shoulders, rubbed against their legs, or some grew to full size and demanded their human instantly mount them. They must have their weight on them. They must feel them, as they had not felt anyone they loved in centuries. The wolves barked, whimpered, howled their joy, not even noticing as the pathway started to close, as their power and experience was taken from them. They were getting what they had always wished.

 

The humans who had waited for their wolves, cried with pleasure as seeing their long lost brothers and sisters. Holding them, petting, stroking pure fur, crying as they touched beings they thought they would never see again. As the pathway started to close, they looked up and realized others were being left behind, others who were happy to see their kin wolves leave, but still sad. 

 

They could not let it be, so the humans sent out their own feelings of pride, love and joy at what they were sacrificing for the good of others. Along with their own unneeded power to the East wind. Changing things even more for the good of the humans, who were to become Vaywien. Because while they loved their wolves to death and beyond, they were still wolves, and may not always think of everything humans may want for themselves biologically.

 

(Chucking the East Wind accepted the changes) And I’m sure the females will both be pleased and annoyed at those particular changes, but it will be done so. Pray for their males to survive after they do their duty to their females.

 

(Turning serious as the Male Humans made things they wished clear, for the Spirit pair and those who would live for time immortal.) So it shall be done. Those who carry the title Lord or Lady shall always be so, while those who carry another title shall be of the lesser. Many of the changes both species wish will happen because of the donated power. The Warrior and his Guide will be informed of the changes at the proper time.

 

(The pathway was almost closed when she said her final words) The changes are done, the Spirit Pair are the first of a new breed of Human. The wolves will forever bond with humans and follow them wherever they go. The Realm of Verrawin has been changed with no option to change it back. By the end of the day, my Brothers and Sister will inform all citizens of the new order. Go now and enjoy the rewards all of you have waited so long for.

 

(She closed the portal, the lights returning to the normal, and the wolves who were left behind waiting to hear her final words to them.) Those of you left behind be pleased with their gift to you. The changes will finalize when the Mother of Wolves delivers her final child, in a few hours time. They will be the first ones to have the power inbred into them. You have all done a fine thing, a much needed change for every one of the lands and seas. And for those of you who still worry about their now departed members, know they are happier than they have ever been, since their chosen’s had passed on. They are where they truly wish to be and will be waiting for those who will eventually join them in their new home.

 

The wolves left behind, breathed sighs of relief. While they knew their kin wolves were where they wanted to be, they still loved them and hoped they were happy.

 

Go faithful ones, go to your packs and let them know all is in order plus more. Time will show what has happened here. Now is the time to celebrate, for with the birth of Sasha, the Mother of Wolves final cub, all will be settled. 

 

The wolves looked at each other, feeling it as the four winds fluttered through their coats one final time before disappearing to enact the changes. Slowly they began to return to their home ranges, wanting to spread the word to their own families and pack mates. 

 

For those who were already bonded to a human, many breathed sighs of relief, for they would not have to feel the lost of their chosen. Those who were bonded to a human but their human’s mate wasn’t bonded to a wolf, knew they would follow their own human when they passed on. They could think of no higher calling than to walk at their side forever.

 

505050

 

Steve woke a solid twelve hours later, still very tired but not exhausted any more. Blinking green eyes, he looked down at the man laying still in his arms. “Danny?” He called softly hoping his mate would wake, knowing he wouldn’t. Stroking over his still pure white hair, he looked deep within the other man, finding what he figured he would. His partner was completely drained, he didn’t even have enough strength to control what powers were returning to him. The Ley lines were restoring his actual power, but without his natural physical and mental strength to control it, it would eventually turn wild. Taking a stronger grip on his bond marked arm, he locked his powers down. This way the next time Danny woke his instincts wouldn’t try to take over, or his powers just go rogue cause they wanted to take advantage of him. His little one was regaining his confidence, and strength back and didn’t need any more set backs.

 

(Sasha whimpered at him, feeling him moving along her back after he woke.) Steve?

 

Turning his head to look at the female, he gave her a wane smile. “Danny’s out of it completely, he is going to need a ton of food and rest to recover. I’ve locked his powers down for the foreseeable future. None of us need them going rogue.”

 

Wise of you, (She nodded, before grinning at him.) Danny will be okay laying there for a few minutes. How about you come and meet the children?

 

Glancing back at his deeply sleeping mate, the Seal realized his partner would be okay on his own for the next few minutes. It's not like Steve was leaving the whelping box, or that Danny would be on his own. His own she-wolf was less then two feet away, keeping her body between her new offspring, and her first cub. Extracting himself from his man, he stepped around Sasha to get a good look at the litter he helped deliver. 

 

All twelve were snoozing in a pile of mixed and matched noses, ears, tails and legs. He honestly couldn’t tell who was who, or what belonged to what. It was the most adorable sight he had seen in a long time. Gazing down at the little ones, watching as their eyes, still closed, blinked with dreams. How their noses were twitching as they breathed in the new scents around them. One yawned, he wasn’t sure if it was a male or female, it snuggled deeper under one of its siblings, tummy distended from its meal an hour before. It did have red tipped ears, along with a black body, but leg color was hard to see, covered by so many other tails and legs.

 

Still the little tyke was healthy and whole, especially after all the trouble from before. It was all he could ask for at the moment. Later when they started to roam he would learn more about their personalities, and begin their training on how to make things go boom. He grinned as he anticipated how his partner would react to his idea of teaching.

 

What about me? What do you think about my opinion on teaching my children about making things go boom, as you say? (Sasha mock glared at him. More amused than annoyed at his ideas.)

 

“Oh come on Sasha you can’t tell me you don’t like them just as much as Danny does. He just hides it.” He grinned, even as he looked at one of the other cubs. This one was male and he looked exactly like Loki, making him wonder if he would have the same green eyes as the adult wolf.

 

They should open their eyes in around three days. For now they will simply eat and sleep, and do their business in the corner. (She turned her head to watch her first cub once again. He was sleeping deeply and dreamlessly. She really regretted how much energy he had expended helping her, but none of them had any choice.)

 

Steve, placed a hand on her hip, looking into her own blue eyes once she turned towards him. “Sasha don’t regret what Danny did. He would do it again in a heart beat if he had too. You know how he is. It’s in his nature. Just like it’s in my nature to not only protect him. But to protect you, protect Loki and protect these little ones. I’m the Alpha of the pack and you are all under my protection. I’ll do whatever is needed to assure you all stay safe.” He eyes glowed as he poured conviction into his words. He was the Warrior, the Protector and knew exactly what his duty was. It was a duty he took seriously and proudly and always would. Danny brought out the best in him and he knew he always would.

 

The pair of them had, had some rough spots over the last few months. But this time in the Spirit realm was exactly what they needed. They had all the time they wanted to grow and learn, and finally achieve understanding into each others natures. Adding the cubs would just increase their understanding, as they learned about the world around them. For the cubs would question everything and thereby they would have to answer and learn as they go.

 

Sasha cocking her head as she studied the man who was growing up before her eyes. She had always considered him a little silly, a little immature ever since they first discovered him, after moving to Hawaii. Arrogant, dominating, way to self assured over things he honestly didn’t understand, but was willing to fake it. She also knew he was extremely shy about letting his emotions surface, preferring to keep everything bottled up so he could never be hurt again. She had watched him closely whenever she had the chance, knowing her own cub was going to be bonded to the man. But she would have fought the bond with everything she had, if he was honestly no good for her cub. Danny’s heart was too big, too open to handle an evil Sentinel who would use him for his own purposes.

 

But Steve had shown her, he was far from the worst out there. While he was far from the best at the time, it was due to being an immature cub. Now he was a full grown wolf, determined to protect his pack with everything he had. He made her so proud in his own right, not just because he was the mate of her sweet and loving chosen. His own instincts growing more powerful, steadier, able to assess a situation and choosing the correct answer. There were still a few bumps to work out, but then again Danny had the same issues, working out his own bumps, but together they would succeed.

 

(Sasha cocked her head, before realizing something she should have said a long time ago.) Steve?

 

Turning to look at her again. “Yeah Lady?”

 

You do know I love you right? You are a fine young man, who has had to grow up way too fast on his own. You do your line proud and I’m so pleased to have you, as my Companion’s mate. You are the best thing in his life, and you always will be. Never forget it. He wouldn’t be who he was, if he didn’t know in his heart of hearts, that you are the best thing for him, and he for you. He loves you more than he could ever express. (Her eyes softened as she looked at his suddenly turning red as a cherry face.) And I love you just as much.

 

“Err, umm Sasha, you don’t have to say that.”

 

You’re right I don’t HAVE to. But I want to cause it’s the truth. You’re a good man Steven John McGarrett. Never forget where you came from Warrior, but also look to the future. The Future you have with your mate and our pack. We are one blood now and the pack is stronger because of it. (She looked at him, deep blue eyes serious.)

 

Before he could say anything, one of the cubs, snorted, sneezed, then shuffled around looking for a teat. It was hungry and wanted Mama, squirming around it went in search and bumped into a bare foot. Sucking on one of the toes, it spat out the nasty tasting thing, then bit it for good measure, to get the offending appendage out of its way. Ignoring the howls of pain from the owner of said toe, it found the teat it was looking for and started to nurse.

 

His howls startled the other cubs into waking, which woke up their tummies. In just a matter of moments all the cubs were snuffling around till they found what they were looking for, and started their own meals.

 

“God FUCKING DAMN IT!” Steve howled as he hopped around on one foot, trying to rub the pain away out of his big toe. 

 

Loki at this moment came back in, large haunch of meat in his jaws. He had run out to do some hunting, running into a few of the other citizens in the area. They wanted to pass along their thanks for getting rid of the Death Sparrows and congratulating him on his large family. He had been pleased at the praise, but impatient to get back and feed his mate. He was so proud to be able to provide for her, and he wanted to get back to his pleasurable duty. Understanding they left him to it, going off to spread the news and their own ideas on how they could help the larger pack.

 

Putting the haunch down, he bobbed his head up and down as he watched his brother bounce on his other foot. Grinning he picked up the food, nudging Steve out of the way with little care to his predicament, placing it where Sasha could eat, even as she fed their cubs.

 

“Thanks a lot you mutt. Your kid just bit me on the toe.” Steve glared at his uncaring wolf, who ignored his whining. But his eyes lost all heat as he watched twelve little ones, all sucking happily at their Mother’s belly. This is what he wanted, a family and now he was the primary guardian of a large one. It would be complete if Gracie and Charlie was here, but someday he would have it all, he just knew it. His kids, Loki’s kids and his mate and his pack, all under the same roof. It was a welcome idea he planned on working towards as soon as possible.

 

For now he would concentrate on getting Danny better. The rest would come in time.

 

505050

 

Danny wasn’t getting better, in fact he was worse off than he was three days ago when he first collapsed. He had taken a turn for the worse when he developed a low grade fever, due to having no strength to fight it off. His body didn’t have the power to heal himself, being drained to the point of having nothing in reserve and Steve was at his wits end trying to figure out how to help his ailing mate. He mumbled occasionally in his fevered state, but never regained consciousness, to the point Steve could understand what he was saying. Even doing deep scans through their bond, gave him no ideas. The fever was due to stress, and lack of strength, but no matter how much of his own energy he poured into his partner, it wasn’t enough. Danny’s body itself needed to provide the strength to rebuild. He needed strength which came from eating good nutritious food and drink. Hard to do when he wasn’t awake.

 

Steve even now was in the kitchen trying to think of some concoction to make Danny and see if he could get it into his system. Or maybe it was time to go back, and get him the proper medical care he needed. But if he did take Danny back, then they would stay and be subject to all manner of questions and people who would want to know everything. His mate wasn’t ready for the overwhelming sensation of having people in his life yet. Especially after all the battles which took place earlier. To wake up in the material realm would just confuse him more, and also make him anxious for the cubs. For Sasha and Loki would both have to stay here to help raise the little ones, till they could return to their Companions side. Or even worse, abandon the cubs to fend for themselves after only a few days old, because the wolves duties to their humans always came first. If Sasha determined Danny needed her more, she would leave her babies, heart broken at the need, and be at her chosen’s side. 

 

Just the thought of it turned his stomach and no doubt it would be worse for Danny, cause he would know the cubs were on their own, and who knows how he would react. No, they would stay here and work out a solution, it was imperative for the physical and mental health of everyone. Speaking about mental health, Sasha was having her own issues. She refused to allow Steve to move the blond to their own sleeping quarters, preferring to keep him pressed up against her back, so she could feel him. She honestly wasn’t ready to give up contact with her first born, not when he was vulnerable. But the cubs were becoming more active and she needed to tend to them as well.

 

The solution was placing a ton of pillows and cushions on the other side of the whelping pen. She could raise her head and see him, just over the barrier, smell him and hear his every breath. It wasn’t ideal but Danny didn’t need tiny wolf claws mauling him when he was so sick either. It also allowed Steve the chance to tend to him easier, without risking his toes to tiny teeth, who found them fascinating chew toys. More than once he had yelped in pain as the little bastards hunted down his feet to hear the delightful sounds. Loki being super helpful of his bond mate’s plight, simply laughed at him.

 

Also Loki wasn’t having much luck with hunting game, something he enjoyed doing. Instead when he was ready to try a hunt, he would head to the cave entrance, deciding what he wanted to feed Sasha. And there in the center of the clearing would be a large carcass of some animal. Sometimes moose, elk, deer, and even a camel, where in the hell the camel came from he hadn’t a clue. He only saw it once and figured the creature must have moved on, but wanted to help in his own way. 

 

The news had spread about both the cubs being born, and the Death Sparrows being no more. Many didn’t believe the Sparrows were gone and technically they were correct, many still had not found their bond mates, and were hanging around in the forests. But all had been changed to the new colors, and they were doing their level best to make up for centuries of being assholes. First off the creatures had flow off and found every single creature they had ever harassed, and apologized profusely for their horrible behavior. Second they had done their best to give gifts of food, or even song to those they had wronged. Each willing to be of service to make up for the disservice they had done their fellow citizens. 

 

Many creatures didn’t believe them, still gave them a wide berth and they understood they would still be shunned. But a few animals, those who were willing to give them a shot at forgiveness, were willing to take a chance. Not with food, but maybe some music when they ate their meals and as lookouts for predators. Which they excelled at and annoyed the predators when they came to hunt. But it was all good, meant the predators had to work harder to teach their kids how to hunt, and that wasn’t a bad thing. If they could sneak by a fully alert Life Sparrow as they were trying to be called nowadays, it was an accomplishment.

 

The bargaining was only in the very early stages, along with the jobs, but it was a start for everyone to move on. To learn to forgive the birds who turned out to be nothing more than sad, lonely creatures longing for their own bond mate. Even the other Spirit animals could understand that longing.

 

Either way Loki didn’t care about the bastards, he wouldn’t trust them for thousands of years. Not after the way they attacked his family and his pack. But he was trying to hunt, take his mind off some of his own worries over the Guide and not getting the chance at it. At least the delivery of food, multiple times a day did help him with feeding Sasha. She was an absolute pig when it came to eating, she was always hungry and ate whatever Loki brought her. Still though he needed to help Steve figure out what they could do for Danny. The longer he was out cold the harder it was for Steve to keep his own sanity. He needed his Guide’s touch not only for love but stability, as all powerful Sentinels needed.

 

Placing the latest offering of food, this one a tender bison who looked exceedingly familiar, near the whelping pen, so Sasha could eat when she woke from her nap. He thought about the gift given to them by their old friend. While Buddy hadn’t stayed long enough to chit chat or even be seen, the fact he had come back at all to give them all a meal, was indication enough he hadn’t forgotten about them. He had his own Sentinel to care and cherish, but he remembered those who had taught him and made him long for what he now had. Even the playful and helpful fox had returned, delivering some much needed food for Steve, food not found in the Spirit World. He snickered when he thought about how Kamekona would react when he found out his entire stock of spicy garlic shrimp had been snatched out from his truck. Not pleased in the least he would assume.

 

He sat down, watching the Guide as he waited for Steve to return. The man was struggling weakly in the bed, the fever keeping his face flushed. Danny had to recover soon, if all of them were to move on. They needed to start enjoying being with the cubs, rather than worry over each other.

 

Footsteps alerted him to Steve’s return. Cocking his ears back he kept an eye on Sasha to see if she woke from the sound. Unlikely since she was used to it and needed a nap badly, the cubs draining her energy even as she produced everything they needed.

 

“Hey Loki, see you got another delivery.” Steve whispered, before crawling onto the bed, with his latest concoction. It was a fruit smoothie, blended to a thin paste, they hoped would help with his fever and getting some much needed food into him. Placing the cup to the blonds lips, he tipped it back, getting a few drops in. Which were coughed up almost immediately as the Guide choked on the liquid. “Damn it, it’s still not smooth enough. I can’t get it any gentler than this.” He growled as quietly as he could, knowing Sasha was asleep.

 

‘Loki what are we going to do? Hell what am I going to do? I can’t stand seeing him like this and my mind isn’t to thrilled with him not being around.’ Steve said, trying to disguise his own despair and fear of losing his mate.

 

Loki, perking up his ears, checked on his companion’s mind and could tell what he was meaning. Steve’s instincts were not taking the lost of his mate’s mind against his own easily. They needed the gentle touch the Guide provided to him at all times. Even when they had been fighting, blowing up into blazing rages, at each other, they were still both present. Their minds could reach out and touch the other and know they were around. Now the connection wasn’t there, the gentle touch which assured both were whole, even if not healthy. Naps or sleeping didn’t produce this reaction, since they could wake up and assure each other, or hell just invade each other’s dreams. Danny had a terribly evil streak of tormenting his mate with highly perverted dreams just for the hell of it.

 

(Sighing he nuzzled his own chosen. Speaking in his deep gravely tone.) Steve, he will recover, it will just take time.

 

Looking up at his brother, ‘How long Loki? How long this time will it take for him to recover? I’m falling apart not having him with me. I depend on him for so much. I need him.’ His green eyes were full of mixed emotions, all centered on his sick partner.

 

I know my brother we all do. Sasha isn’t fairing much better, she wants his help, but more importantly she wants to introduce him to his brothers and sisters.

 

Sasha took that moment to wake from her nap, yawning widely as she shifted her body to a more comfortable position. Which woke her stomach up, instantly demanding food and a lot of it. Loki stood, picked up the side of bison and placed it in front of her nose.

 

(Growling playfully at her, he watched as she ripped into the meat.) There you go you greedy thing. All you do is eat and sleep, when is it going to be time for me to screw your brains out?

 

(She glared at him, before breaking a leg bone in half with one bite.) Answer your question?

 

(Laying his ears back, his face took on a sheepish look.) Just kidding love, how are you feeling though?

 

(She swallowed the bite she was eating, ripping another chunk of meat off.) Hungry, worried over Danny.

 

We all are, Steve isn’t fairing very well. He needs his touch and I can only do so much. (He switched his worried gaze over to the man who was laying next to his mate.)

 

The sound of their Mother eating a snack woke the kids up. Whimpers, whines, yips, snaps and snarls all filled the air as the little ones began searching out her belly. Latching onto teats, sucking was soon heard as the energized milk was drunk by twelve cubs. Loki watched as his children grew practically before his eyes, already they were twice the size they had been when born. Their eyes were starting to open and heaven help them when they could actually move properly. He hoped Konik and his family arrived soon, to help take care of the brood. Otherwise with just the three of them to watch over twelve little ones it was going to be a nightmare. Especially if Steve was focused on Danny, and Sasha had to fight to determine who needed her attention more. He had a feeling it would come down to Sasha devoting more to the Guide as was proper, but he would hate it if it came at the cost of his siblings.

 

Watching as his mate ate her food, his children drank their food, and Steve attempted to get some food into his mate’s belly, he noticed the cup laying forlornly on the side table. Cocking his head, he glanced between the men, and his own mate’s belly and the cubs attached. They were getting massive amounts of energy, and strength just from her milk. Energy and strength the Guide needed desperately and quickly. 

 

He also realized why neither Sasha nor Steve had thought of the idea floating in his head, and it was because Danny was affecting both of theirs. Both were tightly bonded to the man in their own ways. While he loved the man, he didn’t have a direct connection like they did. His fevered state, was worrying them, but also clouding their minds cause his was clouded.

 

(Stepping up, he nudged Steve on his shoulder to get the distraught man’s attention.) Steve? Sasha?

 

Looking up at the wolf, whose eyes were glowing brightly with excitement. “What?”

 

I have an idea on how we might be able to help Danny. 

 

Sitting up, his gazed sharpened as he felt the wolf’s quivering thoughts. Sasha cocked her head, slurping down another bite of bison.

 

My mate, my brother, you are both being affected by our Guide’s mind. We all know we can be from past experiences. I don’t know why I didn’t see this earlier. But what if Sasha YOU fed Danny? Your milk is doing wonders for the kids, its easy to digest and gives so much needed energy and strength. (He wagged his tail, hoping they would see his plan.)

 

(Sasha startled for a moment as her mate spoke, then realized exactly what they all should have realized. Growling at being a fool, she barked at the Sentinel.) Steve grab that cup and then take a teat, squeeze as much of my milk out as you can to fill it up. Don’t worry about the cub, he’ll live, then see if you can get it into Danny.

 

Steve didn’t even question it, grabbing the cup and jumping over the whelping box barrier. Dislodging a highly indignant strawberry blond cub, who instantly tried to attack his shin to get him out of the way of their snack. Ignoring the kid, he squeezed the teat, letting out a steady stream of warm milk. When the cup was about three quarters full, he returned to his partner’s side. The cub, growling at the interruption, latched on to finish his own meal.

 

“Let’s see if this works.” Loki and Sasha both watched keenly, as he picked his distressed mate up, leaning him on his shoulder. Taking the cup, he tipped it back just enough to let a few drops of the glowing white liquid enter his mouth. Rubbing his throat, seeing if it would go where it was meant to, they all held their breath. 

 

He swallowed.

 

“Oh thank god, he’s not choking on it.” Pouring a few more drops, then waiting again, he was pleased even more went down. “It’s working, I think it’s actually working.” For the next fifteen minutes, he worked at pouring the entire cup into his system. His Guide only refusing the last few drops as a sign he was done. Steve didn’t care, he knew it would take some time for him to recover. Placing the cup on the side he looked at the two wolves who had watched the entire performance. “Sasha, Loki I think this will work. I can already feel his system, it’s not rejecting the milk, and it’s getting stronger.”

 

Then I’ll supply all the milk he needs. He’s my cub and I’ll feed him just like the others.

 

“I think we have a plan. Thank god, honestly I’m so tired of the interruptions to our lives these last few months. We all need to just have fun and be a family.”

 

The other two in the room, nodded before going about their duties. Sasha standing to nudge her brood over to the litter room, helping with the house breaking. Loki to go out and patrol the area quickly before bringing Sasha yet another helping of food. Steve for himself, quietly laid down and petted his mate, needing to be close as a solution to his weakness hopefully had been found.

 

‘Please come back Love, we need you so much.’

 

505050

 

Two days, and round the clock care had Danny improving drastically. Every hour, Steve and Sasha worked together to get him the milk he needed. Loki providing Sasha with the meat she needed to keep up her production. It was late at night of the second day, when Danny’s eyes fluttered open, foggy and delirious as to what had happened, he swallowed as a cup was pressed to his lips.

 

“Steve?" He called quietly, trying to not irritate the mother of all reaction headaches, happily pounding away in his skull. 

 

“Oh fuck finally babe, yes I’m here. How are you?” Steve placed the cup to the side, as Sasha and Loki both watched the first interaction of their fallen pack mate in days.

 

Clearing his throat, deciding speaking using his mind was vastly overrated. “Feel like I was too close to one of your door knockers. Did you really have to use a hand grenade to open it? And what happened anyway?”

 

“Long story love, listen I need you to drink this, you’ll feel better afterward.” Giving him no choice, Steve placed the cup once more to his lips and tilted it. Danny obediently drank was he was given, feeling too miserable to argue. “That’s it, now just relax. Get some more rest, I’ll explain later when you wake up.” Not giving him a chance to respond, Steve pulled him under once again. Knowing rest and food was the best thing for his Guide. Looking up he spoke to the other two watching. “He’s a lot better, the fever is gone, and he is gaining strength. Next time he wakes up we can explain what happened.”

 

Both animals agreed, getting Danny better was what counted most.

 

505050

 

The milk was doing its job and then some, to the relief of everyone. The following day, while still asleep, everyone could see the progress being made. His hair was taking on light golden aspects and his eyes, while still extremely light colored, were blue rather than white. Sasha was highly pleased with the progress and honestly wished she could give even more to her little boy, but he could only drink so much at a time. When she wasn’t concentrating on her cubs, she was focused on him, making sure he was comfortable since Steve was out of the cave for a moment. He hated being gone, but the larder was completely bare and he needed to get some much needed supplies. The animals were helping to provide for them, but some things only he could provide or gather properly. So he had taken half the morning off to get what they required.

 

Danny blinked light blue eyes, groaning as he woke up properly. Lifting a hand to his head, he wondered what the hell happened. Sasha seeing the movement stepped out of the whelping pen, leaving her cubs to play with the toys given them yesterday. Their eyes were open, and they were crawling all over the place. They would be perfectly fine for a few minutes without their Mother directly next to them. And frankly not having twelve little ones all crawling on her body for a few minutes would give her a break too.

 

(Laying next to her companion, she nuzzled his hair.) Wake up little one, you’ve slept long enough and you need to eat.

 

“Sasha? What the hell happened?” Danny was muzzy headed and honestly could use a beer.

 

Had some issues when I went into labor early. You, Steve and Loki took care of them. 

 

“Issues?” He tried to think back, but was finding it nearly impossible. His head felt like it was missing something, missing a lot of something. He went to try and figure out what was going on, pulling on his powers of self healing, only to find they were completely locked down. He couldn’t draw on anything on his own. Only Steve could lock him down this tightly, and he was suddenly nervous as to what he had done in order for his mate to do so.

 

(Wuffling his hair to assure him everything was fine.) Shhhh easy Love, you’re fine. Steve only wished to let your mind relax and recover. He’ll remove the locks when he comes back. For now I want you to drink everything in the cup on the side table there. Can you do that for me?

 

Glancing around, he spotted the mug sitting on the table in question. Reaching for it he brought it to his lips, sipping at the still warm liquid. Puzzled he tried to figure out what it could be, if he didn’t know any better he would think it’s milk but where in the hell did they find a cow around here? “Sasha what is this?”

 

Milk baby, you needed it and I was more than happy to provide for all my cubs. (She wagged her tail, happy to help her companion.)

 

“Wait milk? This is milk? YOUR MILK?” His voice rising with each question. Causing Sasha to become alarmed and Steve to race into the room.

 

“Danny! You’re awake. What’s wrong baby?” He was severely puzzled at his sudden anger.

 

“What the fuck are you all doing?” He shouted, spitting the drink out and slamming the cup on the table.

 

“Danny what is wrong?” Steve tried to gather the upset man, while Sasha sat back confused.

 

“Why in the hell am I drinking this, when it should be for the kids? They need it a hell of a lot more than I do.” Danny glared at the two, highly upset at taking food from kids.

 

Steve and Sasha both relaxed as his reason for being upset was explained. He loved kids and didn’t want any harm to come to them. Including the loss of much needed food. Little did he realize Sasha was producing so much milk for so many, she needed the relief feeding him gave her.

 

Reaching out with his arms, Steve tried to get hold of his mate, who was backing away from him on the cushions. “Danny relax easy, it’s okay. Let me explain…”

 

“No, it’s not okay, I’m taking food from the kids. After all the work we went through to make sure they were born safe, now you’re feeding me their food? No, I won’t allow it.”

 

“Babe hold on, it’s not what you think. Sasha is happy to give it and…”

 

“No, I don’t want it. She needs it for the kids.”

 

Sasha began growling as her stubborn cub was starting to finally recover. If he was fit enough to yell, he was fit enough to be yelled at. Or at least have some sense talked into him, if they got a word in edge wise.

 

“Sasha don’t you growl at me. You know damn well you need to save your strength for twelve little ones.” He stood up, or at least tried too, nearly five days of laying in bed with no food other than milk made him stumble. Steve caught him, before easing him back into the pillows.

 

“Easy baby, take it easy, you need to build up your strength.”

 

“At least you got that much right, but I won’t do it by taking the children’s food. We have other things I can eat, berries, fruit, meat, even grains. I don’t need to take what they need.” He was stubborn, but already he was tired, feeling the need to rest again.

 

Steve took a deep breath, he understood where Danny was coming from, but honestly the liquid was doing wonders for his partner and he needed to continue drinking it. He was still frighteningly weak, and the milk was one of the best things around to build his power up. “Danny please, Sasha wants to give it to you. You need it and it would make me happy.” Steve stroked his back, tucking his man under his chin.

 

Danny snuggling deeper into the comfort he sorely needed, “Look I’m sorry but it goes against my grain to take food away from kids. And to drain a female of her energy just to help me, when she needs it more. I’ll simply take longer to get better. We have all the time in the world.” He didn’t want to be a bother, and frankly his mind was still highly confused and stressed over the actions from the previous days. His strength was returning but he needed time. Arguing over the food was giving him something to focus on.

 

Loki trotted in, bringing a large shank of wild ass this time. Placing it in the whelping pen so his children could start chewing on it. They weren’t up for solid food yet, but it gave them something to teethe and prepared them for meat later. Turning he sat down and stared at the younger man, whose eyes were closed for the moment. He had heard what was going on as he was coming in and needed to set some things straight. Deciding he needed to explain a few things, he utilized his favorite method of drawing human attention. So what if Steve fell victim to it as well.

 

Loki moved his nose close to the upset Guide, and sneezed on him wetly. Ignoring Steve’s bark of disgust, he focused on the younger man.

 

“Ewww Loki, what the hell was that for?” Danny bitched.

 

(Eyes narrowed, he explained the facts of life for the moment.) Stop being so fussy and drink the milk. Sasha is producing it anyway, in fact she is over producing it and needs to get rid of more then what she is right now. She wants to do it and her stressing over you not wanting something she wants to give you, only makes the milk less nutritious for everyone.

 

Danny looked at him, eyes wide. “But the kids…”

 

Are just fine and dandy and want to meet their eldest brother asap. (He relaxed his stance realizing Danny was tightening up, because he was. Relaxing he helped the Guide relax.) It will help you, help allow you to regain the energy you need so you can control your powers. Steve will unlock them once you’re no longer in danger of having them go rogue on you.

 

“My powers were going to go rogue? Not just my instincts?” Now he was shaking, he couldn’t stomach the idea of something else going out of his control. His instincts were bad enough and he didn’t want to think of it.

 

No, your powers wouldn’t have, your instincts would have taken over. So you only have to worry about them still. But listen, frankly you need the milk more than the kids. They are nursing and will for some time still, but they will also be starting on solid food in another couple days.

 

Danny looked around at the three staring back at him. All sporting worried faces, just wanting to make sure he was okay. “Fine but only as long as the cubs are getting the FULL amount that they need. I will not short change them. They get first dibs and I’ll take whatever is left over.” He watched all the faces around him, seeing them relax as he proposed his compromise.

 

“Okay baby, you got it. Kids first, crazy lovable Guides second.” Steve nuzzled into his hair, relaxing for the first time since Danny passed out. The natural, instinctive connection they both shared instantly reestablished now that his mate was awake. His own instincts calming as the gentle pressure of his Guide’s instincts, exerted their presence over his. 

 

Tucking himself under Steve’s chin, Danny relaxed as he finally took in everything which had happened days before. “But tell me, everything’s okay right? The cubs? They’re well?”

 

(Sasha relaxing as her cub did, licked his face.) Come see for yourself. They love the toys you two made for them by the way.

 

Not wanting to really move, but seeing the cubs he hadn’t actually seen was a big draw. Steve took care of the problem, by simply lifting him up higher, holding him in his arms. Danny was actually pretty exhausted after his upset. But he really wanted to see the babies, so put up with the indignity of being carried like a blushing bride.

 

“Here you go Danny, take a look.” Steve nudged him, still enjoying the live scent from the younger man.

 

The Guide meanwhile took in his first proper sight of the twelve newborns he had helped deliver. They were wresting around with each other, playing, snarling and creating multiple puppy piles with each other. Blacks, whites, strawberry blonds with various markings all jumping, diving, growling, digging and chewing. A whole chest full of stuffed toys, tug tug ropes, balls, bones, and things which could rattle were drawing their attention. Two cubs were seriously pulling on a rope, growls loud enough to be heard, as they fought for the toy. Another cub was digging at a pile of pillows, for a bone one of his sisters had just buried. Three were in the corner, and how he knew it, he had no clue, but he knew those three were just plotting mischief. 

 

“Oh my god, they’re adorable.” Danny stated while looking at them. Which was enough to draw them away from their play. Since his voice was a new one and they were curious. Racing over to the wall, on clumsy legs with too big of paws, the twelve all stood up on the side wall. Cocking their heads all to the left, then all to the right, they watched the adults. “Steve put me down.”

 

“You sure?” He wouldn’t if it wasn’t good for him.

 

“I’m sure. I need to say hi.” His entire being was suddenly craving to be near the children. To mix with them and feel the fresh, innocent minds and hearts of them all. He couldn’t scramble out of his mate’s arms fast enough, and was set to kick his mate in the balls if he didn’t put him down.

 

“Okay.” Placing him gently down, not willing to risk his balls, he turned to the children. “Kids, this is your Mother’s cub too. Your big brother whose been sick for the last few days. Be careful now okay?” Steve watched carefully as Danny climbed in with the cubs.

 

The kids all stared at the man, before beginning to wag tails and squirm to try and get to him. They had heard about their big brother, but hadn’t actually seen him. Now they were getting to meet him and wanted to know all about him. Danny stepped over the half wall, and into a world of trouble. Twelve cubs all raced to be the first one petted by the Guide, and ended up knocking him onto the large padded cushion, the one Sasha had been sleeping on. Which was fine with them, gave them a chance to get some serious tongue licking and kissing in. Slurping, jumping and pouncing was the name of the game, and they were already experts.

 

For the next fifteen minutes, Danny was surrounded in nothing but young innocent love, happiness and joy, without the stress’s of life interfering. Those precious minutes did more good then five days of stressful rest could ever accomplish. His mind relaxed, his body slowed, and before anyone knew it, he was fast asleep. The cubs sensing his change in demeanor, settled down on top of him and with wide yawns, a few ear scratches and twitching legs, the rest of the cubs followed for a mid morning nap.

 

The three watching were all surprise and delighted with the sight. “Oh my god, if only I had a camera. Think of the blackmail?” Steve commented but he was just smitten at the sight of how at peace Danny looked. Like the stress of the last few months were gone and all he knew was the relaxing state of a good nap.

 

(Sasha carefully stepping back into the pen settled down a few feet away.) He needs this. I can feel his mind responding to the innocent love of the children. Cubs which only know play time, love and food. He’s had too much pain and torment these last months, the bad things. Now though, he has pure goodness. I think we are seeing the last of his mind finally healing. 

 

“You think so?” If true it would be a good thing. Steve didn’t want to hope too much but he really hoped it was true. After coming to this world, mindless and confused, dealing with so many beings out there who wanted to harm him. Dealing with the environment, his own rogue instincts, his physical and mental health had all taken their toll on his mind and his body. He needed to have good things happen to him now and if the cubs were part of his healing so be it.

 

Yes, he will need to recover his strength, but his mental damage is finally healing the rest of the way. We’ll need to watch him, make sure it keeps moving forward. But he is taking another turn for the better.

 

“Finally, God I was so worried over him.” Steve relaxed himself, watching as Danny squirmed as a cub’s tail twitched and smacked him in the nose. He batted the offending appendage away, all without waking. Adjusting himself as a white cub snuggled deeply under his arm, while another pressed her back against his own. The rest twitching as they dreamed who knew what.

 

(Loki standing next to his bond mate nudged him.) Listen Steve, let’s head out, finish getting the food you left behind. Danny will sleep for a few more hours, when he wakes we can have something he can eat, so he doesn’t bitch about the milk.

 

“Fine, but we need to be quick. I don’t want to miss a minute of this.” Following Loki out the door, they headed out to get the food he had dropped on his race back to his mate’s side.

 

Sasha meanwhile watched as all of her cubs were finally together. She planned on keeping it that way for the next few days, all of them needing the togetherness. Steve would just have to deal with not having Danny in his proper bed still. 

 

Life was good.

 

505050

 

The waves lapped gently against the shore line as a newly turned nine year old looked out to sea. She was sitting in one of two beach chairs left there for others to enjoy when around. Deep brown eyes, unfocused on the beauty before her, as she thought of those not with her this day. In her hand was a large pad of paper, along with a charcoal pencil, all forgotten for the moment.

 

Footsteps quietly approached the young lady staring unseeing out towards the water. The owner of those steps stopped a few feet away from the girl, watching her with her own sad eyes. Resuming her approach she lowered herself down into the chair beside the girl.

 

“Grace?”

 

The nine year old startled, she hadn’t heard the older lady approach, and almost dropped her art supplies. Gripping them tighter she looked over her shoulder at the former competition surfer. “Kono?”

 

“Hey, wanted to make sure you were alright. Haven’t seen you for the last half hour or so.” She had seen the girl leave, but wasn’t sure it was for a few minutes or longer. 

 

She knew Grace had been having difficulty today because of her birthday and her missing family members. But she wasn’t going to bring it up if Grace didn’t. She wouldn’t inflict any more harm on her if she could help it. The young Williams was already dealing with so much, she didn’t need more piled on her, if she didn’t bring the subject up herself. When she hadn’t returned right away, she had looked for her from Steve’s porch, seeing her out next to the shoreline. After a half hour she decided to see if she wanted company.

 

“I’m okay, just thinking.”

 

Kono nodded, not wanting to break the mood the girl was in, content to wait till she was ready.

 

“Do you think they’re okay?” She asked, still looking out to sea.

 

Kono took a few minutes to think of her answer, wanting to be as truthful as possible. Following the young lady’s example, she too looked out to sea. “Yeah I think they are. I mean, I’m sure they are working out whatever problems caused them to leave in the first place. But they’re together, so they have to be.” It was the only reason she wanted to think about them not returning. The other alternative was they never would, because they were gone forever. She couldn’t think like that, not for Grace, not for their friends still here, and not for herself.

 

“I miss them. They’ve been gone for so long. I have so many things I want to show them, tell them.” She looked down to her drawing in her hands.

 

“I miss them to Gracie.” She followed the girl’s gaze, looking down at the picture in her had. Gracie had taken up art as another way of dealing with the loss of her father and beloved uncle. She was getting better everyday. “What do you have there?”

 

“Not sure, I drew this about a week ago.” She held out her picture to the older woman.

 

Kono took it carefully, holding her breath as she gazed down at the odd art. 

 

The picture was very odd indeed. To start the sky was filled with what looked like black clouds, but as she looked closer she could see they were actually birds, millions of them. A man was floating in the sky with them. Below was a land littered with hundreds of dead bodies, while a single wolf stood guard before a man with a staff blazing with light. It wasn’t the fact it had a lot of details, it was the fact the feelings Kono derived from the picture was this was Steve and Danny. They were fighting and whoever they were fighting were very dangerous indeed.

 

“Gracie…” Kono didn’t know what to say.

 

“I know, I don’t know where it came from. I was scared for the longest time, because I could feel they were in trouble. I ended up drawing that because the feeling wouldn’t leave me alone.” Gracie’s voice shook as she remembered the horrible night she had spent, trying to sleep and getting no where. Finally sitting up, taking out her supplies and drawing what was making her so frightened. When she finally looked down at what she had drawn, she understood better. She knew her Dad and Uncle were not just lounging around in another place, having fun. They were dealing with serious problems, issues and if what she was thinking was correct. They were actually fighting for their very lives. She knew if they could return to her, they would, but for now it wasn’t a possibility. It still hurt to think it, and her worry grew each day about them. Or it did until this morning, when she received a new feeling, a new image which made her feel more at peace than she had in a long time.

 

“I drew this one this morning. I like it much better than the other, but I want to keep both.” She handed over the second drawing and Kono could see why she liked it so much better.

 

This one was much more pleasant. It showed her Dad, buried among a pile of little bodies, all in a tangled heap. No color especially, all done in black and white, along with some grays. But her Uncle, Loki and Sasha were all staring down at Danny sleeping in a pile of puppies. The happy, relaxed feelings she felt as she drew, let her know that whatever was happening to them, they were on top of it. She was curious about the babies, where they came from, who were their parents. But for the most part she loved how at peace everyone felt in this image, rather than the stressed one from before.

 

“I say Gracie, your Dad and Steve are working things out. I don’t understand this picture just as you don’t. But whatever it means has to be good. Why else would Danny be sleeping with puppies?”

 

“I don’t know. But I think he is finally happy. I hope he is. I want him to be. I want him to have the family he’s always wanted.”

Kono looked up at her words, seeing the tears in her eyes, realizing what they really meant. “Sweetheart don’t think for one minute your Dad doesn’t love you. He loves you more than anything else in the world.”

 

“But he isn’t here.” She snuffled as she wiped her nose with the back of her wrist.

 

“No, he isn’t. But I have a feeling if he could be he would. Wherever they are, their life isn’t being easy, sunshine or roses. They are dealing with some serious issues. If they came back before they were ready, they might be in even more trouble than when they left. They are unique among people Grace, they need time to learn and grow and be the partner’s they need to be.”

 

“But I want my Dad. I want my Uncle.” She whimpered, closing her eyes as she began to sob.

 

Kono leaned over and held her tight, knowing she didn’t need words right now. She needed comfort as only a nine year old would accept it. Rubbing her back, she waited for the girl to relax, letting her decide when she had, had enough. Instead she cast her gaze towards the always moving ocean, watching as the sun set on the child’s birthday. 

 

Some time later Grace sat up, pulling away from her Aunt, hiccuping a bit as she worked to compose herself. She stared out over the ocean, watching as the sun cast the water in hues of gold, rose and turquoise. It reminded her of her Father’s bond mark on his arm. She often wondered what all it was capable of. She knew both men had secrets they hadn’t shared with her yet, not because they didn’t want to she felt, but because they hadn’t had the time to do so.

 

Both men were powerful, more powerful than any other Sentinel or Guide team on the planet, that she did know. She had seen the news reports from their time in Jersey, and also what information had been leaked about the destruction of the island her Dad had disappeared from. The island which started her Uncle on his quest to find Danny and bring him home. Bring them both home to her and start the family he wanted with both of them. She knew her Uncle was a man of his word, and eventually he would bring her father home. It was only a question of when, but she so did wish it would be sooner rather than later.

 

“Gracie? You want to go back to your party?” The party was filled with family only, the kids party having taken place the day before at one of the public beaches. But Gracie had only wanted close family on her actual birthday. The people closes to those people who were missing. Which included both Uncle Dustin and Uncle A. J. who were thrilled with the invite and gave her some very interesting presents. She was sure her father would have words with them, when they discovered the child sized retractable baton they had given her. Along with taking her to the base on weekends and letting her play in the motor pool, driving whatever she could get away with. And the staff in the motor pool encouraging her every step of the way.

 

For now though she wanted a few more minutes of quiet. “No, if it’s alright with you, I think I just want to watch the sun set. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be super exciting, so I want to relax tonight.”

 

“Okay, we can watch the sun go down and see if any whales show up.”

 

Together both watched the sun make its way down the sky. The only signs of life, the birds, singing, crickets chirping and a slightly glowing fin of a large shark moving across the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I am really happy with how the chapter turned out. I included more lore world building which I have been wanting to for a while. Figured the wolf ceremony would be the perfect place for it.
> 
> Plus Danny finally growing stronger and healing. He still will have a few issues, but they've turned another point and should all be good to go.
> 
> I had a completely different ending in mind for this, but I didn't like it. So I took it and put it as the beginning of the next chapter cause it fit a hell of a lot more there.
> 
> So I had to think of something else. I went and skimmed the chapters which I haven't posted yet to get ideas and also to see if I addressed some issues with others. Found out I hadn't and got an idea from chapter 55 actually.
> 
> So that is how the ending of this chapter came into being. I hadn't checked in with Grace in a long time and felt a kid missing her Dad and Uncle on her birthday would be a good way to end the chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I was really happy with how it turned out.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fun for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, no I didn't forget about you all. I had a combination of writers block and writers flow. 
> 
> This chapter needed a complete rewrite at the time and I couldn't think of how to rewrite it. So I put it to the side for the moment, letting my brain percolate and come up with ideas. Hence the writing block.
> 
> BUUUUUUUTTTTT I also kinda, sorta, possibly started ummm writing hips 5. I got massively distracted by that story, because I had so many ideas for it. Hence the writing flow. I'm still coming up with ideas for it and happily I'm working on it between routes at work. It's already up to 50K words and I haven't even started getting into the meat of the story I think. Just the beginning parts. It won't be as long as hips 4. I don't think anything will. This is my main saga. 
> 
> But hips 5 should be at least 100K I'm hoping. Still short but a decent length. We'll see how that ends up later.
> 
> With this chapter its mostly family feels. Snuggles, fun loving and a little filth at the end.
> 
> Then I'll get to work working on the next chapter, if I don't get distracted again by the shiny which is hips 5. And don't forget I have another story waiting in the background, almost completely done and needing editing. But I don't think I'll post that till after I get hips 5 and either a hips 6, or time stamps between the two longer stories. I have so much floating in my head right now its hard to keep straight. 
> 
> So please just enjoy this chapter for now.

A few days later there was a commotion at the door, causing Steve to head to the opening, sword already in hand. He could smell many strange animals scratching at the large wooden structure, and really didn’t want to have any more headaches to deal with. Danny was napping with the kids and he needed his rest very much. The milk was doing wonders for him, the kids even more with their gentle, loving minds. He hadn’t seen his Guide look so healthy in ages and it pleased him to the deepest parts of his soul. The racket at the closed door though was going to wake him, and it was driving him nuts. Loki was off hunting, Sasha was supervising all her cubs, so it was up to him to figure out what the hell was going on. 

 

“Hold on, this better be important or I’ll knock whoever is on the other side into next week. I have cubs who are trying to nap god damn it.”

 

Immediately the scratching stopped, which let him know whoever was on the other side seemed to have some manners. Danny would snort and say how would you know, you have none. Phasing himself he peaked outside, wanting to check and make sure whoever it was, wasn’t a danger to those he claimed as pack. He was met with the broad grin of Konik, who was sitting next to another wolf, obviously female. Behind him sat or stood eight other wolves.

 

“Oh damn Konik, you’re back. Here let me open the door.” Stepping back, he pulled open the huge double doors to their cave home. “Welcome…” Was all he got out as he was rushed by five eager females all wanting to see the new arrivals. “What the hell?” He blurted as the dust settled around him. Konik grinned as he stepped inside, admiring the finishing all over again within the home the men built. Following him were the four other males, all sporting white coats and friendly red eyes.

 

“I see you brought company, and as Danny is otherwise occupied, I guess it’s up to me to invite you in. Please take a seat in the living room, there are lots of cushions if you want. Or if you push them aside the floor is a heat sink, in case you’re hot and want to cool off.” Steve headed towards the kitchen, looking for bowls for water and to chop up meat into cubes for a snack. “It’s great your back Konik, the cubs came early. Let me tell you about the fun we had while you were away.”

 

Returning to the main room, he placed bowls in front of the various male wolves, taking a seat himself. Nodding to the new wolves, he introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Commander Steve McGarrett, my wolf is Loki who is off somewhere hunting, he should be returning in a few minutes. He is mated to Sasha your sister as you know. And her bond mate is Danny, again as you know and he is my mate.” Now his face turned serious and deadly, green eyes glowing dangerously. “And if you think of harming a single hair on his head, I’ll destroy you without a qualm. We’ve had too many problems we don’t need any more. So if you think you’re going to be trouble, leave now or face the consequences.”

 

The males far from insulted, lolled their tongues out in amusement. They knew the Sentinel could lay a hurting on them if he wanted. But they also knew their older sister would do even worst than he ever possibly could. She was less than forgiving when someone hurt the man she had been bonded to since he was only a week old. Settling on the floor, they let the coolness of it drain the heat from their over worked bodies. They were looking forward to hearing the story of how their new nephews and nieces came into the world.

 

Steve seeing the answers in their eyes relaxed. He figured they meant him no harm, but he wasn’t taking chances. Too much had happened in too short a time frame. Course the females were just as much a handful as the males, but he was sure Sasha had them in hand. Sitting back he started getting to know his pack mate’s brothers.

 

505050

 

Sasha’s mother was the first into the den proper, pure white coat and cherry bright eyes, eagerly looking around for her latest grand cubs and daughter. She spotted both at the same time, along with the man who was her bond mate. All were sleeping fitfully in a pile, in the center of the pen. Snorting, whistling, legs twitching, along with Danny who was covered in tails, legs and various noses. Stepping carefully towards the whelping pen, she made to nudge Danny’s body out of her way, so she could get to the kids. Sasha stepped in front of her, head lowered, ears flat to her head, growl heard loud and clear. She would not permit another to touch her bond mate, not when he was sleeping soundly and needing the rest.

 

Her mother checked her gait, cocking her head in surprise. Then she grinned in understanding, her only daughter protecting the man she had watched over since he was a newborn. Sitting down she admired the entire litter of cubs, plus one odd shaped cub. Still the change in auras in the entire den, was enough to wake Danny from his sound sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up to see a new set of cherry red eyes looking down at him intently. Starting at the sudden unexpected sight, he bumped into one of the other cubs, who snorted, scratched and finally sneezed herself awake. Thus started the chain reaction of waking cubs.

 

Danny scrabbling to get out of the pile before he was bombarded with cries to play with them, he stepped over the half wall and next to his wolf’s side. There he could see the other females standing behind the first one, all quivering to get at the cubs. “Sasha?” He moved closer to his own wolf instinctively, feeling Steve relaxed and unworried in the other room.

 

(In a soft amused voice.) My Mother and Sister in laws, come to see the pack.

 

“Ahhh hello there, I don’t suppose you might want to go and see the kids closely do you?” He asked the older she-wolf who didn’t hesitate.

 

She practically shoved him aside as she jumped the little half wall barrier and started sniffing the little ones like mad. Licking, sniffing, snorting, she circled around the group of cubs who were looking at her startled. But only for a few moments before the braver ones sensed the mood of the new female. Then the free for all started. The other females joined in the fun and jumped the barrier, sniffing and licking the little ones to their delight. Letting them jump and climb all over them freely with barks and yips of encouragement.

 

Sasha growled at how her sister in laws more or less shoved Danny to the side, but him scratching behind her ears helped calm her down. “Sasha drop it, they meant no harm, not even your Mother when she tried to push me out of the way.” Sasha pricked up her ears, wondering how he knew. “Because my love, I heard you growling and it woke me up. She just wants to see her new grand-cubs. Remember how Rachel’s parents were when Grace was born.” 

 

Her growl deepened when she thought of that time. For a full three days, the only time Danny had been able to hold his daughter, was when it was time to change her diaper. Sometimes not even then, as her grand parents made sure they had the most contact with the little girl. Even when Danny asked to hold his own newborn, they looked at him like he might infect her with something and refused. “Okay so bad suggestion. But your Mother means no harm. From what I’m feeling, she is just thrilled to have so many babies to plan spoilage on.”

 

Sasha laid her ears back even as she hung her head. Her Mother was so going to spoil them, she did it with all her grand cubs. Her brothers all had the same thing happen when they took mates and had cubs. Danny patted her shoulder as he watched her mother lay down right in the middle of the pile and sigh in bliss. The other lady wolves, mates to Sasha’s four brothers doing the same as they luxuriated in the youngsters, their own broods off living on their own, as they were all adults now. All the sister in laws were a tannish grey not in a direct line to either the Elder or Warrior line of wolves. All were very sweet and able to keep her rambunctious brothers in line since she couldn’t any more, not with having a family of her own now.

 

Deciding to join the other females, Sasha stepped over the wall, whimpering at Danny to join her. Laying down, she made sure Danny was comfortable against her belly, refusing to allow him to be bullied by the females. Danny didn’t mind he could tell Sasha was actually nervous having her family around. She needed his presence to keep from babbling something stupid. Feeling it, he began to project soothing thoughts to everyone, letting them settle and enjoy some warranted bragging on her accomplishment.

 

The males outside in the living room, knowing better than to interfere where it came to females gushing over babies, sat and told large lies to each other about exploits of their own cubs. All the males wanting to make sure Loki, who joined them just a few minutes after the rest arrived, was fully prepared for the next few years. Steve kept an ear out on Danny but stayed with Loki, knowing he needed him more at the moment. Not that he knew much about kids, only having Grace in his life. Which reminded him at some point he really needed to tell Danny about Charlie. 

 

Still for now the males, who had already had their cubs were telling the tale of how the oldest brother’s cub had decided he wanted to fly.

 

(After lapping at his bowl of clear spring water) So my boy decided to climb up onto our home rock, howled out how he was now a wolf eagle and was going to soar with his brethren in the sky. (The others snorted in amusement at the image.) The bugger then jumped and began flapping his legs like crazy, pouring energy into trying to lift himself. He failed miserably, he took a nose dive into the fast moving river which sits at least 20 feet below the cliff he was trying to jump from. 

 

“How old was he?” Steve asked, between his own chuckles as he sipped his own water.

 

Idiot is 806 years old, he’s dating a very sweet lady, and she was mortified to see him so drunk two weeks ago. (He took a few chunks of the meat out of his other bowl. Enjoying the snack and company.)

 

Chuckling with the rest of the group, “How drunk was this guy? Can you even get drunk here?”

 

Bastard was very drunk. He accidentally got into some fermented Kavia Mountain berries. (The rest laughed out loud at the father’s own disgust for his son. He hadn’t shared any of the fermented berries after all.)

 

Loki laid with Steve leaning back on his shoulder as they listened to various stories, but both were also monitoring what was going on inside the whelping area. An hour later, they felt it as Danny started needing to nod off. His strength wasn’t back to full and so much activity was sure to drain him. Having 12 excited unshielded cubs blasting away all sorts of emotions at any moment, along with 10 new adult wolves who were little better, but did shield their emotions, if they remembered too. Still the pressure on his head, combined with his own very weak fluctuating shields, led him to needing another nap, even though he just finished one an hour earlier. 

 

Standing Steve excused himself and headed towards the den. Smiling when he could see Danny putting on a brave face for the ladies, but honestly he needed a nap.

 

Walking over to the rapidly fading man, he placed his hand on his shoulder “Hey ladies sorry to bother, but was wondering if I could borrow Danny for a bit?”

 

Sasha wasn’t fooled in the least, she could tell Danny needed to rest and he would not get it in here. So for the first time she nodded to Steve to go ahead and take his mate, to finally get some sleep in their own room.

 

“Come on partner let’s go say hi to the others.” He reached a hand down pulling his man up. Danny blinked up at him, eyes tired but pleased to have helped his girl.

 

He still wasn’t fooled to what Steve’s real purpose was in claiming him, still he turned to the wolves. “Hey all I need to go lay flat for a while. Head is pounding, no fault guys, I’m still working on rebuilding my shields is all. I’ll see you ladies at dinner tonight. Cubs be good, I’ll be back to play with you later. For now get to know your Grandmother, tell her about all the adventures you want to have, when you're allowed out of the pen.”

 

Following Steve, he entered the living room to meet the males who had come. “Hey guys, sorry to not stay, I need to lay down again for a few hours. Konik great to see you by the way. I hope you all don’t mind?”

 

The other males shook their heads, not a single one of them minded. All knew their ladies could be real handfuls, and with 12 eager cubs pushing at his head, it was obvious the Guide needed more rest. Konik followed Steve and Danny to their room, making sure all was well, even if it was only a few feet. Nodding as he could see the gentle and cautious care Steve was taking of Danny. Leaving them too it, he returned to his sons and their large stories about their own cubs.

 

“Come on Danno let’s get you down for a bit. You need quiet after today.” Grabbing him by his bicep he helped him towards their own space. Danny thought about protesting, but he was just too tired. When he saw his own bed come into view he sighed in pleasure. While he loved his lady beyond all reason. Staying in her den with cubs that woke up at all hours of the day and night was hard for him. “Here you go Danny. Listen sleep as long as you need. I’ll make sure everyone is quiet for as long as you need them to be.”

 

“Thanks. Been a long few days.” He settled into the blankets, closed his eyes and was asleep before Steve could make it back to the door.

 

Returning to Loki’s side, he squatted down for a few minutes, to talk to the others. “Listen Danny’s been through a hell of a lot. The most recent dealing with those damn birds and Sasha giving birth. He’s getting better but he’s been running on low since they were born. Had to actually feed him Sasha’s milk to get him to wake up from exhaustion after four or five days.”

 

Konik perked up his ears, just like the other males did at the news. While it wasn’t unheard of for females to feed other females cubs. To feed a bond mate so distressed was interesting. They would never fault her for it, instead when they got the chance, they would praise her for taking such good care of her bond mate. 

 

“So if you all could keep the noise down for a while, it would be much appreciated. To be honest we haven’t slept properly, together, since he woke up a few days ago. Sasha needed to have him right next to her all this time. Which meant whenever the cubs were up, we were too. I’d like to join him and keep him comfortable while he naps. It will do him a hell of a lot of good.”

 

(Konik in his deep voice.) Go Steve, be with your mate, we’ll check in on our ladies, and try and keep the noise down. I, myself would like to see my latest grand cubs.

 

“Thanks guys, sorry to leave so abruptly, but Danny is still needing specialized care.”

 

The other wolves nodded before woofing for him to go. Leaving the group quickly, he entered their own bedroom, taking in the sight of his much abused partner. He was getting better and doing so quickly, but every time they moved forward something always seemed to push him back. This time it wasn’t anyone’s fault really, the cubs hadn’t learned how to shield yet, the adults wanted to see the babies, and Sasha wanted to be with her family. All of her family which included her bond mate. Danny was still gaining strength and in time his shields would be back, but for now he needed to rest when his body demanded it.

 

Stripping quickly, he cuddled up next to his man’s side. Pulling him in close, he tucked his head under his chin, breathing deeply of his own unique and much loved scent. Scanning the sleeping man, he found him relaxed and content, especially now he could sense his mate next to him. Burrowing into the covers, Steve closed his eyes, took another few deep breaths and fell asleep.

 

Loki watched as his bond mate settled into rest next to his Guide. When Steve began to settle, he pulled him under himself, deeply. Both men could use the rest and he wanted to make sure they would get it. While Steve kept going on and on about how Danny needed to recover, gain his strength and over all regain his well being, his Sentinel needed the same thing. Fighting the Death Sparrows had not been easy and Steve had received little rest afterward, not with having to watch over Danny. Now with having to watch over the cubs, waking at any hour of the day for either food or play time. Even he and Sasha needed a break and her family coming today granted them that break.

 

Turning he returned to the pack, who watched him with serious eyes.

 

(Speaking up the black wolf stated.) Steve doesn’t realize just how much energy he himself has been burning through. I’ve put him to sleep and if we are all quiet, they should stay that way till tomorrow morning. A good solid 12-18 hours of sleep will do them a hell of a lot of good.

 

I thought he looked a little rough around the edges. I know I could see how tired he was, and that he had no idea he was so tired. You do your bond mate proud Loki. I’m happy you are his, (Konik told him, looking at his son in law with pride.)

 

Thank you Sir, never tell him this and I’ll deny it if he ever asks. But I’m very proud of him too. He’s a good man, cares for his family, and makes a wonderful companion. I’d follow him anywhere. I would no doubt bitch and moan about it, but where ever he goes, I’ll go with him. (Loki swished his tail a few times, before settling down.)

 

(Konik crossing his front legs) He’s very much like his Great Grandfather. I miss him every day but there is so much to live for here, especially with your pack, I don’t think I’ll leave to join him any time soon.

 

Sasha would be pleased to hear that, as I am too.

 

(Grinning Konik decided to change the subject.) So tell us all about the Death Sparrow fight. We head about some of it, but didn’t get all the juicy details.

 

Settling down, Loki began to explain exactly what happened. His rapt audience listening to his every word.

 

505050

 

Steve woke slowly but at the typical hour he woke from. Danny was still securely held in his arms, sleeping deeply and calmly. Checking deeper, he could tell the man would be out for another hour or two, which was all to the good. He himself felt better rested than he had in the last few days, he must have needed more rest than what he was allotting himself. Gently extracting himself from the warm body he was reluctant to leave, he headed to the shower. Turning it on, he placed a towel next to the door, then stepped in. 

 

Leaning up against the wall, he let the water flow over him, felt it sluice off all the grime he had gathered in the last few days. Closing his eyes he relaxed as the hot water, practically scalded his body, so much so he turned his touch down for the moment. He needed this, needed to feel the water against his skin, in whatever manner he could get. It had been a hell of a long journey so far in their lives and they had so much more to go. The water was his element, the place he felt most comfortable, and at this moment, relaxing under the hot water, was exactly what he needed.

 

He felt himself growing hard, just as a natural consequence of the shower and didn’t deny himself the pleasure. Sure Danny wasn’t here with him, sucking him off, or offering his ass, but he didn’t need it all the time. He loved it, loved pounding that tight hole and hearing his man moan under his touch. To feel the smooth skin of his lover as they moved against each other. Shared their bodies, as they shared their hearts, minds and souls. Danny was his forever and he wanted him for every minute of it. Taking himself in hand, he stroked himself, slowly as he thought back on all the fun they had done together. The man was everything to him and he needed him so much. 

 

Stroking faster, he panted as his cock grew in his hand, his balls starting to tighten. He remembered how Danny looked when he first found him. Dressed so handsome and waiting for his arms around him. Kissing him deeply, holding him, begging him not to leave. Listening as Danny offered him everything he could. Fucking him hard and fast during the mating of their wolves. Taking control of the smaller man, so he could take control of his instincts. Danny always looking to him to control him, for his own well being, to feel safe and loved because his wild instincts put others before himself. Seeing Danny laid out on the table, ready to be his dessert, or the main course. Always giving of himself to the man he loved, because they were meant to be together.

 

‘Of course we are meant to be together, now come HARD. So I can go back to sleep.’

 

Startled at the words, along with the flood of nasty images, sent to him by his barely awake mate, he came hard. Moaning as he furiously stroked out every drop of spunk he could. The water sluicing the sweat and other liquid away, he came down slowly from his excitement. Checking he found Danny already asleep again, his man taking advantage of having no cubs around to wake him from his much needed rest.

 

Grabbing a sponge, scrubbing the dirt off, with some soap plant squares Danny had made a while ago, he could feel all the ick coming off. His skin tingled from the deep scrubbing and he loved it, three minute showers ignored, in favor of being clean in an environment which was a mix of hard work and nature. Also lust, extreme lust because he couldn’t get enough of the handsome man who had agreed to be claimed by him.

 

Stepping out, he dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his hips, then headed towards the kitchen. There he pulled down a pot, set it on the stove then went looking for wood in the storage bin, pleased when he found it full. Stuffing a few pieces into the fire pit, he started it up with a flick of his wrist. Taking the pot he filled it with water from the sink, placing it back on the stove. Going to the cold room, he looked for what he was interested in making. Grabbing some goose meat for the stock base, he returned with a variety of vegetables, chopping them up quickly to add to the soup he was about to make. Setting the goose meat in the water, he went back into the store room to look for what he needed to make Danny a protein shake. Frowning when he discovered their stock of Kavia berries was gone, along with other fruits. He would have to go and pick some before his mate woke up. 

 

Checking on Danny, he found him still deeply asleep, so he had some time to go and gather what he needed. Going out the door, he discovered two wolves laying outside enjoying the morning sun. “Morning you two, eaten yet?”

 

(The two wolves, the oldest of the four male wolves from Sasha’s family and his sweet tempered mate looked at each other quickly.) Yep, we hunted well and brought in the extra for Sasha.

 

“Sweet, She’ll appreciate it, she is always hungry, thanks to the cubs.”

 

As is the manner of all cubs when still nursing. (The tawny female stated gently.)

 

Nodding, Steve scanned the horizon for any trouble, he wanted to go pick fruit, but he wouldn’t if there was danger to his pack. Taking a deep breath of what should have been fresh morning sea air, instead he started dry heaving, gagging harder than he had in quite some time. Sputtering in disgust, he shut his nose down completely, glaring across the clearing looking for the bastard he was bonded too. Finding him around the corner happily slurping on something, which not only smelled horribly disgusting, but looked terribly nasty. 

 

“Loki you son of a bitch, what the fuck is that? No, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know. Dear god don’t bring that anywhere around here. I want Danny to sleep properly not gag and retch while he is sleeping.”

 

The wolf grinned evilly, showing something extra slimy between his teeth before swallowing. Whatever it was, the glimpse Steve received of the thing, was pink, with purple spots and dripping greenish, blue goo. Standing the wolf stalked towards him, Steve backing away, holding the towel to his hips to keep it from falling off. “No stay back, don’t come near me. Noooooooo GOD DAMN IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”

 

Loki pounced, knocking his bond mate down and giving him many long slow licks with his tongue. Blue goo smearing along his chest, neck and shoulders, his hips being pushed into the ground by a paw standing on a part of his anatomy Danny really much enjoyed. The beast licked everywhere he could, taking great pleasure in annoying his companion but also just playing with him. Steve had been under a hell of a lot of stress, caring for Danny, caring for his cubs, along with himself and Sasha. The man needed some stress relief, and he could already tell Steve was doing his damndest to not laugh as he slimed him.

 

Reaching up the Sentinel grabbed his furry brother by the ruff and attempted to wrestle him into the ground. Loki allowed it, rolling to his side, keeping it up till Steve was on his black belly, trying to make him submit. Snaps, snarls, and a hell of a lot of chuckles, were the sounds heard in the clearing as the two brothers wrestled with each other. Rolling over and over, the other wolves having to scramble to get out of the way. Using moves which could normally kill a person, instead being moderated for play. Steve trying to shut Loki’s mouth, while Loki did everything he could to keep licking slimy blue green goo, over every inch of his body.

 

Getting the upper hand, knowing Loki was allowing it, since he was in his riding form, he decided to play dirty and scratch in that one spot on the creatures belly. The one where his legs always started to scratch himself. Not wanting to accidentally disembowel his companion with eight inch claws, instead he smacked the man on the ass using his tail, and the towel, already loosened, came away completely. How it didn’t fall off before was anyone's guess. Balls wagging away, Steve growled as he wrestled with his wolf, grinding his back into the dirt, till Loki rolled him over. 

 

Grabbing his human brother by the shoulder, he dragged him through the dirt, while Steve scrambled to try and get purchase in his coat. He could see where Loki was going and sure as shit didn’t want to go in. “Loki don’t you dare!”

 

You’re filthy, you need another bath. I’ll help you accomplish this goal.

 

“You bastard, you son of a bitch!” He cursed his wolf, even as he was tossed into the cold morning water of the Little Sister creek. With a mighty splash, he howled as he felt his cock and balls shrink and shrivel up in the freezing water. Sputtering he launched himself at his bond mate, bowling him over and laughing loudly. He was filthy, he was annoyed, and he couldn’t remembered a more enjoyable morning spent with the creature, who had been with him since he was 17 years old.

 

“I hate you so much you asshole. Now I have to go and get cleaned up again. Be of some use, get me some fruit for Danny please. Otherwise I’ll tell Sasha you were plotting on knocking her up again, first chance you get.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened even as he knew Steve would do no such thing. Nuzzling his human, he trotted off to get what Steve needed. 

 

“Oh and Loki?”

 

Loki turned his head to check out what else he wanted, only to start racing away as fast as he could. Steve with a wide grin, launched the arrow from his bow, the arrow flying straight and true. It landed exactly where Steve wanted, right above his balls, exploding in a freezing splash of ice cold water. Loki howling as his own nuts shrunk and tried to hide in his body.

 

“Serve you right for dunking me.” He growled under his breath. Heading back into the lair, he entered their bedroom, checking and finding Danny still sleeping soundly. He had rolled over, pulling the covers nearly over his head. Smiling fondly for the man who made his life complete, he returned to the bathroom and took his second shower of the day. Scrubbing every inch of himself, grumbling over the necessity of doing it in the first place. Still it had been fun to wrestle with his wolf. He and Loki hadn’t done it in a long time, and he hoped they would have more time for fun, as the cubs grew older and Danny stronger.

 

Finished with his second, he dried himself off again, before dressing in shorts and shirt. Slipping his feet into the boots his mate had created for him. They fit perfectly and he loved the soft cushioning they gave him. Honestly he had had many custom boots made for him, but these fit like a second skin. Leaving the shower, he headed once again into the bedroom, finding the younger man still tucked tightly in the blankets. He honestly couldn’t believe the man belonged to him, and he was so grateful he did. His life was complete with Danny and it always would be.

 

Leaving the man to his much needed rest, he found Loki had done what he asked, for a variety of fruits were on the counter. Loki was no where to be seen, but added to the counter was another one of those nasty slimy creatures the beast had been eating. Growling at the stench he knew would be in the room, he quickly burned it, hoping to god it wouldn’t stay in the room. Increasing his sense of smell, he found to his relief there was little stink and it was quickly blowing away.

 

Taking the ingredients, he began peeling, chopping, dicing and juicing. Placing them all into the manual blender, before turning the handle to make it blend. In just a few minutes he had the protein smoothie he wanted for Danny, which he placed in the cool room. Cleaning up his mess, he checked the soup, found it simmering slowly. In a few hours it would be ready to eat and he was looking forward to feeding his mate. The more food he could get into the man the better. 

 

Kitchen all tidy, he found himself at wits end. He could go in and be with his partner, always a fun experience, but honestly it would wake the man up eventually. He would sense Steve’s contentment to be next to him, but also his impatience to see his blue eyes and maybe getting a little more than snuggling in. He would rather Danny just get his sleep and he did have many projects to work still.

 

“Guess I’ll go work on that fence, the cubs will be moving outside soon, and we’ll need it.” Picking up his straw hat, tucking the string under his chin, he went outside. There he found Sasha’s youngest brother and his mate chatting with the other brothers. Turned out Loki, after leaving his “gift” had gone to cuddle with Sasha. The younger wolves were thinking of moving out of their pack and starting their own and wanted to know what Steve thought of the beaches around here.

 

“There are other caves in the area. We claimed these because they were close to the beach.” Plus Danny felt centered here, very important for his instincts and his own mental well being to live in an area that made him feel centered. The pair talked between themselves and realized they would probably prefer to find their own beach front area a some miles further north. They kinda liked the idea of a nice cove or inland area to call their own.

 

“Loki and I came from the North. We didn’t stay in any one place long but there were some nice coastlines we passed through. I’m sure you’ll find something you like.” They continued to quietly chat till the pair decided to head over to the beach proper for some fun in the surf. They could join Konik and his Lady, as they had left earlier to sniff around the cove.

 

He picked up his tool chest from the storage room, walking over to the stack of lumber waiting to be used, to make the barrier they wanted. Picking up the first plank, he strode over to the posts already dug in the area they wanted to section off. The area was fairly large, including being near the bridge and part of the river. But they wanted to let the cubs slowly get used to the outdoors, in a safe and secure manner. Time enough they would have to go exploring.

 

Around two in the afternoon, Steve felt the first stirrings of his mate. Leaving his board for the time being, he went back in and checked on him. Danny was slowly coming too, in no hurry to force himself awake. Which pleased Steve to no end, if his mate wanted to sleep for another week he would be fine with it, as long as he woke up to eat. He could sense how much good, the long uninterrupted bout of sleep did him, letting his body get the rest it had been craving since the cubs were born.

 

The Seal watched as he raised a fist, rubbing his eye before in a sleep roughened voice, calling for his Sentinel. “Steve?”

 

“I’m here babe. What you need?” He came into the room proper, sitting down at the edge out of his way but within his easy sight.

 

Yawning Danny stretched before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. “Think I need a piss and then something to eat.” He ran his hand through his hair, grimacing at the feeling. He needed to wash it, then trim it up again. It was getting long and he had no interest in looking like a hippie, rather than a professional public service agent.

 

“Well, I can help you with one, but you’re going to have to deal with the other. I made you a smoothie, it's in the cold room, ready whenever you want. Then I have soup waiting. It’s your favorite goose grain.”

 

Feeling the stubble on his chin, Danny stood, swaying a bit from lack of food and sleepiness. Steve grabbed him to steady him, before escorting him into the shower. “Sit here, I’ll get it started for you. Need me to help you clean up?” He would, he would actually love it, but Danny needed food in his belly, rather than a dick in his ass at the moment.

 

“No, I’m good, I do need to take a piss.” He batted Steve’s hands away. “I’m fine babe, start the shower, I’ll be a minute.” Standing he walked on now steady legs towards the water closet, taking a fully satisfying two minutes to relieve some much needed stress. Returning to the shower area, he gave Steve a quick kiss. “Morning love, sorry, priorities and all.”

 

Grinning at him, Steve knew exactly what he meant. “I understand, shower’s ready, take as long as you need. I’ll get your food ready.”

 

“Thanks.” Closing the door, Danny leaned into the refreshing hot water and let it cascade over his body. Steve watching every minute of it and really having a hard time in more than one way. Forcing himself to leave, he turned to start readying his mate’s food. He never saw the gleam in his Guide’s eye.

 

505050

 

Puttering around the kitchen he was ladling out the soup, the smoothie waiting on the counter, warming up a bit. Evidently it was in there a little longer than needed and ice filmed over it. He could hear when the shower shut off, his mate climbing out and walking around the room. Steve wasn’t about to let something happen to his partner and not know it by sound. The Commander was so busy concentrating on sound, he stared when Danny entered the kitchen a few minutes later. He had missed something with all his listening.

 

Danny reached for the smoothie on the counter, lifting it to his lips and swallowing it fairly quickly. His belly was empty and he needed to fill it, the drink would be a good start. Placing it back on the counter, he grabbed a small hand towel and wiped his face. “Thanks babe I needed that. Is the soup ready?”

 

Steve was having a hard time processing anything, a naked Danny was an attractive Danny. It was what he had missed with all his listening, the sound of cloth being dragged over naked flesh, or lack thereof. Gulping, he tried to jump start his mind, even as his partner walked around him and still naked, spooned some soup into a bowl. Electing to return to their bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, showing everything while he drank his food. He looked up when Steve entered the space, not saying a word. “Babe? You okay?”

 

Shaking his head, he finally began to process what he was supposed to be doing. “Yeah I’m fine. You want any thing else?” Like for me to ravage you completely. He licked his lips unknowingly, green eyes brightening in lust.

 

Danny gave him a puzzled look, before he finished his soup. “Maybe something later.” Holding out his bowl, Steve took it and returned it to the kitchen. Taking a moment to breath slowly, he tried to get his raging hard on to quit. 

 

Calling from the sleeping chamber, “Steve you sure you’re okay? You looked like something’s bothering you. Anything I can do to help?” He felt the stress his mate was in, carefully hiding his smirk, even if the man was in the other room.

 

Thinking to himself, only help you can give me is a place to put my prick. “No, I’m good, just take it easy and go back to bed.”

 

“You sure?” The gleam in the blue eyes was calculating, and devilish.

 

Not turning around he counted backwards from 100, hoping Danny would just go back to sleep. “Yeah get some more sleep.”

 

“Okay wake me in a couple hours for dinner.” He settled down in the bed, he honestly was still tired and loved getting so much uninterrupted sleep.

 

“I will.” He waited a few minutes before returning to the bedroom to make sure Danny was asleep. Only to curse at what he saw, his partner had elected to sleep on his stomach. It was warm in the cave so he also had elected to have no blankets on. Nor had he put on pants for everything was out there to see. Legs spread wide, balls showing and just a hint of his cock laying under his thigh. Steve stood stiffly in place, hands balled into fists at his side. His dick was straining against his pants and all he wanted to do was plant himself in his mate’s ass and stay there.

 

He checked his mate to make sure he was asleep, because he was going to need to go and take care of his issue in some manner. If Danny was awake and teasing him, he was going to kill him, or ravish him. But no Danny was sleeping, deeply, and ah fuck no dreaming again. Dreaming of Steve laying next to him, before crawling over his back and pushing in and taking him in the most gentle of manners. He wanted to feel the weight of his mate on his back, and know he couldn’t leave until Steve was finished pleasing them both with the slow pace. ‘Christ he is going to kill me.’

 

‘Or you could just mount me and do what I want.’ Snickered his teasing ass of a partner.

 

Annoyed once again to not know when his mate was awake. ’DANNY! How in the fuck are you awake and I don’t know it?’

 

‘Does it matter? Now you going to take me or stand there with the thickest, heaviest, leaking cock around? Or do I just pretend you’re fucking me and jerk myself off in a less than satisfactory manner?’ He goaded as he wiggled his ass in a temping way.

 

‘God damn it I hate you some times. I can never tell when you’re sleeping and I should be able to.’ He groused even as he ripped his pants off and settled over his lover. Aiming for the spot that felt best, he pushed in, sighing in pleasure even as Danny under him did the same.

 

‘Take me for as long as you want. I just need to feel you. It’s been way too long since we connected this way.’ Danny encouraged, pushing back just a bit to make sure the other man was fully seated within him. ‘You feel really good and I need this. Use me how you want, but I need to feel you for a while in me.’ Danny settled down, folding his arms under himself and enjoying the feeling of being so full of the man he loved. 

 

Honestly he loved being filled by his Sentinel, feeling the thick cock, opening him up, pressing inside, and hitting all the best spots inside him. It was even better having his mate covering him completely like he was, laying on his back, stretched out so he could feel him all along his body. Skin to skin, chest to back, listening as he inhaled and exhaled right next to his ear. His nipples hardening against his shoulder blades, as his partner became more turned on. He would always be willing to be taken by his mate, it was his right and god damn he loved it more each day. He liked fucking Steve don’t get him wrong, but he loved being fucked even more, sharing himself each time. It was a heady feeling, sharing everything he was with the man he was bonded to for the rest of their lives.

 

The Seal, closed his eyes, enjoying the contentment radiating from his impaled mate. The way his ass, constricted and relaxed around his cock. How his back dug into his chest, rubbing against his nipples. Feeling the fur which covered 90 percent of his body caressed his own nearly hairless body, at least compared to the blond. He shifted, his legs going to either side of his mate’s and driving himself deeper into the man. Listening as Danny sighed in pleasure at the new sensation. Being together like this, away from the cubs, away from their own wolves, just the two of them to renew the bonds which brought them together in the first place.

 

Steve nuzzled into his love’s neck, licking at the mating mark which mirrored his own. Loving how he smelled just like him, and yet had his own unique scent only those most closely bonded to him could detect. Deciding to do something he hadn’t done in a long time, he used his bond to check his mate out, looking within him deeply, learning more about his mate. He hadn’t gone this deep into him since they both arrived in this world. 

 

And he realized he should have done it sooner. Probably the day they reunited, he should have, to learn about all the changes which had happened to sweet and gentle mate. The trials he had gone through, first by himself, having no clue about who he himself was. He discovered he had been hunted when he was lost in his mind, which put him into a rage. So much so he was thrusting deeply into his partner, who took every stroke, with a pleased whine. The fox which had saved him, reducing his strokes to gentle glides. Sasha finding him at last and protecting him from everything. The short piston thrusts at his excitement as his mate was finally safe. But a full stop as he learned they were being spied on.

 

‘What the hell? We’re being spied on?’ He ignored the whimper of need from the man under him. ‘Why are we being spied on? Tell me damn it.’ He punctuated his demand with a hard deep stroke, enjoying his mate’s moan of desire.

 

‘Oh fuck god damn Steve yeah, mmmm yeah use that hole of mine. Work it all out.’ Danny breathed heavily as he was slowly taken by his demanding Sentinel.

 

‘I will, now don’t try and change the subject. Are we being spied on?’

 

‘Kinda, sorta. The guys back home were worried about us. So they sent their animals to keep an eye on us.’ That earned him another set of super fast strokes, making him groan. ‘But I told them to only check in for a few minutes once a month. Fuck Steve you feel so good.’

 

Pulling out completely, then pushing quickly and roughly back in with each phrase, ’I want to see them, tell them to leave us alone. We need focus on each other. The others need to mind their own business.’ He began to pound away at his happily sighing love.

 

Holding onto the blankets tightly as his mate took him, he breathed out, ‘I can call them if you want, later. Right now though I need you to fuck me.’ He pushed his ass back onto his mate’s dick.

 

‘I’ll think about it.’ Then he turned back to learning more about what happened with his partner. Digging deep to see HOW Sasha helped restore his memories and fixed some of his phobias. Things he thought he would be spending years tending to himself. He was amazed at how deep he could go, what the bond allowed them to do, learn and bring comfort to each other. It showed him so much about the blond beneath him, including one aspect which had him slowing then stopping in astonishment.

 

‘Danny?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> It wasn't anything super exciting, mostly just family feels and fun. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I really do enjoy reading the reviews.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha managed to finish this chapter before the crazy which is going to be this week.
> 
> This is a chapter mostly focused on the kids, but there is a little bit of smut in here. Plus of course Steve and Danny talk about feelings.
> 
> Remember guys the kids are wolves, not humans. They learn things differently then humans ever would when learning lessons.
> 
> Also there is a bit more world building going on and new phrases being introduced for future stories.
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy it.

The smaller man groaned, what the hell could his mate want this time. He banged his head against his crossed arms, Jesus did he really think he meant it, when he said to use him as he wanted. God damn he just wanted to be fucked, not teased all afternoon. Grumbling he snapped ‘What?’

 

‘You trust me?’ The awe mixed with raw hope was tangible in the insecure Seal’s voice.

 

Danny blinked open his eyes at the strange question. Of course he trusted him, he trusted him with his love, his commitment, his daughter. The only thing he didn’t trust him for was keeping… him… safe. ‘What the…?’ He levered himself up, rolling over when Steve pulled out and let him move. 

 

Tucking Danny into his side, he ran his arm under him, pulling him close with his other. Laying his chin so his mate's head was under his own, in a favorite position of both. ‘So is it true? You trust me to keep you safe?’

 

The younger man was silent as he looked within himself, focusing on his instincts, which now that he noticed, had been quiet in his mate’s presence. He hadn’t felt the NEED to stick close to Sasha’s side at all times. He tried to figure out when the feeling changed, going back to what hour or day it may have. It took him a while, Steve laying patiently beside him, because he wanted an honest answer and Danny wanted to give it to him.

 

The blond thought about it for a while, looking deep within himself, till he had his answer, ’The day the sparrows came for us, you remember?’ The Guide felt his Sentinel’s nod. ‘We were about to be attacked, I wasn’t able to form my own shields over Sasha, her harsh labor contractions were coming across our bond. God the pain was horrendous, lances of pain through my head and down my spine.’ 

 

Absently he started playing with his mate’s nipple, but neither man realized it. The conversation holding all their attention, no matter how much he tweaked with it. ‘I couldn’t think of much at the time, trying to fight with the agony. The only thought I could focus on, was I wouldn’t let those bastards hurt my lady, even if I had to take all the blows for her. I wasn’t going to lose the cubs. One of the birds was coming straight for me and I knew it was going to hit. I prepared for it, was ready to take it, using my body to defend her and the little ones. Then when I expected the blow there was nothing, I looked up and your sword was there. YOU were there.’ He shuddered at the remembered memory, and the relief he felt at that moment. 

 

He turned so he could tuck himself deeper into his mate, speaking into his shoulder so to speak. He needed to smell his mate, as much as Steve needed to hold him. ‘You were there and I didn’t get hurt. I was shocked at the sudden change, I expected to be hit by that bird and I wasn’t. Every time one of those rats came at me or Sasha, you were there, with sword or whips, lightning and power.’ He took a deep breath, calming himself with the strong scent of the man who was duty and pleasure bound to protect him. To give him the security he needed, so he could perform his own duties. 

 

‘You kept a shield over me and Sasha as we moved. You were commanding all this new power, new skills, new resolve and it was all towards protecting ME. I was so distracted with helping her, I didn’t even think about it. Over and over, you were there defending me from each attempt to harm me, guarding me so throughly, it got to the point I didn’t even flinch. That was when my instincts associated you not with danger and failure, but with protection and safety. Protection which really matters to me, to what I am. Your Guide, the man fated to be with you forever.’ He cuddled closer as he sighed in giddy happiness. Feeling Steve wrap his arms tighter around him. 

 

He TRUSTED HIS SENTINEL. He finally trusted him again, and he couldn’t get enough of the calmness which was flowing through his body, spirit and heart. He had been in pain, when he finally had his memories returned to him, because they included the memories of how he could not trust the man he had devoted himself too. He knew he had to get his emotions under control still, that at times he might go off but those were stress factors. The overwhelming hurt, of knowing he couldn’t trust the man who had pledge he would always keep him safe, was gone. 

 

‘God I love you Steve, my friend, my partner, my mate, my Sentinel and…’ He whispered the last part “My protector.” Tears just a few, cascaded down his face as he relaxed fully into his love’s arms. 

 

He slipped into sleep again, as Steve gently pulled him under, and this time Danny would not be waking up. That creepy little trick of his, which allowed him to be awake without his knowledge, wouldn’t work this time. He was laser focused on him and would continue to be so. His own instincts had been gravely wounded, when his mate ran in fear and heartbreak from him. Now they were healing rapidly, as they absorbed the fact that his much beloved and cherished Guide trusted him. Trusted him enough to love him after Rachel, trusted him to look after his daughter, trusted him fully to keep him safe. Steve had a hell of a lot of expectations to live up to for the rest of their lives. But he planned on succeeding at it. He never wanted to feel that soul deep wound again, which was his Guide not being able to trust him to look out for his most treasured possession.

 

Nuzzling his head, his arousal for his mate was sated for the moment, from the trust given back to him. Making himself more comfortable, he closed his eyes and settled into a light doze. He didn’t need the sleep, but he was damned if he was going to leave his mate right now. Not after waiting for so long to have him back.

 

505050

 

All is going well with the Spirit pair? (The new Elder asked the scout.)

 

(The dark blue-black coated male, looked the red eyed male in the eye) Yes Sir. They’ve finally realized the trust they must have has reappeared.

 

Excellent, in time we will inform them of the changes which have taken place.

 

(Looking over the mountain peaks.) Sir, I see the changes yet wonder about them.

 

What do you wonder young one?

 

I wonder how the Pair will react when they learn of it. I wonder how our other wolves are going to handle the changes to come.

 

(The White Elder, ears perked up as he thought seriously of his scout’s questions.) How they will react to it, is yet to be determined. But I have a feeling once the shock wears off, they will be relieved and happy about it. (He snorted in amusement at the other part.) As for how the other wolves will handle it. They are handling it in the manner they most wish to. Already a dozen have determined their human companions.

 

What how? I thought it came on suddenly? (The scout asked shocked.)

 

Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn’t. But the realm of Verrawin has its own rules and it wants humans here, and wants them soon. Wants them to come and maintain the balance with the Sil Gania Voicia. So it is becoming active rather than passive in its care of the citizens of our world. It is traveling the Ley lines, which connect the Spirit with the Material plain. Finding those who have the heart of a wolf, even if they don’t have the senses of a Sentinel or Guide. It is hunting for those who have the heart and making them what we need.

 

(Eyes incredulous at the changes.) Are you serious Sir?

 

(Nodding his white head.) Very much so, humans are needed to maintain the bond between worlds. Always before we could go to them, but now we need them to come to us. We need to make the connection between our worlds stronger. For humans will be traveling the stars soon, traveling and in need of those who can walk the paths before them and after. Righting wrongs and wronging rights to maintain the balance in all aspects of life.

 

(Sitting down, watching as snow Roc’s circled over a far off peak.) So our world of Verrawin is activating humans who will be able to handle the stress of ever lasting life?

 

Yes, along with other requirements needed to live here and thrive. The Sil Gania Voicia will need to have a base of people they can trust to help them. But they will have to be told first about the changes and that they will be training their new people. For those who are bonded to wolves will be part of the new breed of humans.

 

(The scout shook his head, amazed at the changes they had wrought and how they were already coming to fruition.) I’m so happy to be part of…

 

(The scout stopped in mid sentence as a new feeling over came him. A feeling of completeness, soul deep love, respect and relief. Like the light of dawn caressing the hills of spring, he felt the call of his bond mate.) SIR!

 

(The Elder smiled.) Go little one, go and meet your new bond mate.

 

Without another word, the young scout disappeared, unable to believe his own luck as his new life partner came online. As far as he could tell, she was perfect in every way and he would devote himself to her happiness completely. Course the fact she was a baker was even better, he loved desserts.

 

The Elder looked over the land, everything was coming into place. The Spirit pair, the Sil Gania Voicia, would get the help they needed. The citizens of this world would get the stability they hadn’t known they craved. And the balance would be maintained.

 

505050

 

Today was a very special day in the lives of both the adults and cubs. The adults for the moment were out enjoying the sunshine, a light eastern flowing breeze bringing the scent of the ocean towards them. The light chiming of Little Sister creek flowing over her collection of smooth worn river rocks, the deeper bass of her Older Sister further away, as her waters hit the supports of the bridge. Various birds were flirting through the trees sounding the alert, including a few discreetly hiding Life Sparrows, hoping they wouldn’t be noticed. They were taking pains to have no contact with the pack who had whipped their ass’s so long ago. But they wanted to be ready to lend aid if they ever needed help and a lot of it in a hurry. For while they may no longer wish to kill everyone in sight, didn’t mean they hadn’t forgotten how to put a hurting on someone.

 

The barrier Steve and Danny had finished a few days before spanned much of the meadow between the twin creeks. Running along the river banks of both, the fence was sturdy and glowed gently thanks to Danny. It would be able to hold up to the hard playing of multiple cubs intent on exploring everything. Also it added a little more sense of home to see the neat rows of wood laid out, making Danny feel even more at home. The creatures who lived in the river, had checked out the fence and were intrigued by it. Some even creating fences in their own humble territories in the water. The sturgeon’s family were especially enjoying the fence, as they were using it to keep two of their children separated for the time being, as they were in their teenage cycles and driving everyone up the wall with their bickering.

 

The cubs were four weeks old now, double or triple the size they were on the night of their birth. Highly active and straining the patience of their chief watcher to epic levels, it was time they were allowed out of the den. Sasha was looking forward to it immensely, because it would allow her a chance to get out, into the fresh air and away for a few much needed hours with her mate. In the entire month, Sasha had stayed with her children, nursing them at all hours to help them grow strong and coordinated for this special day. But damn it, it also meant she hadn’t been laid in a month and she needed action badly. Loki had had it a little easier, going off with Steve to hunt for her huge energy needs, but he also wanted some private time with his lovely, horny lady. But he sure as shit knew it was going to be anything but quiet, not with his girl. Danny had stayed in the den with Sasha for the most part, not wanting to leave her to handle all the work of dealing with 12 very excitable cubs. Plus being near the children was helping to heal his own mental wounds in leaps and bounds. The youthful innocence and love they blasted at all times doing a hell of a lot of good for him. All he had to do is work on building his shields again, something which would take time.

 

Now the kids were about be turned loose on an unsuspecting and cruel world, with evil doers behind every corner which they must vanquish, in order to save the kidnapped Guides. Or some other type of hogwash their very doting and very mischief causing Grand Father was having a ball telling them about. The children were soaking it all up and couldn’t wait, their noses were ready, their milk fangs sharp and all them where ready to find their future Guides and Sentinels.

 

Danny came striding into the den, large smile on his face as he could see the eager eyes of 12 individuals all riveted on him. The yips, barks, whines as their favorite and only two legged brother came into view. For that was what he was to them, their mother kept calling him her oldest cub, so that must make it true. “Okay kids you ready to go? Your Mom is outside waiting for you, but if you want I can get her.” He reached his hand out, petting the ears of one of the girls.

 

The cubs had scrambled to the top of the half wall, which had prevented them from leaving the den. They were ready and eager to go out and save the world, or at least go and find some rabbits to chase. Maybe play in that body of water their parents called a creek.

 

Grinning at the eagerly wagging tails, he opened the door which had been blocking them from leaving. Jumping and pouncing on each other, they raced towards the cave entrance. Well, most did, Delarion, Sasha’s 11th born cub held back, he was the quietest one and normally liked to take his time to assess any situation. Always the last one to come forward, but he wasn’t scared, he was cautious. His forest green eyes missed nothing as events happened around him, allowing him to think, plan and execute whatever objective he had come up with. Whether it was annoying an older sister, or helping his Mother by not biting her as he nursed and saving her pain. He was sweet tempered, collected, and not easily distracted by outside influences. He also was one of the smaller cubs, not hitting growth spurts as some of the others had. Delarion though didn’t mind in the least, preferring to stay small and able to hide and assess before moving into action. Because he had never been outside, never seen what it was like, he hadn’t been able to evaluate the situation to his satisfaction. 

 

Delarion was a lovely mix of salt and pepper coated cub. More salt than pepper, having a nearly full white coat, but his ruff was heavily plush with blue black fur, along with down his spine and over the curve of his tail. His muzzle, starting at the nose was black, before fading to white along his cheeks and down his chest which was pure white. His legs white as well, but black claws peaked out of his black toed paws. His flanks also had strips of black randomly, overall he had the reverse look of a skunk. Danny kept the thought to himself very, very privately, but he had a feeling when the boy was fully grown, females were going to go ape shit over his looks. He was going to be very unique, and if his personality continued to go down the path it seemed to be, he was going to make an awesome wolf to some Guide who was a destined to be a diplomat.

 

For now, the young four week old cub wasn’t sure about the outdoors, and wanted extra reassurance it would be okay. Leaning down Danny stroked his salt and pepper coated head, his forest green eyes looking up at him with shyness.

 

“Hey buddy everything is going to be okay. Do you want me to walk you out to the rest?” Del looked up at his big brother thinking about it. Giving a quiet woof, he rubbed himself against his leg and followed the Guide out the door, to where the rest of his same age siblings were waiting.

 

As was expected the triplets were the first out the door. Mith, Miwyn and Miclya were the pair’s fifth, sixth and seventh born cubs. All were female, all with pure white coats and bright cheery red eyes. They were completely fearless, full of curiosity and did their damnedest to cause as much mischief as possible. Honestly from the second they were born they were causing trouble and enjoying every minute of it. No one was safe from their good natured plotting. Favorite pranks they enjoyed playing was hide big brother’s shoes, chew Uncle’s favorite socks, stalk their siblings as they snoozed in a corner, and stick very cold noses up tails. Though that back fired on them when Cirion, startled abruptly awake, had a nasty accident right on Miwyn’s nose. She had not been pleased to have a large turd stuck to her face. They never did that trick again, much to their siblings relief.

 

Each was the same size, not even an inch of difference and they loved it. They were determined to find triplets like themselves to bond with and have the coolest pairings of all their brothers and sisters. Constantly together, if one didn’t know them closely, one wouldn’t be able to tell them apart. Even their scents were the same, giving Steve a really hard time telling them apart at first. Danny was able to, due each to of their mental thoughts having different layers, but to look at them one would never be able to tell. Along with their pure Arctic Snow White coats and cherry red eyes, their claws matched their eyes. Otherwise there was no other color to be found on all three of them.

Highly intelligent, all their responsible guardians despaired of the three of them ever using their powers for good. They were more intent on using their mischief causing powers for annoying their siblings, giving heart attacks to their parents, and headaches to their human guardians.

 

They felt their Grandfather was the greatest and loved listening to his stories, because it gave them ideas on how to cause their own trouble. They would lay at his knee as he told them tall tales, sure to inspire more trouble on their part. And no matter how much his daughter demanded it, Danny requested it, or his mate threatened him with no sex, he couldn’t help himself, giving them more stories, and ideas of ways to get up to no good. 

 

They barreled out of the cave and headed straight for the fence, put up to keep them in the area. With no hesitation, they phased through the fence and the battle was on to contain them.

 

“HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BUGGERS!” Steve shouted even as he chased after them. Loki followed quickly, since his daughters, as per their normal sneaky mischief making natures, hadn’t told anyone they had figured out how to phase and ran off. They were bound and determined to explore, and no adults were going to ruin their fun. Steve managed to grab Mith by the scruff, realized she was trying to phase free and he wasn’t putting up with it. Making her solid himself and keeping her that way, ignoring her disappointed whining. Her sisters were still heading towards Big Sister, intent on jumping and playing in the water. Only to be stopped as they were picked up by nothing and floated back towards the contained area.

 

Danny, scowl on his face, as he picked up the other two with his mind, strode over to the edge of the fence. The girls were squirming, trying to get free from the iron grip on them. “Miwyn Miclya, what in the hell do you think you are doing? Do we need to get collars and leashes for you three? Do we need to walk you around like a DOG, rather then let you wander free in the meadow?” He let his disappointment with them flow through their minds. Every cub loved their Big Brother and to disappoint him was a source of shame even for the triplets. Dropping the two he had next to the one Steve brought back, he glared at them. “Well, I can make collars which would keep you solid and you wouldn’t be able to go anywhere?” He tapped his foot into the grass while looking down at the sorry cubs.

 

Mith whined as she crawled towards him on her belly, tail lowered and eyes sad. She and her sisters were sorry. They just wanted to explore and show off their skills. Rolling his eyes Danny knelt down petting her head, encouraging the others to come near him. “Listen girls we have this area sectioned off to begin with, so you all can get used to the outdoors. Once we know you are fine and can handle the various toys and obstacles we have for you, you’ll be given more freedom. We can even let you go wander off with one of the adults in a couple days.” All three girls began to wiggle as his disappointment in them seemed to recede. “Just hang around here and play with your siblings, show them how to phase if they don’t know already okay girls?”

 

The triplets yipped, happy he was happy with them again before running off to see what their brothers were playing with. 

 

Steve grinning with good humor, “Those three sure keep us on our toes, don’t they?”

 

“For sure, reminds me of when Grace was a toddler, she loved getting into things.” His tranquil blue eyes watched as the cubs played happily with each other.

 

Steve about to use the opening to talk about Charlie finally, was distracted by the indignant howl of a cub as his sisters decided he would be their next target. Danny watching laughed, and walked over to his lady, and the moment was lost once again.

 

A few days prior, Danny had created a large rock tower, straight from the earth itself, in the middle of the meadow. He would put it back when they were done with it. But it consisted of nearly a dozen different levels, the highest being a looping 10 feet in the air. Paths and trails circled around the large rock formation, including going through the center over and over in looping patterns. Four foot long dark tunnels, made for excellent pouncing positions, along with the flat spots for looking down and growling at siblings. A few towers near the top, with spy holes, were a favorite as the cubs explored. And as the wind blew through the various openings, different sounds could be heard, distorting the various yips, barks, growls and mock and not so mock snarls being thrown out there.

 

The adults watched the kids play, helping them if they got trapped, because they squirmed when they should have wiggled out of a location. Konik decided the best place for him, was to hide in the main underground cave, and reach out paws to whack on passing flanks. The cubs howling in surprise before giggling, as they smelled their grandfather. Their Grandmother shook her head, before going to the other side of the tower and teaching the kids how to poke her unhelpful mate in the butt. They loved hearing his own howls of surprise, turning into chuckles as they had fun as a family.

 

Danny, reaching up, scratched the left ear of his lady, much to her pleasure. Whispering to her, “Sweetheart, if you and Loki want to leave for an hour to get some quality time together go ahead. We can watch the cubs for the time being.”

 

Sasha was torn, she wanted to see her cubs playing, but she also really wanted to get laid. Having a hard time deciding, Loki did it for her. Coming up and licking her under her tail, digging in deep and hitting a spot which hadn’t been hit in a month. Groaning she whirled around and headed up towards the cliff face, Loki following behind her, grin firmly on his face. He was looking forward to a really good screw.

 

The triplets managed to crawl up to the top of the structure and pounce on two of their brothers. Cirion, he was second born to Sasha, strawberry blond like her but with bright green eyes like his father. He was very smart, soaked up knowledge like a sponge and wanted to know so much about everything. He loved listening to not only his Grandfather’s tales, but his aunts and uncles too. Learning about the world he was now a part of, he knew he wanted to dedicate his life to helping others. He hoped honestly, if given a choice his bond mate would be a Guide, for he loved the idea of being able to see into people’s souls and helping them to grow into the wonderful person they could be. A good strong Guide could do so, just like his older brother Danny. He wanted to be like his Mother and he knew when his bond mate was born, he would leave the pack in an instant to watch over his new ward. Helping others to him was the highest form of giving he could think of for himself. He was very much looking forward to his future life.

 

For the moment though, he had to teach his younger sisters a lesson. Pouncing quickly on top of Miclya, he snapped and snarled in mock anger at her. She returning the sounds, even as she phased out, reappearing behind him to push him over the edge. Neither had a clue they were falling as they wrestled and played with each other. The mind of their Guardian Sentinel watching over them, as he lowered them gently to the ground so they could continue on their way with fighting.

 

The other brother the girls decided to wrestle with was Tythien, he was a very tall cub, standing at nearly half his Fathers height when in his regular size. Fourth born, with a deep smoky grey coat, going silver in some areas, red eyes and two white socks on his front legs and two black socks on his back legs. His mouth also reflected another trait he inherited from his father. Tongue, teeth and gums all were jet black, indicating when he came of age he would be able to produce poison just like Loki. When the deadly serum began flowing, his mouth would revert to the same color as the others. But it was another indicator of how he would live his life. 

 

He unlike his brother, wanted a Sentinel as his bond mate, he actually craved one. Feeling urges so strongly to go out and find the person he was destined to be with forever, but something held him back and it was education. He knew his bond mate was already out there, he was sure of it, but the time wasn’t right for them to be together. So he was determined to learn everything he could in a military way. Tracking, fighting, running, swimming, and much more, everything he could think of to make himself an asset to his future companion. For being only four weeks old, he was already dedicated to his life’s task of being a Sentinel’s wolf. 

 

Therefore knowing what his life was to be, he had no problem with pouncing on his sister and wrestling with her for being a pain in the butt. When Mith tried to phase, he phased himself and they went rolling through the entire play structure. Growling, snapping, snarling and laughing delightedly at the fun they were having. After all they were just cubs.

 

The adults watched as the cubs broke up to play groups, Steve and Sasha’s first born brother, keeping a sharp eye so no more tried to leave the contained area. Sasha’s sister in law, mated to her last born brother was standing in her normal size, watching her nieces and nephews enjoy the freedom of outside. She had been surprised a bit that the girls had phased so quickly, and was thinking of ways to keep them inside when it was time to sleep.

 

Danny looked down at her smiling as he felt her thoughts. ‘Don’t worry pretty lady. I can make a barrier they can’t cross unless we want them too. I’ve been thinking we would need to and it’s something any of us can form.’ She nuzzled his thigh even as she watched Rarien, Sasha’s third born, stalked his sister Feriwen her 10th born. Rarien and Feriwen were very much like Loki, strong, quick and very caring with a wicked sense of humor. 

 

Rarien, like his younger sister was pure black wolf, from the tips of his ears to the base of his claws. But unlike his sister, his tongue and teeth were also black, shiny and deadly looking. He had inherited his Father’s ability to secrete poison through his fangs, but for the moment like his brother, was unable too. When he grew older, around a year’s time, the poison would finally start flowing and his tongue and teeth would return to a normal color. He was more bulky, not fat, but everyone could see the start of some serious muscles growing on him. When he was full grown, no one doubted, if he wanted to rip a building down to the foundations, he would. 

 

Rarien has a wicked sense of humor, similar to his sister, but almost exactly like their Father. They found amusement in the weirdest areas, including when Steve fell into the ditch as he tripped over his snoozing wolf in the meadow. Loki had been minding his own business, when his bond mate came over for something. But had become distracted thanks to the absolutely filthy images suddenly sent to him by his Guide. Next thing he knew, he was kicking his wolf, tripping over his body and landing in a heap, in the only puddle. Loki of course took exception to this and growled at Steve, then took a good look at him and fell over laughing. His entire face, shoulders and half his chest was covered in mud and twigs. That night Loki had not hesitated to tell everyone exactly what Steve looked like and the cubs, especially Rarien had howled with laughter.

 

Danny feeling just as amused, yet guilty, not guilty offered his mate some very much needed consolation. Going to bed he offered up his ass, which was taken three times, before he was rolled over and forced to feed his milk to his come hungry mate. Steve took his time and made sure they were both fully satisfied, before snuggling into his Guide’s side and falling asleep. Both men were very happy that night.

 

Feriwen had laughed herself sick at the story, before lifting sea green eyes, and licking at her Uncle’s now clean face. Her green eyes were the only thing allowing the others to tell the two apart to start with, other than looking at gender or teeth, because her brother’s were a deep sea blue. She was bulky as well, but everyone could see the lines which would form later making her a very swift wolf. She loved to run, and was often seen running around the whelping pen, to expend the energy she had. She wanted to feel the breeze on her face and couldn’t wait to be turned loose outside. She planned on racing her brother when they both grew older and seeing how well they worked as a team. 

 

She hoped when the time came she might bond to a Sentinel, so they both could feel the wind in their faces, as they raced over the land. Though a Guide would be good too, she could see carrying her Guide on her back as they went to rescue someone. Or if crowd control was an issue, she could totally see her Guide helping with that. She standing beside her companion, guarding him, as he performed his duties.

 

For the moment though neither was full grown, and they showed it as they raced and romped together. Jumping over their various brothers and sisters, who were doing their own versions of fun. Rarien eventually, using his slightly superior weight bowled his sister over, with high pitched squeals of joyful rage. She kept on rolling, till she could get her feet under her and returned the favor to her older brother. Soon they were simply rolling all over the meadow, much to the amused delight of the adults watching them.

 

They rolled right into Faldor who looked at them with disgust. He was trying to dig in the ground at a very interesting scent. Dirt was flying everywhere in his single minded obsession to get at whatever had been buried. The other cubs though hardly noticed as they were all racing around, dirt, dust and grass flying as they enjoyed being outside for the first time. Steve in the interest of stimulation and education, had actually taken a bone and imbedded it deeply in the ground to see if anyone noticed. Faldor who had the keenest nose of them all, and loved mysteries, was quick to tackle discovering whatever was in the ground. Sasha’s ninth was also black like Loki but with deep red eyes, white tipped ears and four varied leveled white socks on his feet.

 

He circled around the quickly growing hole, not minding in the least all the debris piling up behind him. The adults were watching as he went deeper and deeper, till he was able to claim his prize. A large femur bone from the nice Moose lady who was here a few days earlier, and offered a meal in thanks for dealing with the Death sparrows. Pulling it out, he looked around the glen, trying to determine where he could start munching on his treat. Deciding the best place was near the tree line, he headed over there, jumping over Cirion and Delarion who were playing, snap at the paw. Laying down, he gripped the bone by covering it with a leg and started gnawing with evident satisfaction.

 

A yowl was heard as Saussi’s tail was bitten by her little sister Zoredia. Saussi was a miniature Sasha. Strawberry blond, blue eyes, sweet nature unless someone pissed her off, then a vicious temper, which she doesn’t hesitate to use. She was born after the triplets making her the eight cub in line. Zoredia and her didn’t get along too well, as they liked to fight over food, and who got more time having their ears scratched by Danny. Saussi also didn’t like it she was constantly teased by Zoredia about wanting a Guide of her own and wanting one now. She like her brother, had a feeling hers was out there, waiting for her to come claim whoever they were. She would often dream about finding her companion, nuzzling their hair and sighing in bliss as they scratched her ears like no one else, other than her eldest brother, could. She knew she would follow in her Mother’s footsteps when she did find her companion and walk beside them every day of their lives, ready to defend or comfort, whatever they may need.

 

Zoredia was the last born, she had a multi color coat of red black base, blond-gold underbelly and under tail. Her ears were yellow tipped flowing into the black coat. She also had three white grey socks, two in back and her right front. The left front was almost strawberry red with hints of golden fur mixed in. Green eyes which looked deeply into ones heart, and just as spitfire hot as her Mother when she wanted to be. She was also insanely jealous her older sister, who could feel a bond forming somewhere with her chosen to be. She wanted a chosen too, and didn’t want to wait, but she had no feeling they were out there yet. Because of this, she took her frustration out on her sister, even if she didn’t really deserve it.

 

Zoredia, snapped at her sister’s tail, plucking a few hairs out as she started really fighting with her. Snaps, snarls and growls reverberating through the open area, as they shoved and bit at each other. Steve and Danny were both about to intervene, not wanting to spoil the day with a true fight, when Sasha’s second brother stepped in, his mate following along. Grabbing each female cub by the scruff, they shook them hard to gain their attention. The cubs both laid their ears back at the adults, snarling their displeasure. Only to be met with much louder and more forceful growls which caused them to widen their eyes in shock, before whimpering in submission. Each was dropped at the adults feet and stared at till they went flat on their bellies, crawling towards them, licking their cheeks in apology. They understood they had gone too far and needed to calm down for a few minutes.

 

Danny watched the pair carefully, if they needed something from him, he would give them all the attention they needed. But what the kids needed they were being given by the experienced parents. A firm set of boundaries they were not allowed to cross, of attacking their siblings with true malice intent. Roughhousing was one thing, trying to out right cause harm was a totally different subject. A few minutes later, both were nuzzled by the adults and sent back to play with the rest of the children. Running side by side as they decided to tackle the triplets. The triplets responding in kind and soon there was a five way tussle going on, filled with snaps, snarls and a hell of a lot of giggling from the girls.

 

All was well with them once more.

 

Zoredia was last born but she looked the most like Loki and Sasha’s first born Jaea. Jaea was the sweetest, kindest pup all the adult wolves had ever seen. Very kind, peaceable and got along with every single one of her siblings. She had no problem wadding in and separating out whichever brother or sister may be fighting with another. Using gentle licks, calm thoughts and patience, she could make any of her siblings do her bidding, even if that bidding was plotting ways to steal their Big Brother’s latest creation, whatever it may be. Many a night, he would be laying with them, creating a pillow, or a towel or something, and one of the cubs would be instructed to distract him. He would pretend to be involved in whatever the distraction would be, and Jaea would cleverly take whatever he was working on and lay on it. Batting sweet blue eyes, as if she didn’t have a clue where his latest creation was. Even if most times it stuck out from her belly far enough there was no way in hell people couldn’t see it.

 

She loved to roll in the grass and chase her tail. She was larger than any of the other cubs save for Tythien, who was bigger than all of them. She was extremely smart and had learned phasing the first time it was explained to her. Very much to her Uncle Steve’s annoyance, she had no idea why it annoyed him, but he soothed her worry with ear scratches and belly rubs. Unlike her silly sisters she didn’t keep it a secret, instead she simply knew how to do so and continued to listen to the stories the adults told. Her Big Brother had also promised to teach her how to read when he finally got hold of some books and she was learning tracking from her Grand Mother who had a fine nose.

 

Jaea had a deep moonless black coat with red tipped hairs all along her ruff. Starting at the tip of her chin, traveling down her throat, under her belly and up the bottom of her tail was a silver white underfur. She also had four silver white socks on all legs going up towards her knee’s and merging with her belly fur. Her ears had red hairs scattered throughout and deep, clear loving blue eyes.

 

Right now she was watching Faldor intently. She had been fascinated by the depth of the hole he was digging, to get at the bone he knew was down there. Now she was trying to figure out a way to claim the bone for herself, without upsetting her little brother. Sidling up to him, she started to nuzzle at his cheek. He wasn’t having anything to do with it, he knew his oldest sister and her tricks to get treats. Growling he gripped his bone tighter, stood up and ran to the other side, before settling down to continue with his chewing. Sighing she let it go as she decided who to play with next.

 

She could see how everyone was climbing all over their play structure, and how none of them, especially the triplets, wished to go beyond the barrier now. It was one thing in their minds to disobey their parents, all of them did it from time to time as children are want to do, it could be fun and exciting. But disobeying their Big Brother was a whole different idea, one none of them could stand, once they got a lesson on how a true bonding between human and wolf worked.

 

505050

 

One night all the cubs had been giving their parents a particular hard time. They wouldn’t listen, they wouldn’t settle down, constantly crying to just make noise, fighting and hurting each other. Sasha and Loki had been trying to contain them but not having much luck. 12 cubs against 2 parents and 2 humans can be difficult, even more so when the resident Guide’s emotional control decided to vacate the premises. The other wolves had actually gone to scout and secure the area above the cliff face, for they had been given reports a tribe of baboons were in the area, and they wanted to drive the bastards out. Over grown monkeys were just pains in the ass’s and it would take a large force of wolves to make them move. So Sasha and Loki had been left behind, her family defending their territory with pride and pleasure.

 

Still that left Danny and Steve, along with Sasha and Loki to control 12 actively misbehaving cubs who had no interest in listening to anyone.

 

“Come on guys, please settle down. Food will be coming soon.” Danny implored the kids, brain pounding merrily away in his skull. He was trying to sooth their thoughts, but each time he started working on one cub, the 11 others would immediately do something to distract his attention and any progress would be lost.

 

One cub pounced on the back of another, Zora, predictably jumping Saussi and biting at her ears, causing the older cub to snarl, and try rolling over to dig her claws into her sister’s belly. Both of them were broadcasting their anger and extreme dislike of each other while doing so, with no thought or idea as to the pain they were causing others.

 

Tythien and Rarien were fighting over a pillow both wanted to sleep on, ripping it in half and flinging the filling all over the whelping pen. Growling at each other, they took exception to the pillow being destroyed and started going after each other. Fangs drawn back, it was a good thing their poison wasn’t flowing yet, or they may have used it. As it was they both put some good bite marks on each others legs, causing them to cry out both vocally and mentally with massive pain and fury.

 

Mith, Miwyn, and Miclya in a rare disagreement were fighting with each other. Rolling around and doing their best to rip fur out as they battled over who could sit in their Brother’s lap first. Their emotions blazing with frustration at their sisters and how they would not yield to their much more important desire to sit in the choice spot.

 

Danny getting desperate, tried once again to calm the cubs down, but his pounding head wasn’t helping, and wasn’t letting him concentrate. Steve was in the kitchen trying to finish making up the kids dinner before he brought it in. They were a little late, because of all the bad behavior going on, but both men hoped food would solve much of the problem. “Kids please, settle down, dinner will be served soon. Let’s be nice okay…”

 

Instead of being nice though, Faldor who had been chasing poor little Delarion around, determined to rake him with his claws after being swatted on the nose, howled his intention to get his little brother back. Cirion was trying to save him, by jumping on Faldor, who rolled over and started biting at his older brother’s throat. Both were angry and wanted to take their tempers out on each other. While Del ran into a corner and just cried, and cried and cried with pain, fear, and distrust of his siblings.

 

Even Jaea and Feriwen were having issues as both were hotly debating the merits of running vs, chasing tails. Feriwen thought running for long stretches was much better than chasing one’s tail. Going for such long distances made it look like you had some place to be, some place important. While chasing your tail made you look dumb and stupid and who would want to do that. She snorted at her older sister, sticking her tongue out at her. Jaea not liking to be called stupid or dumb, smacked her with her paw on the nose. Feriwen not happy did the same back to her and the free for all was on. Both projecting their thoughts openly, about running, what they thought of their sister, and how both were so totally wrong.

 

Sasha and Loki had also been trying to control their cubs, but Sasha was highly distracted as she felt her companion becoming not only more upset mentally, but upset physically. The cubs, young minds not realizing what was going on, as they developed their personalities to the fullest, broadcasted everything they were thinking. Shielding had not yet been explained to them, for at roughly three weeks, they were a little young to grasp the concept of it.

 

Danny was now reduced to begging, as his intense headache grew into a full grown multiple symptom migraine. “Kids please, I need you to be quiet, just stay still for a few minutes.”

 

Instead the kids thinking it would be fun to harass their older brother, who always got the lions share of their Mother’s attention they felt. They wanted her attention too and decided if they picked on him, she would give them the attention they craved, even if it was just barking at them to behave. Jumping over to him, the triplets barreled into his legs, knocking him over hard. He landed on the pillows, which saved him a nasty blow to the head. But the cubs were not done yet, they waited again for him to stand and this time they pushed him right up to the half wall before trying to knock him down again. They wanted him out of the pen so their Mother would spend more time with them. They loved their older brother most of the time, but they saw him as another four legged wolf, rather than a two legged human and acted accordingly. 

 

Right now they just saw him as competition for their Mother’s affection and were bound and determined to get her attention this time. Pushing on Danny they shoved him out of the pen, thoughts focused on getting their Mother to pay attention to each one of them as they all thought only of themselves. Before Danny could catch his balance, he was tipped over the half wall and this time he did hit his head on the stone floor.

 

The thick crunch of a body hitting the floor, along with the cut off grunt of pain as he lost the ability to speak, did it for Sasha. With a disgusted and furious snarl, she abandoned her misbehaving brood to look after her primary charge. Leaping the wall easily and trying to help her bond mate to stand. 

 

He couldn’t make it.

 

All he could manage was getting to his hands and knees, moving three steps before he began to retch all over the floor. What little food was left after lunch many hours before, coming up in great heaves of his abused stomach. The negative emotions being broadcasted to him by the children, hit him hard as his shields were very low and decided now would be the best time for them to drop completely. Groaning he continued to bring up everything he had eaten for the last three weeks he felt like, sweat pouring down his face, body shaking, head reaching planetary proportions in excruciating pain and agony.

 

“DANNY!” Steve bellowed, the noise not helping his mate in the least, though he hadn’t meant to hurt him. Steve dropped to his knees, as he held his spasming mate, giving him the support he needed as he stayed on his hands and knees, till he could stop shaking. Stroking his face, he stared towards the kitchen, focusing his own thoughts as he picked up a towel, ran it under the sink faucet and floated it to his hand. It was the first time he had tried to use telekinesis without actually seeing what he was doing. It worked perfectly and he wiped his mate’s face down, ignoring the mess splashed all across the floor.

 

Sasha whimpered in her own distress, laying down so she could tuck her head under her ward’s arm, giving him some much needed support on his other side. Danny gratefully pressed his hand into her ruff, taking the support he needed so bad. Grounding what was left of his shields on her and his mate. Letting them give him the energy he needed to slowly rotate his body and climb up onto his wolf’s freely offered back. Sasha stood, carefully balancing her first born on her back and without a backward glance at her natural born cubs, left the room. Steve placing a hand on his mate’s leg, helped him to balance, as he had nothing left of his own energy to do so himself. Following the she-wolf, they went to put Danny down in his own bed.

 

The sounds of the cubs, crying and whimpers of confusion could be heard clearly on the other side of the wall. They were shocked and surprised and totally unable to understand what had happened. They had all been having fun misbehaving to torment their parents and humans, enjoying the fighting, arguing and destructive actions. They had wanted more attention and hadn’t cared what kind they got as long as they got it. If fighting was the way to do so then so be it. But watching as their Mother, who they had been focusing on, had left them without a second thought, it throughly frightened them. 

 

Loki came storming in from the outside, where he had been receiving a report about the baboons and snarled at his brood. When the cubs began to whimper and cry, he would hear nothing more from them. Enforcing his own will on them, he silenced them completely, shocking them even more. Then he started speaking.

 

Shame on you! Shame on all of you for causing your Brother harm! Shame on you for refusing to listen when a fellow wolf was in acute distress! Danny is your BROTHER, he is your ELDEST, you are REQUIRED to listen when he speaks. Shame on you for behaving not like a proud wolf but a detestable rat only out for his own gain. 

 

(He would have to remember to apologize to the rat family three cave systems down. They were really sweet and found the coolest gems for the Guide to play with. But they would understand the lessons he needed to teach at the moment.)

 

Danny is a Guide, bonded to a wolf, your Mother, as I am bonded to a Sentinel. Our first priority is ALWAYS to our bond mate, you take second place if we have to make a choice. Your Mother just had to make a choice she didn’t want to make. If Steve was hurt right now, you would have no one to look after you, give you the attention you seem to want because we would rightly be focusing on them. A Spirit Beast ALWAYS choses his companion above all other beings, for they are our bond mate, the other half of our soul and being. When they hurt, we hurt and now Danny is hurting very much. Sasha has gone to tend to him as is proper and right.

 

(Loki glared down at his shocked into silence cubs. Monitoring their minds and seeing how they were learning a life lesson. The adults had planned on teaching the kids how bonds worked much later, in a less scary situation, but now they had no choice.)

 

Sasha will not return till Danny is taken care of. You will remain silent until such time as he is well again. You know he is recovering from several traumas, and he was recovering even faster because of your normal sweet and loving natures. But now it’s been turned on him and he has to deal with the flood of pain in his mind, because you would not mind. Remember this lesson foolish cubs, there are consequences to your actions at all times. Some good, some bad, so remember this lesson and learn from it!

 

(His eyes softened as he could not only see the sorrow and shame entering their faces, but also their minds. And they were starting to fear too, fear their much beloved brother would no longer love them because of the torment they had been having fun causing.)

 

Cubs listen, he loves you still with all his heart. NEVER for a moment think he doesn’t or that he would ever not love you. We all love you, we are normally proud of how well you play and get along. Today was a bad day and you brought shame on yourselves because of it. But while this incidence will pass, do not let the lesson you learned do the same thing. Danny is a very sensitive Guide, bonded fully to Sasha, but he also has links with you for he wishes you to always feel loved and welcomed. Right now those feelings are not being returned and he could no longer handle it. Remember this lesson my children, Guides, especially Danny are sensitive to emotions, especially negative ones. Remember this lesson, learn from it and grow to be proud, intelligent and powerful wolves for your future companions.

 

He nuzzled each cub, to give them the reassurance they needed that they would be forgiven, but they did need to learn their lesson. They all settled down in the cushions, tailed tucked under bodies, or over noses as they thought about the damage they caused. Loki watching their thoughts and making sure they didn’t go to dark. He was pleased though, as all of them went over their behavior and found it lacking. Snorting, coughing they realized they had over stepped their boundaries and were not proud of their behavior. They were the children of the most powerful wolves in the land, bonded to the most powerful humans they had ever heard of. They had their own duty to at least behave in regular child like actions. Not deliberately act in negative actions just for attention.

 

(It was Jaea who came up to her Father, head bowed in her own disgust at her bad actions. In a light child like feather breeze voice.) Father, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. Please forgive me. I did not act in the manner expected of a wolf.

 

(Licking her cheek, he answered seriously) I will think about it, but it’s Danny you have to apologize to most of all. He is the one who suffered most at all your actions.

 

I will father, I will as soon as I can. I never want to see Big Brother Danny like that again. (She told him with firm, sure words.)

 

The other cubs were quick to join her in wanting to apologize and seek their brother’s forgiveness. Pressing up against their Father as they realized just how much damage they had caused to their favorite person. Loki settled down in the middle of the children, letting them press up against his side, calming them as they realized how much trouble they had caused. They were good kids, only three weeks old, but growing fast. And as is the manner of all animals, when the young got out of hand, the parents much reinforce the rule of law in the manner their natures demanded. They were wolves, not humans, and while they may be being raised gently, they were wild animals too and wouldn’t understand a fully soft explanation. They would be considered adults in a year, they had a lot to learn in a short amount of time.

 

505050

 

Steve helped Danny slide of Sasha’s back, gently lowering him down onto their bed. “Easy baby, take it easy. There, let us help and do all the work.” He whispered gently into his ear, not wanting to cause him any more pain. Danny sighed as he let Steve take his clothes off, supporting his back as he lay down. Grateful when Steve raised his legs and swung them onto the bed. Sasha staying next to his side the entire time, trying to ease the pain in his head with her own healing powers. Projecting calm, loving thoughts to help counteract the negative her foolish children had broad casted. She knew her companion had already forgiven the cubs, and at the first chance he had would let them know it. But for now he needed to lay down and let his aching head rest.

 

Looking at the side table, she spotted the empty cup sitting there. Tapping Steve, she indicated what she wanted and he was quick to act. Taking the cup, making sure it had held nothing but water, he reached for one of her teats and began to squeeze some much needed milk out. When the cup was full he put it to the distressed man’s lips, he didn’t even fight with them about drinking it. Letting Steve lift his head up, he swallowed it all before closing his eyes. Steve pulled him under so he could rest, he would be sleeping for a long time.

 

Stepping back he addressed the female, “He’ll be okay, I think he’s more upset because the cubs were upset.”

 

(She shook her head, even as she bared her fangs.) They should not have been behaving so badly. It is not the way a wolf behaves, I’m glad Loki is teaching them this lesson, even if I wished it could have come later.

 

“I know Sasha, but Danny is still going to feel bad it happened. I’ll keep him out till he recovers hopefully won’t be more than a couple days.”

 

Nodding she laid down and placed her head next to her companion, breathing gently on him to help him heal. Steve patted her head, before slipping onto his other side and letting him feel the protection both were surrounding him in.

 

505050

 

The cubs learned over those two days, just how much their feelings could affect the man they loved so much. They had been informed he wasn’t eating, could barely drink the milk Sasha offered to him only, refusing to leave his side for even a minute. The cubs had to make do with softened meat and water for their own meals, bringing home again, just who was the highest priority to their Mother. It also brought home how sick their Big Brother Danny was and how much they missed it when he wasn’t around, as he had been all their short lives. None of them realized just how much attention he showered on them each day. Playing games with them, rubbing ears, bellies and bottoms, holding them when they just wanted a cuddle. All those things were gone from their lives, and they were determined to never behave so badly again they lost those much loved privileges.

 

Two days later, Danny was much better. His migraine was gone, he could eat, and he wanted to see the kids. Steve helping him out of their shared room, walked with him, Sasha by his side as they returned to the cubs. When they entered their own room, there was so much love, joy, and apologies from the kids, Danny stumbled over it all. The cubs froze wondering what they had done wrong, only to yip with happiness as Danny entered the whelping pen.

 

Sitting down in the middle of the pile, the cubs all clamored to be near him, but not a single one fought with the other for his attention. No, they all focused on simply being with the man who was their brother and very much loved. Telling him how sorry they were and how happy to have him back. 

 

That night the pack was a family once more, and the cubs learned a very valuable life lesson, which they would remember with all their heart and pride. A wolf always stood by their companion’s side, no matter what.

 

505050

 

Danny looked around at all the cubs and noted that they were having a ball. Thankfully he was not the focus of their attention, so figured he could take a break. He needed to start working on his own shields again. With all the crap which had happened to him in the last few months here in this plain, he had neglected them. He started with grounding and centering again, building up a stronger foundation to allow him to keep emotions out. He did not want another two nights, like how he had scared the cubs before.

 

‘Danny? You doing okay?’ Steve asked as he came over to sit next to him.

 

Smiling up at his partner he let him know, ‘Yeah I’m fine, just working on building my shields up again. They are dangerously low and weak, I don’t want to freak out the kids again.’ He rubbed his partners thigh.

 

Distracted by the warm hand, it took a minute for him process the words. ‘Hey that’s great and nothing against the cubs, but I don’t want to see you like that either.’

 

Squeezing his leg he said, ‘Me neither babe. I doubt Sasha and Loki want to see it either.’

 

‘No probably not.’ He chuckled before wincing as Saussi barreled into Faldor, allowing Miclya to steal the bone he had been chewing on.

 

Hearing the commotion, more of the cubs came over till there as a huge pile of tails, feet and noses slithering around each other with no real way to tell what belonged to who. Black, white, blond and red fur swirled around, amidst growling and yips of delight as the free for all continued. They watched fondly as the children rolled around the grass, pouncing, jumping and racing all over. A butterfly flapped by drawing the attention of Delarion, Jaea and Tythien, with cries of happiness, they chased after the purpled colored insect. Then their attention was distracted by one of their Aunts bringing in lunch and all the cubs raced towards the food.

 

Danny stood suddenly and in a whip cracking voice shouted, “HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!” The cubs slid to a halt at the authority in his voice. Stepping towards the 12, he looked at them all sternly. “You know the rules, you need to wash your faces and your paws before you eat. Then sit quietly till you are told you can eat. Your Father and your Uncle may not think manners matter, but your Mother and I do.” He ignored Steve’s disgruntled annoyed looks. Pointing towards the cave, “Go on now, it will only take a few minutes. When you get back proper portions for all of you will be laid out.”

 

The cubs, with only a little grumbling filed back into the cave to wash up. But honestly most of them didn’t mind, because food was set on the pretty colored dishes they each had. And they didn’t have to fight over who got more then the one next to him. Plus they didn’t want to upset their brother to the point he would have to leave to rest. Washing up quickly, the cubs ran back outside to sit excitedly at the spots in front of their bowls. Each had their own decorated dish thanks to Danny, and it was easy for them to tell where they sat. To make life easier, they sat in the order they were born. But each had a proper amount of food, along with side dishes, to make sure they were getting the proper nutrition. Water was laid out for each cub as well, all the adults had found that meal times were much more peaceful when each had their own. 

 

The adults including the parents, who returned from their much needed private time, aunts and uncles along with the men, all settled down to their own meals. But nearing the end Danny was starting to slide and knew he was going to be needing to lay down for a while. Rebuilding his shields along with monitoring 12 cubs emotional needs, and relaxing in the feelings of being a parent again, simply took energy. 

 

505050

 

Sasha and Loki ran up the cliff as quickly as they could, knowing they didn’t have much time. God it had been such a long time since they had been together and they needed to have some much needed play time. Loki herded Sasha away from the cliff face, wanting to have no chance of the cubs coming to investigate how he was about to ravish their mother. She willingly going the way he wanted.

 

Finally they arrived at where Loki was heading, the mating meadow where they first joined together and became the mated pair they wished to be. Sasha was already wet and needed to feel her mate inside her, so rubbed against his body enticingly. Loki rubbed himself against her, wondering what she would say if he could entice her to bring herself into heat again. The snarl from his mate, let him know she had heard his thought and was less then amused by it.

 

Licking her ear, her cheek, he moved down till he was at her tail. Reaching his tongue out he tasted his mate in the manner he hadn’t had a chance too in a month. Feeling as she returned the favor by licking his cock, stroking up and down from tip to base. Honestly he wished they had more time, but they would have to take what they could get. Growling at her, he directed Sasha to turn around, something she was more than eager to do. Moving quickly she faced away from her mate, eager for the attention he was about to give her. Rising up he slid his front along her back, till he could wrap his legs around her belly. Digging his fangs deep into her ruff, he poured in all the pent up frustration and love he had for her. Frustration because he hadn’t been able to fuck her in a month, love because he was so proud of her. She was an outstanding mother, bond mate, and wolf mate. 

 

Sasha growling in pleasure at his words, pushed back, making her feelings known. She knew they didn’t have much time either and wanted him to get on with it. Snickering, he searched out her hole, slamming deeply into it and gripping her ruff harder as she startled at the harsh entrance. Not that she minded, she pushed back and the fun was begun. Loki started with short, sharp thrusts into her, coating his cock with her juices as he warmed her up. Sasha shaking below him as she enjoyed him leaning his weight on her.

 

When he felt she was open, and ready he started going deeper, hitting spots within which set off all her buttons. She pushed back even more, needing more of his shaft deep within her, needing to feel it as he took her for everything he could. Soon he was snapping his hips as deep as he could go, chasing his own feelings of pleasure even as Sasha chased hers. This is what they had missed in the last month as they lived their new lives as parents, the intimate togetherness which came from being connected this way. They both loved each other very much and hadn’t had a chance to express their joy with each other physically.

 

Slamming deeply into his mate, he kept up his pace, reaching spots she hadn’t felt touched since before the cubs were born. The thick shaft filling her completely, his balls slapping against her legs, as he dominated her in the way she loved best. She yipped, barked and groaned as she was taken like a proper bitch, showing Loki how much she enjoyed the feel of him inside her. 

 

Loki for his part, closed his eyes as the warm, wet, velvet soft walls of her channel surrounded him. Encasing him in all her love and joy in knowing she was his. And he still couldn’t believe a wonderful creature such as her really wished to belong to him. She was everything and more he had dreamed of in a mate, a companion to live out his days with. To be bonded to in nearly the same manner as he was bonded to his Sentinel. He never wanted to be far from her side and loved her more each day she was there.

 

Soon a tingling was felt in the base of his spine as his climax began to form. Thrusting deeper into her heat, he worked at bringing her off. Wanting to make sure she received her pleasure before he had his. Working hard, he pounded away, going as deep as he could, holding her down so she couldn’t escape his rightful plundering of her body. She was his to play with, to pleasure, to use as he saw fit. And he saw fit to give her the best release he could in the short amount of time they had. 

 

Front legs wrapped around her body, he knew the moment she was passed the point of no return. Lungs straining to breath in the air she needed, she raised her head high, howling her pleasure to the sky. Clamping down on the shaft within her, Loki was unable to stop his own release. Digging his fangs deeper into her ruff, he poured as much power as he could into her. Forcing another orgasm out of her, giving her more, giving her everything and more to the most wonderful creature he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. 

 

His own climax raced through him, spilling his seed deep within her body. If she had been in heat, she would have been bred again. The idea pleased him to no end, but he knew she had no interest in having another litter this soon. He highly doubted any of the others really wanted 12 more cubs born any time soon, and there would be 12 more cubs next time he did decide to breed her. Or more accurately she allowed him to breed her. He just knew that any time they planned to have litters, she would always be giving birth to 12 cubs, so they would have to plan accordingly.

 

(Sasha snorting under him, as she enjoyed the feeling of his shaft still buried inside her.) Love I would carry your cubs right now if we didn’t have the other little ones. 24 little ones all running around with only so many to watch them would be a nightmare. In a couple hundred years, when this litter is very much independent, we’ll have another set. I am really looking forward to it.

 

(Licking her behind the ear,) I’m looking forward to it as well. I love being a Father to them, and can’t wait to show them all what being a wolf really means.

 

(Shaking her ruff, she raised her head, looking in the direction of their home.) We need to get back, Danny is starting to fade and I want to be there for him.

 

(Not questioning it, knowing if Steve was in the same boat he would be doing the same thing. He dismounted and ran his body against hers.) I understand, this was exactly what we needed, but we have duties. Thank god we have bond mates who can watch the little ones for us.

 

Very much so, but let’s get going, I smell lunch coming and then my companion is going to need a nap.

 

Licking her cheek, he turned and side by side they trotted back towards their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well did you all like your introduction to the cubs? I really wanted to spend a little time describing the little tykes.
> 
> Along with Danny and Steve having another heart felt talk. They are growing too.
> 
> And who doesn't like smut? Even if its just a little bit. 
> 
> Here is a list of the cubs and in what order they were born. I had to write it down just for my own use. So figured I would give it all to you.
> 
> 1) Jaea  
> 2) Cirion  
> 3) Rarien  
> 4) Tythien  
> 5) Mith  
> 6) Miwyn  
> 7) Miclya  
> 8) Saussi  
> 9) Faldor  
> 10) Feriwen  
> 11) Delarion  
> 12) Zoredia
> 
> Leave me a review, see you later.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family and more feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, have another chapter for you. 
> 
> No smut in this one, sorry, but it has a lot of family feels in it.
> 
> I did try at the end to put in some pure sappy fluff because I thought the boys needed it.
> 
> Enjoy

‘Steve?’

 

Steve looked up from eating his ribs, slathered in a rich tangy sauce Danny had created from local plants in the area. Sasha had helped along with her mother. ‘Whats up Danno?’

 

‘When lunch is over do you think you can watch the cubs without me?’ He savored the flavor of his meat, taking great pleasure tangy treat.

 

Looking at him with concern he put his lunch down. ‘What’s wrong?’ He wiped his fingers on the towel Danny had provided earlier. 

 

If the Guide hadn’t, he would have just used his shorts, which would have annoyed Danny completely. He worked hard to make those shorts, course then he would have had the fun of having to take off said shorts. Damn he didn’t think his plan all the way through.

 

Sighing in his mind, ’Just need to lay down for a while.’

 

Steve titled his head before picking up his lunch again. ‘Yeah sure babe, need me with you?’ He would be there always for him. But he also felt Danny sometimes needed a little space away from him. Not much, he couldn’t stand being away from his Guide for any length of time, but he also knew they could both drive each other bat shit crazy when in constant contact. He hoped this wasn’t one of those times.

 

Shaking his head, taking a bite of his own lunch, ’Nah I just need to rest for a bit. I’m getting better but bringing shields back up to full takes time and energy.’ He licked his fingers, deliberately not looking over at his suddenly interested mate.

 

Concerned and also starting to get horny, ‘Will it always cause you to need a nap just to keep them up?’ If so then they were going to have issues for a long time.

 

Danny laughed out loud starting the rest of the group. “It’s okay guys, Steve and I are just talking.” He waved away the concern with a smile, watching as the cubs resumed their food. ‘No like you, I have to get stronger to control the power I have now. It’s just with all the crap I’ve been through, I haven’t really had much of a chance to work on it.’ He leaned over and bumped his shoulder against the taller man. ‘Give me a few more weeks like you had, when you were coming for me and I’ll be better off. Honestly I will be.’ He grinned as he finished his own lunch.

 

‘Okay but you tell me if you need anything. It’s my job to provide you what you need.’ He wanted to ravish his partner, the way he was licking his fingers was obscene. But the younger man getting the rest he needed was more important, so he would ravish him later.

 

‘Within reason. But yeah I will. Now I’m heading in for a nap.’ Standing he went to the cubs. “Okay fuzzy buddies. I need to go lay down for a while. Think you can be good for me and not go running into our den for the next few hours? Just play out here or in your own?” The rush of tongues, tails and whisker tickles to his person was adorable to see, as all the kids wanted to assure him they would be good and stay away from their den till he woke up. “Good kids. I’ll be up in a few to play some more, but in the mean time. Listen to your Father unless he is practicing his belching again, and listen to your Uncle unless he is showing you the best way to scratch balls.”

 

He grinned at the affronted noises coming from Loki and Steve. The female cubs all wrinkled their noses up at the boys, who were always trying to find better ways to scratch their balls. With a final pat to their head, Danny turned and headed to the den and his bedroom. Stripping down, he slid under the covers, pulled them over his head with a grateful sigh, and sank into sleep. Steve monitoring him, making sure he was sleeping easily and peacefully. When Danny was doing exactly that he turned to the adults.

 

“Listen he’s down for his nap. I think with your help we can take the kids down to the Big Sister where she meets with the lake. It’s far enough away shouldn’t disturb him and there are lots of shallow places to play in. With all of us watching the kids it would be fun for them and take their noise somewhere else.” Looking at the cubs, who had finished their lunches, were once again running around. He could tell they were trying to be quiet but it wasn’t going to work out for long. Already at least half of them were starting to growl as they play fought with each other.

 

“They’re not quite ready for their own naps.” He turned towards Sasha. “And you lovely lady can stay with Danny and watch over him. It will give you a much needed break.” He rubbed her ears before her parents, and her brothers all started collecting the cubs and whisked them off to the lake. 

 

Sasha stayed behind watching as her family did her a solid by giving her a couple hours alone with her companion. It had been so long since she could relax with him, enjoying his company without worrying over his own health. Taking advantage of it she headed into their den, making a bee line towards his bed. She gazed at the man she had been bonded to for years, eyes softening at the peaceful expression on his face. Stepping carefully onto the bed, she took care to not bump Danny. Laying down gently, she tucked her chin into the dip of his neck, closed her eyes and settled in for the first nap without the kids she had had since they were born.

 

505050

 

The wolf pack herded the happy cubs to the base of the lake where the triplets were estatic to explore and see how they could cause even more mischief. Their Grandparents decided to supervise them for the moment. Or it was more like Grandma was supervising, while Grandpa was in the thick of things showing them how to make spring traps out of the various floating vines and weeds. The brothers and their mates, typically followed two or three of the others as they started sniffing everything.

 

The cubs were having a ball, splashing in the water, watching it wave against the shore, thanks to the ocean just a mile or two away. Loki assumed his largest size so if something did happen he could quickly snatch one of his kids to safety if Steve didn’t himself. Both were watching over everyone, senses sharp like the other adults. Smiles wide as they watched their family enjoying themselves. Steve keeping a mental ear out on his still deeply sleeping mate.

 

Tythien took to the water like a fish and was happy as hell to sneak around under the others. Dipping, diving and barreling out of the water to spray whoever was closes to him. Splashing as many as he could, barking excitedly as his sister Feriwen, splashed him back. Then he discovered deeper water, and he was in heaven. Paddling strongly he worked to reach the bottom, exploring the life living within. In fact he tried swimming out deeper, till a sharp bark from his father had him turning around and returning to the shallows, to his disgruntlement.

 

His brother Delarion on the other hand, while he could swim stayed in the shallows and near an adult at all times. He was enjoying the water, but he was being cautious and scouting out the terrain to make sure it was all secure. Cirion came to his side and encouraged him to take a few steps deeper into the water, just enough to try real swimming. Del, wanting to trust, jumped out, splashing Saussi by accident before finding himself out too deep. Turning quickly around he returned the few feet needed to touch the lake bed again. But he had a calculating gleam in his eye, he would return to the water, but it would take some time.

 

The triplets were in heaven and could not stop attempting to catch fish. With excited yips, barks and snaps of delight, they ran back and forth along the bank, jumping into the water, doing cannon balls. Not the most productive ways to sneak up on fish to catch them, but they didn’t care, they were having too much fun. The fish seeing the cubs and realizing they hadn’t a clue how to catch them, played games with them. Swimming around their feet and noses, blowing bubbles at them. Miwyn actually caught one and threw her head up, taken aback at herself at catching one. The adults watched amused.

 

The whimper and yelping of a cub in trouble drew Loki’s attention, snarling when he saw an extra large fish trying to drag his daughter Jaea underwater. Diving for the fish, he picked it up and shook it till it let go of his daughter, Steve catching her easily with his power. Bringing her to his arms, he held her as she cried heartbroken, terrified tears into his shoulder. Loki snapped his jaws down on the stupid fish who dared to try and take his child and threw him way up on shore. Let it phase and reform itself. If it tried to get any of his kids again, he would do even worst to it.

 

Jaea whimpered into Steve’s shoulder, not wanting to go back into the scary water with the scary fish. But Steve knew she had been having the time of her life, and if she didn’t get in now she may never do so again. He wasn’t going to let her lose the chance to always enjoy the water. So he held the anxious cub in his arms and walked into the lake shallow, sitting down and letting the water flow around them. Eventually she calmed down as she noticed the water and the creatures in it were not hurting her. 

 

In fact the other fish were disgusted at their fellow swimmer, they liked playing with the cubs and the asshole was ruining it for them. 

 

Squirming a bit she looked down, before looking at her Uncle, then looking down again before trying to get back into the water. Before too long she was playing again, jumping, rolling and swimming in the shallow parts, but also near either Uncle Steve or her Father.

 

Three hours later the pups were very tired and wanted naps. 

 

“Okay kids, let's head back, we can nap in the den and if you’re very good and quiet, maybe you can go on a night hunt to look for frogs. Sound like a plan?” Steve announced, clapping his hands together to get their attention. The cubs looked up from their last bits of play and began wagging their tails. If they weren’t so tired they would want to go now.

 

Four of the adults broke off from the pack to go hunt, knowing the kids would want food when they returned home. Hunting frogs would be for fun, not actual food, so they better provide something. Loki stood watch as the other adults helped the cubs out of the water, looking for any more creatures who might want to harm his children. A few minutes later, the cubs were more or less in a group and taking the lead, led his brood back to the den. The other adults surrounding the cubs, with Steve flying over head, looking for trouble. It wasn’t that far away so they reached home in under 15 minutes. Taking them into their own half of the main den, the cubs were quick to go into the whelping pen and their own room. Settling down, for a nap, some woke enough to snuggle up against Sasha who returned from her nap with Danny. Starting to suckle, she sighed as her cubs were around her again. They may have been gone only a couple hours, but she found she had missed them immensely. Laying down she let them feed as much as they wanted, even if they didn’t really need to.

 

Steve making sure the family was settled, went into the kitchen to prepare a light snack for himself. He hadn’t swum like that in a long time and he was hungry himself. Making a sandwich, he stuffed his face quickly, grabbing a glass and drinking yet more water, even as he wished for a beer. He would need to figure out a way to ferment something and soon, maybe he could talk to Sasha’s brother about those Kavia berries and how they were fermented.

 

Deciding a nap sounded good after all the fun, he turned to go to the bed room when the other wolves arrived with food. Mostly small deer and a couple rabbits, helping to slice up the meat, he placed them on their dishes and carried them into the wolves room. Many of the cubs were sleeping, but when they woke they would see the food.

 

Yawning he left to seek his own bed. It had been one hell of a day for not much happening. Seeing Danny as he entered their room, he was pleased when the man was still deeply under. He loved seeing him in any form and knowing he was getting the rest to rebuild his shields was awesome. In fact he was checking on those shields and while not as strong as they had been when they first mated, they were nearly there. No doubt in another few weeks they would be fully restored, signaling another step in his recovery.

 

Stripping down, he lifted the blanket up and slid into the bed. Danny sensing his presence, rolled over, threw and arm around his chest and settled down with a deep satisfied sigh. Steve tucking his arm around him, closed his eyes, breathing deeply the scent of the man he loved more than anything in either of the two worlds.

 

505050

 

For the next couple weeks, the cubs were kept mostly in the confines of the meadow and the lake, exploring everything and causing vast amounts of trouble on the triplets part. They were growing in leaps and bounds, and acting like it. The adults were hard pressed to keep them all fed, but they enjoyed it, watching as the little ones grew in mind and body. They also sapped their energy, as they needed constant supervision, and often one or both of the men could be found taking a well earned nap in the afternoons. Danny mostly which pleased Steve, he wanted his mate to get as much rest as he needed, to regain his strength. And because he couldn’t help himself, he loved cuddling with the younger man, he ended up laying next to him, catching his own naps. Their two wolves approving, as they knew their companions needed the chance to regain the energy they had lost over past months.

 

505050

 

Steve woke to the feeling of a warm, soft body, rubbing up against him in a very pleasant fashion. Blinking open his eyes, he found Danny actually still sleeping, not even his pretending to be asleep creepy trick, but truly asleep. Looking within his mind, he was hard pressed to keep from laughing. Because while he thought Danny was looking to get in the mood for some adult fun, it was far from it. Danny was dreaming about when Grace was a kid, and she would tickle him all over. This when she was about four years old and a very pleasant memory, one he was happy to share. 

 

And not wanting to spoil it, he put aside his arousal to instead slide out of bed and head to the kitchen. He hadn’t missed how his mate’s stomach was slowly starting to waken and it would be demanding food soon. He wanted to be prepared and knew it wouldn’t take much to get something made up. Taking a few cuts of steak out of the cold room, he put them on the counter to warm up, setting a cast iron onto the stove and starting the fire. While it was warming up, he really wished he had a beer, instead he stuck with water. Pulling out more fruit, he began slicing up oranges, pineapples and others. Mixing them up into a bowl as a side item, which he placed back in the cold room to chill. Checking the pan he found it ready and threw the steaks in, listening as Danny finally began to rouse. Reaching out he gathered a couple plates, along with flatware and set it on the other side of the counter. Going once more into the cold room, grabbing the fruit salad along with some of Sasha’s milk which was chilling. He wanted his mate to have the extra dose of energy, anything to help his mate stay strong.

 

Danny shuffled in, dressed in shorts, shirt and slip on shoes. Scratching at the back of his head, he yawned loudly, and Steve was hard pressed to keep his amusement in, so he didn’t bother. Smiling widely at his bed head, he finished the steaks and placed each on a plate. Killing the air on the fire, he walked around to the other side, sitting down on one of the chairs pushed up against the counter.

 

“Hey babe, you with me?” He asked gently as he watched his partner stir the fruit, even as he took a long drink of the milk. Steve refilling it easily before cutting into his own meat. Purring in pleasure as Danny began eating, the grumbling of his belly letting him know he had to fill it.

 

Danny blinked sleepy eyes up at him before responding. “What time is it?” 

 

Popping some fruit into his mouth, speaking with said fruit in mouth, “Early evening, kids had a ball in the lake today again. Now they are having a nap. The adults plan on letting them go on a night hunt tonight. Look for frogs or something.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at the lack of manners, still he made his feelings known. “Sounds like fun.” His tone was anything but enthused.

 

“Whats wrong Danny?” His deep green eyes looking at him with concern.

 

Reaching for a towel, wiping his face of crumbs,“Honestly I love those kids to death. I would do anything for them, you know this. But if the pack is going to take them out to hunt frogs, I would prefer to just spend some time with you.” He was enjoying the peace of his mind, as his shields reformed. He knew he could do with a few more weeks of easy evenings to lock in their strength. Plus he had been thinking of other things recently and didn’t want the distraction 12 energetic cubs would be.

 

“Then we don’t have to go. I think the cubs will be fine with 12 adult wolves to look after them for a few hours. They seemed to do just fine this afternoon.” He ran his hand down his leg as his partner ate, pleased to find him stress free and relaxed. His eyes a nice deep blue showing no issues for the moment.

 

Eyes relaxing at the thoughts which entered his head, “Cool cause I would love to go for a walk on the beach with you tonight. Supposed to be a full moon out and bright stars.” He looked shyly at the taller man as he expressed his desire.

 

Smiling with fondness he gripped his leg firmly. “If that’s what you want, then that’s what you get. We both due a day off or in this case an evening. “

 

Returning the smile he finished his food, then slid off the chair. “Listen I’m going to check on Sasha and make sure the cubs are doing okay. Then what say we just walk over after to the beach?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Picking up the plates, he washed them in the sink before setting them in the drying rack.

 

Danny entered the wolves room, checking on the family who were all snoozing away. ‘Sasha?’

 

The she wolf looked up with bright blue eyes, the tip of her tail twitching gently on one of the cubs. ‘Steve and I are heading out for a walk on the beach. But we’ll stay if you need us for the night hunt.’ His wolf rolled her eyes at him, before wuffling quietly to go and enjoy himself. Steve would protect him and if they did come across anything, the pack could be there with in a couple minutes. 

 

‘Where is the night hunt taking place anyway?’ Still he wasn’t going to leave them without knowing where they were heading. She informed him it would be only a few miles up north of the Little Sister. There were some nice frogs and other creatures the cubs could have fun trying to catch. ‘Okay you let me know if you need anything.’ The wolf grinned at him before laying her head back down on her paws, waiting till the cubs started waking up. They should enjoy their night hunt.

 

505050

 

Walking hand in hand, the two men took their time strolling towards the beach. Steve’s senses on high alert, scanning everything to make sure there was no danger to the man beside him. All was quiet and secure, the other residents leaving them alone as was normal. Having 12 adult wolves in the area had been a bit of a blessing and a curse. What with 12 also growing cubs, who were putting on a huge growth spurt. Most wolves were able to reach a growth which allowed them to fend for themselves by the time they were one. They stayed in their packs till they decided to finally leave, learning what they needed from their parents or what not. Unless their Sentinel or Guide came online, then they shot up fast, in an instant really, so they could be ready to help in any manner. Even if it was just needing to rip throats out.

 

The adults needed plenty of food to keep their systems going and the cubs almost as much. The four wildebeest boys who had been driving their herd nuts, had learned their lesson finally. Since they had been hunted up to two or three times a day, till they complained to their mothers and the mothers laughed at them, telling them suck it up buttercups. Either be responsible or face having to work for it each time they were taken. So the wolves now varied their hunting, but still brought in lots of food for the growing cubs. 

 

They were in the process of being weaned, Sasha just not quite ready to stop feeding them herself, but Steve privately thought the reason why she was reluctant, was because of Danny. A couple times in the last week, he had needed some of the milk she was producing to fend off vicious headaches, as he worked at restoring his shields. The energy available to him from the milk was astounding and perked him back up after a good nap. He was getting better though, he tired and still needed food but the migraine sized headaches were disappearing as he exercised his mind.

 

Pulling his mate in closer he wrapped his arm around his waist, loving it as Danny leaned his head on his shoulder for a few minutes as they walked. Slowly his mind began to fill with images of them together watching the stars over the years. Being here together when they decided they needed to get away from the hussle and bussle, of the world they ultimately would need to spend long amounts of time in. At least when they were not trying to hide their immortality from others. People would want to know about it, would want to try and capture them to see if they could also become immortal. But the spirit citizens had all given up a fraction of themselves really, voted to give them the power and rights that they had for the good of all. It came at a cost, but the amount of good Danny could feel they would give over the centuries, was worth it to him. As long as he had his Sentinel by his side.

 

‘Heavy thoughts for an evening walk.’ Steve gently, quietly said in his mind.

 

Sighing he nodded but didn’t move his head. ‘I know I can’t help it, so much has happened to us. Now that my mind is on the mend, it’s able to think about the bigger things. The facts and consequences which will happen over the years. And you know I’m a heavy thinker when left on my own.’

 

‘Baby I know, but I’m right here and always will be.’ He stopped them as he turned so he could face Danny. Leaning down he gave him a deep kiss, promising no matter what he would always stand by his side. He smiled when he felt Danny sigh in bliss of the kiss, breaking it off as they continued their walk.

 

Danny continued to share his thoughts with Steve, including finding ways to set up accounts for money. Learning new skills and languages over time as English changed. ‘Honestly I think we should try it Steve, you know a hell of a lot of the asian dialects and I know some Russian, Spanish and Italian. We have the time and it would be good to know more for where ever the future may lead us. We won’t always be in the United States helping Sentinels and Guides.’

 

‘You’re right.’ He glared at the smug look on the bastard’s face when he said that. ‘Don’t get used to it smart ass, but learning new languages would be very good thing. I can arrange with the Navy someone to come in and teach us to give a foundation. I’m sure they would love to help.’ Now Danny scowled pulling away from Steve. “Danny?”

 

Switching to speaking out loud, the blond tried to put his thoughts into words. “I’m not sure what to do about being a member of the Navy Steve.” Steve cocked his head but said nothing, letting him speak his words. “I was drafted, I didn’t like being drafted but I agreed to it. I agreed and I won’t go back because Larry was right. A lot of people are going to want us and it’s harder to fight those bastards off by ourselves.” Now he stopped and pulled the Seal to a stop next to him, running his hand’s down his own chest before crossing them and uncrossing them.

 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Steve could see the jumble of thoughts in his head, he wanted to reach out but his own instincts were telling him to back off. To let him come to him when he was ready and could speak what he needed.

 

The sound of the waves helped fill the air as Danny began trying to organize his thoughts. Putting into words, feelings he was hard press to articulate weeks before. The moon shined down on the clear water, the stars rippling in the azure reflection. Night sounds could be heard through the trees blowing in the barely moving wind.

 

He began to pace as he tried to find the words for what he was feeling, and had felt for some time. He hadn’t joined the Navy, he had been drafted into it even if he agreed in the end, but Steve had joined, Steve loved the Navy. Taking a deep breath “You love the Navy Steve, you love it almost as much as you love me. You were ready to leave it to be with me and now when I think about it, it would have hurt me if you had. You are a Seal, you are Navel intelligence… well sometimes just the Navel (he leered dirtily) the intelligence I’m not sure of.” He smirked at the annoyed growl. “Me, I never wanted to have anything to do with the Military, other than admire them for what they did. Me? I wanted to be a cop and still do. But I can’t be not any more. I’m both a cop and in the Navy.” 

 

Voice instantly speaking up, wanting to assure his mate he would support him no matter what. “Danny you don’t have to be. You can leave any time you want.” He wouldn’t let his mate be pressured into something he didn’t want.

 

“No, I can’t because I’ve thought a long time about this. I admire the Military for all they have done for this county. Being a cop was my way of protecting the mainland from home, if you will, so that you all could go and protect the mainland in other parts of the world. Now I am being given a rank equal to yours. With the pay and the authority that goes with the rank of Commander.” 

 

He looked out over the ocean, seeing in the far distance whales breaching in some after dinner amusements for their families. He could see them, but he paid little mind, focused as he was on what he needed to say. The smooth moving water of the inlet cove, only a few feet in front of him, drew his gaze away from the whales. He wanted to make sure he was voicing what he needed, for he was deeply troubled by what he was being given.

 

“I’m being given it, I’m not earning it, not the way others have. Others who started at the bottom and worked themselves up. I’m getting a free pass because of WHO I am, not what I have done. And I don’t like it.” He started walking again, needing to put action into his thoughts, continuing along the coast.

 

Following beside his flustered mate, the Sentinel asked, “So are you saying you want to start from the bottom? If so that is fine with me. I’ll be there for you, I’ll drop my rank to the lowest if you want to work up.” He would do anything to make his now highly troubled partner feel secure again.

 

Shaking his head, he rubbed his palms down the side of his arms. “I don’t want that either. You worked too hard for that rank and we need it for the work we want to do.”

 

Getting confused and wanting to help, the Commander was probably a bit more snappish than he intended. “Then what do you want Danny? Tell me and I’ll do it.”

 

Taking a deep breath, raising his head to the stars, he blew his breath out before responding. “I want to do what you do Steve. Not necessarily be a Seal, but to learn how. To go through the majority of the training you think would be best for me to work with. I want to work with the Seal teams, when you think I’m ready, and show them I am TRYING to live up to everything they take to heart. Being part of the Navy is hard work, being a Seal is even harder work. I don’t want to tarnish all their hard work with a free ride. I want to earn their respect, even if I’m not capable of doing everything. I want them to freely accept that I know what they go through, for the good of others. I want to show them and the other Navy personnel, that I am just not going to goof off with something they love, and are PROUD of being a member of. Take the rank I am GIVEN and go about my daily life, being thought a smug bastard because I was given it because I’m a very special Guide.”

 

He took a breath pausing to gather his thoughts some more. “I want to show them, I may not be very good, probably won’t be, don’t have the temperament for the stress Seals and others go through. But damn it, I want to try and do it all. It might take me longer to get there but I can show them I won’t quit, and have the same dedication to the job I was given as a gift, while they worked for it.” 

 

He looked up to his Sentinel’s shining eyes. “I want to show them that even if I can’t do it all. I won’t disgrace the uniform I will wear when doing my duties. I won’t disgrace their hard work, dedication and commitment to something greater than themselves. That I don’t consider the uniform a joke, that I put on for the day. The uniform is more than that, it’s a symbol of blood, sweat, tears, and lives given. Lives freely given so that others could live free. I don’t want to and won’t disgrace it like I feel I will, if I don’t do this.” 

 

Reaching up he cupped his mate’s cheek, looking deep into glowing emerald sea green eyes, “Will you help me? Show me the ways of the Navy, have patience with me, because I do think it will take me longer to learn it all. Will you teach me how to be a Navy Commander, so I don’t disgrace everything you love and cherish?”

 

Steve was buzzing with tension as his mate expressed what he wanted. For he didn’t just use words, he used his mind to show and express his feelings at the same time. And it was more than he could take, more than he could think about so he didn’t. Instead he just went with what was right. Reaching with both arms, he captured the soon to be Navy Commander’s face in his hands. Pulling his unresisting form towards him, he said the only thing he could think of. “I guess we should start with breath exercises.” 

 

Then he kissed him long and deep and full. Tongue dancing with the shorter man as the moon shined full above them. The sound of the lapping waves at their feet, helping them lose track of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that chapter? Mostly just family feels again. This story is winding down, only 5 chapters left really.
> 
> I think I am boring people though with it since I've been getting less reviews now. I'll finish this story then start working on the next one eventually. I have about a 1/4 of it typed on my computer now at its at 50K + words lol. But I don't know how long it will eventually be. Lots of things to tie up in hips 5.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly I think my favorite part was the end with Danny talking about how he feels about joining the Navy.
> 
> Leave me a review I do enjoy reading them and check every day to see if there are new ones.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is hung out to dry. Damn those sneaky horny Seals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing more then the boys playing with each other. 
> 
> Kinkiness abounds. Like a hell of a lot of kink but also sexy love feels.
> 
> These boys just like their bondage and love giving the other what they need.
> 
> I managed to get this chapter out cause it was nothing but porn and didn't need a lot of editing. The next chapter might take a little longer to get out.

“GOD DAMN IT MCGARRETT, I AM TRYING TO WORK HERE!” Danny bellowed as he glared at his unrepentant grinning mate.

 

Nudging at his partner, using a wheedling tone, which might have worked better if there wasn’t so much eager lust in it. “Ahh come on Danno, you can put that down for a few hours. We need to practice on your stamina and strength exercises.”

 

Keeping his eyes firmly on his project, he continued to work, he snarked back, “We’ve been practicing now for a month! Want to know something? I didn’t mean just horizontally. I figured it might mean doing some jogging, lifting weights, doing pull ups. Shit like that.” He looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowing as he took in the sight behind him.

 

The gleam in Steve’s eyes did not reassure him. Not in the least when the Seal was licking his lips and his hands were getting twitchy. He dropped his project to the ground, slowly backing away from his heavily interested taller man. The man who was even now stalking towards him, stripping off his clothes, dumping them in the sand. The crashing of the waves only heightening the sexual danger vibes the horny man was emitting.

 

Continuing to back away, trying to figure out a way to escape an inescapable situation. He decided on the last ditch effort to appeal to his work ethic. “Now Steve I have to get this done, I’ve had to put it off now for days because of you. You can wait till we are some where…” Then he was cut off as tongue found his. 

 

Steve pouncing and pressing his entire body up against the smaller man. His very interested naked cock, rubbing up against the cloth covered one. Wrapping his long arms around the hairy chest of the shorter man, he ran his hands down the inside of his waist band. Feeling his ass, even as he worked his lips, working to bring his mate over to his way of thinking. Humping his leg like an eager puppy, ignoring the fact they has been fooling around early that morning.

 

‘Fucking hell Steve what is wrong with you? I’m trying to work and you are giving me a hard time.’ But he returned the leg humping, enjoying the friction on his own clothed cock. Ideas starting to form in his head, as he picked up on the dirty thoughts of the other man. Pressing his lips even tighter to the man, distracting him from what he was contemplating. When kissing he hadn’t missed the sight of his project in the sand and it had given him very naughty ideas.

 

‘Oh I definitely plan on giving you something hard. But since you are complaining about it all being horizontal, well I guess I’ll have to do it vertical.’ Reaching down he grabbed Danny in his hands, slamming him against the large palm tree he hadn’t realized he had been backing into. Wrapping his Guide’s legs around his waist, he summoned his knife not wasting any time as he cut his pants off, leaving Danny open for his use. Growling in his ear, nibbling on a lobe, “Think of this as training baby. Training for the day you can keep up with me.”

 

Danny giving up on getting anything accomplished soon, spread his legs wider so Steve could settle him better. Feeling it as his mate’s prick was nudging at his hole. Deciding to just go with it he reached up and brought Steve down for another deep kiss. Licking at his lips, his teeth, his tongue dancing with the older man’s, Danny smiled as Steve moaned in need. The Navy Seal broke off the kiss, cock pressing deeply into his mate’s well spread ass, as he groaned in pleasured. Deciding to show his appreciation at the blond’s willingness to be take, he bent his head down, licking, biting and sucking on his rosy pebbled nipples.

 

Gripping Steve’s head to his chest, needing to feel those white teeth, working his nubs, “Oh fuck god damn it, it feels so good. You are a bastard you know that? A complete and utter shameless bastard!” Danny cried as Steve pulled out then pushed into him.

 

Not letting up on making sure his love’s nipples were as sensitive as he could make them, he smirked loud and clear in his mind. ’You love it, admit it. Besides it’s worked out you can go a hell of a long time now before you come. Isn’t that the goal here?’ The gloating smirk was too much for Danny, so he retaliated by squeezing down hard on the cock working him. Smirking himself when Steve gasped and whimpered in pained pleasure. 

 

“No, that wasn’t the goal. Thank god you aren’t in uniform here or we both would be disgracing it. But since your goal IS to see just how long I can go. And I’m feeling a little kinky plus the cubs are off with Sasha and Loki give me a few minutes, I’ll make it worth your while.” Pushing on his mate, Steve reluctantly let him go, his cock straining in the cooling breeze as he watched Danny floated a few feet up to place something high up in the tree. A large hook from the looks of it. “Close your eye’s Navy boy.” He ordered but there was a knowing smile in that order. Like he knew Steve is going to enjoy whatever surprise he has going. 

 

He listened hard but couldn’t tell what in the hell Danny was up to. He could feel him calling on his power, mumbling words under his breath. He heard the slide of something going over his body, smelled sweat and leather, and he couldn’t wait to see what his kinky partner was up too.

 

While it felt like a life time to the horny brunette, only maybe 2-3 minutes actually passed before Danny spoke up, “Okay my Sentinel your Guide is ready to submit to whatever training you deem necessary.”

 

Steve opened his eyes blinked, then rubbed his eyes because he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

 

Danny was hanging from the hook he had placed in the tree a few minutes ago. But it was what he was wearing which had Steve gripping his cock to keep from coming. Crisscrossing the hanging man’s chest was a black harness adorned with silver studs. Matching rings encircled his nipples, pressing tightly against his chest, letting them stand up even more. The center of the harness between the nipple rings connected to the shoulder straps, as the top under arm strap wrapped around his chest. A center strap ran down towards his cock, with another leather strap like a belt wrapping around his waist. This strap had snap hooks ready to be used in holding the blond any way his partner saw fit. Continuing on down, the center strap encircled his base of his cock, creating a cock ring snug to his body. A leather cuff at least four inches long, stretched his ball sack down. At the bottom of the cuff was a thin leather band coming between his balls, spreading them. Already his scrotum was turning red from the pressure.

 

Just behind the head of his cock, was another ring, this one solid, gold with silver veins. It looked very familiar to Steve and he grinned when he realized what it was. If he turned up his hearing, he could hear the slight vibration already at work on the dripping phallus. Looking around he spotted the matching controller hanging from the tree trunk, next to what looked like a large dildo, which could be used as either a gag or a butt plug. His eyes lit up as he realized Danny hadn’t put the larger plug in because he knew Steve would be fucking him soon. 

 

Continuing down his body, he discovered thick black bands around the Guide’s thighs, just below his knees and around his ankles. Each had rings and clips hanging from around the bands, ready to contain his body even more. Traveling back up his delicious looking mate’s body, he had to see what was behind him, Danny had a very smug look on his face, even with the blind fold on, leading Steve to know he had something else going on.

 

Reaching towards the man, he placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him gently around. The rope holding him up, easily circling him, showing how it was attached to the back of his harness. Connecting to both the top and bottom for support, it allowed him to spin his partner 360 degrees and boy was he happy at the sight. For Danny had secured his arms behind his back, attached by thick cuffs around his wrists to the lower band. His fists were clenching something and he tapped the hands to open them.

 

Opening them obediently Steve’s eyes lit up at the clover style nipple clamps, connected together by a delicate looking gold and silver chain. Plucking them out of his hand, he spun his filthy minded partner around. Taking in the view of his entire body swinging gently before him, ready to be used in the best possible of ways.

 

He couldn’t say anything, mouth open, drool starting to form. How in the hell had Danny known he was wanting a really good kinky session together. One were he could just play with his mate as much as he wanted.

 

“Dan…err… Danny? Dear god man, how the hell did you know?” He couldn’t stop looking at the tempting morsel hanging like a side of delicious meat just for him.

 

“I know you, I know me, and we both haven’t had a really good kinky dominating fun time in a long time. I saw what you wanted and ran with it. Do what you wish with me, I’m game for anything. Just make sure you use me like a complete and total slut. I want to be nothing more than a fuck toy here for your pleasure, even if you don’t let me come, or make me come a dozen times. I’m just as horny as you are and god I love it when you use me and teach my instincts just who is boss.” Danny smirked but Steve could tell he meant what he said, and it made him impossibly harder.

 

Stepping back he shook his head as he felt everything his mate wanted from him. Only thing which was bothering him was if the rest of the pack was going to come back early. 

 

‘They won’t, I told Sasha this might happen when you accosted me. I’ve already asked her to keep them all away. We have all afternoon to play and I say we take it. And more importantly you take me. Don’t hold back, use me like a whore who can’t get enough. I can take it and frankly it’s fun as hell for both of us. If I missed something you want to use on me, show me what you want then I’ll make it for you. But let's have some fun and enjoy playing together.’ 

 

His body quivered as he dangled, barely touching the ground with his feet, he was as horny as Steve and loved playing with bondage. He knew Steve loved it too, and at some point Danny would have to tie Steve up and take him hard, otherwise his Sentinel would pout and say his mate always had all the fun. ‘My Sentinel take what is yours by right. I’ll tell you if something really bothers me, but I want to be a play toy. Please?’ He used his little begging boy tone, which he knew Steve could never resist. 

 

Steve gulped, trying to keep the drool from dripping out of his mouth. Fuck his partner was sexy as hell and he was pushing all his buttons down. Even as he wished he could be where his mate was. Instead he settled into his most dominate feral attitude, letting his voice deepen and vibrate through his beloved mate’s system. “You’re right, it is my right to take you as I see fit. To use you for whatever pleasure I wish. You most certainly are a whore and slut and I’ll treat you as the delectable fuck toy you are. How about we start with obedience training, for you did forget a couple things I would like to use.” He purred deeply in his ear.

 

He watched as Danny shuddered at his words and his prick bobbed in the ocean breeze. He reached out and grabbed his cock squeezing hard, before stroking up and down, rolling his hand roughly over the tip. Loving the gasp of surprise and need coming from his full lips. “I’m going to enjoy using you like I should and have the right too. You won’t be coming till I say. Your dick is properly contained, which pleases me, but I’m putting my own extra special one on you. This one will make everything you feel twice as good, twice as pleasurable and totally unable to come till I decide to let you if I let you.”

 

Danny moaned but the feelings he showed his Sentinel was happiness at what was to come. Even if he couldn’t come, the sexual torture he was about to endure was worth it. He was feeling the need so much to just be the sole focus of the other man’s sexual attentions. The cubs wouldn’t understand what was happening, so they were very far away. Out on the plains and wouldn’t be back for hours. Hours Steve would be able to use to happily and enthusiastically assert his control over Danny, as both their instincts were demanding.

 

Kneeling down unable to help himself, he took his Guide’s cock in his mouth and began to suck hard. Drawing out all sorts of delicious moans and cries as he didn’t let up. He enjoyed the slight vibration pressing on his tongue as he began to feast on his mate, deciding to up the vibrations by growling deep in his throat. Danny cried out as his cock was sucked on, swaying slightly as the Seal used his prick to fuck his mouth. Steve grabbing the thighs straps to hold him steady, when he started swaying too much, so he could taste as much of his mate as he could. 

 

Unable and unwilling to hold back on his own selfish pleasure, the feral Commander ordered, ’I want you to come NOW Guide! Come right now, I need to taste your essence.’ Danny helpless to do anything else obeyed, with harsh panting breaths, he came as ordered. His trapped balls shuddering in their confines, pumping vast amounts of his own sticky seed, into his mate’s eagerly swallowing throat.

 

Steve slurping up his come easily, with bliss closed eyes. He needed to taste his pure essence again, the flavor so addictive to him, because it had all the properties he loved most in the man. With his enhanced taste he could separate out Danny’s love, honesty, integrity. His willingness to help those unfortunate, have a calm word to a child, a firmer one with an adult. The Seal, savored the freshness of a man in love with him and him alone. A man who had promised to be by his side, because he loved him with everything he had in his very being. His friend, his mate, his love, his Guide, his world. Steve could not get enough of the taste and was greedy to taste more of those wonderful flavors. 

 

‘Again Guide, make yourself hard. I demand it! Make yourself hard and come NOW!’ With a whimper Danny did as he was bid, his own natural healing power increasing his refractory rate, till with just one more suck on the tip of his dick, he was crying out as he came again. Steve swallowing everything he had to give. Licking the entire shaft, smirking as the vibrator on the head, buzzed against his own tongue. He could see how much Danny was shaking as he was forced to expel on command. And he could feel within their connection, how much his mate was enjoying himself, enjoying the control Steve was demanding he obey. He was just as horny as Steve now that they had started playing, and couldn’t wait for the next thing his Sentinel wanted from him.

 

“Mmmm you taste wonderful. How about I share how you taste?” Standing he leaned in and kissed his blindfolded face. Encouraging Danny to enter his mouth and taste his own come. ‘Such a good boy.’ He patted his face as he pulled away to nuzzle at his ear, traveling down his neck and sinking teeth into the twin wolves running together mating mark. Pouring power into his mate, but not allowing him to come this time. Letting him feel all his desires for his mate, how much he loved him and loved playing with him. 

 

His Guide thrashed in his bonds, crying, whimpering, before harshly shouting as he begged for his release. His voice becoming more shrill as he thrashed around in his need to come, till it was distracting more than pleasing. Taking the large gag from the tree, he easily slipped it into his mate’s mouth and buckled it on tightly. Danny tried to cry around the large object, but he was nicely muzzled now. 

 

Eyes filling with devilment, Steve kissed a trail over his mate’s chest, sucking, licking and biting at his skin, till he had multiple purple marks across his collar bone and sternum. Licking along the harness, till he found one of the rings surrounding those pink nubs he loved so much. Kissing them, touching the tip of his tongue to the left one, he blew on it, before licking it again. Repeating the action till they were fully erect and highly sensitive. Then he started chewing, nibbling all around the flesh, holding his partner so he couldn’t swing away from his teasing.

 

‘Sir please, god please it hurts so good.’ Danny moaned into his head.

 

Releasing the tasty nub, Steve smirked, ‘If you think it hurts so good now, just wait.’ Then he fitted the clover clamp on, listening as Danny cried out at the hard pressure on his flesh.

 

‘Oh fuck, yeah, do it to my other. God damn it hurts so much. Fuck Sir, do my other one please.’ Danny groaned even as he begged him.

 

Smiling the Commander moved to his right nipple laving the same attention on it. Once it was sensitive enough, he place the other clamp on, pulling the chain to check their grip. Danny howling through his gag as he was set in motion from the chain. “Such a slut, wanting these little things on your tits, creating them exactly the way you wanted them.”

 

‘Yes Sir.’ Danny panted, trying to get used to the pain in his chest, enjoying the feeling of surrender his instincts were snarling over.

 

“Do you know what would be nice to add to these things whore?”

 

Gulping as he tried to form an answer, his cock was shaking with the need to come. The clamps sending signals straight to his dick and he was unable to respond thanks to his Sentinel’s control over his body. ‘What Sir?’

 

“It would be really nice if these were weighted down. Did you create any weights?” Thinking they may have fallen while Danny was setting himself up for play time, he looked around but couldn’t find any. 

 

Danny breathing heavily shook his head, the pain in his chest and the desire racing through his barely used body delicious. God this was what he wanted to feel. The feelings he was picking up from his Sentinel, filling something deep within him. Some need that hadn’t been tapped in a long time, or at least since the cubs had been born. God this was going to be good and he hoped Steve fucked him raw, then kept fucking him just because he could.

 

Purring deeply, walking behind the hanging man, “Well then, while I’m busy spanking your ass hard, for not providing me with what you should have anticipated, I want you to make three weights. Two of them 8oz’s the other 32 oz, do it now Guide.” Then he began to spank his ass, while Danny hung helpless, kicking his legs as he thrashed around. Thought to be honest, he wasn’t hitting him hard, gently slapping his ass was more like it, as a minor annoyance Danny was going to have to work through. He wasn’t even pinking up the skin.

 

Trying to focus while his Sentinel was smacking him, was one of the hardest things he could do. Especially since he had never tried to make something without holding it in his hand or seeing it. But his mate wasn’t letting up, he had demanded something of him and he had to give it. He wouldn’t stop whacking on his ass till he did. Giving a strangled gasp he reached out with his toes trying to find rocks, stones, shells anything he could use to make what Steve wanted. Planting his foot in the sand he felt something hard, he didn’t know what but he didn’t care. Concentrating through the annoyance happening to his ass, he changed it into one of the sinkers. Once done with the first, he started searching again, finding something else hard, and changed that too. Both of the 8oz weight’s lay at his feet and he had to concentrate so he didn’t accidentally change them again. Reaching towards the base of the tree he found some other object, but lost it as particular sharp slap on his ass caused him to cry and swing away from the item.

 

“Oh no you don’t, don’t think you can get away, where you do you think you’re going to go? I’m not stopping till you make that final weight still. Hurry up I have other things I want to do to you.” Spanking him again, he grinned as he felt Danny’s frustration mixed with extreme horniess as he really wanted to come. His cock was hard as stone, leaking like crazy and he could do nothing about it. His pleasure only would come at his Sentinel’s wish. Reaching his foot out again, he found whatever it was he needed and focused through the of his stinging ass, whether that was his actual butt or the man behind him. The thought earned him an actual hard slap and a chuckle. Changing whatever it was into the last weight, he breathed a sigh of relief as Steve stopped.

 

Bending down he retrieved the items he had demanded his Guide make, “Hmm good, I like these, pretty, heavy and oh you made them with hooks. Even better, how about we put these on.” Turning his partner around by grabbing his cock like a handle, he took the two lighter weights and hung them on the chain connected his nipples, letting them drop instead of letting them down gently.

 

The sudden weight dropping on his highly abused nipples caused him to cry out in pain and pleasure. ’Oh fuck Steve…’ His cock was throbbing now with the need to come. He writhed trying to find non existent friction or release of some kind.

 

“No Guide, you don’t call me by my name. You may call me Sentinel or Sir. Anything else will get you a spanking. Do you understand me?” He pinched the tip of his prick.

 

‘Fuck, yes Sir.’ Danny groaned at the harsh feelings.

 

“Good now let’s put these lovely things to use.” He played with the two lighter weights, swinging them and delighting on how they pulled at his mate’s abused tits. The third he hung from his balls. Watching as they swung easily as Danny breathed through the new sensations. Reaching out he stroked his cock, watching as his mate’s ball sack swung with his hand movements. 

 

Danny whimpered and something struck a cord in Steve. Instantly stopping his play, he looked at the shorter man with serious concerned eyes. When he heard his mate whimper, actually whimper, his own instincts were unsure if it was from pain or pleasure. If it was pain, and not the fun kind they both enjoyed, the game would be over. He would never, ever continue to dominate him like this if it was causing him harm. Therefore he had to ask, ‘Danny seriously. You’re okay with this? I’ll stop if it’s too much.’

 

The response back helped to settle a lot of his sudden doubts, ’Sir if you stop now I will fucking MURDER YOU. It hurts but it’s pushing all my buttons in needing you to dominate me. Keep going please… Sir.’

 

‘Okay but you tell me the instant something is beyond what you can handle. I won’t do anything you will not enjoy.’ But he felt so much better, getting the reassurance he needed, that his mate was happy and content with the fun so far.

 

‘No worries Sir. Now get the fuck on with it. God I’m so fucking horny.’ He thrust his hips out whining when Steve let go of his cock.

 

“Okay my sweet little Guide. Maybe I should have some fun with this little bit of joy.” He chuckled as he fingered his hole, pushing a single finger in, finding it already tight again from the fucking he had started just a while ago. “Push back on it my little horny slut. Fuck yourself on my fingers.” Danny groaned as he tried to do as he was told. Standing on his toes barely able to touch the ground, feeling his partner’s finger slowly enter him. His foot slipped and he swung forward. “Again Guide fuck yourself, do it now.” Trying again he felt even more pressure as two fingers were now required to be working into him.

 

‘Oh fuck sir, god that feels good.’

 

“Such a whore, you’ll do anything to please me won’t you?” Steve whispered into his ear, at the same time thrusting three fingers into his mate’s ass.

 

Danny moaned through the cock gag, while in his mind ‘Yesss Sir.’

 

Chuckling Steve thrust his fingers into his mates hole over and over. Varying the speed, depth and whether he hit his sweet spot. Some times he hit it over and over, enjoying how his man whimpered and begged through the gag. Reaching around he fondled his cock, stroking tightly up and down, bringing him to the edge over and over. Many times his Guide would have come if it wasn’t for the lock down he had on his balls. The control he had over his body complete.

 

“Swing back and forth love. One hand on your dick the other in your ass. Show me how obedient you are, show me what you are willing to do to yourself to give me pleasure.” With a whine, the younger man started to swing, fucking himself as his mate directed. Hoping he was pleasing his Sentinel with his obedience. “Good boy you’re doing so well. Soon I’m going to fuck you and keep fucking you till I decide to use you for something else.”

 

‘Oh damn Sir, mmmm I look forward to it. Love you Sir.’

 

“Love you to babe. Make sure you tell me if anything gets to be too much.”

 

For an answer Danny pushed back onto his fingers moaning in pleasure. Smiling he pulled his hands away. Chuckling at the whimper his mate let escape as his fingers were removed. “Let’s have a little bit more fun. I tasted your cock, I think its time I tasted your ass. What do you think?”

 

‘Whatever pleases you Sir.’ Danny panted, excited for whatever Steve wanted to do to him next. He loved rim jobs, and he had a feeling this one was going to be one of the best.

 

“Exactly it’s always what pleases me. For when I please you, it pleases me most of all. I love you baby and I want you to enjoy this as much as I am.” Reaching for his legs he folded them closed. Hooking the thigh bands to both the strap just under his knee and to his waist. The result was Danny was spread wide open, cock sticking straight out, balls being heavily stretched with the sinker dangling between. Kneeling down, Steve placed his hands on either of his cheeks and opened him even wider, gazing at the puckered opening to his beloveds body. Licking his lips he dived in, dragging his tongue over the sensitive orifice. 

 

Danny howled once again, if the wolves had actually been around they would have been pleased at the quality, for it sounded exactly like Sasha as she was enjoying Loki’s attention.

 

Steve spent a good amount of time licking, sucking and nibbling at the hole. Loving the taste of his partner, watching as the rosebud released and contracted with his tasting. Danny shaking above, the sinker attached to his balls, sometimes tapping him on the chin as he moved. Spreading his cheeks as wide as he could, he pushed his face fully into his mate, digging his tongue in as far as he could. Purring and growling at times to send vibrations up his Guide’s spine.

 

It was the needful whimper which finally drew his attention. Danny was needing some serious filling up and not with his tongue. His mate needed to be fucked and he needed it now.

 

“Don’t worry baby you won’t be empty for long.” Standing, he reached for his own neglected shaft, stroking himself a few times to make sure he was as hard as possible. Lining himself up with the hole he had been teasing, he thrust to the hilt into his partner’s ass. Listening as Danny cried out in pain and pleasure at the same time. Steve pulled all the way out before thrusting in again. Doing it a couple dozen times, teasing them both, before he set up a hard rhythm which had the leaves of the tree shaking above them. 

 

Danny struggled in his bonds as he was used by his Sentinel. Used in the best way possible, the way he wanted to be used. He moaned through the gag as his mate hit his prostate each time, his cock straining with the need to come. His pleas to be allowed to come ignored in favor of more powerful thrusts. Feeling it as his balls were pulled back and forth thanks to the weight. His nipples on fire, sending bursts of intense feelings, that went straight to his cock.

 

‘Oh fuck Sir! God damn it! Feels good! Please can I come? Please may I Sir? I want to come on your cock Sir! I want to come so hard.’ Tears were leaking from his eyes as he struggled in both the physical and mystic bonds his mate had him in. 

 

“No babe, not yet, not till I’ve fucked this hole raw and you can’t even remember your name.” He varied his pace, slow, fast, deep, shallow. He moved in whatever way brought him the most pleasure on his cock. When he felt the need to come he did, blowing his load in his mate’s hole. Keeping himself stiff and not stopping, reducing his sensitivity so he could fuck his partner again, and again. Soon his mate’s head began to droop, as his body slowly grew tired from Steve pounding into him.

 

‘Danny?’ He started slowing down as his concern grew. Again he wasn’t going to cause his mate harm in any way.

 

‘Don’t you dare stop Sir. This is what I want. To be used till I submit again. So my instincts are once again in line with where they need to be for a Guide. It’s been too long since we connected this way. God I need this so bad. So do you if you look towards your own.’ He informed him quietly.

 

Danny’s body just hung there as Steve fucked his hole raw. Steve thinking about it, looking within himself and realizing his mate was once again right. His own instincts had been at loose ends, especially with the cubs around. They were not quite old enough to understand why their Big Brother wanted to be tied up and mated heavily with their Uncle. They might take it the wrong way and rush to defend Danny, or cry in absolute confusion at the two men they loved seeming to be hurting each other.

 

Now though, now his Sentinel instincts were happy because they could feel his Guide’s instincts submitting to him. Submitting to his power and control and authority to keep him safe. Keep him safe from himself so he could help others without losing his mind. For Danny’s instincts had little care for their host, preferring to look out for the interest of others first. They both needed this, the hard along with the soft which was their normal way of loving each other. But his Guide’s instincts responded to shows of strength, to know his Sentinel could control him and save him from himself.

 

Steve continued to use his mate, but he paid more attention to his needs. Hitting the spots his instincts were craving he hit. To bring Danny back to where he needed to be. One thing he loved so much about Danny was his willingness to submit to his control. But he was never going to be truly submissive, if he ever ended up that way, Steve would do everything in his power to bring him back to the fiery man he wanted and craved. But he did like it when he just submitted to him it was a hell of a lot of fun. 

 

Course he had no problem submitting to Danny either. He found it very comforting when the stress got to much for him. When he needed someone else to take command and let him know there was someone to support him. Give him a break from making all the decisions and simply enjoy being a man in love. 

 

Next time they took a tumble, Steve was going to make damn sure it was he who got a good ass fucking. It had been too long and he loved it when his mate topped him. Hell what he was doing to Danny, he wanted to have done to him. He would gladly submit to his partner’s fun because underneath all the pressure and hard pounding Danny was experiencing, the little shit was having a ball. If Steve hadn’t put his own mental hold on his balls, he would have exploded over a dozen times now. If the gag hadn’t been in his mouth, he would have been screaming things out like harder, faster, no take me god damn it. Take me like a fucking whore in heat. As it was, Danny was projecting all those thoughts even if there were no actual words.

 

Feeling his balls empty once again, he noticed that his partner’s body was going beyond what he felt was good for him. Deciding on the next course which would soon finish their fun, he reached up and unbuckled the gag. Pulling the dildo out, watching as Danny worked his jaw.

 

‘Sentinel Sir?’

 

“Not done with my fun, but you are done hanging like the sexy meat you are. Time for some good old fashioned cock sucking.” Pulling his cock out he took the gag and pushed it into Danny’s come filled hole. “That should keep my spunk in there till I’m done.” He grinned as Danny squirmed as the object was pushed into him but didn’t object.

 

“Not going to eat it? Sir?” Danny asked blindfolded eyes searching him out.

 

His Sentinel shook his head. “No, not this time, while I would love too, more interested in still coming down your throat.” Unhooking his legs first, he rubbed them to work circulation into again, then reaching up he easily undid the rope which had been supporting him. Danny more or less collapsed into the soft sand, his legs unable to hold him for the moment. “Perfect love give me a second here.” Stretching for Danny’s ankles, he clipped the ankle cuffs together then pulled his arms back and cross tied them to his ankles. Putting his mate at the perfect position for cock sucking. 

 

Removing his blindfold he told him,“Open up love, let’s get some of my come down your throat shall we? And make it good. I feel the need for at least another three or four good ones before I decide if you can come.”

 

Grabbing his blond hair, he fed him his cock and began to rock into his aching jaw. Burying himself each time, keeping him still if he so chose. But always watching for the moment, the moment his mate’s instincts finally accepted they had no choice but to give him what he wanted. His total submission to his needs and wants. And his needs and wants included making Danny happy and content with his desire to protect him from all things, including himself.

 

Three more climaxes and Danny’s instincts conceded to his Sentinel’s. When Steve felt it he pulled out, jerked himself to a final climax and came all over his partner’s exhausted face. The Guide’s cock which had been straining all this time, bobbed up and down, leaking like crazy but not allowing him any closer to his own fun.

 

“You did good Guide you pleased me. That has earned you your reward.” Stroking his hair, green eyes blazing with love and commitment to the blue looking up at him reflecting the same emotions. The Seal reached down and began stroking his mate’s cock, twisting the tip the way he loved. “Come for me slut, come for your Sentinel like the obedient Guide you are. Let it go babe I’ll catch you.” A dozen strokes later and Danny was keening with pained pleasure, his own balls finally emptied after nearly two hours of heavy sustained use. 

 

He let loose his load, shooting across the sands, great strands of white come, shooting up to 10 feet away. All the orgasms Steve had denied him earlier, came to the fore and the feelings he would have for each one. He couldn’t stop the shocks of his body as his cock kept spewing forth his spunk. Steve never stopping his stroking, not even when whining from being so sensitive could be clearly heard. He wouldn’t allow Danny to stop coming till he knew he had been wrung completely dry. So it was another five minutes before Danny was completely done. Shuddering to a halt while Steve licked what he could off his hand.

 

Reaching behind the thoroughly used and satisfied Guide, he released his hands and ankles. Quickly removing the cuffs, dildo plug, other toys, he checked to see if they missed anything before taking him back to rest in their den. That is when he finally saw the weird netting at the ground a few feet off. “Danny what’s the weird netting here?” He nudged it with his foot, even as he picked up his mate to help him up.

 

Working his jaw with a free hand, Danny glared at his partner. “That you horny son of a bitch is what you interrupted me from putting up.”

 

Unrepentant because it had been a hell of a lot of fun for both of them. “Yes, but what is it?”

 

“Help me up and I’ll show you.” Steve held his hand out and let him climb his arm. Walking on very unsteady legs ,he picked up one end and placed it on the hook he had been installing. Then went to the other and placed that end on another tree. “This you idiot was what I was working on today. A hammock you crazy Seal, now I’m tired as hell, need a nap and dear god that was the most fun I’ve had in a while. Don’t lose those toys, I don’t want to make more and I plan on doing things with them, involving you.” Crawling into the swinging bed he turned his back on his mate, slowly falling asleep.

 

Steve stunned at the sight wasn’t sure what to do. His mate was very tempting looking but he wasn’t sure if there was room for two. ’Oh for fucks sake… no not fucks sake cause I am fucked out. How about my sanity? Get up here behind me because I really just need your arms around me for a while.’ The quiet request had Steve scrambling to climb into the hammock, turning them both around till they were facing the ocean water. Danny feeling his mate holding him securely, quickly fell asleep. Pleased at the workout and the results which came from it. Steve stroked his arms as he relaxed as well, happy and content with the knowledge his mate was once again at peace with himself. 

 

Pulling him in a little tighter he followed his mate into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope that might have filled anyone's need for some more porny goodness. I think it has been a while since the last really good session.
> 
> I only went over the chapter once so any mistakes are mine. Sorry about that but I really want to get to the last few chapters and if I'm thinking porn, its harder for me to concentrate on action and stuff.
> 
> See you all later. Let me know what you think.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to go ahead and finish this story up. Evidently it is taking a bit of time and I don't need all the chapters I have listed. So I condensed 2 of them together which actually made it smoother for me.
> 
> This one has a major time jump in it cause I don't need to go over the cubs growing over and over again. I might address certain things later in time stamps later.
> 
> There is a little unexpected smut in this one which I hadn't planned on to begin with.
> 
> Hopefully people will be happy now that the story is coming to an end. I'll try and get the last two chapters out in the next week or two.

It was time to say good bye to Sasha’s family. It had been eight months since the cubs had been born. They had grown very large, very fast in that time, and were now hunting small game on their own. Konik and his mate had decided to return to their own mountain pack. Konik had wanted to stay longer, but there were reports coming in that dictated he needed to return. Nothing life threatening, but various pack maintenance that he had been ignoring for the last 16 years or so. The cubs were heartbroken that their family was separating, they loved everyone and didn’t want them to go. Danny spent the better part of a week reassuring them all they were still loved, still wanted and nothing they had done was breaking up the pack. They wouldn’t even listen to the reassurances of their parents that nothing was wrong. Only Danny with his gentle words, hands and feelings made them feel better.

 

“Guys listen, your Grandparents still love you. Your aunts and uncles still love you. But while we are PACK, we are also family. And family some times have houses in other areas. My daughter lives in another house, my sisters live in another house along with my parents. It doesn’t mean they love me any less, it’s just we live in different areas. It happens with family, they move into other houses.” He was sitting down surrounded by all 12, who were fighting over who got the choice spot of sitting directly in his lap. He had ended up rotating them out so all of them got a chance at it.

 

Best of all his shields were back, he didn’t have bouts of sickness from so many emotions floating around. And with 12 very active, unique personalities, bound and determined to tell him everything, he had been very challenged. He handled the changing emotions easily and in stride, balancing everyone as if he had been doing it for years. Which honestly he had been, only it had been humans rather than wolves. 

 

He reinforced his shield, against the cubs pushing so hard on him. Time for a distraction anyway. “Besides babies we’re not going to be here much longer.” That drew all their attention, ears perking up, heads tilting as they look at him with curious colored eyes. “Yeah once they take off so are we. Steve and I have already packed our bags, closed up the house and checked to make sure everything was secure. We’ll be sleeping on the beach tonight and start traveling tomorrow. We want to show you the world you come from and the various different people who live in it.”

 

The news caused most to jump around, chasing their tails, dancing around, Rarien jumped on Zora, causing her to growl and bite his tail. But Delarion was quiet, Danny feeling how he wasn’t sure about all the changes. Waving his arm he signaled for the youngster to come over. Del did shyly, climbing into Danny’s lap and settling down when he started petting his ears. ‘Hey buddy you okay?’

 

Del was a little surprised since his big brother rarely talked to any of the cubs mind to mind. Saying he rather not ,so he didn’t interfere when their own Sentinel or Guide came online. Wanting to allow them to make their own special bond with their person. He whined about all the changes, not sure if they were good and what if something happened?

 

‘Buddy, change happens, just like things happen. Your parents are going to be there, your brothers and sisters, Steve and I. We’ll help you through anything that might come up.’ Del looked deeply into his eyes seeking reassurance, relaxing when he felt it. ‘So anything else you have questions about? I’m here for you.’ He kept petting his ears waiting for more.

 

He thought about it but before he could come up with anything, Cirion came over and bit his tail. Startling a painful yelp and glare at his older brother. His brother grinned at him, wagged his tail and demanded he come over and play. Del with a final look at his oldest brother, scrambled to join his siblings. Willing to forget his fears for the moment and take comfort in having so many people around who loved him.

 

Standing he dusted off his pants and headed over to where the adults were saying their final goodbyes. Sasha and her mother were off to the side with the other females exchanging, from what he could tell some really juicy gossip. While the males, including his own mate were… doing the exact same thing. Rolling his eyes he headed over to the males first, to make sure Steve wasn’t getting too much ammunition on whoever they were talking about.

 

“Causing trouble I see. I swear you boys are worst then village woman sharing stories over the fence.” Steve gave him an innocent look shared by all the males. He didn’t buy it for a second. “Enough we need to get packed up. The cubs need to go expend some energy on the beach and you all may as well get going.” 

 

Rolling his eyes as the males finished their gossip fest about the latest spirit bear wrestling tournaments, and seriously why would they think the polar could beat the grizzly. Everyone could see she had it in the bag, because she was smart and studied. He himself had a bet going with the sea otter family up the coat. If the polar bear won, he owed them a new oyster opening tool. That beat up rock they used sucked ass he thought, if they didn’t win he planned on making one anyway for their next pup. But if he won then he got enough fish and shellfish for the entire family for a week. 

 

May have been a bit heavy on his side if he won, but he had helped the family when they got caught in that massive storm four months ago. 

 

505050

 

Wind had been building up for two days, indicating something was coming in from the west off of the ocean. Steve and Danny with Loki’s help had just barely completed the emergency shelter for the local residents. The large cave entrance had been fitted with one foot thick doors which swung out normally. Right now they were closed and supported by four upright posts spread across the entrance. The wind pushed against it but the posts were holding easily. They had created water troughs down one side, and a brick fire oven at the end away from the doors. Soft sand covered the mostly rock free floor. All the youngsters in the local area including the cubs had been given the challenge to find and remove as many rocks as possible. Teams had been formed and everyone was cheering as the kids went at it. The prize was first chance to play with the new balls Danny and Steve had created.

 

With the storm signs coming, Danny had headed over to the ES and started the oven. If they were going to get hit, he wanted the back to be warm for any young ones parents might bring. Long lasting wood burned slowly in the oven and he made sure to check the oven door was firmly closed. All he didn’t need was someone sticking their nose in and getting burnt. Various neighbors who normally roamed loose started trickling in, pleased to have the shelter handy, when for so long they had to make do without.

 

“Hey friends listen you need anything? There isn’t much food in here, but we have running water.” A herd of deer, a couple wolverines, a family of ferrets and a lone cougar on his way to visit his mother, all gathered around, sharing gossip and concern about the storm. All shook their heads but express pleasure at the facilities. Especially the custom made waste section. It was sectioned off from the rest of the cave and was mostly a water flowing trough heading to a waste water basin. It wasn’t much but it kept the place from stinking up while a storm was in the area.

 

“Okay stay as long as you want. Sorry there isn’t any food, we haven’t had a chance to collect fodder.” Leaving quickly he shaded his eyes from the storm winds blowing in. Not liking what he was seeing, he quickly mounted Sasha. “Come on girl we need to get back.”

 

Barking her agreement, she started trotting back to their home. Danny was keeping his shields low, wanting to make sure there were no others in extreme distress. They were half way back when he sensed something from far away. Scared out of its mind, desperate for help, and way too young to be by themselves. 

 

Throwing his head up, he broadened his senses, trying to locate where the frightened creature was. “Sasha head to the beach, now, somethings wrong, someone needs help.” He closed his eyes, reaching out to get a feel for the young thing.

 

She whined at her companion but feeling the urgency of his request, reluctantly headed to the cove. ‘Steve I need to get down to the beach. I felt something out in the ocean.’ He was picking up more feelings of terror, hopelessness and outright confusion at finding himself in a place he thought of as home.

 

Steve growling into his mind, ’Danny I don’t want you down there by yourself!’ The last thing he needed was his Guide going into something dangerous without him.

 

‘Steve that is why I was telling you. Get Loki and follow me down.’ Danny began to feel even more anxious, as if they didn’t have much time left.

 

Annoyed and concerned at his stubborn partner, ’God damn it.’

 

‘This is to be a large storm we both know it and there isn’t going to be another chance. Now hurry up.’

 

‘Danny I swear to god when I get my hands on you…’

 

‘Promises, promises now I’ll meet you down at the cove.’

 

Steve bitching continually in his head, was on his way riding Loki. And as he expected a couple minutes later Loki came racing his way. Jade wolf eyes thoroughly annoyed, matching the eyes of his companion. “Danny god damn it get back to the cave!”

 

Shaking his head, nudging Sasha to a faster pace. ‘No, Steve someones out there, I can feel it.’

 

‘Danny this is nonsense, I don’t sense anything. I can’t smell anything or even hear anyone in this shit.’ Still he directed Loki towards the beach, knowing Danny wouldn’t be making something like this up. The wolves struggled against the wind, dark clouds blowing in as the force increased. Reaching the beach they could see the waves high up on the beach, the breakers further out getting pummeled by the water. Great waves leaving silver glints high in the air as the storm began to make landfall.

 

‘Danny there’s nothing here.’ Steve didn’t bother with speaking out loud. The rage of the storm too loud to be heard.

 

Danny didn’t say anything, instead he felt it, a lance of fear, far out to sea. ‘Steve someone’s out there.’

 

‘Where? I can’t sense anyone in this typhoon.’

 

Another wail of fear, as if from a child hit his own senses. A baby was out in this and would be swept out beyond what he could survive without help. Forever lost at sea, possibly eaten then left in spirit form forever. ‘Steve he’s out at sea already, we need to help him. It’s a baby.’ The Guide didn’t hesitate, a young child lost at sea, the father in him wouldn’t allow it. The older brother to a pack of wolf cubs wouldn’t allow it.

 

Jumping from his wolf’s back, he raced towards the water edge. Conveniently forgetting all the warnings Steve had given him about the water. Danny knew how to swim and knew how to swim well. But Steve had been giving him lessons, as he trained in the art of Navy Seals. He dove into the water and using powerful strokes enhanced by his power, he swam into the ocean. He felt his pissed off partner behind him, not wasting his breath ripping into Danny. But further out to sea he felt the young mind, wailing away, wanting help.

 

Pushing himself, he felt the strain in his arms, lungs and legs but just like a Seal, he wasn’t going to quit. He had asked Steve to help him not be a disgrace and he wouldn’t fail this time either. The waves thrashed him around but he kept moving, the storm tossing him all around. It was the sudden presence of other bodies which had him slowing for a moment. Vicious bodies who lived in a harsh world.

 

The denizens of the oceans in the spirit realm were tougher, harder, more survival oriented than the creatures who lived on the land. They had to be because of the harsh conditions of the oceans themselves. So unless they actually had a bonded they were wild, very wild. Wilder than any of their mortal brethren on the material plain. Steve had first hand experience with them, it’s why he never swam out into the deeper part of the oceans here. Loki and Sasha and later the rest of the adult wolf pack all agreed with him. The oceans were a whole different world to everything they were used to.

 

But there was a small body out there terrified, and Danny’s instincts were not going to let him go without a fight. The first bite to his leg made him cry out in pain. But it wasn’t a hard bite, more of a testing bite to see if he was worth making a meal of. He wasn’t because he kicked the shark in the nose. This time it was a bull shark, mean bastards who loved throwing their weight around. Another bull came up to try and take a chunk and Steve wasn’t having it. One bite was more than he could stand, so he pulled out his dagger and stabbed the first shark. The second sensing an easier meal with the wounded beast, turned on him. Chewing through his tail while the first thrashed in pain.

 

Danny broke free and kept on swimming, he was growing tired but he wouldn’t come out of the ocean till he had his prize. The waves were topping nearly 30 feet in their midnight rage. Wind whistling shrilly, as the typhoon began to come into land. Both men were tossed repeatedly in the huge wakes, yet they kept moving. The Guide calling on his powers, healing his leg even as he pushed harder to make for his goal. The screaming of a terrified child, in an environment he had no business being in.

 

‘Danny you fucker there better be someone out here’ Steve followed along his mate, his own shields extended out. He wouldn’t allow his partner to be hurt again, it went against everything he vowed to do. At least Danny wasn’t shying away from him because of the bite. And he did admire his mate, the man was swimming in swells normal humans never would be able to. He was living up the training he had been giving him for the last few months.

 

‘There is, we’re close. I can feel him. He’s getting tired, giving up on anyone coming to help him.’ Danny plunged again into the violent surface waves, aiming for a point only he could detect. Steve’s senses didn’t do him much good in an underwater, storm tossed environment. So he settled for making sure no other creature came near his mate, while Danny went for the creature.

 

Three more minutes of intense powerful swimming awarded him what he come out here for. A baby sea otter, sick with fright and abandonment, crying his heart out. Or he would be if he wasn’t so tired. Gathering him up in his arms, he sent soothing thoughts to the little tyke. Because now he had to fight against the storm waves again, this time to get back to shore, and he didn’t need the little one fighting him too. ‘Steve I have him, let's get back to shore.’

 

‘Hold on then, I’m getting us out of here now. Why in the hell I didn’t think of this before I have no idea.’ Grabbing Danny in his arms, he launched them out of the water. Immediately the 150 mile winds tried to toss him straight up into the clouds. But Steve was much more stubborn than any wild storm. He was of the water and wind, at home in either and Master of both. Gripping his love tighter, he called on his own incredible powers and fought against the wind. Putting up a shield, to block the debris flying at them as he moved through the storm winds and rain. Ducking, diving, sometimes shooting straight up to avoid those few obstacles he couldn’t shield against. 

 

Both of them were completely drenched, chilled, exhausted, when Steve finally landed next to their worried wolves. Not bothering to let go of Danny or the kit in his arms, he mounted Loki and the black took off towards their home. Sasha following beside them, sheltering them using her own power to help move them along. The rest of the wolves were prowling around the den, Grandma was keeping the cubs inside along with a few of her sons. Her daughter in laws and mate though were outside, keeping the storm at bay. Konik was howling long and loud into the madness blowing around him, body glowing in a tall column of pure white light. He was providing a beacon for his missing family members, his daughter in laws, feeding him their own power to maintain it. 

 

The winds were knocking everything around, the Big sister and little Sister were foaming in their banks. Trees were being stripped of everything as the storm made land fall and wished to impress everyone with its power. This was a wild wind, not one of the four directions and he had a point to make, though no one other than he knew it. He was not pleased the wolves had called on the four directions and not him. He was just as powerful as his older sister and wanted others to know it. So he was focusing his anger on the pack which all the changes had been made earlier and they still knew nothing about.

 

The missing wolves didn’t bother with the bridge as they raced their way home. Instead jumping the raging water in smooth leaps, landing easily despite the wind blowing around them. Paws digging deep into the churned up meadow, which had been turned to mud, they focused on the clear light of the beacon in the black light of day. It was the only thing their enhanced sight could see it was so dark at the moment. Another few minutes and they were sliding into their home, Konik and the others, racing after them. Steve jumped off Loki, Danny staggering as he landed himself, Sasha offering him a bracing shoulder. With extreme concentration, the Sentinel set the door and locked them in before the storm could do any more harm.

 

Turning back to Danny, who held the youngster in his arms, he walked over and put his arms around him. “Don’t ever do that again, let me go in and get them, it’s my purpose.” He nuzzled into his dripping mate’s hair, breathing in the wild scent coating him. Finding himself getting turned on at the thought of a wet Guide.

 

Too bad Danny had no interest at the moment. “Sorry babe, wasn’t thinking, was reacting. Guess I need to work on my instincts some more. Let’s get this little guy dried off and ourselves for that matter. Then we need to get food. I’m starving.”

 

At that moment, Sasha and Loki decided to shake themselves dry, grinning in pleasure as the men complained about the soaking. Loki less than sympathetic, as he informed both they were already soaked so who gave a damn. The cubs came in and wanted to know if they were okay and who the new person was.

 

Danny finally had to put his foot down. “Guys enough, we need to get food going for all of us. And I need to find a blanket for the little one. Go into the living room and wait while Steve gets things ready okay?”

 

The other wolves herded the cubs away, giving the men the time and room they needed. They’ve been through storms similar to this one up north, but never one this powerful. To distract the cubs Konik told stories about his own kids growing up. Much to the red faces of the sons and amused eyes of the daughters.

 

Settling in for the long haul, everyone listened as the wild wind blew through the caverns. 

 

505050

 

Four days later the storm finally blew itself out, rage spent and satisfied the men knew the power at his command, never realizing they hadn’t a clue. Opening their den for the first time since they had to close it, they now had to look at the damage and set things to right. The cubs had loved exploring the newly transformed area. Many trees were down and Danny and Steve were quick to take advantage of all the new wood. Cutting it up and storing it in the various storage sheds for later. They opened up the emergency shelter to air it out, and the creatures who had used it left quickly in search for food.

 

Danny had taken to keeping the otter pup with him as he worked. He hoped he could find his family as he traversed the newly changed landscape. No one had a clue as to where his family was but in the case of him never seeing them again, they had already prepared to keep him with their pack as a fully fledged member. The little sea otter, scared at first at all the strangeness, had clung to Danny like a barnacle, his scent equaling safety and security. But soon the cubs cheerful, loving presence encouraged him to explore and play. Now when he wasn’t being carried by Danny, which was most of the time, he was romping around with the cubs. Squeaking and squealing in the safety of the den at night, before all the young ones were put to bed.

 

10 days later, as they were at the cove cleaning up debris and setting things right, Danny felt the heartbroken call of an animal in distress. 

 

‘Steve someones crying, want to help me find who?’ He looked up, trying to determine the direction he sensed the wails.

 

‘Are they in the ocean?’ Not that it mattered because he was coming anyway. He was already jogging towards him on the beach. The wolves who had been playing in the sand instead of helping with clean up, rolled over and trotted to their bond mates, crouching down to allow them to mount. Trotting along the beach front, taking note of the new cliff faces, waterfalls and bare walls where the plant life was scoured from the banks.

 

Steve increased his hearing along with his sight to find the source Danny had sensed. Feeling it as Danny became a stronger presence in his mind, keeping him from zoning out as he focused on many things at once. Looking ahead, he could see nearly 20 miles away, the Roc’s having a field day hunting in the ocean, but he wasn’t interested in them. Instead he was more interested in something much closer.

 

Giving Loki a nudge with a heel, the wolves broke into an easy lope. “Danny I see something ahead, can’t hear yet but might be what we are looking for.”

 

“Really?” He shaded his eyes, even thought he knew he would never see anything.

 

“Yeah, come on. Loki at 11:00 around 10 miles up, see them?” The wolf looked to where his rider was directing and nodded. Sasha following him as they made their way. They didn’t race towards what Steve spotted but they didn’t take their time either. It was about 20 minutes before they reached the spot, Danny finally able to see what Steve had discovered.

 

Floating in the ocean, feebly banging an oyster on a rock, misery and despair emanating from the couple were two sea otters. They barely chittered and the pack members could see they had very little interest or joy in life. Danny himself felt how destroyed they felt and his heart went out to them. Though he thought he might have the reason for their poignant mourning cries, and it was riding in the sling covering his chest.

 

Danny hoped he had the answer. “Ummm excuse me?” He called out to the pair floating among the rocks. Watching as the otters popped their heads up at the strange voices. “Sorry to intrude but I was wondering if you might be looking for this little guy?” He held the pup up who was blinking in the sunlight, taken from the cozy pocket he had been napping in.

 

The otters were after him in a flash. Snaking their way up Sasha’s leg and surrounding his arm. Hissing, chittering and whistling with astonishment, extreme joy and thankfulness. The male wrapped himself around his neck to give him a huge hug, while the female could do nothing but hold her returned son. They did not have words good enough to express what they were feeling. Good thing they didn’t need them.

 

“Don’t worry friends about finding words. I can feel it all up in here. I’m just glad we were able to save him and get him back to his family.”

 

That night in the wolves den, the otter family holding their son tightly between them, even though he wanted to go play with his friends, the men explained how they had found and pulled him out of the ocean. Down playing a hell of a lot of the details. They didn’t need to know about the sharks and other creatures swimming out there. The following morning after breakfast the otter couple took their son and headed back home. They would come back later and visit and let the kids play. Right now there was just a ton of clean up to do.

 

The cubs were sad to see their playmate leave but soon turned towards helping the adults clean up their home. 

 

505050

 

He walked over to where the females were gathering saying their goodbyes and expressing his interests in seeing their own dens and family when in the area. Sasha walked by his side, sharing the same thoughts and thanking them so much for helping her. The advice and help she and Loki had received had been instrumental in keeping them sane. The females all snorted, who could stay sane with 12 cubs all at once without help. And also to not let Loki knock her up as much again, next time she consented to being bred. Danny rolled his eyes even as Sasha’s gleamed at the thought. She loved kids and was looking forward to more. But probably not for a couple centuries thanks to this brood. She wanted to make sure they were well taken care of before bringing more little buggers into the world.

 

“Okay ladies looks like the males are finished discussing the upcoming games. Probably time to start heading out.” He stroked each one on the cheek before stepping back and letting Sasha say goodbye one last time. The males came over, rubbed themselves against his legs, gave a few good natured growls before stepping next to their mates. Danny grinned down at everyone, happy for the support his she-wolf had been given. “Thank you everyone for coming and helping. I can’t say that enough.”

 

Steve stepped up, laying a hand on his shoulder before addressing the wolves. “I agree with my mate. Thank you friends.”

 

The wolves looked at each other, before the males all displayed evil grins. Sitting down as one they all scratched at their balls in the manner Steve was most fond off. While the ladies rolled their eyes, turned around and with a wave of their heavily plumed tails took off without them. Their mates scrambling to follow and get into their ladies good graces again. Especially Konik who was already whining and begging his lady for forgiveness.

 

Steve chuckled while Danny glared at him. “You are an animal you know this right? How in the fuck could you do that to me? Now they are going to be spreading it around to all the other packs that the twin creek pack is nothing but a bunch of perverted ball scratchers.” He punctuated his remarks with sharp strokes of his hands. 

 

“Ahh come on Danno it’s not that bad.” He grinned broadly.

 

“NOT THAT BAD? Why the fuck would you think it’s not that bad.” Turning he spotted the cubs and “Oh my god you are horrible. I need to put you on a leash and train you in proper civil manners.” Waving his arms around he hissed “Look at that! Just look at what you have done! It’s all your fault. It’s going to take me and Sasha months to fix the problem, if it’s even fixable.” He mock raged.

 

He was referring to the image of seeing the various male cubs all looking at the leaving adults. And all of them scratching in the same manner, while their sisters glared at such uncouth behavior. 

 

“Not that bad? I’ll have you know we want to raise proper polite wolves. Not barbarian four footed neanderthals.” Danny turned keeping the smile firmly off his face as he joined the cubs. “Okay darlings how about we head over to the beach and look for crabs?” The chorus of howls, yips, barks and wagging tails was his answer. The cubs raced towards the beach while Danny walked beside their mother. 

 

Loki came up to his own companion, looking him in the eyes amused. Steve smiled as his partner walked away. He knew he wasn’t mad, he just wanted to rant because he hadn’t done it for a long time. It felt good to hear it again finally. “Come on Loki let’s go see if we can catch some crabs too. Fuckers pinched Zoredia last week on her toe, she was minding her own business taking a nap in the sand, and they just went and pinched her.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at the assault on his daughter. Nodding his head he followed his family, for the first night of the cubs new adventures in the land they called home.

 

505050

 

Four months later.

 

“MITH, MIWYN, MICLYA GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW YOUNG LADIES!” Danny bellowed as he watched the triplets race away with his pants. The one year olds had been in a stalking and stealing phase for a while now. Their favorite target, their big brother when he wasn’t looking. Their latest plan was to see how often they could steal his clothes. They always returned them, chewed up, torn and throughly pleased with themselves. Sasha and Loki both had taken them to task over it multiple times, but they just couldn’t help themselves.

 

Sighing he gave up, closed his eyes and made himself another pair of pants. Then turned towards his hysterically laughing mate. “God damn it you are no help either. You encourage them way too much.” He glared at the taller man who was rolling around on the ground.

 

“Sorry Danno, but I can’t help it I love seeing you out of your pants.”

 

“Yeah yuck it up shmuck. See how you like it when my balls get sucked into my body cause it’s freezing, and you can’t play with them.” He wiggled around, showing off his low hanging balls just to tease his partner.

 

Steves eyes darkened, standing he stalked towards his mate, leaning down he whispered, “I’ll warm your balls any time you want babe.” Then dropped to his knees, sucking the large interested cock into his mouth.

 

“FUCK! Oh Jesus Steve, god damn.” Danny panted, holding his Seal’s shoulders as he tried to stay balanced while he was pleasured. 

 

Steve didn’t hold back to much, he wanted his morning treat but also knew they had other things to do today. Wrapping his lips around the large shaft, he buried his throat around it. Humming and vibrating to bring Danny to the brink over and over again. He had learned if he didn’t get him off right away, his Guide ended up delivering a bigger load of his cream onto his eagerly waiting tongue. Running his tongue over the head, in the slit, gripping his balls in one hand, he listened, pleased with the grunts his partner was making. Taking his other hand, he ran it between his legs, finding the opening that was his to plunder alone.

 

‘And always will be, make me come love, let me feed you what you deserve.’

 

Not wanting to turn down the invitation, he rammed three fingers into his loving mate’s ass. Danny crying out as he gripped his hair, came hard, pouring forth his essence down his come hungry Sentinel’s throat. Feeling it as Steve sucked him harder to make sure he got every drop of his reward. When he had every drop he stood up, nuzzling into Danny’s shoulder.

 

Rolling his eyes, Danny turned around, placing his hands on the log they had found last night and used as a back rest around the fire. Steve pleased at the invitation, didn’t hesitate to mount his man, pushing in deeply and luxuriating in the warm velvet softness of his ass. “God I love fucking you. You’re always so tight, like you never want to let go of me.”

 

“I never do, now fuck me the way I like. We have other things to do today.” Danny moaned as Steve obeyed, setting up a rhythm which would have him coming quickly. They really did have other things to do today. Placing hands on hips, he thrust over and over again, pulling out before slamming back in. Both men liked it rough and it was the quickest way to get them off. Danny hard again, hummed with pleasure as Steve increased his strokes, spreading his legs wider to make it easier for him to get deeper within. His Seal preferred Danny to come on his cock alone, so with Danny’s permission, had been training him to do just that. It gave Steve such a rush to make his mate come from being fucked alone and Danny enjoyed the power and control he received from his mate. His cock jutted out from his body, wanting friction but it would receive none as he was taken. “Please Sir, fuck, I need to come, please make me come now.”

 

Steve smirking at how Danny was submitting to him, gripped his hips tighter and aimed for that special spot inside him. Listening as he gasped with pleasure as he hit it, continuing to hit the same spot, he sank his teeth into his mating mark and forced power into him. His mate screamed as his climax hit him, his ass tightening around the cock buried within him, causing the taller man too groan as he came deeply.

 

Both men took a few minutes to recover, Steve continuing to stay in his mate, till he was ready for his second treat. Pulling out, Steve knelt down and began lapping at his partner’s ass, sucking his own come from the delicious hole. He loved tasting his mate in any way he could, and this was just one of them. Danny stood still while Steve feasted on his hole, his tongue digging in deep to make sure he didn’t miss a drop.

 

“Steve, you keep that up, and I’m going to get hard again.”

 

‘What’s the problem?’ He asked even as he slurped at his treat.

 

‘Because I need to work on the kids lesson plan still. I would like to get to that, along with my pants.’ He snarked over his shoulder.

 

‘Fine, but you taste so good.’

 

‘I’m sure now get up.’ He pulled his ass away, thankful his cock decided to stay soft.” And with the way the girls are fucking around, you are taking them away for adventure time.”

 

Sighing Steve let Danny go knowing he was right. As the family had traveled through the spirit realm, learning the lay of the land and showing the cubs all it had to offer. Steve and Danny had come up with a set of lesson plans for the cubs. Sasha and Loki both wanted them to learn how to read since they could. But they also understood the cubs were very active and trying to get them to sit down for an hour to learn would be a bitch. So they had come up with two types of lesson plans. 

 

Cubs had to sit down for an hour each day to read. With Danny showing them the letters and how they formed together to create words. The cubs actually were pretty good about studying, because he created fantastic stories about the most idiotic of hero’s. The man had a tendency to blow shit up, throw bad guys into shark cages and absolutely had no idea about proper civilized behavior. Steve had been highly annoyed at the stories but unable to stop them because the cubs adored all of them. Danny had been highly smug about it and managed to get away with all sorts of fantastic things, some true, some not quite as true or names and dates changed to protect the innocent and rub it in his partner’s nose.

 

505050

 

They were sitting under a tree for the moment, watching as the girls decided to play tug a war with the pants they had stolen earlier in the morning. The other cubs were frolicking around or napping depending on what they wanted. Loki and Sasha were actually off hunting together as a sort of date. The boys offering to watch the kids while they got some much needed time off.

 

One of the cubs though was worrying them immensely. Jaea had been pacing, snapping and over all just being highly agitated. Then she would switch personalities and be very depressed for days at a time. Sometimes she was bright and chipper like before but more often, it was one of the other states.

 

‘I’m worried about her. Something is wrong but even she doesn’t know what is bothering her.’

 

‘I know it’s nothing any of the cubs may have done. They are all pretty low key on keeping grudges. Not even Saussi holds a grudge or her temper this long.’

 

‘We need to figure out soon. I don’t like seeing her so upset.’

 

‘I agree.’ 

 

Settling down they continued making their lessons for the afternoon. 

 

505050

 

Few days later.

 

Danny woke suddenly just as the dawn was breaking over the hills. He wasn’t sure what had woken him but something was nagging at him. Looking around he found everything was as it should be. Steve had his eight arms wrapped around him like normal, the cubs were sprawled around them and Loki and Sasha were sleeping near them. Still he wouldn’t be able to sleep again until this feeling went away. Pulling out of his partner’s mult-arm embrace he left the tent, studying the land around them. 

 

They had been passing through the east for a week now. Checking out the forests and teaching the cubs about the different creatures which made this place their home, rather than the coast where they had been born. They had camped for the night over a nice hillock, a lone tree stood over the small hill with the sun rising behind it. A black bird was chirping at him, drawing his attention. Shaking his head he walked over realizing the source of what was bugging him.

 

“Well, hello Lenore and how are you this morning?”

 

The raven flew to his shoulder, cheeping, chirping and expressing her joy at seeing him.

 

“Where’s Merlin? Figured if you’re close by he shouldn’t be far.”

 

Lenore shook her head as she told him he wasn’t around. He was actually still with Dustin. She then told him how her companion didn’t know she was here and she needed to get back quickly.

 

“Oh why?”

 

She then explained with more calls what was happening and wanted him to know. She suddenly popped her head up, tilting it before launching from his shoulder. She swirled around his head a few times before disappearing. Leaving the man to think heavily about a lot of things.

 

505050

 

Steve found him still on the knoll an hour later when he woke up and found him missing. Walking over he slowly sat down next to his partner. Watching at the various birds and other wild life started their day.

 

“Danny what you doing out here so early? I woke up and found you gone.”

 

The blond didn’t turn to look at him, his eyes still gazing out beyond the horizon.

 

“Danny?”

 

“I’ve been thinking Steve.” He finally spoke up, voice unhurried and easy.

 

“Thinking about what?” The brunette asked carefully not touching his mate. Something telling him that right now they needed words not contact. 

 

Danny took a deep breath before smiling “I’m thinking I’m ready if you are.”

 

“Ready?” He looked at him puzzled. Danny’s mind was also closed to him something he didn’t do often. Meaning he had been thinking hard and didn’t want any of his thoughts to influence his decisions.

 

“Yes, ready.” Quiet calm words, filled with conviction.

 

Taking his hand in his the Sentinel asked again “Ready for what?”

 

With large deep blue eyes Steve loved to get lost in, he said. “I’m ready to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. Trying to finish the story so I can move on and people hopefully won't be tired of this story as much. I am sorry about it. didn't mean to make people bored with the entire thing. 
> 
> The boys have learned what they need for now and it's time for them to go home.
> 
> But don't worry the next couple chapters I think might help for a couple story lines I've been hold onto for a while.
> 
> See you later.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a wedding without unexpected guests showing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just managed to finish this chapter. Only one left to go and people are probably going to be annoyed cause I STILL don't address Grace in this one.
> 
> Bwahahahahaha such and evil author.
> 
> Pre-wedding kinky smut so be warned.
> 
> It's a short chapter because I mostly wanted to highlight points, and have the boys returning period. More will come later.

The day was dawning bright and clean and there was a hell of a lot to get done before all hell broke loose. At least that is the way Dustin liked to describe it as he climbed out of bed. A. J. beside him was snoring his fool head off and would for another hour. Or he better because he had spent the better part of the night wearing him out with all sorts of hard kinky sex. His Sentinel was a horny bastard at any time. Having a willing mate who loved bottoming or topping or doing both multiple times in a night helped with it.

 

Heading towards the shower, he turned it on before gathering his things to dress, after sluicing the nights fun off. Stepping in he let the warm water cascade down his back before reaching for the shampoo and washing his hair. Today he had to look his best or all hell would rain down upon him. Reaching for the soap, he sniffed it and sighed with pleasure, while he always smelled like A. J., as was right and proper, he still liked to smell as something besides Crazy Seal. So this was a woodsy soap, mixed with a hint of ocean. The added benefit is was Andrew really loved the scent on him, it meant he had to keep touching and rubbing himself over his mate to get the scent to go away. Something both men heartily approved of.

 

Today was going to be one of the best and worst days of his life. Best because he was going to a wedding, worst because the Williams clan and the Kelly clan had all gotten together to plan it. Once they discovered Andrew had proposed to him, there had been no stopping them. They wanted some sort of bash to celebrate, and the two had been the perfect victims. But honestly neither man cared and were super easy going. They had both specified a few things they must have or they would elope. One they would wear their uniforms for the ceremony. Two flowers must be native to Hawaii and in season for the time. No special things that would cost stupid money cause they HAD to have them. Three they wanted a huge buffet of food. Including a grill cooking steaks for surf and turf. Four they had to have beer, lots and lots of beer. Wine is fine if they wanted and juice for the kids but they wanted beer for the buffet.

 

The families had listened and respected their requests. They also asked for a few other things like the type of music they wanted, and how many guests should come. Andrew and Dustin hadn’t cared too much about the guest list, their wedding was more of a huge outdoor party. With them spending a few minutes being the center of attention before the party began. The Naval chaplain was going to perform the ceremony because they had asked him to, something he was delighted to do for them. 

 

After that well… it was a toss up as to what was going to happen. Hopefully not a lot of fru fru shit, but for two men getting married who were both in some form of law enforcement, it should be okay. Kono had veto’ed many ideas along with approving others, so he wasn’t too concerned. But boy that girl was having a ball.

 

And frankly he was looking forward to a lot of it, because he was going to be marrying the man he had come to love more than life itself. He was supposed to have partnered with McGarrett, but because of Danny it wasn’t possible. Instead he had met the man of his wet dreams and become one of the most happy and content Guides on the planet. The way Andrew’s arms wrapped around him when he wanted to snuggle softly. How his fingers gripped his hips, as he pounded into his ass relentlessly, fucking him soundly till he forgot words existed. 

 

Like last night, god A. J. hadn’t paddled him because he wanted Dustin to sit somewhat comfortably during the wedding. But that was all he was given in the way of consideration. The rest was his Sentinel mounting him like a Shire stallion and letting loose. His ass was still sore this morning, but not nearly as sore as his mate should be. When Dustin had recovered from passing out from his second climax of the night. He had gone and pinned a willing and grinning mate to the bed, then ate his ass till he was a veritable pile of goo. Once properly opened, he had fucked him hard but not with his cock, not yet, no. He had hooked up the fuck machine, a toy both men loved, they used it when they wanted to really tease and please each other. It allowed them so much fun without tiring them, till they wanted to be tired. 

 

He had tied his eager mate up to the bed, A. J. practically quivering with anticipation. Installed their largest most aggressive dildo onto it and aimed it right. Letting it feed into his mate till it was fully seated. Starting slow, he increased the speed till it was nothing but a blur in his mate’s ass. The moans and groans and oh fucks his Seal had let loose, as he was worked by the machine. Laying on his back, legs spread while the huge cock took him with no remorse or pity. Dustin carefully playing with his cock and balls, squeezing when the man got to close to coming. Sucking on him when he wanted him to reach the edge faster. Pinching, twisting and biting at his nipples till Andrew as cried out for more.

 

Body quivering as the machine rammed his ass hard, “God damn it Dustin, this feels so fucking good!” His eyes were tightly closed as he enjoyed the sensation of the huge dildo pleasuring him.

 

Smirking down at his mate and soon to be husband, he bent over and licked at his ear, nibbling a lobe before whispering in his ear, “I know love, when we’re back from the honey moon, I expect to be on this the first night.”

 

Growling deeply, the sound reaching spots deep within Dustin, “Like hell I want to be.” He writhed on the bed as the dildo did its job and opened him up wide. He increased his sense of touch, wanting to feel every centimeter penetrating him so perfectly. So he was very unhappy with his mate’s next words.

 

Dustin feeling how close his partner was, decided he needed to back him off. They still had a lot of fun to get up to this night. “A. J. dial your touch down two points.”

 

“What? Why? I’m loving this.” He blurted as he looked at his partner like he was crazy. No way he wanted to stop, he wanted to feel every stroke in his ass like the iron rod it felt to him. God he was loving this machine, one of the best investments they had made in their home.

 

“Because I want you to last and you never do when I decide to let you deep throat me.” The Guide smiled as he crawled around to place his balls right over his restrained lover’s mouth.

 

“Oh god fuck yes. Sounds great I could really suck on your cock.” He could see the hairy sack descending towards him, he licked his lips before reaching up with his tongue. Lapping at the loose bag over and over, loving the sounds Dustin was making. How his body was straining above him to keep from plunging into his throat, till his balls were completely saturated with spit.

 

Finally unable to take the sensations any more, needing to feed himself into his willing captive’s mouth, he pressed down directing his cock into his mate’s eagerly open mouth, so his throat could be well used. 

 

The first taste of his mate as he leaked onto his tongue, was absolute heaven. He loved the taste of his partner. Many times at night he would simple tie Dustin up, gage him and proceeded to suck on his cock for as long as he felt like. Ignoring the howls of his partner, as he used his dick like a flesh tasting straw. He would suck, nibble, chew and deep throat him over and over till he was rewarded with the cream he loved so much. His Guide arching off the bed when he shoved his fingers up his ass, searching for his prostate, finding it and using it to make sure he got everything he wanted.

 

Sighing in pleasure as the warm wet mouth surrounded him, Dustin really pounded into his throat, even as the fuck machine continued to pound into his ass. The Seal squirmed in his restraints, arching his back as much as he could, feeling the shaft of the fake cock finally hitting the perfect spot inside him. He choked on the cock taking his mouth, drool pooling out as Dustin held nothing back. The pre-come bubbling out of the tip even as he ran this tongue along the shaft, needing to taste so much. 

 

The Commander enjoyed the surrender of his body to the man above him. Like Steve he had no problem submitting to his partner, it freed him in many ways of needing to always think about what to do next. He could let someone else do the heavy lifting in what would please him most. Course Dustin was a complete and total ass whore and was more then willing to let him do anything he wanted to him. Just as long as at least once or twice a week he paddled his ass till tears were streaming down his face, and he was screaming out his climax from being spanked alone. It was those final images, of his mate bent over the spanking bench, howling as his ass was paddled red, cock straining in pleasure and need, which sent him over the edge. It was just what he needed and with a cry of extreme painful pleasure he came hard, jetting streams of come everywhere. With a chuckle Dustin kept using his mouth, his own climax nearing, but not wanting to till after he had the machine get at least one more release out of his mate.

 

The Sentinel, breathing heavily, was puzzled why he hadn’t tasted his mate fully. His ass was starting to protest the rough use of it and making him squirm. Trying to move away from the cock still deep in his throat, Dustin chuckled above him.

 

“Hey now I’m not done with you. That machine isn’t stopping on your ass or me and my cock in your mouth till you come again. So you may want to think horny thoughts cause I plan on using you good tonight.”

 

A. J. had growled at him, but it didn’t have the effect he was hoping for. Instead Dustin stuttered at the vibrations on his cock, before he began to plunge into his mouth. Loving the warm wet heat he found there. He had kept an eye on his mate’s cock and it took him another 4 minutes before he could start getting it up again. All that time the fuck machine kept moving. When he was hard again, Dustin leaned forward keeping his cock where it was, even as he swallowed his partner’s. A. J. almost flew off the bed, the only thing keeping him from doing so was the chains holding him down.

 

His mate had come so hard just a few minutes after that. Pleased to taste his Guide finally giving him the tasty treat he had worked for so long for. Groaning out the sweetest of releases as his cock jetted out the last of his essence, he slipped bonelessly into sleep. Dustin had quickly pulled out, before he dismantled everything and slipped into bed next to him. Cuddling up close, he closed his own eyes and followed his fiancee into sleep.

 

505050

 

The memory of last night fresh in his mind, caused his morning wood to come alive. Not wanting to be twitchy today, he took himself in hand and jerked himself off to a quick release. His come easily flowing down the drain when done. Turning off the water, he stepped out and began getting ready for the day. He put on regular clothes for now, his freshly cleaned and pressed uniform hanging by the door for when he needed it. Right now he had to make sure everything was in place for the noon wedding. 

 

The Williams and Kellys had both wanted it later in the day. But the men decided on noon. They could have the ceremony quick and then spend the next six hours having a massive party. So noon it was. Dressing quickly, he headed down the stairs to fix a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs, making sure to leave a generous helping for Andrew when he woke up. Cleaning his dishes, he headed towards the den and the computer. He wanted to get any last minute paper work and dispatches done. 

 

With Williams and McGarrett gone, they had taken over a lot of their responsibilities. He wanted to make sure there was nothing else they had to deal with before heading over to the park. The amount of paperwork generated with all the new rules and regulations towards Sentinels and Guides was enormous. And more was being created each day, as new recruits signed up wanting to avoid joining the Guild. He wanted everything cleared, so for the next two weeks he and Andrew could take a vacation like they would love and needed to do. Two weeks to spend with each other, with nothing else to interfere with them relaxing, sleeping, eating, screwing and over all being with each other. 

 

It was going to be great.

 

505050

 

The wedding was taking place outdoors, in a large field near the beach. Palm trees swayed in the very gentle breeze, granting everyone just enough coolness from the noon sun. The waves lapped cheerfully at the sand, coming to within a few feet of some of the attendees as if teasing them into getting their feet wet. Whales were blowing water out of their blowholes, as if celebrating with the people on shore. Birds flew back and fourth, chirping and cheeping and not all of them were mortal birds. Many were spirit animals coming to check out the event, even as their bond mates were not able to do to work duties. Other spirit animals prowled the perimeter making sure no one was there who wasn’t supposed to be. And if a few animals ended up sitting in front of paparazzi cameras for the entire time who was to know? Not those fools who would go back to check out their images only to find blurry nightmares. Course Merlin giving Ugo Maykiss a great big ass print on his lens was the best one.

 

The ceremony had been going on now for half an hour and they were at the most important part, at least to the men involved. A few more minutes the show would be over and the party could begin.

 

“Should anyone here present know of any reason, that this couple should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The Chaplin stated to the guests, as the two men stood on the navy blue carpet, under the flower decked wedding arch. 

 

White chairs had been spread on either side of the carpet, along with small tridents hanging off each chair on either end. Balloons in Navy colors were floating gently along the perimeter to define the outdoor wedding section, and large floral displays were placed in the four corners. It was simple and tasteful because it’s what the men wanted. They didn’t want a grand wedding ceremony. They wanted a huge ass party and the fun that went with it. 

 

No one spoke up, the fierce glares sent around by the various Seals, and other Navy personnel attending made sure of that.

 

“Then by the power of the United States Navy, the state of Hawaii, by the power vested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Sentinel you may kiss your Guide.” The Chaplin displayed a happy smile as the boys leaned towards each other, giving what for them was a chaste kiss. If they hadn’t A. J. would have been taking Dustin in front of everyone, and while Dustin wouldn’t mind in the least, various parental units would have been less than pleased their offspring would witness the taking.

 

When they finally pulled away the Chaplin finished. “Family and friends gathered, it is my great honor and privilege to be the first to present, Class A pair Sentinel Commander Andrew Jackson and Guide Commander Dustin Slater, as newly married spouses.”

 

There was a lot of clapping, cheering and cat calling from his Seal buddies, as the two men stepped down the two steps, before slowly walking down the aisle. The warm feelings, happy thoughts and friendly smells, doing much to make the two men at ease. This was what they wanted, not too formal so it could be over quickly. And a chance to get some good food and drinks while being with friends and family. 

 

They went to the place designated as the reception line. Waiting to greet those who had come. The line to greet everyone was long and the idea they still had to be here, as the main attraction was starting to sour on Andrew. He so just wanted to eat, get a beer and take his mate off for some good old fashioned screwing. Instead they would be stuck here for hours as they had to be. 

 

Leaning over to his new husband, Dustin whispered “I know babe, I want to leave early to, but without a pretty significant distraction we’re stuck here.”

 

The reception line took nearly 30 minutes to get close to the end. Secretary Kingston was one of the first, for he had been called back to Washington for an emergency meeting. Other people of significance were also presence, wanting to express their congratulations and happiness to be invited. Andrew and Dustin actually were breathing sighs of relief at the fact there were only two men left in line, which meant they could go, eat and drink some much needed beers. All the time wishing they could just leave and get some much needed personal time. They knew it wouldn’t happen, because there were speeches to be listened too, cake to cut, more speeches, games, toasts and who knows what else in the way of bullshit they would have to endure. It was not something either of the men was looking forward too.

 

The last men in the line came up to them, dressed in immaculate suits of black and blue. The black had silver pipping, while the blue was cut with a lighter shade of blue. The taller one had gleaming green eyes, showing in a much more rugged face which had not seen a razor in a couple days. The blond’s hair was slicked back in a style which was familiar but neither man could place it for a second. Both wore white gloves, matching their white blouses with gold cuff links. Double breasted jackets covered everything with military precision, even though they were not actual uniforms. Both smelled foreign to Andrew, carrying scents he had never smelled before. While Dustin was puzzled as both men were completely shield from all types of probing. Both their faces were thin, but their bodies displayed hidden definition indicated they regularly worked out. All in all they were both puzzled as to who the two were.

 

Both were sporting large secretive smiles as they came up to congratulate the two.

 

“Thank you so much for joining us on this happy occasion. We look forward to seeing you at the buffet.” Dustin said by rote, ready to be done with the whole fiasco so he could relax.

 

With a chuckle “I’m sure you would, but wouldn’t you rather just bugger out from all this bullshit?” Said the brunette.

 

“Yeah, because if you want, we can provide you with a pretty significant distraction if you like?” The blond’s shit eating grin should be illegal. 

 

The newly married couple did a double take, then a triple take as they took in the men in front of them.

 

“Danny?” Andrew said quietly, not believing what he was seeing nor smelling for that matter.

 

Dustin commenting “Steve?” Unable to feel anything from the taller man, nothing which would have let him know who he was ahead of time.

 

The Spirit Pair grinned smugly together.

 

Voice rising quickly as Dustin realized it was the Sentinel, “Holy Fucking HELL STEVE MCGARRETT!”

 

Not to be outdone by his Guide, Andrew bellowed out, “CHRIST ON A CRUCH, DANNY WILLIAMS”

 

Reaching forward and giving huge hugs as they took in the men they hadn’t seen in nearly two years. They couldn’t believe their eyes, their noses, their senses, but they knew it was who they said they were. They were so pleased to see them again and it would make staying at the wedding worth it. Even if they did want to leave and just recover from the stress they had amassed at work with the new program.

 

“God damn guys, where have you been? How have you been? Tell us all about it?” They babbled questions at them, but they were also drawing puzzled glances from the people further away. Many were staring intently at the pair, trying to decide who they were and if they were for real.

 

Danny leaned forward, he had been keeping a handle on the emotions of the people. And he felt the moment when the guests realized who exactly was standing with the married couple. And the next moment when they started to race to them. They had about 30 seconds.

 

“If you want to escape, your chance will come in about a minute. No one will notice if you step back and let the savages hit us. We can reacquaint when you get back from your honey moon. Go we’ll take care of this. Consider it our wedding present to you.” Danny grinned happy to be around his friends.

 

Dustin was just able to say thank you, before the families descended. Andrew grabbing his husband’s arm as he pulled him to safety.

 

The Williams clan who had moved to the islands, all converged on the pair. The Kelly’s were not far behind, along with many of their friends. All shouting, crying, demanding, and exclaiming questions and counter questions to the pair.

 

“DANNY!” Shouted multiple women.

 

“STEVE.” Bellowed various men.

 

“Where have you been? Why were you gone so long? Are you staying?”

 

More questions were hurtled at them as they were surrounded. Humans and animals all making such a racket it was a wonder they could hear themselves clearly. Those spirit animals who knew the men were returning setting up shielding to those they didn’t want to know they were back right away couldn’t see them. It would be over the island by the end of today, tomorrow at the latest but they could have at least the next few hours to be with their family.

 

Danny himself though was stunned at the amount of family members surrounding him, family members he knew normally lived in New Jersey. He honestly didn’t have a clue where they had come from. Steve as he had other things on his mind at the time, completely forgot the clan had been flying in. People were pushing and shoving at them, giving hugs kisses and slaps to the ass. So much positive emotions swirling around Danny’s head was doing wonders for his mental wellbeing. Loving how they were genuinely missed and with his family there was no hiding how much they planned on sticking close for the foreseeable future. His face was going to be sore from so much smiling, his arms tired after so much hugging, and his heart at peace with how much love was floating around. After all the crap which had befallen him and his mate, it was nice to have so many care for them.

 

505050

 

Steve glanced over at his mate, who was slowly losing steam. The party had been going on for hours. Many to his amusement totally forgetting why they had been there in the first place. Others concerned Andrew and Dustin would feel slighted to be ignored. Those feelings Steve assured would not be the case. The newly weds were actually already on their way to their well deserved two week vacation, with glee and lust in their eyes. Steve had managed to keep an eye on them while they left, and he had a feeling that if A. J. could have gotten away with it, he would have thrown Dustin over his shoulder and ran off. Dustin encouraging him every step of the way to get the hell out of dodge. So no the boys would not feel slighted in the least, to be able to escape early from their own wedding reception, which was a huge ass party for the others. They were getting what they wanted most and when they returned, they could express their happiness at the returned pair, when hopefully everyone else had gotten it out of their system.

 

Checking on Danny through their bond he could tell his energy levels were dropping, and dropping fast. He was back to 100% fitness but still having nearly 200 people all family giving their undivided attention towards them for hours in the day. It was a lot to take in, hell he was starting to stumble and knew both needed to get some rest. Focusing his eye’s he looked at Danny’s and found them a very light sky blue, not white thank god but not far from it. Time for this party with them at it to end.

 

Putting what felt like his 37th beer down he stood up, walking over to where Danny was sitting with a gaggle of cousins, on both sides of the clans. Already there was one marriage between the Williams and Kelly’s. And two more were scheduled. From what gossip he could pick up, the Williams had sent back to Jersey, there was good folk here and they should take advantage of it. The married couple was already gleefully expecting their first child and the wife, who was a Williams, had already informed her new Kelly husband, he better be prepared to give her at least three more. He had told her what only four kids? To which she responded with, at least for a start. 

 

So the Williams were here to stay and honestly he was pleased. One of the things Danny had hated about this place, was the lack of family support he had. He would up and move again for his daughter, but the really shitty beginning he had when moving here had soured him. Now his family was here and he could relax.

 

‘The best family I have right now is still monologging to himself, rather than getting me out of this crazy crew.’ His mate dryly chuckled into his mind.

 

‘Danny how you doing?’ Steve looked him over, even as he ran a scan their bond, finding him tired but understandable so.

 

‘You know how I’m doing. Tired as fuck but happy.’ He took another pull of his beer, even as another set of cousins came up to ask questions he wasn’t ready to answer.

 

Placing his hand on his tired mate he spoke to the group. “Hey guys listen. We’re tired and want to head home.” The collective groans, calls and denials were heartwarming to hear. But they both needed a rest, seven plus hours of non stop attention would drain anyone. “Yes, we do. Don’t worry we will be around tomorrow and the day after that. But we need to leave.” Firming his voice he glared at anyone that sought to interfere with his plans.

 

“Give us some time everything will be good.”

 

Standing he began leading Danny towards the waiting cars. Their wolves walking by their side invisibly, before disappearing completely. Where they were going the men were to tired to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back and fun times were had by all.
> 
> Only one chapter left then this saga will be over.
> 
> Hope to get it out soon. 
> 
> And I know this chapter was short and didn't deal with much in depth. I had planned it that way to start. It's mostly a they are back in the real world now. But the details I'll get to in the next story in the series more and a little bit more in the next chapter.
> 
> its a bridge chapter really.
> 
> See you all later.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks the last chapter in this epic saga of a story. It's been a hell of a ride and I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> This chapter has no smut but a hell of a lot of feels.
> 
> Also I hope I cleared up some loose ends, or did I?
> 
> Bwhahahaha you'll just have to read to find out.
> 
> But seriously I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to more this series isn't done yet.

The family was not happy they were leaving but displaying the typical caring of the Williams and Kelly’s Clans, understanding they would get more time. Still they were not going to let them get away without another influx of hugs and kisses, back slaps and good natured though caution words of not to disappear again. In fact many people were making promises of threats if they did disappear again. Once their points had been made they ended up herded into a limo, the one actually meant for the married men, who ditched their own wedding party, taking Dustin’s Hellcat instead. They driven to their house, with a full family escort, for understandable the clans were concerned the men may just disappear again. The limo came to a stop and the pair managed to get out on their own, only to have more family members try and escort them into the house directly, if they were not firmly pushed away by Chin and Kono.

 

“We’ll take care of them guys. Thanks for bringing them home.” Chin said easily. Pushing three cousins by blood, two new Williams to the area and a whole lot of friends making up the rest of the mob.

 

Kono was smiling bright enough to out shine the sun, as she ushered them into the freshly opened house. Both 5-0 members had left the party early, knowing eventually the pair would want to come home. They had arrived hours earlier to make sure the house was open and fresh smelling. The sheets changed on all the beds, food in the fridge and lots of beer. Then they had waited till their friends had finally shown up, ready for their own much smaller welcome home party.

 

“Okay you two come here.” Opening her arms wide, she hugged the ever living shit out of both men at once. Chin closing the door behind them instantly joined the pile. Steve and Danny tightened their hold on their good friends, realizing for the first time how much they had really missed them. Steve took deep breaths through his nose, refamiliarizing himself with their scents, their racing heartbeats and firm grips around him. Danny himself was sighing at the welcome and loving feelings of happiness, to have their little family once more back together. He could feel how Chin was happy and content to have them back, Kono a little more anxious but just as thrilled to have the pair back. 

 

When they broke up, Kono directed them to sit on the couch, then proceeded to sit between them so she could ring her arms in with theirs. “Okay guys I know you’re tired and want to rest, but we need information. How are you guys really? And do you mean it when you say you’re staying?” There was obvious worry in her eyes as she asked. It had been a hell of a long time and she had no interest in having to wait for them to return again.

 

Steve looked down at her smiling, even as Danny did the same. Steve clearing his throat to answer. “We’re good. Very good and we plan on staying for a long time.” He had no plans to leave himself. After all the adventures in the Spirit World, learning new lands, new skills, dealing with a new set of intelligent creatures, it felt wonderful to come back to what he now realized was normal life.

 

Danny picking up on his mate’s feelings, understanding them and agreeing spoke up, projecting calm and tranquility to keep both people from tensing up. He had no interest in scaring them off just as they returned. “We might head out, on a day off or something. But we don’t have any plans for being gone long term.” No sense talking about how they might have to disappear for years or a century or two, so others forget about them and they could come back. 

 

Kono highly pleased and settling down to cuddle with the men, “Awesome, god we missed you so much. The job just hasn’t been the same without you.” And it hadn’t especially after a few minor problems caused by others. It was totally and completely unfair for the Governor to blame her, but he did. 

 

Concerned Danny asked “Is 5-0 even around any more? We didn’t mean to be gone so long, but we had a lot of issues we needed to take care of.” A tinge of sadness was starting to color his voice and his heart as he thought of the problems he had left behind. 

 

Steve, through their bond, built him back up, he was anxious at the problems they left behind but it was needed. His Guide’s needs were much more important to him. If it had taken them 50 years to recover so be it. They would simply stop in from time to time to check on their families if they had to. ‘Danny it’s the past, we did have a lot of issues to deal with. We’ve dealt with them, we’re back, and we plan on staying. Let’s go ahead and start to enjoy being back with those we love most of all.’

 

‘Jesus when did you get all philosophical? Not sure it suits you, probably not.’ Danny teased before turning back to the others in the room.

 

“Yes, and no. With only two people, 5-0 hasn’t been taking on much cases. The Governor decided to put the task force on hold and placed us with special assignments in HPD. But he also said that WHEN you and I quote “Legally sanction hoodlums return to continue their highly destructive ways” end quote. He would start the task force up as soon as you were both ready for it. He also said something about discussing in depth the circumstances which caused you to leave in the first place. Going to see if that’s true, but so far every promise he’s made he fulfills.” Kono dimpled at both men.

 

Danny glared at Steve prompting him to ask “What?”

 

“What? What do you mean what? For christ sakes Steve he called ME a legally sanctioned hoodlum!” Starting to wave at least one hand in the air. “What ever gave him that idea? YOU are the one that blows shit up every day of the week because “it’s fun”. I am the very model of a proper police officer. I follow procedure when I’m not trying to corral your ass anyway. So it is totally unfair that I get thrown into the same boat as you and Kono.”

 

“HEY!” Kono tried to glare but her gleeful smile she couldn’t suppress gave her away.

 

Transferring his glare to the young lady he raised an eye brow as he asked his very knowing question. “Don’t give me hey young lady. I know damn well the Governor would NOT just stop 5-0 out of the blue cause we are gone.” He turned to Chin who had been smiling zen like in the arm chair. “How many times did she blow crap up in a fit of pique, before the Governor gave up and assigned her to traffic duty?”

 

Chuckling he answered, ignoring her glare to keep his mouth shut. “She got away with it nine times. But the 10th was the one that doomed her.” And he was still eating out on that story, even though it happened nearly eight months ago.

 

Removing her arms from the two men, she started waving them around trying to make her point about how it was totally not her fault. “It was NOT my fault. That bastard’s car happen to get in the way when I threw the grenade.” Yeah she was not responsible for what happened afterward, so totally not her fault, nope not in any way.

 

Chin happily explaining away the details, “That bastard happened to be the Governor’s limo, driving to the capitol to pick him up. He was less than pleased when told he would have to take a taxi. Or drive himself.” He smiled knowingly as he watched his cousin’s face scrunch up in annoyance.

 

Steve and Danny looked at the fuming woman between them. Large smirking grins on their faces. Rolling her eyes, she decided to pout and ignore everyone for a whole 30 seconds. But the fact both men were back made her forgive right away. She just didn’t have it in her to be stand offish after they had been gone so long.

 

The slamming of a car door and the hurried, more like frantic steps up the walk way alerted Steve to someone coming. Extricating himself from Kono’s hold, he stepped to the door to open it. The steps seemed familiar but heavier, so he was prepared for anything to come through. Well, almost anything. It was also a sign of just how tired Danny was, to not sense who was coming up the walkway and be prepared for it.

 

Opening the door he was instantly hit with 65 pounds of pure brown haired excitement, as a 10 year old girl pounced on her much beloved Uncle, with unmeasurable decibels of extreme excitement and joy. Grabbing her, he hauled her up into his arms and then tried to breath as she choked the hell out of his neck, as she refused to let go even a few inches. Tears streaming down her face, as she realized he was really here and holding her. That he wasn’t a trick by others to get her hopes up.

 

“UNCLE STEVE! YOUR BACK! OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

 

Wheezing through her grip and when the hell did she get so strong? Or when did she get so big? God they had missed a hell of a lot of her life. “Missed you to Gracie. It’s good to have you here in my arms. I really needed a hug from you.” He breathed deep, smelling the fresh young smell only children had. Eyes closing in bliss as he held his daughter, his own much loved cub in his arms again, after being gone so long.

 

“I know, I could just tell, and I needed a hug from you too.” Steve kept a hold of her, turning so she couldn’t see Danny just yet. Because he could see it on his mate’s face. Danny was just soaking in the sight of his daughter, seeing the length of her hair, the gangly limbs, the sound of her voice. All of it was affecting the man as he watched.

 

Grace, once she calmed down from enthusiastically strangling the Seal, asked with a wavering voice “Uncle Steve, where’s Danno?” She was leaning on his shoulder, not quite ready to look for him, in case he wasn’t here. But she could feel him, it was what had alerted her hours ago. Something had changed around her, she had no clue why, but she knew her Dad and Uncle were back. Her mother though hadn’t believed her, so it was many hours before she received a phone call stating they were indeed back. Then even longer for her mother to finish her own business and drive her over to the beach house.

 

Grinning he turned around so she could see who waited on the couch behind her. “He’s right behind you.” 

 

She opened her eyes to take in the sight of her father whom she hadn’t see in nearly two years. Scrambling out of Steve’s hold, actually more like using him as a launching pad as she kicked him hard in the stomach, she took the two leaps needed and she was in her Danno’s arms. “Danno, oh Daddy, I missed you so much.” Putting him in a his own choke hold, she refused to let go, no matter what was going to happen next.

 

Danny held his daughter, sinking into the swirling mix of her personality, after missing it for a so long. He knew he had missed out on a lot of her life, but it couldn’t be helped. He had been very unwell and needed to get better, before he could go on being the father she needed. He only hoped she would understand in time that he didn’t have a choice.

 

“Hey Monkey god I missed you. I missed you so much.” He held her tightly never wanting to let go now that he had her. Feeling her anxiety and joy at having her family once more with her. The swirling confusion which was every child’s mind as they grew into adulthood. He calmed her from the more fearful emotions of them leaving again, for now that he had her in his arms, he had no plans to leave. He was ready to be a father again and take up any and all duties needed to assure her he and Steve would be around for as long as she needed.

 

Chin and Kono decided now would be the time to leave. They would have more opportunities to talk, but the family really needed to be together right now. Passing the driver of the car who was stepping out to check on Grace, they climbed into Kono’s car and headed home. The driver quickly made it to the door, crossing her arms and looking at the people left.

 

“Danny good to see you back, you to Commander.” Rachel said with a prim British accent. “Are you two back for good?”

 

Steve, walking towards the woman standing in the doorway, placed himself between his family and her. “Yes, we are back, with no plans to leave.”

 

“Good, did you get everything you needed? Is Danny better? Can he handle being a father and you an uncle for Grace?”

 

Gritting his teeth, he really wasn’t liking the questions she was firing off, but understood she needed to know. “Yes, we got everything we both needed. Danny is better and can handle being the same loving father he’s always been. And I’ll be there right next to him, supporting him in everything he needs.”

 

Folding her arms across her chest, she gave him a long look. “Fine Commander I believe you. I don’t believe you would have returned, unless you both were able to handle your duties to her.”

 

It set Steve’s hackles too rising as he was about to snap at her. But she raised her hand to stop him. Turning to her former husband, she calmly dropped her next bombshell. “Danny I don’t have much time, I have to get home to arrange things. But tomorrow we WILL be speaking to lawyers about custody for Grace. I suggest you show up on time. 10 o’clock sharp at the courthouse on main.” Rachel then turned to leave but not before throwing a knowing smirk at the Sentinel.

 

He didn’t know what she was up to, but he was damn if he was going to let her screw with Danny’s visitation. Especially after being gone so long. “Listen Rachel, Danny…”

 

“Not another word Commander. My mind is made up and if you want more information, you both be there. Tomorrow.” She returned to her car, pulled a case from the back seat and delivered it to the door. “Here is Grace’s bag. She can stay for as long as you want her too. Now I have to get going. Grace?” 

 

She waited for her daughter to look at her, when she did she said. “Remember all we talked about. Be good and I’ll see you when you can finally let go of your Dad.” Turning she left the three to stare at her back as she headed towards the car, stepped in and drove off.

 

‘What the hell was that all about?’ Danny asked not letting go of his daughter. Actually it was more like she refused to release him even a few inches.

 

‘I have no idea, she didn’t give us any crap.’ He was still trying to figure out the various strange scents coming from her. 

 

‘Yeah but not even back 8 hours and I already have to go to court.’ He wasn’t happy in the least to be battling for his daughter so soon.

 

‘Don’t worry Danno, she won’t take Grace away from us. I won’t let her.’ He gave a fierce glare out the door at the woman now gone.

 

‘I know, but for now let's deal with Grace as she is. Rachel said I could have her as long as I wanted. And I plan on keeping her for as long as I can get away with it.’ And he was so pleased, giddy really at having so much time with his baby girl.

 

‘Sounds like a plan.’ Out loud the Seal said. “Gracie how about letting your Dad breath for a bit?”

 

Shaking her head, grinning as she made her response, “I don’t want to. I like having him in a choke hold.”

 

“What?” Danny tried to get out, more like wheezed out, as she still had not loosened her grip. 

 

Eagerly the girl turned in the blond’s arms. “Yeah Kono has been teaching me all sorts of neat stuff. How to choke someone, kick their balls in. Throw a punch and make it hurt. It’s been AWESOME!” She said with the most innocent of smiles on her face.

 

Together the men said “WHAT?”

 

Giggling she finally released her strangle hold, instead turning around so she was sitting firmly in her father’s lap, his arms coming around her waist. “Yeah she and the rest of the family have been teaching me all sorts of neat things. I can’t wait to show you everything.” She chirped happy as can be and totally missing the looks being shared by the men.

 

‘We are going to need a new member of 5-0 Steve. Because I’m going to kill Kono.’ The Guide growled.

 

‘I’ll start taking applications… once we see what Gracie can do.’

 

Puzzled he looked at him trying to figure out what he meant, then he realized ‘You son of a bitch, you don’t care that my daughter is being corrupted by that woman. You just want to make sure she taught her how to do things properly. My god, I have to babysit two McGarrets now. It’s not fair.’ But he was smiling as he said it.

 

She turned back to her father. “Danno you were gone for long are you okay now?” The worry she had been trying to keep at bay finally coming through.

 

Smiling fondly down at her, he held her tighter. “Yeah Monkey I am.” Working to calm the worry from her.

 

Smiling in relief, “Great then I have a question for you?”

 

“What is it?” He couldn’t get enough of holding his little monkey.

 

“Everyone was telling me that you were sick, that Uncle Steve went to help you and you both might be gone for a long while. I wasn’t sure what was happening or when you were going to come back. And you missed my birthdays, I so hoped you would be there and I was sad that you weren’t.”

 

Steve bent down, stroking her hair, “Sorry Gracie we took longer than we thought. We meant to be there, but your Dad was very sick.” Steve looked at his mate, both understanding what he meant. “But we’ll be there for your next one.”

 

“I know and I’m not worried about it, but I wanted to ask how your trip was? If you were gone for so long, you had to have some sort of fun. It couldn’t have been all hospital time, could it?” She looked up at both men with worried brown eyes.

 

“Yeah honey we had our good days.”

 

“Cool did you take any pictures while you were away?” If so she wanted to see them right away. She needed to know they had a good time even if it was to make her Dad better.

 

The men looked at each other again before responding. “Sorry Monkey, but didn’t have a camera with us. We had a lot of time together but taking pictures was kinda forgotten.”

 

Giving them both a long look, she firmed her lips before saying slightly exasperated. “Danno you were gone for almost TWO YEARS. Please tell me you brought something back with you. You have to have something to remind you of your trip.” There was no way she could believe they didn’t have something to show her, let her feel, to know they hadn’t just abandoned her to go have fun somewhere.

 

“Ahh well actually…” Steve started, not sure how to explain what happened to a 10 year old, the first evening they were home.

 

A whimper emerging from the kitchen distracted them.

 

“What’s that?” Gracie asked attention instantly diverted from the tongue tied pair.

 

Steve and Danny both looked towards the kitchen doorway. Eyes widening in stunned surprise at what they were seeing. There, coming out of the room was a large canine with a red black coat, silver white undercoat from her chin to her tail, four white socks, red tipped ears and the most soul searching blue eyes they had ever seen. She walked timidly towards them, eyes focused on a single person.

 

“OH MY GOD, YOU GOT ME A DOG!” Scrambling to get off Danny’s lap, Grace raced over to the canine who was slowly wagging her tail. When Grace reached her in 1.4 seconds, she wrapped her arms around the thick ruff of the animal, who was licking at her enthusiastically.

 

‘Uhh Danny?’ Steve said staring at the interaction.

 

‘Yeah, I ummm, yeah.’ Danny looked at the pair, still not believing what he was seeing.

 

Shaking his head in wonder, ’No wonder she was growing so damn fast.’

 

‘Or studying everything she could get her paws on.’

 

‘Can you tell about Grace? How strong she is going to be?’

 

‘Not yet, but doesn’t matter she could be a class E and I wouldn’t give a shit.’ But he knew she would be like him, stronger then anyone could even dream of. Whether she would be a healer like him, he didn’t know. In time they would find out all she could do.

 

‘Neither would I.’ And there was nothing but pride in the Seal’s mind voice.

 

‘But the Guild will never have her.’

 

‘No and I’ll make sure of that.’

 

Grace came over, hand firmly in the fur at the ruff of the animal’s neck. Grabbing Danny’s hand she looked at him seriously. “Danno you got me a dog. That is so cool, I’ve always wanted a dog. What’s her name? Did you name her or can I?”

 

Kneeling down, Danny took her back into his arms giving her a hug before letting her go. “Her name for now is Jaea, but if you want to call her something else just let her know. She is really smart and will learn her name the first time.” He petted his wolf’s daughter on her head, watching as the young she-wolf leaned into her new mistress.

 

“Jaea? That’s her name?” Grace gazed at the blue eyes of her new companion.

 

“Yes, but you can change it if you like.” Danny stroked her head, between her ears.

 

Grace thought about it before smiling. “No way, that is the coolest name ever. I love it.” Jumping up and down, clapping her hands together, she cried out. “Jaea come on, let's go out back and play. I bet you’ve never seen the ocean out side Uncle Steve’s place before have you.” Running out of the house, the wolf was quick to follow her new ward.

 

Danny and Steve were quick to follow her. Watching as the little girl ran around the yard, jumping, chasing and being chased by her new companion.

 

“She’s growing up so fast Steve.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Both, soon they will be having their own adventures. Dating, getting married, having kids.” Danny’s own eyes widened as he thought about his own words. “Oh god, there is a Sentinel out there for her. I know it, a Sentinel is going to claim her. Claim my baby girl. Steve we have to prepare her. Prepare for the day that son of a bitch comes and thinks he can claim her, without knowing exactly who her parents are.”

 

A gleeful calculating look came into the Sentinel Seal’s eyes. “Oh don’t worry Danny, when he comes, he will know exactly who we are. You were able to keep from bonding with me for a year. We can keep him from doing anything to her with a few simple applications of the right motivation.”

 

Danny gave him a sidelong look. “You’re going to be buying more guns aren’t you?”

 

“Probably, but we do have the entire arsenal at the other house. Lots of toys in there we can use.” His grin was extremely malice and he was proud to be sporting it.

 

“Good!” Danny said completely satisfied.

 

At that moment Grace came racing over, Jaea by her side like she would be from now on. “Uncle Steve can we have hamburgers for dinner? I’m hungry and so is Jaea. She’s never had a hamburger she tells me.”

 

“Oh she’s talking to you?” Danny asked amused.

 

“Of course, all dogs can talk if they want.” She looked at him like he was clueless as all adults really were.

 

Deciding to correct his daughter on one point, “Umm Grace, Jaea isn’t a dog.”

 

“She’s not?” She looked down at her new best friend.

 

“Nope.” Steve pipped up.

 

“She’s the daughter of Sasha and Loki.”

 

“WHAT? She’s a wolf?” She looked at the beast beside her, who was suddenly nervous that her mistress may not like her. “That is so freaking COOL. I have a WOLF for a pet.” Danny winced at a spirit animal being called a pet. But he had a different upbringing when he was young. Jaea just looked at her with adoring eyes, tail wagging happily, love in every fiber of her being.

 

Sasha and Loki arrived at that point, happy smiles on their faces for their daughter and her new Guide Companion.

 

“Okay kiddo why don’t you go play some more in the yard.” Steve turned towards Danny and pointed to the lounger on the lanai. “Danny you need to rest some and restore your energy. Honestly I wished I had a bunch of Kavia berries to feed you. You need a pick me up like crazy.”

 

“I’ll be fine love. Just make me a burger while I watch the kids.”

 

“Just don’t move, I’ll be back in a bit.” Walking into the house, when he reached the kitchen he was puzzled but happy to spot a whole bushel of Kavia berries. They glowed very faintly, so they were probably losing potency here in the material realm. But they would work for what he needed. Getting the blender out he mixed it with pineapple, strawberries and some milk, filling a mug with the smoothie before taking it back out to Danny. Giving it to him he walked back to start making hamburgers.

 

505050

 

That night Grace bedded down in her room. Jaea laying on her feet not wanting to be parted from her for even a minute. The two men were laying in their own room.

 

“It’s been a long trip Steve, but in the end it was worth it.”

 

“Yeah babe, but more than that, you’re worth it. I would walk to the ends of the earth for you.” He sniffed at his mating mark in his neck.

 

“Same with you love.”

 

“Now go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us. We have to fight to keep Grace. Then deal with all the paper work and other bullshit that comes with restarting 5-0.”

 

“Hell don’t remind me.” Danny shifted till he was comfortable, head tucked under his mate’s chin.

 

“Night Danny.” Steve whispered as he tightened his arms around his Guide.

 

“Night Steve.” Danny returned, loving the feel of his Sentinel’s arm around him.

 

Closing their eye’s they dreamed of each other and the amount of ammo and guns needed for when Grace’s future Sentinel and husband finally came for her.

 

505050

 

“Well, she’s dead.”

 

“I’m surprised she lasted this long.”

 

“Frankly me to, so what do we do now?”

 

“Do? What do you mean do?”

 

“With the kid, she’s been sick since he was born.”

 

“We leave him here. He can fend for himself.”

 

“Dude the kid isn’t even two years old!”

 

“So what? If he wants to live, he’ll figure it out. If not he dies, I’m not going to care.”

 

“I sure as shit am going to care. You don’t leave a little kid like him alone period. It’s could be bad for my health later on.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Listen, I’m a murderer, rapist, embezzler, gun for hire, thief and many other things. The one thing I’m not is a child abuser.”

 

“Huh? Why not?”

 

“Because you fucking moron, if I do get caught and go to jail as I have before. I don’t want to be raped and shanked in prison for it. Child abusers, molesters, and those who neglect them do NOT survive worth a shit in prison.”

 

The first man’s eyes widened in understanding before turning to the boy sleeping in the cradle. His dead mother, a bitch he has just finished fucking last night for cash. She had been one hell of a hooker, into any deviant sexual act he could think of. But this morning, he had gotten up, went out to get breakfast and come back to find her dead. She hadn’t been when he left, he was sure of it. Now he had to help figure out what to do with her son, because he was in the same boat as his partner, he had no interest in being a prison bitch or shanked. “Is it true she couldn’t handle being near Guides or Sentinels?” 

 

“As far as I can tell. I know I would see her out and about, and any Sentinel or Guide who came near her, looked at her disgusted. Though they never looked at the boy that way. I asked one about it and they said she carried the mark of the Outcast on her. What that is I haven’t a clue, but said the mark was not present on the boy.”

 

“So what do we do with him?”

 

“My sister has a friend who works in social services. I’ll drop him off with her and let the government deal with him.”

 

“Sure that won’t put us in the same boat if we do go to prison?”

 

“No because it shows while we are scum, we cared enough to TRY and get the boy help. We didn’t kill him, abandon him or sell him. We took him to a center which is supposed to help kids. We all know they don’t always, but it’s out of our hands by that point.”

 

“Fine by me.” He strode over to where the little tyke was sleeping, no idea his mother was dead and gone. Picking him up he wrapped him up in the Winnie the poo blanket his mother got for him. “I’ll grab him, you get his stuff.”

 

The other man nodded, collecting his toys, bottles, clothes and other baby items. The other thing he included was all his paperwork, for while his mother was a class A bitch, she hadn’t been stupid and had managed to get all his proper paper work in order. She had hacked the system so people wouldn’t come looking for her, but he had a proper birth certificate and health documentation.

 

“Okay let’s get out of here. The bitch can stay here, another one of her clients will be around at some point and will find her. Or not, doesn’t really matter, but let’s get the boy out of here.”

 

“Right, come on little Paenn, why your mother ever named you that, who knows, probably cause she was in so much pain when you were being born. But we’ll make sure someone knows and will look after you. I have no interest in being shanked.”

 

Turning both men left the dank crusty basement which had been the boy’s home since he was born. Leaving the body of his mother laying on the bed. Once the door had closed though, the men far enough away that they wouldn’t notice what was happening, a new light could be seen in the room. Starting at her forehead where the mark of the Outcast was located, figments of light sprang up, dropping onto her body and slowly turning it to motes of dust. 

 

The reasoning behind it taking so long for her to meet her end? She had carried a life of innocence and the Guardians would not wish destruction down on the boy. Her duties were done to the boy, no longer needing to nurse, and having someone with enough care in his heart to take the child away from the life of filth he was leaving. The mark of the Outcast could finish its job, rendering her body from existence forever.

 

Now Paenn would have to find his own way in life, at least till he met up with the men who had destroyed his mother’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start off by saying this first.
> 
> Please don't kill me. If you kill me you won't get hips 5 and then you will be shit out of luck.
> 
> I am VERY pleased with how this chapter turned out and love the way it sets me up for future stories. 
> 
> I already have plans on how Grace meets her future husband but that won't happen till after hips 5 is done. 
> 
> Speaking of which, I have started it but not sure when I will get it finished. It is kinda nice to know I can fully concentrate on that now.
> 
> Also Paenn will be a character which appears later on, though if he shows up in hips 5 or later that you will have to wait and see on. 
> 
> Again don't kill me LOL.
> 
> Leave me a review and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Kinda sad to see this story end, but I'm already looking forward to the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. More will come as I get a chance to work on the next chapter.
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
